Los Espiritus de la Puerta
by Blutigen Lycanii
Summary: basada en el anime de FMA, se da 5 años después de la película: Luego de ver ciertas cosas que presagiaban el futuro de este mundo,Ed y Al ,deciden volver al suyo y lo logran. Pero ocurre algo con lo que no contaban... EdWin, Royai y OOC. Epílogo Final
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos...! Bueno, soy nuevo en esto, es mi primer fanfic y ya llevo a planeando más de la mitad de la historia (sin mencionar que ya he escrito más de 5 capitulos en hojas y me ha salido como setenta y tantas paginas TT.TT). Pero dejo de meterles todo este rollo para pasar a las explicaciones y al disclaimer:

Para empezar:

Titulo: Los Espiritus de la Puerta

Pareja: EdxWin

"_hi"_ - pensamiento del personaje, (N/A: hi) – nota del autor.

Cronología: esta historia esta basada en el anime de Fullmetal Alchemist, se da 5 años después de la película: por ende Edward tiene 22 años y medio, Alphonse tiene una edad cronológica de 21 años pero una edad física de 18 años y Winry tiene 22 años.

Esta historia contiene: humor, romance, parodia, religión, alguno que otro cameo, gore,ya saben de todo un poco... también metí personajes históricos en ella así que, si de alguna manera, ofendo a alguien con esto espero que entienda que no lo hice con intenciones de herir.

Disclaimer: yo no cree FMA, sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

Y ahora, sin más preámbulos...

* * *

Prologo

En algún lugar de este mundo... para ser más exactos los montes Carpatos, Palacio de …. (N/A: mejor lo dejo en suspenso) madrugada del 3 de Octubre del año 1928 (N/A: en este nuestro mundo)

Se oyen el rugir de los motores y los asustados y ocupados hombres no tienen ni tiempo de mirar partir a sus jefes, solo descargan sus pistolas y rifles sobre sus perseguidores. El más anciano y aguerrido de todos le pregunta a un joven de unos 28 años:

- Wo ist er?

- Es war mit ihnen

El hombre sonrio con satisfacción, cuando vio que los enemigos se hacian más numerosos le ordeno a un joven sacerdote:

- Vater, fliehen jetzt!

- Aber...

- Jetzt...!

El hombre obedecio y toco la retirada... y el anciano se quedo solo conteniendo a los soldados que iban a por ellos. Miro con cierto cariño la caja que llevaba: activarla seria lo ultimo que haria...si no lo mataba eso lo haria la bala que se le habia encajado en la costilla

- Das... ist … mein …Ende ! - y dicho esto, activo la caja.

-En un extraño lugar sumamente brillante, en una nave cohete-

Ed's POV

"_Después de 5 años … quien lo creería, tan rápido habían pasado... y ellos, los que por 2 años y __medio nos ayudaron, ahora nos despidieron...no como esperábamos, pero a su manera. La diferencia de edad entre ese_ (N/A: nuestro mundo) _mundo de mi mundo es de 5 años aproximadamente, así que debe ser 3 de Octubre de 1923 en nuestro _(su)_ mundo. Me pregunto si nuestra edad no va a variar … me pregunto como estará ella ahora ... Pero ... ¿Porqué demonios pienso en ella? ¿incluso ahora? Sí, lo admito. Admito que quiero volver porque nos persiguen para exterminarnos, porque quiero volver a ver los verdes prados de Rizenbul, pero , sobre todo, porque me preocupas... porque no pude despedirme aquella vez, porque quiero ver tu rostro ...otra vez... y decirte que..." - _un sonido lo saco de cuajo de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a la realidad...

-¡Hermano! ¿Que fue eso?

-¿¡ Ah!? O.o !¿Qqquee?¡... mmm... no, no lo sé Al...Pero, mira: veo una luz. Eso significa...

-!Hay una puerta abierta! _"yaaaaaaiiiii" _

-¡Exacto!... espera un poco más, winry - esto lo dice murmurando... aunque no pasa desapercibido

-¿Dijiste algo, Ed? ¬¬

-¿Eh? ¿quien? ¿yo? No, nada … jejejeje … U

-Claaaaaaaaro ...¬¬ - dice con sarcasmo el menor..- _"mentiroso"_

Después de eso... todo fue simplemente... luz...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sorry x las palabras en alemán (aparte de que me encanta ese idioma y apenas se lo básico de lo básico, no queria darles detalles que daré a conocer en los demás capítulos XD wajajajajajaja …) me temo que olvide decirles que algunos capítulos también traen palabras en Italiano (se apenas algo de este idioma... casi nada para ser exactos) asi que si alguien quiere hacerme alguna corrección...¡ ayúdeme!... Okz, otra vez graxias por leer, espero que les halla gustado. Dejen sus reviews


	2. Cap1: Aterrizaje forzoso

Hola de nuevo...! Agradezco las sugerencias y los reviews. Este de aquí es el primer capitulo (el anterior fue solo el prólogo). Como siempre:

"_hi"_ - pensamiento del personaje, (N/A: hi) – nota del autor.

Disclaimer: yo no cree FMA, sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

Capitulo 1. Aterrizaje Forzoso:

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Despierta, rápido!

Edward se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Que pasa Al?

-Mira hermano, lo logramos...- Efectivamente, estaban en un desierto que se les hacia extrañamente familiar...

-Lior...- murmuro Ed- debe quedar cerca.

Alegrate hermano – dijo Al con una gran sonrisa- Por fin volvimos. Podremos volver a Rizenbull y volver a ver a Rose, Pinako, Den, Sciezka y ...- lo miro con una sonrisa maligna- supongo que te mueres por ver a Winry ¿Cierto, hermano?

-¡¿QUE?! - grito Ed que comenzaba a sonrojarse más que el metal al rojo vivo - ¿Po-po-porque lo dices, eh?- tartamudeo

-Mm mm... no sé. Será porque en estos 5 años cada vez que sueñas, mencionas su nombre...

-Al...

-O comienzas a besar y acariciar tu almohada cuando la mencionas dormido...

-Al...

-Y más aun cuando comienzas a tener esos sueños raros, en los que gimes y respiras agitadamente mencionando su...

-¡AL!- grito Ed ruborizado.

-¿Que cosa?

-¡¡¡CALLATE, LUEGO HABLAMOS DE ESO!!! - comenzó a olfatear algo- ¿No hueles algo raro aquí?

-Ahora que lo dices, no aterrizamos muy bien que digamos. - El joven miro por una ventana: El avión cohete estaba con la nariz enterrada en la arena y las alas rotas y vieron que gran cantidad de combustible se derramaba.

-Al...- murmuro Ed casi aterrado.

-¿Si...? - pregunto como presagiando lo peor

-Coge los planos, las cosas, los recuerdos, la ropa y... - murmuro Edward

-Y...- repitio Al

-¡¡CORRE!!¡¡Esto va a EXPLOTAR!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYA!!!!!!! -gritaron los dos a la vez que salian de la nave

Se refugiaron tras una duna y luego sintieron una gran explosión.

-Uf... - suspiro Al- Eso estuvo cerca ¿No, hermano? ¿Hermano?

-¡¡¡AH!!!- comenzó a protestar Edward – ¿¡trabajamos como mulas durante casi 3 años construyendo esa porquería para destruirla en 3 segundos!?...¡¡¡ Bua!!!

Ahora ambos caminaban por el desierto (N/A: Al llevaba unas 3 maletas y Edward otras 2 )hablando animadamente.

-¿Ed?

-Dime Al

-¿Que usaste como combustible para el avión cohete?

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Esa explosión fue demasiado fuerte como para ser pólvora, gasolina o glicerina

-Bueno, pues – dijo Ed algo avergonzado – lo que hice fue fusionar el mecanismo de un motor de auto con un motor de cohete y para eso necesite algo más... potente

-Hermano ¿Que usaste?

-Petroleo

-… - (N/A: Al lo mira como quien dice "bromeas ¿verdad?")

-¿Al?

-¡¿¿QUE??!¿como conseguiste petroleo? Si eso costaba tanto como...

-Es que- lo interrumpió Ed – yo no lo compre.

-¿¿QUE??... ¡EDWARD ELRIC!

-¿Si?- pregunto haciéndose el idiota

-¡¿ROBASTE ese petroleo?!

-Robar es una palabra muy vulgar... solo lo tome prestado.

-¿A quien?- le reclamo el menor, irritado

-A los Nazis

-¿Le robaste a la República de Weimar? (N/A: Alemania antes se llamaba así)

-No, solo a los nazis

-Nunca cambiaras hermano _"ahora sé porque nos perseguía la SS" - _el muchacho mira al frente - ¡Hey, mira! ¡Ahí esta Lior!

-Excelente- abre una maleta de la que saca 2 gabardinas con capuchas- vamos Al, ponte tu capucha.

-¿Porqué?

-Si se dan cuenta quienes somos inevitablemente lo sabrán los militares... y no estoy dispuesto a volver a la milicia.

-Oh... claro hermano.

Así caminaron hasta entrar a Lior: Apenas vio los edificios, el acabado de la ciudad, los adornos, los monumentos de colosales y musculosos hombres y bigotes gigantes por cada esquina, Ed se hizo una idea de QUIEN habría organizado la reconstrucción de Lior.

- Porque tengo la idea de que el Mayor Armstrong tiene algo que ver en esto...- suspiro Ed preguntándose qué más se perdió durante su ausencia.

Y así caminaron hasta un gran puesto de refrescos con una enorme estatua de Armstrong en el tejado donde reconocieron a un viejo conocido y decidieron detenerse a tomar algo.

-Buenos días, ¿se les ofrece algo caballeros?

-Un Apfelschorle (N/A: bebida hecha a base de zumo de manzana y agua gasificada)- pidio Ed. Al solo se puso la mano al rostro

-¿Un Aque...?- lo mira como bicho raro

-Pst... Hermano, recuerda que no estamos en Munich.

-Oh, verdad. -recordo Ed- Entonces tráiganos 2 jugos de Manzana.

-Claro, ¿algo más?

-No, gracias -dijo Al

70 vasos de jugo de manzana después

-Aquí esta la sgte. Ronda.- aviso el viejo

-Gracias dijo el ligeramente más bajo (N/A: solo 3 cm y medio) y educado de los 2 (N/A: obviamente Al)

-¡Wow! Deben venir del desierto para tener tanta sed – dijo el hombre divertido de ver como los hermanos tragaban las bebidas sin siquiera quitarse los incomodos abrigos

-Eh, algo así – dijo Ed – Oiga... ¿Que no había una chica morena que venia por aquí a menudo?

-Hay tantas chicas morenas en Lior...¿puede ser más especifico?

-Tiene el flequillo rosa – agrego Ed

-Ah!-dijo el viejo recordando de repente- te debes referir a Rose Thomas, desde hace 3 años no vive aquí.

-¿A No? ¿Sabes a donde se fue? - pregunto de nuevo Ed

-Dijo que iría a vivir a casa de unos amigos en Rizenbull

-¿Rizenbull, eh?...¿hay algún tren que nos pueda llevar hasta allí?- pregunto de nuevo Ed

-Sí, pero sale en media hora

-Vamos Al, en marcha- mira al hombre- cobresé – dejandole algunas monedas.

-Esperen ¿son amigos de Rose?

-Sí... - responde Edward secamente

-Pero...- repara en el reloj de plata del muchacho- un momento... uds. son alquimi...-Ed se acerca al hombre cogiéndolo de la solapa y se descubre un poco el rostro

-Pero si eres...

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, señor... ¿quien es el enano ahora?

-Eh de hecho...

-mejor callate y arreglemos esto: no le dices a nadie que estuvimos aquí y te pagare el doble de lo que bebimos ¿te parece?

-Eh.. hermano, no creo que sea buena idea, los cálculos dicen...

-Silencio Al... y bien ¿Que dice?

-¡Hecho!...haber, son 2 cens por cada vaso... cada uno tomo 35 ...en total 70 vasos...¡serian 140 cens!

-"siempre pensé que este lugar era un poco caro" penso - saca un par de monedas de grandes proporciones y le paga.

-¡Hey!¡estos no son cens!- reclamo el viejo

-No lo son pero están hechos de oro, puede cambiarlos si desea...

-Oh, eso es otra cosa. - dijo el hombre satisfecho

-Y apropósito- saca el reloj de plata mostrando que es uno común y corriente- no soy Alquimista Estatal.

-Adiós señor, gracias por todo.- dijo Al

-¡Que tengan buen viaje!

El hombre no podía procesar la información: Se había encontrado con el desaparecido alquimista de Acero, le había servido jugo de manzana y ,encima ,le pago con oro.

-¿Donde habrá estado todos estos años?- se pregunto el viejo guardando las monedas

Ed y Al llegaron a la estación. Mientras Ed compraba los boletos y cambiaba algo que tenia forma de lingote y pesaba como lingote (N/A: obviamente saben que es ¿no?) por cens, Al iba al baño. Y cuando Al metía el equipaje en la cajuela, Ed aprovecho para vaciar esos 35 vasos de jugo de manzana antes de partir.

Y así, en menos de media hora ya estaban camino a Rizenbull. Estarían allí, según cálculos de Ed. a las 4 de la tarde del días siguiente...

-Hermano

-Dime Al

-¿Con que monedas de oro le pagaste al señor?- pregunto el menor

-Con ese par de esos 100 ducados húngaros que encontramos en el castillo ¿Porqué?

-No, por nada... solo curiosidad- respondió Al (N/A: sin saber que hoy en día esa misma moneda valdría una fortuna)

Mientras tanto...en los restos de Aquroya (N/A: Sí, ya esta hundida hasta la mitad)

Un joven de cabello rubio, casi castaño (N/A: más oscuro que el de Al) de unos 18 años caía precipitadamente hacia lo que parecía ser el 5to piso de un edificio (N/A: en pocas palabras, estaba cayendo del cielo). Una lona evito que se chocara contra el duro cemento, en cambio esta hizo el papel de trampolín y el pobre muchacho salio volando hacia otro edificio abandonado entrando por un balcón, destrozando el vidrio de sus puertas y cayendo en medio de lo que era la sala de un apartamento de soltero.

Se sentía confundido y adolorido, sin contar que su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

Lo único que recordaba era un castillo,sus amigos, sus enemigos... la sangre... los disparos...ese hombre...¡Su estomago!¡Ese bastardo le había disparado!... pero cuando vio no había rastro ni de bala ni de herida. Miro sus manos estas estaban rasgadas por los cortes poco profundos causados por los vidrios, sin embargaba sangraba a montones. También le acompañaba una nueva afección: un dolor sumamente intenso le recorría no solo por los lugares donde las heridas estaban abiertas, sino por todo el cuerpo. Era insoportable, no podía permitirse morir así ¡Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba! Fue cuando la voz de un hombre, que no parecía ser su conciencia ni tampoco el mismo hablando en voz alta, comenzó a retumbar su mente diciéndole:

-Deja que yo me encargue de esto.- dijo la voz en tono amable

-¿¿Quien demonios eres??...Argh ¿¿Donde estas??- Pregunto en voz alta retorciéndose de dolor

-No lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

-¿Recordar qué? -dijo el joven confundido

-No importa, luego te lo explico... coge ese cuchillo de allí. -ordeno la voz

-¿Que gano con eso?

-Salvar tu vida.

-Me parece que gano suficiente- y cogió el cuchillo- ¿y ahora que, genio?

-Yo me encargo, tu solo dejate llevar.- el joven hizo caso y vio, horrorizado, como su mano cobraba vida propia y acercaba la punta de acero hacia su palma izquierda

-¡¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE LE HACES A MI CUERPO!!!- no pudo seguir gritando pues comenzó a sentir como el cuchillo formaba un circulo alrededor de su palma y adentro de este hacia otras figuras... no podía soportarlo

-Tranquilo... es solo un momento de dolor. Luego, no tendrás que sentirlo más

El joven resistió todo el tratamiento, mientras que de sus demás heridas solo salían más de esas cantidades enormes de "sangre", lo cual era raro ya que con tanta sangre perdida se supone que ya debería haber muerto. Finalmente acabo el dolor por el "tratamiento" en esa mano: lo que sea que estuviera dentro de su cuerpo le había hecho un hexágono circunscrito con unas extrañas marcas dentro, y fuera del circulo en una de las mitades habían 5 símbolos de los cuales no tenia ni idea de su significado... pero los dolores en el cuerpo aun lo azotaban y no lo dejaban en paz.

-Dijiste … que … me ...aliviaría – reclamo jadeando

-En parte, para acabarla hay que hacer lo mismo en la otra mano -respondio la voz tranquilamente

-¡¡¿¿EN LA OTRA MANO??!!

-Sí – dijo la voz con tranquilidad

-¡PERO SOY DIESTRO!

-Pues... así sera más difícil – se le oyo divertido de alguna manera

-¡Hay, no......!- se lamento el joven antes de sentir el frío acero clavarse en su palma derecha.- ¡¡¡KYA!!!- grito desesperadamente

Bueno, hasta aquí duro este capitulo. Espero que les haya parecido interesante. Es la tercera vez que lo cuelgo, a la primera lo saque porque no se notaban los guiones de dialogo, espero que ahora si se noten.

Tambien gracias por las sugerencias, con respecto al idioma, sí pienso poner traducciones... sino todo se haria demasiado complicado. Sobre los capitulos, espero actualizar pronto, si es posible subir de una sola el 2 y el 3 (aunque con esto de los examenes de definición de niveles lo tendre muy difícil). Gracias por leer, dejen reviews... Bye bye...


	3. Cap2: Camino a Casa Volº1

Hola otra vez... gracias por los comentarios. Saludos a: **Aravis .NF** gracias por leerme (yo también lo he hecho...XD espero que sigas escribiendo ), **Elizabeth Guerrero**, gracias por las sugerencias que en verdad me han servido mucho (y tranquila, que sí va a haber Royai, a partir del siguiente capi... como olvidarme de mi viejo amigo Roy Mustang :D ) y a **yureny** para decirte que me gusta tu fic "_**Tu sangre me vuelve loco"**_ espero que lo continúes pronto esta muy interesante.

Bueno aquí vengo a traerles el 2do capitulo que es largo (aun no sé que tan largo y los que siguen también lo serán) y espero les guste.

Pero como siempre:

"_hi"_ - pensamiento del personaje, (N/A: hi) – nota del autor

**ADVERTENCIA: **este capitulo incluye elementos de parodia a Saint Seiya, referencias históricas y mención de uno que otro método de tortura

Disclaimer: yo no cree FMA, sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

Capitulo 2: Camino a Casa Volº1: De alborotos en el tren e información en la estación

**Rizenbul (2:15 am)**

Winry Rockbell se despertó por tercera vez esa madrugada. Durante 3 semanas tuvo mucho trabajo por hacer y ayer por fin lo había terminado todo y podría dormir temprano, pero no podía conciliar el sueño ni durante la noche ni esa madrugada, parecía que algo la... inquietara.

-Algo grande va a ocurrir... pronto – se dijo en voz baja y para si misma- y si fuera... si él fuera a... no, no lo creo.

Y tenia muchas razones para no creerlo: Durante años había esperado su regreso pero de pasados 2 años de la ultima vez que lo vio (N/A: 2 años después de la peli) decidió abandonar la esperanza de volver a verlo otra vez y aprovechar de su momento de bonanza que, irónicamente, vino con la partida de Ed : Un año después de que Edward y Alphonse se fueran a ese mundo, la fama de sus automails se fue expandiendo por toda la región y comenzaron a venir cientos de personas de diferentes partes del país que querían unos automails como los que usaba Edward Elric "El Alquimista de Acero".

Al principio, durante los 3 primeros años, ella y su abuela eran las que hacían todos los pedidos y los automails, como todo un equipo. Pero Pinako se tuvo que retirar del negocio por cuestiones de edad y Winry tuvo que encargarse del negocio durante los sgtes. 2 años hasta el día de hoy. Claro, en todo ese tiempo la chica no se había quedado con las mismas tallas:

Su cuerpo había madurado mucho, su altura no había cambiado demasiado, quizá unos 4 cms, sus piernas se alargaron sin perder su forma perfecta, sus brazos seguían teniendo una bella y delicada forma, que ocultaba una fuerza increíble para alguien con su apariencia, y sus pechos le habían crecido un tanto (N/A: no demasiado). Quiza era por esto la mecánica y mujer más deseada y pretendida del pueblo. Se decía que sus clientes (N/A: que no solo eran de Rizenbul sino de muchas otras ciudades) no solo venían a pedir reparaciones y/o automails, sino también probar suerte con la bella muchacha. La chica que durante los 2 primeros años no aceptaba a ninguno, ni siquiera para una cita o una caminata por el parque, por el recuerdo de su querido "amigo" (N/A: obviamente todos, incluso ella, sabemos que es más que eso) Edward, además de su ocupada agenda.

Obviamente siempre hay algún cojudo que no entiende que un "sí" es afirmación y que un "no" es una negación e intentaban sobrepasarse con la chica. Y si bien no aparecía Pinako, que aunque vieja no era quedada ni mucho menos débil, para botar al miserable a la calle, lo hacia la propia Winry de un solo y bien dirigido puño en la cara.(N/A: a veces tuvieron que ser tres)

Así era siempre cada 2 meses durante los 2 primeros años e irían reduciéndose a cada 4 meses en los otros 3 años. A principios del 3er año de la partida de los hermanos, decidió que no iba a pasarse su vida sola por alguien que no estaba aquí, sino halla en otro mundo, alguien que bien podría estar vivo o bien podría estar muerto... Y decidió, con mucho dolor, olvidar a ese a quien le dedico gran parte de su vida y... su corazón. Su dolor lo supo sobrellevar con la mudanza de Rose y el pequeño Kain (N/A: el nombre del novio de Rose, como no sabia el nombre del niño decidí ponerle ese) a Rizenbull. Así entre los 4 y las constantes visitas del ahora Teniente Coronel Armstrong cada fin de mes (N/A: Algunas veces acompañados de María Ross y un recientemente ascendido Teniente segundo Denny Bloch) habían llevado una vida relativamente tranquila... hasta ahora.

-Edward ...- suspiro la chica- … sera posible que... - la chica sintió que algo en su corazón renacía... algo en su codiciado corazón volvía a latir y a resplandecer... ese algo eran dos cosas: Su esperanza y … su amor por Edward... que era lo que más requería … en este momento de necesidad...

**En ese mismo momento (2:15 am) en un vagón publico clase primium del tren Lior – Rizenbull - Ruinas de Aquroya - Ciudad Central.**

Al dormía profundamente cuando escucho un ruido, para ser más específicos, un parloteo seguido de un grito ahogado...

-¡¿Qué?!...Oh, No... ¡No!¡No!¡NO! ¿¿Que he hecho?? yo no quise... yo no sabia...- decía agitadamente Edward en sus sueños

-¿Hermano?

-perdoname... ¡por favor!... ¡¡WINRY!!- dijo gritando aterrado... despertando a uno que otro pasajero

-¡¡Hermano despierta!! ¡Es una pesadilla despierta!

Edward despertó sobresaltado

-¿¿Al-pho- phonse??- tartamudeo el rubio

-Tranquilo hermano, aquí estoy … ¿otra vez esa pesadilla?

-Sí... no me deja dormir tranquilo

-Ya sé que fue un suceso horrible – dijo Al bajando la cabeza apenado – pero no podemos dejar que nuestro pasado arruine nuestro futuro, hermano.

-¿Sabes que Al? Tienes razón – dijo Ed más animado y sin bajar su tono de voz– no podemos permitir que nuestro pasado nuble nuestro maravilloso y brillante futuro - todo esto lo dijo en una pose heroica (N/A: ya saben señalando al cielo y con un pie sobre su asiento), con unos brillitos a lo Armstrong, la bandera de amestris como fondo y , por si fuera poco, alzando más la voz olvidándose que era un vagón publico- Por eso el pasado se puede ira a la …

-¡Podría hacerle un favor al vagón entero y callarse de una vez! ¡Hay quienes queremos dormir!

-Huy... lo siento – se disculpo Edward de mala gana -_ "maldito idiota... valla forma de arruinar un discurso tan bonito"_

-Bueno, sera mejor dormir- dijo Al casi bostezando- buenas noches hermano

-Buenas noches Al...

**En ese mismo momento, en lo que parece ser las afueras de Rush Valley (2:15 am)**

La criatura humanoide ,que aparentaba unos 35 años, se levantaba. El sabia que era humano sin embargo en su estado actual parecía cualquier cosa menos lo que creía que era. Ahora solo se formulaba una pregunta:

-Wo ist Ich? (¿donde estoy?)

llovía fuertemente, y al querer ver su imagen en un charco de agua se llevo la sorpresa más impactante de su vida: Su rostro, su figura, habían sido cambiados por una masa amorfa negra

-¡¡¡AH!!! ¿Wie?¿Wann? (¿cómo?¿cuando?)

Que ironía de la vida... él, que desde la fundación de su logia había creído ferreamente en las ideas de su líder de su _Fürher_ (jefe, líder, guía) y ahora... él era precisamente lo que tenia que exterminar: un ser impuro, indigno de la supremacía y el descanso eterno en el _Valhala _(en la mitología Nórdica el lugar a donde las valquirias llevaban a guerreros muertos en batalla. En pocas palabras el paraíso).

Al recordar esto pudo ver en sus recuerdos el que fue su rostro, antes de que se convirtiera en esa cosa... se imagino así mismo con su rostro, su uniforme, su forma humana... cerro los ojos, se concentro y de alguna manera que no se pudo explicar ahí estaba de nuevo... tal como se había imaginado a él mismo hace un rato. Se vio de nuevo en el agua y vio su rostro: Su cabello rubio claro ,casi al punto de parecer plateado, sus ojos de un color azul plomizo carentes de misericordia y su adorada piel clara ,símbolo de su supremacía de sangre sobre cualquier otro humano.

Recordó también sus ultimas escenas en lo que parecía ser su aparente final: la misión que le costo la vida a sus 17 mejores soldados, recordó que tres de sus dedos habían sido destrozados a balazos y, aunque no recordaba nombres, y demás cosas si podía recordarlo a él: su rostro que reflejaba rabia, y sus ojos verde azulados...

-¡Ese desgraciado! me había volado tres dedos de la mano derecha- dijo para si el hombre-... los miro y se dio conque estaban ahí... estaban enteros _"Esa sustancia negra debió... ¡hey! ¿como es que puedo pensar en su mismo idio... argh... y ¿que demonios son todas estas voces que oigo en mi cabeza?... bueno, no importa. Debo averiguar donde estoy, ver que puedo hacer y …recordar …mi misión"_ y pensando esto vio sus piernas: aún tenían esa sustancia negra sobresaliendo que de alguna forma no le permitía moverse bien, así que decidió ir oculto para que nadie lo viese... y mientras se arrastraba, solo podía recordar la parte principal de su misión, más no el nombre de su victima:

-Asesinar al enemigo del _Na__tionalsozialistische_ _Deutsche arbitei partei _(Partido Nacionalsocialista Alemán para los trabajadores)

**Una hora después en lo que parece ser la parte de arriba de un vagón de tren (3:15 am)**

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto – murmuro el muchacho mirando como se alejaba de las ruinas de Aquroya. Su cabello, técnicamente pardo con algunos mechones rubios largos, le caía en la cara y el resto sujetado en una pequeña cola se agitaba al viento a causa del lugar donde se encontraba

-¿Que cosa? - le pregunto la voz en su cabeza

-Que este viajando ARRIBA , y no DENTRO, de un tren.

-Bueno, mira el lado bueno... ¡estas viajando gratis!- dijo la voz en tono alegre – y no tienes que preocuparte por abrir una ventana.

-A todo eso …¿ adonde estamos yendo?

-La verdad...Mmm...

-¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABES!!

-No, no, no es eso... - le tranquilizo- estamos yendo a un lugar que significo mucho para mi en algún tiempo... pero no sé porqué- dijo esto algo confundido.

-Oye...

-¿Si...?

-¿Quien eras antes de meterte en mi cuerpo?

-Eso es algo que quiero recordar... y creo que lo lograré cuando lleguemos.

Y así se alejaba el tren hacia el oeste en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada...

-Apropósito, ¿Era necesario hacerme estas cosas en las manos?- pregunto el muchacho

-Sí... ¿No me digas que no te calmaron el dolor?

-La verdad sí, pero...

-Bien, entonces callate e intenta dormir...- le ordeno la voz sin perder la amabilidad

-¡¡¡PERO CORRE MUCHO VIENTO!!!

**De nuevo en un vagón publico clase primium del tren Lior – Rizenbull - Ruinas de Aquroya - Ciudad Central (10 horas después – 12:15 pm)**

Alphonse comenzaba a despertarse. A diferencia de Edward el no pudo conciliar el sueño muy rápido y tardo casi 2 horas en encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Por su parte Ed ya estaba despierto, estaba sin la capucha y llevaba el cabello suelto...pero ¿desde hacia cuanto?

-¡Buenos días Al!-dijo un alegre Ed

-¡Buenos días hermano!¿Como dormiste?¿Desde hace cuanto estas despierto?

-Dormí bien, gracias. Me desperté a eso de las 8 y desde esa hora me dedico a ver el paisaje.

-Entiendo, ¿hace un lindo día ,no?- comento el menor viendo los prados y las montañas que se veían a lo lejos- ¿Hermano?

-¿Dime?

-¿No ha pasado ya el carrito del desayuno?

-¡¿Eh?!... esto... - comenzó a balbucear Ed – veras Al... el ca-carrito sí paso, pero...

-¿Pero?

Ed solo bajo la mirada hasta dos contenedores con espacios para la bebida (N/A: podía ser café, leche, té, jugo de guanábana o lo que sea. En este caso es leche XD... que puedo decir, tengo una mente siniestra),pan y uno que otro pastelillo.

Al abrió ambos, ante la mirada atónita y avergonzada de su hermano: uno de ellos estaba vació... excepto por la leche.

-Ese es mío – explico Edward (N/A: obviamente ¿no?)

y el otro solo tenia medio pan y la leche... ni rastro del pastelillo

-¡¡¡¡HERMANO!!!- rugió un decepcionado (más que furioso) y hambriento Al

-¡Lo siento Al! Tenia hambre... la verdad es que me levante temprano por mi pesadilla y yo...

-Ah...- suspiro pesadamente Al- no queda otra. Por suerte a las 2 pasa el carrito del almuerzo. Ed ¿Porqué no sueñas con algo bonito como te dije?

-Lo intento, pero no se pensar.

-¿Ya probaste soñar con Winry?

-… Al...

-jajajaja... lo siento hermano, no me pude resistir.

-No, esta bien, me lo merecía- dijo Ed mientras transmutaba una manta en una soga para, acto seguido atar y amordazar a su hermano- pero no debiste ir tan lejos, Al.-le dice regalandole una sonrisa.

-¡¡HERMANO!! ¡¡SUELTAME, QUE QUIERO DESAYUNAR!!

-No te oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado...

-¡¡SUELTAME HERMANO!!¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SENTIA!!¡¡Y LOS PESCADOS NO TIENEN OREJAS!!

Así se pasaron 2 horas entre los gritos de Al, un Edward haciéndose el sordo y todo el vagón mirando incrédulos al espectáculo gratuito que eran aquellos dos muchachos.

-¡ED!¡YA DESAMARRAME QUE NOS ESTAN SIRVIENDO EL ALMUERZO!

-Ok, esta bien Al...

Ed desamarro a Al y transmuto, discretamente, la cuerda en una manta. Durante el almuerzo Al pregunto:

-Hermano ¿de donde has sacado tanto dinero?

-Parece que los marcos (N/A: moneda alemana de la época) son parecidos a los cens – mintió el joven.

-Pero no teníamos suficientes marcos como para pagar un servicio de tren como este – dijo contemplando el plato de chuletas con puré de papas y arroz que les servían y ,como acompañamiento, el vino de la más reciente cosecha de la región.(N/A: Sin contar el caviar, el té de hierbas importado, los huevos de codorniz y la entrada que era esturión frito cortado en rodajas con salsa blanca)

-Eres muy perspicaz hermanito... bien la verdad es que tuve que cambiar uno de los lingotes de oro en una casa de cambio mientras tu ibas al baño.

-Ah, ya veo – respondió tranquilamente Al, que siguió incandole el diente al plato que tenia delante cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que Edward le había dicho-...

-"3...2...1..." contó Edward mentalmente.

-¡HEY!¿lingotes de oro? - exclamo Al -"ya la cogió" penso Ed al mismo tiempo- ¿También le robaste oro a los nazis?

-Ya te dije que solo los "tome prestados"... robar suena muy feo – dijo Ed alegremente

-Ahora sí entiendo porqué nos perseguía la SS...nunca cambias hermano ¿verdad?

-jajaja... solo un poquito

-¿Hermano?

-Umm ...- balbuceo Ed con una chuleta en la boca

-No me había dado cuenta pero... ¿Porqué no estas encapuchado?, sabrán quien eres...

-Descuida Al: parece que nadie se dio cuenta, además tengo el pelo suelto. Pero antes de bajar en Rizenbull me la vuelvo a poner.

En el mismo vagón 3 asientos más atrás 2 jovencitas hablaban animadamente, cuando una de ellas volvió a mirar al joven rubio de adelante.

-Oye Ester ¿Ese no se parece a Edward Elric?

-No, Adela, es muy alto para serlo: el verdadero era un enano, además que este tiene el cabello muy largo. Y por si fuera poco ¿has visto su forma de vestir? Parecen más hombres de negocios u estudiantes que alquimistas estatales.

-Igual se ven guapos- murmuro la otra sonrojándose

-Lo mismo digo

En efecto: El cabello de Edward desamarrado le quedaba hasta la un poco más de la mitad de la espalda y cabe decir que alcanzaba los 1,75 cm (N/A: no sé cuales son sus medidas precisas pero sé que media menos que eso), en cuanto a Alphonse su aspecto no había cambiado mucho (N/A: cara inocente, voz suave y madura, peinado en cola con cerquillo) solo que había alcanzado un crecimiento increíble: media 1,72 cm y medio (N/A: nada mal para alguien con una edad física de 18 años) en cuanto a sus ropas, llevan el mismo estilo de hace 5 años (N/A: de la peli), solo que Al decidió imitar a su hermano usando un saco marrón claro pero un chaleco gris.

Y así se pasaron 2 horas... que para Ed fueron como 2 siglos mientras pensaba en que buena excusa le daría a Winry por su larga... larguísima ausencia. Pero ya era tarde: finalmente, después de casi 26 horas de viaje habían llegado a Rizenbul.

**Estación de trenes de Rizenbul (4:53 pm)**

¡¡AH!!- dijo en forma relajada estirándose el menor de los Elric- Es bueno estar en casa ¿No, hermano?

-Sí, tienes razón pero...¿¿¡¡WTF!!??¡Al, ven a ver esto!

-¿Que cosa suce...?¿Pero que? -y no podían estar más que sorprendidos: frente a ellos se observaba un letrero que rezaba claramente "Bienvenidos a Rizenbul: Cuna de los hermanos Elric"

-¿Pero desde cuando somos MÁS famosos de lo que ya eramos?- pregunto Ed incrédulo y con la capucha puesta.

-No lo sé hermano ¿Y si le preguntamos al chico de allí? - dijo Al señalando a un chico de cabellos rubios claros y cortos, ojos pardos de aparentemente la edad física de Al (N/A: 18 años) y algo parecido a Ed.

-Me parece una buena idea- se acerca al chico- disculpa amigo

-Buenas... un viajero ¿no? ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-¿Quienes son los hermanos Elric? La ultima vez que vinimos no estaba esto aquí – dijo Ed señalando el cartel.

-Oh, entonces no han venido en mucho tiempo.- comenzó el joven- Pues, sobre su primera pregunta los Elric son conocidos por muchos lugares, se le recuerda en especial al mayor de ellos al que conocían como El Alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric ¿Oyo hablar de él?

-Sí, el alquimista del pueblo he oído mucho hablar de él- dijo de tragándose las carcajadas- y ¿el otro quien era?

-El otro se llamaba Alphonse Elric y tomo parte en la batalla de central contra un invasor desconocido.

-¿Y que fue con ellos?

-Desaparecieron al final de aquella batalla... Nadie los ha vuelto a ver- dijo con un tono espectral.

-_"Hasta ahora"_- pensó Ed antes de preguntar- ¿A si?... ¿Y ese cartel...?

-Lo colocaron hace 4 años: desde ese año, Rizenbul, obtuvo mucha popularidad, sobre todo Las Rockbell

-¿Las Rockbell?

-Sí. Se corrió el rumor de las hazañas de Edward Elric y él usaba unos automail hechos por Winry y Pinako Rockbell. Desde entonces muchos han viajado desde distintos puntos del país para tener un automail como el del Alquimista de Acero y hubo un tiempo en el que le hicimos la competencia a Rush Valley jajajaja ¿puede creerlo?...- tomo un respiro el joven- Pero...

-¿Pero? - pregunto de con más angustia que curiosidad.

-Pinako Rockbell se retiro por la edad y una posible ceguera y se lo dejo todo a su nieta. Al principio hubieron problemas pero ya no recibe tantos pedidos como antes.

-Ah, ya entiendo- dijo aliviado

-Sin embargo.- reanudo el chico

-¿Qué?- la angustia le volvió a subir

-Winry siguió recibiendo clientes … pero, algunos de ellos fueron para pretenderla- al ver el rostro de "no entendí ni jota" debajo de la capucha el muchacho se lo dijo en términos más simples- enamorarla y hacerla su novia

-¿¿QUÉ??- dijo Ed queriendo ahogar un grito

-Hermano- susurro Al, algo divertido por lo que habían escuchado- estas bie...¡OMG!- miro a su hermano: noto como un cosmos a lo Saint Seiya se formaba alrededor de Edward (N/A:¡Wow! Edward con el cosmos de Pegaso)-_ "hermano... nunca lo vi tan enfadado"._

Por su parte, Ed, estaba ardiendo en ira contenida por aquel comentario: ¿Winry?¿SU Winry?¿Pretendida? Se juro así mismo que si se encontraba con alguno de los bastardos los iba abrir en canal, previo empalamiento por supuesto.

-Pero...

-"_¿Y dale con tus peros y sin embargos?... ya acabala carajo"_...¡¿Pero?!- pregunto Ed con el cosmos (de ira) tan elevado como el de todo el santuario junto.

-Ella no acepta a ninguno...- al oír esto Ed se tranquilizo un poco- claro hubieron excepciones...- se le volvió a subir el cosmos- pero desde hace más de 8 meses que dejo de aceptar esa clase de visitas... hoy vino uno: era un sujeto apuesto, alto y con mucho dinero. Ella simplemente lo boto y cuando le pregunte el porqué ella me dijo...

-¿Te dijo?- dijo con más rabia por lo ultimo que dijo el muchacho _"¿alto, apuesto y rico?¿Que acaso no lo soy?"_

-Que estaba esperando a alguien.

-Dime- dijo esta vez menos furioso- ¿Tu también lo has intentado?

-¿Pretenderla? No, prefiero seguir siendo su amigo que intentar algo así... ademas, yo tengo 18 y ella 22, a mi me gustan las mujeres menores que yo.

-¿Eres amigo de Winry?- por fin pudo preguntar Al

-Sí, trabajo para ella y su abuela llevando recados. Por cierto, soy Stephen Loyd

-Eidrich, Edmond Eidrich y este es mi hermano Alderich.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Al

-Oigan, si necesitan un lugar donde hospedarse conozco un buen lugar

-gracias pero iremos donde unos familiares- informo Ed

-Oh, entiendo.- se oyó un pitido- Bueno debo abordar un tren a central, nos vemos en 2 días.

-Ok, estaremos todo el año.- dijo Al

-Excelente, adiós.

-Adiós... - cuando el joven se alejo- uff, que alivio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Al en tono picaresco- ¿Que Winry no haya elegido novio?

-Aparte de eso- dijo Ed avergonzado hasta la médula- creí que nos iba a denunciar por farsantes.

-¿Porque?

-Mira ese letrero

-**"****Vendo cervezas importadas de"**…

-¡Ese no! El del costado

-Ah...Mmm... **"todo aquel que se haga pasar por los hermanos Elric sera encarcelados por 18 meses por la ordenanza blablablablabla... decretada por el parlamento de Amestris...y por el Supremo Comandante en jefe del Ejercito... Roy Mustang"**

-¡¡¿QUE?!!¿MUSTANG?¿Supremo geneque?- dijo Ed que luego agrego más calmado-... cof...cof... ejem... digo, como si me interesara.

-Creo que debería interesarte, hermano.

-No seas tonto Al ¿Para que? Date prisa, coge las maletas y vamonos.

-De acuerdo hermano.

**mientras tanto en la casa de las Rockbell (5:04 pm)**

Winry estaba aburrida en su casa hasta que recordó cierto automail metido en la habitación de al lado: estaba completo, pero su dueño estaba no habido desde hacia 5 años. Todos los clientes que lo vieron lo quisieron y hubo quien quizo quedarse sin casa por él; pero Winry no lo vendería jamas: Era inoxidable, resistente, flexible y ligero (N/A: no tan ligero) ideal para calor y frío, nieve y arena … pero, sobre todo, era para él.

-Mmm... me pregunto si habrá crecido- se dijo para luego comenzar a pensar– _"... puede que este haciendo esto por las puras, es decir, seguro ya recupero su brazo humano"_... ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? - volvió a alzar la voz - Si recupero su brazo humano se lo sacare y le pondré esto en su lugar, después de todo, no es justo que haya creado esta preciosidad para que nadie la utilice ¡Además que se lo merece por haberme dejado solita todos estos años! _"muajajajajajajajaja... ¡¡¡venganza!!!" _(N/A: O.o ---OMG---)

Lo que ella ni se daba cuenta, era que tantos metales habia aleado en ese automail que termino creando un acero más resistente y poderoso pero a la vez más ligero.

-¡Bien! -dijo atándose el pañuelo rojo en la cabeza- será mejor que empiece a trabajar.

Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Los capítulos que siguen serán tan o en algunos casos más largos que este, así que pido paciencia. Como prometí para el siguiente capitulo va haber algo de Royai y como dije les puse las traducciones de los idiomas. Bueno, eso fue todo, dejen sus reviews, saludos por casa y hasta la siguiente actualización... Bye bye.


	4. Cap3: Camino a Casa Volº2

Hola …! gracias por leerme y por los reviews, se los agradezco desde el fondo de … como se llama esa cosa que bombea la sangre... ah, si el corazón ^^ (Ya, fuera de bromas, en verdad les estoy agradecido). Bueno este es el momento que muchos y muchas habrán esperado: El reencuentro entre Ed y Winry, el Royai y despejar más incógnitas sobre los nuevos personajes. Pero, bueno... Comencemos! Como siempre:

"_hi"_ - pensamiento del personaje, (N/A: hi) – nota del autor

**ADVERTENCIA: **este capitulo es una parodia de la serie "24" e incluye partes de "Avatar: the Last Airbringer", ademas hace mención a algunos métodos de tortura que el lector puede leer y usar... si se les da la gana... en cualquier caso, no los usen.

Disclaimer: yo no cree FMA, sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Algo más: **

Creo que han habido confusiones y me parece que es mejor despejarlas ahora: El chico que viaja encima del vagón, viaja encima de OTRO vagón de OTRO tren, no va en el tren de los Hermanos Elric. Con respecto a la estatura: En este fic, Roy y Ed tienen igual estatura. El problema es que cuando buscaba la estatura de Roy en algunas paginas me salia 1.75, en otras 1.74, en otras 1.73... y aquí me decidí por el 1.75 cm para Roy Mustang.^ ^.

Alphonse aquí tiene la misma cola que tiene Edward y Bloch no es el único que será ascendido.(N/A: genial, más suspenso...para el siguiente capitulo se despejaran muchas más dudas)

Bueno, ahora sí ¡comencemos!:

* * *

Capitulo 3: Camino a Casa Volº2: De Carreras, automails desnivelados y Alquimistas Estatales

**Rizenbul (5:07 pm)**

El par de encapuchados habían cogido sus maletas y, ahora ,el mayor exponía su siguiente movimiento:

-Bien, para no llevar más cargas creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es cambiar los 5 lingotes que nos quedan.

-No soy seguidor de tus acciones hermano. Pero ¿Cuanto crees que nos den por los 5 lingotes?

-Mmm... a ver...si pesan casi 2klg cada uno y el valor actual es de 100.000 cens por 200 gramos... 1.000.000 cens... eso lo multiplicas por 5 y te sale...

-¡5.000.000 Cens! Cielos...¿Crees que una sola casa de cambio tenga tanto?...- pregunto Alphonse pensando seriamente que harian con tanto dinero

-Iré a averiguarlo... mientras tanto tu quedate con las maletas, cuidalas bien.

-De acuerdo hermano.

Y mientras Edward se iba a hacer su negoción en la casa de cambios que, afortunadamente, quedaba al lado de la estación, Alphonse se dedicaba a observar los hermosos paisajes de su pueblo natal. Habia cambiado mucho: ahora habian más casas, los negocios se alzaban entre algunos prados que el recordaba vacios hacia 5 años. Sin embargo, seguia siendo tan tranquilo y hermoso como siempre fue.

_-"En verdad, este lugar tiene algo que ni Europa tiene... una tranquilidad y una paz que te inundan el alma y..." _- iba a seguir con sus pensamientos cuando un tenue sonido apenas perceptible le llegaron a su oído- parece que viene de las vías del tren – se dijo el muchacho y al ir a investigar a las vías vio la causa de ese sonido-_ "…Bien Al, tienes un problema … ahora necesitas una coartada perfecta para que tu hermano pueda ceder a tu deseo pero... espera un momento: Sus Automails están desnivelados con respecto a su altura, eso no le permite correr muy bien y...."_ -sonríe maliciosamente a la vez que sostiene a la pequeña criatura causante de ese sonido y del plan que se traza en la mente del joven- jejeje... creo que una carrerita no estaría mal...jejeje

-¡Al! ¡Volví! ...¿adivina qué?¡Logre cambiar todos los lingotes!...bueno, exagere... todos menos uno. Creo que lo meteré en mi maleta. Toma Al, encargate de esta caja.-le dijo de dándole la caja donde habían estado los lingotes

-De acuerdo, hermano- Al coge la caja y, aprovechando que Ed estaba volteado, coloca en un rápido movimiento a la criatura que recogió hace un momento que, sin poder evitarlo, soltó un "nya"(N/A: supongo que ya saben que es ¿no?)

-¿Oíste eso Al?- pregunto Ed intrigado

-¿Yo?... no, nada

Saliendo de la estación tuvieron que pasar por una de las tantas ferias que había para esa época. Esta era muy simple no era nada como las pomposas celebraciones Alemanas en las que corria vino, cerveza, embutidos de excelente calidad y demás viandas apetitosas… excepto en 1923 y 24 que dada la desorbitante inflación de la época no hubo ni el Autumnfest (festival de Otoño) ni el Oktoberfest (festival de Octubre). Solo había estado en 2 ocasiones en estas fiestas junto con su difunto amigo Alfons Heiderich en lo que fueron los años de 1921 y 1922 (N/A: una escapadita por el largo trabajo en Transilvania no debe ser tan malo ¿no?... aunque de Transilvania a Munich es mucho mucho tiempo XD) por ende ya tenia cierta experiencia en cuanto a festivales y ferias.

Este, como ya mencione, era muy simple... Además el punto era que no los reconocieran. Así que decidieron salir de la feria y dirigirse a ese lugar al que tuvieron para volver tantas veces, en el que los esperaba su "familia"... ese que desde hacia tiempo extrañaban llamar hogar.

Mientras tanto, el mayor de los Elric sentía que los nervios acababan con el

_-"¿Qué le diré?¿Como se lo diré?¿Se lo digo cuando llegue?... lo que me recuerda... ¿no estará molesta por nuestra partida?... es muy probable pero y si... y si... y si ¡¡¡Wa!!!¡ESTO ME ESTA MATANDO!"_ Al se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de su hermano con tan solo ver su cara de preocupación y sonrió de manera...¿maliciosa?

-_" Es mi oportunidad"_... Hey, hermano. Te tengo una pequeña apuesta.

-¿Que?¿Apuesta?

-Si llego primero antes de las 5:45 a la casa de Winry... ¡podre adoptar todos los gatitos que quiera!

-Bien... ¿y que pasa si yo gano?

-¡No te presionare para que te le declares a Winry nunca más!

_-"Vaya... no es una mala apuesta después de todo... oye ¡un minuto...!"_- ¿Como que declararme a …? ¿Al?

-Cada día eres más lento hermano... jajajajajaja... -dijo Al que ya le había sacado unos 8 metros de ventaja a Edward.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡¡¡ AL!!!- grito mientras corría tras su hermano.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de las Rockbell (5:13 pm):**

Winry estaba aumentando la talla de los automails (N/A: más específicamente, la pierna). No sabia porque demonios lo estaba haciendo si su dueño quizá ya no volvería nunca. Este pensamiento le lleno de mucha tristeza, como otras tantas noches había ocurrido. La anciana Pinako se dirijia a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena cuando vio "esa" habitación abierta y a su nieta trabajando en "ese" automail.

-¿Que haces niña?- pregunto su abuela con tranquilidad desde la entrada

-Aumento la talla de estas piezas abuela- dijo la chica con cierto dejo de dolor en la voz

-Durante cinco años has trabajado en esos automails ¿Donde esta el dueño?- pregunto la anciana por cuadragésima tercera vez en cinco años. Siempre que lo hacia ella le respondía: "vendrá en unos días" "viene la siguiente semana" u otras respuestas derivadas. Sin embargo la chica ya no pudo contener la respuesta que le quizo dar a su abuela desde hace mucho tiempo:

-¡No lo sé abuela!-dijo con las lagrimas rebalsando sus ojos- ¡no sé cuando vendrá por ellos!...¡¡Ya no sé si volver!!- apenas acabo de decir esto soltó algunas lagrimas que fueron a caer al brazo de automail. Por su parte la anciana, algo acostumbrada a este triste espectáculo, solo necesito oír menos de la mitad de las palabras para entender a QUIEN se refería la chica.

-No pierdas las esperanzas, niña – le dijo la anciana que luego agrego sonriendo- veras que pronto estarás montando ese Automail en algún manco conocido. Ahora me voy a hacer la cena.

La chica solo miro a la, extrañamente, feliz anciana alejarse de la habitación _"Abuela... a veces me das muchas esperanzas... pero también mucho miedo"_- pensó la chica antes de secarse las lagrimas y seguir con su trabajo.

**Mientras tanto a algunos pocos kilometros de allí (5:18 pm):**

No sé si en alguno de sus países es tradición de año nuevo salir a dar la vuelta a la cuadra o a la manzana con las maletas... bueno para mi (que no lo practico) es todo un espectáculo subir a la azotea y ver a mis vecinos (as) con sus maletas corriendo alrededor de la cuadra.

Ahora imagínense un par de muchachos, vestidos como en la segunda década del Siglo XX, uno con un brazo derecho y una pierna izquierda desnivelados, corriendo a todo lo que da su precaria condición física, con 4 maletas a cuestas (N/A: no sé como las llevara, pero lo aplaudo por eso XD) persiguiendo a otro un poquitín más bajo, pero con una ventaja obvia en estado físico y velocidad, cargando otras 4 maletas y... ¿una caja que maullá?... Bueno, a mi me resultaría algo sumamente pintoresco, divertido y (porqué no decirlo) raro.

- _"Debo nivelar mi pierna izquierda...¿Pero como?"- _¡¡Hey, Al!!¿A que viene todo esto de la apuesta?

-¿¿Qué no puedo tener un gatito??

-_"Mmm... ¡eso es! ¡Ya sé como hacerlo!"- pensó_ el rubio mirando una piedra del camino - ¡NO! Ahora dime ¿Que estas traman...?¡Ay!- exclamo Ed antes de caer sobre la piedra

-¿Hermano?- pregunto Alphonse preocupado, pero su preocupación se disipo y se volvió en su contra cuando vio dos destellos: el primero era una clara señal del uso de Alquimia y (como si eso no pudiera ser suficiente) el otro, no era otra cosa que la sonrisa maligna de su hermano. Es entonces que se da cuenta de lo que Ed a hecho: a nivelado su automail con ¿una piedra? - ¿Que has hecho?

-jajajajajajajajajaja....- ríe maniáticamente Edward (N/A: una risa maniática a lo Alexander Anderson...:D) hasta que se calma y procede a explicar- Elemental, mi querido Alphonse: Tenia que nivelar el automail para estar en un estado físico aceptable y alcanzar grandes velocidades. Asi que transmute mi automail con una piedra, claro tuve que alterar el orden de los átomos de la piedra para hacerlo un poco más liviano - exclama con el ego más elevado que los cohetes que solía lanzar- ¿Que dices, Al?¿Quien tiene la ventaja ahora?¿Al?

-Digo que Winry te va a matar cuando se entere de lo que hiciste y la ventaja la sigo teniendo YO -exclamo o ,más bien , grito Al que habia aprovechado la lección de Alquimia de Ed para alejarse de él otros 8 metros.

-¡Maldita sea! Pero no importa: Ahora puedo correr mucho más rápido, así que no perderé esta apuesta ¡Preparate Al!¡¡jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!- Y riendo maniáticamente, Edward comenzó a tomar una endemoniada velocidad que llego a aterrorizar a su hermano: En unos segundos ya le había recortado la mitad de su ventaja.

_-"Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba" - _Se dijo Alphonse apurando el paso antes que su hermano lo superara.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Las Rockbell (5:23pm):**

-Como no pude pensarlo antes – se decía así misma la mecánica más prestigiosa (N/A: y deseada) de Rizenbul- ¿Cuanto pudo haber crecido Edward?...Mmm....- luego de pensarlo un rato- Quizá pudo no crecer mucho, no sé, tal vez unos 3 o 4 cm... jajaja seguiría siendo un enano para su edad. ¿Y si llego a crecer tanto como Roy? Mmm... ¿cuanto media Roy?- se dijo empezando a recordar una de sus visitas a Riza en Central.

**-Flashback- **

**Ciudad Central ( hace 2 años )**

En esos días, Winry Rockbell iba a dejar unos recados a Central. Ya había acabado y se dirijia hacia su hotel a esperar el día de mañana para volver a Rizenbul, cuando en una de las concurridas calles de la ciudad se encontró con la Mayor Riza Hawkeye (N/A: Sí, la ascendieron un par de grados... Sí, ya sé que no le queda bien Mayor Hawkeye pero es que en una guerra cualquiera puede ascender rápidamente), quien al reconocerla la invito a su casa. La chica, no encontrando una mejor manera de pasar la tarde, acepto gustosa su invitación.

**Ya en la casa de Riza:**

-Y dime Winry ¿Que te trae por aquí?¿Esta todo bien en casa?- pregunto amablemente la militar que llevaba el cabello suelto y vestía de manera informal: una blusa lavanda, unos pantalones blancos, botas de cuero marrón y unos guantes.

-Venia a dejar un recado aquí, a Central. Y sí, esta todo bien en Rizenbul: La abuela esta bien, el negocio prospera y una vieja amiga se mudara pronto

-¿Una vieja amiga?¿Sciezka?

-No, Rose: Se viene a Rizenbul con el pequeño Kain. Al parecer le gusto el lugar y la idea de hacernos compañía, la verdad a mi también me gusta la idea. La casa esta muy silenciosa sin esos dos.- dice esto con un tono de tristeza.

-Los extrañas...¿Verdad?- pregunta Riza

-Sí... incluso extraño las estupideces que decía cuando arreglaba su automail.

-Winry... yo hablaba de Edward y Alphonse, no solo de Edward.

-¿Eh?¿Como sabias?... digo... es decir...- tartamudeaba la chica al verse acorralada- ¿Co-como sabes que hablaba de Edward?

-Alphonse no usaba Automail.

_-"Oh, mierda tiene razón... ¿que hago? ¿que hago? ¿que hago?" _- entonces se fijo en el abrigo que yacía en el sofa-_ "lotería"_ - Riza... ¿Roy esta aquí, en tu casa? - La rubia militar miro hacia el abrigo y respondió:

-No... Me puso su abrigo sobre los hombros cuando me envió de regreso del campo de batalla. El me dejo eso y yo le deje a Black Hayate.

-Lo extrañas...¿Verdad?

-Ah...- suspira la mujer cansadamente- No puedo entender porqué me mando de regreso, me tiene preocupada, Winry. Yo no quería volver, no quería alejarme de él, pero...-soltó la mujer con cierta tristeza, sin perder su eterna serenidad-

-Pero...pienso que el habrá tenido sus razones ¿No lo crees? - dijo sujetando la manga del abrigo _"A veces me pregunto como se vería Edward con una talla como esta"_

-Sí... supongo que tienes razón. Querías saber la talla de la manga de ese abrigo ¿No es cierto?

-¿Pero como...?

-Me pareció que querías saberlo, como tanto lo sujetas. - le responde mientras le da las tallas en un papel para luego seguir hablando- Dime ¿aún crees que va a volver?

-De creer... aún creo.- respondió la mecánica guardando el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- Pero ya no esperare más: que vuelvan es una opción para ellos y que yo espere lo es también para mí. Y tú ¿crees que él volverá?

-Tiene que volver... y sé que volverá.

-¿Como estas tan segura?

Ella solo se saca el guante izquierdo y le muestra el anillo de oro con una diamante en solitario en su dedo anular.

-Porque... él lo prometió.

**-Fin del Flashback -**

**-**Debo encontrar esa chaqueta.- voltea la mirada y encima del sillón de la habitación se encontraba la chaqueta que uso aquel día _"¿cuanto tiempo llevara esto aquí?... eso no importa, ya encontré las tallas y , ahora, a trabajar" _y luego de pensar en esto comenzó ampliar el brazo de automail que tenia guardado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

**A unas cuantas casas de la casa de las Rockbell (5:30 pm):**

Y la carrera por el honor, la gloria y … un gatito sigue, esta vez con un resultado que nadie se esperaba: Edward va ganando.

-¡No puedes alcanzarme Al...!- se burlaba Edward de su hermano que tenia la cara roja por haberse estrellado con un muro levantado con Alquimia.

-Espera... ¡NO ERA JUSTO USAR ALQUIMIA!¡¡HICISTE TRAMPA!!¡¡HERMANO!! - le reprocho su hermano que estaba mortificado y a unos 5 metros detras de Ed.

-¿No querías tener un gatito, Al?... ¡pues entonces sobrepasame...!

La respuesta del menor le llego como una columna de tierra con la que se dio un tremendo golpe en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo.

-¡Ouch!...- se quejo Ed- ¡Ay, mi cara...!

-¡Alcanzame si puedes, hermano...! - le dijo Al, con sus maletas y su caja de onomatopeyas felinas, pasando por su lado.

-¡Hey!¡NO ES JUSTO!¡HICISTE TRAMPA!¡AL!- gritaba el joven levantándose y cogiendo sus maletas, volviendo a echar a correr y planeando usar algo más efectivo para detener a su hermano que un simple muro de tierra.

**En la casa de las Rockbell (5h:38min:56s):**

Den observaba atentamente el trabajo de su ama que aumentaba la talla de ese automail TAN especial mientras que en su mente profería maldiciones y lisuras para el dueño TAN especial del automail, tales como: _"Estúpido enano... apuesto que cuando vuelva, si es que vuelve, lo primero que me pedirá es que arregle su automail" _o _"seguro que no vuelve porque sigue igual de diminuto. Seguro no ha crecido nada durante estos cinco años...¡No! yo lo mato si no a crecido, porque estaría aumentando la talla por gusto". _Sin embargo ella más que molerlo a golpes de llave inglesa, quemarlo con tornillos al rojo vivo y hacerle otras trescientas ochenta y siete torturas más, quería ver sus ojos ámbar que la hacían sentir viva, abrazarlo como lo había hecho en Central hace cinco años y... un momento ¿desde cuando ella pensaba así?¿Porque con él y no con alguno de los pobres diablos que venían a pedirle una cita o ,más aun, con alguno de sus novios (N/A: ya se ira mencionando la cantidad y los nombres a lo largo del fic)? Ni ella misma lo sabia.

En ese momento Den comenzó a inquietarse y ladrar: oía pasos muy familiares, venían de lejos, pero los oía claramente (N/A: ¡Wow! Nada mal para un perro de casi 16 años)

-Ahora no, Den. Estoy trabajando.

Sin embargo, Den se inquietaba más y más: quería salir, olfatear y (si era algún conocido) lamer a aquellos que venían a toda carrera. El perro recordó que había una ventana abierta en el primer piso que daba a la terraza. Tanta fue su desesperación que la salto sin problemas y fue al encuentro de los hermanos sin que su ama lo notase.

**A una casa (técnicamente ninguna) de la casa Rockbell ( 5h:39min:17s):**

Ed de nuevo llevaba la delantera (N/A: obviamente gracias al uso de la alquimia). El y Alphonse ya habían cruzado los cenicientos restos de lo que alguna vez fue su casa y solo faltaba poco para llegar a casa de Winry.

-_¡Bien!¡La victoria es mía! Muy pronto estaré en casa de Winry antes que Al, no tendré que adoptar a ningún gato y...un minuto ¿¡voy a llegar a casa de Winry!? ¡¡y aún no sé que decirle!!_-de repente recordó la sonrisa de Alphonse al momento de hacerle la apuesta, entonces se dio cuenta de que tramaba su hermano- Eres un pequeño tramposo, ladino y bienintencionadamente malvado, Alphonse Elric... -murmuro Ed y mientras pensaba en esto Aphonse apareció al lado suyo sobrepasándolo.

-¡JA!¡La victoria es mía, hermano!- fue interrumpido por un tremendo perro que se le vino encima (haciendo que se le cayeran sus maletas y la caja) y empezó a lamerle la cara- ¡¡Ouch!!... ¿alguien anoto la matricula?-cuando empezó a sentir las lamidas reacciono- ¿¿Den??...¡¡DEN, cuanto has crecido!! ¿Acaso nunca dejas de crecer?

Edward se iba a unir al emotivo reencuentro entre su hermano y el perro, cuando oyó algo que llamo su atención.

-Al ¿oyes eso?

Alphonse se volteo a ver a su hermano y comenzó a oír ese dulce sonido, que no venia de la caja … sino de unos matorrales cerca de la casa Rockbell.

-¡¡Gatitos!!- exclamo Al infantilmente mientras tomaba la caja, a Den y salia corriendo a buscar a los felinos.

_-"Es mi oportunidad"_ - pensó Ed. A medida que se acercaba a la casa se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso. Sus manos temblaban, sudaba frío y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que estaba al frente de la puerta, parado como un pobre imbécil_"calmate Edward"_. -pensó- _"tu puedes"_

**Adentro de la casa de las Rockbell (5h:42min:45s):**

¡Den!¡¡Den!!¿Donde estas perrito? (N/A: ¿perrito? Es 3 veces más grande que mi perro)... ven bonito. Abuela ¿has visto a Den?

-Quizá este afuera.

-No lo creo, la puerta estaba cerrada – dice la chica quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza dejando al descubierto su brillante cabellera, quedando solo con el polo negro escotado sin mangas y un pantalón crema- a menos que...

De repente oyó unos ladridos y, con ellos, una risa suave que logro reconocer... -_"¿Alphonse?"- _La chica se asoma a la ventana y nota a lo lejos (N/A: no ve a Edward porque este ya esta en la puerta de la casa) a un alegre Den junto aun encapuchado que llevaba en sus brazos a tres pequeños...¿gatitos?

_-"¡¡ES ALPHONSE!!"_- pensó exaltadisíma- _"pero entonces... ¡¡EDWARD!!" _- no lo pensó más: quería preguntar por Edward y, sin dudarlo, fue por su llave.

**En la puerta de la casa de las Rockbell (5h:43min:28s):**

Ed seguía sin hacer nada: _"mejor me quito la capucha, no quiero asustarla después de todo"_ Se quito la capucha y se quedo con el pelo desamarrado.

_-"bien..."_- pensó Edward

**Adentro de la casa Rockbell, en el lado opuesto de la puerta (5h:43min:31s)**

_-"a las tres"-pensó_ winry

**Afuera de la casa Rockbell, del lado de Ed (5h:43min:32s)**

_-"tocare la puerta"_- pensó Edward

**Del lado de Winry (5h:43min:33s)**

_-"Una"...- pensó_ Winry

**Del lado de Edward (5h:43 min:34s)**

-"_Dos"... pensó_ Ed

**En el marco de la puerta (N/A: por no decir en el medio de ambos) (5h:43min:35s)**

-¡TRES! - exclamaron al unisono: Winry abriendo la puerta y Ed dirigiendo suave (N/A: y nerviosamente) su puño a la puerta.

Pero tal fue la sorpresa de este ultimo al no encontrar puerta delante suyo, sino a Winry Rockbell: El único ser viviente por el que había cruzado espacio y tiempo. Y Winry estaba no menos impresionada luego de 5 años de creer que volvería: No podía creer que ese sujeto que le llevaba casi una cabeza de ventaja era aquel enano con el que había compartido su vida, su tiempo, su juventud.

-¿¿E -E- E- Ed – Edward...?? - tartamudeo la sorprendida chica.

-¿¿Wi-wi-Winry?? - tartamudeo el alquimista

-¿Edward? - pregunto con más seguridad

-¿Winry? - pregunto son más seguridad también

-¡¡EDWARD!!- Exclamo la chica con las lagrimas saliendole de los ojos

-¡¡WINRY!!- Exclamo un emocionado Edward.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡EDWARD!!!!!! - Exclamo esta vez la chica solo que con un tono de enojo y furia en su voz que hizo temblar al indefenso alquimista.

-¿¿¡Winry!??- pregunto como temiendo lo peor...

-¡¿DONDE CA(Censurado) TE HABIAS METIDO?!- pregunto la chica al mismo tiempo que le daba un brutal golpe de llave inglesa en la cara.

El pobre muchacho salio disparado unos 3 metros planos (N/A: OMG ¿cuanta fuerza tiene esta chica?) cayendo de espaldas sobre la grama con una gran marca de llave inglesa en la cara.

_-"¡Ouch!" - _pensó para si mismo el muchacho que estaba a punto de erguirse, cuando la chica se le tiro encima. Y fue cuando Winry se le venia que pudo ver durante unos segundos a través de ese polo escotado, lo que le causo un gran sonrojo y un casi imperceptible sangrado nasal _"Bueno, tuve una buena vida..."- _pensó el chico aún mirando los pechos de la muchacha. El intenta soltarse del agarre de la chica pero esta le rodea el abdomen con sus piernas y sujeta sus hombros fuertemente. Cuando lo tuvo a su merced le pregunto algo que tenia guardado desde hace 5 años:

-¡¡¿¿PORQUE TE FUISTE, EDWARD??!!¿EDWARD?... - mira la cara del alquimista y nota el sonrojo en su piel... se da cuenta de que es lo que él a visto- Te pierdes durante 5 años... y vuelves sin avisar … y ¡convertido en un pervertido! - Le da otro golpe de llave inglesa que aparte de dejarle otra marca a Ed, no le causa ni sangrado ni tampoco un mínimo cambio de humor.- ¿pero sabes porque estoy molesta de verdad? - pregunto la chica.

_-"Esta bien... sé que en verdad me lo merezco. No sé, creo que por lo menos debí decirte que me iba pero..." _Ed miro a la chica: sus ojos a duras penas aguantaban las lagrimas, sus manos le apretaban más sus hombros y su abdomen sentía como las piernas de la chica temblaban o por los nervios o por el frío.- Winry... yo... en verdad, no sé que decirte... solo que: estoy muy arrepentido de haberme ido con Al y dejarlas solas a ti y a la abuela... Si yo pu...- no pudo acabar pues la chica lo irguió hasta estar a su altura y se abrazo fuertemente del joven mientras enterraba su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-No, tontito... tu siempre has viajado, eso habría sido normal... -comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente por el llanto...- aunque tu te fueras con Al, aun tendríamos muchos amigos para no sentirnos solas o abandonadas... Lo que no me gusto fue... que no hayas tenido por lo menos la decencia de despedirte personalmente de mi. Siempre lo hiciste y esa vez... te olvidaste...

Ed ya no sabia que pensar. Solo atino a hacer lo más lógico: profundizo el abrazo a la chica ayudándola a desahogarse de todas sus penas almacenadas durante cinco años mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba ese cabello con el que tantas noches había soñado.

-Lo siento... ya te he hecho llorar otra vez...

* * *

**En ese mismo momento, en Ciudad Central:**

_-"Definitivamente, cuando tenga la oportunidad conseguiré un buen exorcista y haré que separen nuestros espíritus" _- le dijo el joven en sus pensamientos al espíritu que habitaba en su interior.

_-"¿Porqué lo dices?" _- pregunto el espíritu alegando inocencia.

-"_Y encima preguntas... ¿Que acaso ya no recuerdas?"_

**-Flashback-**

**Ciudad Central (hace una 40 minutos):**

El joven había tenido que bajar del tren antes de llegar a la estación de Central para evitar ser capturado por viajar gratis encima de un vagón. Luego de entrar en la ciudad comenzaron a deambular por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, maravillándose de la belleza y esplendor de la metrópolis de Amestris.

-¡Wow! Esta ciudad es sumamente grande... dijiste que era muy importante para ti ¿acaso vivías aquí o algo por el estilo?

-Ya te dije que hasta que no recuerde por lo menos algo, no te puedo asegurar nada...

-¿¿¡¡ENTONCES VINIMOS AQUÍ POR LAS PURAS!!??

-¿Que? ¿acaso tu tenias algún lugar en mente?

-…- silencio- …. Mejor sigamos caminando- En eso estaban cuando oyeron un ruido que llamo su atención.

-¡¡MIS JARRONES!! ¡¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!¿¿COMO PIENSA PAGARME TODOS ESTOS JARRONES Y VASIJAS??- le gritaba un hombre que llevaba una carreta que, hace tan solo unos segundos, estaba llena de jarrones.

-¿¿Y QUIEN ME PAGA A MI??¡¡LOS TROZOS DE SUS JARRONES SE METIERON EN MIS COLES!!- grito un desesperado hombre al costado de su carreta de coles que yacían en el suelo mezcladas con trozos de cerámica y vidrio. Alrededor había una horda de curiosos que querían ver como podría acabar este posible enfrentamiento entre el vendedor jarrones y el vendedor de coles, cuando...

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? - pregunto un hombre de aspecto marcial y vestido de uniforme a los hombres que ya habían cogido los restos de sus respectivas mercancías para agarrarse a golpes.

-Oficial, este degenerado choco mi carreta de …

-¿A quien le llamas degenerado? ¡Tú eres el idiota que vende coles fuera del mercado!

-¡¡Ya!!¡¡ silencio , los dos!!... cada uno recoja los restos de sus mercancías y déjenlos encima de los círculos que trazare.- ordeno el soldado mientras comenzaba a dibujar unos círculos parecidos a los que el (N/A: el muchacho).

_-"Son parecidos a los que me hiciste" _- pensó (N/A: el espíritu puede saber lo que piensa) -_ "pero no tienen esta clase de tatuajes extraños sobre los hexágonos circunscritos y tampoco tienen estos 5 símbolos extraños ¿Sabes que va a hacer ese hombre?"_

_-_"_Alquimia... es lo único que puedo decirte. Dentro de la puerta gane muchos conocimientos de eso... pero al juntar mi alma con la tuya perdí gran parte de los conceptos y... al parecer toda mi memoria"_

_-"Un minuto...¿Nuestras almas son …? _-no pudo acabar ya que el militar estaba a punto de solucionar el problema con su alquimia.

-Bien, aquí vamos.- Puso sus manos sobre el circulo de transmutación de los jarrones que quedaron completamente reparados. Cuando acabo hizo lo mismo con las coles... que quedaron hechas picadillo

-¡MIS COLES! ¿QUE LE A HECHO A …?

-Use la cabeza, señor: aunque haya retirado los trozos grandes de vidrio aún quedan pequeñas fibras que pueden causar daño al organismo. Siendo así, lo que más le conviene ahora es lavar esos trozos pequeños y venderlos como col picada. ¿Ha entendido?

-... ¡COL PICADA!¡VENGA POR SU COL PICADA!

Unos minutos después...

-Eso fue increíble... ojala yo también pudiera hacerlo.- exclamo saliendo de su sorpresa

-Puedes hacerlo aunque no lo creas...- le dijo el espíritu-... y tienes una gran ventaja: tu no necesitas círculos de transmutación.

-¿Ah... No? - pregunto el muchacho infantilmente

-No, lo único que tienes que hacer es juntar tus manos y ponerlas sobre lo que vas transmutar.

-¿Y en que lo transmuto?- volvio a preguntar el chico

-En lo que desees.- le respondio

-Genial... - mira hacia una barra de acero, se dirige hacia ella y hace lo que le dijo el espíritu: Junta las manos y las coloca sobre la barra. Se ve un destello de luz azul y cuando miro el efecto de su trabajo quedo asombrado.

-Es justo como me lo imaginaba – dijo alzando una espada con arreglos rúnicos en la empuñadura y en la hoja.

-Linda espada...- le felicito el espíritu

-Gracias, no sé como me la imagine... pero – no pudo acabar porque un soldado, que había visto todo, les llamo.

-¡Alto, manos arriba y suelte la espada!

-"_Demonios" _-pensaron al unisono el joven y el espíritu

**-Fin de Flashback-**

_-"Ahora sí recuerdo" - _dijo el espíritu - _"pero que raro, la alquimia nunca fue ilegal"_

_-"¿Que acaso no recordabas nada?"_

_-"Sí, pero desde que vi esos uniformes y esos relojes de plata comienzo a recordar cosas"_

_-"Quizá fuiste soldado, te enviaron a una misión y moriste heroicamente... o baleado por un criminal buscado. De cualquier manera..." _- y parece que este personaje no podrá terminar sus frases durante este capitulo ya que esta vez fue interrumpido por un soldado que le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe, la Mayor Haw... digo, Mustang lo esta esperando

-¿Mustang? -repitió el chico- _"me pareció haber oído antes ese apellido... pero ¿donde?"- pensó_ el espíritu_- _Sí, por su puesto.

El joven entro al despacho y quedo perplejo cuando encontró a una mujer rubia, con unos determinados, fríos y tranquilos ojos canela y de un porte militar intimidante que, de no ser por su condición física, le habría hecho creer que lo mataría en ese instante.

_-"Mmm... yo le doy unos cuatro meses"_... pensó el muchacho al ver un pequeño bultito en el abdomen de la mujer, previa fijación en la forma holgada pero formal en la que vestia - Buenas tardes, - exclamo el joven haciendo un saludo militar- señorita...

-Mustang, Riza Mustang. Y usted, no es de aquí ¿verdad, Señor...?

-_"Pucha, ahora ¿como me llamo?¿como me llamo? … ¡lo tengo! _- penso - Lentz, Sinfjotli Lentz. Y sí, señorita: no soy de aquí.

-Mucho gusto señor Lentz ¿Sabe usted lo que significa hacer alquimia sin un circulo de transmutación? - pregunto sentandose tras su escritorio

-La verdad... no señorita.

-Eso significa que usted a practicado alquimia humana señor Lentz. Y eso...

-Es un delito, lo sé... - la interrumpió con un hilo de voz

-Y si sabia ¿porqué la practico? - volvio a preguntar la mujer

-Me atraparon usando alquimia por primera vez... nunca en mi vida he practicado alquimia, y mucho menos la humana.

_-"Creo que no miente. Sin embargo, tendré que consultar esto con el Comandante Supremo"_- Entiendo. Puede esperarme un momento por favor, debo consultar su caso con mis superiores.

-Sí, claro...

Luego de recibir la afirmación del joven, la mujer se dirijio hacia una habitación aparte a llamar por teléfono. El joven aprovecho la ausencia de la mujer para ver su despacho: estaba bien ordenado, sobre la mesa encontró unos documentos y unas revistas de ¿maternidad?.El joven se limito a sonreír: Le parecía increíble que hasta los militares pudieran ser tan dedicados al milagro de la vida, lo que le llevo a la siguiente pregunta ¿Quien es el afortunado? Cuando volteo vio una unos cuantos portaretratos, en uno de ellos aparecía un grupo de soldados: un gordo pelirrojo, un rubio alto de mirada relajada y con un cigarrillo en la boca, un sujeto MUY alto y musculoso que ni siquiera cabía en la foto, un sujeto de cabello plomo y facciones duras, un hombre de lentes que llevaba un perro de pelaje blanco y negro, a su lado la mayor Mustang y al lado de esta un hombre de 1,75 aproximadamente, tal vez un poco más quien sabe, cabello y ojos negros, porte militar y aspecto arrogante, aunque algo agradable. (N/A: Roy Mustang) Al ver a este hombre sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza que casi hace que se revuelque sobre el escritorio, sin embargo recupero la postura y volvió a erguirse. _"¿Que demonios fue eso?"_- al no haber respuesta del espíritu decidió dejarlo de lado.

_-"Mmm... con tantos hombres podría ser cualquiera. Pero creo que es este ultimo"_- pensó señalando a Roy Mustang. Se oyó el girar de la perilla y a una velocidad inhumana volvió a su asiento.

-Lamento la demora.

-No hay problema. Es más, una mujer en su estado no debería tener ningún apuro. -respondió cortesmente

-Lo mismo me dice mi esposo, incluso ya quiere darme de baja por gestación.

-Pienso que él se preocupa por usted y por la criatura que lleva dentro de su vientre: Es la principal prioridad y preocupación de todo futuro padre.

-Sí... -afirmo la chica mirando uno de los portaretratos con dulzura. Luego cambio su mirada a una más seria- El Comandante Supremo me dijo que le diera esto...- dice entregándole unos papeles.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es una exoneración del examen de conocimientos para alquimistas estatales.

-¿Alquimistas Estatales? _"Alquimistas Estatales"_- repitieron el joven y el espíritu al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo que tendré que explicarle esto desde el principio- dijo Riza con resignación- Vera los alquimistas estatales... (N/A: explicación acerca de todos los privilegios y labores de un alquimista estatal) … Bien, Señor Lentz ¿Que me dice?

-Señorita Mustang, para serle sincero... No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien soy, donde estoy parado y que es lo que debo hacer. Pero algo me dice que ser un Alquimista Estatal, un "perro de los militares", me ayudara a descubrir estos misterios y a desaparecer mis dudas - sin dejarle a la mujer el tiempo para responder, puso su nombre inventado: Sinfjotli Lentz, Edad: 18, Procedencia: Aquroya (N/A: el único lugar que conoce, además de central), fecha de nacimiento: 7 de Agosto de 1905 (N/A: en ese mundo, en este mundo el nació el 7 de Agosto de 1910... pero él no lo recuerda) y demás datos que como sea logro rellenar. Una vez acabado esto le entrego el papel y el bolígrafo a la mujer. Esta, solo firmo el papel y se lo devolvió al muchacho.

-Bien, usted debe presentarse a la prueba de habilidades y a la entrevista en 5 días, deje eso (N/A: refiriendose al papel) donde la secretaria. Eso es todo Señor Lentz, puede retirarse.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita Mustang- hizo un saludo marcial a lo que la mujer solo le tendió la mano

-Mucha suerte, Señor Lentz.- el joven sonrió y le devolvió el gesto a la mujer para , acto seguido, salir del despacho de la mujer.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Como aparece en el fic, Sinfjotli Lentz, es un nombre inventado por el joven ya que no puede recordar su nombre original. Quizá alguno se pregunte ¿Porqué Roy y Riza se separaron en la batalla? y ¿cuando fue que le pidió matrimonio? Si puedo haré un fic sobre los 5 años que se vivieron en Amestris mientras Ed y Al estaban en nuestro mundo, pero por ahora es mejor pensar en este proyecto. Otra cosa más: Comandante Supremo es el rango militar más alto dado que el rango de Führer ya no existe. Al siguiente capitulo: lo que Riza hablo con Roy por teléfono y quien ganó la apuesta. Saludos por casa, cuídense, bye bye, dejen sus reviews.


	5. Cap4: Pesadillas

Hola a todo el mundo....! Volví con la actualización de la historia y muchas gracias por los reviews.

Bueno, es hora de seguir despejando incógnitas: ¿Quien ganó la apuesta? Y ¿De que hablaron Riza y Roy por teléfono? Ahora las respondo...pero antes:

"_hi"_ - pensamiento del personaje, (N/A: hi) – nota del autor

Disclaimer: yo no cree FMA, sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

Empezamos en 3... 2... 1...

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Pesadillas**

Ed's POV:

"_Es una sensación realmente extraordinaria sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Si bien es lo que por largas noches he anhelado debo decir que no esperaba que fuera en este lugar... quizá en un lugar más... intimo ¿¿Pero en que demonios estoy pensando??¡De verdad me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido! Bueno, supongo que se debe por ir por mucho tiempo al Mouling Rouge _(N/A: un cabaret)_. Siento algo cálido en mis hombros...¿lagrimas?... Siempre deteste que llorara, generalmente creía que lo hacia por tonterías... pero veo que era por nosotros... siempre fue mi culpa... Winry... por favor..."_

Interrumpimos los pensamientos de Ed para volver de hachazo a la realidad

-Perdoname... - dijo el alquimista en un susurro- Soy un imbécil

-Lo sé – le respondió con la cabeza hundida en el pecho del muchacho, esbozando una débil sonrisa

_-"que delicada" _- pensó con sarcasmo-... lamento todo el daño que te hice. Por favor ¡perdoname!- la abraza más fuerte, haciendo que la chica deba alzar la cabeza para ahora apoyarla sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Ed...- murmura mientras intensifica el abrazo, suspirando por la fuerza de este.

Comenzó en ese momento a caer una lluvia que ambos mandaron a la mierda: Ahora solo existían ellos y el suelo sobre el que estaban arrodillados y abrazados. Se separaron un rato... se miraron fijamente...y se fueron acercando sus rostros... cuando de repente...

-¡¡GANÉ!!...¡GANÉ!¡GANÉ!¡GANÉ! - gritaba Al, desde el otro lado del umbral de la puerta, feliz bailando con Den que iba a dos patas, cuando vio la escena que interrumpido _"Demonios... la cague... pero no importa: tarde o temprano se lo va a decir" _- tengo tres gatitos, tengo tres gatitos, tengo tres gatitos (N/A: bis x 4)- comenzó a canturrear Alphonse.

-¿¿Al??- preguntaron ambos jóvenes aún sentados en la grama con la lluvia empapandoles las ropas.

-¡Hola Winry!- el chico baja de la terraza, y abraza a la chica- preparate para recibir a 5 nuevos inquilinos – dijo esto con una sonrisita infantil en el rostro.

-¿Cinco?- preguntaron ambos rubios que se habían separado al ser interrumpidos por Alphonse.- yo solo veo a dos- agrego la Rockbell.

-Así es, somos cinco -dijo Al muy contento- aposte con mi hermano que si yo llegaba adentro de tu casa o si él no llegaba antes de la 4:45 PM adentro de tu casa, podría adoptar todos los gatitos que quisiera... y como yo llegue a tiempo y el no....

-¿De que hablas, Al? Aún faltan...- pero Ed se calló al ver su reloj... _"WTF"_- pensó el alquimista al comprobar que él reloj daban las 4:45:59 PM- un segundo...- luego de que pasara el segundo- felicidades, Al: tienes 3 gatitos

-¡Yahoo!

-Hablaremos de eso y de todo lo que quieran adentro- dijo Winry parándose y dandole la espalda a ambos, que ya se habian parado, dispuestos a seguirla- y... por cierto- se volvio a ellos y los abrazo- bienvenidos a casa.

Una vez dentro:

-Vaya, ya volvió el enano estatal.

-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PARTICULA MILITAR, VIEJA JODIDA!

-¡A TI, MICROBIO MELENUDO!

-¿microbio?¡Soy MUCHO MÁS ALTO que TÚ!¡CRETINA!

-¡¡¡EDWARD!!!- suena la llave inglesa en el cráneo de Ed.

-¡¡OUCH!!¿¿Porqué a mi, Winry??

**

* * *

**

**En ese momento en ciudad Central:**

El hombre de unos 36 años estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, en el majestuoso sillón de su nueva oficina que se había ganado junto con un sustancial sueldo y un rango sumamente importante, no el que siempre quiso, pero era uno en el que no tenia que recibir ordenes de ningún despreciable militar... sino más bien de un grupo de políticos. Bebía, con cierta pereza, el costoso y sumamente añejado whisky que le sabia más amargo y algo más ardiente después de la conversación que tuvo con su esposa.

**-Flashback-**

Era un día normal en la oficina del Supremo Comandante del Ejercito de Amestris, Roy Mustang.

Como todos los días, desde que se obtuvo el tratado de paz con Drachma, todo era tranquilo, pacifico y con montañas monumentales de papeleo. Y esta vez, por ser el mismísimo dirigente supremo del ejercito, el debía hacerlo todo solo, sin ayuda de sus ahora EX- subordinados. Solo algo tan oportuno como una llamada telefónica lo podría salvar...

-Coro... digo Comandante Supremo... lo busca la Mayor Mustang

-_"Gracias, mi amor... por eso te quiero tanto"_- pensó Mustang antes de responder a la llamada de su secretaria- Pasámela, por favor Nancy- la susodicha le alcanzo el teléfono y lo dejo hablando con su esposa: ella ya conocía las cosillas que se decían la pareja, en especial el Comandante ya que la Mayor era recta y formal, por lo menos en la hora de trabajo.-¡Hola, cariño! ¿Que tal esta tu día?- Pregunto Mustang apenas la secretaria se retiro.

-Comandante, por favor tenga la amabilidad de saludar al titulo y no a la persona- respondió Riza seriamente, para luego agregar en un toque algo sensual-... por lo menos en el horario de trabajo.

-Ups... lo siento Mayor Mustang- dijo imitando una voz seria- dígame que es lo que se le ofrece.

-La verdad supremo comandante vine a informarle de un caso muy particular que me han traído mis subordinados.

-Mmm... ya veo- dijo ahora intrigado- debe ser muy importante como para llamarme.

-Demasiado, Comandante. Después de todo, no todos los días se ve a un muchacho de 18 años haciendo alquimia sin un circulo de transmutación.

-¿¿COMO HAS DICHO?? - pregunto exaltado Mustang

-¿Pasa algo, Comandante ?– se asomo por la puerta Nancy al oír el grito de su jefe.

-¿Que tienes antojos?¿cuatro veces en todo el día? Pues no se hable más, mandare a Nancy con las trufas y las Manzanas que tanto deseas- dijo Mustang para no levantar sospechas y luego dirigirse a su secretaria.- Nancy, ya oíste: Enviale a la Mayor una caja de trufas y una canasta con las mejores manzanas que puedas encontrar - la secretaria se retiro con una tremenda gota de sudor en la cabeza tipo anime- Bien, ahora explicame ¿como sucedió? - la mujer le explico como encontraron al muchacho y todo lo que hasta ese momento él había dicho- ¿dices que no sabe nada y que es la primera vez que practica Alquimia?

-Sí, señor.

-Tiene algún rasgo en especial, no sé... le falta un miembro del cuerpo, una oreja , un dedo, un brazo, una pierna...¿nada?

-Esta completamente entero, señor. Lo único raro es que tiene lo que parecen ser círculos de transmutación en las manos solo que tienen una clase de tatuajes en el medio de las palmas.

_-"Es parecido al arreglo de la puerta que había en la ciudad subterránea de Central"_ - Interesante... Bien, ya lo decidí: entregale la exoneración.

-¿No cree que es algo arriesgado, señor?

-Puede ser, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que alguien con semejante poder vague sin supervision militar.

-Entiendo, bueno eso es todo Coronel... digo, Comandante.

-Bien Mayor, nos vemos...¡Oh!- exclamo recordando algo- espera, Riza.

-¿Si?

-Deberías aceptar la baja... creo que es lo mejor para los tres.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Roy y mientras que pueda mantenerme en pie y sin hacer ni un movimiento brusco, creo que estaré bien.

-Bueno, sera como desees. Solo quiero que lo sigas pensando, haber si cambias de idea. Adiós, mi amor. Cuidate mucho.- dicho esto colgó el teléfono _"Espero que en verdad le gusten las trufas y las manzanas"_

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Un muchacho que practica Alquimia sin círculos, eh...- se dijo para si mismo Mustang- Si hubiera sido Acero, Riza lo habría reconocido. En cualquier caso eso solo significa 2 cosas: La puerta ha sido abierta... y algo grande va ha ocurrir... tarde o temprano.

**

* * *

**

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Amestris:**

Vio su cuerpo, impresionado por sus nuevas habilidades... Sea lo que sea que le hubiese pasado, sentía una fuerza indestructible e inimaginable dentro de su, ya de por si, retorcido ser. Sin embargo, a esta le acompañaban una marejada de voces, memorias, recuerdos... todos confusos, todos incompletos... esto irrumpía su concentración y le causaba dolores de cabeza que no lo dejaban en paz, hasta que él tomaba de alguna forma el control de su cuerpo, su mente y de todas esas voces en su interior y volvía a recuperar sus fuerzas.

Y lo mejor de todo es que ahora recordaba más sobre su pasado, no demasiado... El pertenecía a una de las ramas militares de su grupo, para ser más específicos, a la guardia personal del _Führer. _Su rango era el de _Sturmhauptführer _( significa algo como "principal guía de la tormenta", equivale al rango de Capitán). También recordaba ahora a que se dedicaba su presa: Era un estudiante de ciencias, especializado en la creación y fabricación, así como la propulsión, de cohetes de combustible líquido. También debía cazar al hermano de este. Sus apellidos... no sabia si era uno falso o el original, pero por lo menos tenia algo...

-Eirich.... ese era el apellido que utilizaban...

-_"Elric... querrás decir..."_ - dijo una de las tantas voces en su cabeza- _"conocí a un mocoso con la misma vaga descripción de tus recuerdos."_

-Dime... ¿Quien eres?¿Que sabes de ellos? Y ¿exactamente que demonios me esta pasando?

-_"Hay, por favor..." _- exclamo despreocupadamente otra voz...- _"Aquí todos recordamos muy poco de nuestro pasado... Sin embargo hay una forma en que podríamos recuperar nuestros recuerdos y nuestras experiencias."_

-¿Y yo que gano con eso?

-_"Información sobre que eres, quien eres y que buscas... ademas que te librarías poco a poco de las más de 700.000 almas que están apresadas en tu cuerpo."_- exclamo la voz fría y sádica

-¿Que has dicho?

-_"Eso mismo, amigo..."_- respondió la otra voz más relajada y tranquila- "_tienes más de 700.000 almas en tu cuerpo... ellas lo repararon y, técnicamente lo recrearon, ya que de él no quedaba casi nada. Sin embargo, ahora quieren salir e irse... y a medida que vas liquidando a cada idiota con el __que te encuentras... las almas de estos son absorbidas por ti... ocasionandote ese molesto ruido en __tu cabeza"_

-¿Que debo hacer?

-_"Fácil: primero, danos un cuerpo."_

-¿Como?

-_"Por alguna razón mi alma no esta completa..." _- dijo la voz suave y despreocupada, pero que ocultaba un sadismo innato- "_ y la de este hombre tampoco. Así que el cuerpo huésped que nos vas a elegir, debe de ser joven y fuerte, como para soportar dos almas. Y no creo que te convenga ponernos en uno de esos pútridos cadáveres"_- dijo señalando una pila de, lo que fueron en vida, una veintena de seres humanos: todos mutilados, todos desgarrados, todos con la misma expresión de dolor y horror en su rostro.

-Pero entonces ¿a quien debo...? - no siguió hablando ya que sintió la presencia de alguien más- Sal de donde quiera que te encuentres- Ante el llamado, salio un joven de unos 22 años, de cabello castaño oscuro, piel pálida y ojos avellana -¿Quien eres y que buscas?

-Me parece increíble...¿Como lo hiciste?¿Que clase de monstruo eres?- pregunto tranquilamente

-Insolente... ¡¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME MONSTRUO, MISERABLE IMPURO?!!- y sobre el muchacho descarga un golpe brutal que le hubiera reventado su brazo que alzo para protegerse... si este no fuera de metal- _"esto es..."_ de repente su cabeza empieza a sentir un agudisimo dolor y siente que pierde el equilibrio... y comienza a recordar... 2 jóvenes: uno de ellos vestido como los miembros de su escuadrón apuntaba con una Lugher (pistola predilecta de los oficiales alemanes... es del modelo que le dio Fritz Lang a Edward cuando fueron a buscar al dragón Envy) a otro, vestido de civil, llevaba el cabello rubio en una cola y le apuntaba a su oponente con una Mauser (otra pistola alemana... es la que uso Rudolf Hess cuando le disparo a los dedos de Ed. Para los que hayan leido "Hellsing", es el arma de Hans Gunsche)

_-"Valla... quien creería que el trabajo de esa perra me salvaría la vida algún día"_- pensó el joven mirando su automail aprovechando los dolores de cabeza de su rival. Pero antes que pudiera volver a alzar la vista una fuerza colosal impacto su cara destrozándole el tabique: el hombre se había recuperado y, ahora, seguro estaría dispuesto a matarlo. Sin embrago, en vez de hacerlo , miro la mano con que lo había golpeado en la que aún quedaba un poco de la sangre del muchacho. Al lamerla pudo ver los últimos eventos de la vida de este: El rechazo, su vida fácil arruinada, su trabajo acabado y sus ex-jefes poniéndole precio a su cabeza. Ante esto el lo miro con una... morbosa sonrisa... _"lotería"_

-Dime muchacho...¿Deseas poder?...

-¿Que?

-Dije que si deseas el poder para vengarte de todos aquellos y aquellas que arruinaron tu vida.- la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-¡¡¡SÍ!!!- grito el muchacho con los ojos iluminados por la posibilidad de llevar a cabo su venganza. Pero no le duro mucho, pues luego sintió una punzada que no era más que la mano del sujeto, cuyos dedos se habían convertido en pinchos ,que ahora le perforaron el estomago. Luego, vio como un liquido rojo, cálido y espeso se escurría por su vientre... -¿Pero... que... has...? -pregunto débilmente mientras la sangre escurría por su abdomen.

-Este es el precio del poder, muchacho... - dijo mientras que para asombro y terror del chico, el brazo de aquel extraño se convertía en una materia negra que empezaba a colarse por la herida sangrante. Antes de cerrar los ojos por el agonizante dolor pudo oir tres voces: la del extraño y 2 más...

-Tranquilo... Cuando el dolor pase, tendrás todo el poder que jamás te imaginaste... y nosotros... un nuevo cuerpo para andar nuevamente....

**

* * *

**

**En la Casa Rockbell:**

-Oh, demonios... necesito un baño- se quejo Edward quitándose el abrigo, quedando solo con la camisa y el chaleco para cubrirle su mermado brazo de automail

-Se nota...- murmuro Winry tapándose la nariz para sacarle de quicio al alquimista.

-Eh... Perdón¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Eh?¿Yo?...No... para nada- exclamo Winry sonriendo y cerrando los ojos con un ligero tono de burla

-Como sea. Winry, enseñale a Al y al parásito donde duermen

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES MISERABLE Y PESTILENTE PARASITO!

-¡A TI ,ENANO!

-¡BRUJA JODIDA!

-¡CALLATE, SUBE, BAÑATE y baja a las 7 para cenar!- dijo la anciana lanzándole una tuerca que impacto como perdigón en el estomago de Ed.

-Ouch... sí, señora... _"Eso dejara marca"_- pensó el rubio retorciéndose de dolor mientras que Winry solo sonreía tiernamente _"Cambio mucho -_pensó la muchacha-_ pero en el fondo sigue siendo igual"_

-Vamos Ed, Al... por aquí

-Sí ,Winry – dijo Alphonse cargando sus respectivas 4 maletas y su caja que...Maullaba- vamos hermano, date prisa

-Claro... ya voy... _"cuando recupere el aliento"_- pensó Edward sujetándose el abdomen.

**Unos segundos después, en el segundo piso:**

-Bien, Al. Aquí duermes tú – dijo Winry abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones- es de mi ayudante, pero salio de viaje y no volverá sino en un par de días.

_-"Creo que sé a quien se refiere"_- A claro...- respondió cuando vio llegar a su hermano con cuatro maletas, aguantando el dolor del golpe de aquella endemoniada tuerca que le lanzo Pinako- Hermano¿estas bien?

-Perfectamente Al... estupendo... jamas me había sentido mejor- dijo Ed con sarcasmo- ¿Quien dormirá ahí, Winry?

-Alphonse dormirá ahí, es la habitación de uno de mis ayudantes. Al ya dijo que no hay problema ¿No, Al?

-Claro que no ¿verdad, hermano?

-Por mi esta bien _"¿Ayudante? Espero que se refiera al chico de los recados ese que encontramos en la estación...¿Y si es otro?¿Desde cuando?¿No será hombre, verdad?"_- Pensaba Edward

-¡Gracias,Winry! Bajo a las 7:00 para cenar- dijo Al mientras que Winry se dirijia a la habitación en la que dormiría Ed-Y hermano...- agrego Alphonse cuando la chica ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

-Dime ¿Que pasa, Al? - el menor se acerco a la oreja de su hermano.

-Esta es tu oportunidad, aprovechala... - le susurro y como única respuesta recibió un portazo en la cara -_"Que carácter"_- pensó Alphonse que , no teniendo otra cosa que hacer, comenzó a registrar la habitación: Encontró muchas revistas de mecánica, automails incompletos y ropa interior masculina dentro de los guardaropas, pero ninguna foto que lo identificara.

_-"Genial... era hombre _(N/A: se refiere al ayudante)_. Espero que Ed no se moleste"_-pensó el joven, cuando de repente oyó un sonido dentro del armario que le llamo mucho la atención. Y al abrir la puerta Alphonse Elric descubriría algo sumamente... enternecedor.-_ "... No hay duda... Dios existe y... ¡ME QUIERE!"_-pensó Alphonse (N/A:con lagrimas de felicidad tipo anime).

**En la habitación de Ed**

-Y esta es tu habitación Ed, incluye baño propio ¿Que te parece?

-Excelente Winry, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Edward cortesmente sentándose en la suave cama. Y luego de pensarlo un poco decidió lanzar la pregunta, con cierta angustia en su voz- ¿Oye Winry?

-¿Si? - pregunto tranquilamente

-Ese ayudante tuyo ¿Es hombre?

-Mmm... - la chica se llevo un dedo al labio inferior y alzo la mirada al techo, para luego preguntar con una sonrisita -¿A que viene la pregunta?

-Eh... Ah... no... no, nada …. es solo pura curiosidad, jejejeje - _"Que no piense que son celos, que no __piense que son celos, que no piense que son celos..."_

-¿Curiosidad? … a mi me parece que son celos, Edward Elric- respondió la chica poniendo una cara picarona he inclinándose para poder ver a los ojos del muchacho.

_-"Definitivamente... Dios existe y...¡ME ODIA!"_- ¿Celos?¿Yo?

-Sí... tú

-Eh... esto... ¡oh!!Mira la hora¡Debo bañarme, así que sera mejor que salgas un rato.- dijo Ed parándose de la cama.

-No pienso irme hasta que lo admitas, Ed.- dijo la rubia con un gesto de superioridad en el rostro y una llave inglesa en la mano

-¿Admitir que?

-Que estabas celoso...

-¿Yo?... pero que clase de...- Ed se detuvo un rato a pensarlo fríamente... hasta que hallo la forma de salir de ese problema sin admitir sus pasiones- Ah... - suspiro cansado- esta bien, no me dejas otra opción. - dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué?¿Vas a admitirlo?

-No... - dijo con una sonrisa maligna- es algo mucho más.... material.

-¿Vas a pagarme todas las reparaciones que me debes? -pregunto Winry, aún segura.

-Oh, sí.... y ya veras como – dijo mientras sus ojos parecían reflejar unos destellos ambarinos.

Winry nunca, ni con todo el entrenamiento y preparación que recibió de su abuela, de Dominique o de cualquier persona en el mundo, hubiera estado preparada para esta jugada tan atrevida: Ed, para su sorpresa, empezaba a quitarse el chaleco... para luego seguir con parte de la camisa... cubriendo cuidadosamente su brazo de metal con esta... y dejando expuestos su bien formado torso humano... prosiguió con los zapatos y los calcetines...Mientras que la chica solo atino a preguntar completamente sonrojada.

-Ed... ¿Que haces?

-Bañarme … pero como vez...- dijo esto sonriendo de una manera traviesa- primero debo desnudarme...

-Pe- pero aún sigo aquí...

-Cierto pero no creo que te importe- dijo sacando la hebilla de la correa y sacándola de su pantalón, como si de un striper (N/A: Así se escribe¿no?) se tratara.

-Para, Edward... -dijo la chica tratando de sacarle los ojos a ese espectáculo que cada vez más le dejaba menos obstáculos a su imaginación.

-¿Porque?- pregunto el joven haciéndose el inocente- me has visto en boxers en más de una ocasión- dijo colocando su rostro peligrosamente cerca al de ella, para agregar con una sonrisa- ¿No crees que ya estas algo grandesita para avergonzarte por ver a un hombre semidesnudo?

Pero la chica no respondía: estaba tan impresionada por el cambio físico de su "amigo", que no se dio cuenta ni de su pierna transmutada con una roca ni tampoco cuando este le cubrió la cara con la camisa y la cargo hasta afuera de la habitación. Cuando reacciono solo pudo ver a Ed asomándose desde la puerta semiabierta de la habitación, que la miraba con una expresión de burla...

-Jajajajajaja... ¿De verdad te lo creíste? - le pregunto Edward

-Eres una pequeña rata pervertida...- dijo Winry saliendo de su shock con la camisa de Ed en brazos.

-¿Pervertido? mira a quien se le desangro la nariz...- dijo señalando un pequeño hilillo de sangre que salia de la nariz de la chica-... por cierto – le quita la camisa de las manos y le lame parte el hilillo de sangre de la cara de la chica y fue apretando sus labios contra esa porción de piel_"eso fue atrevidamente asqueroso... no puedo creer que lo haya hecho" _(N/A: y yo tampoco puedo creer que se me haya ocurrido algo así...^^)y antes que la chica pudiera reaccionar agrego sonriendo- así te vez más bonita... bajo a las siete para cenar.

_-"WTF"_ pensó Winry que había quedado en estado de shock al sentir la lengua de Edward en su rostro... y sus labios cerrándose tan cerca de los suyos y, por si fuera poco, oír un piropo de este. Se mantuvo parada frente a la puerta con una cara de idiota procesando lo que había pasado y, luego de hacerlo, bajo para prepararles un té a los hermanos.

**En la habitación de Al:**

Alphonse estaba sorprendido: frente a el, en una cajita de zapatos, dormía plácidamente un lindo gatito de color amarillo claro medio brillante y algunas rayas pardas.

-¡¡ Que lindo!!¡Hola, pequeñito!¿Como te llamas?

-Nya...- fue todo lo que respondió el gato que llevaba una nota al lado de la caja. Alphonse la saco y empezó a leerla:

"_Querida Jefa: _

_Si estas leyendo esto, es porque encontraste a Johann, mi gato. Por favor... _

_te lo suplico... ¿puedo quedármelo?¿puedo?¿si,si,si? Por favor te juro que_

_no le rajara el hocico a Den ni ensuciara tus herramientas. _

_Atte: Steve"_

-Steve...Mmm... así que ese era su nombre _"Creo que sé quien es... pero igualmente a Winry y a la abuela debió recordarles a mi jejejejeje... Quizá por eso lo contrataron"- _luego dirigió su mirada al gatito- _"tu nombre me recuerda a alguien... pensándolo bien el color de tu pelaje es algo parecido al de su cabello, pero de su rostro no me acuerdo mucho... espero que él la este cuidando muy bien, a ella y a todos los demás."- _pensó el muchacho soltando a sus gatitos que comenzaron a recorrer la habitación. Ahora le tocaba la tarea más difícil de todo criador de gatos: ponerles nombre.

Aunque no era tan difícil ya que, irónicamente , los gatitos eran iguales a los tres jóvenes.

-Te podría llamar Edward... pero creo que a mi hermano le molestaría que le pusiera su nombre a un gato ¿no crees?- le dijo el joven al gatito dorado de ojos ámbares.

-Nya...- respondio el gato.

-Lo mismo digo yo- le dijo Alphonse- haber, piensa en algo mejor, Alphonse... ¿Gato Ed?...- el gato no respondio- no... Veamos: gato para diferenciar a ti de mi hermano. Pero gato Ed suena mal... Y si pruebo con otro idioma... Que tal con el...- Y comienza a sumirse en sus recuerdos...

**-Flashback-**

**Munich (para ser más exacto la casa de Karl Haushofer) Noviembre de 1924:**

-¿Que has dicho? - pregunto Ed consternado- ¿Como que nos van a perseguir?¡Debes estar bromeando, Haushofer!

-Ojala fuera una broma, Edward, pero me temo que no lo es – respondió Karl con amargura- Me temo que los altos mandos del partido, aparte de enterarse de su papel en lo ocurrido en la villa, también los acusan de otros tantos crímenes como: El asesinato de Frau Eckhart, el fracaso de la investigación de la Sociedad Thule y por ende el desperdicio de muchos fondos del partido, lo cual ocasiono indirectamente la captura de nuestro Führer... - tomo un respiro para luego proseguir- Tengan por seguro que el partido les va a dar caza cuando el Führer sea libre.

-Señor Haushofer, si usted es parte de ellos ¿Porque nos cuenta todo esto?- pregunto Alphonse

-Tu también eres hijo de Hohenheim ¿No es cierto? Dejame decirte que tu padre fue un gran colega e investigador en la Sociedad Thule. La sociedad lo capturo cuando nos abandono y se convirtió en el sacrificio para abrir la puerta a Shambala. Creo que ya lo sabias por tu hermano y yo, lamento todo lo ocurrido. Espero que esta información sea la mejor forma de compensarlos.

-¿Y que nos sugieres que hagamos, Haushofer?- pregunto Ed.

-El Führer tendrá oportunidad para salir en Diciembre, es posible que se le de el indulto esta vez. Así que sugiero que si se van a quedar aquí, lo hagan con identidades falsas mientras y solo por poco tiempo, quizá hasta que planeen como escapar de la República de Weimar y a donde ir. Tomen esto, puede servirles.- dijo entregándoles unos cuantos libros.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto Al

-Esos, Alphonse Elric, son guías para aprender idiomas de manera rápida: los que tienes ahí son para aprender Francés, Húngaro y Japones.

-¿Japones?¿Para que querríamos aprender japones? - pregunto Edward

-Quizá algún día sea necesario, hermano- agrego Alphonse, ojeando el libro buscando la traducción de algunas palabras- Mira, hermano: Neko es gato en Japones.

-¿Y?

-Y... que suena más bonito.- dijo Al poniendo una sonrisa infantil.

-... - cara de "y a este que mosca le pico"- ejem, Haushofer ¿no tienes algo más que nos pueda servir?

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-¡NEKO ED!Ese sera tu nombre...¿Que te parece?- pregunto Alphonse al gatito.

-Nya...- respondió el animalito

-Sabia que te gustaría..."_Y mi hermano decía que aprender japones era una mala idea"_ luego fijo su vista en los demás gatitos y dejando suavemente al recién bautizado Neko Ed en el suelo tomo a un gatito, que resulto ser gatita (N/A: ustedes ya sabrán como lo averiguo XD) de pelaje amarillo intenso y unos ojitos azules- tú, seras Neko Win...¿Te parece bien?

-Nya...- respondió la gatita que fue depositada suavemente al lado de Neko Ed. Finalmente cogio al ultimo gatito de pelaje castaño castaño medio amarillento y unos pequeños ojos grises.

-Y tú seras Neko Al, pero yo te llamare Neko yo¿De acuerdo?- pregunto Al acercando al gatito a su rostro. Este solo respondió con un "nya" y colocando su garrita en la nariz de su amo.

-¡¡Que lindo, adorable y tierno gatito eres!- dijo abrazando al gato, a tal punto que este ya no casi no podía respirar- por eso eres mi engreído.

-¡NYA! - maullaron en reclamo los otros 3 gatitos

-Ups, lo siento Neko yo, no más favoritismos- dijo abrazando a los 4 animalitos.

**En la tina de la habitación de Edward**

El alquimista de acero se encontraba se encontraba en el baño de su habitación tomando ese baño que tanto le hacia falta... y mientras tanto reflexionaba sobre lo que había hecho.

-Bien, eso fue arriesgado...- se dijo así mismo en voz alta- es decir pudo decirme "Ed, maldito pervertido" y sacarme las tripas con esa llave inglesa o con cualquiera de sus herramientas. Pero puede que a ella le halla gustado también... ¿y si le gustó?¿y si lo esperaba?¡¡Ah!! maldita sea no sé que hacer...- a lo que él mismo se respondió como si fuera otra persona (N/A: No, él no esta poseído. Solo esta hablando consigo mismo, como si tuviera un Inner o al mejor estilo de Gollum XD).

-Esta bien que no haya hecho nada más.

-¿Tú crees?- se respondió así mismo

-¡¡Claro!!fue buena idea no haberte quitado los pantalones...

-¿Porqué?

-Solo mira tus automails... - Ed miro el pésimo estado de sus automails- están hasta las huevas

-¿Y eso ...?

-Y eso SÍ le hubiera molestado a ella y, créeme, de verdad te pudo haber hecho algo más que arrancarte los ojos con los desarmadores.

-Ya me imagino..- se respondió temeroso pensando en todo lo que la chica le podría hacer- pero igualmente tendré que enseñárselos... tarde o temprano.

-Sí, se lo explicaras en la cena o antes de eso- se respondió - … Y...¿ cuando se lo dirás?

-¿Que cosa?

-Que te gusta, que la amas, que …

-¿ME GUSTA?-se pregunto así mismo haciéndose el imbécil- bueno... sí, pero...¿Crees que me corresponda?

-Claro... ¿Viste como te recibió? Aparte, lleva 5 años esperándote

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Me parece que no tiene novio

-No seas imbécil

-Mira quien es el imbécil que habla y se insulta así mismo

-¡¡SUFICIENTE!!

Edward dejo de hablar consigo mismo a partir de ese mismo instante... _"Creo que estoy enloqueciendo"_- miro el reloj y vio la hora: **6:00 PM** - _"Dormiré un rato y luego bajare a comer"_ pensó mientras salia de la tina y se secaba el cuerpo, llendosé luego a la cama donde se metió totalmente desnudo. Ahí, presa del cansancio, de la tranquilidad del lugar y de las calientes sabanas de la suave cama, se quedo profundamente dormido.

**Unos 20 minutos después, en la Cocina:**

-Y bien Winry ¿Qué pasó arriba?- Pregunto Pinako.

-¿A-a que te refieres?- pregunto la chica medio sonrojada, recordando el incidente de no hace muchos minutos- yo no hice nada abuela jejejeje...

-Estas sonrojada, sudas, tartamudeas,has sangrado un poco de la nariz y has rebalsado 3 veces la taza de té de …Edward- esto ultimo lo dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_"Definitivamente... a veces me das miedo abuela"_ Pero Abuela, que cosas dices... Eso no quiere decir que estuve a punto de ver desnudo a Edwa...- se tapo la boca, sorprendida de que se le haya escapado algo así.

Pinako la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, la pobre chica sabia que no podia decir nada más y que solo le quedaba tocar la retirada.

-Ups. Mira la hora: 6:20 PM, mejor voy a llevarles su té ahora.

-Ve nomas pequeña... _"Cobarde"_-pensó la vieja

Mientras la chica subía por las escaleras, con la bandeja del té en las manos, se preguntaba mentalmente ¿Que había sido eso?¿Porque estaba tan ida?¿Seria que en verdad a Ed le gustaba ella?... no es que pensara que no, pero le invadia algo de inseguridad, cosa muy rara en ella.

_-"Claro que le gustas, Winry"- _se dijo mentalmente así misma.

-_"¿Como estas tan segura?"_

_-Volvió ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero pudo ser por otra razón._

_-Si no confiás en ti misma, osea en mí, entonces preguntale a él._

_-Eso haré... aparte parezco loca discutiendo conmigo._

Pero primero se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de Al para dejarle su té, pero al abrir se quedo petrificada. Alphonse estaba recostado sobre su cama con 4 gatitos a su alrededor. Este, que estaba medio dormido se sobresalto al ver a Winry.

-Eh... Winry, puedo explicarlo... -dijo Al nerviosamente.

Antes que Al empezara a hablar Winry tomo una pequeña nota que estaba en el suelo, la leyo y luego la arrugo con fuerza.

-¿Ensuciar mis herramientas?¡VOY A MATAR A ESE MUCHACHITO!

-Eh... Ah... Winry …

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?! -pregunto furiosa.

-¡¡AH!!¿Winry? ¿No... no te enoja que tenga gatitos acá...?¿verdad? - pregunto nerviosamente Al abrazando a sus gatitos que temblaban de miedo.

-...

-¿Winry?

-Ah...- suspiro, rendida- no importa que les diga nada de gatos, igual los termina por traer ese muchacho.

-Eh... de hecho yo traje a estos tres- le dijo enseñándole a sus tres gatitos- Mi hermano me permitio conservarlos.

-¿Ed?- pregunto extrañada

-Sí pues, es que apostamos y el perdió ¿recuerdas?.

-Sí... creo que ya oí eso antes, pero ¿Donde los encontraste?

-A estos dos, afuera de la casa. Den me ayudo- dijo enseñandole a los Neko Elric- y a esta la encontré por las vías del tren- dijo mostrandole a Neko Win.

-¿Y cual era la apuesta?

-Que si yo ganaba me quedaría con mis gatitos y... - Al se sonrojo- Eh... bueno no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es personal... mi hermano me mataría.

-Bueno, si no puedo convencerte...- dijo mientras sonreía maniaticamente y sacaba las llaves inglesas, de solo Dios sabe donde, al mejor estilo de Alexander Anderson- ¡¡Te obligare a que me lo digas!! jajajajajajajaja...

-¡¡WA!! - _"¡Lo siento hermano!... pero mi vida esta en juego"-_¡¡SI EL GANABA NO LE PRESIONARIA PARA QUE TE CONFESARA SUS SENTIMIENTOS FRENTE A TODA LA CASA!!- grito Al desesperado para no morir... pero el golpe nunca llego, lo que le extraño al muchacho- Eh... ¿Winry?

Cuando miro a la chica esta estaba más perdida que Adán en día de la madre. -_"Confesar... sus... sentimientos... a... ¿mi?"-_ era lo único que rondaba por la mente de la chica. Mientras que ahora Al era el que sonreía como Alexander Anderson pues no dejaba de preguntarse -_ "¿Será que a ella también le gusta Ed?¿Sino porque pone esa cara de ilusionada?...¿Esta ruborizada?. Sí... seguro que le gusta."_ Winry volvió a la realidad y al ver la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Al decidió cambiar de tema.

-Eh... bueno – finalmente dijo la rubia- venia a dejarte un té. Y preparate que casi esta lista la cena.

-Bien, Winry... gracias.

Winry se estaba yendo cuando 2 de los 3 gatitos (Neko Win y Neko Ed) se le acercan y comienzan a pasearse por sus piernas.

-Hola pequeñines- les saluda a los gatitos, sonriendoles- ¿Como se llaman?

-La hembra de ojos azules la llame Neko Win y al dorado de ojos ámbares le puse Neko Ed.

-¡Que lindos!- coge a Neko Ed- mirate... eres tan lindo como Edward- el gato le puso su garrita en la nariz como respuesta. Pero cuando Alphonse oyó esta frase abrió bien los ojos (N/A: una cara como esta O.O)

-¿Como dijiste, Winry?...- pregunto Al con una sonrisa y una mirada picara

-Eh... esto...- respondió Winry nerviosamente-... yo quise decir que.... Ed es tan lindo como el gato... _"¿Que mierda acabo de decir?"_

-¡¿Qué?! - pregunto Al que no podía aguantar la risa

-Eh... yo... mejor juega con mi Neko yo... -le dice la rubia al gatito y acto seguido sale con la bandeja del té hacia la habitación de Edward. Alphonse mira entretenido por donde se había ido su amiga, luego mira hacia ambos gatitos que Winry dejo en el suelo: Los ve jugando cariñosamente. El joven sonríe y se recuesta en su cama: _"Sí ambos fueran como estos gatitos... todo seria mucho más sencillo"._

**En el cuarto de Edward:**

Debajo de las sabanas reposaba el cuerpo desnudo del Alquimista de Acero, que ya llevaba casi una hora de sueño tranquilo... Cuando empezó de nuevo...

**Sueño de Ed:** Estaban dos jóvenes ocultos en una arboleda. Ambos miraban en silencio e incrédulos el cruel espectáculo que tenía lugar al otro lado de aquella reja: Esos hombres, mujeres y niños eran enviados a una clase de cámara que apenas sobresalía de la tierra, otros eran atados y enviados lejos hacia un lugar con un extraño resplandor rojizo y otros eran baleados y arrojados a fosas comunes.

-No puedo ver esto – le oyó decir a su hermano.

-Entonces hay que largarnos de...- no termino pues fue interrumpido por un grito que rasgo el silencio.

-¡¡Ah!! ¡Nein, bite... Her!¡¡BITE!! (Traducción: ¡No, por favor... señor!¡¡Porfavor!!)- grito una mujer desesperadamente. Sus suplicas fueron silenciadas por una Lugher y la orden de "Feuer" (Fuego) Seguida de la orden: "Begin der Betrieb: Endlösung" (Comiencen la operación: Solución Final)... Esa orden... ante esa orden se soltó todo el infierno sobre sus ojos: Las cámaras de cilicio entraron en marcha, los que habían entrado en la oscura habitación semisubterránea, aunque (Ed y Al)no los pudieran ver, podían oír sus golpes sordos en la puerta de metal, oían sus suplicas... oían su llanto... oían sus lagrimas de desesperación caer sobre el metal y los cuerpos de sus compañeros que se golpeaban unos a otros para poder salir de esa habitación... hombres... mujeres... niños... de todos oían... esos tristes y desgarradores gritos de agonía.

Edward sintió una oleada de asco y nauseas cuando vio como los soldados sacaban los cadáveres y restos irreconocibles de aquellos que llamaban "Unrein" (impuros, sucios)

-¿Por qué?... - se pregunto así mismo, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar y gritar- ¿Por qué a cada lugar que vamos siempre tiene que haber algo así?

-Si no los soportas...detenlos...- le respondió una voz burlona y muy parecida a la suya, que venia de la nada

-¿Como?

-Ya lo hiciste antes... Majihal... Codicia... Pereza... ¿Quieres que siga o ya sabes a que me refiero?

-¿Que?... no... ¡NO! ¡NO SERE UN ASESINO!

-No, Ed... ya lo eres...

-¿Qué...?- apenas dijo esto todo se volvió oscuridad y cuando súbitamente volvió la luz se encontraba al otro lado de la reja, es decir... dentro de ese campo de la muerte

**Volvemos por un momento a la realidad, con nuestra mecánica favorita (N/A: jejeje... es mi caso... quizá sea el de ustedes también XD):**

Luego de tocar la puerta varias veces , Winry decidió entrar, cosa que resulto fácil pues la puerta nunca estuvo con llave. Se quedo al borde de la cama al ver a Ed:

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, dos sabanas le cubrían el cuerpo en su totalidad , excepto la cabeza y el brazo y hombro izquierdo. Winry sonrió al verlo: Le parecía la imagen más tierna de su "amigo" en años. Se sentó, silenciosamente, a un lado de la cama... Contemplando al alquimista en su hora de descanso.

-_"En verdad... no importa cuanto hayas crecido: Cuando duermes veo al mismo niño con el que solía jugar hace 16 años"_- pensaba la chica acariciando el suave y algo húmedo cabello del rubio.

De repente, vio que algo dentro de él no andaba bien, pues su rostro cambio de la tranquilidad al terror … y al miedo.

-¿Ed?¿Estas bien?...¡¡EDWARD!!

**Volvemos a la pesadilla de Edward:**

-Ed...- se oyó en una clase de susurro que producía un eco espectral que le congelo la sangre y le erizo los pelos al alquimista...

-Esa voz... ¡Winry!

Intento moverse y buscar a su amiga pero choco contra algo en el suelo. Por alguna razón le daba un miedo enorme bajar la mirada para ver que era lo que habia pateado...no queria hacerlo... no debia hacerlo... pero lo hizo... Ahogó las ganas enormes de gritar y vomitar en esos momentos: bajo él, el suelo de todo el campamento estaba cubierto enteramente de cadáveres descompuestos... algunos montes de materia negra, desprendían el inconfundible hedor de la carne quemada... y otros cuerpos que eran los de esos soldados que acabaron con tantos seres humanos, por razones que él ignoraba... todos muertos... victimas y victimarios.

-¿Pero quien...?

-¿No te lo dije, Edward?... - dijo una imagen cuya silueta negra, muy parecida a la suya, era lo único que se veía- tu lo hiciste...

-¡NO!¡¡NO!!... Yo no pude... ¡YO NO LO...!

-Lo pensaste … y lo hiciste... este es el resultado de tu ira...el fruto de tu odio... - dijo la silueta con un dejo de sorna en su voz y una sonrisa blanca dibujándose en la negrura de su ser.

-¡¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!!!- grito Edward transmutando el automail en una cuchilla y clavandosela a la silueta, que se rompió como si fuera tan solo una estatua de vidrio. Luego, comenzó a oírla otra vez...

-Edward... - se oyó esta vez de una manera lastimera que le encogió el corazón al joven.

-¿¡Winry!?...- de sintió la voz provenir detrás de si. Al girar se encontró con su más grande temor: Su querida Winry, estaba tirada entre los cientos de cadáveres, iluminada por la tenue y blanca luz de la luna llena. Su cuerpo estaba sangrando, sus heridas eran puñaladas profundas en estomago, pecho y cuello... Y su rostro era tapado por los enmarañados cabellos manchados por la tierra y la sangre.

-Winry... ¡¡WINRY!!¿Que pasó?¿Quien te hizo esto?...- pregunto con dolor y angustia en sus palabras.

-A... ha... ha...as.... has...- de repente cambio su voz por la de la silueta que acababa de destruir- has sido tú, Ed...

-¿¿Que demo... ??¡¡WA!!

Edward se congelo de miedo al ver el rostro descubierto de "esa cosa": Por ojos habian dos cuencas oscuras y dentro de estas puntos rojo sangre que brillaban con fuerza. Sus dientes parecían, no, ERAN colmillos y su rostro estaba agrietado como la tierra en tiempo de sequía. Ahora esa abominación le sonreía y le decía con burla, con esa voz tan cruelmente parecida a la suya...

-Lo vez Edward... ¡ESTO ES EL RESULTADO DE TU IRA!- le restrego cruelmente la criatura

-¡NO!...¡MALDITA SEA!¿¡PORQUE LA METES EN ESTO!?- grito alterado el alquimista

-JAJAJAJAJA... ¿yo?... no Ed... has sido tú- dijo sonriendo, mostrando todos los filosos dientes

-¡CALLATE...!- grito Ed, ahora más desesperado

-¡MATAME Y LO LOGRARAS!- le increpaba el horrible ser

-¡NO!

-¡HAZLO!

-¡NO!... ¡NO!... ¡¡¡NO!!!

-ERES DÉBIL... ¡HAZLO!¡HAZLO!¡HAZLO!- le increpo, esta vez gritando con fuerza

-¡CALLATE!¡¡CALLATE, MALDITO DEMONIO!!- grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luego sentir 2 suaves y cálidas manos que lo tomaban de su rostro. Lentamente y temerosamente, abrió los ojos y vio que esa criatura había vuelto a tomar la forma y voz de Winry, que le sonrio tierna y dulcemente...

-Despierta... Edward... - se oyó decir a la dulce voz de la chica

**Fin de la pesadilla... Volvemos a la realidad:**

Edward abrió los ojos y se lanzo a los brazos de aquella persona que lo había sacado de ese infernal sueño que lo atormentaba casi todas las noches... desde que "eso" había ocurrido. Apenas estuvo más orientado, pudo articular palabra en los brazos de la chica.

-Winry... yo...- dijo con la respiración entrecortada

-Shh... tranquilo, Ed...- le calmo la chica- todo esta bien... solo fue una pesadilla...

-Sí... solo una... pesadilla... _"y también... un triste recu_erdo"- dijo abrazando más fuerte a la rubia.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy... lamento haberme retrasado, usualmente actualizo semanalmente pero estoy en las ultimas del cole y también tengo un par de exámenes el siguiente fin de semana. Probablemente la siguiente actualización venga para la primera semana de diciembre o a lo mejor para la siguiente semana. Espero que les haya gustado, el fic y la introducción del antagonista... y sobre el papel de los gatos en esta historia: bueno, solo digo que actúan como antesala de lo que van a hacer o les pasara a los personajes ... osea, si Neko Win y Neko Ed juegan cariñosamente, entonces... eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo (Yo tambien detesto dejarles con la duda, pero no me queda otra... sorry T-T). Bye bye, nos vemos, cuídense, dejen sus reviews y hasta la siguiente actualización.


	6. Cap5: Hablemos un buen rato

¡Hola a todo el mundo!¡ Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, espero que me perdonen (he tenido que liar con una dura semana de exámenes, eso sin contar la invasión masiva de troyanos a mi computadora, la cual tuve que reformatear)!

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos y todas que leen el fic (a los que dejan rev y también a los que no pero igual siguen la historia ^_^). Luego de una semana muy dura pero también muy interesante (¡Vi la OVA 5 de Hellsing! Jajajaja ¡Anderson es lo máximo! Jajajajajaja... uf, lo siento, soy medio fanático) Aquí les traigo el 5to capitulo del fic, espero les guste. Pero antes que nada:

"_hi" - _pensamientos, (Hi) – Nota del autor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

**Cap.5: Hablemos un buen rato...  
**

**Pensamientos de Edward:**

"_No recordaba lo cálido que es el abrazar a una mujer... bueno, no sino hasta esta tarde. ¡Oh, que maravilloso se siente tener su cuerpo rozando con el mio, me da tanta calma, tanta tranquilidad, tanto placer, sentir mi pecho contra los suyos, esos grandes y hermosos pechos suyos... creo que le han crecido...¡¡AH!!¡EDWARD ELRIC, NO PIENSES ESAS COSAS! tranquilo , aún no...-_ luego de tranquilizarse-_ No tiene caso: Quizá, sí me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido"_

**Pensamientos de Winry:**

"_Edward nunca me había abrazado con tanta fuerza y tampoco lo había visto tan asustado desde que tenia pesadillas por la transmutación humana de su madre...¿Qué es lo que habrá soñado?¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado?"- _los pensamientos son interrumpidos brevemente cuando Ed apoya su frente en el hombro de Winry y la abraza más fuerte-_ "Esta intensificando el abrazo... ahora ¿q- que hago? Sería mejor detener esto... pero pensándolo bien, siempre quise ver la fuerza de sus brazos …_- suelta un suspiro por la fuerza que pone Edward en ella- _ahora siento cada vez más sus pectorales sobre mis pechos, son tan... ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!? Creo que se me esta pegando lo de pervertida"_

Así pasan 3 minutos ( entre el abrazo, los suspiros y pensamientos impuros) hasta que se separaron más rojos que los tomates. Aun así, continuo ese silencio incomodo, que ambos decidieron romper:

-Eh... Ed//Winry – dijeron al unisono- eh... no, tú primero// no tú primero... ¡NO, TÚ!//¡NO, TÚ!

-¡¡Tú primero!! - le ordeno Winry, con la llave inglesa en la mano.

-Ah. Esta bien, no tienes porque ponerte así - _"Que miedo"_- ¿Que haces en mi habitación?- pregunto Ed, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para abajo sin olvidar, claro esta, su maltrecho brazo de acero.

-Sólo venia a dejarte una taza de té antes de la cena – se excuso Winry

-Ah... ya veo, que amable - exclamo Edward sonriendo.

El silencio volvía a amenazar con poner el ambiente más tenso e incomodo, pero tal cosa no ocurriría, ya que...

-Ed...- finalmente pregunto la chica

-¿Si?- pregunto curiosamente Edward, haciéndose a la idea de que era lo que le iba a preguntar

-¿Qué soñabas? Tenias una pesadilla y a juzgar por los gritos que dabas parecía horrible y... creo que yo estaba en ella.

-¿Que?¿Como crees que...? - pero fue interrumpido por la chica

-Estabas gritando mi nombre cuando dormías.

_."Mierda, tiene razón. Supongo que no me hará mal contarle una parte"_- Es sobre un desafortunado incidente al otro de la puerta- dijo Edward forzando una sonrisa- lo hablaremos en la cena.

-¿Y porque no ahora?

-Por Al: primero debo hablar con él sobre "eso".

-Entiendo... - luego de dudarlo un poco- Mmm... Ed...

-¿Dime?

-¿Porqué...? es decir ¿Por cual razón volvieron?

Ed mira al techo con algo de melancolía y tranquilidad:

-Esa fue una pregunta estúpida, Winry...- dice con calma, pero para evitar que la rubia lo golpeara por el comentario se apresuro a decir- pero si te hace feliz te diré mis razones -Como respuesta la chica apoyo su espalda en el respaldar de la cama y sus piernas sobre el colchón- Bien, ahora que estas más cómoda: La primera razón es que un conflicto de proporciones épicas va a surgir en menos de dos décadas del otro lado de la puerta: Los Nazis, un grupo político y social, que cree en la superioridad de la raza aria y en el "glorioso" futuro de Alemania, tomaran el poder de alguna manera y luego... ocurrirá "eso"- dijo esto ultimo con dureza y temor en su voz.

-¿Que cosa?- interrumpió Winry- mira: no sé que sera Alemania ni mucho menos que cuernos sera la raza aria. No sé, si pudieras explicarme mejor.

-Claro, comencemos por lo básico: toma estas fotos – Edward le alcanza un par de fotos: en ambas él y Al aparecen con una chica que parecía ser...

-¿¡Rose!?¿Pero que hacia ella ahí?

-Del otro lado de la puerta hay reflejos de cada uno de nosotros mismos. Esta chica se llama Noah, y es el reflejo de Rose en ese mundo.

-Entonces ¿Hay un reflejo mío del otro lado?- pregunto Winry, emocionada.

-_"Había"_-pensó Edward- Quien sabe, quizás... nunca tuve el placer de conocerla.

-¿Y si la hubieses conocido?¿Igual hubieras vuelto?- pregunto Winry, sin poder evitar la curiosidad y la preocupación casi celosa por el joven. Este, sólo la vio con tranquilidad para luego quitarle las fotos y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, cosa que dejo congelada a la chica.

-Winry, la segunda razón es porque comenzaba a extrañar este lugar: mi hogar, mi mundo... y la tercera razón es...- y justo cuando le iba a decir lo que ustedes ya se imaginan, su pobre y maltrecho brazo derecho, deja de funcionar y cae pesadamente al colchón de la cama- ups...- Ed coge el automail y se lo ofrece a Winry con una sonrisa- ¿podrías hacerme uno nuevo, por favor? Es que este ya esta viejo y me queda algo peque¡OUCH!- eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir: la chica cogió el automail y lo uso a modo de garrote en la cabeza de Ed.

-¡¡IDIOTA!!¿¡SOLO VOLVISTE A ESTE MUNDO PARA QUE TE REPARE!?

Pero Ed no contestaba: estaba bocabajo contra el colchón, el pelo suelto hacia más difícil ver su rostro. Luego de un largo rato de silencio, Winry empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Ed?...¿¡Edward!?_ "Rayos... creo que me pasé"_

Tomo a Edward de los hombros y lo volteo: Su sorpresa fue grande al verlo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos entre cerrados, como quien se acaba de despertar de un sueño.

-Tú... maldito farsante.

Ed no la dejo hablar más: aunque tuviera un solo brazo, logro sujetarla de la cintura y echarla a la cama dándole la oportunidad de atraparla entre el colchón y su cuerpo, colocando su brazo izquierdo para atraparla. Winry, además de sufrir una ruborización monumental, sintió como se le erizaban los pelos: aunque no veía la desnudez de Edward, sí podía sentirla por el contacto atraves de la sabana húmeda por la piel del joven y el su fría y maltrecha pierna izquierda... sin contar cierta parte del alquimista que, de no ser por las sabanas, hubiera podido contemplar en todo su esplendor.

-Ed, estas desnudo y aún así has hecho esto. Eres un...

-Idiota por no cuidar mis automails y un pervertido por atraparte de esta manera, lo sé. Pero dejame acabar primero: la tercera y más importante razón es porqué me preocupaban ustedes... mi familia y... ,sobre todo, tú.

-¿Yo?- dijo ella sonrojándose cada vez más- ¿Por qué?

-Tarde tiempo en darme cuenta de que mis promesas nunca llegue a cumplirlas: Prometí volver con mis miembros humanos... y no lo hice. Prometí volver con Al hecho humano de nuevo y sólo el volvió... pero yo no. Te das cuenta: siempre te prometí que volvería, te lo decía una y otra vez después que reparabas mis automails y cuando todo acabo... no pude volver.- ella solo lo oía sin dejar escapar ni una palabra de su boca y reteniendo esa bella confesión que le hacia el muchacho-Winry, desde ese día en que me di cuenta de todas las promesas rotas y vaciás,de alguna forma empezé a pensar en ti, en como te sentirías, en como te sentiste aquel día en que me fui de aquí, de este mundo. En tus preocupaciones para con nosotros, en tus desvelos, en tus lagrimas... Por no dejar de pensar en ti fue que vine a cumplir la promesa y... Winry...

La chica solo lo miraba y le acariciaba las mejillas mientras pronunciaba lentamente...

-¿Si, Edward...?

-yo... _"Bueno, ya es la hora. He esperado 5 años por esto"_- empezó a acercar su rostro al de la chica

-Ed...dward... - pronuncio débilmente mientras entrecerraba los ojos alistándose para lo que se venia_ "He esperado 7 largos años y al fin te tengo, aquí y para mí... no sabes lo feliz que me haces, Edward". _Ambos entre abrieron los labios y se aproximaron el uno al otro. Y esta escena tendría un final digno de telenovela si en ese momento hubieran estado ellos dos solitos en casa... Pero, lamentablemente, no fue ese el caso y sucedió lo que a cualquiera le puede suceder.

-¡¡Hermano!!¡¡Winry!!- irrumpió alegremente Alphonse, interrumpiendo el tan ansiado momento de ambos rubios- vengo a decirles que la cena esta...- de repente cae en la cuenta de lo que acaba de interrumpir deduciéndolo, obviamente, con tan solo ver como su hermano estaba encima de su amiga sobre la cama_ "Carajo..."_ - eh...¿interrumpo algo?- se animo a preguntar con cierto temor.

-_"Oh, no. Claro que no Al, no estas interrumpiendo nada importante, sólo el preciso momento en que estaba por besar a la mujer de mi vida. Diablos ¿Porque siempre tienes que ser tan inoportuno?-_ No, nada jejejeje (es una risa nerviosa)... ¿verdad Winry?- dijo Ed, ahora sentado en la cama cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo con las sabanas.

-Eh... eso mismo jejejeje (también lo dice sumamente nerviosa) _"¿Porque a mi?¿que es lo que hice mal? Siempre que me pasan esta clase de cosas tiene que venir alguien y echarlo todo a perder ¿Que siete años no han sido suficientes?"_

_-_Jajajajaja...ja... uf... que bueno... jejeje... _"¡¡DEMONIOS!!¡¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!!¡¡WA!!... la cague, ojala hubiera venido unos minutos más tarde"_

El ambiente se había vuelto sumamente tenso y era regido por el silencio, la duda y las miradas avergonzadas de cada uno de los jóvenes. Finalmente, los tres decidieron cortarla.

-Esto...- dijeron los tres al unisono- no, tú// ustedes primero...¡NO, tú//ustedes!¡¡QUÉ TÚ//USTEDES!!

-¡TÚ PRIMERO!- dijeron Ed y Winry sujetando su automail a modo de garrote y su llave inglesa, respectivamente.

-Esta bien _"Que miedo" _venia a decirles que la cena ya esta lista. Así que ¡Dejen de divertirse y dense prisa o sino...!- no pudo acabar porque el Automail y la llave salieron volando en dirección suya y, de no haber cerrado la puerta, estaba seguro que lo hubieran podido dejar en K.O. _"Que genio... En verdad son el uno para el otro" _pensó bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Edward y Winry quedaron solos otra vez, sentados al filo de la cama (Ed tapado de la cintura para abajo por las sabanas) y más rojos que el metal al rojo vivo. Finalmente, Winry volvió a hablar.

-Y bien Ed – dijo sonriendo, aunque algo nerviosa- ¿Que tenias que decirme?

-Em... yo... mejor te lo digo en otro lugar...-dijo algo triste el joven _"No quiero que Al vuelva a interrumpir"_

-Eh..?- dijo esto algo apenada, pero captando cuales eran las razones del joven, le respondió sonriendo- Bueno, no hay problema -_"Espero que sea pronto"- _y, Ed...

-¿Que cosa?

-ponte boxers de una buena vez.

-¿Que?¿ tanto se me nota el...?

-¡¡Que te los pongas, idiota!!- ordeno Winry, avergonzada.

-¡Sí, mi capitana!

**Mientras tanto, en medio de ciudad central (7:00 PM)**

La actividad nocturna en ciudad central habían comenzado y con ella se empezaban a encender las luces de todos los negocios nocturnos: Hoteles, restaurantes, cabarets, cafés, gelaterias, teatros, cines y alguna que otra tienda. Todo ello deslumbraba la vista del joven rubio que solo llevaba encima las ropas que pudo conseguir en Aquroya (Camisa gris, chaleco, pantalón, botas y una gabardina sumamente gastada) una espada creada con Alquimia y ni un solo cen en el bolsillo, Y si eso no fuera suficiente, también tenia otro problema...

-¡¡¡DONDE, DIABLOS, VOY A PASAR LA MALDITA NOCHE!!!-pregunto molesto. Y como esperando una respuesta, esta finalmente le llego.

-Tranquilo- le dijo la voz en su interior

-¿¡Tranquilo!?¿¡COMO, DEMONIOS, QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILO!?¡NO TENGO DINERO!¡NO TENGO HOSPEDAJE!¡Y ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!

-¡TRANQUILO!-se oyó más fuerte dentro de su cabeza. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, prosiguió- Bien, lo único que podemos hacer es encontrar la forma de conseguir dinero y buscar un hotel de esos que cobran baratisimo.

-No crees que podrían pensar que yo...

-Dime...¿Estas yendo con alguien?

-Eh... no, pero – fue interrumpido

-¡Bien! Entonces no pensaran nada. Ahora, como ya te dije, hay que buscar una forma de hacer dinero fácil... podríamos vender la espada en aquel negocio de baratijas y chucherías.

-¡NO!¡Por favor, la espada no! Es una replica imaginaria de la espada Gram de Sigfrido...- Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapo la boca y quedo con cara de baboso.

-Wow... ¿Como se supone que sabes todo eso?- pregunto intrigada la voz en su cabeza.

-La verdad... no lo sé. Tengo pocos recuerdos y... es como si algunos de ellos fuera... saliendo a flote cada vez que veo algo relacionado con mi pasado... más que nada con mi infancia y parte de mi juventud.

-Es posible, como también no lo podría ser- respondió el espíritu- Te dije que nuestras almas se unieron para mantenerte con vida. Es probable que parte de tus memorias hayan sido sustituidas por las mías o se hayan perdido con parte de tu alma o que nuestras memorias siguen ahí pero están mezcladas...

-¿Ah?- cara de "no entiendo ni jota de lo que dices"

-Un ejemplo: que alguno de tus recuerdos los tenga yo y viceversa, entiendes.

-Sí...- hubo un largo silencio hasta que...- ¡PERO IGUAL NO VENDERAS MI ESPADA!

-Oh, por favor. Deja de actuar como un niño ¡TIENES 18 AÑOS!... Además, no te puedes comer una espada. Y por si fuera poco, la puedes volver a hacer con Alquimia.

-Verdad ¿no?- dijo recordando como la había creado.

**Unos minutos después:**

-¡¡¡Bua!!!¡Mi espadita!...- se lamentaba el joven saliendo de la tienda de chucherías, soltando lagrimones tipo anime.

-Animo, Sinfjotli. Por lo menos ahora tendremos algo que comer.

-Sí...snif...- dijo secándose los lagrimones y volviendo a su humor de siempre- Bueno, yo elijo el restaurante.

-No vayas a gastar mucho: recuerda que solo nos dieron 320 cens porque no era de un buen acero.

-Sí, sí, como sea. Con tal que sea comida y no me cause cólicos, esta bien

-Porque pienso que nos vas a dejar sin dinero...- pregunto con ironía el espíritu mientras ambos se perdían en las luces de la metrópoli de Amestris.

**Volviendo a la casa de las Rockbell:**

La cena estuvo lista cuando Edward bajó (antes que Winry, para evitar sospechas y preguntas). Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con una mesa para 6 personas.

-¿Tendremos visitas?- pregunto Ed a Pinako que entraba a la pieza en ese momento

-Ja...¿Que Al no te dijo nada, sabandija? Rose y su niño viven aquí desde hace 2 años- dijo la anciana.

_-"Tan socarrona como siempre"_ ¿Viven aquí?... Es decir, yo sabia que se mudaran a Rizenbul, pero ¿Se mudaron aquí?... entonces ¿No deberían faltar habitaciones?- pregunto sentándose en su sitio correspondiente de la mesa.

-Jajaja... te has vuelto muy observador Edward. Pues sí, deberían faltar pero ,no sé si te diste cuenta, pero la casa se ha expandido gracias a …

-Sí, esta parte ya la he oído: de alguna manera se enteraron que ustedes fabricaban mis automails y todos quisieron unos como los míos y recibieron un montón de clientes y casi dejaron en quiebra a Rush Valley...

-Wow, veo que estas bien informado.

-Sí, gracias abuela...- dijo mientras empezaba a servirse un vaso de agua- y dime ¿Quien fue el infeliz que me quito mi ya inexistente anonimato?

-El Comandante Supremo Mustang.- Ed al oír este nombre y, más aún, el titulo,casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-Cof, cof, cof... ¡Mustang!¡Me había olvidado!¿Como fue que ese bastardo llego a un cargo como ese?

-Que bueno que lo preguntas- dijo Winry apareciendo de repente- todo comenzó luego de la defensa de Central: El parlamento reconoció sus habilidades y lo llamaron para que volviera al servicio.

-¿Pero como fue que...?

-Dejanos terminar- interrumpió Pinako- el acepto y volvió a su puesto de General de Brigada, además pidió que se le asignaran sus antiguos subordinados. Al parecer, hablo de la participación e importancia de ustedes en la defensa de Central. Los miembros del parlamento decidieron honrar su memoria colocando ese gran letrero en la estación.

_-"¿honrar nuestra memoria? Pero él sabia que ni siquiera estábamos muertos... ¿por que ese...?"_

_-_Yo también pensé lo mismo, Ed – dijo Winry como si supiera lo que el muchacho pensaba- Yo te vi partir a ti y luego Mustang me contó que Al también se había ido. Cuando le dije que ustedes dos no estaban muertos, él me dijo que ya lo sabia pero que era mejor hacerlos pasar por muertos que decir que se habían perdido en esa puerta gigante. Además si se hacia publico a alguien se le ocurrirá la forma de abrirla.

-Tiene razón, hermano- dijo Al, colocando sobre la mesa cuatro platos con ensalada- fue una buena idea la del Comandante. Pero bueno, les traje la entrada para no morirnos de hambre mientras la abuela nos cuenta la historia.

-Bueno, no solíamos comer ensalada como plato de entrada ¿verdad, Al?

-Claro que no, hermano- mirando a Pinako- aunque creo que no tenemos opción.

-Así es- agrego la anciana- ahora, continuando con el relato: Mustang volvió como General de Brigada y le dieron además un puesto en el parlamento, aunque tuvo opositores como un tal Hakuro.

-¿El general Hakuro?- pregunto Al

-El mismo. Siempre buscó la manera de destruir el poder político de Mustang y tuvo la oportunidad perfecta cuando estalló el conflicto con Drachma.

-¿Drachma?- pregunto Edward, sorprendido- Creí que era un pobre país sin tecnología en comparación con Amestris.

-Lo mismo pensó Hakuro: Cuando estalló el conflicto, pidió ir a escarmentar a los de Drachma, pero estos le tendieron una emboscada en un desfiladero: de 14.000 hombres y 38 tanques tan solo volvieron 4589 hombres y ni un solo tanque.

-A eso yo le llamo una masacre- dijo Al, masticando una lechuga- ¿Y que paso con Haruko?

-Hakuro nunca volvió: parece que murió durante la emboscada.

-Ouch... que triste. Mira que dejar a una viuda y dos hijos.- dijo Edward con un dejo de lastima en la voz.

-El Parlamento- continuo Winry- le cedió el control total de todo el ejercito de Amestris a Roy Mustang: esta fue una jugada arriesgada, ya que Mustang bien pudo haber obedecido y atacar Drachma o bien pudo coger las tropas y tomar el poder. Para suerte de todos, eligió la primera. Fue nombrado Supremo Comandante Temporal del Ejercito de Amestris y enviado a Drachma junto a algunos de sus subordinados: Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havok y Kain Fuery. También fue con ellos Denny Bloch, que no sé que locuras hizo allí para terminar ascendiendo 4 rangos.

-¿4 Rangos?¡Wow! Parece que de verdad quería impresionar a la Teniente Ross- dijo Ed, con picardia.

-Como sea – continuo Pinako- Luego de un año y medio de campaña, 2 retiradas y 3 victorias decisivas, Drachma capituló y ofreció la paz y una remuneración a Amestris a cambio de los prisioneros y los territorios tomados. Mustang volvió como un héroe a Amestris.

-Mmm... entiendo- dijo Edward, dejando el plato vació- y fue tan eficiente que lo dejaron en el cargo ¿verdad?

-Sí... ya van siendo 2 años desde ese día: Luego de su ascenso lo nombraron Comandante Supremo Permanente y a estado en el puesto desde ese entonces.

-Ah... ahora lo tengo todo más claro- dirigiéndose a Pinako a la vez que recogía los platos de todos los ahi presentes- Abuela ¿Quieres que traiga los segundos?

-Es muy amable de tu parte Al- agradeció Pinako- por lo menos tu tienes modales- agrego con sorna.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Edward

-Nada...- dijo Pinako

-Y dime Edward ¿Que paso antes del incidente de Central? Es decir... cuando te fuiste de aquí por ultima vez- pregunto Winry

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunto Ed

-Sí – respondió la chica entusiasmada

-¿No te enojaras verdad? Es decir, hay algunas cosas que no te gustaran mucho.

-Tu tranquilo, te juro que no haré nada con consecuencias mortales.

-Bien- dijo Edward no muy convencido- Entonces... (Simplificando: Ed le cuenta en 30 minutos lo que ocurrió en los capitulos 47, 48, 49, 50 y parte del 51 de la serie)... Y luego aparecí en ese mundo ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Dejame entender – dijo Winry con una voz distante- ¿Te aliaste con un Homúnculo, mataste a esa cosa que tenia la forma de tu madre, irrumpiste en el cuartel Central, llegaste a la ciudad subterránea de central, una mentalmente "MANIPULADA" Rose dijo que te amaba _"voy a matarla, voy a matarla..."_, una mujer de 400 años en el cuerpo de una tal Lyra dijo que quería que TÚ fueras ¡SU AMANTE !?- cualquiera que la hubiera visto juraría que comenzó a aparecer alrededor de ella un aura rojo sangre.

-Oh... Ála, Jesús, Buda o como demonios llamen a Dios...- murmuraba Ed temblando de miedo: definitivamente había liberado a un monstruo.

-Eso es... ¿Será posible?- decía Al con las facciones contraídas por el susto

-Todas las mujeres de nuestra familia (Rockbell) tenemos un carácter fuerte – dijo Pinako con tranquilidad y algo divertida de ver a ambos alquimistas temblando- Nunca creí que iba a volver a ver a una de las nuestras tan enfadada.

-¿VOLVER?- preguntaron al unisono- ¿NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ?

-No, la primera vez fue con mi hija Sara, la madre de Winry. Esta es técnicamente la energía que tenemos las Rockbell, pero es raro verla en esa forma: Generalmente solo se manifiesta en momentos de intensidad pasional.

-¿INTENSIDAD PASIOQUE?-preguntaron los hermanos, el menor con una sonrisa picarona y mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-¿Luego esa... -_"putaperrabaratamalnacidaviboraarpíabrujasabandijaratapedofilaninfomaniacagolfa"_- mujer te envio a ese mundo en el que todo el mundo se mataba con Zenelipes...

_-_Eh, son Zepelines- corrigió Alphonse

-¡COMO SEA! Te mando a ese mundo del cual volviste solo para ¡MORIR!- esto ultimo lo dice con más fuerza e intensificando su "cosmos" (por no decir aura maligna)- luego revives gracias a Alphonse y para revivirlo te sacrificas y apareces vivo en ese mundo y esta vez con tu cuerpo normal?

Edward estaba muerto del susto y con la sensación de que esa era su ultima cena. Alphonse, por su parte, estaba evaluando en cuantos minutos (y si era posible, segundos) podría coger a su hermano y salir corriendo hasta la estación del tren _"¿Y dejar a mis gatitos abandonados?¡NUNCA!"_- y Pinako... bueno, Pinako...

-¿Que diablos haces?- le pregunto Ed a la anciana que estaba midiéndolo con una cinta métrica.

-Saco las medidas para tu ataúd.

-¿QUÉ?

-Oye hermano...¿Crees que puedas distraer a Winry mientras voy por mis gatitos y luego nos largamos hasta Central o Lior o cualquier lugar en que no puedan matarnos?

-¡¿Pero que mierda dices?!- Dijo Ed, poniéndose serio- ¡Winry! Calmate: prometiste que no harías nada. - Winry reacciono ante estas palabras: Se le fue el "cosmos", la ira, el enojo y todo deseo homicida.

-Diablos...- se quejo Pinako, que sostenía un par de palas (ò.Ó¿de donde m***da las saco?)- tendré que guardar las palas.

-Cierto – le respondió Winry a Ed, pero sonriendo de una manera sospechosa- dije que no te haría nada... con consecuencias mortales.

-Bien, entonces...- de repente se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien- hey ¡espera un mi... ¿WTF?!

Muy tarde: Winry se impulso sobre su silla, dio un salto con giro de 360º y calló frente a Edward... para ser más exacto, calló sobre sus piernas.(Seria algo como que él esta sentado y ella esta sentada sobre él, rodeando sus piernas con las suyas)

-Winry ¿Que estas...?

-Tranquilo Ed- dijo la chica con una sonrisa maligna- voy a darte algo que debí darte hace mucho tiempo.

_-"¡QUE!¿Aquí?¿Ahora?¿En frente de Al y la abuela?"_- pensó Edward, al que luego empezó a sangrarle la nariz al imaginar lo que Winry le "daría".

-_"Esto no me lo esperaba... mejor cojo a la abuela y los dejo solos"_- pensó Alphonse al verlos en tal situación.

_-"Pobre muchacho..."_ - se limito a pensar la anciana al ver lo que Winry llevaba en la mano derecha. Cuando Ed y Al también se dieron cuenta desaparecieron de sus cabezas todo pensamiento erótico.

-¡¡¿LECHE?!! - Dijeron los 2 hermanos al unisono

-Tomatelo todo, Ed- ordeno la rubia

-¡Hey, no!¡Winry, porfa... _glup glup...!_

Winry le metió media botella en la boca al pobre muchacho. Ed pasaba cada trago con amargura y dolor, casi lagrimeando... Finalmente, tras el ultimo trago, Winry lo miro con satisfacción.

-Rico ¿no? - pregunto con sarcasmo

-¡HUAG...! Es más asquerosa que la del otro mundo – dijo Ed, que sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de ambas mujeres.

-¡¡¿QUE?!!- preguntaron ambas mujeres sorprendidas- ¿Tomaste leche en ese mundo?

-Sí, esto... yo les explico- dijo Al- verán: hubo una época en la que no teníamos ni medio marco y...

-¿Qué es un marco?- pregunto Winry

-La moneda de la República Democrática de Weimar – respondió Al

-¿La Repe de que de Weimar?- dijo confundida

-Que mi hermano te lo explique luego. En fin estábamos...

**-Flashback-**

**República Democrática de Weimar- Ciudad de Munich – Febrero de 1925:**

-¿¿SE RETRAQUE EL PAGO??- pregunto Ed sumamente irritado

-Lo siento, maestro Eidrich.- se disculpo un hombre rubio y apropiadamente vestido- Mi patrón sufrió un percance y demorara entre 4 a 6 días en volver de Karlsruhe. En el telegrama prometió darles un aumento por la tardanza.

-Bueno – agregó Alphonse- era de esperarse que Her Weigel tuviera algún retraso, es decir, mira como esta el clima, hermano- dice esto mirando por la ventana, contemplando las frías calles alemanas.

-O bien pudo ser eso o bien no tiene dinero y esta haciendo tiempo hasta conseguirlo- se quejo Ed.

-Le aseguro señor Eidrich que mi patrón, como bien dejo dicho en este telegrama, tuvo un pequeño percance con el transporte. Le pido, a nombre de mi patrón, mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme.- el hombre sale dejando a los hermanos hablando entre ellos.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que esperar- dijo tranquilamente Al- Oh, cierto. Hermano...

-Mm?

-Olvide decirte que la cañería se malogró: No tendremos nada para beber hasta que podamos contratar a un plomero

-Podría arreglarla yo mismo – dijo Edward

-¿Estas loco o ya no te acuerdas de la ultima vez que arreglaste una cañería?

-Sí te refieres a que cuando quisiste bañarte y de la ducha salio un montón de...

-Bueno, si te acuerdas entonces es más que suficiente.- le interrumpió el menor que se asqueaba con tan solo recordarlo.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué podemos beber, genio?

-Solo hay una cosa...- dijo mirando al refrigerador (sí, ya existían pero no como los de ahora)

-No, no, no, no, no y no. Sabes que detesto la leche.

-No hay otra: no tenemos ni un solo marco para comprar alguna bebida alternativa y parece que el problema de la cañería afecta también a nuestros vecinos. Así que es la leche o morirte de sed.

-Prefiero la segunda mil veces que la primera.- dijo orgullosamente Edward

**Un par de días después**

_-"Me siento el ser humano más repulsivo, debilucho y miserable de todos los mundos"_- pensaba Edward a medida que se despachaba 4 botellas de leche del refrigerador.- ¡HUAG..! ¡es horrible! Pero por lo menos no moriré de sed hasta que venga el...

-¡Hermano, buenas noticias!- dijo Alphonse entrando alegremente en la casa- Her Weigel soluciono sus problemas antes de tiempo y ha llegado hace unos minutos, además me ha dado nuestra paga. Ahora podremos llamar a un plomero y... ¿hermano?¿estas bien, hermano?¡¿HERMANO?!- pero Ed no respondía: se había desmayado al pensar que si tan solo hubiera aguantado un par de minutos más no habría tenido que tomar ese asqueroso brebaje de rumiantes.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- concluyo Alphonse.

-Pero ¿habías prometido no tomar nada que salga de una vaca?- pregunto Winry aún "montada" sobre las piernas de Edward.

-Es que era leche de cabra. - dijo calmadamente el rubio

-Bueno, cambiando de tema – dijo la anciana- dime Ed ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Al? ¿Es cierto que tu padre a muerto?

Silencio sepulcral, era lo único que se podía oír... Luego algunos grillos... Un sapo se comió a los grillos... ahora volvimos al silencio sepulcral.(digamos por unos 2 minutos)

-Sí, es verdad... hace 5 años que murió.

-Entiendo... entonces ven conmigo, Al.- dijo Pinako

-¿A donde?- preguntaron ambos hermanos

-Por algo de beber, veras: tu padre era mi "compañero de copas" cuando yo era joven. Ahora que él no esta alguno de ustedes deberá reemplazarlo.- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa y dicho esto salio junto con Alphonse del comedor para ir a la bodega, dejando solos a Winry y a Edward (en la misma posición en la que han estado desde que Winry le hizo tragar la leche).

-Ed, yo...lo lamento.

-¿Qué?

-Por lo de tu padre... sé lo que se siente.- dijo ella con tristeza

-Gracias Winry. Sí, es cierto que él no fue el mejor padre del mundo y lo llegue a considerar un perfecto imbécil, pero allí (en este mundo) comencé a valorarlo y considerarlo, aunque aún no comprendo del todo porqué, en vez de dejar a mamá, no pensó en otra manera de alejarnos de Dante.

-Debió ser difícil para él dejar a su familia para mantenerlos a salvo de una- _"putaperrabaratamalnacidaviboraarpíabrujasabandijaratapedofilaninfomaniacagolfa"- _Alquimista tan peligrosa como ella.

-Sí... ahora dime ¿Te sientes cómoda sobre mis piernas, Winry?- preguntó picaramente el muchacho

-Pues... sí ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?- respondió acercando su rostro al de él mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa seductora.

-esto... yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo...- balbuceo Edward ante el hermoso espectáculo que era la chica.

-jajajajajajaja – río ella al ver la cara de idiota de Ed. Aunque no duro mucho, ya que el joven se percato de algo.

-Alguien viene, Winry. Son dos personas.

-Deben ser Alphonse y la Abuela.

-No: una de ellas es un niño de aproximadamente unos 6 o 7 años. La otra persona debe ser una mujer.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Por el sonido de las pisadas.- respondió el joven con calma a lo que ella intento escuchar algo sin éxito.

-Yo no oigo nada.

-pues yo sí...- dijo Ed

-Bien...¡¡Kya!!¿Quien demonios eres y que le hiciste a mi Edward?- pregunto Winry tomándolo de la solapa y agitándolo una y otra vez

-Tranquila Winry, soy yo. Es solo que... espera un minuto ¿Dijiste MI Edward?

Antes de que una completamente ruborizada Winry pudiera responderle se abrió la puerta y entro un niño de piel oscura y pelo castaño oscuro de aproximadamente 8 años, tarareando una cancioncita, aunque luego se calló al ver la escena.

-¿Oh?¡Mamá!¡Winry trajo otro novio a casa!

-¡KAIN!- bufo la chica avergonzada

-¿¡OTRO novio!?- pregunto Ed (no es necesario decir que sólo estaba hirviendo en rabia ^_^¡)

-Y esta como la otra vez con el otro- dijo el niño refiriéndose a la posición de ambos.

-¿¿¡¡COMO QUE LA OTRA VEZ!!??- pregunto Edward emanando "cosmos" y celos hasta por los ojos.

-¡¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!!- dijo Winry que se desmonto de Ed a la misma velocidad en que aparecen las llamas de Roy Mustang y ahora estaba estrangulando al niño _"usualmente me gustan los niños... pero este me saca de mis casillas"_

-Wa agg aag... ¡mamagg... ayuda! - exhalaba el niño

-Ya Kain, no fastidies a la tía Winry cuando tenga visitas- se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Rose que estaba por ingresar a la casa. Antes que esto sucediera, Edward guardo como sea su ira, Winry soltó al niño, este se tranquilizo y los tres fueron a sentarse a una velocidad inhumana a sus sitios antes que la joven de Lior entrara a la casa.

-¡Buenas noches Winry! Y bien ¿Me vas a presentar al No 78? -pregunto divertida la chica hasta que lo vio- ¿E-E-Ed?

-¡Hola Rose!- saludo Edward desde su sitio _"¿No 78?¿A que se referirá?"_

_-_¿¿Edward Elric??- pregunto Rose algo confundida.

-Que yo sepa solo yo me llamo así- dijo el alquimista sonrientemente

-¡¡EDWARD!!- grito la chica llorando alegremente- ¡Que bueno que volviste!¡Pero mira que has crecido demasiado!- esto obviamente le afecto a Edward pero no pudo decir nada ya que la chica lo abrazo y, lamentablemente, él estaba sentado. De tal manera que al abrazarlo la cabeza del chico quedo en los pechos de la chica.-¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!

-¿En serio?- pregunto Ed, que sentía que se iba a ahogar en los pechos de la chica. Pero al voltear la mirada se encontró con una... bueno, furiosa no seria la palabra. Creo que lo más adecuado seria "Winry Modo Genocidio activado con Crusnik nanomaquinas al 666%" (En pocas palabras: una chica sumamente furiosa con deseos homicidas y una arsenal de instrumentos mecánicos que podría usar para tal propósito). Apenas la vio en ese estado volvió a él la idea que esa seria tal vez su ultima cena- Por favor Rose si quieres que sigamos con vida te sugiero que me ¡sueltes!

-¿Eh...?- pregunto Rose, sin entender hasta que vio donde estaba la cabeza de Edward y también el estado actual de Winry.

-¡¡ROSE!!¡¡EDWARD!!

-Jejeje...- río Rose nerviosamente mientras se separaba de Edward- Yo... esto, Winry, lo-lo siento, no fue mi intención, por favor no me mates ¿sí?

Bueno, fue un gusto volver a verte Rose- dijo Ed como quien se despidiera pero, cuando Winry volteo a mirarlo a él...- aunque, creo que nos veremos al otro lado de la ¡OUCH! - se quejo y al voltear se dio cuenta que Kain le había cortado un mechón de pelo- ¿Que haces?

-¡Tengo un mechón de pelo de Edward Elric!¡¡GENIAL!!- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, ignorando el completo hecho de que los iban a descuartizar en ese mismo momento.

Y antes de que comenzara una masacre de brutales y lamentables consecuencias (2 jóvenes y un niño muertos) llegaron, para suerte de Ed y Rose, Pinako y Al cada uno con un carrito de esos que sirven para llevar comida: uno llevaba los platos secundarios y el otro estaba lleno de todas las bebidas habidas y por haber.

-Ves: Te dije que Rose ya había llegado- le reprocho Pinako a Alphonse

-Esta bien, te debo 50 cens- dejo Al para luego dirigirse a Rose- ¡Hola Rose!

-¿Alphonse?...- luego de reconocerlo- ¡Alphonse!¡También regresaste!- lo abraza-Mirate: estas muy guapo y eres casi tan alto como Ed.

-Solo por unos centímetros, Rose. Pero quien a crecido tanto como mi hermano es el pequeño Kain.

-No me digas pequeño- exclamo el niño haciendo un puchero

-jajajaja... bien, que te parece ¿el "gran" Kain?

-¡¡¡SÍ!!!

-Bueno, supongo que podemos interrumpir este emotivo reencuentro para que Edward pueda servir la cena. - dijo Pinako

-¿Me has visto cara de...?- se iba a quejar Edward cuando...

-¡No me vengas con tus excusas de segunda mano y empieza a servir la comida!- le interrumpio la anciana

-Sí, Jefa...- obedeció Ed- _"¡¡Algún día... algún día!!"_

Y la cena volvió a una relativa calma: todos hablaban y charlaban animadamente hasta que...

-Al, quería preguntarte algo- dijo Winry- ya que Ed no me quiere contestar.

-¿Así?¿Que cosa?- pero antes que Winry pudiera responder, Edward se le adelanto

-Al, es acerca de...- trato de decir Edward hasta que fue interrumpido por Winry.

-¿Que ocurrió para que Edward tenga esas pesadillas que tanto le atormentas?

-....-Al no respondió, más que por el recuerdo de aquellos terribles momentos era porque...

_-"carajo... esto no es bueno"_- dijo al ver en los ojos de su hermano cierta tristeza.

-¿Alphonse?- repitió Winry

-Hermano...¿se lo cuento?- Ed solo bajo la cabeza y solo respondió.

-¿Crees que soportes recordar todo eso?

-Sí... aunque necesitare tu ayuda para explicarlo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ed y mientras Al se dirigía hacia su habitación para traer algunas cosas Edward empezó a dar la introducción para, lo que sería, una larga noche- Lo que están a punto de oír son partes de nuestro viaje para encontrar la puerta que nos llevaría hasta aquí. No es una historia donde todos salen vivos y viven felices para siempre... hay partes que les parecerán ciertamente inhumanas ¿todos desean oírla?- las tres mujeres y el niño solo asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces, Alphonse bajo con unas cajas y lo que parecía ser un mapa.

-Bien... entonces comencemos- sentencio seriamente Alphonse.

**Mientras tanto, en un hotel barato en un no muy distinguido barrio de Ciudad Central (8:15 PM)**

-No puedo creer que te gastaras todo el dinero en comida...- le increpo el espíritu a Sinfjotli

-Lo siento, es que tenia hambre- se justifico el chico- pero de que te quejas: gracias a mí logramos conseguir dinero y ahora disfrutamos de esta mugrienta cama en este asqueroso hotel de mala muerte- agrego con una sonrisa.

**-Flashback-**

**Hace media hora:**

-Ah... que delicioso.- dijo Sinfjotli apenas salio del restaurante

-Si, si, si... pero dime ¿Ahora con que dinero vamos a pagar un hospedaje?-pregunto la voz en su cabeza

-¿Que hospedaje?- realmente no sabia de que hablaba

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto?

-... - cuando Sinfjotli se dio cuenta- ¡WA!¡CIERTO!¿DONDE SE SUPONE QUE VOY A DORMIR?

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi, genio?- pregunto otra vez con sorna

-Bien, pronto se me ocurrirá algo...- cuando se dio cuenta vio en medio de un callejón a un vago rebuscando en los potes de basura- hey, mira: un vago

-¿Y?¿Debo tomarle una foto?- se oyó con sarcasmo

-De hecho, estaba pensando en matarlo y vender el cadáver a algún desesperado estudiante de medicina.- dijo poniendo una cara maligna.

-Estas enfermo

-No, sólo muy desesperado

-Mejor seria imitarlo y buscar entre los potes de basura.

-Buena idea: así podremos acercarnos a él y cuando se distraiga ...

-¡NADA DE MATAR VAGOS!- retumbo con fuerza en su cabeza

-... es lo que yo decía, nada de matar vagos... jejejeje- dijo nerviosamente

Buscando entre los potes de basura Sinfjotli no encontró nada, sólo el número ganador de la lotería de Central... de hace 2 semanas- _"me hubiera servido hace 2 semanas"-_, basura, basura, deshechos de hospitales - _"¿Que clase de loco tira media ampolleta de morfina a la basura?"-_, basura, basura, periódicos viejos -_ "¿Quien demonios sera ese tal Jack Hagen?¿Asesino en serie?¿Sicario de un grupo separatista? ¿Y SÓLO TIENE 22 AÑOS? Wow... y yo creí que esta ciudad era segura"-_, basura, basura, un cuadro parecido a "el grito"- _"este arte moderno... hiug... si sigo viendo esto voy a tener pesadillas"-_ , basura, basura y finalmente...

-Hey mira esto- dijo el chico cogiendo un violín roto que aún conservaba todas sus cuerdas y de pura suerte tenia el arco dentro de este.

-Valla, es un hermoso violín ¿Sabes tocarlo?- Sinfjotli solo lo vio más detenidamente y sintió una punzada en la cabeza, parecida a la que había sentido en la oficina de la señorita Hawkeye.- ¿estas bien?

-Sí... fue solo una pequeña impresión.

-Bueno, ¿sabes tocarlo o no?

-Sí... pero solo recuerdo unas cuantas sonatas

-bueno, arreglalo y muéstrame lo que sabes

-De acuerdo, veamos: primero juntar las manos, luego concentrarme en lo que quiero y luego...- toca el violín y este queda completamente reparado- ¡genial! Ahora esto va aquí y el arco se pasa por estas cuerdas y...oye, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

-¿No tiene que ver con matar vagos?

-No ¿Porque no tocamos en la calle y nos dan unas cuantas monedas? Quizá alcancemos una buena cantidad como para pagar un hotel.

-Suena bien, por lo menos es mejor que matar vagos.

Sinfjotli sale del callejón y se para en una esquina, pone su gabardina en el suelo para poder recoger las monedas que le entreguen y comienza a interpretar algo que en nuestro mundo seria conocido como Moonlight Sonata (sonata de luz lunar o luz de luna) de Beethoven. La gente que se dirigía con prisa hacia sus casas, citas, trabajo o a donde sea que iban se detenían a oír esa melodía que para ellos era desconocida y única. Algunos lloraban por los tristes pero melodiosos sonidos que desprendía el violín, algunos hombres que estaban con sus citas no podían sino mirar con cierto rencor a aquel que les quitaba la atención de sus parejas con ese dulce sonido y alguno que otro músico no podía evitar tratar de escribir esa canción en alguna partitura improvisada. Cuando la música acabo, los aplausos y los vítores llegaron para el muchacho, sin contar la cantidad de Cens que le fueron a parar al abrigo.

-Ahora sí que nos forramos- dijo el espíritu con cierta sorpresa en su voz.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Sí, debo admitir que fue una muy buena idea... pero ¿Donde fue que aprendiste a tocar el violín así?

-La verdad... no lo sé. Solo me recuerdo a mi de niño tocando en un lugar sumamente grande y lujoso.

-Parece que comienzas a recordar tu infancia. Pero ¿De donde oíste esas melodías tan bellas?

-Me sorprende que no hayan oído hablar de Beethoven.

-¿Beto Ben?

-Beethoven... pero bueno, eso ya no importa ¡Ahum...!- bostezo el joven- bueno, es hora de descansar, estoy demasiado cansado y mañana deberemos pensar en que haremos para pasar la prueba de habilidades...

-Apropósito...- pregunto el espíritu.

-Dime

-Si con esto de la música hemos terminado con cerca de 4553 cens ¿No pudiste elegir un hotel un poco más... no sé... "ambientado"?

-¿No te parece lo suficiente?- dijo mirando la habitación que tenia de uno a 17 huecos en el techo, el suelo que crujía cada 2 por 3, la puerta del armario que rechinaba con cada sacudida del viento y las cortinas mal lavadas.

-... Mejor nos dormimos, buenas noches...- dijo el espirítu al chico, que lo imito presa del agotamiento.

Hola a todo el mundo. Lamento haberme retrasado, la razón es (además de todas las ya mencionadas) que tuve que asistir el 15 y el 16 a una convención de Economía y a mi graduación que fue el 17. Pero dejando de lado mi vida, este capitulo (como se habrán dado cuenta) tiene algunos cameos (los Simpsons, Trinity Blood, Saint Seiya). Para aclarar: Se me pego esto de decirle "cosmos" a el aura maligna que aparece en un personaje que se enfurece, es probable que lo repita en capítulos venideros. Este capitulo, la verdad no me parece que valla o halla sido tan bueno como los otros, pero bueno, ustedes son los que deciden eso. Espero que haya aclarado sus dudas, en el siguiente capitulo se contara lo más importante del viaje de los Elric en nuestro mundo.

Una vez más me disculpo por la demora, espero me sepan comprender. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews y también a los que no los dejan (bueno, sobre todo a las que han dejado ^_^). Cuídense, que les valla bien y felices fiestas.


	7. Cap6: CSFD Volº1

¡Hola, Hola a todo el mundiriji...! (me tapo la boca) discúlpenme un minuto, ¿sí? (sonido de frascos de pastillas y tragos acelerados de agua) Ahora sí ¡Hola a todo el mundo!¡Espero que hallan pasado una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo! Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y siguen el fic. Bueno, para empezar el año aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo y debo advertirles que esta cargado de OOC's, referencias a personajes históricos, lugares de este mundo, obras musicales, de arquitectura, etc, etc, etc. En fin ,comencemos:

"_Felices fiestas"_-pensamiento de personajes, (Felices fiestas)-nota del autor , **"felices fiestas"**- cuando un personaje canta . _(*Felices fiestas*)_ - efecto de sonido

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**.**

Los personajes históricos aquí usados, no necesariamente han vivido o hecho lo que aquí decimos.

**Capitulo 6: Crónicas de sangre, fuego y dolor Volº1: De las travesur... digo, travesías por Alemania, Francia y Suiza**

**(Orden de la mesa rectangular: Pinako y Alphonse en los extremos, Winry y Edward en un lado frente a Rose y Kain que ocupan el otro lado de la mesa)**

Alphonse extendió el mapa sobre la mesa: en él se podían apreciar 5 grandes porciones de tierra y mares aún más grandes.

-Al ¿Que es esto?- preguntaron las tres mujeres.

-Un mapa de ese mundo. Nuestro viaje sólo ocurre en esta gran extensión de tierra a la que llaman Europa.- dijo Al

-¿Que es esa cosa con forma de bota?- pregunto el niño, señalando la península itálica.

-Eso, es un país llamado Italia. Es todo un paraíso: buen vino, buena comida, historia por doquier y el hogar del Papa- respondió Edward.

-¿Quien es el Papa?

-Un viejo amigo... pero como sea, a lo que veníamos- dijo Ed retomando el curso- comienza Al.

-Sí. Verán: luego de llegar a ese mundo comenzamos a ganarnos la vida trabajando como creadores de cohetes a combustible liquido en la ciudad de Darmstadt,(acuérdense que al final de la peli se van en carro a buscar al que creó la bomba de Uranio) en la República de Weimar- dijo el nombre mientras Ed señalaba el país- Sin embargo, los nazis- dijo esto sacando una banda con una esvastica grabada- un grupo político que plantea la superioridad de la raza aria, además de seguir moviendo masas y poniendo al pueblo en contra del gobierno actual, empezó a perseguirnos.

-¿Porqué?- preguntaron los 4 espectadores

-Bah, por puras tonterías: sólo les arruinamos un golpe de estado, mandamos indirectamente a la cárcel al loco de su líder, derrotamos a sus allegados de la Sociedad Thule y... bueno pues, nada más – dijo Edward, como si eso fuera poca cosa.

-¿Nada más?- pregunto Al, sarcásticamente- también les robamos los planos de los cohetes aviones y tú les robaste 26 lingotes de oro húngaro y 10 barriles de petróleo.

-Te dije que sólo los tome "prestados".

-Eh... eso no nos responde nuestra pregunta ¿lo sabían?- interrumpió Winry.

-Cierto...- retomo Al- luego de que nos nombraran enemigos del Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (partido Nazi) nos vimos obligados a cambiar nuestros nombres y edades. Ya no seriamos Edward y Alphonse Elric.

-Seriamos Edmond y Alderich Eidrich, de 17 y 14 años respectivamente- complemento Ed.

-Luego de permanecer un año más en Weimar – continuo Al- comenzamos a notar que los nazis nos perseguían, con cada vez más intensidad. Ya no sólo enviaban a la Sturmabteilung (SA), sino también a la Schutzstaffel (SS): la guardia personal del líder del partido, Adolf Hittler.

-¿Sturmab... tei... lung?¿Schutstaf... el?¿Adolf Hittler?¿Quien es ese? No entiendo nada de lo que dicen- se quejo Winry- ¿Y porque se quedaron un año más en Weimar si los estaban persiguiendo?

-Bueno, ¿por donde empiezo...?- se pregunto Ed, en voz alta y buscando las palabras indicadas para explicar con más precisión- Ah, sí... Sturmabteilung, o abreviado como la SA, es lo mismo que decir tropas de asalto, Schutzstaffel ,o abreviado como la SS, significa Cuerpo o Escuadrón de Protección y es dirigido por el líder del partido Nazi Adolf Hittler, que es un pobre loco que cree que podrá conseguir el poder haciendo revueltas... francamente, no creo que lo logre. (Creo que Edward estaba salado ya que... bueno, ustedes saben como es la historia)

-Por otro lado,- continuo Al- nos quedamos un año más ya que teníamos que continuar buscando a un sujeto que vino de este mundo a aquel mundo con una arma de destrucción masiva. Es así, que con el dinero que ganamos por nuestros trabajos en Darmstadt, mi hermano, yo y Noah, pudimos seguir la búsqueda. Atravesamos todo el noroeste de Weimar: Visitamos las ciudades de Frankfurt, Meinz, Wiesbaden, Koblenz, Bonn, Köln, Düsseldorf, Essen, Dortmund, Münster, Osnabrück y luego hacia el este, hacia Detmold, Hannover, Magdeburg, Potsdam...- Alphonse señalaba a cada ciudad que mencionaba- en todas hallábamos pistas, huellas o en algunos casos nada, hasta que llegamos a Berlín. Muy tarde, para nuestra mala suerte...

-¿Que pasó? ¿Se les escapó de nuevo?

-No, lo hallamos... pero ya no estaba con vida.

**-Flashback-**

**República Democrática de Weimar- Ciudad Capital de Berlín- Noviembre de 1924**

**(Edward: 17 años, Alphonse:16 cronológicamente y 14 físicamente)**

-Tanto hemos viajado para que este animal haya muerto de una simple intoxicación con sus propios juguetes radiactivos.- Se quejo Edmond, al ver a la persona que tanto tiempo habían buscado tirada en el piso de su oficina.

-Le advertí a Herr Konrad (llamemoslo así) que era demasiado peligroso experimentar con Uranio en su propia casa- dijo un hombre adulto de unos 45 años, bigote y cabello denso y esponjoso peinado todo para atrás de tal manera que no le cubría la frente.- ¿Ustedes son conocidos de Herr Konrad o están interesados en su investigación?

-Ambas cosas – respondieron los jóvenes a la vez.

-Bueno, como ustedes verán, no hay mucho que hacer aquí sino esperar al párroco para la extremaunción. Sin embargo, como le decía a Herr Konrad hace algunos días, su trabajo no debe ser revelado al público... no en la situación actual de nuestro país.

-¿Sabe usted algo de su trabajo?¿Sabe usted donde la guardo?- pregunto Edmond, ansioso.

-Por favor señor, si tiene alguna información sobre esa bomba de...- Dijo Alderich antes de ser interrumpido.

-¿Saben de la existencia de esa cosa?- pregunto el hombre sumamente asombrado- … Le dije que debía guardarla con cuidado. Ahora que esta muerto... tendré que hacerme cargo de ella.- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al sótano de la casa.- ¿vienen, jóvenes?- los chicos asintieron y siguieron al hombre. Al llegar, hallaron una caja de hierro resguardada de todo calor, casi como un refrigerador, el hombre movió unas cuantas cosas y saco su contenido: Era aquello que estaban buscando, la bomba de Uranio.

-Hay que desarmarla- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad, a lo que los jóvenes se sorprendieron.

-¿Creíamos que esto era importante para usted?

-Sí... es cierto: con esta cosa, mi teoría seria demostrada, dejaría de ser una ilusión, una simple habladuría, podría ser la teoría del todo... pero, en esta forma,- lo dice mirando la bomba- seria recordada como la teoría de la destrucción y la muerte. Mi teoría será desmentida, humillada, repudiada por toda la comunidad de física alemana... pero no será un instrumento de muerte.

-Apropósito señor- pregunto Al- ¿Cual es su teoría?- El hombre, al oír esto sólo volteo, y le sonrió mientras le anotaba en un pedazo de papel una famosisima ecuación.

-E = mc2 (energía= masa x velocidad de la luz al cuadrado)

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Entiendo...- dijo Winry- y luego ¿Que pasó?

-Luego decidimos volver a Münich para los últimos días de Diciembre de 1924.- dijo Edward- Volvimos a Münich cargados de nuevos conocimientos acerca de la alquimia de ese mundo: En nuestros viajes por la República, hallamos cientos de documentos de la época de Rodolfo II, Sacro Emperador Romano Germánico y mecenas de cientos de alquimistas. Lamentablemente, muchos de estos eran charlatanes y cazadores de fortuna, aún así en muchos documentos leímos acerca de transmutaciones y cosas así que, en cierto modo, eran iguales en nuestro mundo. En fin, apenas arribamos a Münich, nos dirigimos a casa de los Hughes y...

-¿Hughes?- pregunto Winry-¿De casualidad no hablan de... Maes y Gracia?

-Sí, y no te olvides de ...- Ed saca una foto y se la muestra a Winry como antaño lo hacia su amigo- La pequeña Elysia. Dime¿No te parece la cosita más linda que hayas tenido la suerte de ver?- agrego haciendo una pésima imitación de la voz de su difunto amigo. Al darse cuenta de su falta de respeto guardo la foto y agregó- lo siento, es que el de ese mundo era igual de obsesionado con su hija.- dijo recordando todas las veces que le pasó esa foto en la cara.

-No me digas que...- dijo Winry con sorpresa.

-Sí, así es: En ese mundo Maes y Gracia se han casado y han tenido una hijita. Ahora están viviendo felices y contentos-dijo Alphonse

-Y lo más curioso: Cuando llegamos a Münich fue para mi cumpleaños y fue precisamente en ese día que Elysia nació, tal y como ocurrió en este mundo- agrego Edward, cuando de repente se dio cuenta que de los ojos de Winry resbalaban algunas lagrimas- Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, lo mismo sentí cuando vi a Elysia por primera vez- dijo Ed en voz baja secando con sus dedos las lagrimas de la chica. Winry alzo la mirada para ver a Edward, que le sonreía amablemente- Sé que recordarlo y saber todo lo que ha sufrido su familia con su perdida es terrible... cuando vi a la bebe por primera vez, pensé en todos los momentos que Maes (de nuestro mundo) compartirá con su esposa y su hija: sus primeros pasos, sus progresos, anécdotas, momentos felices y tristes, etc. Pero inevitablemente debía pensar en todo lo que nuestro Hughes ya no puede hacer con su familia, del cual solo les queda el recuerdo.

-Eso fue profundo, hermano.

-Gracias, Al- dijo Ed. Luego, Rose levanto la mano- dime, Rose.

-Hace un momento mencionaron a una tal Noah ¿Quien era ella?

-Mira esta foto – dice Alphonse, alcanzándole una foto de los Elric, los Hughes y Noah- La chica que esta entre nosotros, atrás de los Hughes es Noah.

-Pero si es idéntica a … mí ¿Pero como?

-Yo te lo explico...-dijo Edward- (explicación acerca de los reflejos en este y ese mundo) ¿entendiste?

-Algo... -dijo Rose, algo confundida.

-Volviendo al tema- retomó Al- : Estuvimos medio año en Münich, trabajando otra vez como creadores de cohetes a combustible liquido. Esta vez con un sólo objetivo: Volver a nuestro mundo, ya que los nazis nos perseguían y por la inminente amenaza de guerra. El plan original era recorrer lugares en tres países diferentes que en su época formaron parte del Sacro Imperio Romano o que estuvieron relacionados con los alquimistas más grandes de Europa, estos países eran: Francia (señala París en el mapa), Suiza (señala Berna en el mapa) e Italia (señala Roma en el mapa). Lamentablemente, los nazis se enteraron que estábamos allí, en Münich, el resto ya lo saben: no tuvimos otra sino... escapar.

**-Flashback-**

**República Democrática de Weimar- Ciudad de Münich- 17 de Julio de 1925 (2:45 PM)**

-¡Edward!¡Alphonse!- grito Maes al llegar a su casa, sumamente agitado

-¿Que pasa, Hughes?¿Por que tan agitado?

-La SA y la SS... ¿los han estado buscando?

-No me digas que... - dijo Ed con una expresión de horror en el rostro- ¡¡AL!!

-¿Que pasa hermano?

-¡Has tus cosas!¡Llama a Noah!¡Hay que irnos de aquí cuanto antes!

-Pero ¿Porqué?

-La SA y la SS... están aquí en Münich – luego se dirige hacia Maes- Dime Hughes ¿Alguien sabe que vivimos aquí?

-Muy pocos, pero no te preocupes: Me han prometido decirles que te has marchado a Leipzing (norte de Alemania).

-No seas idiota, Hughes. No lo pregunte por mí, sino por ti y tu familia: No quisiera que se vieran involucrados... ¿puedes hacerme un ultimo favor?

-¿Dime?

**Unas horas después (6:00 PM)**

Una camioneta con 4 jóvenes rubios salia de la ciudad de Münich y se dirigía hacia las afueras de esta. Cuando estuvieron a unos 4 km de la ciudad se detuvieron encontrándose con 3 jóvenes: un chico rubio, cuyo cabello estaba atado en una cola, otro que tenia una cola ligeramente más pequeña y a juzgar por su rostro era menor que el otro muchacho por unos 3 años y, finalmente, una joven de piel morena y cabello castaño.

-¡Edward!

-Me alegra verlos muchachos.- les dijo Ed a los que fueron sus colegas cuando trabajaba con su difunto amigo Alfonse Heiderich: Estos le entregaron su equipaje, que por ser mucho tuvo que ser enviado aparte y recogido en la casa de los Hughes. Luego de la entrega, los muchachos se despidieron: Esa, quizá, seria la ultima vez que se verían.

**-Fin del Flashback -**

-Luego, nos dirigimos a la ciudad de Augsburg para tomar un tren que nos lleve a París: Así empezaría, oficialmente, nuestro viaje por volver a nuestro mundo- dijo Alphonse- Demoramos unos cuantos días, pero finalmente llegamos a París luego de casi 6 días de viaje entre tren y diligencia. Demoramos 2 meses y medio en recorrer todos los lugares citados y referentes a la alquimia en ese mundo y luego...

-Hey, hey, hey... aguanta tu coche, hermanito- interrumpió Ed - ¿No se te olvida mencionar algo, Alphonse?

-Esto... eh... la verdad... eh... no, nada... jejeje...- rió Al, con un nerviosismo nítido en la voz- que tonterías dices hermano... jejeje...

-¿Que cosa paso, Ed?- pregunto Winry, ahora más interesada y con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-La verdad es que nos demoramos sólo un mes en investigar. El otro mes y medio nos demoramos ayudando a este genio- señala a Alphonse- a convencer a una chica para que nos guiara hacia Berna- todas las miradas cayeron inmediatamente en Al, que empezó a ruborizarse- _"venganza... ¡muajaja!"_

_-_Hermano, se supone que ella nos guiaría y solo la ayudamos a obtener dinero y...

-¿Por que no vas más despacio Al?- le calmo Winry sonrientemente- dinos ¿Como era ella?

-¿Por que quieres saberlo?- pregunto Ed, con una voz socarrona y sirviéndose la primera copa de la noche

-¡Es sólo curiosidad, idiota!- dijo la chica encajandole la llave inglesa en el parietal

-¡Auch!eso duele... - se quejo el alquimista, sobándose la cabeza- De acuerdo. Si tanto quieres saber, esta es su foto.- Toda la mesa fijo su atención en la foto que puso Edward: En ella se podía apreciar como fondo una torre inmensa hecha de hierro forjado (La torre Eiffel), un gran campo verde y a Alphonse tomado del brazo con una bella joven que Winry hubiera reconocido, de no ser por algunos mechones de cabello castaño que le caían en la frente.

-¿Nelly?...-la chica miro un poco más fijamente la foto- Wow... ¡Qué hermoso!

-Jaja... vez Al, te dije que hacen una linda pareja- le dijo Edward a su hermano que estaba más sonrojado que Hinata Hyuga cuando ve a Naruto (eso es como decir: al borde del colapso)

-¿Son pareja?... no lo sabia – dijo Winry.

-¿¿QUE??- pregunto Edward, consternado- y entonces porque dijiste "¡Qué hermoso!"

-Esa torre- dijo la emocionada chica, señalando a la torre Eiffel- ¡Es una belleza!... ¡Es una obra colosal de ingeniería!Ah...- suspira- Debe ser uno de los lugares más bellos y románticos de ese mundo- añadio sujetando a Ed de su brazo izquierdo.

-París... "La ciudad Luz", "La ciudad del amor" y tantos otros nombres que le pusieron- dijo Ed que, aunque conservaba la calma, no podía evitar sonrojarse al tenerla del brazo- pero se supone que Al debería contarles como la conocimos ¿No, Al?

-Esto... claro -_ "Me las pagaras, hermano... aunque creo que me lo merezco por haber metido la __pata... 2 veces"_- Bueno, pues: Luego de acabar la investigación...

**-Flashback-**

**Francia – París – 23 de Agosto de 1925 (7:45 PM) (Edward:18 años, Alphonse: 17 cronológicamente y 15 físicamente)**

**(N/A: no sé francés, así que para que entiendan quienes hablan francés y quienes otro idioma diferente -Alemán en este caso- pondré una que otra frase o palabra de dichos idiomas)**

Era una noche como otra en París "La ciudad Luz" "La ciudad de ..." bah, ya para que si Edward ya les dijo los nombres. Como sea, era una noche como otras. Lo diferente era que esta noche, 2 jóvenes hermanos salían por primera vez en un mes a disfrutar de las bellas y agitadas noches parisinas... por lo menos antes de partir al día siguiente hacia Berna - Suiza

-Wow, mira cuantas luces hermano. En verdad, es una noche hermosa.

-Sí que lo es- dijo secamente Ed- Oye, Al ¿Porque Noah no habrá querido venir?

-Quizá es por que ya recorrió todo París mientras nosotros investigábamos.

-Oh, cierto- dijo otra vez cansadamente el joven. Esta vez, Alphonse lo escucho más atentamente

-Animo, hermano. Veras que pronto encontraremos la puerta y volveremos a nuestro mundo. Ahora hay que disfrutar de esta hermosa noche.

-Sí, gracias Al- dijo Edward dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hermano. Luego, paro en seco- ¿Has oído eso?

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Al para que luego un grito desgarrador rompiera el silencio- ¿Pero que demonios?- Alphonse, seguido de Edward, se precipito hacia un callejón, donde venían los gritos

**En el callejón:**

-¡¡Waaa!!¡Aidez moi!(ayúdenme)- gritaba la chica desesperadamente

-No grites cherìe(querida)- decía un hombre corpulento que la sujetaba por la espalda, mientras que otro le abría la blusa y empezaba a tocar los bien formados pechos de la chica.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡por favor, aidez(ayuda)!- gritaba a casi llorar la chica.

-No importa cuanto grites.- dijo el otro, colocando una mano en la boca de la chica y con la otra subiéndole la falda- Calme, cherìe (tranquila querida): prometo que te va a gus...- no termino la frase ya que una patada en la quijada y otra en el esternón dejaron en K.O al criminal.

-¡Jacques!- grito el otro al ver a su amigo casi muerto por los dos brutales golpes y asombrado por la relativa juventud del joven que lo noqueo.

-Maintenant (ahora), suelte a la chica - ordeno Alphonse, más enojado de lo que Edward lo hubiera podido ver en su vida.

-jajaja ...¿Tú y cuantos más?- río el grandulón bajando una mano a la ingle de la joven, cuando una Mauser le apunto a la nuca.

-Ist besser gehorchen, mein freund- Le dijo Edward lentamente, mientras apoyaba el cañón del arma en la fría nuca del tipo.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto el asustado hombre a Alphonse, dada su ignorancia del idioma alemán

-Él dijo: "es mejor que obedezcas, amigo"- le tradujo Alphonse al pervertido( y a todos los lectores)

-Oh... ya entendí.- Acto seguido, el hombre soltó a la muchacha, que corrió a los brazos de Alphonse, a quien le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

-Merci, merci, merci.(gracias, gracias, gracias)- dijo la chica entre lagrimas y abrazando al muchacho.

-Pas de problème (No hay problema) - le dijo Alphonse sonrojado a la asustada chica- _"Vaya, es toda una belleza"_

-_"Mírenlos: ¿no se ven adorables? Y yo que pensé que esta noche iba a ser aburrida"_ Merci- le dijo Ed al hombre para luego darle con la culata de la Mauser y dejarlo desmayado- et bonne nuit (y buenas noches).

-¿Era necesario hacerle eso?- le pregunto Alphonse a su hermano

-No... pero me sentí muy bien haciéndolo- dijo Ed

-Esto...- interrumpió la chica- no sé como podría agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi.- dijo esto sorprendiendo a los muchachos ya que no tenia problemas en hablar el Alemán.

-No tienes que hacerlo- dijo Al- Mi nombre es Alderich Eidrich y él es mi hermano, Edmond Eidrich

-Mucho gusto

-El placer es mio. Me llamo Constance Bournissen e insisto en agradecerles de alguna forma

-Um...- se apresuro a a decir Edward, antes que su hermano vuelva a negar la oferta- bueno, hay una forma en la que nos puedes pagar ¿sabes?

-Dígame como, Herr Edmond

-primero, dejate de formalidades: a mi me puedes llamar Ed y a el llamalo Al, eso de Herr (Señor) nos hace sentir viejos cuando alguien joven como nosotros nos lo dice. Segundo: antes de rescatarte, estábamos buscando un buen lugar para divertirnos, ya que es nuestra ultima noche en París y, bueno...

-¡Oh!¡Conozco el lugar perfecto!- dijo la chica

-¡Genial!- dijo Al tomando a la chica de la mano a manera de hacerle una petición- ¿Podrías guiarnos hasta allí, Constance?

-Co-co-con gu-gusto Al- tartamudeo la sonrojada chica.

**Unos minutos después, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en:**

-Hermano... ¿esto es?- A lo que Edward solo respondió leyendo lo que decía en aquel letrero

-Cabaret Moulin Rouge (Molino Rojo)

**-Interrupción del Flashback(*sonido de disco rallado*)-**

-¿Cabaret? Esa palabra me suena...¿Que no es una especie de club nocturno?- pregunto Winry, apretando ligeramente... ya, seré franco: empezó a apretar el brazo izquierdo de Ed.

-Esto... de hecho sí, pero no hicimos nada malo ¿verdad, Al?

-Bueno, hubo un pequeño incidente con mi hermano, pero no es nada grave.

-La cabeza de Ed depende de lo que nos cuentes, Al- dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente y apretando disimuladamente el brazo de Edward con MUCHA más fuerza_"ayúdenme"_-pensó el chico.

-Bueno, mejor continuamos.

**-Prosigue el Flashback-**

-Esto... Disculpa Constance-interrumpió Edward aún parado al lado de su hermano y de la chica frente al cabaret- quizá la pregunta te moleste, pero ¿Tú trabajas aquí?

-¡¡HERMANO!!¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer una pregunta tan...?!- pero la chica lo detiene

-No, Al... él tiene razón: Yo trabajo aquí.- dijo casi susurrando la chica dejando a Al con cara de idiota y a Ed con una de curiosidad- pero ¿como lo supiste?

-Porque hemos pasado por 4 cabarets igual de grandes para venir específicamente a este. Aparte, esa chica de la puerta te saludo al verte. _"vaya, que buen discurso. Yo sólo lo pregunte para fastidiar a Alphonse"_

-¡Eres admirable, hermano!¡Tienes un gran poder de deducción!- exclamo Al con una falsa sonrisa- _"De todas las mujeres tenia que ser ella y de todos los trabajos tenia que ser este. Definitivamente Dios tiene algo contra mí, y yo que pensaba unirme al Catolicismo"_.Ed noto esto en el rostro de su hermano y formuló otra pregunta:

-Dime... ¿Eres camarera?

-¿Eres adivino, Edmond?- pregunto la chica sorprendida, ya que él joven lo había adivinado

-_"Lotería"_Eh... Más o menos, algo así- respondió el muchacho sonrientemente.

-¿De veras?- pregunto Al, sorprendido- _"¡¡BIEN!! solo es camarera, gracias Dios...Hey ¿desde cuando soy creyente?"_

-Claro ¿Que creías Alderich?- pregunto ella, con las manos en la cadera.

-Eh... pues.. ve-veras no cre-e-eras q-q-que y-yo estaba... bue-bueno, pe-pensando...- tartamudeo el nervioso joven a lo que la chica solo rió.

-jajajaja... te ves lindo cuando tartamudeas.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto sonrientemente Alphonse

-¡Hey, tórtolos!- les grito Edward desde la entrada (WTF¿Cuando fue que llego allí?)-¿Van a entrar? Me estoy congelando aquí afuera.- Dicho esto, los sonrojados jóvenes se dirigieron a la entrada.

**Unas horas después (para ser más exacto son las 3:00 AM):**

Tres figuras caminaban por las desérticas pero bien iluminadas calles de París. Dos de los caminantes (los más jóvenes) iban a pasó firme mientras ayudaban a andar al mayor que se tambaleaba entre ellos cantando... ¿Ópera alemana?

-**"Es Sei Bei den Pforten der Hölle! Morgen er oder du!"...**- Concluyo Edward

-Y ese es el final de la escena 5, del acto 2 de "Der Freischütz ("El cazador furtivo" ópera maestra de Karl Maria Von Weber y la favorita de Rip Van Winkle... un personaje de Hellsing)"- le explicó Al a Constance, que lo ayudaba a llevar a un ebrio Edward Elric al hotel.

-Y essho... no essh toodo...- decía Ed conservando un cierto tono de tenor- aún falta muussho para acabar la … Óopera- apenas acabo de decir esto entonó de nuevo- sssexta esshena , acto ...2: **"Trefflicht Bedient...! Gesegn' es Samiel!"**

-Oh no, aquí vamos otra vez.- Se quejó Alphonse

-jajaja- rió tiernamente Constance- no es tan malo. Es más: Creo que ebrio canta mucho mejor.

-jajaja... lo mismo pienso – le sonrió Al- Constance...

-¿Ah?

-Gracias por ayudarme, pero ¿en serio no deberías irte a casa?- pregunto preocupado

-No hay problema. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – le dijo algo sonrojada- además, no tengo casa aquí. Veras: yo vine de Suiza a París para buscar un trabajo, pero...- es interrumpido por Ed que dejo de cantar cuando oyó la palabra...

-¿Sshuiiza?¡Qué sorpresa!Jussto mi hermano y yo noss ibamossh allá mañaana.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Si lo deseas, puedes venir con nosotros- le propuso Al, entusiasmado.

-Son muy amables, pero yo vine a París para trabajar y conseguir dinero suficiente para unas medicinas que mi madre necesita.

-Entonces te ayudaremos: Nosotros necesitamos a alguien que nos guíe en Suiza y creemos que la mejor opción eres tú ¿Verdad hermano?- al no recibir respuesta- ¿Hermano?

-Ssí, sí... lo que digaasssh, heeermanito...ya cassi lleeego _(*sonido de un cuerpo pesado cayendo al suelo*)_ Ufff... llegue...- dice Edward tirado en la puerta del hotel- Oieee, Constance si quieeressh hospedaje puedess quedarte con nosotross.

-¡¿QUE?!- preguntaron Constance y Alphonse, sorprendida por la pregunta y evaluando la posibilidad de golpear a su hermano, respectivamente.

-¿Que no te acueerdassh, Al, que a Noah le ssobra una caama en sshu habitasshión? -le recordó Edward, eliminando así todo pensamiento enfermo en el ambiente.

-Es cierto, tenemos una cama extra en la habitación de nuestra amiga Noah.

-Pero ¿No les costara nada más?

-Claro que no, nosotros pagamos por habitación no por persona.

-Bueno...y-yo... no-no sé, A-Alderich.- le dice la chica avergonzada.

-Por favor – le dice sujetándole las manos para tranquilizarla- sólo dime Al.

-Al...- dice la chica casi en un susurro. Hasta que...

-Oigan ¿Van a entrar o no?- Les grita Edward desde la entrada. A lo que ellos le hacen caso y entran sumamente avergonzados.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Winry dejó de apretar el brazo de Edward cuando Al acabó _"Bueno, por lo menos no hizo nada más que emborracharse y no otra clase de cosas"_.Por su parte, Ed empezaba a sentir como su sangre volvía a fluir por su brazo izquierdo _"Ay, de la que me salve"_

_-_¿Y luego que pasó?- interrogaron todos a los Elric

-Nos pasamos un mes y medio cada uno haciendo lo suyo para recaudar dinero: Al tomaba fotos, alquilaba botes para navegar en el río Sena y trabajaba con Constance en el Moulin Rouge por las noches como guardia y camarero; Noah ,por su habilidad de leer la mente, leía la fortuna y yo fabricaba fuegos pirotécnicos y vendía libros, a la vez que estudiaba a un tal Nicolas Flamel hombre que ,según cuentan las leyendas, logró crear la piedra filosofal. Sin embargo no lográbamos acumular lo suficiente, pero un día...

**-Flashback-**

**Francia- París – Octubre de1925**

-¿Encontraste que?

-Oro, Al: O-R-O

-Genial hermano ¿Cuanto crees que valga?

-Lo suficiente como para la medicina.

-Excelente, pero ¿como lo encontraste? En el Sena no se ha hallado oro en siglos.

-Bueno, hay que saber buscar tan sólo con astucia y un poquito de suerte _"Y algo de ayuda de mi amigo Nicolas Flamel"_pensó el muchacho

-Bueno, pero entonces ya que tenemos todo listo...

-Así es. Constance, Al, Noah hagan sus maletas: Nos vamos a Suiza.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Y así nos fuimos a Berna, Suiza.- explicó Alphonse- El plan original era dirigirnos a Berna en tren y así fue: Salimos de París el 7 de Octubre de 1925, pero una vez entrados en Suiza pudimos distinguir algunas patrullas de la SA. Al parecer nos buscaban y seguro esperaban atraparnos en alguno de los trenes.

-No sabíamos como habían previsto que estaríamos en Suiza y mucho menos como la SA podía estar dentro de un país que no fuera la República de Weimar.- continuó Edward- Aún así decidimos ir por los bosques del Cantón de Berna para evitar ser atrapados.

-Y allí ocurriría nuestro primer encuentro con las fuerzas Nazis...

**-Flashback-**

**Bosque de Suiza- Cantón de Berna – 12 Octubre de 1925**

Un disparo desgarro la silenciosa tranquilidad del bosque

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Noah al oír el disparo

-Ese disparo...- dijo Ed lentamente- no sonó como si fuera un rifle de caza, más bien parecía...

-Hermano...- no pudo continuar ya que el mayor va a sacar un par de rifles del equipaje.

-Vamos Al – luego se dirige hacia las chicas- quédense aquí, cuiden el campamento y no enciendan fuego.

-Pero ¿A donde van?- volvió a preguntar Noah

-Nos vamos de cacería- dijo Edward fríamente.

**Minutos después:**

Los muchachos se acercaron hacia donde venían los disparos: Una gran casa de campo. Edward evito que Alphonse saliera del grupo de arboles en los que estaban camuflados...

-¿Hermano?¿Porqué...?

-Shh... mira

Al hizo caso y pudo distinguir 3 autos y una camioneta rural y también a los oficiales que estaban apoyados o sentados en estos. Luego de observarlos un rato, Al pudo ver en sus solapas el símbolo más temido por su hermano y él mismo: un par de letras "S" rúnicas.

-¿La Schutzstaffel?¿Pero que hacen...?

Se volvieron a oír disparos esta vez seguidos por 2 agonizantes gemidos, luego se reanudaron los disparos, se escucharon palabras en alemán casi como si fueran una sentencia, luego un grito y, finalmente, el lugubre resonar de una Luger.

-Nein!!Mein Schatz, nein!! (¡no!¡mi amor, no!) - se oyó el grito desesperado de una mujer.

Se oyó un golpe sordo, como de alguien que golpea a una persona. Estaban tan absortos escuchando estas terribles escenas, que no se dieron cuenta que algunos soldados se estaban retirando.

-Ese debe ser el líder- dijo Ed cuando por fin pudo ver a los soldados retirándose, señalando específicamente a uno de cabello corto, rubio claro casi plateado, tez blanca casi pálida y penetrantes ojos azul plomizos carentes de misericordia, que entraó a uno de los autos junto con 4 soldados más y se retiraba del lugar.

-Sturmhaupstführer...- murmuro Ed

-¿Eh..?

-Ese es su rango. Pero ¿A que mandarían los Nazis a la SS?

Cuando se fueron, los llantos de una mujer rompieron el silencio una vez más. Apenas pudieron distinguir las palabras que definían el destino de la mujer: muerte. Los muchachos se movieron por el bosque para tener una mejor perspectiva de las cosas y entonces, la vieron: Era una mujer de tez clara y cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verde plomizos que se distinguían por las lagrimas que caían de ellos y tendría la misma edad que su madre si ella siguiera viva, era arrastrada hasta uno de los vehículos por 3 oficiales, mientras que 2 hacían guardia en la puerta y otros 2 esperaban en los vehículos (total de soldados: 7).

La mujer lloraba silenciosamente, soltando uno que otro gemido. Uno de esos gemidos hizo que uno de los soldados que la llevaba le diera una bofetada para callarla. Esto la hizo sangrar y caer al suelo. El hombre sonrío al ver a la indefensa mujer en el suelo y se le ocurrió una idea aborrecible.

-¡Hey, Hans!¿Que te parece si nos divertimos un rato con esta mujer?

-¿Eres imbécil o que, Karl?¿No oíste al Sturmhaupstfürher?:Esta mujer tiene ascendencia gitana.

-¿Si? Pues, es una pena que una belleza así se valla a desperdiciar.- dijo sacando la Mauser y apuntando a la mujer.

Edward ya no pudo más: empuño su rifle G98, apunto y....

Un disparo desgarro el silencio. Los oficiales que llevaban a cabo la ejecución se voltearon a ver de donde venia ese disparo. Edward quedo paralizado: Nunca llego a apretar el gatillo. Juró que pudo oír la descarga de una Luger y a la vez el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada por un cuchillo. Y así fue: Los dos guardias que estaban en la puerta aparecieron con un disparo en el occipital y el otro con un cuchillo clavado en la yugular. Luego, pudieron ver al autor de ambos ataques: Salio corriendo empuñando una Mauser y arrancando el cuchillo de la yugular del muerto, ahora se dirigía hacia los que tenían cautiva a su madre. Lo distinguieron rápidamente: Tenia el cabello rubio aunque con algunos mechones un poco más castaños que los demás, sus ojos eran verde azulados y miraban con odio a los hombres que tenia en frente, tendría unos 16 años y, ahora, se dirigía en un acto suicida hacia los soldados. Uno de los hombres (Hans) le apunto, pero el muchacho fue más rápido y le perforó el cráneo de un tiro, mientras que al otro le lanzo el cuchillo cayéndole en el estomago. Sin embargo el último, que llevaba a la mujer (Karl) y cubierto por los otros 2 que estaban en los vehículos le apuntaron. El muchacho bajo el arma ante esto y las súplicas de la mujer para que no le hicieran daño a su hijo. Karl sonrió y sólo le dijo al muchacho:

-Muy valiente en verdad, pero también muy estúpido. Nosotros creíamos que esta pareja no tenia hijos. Sin embargo, creo que nos equivocamos: Debiste ser más considerado con el sacrificio de tu padre y – mirando de reojo a la mujer- de tu madre... chico.- dicho esto el hombre le apunto a la mujer en el vientre y …

-Nein!!!(¡No!)- se escucharon 3 gritos al unisono y sonaron 3 disparos. El muchacho, estaba sorprendido: Él lo único que había echo fue gritar y luego vio como el hombre que iba a ejecutar a su madre caía con 2 tiros en la cabeza. Pero el tercer tiro había sido del hombre y lo supo al ver a su madre desangrarse en la hierba.

-MUTTER!!- gritó el joven y quiso moverse, pero al verse acorralado y sin balas decidió dejarlo todo y prepararse a morir... luego, escuchó 2 detonaciones y cuando abrió los ojos... los soldados estaban muertos con un tiró en el pecho cada uno. Al voltear, vio a 2 jóvenes portando cada uno un rifle G98, pero luego recordó a su madre y fue a auxiliarla.

-Será mejor ayudarlo- sugirió Alphonse.

-Sí, aunque no hayan muchas esperanzas de lograr lo que él quiere y... tampoco sepamos como calmar ese dolor.- dijo Edward recordando el pasado.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Fuimos a ver a la madre del chico. Esta, sangraba profundamente pues la bala le había atravesado el vientre por completo. Su sangre se desparramaba por el suelo y antes de morir acerco a su hijo y le susurro algo al oído. Luego, se dirigió a nosotros y nos pidió que cuidáramos de él, luego... expiró.

-Él, no lo soporto y se desmayo. Lo metimos a la casa y ahí encontramos a 5 soldados muertos y delante de ellos un hombre rubio, de tez clara y ojos azules, no había duda: era su padre. Al registrar los papeles de la familia, hallamos 2 constancias: En la primera la casa figuraba a nombre de la familia Engel von Jungingen , compuesta por la pareja de esposos Ludolf y Agnes. En la otra, que era la original, aparecía a nombre de la misma familia, compuesta por los ya mencionados y sus hijos Maximilien y Johannes. Por las fechas de nacimiento dimos con el hecho de que el chico que teníamos ante nosotros, era el segundo hijo de ese matrimonio al que pusieron por nombre Johannes Erhard Engel von Jungingen. Luego nos enteraríamos que sus padres fueron declarados enemigos del partido Nazi hacia ya 2 años y que su hermano estaba muerto desde ese mismo año (1923) y al parecer fue por la muerte de este que huyeron a Suiza, previamente borraron los registros civiles del muchacho.

-Ahora él tendría que venir con nosotros y ser parte de nuestro grupo. Cuando despertó, pregunto por su madre y su padre y por nuestras identidades. Luego de todas las explicaciones enterramos a sus padres y el chico tomó una difícil decisión...

**-Flashback-**

**Casa de la familia Engel von Jungingen(para ser más exactos, la entrada) (6:00PM)**

-¿Estas seguro que deseas hacer esto?- dijo Alphonse arrojando su antorcha hacia la casa que ya estaba en llamas.

-Sí, - dijo el joven mirando su casa ardiendo- es mucho mejor así: No habrá nadie que me persiga por mi nombre o apellido y... ahora... - suelta la antorcha que tenia en la mano- ellos no están y tampoco puedo creer que...

-¿Johannes?-pregunto Alphonse- ¿Que no puedes creer?

-Es mejor que guarde mis asuntos familiares para mí. Y Alderich, creo que acordamos que he muerto junto con mis padres en este incendio.

-Jejeje... Sí lo había olvidado, Herr Jensen Tanhäuser.- Le respondió Al, llamándolo por el nombre con el que él se rebautizo.

-¿En serio quieres ese nombre?- pregunto Edward con una cara de "¡Estas loco!¿Así quieres llamarte?"

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- pregunto mirando de reojo a Ed y alejándose poco a poco de la casa internándose en el bosque

-Eh... pues no- dijo Edward siguiéndolo junto con Alphonse

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-¿Y luego que pasó?

-Continuamos nuestro camino- repuso Al- Fuimos hasta Berna, la capital de Suiza, donde conocimos a la familia de Constance: Fueron los días más agradables que pude pasar en ese mundo.

-¿A sí?Mmmm...¿ porqué habrá sido?- pregunto Winry, sosteniendo su mentón y sonriendo.

-De lo único que me lamento es que no hayas tenido ninguna oportunidad de estar a solas con ella en Berna- dijo Ed sonriendo y sumamente tranquilo, empezando a tomar un trago de coñac (al día siguiente tendrá una resaca monumental XD)

-¡Sí, yo también!- se lamento Alphonse- el problema es que tenia una familia muy grande y...¡Oye!

-jajajajaja- se rió Ed

-Te las estas cobrando por todas las veces que...- iba a mencionar lo que vio en el segundo piso, pero fue interrumpido por un nervioso Edward.

-¡Pero en fin! Pasamos una semana en Berna y luego nos marchamos los 5.

-¿Los cinco?¿Que Constance no se iba a quedar?

-Sí. Jean, el padre de Constance, nos pidió que nos lo lleváramos a su hija con nosotros.

-Pero ¿Porqué?

-No lo sé. Lo decidimos luego de que él tuviera una conversación con Al- dijo Edward mirando a su hermano que tenia la cabeza gacha- Además, Jean nos dijo que un buen lugar en el que podríamos encontrar información para la "investigación" era la ciudad de Roma en Italia, así que nos dirigimos para allá.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Amestris (Advertencia: contenido Gore(tripas, sangre, mutilaciones y demás) , se recomienda discreción)**

Despertó luego del traumatico ataque del que había sido víctima. Miro su estomago que bien recordaba le había perforado ese monstruo que ahora le miraba sentado sobre una pila de pútridos cadáveres y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja teniendo a la luz de la Luna como única linterna en aquella oscura noche.

-Por fin despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Terrible... ¿es acaso este el poder que me prometiste?

-Paciencia mocoso... primero hay que ver los resultados- luego, como si se dirigiera a otra persona distinta pregunto- ¿Puedes usar tus poderes?

-Pero de que webadas me estas- se calló de repente y sintió como una voz diferente a la suya salia de su garganta

- Sí... gracias por este cuerpo tan joven y bien cuidado- dijo una voz suave y algo sádica- aunque... sólo le falta un detallito- manipulo la mano de automail del chico y ante la sorpresa de este, convirtió el dedo (que era completamente normal, no tenia garras incorporadas)en una cuchilla como si con tan sólo pensarlo pudiera hacerlo

-¿Como, demonios, hiciste eso?

-Callate y dejame trabajar tranquilo- le respondió el ente clavando la cuchilla en la palma derecha y trazando cuidadosamente. El chico, gritó de dolor y cuando al fin pudo sentir la cuchilla fuera de su carne, pudo ver el trabajo de la cosa que tenia dentro: Un triangulo circunscrito (un triangulo dentro de un circulo) y, dentro de este, lo que parecía ser una media Luna- ahora sí esta listo- dijo con satisfacción.

-Pero ¿Que son estas marcas?- dijo viendo sus manos y al percatarse que en la de automail había otro símbolo, sólo que este no tenia una luna dentro del triangulo sino, más bien otro circulo.- Parecen círculos de transmutación y... ¿que hacen?- pregunto el muchacho.

-Que bueno que lo preguntas- escucho otra voz en su interior- acercate a esa pila de cadáveres. El muchacho obedeció y se acercó- apoya tus manos en ellos.- el chico obedeció y colocó sus manos en ellos: al hacerlo pudo sentir la composición pesada de los gases que son emitidos al descomponerse los cuerpos, cada elemento de la piel, las sustancias, la sangre, todo... luego quito sus manos e instintivamente se alejo a una distancia segura. Luego de unos segundos, gran parte del callejón en el que estaban explotó, dejando como resultado un gran incendio.

-Jajajajajajaja... ¡bien hecho, muchacho!- se rió el hombre que hace una hora lo había convertido en lo que era ahora.

-¿Yo... hice esto?- se pregunto en voz alta -¿Pero co...?- fue interrumpido por un guardia que patrullaba las calles.

-Identifíquese y suelte las armas...- cuando pudo distinguir al joven entre el fuego y el humo, apenas pudo pronunciar palabra- pe- pero... si eres tú.

-Bueno- le dijo el peli plateado al muchacho- tal parece que tendrás que ensuciarte las manos una vez más... Jack Hagen.

-Eres un maldito criminal buscado en todo Amestris- le grito el guardia- ¡Muere, Hagen!- dicho esto se dispuso a apretar el gatillo cuando sintió como 5 filosas agujas le destrozaban los pulmones. No podía creer que ese joven fuera tan veloz y mucho menos que ese automail se pudiera retorcer, estirar y retraer como si de una serpiente se tratase.

-¿Un maldito criminal que es buscado en todo Amestris?- le pregunto al agonizante guardia a quien había aprisionado con su brazo cual boa a una liebre- ¡Sólo hacia mi trabajo!¡MALDITOS INFELICES!- dicho esto apretó con una fuerza inhumana al guardia cuyo cuerpo acabo despedazado cayendo su cabeza, extremidades y demás partes en el suelo o en la gran hoguera hecha a base de cadáveres.

-Gut... gut...(bien... bien...)- le dijo suavemente y aplaudiendo divertido por el sangriento espectáculo que le había regalado el muchacho- parece que no resultaste un mal experimento, Jack. Ahora, creo que tienes algo que hacer... ¿Verdad?

El muchacho solo apretó los puños y luego alzó la mirada y dijo fríamente, con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro el cual aún tenia la sangre y parte de la carne del guardia.

-Buscaré venganza...- dijo lentamente- Tú has visto mi pasado... sabes contra quien voy ¿verdad?

-Sí... pero primero, hay que planear nuestros movimientos, no hay que ser tan impulsivos, Jack.

-¿Que sugieres...?

-Sólo sígueme...

Así desaparecieron, entre el humo, la sangre y el oscuro cielo de aquella noche de media Luna.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado la primera parte del viaje de los Elric y nuestra vuelta con los antagonistas. Una aclaración: las partes **"Es Sei Bei den Pforten der Hölle! Morgen er oder du!" **y **"Trefflicht Bedient...! Gesegn' es Samiel!" **no tienen traducción por ser parte de una canción (en este caso, Ópera). Las s, a, h y letras demás agregadas en las lineas de Edward cuando esta ebrio, son para dar entender precisamente eso XD. Como ven introducimos a Constance (que es técnicamente el reflejo de Nelly) al grupo de Edward, más que nada para que Alphonse se enamore, le entren las dudas de volver a su mundo y... para que Edward también pueda fastidiarlo. Algo más... No saqué nada de Harry Potter: en la vida real SÍ existió un Nicolas Flamel que dicen logro crear el elixir de la vida y la piedra filosofal, además de transmutar el plomo en oro. Es más: el símbolo que llevaba Edward en su gabardina e Izumi en su pecho se llama "Flamel". Quiero agradecer a:

**Elizabeth Guerrero, luis4fma, Gabe Logan, Shadir** y** AravisNF. **

Nuestros invitados (Personajes históricos mencionados) en este capitulo fueron:

**Albert Einstein, Adolf Hittler, Karl Maria von Weber y Nicolas Flamel. **

Gracias a todos los que alrededor de este año me dieron sus halagos, criticas, correcciones, felicitaciones, cañonazos, tomatazos, y demás, ojalá que con este capitulo podamos empezar bien el año no sólo yo, sino también todos ustedes. Que empiecen bien el año y que la pasen genial. Hasta la siguiente actualización, dejen reviews, bye bye.


	8. Cap7: CSFD Volº2

Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y también espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

"_Que bueno que no saben lo que pienso__"_-pensamiento de personajes, (En pocas palabras...)-nota del autor , **"Un elefante se balanceaba..."**- cuando un personaje canta . _(*golpe de una madera sobre el cráneo del autor*)_ - efecto de sonido

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**.**

Los personajes históricos aquí usados, no necesariamente han vivido o hecho lo que aquí decimos.

**Capitulo 7: Crónicas de sangre, fuego y dolor Volº2: Italia y Austria... una ventana a un desgarrador futuro**

Y luego de algunos días de viaje llegamos a la ciudad de Génova – Italia – continuo Alphonse- … pero el hubieron 2 problemas: el primero fue que no sabíamos como y donde buscar información. Y el segundo...

**-Flashback-**

**Octubre de 1925- Región de Liguria- Ciudad de Génova-Italia:**

**(Aquí es la misma nota para con el francés: para diferenciar a los que hablan Italiano les pongo una palabra en dicho idioma. Nuestros protagonistas, aunque su dialogo esta escrito en español, están hablando en Alemán)**

-¡¡POR TIERRA!!

-¡¡POR MAR!!

-¡POR TIERRA!¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!-grito Ed

**-**¡POR MAR!¡MALDITO IGNORANTE!-le respondió Johannes

-¡NIÑO MIMADO!

-¡ANORMAL!- le respondió señalandole su pierna izquierda que era extrañamente un poco más larga que la otra.

-¿CÓMO QUE ANORMAL, MOCOSO?- le pregunto Edward sin entender el gesto del chico.

-¡Y ADEMÁS DE ANORMAL TAMBIEN ERES BESTIA!-le grito- ¡TIENES UNA PIERNA MÁS LARGA QUE LA OTRA!¿Como explicas eso?- le pregunto ya tranquilizándose.

-Eh, bueno... Es una larga historia: veras Al y yo vivíamos en... ¡HEY!¡Nos estamos saliendo del tema!

-¿Cierto,no?

-¡POR TIERRA!- volvió a insistir Edward

-¡POR MAR!-le recalcó Johannes

La discusión llevaba menos de media hora de empezada y tenia para rato. Los únicos espectadores de este intenso y apasionante (y sumamente ridículo) debate eran un joven de cabellos rubios oscuros (Alphonse), 2 chicas (Constance y Noah) que se notaban sumamente avergonzadas por la actitud de sus acompañantes, 2 gatos que pasaban por ahí pero fueron retenidos por Al, las palomas de la pequeña plaza en que todo ocurría y un par de niñitos que se reían de oír a dos personas hablar un lenguaje del que no entendían ni jota. Y luego se les fue a sumar un anciano bien vestido, de aparentemente 68 años de edad, atraído por tan pintoresco grupo.

-Buongiorno, figlio (Buenos días, hijo) ¿Puedo ayudarte?- le pregunto a Edward

-¿Ah? - soltaron Ed, Al y Johannes al mismo tiempo y antes que alguno de los 2 (me refiero a Edward y a Johannes) fuera a meter la pata, Constance decidió responderle al anciano.

-Bungiorno, padre (lo dice por el alzacuello que lleva el hombre). Ciò chè accade è chè i miei amici non sanno come ci si arriva velocemente a Roma ¿Per mare o via terra?(N/A: Mi italiano no es muy bueno... así que puede haber un error en la escritura)- Alphonse, Edward y Johannes eran ahora los que no entendían ni un bledo de lo que decían y le preguntaron a la persona que sí parecía entender algo.

-Hey, Noah ¿Qué le pregunto Constance al señor?- pregunto Al

-Nuestro dilema: ¿Como se llega más rápido a Roma? ¿Por mar o por tierra?-tradujo Noah para los chicos (y también para todos los lectores).

-¿Y que dijo?- pregunto Ed. El hombre, al ver que todos hablaban alemán, decidió responderles en el mismo idioma.

-Sí van ahora por tren se demorarían un poco más ya que tendría que hacer escala en la ciudad portuaria de Pisa. Pero si toman un barco que los lleve a Roma podrían ahorrar más tiempo.

-¡JA!- Le echó en cara Johannes a Edward- ¡Te lo dije Edmond!jajajajaja...- rió Johannes altivamente mientras Edward bajaba la cabeza decepcionado.

-Pero supongo que el barco para Roma ya zarpo y creo que ya perdieron el tren - dijo el anciano- Si ustedes gustan, yo podría llevarles para Roma, ya que mi barco estará listo a zarpar mañana

-Pero no tenemos dinero para ir en barco- le mencionó Alphonse.

-El barco es propiedad de la organización para la que trabajo. Además, no creo que les importe que vengan conmigo unos jóvenes estudiantes ¿Verdad?

-¡Oh, gracias señor, gracias, gracias, gracias !- le agradecieron Alphonse y Johannes.

A la mañana siguiente, se dirigieron a puerto donde encontraron al anciano, resguardado por varios hombres vestidos de forma muy graciosa. Constance, los reconoció de inmediato.

-La Guardia Suiza ¿Pero que hacen aquí?- no pudo preguntarse nada más porque una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Constance!- le grito un alegre Alphonse desde cubierta -¡Vamos, sube al barco!- ella, obedeció a la petición del joven.

Luego de hacer los últimos preparativos, zarpamos con rumbo a Roma – dijo Ed- Cuando el hombre nos pregunto que clase de investigación haríamos en Roma, yo pensé que debíamos contarle parte de nuestra travesía. Así que le conté que nos dirigíamos a Roma para investigar acerca de la alquimia, como esta había influenciado a las ciencias modernas, etc. Le dije que creíamos que podíamos encontrar mucha información al respecto en Roma.

-Alquimia ¿eh?- dijo el anciano, intrigado de que una ciencia tan antigua pudiera atraer a mentes tan jóvenes.

-Sí, señor. Pero es nuestra primera vez en el sur de Europa y ,es más, aunque lleguemos a Roma no sabemos por donde empezar a buscar.-el anciano sólo sonrió

-Tranquilo, hijo. En la organización para la que trabajo, tenemos mucha información de lo que buscan. Y ¿sabes que?... Si gustan, en cuanto lleguemos a Roma, podrán usarla.

-¿De verdad? Gracias...

Y así pasaron 2 días en las cálidas aguas del mediterráneo hasta que, finalmente, llegamos a la ciudad portuaria de Fiumicino

**Región del Lacio- Ciudad del Fiumicino- Italia**

-Ya extrañaba pisar un suelo que no se moviera al compás de las olas- exclamo Edward una vez que puso un pie en el puerto. Luego se dio cuenta que había un gran comité de bienvenida en aquel puerto para aquel barco: Estaba compuesto de varios sacerdotes, obispos y demás entidades religiosas y junto a todos ellos estaban esos hombres de trajes sumamente coloridos. Finalmente, uno de los curas, de al parecer unos 50 años y el que parecía tener más rango, se acerco al anciano y empezó a hablarle en italiano.

-Buongiorno, Sua Santità (Su Santidad)- le dijo el hombre al anciano estrechando sus manos. Ante la sola mención de ese titulo, Constance quedo pasmada- Come stuvo il viaggio? (¿Como estuvo el viaje?)

-Bene, Eugenio. Grazie.

-¿Quienes son estos jóvenes que le acompañan, Sua Santità?

-Son unos jóvenes de l'Università di Münich. Les prometí ayudarles con gli Archivi (los archivos) del Vaticano.

-Da Vero, Sua Santità? (¿De verdad, Su Santidad?)

-Sí – ante esto, el hombre se dirigió a los jóvenes, que de no ser por Constance que les había traducido lo que decían no habrían entendido ni jota de la conversación, y les dijo en alemán:

-Buenas tardes. Soy el Arzobispo y Nuncio Apostólico de Alemania y Prusia, Eugenio Pacelli y es un placer para mi darles la bienvenida a Fiumicino y presentarles- refiriéndose al anciano- a Su Santidad, Pío XI.

**-Pausa al Flashback-**

Luego nos llevaron a Roma, que estaba a unas horas de ahí -dijo Alphonse- Buscamos un hotel para hospedarnos, luego de encontrarlo y aprovechar que aún era temprano, decidimos dejar que las chicas y a Johannes dieran un paseo por la ciudad mientras que nosotros íbamos a ver las bibliotecas del Vaticano y algo más....

**-Vuelve el Flashback-**

**Archivos Secretos del Vaticano – El Vaticano -Roma– ese mismo día ****(En esa época no existía la ciudad del Vaticano)**

-"Archivio Segreto del Vaticano"- Ed no lo podía creer: El y su hermano, parados frente a la más restringida información del mundo, a la que muy pocos hombres tenían acceso. Ahí, podría encontrar la clave para volver a su mundo.

-Son muy afortunados: Si hubieran venido hace 400 años, los habríamos ejecutado por su osadía- decía divertido el padre Eugenio- pero desde hace ya mucho tiempo que dejamos esos malos caminos. Además, desde que Benedicto XV abrió parte de los archivos al mundo, ya no es tan restringido.

-Disculpe Arzobispo ¿Cuanto abarca todo el Archivo Secreto?

-Umm... Sería casi como unos 800 años de historia: poseemos cerca de 150.000 documentos y más de 630 fondos de archivos distintos ordenados en unos 65 km lineales de estanterías aproximadamente. Algunos de estos archivos están en distintos idiomas: Húngaro, Francés, Italiano, Latín, Inglés, Español, Hebreo, Arameo, Noruego, Alemán, Eslavo...

-Esta bien, ya entendí- le interrumpió Edward- esto nos podría llevar toda la vida.

-Pensé en eso y les traje algo de ayuda- luego dirigiendo su vista hacia adentro de los archivos- ¿pero donde se habrán metido ese par?

Eugenio no tuvo que esperar mucho: En ese momento observaron como dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, se acercaban hacía ellos a toda velocidad, empujándose como si de un par de niños se tratara. Finalmente, ambos resbalaron y cayeron ella encima de él: Eran una joven monja Mercedaria, con un rostro sumamente conocido para los Elric, y un joven sacerdote Jesuita.

-¡Domenico!¡Marysia !¿Qué pasa aquí? Esto es la casa del señor, no un hipódromo.- el joven se quito a su compañera de encima de su espalda y hablo alemán con un acento Italiano.

-Disculpe pad... digo Arzobispo. Lo que pasa es que yo quería venir a recibirlo pero me demoré esperando a esta come libros, con todo el respeto que se merece la herma...- no pudo acabar porque...

-¿¡A quien le llamas come libros, traductor de pacotilla!?- respondió la mujer

-¡Por lo menos yo hago mi trabajo!

-¡Yo también lo hago!

-¡Lo único que haces es leerte todos los evangelios apócrifos y no descifrados, en vez de ordenarlos como se te pide!

-¡Pero tu me ayudas en eso!

-¿Cómo?

-Esos evangelios están escritos en arameo ¡Y yo no sé nada de ese idioma a diferencia tuya!- le increpó la chica, lo que le causo al joven mucho nerviosismo

-Ella me obligó Arzobispo...- se defendió el joven

-Esto... Domenico- interrumpió el Arzobispo palpándose el tabique y pensando en enviar a esos dos hiperactivos como misioneros al amazonas.

-Yo acepté, pero no fue mi culp... eh, digo ¿sí, señor?

-Tenemos visitas

-Oh, perdone mi descortesía. Soy el hermano Domenico Schiavone Amocacci

-Y yo soy la hermana Marysia Scie...- no pudo terminar ya que...

-¿Sciezka?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes al recordar completamente el rostro de la joven.

-Sí, ese es mi segundo nombre ¿Como lo supieron?

-Fue pura casualidad

-Bueno – repuso Domenico- nosotros seremos su traductor y su guía, respectivamente, en su búsqueda por los archivos secretos

Y así comenzamos a registrar la biblioteca más grande de ese mundo y luego de buscar durante más de 3 meses y medio...

**Archivos Secretos del Vaticano – 7 de Enero de 1926**

-¡Waa! ¡Cuanto tiempo más deberemos seguir buscando! - grito de

-Shh...- lo calló Sciezka (llamémosla así... para mi me es mucho más fácil)- tranquilo, en esta sección es más fácil descubrir cosas sobre alquimia.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Estos son los archivos de la curia clerical del siglo XVI y XVII, para ser más específicos, de Hungría, Francia y El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Estos países, entre ese siglo y el siglo anterior a ese, tuvieron entre sus cortesanos a reputados alquimistas: Edward Kelly, Tadeus Hajek, Tycho Brage... ¡hey, escúchame!- le dijo la chica al ver que no le hacían caso

-No me sirve – Edward deja el articulo en la mesa y coge otro- no me sirve- lee otro- definitivamente, no me sirve... ¿alguno de estos alquimistas no uso simbolismo alquímico?

-Emm... no que yo sepa, pero tenemos registros, fotos, daguerrotipes e ilustraciones de lugares donde hay simbolismo alquímico, pagano, satánico, hebreo, cristiano...

-Sí, sí, sí... - la interrumpió- busca lugares de esos siglos en los que se hallen esos símbolos.

-¿Que quieres encontrar?- le pregunto de mala gana por haber sido interrumpida. Edward, cogió lápiz y papel y le dibujo un circulo de transmutación.

-Esto o lo que más se le parezca.

-Entiendo, vuelvo enseguida.

**Media hora después...**

-¡Listo! estos son todos los lugares que he podido encontrar.

-¿Todos estos?

-Sí, así es- dijo Sciezka con satisfacción

-Bien, buen trabajo Sciezka.- Ed esta revisando los archivos que la chica le entrego cuando uno de estos se le escapa de las manos. Edward lo recoge y reconoce, entre los papeles del archivo, un manuscrito que tiene dibujado un perfecto circulo de transmutación.- Sciezka ¿de que lugar es este circulo?

-Déjame ver...- mira el archivo- Oh, este es de Guilles de Rais, uno de los nobles franceses más despiadados que haya existido. Se dice que se volvió loco a raíz de la muerte de su compañera de armas Juana de Arco, por la que sentía gran devoción y que por su locura sacrificaba niños en esos símbolos alquímicos en rituales satánicos. Pero...

-Esto estaba buscando...- dijo Ed tomando la carpeta- creo que tendremos que volver a Francia.

-Pero el problema es que tras la ejecución de Gilles, su hermano, René, se encargo de borrar los símbolos para salvar el prestigio de la familia.

-No lo culpo. De todas maneras, cualquier información nos será útil, así que necesito que me traduzcan estos textos.

-Domenico esta ocupado con los textos en húngaro ¿Tu hermano sabe francés?

-Un poco pero...- De repente a Edward se le enciende el foco y comenzó a sonreír- ¡Al...! - dice de forma melódica y suave.

Alphonse acababa de encontrar un texto en ingles antiguo que decía "The memories of Sir Galahad and the localization of the Holy Grial"(Las memorias de Sir Galahad y la localización del Santo Grial... hay que mencionar que el texto esta sumamente dañado por lo que apenas se puede leer "Memo.... S..r Gala..d a.. loliza.... of... e ...oly... ...rial") Al oír la voz de Edward que lo llamaba, deja el archivo y va a ver para que lo necesita su hermano

-¿Que sucede hermano?

-¿Podrías ir a buscar a Constance al hotel?

**45 Minutos después...**

-¿Y-y-yo?¿Ayudarlo a t-t-traducir?- dijo nerviosa la chica

-¿E-e-ella?¿Ayu-yu-yudarme a mi?- pregunto Alphonse que hasta ese momento ignoraba el porqué de haber traído a la chica hasta el Vaticano.

-Así es: tú conoces el idioma – le dice Ed a Constance- y tú conoces la materia- le dice a Alphonse- por lo tanto se complementan- dijo esto sonriendo y haciendo que sonrojar a la pareja- y así aprenden más y se conocen mejor ¿Si?

-P- pero, hermano. Deja de...

-De acuerdo Edmond, lo haré- le interrumpió a Al

-Constance... debe haber otra manera de...

-No tengo problemas en hacer esto...y... mucho menos contigo...- esto lo dijo sonrojada y mirándolo tiernamente.

-A-a-ah... esto... yo...- balbuceo Al poniendo cara de baboso ante esa mirada.

-Vamos- le coge de la mano- podría ser divertido- agrega la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-De acuerdo – le responde Alphonse- y no te preocupes hermano: Encontraré esa puerta y en menos de lo que te imaginas estarás otra vez al lado de Winry -cabe decir que esto lo dijo sonriendo de manera picara y teniendo como fundamento un monologo que hizo su hermano con su almohada la noche pasada (más detalles... en otra ocasión ^_^)

-¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!¡¡QUIERO ESAS TRADUCCIONES PARA UNA HORA Y MEDIA!!-rugió un sonrojado Edward a la pareja que había salido corriendo y riendo por los pasillos con la carpeta de Gilles de Rais. Una vez se hubieron alejado, Sciezka se le acerco a Ed.

-¿A que puerta se refería tu hermano?

-Nada... es una forma personal de llamar a lo que buscamos

-Por cierto, esa chica Constance ¿Sabe que esta a punto de traducir la biografía de una de las figuras más malévolas, tétricas, malignas y temidas de la Edad Media?- Edward se quedo pensativo un rato y luego respondió:

-Se me olvido divulgar ese pequeño detalle- dijo rascándose la nuca.

_-(*Sonido de disco rallado*)_**Interrupción del Flashback-**

¡¿Que?!-preguntaron Pinako y Rose fingiendo molestia y sorpresa respectivamente, aunque en su interior ambas se revolcaban de risa por verlo con un sonrojo monumental, mientras que Winry sólo desvió la vista sonrojada -¡Explicate, Edward!- grito Pinako, fingiendo molestia.

-Sí, explícate Edward – repitió Alphonse de manera melodiosa y sonriendo.

-E... Esto... yo- "ahora te las estas cobrando no, traidor"... esto...- mira a Winry que esta sonrojada y tratando de evadir la mirada del alquimista _"¿que estará pensando? Quizá en lo que le dije en el cuarto... que volví por ella..."_

_-"Es lo mismo que me dijo en el cuarto... ¡SÍ volvió por mi!"_ - pensó la chica alegremente, aunque no podía demostrar la alegría que la embargaba sino con simples sonrojos y desviando su mirad de la de Edward.

"_Esto lo podría llamar venganza por todas las veces que me fastidiabas con Constance... pero pienso que en verdad te estoy haciendo un favor, hermano"_- pensó Al mientras se revolcaba de risa- jajajajaja... uff... ya, esta bien... luego les explicas, hermano- no recibió respuesta salvo una mirada fulminante de ambos rubios.

**-Reanudación del Flashback-**

**Archivos Secretos del Vaticano... Una hora y media después:**

Edward, Sciezka y Domenico se dirigieron a donde Alphonse y Constance traducían los textos. Los encontraron abrazados como si ella estuviera asustada y él, la estuviera calmando

-Y bien Al, lamento si estoy interrumpiendo algo pero ¿Que averiguaste? Y ¿Que le paso a Constance?

-¡Hermano!- dijo Al exaltado, cogiéndolo de la solapa- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos que leer la biografía de una de las figuras más malévolas, tétricas, malignas y temidas de la Edad Media?!¡Mira lo que le causo a Constance!

-(Simplemente imagínense a alguien con cara de que haya visto Hostal I y toda las películas de Saw seguidas... o en otros casos de ver a Gai- sensei en tanga.... mejor dejo de decir esas cosas que ya me dio miedo..Ó.Ò) ¡Alderich...!- Alphonse volvió a su lado y la abrazó para que se le pasara- ¡no! ¡Pobres niñitos!

-Wow... no puedo creer que tanta cosa por leer la vida de un...- comienza a leer el texto traducido cambiando su cara por una de asco...y luego por una de total repugnancia- maldito malnacido como este bastardo...- dijo Edward lanzando lejos la biografía de Gilles de Rais.- ¿lograste sacar algo? ¿No sé, la gente que trabajo para él o algo en especial?

-Nada: todos los alquimistas y brujos de la corte del de Rais fueron quemados con él y cómo debes de saber los círculos en las propiedades de Rais fueron erradicados ¿Hubo suerte contigo, hermano?

-No, bueno... más o menos: tenemos alrededor de Praga, Viena y Alemania muchas puertas potenciales, pero la mayoría son museos o lugares públicos o se encuentran bajo ellos, y no podemos hacer nada al respecto ¿Y que hay de ti Domenico? ¿hubo suerte?

-Claro, estuve buscando de acorde a lo que me pediste y me encontré con que en algún lugar de los Carpatos Transilvanos hay un palacio abandonado.

-Si, que bien...- dijo Ed con un dejo de sarcasmo- ¿Pero sabes si tiene algún símbolo alquímico?

-No, pero su última dueña estaba muy interesada en el tema-

-¿Quien era?

-La Condesa Sangrienta de Hungría: Erzsébeth Báthory

**-**_(*sonido de disco rallado*) _**Interrupción del Flashback **(¿otra vez?)**-**

-¿Porqué "La Condesa Sangrienta"?- pregunto Winry

-Buena pregunta...- dijo Edward apagando las luces y poniendo una linterna bajo su rostro- Erzsébeth o Elizabeth, para los amigos, era una condesa de Transilvania que al cumplir 44 años se obsesiono por la belleza y la juventud que quería preservar. Y un día, cuando una criada le cepillaba el cabello, esta le dio a la Condesa un involuntario tirón de pelos. Erzsébeth de una sola bofetada le reventó la nariz a la joven y en el dorso de su mano, donde quedo la sangre de la chica, ella creyó ver que esa zona se puso tersa, blanca y bella. Luego de consultar a BRUJAS- le hecho una mirada rápida a Pinako- y Alquimistas – se señala a si mismo- comenzó a buscar bellas doncellas... jóvenes- miro a Winry directamente a los ojos haciendo que se sonrojara- de entre 9 y 26 años, preferentemente vírgenes...¿sabes para qué?- la chica sólo movió la cabeza en señal de negación- para sacrificarlas... y, después... bañarse... en.... su sangre...- decía lentamente mientras sonreía al ver el miedo en los bellos ojos de la chica.

Apenas acabo de decir esto, apagó la linterna y Al prendió la luz: Y Ed seguía mirando a los ojos a Winry. Ambos no podían (y se puede decir que no querían) despegar sus miradas. Al, se dio cuenta de esto y decidió volver a la realidad a su hermano.

-Hey, hermano- le susurro al oído- sé que te encantaría quedarte toda la vida viendo esos lindos ojos azules, pero tenemos una historia que contar.

-Oh... cierto- dijo con pesadez, como si dejar de ver los ojos de la chica fuera lo más doloroso del mundo- Continuemos: luego de obtener esa información y de deliberar con Al y Constance, llegamos a una decisión...

**-Reanudamos el Flashback-**

**Archivos Secretos del Vaticano- Ese mismo día, media hora después (serian eso de las 6:30 PM)**

-¿Se van a Transilvania?- preguntaron ambos religiosos

-Sí. Es posible que todas nuestras respuestas estén allí... y si es el caso quizá podamos encontrar más respuestas en Austria- dijo Edward

-Bien , pero... ¿Podemos hacerles una petición?- dijo Domenico

-¿Cual? Pidan lo que quieran, estamos en deuda con ustedes por toda la ayuda que nos prestaron- dijo Alphonse.

-... ¿PODRIAN LLEVARNOS CON USTEDES?¡¡PORFAVOR!!- dijeron los 2 en tono suplicante y arrodillándose ante los dos muchachos y Constance.

-¿Que?¡Ni hablar! Es muy arriesgado- agrego Ed

-¡POR FAVOR! No sea malito señor Eidrich. Además ¿Por que no puede llevarnos?- pregunto Sciezka.

-Buen, por que... eh.... eh.... esto.... eh... el… ¡El Papa! El Papa no les dio permiso para dejar sus puestos.- se escudó Edward

-Eso no lo hago... aún – dijo el Sumo Pontífice entrando

-¡Sua Santità!- se hincaron de rodillas los religiosos

-De pie- dijo el hombre- Edmond, si ya conseguiste la información que buscabas, por favor te pido que aceptes la compañía del hermano Schiavone y de la hermana Kaczala (así se apellida. Nombre Completo: Marysia Sciezka Kaczala) Como te habrás dado cuenta, son más eficientes buscando información que ordenándola en estanterías y ese es un gran don que no se puede desperdiciar.

-Pero, Su Santidad...

-Por favor Edmond.... no te pediré ningún favor nunca más.

-Humm....- finalmente, luego de meditarlo, el Elric sonrío- por haberme traído hasta aquí y por la valiosa información que me brindó, le debo más que esto... Su Santidad.- luego dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes- Esta bien: hagan sus maletas, porque mañana comenzamos nuestro largo camino hacia Transilvania y empezaremos viajando hacia Viena – Austria.

Y así fue: Tardaríamos 4 días en llegar a la ciudad hundida de Venecia y otros 4 días en cruzar los alpes italianos para llegar a la frontera con Austria: Una bella y gran ciudad llamada...

**1era República de Austria – Estado Federal de Carinthia – Ciudad fronteriza de Villach, 16 de Enero de 1926 (2:00PM) **

**(Los personajes tienen las siguientes edades: Edward-20 años, Alphonse- 19 pero físicamente 17, Johannes- 16 años, Constance- 16 años, Noah- 20 años, Domenico- 25 años, Sciezka- 22 años)**

Era una tarde tranquila en Villach, una tranquila pero gran ciudad de Austria. Todo (énfasis en la palabra TODO) el lugar estaba en tranquilidad y estaba en perfecta simetría entre los edificios nuevos y los viejos, como gran parte de las ciudades teutónicas. Ese día, la estación de trenes se encontraba con muy poca gente y casi silenciosa por dicha razón. Sólo se podían oír los ruidos de los trenes que llegaban a la estación a esa hora... y hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque de uno de esos trenes salio un grupo de jóvenes, encabezados por una emocionada chica de cabello castaño corto, vestida de monja (pero sin la toca en la cabeza) y de lentes, le seguían dos castañas más calmadas, una de piel morena y ojos pardos, vestida con un vestido simple y holgado de una sola pieza y la otra de ojos castaños más claros, vestía de manera un tanto similar, lo único diferente era que llevaba sobre sus hombros una gabardina gris que le pertenecía al joven de cabellos castaños y ojos plomos que se encontraba a su derecha.

Eran seguidos por tres jóvenes más: Un hombre de cabello pardo claro, bello facial apenas perceptible y vestido de sacerdote; un joven de cabellos rubios con algunos cuantos mechones castaños que le caían sobre la frente, ojos verde azulados y vestido con una camisa blanca y un sobretodo negro. Era seguido por un rubio que usaba una cola en su cabello y vestida una camisa blanca, pantalones pardos y gabardina del mismo color.

-¡Al fin llegamos a Austria!- grito Sciezka con alegría- adoro este país, es tan tradicional, tan bello, tan fantástico, sin contar que es cuna de muchas mentes brillantes como Mozart, Ernst Mach, Boltzman...- y siguió dando nombres a diestra y siniestra, sin que sus compañeros captaran de quien y a quien le estaba hablando la chica. Finalmente, la dejaron seguir haciendo su monologo y empezaron a avanzar sin ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la dejaban atrás- ¡Hey, espérenme!

-¡Querido Dios! Si así se pone por llegar a Villach ¿Como se pondrá cuando lleguemos a Viena?

-Oye, no es para tanto- se quejo Sciezka

-Ya, ya...- los calmó Edward- vamos, tenemos que buscar un hotel para descansar, ya que mañana nos vamos a Klagenfurt

-¿Qué?¿Tan rápido?- se volvió a quejar Sciezka

-No te preocupes, tienen todo lo que queda del día para pasear por el pueblo, pero de preferencia salgan en gruOUCH...!- fue interrumpido al tropezarse con un hombre que llevaba una pila de libros, que se desmorono con el choque de ambos.

-Oh, lo siento joven- se disculpo el señor

-No, no, no... Perdone fue mi culpa- dijo Edward, ayudándole a recoger los libros

-Oh no, insisto acepte mis disculpas joven, yo...- iba a seguir, cuando alzo la mirada para ver al grupo de jóvenes que observaban la escena y vio a alguien que le desagradó, a tal punto, que puso una cara de desprecio- disculpe mi osadía, joven, pero le sugiero que se aleje de las malas influencias- dijo esto mirando a Noah, cosa que todos notaron. Ed, sólo frunció el ceño al hombre.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, es más, comenzare ahora mismo- y cogiendo de la mano a Noah, se alejo seguido por todo el grupo.

-Hermano... ¿Que haces?

-Le hago caso: Lo mejor que podemos hacer es alejarnos de sujetos como esos, que tienen un odio irracional contra los que no sean arios.

-Edmond tiene razón- dijo Johannes-Tranquila Noah, esa clase de personas también son muy comunes aquí, en Austria. Simplemente no les hagas caso.

-Gracias Joh... digo Jensen. Por cierto ¿Que traes en el bolsillo Edmond?

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? Es uno de los libros que llevaba el vejete con el que me tropecé

-Hermano.... - le dijo Alphonse en tono de reproche.

-Cof cof... No robaras... cof cof...- le dijo Domenico por lo bajo

-Por suerte soy ateo, así que no me vengas con tus 10 mandamientos, padre. Además, últimamente no he tenido un buen material de lectura- agregó mientras empezaba a leer el titulo del libro "Mein Kampf" (Mi lucha) y el autor era... Edward sólo miro el nombre del autor como si del diablo se tratase, pero decidió saltarlo y empezar a leer el libro. Y estuvo leyéndolo todo ese día, no salió del hotel salvo para cenar y no lo dejo de leer sino hasta irse a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, el había retomado su lectura, en el desayuno, en la estación, en la cola para entrar al tren, en el tren a Klagenfurt, en Klagenfurt también seguía leyendo y en toda la ruta a Viena se la pasó leyendo ese libro. Sólo dejaba el libro para comer, ir al baño y dormir. Y así pasaron los días hasta que por fin arribamos a Viena.

**1era República de Austria – Ciudad Capital de Viena – 24 de Enero de 1926**

-¡Oh, al fín llegamos a Viena! - dijo Sciezka empezando a hacer uno de sus monólogos mientras que todos la miraban con gotas en la cabeza, excepto Edward que seguía leyendo como si estuviera poseso- famosa por...

-Ser el lugar donde los grandes de la música clásica como Bethoven, Heydn o Mozart tocaron para la casa de los Habsburgo que fueron los dirigentes del Imperio Austriaco en el Siglo XVIII- dijeron Johannes y Domenico a la par con Sciezka, pero con un tono de socarronería en su voz, porque ya estaban hartos de estar oyendo los monólogos sobre lo que había y no había en Austria.

-¡Hey! ¿Me están remedando?

-No... ¿Tú crees?- le respondió Johannes con sarcasmo

-Lo siento, no puedo controlarlo. Es que todo es tan diferente a como en los libros y además hay una gran diferencia entre verlo en fotografías y leerlo, que estar en el lugar de los hechos; sin contar que no vengo aquí desde que tenía 15.

-Tal vez si pasaras más tiempo afuera y no en la biblioteca...- dijo Domenico

-¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO COMELIBROS!?- le reclamó la chica

-Eso no fue lo que dije- se defendió el sacerdote

-Aunque se te nota en la cara- murmuro Johannes, que fue escuchado por Sciezka

-¿QUE HAS DICHO MOCOSO IGNORANTE?

-¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS MOCOSO? ¡Ya tengo 16 y soy más alto que tú anciana! además, soy casi tan alto como Edmond y eso que él no es tan alto como las personas de su...

-¿¡¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE SERVIRIA DE ALIMENTO PARA LOMBRICES INTESTINALES!!?- interrumpió Edward enardecido, cerrando el libro sobre la cabeza de Johannes

-¡¡OUCH!!¡Eso no fue lo que dije!

-¿Edmond? Ya extrañaba oír tu voz – bromeo Constance.

-Sí... - dijo Edward de manera cansada- creo que estuve perdiendo mucho tiempo leyendo esta basura- dicho esto, tiro el libro hacia un tacho de basura, pero antes de que este cayera en el tacho Sciezka lo atrapó.

-No deberías arrojar un libro así nomás Ed

-¿Porqué?

-Cada libro cuenta una historia, expresa ideas, transmite mensajes...- dijo de manera solemne- son puertas abiertas a mundos desconocidos por el...

-Sí, sí, sí... pero este libro es sólo una recopilación de locas ideas para destruir y remodificar este mundo de acorde a una ridícula ideología.- dicho esto, arrojo el libro a la basura- El plan es el siguiente: primero, busquemos un hotel.

**Ya en un hotel...**

-Bien, el segundo paso es dividirnos en 2 grupos... Al

-¿Sí, hermano?

-Tú, Sciezka, Johannes y Constance buscaran en los museos, palacios y demás de la zona norte y nosotros (Edward, Domenico y Noah) por la zona sur de la ciudad.

-De acuerdo, hermano. Sobre Erzsébeth Báthory ¿No?

-Así es. Nos encontraremos aquí a las 7:30 PM ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – asintieron todos

Y así nos separamos durante lo que quedaba del día- explicó Alphonse-Mi grupo y yo nos pasamos 4 horas y media buscando e investigando, pero lo único que encontrábamos eran temas referentes a música, (sacá una partitura firmada por Mozart) arte (saca un retrato de Napoleón) y Arquitectura (les muestra a todos los presentes una foto de todo su grupo en el Parlamento) pero nada más. Sin embargo, mi hermano tuvo mejor suerte...

-¡Hermano! Ya volvimos ¿Tuviste suerte?- Alphonse se calló al notar que no habían 3 personas (Edward, Domenico y Noah) sino 4: Era un joven de cabello rubio con un fleco, ojos azules y aspecto altanero, muy parecido a...- ¿Rusell Tringham?

-Es la segunda vez en el día que me llaman así- dijo el joven con calma

-¡Oh, Al! Te esperaba. Él es un conocedor de todos los castillos de Viena, Austria, Hungría y Rumanía: Ruphel Brinckmann.

**-Interrupción del Flashback-**

-¿Que no se parece a Rusell Tringhum?- le pregunto Rose a Winry

-¿Lo conocen? -preguntaron ambos hermanos

-Ah, pues... sí – respondió Rose – Verán, él fue...- y fue interrumpida por Winry-

-Eh, bueno pues él fue..._ "¿como lo puedo explicar?"_

_-_Hey, Winry...- dijo Kain, que ya había encontrado algo interesante que decir- Ese chico se parece mucho a ese novio que tenias.

-_ "no fue la manera más sutil de decirlo, pero..."_ Sí, eso fue- confirmo Winry, ante un tranquilo Edward (que ocultaba sus ganas de estrangular a Rusell con alguna de sus cochinas plantas) y un sonriente Alphonse.

-Jo jo jo... ¿En serio?- pregunto Alphonse mirando de reojo a Ed- eso suena muy interesante ¿No, hermano?

-Sí, en verdad suena DEMASIADO interesante...- dijo tras tomarse un vaso lleno hasta el tope de Whisky (para bajarse los ánimos... de sacarle la mierda a Rusell)- dijiste que lo fue ¿Verdad? ¿Que pasó entonces?

-Bueno, lo conocí hace 2 años en Central y duramos eso de 4 meses. Su problema fue que era muy entregado a su trabajo, incluso más que a nuestra relación. Sé parecía un poco a cierta persona que no necesito mencionar.- dijo mirando de reojo a Edward, que sólo silbaba haciéndose el inocente aunque luego respondería.

-No me compares con él, entre él y yo hay mucha diferencia.

-Por lo menos el SÍ llamaba cuando estaba en Central.

-... _"Demonios, me cagó... y ahora ¿que digo?"-_se preguntaba Edward.

-Bah, no te molestes Edward- interrumpió Pinako- después de todo sólo fueron 77 los chicos que invitaron a mi nieta a tener una cita durante estos 5 años.

-¡¡ABUELA!!- le increpó Winry, avergonzada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la despreocupada anciana echándose otra copa

-No le hagas caso Edward. A veces exagera sólo para fastidiar... ¿Ed?

-Setentaisiete... setentaisiete... setentaisiete...- repetía Edward en un rincón rodeado de nubes que, sólo Dios sabes, flotaban sobre su cabeza.

-jejeje... - se río Al nerviosamente- mejor sigamos con la historia...

**-Y Volvemos con el Flashback-**

Luego de hablarle a Ruphel sobre parte de la investigación (excepto por la parte de irse de este mundo), él acepto ayudarnos con mucho gusto, pero...

-Lamentablemente no puedo llevarlos a todos a investigar en mi estudio.

-¿Porqué?

-Es un 4to piso de un edificio de residencias, lo lamento, es que recién me estoy mudando de la casa de unos familiares.

-Bueno, tendremos que...- decía Alphonse cuando Edward lo interrumpió

-Lo siento Al, pero ya decidí que será mejor ir con Domenico.

-Pero... ¿porqué, hermano?-protesto Al poniendo la misma cara del gato con botas

-El es un traductor, si el puede traducir los textos húngaros y rumanos entonces podremos acabar más rápido.

-Ya veo...- dijo Al con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, cosa que Edward pudo percibir, así que se acerco y le susurro al oído.

-Aprovecha ese tiempo para pasarla con Constance. Puede que pronto te llame para que nos ayudes.- Alphonse, al oír esto, se sonrojo de manera tenue. Aún así, respondió tranquilamente:

-Claro, hermano. Cuenta conmigo.

Y así pasaríamos casi 3 meses estudiando la posibilidad de encontrar otras puertas más cercanas porqué, lo admito, nadie quería ir hasta Transilvania para encontrar un castillo a lo Drácula.

Las primeras semanas pasaron y mientras Johannes, Constance, Noah, Sciezka y yo, buscábamos por nuestra cuenta, Edward, Ruphel y Domenico buscaban por la suya propia.

Y cuando pensé que nunca me iban a contar nada de lo que averiguaban, un buen día, Domenico llego temprano al hotel.

**Semana 3 ½ (25 días – 15 de Febrero de 1926) - Algún hotel de Viena (5:15 PM)**

-¡Hola Domenico! ¿Porqué tan temprano?- luego me arrepentiría de hacer esa pregunta...

-Que bueno que preguntas: resulta que Edmond y Ruphel me encargaron traducir unos 7 volúmenes de...- y así se pasaría media hora hablando de todos los libros que tradujo en tantas horas y cuando estaba apunto de retirarme, él mismo se interrumpió y me dijo...- por cierto Alderich: la asistente de Ruphel no podrá venir mañana a ayudarnos y me pidieron que, si tienes tiempo libre mañana, te diga si puedes venir a ayudarnos.

-Claro, no hay problema, mañana no tengo ningún plan.

-¡Excelente! Y ahora ¿En que me quede? ¡Ah, sí!: Lo más difícil fue traducir un texto muy interesante de Magiar antiguo a Alemán, así que yo... ¿Al? ¿Alderich...?- pregunto el sacerdote al darse cuenta que el chico había arrancado antes que él pudiera acabar su historia.

Al día siguiente, fui con mi hermano y Domenico hasta el "pequeño" (Sería del tamaño de una Penthouse XD) departamento de Brinckmann donde revisamos la información obtenida por ellos y la juntamos con la que nosotros habíamos sacado. Nos fue muy bien y me dijeron que siguiera investigando y que cada vez que se ausentara la ayudante de Ruphel, me llamarían para que la cubriera.

Y así pasarían 2 meses más. Y un día como cualquiera...

**16 de Abril (un día como cualquiera XP) – Algún hotel de Viena (12:00 PM)**

Luego de muchos días de espera por fin llego el día: Ese día, había invitado a Constance a ver una obra teatral a las 4:30 PM. Parecía muy interesante, se titulaba "Sueño de una Noche de Verano". Luego iríamos a cenar, daríamos una vuelta por algún parque o nos quedaríamos a contemplar las luces del Parlamento de Viena y finalmente, volveríamos al hotel (donde todos se hospedaban...). Todo estaba fríamente calculado, nada podría arruinar este día... excepto tal vez....

-¡Al!- llamo Johannes desde la recepción del hotel.

-¿Que sucede?

-Ed me pidió que te dijera que fueras hacia el apartamento de Herr Brinckmann. Dijo que era urgente.

_-"ME LLEVA UN…Oh, bueno... sólo serán un par de horas ¿verdad?" _De acuerdo, voy enseguida.

**En el departamento de Ruphel**

-Bueno Alderich, creo que te debemos una explicación. Esperamos no haberte arruinado ningún plan, como una cita o algo por el estilo.- le explico Ruphel

-No, claro que no.- respondió Alphonse, dando una falsa sonrisa y apretando el vaso de agua que le habían servido.- ¿A que viene todo esto?

-Veras, mi asistente dijo que vendría hoy pero me telefoneó hace unos minutos para decirme que no podría venir. Así que pensamos en pedirte algo de tu colaboración ¿Nos ayudaras?

-Para eso estoy aquí

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces, empecemos!

**Departamento de Ruphel - 3:00 PM**

-Caballeros – dijo solemnemente Ruphel- hemos estado investigando y visitando exhaustivamente cada palacio o restos de castillos de los alrededores y no hemos encontrado lo que ustedes buscan.

Por ende sólo nos quedan 2 lugares: uno esta al sur de Viena y el otro queda al norte, cerca de una supuesta base militar.

-Sabes Ruphel, pienso que lo mejor seria separarnos en 2 grupos y buscar cada uno en un lugar.- le respondió Edward.

-Es una buena idea Edmond. Yo iré con Domenico al castillo del sur y tu iras con Alderich al del Norte.

-Ok, ahora sólo falta..._ (*Golpecitos en la puerta del apartamento*)_

_-_Yo voy- responde Edward y una vez que abre- Vaya sorpresa ¿no era que no podías venir hoy Fräulein (señorita)? - dijo Edward besándole la mano a la chica que acababa de entrar en señal de cortesía.

-Lo siento, tengo que hacer un viaje repentino mañana y tenia que alistar unas cuantas cosas.- respondió la chica.

Alphonse no podía recordar donde había visto ese rostro antes: Ante él había una chica rubia, de ojos azules claros, usaba anteojos y tenia el pelo atado en una coleta, aunque adornaba su cabeza con un flequillo que apenas le alcanzaba la mitad de la frente.

-Bueno Al, creo que ya puedes irte a tu cita con Constance- dijo Edward, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿QUE?¿Pero como sabias eso, hermano? -pregunto Alphonse sorprendido.

-¿Recuerdas que yo te sugerí la obra, te acompañe a comprar las entradas y además te acompañe a dárselas a Constance?

-Oh, verdad...- dijo Al, cogiendo su gabardina y colocándosela- creo que lo olvide por todo lo ocurrido esta mañana.- Toma la mano de la chica y se la estrecha- Un gusto conocerla señorita, gracias. - Y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin escuchar por lo menos como se llamaba la chica.

Y al día siguiente, luego de una linda velada junta a Constance, me levante temprano, me aliste y prepare todo lo necesario para ir a investigar los restos del castillo al norte de Viena. Domenico nos acompaño al apartamento de Ruphel y, luego de planear todo cuidadosamente, salimos del apartamento hacia su castillo cada pareja. Eran la 2:00 PM cuando salimos y, evadiendo esa supuesta base militar, demoraríamos casi 2 horas en llegar al lugar. Finalmente llegamos para darnos con las ruinas de un viejo castillo, de aparentemente 400 años de antigüedad. Pero había un problema...

-Alphonse, mira: hay un círculo de transmutación grabado en el suelo de este palacio. Esta puede ser una puerta potencial.- dijo Edward secamente.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Este castillo fue alguna vez propiedad del Emperador Rodolfo II, gran mecenas de las ciencias, el arte y la alquimia. El qué hizo esto debió saber lo que hacia

-Sí hermano, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Estas ruinas no tienen un techo sobre el que apoyar otro circulo para abrir la puerta. Además, si de verdad hay una base militar por aquí, apenas abramos la puerta tendremos a medio ejército austriaco rodeándonos.

-Ah – suspira- tienes razón, Alphonse... Me parece que tendremos que resignarnos a irnos ha Transilvania a buscar ese castillo.- dijo Ed tranquilamente para, luego, empezar a recorrer un poco más las viejas ruinas del castillo.- Busquemos algo más ya que estamos aquí ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo

Y seguimos buscando, durante un hora, en las ruinas de ese castillo, algo que nos hubiera ayudado a volver a nuestro mundo. Pero no hallamos nada, así que nos resignamos y emprendimos el camino a casa. Ed, sugirió volver por el bosque a pesar que teníamos una supuesta base militar en aquel bosque. Fuimos a través del bosque sin decir palabra alguna, _"puede que haya sido por el fracaso que supuso venir aquí"- _pensé, pero Edward en ese momento paró y se volteó hacia mí: su rostro reflejaba duda.

-¿hermano?

-Dime Al: ¿Te sientes feliz en este mundo? ¿Sientes que aquí lo tienes todo?- pregunto secamente

-¿Porqué me lo preguntas?

-Dime Al: ¿Acaso es necesario que noso...?- no pudo acabar ya que se oyó el ruido de camionetas avanzando por un camino pedregoso-¿Has oído eso?

-Sí, será mejor darnos prisa e irnos de aquí.

Pero, al seguir avanzando, terminamos topándonos con la camino por el cual venían las camionetas. Por pura intuición, nos ocultamos entre los arbustos y pudimos ver que nuestros miedos no eran infundados: Ahí, en los flancos de las cinco camionetas, se perfilaban dos "S" rúnicas.

-¿La Schutzstaffel? ¿Pero que hacen ellos aquí?

-Alphonse, mira...- me dijo mi hermano, señalándome la sección de carga de las camionetas y pude ver como en ellas iba un grupo de 8 personas por camioneta. Había algo raro en todo eso: Aquellos que iban en la parte trasera eran judíos, otros tenían los ojos y el color de piel propio de los gitanos, otros tenían acento eslavo y otros eran indigentes y vagabundos alemanes.

-¿A donde nos llevan mamá?- preguntaba un niño que iba con su madre

-No lo sé Helmut, no lo sé...- le respondió una mujer que iba a su lado

-Me prometieron un trabajo si iba con ellos- le decía un mendigo a otro

-Espero que paguen bien- le respondió su interlocutor.

Estábamos impactados pero, lo que más nos dio mala espina fue al ver al ocupante de la primera camioneta: Era el mismo oficial que había estado en la casa de Johannes, aquel que se había ido antes de que mataran a la mujer.

-Hermano... ¿él es...?

-Así es Al... ese sujeto es el que vimos en Suiza, en la casa de Johannes. Vamos, hay que seguirlo.

-¿A donde crees que vayan? Esto me parece una mala idea.

-A mí también: Ese sujeto es un mal augurio andante.

Seguimos las camionetas y llegamos a lo que parecía ser una base militar oculta rodeada en todo su perímetro por una gran reja, pero ¿Qué hacían los nazis en Austria? No parecía un campamento ordinario: había grandes hornos, casonas comunales en las que, vimos, eran metidos los civiles recién llegados como si fueran ganado, también habían unas casonas más ordenadas que, supongo, eran para los oficiales. Pero lo que más atrajo nuestra atención fue el edificio que estaba al centro del campamento: Parecía otra de esas casonas grandes pero tenía por diferencia cuatro tubos de "ventilación" en el techo, eso sin contar con una gruesa puerta metálica.

Mire la tierra del campamento: estaba recién removida y parecía haber un gran foso de poca profundidad. Le quise avisar a mi hermano pero me hizo una señal haciéndome saber que ya lo había notado.

Estuvimos un largo rato mirando así, desde el otro lado de esa molesta reja entre los matorrales y árboles, aguardado ver algo que nosotros ignorábamos... de pronto....

-(_*sonido de megáfono*_) A todos lo internos: procedan a salir de sus casonas.

Aquí todo empezó a parecer película muda: la gente salía, todos quejándose y con una cara de "¿Que demonios estoy haciendo aquí?". Eran muchos, no pasarían de los 500. Los soldados de la SS golpeaban y amenazaban a quien no quisiera avanzar hacia el edificio central, en la que planeaban meter a gran parte de las personas. Todos entraban sumisos y con una expresión de miedo en el rostro pero, finalmente, uno de los "prisioneros" se negó a avanzar: Era un indigente alemán alto y fornido. Cuando uno de los guardias trato de golpearlo, este lo noqueo, le saco la Mauser C98 y grito desesperado apuntando a los guardias:

-¡No iré a ningún lugar! ¿¡Quien esta al mando!?

-Ich (yo)- se oyó una voz suave y en ese momento apareció el hombre ya mencionado, estaba alegre y en sus ojos tenia la misma mirada fría y falta de sentimiento.

Se puso frente al alterado hombre y con suma tranquilidad empezó a hablarle, al parecer sobre su propósito. El "prisionero" lo escuchaba tranquilo pero su cara poco a poco, empezó a tomar un cariz de horro, asco y desprecio.

El hombre acabo su discurso con un ofrecimiento, que fue rechazado por el indigente que volvió a apuntarle con la Mauser. Sin embargo, el vago no pudo darse cuenta que mientras ese hombre le daba su discurso se le había ido acercando... ese sería su error fatal: El capitán desenfundo su Luger y con el cañón de este, golpeo el cargador de la Mauser (ese modelo de Mauser tenia el cargador en la parte delantera, debajo del cañón) moviendo por inercia el cañón del arma, haciendo que el tiro salga desviado. Antes que el vago pudiera volver a apretar el gatillo, el capitán, le mando un derechazo en la boca del estomago, lo que hizo que el vago se contrajera, para luego golpear su espalda fuertemente con el mango de la Luger, haciendo que el hombre se arqueara y soltara la Mauser. Acto seguido, le golpeo de nueva cuenta con la Luger pero esta vez a la altura del cuello, lo que dejo al pobre hombre arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha, para luego recibir un punta pie en la cara que le hizo alzar la cabeza, sangrar de la nariz y los labios y perder algunos dientes.

Al estar así, el capitán lo tomo por el cuello, le ejerció suficiente presión como para abrirle la boca y le introdujo el cañón de la Luger enterrándoselo en la garganta con una fuerza descomunal, haciendo que de su boca no saliera más que gritos y sangre. El capitán lo miro durante unos segundos, le dirigió unas últimas palabras y una sonrisa pendenciera y luego de mover el cañón de la luger dentro de la boca de la victima, le voló los sesos de un único disparo.

Por ultimo, le remato de un tiro en el corazón.

Me moría de miedo. Quise, y debí, irme de ahí en ese momento pero mis piernas no me respondían. Sentía esa sensación de tener un grito ahogado en la garganta... sentí que quería llorar, gritar, ayudar de algún modo, quizá.... si mataba a ese hombre que no mostró ni el más miserable rastro de misericordia al matar cruelmente a ese hombre. Pero tenia que guardar la compostura, aunque fuera imposible por los temblores en las piernas. Mire a Ed: tenía los puños apretados, el rechinar furioso de sus dientes llegaba hasta mis oídos y sus ojos brillaban, exponiendo su creciente rabia, impotencia, furia y dolor. De repente, un grito nos sacó de nuestras reflexiones:

-¡Empiecen el proyecto: Endlösung (Solución final)!

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya sólo quedaban unos pocos "prisioneros" fuera de esa gran "factoría", a los que los soldados metieron a punta de empellones y golpes. Una vez estuvieron todos dentro, cerraron la gruesa puerta de hierro, asegurándola desde afuera. El capitán dio una señal y comenzaron a destapar los "tubos de ventilación": creo que en medio de cada tubo había una hélice que giraba a gran velocidad y por estas introdujeron grandes cantidades de cilicio. La reacción no se hizo esperar: Cuando vimos la puerta, esta emitía desesperados ecos de golpes, patadas, puñetazos, dentelladas y rasguños provenientes del otro lado... luego se comenzaron a emitir lo que parecía ser gritos y lamentos apagados, suplicas y luego el inconfundible sonido de una garganta que se asfixia... Todo lo vimos, con los ojos vidriosos y sosteniendo a duras penas nuestras ganas de gritar y salir corriendo. 15 minutos duro aquel salvaje plan genocida y luego le siguió un espeluznante silencio sepulcral

Aquel silencio fue interrumpido por el chirrido de la puerta de metal: Habían abierto la puerta y detrás de ella cayeron al menos de 8 a 10 cuerpos que se habían abultado allí. Los soldados se pusieron mascaras anti gases y empezaron a sacar un cuerpo... y otro.... y otro. Mujeres, ancianos, hombres, niños, adolescentes y bebes... todos irreconocibles pues si el cilicio no les deformo el rostro, lo habrían hecho los inútiles golpes de sus compañeros por librarse de aquella maquina de la muerte. Y ese hombre... aquel que ordeno tanta muerte, ahora reía feliz y salvajemente bajo la lluvia que acababa de desatarse.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Der Test war erfolgreich (la prueba fue un éxito) JAJAJAJA... - reía descontroladamente.

Y justo cuando no podíamos creer que hubiera tanta maldad en un solo ser humano, oímos un grito ahogado: Era el niño judío que estaba en la camioneta con los recién llegados (Helmut), que acababa de reconocer el cadáver de su madre. Quisimos que aquel monstruo no hubiera oído al niño, pero nuestras esperanzas se fueron cuando el hombre se paro frente al niño, mirándolo con desprecio como si de un insecto se tratara y, con todo el sadismo posible, descargo las balas que le quedaban en el pobre muchacho, ignorando sus gritos y suplicas.

No lo soporte más: Salí corriendo lo más lejos que pude, derramando lagrimas de miedo e impotencia. El miedo, el frío, el dolor y las nauseas me inundaron de lleno apenas me aleje lo suficiente. En ese momento, no pude evitar recordarlo todo: los rostros, las caras deformadas por el dolor que se veía en los cadáveres... no pude contener más las nauseas y vomité lo que unas horas antes había sido mi almuerzo.

Una mano en mi hombro me saco de mis suplicios y me devolvió a la realidad: Era Edward que me logró alcanzar, pude ver en sus ojos la misma amargura que yo experimentaba... así pude entender que el sufría a su manera por todo aquello que presenciamos. Luego, apenas tuve tiempo de apoyarme en Edward y luego, todo fue oscuridad... me desmayé.

**-Fin del Flashback... por ahora-**

Bueno, no quiero hacer este episodio más largo de lo que ya es y mucho menos quiero seguir extendiendo el tiempo de espera de todo el mundo que espero la actualización… A todos ustedes: ¡¡Gomenasai T.T!! Sé que he demorado mucho y no tengo perdón, pero espero me comprendan.

Quizá este demás ponerlo pero porsiacaso....

Cosas y personas que ayudaron en la creación de este capitulo:

-Un par de viajes que hice entre Enero y Febrero (inspiración), un almanaque, Lucky Star (no sé en que me ayudo pero me encanto la serie), la Wikipedia, Mizuki Nana (adoro su voz ^_^) y por supuesto ustedes que siguen esta historia (y dejan reviews... XD)

Cosas que No ayudaron en la creación de este capitulo:

-El CAU (Ciclo de Avance Universitario... detesto estudiar en verano), tratar de avanzar el capitulo 8 y 9 de este fic (los preparo en hojas y luego los paso a compu), no hay internet en la maquina en la que escribí (T.T) y, para acabar, la posible muerte de Hinata Hyuuga (Que puedo decir... soy un Naruhina y al enterarme me dio una depre de 3 días y medio XD)

Bueno, eso es todo: trataré de empezar lo más antes posible el capitulo 7 y finalizar el 8 en borrador.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos la conclusión del relato de los hermanos Elric. Gracias, perdón por la tardanza y saludos por casa. Bye-bye.


	9. Cap8: CSFD Volº3

Bueno, lamento mucho la demora. Recientemente he encontrado un error en la cronología de las edades de Edward y Alphonse en el capitulo 6: CSFD Volº1 y creo que tendré que reeditar las edades de ese capitulo y el capitulo 7. Pero en fin, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo y con esto damos por zanjado todo el relato de los hermanos en nuestro mundo:

"_Que bueno que no saben lo que pienso"_-pensamiento de personajes, (En pocas palabras...)-nota del autor, **"Kirameku Namida wa Hoshi ni…"**- cuando un personaje canta. _(*Golpe de una barra de metal sobre el cráneo del autor*)_ - efecto de sonido

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**.**

**Capitulo 8: Crónicas de sangre, fuego y dolor Volº3: Hungría y Rumania… Un sangriento adiós en los Montes Carpatos.**

Normalmente, cuando recibían visitas (Generalmente el General de Brigada Armstrong- N/A: sí, lo ascendieron XD- que se venia con María Ross y Denny Bloch, sin contar a Roy y Riza Mustang), la mesa de las Rockbell era un lugar activo y alegre, donde cada quien tenia algo que contar para animar a los invitados (Desde chistes hasta cualquier estupidez sin sentido).

Toda esta reputación se fue al carajo en dos patadas cuando Alphonse se calló, ya que ahora la mesa no era ni activa y estaba a años luz de ser alegre, por no mencionar el silencio de velorio que inundaba, no todo el comedor, sino a toda la casa. Sólo el sonido de las garras de Den rascándose una y otra vez la oreja derecha y de Edward despachándose con amargura lo que quedaba de una botella de Ron hizo volver a la realidad a las estupefactas mujeres (A Kain no: se había quedado dormido).

Winry podía imaginarse toda la situación por la que pasaron los hermanos, eso y el hecho de que ella les había pedido que les contaran lo que ocurrió en ese mundo, la hacían sentir un remordimiento terrible. Sin embargo, el que parecía más afectado era Alphonse que se veía agitado luego de hacer memoria de un hecho que, seguramente, habría estado tratando de olvidar. A Edward no se le notaba mucho, sólo tenia la cabeza gacha y una mirada perdida. Aunque todavía faltaba una explicación por parte de Edward: "Dime Al: ¿Acaso es necesario que noso...?" ¿a que se referiría?

-Ed, Al… yo lo…- pero fue interrumpida por Edward.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sentir qué, Winry?... No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte.

- ¿Ni siquiera por hacerles recordar algo tan horrible cómo eso?

- Es cierto. Ha sido algo terrible lo que presenciamos, pero fue decisivo a la hora de tomar la decisión de volver aquí. Además, recordar no es precisamente evocar lo más lindo que te haya pasado en la vida.- le dijo Edward tranquilamente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos acallando las disculpas de la chica.

-Ojalá pudiera recordar lo que pasó después, pero sólo puedo recordar lo que me pasó al despertar- dijo Al

-No te pediré detalles- le dijo Winry

-No hay problema… Bueno, continuemos…

**1era República de Austria - Viena (18 de Abril de 1926 – Aproximadamente las 4:00 AM) (Edward: 20 años, Alphonse: 19 años cronológicos y 17 físicos, Johannes- 16 años, Constance- 16 años, Noah- 20 años, Domenico- 25 años, Sciezka- 22 años)**

Me levante sobresaltado gracias a una horrible pesadilla, fruto de los eventos que había presenciado, y rápidamente abracé lo primero que tenia en frente.

-Alderich… Tranquilo, todo esta bien- me calmo una dulce y bella voz que se me hacia familiar.

-¡Oh…Constance!- suspiré aliviado y la abracé con más fuerza, tratando de sacarme el miedo de los huesos- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y donde esta mi ropa?

-Esto… bueno… Edmond vino contigo a cuestas a eso de las ocho de la noche, luego de cambiarse de ropa se retiró a hablar con el señor Brinckmann.

-Entiendo… y mis…

-Bueno, cuando usted llego tenia las ropas manchadas y totalmente empapadas… así que antes… de que… que… pescará una hipotermia… lo…lo desvestimos. Ahora sus ropas están secándose junto a la chimenea.

-Entiendo… Ouch… mi cabeza.

-Por favor Al, no te esfuerces. Llegaste con fiebre y en muy mal estado- agregó ella- deberías descansar.

-Lo haré, pero ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro ¿Qué deseas?

-¿Puedes quedarte a mi lado… por favor?- ante la petición ella lo mira con sorpresa.- Si no puedes lo entien… - pero no pude seguir, ya que ella me calló, me recostó en la cama y me abrazó con suavidad hasta quedarme dormido… Y a la mañana siguiente.

**10:00 AM**

-GUTEN TAG! (¡BUENOS DÍAS!) Despierten tortolitos- Exclamó Johannes mirándonos sonriente desde el pie de la cama.

-¡¡AHHH…!!- gritamos al verlo- ¡Johannes! ¡Esto no es lo que tú piensas!

-jajajaja… Nah, ni siquiera parece que lo hayan echo, así que tranquilos. Venia a decirles que tuvieron suerte: el casero se enfermo y por eso recién van a servir el desayuno. Así que dense prisa en bajar a desayunar mientras yo voy a despertar a Edmond. Y Alderich…

-¿Sí?- me arrojó unos pantalones, una camisa y ropa interior limpia.

- Ya están lavados y seco. Constante, déjalo para que se cambie- agregó sonriendo.

**Y en el desayuno (10:30 AM)…**

-¿Alguien ha visto a Edmond?- preguntó Sciezka

-¿No fuiste a despertarlo, Jensen?- preguntó Al

-Domenico me lo impidió- se excuso Johannes

-Cuando Edmond llegó ayer dijo que se levantaría por su cuenta y que no quería que nadie los despertara- Argumento el sacerdote- Sólo hay que tener paciencia y espe…- no pudo terminar porque la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un somnoliento Edward.

-Buenos días... ¿ED?- dijimos todos con sorpresa, ya que había algo extraño en él: la cara… no, tenía la cara de tonto (Ed: ¡oye!) que tiene cualquiera cuando se despierta (Ed: mucho mejor), iba caminando con un conjunto de ropa diferente al que uso ayer, hubiera jurado que era recién comprada y su cabello… espera un minuto… tenia los cerquillos, la antenita, la cola…¿y la cola?¿donde estaba?- ¡Edmond/Hermano!¿Que te has hecho?- preguntamos todos, excepto Domenico que seguía bebiendo su té, cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

-Me corte el pelo- dijo a secas y de una manera un tanto fría. Y, efectivamente, se había cortado parte de la cola: Ahora el cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la nuca.

-¿Y la ropa…?- preguntamos todos al unísono

-Es porque hoy por la tarde tomamos el tren a Budapest ¿esta claro?- pregunto con el mismo tono, a lo que nosotros asentimos con la cabeza sin abrir la boca.

**Unas horas después (1:00 PM)**

Teníamos nuestras cosas listas para irnos, habíamos empacado todo, los que quisieron comprar algo antes del viaje lo hicieron y sólo esperábamos al tren de las 3:00 PM… cuando a Domenico se le ocurrió la genial idea de…

-¿Confesarnos?

-Sí. Pienso que es buena idea hacer las paces con el de arriba antes de emprender un viaje tan arriesgado.

-Pero yo no…- traté de decirle que no era católico pero me interrumpió

-Tranquilo, es fácil: Me cuentan sus pecados y yo los absuelvo

-¡YA SABEMOS ESO! – le grito Sciezka

-Bien, entonces Constante será la primera.

-¿Yo?

**5 minutos después:**

-Gracias padre- dijo saliendo del improvisado confesionario.

-¿Cuál es tu penitencia?- le pregunte, curioso

-3 padres nuestros y 2 credos.

-Tan… - iba a decir tanto Sciezka salio furiosa del "confesionario"

-¡¿CÓMO QUE 13 PADRE NUESTROS, 11 ROSARIOS Y 17 AVE MARIAS?!¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?

-Tu sacerdote confesor- respondió de lo más tranquilo- ¡Siguiente!

-… Tan poco…- dije acabando la frase, pensando en que esos dos no se llevarían bien nunca y viendo como Johannes iba a confesarse.

**10 minutos después:**

-gracias padre – dijo Johannes tranquilamente

- siguiente…- y así entre al "confesionario" pensando que no estaría mucho tiempo en él.

-¿Sabe que no soy Católico, padre?

-Por supuesto, Alphonse Elric

-Y si sabia ¿Por qué…? ¿Como me llamó?

-Alphonse Elric. Es tu verdadero nombre ¿Cierto?

-¿Pero cómo?

-Me enteré de muchas cosas por Edward. Fue muy difícil lograrlo, pero al final logre que me dijese la verdad. Me contó de su mundo y sus amigos. Francamente, al principio creí que se había tomado algún medicamento caducado (creyó que estaba drogado). Sin embargo, ver una prótesis de metal que obedece completamente al cuerpo… Esa tecnología aún no se ha creado o descubierto, no todavía.

-Pero…

-¿Cómo sé que ese "automail" como lo llama, no es posible en este mundo? Creeme, mi padre fue ingeniero y yo antes de sacerdote estudie ingeniería… cómo no me gusto, me cambie a historiador y lenguas extranjeras… pero esa es otra historia.

-¿Hablaste con Noah?

-Sí… me hablo de su objetivo y de lo ocurrido con la Sociedad Thule hace algunos años.

-Y sí ya sabes todo eso ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Dónde encajo en todo esto?

-Bueno, además de querer oír el relato desde tu perspectiva, quería que te enteraras de algo que Edward sólo me confió a mí antes de irse a hablar con Ruphel- dijo mientras sacaba un cofre mediano- creo que lo que sea que les haya pasado ayer, pudo haber causado esto…- dijo abriendo el cofre

-¿Pero que…? ¡Oh, Dios!-no pude decir más: frente a mí, en ese cofre, estaba la cola de cabello de mi hermano.

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con su investigación de ayer ¿verdad?... Me había dicho también que te iba a preguntar algo muy importante ¿Lo hizo?- en ese momento recordé sus preguntas: _"__Dime Al… ¿Te sientes feliz en este mundo? ¿Sientes que aquí lo tienes todo? ¿Acaso es necesario que noso...?"_

-Sí, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque luego ocurrió "eso"- dije recordando todas esas desagradables escenas, cosa que Domenico notó

-Si no puedes contar sobre la investigación, entonces sólo háblame sobre ustedes y su mundo.

-Bueno, si tanto quieres saber…- y así le conté todo lo que sabia acerca de nuestro mundo.

-Te absuelvo de todos tus pecados, hijo mío.- lo interprete como un "gracias por contarme tu historia" y agrego – Deberían pensar en contársela a los demás.

-Sí, padre. Gracias por la sugerencia.

-Bien, son 3 padres nuestros un credo.

-¿Por qué, SI NI SIQUIERA SOY CATOLICO?

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de la forma en que miras a Constante ultimamen…?- no lo deje terminar ya que me largué más rojo que un tomate.- ¡Siguiente!

El siguiente era mi hermano, así que antes de que entrara al confesionario lo detuve.

-Edward…

-¿Qué te dijo Domenico?

-Sobre que sabe nuestra historia, nuestro objetivo y de nuestros planes. Dime ¿Esta bien que debamos contarles a los demás nuestra historia?

-A este paso… pienso que es lo mejor. En un principio creía lo contrario ya que no quería exponerlos a algún peligro innecesario, ahora pienso que lo mejor es hacer que confíen en nosotros y que mejor forma que diciéndoles la verdad sobre nosotros.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón ¿Será después de tu "confesión", hermano?

-Sí. Gracias Al.- se dio vuelta para ir donde el sacerdote, pero lo volví a detener

-Hermano…

-¿Sí?- pregunto dando media vuelta, encarándome.

-¿Que me ibas a preguntar ayer?... Ya sabes, antes de presenciar "eso".

-Te iba a preguntar… mejor hablemos de eso más tarde ¿De acuerdo?- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente

-Está bien.- asentí y me retire a la sala de estar.

Pasó un tiempo y Edward se unió a los demás en la sala de estar, iba acompañado por Domenico.

-Bueno, ya casi van a ser las 2:00 PM- dijo Sciezka- deberíamos ir saliendo ¿no creen?

-En un momento- dije- mi hermano y yo tenemos algo que contarles.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido Edmond- dijo Johannes

-Muy bien. Para empezar nuestros nombres no son Edmond y Alderich Eidrich. Nuestros verdaderos nombres son Edward y Alphonse Elric. En fin, nosotros…- y así empezamos a contar nuestra historia. Fue tan larga que el tiempo que teníamos antes de ir a la estación no alcanzo, así que tuvimos que seguir contando la historia en la estación, durante el viaje en el tren y así hasta llegar a…

**Budapest – Hungría – 22 de Abril de 1926 (4:00 PM)**

-Y esa es toda nuestra historia- concluyo Edward- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Exceptuando lo de de los nazis ¿De veras no has tomado medicamentos caducados?- pregunto Johannes, pero lo único que recibió fue un gran golpe en la cabeza de parte Sciezka- ¡Ouch! ¿Yo que hice?

-No, ninguna- dijo Sciezka- pero dime ¿Es verdad lo que esos nazis han hecho en las afueras de Viena? ¿Porqué no los denunciaron que el ejercito Austriaco?

-Me temo que el ejército Austriaco, o por lo menos parte de él, sabe de esto y aún así le den el visto bueno a ese insano proyecto.

En lo que a mi respectaba, el contarles a todos nuestra historia, nos hizo sentirnos más tranquilos y sin una preocupación menos. Ya no tenía nada que ocultarles a nuestros amigos.

-¿Y ahora que debemos hacer Edward? – pregunto Noah

-Muy fácil: tenemos 30 minutos para comprar lo que queramos y comer algo. Luego tomamos una diligencia al pueblo de Jászberény que esta en el otro condado.

-¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? ¿pe-pero… DILIGENCIA?- exclamo Sciezka

-Sí, sólo son 100 Km. ¿Algún problema?

-No…- dijo Sciezka resignada y tratando de olvidar su miedo a viajar en diligencias.

Y pasaron los 30 minutos y partimos hacia Jászberény. Demoramos menos de 1 día en llegar, para nuestra buena suerte. Al día siguiente Edward nos levanto a todos a las…

**Jászberény – Hungría, condado de ****Szolnok -23 de Abril de 1926 (7:00 AM)**

-Hmm… ¿hermano? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay que tener todo listo: a las 9:00 AM salimos hacia Tiszfüred

-¿Y donde queda?- pregunto Johannes que ya se habia levantado.

-Al otro extremo del condado. Así que dense prisa, que volveremos a ir en diligencia.

-Pobre Sciezka, ya quiero ver su cara cuando se entere.- acabo por decir Domenico

Y así nos fuimos en diligencia otra vez, tardando algunos días, menos de una semana, en atravesar toda la región de Szolnok. Y cuando finalmente llegamos a Tiszafüred, Edward nos tenia una sorpresa más…

-¡¡TAN RAPIDO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!!

-¡Hey! No es mi culpa que tengamos la suerte que el tren que va a Debrecen no ha partido aún. Además, ya compre los boletos.

Y sin mediar palabra todos subieron al tren de las 3:00 PM con dirección a Debrecen

**-Algunas horas después… Para ser exacto 8 horas y 58 minutos (la hora es 11:58 PM)-**

-Bueno, al fin llegamos a Debrecen, sin ningún retraso. Y no demoramos ni un solo día.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? Faltan 2 minutos para mañana- le reprocho Johannes

-1 minuto- corrigió Edward- De cualquier manera, descansen todo lo posible porque mañana nos vamos a Nyírbátor.

-Bueno, con tal de que no tengamos que ir en diligencia, todo estará bien.- exclamo Sciezka

-Eh, bueno pues… eso es lo más curioso de todo esto Marysia- dijo Domenico tratando de buscar las palabras más adecuadas para explicarle a la monja que iban a ir diligencia.

-¡No me digas que…! Oh… - _(*sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo*)_

-¡Hermana Marysia!- exclamaron Noah y Constante al ver a la monja en el suelo.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- Preguntó Alphonse apareciendo en escena.

-Se entero de que tendremos que viajar en diligencia hasta Nyírbátor.- le explico Johannes

-Bueno, tú ya sabes como se pone ella al ir en diligencia.- le recordó Alphonse ayudando a las chicas a recoger a la inconsciente monja.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – respondió Johannes recordando el olor nauseabundo que la monja dejo en su camisa favorita durante su ultimo viaje en diligencia.

Al día siguiente, salimos hacia Nyírbátor a las 10:15 AM en una diligencia con pocos pasajeros a demás de nosotros. Para nuestra buena suerte, todos se dirigían a Nyírbátor, así que no hubo problemas ni contratiempos.

Llegaríamos a las 6:30 PM y por alguna razón, Ed no estaba para perder el tiempo, así que nos arrastró a mí y a Domenico hacia los registros municipales. Buscamos los títulos de propiedades en Hungría y Transilvania de la Condesa Bathory durante los siglos en que vivió. Al final los encontramos, logramos acceder a ellos. Para cuando nos sacaron, habíamos hecho un descubrimiento sorprendente.

**Algún hotel en Nyírbátor – Hungría – 28 de Abril de 1926 (8:15 PM)**

-¡Buenas noticias amigos! – dice Ed

-¿Dejaremos de viajar por lo menos en 2 días?- pregunto Sciezka

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- negó Edward

-¿Podremos tener una cena decente hoy?- pregunto Johannes que ya estaba harto de cenar sándwiches de salmón y agua.

-Esa es una buena noticia, pero no me refería a esa

-Oh… pero sí cenaremos decentemente hoy ¿Verdad?

-Ah…- soltó Ed, exasperado- ¿Por qué no son como Constante o Noah que siempre están tranquilitas y no se quejan de nada?- ante este comentario, las susodichas se sonrojan- En fin, debo informarles que las propiedades en la que la condesa hizo sus ritos están en Austria y Eslovaquia (ambos países están al oeste de Hungría…en pocas palabras: se pasaron de país XD)

-¿¡¡Y ESA ES UNA BUENA NOTICIA!!? ¡¡¡DEBIMOS IR HASTA ESLOVAQUIA!!!- le recriminaron Sciezka y Johannes

-Dejame acabar…- interrumpió Edward- Cómo esos Cachtice y los demás lugares son visitados y están cerca de las ciudades igual iba a ser algo difícil tener acceso a ellos para realizar nuestro plan. Fuimos revisando otras propiedades de la condesa y descubrimos un castillo en las afueras de Carei, una ciudad en el condado Rumano de Satu Mare. Parece que fue un presente de su primo, el Príncipe de Transilvania. Y tenemos suerte de tener a menos de 2 horas a la capital de la regional de Nyíregyháza: De ahí podremos tomar un tren hacia Carei, así que mañana se levantan temprano.

Y ese día nos levantamos temprano como dictó Edward. Pero algo que no esperábamos se nos cruzó en el camino: Un par de camionetas parecidas a las que Ed y yo vimos en Austria y en la parte trasera habían personas. Todos en nuestro grupo sabían por nuestro testimonio que les pasaría a esas personas si eran llevadas a Austria, así que Edward nos dio unos rifles a Domenico, Johannes y a mi. Nos ocultamos entre los arbustos y arboles que rodeaban el camino y luego… disparamos.

De los 6 nazis que habían (3 en cada camioneta) no sobrevivió ninguno. Luego, nos dirigimos a ver como estaban los aterrorizados pasajeros, les explicamos la situación y ellos lo entendieron perfectamente respondiendo…

-¿Pero a donde podemos ir? Sólo somos indigentes y gitanos… No tenemos a donde ir- respondió un gitano que acababa de tranquilizar a su esposa e hija.

-Vengan con nosotros- dijo Edward con seguridad

-¿Qué? Ed ¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?- reclamo Johannes y, francamente, yo estaba de acuerdo con él: frente a nosotros habia una familia de gitanos (padre, madre e hija de 12 años), un joven austriaco de 13 años, una pareja de alemanes, un anciano rumano y un húngaro.- ¿Cómo vamos a mantenerlos a todos?-agregó por lo bajo.

-Sé lo que estoy diciendo- le respondió a Johannes para luego dirigirse a los cautivos- verán señores tengo un trato para ustedes: nosotros necesitamos ayuda para construir un proyecto que llevamos organizando desde hace mucho tiempo y ustedes no tienen un lugar a donde ir ¿Entienden lo que quiero decir?

-Sí, pero…

-Tranquilo, sí lo que desea es una paga pues la tendrá, también tiene asegurado techo y comida.

-Pss, Hermano… ¿Cómo haremos para pagarles si apenas nos queda dinero?

-Mmm… algo se me ocurrirá. Quizá si vendo algo del camión pueda…- Ed calló por un momento, al parecer había visto algo interesante adentro y luego se metió de lleno en la camioneta para, luego, salir con una tremenda caja que parecía tener un buen peso- Quizá esto sirva. Creo que hay otra en la otra camioneta.

-¿Que hay ahí?- pregunto Johannes

-Hay que abrirlo y averiguarlo- dijo serenamente Edward, a lo que Johannes sólo cogió una palanca y abrió la caja, quedando momentáneamente cegado por el brillo dorado de ese hermoso metal.

-Ah….ah…a…h…ag…- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico apenas vio tantos lingotes de oro en un solo lugar y luego de recuperarse de semejante vista agregó- bien, con eso solucionamos ese problema, pero ahora somos 15…¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Carei sin levantar sospechas en el tren?

-Ejem…- carraspeó Domenico mientras sacaba los cadáveres de la camioneta y limpiaba la sangre de la cabina del conductor.- afortunadamente sólo le faltan las ventanas laterales (que fueron reventadas por los balazos), pero aún nos pueden llevar a Carei.

Y así como sugirió Domenico, usamos las camionetas, previamente les borramos todos los indicios que los vinculaban con la SS y, en casi 2 días de travesía por los Carpatos, ya estábamos en la bella ciudad de Carei. Cabe decir que en esos días pudimos conocer más a los nuevos integrantes de nuestra extraña "familia", como solíamos llamarnos: La familia de gitanos, los Craciun, conformada por Gabor (padre de 35 años), Kefa (Madre de 31 años) y Zita (hija de 12 años), Ulrich Seidel el jovencito austriaco que resulto ser huérfano, la pareja de trotamundos alemanes conformada por Wolkmar Loeb (27) y Arabelle Winkler (27), el "anciano" rumano se llamaba Radu Kolbe (54) y el húngaro respondía al nombre de Matyás Farkas (32).

Y aunque llegamos a dicha ciudad, ese no era nuestro destino, ya que el castillo estaba una hora al este de Carei. Y finalmente lo encontramos, el castillo de verano perdido y bien conservado de la condesa Bathory.

-Al fin llegamos- exclamo alegre Edward bajando de la camioneta y yo debí admitir que entiendo la razón por la que nadie pasa por aquel castillo: Antaño habrá sido un lindo lugar, pero ahora, con los jardines descuidados, el musgo y las enredaderas invadiendo los muros exteriores y el hecho de estar en el palacio de verano de una mujer que supuestamente se embadurnaba el cuerpo con la sangre de jóvenes doncellas vírgenes, era lo que le daba ese aspecto aterrador al lugar. Pero deberíamos acostumbrarnos, ya que no teníamos otro lugar a donde ir.

Apenas Ed bajo del carro, se dirigió hacia el castillo. Luego de revisar cada salón, se encontró con uno que le complació a sobremanera: Este poseía un techo muy sólido y entero y, por si fuera poco, pudo distinguir bajo sus pies el fino labrado de lo que parecía ser un círculo de transmutación.

-jaja… jajajaja… ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- Reía Edward sin parar- ¡AL! ¡La encontramos! ¡ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO! JAJAJAJAJA…- y río hasta que se cansó- Bueno, empecemos a trabajar.

Y así nos establecimos en el abandonado castillo de las afueras de Carei. Ahora, si bien Alfonse Heiderich se demoro sólo un mes en construir casi toda la flota de invasión a Amestris, recordemos que fue porque el tenía la ayuda de el partido Nazi y la Sociedad Thule. Nosotros, en cambio, éramos perseguidos por la SS y la SA, estábamos en un castillo abandonado en mitad de los montes carpatos a una hora de la ciudad más cercana, teníamos que pedir encargados y comprar los materiales para la construcción de a pocos y llevarlos hasta el castillo y teníamos poca mano de obra experimentada o por lo menos hasta que el viejo Radu se encontró con algunos amigos suyos y los invito a unirse a nuestro proyecto. Sumando todos esos factores nos demoramos, en total, algo así de 2 años y medio.

En ese tiempo creamos 3 aviones-cohete con dos cabinas cada una, de las que sólo una llego a funcionar correctamente. Todo no fue paz en esa época; durante esos 2 años y medio, Wolkmar y Arabelle iban a la ciudad para reabastecernos de alimentos y traernos noticias, las últimas que trajeron fueron muy inquietantes:

Se hablaba sobre el escape de unos "criminales" que eran llevados a Austria desde Hungría y se sospechaba que habían huido hacia Rumania. Inmediatamente deduje que hablaban de nosotros. También se hablaba de que a un contingente alemán perteneciente al partido Nazi les habían robado 2 camionetas que cargaban barriles de gasolina que era trasladada hacia la República de Weimar. No sé como no pude relacionar este evento con nuestra repentina abundancia en dicho material (mira de reojo a Edward y este sólo le sonríe).

Dadas las noticias comenzamos a creer que el día de la partida estaba cerca y eso incluía dejarlos a todos en este mundo mientras nosotros volvíamos al lugar al que pertenecíamos. No había otra opción: Si lleváramos a alguno de ellos a nuestro mundo, podría ocurrir alguna desgracia, cómo un desequilibrio espacio temporal o lo que le ocurrió al reflejo de Edward en este mundo o algo peor, provocado por el encuentro de alguno de nuestros amigos con sus reflejos. Pero ¿Cómo se los explicaríamos? 2 días antes de nuestra partida encontramos las palabras más adecuadas para decírselos.

**Condado de Satu Mare- Transilvania- Rumania- Ex Palacio de reposo de la Condesa Bathory- 1 de Octubre de 1928**

-Así que si nosotros vamos otras personas ahí van a morir ¿Por qué ocurriría eso?- pregunto Matyás (ahora de 34 años)

-No sólo eso. Podrían ocurrir muchas cosas las cuales desconocemos.-argumento Edward (ahora con los 22 años, el pelo largo como y las mismas características que mencionamos al inicio del fic XD)- Otra razón es que algunos de sus reflejos son amigos y conocidos nuestros: El de Noah es una amiga nuestra llamada Rose, la única diferencia física es el flequillo. El de Constance es el de una amiga de mi amiga llamada Nelly, la diferencia esta en que Constance deja caer algunos cabellos sobre su frente. El de Marisya es una bibliotecaria llamada Sciezka y son perfectamente idénticas… pensándolo bien tú- señala a la monja- eres más histérica- ante esto la chica hace un puchero- El reflejo de Wolkmar es un sargento llamado Deny Bloch y el de Arabelle es una teniente llamada María Ross, (sí, son sus reflejos :D) la diferencia es que Wolkmar es más alto y menos excéntrico que Bloch y Arabelle tiene el cabello largo y es más relajada que Ross. Todos, ustedes y ellos, son nuestros amigos y no deseamos sacrificar a unos por otros, así que por eso… lo siento… no quise darles falsas esperanzas.

-Tranquilo Edward- lo calmó Arabelle (de 30 años)- Te entendemos y sabes que es una decisión muy difícil de tomar y muchos en tu lugar habríamos hecho lo mismo.

-Sí, ahora ¿cual es el otro problema?- pregunto Wolkmar (de 29 años… sí, ella es mayor que él)

-Oh, cierto- dije apareciendo en escena (Alphonse con el cuerpo de 18 y la edad de 21 años)- Hemos recibido noticias de que los nazis andan por Carei buscando a unos "criminales" que hace 2 años y medio se dieron a la fuga. No es necesario decirles que nos buscan a todos nosotros.

-Así que necesitamos buscar más personas para que, en el caso de que nos encuentren, podamos retrasarlos y ustedes puedan escapar- concluyo Edward.

-Discúlpenme - dijo Radu poniéndose de píe- fui soldado durante la 1era Guerra Mundial y como saben, tengo algunos amigos y conocidos que viven en Carei que podrían ayudarnos.

-Entonces tráelos, Radu.- dijo Edward

Al cabo de unas horas Radu volvio con 9 hombres: a algunos ya los habiamos conocido cuando Radu los contrato para que nos ayudaran a remodelar el castillo y a construir los 3 aviones cohetes. Todos eran adultos, algunos un poco más jóvenes que otros.

-Bueno, ustedes ya conocen a Nikolai (28), Novak (36), Jan (38) y Kasimir (45). Estos de aquí son Ferenc (34), Wladislaw (52), Damaskinos (58), Vladimir (30) y Ottó (43) y se han ofrecido a ayudarnos.

Luego de negociar el pago aparecieron Johannes, Wolkmar, Gabor, Ulrich y Domenico que decidieron quedarse y ayudar en caso que nos invadieran. Se los permití a todos excepto a Ulrich por ser demasiado joven y le pedí que cuidara y guiara a las mujeres por los túneles subterráneos que conducían hasta un valle a las afueras de Carei donde Matyás los esperaría con camionetas y provisiones.

El plan de contingencia estaba listo, sólo rezaba por no usarlo pronto… pero no fue así.

**3 de Octubre de 1928**

Me dirigía hacia Carei por algunas cosas. Sin embargo desde una de las colinas las pude ver: esas camionetas grises, llevaban al costado las "S" rúnicas que siempre he temido… se dirigían hacia acá. Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo y di la alarma…

**Media hora después…**

Mi hermano y yo estábamos haciendo unos ajustes, cuando…

-Edward y Alphonse Elric, supongo- dijo una voz conocida, voltee a ver y allí estaba: ese hombre, ese monstruo que con tanta crueldad había ordenado la muerte de tantas personas.

- Veo que esta bien informado Schutzstaffel Sturmhauptsfürher (Capitán de la SS) Sifridus Waldemar Kroenen von Ruhenheim. Digame ¿Qué lo trae desde VIENA hasta un desolado y viejo castillo de los montes Carpatos?- pregunto mi hermano, sin inmutarse y con suma frialdad.

-Usted tampoco se queda atrás, Herr Elric. Sólo que cuando vuelva a Berlín seré Sturmbannfürher (Mayor) es que ocurren tantas cosas en 2 años y medio jajaja…- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente mientras unos 18 hombres armados de la SS se posicionaban en sus flancos- sí, bien es cierto vengo para llevármelo a usted y a un grupo de subversivos a la República de Weimar para su respectivo juicio. Pero me han hablado maravillas de usted y su afición a los cohetes y, sabe, pienso que semejante habilidad no puede ser desperdiciada.

-Ve al grano, Kroenen.

-Que directo.- dijo tranquilamente acariciando sus cabellos casi plateados- Bueno, está bien: te propongo que tú y tu hermano vengan conmigo y trabajen para el partido y la SS.- ante tal propuesta, el rostro de Edward dejo las facciones duras, relajándose y luego…

-jaja… jajajaja… ¡jajajajajajajajaja…!- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de mi hermano. El rostro del hombre no mostró enfado, más bien duda.

-No recuerdo haber dicho algo gracioso Herr Elric.

-Yo creo que sí. En primer lugar, el que le dijo a usted de mis talentos para los cohetes también debió mencionarle mi férrea posición antinazi.

-Se lo dije, pero el Capitán es una persona sumamente obstinada.

_-"Esa voz… esa voz era de…"_

Cuando dirigimos nuestra vista a quien habia hablado nos quedamos anonadados al ver que por la puerta entraba…

-Ruphel Brinckmann ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

-Sturmführer (teniente) Ruphel Amadeus Brinckmann para usted, Herr Elric.

-Felicidades, ya hablas como todo un perro de la SS.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro- repuso el Capitán pero fue interrumpido.

-Pierde su tiempo Herr Kroenen- soltó Edward con sorna- jamás me unire a un grupo de ratas miserables que matan por complejos de superioridad racial a inocentes- luego, alzó la voz-¡¡AUN SIENDO VAGABUNDOS, GITANOS, JUDÍOS, BLANCOS O NEGROS, TODOS ELLOS SON HUMANOS!! ¡Una vida es una vida, ambas tienen el mismo valor sin importar que seas alemán o judío y…!- pero fue interrumpido por una risotada salvaje de parte de Sifridus

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!...-luego su tono de voz cambio de divertido y burlón a uno de indignación total- ¿Cómo te atreves a comparar la vida de un alemán con ESCORIAS COMO GITANOS O JUDÍOS?- agrego con fuerza, sin dejar su sonrisa burlona- Nosotros, la raza Aria, somos los salvadores de esta sociedad y este mundo ¡SOMOS LOS PURIFICADORES DE ESTE MUNDO! Tenemos el derecho divino de regir y gobernar cuanto podamos, cuanto queramos y sobre quien nos plazca… Y ese es el derecho divino y legítimo que mi _Führer _ejercerá por el bien de Alemania y de TODA la raza Aria.

-¿Tú Führer? ¿Hittler? Veo que no a perdido tiempo en la prisión- dije, hartó de estar callado

-Sí…- respondio mi hermano- De hecho, estuvo creando una gran correa para sus perros. Mein Kampf ("Mi lucha" de Adolf Hittler, lo escribió estando en prisión) ¿cierto?

-Muy listo Herr Elric. Dígame ¿este fue el hombre al que le robó el libro?- dijo mientras que un hombre vestido de civil y usando un botón del partido nazi entraba en la estancia. Mi hermano lo reconoció, pero en respuesta sólo frunció el ceño. El hombre fue el que hablo.

-¡El fue señor! ¡Ese joven estaba acompañado de su hermano, unos religiosos y dos chicas, entre ellas una gitana!- dijo el hombre señalando con su dedo en forma acusadora a Ed-¿Eh? ¿Pero que hace Herr Sturm…?- la Luger del capitán resonó y el cuerpo inerte del hombre cayó pesadamente al suelo con un agujero de bala en la occipital. Ambos quedamos atónitos al ver semejante calamidad.

-Principalmente fue su culpa por no haber reclamado la versión editada del libro y en segunda… hacía mucho ruido- dijo el capitán bajando su arma y asegurándola.- Bien Herr Elric, esto tendremos que afrontarlo todos algún día en la vida, sólo que a usted le toca antes de lo previsto.- luego se dirige a sus hombres- preparen sus armas.

-¿No planeaba llevarnos a Weimar?- pregunto Edward.

-Ya le dije… usted es demasiado listo. Puede que se le ocurra algún plan camino a Münich y se nos escapé.

-¿Podemos tener una última voluntad?- le pedí al capitán.

-Mmm… hablen

-¿Nos pueden fusilar de manera tradicional?

-Elegante hasta para morir… me gusta su estilo, muchachos. Es una pena que un par de dignos arios deban perecer. Concedido.

Nos pusimos en una parte del salón… de tal manera que los 8 guardias que nos iban a ejecutar quedaran en medio del gran círculo de transmutación.

-Preparen… apunten… - pero antes de decir "_feuer_" se escucha un tiro que derriba a uno de los soldados.

-Feuer frei, mein Freunds! (¡abran fuego, amigos míos!)- grita la voz de Radu e inmediatamente una lluvia de balas acaba con los 7 soldados que nos iban a ejecutar, mientras que los otros 10 y Sifridus, abrían fuego contra nuestros camaradas que disparaban desde los andamios que habían alrededor de los muros de aquel salón que, supuestamente, estaba en mantenimiento. Yo me situé detrás de una caja y sacando la Mauser de mi bolsillo empecé a disparar. Y cuando voltee para ver a Ed, vi que sostenía una especie de duelo silencioso con Ruphel. Ambos se apuntaron con sus pistolas: Ed con su Mauser y Ruphel con su Luger.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestiono Edward

-Sabias las razones.- respondió Ruphel secamente.

-¡NO! ¡Si es por eso, déjame decirte que ella nunca lo hubiera aceptado!

-Fuiste tú ¿cierto?

-¿Qué?- mi hermano parecía sorprendido.

-De cualquier forma, tenia que decidir: El futuro de mi país o el futuro de mi amigo… y ya tome una decisión.- dijo preparándose para apretar el gatillo

-No lo hagas…- Ed sólo sostuvo su arma- ¡NO!

Se oyó una sola detonación y luego… el sonido del metal. Mientras el duelo ocurría, sobre el círculo de transmutación yacían los 18 soldados muertos, mientras su capitán seguía disparando a los nuestros: Durante la balacera, 4 de los nuestros perdieron la vida (Wladislaw, Damaskinos, Vladimir y Ottó) y 1 resulto con heridas en las extremidades (Jan).

En lo que respectaba al duelo… podría asegurar que Edward le disparo en el mismo momento que él. Ambos seguían parados apuntándose mutuamente. Sifridus paró de disparar y se dedico, cómo todos los cansados combatientes, a ver la escena.

-Ja… ahora sé porqué… tienes un… brazo más corto… que…el otro- dijo Ruphel, sonriendo mientras caía de rodillas con una bala en el pulmón, mientras Edward sólo miraba la bala que se le había incrustado en su automail. Me apresure a salir a ver el estado de ambos y me puse al lado de mi hermano que estaba hablando con el moribundo.

-Pedazo de idiota ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto Edward

-Hace 4 años… trabajaba con Herr… Karl Haushofer- dijo de manera pausada- Él me hablo… de un mundo utópico llamado… Shambala. Cuando les ayude a encontrar los castillos… pensé… que tenían que estar involucrados y… hurgué entre los archivos de la… Sociedad Thule. Encontré que… necesitabas un sacrificio… para abrir la puerta a Shambala. En lo referido a ser un Nazi… bueno, esa es otra historia… - agregó sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Tú… ¿¡POR ESO LOS TRAJISTE A ELLOS AQUÍ!?- cuestiono Edward.

-… cállate… y abre la maldita puerta… Edward.

-Así que, no eras más que un pobre minusválido…- dijo el capitán acercándose con su Luger- Una falla de ario, un defectuoso… es una pena- dijo apuntando la Luger hacia nosotros- en cuanto a ti, maldito desertor- agregó dirigiéndose a Ruphel- desearas no haber nacido. Mueran escori…¡¡¡AGGHH!!!- no pudo apretar el gatillo pues 3 tiros le volaron los dedos que sostenían la pistola. Dirigimos nuestra vista hacía quien habia realizado los tiros y vimos a Johannes, sosteniendo dos Lugers humeantes y con una mirada llena de rabia. Luego, bajo junto a los sobrevivientes de nuestro grupo.

-Hola… Padrino.- saludo tranquilamente Johannes al Capitán.

-Johannes Erhart Engel… que desagradable sorpresa encontrar al hijo de ese bastardo vivo y en este lugar…-apenas dijo esto recibio una patada de parte del muchacho en su mano herida. Luego comenzaron una conversación que no pude oir ya que Ruphel estaba en sus últimos momentos.

-Ed… ward… hazlo… de una… puta vez… no me habré… sacrificado… en vano… ¿verdad?- luego le dirigió unas palabras en Húngaro de las cuales no pude entender mucho, sólo unos cuantos nombres y algo que me llamó mucho la atención.

-Lo siento, Ruphel- dijo Edward- descansa en paz, amigo. – y diciendo esto junta sus manos y las pone sobre el circulo. En ese momento, la sangre y las almas de todos los que cayeron en la batalla hicieron que las almas de las vírgenes sacrificadas en el castillo despertarán de su letargo y también fueron a parar al sacrificio. Inmediatamente, todo se volvió resplandeciente y se abrió la puerta en el círculo de transmutación que habíamos restaurado en el techo.

-Jajajajaja… ¿PRETENDES HUIR A SHAMBALA, ELRIC?- gritó Sifridus, fuera de si.

-¡CALLATE BASTARDO!- le grito Johannes dándole una patada en la cara.

-JAJAJAJA… cof cof _(*sonido de tos y esputar sangre*)_… Es inútil ¿No lo oyes? Vienen más… ¡¡VIENEN MÁS Y LOS MATARÁN A TODOS!!

-¡CALLATE!- le gritó otra vez dándole con el torso de la mano.

-No te preocupes Edward- lo tranquilizó Radu- nosotros 8 podemos ocuparnos de ellos.

-¿8?

-Esos bastardos se cargaron a Wladislaw, Damaskinos, Vladimir y Ottó, también hirieron a Jana en la mano y pierna derecha.

-Pero… -interrumpí la conversación.

-Tranquilo, Alphonse. – me calmó Domenico- Ve tranquilo… Marisya y yo cuidaremos de Constance. Le di lo que me encargaste: Le gustó mucho y dice que esperara por ti. – Me sentí triste ya que ese era el problema: es muy probable que yo no volvería a verla más.

-Gracias, Domenico, Radu… Gracias a todos- dije emocionado y triste por tener que despedirnos de esta manera tan…

- Los! Sie sind da!(¡vamos! ¡Están ahí!) – se oyó resonar a través del pasillo.

-Será mejor que no encuentren a este hijo de perra con vida- dijo secamente Johannes apuntando directo a la cabeza de Sifridus- ¡Váyanse! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto!

Hicimos caso y subimos a la nave. Se empezaron a oír disparos… desde la ventana vimos cómo Nikolai encendía el control manual. Luego, cuando el motor empezó a trabajar, él apuntó hacia el motor cómo si hubiera algo en la cola de la nave, pero una bala le impacto en un brazo y tuvo que retirarse mientras que gritaba el nombre de Johannes. Luego oímos cómo si algo tocara la nave. No le dimos mucha importancia, pues creímos que eran las balas… luego, empezamos a elevarnos cada vez más… y luego, sólo vimos la luz que desprendía la puerta…

Momentos después… despertamos en un desierto a las afueras de Lior.

**-Fin del Flashback (Ahora sí se acabó ¡Se los juro!)-**

- Y eso fue lo que pasó durante los últimos cinco años – dijo Edward acabando la historia y una copa de vino blanco (obviamente, esta bien resumido y editaron unas partes que las Rockbell no considerarían interesantes o que no les gustaría oír)- ¿Qué les pareció?

No había palabras: Rose estaba callada cómo si la historia fuera a continuar, Winry estaba perpleja y fue Pinako la que finalmente quebró el silencio.

-Lindo cuento, niños. Supongo que esa es la razón por la cual han madurado tanto… en especial tú, Edward.- dijo la vieja en forma pendenciera, sacando lo que parecía ser una caja de cervezas.

-Jajajaja… Mira como pasa el tiempo, vieja: En 4 horas contamos una historia de 5 años. También, veo que has sacado la artillería pesada.

Aunque la mayoría había estado absorta en la historia, la realidad era una: Mientras Alphonse y Edward narraban, este último y Pinako habían estado combatiendo por ver quien se llenaba más alcohol en la sangre. En este "noble" combate cayeron 4 botellas de Vino tinto, una del vino blanco más bueno de la región, 2 brandis, 3 coñacs, 2 Wiskys Black Label (¿WTF?), 5 botellas de Jerez y una de Ron. Y ninguno parecía estar ebrio.

-Bien bruja, has sido un rival digno, pero debo advertirte algo: En Weimar una comida común de la época consistía en salchichas blancas y cerveza… Así que ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- pregunto con altanería el Alquimista.

-¡Cállate y bebe, Enano!

-¡PAGARAS POR ESO BRUJA!

El ambiente era tenso, los rivales se miraban, los espectadores salieron de su sopor para ver el vergonzoso y divertido espectáculo: ahora, uno y sólo uno quedaría en pie luego de esa épica borrachera… y quien lo lograría sería…

**-5 Botellas después-**

Pinako miraba divertida como Alphonse y Winry se llevaban a un tambaleante Edward Elric a su habitación.

-No sé como pude apostar por ti, hermano.- se lamento Al por haber apostado 500 cens por la victoria de su hermano.

-Gracias Ed, me vas a hacer más rica si Al sigue apostando ciegamente por ti.- le agradeció Winry al muchacho por haber hecho que su hermanito perdiera ante ella 500 cens

-Ssi… ssi… como digass…- dijo Edward importándole un soberano bledo la apuesta de sus amigos.

-Me parece increíble que haya soportado tanto- dijo la anciana mirando las montañas de botellas que se alzaban tras ella- ha crecido mucho. Cada vez más se aparece a su padre, sin contar su madurez… Sin embargo, es un pésimo actor: Es la peor actuación de borracho que haya visto, es decir, ni mi abuela, que en paz descanse, se la hubiera creído.- dijo la anciana pensando lavar los platos y en quien recogería semejante montaña de botellas.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado. Al fin pude acabar este capitulo unas tres horas antes de mañana que empiezo la universidad (ahora quizá sea un poco más difícil escribir los capítulos, pues no tendré mucho tiempo T_T). Sobre la falla cronologica: Bien, lo que tenia planeado era hacer que Edward cumpliera años en Diciembre y tuve un pequeño desliz al poner la edad en los anteriores capitulos y en los siguientes dias estare arreglando eso. Agradezco a:

Hellboy (A los que les haya sonado el apellido Kroenen, pues me inspire en uno de los antagonistas de la película), los que dejaron sus reviews y siguen la historia, Chuck Norris (no sé que tiene que ver en esto, pero ya se me pego lo del chucknorrismo XD), Sachi Tainaka (por Code que me inspiro bastante ^_^) y a la señora que me vende DVD's en el C.C Arenales (aquí en Lima) ya que me confirmo que la nueva versión o segunda temporada de FMA sale el 5 o 4 de Abril en Japón. (Y a lo mejor este aquí y en youtube en las siguientes semanas)

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Intentare demorarme lo menos posible en traerles el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, cuídense, que les vaya bien, bye-bye.


	10. Cap9: Crísis de Identidad

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el capitulo anterior. Antes de empezar el siguiente capitulo, espero que todos hayan disfrutado del estreno de la nueva versión de Fullmetal Alquemist. Ya se pasan los capítulos subtitulados al español vía youtube. Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo con cosas que seguro ya saben. Así que empezamos:

"_¿Algo se quema?"_-pensamiento de personajes, (o eso creia)- nota del autor, **(La casa quedo reducida a cenizas)**- cuando un personaje escribe, _(__*Golpe de una maza de guerra en el cráneo del autor*)_ - efecto de sonido.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**.**

**Capitulo 9: Crísis de Identidad... Un misterio menos  
**

-Diesss… y siete… diesss y oshooo… diesssh y nueve…-contaba Edward cada escalón que subian, mientra 2 divertidos rubios reían de verlo en ese estado- y… Veinte…. ¡Grashiasss preciiiossssass!- esto ocasiono una mueca en la cara de Al y un sonrojo en la de Winry.

-Bueno, Al _(*bostezo*)…_ ¿Crees que puedas con él hasta su habitación?

-Claro, Winry. Tú ve a descansar.

-Gracias, Al- abraza a los dos muchachos- me alegra que hallan vuelto.

-A mi también- dijo Al… secamente

-Y… A… a… mi también- agregó Ed.

-Bueno…- se suelta de ambos- hasta mañana- la chica se retira a su habitación

-¿Ya se fue?- pregunto Edward dejando de actuar

-Siempre fuiste un buen actor, hermano. Pero se te noto esta vez.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Que me falto?

-Cuando estas borracho eres más ruidoso.

-¿Cómo así?

-Bueno… te pones a cantar ópera, te caes al suelo, etc.

-Ah… ¿Te refieres a aquella vez en que conocimos a Constance?

-Sí

-Fue una de mis mejores actuaciones- dijo el alquimista, orgulloso de sus no tan brillantes dotes para el drama.

-¿¿Qué??

-¡Jajajajaja! Es cierto que canto mejor ópera cuando me tomo unas copitas de vino, pero…

-Cómo sea hermano, luego hablamos de tus dotes actorales…- lo encaró Al, poniéndose serio- ahora que cada quien, sobretodo yo, contó partes de la historia que el otro no sabia, dime: 1ero ¿Qué hacías en tus tiempos libres en Viena? 2do ¿Qué pasó después de la masacre en ese campo fuera de Viena? 3ero ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo aquella vez? Y 4to ¿De quien hablaban tú y Ruphel mientras este agonizaba?

-¿No puedo tener vida privada?- se quejó Edward

-¿Qué? ¿Salías con alguien?

-¡NO!

-Pues se me hace que sí…- dijo picarámente el menor para luego ponerse pensativo- pensándolo bien, un nombre que reconocí en tu conversación con Ruphel fue …- no pudo seguir hablando más ya que sintió un par de dedos apretándole un tendón del cuello, dejándole inconsciente _"maldita sea ¿Dónde aprendió ese truco?"_

-Aún no es el momento Al… con el tiempo sabrás todo lo ocurrido, pero ahora no Al…- dice esto creyendo que Al sigue consciente- ¿Alphonse?... demonios, otra vez lo noquee antes de hablarle _"debía ser al revés, pero siempre me olvido"_

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, con el susodicho en brazos, lo deposito en la cama, lo arropo y antes de irse miro a los 4 gatitos que lo miraban tiernamente y les dijo:

-Espero que lo cuiden bien ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Nya!

Cierra la puerta y se queda mirandola por un rato, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando…

-¿Edward?

-¡¡WAAA!!... Oh, eras tú Winry- calmándose preguntó- ¿No estabas dormida?

-Lo siento es que son taaan ruidosos…. Y debo decirte que esa actuación no fue muy convincente, es decir, hasta mi tatarabuela pudo haberse dado cuenta que estabas sobrio… claro, si estuviera viva.

-_"Por Dios, debo mejorar mi número"_- Y… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Sólo disipar algunas dudas

-Mañana- _(*bostezo*)_ – estoy muy cansado y seguro tú también.

-¡No trates de evitarme!

-Nunca lo hago- dijo con serenidad y sujetando con suavidad el hombro de la chica dirigiendo su mano al cuello, dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Alphonse- Sólo que aún no es el momento y…- ya iba a proceder cuando…

-¿Ed…?- le dice con una voz que se podría definir como sensual e inocente, lo cual derrumbo el equilibrio mental de Edward.

-_"Se oye tan sexy… y con ese cuerp… ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Manten la calma Edward… no vayas a hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepientas… ¿Qué? ¡WAAA! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Ahora tambien debo controlar mis pensamientos!"_- ¿S-s-sss-si, Winry?

-Espero que no quieras hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a Alphonse- dijo cambiando el tono de voz a una seriedad casi glacial- ... porque si tan sólo lo piensas, puedes ir despidiéndote de tus lindos dientecitos – agregó sacando un alicate de Dios sabe donde.

-No… ¿Cómo creíste que yo podría hacerle algo así a una bella señorita como usted?

-Que amable- comenta sonrojada- pero no cambies de tema – dice volviendo mostrarle el alicate.

-Ya se lo dije my Lady, todo a su tiempo… Y ahora, son las 2:45 AM, tenemos a un chico inconciente, una joven madre, su hijo y tu abuela durmiendo y si comenzamos a pelear, que es como a veces acaban nuestras conversaciones, los despertaremos a todos… ¿Capici?

-¿Ca que??

-Es italiano… pero no importa. Además, tu también debes aclararme algunas cosas- dice cambiando su cara a una inquisitiva.

-¿Cómo que cosas?- pregunto la chica haciéndose la tonta.

-No te hagas la tonta ¿Qué hay de tus…?- pero contuvo su curiosidad y celos de saber cuantos chicos tuvieron la cita que él hubiera querido tener con ella, se calló y recupero la compostura y la sonrisa.- ejem… Cómo te decía, hablaremos de eso después de dormir…- al ver la cara de decepción de la chica le deposita un beso en la mejilla- Tranquila, disipare todas tus dudas lo mejor que pueda.

-Eso o me mentiras muy bien- exclamo la chica ruborizada.

-Exacto- le sonrió el muchacho- buenas noches.

Ella no le respondió, se limito a meterse a su habitación y acariciar cada parte acariciada por el chico hasta llegar a la mejilla mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y un rubor se encendía en sus mejillas. Luego se dejo caer en su cama y en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde, en un hotel barato de Ciudad Central (digamos … las 6:54 AM)**

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?... esto es un sueño ¿no?... sí… es un sueño… Porque, para empezar, me dormí en un hotel que literalmente se cae a pedazos, comí cómo un cerdo y aún tengo hambre, es más, pienso que estoy desnutrido… Este lugar no se parece en nada a ese mugroso hotel: Frente a mi tengo un bello valle… verde… una casa de campo se encuentra cerca y yo estoy yendo hacía ella… bueno, no sé si seré yo… él es más pequeño, indefenso, débil… es sólo un niño… parece tener apenas 2 años y… se tropezó camino a casa… su vista se nubla… quiere llorar… pero hay dos personas a su lado dos niños más… un niño y una niña, ella tendría 6 y el también parece tener 9… él le recrimina que no sea débil… que es hierva y no piedra… que no duele... y luego, lo coge en brazos con ayuda de la chica y lo lleva hasta la casa._

_Él ya no llora… yo ya no lloro… Y esa señora…de cabellos castaños y ojos azules oscuros…me habla con tanto cariño… es la única voz que puedo oír con claridad… la de los niños… se distorsiona a penas salen de sus bocas… _

_-Recuerda… nunca olvides quien eres… ni de donde vienes._

_-Sí… madre…- que pasa… todo se pone oscuro… y ella se aleja, se aleja, trato de alcanzarla, pero no puedo alcanzarla… trato de estirar los brazos… ¿pero qué? ¡MIS BRAZOS! ¿DÓNDE ESTAN MIS BRAZOS?...- ¡MADRE…! ¡MADRE!_

**-"¡SINFJOTLI, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!"- **le reclama una voz que no se parece en nada a la de su dicha madre.

-¡¡¡MADRE!!!!- grita alterado el joven despertando y sentándose en el duro colchón de la cama. Seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz en su cabeza apareció de nuevo.

-**"Vaya escándalo que hiciste. Hiciste más alboroto que la pareja de la otra habitación"**

**-** Ni me los menciones…- dijo el joven recordando todos esos excitantes y ruidosamente incómodos gritos y gemidos de placer, mientras se frotaba la cabeza y las sienes, agitando las puntas oscuras de sus cabellos rubios.

-**"Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ganarnos la vida cómo ayer ¿no crees?"**

-Sí, sólo espero poder recordar otra canción… -"y de paso toda mi vida"- pero primero, a desayunar.- agregó empezando a vestir sus desgastadas ropas y atando sus cabellos en una cola.

Después del desayuno, pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que el pobre Sinfjotli pudiera recordar otra canción para interpretar en su violín; cuando la tuvo pasó a interpretarla en una pequeña plazoleta que tenia poco transito para su mala suerte. Aún así la paga fue buena y todo por interpretar algo que en nuestro mundo se le conoce cómo "La Danza Húngara" de Brahms.

-Excelente, con lo que ganamos hoy día tenemos para comer bien durante estos días y también para pagar un hotel más decente.

-**"Sí… y también comprarte ropa nueva: en verdad pareces un vago"**

**-**Tú preocúpate por recuperar tus recuerdos de esta ciudad.

**-"¿Para qué?"**

-¿Cómo que para qué? Así podremos saber donde se agrupa mayor cantidad de gente para poder tocar y tener más ganancias- se explico el joven- De algún modo, parece que a la gente le gusta la forma en la que toco el violín, es casi cómo si tocara música que ellos nunca conocieron.

-**Debe ser tu imaginación… seguro estas delirando por el hambre que tenemos.**

-Quizá, ya son casi las 2 y no hemos comido nada desde el desayuno… (*Sonido de rugir de tripas*) Ahhh…- suspira cansado y hambriento, sentándose en una banca del parque, detrás de unos setos medianos - ¿Qué haré? ¿A donde puedo ir?

-¿Sinfjotli? –llamó una voz desde su espalda

-¡WAH! ¡Yo no fui oficial! ¡Fue el gato del casero…! Ah… ¿Mayor Mustang?- preguntó el chico

-Por favor, olvídate de eso de Mayor cuando este de civil. Soy Riza Hawkeye o Mustang si ya te acostumbraste.

-Bueno, Riza… ¿Qué esta haciendo por estos lugares? ¿Qué hoy no es día laboral?

-Umm… veras, todo ocurrió unas horas luego de que te fuiste.

**Flashback – ayer por la tarde, exactamente 2 horas después de que Sinfjotli saliera del despacho de la Mayor Mustang.**

-Alessandra, ten mis informes listos para mañana y mantenme al día acerca del caso Hagen ¿Ok?

-Claro Mayor, pero ¿Qué hago con la canasta de frutas y chocolates?- al oír esto la mujer se giró, extrañada.

-¿Frutas y Chocolates?

- Sí, las que le acaban de llegar de parte del comandante supremo y también hay una nota _"¡Qué detallista es el Comandante! ¡Quisiera que mi novio fuera así!"_.

-_"Roy ¿Si ibas en serio con lo de los antojos?" _– la mujer abrió la carta y quedo estupefacta al ver el contenido:

_**Querida Riza:**_

_**No sabes lo alegre que me puse al saber que tenías antojos, así que te envíe esta cesta con las trufas y frutas que me pediste. Apropósito, mañana empiezas tu periodo de baja, no vayas a presionarte mucho con respecto al trabajo, descansa hasta tarde, sal a caminar un poco por la ciudad, visita a Gracia de mi parte y pregúntale si puede albergar un huésped. ¡Adiós mi amor! Te veo en la casa ^_^**_

_**Roy**_

-Roy… ¡¡PORQUÉ ME DIO DE BAJA!! No puedo creer lo testaduro que puede ser ese hombre, si ni siquiera siento problemas con el… Gluck… Ugluc… - la mujer va corriendo al baño de su oficina y libera todo lo que le subió desde el estomago hacia la boca. Alessandra llega en ese momento trayendo enjuague bucal, una toalla y un vaso de agua.

-Mayor, yo también creo que usted ya debería entrar en baja. No puede estar con tantas preocupaciones.

-Ah (suspira resignada), supongo que estas en lo cierto…- dijo secándose tomando el enjuague y pensando en que haría con tanto chocolate, fruta y tiempo.

**-Fin del Flashbcak-**

-Ah… ya veo. Si quiere mi opinión, yo creo que…

-No necesito que alguien más este de acuerdo con mi baja.- dijo saliendo de detrás de los setos acompañada de un gran perro de pelaje blanco y negro.

-La verdad le iba a sugerir que me regale algunas manzanitas que estoy que me muero de hambre, pero mejor me callo. Oh, que lindo perrito ¿Cómo se llama?

-Black Hayate. – Desvía su vista al violín- oiga Sinfjotli…

_-"¿Black Hayate? Vaya nombre más raro" _¿Dígame?

-¿Usted de casualidad no es el músico mudo del que oí hablar?

-_"Wow… ya tengo fama y eso que es mi segundo día en Central" _jaja… sí, así es yo soy… ¿mudo? ¿Cómo que mudo?

-Ah, perdóneme, me confundí: Usted toca un violín, el músico del que se hablaba es un Violonchelista mudo muy talentoso. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de oírlo.

-Yo tampoco _"pero me esta quitando mi plaza…o creo que es al revés"_… sería interesante conocerlo.

-Por cierto, el comandante me dijo esta mañana que quería hablar con usted.

-¿Cómo y donde?

-A las tres en casa de una amiga de la familia. Creo que esta buscándole alguien que lo pueda albergar mientras piensa en una buena exhibición para pasar el examen de habilidad.

-¿No me bastará hacer alquimia sin círculos?- pregunto el joven empezando a pensar que no sería tan fácil como esperaba.

-Sus marcas en ambas manos no lo favorecen: la gente creería que no tiene tal habilidad. Bien, pasaré por usted en una hora, espero encontrarlo por aquí. Hasta entonces, Sinfjotli.

-Sí, gracias señorita Riza.- La mujer se va y apenas esta lo suficientemente lejos- ¡¡¡WAAAAAA!!!¿Qué debo hacer? Debo pensar en algún truco, pero ¡¡no sé NADA de alquimia!!

-**"ya cálmate muchacho… hay que pensar en algo, pero mientras tengas el estomago vacío va a ser imposible. Mira, allá hay una cafetería ¿Por qué no vas por algo para saciar tu hambre hasta que venga la Teniente Hawkeye?"**

-Bien pero… ¿Teniente? ¿No era mayor?

**-Oh, sí. Lo siento, me confundí… jejeje, no sé en que estaba pensando.**

**-**Bah, no importa. Entremos.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Rizenbull (2:00 PM)**

-¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿Sigues dormido?- preguntaba la chica sin obtener respuesta del otro lado

-¿Qué sucede Winry?- pregunto Alphonse ya repuesto del noqueo de su hermano, seguido de su sequito de gatitos… exceptuando Neko Ed- ¿Ed no despierta?

-Sí. Me esta preocupando.

-Nah, no te preocupes. Le ocurre cuando bebe demasiado. La otra vez durmió hasta las 8 de la noche. Quisiera ver cuanto dormirá esta vez, a lo mejor hace un nuevo record.- Dijo Alphonse con una sonrisa.

**-**No lo hará- afirmo Winry.

-¡Te apuesto los 500 cens que perdí ayer a que se queda dormido hasta mañana!- le dijo Alphonse sonriendo.

-¿Crees que soy tonta Alphonse?... ¡Que sean 800!- dijo Winry segura de que en 10 horas podría encontrar la manera para que Ed despierte.

-¡Acepto! Que suerte que Edward, siempre echa seguro a su cuarto antes de…- pero se calló cuando vio que su amiga abría la puerta del dormitorio cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo-… Dormir… ¡Hey, Winry espera! ¡ESO ES HACER TRAM…! _(*Sonido de puerta cerrándose*)_ Demonios… ahora tendré que darle 800 cens.- desvía su vista hacía sus gatitos y ve que Neko Win le esta entregando un ovillo de lana a Neko Al- o tal vez no... jejeje _"Alea iacta est (latín: la suerte está echada)" _

_

* * *

  
_

**Volviendo con Sinfjotli**

La cafetería a la que acababa de entrar era realmente tranquila, podía ser en parte por la poca cantidad de clientes (2) o por el ambiente tan calido que tenia. De cualquier manera, Sinfjotli se sentó en la barra mientras esperaba que la camarera llegara de atender al único cliente aparte de él.

-¡Buenas tardes, señor!- le atendió una alegre jovencita pelirroja y de lindos ojos ámbar mientras le entregaba el menú con toda la cantidad de sándwiches y bebidas calientes que ofrecía el local.- Cuando tenga su pedido llámeme para atenderle ¿Si?

-Claro, muchas gracias.- La chica se dirigió a atender al cliente que se encontraba a dos sillas de Sinfjotli: Era un joven casi contemporáneo a él, de cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos cenizos, algo pálido, de mirada cansada y de sonrisa ligera. Llevaba con el un pequeño tablero, una maleta y… ¿Un Violonchelo?

-**"Creo que encontraste a tu competencia"**

**-**"No lo sé, el es violonchelista, pero no sé si es mudo o no.- luego quedo estupefacto cuando vio que a cada palabra de la joven el contesto, escribiendo en el tablero para luego mostrárselo a la chica, que se hecho a reír junto con él- retiro lo dicho: Él es nuestra competencia."- Eh, señorita – dijo reduciendo el espacio entre él y el muchacho a una silla.

-Dígame, su pedido señor…

-Sinfjotli, Sinfjotli Lentz

-Usted no es de aquí ¿cierto?

-Jajaja… Es por el nombre ¿verdad?- dijo el joven con tranquilidad para luego añadir- Sí, no soy de aquí.

-Debe venir de muy lejos.- agregó la chica sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro- ¿De donde viene?

-Eso quisiera recordar.- en eso el joven que estaba al costado se pone a escribir una nota y en menos de 1 minuto se la muestra a Sinfjotli.

- **(Debe ser triste no poder recordar tu pasado. ¿Sufres de Amnesia?)**

**-**No, afortunadamente. ¿Usted es el violonchelista mudo del que escuche hablar hace poco?

-¿Mudo? Jajaja…- río la chica inocentemente- Uther no es mudo, es sólo que no le dirige la palabra a extraños por el voto de silencio que tercamente quiere mantener.

- **(yo me dedicare a contar mi historia y tu sirve a tu cliente ¿Te parece, Anaís?)**

-jejeje… de acuerdo Uther. ¿Qué deseas amigo?- dijo la chica manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Un Sándwich de Salmón y un té.

-Ok, sale la orden en un momento.- dice esto y se va a la cocina. Apenas lo hace, el chico le muestra el tablero a Sinfjotli.

- **(Perdona a Anaís. Le agarra confianza a todo el mundo rápidamente n_n. Es una chica muy agradable, si la llegas a conocer tanto cómo yo jejeje… ^_^¡)**

-Sí, así parece. Así que Uther ¿verdad?

- **(Ella me llama así, si quieres tu también me puedes llamar así, pero la verdad es que mi nombre es irrelevante. Ella me llama así porque tengo los mismos ojos que su perrito que murió hace 5 años, durante la invasión de las naves voladoras a central ó_ò)**

-¿Naves voladoras? ¿Invasión? ¿Puedes explicarme eso?

- **(Claro: era un día común en Central, yo tenía 13 y estaba en casa con mi madre… Cuando, de repente, la tierra empezó a temblar, no sé en que momento se abrió la tierra y del cielo emergieron naves gigantes que despedían armaduras que ametralletaban a cuanta persona estuviera en su camino. Nosotros logramos huir y nos refugiamos en un edificio cercano, para nuestra desgracia la nave que dirigía el ataque lanzo una descarga de bombas que voló la cuadra entera. Hubiera muerto, de no ser porque mi madre se puso entre mí y los escombros. La invasión duro sólo unas horas, pero muchos murieron en esas pocas horas… entre ellos mi madre. Desde ese día no he vuelto a hablar fluidamente, mi voz se quebraba en apenas 3 palabras, mis pensamientos sólo enfocan la cara llorosa de mi madre diciéndome que viva… por eso, en vez de hablar, sólo escribo lo que debo decir.)**

-Increíble- murmuro Sinfjotli que ya estaba comiendo su sándwich de salmón y tomando su té, con Anais al costado – por eso no hablas, me parece realmente triste y justificable, es decir, sí yo hubiera perdido a toda mi familia también estaría así.

-Pero él no perdió a toda su familia: Es cierto que su padre y su hermana murieron por una extraña epidemia y que su madre murió en esa invasión, pero aún me tiene a mí- dijo esto abrazando a Uther cómo si fuera un oso de peluche… siempre con su eterna sonrisa.

-jajaja… Es cierto, Uther: Nadie esta tan solo como cree, cuando menos te lo esperas hay alguien que te busca para darte apoyo incondicional.

- **(Sí, Anais a estado a mi lado desde que su padre, un viejo amigo de mi familia, me acogió y me enseñó a tocar Violonchelo. Ella técnicamente es lo que le da la alegría a mis canciones ^^)**

-Oh, que lindo…- dice acariciando su cabeza cómo si de un perrito se tratase. – Y tú ¿tienes alguien que te de alegría en momentos así, Sinfjotli?

-Em… bueno, la verdad es que si la hubiera tenido… ¡No la recuerdo!- Dijo decepcionado.- "¿Tú recuerdas a alguno/a?"

-**"Es tu conversación no la mía, no me metas en esto ^^"**

-"maldito seas" Lo único que tengo es a alguien que me vendrá a buscar a las 3:00 PM en el parque del frente para llevarme a algún lugar.

-¿Recién llegado y ya sales con alguien? ¡Wow! Eres bueno – le dice Anais dándole ligeros codazos y guiñándole el ojo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a salir con una mujer casada? -"y mayor que yo para variar"-

-Oh, ya entendí… ¡WAA! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- dice sacando una escoba (y sin perder su sonrisa).

- **(Ya cálmate Anaís… ^^¡ )**

-Pero si tu lo oíste ¿Porqué lo defiendes?

**-(Oíste mal: Él lo negó)**

-¿Sí? Oh, lo siento Sinfjotli

-Uh… Eh… Sí, no hay problema ¿Ya puedo salir de debajo de la barra?

-¿Y quien es la que te viene a buscar?

-La Mayor Riza Mustang- Los 2 chicos se detuvieron en seco- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Mustang? ¿La esposa de Roy Mustang? ¿El mismo que derrocó al último Fürher Bradley?

-Eh… Sí, creo pero…

- **(¿El mismo que protegió Central durante la invasión de las naves?)**

-Sí, ese fue él. Pero…

-¿El mismo que hace 2 años y medio lidero las ofensivas contra Drachma y logró ganar la guerra del norte?

-Sí, eso oí. Pero…

**-(¿El mismo que hace menos de un año trato de implantar un nuevo conjunto de uniformes para las oficiales pero que fue vetado por incluir minifaldas en el conjunto y en lugar de eso se implemento el uniforme de Verano para ambos sexos qué es la misma cuestión que el uniforme corriente sólo que de una tela más ligera y con mangas cortas?)**

-¿Qué? ¿Mujeres militares con minifalda?

- **(Sí ¿Te imaginas cómo hubiera sido? *_*… agáchate)**

-¿Porqué? ¿WTF?- dijo esquivando el escobazo que les mando Anaís

-¡PAR DE PERVERTIDOS! (Conste que no dejó de sonreír)

-¡Hey ya cálmate! ¡cálmat… OUCH! – dijo el chico en el momento en que un escobazo le dio en la mejilla y lo mando a volar hasta la puerta de la cafetería- Wa… ¿alguien anotó la matricula?

-La matricula es "A-N-A-I-S" - se oyó una voz por arriba de la cabeza del joven que dirigió su vista a la joven militar morena que lo miraba con curiosidad- ¿Ese escobazo debió ser duro? ¿Tú eres Sinfjotli Lentz?

-Sí, soy yo…- dijo parándose para no dar vergüenza frente a la atractiva mujer- ¿De donde me conoce?

-¡Hola Jane! ¿Es cierto que estas casada y eres mayor que éste sujeto?

-¿De que estas hablando, Anaís?- dirigiéndose a Sinfjotli- Bueno, cómo dijo Anaís, soy Jane, Jane Fallwind y formo parte del ejercito de Amestris bajo el rango de Teniente Segunda.- agregó ofreciendo su mano.

-¿Teniente Segunda? ¿No eres algo joven?

-jejeje, todo el mundo me lo dice. Te lo explicaré mientras te llevo con la Mayor ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- y diciendo esto se dirigió a la barra a recoger su violín y a despedirse de sus nuevas amistades- muchas gracias por el sándwich, aquí esta la cuenta. Adiós Anaís, adiós Uther, gracias por todo.

-Adiós y vuelve pronto- se despidió la chica con esa imborrable sonrisa y agitando las manos, mientras que Uther sólo agitaba su mano. Siguiendo a Sinfjotli, este estaba en medio de una interesante conversación con la teniente…

-¿Sólo tienes 18 y ya participaste en una guerra?

-Sí, fue difícil. Sin el apoyo moral de mi padre me ha sido dificultoso luchar y progresar en el ejército.- se expreso acariciando sus largos cabellos negros.

-Pero… ¿Porqué una mujer tan bella y joven cómo tú debe arriesgar su vida en una guerra? Aún sabiendo que puedes morir…- Le pregunto sumamente consternado

-Mmm, me halagas… Podría decirse que es una convicción familiar hereditaria. Mi abuelo lucho y murió en Ishbal, mi padre era detective y murió cumpliendo su deber. Yo no quisiera morir, pero si me llega el momento, creemé: Estaré lista para afrontarlo y luchar hasta el último aliento. – Dijo de manera algo solemne pero sin perder la ligereza de su voz- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Eh… bueno… pues yo… **-"¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?"** "cállate, es mi conversación ¿no?"- pero no pudo responder ya que en ese momento…

-Teniente Fallwind.

-Mayor Mustang… o perdón… Señorita Riza- Dijo manteniendo el saludo militar- Aquí esta el señor Lentz cómo lo prometí.

-Muchas gracias Jane, por ayudarme a buscarlo en tu hora de descanso.

-No hay problema Mayor. Ahora debo retirarme a estudiar: El examen para alquimista es en 4 días y debo perfeccionar mi técnica. Un placer conocerte Sinfjotli, cuidate.

-Eh… sí, igualmente- balbuceo inútilmente el chico viendo cómo se alejaba la chica.

-Es linda ¿verdad?

-Sí, en especial cuando juega con su cabello… ¿Pero qué…? No lo malinterprete Riza. Aunque hay algo que me preocupa de esa chica.

-¿A si? ¿Qué cosa?- dijo mientras encendía el auto y pisaba el acelerador.

-Bueno, de hecho son dos: la primera, desde tan joven a trabajado en el ejercito y ya ha vivido una guerra ¿Su familia no estará preocupada por ella?

-(*Suspiro*)… Jane no ha tenido una vida fácil: Su madre esta internada en un sanatorio debido a una enfermedad sumamente grave y su padre, el detective Gustav Fallwind, murió a manos del Sicario más temido del GLAP (Grupo de Liberación Anti-Parlamentarista): Jack Nikólas "Carnicero de hierro" Hagen. Precisamente gracias a Gustav logramos descubrir los principales puntos de concentración del GLAP y también descubrimos la identidad del, hasta ese entonces, desconocido "Carnicero de hierro" Hagen. Se podría decir que, entre todas sus razones, su mayor incentivo es sacarle la cabeza a Hagen y llevarla al parlamento cómo trofeo. ¿Cuál es tu segunda duda?

-Ella va a postular para alquimista estatal también... ¿Qué pasará si ella gana el puesto?

-No te hagas ilusiones, Sinfjotli. Que te hayamos dado una facilidad no quiere decir que te hayamos regalado el puesto: Si tú quieres ganar, tendrás que hacer algo mucho mejor y que impresione a los generales y al Comandante Supremo. Si lo haces, habrás demostrado que tienes la capacidad de ser un perro de los militares.- dice a la vez que detiene la marcha y para el carro- Ya llegamos, aquí es.

-**"Veo que la Te… Mayor te ha dejado bien en claro las cosas"**

-"No seas pendenciero… mira, aquella es una linda casa ¿no lo crees?"

-**"¿Cual de todas?"**

-"Esa... la puedes ver ACH… AHH…"

-¡¡WAAAA!!

-¿Sinfjotli? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, no sé preocupe… ya pasó "Dime ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

-**"(*respiración agitada*)… No lo sé… de repente… este lugar… es tan familiar"**

-"¿Familiar? Entonces con más razón hay que entrar" **"¡NO! Espera… eso podría…" **¿De quien es la casa señorita Riza?- pregunto el chico a medida que entraba en el jardín siguiendo a la mujer.

-De una amiga de la familia. Por favor, se suave con lo que… ¿De verdad estas bien?- pregunto al verlo sujetarse la frente y con una mueca de dolor agonizante

-Ahh… Sí, estoy bien… es sólo una pequeña complicación… "¿Qué pasa?"- dijo mientras avanzaba.

**-"Duele… Esto es… ¡DOLOROSO! ¡AHH!... ha…ha…ha… se van abriendo más puertas… los recuerdos… caen cómo gotas de lluvia en una tormenta… No puedo… ¡WAAA!"**- mientras afuera, el pobre muchacho tenia que aguantar el dolor de alguna manera. Pero este le ganó y sus piernas flaquearon por un instante en la entrada, cayendo arrodillado.

-¿¡Sinfjotli!? Definitivamente no estas bien. Vamos, te meteremos dentro de la casa y llamaremos a un médico.- toca el timbre de la puerta para oír unos pasos y luego la voz de una niña.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Elysia? Soy yo, Riza. ¿Esta tu mamá?

-Ella no esta ahora. Pero debe estar por volver.- Riza ya no sabia que hacer, al parecer Sinfjotli a cada segundo se ponía peor, es más, desde que Elysia contesto desde el interior de la casa, parecía que su fuerza se doblegaba cada vez más. Para su buena suerte, una voz la llamó desde atrás.

-¡Riza! ¿A que no adivinas con quien me encontré en el camino?- dijo la voz perteneciente al Alquimista de Fuego, ahora líder del Ejercito de Amestris, Roy Mustang, que iba acompañado de Gracia Hughes a quien se había encontrado en el camino.

-¡Roy, Gracia! ¡Gracias al cielo! El joven del que te hable esta teniendo un ataque y…- mientras trataba de explicar la situación, Sinfjotli ya no podía soportarlo más: Las voces… todas las voces… esos nombres… Elysia… Gracia… le eran tan familiares, pero… ¿a quien de los dos? Por el dolor no podía abrir los ojos, pero necesitaba verlos y cuando pudo hacerlo, miró: El hombre en la foto de la oficina estaba allí, sólo que ahora tenía un parche en el ojo, fuera de eso, se podría decir que no había sufrido mayores cambios.

Y aunque su sola visión le causaba una gran jaqueca, no se podía comparar con el dolor que le producía ver a la mujer con la que había venido: Era ya una señora, iría ya por la edad de ese tal Roy… cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y sonrisa ligera… era hermosa… Pero le producía un dolor similar al de miles agujas, que eran sus recuerdos perdidos, clavándose en su cabeza… aunque todo eso no era nada comparado con lo que siguió.

-¡HOLA MAMÁ! ¡BIENVENIDA A CASA!- dijo la niña de unos 11 años que al abrir la puerta se quedo sorprendida al ver a sus tíos y a su madre junto a un muchacho que al verla no pudo aguantar todo el extraño dolor que le producía ver esta chica.

-¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- gritó desesperado para luego quedar desvanecido en el jardín de la casa.

…

-"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?..."- Se pregunto al ver todo el lugar resplandeciendo

-**"Es tu mente…"**- le respondió una voz familiar – **"Lamento haberte echo sufrir todos esos dolores de cabeza… en verdad son agonizantes."**

-"Así que tu causabas todos esos dolores… ¿Dónde estas? ¿Porqué lo hiciste?"

-**"Ambos no recordamos nuestro pasado por completo. Al momento de tener contacto visual u oír parte de nuestro pasado, recordamos gran cantidad de información de forma repentina. Al hacerlo tratamos de ordenarla, y eso es lo que causa esos dolores en tu cabeza."- **mientras hablaba la luz se iba disipando, dejando ver a un hombre vestido en camisa blanca y pantalones blancos, lentes y bello facial.

**-**"Tú… eres…"- recuerda los últimos segundos antes de desmayarse: Vio a esa chica, Elysia y tras ella, estaba una foto enmarcada, mostrando una familia: Gracia, Elysia y… "Tú… ¿eres su padre?"- El hombre sólo le sonrió y se le acerco al chico.

**-"Ese es un misterio menos. Estaré ordenando mis ideas y recuerdos… así que no me llames en un buen rato. Ahora…" **- Le cambia la voz a la de Roy Mustang-** "¡DESPIERTA NIÑO!"**

-"¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS NIÑO? ¡NO NECESITAS SER TAN GROSERO!"- pero no recibió respuesta, él ya se había ido y comenzaba a despertarse.

…

-¡UWA!- se despertó el chico respirando agitadamente y teniendo al frente suyo a la hija de Gracia que, por temor a que el joven se desmayara de nuevo, se cubrió la cara.- No necesitas hacer eso. Ya me pasó… eh, Elysia ¿cierto?

-Eh, sí… lamento haber hecho que te desmayaras.

-No fue tu culpa.- la tranquilizó- ya me venia sintiendo mal desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Y de eso no hay duda: El médico que te estuvo atendiendo señalo que sufres de un caso de desnutrición atípica.- le explico Riza que se encontraba sentada al lado de su esposo.

-Si sigues así hasta el día de la prueba, la tendrás muy difícil.- agregó este último.

-No es necesario que me lo mencione para saberlo ¿Señor Mustang…?

-Así es, yo soy el Comandante Supremo Roy Mustang.- dijo orgullosamente.

-¿El que creo la idea de un uniforme femenino con minifaldas, que fracasó rotundamente en el referéndum y dio lugar a…?- pero fue interrumpido Roy.

-Vaya, parece que todos se saben esa historia. Pero no negarás que fue una buena idea ¿Verdad? Sino, mira estos bocetos que hice para las minifaldas de las oficiales de la escuela de cadetes- dice mostrándole una libreta donde tenia muchos dibujitos (de hecho son puros monigotes)

-¿No habíamos acordado que dejarías esa libreta en casa? "para ser más especifica, dentro de la chimenea"- le recordó Riza

-Sí cariño…- dijo guardando su libreta- En fin, quería ver si de verdad podías hacer alquimia sin círculos, pero en el estado en el que estas, me temo que no podré verlo hoy día.

-Déme 3 días, Comandante y le demostrare que es verdad.

-No lo creo, la prueba es mañana, has estado desmayado durante 3 días y _(*sonido de golpe sordo*)_ Ouch ¿Qué?- se quejó Roy por el golpe de su esposa.

-Deja de mentirle, apenas han pasado 4 horas.- contradijo Riza

-Bueno, entonces mejor demuéstralo el día de la prueba, aunque eso no te seria suficiente para pasar.

-¿Porqué?

-Tú serias el segundo en lograr algo así dentro de la historia del ejército. Además, esas marcas que llevas en tus manos te quitan credibilidad.

-Veo que nuestro huésped ya despertó. Entonces es mejor que todos vayamos a cenar.- el muchacho volteo para ver a la dueña de casa que acababa de entrar en escena.- Tú eres Sinfjotli ¿no? Mucho gusto, soy Gracia Hughes y vivirás con nosotras durante los siguientes 4 días.

-Estoy muy agradecido por su hospitalidad y acepto gustosamente su oferta, señora Hughes.- agradeció el chico de la manera más formal posible.

Luego de la cena, en la que el muchacho comió la ración de 3 personas, Mustang empezó a hablar acerca de la prueba para Alquimista Estatal.

-No sé si Riza te habrá mencionado esto, pero sólo elegimos a mínimo un alquimista por año. También tienes que realizar investigaciones que beneficien al estado y presentarlas ante un comité para renovar tu certificado de Alquimista Estatal.

-¿Cuál es el tiempo mínimo para presentarlo?

-Desde los sucesos de Shou Tucker se da ahora la oportunidad de que el alquimista presente el proyecto completamente terminado en 5 años. Claro esta que si decides tomarte tus 5 años, tienes que ir dando avances aceptables de tus investigaciones a los altos rangos cada trimestre. También esta la prueba de fuerza que consiste en retar a duelo a un Alquimista.

-Oh, entiendo…- luego dirigió su mirada a un portarretrato que tenia la foto de un hombre y una niña de 4 años.- Discúlpeme la molestia, pero ese hombre de la foto ¿Es el padre de Elysia? –Luego de un tiempo de silencio, en el que Roy miró a Gracia cómo si le pidiera permiso para hablar y esta asintiera suavemente, él respondió:

-Sí. Se llamaba Maes Hughes. Era un gran amigo, colega, un buen esposo para Gracia y un gran padre para Elysia.- dijo Roy hablando en un tono algo deprimente, no hay que mencionar que todos en la mesa tenían una expresión triste o melancólica.

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?- pregunto con nerviosismo, creyendo que el relato le traería muchos dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo, estuvo todo el relato en silencio absoluto, oyendo cada palabra de Roy. Finalmente, acabada la cena y el relato sobre la muerte de Maes Hughes, el chico habló:

-Lamento haberles hecho recordar un suceso tan terrible, en especial a usted señora Hughes.

-No hay problema, estoy segura que lo ibas a preguntar, de todas maneras, alguno de estos días ya que lo verías en los cuadros de la casa.- el muchacho se preguntaba cómo aquella mujer podía conservar la calma, le parecía admirable su actitud por lo que no pudo más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno muchacho, entonces nos veremos las caras en la prueba. Ve pensando en algo que impresione al jurado y en una buena razón para exponerla ante los generales. Hasta entonces y buena suerte.- añadió Roy ofreciéndole la mano gesto que fue respondido por Sinfjotli.

-Buena suerte Sinfjotli- se despidió Riza también.

Apenas acabaron las despedidas, ayudo a la señora Hughes con la limpieza de la cocina y el comedor y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez adentro, miro el reloj que marcaba las 10:54 PM, se tiro en la cómoda cama que le tenían preparada y empezó a pensar en cada cosa que le había pasado en el día, desde su encuentro con Anaís, Uther y Jane, hasta la "dolorosa" revelación de la identidad del ente que tenía dentro. Luego de meditarlo un poco cerro los ojos para dormir, sabiendo que en algún lugar de su mente lo encontraría… y así lo hizo…

-"¿Ahora si podemos hablar? ¿Maes?"

-**"Hmm… apenas e recuperado mi identidad y parte de mi pasado… Pero, no he recuperado toda mi memoria ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?"**

-"No has recuperado todo tu pasado… pero pienso que debes recordar por lo menos algo…"

-**"¿Algo de qué?"**

-"Algo sobre ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS FUE QUE UN TÍO QUE LLEVA MUERTO CASI 7 AÑOS ESTA DENTRO DE MI CUERPO?"

**-"Eso… es algo que puede traerte más confusión de la que ya tienes, además apenas tengo recuerdos de eso ¿Deseas que te lo cuente?"**

-"Sí"

**-"Pues prepárate… este puede ser el ultimo sueño en el que tengas cordura"-**dijo al tiempo que sus ojos empezaban a brillar y todo se hacia luz.

* * *

**Unas horas después en Rizenbull (11:59 AM):**

-¡Demonios!- maldecía Winry- ¿Cómo se supone que puede dormir tanto y tan profundamente?

Y la verdad es que ya lo había intentado todo: hacer ruido, cosquillas, quemar papel para hacer humo y hacerle creer a Ed que se quemaba la casa, murmurarle cosas al oído, ponerle un cabello en la oreja… y nada funcionaba. Lo peor fue cuando se tomó un descanso de su difícil misión y se encontró con Al.

**-Flashback (hace unas horas 6:00 PM)-**

-Nada funciona ¿ahora que puedo hacer?

-Hola Winry

-¡UWA! Ah, Alphonse ¿Cómo te va?- pregunto la chica nerviosamente

-Oh, muy bien. Había una rebaja de arcilla en la tienda de manualidades y decidí dedicarme a la escultura artística hasta conseguirme un buen trabajo. Mira esta escultura de Neko Ed durmiendo ¿No es lindo?- dice mostrándole un pedazo de arcilla que parece tener más la forma de un bulto de ropa que de un gato.

-Eh… bueno, ¿no te sería más fácil hacerlo con alquimia?- dijo Winry para no herir los sentimientos de Al.

-_"¡¡Lo sabia, esta horrible!!"_ Jeje… sí, aún tengo mucho por mejorar. Hablando de Ed durmiendo… ¿Has tenido suerte?

-Eh… esto… yo… AH, sí, he tenido mucha suerte, casi lo despierto en 3 ocasiones- mintió la chica- pero…

-¿No lo has logrado aún, cierto?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-NO ES ESO…. Casi lo logro… jejeje… sólo me falto un poquito, es más ¿te parece sí doblamos la cantidad?- dijo la chica manteniendo la esperanza de que en 6 horas aún podría despertar al alquimista. Pero el chico le respondió sin inmutarse.

-Mmm… De acuerdo, acepto. El montó ahora es de 1600 cens. Nos vemos Winry tengo que alimentar a mis pequeños.

-Eso no me lo esperaba, creí que se iba a negar. Bueno debo pensar en algo… ¿PERO QUÉ?- se pregunto desesperadamente la joven mientras retomaba el camino a la habitación de Edward.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Lo he intentado todo… ¿Cómo es que puede dormir taaa _(*bostezo*)_aanto? Genial, ya me empezó a dar sueño. No debo dormirme… perderé la apuesta… 1600 cens… ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de ganar? ¿Acaso Alphonse puede ver el futuro?... Demonios… ya no puedo más…- y vencida por el sueño se recostó en la cama donde yacía su alquimista favorito: Si no podía ganar la apuesta, por lo menos quería que Edward se llevara una buena sorpresa al despertar.

-Te lo mereces. Después de todo… me estas haciendo perder una apuesta… Ed…- y dicho esto cerró lentamente los ojos y durmió.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí con este capitulo. No se ha avanzado mucho con la historia pero ya se quito un misterio de encima. Sobre los emoticones en las escrituras de Uther…es una forma más sencilla de explicar que cara tiene el personaje al momento de escribir, además Uther SÍ usa emoticones en sus escritos. Por otro lado, ya revelamos la identidad del espíritu que no resulto ser otro sino Maes Hughes (Quería revelarlo en algunos capítulos más adelante pero no me quedo otra ya que no se me ocurrió mejor oportunidad que esta) Lo único que debo aclarar ahora es que hace en el cuerpo de Sinfjotli y quien es Sinfjotli realmente. Algo más… emmm… mmm… ha sí… Agradezco a todos los que han dejado sus opiniones y comentarios (en verdad son muy alentadores :D). Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la proxima, bye-bye.


	11. Cap10: Vida Nueva

Bueno, tras un mes de arduo trabajo (sufriendo por los parciales que ya pasaron, por los trabajos, por la Practica Calificada de este sábado y por el estado de la cuestión que debo entregar la próxima semana TT_TT) les traigo este, el capitulo Nº 10 (11 contando el prólogo) Espero que lo disfruten.

"A caballo regalado…_"_-pensamiento de personajes, (Tres tristes tigres…)- nota del autor, **(Cría cuervos…)**- cuando un personaje escribe, _(*disparos a quemarropa*)_ - efecto de sonido.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**.**

**Capitulo 10: Vida Nueva**

**Ciudad Central- por la mañana:**

El joven se levanto de la cama, evitando hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a las dos mujeres que se encontraban durmiendo en las otras habitaciones. Se dirigió a la ventana para ver el frío paisaje de la mañana en Ciudad Central. Algo nuevo se reflejaba en sus ojos… una convicción que hasta ese momento no se había demostrado en él.

-Entonces… debo encontrarlo, aquel que me marcó – dijo tocando una pequeña cicatriz que se reflejaba en su abdomen- y devolverle el favor.- dicho esto, se alisto, vistió la ropa nueva que la señora Hughes le había comprado como regalo de bienvenida y tomó su violín.- Sólo debo recordar quien era… saber cómo se llama… y si tuvo tanta suerte cómo yo- dijo a la vez que dejaba una nota en la mesa, avisando que volvería para la hora de desayunar. Eran las 6:30 AM

* * *

**En ese mismo momento, en Rizenbull**:

Otro joven se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama despertando de un largo… ¡Que va!: Es Edward que esta despertando después de casi 29 horas de sueño continuo y sin interrupciones.

-Hmgm… hmg…. (*Parpadeo*, *remover de sabanas*)… Hmg… ¿Dónde esta ese condenado reloj?- decía entre murmullos y a ojos cerrados el alquimista, empezando a palpar la superficie de la cama hasta que sus manos palparon algo suave y… blando- ¿Eh…? "Esto no puede ser la almohada ya que esta bajo mi cabeza… entonces ¿que se supone que…?" pensó apretando un poco "eso" y no fue sino hasta oír un pequeño gemido que se pudo hacer una idea que expresaremos en una simple operación (bulto + suave + presión + gemido = WTF??) "¿PERO QUE DEMO….?" Tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar gritar y despertar a la chica que tenia recostada boca arriba en su cama. "¿Winry? Ok ¿Otra vez bebí demasiado o acaso sigo soñando?... Mmm… pero se siente muy real. Creo que no he soñado" (sólo por si no lo notaron: su mano sigue "ahí") En ese momento el alquimista mira su mano "¡Ahh! Demonios…"- pensó retirando la mano lo más rápido que pudo- "va ha despertar… Antes de morir quisiera que mi hermano sepa que ese gatito que nos encontramos en Suiza no se fue de vacaciones al Caribe…" Pero la chica solo se removió entre las sabanas "Wow… esta chica sí que tiene el sueño pesado… Pero ¿Que la obligó a venir a dormir aquí…? Acaso yo y ella… ¡WA! NO PUEDO CREERLO… ¿en verdad lo hice? ¿Y no recuerdo nada?.... Nah, creo que no lo hicimos"- mira un calendario que tiene las fechas marcadas-"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡¡ME DORMÍ UN DÍA ENTERO!!... Otra vez. Hgmmm, supongo que tendré que recuperar el tiempo perdido e ir a entrenar"- luego desvío su vista hacia la chica- "seguro estuvo preocupada por eso, será mejor no dejarla así"- pensó a la vez que la contemplaba más detenidamente en su pijama: Un camisón blanco, sin mangas y que le daba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Luego de ponerse sus prótesis temporales, su pantalón y un polo sin mangas, cargó a Winry con suavidad, con la intención de acomodarla en la cama.

-Hmmg… no… Edward… No, aún no…. Hmmmg…- murmuraba la chica inconscientemente.

-"Ojalá pudieras oírte ahora mismo" Espero que descanses bien. Seguro despertarás en unas horas, así que te dejaré explicado a donde iré.- dicho esto deja una nota en la mesa de noche y un beso en la mejilla de la chica. Luego sale lo más sigilosamente posible, cruza el pasadizo, baja las escaleras, llega a la sala, esta a punto de salir, cuando…

-Guau, guau, guau… (*Jadeos de perro*)

-¡UWA! ¡DEN! Eras tú ¿Qué quieres?- el perro se aproxima a la puerta y la rasga con su pata de automail- Ah no, lo siento perrito pero debes quedarte aquí y cuidar a tu ama.

-¡¡¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!!!

-¡Hey, No, Shhh… silencio, silencio…! ¡YA! ¡ESTA BIEN! Vendrás conmigo -"hijo de perra" pensó el chico.

Durante el camino a la margen del río, junto al perro de la muchacha, pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza… asuntos que se negaban a desaparecer…

…

"_No es tu culpa… Yo tomé este camino…"_

_..._

-Y yo debo seguir el mío... y aunque sé que no fue mi culpa… no entiendo porque me siento culpable. – dijo bajando la cabeza mirando a Den cómo si el perro fuera a solucionarle el problema. Pero este sólo sacó la lengua mientras jadeaba lo que, de alguna manera, le dio risa al alquimista que prosiguió su camino acompañado por el can. No pasarían más de 30 minutos para que el muchacho llegara al lugar que buscaba y empezara su entrenamiento.

**En ese momento a unos cuantos kilómetros de Rizenbull:**

-"Deben faltar pocas horas para llegar a casa. Espero que la jefa se haya enterado de los percances con el último tren y que no pude llegar hasta Central."- pensaba preocupado Stephen Lloyd a la vez que escribía una carta de queja contra la línea de ferrocarriles- "Estas locomotoras serán lo más novedoso en la empresa de ferrocarriles, pero siguen teniendo fallas realmente grandes: el motor se sobrecalentó y no pude llegar hasta Central, y como el cliente no tiene tiempo para esperar otros 4 días no me quedó otra que mandárselo por correo. Ahora mi mayor preocupación es mi pequeño Johan (su gato, por si no se acuerdan) ¡POR QUÉ NO SE LO DEJE ENCARGADO A NELLY! ¡WAA…! ¡EL POBRECITO SE DEBE ESTAR MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!" -¡QUÉ CLASE DE AMO SOY!- finalmente gritó a viva voz el chico a lo que todo el vagón volteo a verlo – Eh… jeje... eh… lo siento.- dijo sumamente avergonzado y tratando de ocultar su rubor.

De lo que quizás no se dio cuenta el joven, fue de la presencia de un sujeto exageradamente alto, una mujer de porte recto y cabello corto, y un hombre rubio que se sentaban a unos 9 asientos de distancia de él.

-¿Ehh?

-¿Qué sucede Denny?

-Oh, no es nada María: Sólo me pareció escuchar una voz familiar.

**Un par de horas después… Volvemos a la casa de las Rockbell (8:30 AM):**

-Mmm…. "¿Donde estoy?...Espera un minuto"…- ¿Esta es la cama de Edward? ¿Qué cuernos se supone que hago aquí? ¿No será que anoche él… mientras que yo dormía… pero como puedo pensar en eso?- se reprocho en voz alta. Luego desvió su vista a la mesa de noche, donde pudo distinguir una nota.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto a la vez que empezaba a leer la nota:

_**Querida Winry**_

_**Esto es más confuso para mí que para ti. Vi el calendario y me di cuenta que estuve dormido durante más de un día entero. Así que cuando me veas, dime: ¿Por qué demonios no me despertaste? Sólo si te preguntas donde estoy ahora mismo, pues fui a entrenar a la margen del río. Si lees esto, seguro ya deberán ser más de las 7:30 AM y si vas a buscarme, por favor tráeme algo del desayuno, seguro tendré hambre.**_

_**Atte. Tu Alquimista particular, Edward Elric**_

-"Que tierno... algo brusco al inicio, pero lindo al final"- pensó la chica… hasta que vio la posdata

_**PD: estuviste espectacular anoche.**_

-"¿¿¡¡WTF!!??"- La chica iba a pegar un grito pero vio que continuaba

_**2da PD: ¿Verdad que te engañe? Si amaneciste dentro de mi cama, no es por que lo hallamos hecho, más bien es porque te quedaste dormida a mi lado y te arrope un poco antes de irme.**_

**-**Uff…Que alivio -"y que decepción… ¡WAA! ¡¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS!!"-… Creo que mejor le llevare su desayuno.

Luego de cambiarse fue hacia la cocina y preparó un desayuno rápido pero consistente para ambos (Me suena a día de campo XD)... 4 huevos cocidos, 6 salchichas, 2 sándwiches y 2 termos, uno con té y otro con leche. Metió todo en un bolso y salió al encuentro del alquimista: hacia la rivera del río.

* * *

**Volviendo a Central:**

-Así que la sociedad de Astronomía ha predicho una lluvia de estrellas fugaces para hoy en la noche… Suena interesante, quizá valga la pena salir de la ciudad para verla con lujo de detalles.- se dijo Sinfjotli en voz alta luego de leer el periódico.

-Si de verdad aprecias un evento así, entonces vale la pena hacerlo.- le respondió una voz muy conocida pero algo seria. El chico volteo a ver a la jovencita que le dirigió tales palabras.

-¿Anais? "es igualita pero… hay algo que no encaja aquí"- pensó al ver la inexpresiva cara (no es una cara seria, más bien simple y adormilada) de la chica.

-Creo que me confundiste con mi hermana.

-¿Si? ¿Eres hermana de Anais?- pregunto el muchacho.

-Sí, somos gemelas, mi nombre es Elsie ¿Quién eres tú?

-Sinfjotli Lentz, postulante a Alquimista Estatal en… 3 días- suspiró resignado- y no se me ocurre nada para impresionar a los generales en la prueba practica.

-En momentos como esos yo suelo recurrir a la inspiración- dijo la chica esbozando una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sosteniendo el Cello que llevaba- veo que eres violinista; intenta tocar algo y quizá la inspiración venga a ti.

-Puede ser, sólo déjame afinar mi violín un poco y… (*Sonido de cuerdas rasgándose*) Oh, mier…

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Elsie… sin cambiar su expresión

-Creo que las cuerdas se rompieron. Espera un momento, iré a repararlas.- Se paró y apenas se dio media vuelta vio en frente de su cara un letrero que decía.

**-(De acuerdo, aquí te esperamos ^_^)- **Le mostró Uther sonriendo

-Hola Uther ¿Cómo te va?

**-(No me quejo)-**luego miró hacia Elsie y escribió- **(Lo siento, pero esta señorita que tienes al lado no estaba ayer para presentártela: ella es Elsie, hermana gemela de Anais. La diferencia entre ambas es su actitud y el color de ojos: Anais tiene ojos ámbares y siempre sonríe, Elsie tiene ojos plomos y sonríe de vez en cuando)**

-Ya veo. Bueno, cómo decía, vuelvo en un momento: Debo crear nuevas cuerdas.

**-(De acuerdo)-** luego de pensar un poco en la respuesta del muchacho, borró apresuradamente lo que estaba escrito y volvió a escribir- **(¡¡DIJISTE CREAR NUEVAS CUERDAS!!)-** pero para cuando acabó, Sinfjotli ya se había esfumado. Miró hacia Elsie y escribió**- (Mejor lo esperamos aquí ¿no crees? Oh, por cierto: Aquí están tus medicinas.)**

-Gracias, Uther. No deberías preocuparte tanto por mi sabes, tenemos la misma edad y puedo ir a comprarlas yo sola.

**-(No es problema para mí hacer esto ^_^. Siempre estaré en deuda con tu familia por acogerme y darme todo lo que me fue arrebatado por las guerras y los conflictos. Ahora será mejor que Sinfjotli se dé prisa: Si llegamos tarde, Anaís no dejará nada de mi Y-Y)-** escribió a la vez que pensaba en la chica, esperándolos en la entrada de la cafetería, armada con su escoba y con esa hipnotizante y linda sonrisa suya.

Mientras tanto, Sinfjotli se había metido al fondo de una callejuela y empezaba a examinar el lugar.

-**"¿Qué buscas?"** – Preguntó Hughes

-¿Recuerdas lo que ayer me contaste? ¿Acerca de para que servían estos círculos en mis manos?

**-"¿Debo hacerte recordar que no son Círculos de Transmutación?**

-Je… no, para nada…- dijo mientras empezaba a recordar fragmentos de su conversación con Hughes mientras dormía…

**-Flashback-**

-"Así que… te metiste dentro de mí… para salvarme la vida"

-**"Sí, estabas sangrando del estomago… estabas muriendo… parte de tu alma se quedo ahí y por eso pude meterme en tu cuerpo: Para ocupar ese pedazo de tu alma que te faltaba."**

-"No entiendo muy bien esto de las almas, pero ¿no se supone que corremos el peligro de que mi alma o la tuya intenten consumirse mutuamente?"

**-"Eso es, precisamente, lo que te causaba dolor cuando llegamos aquí: Nuestras almas, al ser diferentes, no son compatibles y por no serlo mi alma y tu alma se empiezan a consumir mutuamente…"**

-"¿Y que tienen que ver estas marcas en mis manos con todo esto?"

**-"Aún no lo tengo muy claro. Lo único que puedo decirte con certeza, es que evitan que nuestras almas se consuman y se produzca un sobre exceso de "materia viva""**

-"¿"Materia viva"? ¿Qué es eso?... ¿No te referirás al liquido rojizo que salía de mis brazos en Aquroya?"

-**"De eso mismo estoy hablando: Esta materia no es conocida por el hombre y no ha sido descubierta aún. Es una mezcla de todos los materiales usados para crear un cuerpo humano, junto con algunos ingredientes más."**

-"¿Y cómo es que…?"

**-"¿Ocurre todo eso? Soy un alma dentro de un cuerpo orgánico que aún conserva su alma original casi entera; lo más probable es que mi espíritu no entendiera tal situación y reaccionará instintivamente, es decir, tratando de reconstruir mi cuerpo usando la "materia viva". Y para evitar eso puse estos sellos que ves en tus manos."**

-"Ya veo…"

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

-**"¿Cúal?"**

-¿Sabes cómo abrir el sello?

**-"El sello esta dividido en 2 partes y, si te das cuenta, cada uno de tus sellos tiene inscripciones: El de la derecha tiene una serie de inscripciones arriba del sello, en la parte superior de tu palma, y el de la izquierda tiene otra serie de inscripciones abajo del sello, en la parte inferior de tu palma. Para abrirlo, tienes que juntar tus manos y girarlas para que el sello se complete en ambas manos y para cerrarlo debes hacer lo mismo, sólo que al revés."**

-¿Entonces lo que activa el sello son las inscripciones y no el circulo? ¿Entonces porque graficaste esos "círculos" en mis manos?

**-"Fue para canalizar el flujo de "materia viva": Así, no saldrá por cada poro de tu brazo y la consumación de nuestras almas se retardará considerablemente. Sin embargo, debo advertirte, que el dolor que experimentaste antes de que te hiciera los sellos regresará."**

**-**¿Alguna última advertencia?

**-"Puede que experimentes un cambio brusco de personalidad: Lo primero en ser afectado por el exceso de "materia viva" no es la sangre… son tus nervios. La "materia viva", que es creada en tus brazos, viajará a través de tus nervios con mayor velocidad que por tu sangre, ya que la "materia" es mucho más pesada que esta."**

-Tranquilo, tendré cuidado.- Y dicho esto, junto ambas manos (como Edward) y giró su mano izquierda, de tal forma que los dedos de esta pudieran tocar su muñeca derecha y viceversa. Luego, los separo y miró sus palmas: Empezó a ver que el sello de la mano derecha tenía las inscripciones de la izquierda en la parte inferior de su palma y el de la izquierda tenía en la parte superior de su palma las inscripciones de la mano derecha. El sello estaba completo, ahora venia la peor parte: Empezó a sentir como sus brazos ardían y le dolían los huesos… pero podía mover los brazos como si no le pasará nada y no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver cómo la "materia viva" salía a través de los sellos. – Muy bien- se dijo recordando la textura de las cuerdas del violín- Aquí vamos.- y choco sus palmas para luego rozar con la yema de sus dedos los sellos, que emanaba materia, para transmutarla en unas finas cuerdas.

**-"Bien hecho, pero… ¿Todas son de violín?"**

-Bien, puede que me haya equivocado en algunas… pero también pueden haber buenas… Aghh… Esta cosa me esta matando…- dijo a la vez que cerraba los sellos.

**-"Ok genio. Ahora ¿Cómo sacarás esas cuerdas de tus dedos?"**

-¿Qué?- dijo el despistado joven y al darse cuenta que las finas cuerdas seguían pegadas a sus yemas…- ¡¡WAAA!! ¡SALGAN! ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!-exclamaba empezando a agitar sus dedos sin darse cuenta que algunas de estas cuerdas se enredaron con una baranda de hierro. Cuando lo sintió.- Demonios se atoró. Quizá si lo jaló se saldrán de mis yemas- Sinfjotli jaló y logro que 2 de las 5 cuerdas salieran de sus yemas: Las otras 3 no salieron porqué acabaron cortando la baranda cómo si de mantequilla se tratase.

**-"Eres un genio"- **exclamó Hughes cansadamente.

-Soy… un genio- dijo pasmado luego de ver la mortífera arma que acababa de crear.

**-"Sabes, se me ocurrió una buena idea que podría ayudarte mucho. Pero sólo tienes que abrir los sellos una vez más"**

-Espero que sea una buena idea- dijo a la vez que abría los sellos, sin sospechar lo que seguiría.

**Afuera del callejón…**

-Se esta demorando mucho ¿no crees?

-**(No hay que preocuparnos, es un alquimista después de todo. No creo que vaya a volar media ciudad ¿o sí?)-** en ese momento se oye una fuerte explosión en el callejón

-Tenias que mencionar una explosión ¡Vamos a ver que pasó!

Y se iban a adentrar hasta que vieron a Sinfjotli salir de entre el humo, sano y salvo, sin ningún rasguño.

-¡WOW! ¡Eso fue intenso! _"¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?"_** "te lo explico luego, ahora ve con ellos"**

-**(¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue esa explosión?)**

-Creo que una fuga de gas, nada de que preocuparse. Ya reparé el violín, vamos a tocar algo que debo volver a casa antes del desayuno.

-Ok, vamos.

Los 3 salieron de la entrada del callejón antes de que la policía llegara y pronto estaban en una plaza tocando algo que en nuestro mundo sería llamado _"Oh Holy Night"_ (es un villancico)y luego una melodía que en nuestro mundo es llamada "_Farewell"_ de Apocalyptica (sin la batería, claro esta).Una multitud se había conglomerado para ver a los 3 músicos y una vez acabada las canciones, todos empezaron a aplaudir. Y es en medio de los aplausos que Sinfjotli oye una voz que le llama:

-¡Sinfjotli!- llamaba una niña de 11 años abriéndose paso entre la multitud

-¿Elysia? ¿Te envió tu madre a buscarme?

-No, yo vi tu nota y la guarde. Ella esta por acabar de preparar el desayuno e ignora completamente que haya salido a buscarte.

-¿Sí? "Tu hija me empieza a caer bien" "**¿A que te refieres con eso? Elysia, mi amor, no salgas de casa sin autorización de tu madre, que tal si alguien te secuestra o te atropella un carro o…"** "¡Por el amor de Dios! actúas cómo si la niña siguiera teniendo 4 años, déjala crecer… aunque"- No deberías salir sin el permiso de tu madre, si ella se enterara se preocuparía mucho. Ven, vamos a casa.

-Sí ¿Ellos son amigos tuyos? ¿Él no es el músico del que todos hablan?- preguntó la chica

-"¿Qué no hablaban de mi?"Sí, ella es Elsie y el es Uther.- ambos saludaron a la chica.

-Me gusto lo que tocaron hace un rato ¿Pueden enseñarme a tocar también? ¿Si? ¿Si?

-No creo que este lista para enseñarte aún, pero cuando pueda lo haré con gusto.- le respondio Elsie

-Lo prometes.

-Claro- dijo esbozando una ligerísima sonrisa en su rostro- Vamos Uther, tenemos que llegar a la cafetería antes que Anais nos…

-¿Qué yo qué?...- dijo la chica apareciendo y despidiendo chispas de los ojos (y sin dejar de sonreír 8D)

-Eh, bueno, yo y Elysia nos vamos yendo ¡cuidensénosvemosbyebye!- dijo Sinfjotli cargando a la niña y llevándosela, a todo lo que daban sus piernas, a la casa de su madre.

**-(¡Espera!... ¡¡AYUDAAAA!! T_T)**- mostró Uther en su tablero mientras él y Elsie eran arrastrados por Anais, directo a la cafetería.

-Es inútil… estamos condenados- soltó la chica cansinamente… y sin perder su cara inexpresiva

* * *

**Volvemos a Rizenbull:**

"_Lección número 1: Siempre mantente erguido. Cuando ataques, siempre mira a los ojos de tu oponente y no rehuyas la mirada: Si lo haces, demostrarás debilidad._

_Lección número 2: Trata de ser lo más rápido y preciso posible. Pon el ejemplo de los animales: El León siempre trata de matar con un solo ataque a la yugular. En el humano, los puntos débiles son: el cuello, los labios, la nariz, los ojos, la boca del estomago, las últimas costillas, los genitales, entre otros; como vez, son muchos, así que puedes elegir a donde atacar._

_Lección número 3: Nunca y definitivamente NUNCA salgas a entrenar luego de haber dormido durante más de 1 día y medio, por lo menos sin haber comido algo ¡¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!!"_ esas eran las conclusiones a las que llegaba Edward, luego de haber estado por casi 2 horas entrenando junto al río. Ahora estaba exhausto, más que por el cansancio, por la increíble hambre que tenía. Se sentía desfallecer y poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos y dejo que su alma fuera al encuentro de sus padres al más allá y… Espera un minuto ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Sorry, me deje llevar... Se sentía desfallecer por el hambre y el cansancio, se hecho sobre la fría hierba y cerro los ojos, pensando en la chica que, estaba seguro, le traería comida y lo libraría de todo ese sufrimiento… y ¿porque no? Lo interrogaría acerca de los secretos que guardaba tan celosamente a su hermano y a ella. Toda esta acción era observada por el perro que, luego que el chico se quedo dormido, se paró y empezó a correr hacia el camino, sintiendo la presencia de su ama cada vez más cerca. Efectivamente, a menos de 1km de distancia, venia Winry cargando la cesta con el desayuno para ambos y pensando en las diferentes formas de sacarle información a Edward, cuando un enorme perro la derribo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Auch… ¡DEN! ¿Sabes que podrías matar a alguien así?- ella se quedo mirando un rato la cara de "yo no fui" del perro, para luego soltar un suspiro- ah… no tienes remedio. Supongo que sabes donde esta Edward ¿no?

-¡¡GUAU!!- ladró el perro a la vez que empezaba a correr

-Eso es Den… pero no tan rápido que llevo carga- le ordeno su dueña a lo que el perro aminoró la marcha. Siguieron así hasta llegar a la margen del río, en el que Winry pudo ver al "Alquimista de Acero" en un estado parecido al coma (tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y una cara de hambre digna de un naufrago… sólo faltaban los buitres volando alrededor XD) por lo que bajo lo más rápido que pudo a ver al chico.

Por su parte, Edward, apenas sintió que una sombra se posaba sobre él, abrió los ojos y pudo contemplar la imagen de la chica vestida de blanco (el conjunto que usa Winry son una blusa blanca sin mangas, un pantalón blanco y sandalias blancas) junto a un perro, pero los vio de un manera tal, que parecía que los rayos del sol emanaran de la silueta de ambos.

-_"Debo estar alucinando"_… Esto es… increíble… Dime ¿Estoy muerto?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le preguntó la chica

-Porque si lo estoy, iré personalmente a romperle la cara a un tal Miguel Ángel: Los ángeles de la Capilla Sixtina son nada comparado con el que tengo al frente.- logra distinguir un sonrojo en la cara de la chica, lo cual le saca una sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego mira al perro- No sabía que los perros iban al cielo.- El perro, en respuesta, le lame la cara- Agh, ya, ya… ¡¡YA BASTA DEN!!- el perro se detiene y él se sienta sobre la hierba - Buen chico. ¡Buenos días, Winry! ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, muy cómoda- dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la hierba y dejaba el cesto con comida al costado- Dormiste cómo un muerto, me tenías preocupada.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, generalmente me pasa cuando bebo demasiado; seguro Al ya te lo mencionó antes ¿Has traído algo de comer?

-Traje un poco: A la abuela no le gusta que desayunen fuera de casa, así que si quieres comer más, lo harás cuando estés en casa.

-¡Por supuesto sólo dame lo que haya dentro de esa cesta!- suplicó Edward, algo que la chica no pasó desapercibido.

-Jojojo... ¿El Alquimista de Acero rogando por comida? ¿Qué debería hacer? Nunca había tenido a un alquimista comiendo de mi mano –dijo en tono de burla y paseándole por su rostro un sándwich compuesto por una salchicha, jamón y un poco de lechuga, lo cual hacía que el alquimista babeara a más no poder.

-Podrías empezar dándole de comer a este pobre muchacho que se muere de hambre- dijo soltando babas y mirando a la chica con cara de cachorrito arrepentido.

-Claro, siempre y cuando me cuentes todo lo que omitiste en tu relato y… bueno, va a haber una lluvia de estrellas fugaces hoy… y bueno… yo quería que tu me…

-¿ACOMPAÑARTE? Será un placer, pero primero… ¡trae ese sándwich!- dijo a la vez que le arrebataba el sándwich y le clavaba el diente- MMmmm ¡effta rico!…-dice a la vez que mastica- Y ffobre el reblato… (El quiso decir: ¡Esta rico! Y sobre el relato…)

-Primero mastica y luego hablas ¿Ok?

-Ok…- pasa la comida- Ah… Sobre el relato, no te puedo decir mucho, lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto a la vez que sacaba un sándwich de la cesta.

-Es algo triste… seguro te sentirías igual si te preguntaran por alguien que tu sabes no volverá nunca o que era muy importante para otras personas a las que sólo les quedaba él o ella.

-Entiendo a que te refieres…- dijo recordando a la última persona que casi logra ocupar el lugar de Edward en su corazón- Pero no podemos enterrar nuestros pensamientos en los momentos tristes. Tenemos una vida por delante y ahora tu estás aquí y yo…

-¿Tú…?

-Yo… me preguntaba… Eh… ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Mmm… sabes, no había pensado en eso, Winry.- dijo suavemente mientras le daba otro mordisco al sándwich y lo pasaba rápidamente- Es raro ¿no?: Un día estas con tus amigos construyendo una nave y preparándote para volver a tu mundo de origen; sueñas durante las noches con aquellas personas a las que empezaste a extrañar y por las que quieres volver. Y ahora que estoy aquí, sentado junto a esa persona, disfrutando de una mañana tranquila _"sin ningún puto nazi que quiera tu cabeza cómo trofeo sobre su chimenea"_, comiendo un sándwich algo salado… pero muy delicioso para mi gusto- esto último lo dijo apresuradamente ya que le pareció que la chica sacaba alguna herramienta para "arreglarle" la cabeza- … ahora que se esta aquí… no tengo idea que es lo que sigue. Mmm... No sé, quizás pueda irme de viaje, pero…

-¿No estarás pensando en irte de viaje y dejarme aquí esperándote? ¿Verdad?- dijo con una mirada fulminante en sus ojos y sosteniendo una enorme llave inglesa entre sus manos.

-¡DEJAME VIVIR… digo… ACABAR DE HABLAR!- dijo el alquimista tratando de protegerse con el brazo y cuando vio que la chica bajó el "arma", continuó- quizás pueda irme de viaje, pero no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, en este mundo. El bastardo de Mustang ya me la ha hecho muy difícil haciéndome más famoso de lo que era antes de "morir", por lo que tendré que quedarme aquí y subsistir de lo que pueda.

-La verdad, no tienes que hacerlo: con todo el dinero que trajiste no necesitaras trabajar por un largo tiempo. Aún así deberías dedicarte a algo, cómo Alphonse que esta practicando duro con la cerámica.

-_"¿Aún quiere aprender cerámica?"_Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Sabes, en ese mundo durante mis primeros 2 años, aprendí mucho sobre propulsión a base de combustible líquido. Quizá pueda dedicarme a crear fuegos artificiales o cohetes.- dijo Edward, acabando el sándwich y buscando algo más para devorar en la cesta de comida.

-Es una buena idea, sólo espero que no vueles la casa.

-Jajajaja… muy graciosa.- dijo sacando un huevo de la cesta y comiéndoselo, empezando así un silencio de unos minutos en el que los 2 no sabían que decirse ni preguntarse, hasta que Edward volvió a hablar- Oh, bien… supongo que igual terminaríamos hablando de este tema.

-¿Qué tema?- tras pensarlo un poco, ella recordó- Te refieres a…

-Se trataba de una de las personas más importantes para mí en aquel mundo que deje atrás. Nos conocimos en Viena, por pura casualidad. Durante los 2 meses que estuve allí, me ayudo en la investigación de los castillos y también a desestresarme por los fracasos de nuestras teorías poco creíbles.

-¿Y que pasó con ella?

-… La última vez que la vi… - dijo recordando con la cabeza alzada y la vista al horizonte- fue en los bosques de Viena. La última vez que caminamos juntos, ella me pidió un favor al cuál me negué; pero aún así, logró que yo…- Cayó, cómo si aquellos recuerdos fueran tan lejanos que tan sólo recordarlos fuera una proeza- logró que yo le hiciera aquel favor…

-¿Cuál favor?

-…

-¿Qué favor?

-Nada en especial. El punto es que nos separamos en las afueras de la ciudad: Ella dijo que el viento la guiaría hasta el Noroeste, donde el cuerpo de su amado descansa.- finalizó Edward su breve explicación (cargada de mucho sentido figurado)- Ahora te toca a ti, dime ¿Qué es eso de los novios que tuviste mientras no estuve?

-Mmm… ¿Por qué te lo diría? Me has dado una explicación que más parece un poema. Sin contar que no me dijiste cual fue ese favor que le hiciste a tu amiguita.

-Pero fue una explicación al fin y al cabo. "espero que no haya pensado en "esa" clase de favores"

-Aún así, no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.- se dispuso a pararse cuando sintió que un brazo la jalaba al suelo y la recostaba de espaldas sobre la hierba.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Oh… Yo creo, Winry, que SÍ es de mi incumbencia.- le reclamó aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la hierba.

-Haciendo esto no lograras nada. Ahora suéltame de una vez

-Jajaja… ¿Recuerdas que esto ya lo vivimos en mi cuarto el día que volví? Esta vez no está Al para interrumpirnos… Winry… ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga ahora?- pregunto lenta y suavemente a la vez que acercaba su rostro al de la chica.

-Yo… No… no quisiera que te detengas… ahora…-balbuceó acercando sus labios a los de Edward, sintiendo como sus alientos chocaban…. Pero esta no es la bonita escena en la que estaba pensando para estos dos, así que…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- se oyó un gritó en el horizonte que le arruinó el momento a la pareja.

-_"¡Demonios!"_-pensó Edward, poniendo una cara de exasperación que hizo que la chica soltase unas risas- Parece que tendremos que dejarlo por ahora.- exclamó a la vez que se sentaba sobre la hierba y liberaba a la chica de su aprisionamiento.

-Jejejeje… Sí, así parece… ¿Edward?- El chico sólo se limito a pararse y a preguntarle

-¿Te parece… si terminamos esta agradable conversación más tarde?

-Sí, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Ah, por cierto, traje algo de té para que tomes.-dijo a la vez que le ofrecía uno de los termos

-Que amable.- mira a la chica por unos segundos, pensando en que tal vez ya no serían necesarias las palabras para hacerle entender que se moría por ella

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunta sonrientemente.

-No, nada…. A tu salud- dijo llevándose el termo a los labios- ¡¡¡¡PUAJ!!!! ¡WINRY! ¿¡Tratas de asesinarme!?

-No ¿Por qué?...- luego recordó que habían 2 termos- ¿No me digas que te di el que tenía leche? Jejeje perdóname ¿sí?- le dijo sonriendo, mientras él empezaba a pensar en formas distintas de "devolverle el favor" a la chica.

**A unos kilómetros de ahí…**

-Así que tu eres Alphonse Elric y no Alderich Eirich como decías ser para evitar que descubrieran que tú y tu hermano han vuelto a casa ¿verdad?- Le comentó Stephen a Alphonse sin dejar de correr.

-Sí, así es. Pero, dime Stephen…. ¿CÓMO MIERDA ES QUE LLEGAMOS A ESTA SITUACIÓN?- Empezó a gritar Alphonse sin perder la velocidad ya que, si lo hacía, esa enorme masa de músculos llamada Alexander Louis Armstrong los iba constreñir hasta reventarle la medula a cada uno de sus huesos; a la vez que recordaba cómo había empezado su día, lanzando (irónicamente) la frase....

**-Flashback (hace tan solo 45 minutos)-**

-¡Hoy será un gran día, mis pequeños!- le dijo Al a sus gatitos, a la vez que empezaba a cambiarse- Definitivamente, hoy será el día en que mi hermano se dejará de gilipolladas y le dirá a Winry lo que siente y yo no estaré allí para meter la pata o me dejo de llamar Alphonse Elric.- dijo poniendo una pose guay (pose a lo Gai Sensei, Konata Izumi, Suzumiya Haruhi, Fuerzas especiales Gui Niu o cómo se lo imaginen) y coreado por sus gatitos.- Sí. Y eso no es todo Neko Al, hoy, juro que por todos los medios, haré una escultura digna de cualquier ser humano decente…- en ese momento los gatitos dejaron de corearlo y el cayó en la cuenta que se había insultado así mismo- Eso último que dije fue algo estúpido…. Bueno, simplemente, haré una bonita escultura.- Y dicho esto se termino de cambiar y salió de su habitación, seguido por su sequito de gatitos.- Hola Rose, hola Kain ¿Cómo han dormido?

-Hola Alphonse. Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- contesto amablemente la chica- Kain ¿No vas a saludar a Al?

-Hola Al- saludo Kain al muchacho- ¡¡GATITOS!!- rápidamente perdió interés en Alphonse y fue a seguir a los animalitos.

-Jejeje… me recuerda a mi cuando pequeño (¿pequeño? Pero sí es igualito que ahora Ó.o) Por cierto ¿Dónde están la abuela, mi hermano y Winry?

-La señora Pinako esta en la cocina haciendo el desayuno; en cuanto a Winry y Edward, no los hemos visto, a lo mejor salieron temprano por la mañana.- dijo Rose cogiendo a su hijo para que no le jale la cola a Johan (el gato de Stephen).- Bien, será mejor ir a lavar la ropa, de paso que saco a este muchachito antes de que haga algún lío.

-Sí, yo iré a ayudar a la abuela en la cocina.- dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina donde Pinako se encontraba preparando el desayuno, cuando vio a Alphonse en la cocina y este le dijo que la ayudaría.

-Bien muchacho, lo primero que quiero que hagas es (*lista interminable de cosas por hacer*) bien, cuento contigo.- finalizó Pinako ante un perplejo Al que no sabia por donde comenzar a hacer las cosas que se le ordenaron. Finalmente, luego de barrer el comedor, colocar las botellas vacías (de la noche antepasada) en el almacén, pasarle un trapo a las estanterías, limpiar las puertas, ordenar los platos que faltaban ordenar, poner las cosas para el desayuno, ordenar las sillas y, por extraño que suene, sacar una mesa más porsiacaso hayan visitas, sólo le faltaba ir a comprar pan al pueblo… junto con otras 45 cosas más.

-"Hermano, esta bien que quieras pasar un tiempo de calidad con Winry, pero ¡DEJARME TODO EL TRABAJO A MÍ! ¡Es injusto!... Sí así son las cosas, debería… nah, que estoy pensando… me separe hace casi 3 días de la mujer más linda que haya podido conocer y ya pienso en esas cosas"- pensando en esto abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con el mismo joven con el que se encontraron en la estación el día de su llegada.- Eres tú…. Eh… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¿Steven?

-Stephen…- corrigió el chico- Vaya sorpresa la de encontrarte aquí…

-¡¡¿¿ALPHONSE ELRIC??!!- Se oyeron 3 voces diferentes detrás de Stephen

-¿Alphonse Elric? No eras… un momento esa voz es de...- en ese momento voltea para ver a los de atrás y se da con la sorpresa de que son Denny Bloch, María Ross y…- ¡TENIENTE CORONEL ARMSTRONG!- grita con miedo, para luego tomar a Alphonse del hombro y salir corriendo.

-¡Hey! ¿A donde me llevas?

-¡¡CORRE SI QUIERES VIVIR!!

-Pero ¿Por qué?… ¿¡WTF!?- dijo al ver a Armstrong, sin camisa, corriendo tras ellos, con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlos (ustedes ya saben que, si lo logra, están muertos XD)

-¡Alto Teniente Coronel! ¡Los asusta!- gritó Ross, en vano, para tratar de detener al musculoso.

-Oh, Alphonse Elric, te creíamos muerto desde hace años y ahora te encontramos aquí, descansando placidamente en tu casa luego de alguna dura travesía, me llena de dicha ser uno de los pocos que saben que estas con bien y….- y así sigue una larga lista de palabras que seguro serían dignas de cualquier lingüista, pero no pienso hacer este capitulo más largo así que de frente nos saltamos a la parte de…- ¡DEJAME DARTE UN ABRAZO DE BIENVENIDA!

-¡No, gracias! ¡Quizás luego!

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!- exclamó Stephen esperando que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, sin saber que le estaba arruinando el momento a dos jóvenes que estaban a punto de unir sus labios en el margen del río.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Es la última vez que empiezo el día con esa maldita frase- dijo en voz alta

-Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada.- en ese momento pudo divisar a 3 figuras en el horizonte (dos humanos y un perro), los reconoció de inmediato.- ¡HERMANO!

-¿Al?- preguntó Edward

-¡JEFA!- exclamó Stephen

-¿Stephen?- preguntó Winry

-¿Stephen?- interrogó Edward

-¡EDWARD!- le reclamó Winry

-¿Edward?- pregunto Stephen

-¡WINRY!- gritó Edward

-No me grites en el oído- dijo metiéndole un golpe en la cabeza

-Ouch, lo siento, me pareció divertido.- En ese momento les cayeron los dos jóvenes encima

-Ayúdame hermano, va a matarnos… está cerca…. Muy cerca…- murmuraba Alphonse, con miedo

-Ayúdame Jefa, no dejes que me coma el cuco- Imploraba Stephen

-¿PERO DE QUE COJUDEZ ESTAN HABLANDO?- exclamaron los dos al unísono, cuando Armstrong aparece ante los 4 sorprendidos jóvenes- … Ah… era eso ¿Verdad?- fue lo ultimo que pudieron decir antes de ser triturados por el Teniente Coronel

-¡¡EDWARD ELRIC!! ¡NO SABES LA FELICIDAD QUE EMBARGAN MI CORAZÓN Y ESTOS MUSCÚLOS AL VERTE EN CASA CON VIDA! ¡SINCERAMENTE NO SABRIA QUE HACER SI HUBIERAN MUERTO!- exclamaba poéticamente el soldado mientras soltaba cascadas de lagrimas y abrazaba (o más bien despedazaba) a los 4 jóvenes.

-Vas a saberlo… si nos… sigues… asfixiando…- gritaron cómo sea los cuatro desesperados chicos.

-¡¡¡SEÑOR ARMSTRONG YA COMPORTESÉ!!!- le ordenó una voz desde atrás, lo cual hizo que el grandote soltará a los moribundos chicos.- No ve acaso que casi los asfixia- luego mira a los chicos que están recuperando el aliento- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Edward Elric.- exclamo ofreciéndole su mano a Ed

-Sí… ha… pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? Teniente Ross.- dijo tomando la mano de la mujer y parándose.

-Pero mira que has crecido mucho ¿A dónde fuiste para sacar ese tamaño?

-Alema…- decía Alphonse cuando Ed le pisó el pie- ¡OUCH! ¿Ahora que...?

-A ningún lado… sólo fuera del…- pero al ver la cara de "por tu bien, espero que no me estés mintiendo" de la Teniente decidió pensarlo mejor- Oh, a quien engaño… ¿Les parece si hablamos de esto en el almuerzo? Siempre y cuando no le cuenten a Mustang ni a nadie de Central que estoy aquí.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Ross volteando en dirección hacia la casa _"igual no pensaba reportarlos, después de todo, ya sufrieron bastante con todo lo que pasaron: Ahora lo que merecen es descansar"_pensó mientras caminaba junto a los demás hacia la casa de las Rockbell.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde en ciudad Central (digamos, a eso de las 12:30):**

En el patio de la casa de los Hughes todo estaba tranquilo: sólo habían unas 29 estatuas de diferentes tamaños y diseños, cortadas de manera limpia y tajante en muchos pedazos, por el arma "invisible" que el chico, que estaba parado en medio de estas ruinas, acababa de desarrollar.

-"Es increíble… si no lo hubiera visto, hubiera creído que esta clase de cosas no existían"

**-"Y lo mejor es que es casi imperceptible para los humanos"**

-"¿Casi? Técnicamente ni se puede ver"

**-"La percepción no se da solamente por la vista; un ejemplo: Usalos contra la mitad de aquella estatua."** Sinfjotli lo hizo: estiro su mano hacia el objetivo y sintió como los suaves filamentos cortaban el aire produciendo una especie de silbido suave pero perceptible.**- "¿Lo sentiste?"**- Pregunto Hughes

-"Apenas es perceptible… al parecer, su nivel de dureza y corte, dependen de mis funciones nerviosas."

**-"En otras palabras…"**

-"si yo quisiera usarlas para atrapar a alguien… los filamentos no lo harían picadillo… pero si… aghhh… aghhh…"

**-"No es necesario que mantengas el sello; de hecho, ya puedes cerrarlo"**

-"Bien… sólo déjame acabar con esto"- cerro su puño y tiro sin mucha dificultad. Luego, junto las manos y cerró el sello.- "Listo; por cierto ¿Ya sabemos cuales son sus componentes? ¿no?"

**-"Sí, tu estate tranquilo, que si eso no funciona… yo tengo un as bajo la manga"- **lo tranquilizó Hughes, a la vez que un viento fuerte movió las hojas de las copas de los árboles e hizo caer a la estatua, anteriormente mencionada, en 20 pedazos de diferentes tamaños. **–"Pero ahora debes limpiar este desorden: a Gracia no le gustaría ver esto cuando vuelva con Elysia."**

-No necesitas decírmelo.- agregó en voz alta

-¿Con quien hablas Sinfjotli?

-¡¡WA!!... Oh, eras tú Anais –dijo mirando a la sonriente chica que se asomaba del otro lado del muro.

-Jejejeje… Sí, lamento haberte asusta… Wow ¿Qué pasó aquí? (conste que sigue sonriendo)

-Eh… Ah… Nada que no se pueda solucionar… jejejeje…- dijo con nerviosismo transmutando las rocas y piedras en arena y polvo.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Anais?

-Eso fue impresionante; Uther y Elsie me dijeron que eras alquimista, pero hasta ahora no acababa de creérmelo. Por cierto ¿Has oído de la lluvia de estrellas que va a haber esta noche?

-Sí, precisamente Elysia, la hija de la señora Hughes, me hablo de eso durante el desayuno…

**-Flashback (hace algunas horas, durante el desayuno)-**

-¡Gracias por la comida, Señora Hughes!

-Oh, no hay porque ¿Enserio no quieres más? El doctor dijo que deberías comer un poco más hasta recuperar tu peso original.

-No señora no se preocupe **"¿Estas insinuando que la comida de mi esposa no es buena?" **_"No es eso, es sólo que ya me llené"_** "Sabes Sinfjotli, un espíritu puede saber muchas formas de torturar la mente de…"**_ "YA, YA, YA… ESTA BIEN, OK"_-Mmm… aunque pensándolo bien, un poco más no estaría mal.

-De acuerdo, salen más tortillas en un minuto.

-_"Sabes, eso se llama extorsión" _**"Lo sé y en verdad funciona"**_ "No sé porque te quejas si igual ya estas muerto"_** "Pero de alguna manera estoy aquí, rodeado de mi familia y amigos… sin mi cuerpo original, claro esta."**- voltea la vista hacia Elysia, que tiene una expresión preocupada- **"¿Qué es lo que tiene mi pequeño tesorito?" **_"¿Quién? ¿Tu hija? Deberías acostumbrarte a dejar de llamarla así, ya es una niña grande y, si no me equivoco, va a cumplir 12 años en Diciembre… en 3 años más será una señorita"_** "Sí YwY… crecen tan rápido"** _"Sí. Y si alguno de estos días se aparece con un novio ¡¡NI TE ATREVAS A USARME PARA HOMICIDIOS!!"_** "Eso depende de cómo me caiga el pedazo de m… muchacho. Ahora pregúntale si le pasa algo malo" **_"Ya, está bien"-_ Elysia ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Hay algo que te inquieta?

-Pues… la verdad, es que hoy va a haber una lluvia de estrellas fugaces y... tú sabes, la ciudad es demasiado luminosa y no se puede ver muy bien el cielo estrellado.

-Entiendo, estas buscando un buen lugar donde ver con claridad las estrellas ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso me gustaría.

-Bueno, si encuentro un buen lugar, no dudaré en avisarte ¿Te parece?

-¿De veras? Oh, te lo agradezco muchísimo Sinfjotli- exclamo la chica abrazando al muchacho por su amabilidad.

-De nada… ahora podrías soltarme, que si no lo haces… _"tu padre me va a torturar mentalmente"_ **"me leíste la mente, chico *_*"- **le podría causar una mala impresión a tu madre.

-Oh, lo siento.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Oh… pues justamente venia a invitarte de parte de los tres a que vinieras a la casa de nuestra familia, ya que la iluminación no es tanta cómo en el centro de la ciudad, además de tener una azotea amplia ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes? También puedes llevar a Elysia si quieres, aunque se vería muy raro que vayas acompañado de una niña ¡Ouch…! ¡Uther!- se quejo sobándose la cabeza y haciendo un puchero.

-**(Por eso es que no confío mucho en ti para hacer de mensajera: siempre dices cosas inoportunas)**

-¡¡No es justo!! Un minuto… ¿Cómo te escapaste del almacén? _"estaba segura de que había atado bien las cuerdas"_

-**(Es una larga historia… Bueno, Sinfjotli ¿Podrás venir?)**

-Sí, creo que no hay problema. -"espero que con lo que planeamos sea suficiente para ganarle a los demás competidores" **"¿Incluso a esa hermosa y sexy teniente?"** "Sí, incluso a esa hermosa y sex… ¡EH! ¿Qué estupideces dices?" **"jejejeje"- **¿Cuál es la dirección?- Anais le pasa una nota.

-Te estaremos esperando, hasta entonces Sinfjotli- le dice… sonriendo, para variar.- vamonos Uther.- agrega colgándose del brazo del chico, mientras que este se despide agitando su brazo.

-Vaya par, casi parecen esposos ¿No crees? **"Y que lo digas; en fin, será mejor que le digas esto a Elysia ¿no crees?"** Definitivamente, hay que hacerlo; después de todo ¿no le hicimos una promesa?- dijo esto a la vez que entraba a la casa a descansar, después de todo el arduo trabajo que había realizado en el patio.

* * *

**Rizenbull: la hora del almuerzo (mediando entre las 3:00 PM)**

-¿No van a contarnos nada?

-Lo sentimos, pero es mejor que sea en otra ocasión. Además no es una historia muy bonita que digamos: Fuimos inventores, ingenieros pirotécnicos, mochileros, perseguidos políticos, etc. – se excuso Alphonse- Aún así, tenemos muchísimas buenas anécdotas, como cuando nos encontramos un perrito…- empezaba a narrar el chico.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

- Muchas cosas, Teniente; aunque dudo que me crea. Para resumírselo: Estuvimos en un mundo paralelo a este en el que hay reflejos de nosotros mismos, lugares parecidos a este y muchos otros, la alquimia no existe cómo la conocemos, la física es la ciencia predominante, hay maquinas voladoras cómo las que invadieron Central hace 5 años y hay problemas mucho peores en comparación a los que ustedes (Amestris) han enfrentado en estos últimos años.

-Eso no explica mucho, es más, es muy poco creíble.

-Se lo dije ¿me puede pasar la salsa?-Le respondio Ed - gracias.

-Y ¿Qué los trae por aquí a todos ustedes?-preguntó Winry

-Vacaciones- respondieron cansadamente Denny y María

-Veníamos a visitar a las señoritas Rockbell para hacerles compañía y contarles las novedades de ciudad Central.- Comentó Armstrong- Sin embargo, Edward Elric, nos has informado que no tienes planeado viajar a Central ¿No es cierto?

-Así es: quisiera que se me siga considerando un muerto y llevar una vida tranquila, alejado de todo lo que sea el ejercito. Quizás revele mi estado actual más tarde, pero no volvería ni muerto a ser parte del ejercito.- termina de comer y levanta su plato.- dejare esto en el fregadero.

-Oye Winry ¿De verdad es tan triste esa historia cómo para que no nos la cuente?

-Ni te lo imaginas. Hace unos días nos la contó y, hasta ahora, hay muchas cosas que nos parecen increíbles de creer. Además de eso, me temo que Edward a omitido parte de la historia, recientemente me mencionó a…-baja la voz para que Alphonse no oiga- una chica que conoció en uno de sus viajes, pero creo que se separaron en alguna parte de su viaje… aunque hay algo que me preocupa

-Mmm, ya me puedo imaginar que te preocupa- dijo la teniente, sonriendo.

-Pe- pero que cosas piensa, María.- dice acabando de comer- bueno, será mejor que lleve esto al fregadero.- dice esto dirigiéndose a la cocina. Apenas entra en la cocina, ve a Edward (cabe decir que ya no lleva la ropa que usaba en el entrenamiento: Ed viste una camisa blanca, pantalón y chaleco marrón… técnicamente, se acostumbró a esa forma de vestir) terminando de lavar su plato.- ¿De verdad no piensas contarles nada? Ellos no dirían que estas aquí.

-Lo sé, es sólo que prefiero prevenir que lamentar.- soltó, a la vez que le cedía el fregadero a la chica para que lavara su plato- ¿Le has dicho algo al respecto a la teniente Ross?

-Un poco, cosas con poca importancia.- le dijo a la vez que empezaba a lavar su plato.- Oye Ed, sobre la chi…- no pudo continuar porque sintió como los brazos del alquimista rodeaban su cintura y su aliento chocaba en su oreja izquierda- ¿E-Ed-Edward…?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que terminaríamos nuestra conversación más tarde?

-S-s-sí… pero, no aquí…

-Es cierto- hace que la chica volteé para verla a la cara- ¿Conoces algún buen lugar para ir a caminar un rato?- ella, al tenerlo tan cerca, sólo asiente con la cabeza, puesto que no puede articular ni una sola palabra- ¡Genial! Ahora, sólo hay que encontrar una manera de salir sin ser detectados por Alphonse o Stephen- ella, sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente señala a la única ventana de la cocina.- Eres toda una genio _"una sexy y linda genio… cielos, debo controlar mis pensamientos"_- dijo (y pensó) a la vez que le acariciaba una de sus mejillas; acto seguido salto por la ventana y desde el otro lado le pregunto a la chica- ¿vienes?

-Ah, sí. – Le respondió saliendo de su sopor- pero ¿no crees que esto es algo peligroso? ¿Que pasaría si alguien entrara de repente y nos viera escapándonos por la venta…?- en ese momento entra Al llevando algunos platos al fregadero mientras sigue hablando de su anécdota para el público que seguía en el comedor. El chico los mira un rato con una cara de curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo Alphonse?-Se escucha la voz de Bloch

-No, nada, me pareció ver un lindo gatito… Por cierto, señor Bloch ¿Cómo subió 4 rangos tan sólo con participar en una guerra?- pregunto saliendo de la cocina

-Bueno, es una larga historia…-se escuchó desde la cocina. Mientras tanto, la pareja seguía sin entender ¿por qué Alphonse no les había preguntado nada?

- ¿Por qué crees que no nos dijo ni pregunto nada?- le pregunto a Edward, mientras le guiaba a uno de sus lugares favoritos.

-No lo hizo porque, de una u otra manera, nos va a encontrar o porque, simplemente, el lo quiso así.- le respondió- y dime ¿Qué clase de lugar es ese?

**Unos minutos después:**

-Wow, es una vista realmente impresionante- dijo sentándose en la hierba de la colina a la que Winry lo había traído: En ella se podía ver toda, o por lo menos gran parte, de las praderas de Rizenbull, las montañas a lo lejos, los campos de cultivo, la entrada al pueblo y un gran lago que estaba por aquella zona del poblado, en el que se podía ver reflejado los moribundos rayos de sol durante los crepúsculos- casi esta cómo para tomarle una fotografía, de veras que has elegido un bonito lugar para acabar nuestra conversación.

-Sí… hey, espera un minuto ¿No habíamos dado por zanjado los temas de los que teníamos que hablar?

-En realidad, no. Ahora me vas a decir que fue eso de que la abuela y tú se volvieran tan famosas de la nada, y también eso de que tuviste 5 noviazgos mientras que yo estaba afuera ¿verdad?

-Quisiera saber, Edward ¿Por qué tu puedes saber con quienes he salido y tú no me puedes decir nada sobre la persona con la que salías?- le preguntó.

-Uh… bueno, pues… yo…- luego de meditarlo bien, y estar un buen rato callado, le responde con otra pregunta- ¿Qué más necesitamos hacer para darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, Winry?

Ante esta pregunta, ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose fijamente pero desde una distancia más o menos considerable cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- _"¿De verdad estuvo bien suponer que le gustó a ella? Técnicamente, también le he dicho que me gusta… Pero si ya ha tenido otros novios, entonces puede que sus gustos hayan cambiado o lo que piensa sobre mí también o… Aghhh, de cualquier manera, eso lo sabré cuando me responda."_

-_"¿Esa fue una…confesión? A lo mejor lo fue… o a lo mejor quiere ver que le respondo. Seguramente lo fue pero… ¿Es mi imaginación o el piso está algo resbaloso?"_- Winry mira hacia sus pies y ve que involuntariamente ha ido retrocediendo hasta llegar al borde de la colina justo cuando un viento fuerte pasó- Uh… ¿EEEeeed…? – grita perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡WINRY!- la coge de la mano e intenta jalarla, pero resbala y se va cuesta abajo con la chica- ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAA!!!!- gritan a la vez que van rodando cuesta abajo manchándose las ropas con tierral y hierbas; rodando primero sobre un campo de flores, un poco más abajo, pudieron distinguir un grupo de…- ¿¡ZARZAS!?- la chica se preparo para soportar el dolor, cuando siente cómo Edward la abraza y la cubre con su cuerpo, para evitar que se lastime.

-¿Edward?- murmura lentamente- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Te vas a lastimar!

-Sí, ¡OUCH! ¿Y qué? ¡OUCH!- Le responde el muchacho soportando el pequeño, incomodo y sumamente doloroso, campo de zarzas. Para buena suerte del chico, las zarzas se acabaron allí- Uf… ya se acabo- pero empezaba una corta zona rocosa- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! AUCH, OUCH…- se quejo sin dejar de cubrir a la chica de los golpes que se hubiera llevado de no estar él allí. Al salir de la zona rocosa, seguía la bajada… en dirección al lago (Sí, el lago estaba al pie de la colina) -¿Winry?

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes nadar?

-Un poco ¿y tú?

-No es mi especialidad- y siguen rodando, ambos abrazados, rodando sobre la hierba, camino al lago… y justo cuando van a caer al lago…- ¿Eh?- Edward se da cuenta que la hierba evitó que ambos salieran disparados directo al agua: en lugar de eso ambos quedaron al borde del lago- Menos mal ¿Estas bien Winry?- le pregunto a la chica que yacía en la hierba bajo su cuerpo.

-Sí, pero de ti no se podría decir lo mismo- dijo tocando su pecho, refiriéndose al maltrecho chaleco y a la camisa destrozada por las zarzas y las piedras.- ¿Estas bien?

-S-sí, estoy bien, gracias.

-Que gusto, ahora…- mira la proximidad de sus cuerpos, se queda un momento en silencio, respira profundo y…- ¿¡PORQUÉ SIGUES ENCIMA MIO!?- dice empujando a Edward hacia el lago.

-WA (*respiración agitada*) ¿Porqué fue eso?

-¡Cállate! En primer lugar, fue tu culpa el que nos hayamos caído de la colina.

-¿Mi culpa? Si te refieres a la pregunta, el que no pudieras contestar algo tan simple, no es mi maldita culpa.

-¿Tan simple? ¿Cómo esperabas que respondiera? ¿Qué más querías que hiciera? Perdí casi 5 años de mi vida esperándote (*sollozos*), durante muchas noches no podía dormir sin preocuparme de tu salud, tu seguridad o por lo menos saber que tenias algún lugar donde vivir ¿Querías que te respondiera de esa manera? (Los 2 años que pasaron antes de la peli y 2 años y medio que pasaron, hasta que decidió tratar de seguir con su vida… ya lo explicamos en el 2do cap) le preguntó duramente a Edward, dejando escapar sus lagrimas. Y, si bien es cierto, que a Edward le dolía verla llorar así, apenas parecía afectado por las lágrimas que derramaba la chica. A Winry le sorprendió ver esa indiferencia, pero luego entendió a que se debía: de la nada, sintió como la tierra se movía bajo sus pies y una mano que salio de la tierra la impulsó hacia el lago, donde cayó justo al lado de Edward.

-Y yo que creí que todas tus lagrimas las habías derramado cuando llegue.- dijo con simplicidad

-(*bocanada de aire*) ¡Edward! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo mirándose toda empapada.

-Nada que no se pueda secar.- la mira a los ojos y cambia su semblante indiferente por uno más serio- No buscaba hacerte llorar con esa pregunta, quería saber si… tu… bah, sonará estúpido, pero quería saber si después de todo este tiempo, de todas las relaciones amorosas que has tenido, tú… sentirías algo por mí.- ella se le queda mirando un segundo, para luego…

-Jejeje… jajaja… JAJAJAJA… - se empieza a reír de manera relajada y luego comienza a revolcarse de risa en pleno lago.- JAJAJAJA.

-Perdón ¿dije algo gracioso?

-No… jajaja… es sólo que me pareció algo tonto: después de todo lo que me dijiste, después de todo lo que te he dicho, después de todo lo que hemos estado haciendo ¿no pudimos darnos cuenta de los sentimientos del otro? Bueno, si hubieras sido más directo, no habría habido tantos problemas. Tú problema es que eres algo lentito, Ed.

-¿A quien estas llamando lento? Tú eres muy agresiva

-¿Agresiva? Mira quien se enojaba cuando le decían enano.

-¿A si?

-¡SÍ!

-Suficiente…- Dijo Edward aprisionándola por la cintura y besándola de manera lenta y apasionada. Winry no se esperaba que aquel cómico y pequeño intercambio de palabras se iba a convertir en el primer beso de aquella persona por la que había esperado tanto tiempo; se quedó estática por algunos segundos, tratando de procesar la información, para luego corresponderle el beso al muchacho a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y profundizaba el beso. Cuando ambos sintieron que les faltaba aire, se separaron, con un rubor ligero en sus mejillas y cobijados por el agónico sol de la tarde (digamos casi las 4:15 PM entre otoño o invierno… recuerden que en esas temporadas el sol se oculta más rápido).

-¿Hay alguna manera de ser más directo?- le pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

-No lo sé, pero esa manera me gusta más- le dijo la chica a la vez que le devolvía el beso. A él le parecía que todas las sensaciones que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida, no se comparaban en nada a la forma de besar de esa chica: tan suave, tan sutil, tan de ella… no pudo resistir el deseo de abrazarla con fuerza y profundizar el beso que hubiera deseado, de haber sido posible, nunca acabara. Al momento de separarse, de nuevo por el condenado aire y también por la brisa de la tarde que ya empezaba a sentirse por esos lugares.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo deseé que esto pasará.- le dijo ella abrazándolo- Parecen tan lejanos los días que lloraba pensando que nunca volverías. Ahora que estas aquí, conmigo, nada me importa.

-A mi tampoco me importa nada más que tú. Ninguna de las sensaciones vividas se compara a todo lo que siento ahora… Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- le respondió Winry a la vez que recibía otro beso de Edward, proveyéndole de calor en aquél frío lago en el que se estaban besando tan apasionadamente… mientras eran observados desde la colina por la que hace rato habían caído por un par de jóvenes y 4 gatitos.

-Vaya, tuviste razón al predecir que esos dos iban a estar aquí en esta situación ¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Stephen

-Tengo mis trucos- dijo Alphonse mirando a sus dos gatitos (Neko Ed y Neko Win) que andaban juntos rozándose las cabezas.

-En buena hora Doña Pinako y Rose se ofrecieron a mantener ocupados a la señorita Ross y al señor Bloch para permitirnos ver esto. Pero supongo que es suficiente por ahora, hay que volver a casa.

- Bien, misión cumplida.- dice Alphonse con una botella de Champagne y le saca el corcho, sirviéndose ambos muchachos una copa cada uno.- Por un buen trabajo.

-Por un buen trabajo.- le respondió Stephen chocando su copa con la de Alphonse y bebiendo el licor… pero por poco tiempo.

-¿Qué hace un corcho por aquí? - pregunta Winry- que junto con Edward a salido del lago y ahora están ambos en la orilla del lago. Edward coge el corcho y huele la superficie.

-(*olfatea*) Bollinger, Semisec, cosecha de 1910, se uso pinot noir (se refiere a la clase de uva), muy común en las cenas navideñas, sabe bien con pavo y… sólo se fabrica en Francia… ¡¡ALPHONSE!!¡SAL DE DONDE SEA QUE ESTES Y TE PROMETO UNA MUERTE RÁPIDA!

-¡Malditos sean tus sentidos agudizados, hermano! ¡Corre por tu vida Stephen!- sugirió Al cogiendo a sus tres gatitos, a lo que Stephen obedeció llevándose a su gato.

-Espera a que lleguemos a casa…- le propuso la chica- ahora lo más importante es secar nuestra ropa o pescaremos un resfriado.

-Sí, me había olvidado de eso.- dijo sacándose el chaleco, la camisa y el pantalón, ante la atónita mirada de la chica. Los dejo en el suelo, chocó sus palmas y las colocó sobre sus ropas que quedaron secas y reparadas en un instante- es una reparación ligera, ya que faltan algunos trozos de tela que se quedaron entre las zarzas; ahora es tu turno, Winry.- le dijo el chico que sólo llevaba boxers.

-Pero… ¿No hay otra forma de secar la ropa más rápido?- pregunto la chica avergonzada.

-Bueno, también puedo hacerlo si tienes tus ropas puestas…- le dijo mirando su cuerpo que podía verse claramente a través del conjunto de ropa blanca que ella llevaba.

-Dame un segundo… - dijo a la vez que se sacaba la blusa y el pantalón y se los entregaba a Edward, que los secó de inmediato… claro, previamente había sufrido un sangrado nasal.-jajajaja eres un pervertido.- le dijo la chica sentándose en la hierba al lado del chico a la vez que le retiraba la sangre que caía de su nariz.

-Tú no eres precisamente una santa; si tan sólo hubieras visto tu cara cuando me quite la ropa.- le dijo sonriendo, sentado al lado de Winry. Si bien la ropa ya estaba seca, aún no se la ponían… permanecían ambos sentados juntos, contemplando el atardecer en silencio. Estuvieron un largo rato en ese plan y no fue sino el frío y el crepúsculo que daba fin a la tarde, lo que los obligó a vestirse y volver a casa, donde los esperaba un inesperado comité de bienvenida:

-¡BIENVENIDA SEA LA FELIZ PAREJA!- gritó Armstrong al momento de abrazarlos.

-¡WAGG! ¡¡ALPHONSE!!- gritaron ambos

-Lo siento, pero era mi vida o la de ustedes- se excusó Al

-Bien, Edward. Ahora podríamos salir los cuatro: Tú con Winry y yo con la teniente Ross. (*Golpe sordo*)-Ouch… ¡María!

-Sí, es cierto que estamos saliendo, pero no alardees tanto Denny- le dijo Ross

-¿Estaban saliendo?- pregunto Edward que ya había sido liberado del infernal agarre de Armstrong.

-Sí, es una larga historia: Esto ocurrió cuando me enviaron hacia…- y mientras oía la historia de Bloch, miraba a la chica que hasta esa tarde había sido tan sólo la amiga de la infancia que siempre esperó por su regreso y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza al contemplar sus ojos azules mirándole fijamente…- _"Una nueva vida... en donde sea, en cualquier mundo, en la ciudad, en el campo o en las montañas; recién hoy me doy cuenta, que nunca podría empezar esa nueva vida que he estado buscando... si ella no estuviera a mi lado"_- pensó a la vez que apretaba con dulzura la mano de la chica y continuaba oyendo el relato de Bloch (que se los pondré en otro fic a lo mejor ;D)

* * *

**Esa Noche en Ciudad Central (9:48 PM)**

-¡Tanto se demoran en caer esas condenadas estrellas!- se quejó Anais

**-(No te quejes y controla tu vocabulario, que hay una menor de edad aquí… Además, el periódico decía que empezaría a eso de las 10:00 PM)**-le escribió el Uther

-No puedes confiar sólo en un periódico…

-De hecho, el departamento de astronomía de Amestris es uno de los más efectivos de toda la región.- argumento Elsie

-Claro, ponte de su lado y deja sola a tu pobre hermanita – le recrimino haciendo un puchero, y mientras se daba este conflicto entre las hermanas y Uther, Sinfjotli y Elysia sólo se limitaban a verlos con curiosidad.

-¿Siempre son así, Sinfjotli?

-Desde que los conozco, sí. Pero aún así son buenas personas.- dijo a la vez que Uther sonreía y Elsie se reía de su hermana que ponía un nuevo puchero, pero la alegría de ambos se desvanecio cuando esta última saco de la nada una escoba y empezaba a perseguir a los jóvenes por la azotea.

-Por cierto, Sinfjotli… gracias por traerme hasta aquí… Eh… es la primera vez que salgo con un chico… así que cuida bien de mí, por favor.

-Claro, no hay pro…- "espera un minuto"- ¿Nunca antes has salido con algún chico?

-No, esta es mi primera vez.

-Oh… bueno, pero esto… "no podría ser considerado cómo una cita ¿Verdad?..." **"…"** "¡POR FAVOR NO TE ENOJES! ¡ACUERDATE QUE SÓLO LO HICE PARA QUE TU HIJA ESTE FELIZ Y PUDIERA VER LAS…!" **"Dime… ****¡¿EN QUE PARTE DEL CIELO VES UNA MALDITA ESTRELLA FUGAZ?!"**- WAAA!! ¿PORQUE NO CAEN LAS ESTRELLAS?- gritó tratando de evitar que el espíritu del hombre lo torturara mentalmente.

-¡¡AL FIN ALGUIEN ME COMPRENDE!!- Dice Anais sujetándose del cuello de Sinfjotli

-WAG… Anais… me estas… asfixiando….- dijo, cuando dirigió su mirada al cielo ve un rápido halo de luz moviéndose.- Wah… MIRÁ… AHÍ HAY UNA…

-¡Oh, que bien! ¡Voy a pedir un deseo!- dice cerrando los ojos y pensando en un deseo

**-(Pues necesitaras más de uno: mira)-** escribió Uther señalando el cielo, del cual empezaban a caer cientos de estrellas fugaces, que atravesaban el cielo- **(Apropósito ¿Qué has pedido?)**

-Si te lo digo, mi deseo no se cumplirá.

**-(Oh, por favor… eso sólo lo pones de excusa para no decirme tu deseo)**

-Bueno, si tú insistes- se inclina y le murmura algo al oído y el se separa de ella rápidamente y muy sonrojado- sabia que ibas a reaccionar así. Uther simplemente se volteo y le respondió escribiendo

**-(De cualquier manera, tendrás que esperar hasta que se haga realidad)**

-Sí…- luego de revisar bien la azotea, Anais se dio cuenta de algo- Mmm… veo que Jane no ha podido venir

-¿La invitaste?- preguntó Sinfjotli- ¿Porqué no vino?

-Dijo que tenía que seguir perfeccionando su técnica para el examen de alquimista estatal: La he visto y me sorprende que no haya logrado entrar con semejante proyecto…- respondió Elsie- aproposito ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada -"cielos, mira tú: ella se parte el lomo estudiando y practicando para entrar y nosotros haciéndola de vagos, mirando estrellas fugaces" **"En primer lugar: tranquilízate, descontando hoy faltan 2 días, ya tenemos nuestro truco, nuestra motivación y sólo tenemos que perfeccionar tu técnica; en segundo lugar: ¿Tú crees que Roy va dejar ir a un chico que desprende "materia viva" de sus brazos y puede crear filamentos cortantes casi imperceptibles? Definitivamente, no, ya que, podrías aportar muchos de tus conocimientos hacia esa investigación y por último, y no menos importante, mira a mi hija: ¿No te alegra verla feliz, pidiendo sus deseos en medio de esta hermosa lluvia de estrellas fugaces?" **"Sí… al fin y al cabo, valió la pena venir: es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagar las atenciones de tu esposa y tu hija" **"Más te vale…" **"Perdón ¿dijiste algo?" **"Nada".**- Así dejamos a Sinfjotli, mirando este singular suceso desde la azotea de la familia Fabre (nombres completos: Anais Fabre y Elsie Fabre) y volvemos a…

* * *

**Rizenbull- en ese mismo instante (10 PM)**

-Y a aquella la llaman la osa mayor… aunque apenas la podamos ver gracias a todas esas estrellas fugaces- explicó Edward que veía como la chica admiraba la caída de las estrellas fugaces.- ¿En cuantos deseos estas pensando?

-Mmm… unos quince. Además ¿No se supone que, si te digo mi deseo, este no se va a cumplir?

-¿Sigues creyendo en eso?- ella asiente- Wow, eres una niña muy supersticiosa.- le dice en tono de broma

-Ya cállate. Bien, si eres TAN racional y NO eres supersticioso, entonces ¿Por qué no me dices cual es tu deseo?

-Ehm… bueno, yo… quisiera nunca tener que irme, llevar una vida tranquila cómo todo el mundo y… tenerte siempre conmigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me contaste ese deseo? ¿Y que tal si tienes tan mala suerte y termina sucediendo todo lo contrario?

-Jajajaja deberías dejar de creer en esas cosas. Bueno, ahora que te lo dije ¿Me vas a decir cual fue tu deseo?

-Adivina- le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-… déjame pensarlo… mmm… ¿podría ser esto?…- tantea a la vez que besa suavemente a Winry, quien intensifica el beso iniciándose, en sus bocas, una silenciosa danza entre sus lenguas; cuando Edward paró y se separó de la chica- ¿Era esto lo que deseabas?

-Muy interesante, muy dulce, muy bueno… pero no es lo que deseaba: Deseaba un nuevo juego de llaves jejeje- le respondió sonrientemente al ver la cara del alquimista.

-Eres una…- pero no llego a acabar la frase: esta vez la chica tomó la iniciativa y lo beso, a la vez que se sujetaba de su cuello; el beso duro poco, ya que Ed paso de sus labios a su cuello, besándolos con un deseo irrefrenable de hacer suya a aquella muchacha. Era un hecho: desde hace tiempo llevaba deseando esto, tocar su piel, besar sus labios, su cuello, cualquier parte de su ser… la adoraba, la amaba y la necesitaba tanto como e incluso más que el aire. Los pensamientos de Winry no diferían mucho de los de Edward: Sentía que su espera por aquella persona amada había terminado y no iba a permitir que nada se lo arrebatara; aquella noche de estrellas fugaces y luna llena había pedido varios deseos, pero nada se comparaba a su más grande deseo hecho realidad… que él estuviera a su lado, que él la correspondiera, que él la amara tanto cómo para exponerse al peligro y cruzar tiempo y espacio con tal de estar con ella, que él la besara, que él la deseara… Simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa más que permanecer a su lado y hacer de su deseo una realidad mutua: llevar una vida tranquila junto a él.- Te amo…- finalizo aquel largo y profundo beso, en el que ambos habían terminado sobre la hierba (él encima de ella)

-Y yo a ti… Edward- le dijo mirándole- no… deberíamos seguir… en un momento deben llegar los dem… ah…- soltó un suspiró al volver a sentir la respiración agitada de Edward sobre su cuello, seguido por el contacto de sus labios.- ah… basta… ah…

-… dejame disfrutarlo hasta que lleguen…- dijo besando suavemente el cuello de la chica; pero cuando empezó a oír pasos sobre la hierba, se separo de la chica, dejando que esta se sentara sobre la hierba.

-¡HOLA TORTOLITOS!- dijo Alphonse apareciendo de la nada "hey ¿no están haciendo nada? Seguro Ed escucho mis pisadas"- ¿bonita noche, no?- agregó a la vez que aparecían Pinako, María Ross, Denny Bloch, Armstrong, Rose, Kain y Stephen, detrás de el.

-Wow, es mejor de lo que pensé: mirarlo aquí es mucho mejor que verlo en Central- dijo María

-Sí, es muy hermoso, María ¿Ya pediste un deseo?

-¿Crees en esas cosas Denny?

-Oye, sólo decía- La pareja que estaba, sentada en la hierba, sólo atino a mirarlos con incredulidad.

-Por ser una de las pocas noches que pasamos todos fuera de casa, trajimos algo para comer aquí - anunció Rose.

-Y también traje este champagne que encontré: estaba abierta y apenas esta consumida.- agregó Pinako

-¿Champagne? Espera un momento… Abuela, ¿Puedes prestarme la botella?- recibe la botella de parte de la anciana- Bollinger, Semisec, 1910, pinot noir… - al leer esto recordó la escena del lago, el aroma del Champagne y entonces… - Alphonse… acabo de recordar que debo ¡¡ARRANCARTE LAS ENTRAÑAS!!

-¡¡WAAAA!!

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡¿Quién carajo te crees que eres para violar mi privacidad y espiarme?! ¡Espera! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- le gritó a su hermano que corría para evitar ser "ejecutado" por su hermano.

…………

…………

…………

…………

* * *

**En algún lugar de Rush Valley (cerca de la media noche… en un taller "abandonado" de las afueras de la ciudad)**

-Fue un bonito espectáculo ¿No lo crees, Jack?- preguntaba el hombre a su joven acompañante

-Jejeje Sí que lo fue… - asintió mirando por la ventana

-La lluvia de fuego que cae sobre las ciudades del pecado…

-¿Eh?- cuestiono confundido, mientras alejaba su atención del paisaje y la posaba en el sillón donde se encontraba el hombre que le hablaba

-Es una historia del lugar de donde vengo: Dios lanzó su furia divina, en forma de lluvia de fuego, sobre dos ciudades habitadas por pecadores, Sodoma y Gomorra… nadie sobrevivió al castigo divino. En este caso, la lluvia fue de estrellas y no fue sobre la ciudad, sino sobre todo el país y, para finalizar, nadie murió.- explicó mientras parte de la masa negra que componía su brazo izquierdo, volvía a formar parte de este y con el derecho, jugaba con sus plateados cabellos.

-En tu país hacen historias realmente interesantes… y algo raras.

-Se podría decir que sí, pero ahora tengo todo lo necesario para logra algo parecido: A través de los espíritus que yacen en mi cuerpo he aprendido mucho de este país... sus artes, sus ciencias, su estilo de vida, las ciudades principales, las bases de económicas… jajaja… es cómo si me hubieran dado el conocimiento necesario para empezar destruirlo desde adentro.

-¿Piensas destruir este país?- pregunto Hagen, incrédulo

-Por ahora… no hay planes concretos, es más, eso dependerá de cómo te valla en tu _vendetta_ (Venganza), después de todo, necesitamos más adeptos.

-No tienes un plan estable y empiezo a creer que estas loco. Sin embargo, sabes lo que estas haciendo y parece que tienes la ubicación exacta de los líderes del GLAP (Grupo de Liberación Anti – Parlamentarista), así que tienes mi entera lealtad.

-Todo sea por destruir a tus ex jefes que te traicionaron ¿verdad?- el joven asiente- Jajajaja bien Jack, esa es la actitud que me esperaba de ti.- mira al otro lado donde se encuentra el hombre con el que acababa de hacer el trato- Vaya, vaya… Buenas noches, Sr. Sayer … Supongo que ahora que usted me dio lo que necesito, va a pedir su parte del trato.- Ante ellos aparece un hombre de escasos cabellos cobrizos, piel clara e intensos ojos pardos, sin embargo, esto era lo único que seguía conservando de su cuerpo: La parte superior de su torso, cuello y cabeza… lo demás, no era perceptible por la capa que le cubría.-Pues no se preocupe: aquí las tiene.- dijo con una sonrisa amable corriendo una cortina, dejando ver algo que alegro al mencionado sujeto.

-"Es increíble"** "¿Qué cosa?"** "En mis años de sicario he visto sacrificios, pero nunca uno así: que alguien sea tan estúpido, cómo para dar media columna vertebral y todo el torso inferior exceptuando órganos internos no para salvar… sino para que revivan a un ser amado"- les comentó Jack a sus "inquilinos", al ver a aquel "hombre" siendo abrazado por un par de muñecos de acero con forma humana, mientras este, llorando de emoción, pronunciaba lentamente. _**"Este tío esta deschavetado" **_"Y que lo digas…"

-Mis amores… nadie ni nada volverán a separarnos… lo prometo.

…………

* * *

Bueno, el final estuvo medio confuso y algo apagado a mi parecer, pero les juro que toda la inspiración se me agoto haciendo las escenas de amor de este cap. (Es la primera vez que escribo esa clase de escenas, así que puede haber uno que otro error) Cómo ven, Edward y Winry ya son pareja, Alphonse cumplió su misión más importante, Sinfjotli ya tiene algo planeado para presentar a la prueba y Hughes… sigue siendo el mismo ^_^'… Ahora sólo queda aclarar lo de la amiga de Edward y el último novio de Winry... en cuanto a los antagonistas, bueno, se aclarara su situación en el siguiente capitulo, en el que resumiremos 5 meses de historia (sí, nos adelantaremos hasta los primeros días de marzo del año 1924). Ahora, agradecimientos a: Apocalyptica (por _Farewell_… en verdad, es una hermosa melodía), The 69 Eyes (por _Dance D' Amour_ me inspiro para la última escena de EdWin), Chieko Kawabe (por _Hoshi ni negai wo_, me dio la idea de las estrellas fugaces y también para las escenas EdWin ^ ^) y por supuesto a todos aquellos que siguen el fic y dejan sus comentarios y opiniones, de veras se los agradezco, esto es para ustedes. Bien, eso es todo por ahora, trataré de no demorarme tanto para la siguiente (dependiendo de que tanto me exploten en la universidad T_T), espero que les haya gustado, que les vaya bien, hasta la siguiente actualización, bye-bye.


	12. Cap11: Intermedio

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora, gracias a todos por esperar y definitivamente esta es la última vez que estimo fechas ^_^'… Otra cosa por la que me disculpo es por creer que este capitulo iba a ser corto: ha resultado ser el más largo que he escrito. También ha sido el que más contenido Drama y Gore ha tenido en lo que va del fic (por lo menos 2 o 3 historias). Antes de empezar, agradezco a **Gabe Logan** por la idea que dejó en su último review, muchas gracias hermano, sencillamente, me inspiraste.

"_¿WTF?"_-pensamiento de personajes, (Pepito clavo un…)- nota del autor, **(¡Qué no es lupus, Foreman!)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*truenos y relámpagos*) - efecto de sonido.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**.**

Los conceptos de Física Nuclear y de medicina descritos en este capitulo, podrían estar errados.

**Capitulo 11: Intermedio… o 6 historias por mes**

**1era Historia: Descubrimiento (Protagonistas: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye y Sinfjotli Lentz)**

**20 de Octubre de 1923 – Ciudad Central:**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en los cuarteles de Ciudad Central, los oficiales iban y venían de aquí para allá, llevando y dejando papeles, apresurados por acabar el trabajo e irse a sus casas, típico de las personas cuando es viernes. Es en esta circunstancia que la Mayor Riza Mustang, acude a la cede, mientras que en su cabeza sólo hay una pregunta:

_-"¿En que esta pensando Roy? Primero me envía a casa y ahora me llama para quien sabe que cosa… Espero que sea algo realmente importante"_- se pregunta a la vez que avanza por los pasillos, respondiendo a los saludos de los oficiales que la ven pasar.- Buenos días, Nancy- dice saludando a la secretaria de su esposo

-Buenos días, señorita Riza. El Comandante la espera en su despacho, le avisaré de su llegada.- pulsa el transmisor de voz- Comandante, su esposa ya está aquí.

-Excelente. Hágala pasar, por favor.- Riza, que escuchó la petición de su esposo y ante una señal de aprobación de la secretaria, se dirigió al despacho… aunque no esperaba encontrarse con semejante sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí, Roy?

-Nada. Sólo pensé que habría que darle una ambientación a la oficina para tener una buena conversación de carácter profesional.

-Bueno, si es de carácter profesional, entonces ¿Qué hacen esas flores y esas velas sobre tu escritorio, esos individuales, platos, cubiertos, copas, el vino, etc.?… ¿y de donde sacaste la música? Parece cómo si alguien estuviera tocando aquí… un momento – la mujer aprovecha que está en el umbral de la puerta y prende la luz (Sí, estaba apagada) y se encuentra que ahí, tocando el violín para la pareja, está….- ¿Sinfjotli? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Hola, Mayor Haw… digo Mus… se… señorita Riza jejejeje… es que el Comandante me pidió que tocará algo aquí para ambientar el lugar para ustedes dos y además me prometió un extra por el favor.- Se excuso el chico, que ahora llevaba su uniforme militar de Amestris (el clásico).

-¿Esto es una cena romántica o una conversación de suma importancia?

-Ambas, de hecho, planeaba hacerlo para nuestro aniversario (Diciembre), pero pensé que sería una bonita sorpresa hacerlo ahora ¿No lo crees?- agregó lanzándole una mirada seductora.

-Mmm… Sí, es verdad; y de veras admiro el esfuerzo que hiciste por convertir tu destartalada oficina en la cual, cuando vengo, encuentro papeles alborotados, desordenados y regados por los suelos, en un restaurante cinco estrellas.- dijo a la vez que se sentaba frente a su esposo y le dirigía una sonrisa- Pero, hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-No tengo ham…- se calla por el rugir de su barriga que le reclama algo de comer, lo cual provoca que Roy la mire con una cara de satisfacción- ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Ya hice un pedido, debe estar por llegar. Ahora, mientras esperamos, será mejor hablar a solas de ciertos asuntos que te conciernen, querida.- le hace una señal a Sinfjolti, que pasa a retirarse, cerrando la puerta tras de si.- Ese chico es especial; sabes, en todos mis años que he presenciado las pruebas practicas de los postulantes a Alquimistas Nacionales, sólo han habido tres casos que me han fascinado: el primero es el de Edward Elric; el segundo, es el de la aprendiz de Theodore Danglars, Jane Fallwind, y el tercero, es el de este chico, Sinfjotli Lentz.

-Hay algo que no entiendo: Si el proyecto de Jane era tan bueno cómo el de Sinfjotli, entonces ¿Porqué no la eligieron a ella? Recordemos que ella se presentó el año pasado y tampoco pudo pasar la prueba.

-Exageras al decir que su proyecto es tan bueno cómo el de Sinfjotli. De hecho, su proyecto es, a largo plazo, mejor que el de Sinfjotli. Sin embargo, poner en práctica el trabajo de su difunto maestro, sin tener las bases medias de sus enseñanzas, hace que su alquimia sea… peligrosa.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué podría ser peligrosa?

-Su maestro, Theodore Danglars, usaba en su alquimia algunos principios de Física, el los llamaba física nuclear, puesto que técnicamente usaba los núcleos atómicos de diversos elementos, especialmente, aire. Mediante alquimia, juntaba cantidades de aire y era capaz de producir energía a baja escala al combinar los materiales que usaba. También ponía en riesgo su vida, puesto que si acumulaba demasiada energía en las manos, esta podría desbordarse y explotarle en la cara. Las veces que me reuní con él, siempre llevaba guantes, para tapar las quemaduras por la manipulación de energía.

-Él murió durante la guerra con Drachma ¿No es así?

-Sí. Luego de eso, Jane, que había seguido los principios de las enseñanzas de su maestro, decidió estudiar y perfeccionar sus técnicas… y lo logró pero en el examen, salió a flote lo peligroso de esta…

**-Flashback: Hace algunas semanas, en el patio del cuartel general de Central (12:30 PM)-**

Estaba cansada… la acumulación de los componentes más pesados del aire y la inmediata destrucción de sus átomos, para generar así energía calorífica, era un proceso realmente agotador. Sin embargo, tenía que resistir: por el honor de su padre y de su maestro, tenía que aprobar cómo sea aquel examen. Sólo tenía que lograr que la energía sea bien dirigida hacía sus objetivos: dos estatuas de granito de 40 cm de espesor. Sólo tenía que concentrar toda la energía generada en un punto y al momento de soltarla, el rayo que saldría de sus manos iría destruyendo más átomos y generaría una reacción en cadena controlada y dirigida; no había nada de que preocuparse, después de todo, sólo se destruían los átomos de oxigeno sin dañar a los de hidrogeno, aquello lo había ensayado para evitar una tragedia. Entonces, cuando escucho un pequeño chispazo entre sus manos, supo que había llegado el momento: Jane separo sus manos sosteniendo, en medio de cada una de sus palmas y con los dedos flexionados, (sin formar un puño, sólo doblados) una pequeña chispa dorada de energía, que luego apunto con una palma hacia cada una de las estatuas y tras abrir los dedos, la chispa salió de entre estos y creo un rayo de energía concentrada que se dirigió hacia el objetivo y al alcanzarlos, ambos rayos terminaron haciendo volar las estatuas de granito. Ella, vio con una media satisfacción este resultado… _"Demonios, aún falta estabilizar la reacción al momento de tocar soli… Ahh…"_- suelta sus manos, quiebra la concentración de aire en sus manos y da por acabada su demostración: Frente a ella está el jurado, compuesto por 2 generales y el Comandante Supremo Mustang, quienes parecían satisfechos por su trabajo, aunque quizás le descontarían el hecho de que técnicamente quedo exhausta. Y al lado de ellos, el joven que hace unos días había tenido que ir a buscar a la cafetería de Anais, Sinfjotli Lentz, el único postulante ese año, además de ella, que se había quedado a rendir la prueba de habilidad… ese chico era extraño: algo en su interior le decía que no habría que preocuparse por él, que tenía la competencia ganada, pero otra parte de ella le advertía lo contrario.

-Muchas gracias, Jane. En verdad, has mejorado tu técnica, pero esta te sigue consumiendo mucho tiempo y energía, sin contar con la inestabilidad. Ahora, veamos a Sinfjotli Lentz.

El muchacho se ubicó donde antes estuvieron Jane y las estatuas de granito. Entonces, el muchacho hace una palmada y choca sus manos contra el suelo, logrando que en ese momento se levanten 45 estatuas de diferentes diseños pero del mismo material que el de Jane.

-"Bueno, Riza tenía razón: puede hacer alquimia sin círculos, pero ahora veremos lo que vale este muchacho."

Sinfjotli mira sus manos, cómo si dudara, pero luego algo hace que la duda desaparezca de sus ojos. Junta sus manos, las gira de tal manera que sus dedos tocan sus muñecas y luego las separa. Hasta ese momento, todo bien… pero empezó a notar de repente que de las manos del chico empezaba a gotear un liquido rojizo.

-El chico está… ¿sangrando?- dijo con sorpresa un general

-Señor ¿deberíamos llamar a un médico?- preguntó el otro general

-Tranquilícense, señores. Estoy seguro que el muchacho lo tiene controlado.- justo terminó de decir esto, cuando los 4 (incluyendo a Jane) vieron, sorprendidos, como los hilos de liquido rojizo se hacían poco a poco más delgados, hasta que de ellos sólo quedo, aparentemente, nada. El chico alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a girar sus muñecas. Ante tal acción, Roy empezó a sentir que el aire, no sólo alrededor del joven, sino en todo el lugar, se cortaba produciendo un extraño silbido, apenas perceptible. Ahora miraba al chico: estaba con los brazos estirados, cruzados sobre su cabeza; luego, empezó a bajar los brazos, sin cambiarlos de posición ni doblar sus dedos ni mover sus manos y cuando los posicionó a la altura de su cintura, cerró los dedos con fuerza y estiro los brazos hacia los lados. En el momento en que hizo esto, las estatuas de hormigón terminaron cortadas en trozos de diferentes tamaños que se esparcieron por el suelo. Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que veían: Para ellos, con sólo estirar los brazos, el muchacho, se había deshecho de esas gruesas estatuas… excepto para Roy.

-Esa es un arma sencillamente espectacular.- le felicitó Roy

-¿De que arma habla, Comandante? E-e-ese muchacho a… a…- tartamudeo el General

-A destruido esas rocas con sólo mover los brazos… es una amenaza para todo el que lo rodea… no deberíamos admitirlo… es eso lo que esta pensando ¿Verdad? Estoy seguro que también pensó lo mismo del proyecto de la señorita aquí presente.- dijo fríamente al general, mirándolo con sus ojos azul verdosos (que reflejaban un brillo y acentuaban más el color verde) y con una sonrisa.

-Tú…

-Maldito canalla… ¿Cómo puedes leer mis pensamientos? ¿Es eso lo que quiso decir, General? O ¿Acaso es lo que pensaban decir?- al ver la cara estupefacta del hombre y la sonrisa de Mustang, el muchacho atinó a soltar una risa – jajajajaja… tranquilo general Eckter, no voy a matarlo, ni dejaré viuda a su esposa ni huérfana a si hija de 15 años.- dijo a la vez que le sonreía.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES?!- preguntó enfadado por el descaro del muchacho.

-Sólo un simple muchacho que ha atado una de esas fibras cortantes en el dedo anular de cada uno de los jueces.- estos miraron sus dedos anulares y vieron, con sorpresa y horror (sólo Eckter), que era cierto. Roy cogió entre sus dedos el hilo y lo paso suavemente entre estos. Luego, miró al chico: la sustancia seguía cayendo de sus manos, pero no parecía pasarle nada, entonces decidió preguntarle….

-Acertó, Comandante…- le respondió el joven antes de que pudiera preguntar algo- Es esta la forma en la que pude leer el pensamiento a nuestro querido General: estas fibras, apenas perceptibles, son también sensibles ante las emisiones nerviosas y, aunque no haya penetrado la piel del general, pude adivinar sus pensamientos debido al gran temor que mostró cuando vio mi técnica. Pero eso no es todo, Comandante.- El muchacho, destruyó los filamentos y, dando una palmada, transmuto el montón de "materia viva" que estaba en el suelo, a un gran bloque de acero. Luego, acumula "materia viva"entre sus dedos de la mano derecha y con solo cerrar el puño, la "materia" acumulada se transforma en filosas cuchillas de 25 cm de largo. Acto seguido, las lanzó contra el bloque, en el que se incrustaron hasta las empuñaduras de los cuchillos.- Y para el gran final- dice acumulando esta vez una mayor cantidad de materia para sacar otra cuchilla… pero, esta vez, de 15 cm de largo y completamente negra y de un aspecto más áspero.- Miren bien el bloque de acero, señores: en un momento no quedara nada.- dice a la vez que lanza la cuchilla que, apenas hace el mínimo contacto con el bloque, explota de manera estrepitosamente fuerte, tan fuerte, que todo el jurado tuvo que resistir una pequeña onda de choque generada por la explosión. Jane estaba anonadada: la explosión fue tan fuerte cómo la de su técnica. Sin embrago, era imposible que una explosión tan fuerte fuera ocasionada con algunos componentes de la sangre, aunque el alquimista carmesí, Zolf J. Kimbley, también lograba hacer esto pero convirtiendo a los humanos en bombas; este chico no era ese caso: el creaba bombas con… "esa cosa" que le salía de los brazos. También había algo que le causaba temor y, seguramente, el Comandante Mustang lo notó también: Los ojos de Sinfjotli, de color azul verdoso, habían sufrido un aumento en su tonalidad verdosa; ya no parecía tener timidez, ni temores, es más, estaba sonriendo tranquilamente; por último, se distinguían unas extrañas, suaves y casi imperceptibles líneas rojas adornando parte de su cara… todas estas marcas desaparecieron cuando el chico cerro los sellos.- Eso es todo… Comandante, gracias por su atención.- dijo tranquilamente y sonriendo amigablemente ante el atemorizado jurado y un pensativo Roy Mustang. Luego de semejante espectáculo, el Comandante se llevo a los Generales para deliberar.

-De ninguna manera permitiré que ese mocoso entre en la milicia.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando Eckter?- respondió el otro general- Sólo porque te haya leído la mente y descubrió que estabas aterrado por ellos dos no es una causa justa para prohibirle el paso a un joven tan talentoso cómo ese.

-Eso es estúpido, Greyman. Yo…

-Estoy de acuerdo con el general Greyman, general Eckter.

-Pero… Señor, ese chiquillo es…

-Algo fuera de lo común.- hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar para evitar ser interrumpido por Eckter- Al igual que Jane, que usa el mismo método que su maestro, ese chico usa algo inusual… la única diferencia entre ambos es que Jane usa algo que esta bajo entendimiento humano. Por otro lado, Sinfjotli usa técnicas que nadie ha logrado y que yo no he visto en toda mi vida. También están las marcas en sus manos: esos sellos parecen controlar la salida de esa sustancia, cuyos componentes son difíciles de entender. Casi pienso que ese chico no es humano o podría haber sido parte de experimentos alquímicos o, en un peor caso, ser de otra nación. Lo mejor es tenerlo cerca, bajo nuestras ordenes y siempre leal al Estado. Además, recuerden lo que dijo cuando nombró su razón para ser alquimista.- los generales lo recordaron y asintieron de buena y mala gana (Greyman y Eckter, respectivamente).- Bien, entonces esta decidido.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Ya veo - exclamó la mujer acabando de comer la presa de pavo que les habían enviado en medio del relato- Es una buena jugada el mantener al chico vigilado dado sus extraños poderes alquímicos. Sin embargo…

-Sí, ya sé que el muchacho se paso algo de la raya y admito que meterle miedo a Eckter fue una buena jugada de su parte pero…

-No me refería a eso. Yo me preguntaba ¿Qué razones personales te dio para ser un alquimista?

-El dijo algo como: "Estoy seguro que si llego a ser un Alquimista Estatal y llego a dominar los conceptos avanzados de la alquimia, podré descubrir una teoría que sustente el extraño fenómeno que hay en mí… y también… quisiera recuperar mi pasado."

-Eso dijo ¿y que razones dio Jane?

-Ella quiere ser una alquimista estatal ya que cree que su investigación, estudiada minuciosamente, podría traer grandes avances en la ciencia. Sin embargo, tanto tú como yo, sabemos que Jane tiene un objetivo más importante que ese.

-Jack Hagen- dijo secamente Riza- Desde la muerte de su padre y la locura en la que se sumió su madre, ella no ha tenido otro objetivo más importante que matar a ese asesino.

-Sí y, precisamente, es por ese pensamiento que no estuve de acuerdo con que se le nombrara a ella. Ambos sabemos que la venganza puede dejar heridas que no sanaran en toda la vida ¿verdad, Riza?- dijo a la vez que se tocaba el parche

-Si te refieres a lo de tu ojo… venganza no fue la única razón por la que fuiste a enfrentar a Bradley.- le respondió a la vez que acariciaba la zona que cubría el parche y, sin poderlo evitar, alzo un poco la tela para ver la zona cubierta: el ojo, ya sin vida, cubierto por una capa blanquecina que le daba a la pupila negra un color plomizo, yacía en la cara del alquimista de fuego, rodeado por dos cicatrices producidas por las cirugías que se practicaron para extraer la bala disparada por Frank Archer.

-Lo sé- dijo colocando su mano sobre la de su esposa, que aun acariciaba su mejilla- No quisiera que esa niña sufra la misma suerte. Y es por eso que decidí que ella y Sinfjotli trabajen juntos.

-¿No te parece algo cruel de tu parte?

-¿Por qué?

-Sinfjotli le ganó el puesto a Jane y ahora ella deberá trabajar con él.

-La verdad, me parece que es una buena idea: Su alquimia podría influir en la de Jane, es decir, ella podría aprender de él; mientras que él aprendería de ella todo lo que es la vida de los militares. Aunque, tienes razón en eso: Esperaré hasta diciembre para mandarlos a ambos en alguna misión.

-Bueno, si eso era todo lo que querías decirme…

-No, de hecho, falta lo más importante: Ahora que Sinfjotli es Alquimista Estatal, él esta en tu mismo estatus ¿no?- ella asiente con la cabeza- Bien, pero no podemos dejar que un niño que apenas sabe ubicarse en un país cómo este tenga su propio escuadrón. Así que decidí que, a partir de hoy, Sinfjotli Lentz será tu subordinado.

-Hey… ¿él, un niño que tiene el rango de Mayor, subordinado de una Mayor? No te parece algo ridículo dado que tenemos el mismo rango.

-Eso fue hasta hace dos horas- en ese momento tocan la puerta- espera un minuto- abre la puerta y recibe un papel- gracias Nancy- cierra la puerta y vuelve al escritorio- en fin, como te decía, eso fue sólo hasta hace dos horas: Este documento, firmado por la asamblea de oficiales y el ministro de defensa, te hacen acreedora a ti, Riza Mustang, el titulo de Teniente Coronel. Felicidades, Teniente Coronel Hawkeye.- dice sosteniéndola por la cintura, aproximando su rostro al de ella al punto de estar nariz con nariz. Ella lo besa suavemente en los labios y le corrige:

-Es Teniente Coronel Mustang, Comandante. Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo has podido ascenderme si, gracias a ti, estoy de baja por embarazo?

-¿Acaso debo explicártelo otra vez?- al ver la cara seria de su mujer, decidió hacerlo- Ahh… esta no ha sido una decisión mía: todos los que firmaron esta acta pensaron que ponerte a ti cómo la jefa de ese joven tan raro era lo mejor, después de todo, tú lo descubriste y parece que te tiene mucho respeto. Además, los trabajos que se te asignaran no son más que algunos pocos papeles y los reportes del escuadrón que liderarás.- él la mira con calma y agrega- No te estreses demasiado ¿De acuerdo?

-No se preocupe, Comandante- dice besándole otra vez- gracias por el almuerzo.- acto seguido abre la puerta y se encuentra con 4 soldados muy conocidos- ¿Teniente Havoc, Teniente Breda, Sargento Fuery, Teniente Fallman? ¿Para que llevan al chofer del Teniente Coronel Armstrong con el…?

-Lo siento, Riza, pero no podemos revelar esa información por ahora.- Se excusó Havoc al momento que metía a los demás oficiales, dejando a la oficial con una expresión de confusión.

-No debe ser tan grave. Seguro debe ser…- se decía a si misma cuando…

-¿¿¡¡¡ POR LA PU!$%"!%&ARE, ES ESO CIERTO!!!??- se oye desde adentro de la oficina, a la que Riza entra alertada por el grito.

-¿Sucede algo, Roy?

-Oh… nada, nada mi amor… jejejeje es sólo que… eh… ah… Ha… Havoc tiene nueva novia y dejará de ser un miserable solterón ¿verdad, Havoc?- el cuestionado estaba en un rincón abrazándose las rodillas desmintiendo, de esta manera, la excusa del Comandante- Jajajajaja ese Havoc, aún no le ve el lado positivo al matrimonio. Oh, pero mira que hora es. Lo mejor es que salgas ahora para la casa si es que no quieres llegar cuando anochezca.- la empuja con gentileza hacía afuera de la oficina y le da un beso- Conduce con cuidado.- acto seguido cierra la puerta y mira a los oficiales y luego con, una mirada fulminante, al chofer de los Armstrong.- Dígame ¿Es cierto lo que ha visto? ¿Sabe que, si me miente, puede estar un largo tiempo en prisión?

-Sí, señor- contestó temeroso el hombre- Es verdad, aunque a cambiado mucho, en especial en su estatura, puedo jurar que ese hombre es el desaparecido Alquimista de Acero.

-Eso es genial, pensar que Edward esta vivo y ha regresado- dijo Fuery

-Sí, pero aún queda saber si será el verdadero ¿Va a ir a verlo Comandante? ¿Comandante?- preguntó nuevamente Breda al ver que no obtenía respuesta. Cuando volteó para ver al Comandante este sonreía de una manera un tanto… extraña.

-Jaja… jaja… jajajaja… jajajajajaja…. ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- empezó a reír Mustang de manera descontrolada.

-Eh… creó que mejor tocamos retirada, muchachos.- opinó Fallman.

-Me has leído la mente- respondió Breda tomando a Havoc de la parte posterior de la solapa, ya que este se encontraba muy ocupado, lamentándose por su triste, vacía y eterna vida de soltero.- Un placer verlo Comandante.

-¡¡¡¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA!!!... Ah… esperen- detuvo al asustado grupo que estaba a punto de huir de la oficina.- Hagan un voto de silencio: No mencionen nada de esto o de lo contrario- pone cara de pocos amigos- podrán meditarlo en una muy cómoda celda en Briggs ¿Entendido?

-¡SEÑOR, SÌ SEÑOR!- respondieron todos con fuerza… y con miedo. Acto seguido, fugaron de la oficina, dejando al comandante con sus pensamientos.

-Jejeje… - reía para si el hombre- entonces, estaba en lo cierto. No sólo la aparición de Sinfjotli, sino también la de Edward. No lo visitare por ahora, no veo la razón. Sin embargo, pese a que me alegra su regreso, hay algo que me preocupa; después de todo siempre que se habré esa puerta, ocurre una desgracia: La última vez, fue una invasión, ahora me temo que pueda ocurrir algo peor. –Se dijo en voz alta a la vez que tomaba lo que quedaba del vino que, él solo, se despacho en la cena.- Esto puede ser el inicio de algo maravilloso… o de una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

**2da Historia: El Síndrome de Elba (Protagonistas: Uther; Elsie y Anais Fabre, y William Buckler, Investigador de Patologías del Centro Médico de Amestris)**

**1 de Noviembre de 1923 – Ciudad Central:**

("Hoy le he tomado muestras de sangre a la paciente nº 211212. Sigo sorprendiéndome por los increíbles resultados que arrojan los análisis de sangre: 59% de componentes comunes en la sangre, 41 % de componentes anormales. Hoy, ha variado el porcentaje, comparado con el 30% de comunes y 70% de anormales de la otra semana. También he podido notar que, cuando presenta más anormalidades en la sangre, la paciente es propensa a fuertes "ataques de ira" ¿Porqué entre comillas? Pues, por el simple hecho de que en estos ataques, un paciente común pierde la capacidad de discernir entre bien y mal. Pero, ella es la excepción: Aún en esos ataques, mantiene su cordura, dice saber que esta mal lo que hace, aunque, al mismo tiempo, exclama que desea arrancarnos la cabeza a todo el personal médico. Otro de los efectos de estos ataques parece ser una indiferencia total al dolor, pues la última vez que la tuvimos que atar a una cama para que evite dañar al personal, hizo tanto esfuerzo para soltarse de sus ataduras, que termino magullándose las venas por la fricción. Mi padre, el cirujano Christopher Buckler, la operó de aquellas terribles heridas, las cuales no parecían causarle dolor alguno mientras duraba su locura. Sus antecedentes son los de una mujer común: hija de un comerciante, educación completa, especialización, irónicamente, en psicología en una universidad de Amestris, casada… No, se puede suponer que a partir de este momento parte de su comportamiento tiene sentido: Es viuda. También podría influir en su historial un viaje hacía el pueblo de Xenotyme, famoso por sus artesanías orfebres, durante una época en que la contaminación de las aguas de dicho pueblo traían la muerte en los habitantes y que no pararía, sino hasta la llegada de un tal Mauro que, según cuentan los testigos, curaba a los enfermos con ayuda de una piedra que despedía un color rojo intenso, y también gracias a la intervención de los hermanos Elric -Q.E.P.D- (N/A: acuérdense que Roy Mustang los hizo pasar por muertos) que sacaron a relucir la culpa del terrateniente local en esto. Luego de hacer una cita para ver al Comandante Supremo Mustang, lo cual me tomo cerca de dos meses, para hablar con respecto al factor contaminante en Xenotyme, este me respondió que "el factor contaminante del caso Xenotyme se mantiene en estricto secreto y confidencialidad" por lo que para acceder tenía que rellenar cierta cantidad de documentos, especificando necesidad de los documentos requeridos y la aprobación por parte de mis superiores. Luego, estos documentos serán revisados por la junta de oficiales, el Ministro de Defensa, el Centro de Inteligencia y el mismo Comandante Supremo, lo cual podía demorar casi 14 meses. En ocasiones cómo esta, maldigo la burocracia. De una u otra manera, mi mayor preocupación es que este síndrome se expanda en la población pues, luego de revisar los antecedentes médicos de la paciente, descubrí algo perturbador: Ella había donado sangre en una ocasión y, más perturbante aún, ella tiene una hija; por lo cual no puede quedar descartada la idea de una propagación masiva del síndrome. Sin embargo, luego de revisar distintos registros médicos, la hija de la paciente había nacido antes de que esta estuviera en Xenotyme, por lo que esta fuera de peligro; aún así, ella donó sangre al Banco de Sangre de Central después de volver de este viaje, por lo que, si el contaminante del agua de dicho pueblo es el factor que desencadena su locura, seguimos en estado de riesgo. Afortunadamente, el banco de sangre, fue destruido durante el ataque a Central por parte de esas naves voladoras… aún así, hay un inconveniente: Los registros del banco de sangre, que sobrevivieron a la destrucción, señalan que se hizo una donación de sangre tipo AB- (AB negativo) a una niña de 12 años. Han pasado casi 6 años desde aquel incidente, por lo que la chica ahora debe tener entre 16 y 17 años; su personalidad puede ser completamente normal, aún así, puede sufrir trastornos gracias a la sangre que recibió y, por ende, tener en igual o menor intensidad el nombrado "Síndrome de Elba". ¿Por qué ese nombre? Es por aquella mujer a la que conocemos por paciente nº 211212, acusada de asesinar a 23 miembros de la GLAP de manera sádica: los desmembró a la mayoría, mientras que a su vecino, que no hacía más que reportar los avances de la investigación de su marido, el fallecido detective, Gustav Fallwind, al grupo opositor, lo destripó. Luego, ella declararía que él fue el causante directo del asesinato de su esposo. También, al momento de detenerla, se la envió a un hospital, en donde le extrajeron 12 balas y se le cocieron 15 heridas producidas por armas cortantes. Estos hechos me dan a entender que sólo hechos que puedan representar un duro golpe psicológico para la persona pueden activar, de alguna manera, la "fuerza oculta" de ese…)

-¿Señor William?- le interrumpe en su concentrada labor una sonriente jovencita pelirroja- En un momento vamos a cerrar, así que no se concentre mucho en sus apuntes y tome su café, el cual me tomé la molestia de calentarlo de nuevo.

-Ah, gracias Anais. Lo lamento, cuando me concentro soy algo descuidado.- mira a su alrededor- ¿Estas trabajando sola? ¿Dónde esta Elsie?

-Mmm… ¿A que se debe su preocupación Dr. Buckler?- se quedó mirando la impasible y tranquila cara del hombre, tratando de intimidarlo con su sonrisa, hasta que se rindió y prosiguió- jejeje descuide, ella esta bien; sólo ha salido más temprano porque necesita tomar unas medicinas y recibir una transfusión de sangre.- con tan sólo oír esto, el hombre casi se atoró con el café- Uhh… ¿dije algo malo…?

-No nada. Tú hermana… ¿Desde hace cuanto necesita esas transfusiones de sangre?- por un momento parecía que la sonrisa de Anais se desvanecía de su rostro, lo cual perturbo al doctor- Eh… lo lamento, creo que he hecho que recuerdes algo triste. No es necesario que me respondas.- se disculpó mientras pagaba la cuenta

-No, no se preocupe Doctor, estoy bien…- respondió cansadamente- es sólo que… me preocupa siempre verla con su salud tan delicada.

-Espero que se recupere pronto. Muchas gracias por el café, cuídate Anais, saludos por casa.- decía a la vez que cerraba la puerta del establecimiento dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos.

_-"No… ella no se recuperará… desde ese monstruoso ataque, su cuerpo a sufrido constantes hemorragias internas que paran, se cierran y luego se vuelven a abrir…dentro de 22 días ya serán casi 6 años, desde que recibió su primera donación de sangre, la cual nos fue muy difícil de conseguir ya que era sumamente rara."- _en ese momento ve a su hermana y a Uther entrar. Sin decir palabra, se acerca a su hermana y la abraza_.- "No quiero perderla… tanto ella como Uther… aquel día me quitaron a 2 amigos y entre las ruinas los encontré de nuevo…"_

-Anais… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Elsie extrañada, mirando la cabeza de Anais que se apoya en su pecho.

-No… nada- responde alzando la mirada y sonriéndole a su hermana.- ¿Cómo has salido en los exámenes?

**-(****El Doctor dijo que estará bien, que en unos meses más puede que no necesite más sangre. Aún así, seguirá requiriendo los medicamentos que le receten****.-_-)**

-¡¡Bien!! Ya no tendrás que exponerte a esas agujas que tanto te aterran. Esto merece una celebración.- dice al tiempo que saca una botella de vino de debajo de la barra.

**-(****Oh, no, eso no. Siempre que tú bebes terminamos pagando por reparaciones al local o debo acabar pagando reparaciones para mi Cello DX****) **

-El que haya sucedido una sola vez no quiere decir que siempre ocurra- le increpa la chica.

**-(****¿Qué no has oído que es mejor prevenir que lamentar?**)- agregó frunciendo el ceño y comenzando una ruidosa/silenciosa pelea por parte de los dos, mientras Elsie los miraba de forma curiosa.

-Parecen una pareja de esposos.- les dice sin cambiar de expresión.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- le gritan los dos al unísono, cosa que sorprendió a Elsie y a Anais.

-¿Uther? ¿Tú…. Tú dijiste?

**-(¿****Yo? Nah… debió ser alguien de afuera jejejejeje ^ - ^'?)**_"eso estuvo cerca…últimamente se me esta haciendo difícil mantener mi voto de silencio"_- pensó para si mismo el muchacho, mientras ayudaba a cerrar la tienda, para luego irse a casa con las dos hermanas.

* * *

**3era Historia: Cacería de Muérdagos (Protagonistas: Alphonse Elric, Stephen Lloyd, Sinfjotli Lentz y Jane Fallwind)**

**5 de Diciembre de 1923 – Briggs**

Debido a lo largo de esta historia, decidí sacarla en un fic aparte.

Aún así, les dejo la biografía del nuevo antagonista:

**Texto Biográfico: La desgracia de Richard Sayer**

**2 de Diciembre de 1923 – Rush Valley:**

"¿Qué quieres que diga de mi vida?... No es una historia agradable ¿sabes?... Pero si estas tan interesado/a en saber, supongo que no hay problema. Mi nombre es Richard Anton Sayer, tengo 45 años y soy mecánico de profesión… bueno, en mi pueblo, Rush Valley, gran parte de la población son mecánicos de los buenos y es común que la tradición pase de generación en generación, mediante el hijo primogénito. Ese es mi caso: mi tatarabuelo, mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo y mi padre fueron mecánicos. También tuve un tío abuelo que fue alquimista y biólogo, cuyos textos de anatomía me servirían en un futuro. Volviendo al tema, fui hijo único, pero aquello no me impedía ser abierto hacía las personas, desde niño fui haciéndome amigos en esta calurosa y árida ciudad. Y Fue hace 25 años que la conocí, cuando me dirigía a realizar una entrega a la casa de un hombre que perdió su pierna en un accidente automovilístico: iba corriendo tan aprisa que no me percate que ella venía por la misma calle y chocamos. Cómo sea me intenté disculpar, pero no pude decir nada cuando la vi… era cómo estar hechizado por sus castaños cabellos y ojos… ah… cuando uno es joven puede sentir todas esas cosas y cree que son un estorbo… ambos sabemos que no es ningún estorbo ¿Verdad?...En fin, ella resulto ser la hija del hombre a quien debía llevarle su automail, así que fuimos hasta su casa, hice la conexión de nervios al paciente y, para compensar a la chica por haber arruinado su pastel… jejeje, sí: mientras yo trabajaba repartiendo automails, ella lo hacía repartiendo pasteles -, la invite a salir a algún lugar que ella quisiera y aunque la primera vez que salí con ella fue para compensarla, no tardamos mucho tiempo en vernos de nuevo para salir, ya sea en nuestro tiempo libre o escapándonos, yo del taller y ella de la pastelería. Luego de 5 años de salir y estar de novios, decidí preguntarle si deseaba estar a mi lado por la eternidad y compartir nuestras vidas cómo marido y mujer. Ella aceptó gustosa y unos meses más tarde nos casaríamos. Casi al año nacería mi primogénita, la vería crecer hasta dejar ver, en sus cortos 9 años de vida, una pequeña versión de su madre: cabellos y ojos castaños, piel blanca y voz suave, ello mezclado con la actitud positiva y excéntrica de su padre jejeje… Esa era mi vida, eso era todo lo que amaba: mi buen empleo, mi casa tranquila, mi amada esposa y mi adorada hija. Sin embargo, el día que las perdí, di por acabada mi vida… y por empezado mi calvario. Era una tarde tranquila, un 8 de noviembre de 1917, estábamos mi esposa, mi hija y yo en la casa de mi cuñada en ciudad Central, cuando empezamos a oír los disparos y los gritos de la gente por las calles, luego comenzaron las explosiones y cuando el suelo y las paredes empezaron a temblar traté de alcanzar a mi esposa e hija para cubrirlas, pero no pude llegar… cuando me volteé hacia ellas… todo se oscureció. Al despertar, me dolía la cabeza, sentía todo mi cuerpo agarrotado y dolorido, abría los ojos con pereza, cuando oí que alguien me hablaba:

-Señor Sayer, que bueno que despierta. Soy el Dr. Christopher Buckler y he estado chequeando su situación durante las últimas semanas.

-Doctor, dígame… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?... Mi esposa y mi hija ¿Ya despertaron?

-Usted ha estado en coma durante 2 semanas, pero siguió durmiendo durante una semana y media más. Ahora no lo siente, pero tuvimos que amputarle las extremidades debido a que empezaban a sufrir de necrosis .Ahora, llamaré a la enfermera para que le ayude a comer.

-¡Doctor, espere! ¡¿Dónde están mi esposa y mi hija?!

-Cuando acabe de comer le con…-

-¡No! Por favor, doctor ¿Están bien? Ellas están vivas ¿verdad?- el doctor tragó saliva para luego decir con tristeza.

-Lo siento, pero usted fue el único sobreviviente que encontramos bajo las ruinas de la casa de su cuñada.- al oír esto, sentí como si mi corazón dejara de latir, mis ojos se contraían y mi garganta se sacara. Amargas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y antes que pudiera decir algo caí sobre la cama, desmayado. Estuve en el hospital durante casi siete meses: 4 en la sala de recuperaciones y 3 en el pabellón psiquiátrico. Cuando salí del hospital, mis extremidades habían sido remplazadas por automail y en mis pensamientos se formulaban mil y una formas de usar mis conocimientos de mecánico y la técnica alquímica que mi tío abuelo, amablemente, dejo anotada en sus libros. Al parecer, yo hubiera podido ser un buen alquimista: en tan sólo cuatro meses, logré leer y entender la investigación que se llevo 20 años de la vida de mi tío abuelo. Fue cuando comprendí que si quería devolverle la vida a mi adorada Anne y a mi pequeña Victoria, debía hacer sacrificios humanos. Estaba devastado: creía que la alquimia me llevaría a una solución, no a un callejón sin salida; pero tras meditarlo durante siete días, me di cuenta que no lo era. Las opciones eran claras: O bien me resigno a perder a mi esposa y a mi hija o me arriesgo a recuperarlas, aunque tenga que sacrificar vidas humanas en el proceso. El dilema moral me atormentaba… las personas que yo sacrificaría, no se merecerían eso, no tendrían porque pasar por ello… pero, ¿y si lo merecieran?… es así cómo cacé a mi primera victima: un drogadicto que frecuentemente era vinculado a los asaltos por los caminos. Ese hombre, no sería mi sacrificio: sería mi muñeco de anatomía. No puedo asegurar que los últimos minutos de su existencia fueran alegres: parecía feliz por la droga que le suministre para calmar el dolor, dolor que yo le causaba al abrirle el estomago, vaciarle las vísceras y amputarle parte de las extremidades… increíblemente, murió en 32 minutos. Así fue con 4 drogadictos más. La gente empezó a levantar sospechas en mi contra, sospechas que hice desaparecer junto con el último cadáver: le puse automails, iguales a los míos, cambie la dentadura e hice que todo pareciera un trágico accidente en coche, que caería al barranco y explotaría "conmigo" adentro. Hubo un velorio, una lapida y toda una ceremonia en honor a la buena persona que fui en vida y mientras eso ocurría, yo continuaba con mis investigaciones del cuerpo humano. No todo fue destripamientos en ese lapso de tiempo: Me seguía dedicando a la creación de automails en un pequeño taller improvisado en las afueras de la ciudad; me dedique a mejorar los automails que poseía: emulando la forma de las patas traseras de los animales, les cree una extensión a mis piernas lo cual me permitiría moverme a mayor velocidad, saltar mayores distancias y soportar mayores caídas, además de agregarle filosas garras retráctiles a mis manos.

Un buen día, apareció un muchacho con un brazo izquierdo de automail medio destartalado, me miró con curiosidad… no me sorprendí, ya que mi aspecto, desde que perdí a mi familia, había ido decayendo tristemente: mi brillante cabello anaranjado, antes corto, había crecido desordenadamente y parecía cada día más opaco; había adquirido profundas ojeras y adelgacé de forma terrible; y, pese a verme así como te lo describo, se acercó a mi y me pregunto si era técnico de automail, que necesitaba ayuda… En un principio se me cruzó la idea de matarlo también, pero, por alguna razón, decidí entregarle uno de los tantos brazos de automail que tenía guardados ahí; el joven me pregunto cuanto costaría, yo no le respondí, sólo opté por implantarle el brazo y observar su recuperación. Una vez recuperado, me agradeció y me dijo que me devolvería el favor… luego me enteraría pero, si en ese momento, hubiera sabido a que se dedicaba, lo hubiera abierto en canal ese mismo día. Mis investigaciones del cuerpo humano concluyeron luego de destripar y analizar cada rincón del cuerpo de 14 hombres, entre drogadictos, alcohólicos, criminales y suicidas, y 4 mujeres: a estas últimas las tuve que exhumar de sus tumbas, después de todo, aún tenía el fresco recuerdo de mi esposa y mi hija… ¿Cómo podría matar a una mujer? Aunque sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, necesitaría sacrificar a una mujer adulta y a una niña para revivir a mi familia. El tiempo fue pasando y con él mis dilemas morales, gracias a una primera plana de un artículo periodístico de 1921 que decía "Descubierta identidad de sicario del GLAP"; cuando vi su rostro, casi me da un infarto: era el muchacho que había ayudado hace un año. Me sentí culpable, un miserable: indirectamente, había contribuido en la muerte de cerca de 45 personas en un solo año. No podía quitarme esa culpa de encima, sumado con las vidas que yo había cegado directamente; en ese momento, me di cuenta que ya no tenía razones para vivir… no tenía nadie con quien vivir ni por quien vivir… ese pensamiento me llevo a recordar la alquimia humana y me dio fuerzas para quebrar mi dilema y sacrificar a una mujer y a una niña.

Pero todas esas fuerzas se desvanecieron al ver el resultado de mi horroroso experimento: Nada…sólo dos fríos cadáveres, sin el corte en el cuello que les infringí, limpias de todo daño, pero sin vida… eran simples muñecos sin alma… el alma…. ¡EL ALMA! ¡ESO ERA! El alma de las dos… pero ya no podía, sus espíritus ya no estaban al alcance de mis manos, por lo que me di cuenta que todos mis esfuerzos, experimentos y asesinatos en nombre de mi infame causa, fueron en vano. Me quebré aquella noche, lloré como el día en que me contaron que las razones de mi existir ya no vivían, lloré abrazando los muñecos sin alma que había creado, suplicando el perdón de las sacrificadas y pensando en el mejor lugar para dejarme morir… mi casa, vacía y solitaria, que fue rematada a algunos miles de cens al momento de "mi" muerte. Parecía vacía cuando entre, pero por los muebles, los portarretratos y algunos cuadros, me di cuenta que una familia vivía ahí. No quería causar molestias, así que me fui al sótano, donde funcionaba mi viejo taller.

Al parecer nadie usaba el sótano, lo cual me sorprendió y me alegró bastante; me recosté al lado de un viejo poste en el que aún estaban talladas las estaturas de mi adorada hija y me dispuse a dejarme morir en el olvido y la oscuridad de mi viejo sótano. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, me desperté con la sensación de estar siendo observado, entonces pude distinguirla: una niña, tendría 8 años, cabello castaño claro y ojos plomizos; me miraba con curiosidad y, seguramente, con algo de miedo; yo, en cambio, la miraba cómo si se tratase de un ángel, no pude contener las lagrimas al ver en su inocente rostro, el rostro de mi amada hija.

Apenas me vio llorar, salio corriendo del sótano. Traté de decirle que no le diga a nadie sobre mí, pero las palabras no me salían de la boca. Se acabó, cerré los ojos y me resigne a ser expuesto cómo el monstruo en el que me había convertido. Una humedad en mi rostro, que no tenía nada que ver con mis lágrimas, me hizo abrir los ojos: allí estaba ella, con un pañuelo húmedo y un plato con agua. Entonces comprendí que no me iba a delatar y, desde ese día, ella me traía agua y comida que, en un principio, me negué a aceptar. Empezamos a hablar, así me enteré que se llamaba Leena (se pronuncia Lina) y vivía con su madre, Alicia. Me contó que su padre había desaparecido hacía 2 años, lo cual me hizo pensar que participo en la guerra con Drachma. Con el tiempo, nos hicimos amigos; un día, ella llegó armada con peines, tijeras y algunas cuantas jarras con agua.

-Leena ¿Para qué es todo eso?

-Sr. Richard, he pensado que se ve muy sucio y desarreglado. Así que pensé que, cómo futura dueña de un salón de belleza, sería buena idea ayudarle con su problema.

-Eh… no crees que eres algo joven para… hey, no ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Sabes cómo usar eso? No… ¡espera!

-¿Está todo bien, Leena?...- preguntó una mujer que bajaba apresuradamente, cuando me vio- Oh, por…- En un principio, creí que su reacción sería echarme de la casa, sin embargo…- Has mejorado, hijita, pero te salió algo disparejo por los lados- dijo tomando las tijeras y el peine. Así, madre e hija me cortaron y ordenaron el pelo, me lavaron y me afeitaron el crecido vello facial. Al terminar, mi aspecto había mejorado considerablemente.

-¿No le molesta que yo este aquí?- pregunte tímidamente a la mujer, una vez que me sirvió un plato de sopa en el comedor de la casa y me dio ropas nuevas.

-Para nada, de hecho, me parece mejor que mi hija, cuando se refería a un amigo suyo llamado Richard, no se refiriera a un amigo imaginario o a un fantasma jajajaja... por cierto, soy Alicia, la madre de Leena.- Ella era una mujer agradable de entre 38 a 40 años, por lo que pude ver… sí, jamás le pregunte su edad. Tenia el cabello de un color marrón medio grisáceo que contrastaba con sus ojos avellana. Los tres empezamos a convivir ya que, creo yo, en cada uno de nosotros encontrábamos lo que nos falta: a Leena una figura paterna; a Alicia alguien que la escuche y la comprenda; y a mi una familia y, mucho más importante, una razón para vivir.

Sí, esas dos mujeres se convirtieron, de la noche a la mañana, en la razón de mi existencia. Todos colaborábamos cómo una única familia: Alicia manejando su pequeña peluquería, Leena en casa estudiando conmigo y yo enseñándole todo lo que sabía, desde anatomía, biología, historia, ortografía; hasta, inclusive, conceptos básicos para armar un automail. Así se pasó un año entero en el que creí que podía librarme del pasado… pero no fue así. Hasta hace unos meses, todo me iba bien, le había prometido a Leena llevarla a un lugar especial, para ver las estrellas fugaces que iban a llover dos días después. Era la hora de la cena y nos encontrábamos los 3 hablando sobre nuestro día, disfrutando de la nueva era de paz que nos proporcionaba la victoria del Comandante Supremo, Roy Mustang, sobre las fuerzas de Drachma y la eliminación, casi absoluta, de la GLAP… cuando él se apareció ante nosotros.

-¡Hola Sr. Richard!- saludo alegremente un joven moreno, vestido con un sobretodo plomo oscuro, sobre el cual iba un chaleco pardo pálido, en su mano derecha un guante de cuero marrón y por mano izquierda… ¡un automail! Ellas, no tardaron en reconocerlo y yo, tampoco esperé a que se acerque más.

-¡TÚ, MÁLDITO ASESINO! ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?- dije corriendo hacía él, sacando las garras de mis manos y lanzándole un zarpazo, que fue bloqueado y apresado fácilmente por su mano izquierda.

-Wow… en verdad eres bueno con los automails. Pero creo que mi último mecánico es mejor que tú.

-Tienes una lengua muy larga, Hagen. Esto no acaba hasta que mueras.- dije a la vez que sacaba un puñal que llevaba escondido en una ranura del codo y se la clavaba en el pulmón. Parecerá sádico, pero me dio gusto ver su expresión de dolor; aunque luego el gusto se me fue cuando me dijo:

-Eres bueno… pero eso no basta para matarme.- acto seguido, su automail pareció enroscarse en el mío, alargándose.- veamos cuanto resistes.- dijo contrayendo de golpe su automail, haciendo añicos mi brazo derecho. Junte las garras de mi otro brazo y trate de clavárselo bajo el esternón, justo en el corazón, pero logro sujetar mi brazo, con ambas manos, cuando ya iba a golpearle.- tu automail tiene muchos componentes que lo hacen durable, resistente y flexible… para tu mala suerte, la mayoría, elevada a su forma más pura, son combustibles.- entonces vi cómo mi brazo se tornaba negro e, instantes después, volaba en pedazos. Me aleje de él algunos metros- Es hermoso presenciar explosiones, aunque en este caso no ha sido muy grande. Cómo sea, sólo venia a hablar; en vista que tu no quieres, no me dejas más alternativa que…- no deje que acabara de hablar: usando mis piernas modificadas, corrí a toda velocidad contra él y le di una patada que lo mando a volar y le hubiera destrozado muchas las costillas.- En verdad te tomas esto en serio.-dijo a la vez que se levantaba- bien, entonces que así sea.- le empecé a mandar tantas patadas cómo pude, una de las cuales fue parada por su mano derecha. Entonces, saque mi último as: había modificado mi pie, de tal forma que, con sólo pensarlo, podía dividirlo en cuatro largas garras (algo como las patas de las aves o como las del General Grievous de Star Wars). Fue esa garra la que se abrió, desgarrando la mano de Jack. Al ver su mueca de dolor, lejos de darle un respiro, jale la pierna con la que le había destrozado la mano, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y, con la otra pierna, le cogí la cabeza, clavándole las garras en las sienes, para luego estrellarla contra el suelo, dejando su rostro totalmente irreconocible.

-Ahora si… ¿él está muerto, Sr. Richard?- me preguntó la asustada Leena.

- Automails… Richard… un momento ¿Es posible que usted sea el mismo Richard que fue propietario de esta casa? ¿Pero cómo fue que…?- ella no pudo acabar, pues vio algo en mi pie que la aterraba. Cuando miré hacía abajo, pude notar, con terror, que el "cadáver" de Jack había puesto sus manos en mi pierna, que empezaba a tornarse negra y luego desaparecía en una explosión corta. Ahora sólo tenía una pierna, por lo que perdí el equilibrio y caí, y desde el suelo pude ver a Jack, levantándose, con su rostro aplastado y sangrante, que empezaba a regenerarse y a recuperar su forma. Cuando se regeneró por completo, puso una rodilla sobre mi pecho y lamió algo de mi sangre que había en su automail, el cual convirtió en una pica con la que me apunto al rostro.

-Por su bien y por el de él, no intenten nada.- les ordenó a ambas, para luego volver a hablarme.- En cuanto a ti, fui a buscarte en tu improvisado taller en las afueras de la ciudad, pero sólo encontré dos viejos armatostes con forma humana. A mi nuevo jefe les fascinaron y quiso conocerte para ayudarte.- y agregó susurrándome al oído- o es que ya olvidaste a tu esposa e hija muertas.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes?

-De cualquier manera has sido muy grosero conmigo al hacerle eso a mi mano- me dijo mostrándome su mano derecha que, porsiacaso, estaba totalmente regenerada- y a mi cara. Por lo que tendré que…- de repente se paralizó al ver que yo ya no lo miraba a los ojos, sino a otro sujeto que estaba atrás de él: Tenía unos fríos ojos azules, cabellos tan claros que casi parecían plateados, un ligero y bien formado vello facial y un uniforme que no se parecía en nada a los del Ejercito de Amestris.

-Jack…

-S-Sí… Je- jefe.-preguntó volteando un poco su cabeza. Apenas lo hizo, recibió un golpe con el reverso de la mano, justo en medio de la mejilla; fue un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que su cuello se dislocase y, para colmo, lo mandara a atravesar la sala de la casa, hasta estrellarse con la pared.

-Eres muy ruidoso, por eso te dije que me dejaras esto a mí.-Luego me miró como quien mira a un animal herido, para luego sonreírme amablemente.- Lamento el comportamiento de mi subordinado, a veces se pone muy agresivo.

-Lo-lo has matado.

-Tranquilízate, esta bien, ahora se va ha poner de pie y…

-No, usted le ha dislocado el cuello, eso mata al instante ¿Cómo puede decir que…?

-Auch, mi cabeza… Ahgg… Sabes, pudiste haberme matado de esa manera.- le dice acomodándose el cuello de manera despreocupada, para luego mirarme- Supongo que él te explicará todo mejor que yo.

-¿Qué… qué cosa son ustedes?

La conversación se llevaría acabo aquella noche, mientras Jack hablaba con Leena y Alicia en un cuarto aparte, para mantenerlas calmadas, yo y aquel hombre, que se había negado a decir su nombre, hablábamos aparte.

-Bien Sr. Sayer, este es el asunto: he visto esos dos muñecos antropomorfos en su taller improvisado y le tengo una oferta que usted no puede rechazar.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Quisiera que usted trabaje para mí, cree muñecos cómo esos, sólo que más ajustados a una labor especifica, digamos una cómo… destripar gente.

-¿QUÉ? ¿ESTA…?

-Déjeme terminar. A cambio de eso le puedo dar algo que usted ha estado buscando durante estos últimos 5 años: las almas de su esposa y su hija.

El tan sólo oír esto me hizo temblar: ¿Cómo alguien como él podría tener el alma de mis seres queridos? La curiosidad y el apagado deseo de devolverlas a la vida volvieron a emerger en mí, pero también mis dilemas morales y la nueva y apacible vida que llevaba ahora me obligaban a negarme. Finalmente, decidí:

-Olvídese de esa idea. La alquimia humana es muy peligrosa, requiere sacrificios humanos y comprende una serie de acertijos a la ciencia que no han sido descubiertos y, por ende, con los que no se puede jugar. Además, si yo creara seres cómo esos ¿Para qué? No podrían moverse, serían un montón de hierros… y, por último, hacer algo así, sería cómo si yo asesinara más personas de las que ya he asesinado… no quiero volver a ser un asesino.

-Jajajaja… mi estimado Richard, no vas a "volver" a ser un asesino. Si te pones a evaluar las cosas, tu "eres" un asesino desde el momento que empezaste a derramar la sangre de inútiles borrachos, drogadictos, ladrones y asesinos. Lo eres desde que sacrificaste a esa pobre niña y a su madre. Pero entiendo que todos esos sacrificios han sido por una causa justa y siniestra. Aunque, ponte a pensarlo de esta manera: aceptes o no aceptes esta oferta, la señora y su hija, que se encuentran en la otra habitación, morirán.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué?

-Ellas han visto el poder de Jack, ya sabe: regeneración, alquimia y su habilidad para hacer su automail más estirable. Son cosas que nadie puede hacer y de las que nadie se tiene que enterar; es su culpa, en parte, por haber atacado a Jack y haberlo obligado a usar sus técnicas, por lo tanto, usted ha sido quien firmó la pena de muerte de ambas.- Tenía razón, parte de ello había sido mi culpa, pero luego agregó- Sin embargo, pese a que no puedas evitar su destino, puedes hacer que sus muertes sean productivas: podemos sacrificarlas a ambas, bueno, sólo a la madre, para devolverles la vida a tu esposa e hija.

-Pero, la ley de equivalencia de intercambio dice que…

-Eso es simplemente un tabú, al igual que la alquimia humana.- me respondió, aunque aún me cuesta creerle- Oh, lo olvidaba… este cuerpo mío tiene un pequeño problema- en ese momento su brazo se le cayó, transformándose en una enorme masa negra y amorfa- Justo a tiempo jejeje… en fin, este cuerpo esta conformado por cientos de miles de espíritus y no puedo mantenerlos unidos consistentemente, por lo que te pido que me cedas mmm… no sé ¿parte de tu torso?- La idea me repugno y aterrorizo a sobremanera, pero empecé a creer en sus palabras y le pregunté:

-De… acuerdo… pero ¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro que no fracasarás cómo yo lo he hecho?

-Dime, la cara de tu mujer – dijo a la ves que su cara se distorsionaba y tomaba la forma de la de Anne- es parecida a esta.- asentí sin poder creerlo, sin palabras para describir mi asombro.

-Y la de tu hija... es esta ¿verdad?- me preguntó, una vez su rostro cambió al de mi hija. Eso, realmente, me había convencido: había logrado cambiar su rostro al de mi esposa e hija sin siquiera verlas o conocerlas ¿Pero cómo?- Y bien…- agregó volviendo su rostro a la normalidad- ¿Qué dices?

-……………………… No le harán nada a Leena ¿Verdad?- luego de pensarlo un rato, respondió:

-No te prometo que no le haremos nada. Pero si te aseguro: ella no morirá.- dijo sonrientemente. Ya era de madrugada, digamos la 1:00 AM. Tanto yo como las chicas teníamos los ojos vendados al salir, por lo que no pudimos saber cómo fue que nos llevaron a mi taller en las afueras de la ciudad en tan sólo 12 minutos. Una vez allí, Jack me alcanzó unos automails que tenía guardados ahí. Entonces, me dispuse a hablar con Alicia sobre la situación, sobre la amenaza de muerte a ellas dos y sobre su oferta de salvar a Leena. Su rostro mostraba una angustia y desesperación que no se permitía liberar por el bien de su hija, que jugaba animadamente con Jack, ya que al parecer le había tomado confianza.

-Me debes odiar por esto: Si yo no hubiera aparecido en tu vida, si no me hubiera metido en tu casa, tú, seguramente…

-Me habría vuelto loca…

-¿Qué? ¿No te entiendo?

-Eso es raro, tanto tú como yo, no somos tan diferentes. En los tiempos que nos mudamos a tu casa, yo era una persona desdichada: Mi esposo había muerto en el campo de batalla y me había quedado con mis padres en Central para superar el dolor de su partida. Cuando me creí lista para rehacer mi vida, mis padres me ayudaron a comprar tu casa en su pueblo natal, Rush Valley. En un principio me sentía optimista: arme mi propio negocio, con el que podía solventar mis gastos básicos junto con los de Leena, pero no así su educación. Mis padres me propusieron llevarse a Leena a Central para que reciba una mejor educación, pero yo me negué pues no quería que me separaran de ella: no podría soportar separarme de ella, mi única razón para seguir adelante. Entonces me dieron un ultimátum: si la situación educativa de mi hija no mejoraba y, si en ese caso, no les permitiera llevársela a Central, entonces dejarían de ayudarme financieramente a pagar la hipoteca de la casa. Estaba desesperada, hasta que un día, en el almuerzo, ella me dijo que tenía un amigo que le hablaba de muchas cosas: dijo que parecía triste, pero se alegraba cuando la veía, que era muy educado y bueno con ella y con el que hablaba mucho sobre el mundo. Un día, la vi bajando al sótano con muchas de mis tijeras, peines y unas jarras de agua. Pensaba que iba a jugar con alguna de sus muñecas, pero fue cuando oí tus gritos que me di cuenta que no eras un amigo imaginario ni un fantasma. Me alegró mucho tenerte conmigo, me ayudaste mucho escuchándonos, educando a Leena, siendo su amigo y yo… sin ti, yo la… la hubiera perdido… y con ella todo lo que me quedaba…- dijo mientras se quebraba en sollozos y gemidos.- Lo siento, debes pensar que no soy una mujer fuerte que afronta con valentía sus últimos minutos de vida.- la callé abrazándola fuertemente contra mi, mientras dejaba caer las lagrimas que no podía contener.

-No… eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido y… es más lo que yo les debo a ti y a Leena… soy yo quien merece morir.

-Pero no debes… por favor, vive por mí, vive por Leena… no te dejes morir y por lo que más quieras… Que no le hagan nada a Leena- al oír esto recordé las palabras de aquel hombre _"no te prometo que no le haremos nada. Pero si te aseguro: ella no morirá" _ ¿que quiso decir con eso? Una vez acabada la conversación, a eso de las 7 AM, le pedimos a Jack que se llevará a Leena de excursión. Los preparativos en el lugar duraron casi hasta el medio día y una vez el sol empezó a ponerse en el horizonte, empezamos el ritual. Los muñecos metálicos, que había hecho para mi esposa e hija, estaban echados al costado del círculo de transmutación en el que se encontraba Alicia, luego, el hombre se acercó a mí y me apuñalo al lado del pecho.

-¡Richard! – gritó Alicia, sorprendida.

-Tranquila, sólo necesito algo de su sangre, aunque, de todas maneras, él ya no va necesitar ese torso. Bien Alicia, déjame decirte que nadie olvidará este noble sacrificio tuyo. Adiós Alicia.- Sentado, sobre mis rodillas, dolido por la puñalada y por el sacrificio que se llevaba acabo, vi cómo Alicia me dedicaba sus últimas palabras, que no fueron más que murmullos silenciados por el ruido de la transmutación y por la masa negra que se desprendió del brazo de "esa" cosa y ahora me rodeaba el torso y penetraba por la herida, causándome un dolor que me llevó a la inconsciencia.

Cuando desperté, me encontré con que solo tenía la mitad superior de mi torso, recubierta por una especie de coraza dividida en dos partes, como si fueran costillas, dentro de las cuales podía distinguir la misma materia negra de la que estaba hecho ese hombre.

-Vaya, vaya… Buenas noches, … Supongo que ahora que usted me dio lo que necesito, va a pedir su parte del trato. Pues no se preocupe: aquí las tiene.- dijo con una sonrisa amable corriendo una cortina, dejando ver algo que me alegro: Ahí estaban ellas, en sus cuerpos metálicos que yo les había creado, acercándose lentamente a mi… no tarde en sentir cómo me abrazaban y cómo las lagrimas salían de mis mejillas.

-Mis amores…- murmuré- nadie ni nada volverán a separarnos… lo prometo.

-Bueno, lamento tener que interrumpir tan tierno momento- se excusó Jack- pero deje a Leena sin vigilancia en la azotea viendo las estrellas fugaces. Volveré con ustedes en un momento.- dicho esto desapareció, dejándonos a los cuatro solos.

-Les has devuelto su alma en un cuerpo… pero ¿Porqué no pueden hablar?- pregunté

-Ese cuerpo que tienen, sólo es un molde que contiene la "materia viva" de sus almas. Verás, fue un proceso medio difícil gracias al tiempo que llevan muertas, por lo que tuve que mezclar sus almas con otras que estaban mucho más débiles. Sin embargo, el alma de tu hija, por ser mucho más joven que la de tu esposa, va a progresar mucho más rápido. Ahora, en cuanto a tus creaciones…

-Confió en tu palabra, pero quisiera saber para quien voy a trabajar desde ahora.

-Muy bien. Puedes referirte a mi cómo Sifridus Waldemar Kroenen von Ruhenheim.

-Y a mi cómo Jack Nikolás Hagen- grito el muchacho arrojándose desde la azotea con Leena en sus brazos, que para nada parecía asustada.

-¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez, Jacky!- todo el taller se quedó en silencio cuando oímos este apodo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- empezó a reírse Sifridus- Creo que la niña se encariño contigo. Bien, encargarte de ella mientras que yo le digo a Richard que es lo que quiero exactamente. ¿Entendiste… Jacky? JAJAJAJAJAJA…

-Sabes, no deberías ser tan cruel con tus subordinados.- murmuró el asesino, que ahora llevaba el orgullo por los suelos y a Leena a dar una vuelta por las afueras del pueblo; mientras Sifridus me indicaba el prototipo de "autómata" que deseaba que fabrique.

Desde aquella noche han pasado ya casi 2 meses: En el poco rato que he tenido libre, he podido reorganizar las cosas en esta, nuestra nueva guarida… sí, ahora vivimos en una vieja mina abandonada, que fue limpiada de los ladrones y salteadores que se ocultaban aquí por Sifridus y Jack. Ambos, usando alquimia, modificaron partes de la cueva, convirtiendo algunos pasadizos en galerías y reforzaron las paredes de la mina. Durante los 2 meses en los que estuve trabajando, me di cuenta que, en mi nuevo estado, no necesitaba comer mucho. Mis tiempos libres los invertía durmiendo, alimentándome y educando a Leena, que se la pasaba alternativamente en las cuevas conmigo y fuera de ellas con Jack, a quien le había tomado aprecio. Mi aspecto ya no era el de antes: mis cabellos se habían reducido y cambiaron su color anaranjado a cobrizo y mis ojeras se volvieron a marcar por el trabajo y la oscuridad de las cuevas en las que tenia que esforzarme para ver; en cuanto a físico, remplacé mis automails con otros más resistente y largos, y me fabrique unas piernas iguales a las que Jack me destruyó, así mismo, me hice otras modificaciones. Y esa ha sido mi historia hasta ahora ¿ves que no era una linda historia con un final feliz? Técnicamente lo tenía todo, lo perdí, lo volví a recuperar, lo vuelvo a perder y ahora… ¿he perdido o he ganado? No lo sé… ¿Qué hará Sifridus con ustedes? No me interesa.... Todo lo que quiero esta aquí, conmigo. Y ahora, estoy aquí, parado frente a ti, a ti que junto con tus 12 hermanos gemelos me han tomado casi 2 meses construirlos…

-Papá – el llamado de Leena interrumpe la labor de Richard- ¿Cuándo vas a terminar tu proyecto? Quiero que me ayudes a explorar las montañas del sur y no puedo ir con mi nueva hermanita porqué aún no puede hablar.

-Ya he terminado, pequeña.-dice el hombre tomándola entre sus fríos brazos.

-¿Qué es eso? Es muy grande y da un poco de miedo.- confesó mirando a la criatura que tenía en frente: Un gran armazón de dos metros y medio, brazos estirados con largas garras, piernas igual de modificadas que las de Richard, la columna estaba expuesta hasta los pectorales, los cuales simulaban a costillas y en los que había un espacio hueco en cada uno y tenía el rostro ocultos por mascaras de hierro toscamente talladas.

-Tranquila, no te van a hacer nada.- el hombre mira hacía su "otra" hija y le pregunta a Leena- ¿Tu hermana a dicho alguna palabra?

-No, es muy callada, pero le gusta jugar conmigo. A todo eso ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Cuándo volverá?

-Mmmm… no estoy muy seguro, pero mientras ella no este yo te cuidare ¿De acuerdo?- pese a que le dolía mentirle, no podía decirle que su madre había sido sacrificada por salvarla a ella: simplemente, no se lo perdonaría.

-De acuerdo.

**En la misma guarida, en una galería diferente:**

-Es raro

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por lo poco que te conozco, tú no haces un trato a menos que te favorezca plenamente a ti. Sin embargo, le cumpliste su deseo al viejo Richard ¿Qué estas ocultando?

-Nada. No creas que soy tan malo, él será cualquier cosa menos un ario digno de confianza, pero es una pieza muy importante en mi plan. Además, me temo que tendré que experimentar otra vez con su "esposa".

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues, veras: la esencia de su espíritu es débil, sin embargo, aún esta dentro de mí. Me temo que tuve que engañar al pobre hombre y le puse a ese cuerpo de metal un conjunto de almas al azar, a las que he manipulado para que actúen cómo la esposa del sujeto. Pero su hija si esta dentro de ese cuerpo de metal, me encantaría ver su evolución y estoy seguro que a su padre también.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué Richard es una clase de científico loco?

-Pues… sí. Pese a que él lo niegue, en el fondo de su alma, él quería acabar ese experimento en el que sacrifico a tantos, no sólo por el hecho de revivir a su familia, sino también por el placer de lograr lo que pocos o nadie han logrado.- en ese momento, tres golpes en la puerta interrumpen la conversación.- Abre la puerta, Jack.- el susodicho obedece y se encuentra con Leena.

-¡Hola Jacky!

-¡¡QUÉ SÓLO ME LLAMES JACK!!

-Pero Jacky suena más bonito… en fin, venía a avisarles que papá quiere mostrarles el trabajo terminado.- Jack mira a Sifridus y este se para y emprende el camino a la otra galería junto a la niña y el muchacho

**De vuelta en la otra galería:**

-Hola Sr. Richard,- saluda Sifridus entrando junto a los demás- nuestra niña nos dice que ha terminado su proyecto.-cuando ve el proyecto terminado, se asombra y da algunos aplausos- jajajaja… es justo cómo lo imagine. Muchas gracias, ahora si pudieras llevarte por un momento a tus niñas para darles vida a estos "pequeños". Jack, acompáñalos a la puerta.

-Como usted quiera.- respondió Richard, llevándose a Leena y a su "familia". Antes de cerrar la puerta, Leena le dice a Jack...

-¿Puedes llevarme al pueblo más tarde? ¿Sí?

-Claro, no veo porqué no - **"¿no veo porqué no? Estas siendo perseguido por la policía"- **_"Tranquilo, sé en lo que me meto_"- _"Más te vale"__._- dicho esto, cierra la puerta.

-Esta bien que te encariñes con ella, pero no quiero que intentes detenerme cuando llegue el momento.- declaró Sifridus de manera fría.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-De nada importante.- le calmó Sifridus

-No me gustó lo que dijiste, pero lo dejaré pasar. De cualquier manera ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

-Muy fácil, pero primero ¿Te gustaría ir a Briggs?- le dijo con una sonrisa sádica. Jack notó esa sonrisa e inmediatamente supo a que clase de misión se refería. Sonrió pensando en el momento que había ansiado tanto desde hace casi 2 largos años.

-Dime… ¿Cuándo salgo?

Sifridus sonrió complacido. La operación "Blut und Eis" (sangre y hielo) había empezado.

* * *

**4ta Historia: Relatos bajo la lluvia. (Protagonistas: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric y Winry Rockbell)**

**5 de Enero de 1924 – Rizen****bull**

Las nubes negras se arremolinaban sobre los verdes prados de Rizenbull. La temporada más fría había pasado: ahora sólo iban a tener que soportar lluvias y aguaceros. Pero eso, precisamente, es lo que una persona que se dedica a construir una vivienda, menos quiere en el día.

-Maldición.- se dijo Edward al ver el tamaño de las nubes- parece que tendremos que parar aquí por ahora. Gracias por su ayuda, muchachos, nos vemos cuando escampe.

-Cuando quieras Edmond- respondió uno de los 5 vecinos que se decidieron ayudarlo en la reconstrucción de su casa

-Oye, ese nuevo vecino Edmond ¿No se parece a Edward Elric?

-Para nada, él era un enano- al parecer Ed escucho esto porque estuvo apunto de lanzarle un tablón al vecino

-¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS…!?- pero una mano calló su boca, mientras que un brazo rodeaba su cuello y los labios de la misma chica le susurraban suavemente al oído.

-Si gritas de esa manera, todos sabrán que eres Edward Elric.

-A veces me importa un bledo que la gente sepa quien soy, Winry. Así podría ignorar el reto de la abuela y reconstruir mi casa con alquimia.- le respondió a su novia

-jejejeje… no digo que sea divertido hacer esto, sobre todo si no tienes conocimientos de arquitectura. Pero en parte ella tuvo razón.

-Repítemelo Winry: ¿Por qué debemos reconstruir mi casa?- preguntó Edward, recibiendo un golpe de llave inglesa- Ouch ¿Y eso por qué?

-Ya te dije mil veces que esto fue idea de la abuela, no mía. Según ella… no le gustan los actos… eh… cómo decirlo…- se decía así misma tratando de buscar la palabra indicada, a la vez que un intenso rubor cubría su rostro.- eh… ¿con que palabra lo dijo?... ah, sí… indecentes en su casa, en especial mientras hay un niño bajo el mismo techo.

-Bueno, ahora no estamos bajo el mismo techo ¿sabias?- dijo suavemente acercándose a la chica y rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

-Quizás… olvide ese pequeño detalle… pe…pero… Edward- dijo Winry que ya sentía la respiración del chico en su cuello.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó lentamente, cuando un trueno irrumpió en escena

-¿Te olvidaste que cancelamos la construcción por la tormenta?- le preguntó con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

-Rayos…- y, cómo si la naturaleza le hiciera caso, un rayo partió el cielo y empezó un fuerte aguacero. Cabe decir que, al momento que aparecieron los rayos, Winry se agarró más fuerte de Ed, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello.- Veo que no te gustan esta clase de cosas.

-Y tampoco me gusta mojarme ¡Has algo Ed!

-Tranquila, a mi tampoco me gusta mojarme.- dijo Alphonse apareciendo de la nada, juntando sus manos en los que llevaba guantes con círculos de transmutación bordados y golpeando el suelo, rodeando la zona de construcción con un domo sostenido por 4 pilares de piedra sólida.- ¡Listo! Eso bastará para guarecernos de ese aguacero…. Hasta que escampe, por supuesto.

-Gracias Al…- agradecieron los dos al mismo tiempo… para, después de unos segundos, gritar- ¡¡AL!! ¿¿DE- DESDE HACE CUANTO HAS ESTADO AQUÍ??

-Desde antes de la parte de "Repítemelo Winry: ¿Por qué debemos reconstruir mi casa?"- respondió haciendo una imitación de Edward.- Pues, déjame recordarte que todo empezó luego de que se hicieran novios…

**-Flashback- Rizenbull, casa de las Rockbell, 2 días después de la lluvia de estrellas fugaces, hora de la cena (8:45 PM). El menú: sopa de verduras, pollo al horno con salsa de champiñones y pudín de chocolate**

-Bien Abuela, dijiste que nos querías decir algo a mí y a Alphonse ¿De que se trata?

-Muy bien, en vista de que ahora eres mayor de edad, también eres el novio de mi nieta y el hecho que tengamos a un menor de edad aquí, he decidido devolverte esto- dijo la anciana entregándole unos papeles.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Los papeles de propiedad del terreno en donde estaba tu casa. Ahora, son tuyas y espero verla terminada para antes de Julio del siguiente año.-agregó sonriente ante el silencio total de toda la mesa.

-¿¿QUÉ?? ¿Quieres que me vaya a vivir a mi vieja casa?

-Hey, no es que desconfié de ustedes dos- dice mirando a Ed y Winry- pero les seré bien clara- y cambia su mirada por una sombría y amenazante- no quiero nada de actos indecentes ni guarradas en mi casa, en especial cuando hay un niño en formación bajo mi mismo techo- agregó refiriéndose al pequeño hijo de Rose, que sonrió inocentemente.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien, con alquimia no me demoraré…- pero es interrumpido por Rose.

-Esto… Edward, la señora Pinako pensó en eso… y quiere decirte que…

-No uses alquimia, reconstrúyela manualmente- sentenció la señora de forma implacable dejando atónito al alquimista

-¿¡¡ACASO QUIERES MATARME, VIEJA BRUJA!!?- un alicate le jaló la oreja haciendo que se calmara… bueno, de hecho, sólo le hizo sentir un dolor indescriptible- OUCH, Winry ¿De que lado estas?

-Si te pones a pensarlo, es lo más lógico: si reconstruyes tu casa con alquimia, de manera idéntica a cómo era antes de ser quemada, la gente lo sabría inmediatamente e incluso pensarían que lo hizo el mismo Edward Elric, cosa que a mi no me importaría pero a ti si ¿cierto?- Ed se calmó ante esta prueba.

-Bien- agregó Alphonse- te deseo suerte con la reconstrucción de la casa, hermano.

-Alphonse también te ayudará.- agregó Pinako

-¿¿¡QUÉ!??- pregunto el chico con pena- Pe-pero… ¿Porqué yo?

-Son hermanos, tienen que apoyarse entre si ¿no?- le dijo a Alphonse, que asintió resignadamente- Oh, por cierto Edward… has cómo Alphonse y consíguete un trabajo.

-Estoy en eso… estoy en eso…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Sí, no necesitas repetírmelo. Cómo sea, esta lluvia va a durar algunas horas. Así que ¿Cómo matamos el tiempo?- luego de meditarlo en silencio durante algunos minutos, Winry habló…

-Además de todo lo que me han contado sobre su viaje de regreso a casa ¿Hay algo que no nos hayan contado? No sé, alguna historia popular o tradicional o cualquier cosa...

-Mmm… Sí, de hecho las hay. Ese mundo es muy similar a este, incluso en la parte en que las muchas naciones que existen han forjado sus fronteras e historia a través de años de guerra.- dijo Edward, cogiendo algunos cuantos maderos, guiando a Winry y Alphonse dentro de los pocos muros de la casa que ya estaban levantados.- Pero ¿Qué quieres oír y de que países? Sinceramente, a mi me gustan las leyendas rumanas sobre vampiros, están de moda en occidente gracias a que un escritor, Bram Stoker, público una novela llamada "Drácula"- en ese momento suena otro trueno que hace estremecer a la chica, que se vuelve a abrazar de Ed- que oportunos son estos truenos.- agrega sentándose en el suelo, donde crea una fogata.

-Creo que tenemos la novela entre todo nuestro equipaje ¿verdad, hermano?

-Sí, pero hay quienes dicen que su inspiración fue un tal Vladislaus III Draculea, más conocido como Vlad III Tepes, palabra que significa "el Empalador" (*sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)

-¿El… empalador? (*sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)

-El apodo le quedó como anillo al dedo, pues era su método favorito de ejecución: consiste en atravesar el cuerpo del infortunado a la altura del abdomen, en lo alto de una estaca de 3.50 m., cabe decir que la estaca no era puntiaguda del todo para causarle más dolor a la victima. No es una forma muy agradable de morir.- agregó Edward

-Aprovechando que nos encontrábamos en Rumania, le preguntamos a un anciano si había oído hablar algo acerca de Vlad.- comentó Alphonse- y él nos contó de una de las más grandes y aterradoras obras de Vlad: un bosque de empalados (*sonido de truenos y relámpagos*) Vaya que los rayos y truenos están muy insistentes hoy ¿no? Bueno, este FUE anteriormente un bosque, que por orden del príncipe fue talado para fabricar estacas suficientes para empalar a 23.000 prisioneros turcos, húngaros, rumanos, búlgaros, colonos alemanes y las familias de estos últimos.

-Eh… esto ya me esta dando miedo así que…- dijo Winry, cuando- (*sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)… mejor continua

-También nos contó alguna que otra anécdota: era tan temido, que, dicen, un día puso una copa de oro en la plaza de Tirgoviste, la capital de Valaquia. Ordenó que, el que quisiera, podría beber de ella, pero aquel que la robara sería enjuiciado por él mismo. Mientras duro su reinado, nadie se atrevió a llevarse la copa, incluso después de su muerte. Su crueldad no tenía límites ni distinciones: Cuando los embajadores del Imperio Otomano fueron a verlo, estos, por cuestiones religiosas, no se quitaron el turbante para saludar al Voivoda (príncipe), el cual luego de escuchar el porque no lo hicieron, los devolvió a la ciudad de Estambul… con los turbantes clavados a la cabeza para que nunca se los sacasen. (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)

-¿Y… que pasó después?- preguntó la chica tiritando de frío y de miedo

-Cómo era de esperarse… murió luchando contra los turcos, aunque fue un hueso duro de roer (*rugir de tripas*) jejeje… no se asusten ese fui yo.- comentó Alphonse- no tendrán algo de comer

-Sí, creo que trajimos algo- dijo Winry buscando entre una cesta que había traído.- bueno, tenemos… brochetas de carne (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*) - todos se quedaron callados- ¿No creen que son demasiadas coincidencias para un solo día?

-La verdad… sí. Pero a buen hambre no hay pan duro, así que alcánzame una Winry.- Alphonse la recibió y empezó a comer- Ah… delicioso. Oh, por cierto, hermano…

-¿Mmm?- masculló Ed mientras comía

-Cuando me encontraba en Briggs (Diciembre), me enteré de algo muy curioso: Se extendían las noticias sobre un asesino, un sicario llamado Jack Nikolás Hagen (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)- al oír este nombre, Winry se sobresaltó, pero tanto Ed y Al creyeron que fue por el mal clima- parece que lo vieron por esos lugares y lo están buscando en gran parte del país. Eso, y su nombre me recuerdan a un caso muy sonado en Inglaterra. Era un caso tan difícil, que ni siquiera Scotland Yard pudo resolverlo y fue dando la vuelta al mundo.

-¿Te refieres al caso de Jack "The Ripper"? No lo sé, a menos que sepamos su modus operandi, no podemos compararlo con él. Oye Winry ¿Qué sabes sobre ese Jack Hagen? ¿Winry?- Parecía como si la atención de la chica se fuera a un espacio y tiempo diferentes, se sumió durante un tiempo en sus pensamientos, hasta que fue sacada de ellos por las llamadas de Edward.

-Jack Hagen… es un sicario que trabajaba para el Grupo de Liberación Anti-Parlamentarista, grupo que luchaba por reponer un gobierno absolutista en Amestris. Sus actividades de subversión alcanzaron su clímax durante la guerra con Drachma (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*): aprovechando que las tropas de Amestris se encontraban en la frontera norte, luchando para hacer retroceder a los invasores, comenzaron a lanzar "campañas de liberación" en distintos pueblos y ciudades. Estas "campañas" eran realizadas primero con información propagandística, pero, luego de lo que pareció ser un cambio de mando en la organización, estas se convirtieron en actos de terrorismo. Los atentados iban desde asesinatos políticos, hasta actos de genocidio (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*). Jack se encargaba de la ejecución de los asesinatos políticos y su modus operandi variaba conforme la situación lo requería, aunque sus métodos generalmente eran simples: bastaba con un corte en la yugular, apuñalarle el estomago o arrancarle el corazón… con la mano (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)

-¿Con la mano? Eso es imposible, a menos que él tuviera…

-Olvide mencionar que su apodo era "Mano de hierro" por el hecho de que su brazo izquierdo era un automail. Estuvo en actividad hasta hace unos pocos años, luego de su última misión registrada, se convirtió en el criminal más buscado del país.

-¿Cuál fue su última misión?

-El asesinato de la persona que logró acabar con el conflicto con Drachma, entorpeciendo el accionar de la GLAP y que empezó a llevar la represión de estos en las zonas de revuelta: El Comandante Supremo, Roy Mustang (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)- ante la sola mención de este nombre Edward y Alphonse abrieron a sobremanera los ojos y la boca ¿Habían tratado de matar a Roy?

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo ocurrió eso?- pregunto Edward, impresionado.

-En Julio de 1922. Logró evadir toda la guardia personal, incluso a la misma Riza.

-¿Logró evadir a la teniente Hawkeye? ¿Y cómo fue que no lo mató? ¿Qué ocurrió?- ante esta pregunta la chica se quedó callada, cómo si no pudiera recordar mucho del incidente… o quizás… -¿Winry?

-Bueno, ese era su modus operandi- señaló la chica, sonriéndoles a los hermanos- y que me dicen ¿Se parece o no se parece a ese Jack The Ripper? (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)

-La verdad… no. Se parecerán en el nombre y el "pasatiempo", pero no es la misma forma: Jack seleccionó a prostitutas cómo sus victimas y, a todas, las mató y destajo de una manera tal que, los mejores detectives de la Sctoland Yard, que era cómo se le conoce a la policía, creyeron que tenia conocimientos quirúrgicos.

-¿Porqué?

-Por que en varios de los cadáveres faltaban diversos órganos, como el útero por ejemplo. (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*) También se creía que tenía una buena posición social, pues en muchas de las escenas del crimen se encontraron uvas, cosa que no todo el mundo podía costearse en esa época.

-¿Y cómo es que saben todo eso? Es decir, información así debería ser clasificada.

-Es que, en un principio, no planeábamos ir a Suiza, sino a Inglaterra. Eso hasta que nos encontramos con…

**-Flashback- Algún bar de París (1924 en nuestro mundo)**

-Así que quieren viajar a Inglaterra ¿eh?- dijo el forastero en alemán con un marcado acento inglés. Era un personaje no muy común, pese a su forma tan coloquial de hablar, vestía cómo todo un caballero: camisa blanca, chaleco negro, una capa negra algo gastada, con el sombrero de copa sobre la mesa dejando ver su canosa y bien peinada cabellera, que reflejaba unos cincuentaitantos a sesenta años.

-No entiendo porque se mete en nuestros asuntos, pero sí, tratamos de ver un medio para viajar a Inglaterra.

-Mmm… pues dos jóvenes alemanes, seguro van de turismo o en busca de placentera compañía, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero jejeje.- dijo el extraño con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, mientras que los hermanos lo miran como si fuera un bicho raro.- En caso que lo último sea el caso, sigan mi consejo: nunca vayan a buscarla por Whitechapel, London.

-¿Whitechapel? ¿London? No, nosotros nos dirigíamos a investigar viejas iglesias y castillos que pertenecieron a los Caballeros Templarios… y quizás a investigar ese montón de rocas que llaman Stonehenge. Apropósito ¿A que viene la advertencia?- preguntó Alphonse.

-¿Cómo? ¿No han escuchado los horribles asesinatos ocurridos hace casi 40 años? Ah, pero si son unos niños y yo ya soy un viejo, es obvio que no sepan mucho de eso.

-Mira, viejo: no permitiré que nos digas niños ni ninguna de tus locuras seniles.- le aclaró Edward- Pero si hay algo que tengamos que saber entonces cuéntanos ¿Qué es tan peligroso de Whitechapel?

-Jaja… eres valiente muchacho. De acuerdo, les contaré ¿Han oído hablar de Jack The Ripper?

-No- respondieron ambos

-Pues este es su día de suerte- y así empezó a contarnos todo lo que sabía: las fechas, el nombre de las 5 victimas que se le atribuyeron, los lugares, el modus operandi lo describía con lujo de detalles y tan intenso y emocionante se volvió el relato que nos invito a cenar en el mismo bar en que ocurría nuestra conversación. Nos brindó datos sobre las teorías formuladas por Scotland Yard y muchas cosas a las que un simple aficionado o un detective privado, a menos que seas Scherlok Holmes, no tendrían acceso.- Y bueno señores, esa es toda la información que poseo.

-Ya veo, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Porqué pondría las uvas en las escenas del crimen?

-Quizás para dar una pista sobre el paradero o sólo fue porque… me encantan las uvas-agregó ofreciéndoles una sonrisa a los jóvenes que no podían pronunciar palabra ante tamaña confesión.

-Espera un… agh… agh…- Ed no podía sacar ni una palabra de la garganta y sintió todos sus músculos agarrotados, miro a Alphonse que se había quedado en el mismo estado y luego al hombre que, volviendo a sonreírle, le dedicó unas palabras en inglés.

-Don't worry. I just put some drugs in the wine: you will be okay in a few hours. (No te preocupes. Sólo he puesto algunas drogas en el vino: estarán bien en pocas horas)- luego sólo vi como sus labios se movían y perdí el sentido. Cuando desperté, el hombre ya no estaba y encontré a Alphonse hablando con la camarera.

-¿¡DONDE ESTOY!? ¿¡QUÉ PASO!?- pregunté palpando cada parte de mi cuerpo, cómo para asegurarme que no me habían sacado algún órgano.

-Tranquilo joven, perdió el conocimiento durante una hora y media. Él hombre que iba con ustedes, nos dijo que los dejáramos descansar un poco. También les dejó esta nota.- dice entregándole una carta que decía:

"**Gracias por la agradable conversación. Lamento desaparecer de esta manera, no se preocupen por la cena, yo la he pagado… espero les guste este presente que les he dejado con la camarera"**

-No hay firma…- en ese momento la camarera le entrega una cesta y en ella…- uvas…-Ed se queda callado por un rato, con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, y luego reacciona- ¿Al?

-Dime hermano- pregunto el también estupefacto chico

-Tal vez sea mejor irnos hacía Suiza.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Acordamos buscar algún medio para ir a Suiza y esa misma noche Alphonse salvó a Constance y tú ya sabes lo que sigue…

-Ya veo… ¿eh?- murmura la chica asomándose fuera del domo de tierra- parece que ya no llueve.- Alphonse la sigue y también se asoma.

-Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo: las nubes no se han retirado del cielo y parece que se va a poner peor ¿Qué hora es por cierto?

-Las 5:48 PM. Creo que podríamos llegar a casa antes de que vuelva a llover.- sugiere Edward apagando el fuego y recogiendo las cosas para ir a casa. La caminata se hizo algo lenta gracias al camino, lodoso a causa de la lluvia. El viento que corría para ese momento no era problema para los muchachos: cada uno iba vestido con un sobretodo, excepto Winry que llevaba una casaca que la resguardaba del frío. Era gracias a ese sobretodo que ninguno de los que estaban presentes, ayudando en la construcción, pudieron ver el brazo derecho de Edward, en el cual iba el automail que Winry abría acabado de mejorar hacia unos meses. Luego de tanta caminata, por fin pudieron llegar a la casa de las Rockbell y un minuto después de que entraran a la casa la lluvia se reanudo y los vientos se volvieron más fuertes. Luego de la hora de la cena, Edward decidió irse a dormir temprano.

-¿Y eso porqué?- le preguntó Winry, sorprendida.

-(*Suspiro*) me siento algo cansado por el trabajo, la caminata… y por recordar mi encuentro cercano con un supuesto asesino en serie.- le dijo a la chica- Sólo espero que no sueñes con alguna de las cosas que te hemos contado (*bostezo*) te veo por la mañana.- Winry lo vio irse a su habitación y, aunque le pareció anormal que Edward se hubiera ido a dormir a las 9:20 PM, pensó que tal vez el trabajo de aquel día de verdad había sido agotador; de cualquier manera, se dedicó, junto con Stephen, a hacer algunos ajustes a unos automails que necesitaba entregar el día siguiente, hasta eso de las 11:10 PM.

-Me alegra que terminemos temprano, esta clase de trabajos últimamente me resultan muy sencillos.- dijo la chica orgullosa de su talento- Em… ¿sucede algo Stephen?

-Oh… no, nada jefa. Es sólo que mañana debo visitar temprano la tumba de mi hermano.- ante la sola mención de esto, la cara de satisfacción de Winry cambio a una más acongojada- Espero sepa entender que no podré llevar este recado.

-No, tranquilo, esta bien. Después de todo, el recado es aquí en el pueblo, le pediré a Ed o a Al que me acompañen. Me saludas a Markus de mi parte.- agregó la chica.

-Lo haré jefa, gracias por todo.- el muchacho pasó a retirarse a dormir, dejando a Winry con sus pensamientos, pensamientos que, al parecer, la siguieron hasta la cama…

_-"¿Es cierto lo que dijo?.."_

_-"Creeme… él no era mi objetivo, pero si se puso en mi camino… entonces no puedo decir más que… su muerte a sido algo estúpida."_

_-"¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!?"_

_-Así cómo lo oyes ¿sacrificarse por alguien a quien no conoces y que no te da ningún beneficio? Eso es ridículo y sumamente patético._

_-"Pudrete _(*sonido de balas*) (*sonido de metal impactado por balas*)

_-"Dudo que con eso puedas _(*sonido de tuercas desquebrajadas*) _¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué me has hecho?"_

_-"Seria tonta si no conociera mis obras. Ahora que no puedes mover tu brazo, no tienes escapatoria."_

_-"Oh, no preciosa: siempre hay una escapatoria."_

_-"¿Qué es eso? ¡¡SUELTA ESA COSA!!"_

-(*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)¡¡AHHHH!!...(*respiración agitada*)… ¿porqué… por… qué… estoy llorando?- se preguntó tocando sus mejillas por las que resbalaban sus lagrimas (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*) ¡AH!... debería dejar de tenerle miedo a los truenos…o debería ir con…

Edward no podía dormir: si bien se había dormido a las 9:30 PM, por alguna razón perdió las ganas de dormir hacía la 1:00 AM. Ahora, hora y media después, no podía conciliar el sueño, pues aún recordaba el rostro de Winry al momento de hablarles sobre ese tal…

-Jack Hagen… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Si pudo evadir a toda la guardia de Mustang e incluso a la teniente Hawkeye, entonces ¿Cómo fue que no lo mató? Y ¿Por qué Winry cambió de tema en aquel momento? No tengo el derecho de preguntarle más detalles, ya que no le he dado más detalles sobre… (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)- se calló pues sintió pisadas en el corredor, que se detenían en la puerta de su cuarto que…- ¿No la había cerrado?- dijo al ver la puerta semiabierta, se paró con toda la pereza del mundo y cierra la puerta, luego voltea y se dirige caminando, en la completa oscuridad de su cuarto, hacía su cama, se recuesta en ella, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño… pero siente una respiración ajena en la nuca… atemorizado por la idea y por el fresco recuerdo de todo lo hablado, se voltea lentamente y …

-Edward (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)- ante la luz del relámpago que ilumina toda la habitación, distingue a Winry Rockbell, con una cara que lo paralizó: los ojos abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas, las ojeras marcadas por la luz repentina, el cabellos cayéndole en la frente y sus mejillas húmedas- N-no pu- puedo dormir, po-podría quedarme con- (*Sonido de truenos y relámpagos*)- ¡Ah…!- se abraza de Edward, a tal punto que casi lo asfixia.

-De acuerdo… pero deja de apretarme tan fuer… te (*respiración agitada*)- una vez recuperada la respiración le pregunta a la chica- ¿Estas bien? Parece que hubieras estado llorando.- ella asiente silenciosamente, aún sujeta del cuerpo de Edward- ¿Qué paso? ¿Soñaste algo terrible o es tu miedo a los truenos?- al escuchar esto último, ella lo mira con un puchero, que él sólo distingue cuando un rayo parte el cielo e ilumina la habitación- creo que es la primera ¿Qué soñaste?

-Recordé voces del pasado… un evento muy parecido al tuyo, en el que tuve tan cerca de a la muerte y… no pude distinguirla.- él quiso preguntarle por más detalles, pero ella le miro cómo suplicando por no dárselos. Sintió que era lo justo: ella no le había pedido más explicaciones desde que se habían hecho pareja; además ¿Qué importaba? Ahora ella estaba con él, ahora el la tenía a ella y no estaba dispuesto a que las cosas cambiaran. Lo que había ocurrido atrás, atrás debía de quedarse.

-¿Sabes que la abuela me matará si te encuentra durmiendo aquí?- le preguntó Edward a la chica, pero al ver que no recibía respuesta, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida.- Esta será una larga noche- se dijo a si mismo, mientras oía los golpes de la lluvia contra la ventana de su cuarto.

* * *

**5ta Historia: Reinkinjiutsushi No Naku Koro Ni "Cuando los Alquimistas lloran" **

**Advertencia: Si conocen el anime del cual saqué el nombre, entonces saben que esta historia tiene contenido Gore (tripas, sangre, desmembramientos y demás) Se recomienda discreción.**

**(Protagonistas: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Louis Armstrong, Sciezka, Sinfjotli Lentz, Jane Fallwind, Arzu Mendelsen y Mijaíl Alexanderson)**

**14 de Febrero de 1924 –Alfheim Shire (pueblo ficticio) 8:45 AM (La fecha, es pura coincidencia)**

_-"Levantate… tú los diriges a ellos ¿verdad? ¿Qué será de su valor, agarrotado por el frío de esta región y mermado por los embates de mis guerreros, si tú mueres aquí?_

_-"…"_ (*Sonido de chispas y explosiones*)(*Sonido de pasos amortiguados por la nieve*)(*Sonido de carne cortada*) _"Ahhg…"_

_-"Ya veo… así que eras tú quien traía las llamas del infierno al campo de batalla, aquel que incineraba las esperanzas de mis hombres… pues, si tus llamas convierten en cenizas nuestros sueños, deja… que mi fría guadaña… ¡¡TE ENSEÑE EL CAMINO HACÍA TU GÉLIDA TUMBA!!"_

_-¡¡ROY!!_

-Roy… Roy, despierta.- le llamaba su mujer, insistentemente. Por fin pudo responder y se irguió en el colchón sobre el que estaban recostados él y su mujer. Al parecer el tren seguía en movimiento y es que esa elegante habitación no era más que un vagón de tren, aquel que estaba destinado para las más altas autoridades en viajes largos o más urgentes. En este caso, ambos: se dirigían al Noroeste, a una apartada localidad llamada Alfheim Shire (no se me ocurrió otro nombre), famosa por su tierra especialmente fértil para la preparación de vinos y demás licores; ahí tendrían que encontrarse con el Teniente Coronel Armstrong, que había dirigido al escuadrón de la Tnte. Coronel Mustang, por estar esta última de baja, hacía su misión en un pueblo un poco más alejado. Junto a ellos, en otro vagón, iban Sciezka, cuya presencia era requerida por Armstrong, y unos cinco paramédicos, encabezados por la Tnte. Segunda Arzu Mendelsen.- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- le pregunto su mujer, ahora con algo de 7 meses de gestación (imagínensela con la barriga).

-Sí, recordé viejos tiempos.- dice señalándole su espalda, en la que posaba una larga y fina cicatriz.- ya casi han pasado 3 años desde la guerra y aún tengo frescos los recuerdos.

-Y, probablemente, los seguirás teniendo: ambos sabemos lo cruel que es la vida de un militar.- le menciona pasando sus dedos por la marca- Pero siempre te estaré muy agradecida por haber aparecido en ese momento.- agrega, abrazándole por la espalda.

-Es lo menos que pude hacer por ti- de repente siente un golpecito en la parte baja de la espalda- ¿Sentiste eso?

-Claro, si yo soy el que lo lleva en el vientre- el hombre se voltea y pone su oído sobre la barriga de la chica, esperando otro golpecito de su hijo/a. Cuando lo recibió no pudo evitar sonreír.- ¿Roy?

-¿Dime?

-¿Te sigo pareciendo atractiva?- preguntó la mujer y tenía las razones para hacerlo, pues su estado físico había variado dramáticamente en estos meses: además del tamaño de la barriga, los pechos también le crecieron un poco; cómo era de esperarse, su temperamento cambio por uno un poco más impredecible y los antojos también se hicieron más constantes, lo cual le había ocasionado al alquimista alguno que otro problema en casa. Sin embargo, esto hacía que el hombre encontrara un gusto que iba mucha más haya de lo físico. Aunque en ese pijama holgado que llevaba, le parecía la mujer más sexy… aunque estuviera embarazada.

-Pues, te sigo viendo tan atractiva cómo antes de casarnos. Apropósito Riza, en el estado en el que estas ¿no es algo arriesgado que me acompañes?

-Estoy aburrida estando de baja en Central, ya no encuentro nada interesante; además, son las vidas de mis subordinados las que peligran.- en ese momento tocan la puerta, la cual Roy va a abrir.

-Señor, lamento interrumpir, pero ya vamos a llegar a la estación de Alfheim Shire.

-Excelente. Danos un tiempo para vestirnos.- Luego de vestirse y llegar a la estación, ambos salieron y mientras Riza se dirigió acompañada por otros oficiales hacía el pueblo, a hacer las debidas reservaciones para el hospedaje, Roy se dirigió hacia la casa del gobernador, único lugar al que a Armstrong se le ocurrió llevar al escuadrón; con el Comandante iban Sciezka y el mencionado grupo de paramédicos. Cuando por fin llegaron, fueron recibidos en la puerta por el Tnte. Coronel y el gobernador.

-Bienvenido, Comandante Mustang. Es un honor tenerlo aquí, en Alfheim Shire.

-El placer es mío, Gobernador Scherer. Dígame ¿Dónde están los heridos?

-En la segunda planta, mi hija y el médico del pueblo los han estado atendiendo.

-¿Cuántos heridos hay?

- 6 sobrevivientes de la aldea vecina y uno de sus hombres- ante esto, Roy frunció el ceño.

-Teniente Mendelsen.- llamó el hombre y ante él se paró una mujer de 22 años, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, como los ancestros Ishvalanos de su padre, y piel clara por herencia materna.- vaya a ver a nuestro hombre herido.-luego se dirigió a los demás- En cuanto a ustedes, vayan a atender a los otros heridos.

-¡Cómo ordene, señor!- se retiran y quedan sólo Roy, Armstrong, Sciezka y el gobernador.

-Por cómo usted a dicho "sobrevivientes", puedo temer que la misión haya sido…

-Un fracaso- dijo secamente Armstrong.- hubieron pocos sobrevivientes y todos están lo suficientemente traumatizados cómo para no dar una versión de los hechos, por decirle que hasta ahora nadie a dicho palabra alguna.

-¿Y para que pediste que viniera Sciezka?- preguntó

-Hay un diario, ha sido algo maltratado y se ha mancillado mucho, por lo que requerimos de sus habilidades para la trascripción del texto.

-Entonces supongo que ya sabes cual es tu labor, Sciezka.

-Sí, cómo ordene señor.- y se fue, guiada por el gobernador, hacía la biblioteca donde tenían guardado el diario.

-Ahora, Armstrong… hábleme ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allí?- luego de un incomodo silencio, Armstrong respondió.

-Una carnicería.

Mientras esto ocurría, Arzu Mendelsen, se dirigía hacía la habitación del paciente, cabe decir que se tuvo que detener tres veces a preguntar la habitación donde lo tenían, pues había olvidado el hecho de que no conocía aquella gran casa. Por fin, pudo localizarla, pero no gracias a las indicaciones que le dieron, sino porque, en la puerta de esta, se encontraban dos militares: una joven de 18 años, cabellos negros, ojos grises y mitones de cuero negro; a su lado un joven de unos 22 o 23 años, rubio, de ojos dorados, piel pálida y se distinguía por llevar en la cintura una falcata (espada curva con filo interno) de dos manos, ambos iban vestidos con los trajes militares y con rostros preocupados. Arzu, sonrió y se acerco al rubio:

-¡Mijaíl!- dijo lanzándose de brazos abiertos al rubio que fue sorprendido por la mujer que le robó un beso- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Me extrañaste?

-¡Arzu!- dijo con molestia el sorprendido joven- Me diste un susto, no deberías aparecerte así.

-Lo siento, es que cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar hacer eso jeje…- le dice sonriendo, haciendo que la palidez desaparezca por completo de la cara del chico. Luego, saluda a la chica- ¡Hola Jane! Cómo pasa el tiempo ¿no?

-Y que lo digas.- le responde con una sonrisa intranquila- me alegra que estés aquí, por alguna razón no confío mucho en que los médicos de aquí puedan ayudar a que se mejore.

-Sí, pero… ¿De quien estamos hablando?

-¿No te lo dijeron?- ella negó con la cabeza- (*suspiro*)… acompáñame.- abre la puerta y permite que Arzu entre- Mijaíl, quédate vigilando ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok…- responde cansadamente el chico. Las chicas entran y caminan hasta la cama en la que se encuentra dormido…

-Sinfjotli ¿Otra vez el mismo problema?- Jane asiente- Le dijeron que no use esa técnica otra vez ¿verdad?

-Le advertimos, pero hay veces en que se pone obstinado y cree que las soluciones rápidas son las mejores.- le explica Jane, con tono preocupante. Arzu suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

-Seguro sufrió una fiebre cerebral ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero esta vez fue mucho menor que la que le ocurrió en Briggs. Al parecer, vio cosas menos impactantes en la sangre de las personas que murieron aquí.

-Él lo llama hematomancia- dijo Arzu, refiriéndose a la extraña habilidad del muchacho (hematos= sangre + mancia= lectura = lectura de la sangre)-, debe ser difícil procesar toda esa terrorífica información y, más aún, ver y sentir todos los últimos y agonizantes momentos de las victimas, emocionalmente claro esta. En Briggs, es obvio que fue peor... por cierto ¿Ha despertado?

-Cuando despierta, es para delirar y decir cosas sin sentido. A veces suelta nombres, grita palabras, improperios y habla en una lengua extraña, luego llora o ríe por largo tiempo hasta que se vuelve a dormir; aunque me sorprende: al igual que en Briggs, sus delirios comienzan horas después, generalmente, cuando acabamos la misión. Es cómo si supiera el momento preciso para empezar a asimilar la información.

-Por cómo tú me lo dices… supongo que no es un problema tan grave.- le dice sonriendo y abriendo la pequeña maleta con medicamentos para preparar una jeringa- Si hay algo que aprendí de mi maestro, es el correcto uso de anti-inflamatorios y calmantes. Dime Jane ¿Tu maestro ah dicho, en alguno de sus ataques de locura, algún dato en particular de la misión?

-Bueno… ahora que lo dices, aquí anoté los nombres que dijo: Charles, Eddie, Adam, María, Melisa, Violet, Igor, Ana, Eva, César, Magda… pero de todos ellos, el que más importancia tiene para el caso, es este: Hagen.-Arzu miró a Jane y vio en su rostro una clara muestra de rencor hacía ese hombre, la cual ocultaría para proseguir- el último nombre y el que más a repetido es… Margaret. Es lo raro de todo este asunto: en los registros de esa pequeña aldea, no había ninguna Margaret ¿Qué crees que sea?

-Mmm… no lo sé- dijo Arzu limpiando la frente del chico- Dice que nació en Aquroya, no recuerda nada de su pasado… ¡hey! Podría ser que esté recordando parte de su pasado, quizá a su madre, su hermana, su prima o…- en ese momento sonríe- quizá sea el nombre de su amante- Jane siente un escalofrío al oír esa palabra, que no pasa desapercibido por la médico.- Jo, jo, jo ¿A que se debió esa reacción tuya?

-Ah, no por nada jejeje…- dice riendo nerviosamente

-Hmm… sabes, ahora que lo pienso bien, ustedes nunca me contaron cómo les fue en Briggs.- dijo a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama del paciente y jugaba con los cabellos de este.- ¿Cómo la pasaron? Antes que este chico tuviera sus ataques, claro.- la chica se ruborizó por la forma en que Arzu se lo preguntaba, aunque también era por otros hechos que ocurrieron durante el viaje.- Ahh, veo que tu cara habla por ti misma. Entonces ¿Lo hicieron?

-¿¡PERO QUE COSAS DICES!?

-Sht… vas a despertar al paciente- le responde Arzu… a la vez que se recuesta sobre la cama en la que duerme Sinfjotli, provocando en Jane una mirada atónita.- ¿Qué? El viaje de 4 días hasta aquí es sumamente cansado.

-¿Es esta una forma profesional de tratar a tus pacientes?

-Mmm… la verdad, no, pero hasta ahora, y te lo pueden decir ellos mismos, ha sido muy efectiva.- le responde con una sonrisa- Oh, por cierto ¿Dónde esta el resto del escuadrón? Sólo los he visto a ti y a Mijail.

-El capitán Boris y el teniente Allan se dirigieron con los demás al hotel, también vinieron a visitar a Sinfjotli esta mañana (*bostezo*)

-jejeje… algo me dice, además de tus ojeras y tus bostezos, que tu has estado mucho más tiempo del que tu me dices.

-Eso no es cierto

-¿Mijaíl? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo están ustedes dos aquí?

-Yo, desde esta mañana, pero Jane desde hace 2 días esta pendiente del estado de ¡hey!- Jane abrió la puerta sobre la que estaba apoyada el muchacho, que calló pesadamente al suelo. Jane miró a su colega que estaba en el suelo y luego hacía las jeringas que Arzu tenía preparadas.

-¿Cuándo piensas ponerle esos calmantes?

-Cuando le de su último ataque de delirios. Por ahora, la que necesita calmarse eres tú- dice parándose, cogiendo a Jane de los brazos y recostándola sobre la cama. Ella va a replicarle, pero Arzu le pone un dedo sobre los labios, para callarla.- Sht… tanto tú cómo el paciente están teniendo problemas con el estrés, pero en tu caso, la solución es solamente dormir una buena siesta. Ahora, tú deberías…- pero Jane no pudo seguir oyendo las recomendaciones de la chica y lo último que juró haber visto, antes de quedarse dormida, fue una jeringa vacía entre los dedos de Arzu.

-_"¿Con que médico se aprenden esa clase de cosas?"- _pensó antes de dormir; eran las 9:30 AM. Y así se pasaron las horas, con Jane y Sinfjotli durmiendo, Arzu y Mijail esperando los ataques de este último, Sciezka transcribiendo el diario y Armstrong explicándole todos los detalles de la misión a Roy Mustang. En ese momento, eran las 4:23 PM

-Ya veo- dijo el Comandante, con la mirada desencajada gracias a las fotografías de la escena del crimen que acababa de presenciar- Definitivamente, el GLAP no es la causante de estos ataques, no después del golpe que recibieron en Briggs: sin su principal fuente de ingresos clandestinos, sus arcas deben estar más vacías que de costumbre.

-Además este no es su modo de actuar: matar pueblerinos y campesinos, eso ya hacían, pero ¿devorarlos y mutilarlos de esta manera? Sí se pone a pensarlo, ambos casos, el de Briggs y el de esta aldea, tienen muchas similitudes. Además, en ese lugar habían agentes del GLAP, tanto retirados como en servicio activo.

-No creo que sea un ajuste de cuentas… entonces ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Contra que nos enfrentamos?- en ese momento, la hija del gobernador, interrumpe la conversación para anunciar a la esposa de Roy, que entra a los segundos de ser anunciada.- ¿Riza? ¿Qué haces…?

-Es parte del recorrido por la ciudad visitar la casa del gobernador ¿sabias? Además, los soldados de mi escuadrón están en el hotel y me hablaron de la salud de su superior inmediato, Sinfjotli Lentz, así que quería verlo.- En ese instante, una de las criadas irrumpe en la habitación.

-Comandante, la Srta. Sciezka quiere que vengan inmediatamente hacía la biblioteca lo más pronto posible.- Todos en la habitación se ponen en marcha y llegan hasta donde esta la biblioteca, donde se encuentran con un raro panorama: El gobernador, le ofrecía un vaso de agua y una aspirina a la chica y esta se los recibía con las manos temblorosas y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Comandante Mustang, será mejor que lea esto.- En ese momento, tras 7 horas de sueño consecutivo, Jane Fallwind se revolvía entre las sabanas de la cama sobre la que se había dormido y empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Oh, ya despierta ¡Hola Jane! Parece que dormiste muy cómoda.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices Arzu…?- entonces se dio cuenta: estaba abrazando a Sinfjotli, pero eso no la sorprendió, lo que sí lo hizo fue el hecho de que la cabeza del chico este sobre sus pechos- Ah… ah… - trataba de ahogar un gritó de vergüenza.

-Creo que lo esta disfrutando ¿Verdad, Mijaíl?

-Pues, a decir verdad creo que…

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!- gritó la chica, que estiró su mano derecha y atrapó a Mijail en los filamentos que manejaba con sus mitones, para luego arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Au… ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí? Yo no hice nada…- se queja el chico de forma lastimera.

-Wow, te enseño a manejar esos hilos ¡HEY! Mantente calmada Jane, sólo fue una broma…- calmaba Arzu a la chica que se le venia encima con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué me calme? Me hiciste pasar vergüenza, me pusiste un sedante para que me quede dormida al lado de mi maestro y termino con su cabeza sobre mis senos ¿Y aún así no quieres que use mi guante izquierdo contigo?- dijo acorralando a la chica en la puerta y mostrándole su mano izquierda en la que tenía otros cinco hilos, que al rozar el marco de la puerta producían cortes.

-Ah, ya veo: con la mano derecha retienes y paralizas y con la mano izquierda los cortas en trocitos, interesante.- pero luego, se da cuenta de cual es la situación y se apresura a excusarse- Ah, olvide decirte que la cantidad de sedante que te di solo te iba a hacer dormir entre dos a tres horas y no las siete que te pasaste durmiendo.- Al escuchar esto, se separó de Arzu y se dejo caer en una silla.

-¿Siete… horas? ¿Quieres decir que estuve durmiendo cuatro o tres horas más por voluntad propia?- la chica asintió- Rayos… y yo que pensaba que…- la mirada de Arzu que se desviaba hacía la cama la hizo voltearse.- Sinfo… digo maestro ¿Cómo…?- Sinfjotli se sentó sobre la cama, con la mirada vacía dirigida hacía la nada,

-Espera Jane… ese no es Sinfjotli.- dijo Arzu con expresión seria- Sus ojos están de otro color: están negros. Hay algo dentro de él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Bueno, mi maestro era un médico poco común: también le interesaba el esoterismo y esas cosas. Cómo sea, no parece estar tan mal, así que- en ese momento coge una jeringa de la mesa y e inyecta el contenido en el muchacho.- Quien quiera que seas, te acabo de inyectar una pequeña dosis de una sustancia experimental, tiopentato de sodio (popularmente conocido cómo "suero de la verdad").- le dice al oído a Sinfjotli a la vez que le da lápiz y papel.- Ahora, empecemos con el interrogatorio: ¿Quién eres?- mira muy complacida cómo el chico escribe el nombre Adam Longsword y la edad con un difuso 17- bien, ahora la del millón ¿Qué haces en el cuerpo de mi amigo?- ella leyó la respuesta del chico y luego volteó hacia Jane- ¿Han encontrado en el pueblo masacrado algún diario?

-Oí hablar de eso al capitán Boris y al Tnte. Coronel Armstrong.- interrumpió Mijaíl- Al parecer, lo están transcribiendo en la biblioteca ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, cielo.- se acerca y le da un beso en los labios, para luego hablarle a Jane.- Vamos Jane, trae a tu maestro a la biblioteca y tú, precioso,- le vuelve a decir a Mijaíl- guíanos a la biblioteca, que no conozco esta casa.

-_"¿Cuándo me enamoré de una loca cómo esta?"_- se pregunta Mijaíl, acatando las ordenes de Arzu. Pasando a la biblioteca, Roy leía las páginas del diario. Del inicio todo parecía normal: el diario pertenecía a un joven llamado Adam Longsword, se dedicaba a escribir versos y otras composiciones que se pudieron encontrar en el diario; hablaba de sus aspiraciones personales, sus metas y cómo pasaba su tranquila vida en el pueblo, trabajando a medio tiempo cómo aprendiz en una herrería. Pero el cariz de su historia cambio a partir de la pagina 187.

_Día: 4 de Febrero de 1924_

_Cosas interesantes que ocurrieron en el día:_

_-Luego de mucho tiempo pude decirle a Eva mis sentimientos (no me respondió, pero a juzgar por su cara, creo que sí me aceptará)_

_-El señor Smith me dio el adelanto que tanto quería._

_-Mi padre dijo ver movimientos extraños en la frontera… dijo que no estaba seguro si eran criaturas del bosque u hombres, cómo sea, seguro se irán en estos días._

_-Ya es el décimo día que no llegan mensajeros de Alfheim Shire ni de otras ciudades ¿Qué le pasa al correo últimamente?_

_Día: 6 de Febrero de 1924_

_No pude escribir ayer: tuve que asistir a un velorio. Y justo cuando creía que era el mejor día de mi vida: Eva me correspondió y nos pasamos toda la mañana y la tarde juntos. Pero por algún capricho del destino, tuvimos que pasar por la acequia y fue el raro color rojizo de las rocas de esta lo que nos llamó la atención; entonces, cuando estuvimos cerca, me di cuenta que no eran rocas: era carne, para ser exacto miembros desgarrados y mutilados. El infortunado era nuestro viejo y querido amigo Igor Vélez. Esto se vuelve muy preocupante._

_Día: 7 de Febrero de 1924 _

_Esto es grave: hoy se han encontrado 14 cadáveres; 6 son de los guardias voluntarios de la aldea y los otros 8 son de los mensajeros que nunca llegaron aquí, a juzgar por el estado de putrefacción, diría que llevan muertos menos de una semana. Varias familias han empacado y se preparan para viajar en caravana en Alfheim Shire, pero les hemos detenido e hicimos una votación para formar una comisión de dos hombres y una dama para que vayan a Alfheim Shire a pedir ayuda. Le pedí a Eva que fuera con ellos y ella, llorando, aceptó. La besé y nos despedimos. Espero que llegue con bien._

_Día: 8 de Febrero de 1924_

_La gente del pueblo se ha armado: hombres, mujeres y adolescentes; todos aquellos que puedan defenderse lo han hecho. Ha habido más victimas a noche, 5 miembros más de la guardia urbana, entre ellos el líder de esta, él padre de mi querida Eva ¿Cómo le explicaré que su padre ha sido cruelmente ajusticiado? Cabe decir que, su muerte no es nada comparado con las de los guardias: a él lo empalaron, previamente le cortaron las manos y le sacaron el corazón, mientras que a sus hombres, los destriparon y gran parte de sus órganos internos fueron devorados o extirpados ¿Contra que maquinaciones lidiamos?_

_Día: 9 de Febrero de 1924_

_La psicosis y la paranoia se han impuesto ante la razón y la calma: Los pobladores, han empezado a incendiar el bosque, en un intento por afrontar al enemigo aquí y ahora. Nosotros, un grupo de hombres y adolescentes, que somos un total de 240 les esperaremos en las barricadas y les haremos frente, en cuanto a las mujeres y los niños, que son un total de 147, bueno, ellos se quedan en la aldea. Prometo volver para acabar la página de hoy…_

-Y hasta ahí esta el diario…- dijo Sciezka- Cómo puede ver señor, el joven nunca volvió para acabar esa página. Además, parece cómo si el supiese que iban a perder, porque dejó las cifras de toda la aldea.

-Toda una aldea, desaparecida en tan sólo 5 días, esto es simplemente inhumano. Pero ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?- preguntó Riza

-No estoy seguro ¿Y que hay de la última página del diario?- voltean a verla y un hedor se desprende en el ambiente: la página, estaba manchada de sangre, casi parecía cómo si alguien hubiera tratado de escribir ahí y parecía tener restos de órganos entre las borrosas líneas- ¿Qué demo…?- exclamó el Comandante tapándose la nariz ante el desagradable olor. Sciezka se apresuró a responder.

-las pocas letras legibles son: At…a…oi. Ojalá supiera lo que quiso decir pero…

-Es posible que aún lo puedas saber.- dijo Arzu irrumpiendo en la biblioteca, con Mijaíl, Jane y Sinfjotli que a duras penas era llevado por Jane.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

-Digo que nuestro pequeño alquimista tiene poderes que están fuera de la comprensión humana.-se explicó la sonriente medico, luego se dirigió a…-Jane, has que Adam acabe lo que empezó.- la chica llevó a Sinfjotli hasta el escritorio en el que estaba el diario. Sciezka le cedió el asiento y este tomó el lapicero, busco la página en que se había quedado y empezó a escribir…

_Día: 10 de Febrero de 1924…entre las 0:00 horas y la 2:50 AM_

_Un fracaso. Eso no fue una batalla, ni siquiera una resistencia: Fue una masacre. Esas "cosas", aunque fueran inferiores en número, eran superiores en todo, lo demás. Sí, les digo "cosas" porqué simplemente NO SON HUMANOS. Agachados parecen medir poco menos que un hombre corriente, pero erguidos miden casi 2 metros y medio. No morían, aunque les arrancaran los brazos de metal, aunque les volaran la cabeza de un hachazo, ni siquiera si les reventabas las piernas… sólo destruyendo esa cosa negra que llevan bajo las costillas. Me atrevería a decir que fueron hechos con alquimia, pero en vida sólo fui un aprendiz de herrero. Sus caras parecían humanas, pero sólo por las mascaras de hierro que usaban para tapar su verdadera faz: tras ellas, las mandíbulas de estos eran parecidas a las de las hormigas, con bordes más aserrados, ideales para despedazar la carne del pobre Charles a quien le destrozaron la cabeza con su propia hacha y luego le devoraron sus órganos. En ese primer embate murieron más de la mitad de los nuestros y ellos, que serían algo de 100 o 120, apenas diecisiete. Nos replegamos hacía una cabaña que había sido preparada cómo un último fortín, por el tamaño pequeño y por lo grandes que eran esas cosas, pensábamos que iba a ser más fácil ya que entrarían de a uno o, a lo máximo, de a tres. Pero no contábamos con lo que se venía: alguien hizo volar el techo, por el cual entraron cientos de esas cosas. Lo demás fue confusión: cada quien luchaba por su vida y pude ver cómo mis amigos y vecinos eran asesinados uno por uno. Logre cargarme a tres de esas cosas, pero el panorama era cada vez más desolador, la sangre de mis compañeros, que caía a torrentes sobre el suelo y lo hacía más resbaloso, hacía que moverse fuera más difícil. A cada vez que volteaba veía la cara destrozada o el cuerpo decapitado y desmembrado de algún conocido. El cuerpo de mi amigo, César Edwardson, yacía con la mirada perdida, tres cortes en la yugular y los órganos desperdigados que servían de alimento a uno de esos monstruos. Pude distinguir entre toda la carnicería a Eddie Mundstone que se enfrentaba a ¿un humano? Pero no era uno cualquiera: el automail de su brazo izquierdo se retorcía como las serpientes y fue precisamente ese brazo, el que atravesó el esternón de César y le extrajo su palpitante corazón, el cual fue devorado por el sujeto. Lleno de ira corrí, hacía él, lo reconocí cómo el Jack Hagen que aparecía en los diarios y, con el hacha de mano que llevaba, le destrocé la cara… pero, de alguna manera, él me sujetó de la mano en la que tenía el hacha y me rompió los dedos._

_-Eso fue muy heroico de tu parte, muchacho ¿Qué harás ahora?- me preguntó. Traté de golpearle pero esta vez me detuvo y me dio un rodillazo que me dejo en el suelo- Has sido alguien muy insistente… aquí esta tu premio- acto seguido, unió sus dedos en una sola cuchilla y me rajó, desde el esternón hasta el final del abdomen, de tal forma que podía ver cómo mis órganos se derramaban junto a marejadas de sangre._

_-¿Es esto un premio?_

_-Sí, desde esta ventana- dijo arrastrándome hasta una de las pocas ventanas que habían sido destrozadas por ellos- podrás ver cómo masacramos a tu aldea y cómo estos muchachos se devoran a cada mujer, niño y anciano que encuentren. No te preocupes, no morirás sino en… unas horas… ¿o minutos?… no sé, no soy doctor- sentenció mientras su cara se acababa de regenerar y esas cosas atrás de él, devoraban a los cuerpos de mis agonizantes compañeros. Finalmente le pregunte…_

_-¿Qué… son ustedes?- y el respondió con una sonrisa_

_-Atanathoi _(A = sin + Tanato = muerte = literalmente "Sin muerte", en pocas palabras "inmortal")- _y dicho esto, salió con esas abominaciones en dirección hacía la aldea. Tardé nada en escuchar los gritos de socorro y auxilio de las mujeres y los niños, miraba horrorizado, cómo eran cazados y devorados fuera de las cabañas, sabía que algunos habrían escapado por los túneles subterráneos, pero a la velocidad en que iban esas cosas, a lo peor las alcanzarían. Con horror vi cómo el cuerpo de mi vecina, una señora de unos 30 años llamada Melisa, era arrastrada por una de esas cosas y entre sus fauces, llevaba a su pequeño de apenas semanas de nacido. Me eche a llorar, incapaz de gritar por las fuerzas que se escapaban por mi sangre, sabía que se me acababa el tiempo y fue cuando la volví a ver: Eva, acababa de llegar… se asomó aterrada a lo que quedaba del fortín y me vio cargando con mis órganos, corrió a auxiliarme, me besó y me dijo, tierna e inútilmente, que todo estaría bien… y estuvo a mi lado, hasta que ya no pude ver, hasta que ya no pude oler, hasta que ya no pude sentir el sabor metálico de mi propia sangre y fue cuando iba a dejar de oír cuando le dije… _

_-huye… que no te encuentren… te amo… -no pude oír su respuesta, sólo pisadas, voces humanas y la pregunta "señorita ¿está herida?"… en ese momento, se acabó mi vida… hasta que este chico absorbió mi sangre con sus manos, lo pude ver: cabello rubio con las puntas oscuras, ojos azul verdosos en los que se reflejaba una mirada tranquila y seria a la vez._

_-Dime que ocurrió aquí- me pidió ofreciéndome su mano_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Sinfjotli Lentz, el alquimista sin nombre. _

_-¿Sin nombre?_

_-Es por mi especialidad: esta fuera del entendimiento humano. Ahora, toma mi mano y dime que pasó…- lo hice y este joven pudo ver y sentir, en su subconsciente, todo el infierno que viví.-_ cuando acabó de escribir esto, se puso de pie y se dirigió al Comandante Mustang

-Si usted es el responsable de este soldado… lo lamento de verdad, no quise causarle tantas molestias.- dijo mirándole con sus extraños ojos negros, luego se tambaleó un poco- ya no puedo seguir consumiendo su energía, me permitió contar mi historia y ahora… ya no tengo más que hacer aquí…- miró a Arzu con una sonrisa- Gracias.- luego, sus ojos se volvieron verde azulados.

-¿Sinfjotli?- preguntó Jane. Ante el llamado de la chica, Sinfjotli volteó y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Hola… Jane- acabó de decir esto y se desmayó.

-¿Quién te enseño eso?- le preguntó Mijail a Arzu

-Abraham Grigori Van Haus. (Abraham Van Helsing + Gregory House = un doctor muy raro XD)- Acabado este suceso, Sinfjotli, recobró su salud normal y ordinaria. A la mañana siguiente, el batallón entero, junto con Roy, Riza, Scieka, Arzu y los paramédicos, se dirigieron al devastado pueblo, en el que enterraron los pocos restos destrozados de los defensores, las mujeres y los niños. Luego, se hizo una ceremonia, en la que estuvieron todos los mencionados, incluidos los pocos sobrevivientes. Jane se acercó a Sinfjotli, que tocaba una canción que, a su parecer, iba de acorde al acontecimiento ("Poco Allegretto" de Johannes Brahms).

-Hola.

-Hola…- respondió con tristeza, sin dejar de tocar.

-A poco el Comandante te ordenó tocar para la ceremonia…- dijo para tratar de alzar los ánimos de su compañero, que no mostró ningún cambio en su actitud- bueno, quería saber si estabas bien, es decir, por como te comportaste ayer, me hiciste sentir muy preocupada.- él siguió tocando la melodía y no fue hasta que acabó de tocar que le respondió.

-(*suspiro*)… toco por que tengo la necesidad. Es raro, pese a que el espíritu de Adam se desvaneció en mí ser, parece que aún tengo cosas que él me dejó. Apenas volví aquí, sentí mucha tristeza y cada vez que miró a esa chica, Eva- dice señalando a una joven rubia, pálida, de ojos pardos, de aproximadamente 16 años- siento increíbles ganas de llorar. Aún hay cosas de mi técnica que no entiendo.

-Tranquilo, tarde o temprano descubrirás cual es tu propio secreto. Por cierto, quería preguntarte… eh, tú… tú…

-Ella quiere preguntarte si conoces a una tal Margaret- interrumpió Arzu, haciendo inquietar a Jane.

-¿Margaret? Eh… no, creo que no lo recuerdo.- dijo sonriendo a las chicas, que se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión sobre el "derecho de meterse donde no te importa". Era raro… aunque en esos momentos sonreía por cómo se comportaban sus compañeras… a la vez soltaba lagrimas, que se perdían entre las comisuras de sus labios.

**15 de Febrero de 1924: Esa misma tarde…**

-Comandante, han llegado reportes de otras aldeas y pueblos pequeños.- le dijo Armstrong a Roy.- Ha habido ataques por lo menos 18 en diferentes partes del país.

-¿Puedes ser más especifico?- preguntó Roy, afectado por la noticia.

-Sí, señor.- Armstrong cogió un mapa y señaló los puntos exactos de la invasión, lo cual le trajo sorpresa y algo de satisfacción a Roy.

-Entiendo ¿Victimas?

-Menos que aquí, increíblemente. Ha habido entre 50 y 113, no más de estas cifras, en cada villa ¿Señor?

-Esta bien, Armstrong. Déjanos solos.- Armstrong salió de la habitación

-¿Cómo te sientes, Roy?- le preguntó Riza preocupada.

-Terrible… pero agradecido. Esta experiencia me ha enseñado a no bajar la guardia, además esto es algo sobrenatural, pues nadie tiene los poderes que Jack posee ahora. Pero ¿Que crees, Riza?- le dijo enseñándole el mapa, en el que todos los pueblos atacados, con excepción de la aldea cercana a Alfheim Shire, estaban situados al sur, cerca de…

-Las montañas de Rush Valley… lo más probable es que este halla sido solamente una…- Riza se tapó la boca ante tan cruel idea.

-Una distracción- acabó Roy- parece que sólo fueron sacrificados para llamar la atención de la milicia.- miró hacía la ventana, guardando su furia creciente- Atanthoi… inmortales… sí están buscando una guerra, la tendrán. Esta masacre no quedará impune ni será olvidada- dijo a la vez que amargas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y bañaban sus mejillas- Sus vidas no habrán sido en vano… ¡¡LES ENSEÑARÉ, EL CAMINO AL INFIERNO!!- finalmente gritó Roy, que fue abrazado por su mujer, a la que le correspondió el abrazo, sin dejar de llorar.

-Guardarse la ira, el rencor y la pena… no siempre es lo más saludable, mi amor…- le dijo la mujer, mientras se observaba el ocaso desde la habitación en la que estaban.

* * *

**6ta Historia: El arribo del halcón a Rizenbull (Protagonistas: Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, Alex Louis Armstrong y Riza Hawkeye… con 8 meses de gestación)**

**1 de Marzo de 1924 – Rizenbull**

Riza's POV

Los ataques ocurridos en Febrero, además de causarle a mi marido, el Comandante Supremo Roy Mustang, un dolor de cabeza terrible, le dieron una firme determinación para atrapar a los culpables de tan horrendos crímenes. Con la certeza de que los culpables se encontrarían ocultos en los cañones de Rush Valley, envió un gran número de contingentes a rodear las montañas y los cañones. Gracias a la información proporcionada por Adam Longsword, se pudo reconocer a algunas de las criaturas que atacaron los poblados. Roy mandó a que redujeran poco a poco el perímetro de búsqueda, ahora, técnicamente, se ha rodeado todas las entradas y salidas de una vieja mina, supuestamente, abandonada hace varios años. Mi batallón fue enviado, junto con otros, a cercar el perímetro y mi segundo al mando, un veterano de la guerra de Drachma al que sólo conocemos cómo Boris, me ha informado que es nuestro batallón el que liderará la incursión que se hará en 9 días. Traté de ir con ellos, pero apenas Roy se enteró…

-No quisiera que te involucrarás en esto, tampoco quiero que te estreses demasiado ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones y visitas la señorita Rockbell?- dijo entregándome un par de boletos de tren a Rizenbull.

-Lo tenías planeado desde el principio ¿verdad?- le pregunte con molestia

-Sí. Además, creo que algo de aire fresco de las montañas le hará bien a nuestro retoño- agregó acariciándome la barriga, recibiendo una patadita cómo respuesta; ya estaba acostumbrada a esto- Armstrong te acompañará. Esta con la semana libre y esta deseoso de volver ahí. Por cierto, creo que Rockbell tiene una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo sabrás cuando llegues, mi amor, lo sabrás cuando llegues.- Y eso me trae a mi situación actual: sentada en un asiento preferencial del tren mientras veo cómo llegamos a la estación de Rizenbull.

-Madame Mustang- dijo Armstrong, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- Ya arribamos a Rizenbull, espéreme en la puerta de la estación mientras voy por su equipaje.

-De acuerdo- le dije, mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

Autor's POV

Ahora la mujer se encontraba esperando a Armstrong, que llegó con algunas cuantas maletas. Antes de salir de la estación miro el cartel que rezaba _"bienvenidos a Rizenbull: cuna de los hermanos Elric"_ y se preguntó donde andarían esos dos. Pese a que ya habían llegado los carros a ese alejado distrito rural, la gente prefería movilizarse en carretas y esta no fue la excepción para ambos: sentados sobre un montón de paja, así viajaron ambos militares hasta la casa de las Rockbell. Pero pasando a la altura de lo que era las ruinas de la casa de los Elric, ella y Armstrong pudieron ver una casa recién erigida, parecía que aún no le daban los últimos detalles y estaba con alguno que otro problema de arquitectura.

-Parece que alguien se animó a comprar el terreno- dijo Riza, una vez estuvieron lejos de la casa, pensando que era la opción más posible.

-Así parece, Señorita Mustang. Pero no habría que preocuparnos mucho por ello, miré: allí esta nuestro destino, la casa de Pinako y Winry Rockbell.- dijo el corpulento oficial señalando la casa en la que, minutos más tarde, serían recibidos por Pinako y Rose.

-Es un placer volverlo a ver Sr. Armstrong y a usted también señorita Mustang- saludo Rose, con el pequeño Kain en brazos.- Tenemos algunas cuantas habitaciones libres, en un momento las acomodaré.

-Gracias Rose. Oh, por cierto ¿Donde esta Winry o Stephen? No los veo por aquí.

-Stephen se ha ido a Central a visitar a una amiga suya; Winry ha ido al pueblo por unas cosas, Rose le dará alcance apenas les haya enseñado sus habitaciones.-Y fue tal y cómo dijo Pinako: Rose tenia cosas que comprar en el pueblo, por lo que cogió una bolsa y se preparó para marchar.

-Te acompaño- exclamó Riza, que no le dio a Rose la oportunidad de negarla por sus 8 meses de gestación. Ambas mujeres, Armstrong y Kain salieron con dirección al pueblo.

-Olvidé decirles que Winry estaba con Ed y Al… Oh, bueno, ya se las arreglarán.

Y, precisamente, Edward, Winry y Alphonse se encontraban en el pueblo comprando…

-¿Cerámica al frío? ¿Arcilla para moldear? ¿Para que quieres todo esto, Al?

-No es obvio: se me acabaron los materiales y necesito más para seguir haciendo mis estatuas. Por cierto, Winry ¿Sabes donde puedo conseguir un bloque de mármol?

-Aquí no creo que puedas conseguir eso, Al.-dijo Winry- Aunque nunca hemos visto alguna escultura tuya.

-Claro que sí, mira esos gatos que se venden en el mercado: Esos yo los hice.

-¿esos no son perros?- pregunta Winry, con cierto escepticismo

-Creí que eran coyotes.- exclama Edward

-Wow están muy bonitas- dice una joven acercándose al puesto, Al escucha esto y sonríe- Señora ¿a cuanto las mangostas de arcilla?- Alphonse también escucha esto y se deprime

-Nadie entiende mi arte…- dice sentado en posición fetal.

-Oh, anímate Alphonse, has mejorado mucho en tus estatuas.- lo anima Winry

-Sí, pero no me sale ninguna con la forma de un gato.- se lamenta Al

-Entonces, tendrás que seguir practicando, no te queda otra.- responde Ed con simpleza.

-Sí, pero ahora, ustedes dos, me están ayudando a hacer las compras necesarias para la nueva casa ¿entendido?

-Sí Winry- responden al unísono- ¿Listo, Al?- pregunta Edward, cogiendo la pila de cosas que debía llevar.

-Listo, hermano- responde sosteniendo la pila que le correspondía, avanzando lentamente al lado de Winry que se detenía a ver alguna que otra cosa que se pudiera llevar. Daba la casualidad (sarcasmo) que por esa misma calle, en dirección opuesta, iban Rose, Kain, Riza y Armstrong. Ambos bandos iban tan ocupados en sus respectivas labores, que no se dieron cuenta que se iban acercando peligrosamente. Y sólo fue cuando estuvieron increíblemente cerca, que Winry reparó en que Rose estaba al frente suyo y viceversa. Ambas se saludaron y los acompañantes de Rose también se pararon para saludar, pero los hermanos Elric, que no podían ver a quienes tenían al frente, siguieron avanzando hasta que tropezaron Ed con Riza y Al con Armstrong (este último se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la montaña de músculos que era el hombre). Ed quedo atrapado momentáneamente bajo el pilar de cosas que llevaba y apenas pudo liberarse de él, se apresuro en pedir disculpas.

-Perdóneme, no vi donde iba así que…- pero se quedó hecho piedra cuando vio que frente a él, ayudada por Rose y Kain que lograron evitar una caída más dolorosa para la mujer, se encontraba Riza Hawkeye… aunque había algo de diferente en ella. Ella estaba en la misma situación: A excepción del tamaño y del hecho que llevaba el cabello suelto y largo, ese muchacho era idéntico a Edward por sus ojos, su cara y el color del cabello. Pero lo que la convenció fue que, al momento en que las cosas le cayeron encima, se escuchó el golpe de metales cuando estos golpearon su brazo derecho. No había duda, era él… tanta fue su sorpresa que estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, el cual logró contener cuando vio las muecas de todos los presentes que le pedían que no dijera nada. Entonces, logró serenarse y respondió:

-No, fue mi culpa por no estar atenta.- dijo mientras la ayudaban a pararse. Miró alrededor, a toda la gente que pasaba por ahí- ¿Creo que este no es un buen lugar para hablar?

-Tiene razón.- le respondió el joven.- Creo que con todo lo que hemos comprado es suficiente por ahora ¿no crees, Winry?

-Sí, ahora que todos estamos reunidos, será mejor que vayamos a casa en grupo, así nos cuentan las novedades de su viaje ¿no creen?- sugiere la chica.

-Me parece bien- dice Riza.- El hombre que nos trajo aquí prometió esperar a que acabáramos de hacer las compras y nos llevaría de regreso.

-Gracias, nos ahorraste el buscar transporte.- dijo Al y ni bien acabaron de comprar las cosas, salieron en dirección a la casa de las Rockbell en la camioneta de un campesino.

-Eh viajado entre el heno, tablas de madera, clavos y material de construcción… pero es la primera vez que viajo con ovejas.- mencionó Edward a todos los reunidos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta: Armstrong, Kain, Rose, Winry, Alphonse y 4 corderos.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado.- le respondió Alphonse, recordando su antiguo cuerpo de metal. De vez en cuando el chofer que iba con Riza en la parte delantera, abría el vitral que comunicaba a ambas secciones, para preguntar si todo andaba bien. Unos minutos después, a la altura del terreno donde estaba la casa de los Elric, el carro se detuvo.

-¿Porqué nos detenemos aquí? La casa de la señora Rockbell está a unos kilómetros más allá.- preguntó Riza

-¿Qué no venían los dos jóvenes Eidrich a su nueva casa?- Riza mostró cara de asombro- ¿No sabía? Esos dos muchachos son los nuevos dueños del terreno.- Riza vio que Edward y Winry bajaban, entonces Armstrong se aproximó a la ventana y la llamó.

-Señorita, los jóvenes quisieran enseñarle su nueva casa, recientemente reconstruida ¿Quiere venir?- Riza asintió mientras que Armstrong la ayudaba a bajar.

-Ed, tú y Winry enséñenles la casa al señor Armstrong y a la señorita Riza, yo acompañaré a Rose y a Kain a la casa de la abuela. (*Sonido de motor encendiéndose*) Un gustó volverla a ver, señorita Riza y felicidades… ¡¡CREÓ QUE SÉ QUIEN ES EL PADRE!!- gritó Alphonse que ya se alejaba con la camioneta.

-Jejeje… Ese Al, tan bromista. Bueno, si gustan pasar - dijo Edward cargando parte de las cosas que compraron, con Winry a su lado, a Armstrong y Riza, esta ultima ayudada por Armstrong, que también llevaba parte de las compras para la nueva casa.

-claro, señor Eidrich ¿No les has dicho quien eres, Edward?

-La verdad, no. Pienso que mientras que este "muerto" esta bien, además sólo quiero una vida tranquila y en paz, Teniente Hawkeye.

-Es Teniente Coronel Mustang.- le corrigió Riza

-Ok, Teniente Coronel Mus… espere… ¿Mustang?... ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes?- la mujer asintió con la cabeza- ¿y entonces ustedes?- preguntó de nuevo, a lo que la mujer volvió a asentir- ¿y ahora tú?- preguntó haciendo señas sobre su barriga y la mujer volvió a asentir- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ese bastardo! Pensar que hace 5 años era un simple soldado tuerto y ahora es el líder del ejército, con una linda esposa y un hijo en camino jajajaja (*golpe de llave inglesa sobre la cabeza de Ed*) Ouch ¡Winry!…- se quejó el joven.

-Lo siento, pero es que tu risa es tan desesperante…- le dijo Winry con sarcasmo, mientras sacaba las llaves de la casa, esta se basaba en el diseño de la antigua casa de los Elric, sólo que un poco más grande. Al momento de entrar, pudieron distinguir un ambiente diferente, las paredes había sido adornadas con temas de países tan distintos y lejanos cómo Francia, Alemania, Suiza, Italia, Hungría y Rumania; países que, tanto Riza como Armstrong, no habían visto nunca en su vida (por obvias razones). Lo más resaltante era un mapa medio raro que se encontraba colgado en la pared de la sala: Estaba hecho en papiro, señalizado en inglés y tenía 7 grandes continentes. Pero antes de que Edward, pasara a explicarles todo eso, Winry se volvió hacia… - Y dime Riza ¿Cuántos meses llevas?

-8 meses y medio, dentro de poco nacerá.- contó la mujer con entusiasmo, mientras tomaba asiento. Le pregunta a la chica- ¿Quieres sentirlo?

-¿Puedo? Gracias Riza- la chica apoya la cabeza en el vientre de la mujer y cuando siente un golpecito, no puede evitar sonreír- ¡Kya! Se sintió como patea, ya quisiera que nazca para verlo o verla ¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Niño o niña?

-Mmm… no estoy segura, pero por cómo patea, seguro es varón. Sólo espero que no sea tan molesto como su padre- bromeó Riza, luego miró a Edward- Si deseas, también puedes sentir cómo patea, Edward.- Entonces, Ed recordó una escena muy similar sucedida hacía varios años… la noche en que Elysia Hughes nació (en aquella escena, la señora Hughes les ofreció a Ed, Al y Nina, sentir a Elysia, que aún estaba en su vientre) y por inercia, recordó a Nina y su terrible muerte, al hacerlo, se llevo la mano a la cabeza por un rato- ¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.- le responde a la vez que posa su mano sobre el vientre de la mujer, al sentir los golpecitos bajo la barriga de Riza, tampoco puede evitar despedir una sonrisa.- Se siente bien, me alegra saber que pronto seré tío jejeje….- decía mientras separaba su mano- En fin ¿Qué les trae por aquí? ¿Cómo están todos ahí en Central?

-Vacaciones.- contestó simplemente Riza- Roy me dijo que era buena idea para mí y el pequeño alejarme de la ciudad por un tiempo y venir a visitar a Winry. También por que dice que me preocupo mucho por el trabajo y que no lo debería de hacer por mi estado.

-¿Y por que Roy no pudo venir?- preguntó Winry. Riza, cayó por un momento, cómo dudando si debería decirles… pero al final, decidió contarles.

-Quizás no lo sepan… pero hace medio mes, al menos 19 aldeas sufrieron ataques, de las cuales, una fue completamente erradicada en tan sólo 5 días. Las demás perdieron entre 50 y menos de 113 habitantes.- Al escuchar esto, Edward y Winry quedaron horrorizados.- Afortunadamente, Roy logró deducir que los culpables se encuentran escondidos en una mina abandonada, por los cañones de Rush Valley y ha mandado a rodear el perímetro. Roy viajó a Rush Valley para dirigir el ataque.

-Pero ¿Quiénes podrían hacer una cosa así? ¿El GLAP?- preguntó Ed.

-No. El GLAP no sería capaz de exterminarlos a todos y devorar sus cadáveres. Estos enemigos, están fuera de nuestro entendimiento. De lo único que estamos seguros es que Jack Nikolás Hagen, esta implicado en esto.- Este nombre hizo encrespar los pelos a todos, por lo que Riza, decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Desde cuando estas aquí Ed? ¿Y desde cuando eres novio de Winry?- pregunto como si nada, soltando una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado de los jóvenes.

-Eh… ¿Quie- quien te dijo eso? ¿Fue usted Teniente Coronel Armstrong?- le acusó Edward.

-Oh… ¿Así que era verdad? Yo sólo lo decía para bromearles, pero enhorabuena.- les felicitó Riza- Y ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-Sí contamos Octubre, serían 6 meses.- dijó Alphonse, que se asomaba desde la ventana.

-¡¡Wa!! ¡Alphonse! ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Vine "volando"… literalmente (en los siguientes capítulos, se explicará esta habilidad ^_^) Cómo sea, Ed, en un momento van a llegar los vecinos que nos ayudaron a construir la casa, así que hay que preparar todo.- Armstrong pareció reaccionar a esta aclaración.

-¡EDWARD ELRIC! ¿ACASO HAS CONSTRUIDO TU CASA A MANO, SIN TENER CONOCIMIENTOS COMPLETOS DE ARQUITECTURA?- preguntó Armstrong que ya se había sacado la chaqueta, dejando a todos atónitos.

-Eh… sí, es una larga historia… yo…- pero fue asfixia… digo, interrumpido por Armstrong que lo abrazó.-¡¡WAAAG!! ¡¡AHÍ… VA… MI… VIDA!!

-¡OH, EDWARD ELRIC! Tanto sufrimiento cuando pudiste haber usado alquimia…Definitivamente, ¡¡¡¡TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN GRAN HOMBRE!!!- en ese momento suelta al muchacho- Cómo regalo por tu nueva casa, voy a arreglar los desperfectos en tus andamios con el poder alquímico de la ¡¡destrucción creativa!!- dicho esto Armstrong sale al patio de la casa, seguido por todos los presentes y golpea el suelo con su guantelete de púas. La Alquimia viaja por la tierra y rodea toda la casa con un halo de luz que luego se desvanece (el halo de luz, no la casa).- Listo, esta más sólida y bien parada.

-Sí, pero ¿era necesario cambiar al gallo de la veleta por una estatuilla tuya?- no pudo recibir respuesta, pues en ese momento llegaron los invitados a la fiesta de inauguración de la casa. La fiesta comenzó entonces. Armstrong colaboró creando, con alquimia, mesas y sillas de piedra para los invitados; cabe decir que Pinako, Rose y Kain ya habían llegado al lugar. Las viandas y bebidas empezaron a repartirse y no faltaron los vecinos que trajeron a una pequeña orquesta para ambientar el lugar. La fiesta iba de maravilla y en esos momentos Edward y Winry se encuentran en la cocina…

-He estado pensando… ¿No crees que Riza tiene razón? Es decir, sobre tu identidad ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de decirles?- tras pensarlo un tiempo, él le respondió.

-¿No crees que eso podría causarme problemas? ¿Es decir, que tal si…?- pero la chica se le acercó, juntando su pecho con el del alquimista, le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le respondió sonrientemente…

-A mi no me molestaría en absoluto, además, no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, no pierdes nada.

-Sólo el anonimato… pero…- la chica recuerda que tiene que ir a llevar los bocaditos y decide encallejonar a Edward.

-Al fin y al cabo, es tu decisión, pero si aceptas, por favor, usa esto…- le dice ofreciéndole una cinta para que se amarre el cabello en una cola. Se dispone a salir, pero el chico la toma de la cintura, la atrae hacia él y le da un beso, que la chica pasó a profundizar. Cuando se separaron él le dice…

-Quisiera que me hicieras un favor…- al escucharlo ella sonríe y asiente, besándolo nuevamente. Afuera, Alphonse se encontraba con seis invitados, de los cuales 4 eran mujeres que se sentaron a sus lados para escuchar sus historias y ocurrencias. De repente, la orquesta se detuvo y se escucharon algunos cuantos cuchicheos. Alphonse se paró para ver mejor la escena y pudo distinguir a su hermano, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, sin el gran sobretodo marrón, sólo con la camisa y el chaleco, y con Winry que iba tomada de su mano. El chico, no pudo evitar sonreír:

-_"Parece que por fin se acabó la farsa, y justo cuando estaba acostumbrándome a que me digan Alderich"_ – la gente alrededor, si bien hasta hace unos días creían que ese chico sólo era parecido a Edward Elric, ahora lo veían cómo una versión suya pero más alto. Aún así, faltaba la prueba principal: los automails que debería tener en la pierna izquierda y brazo derecho.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto Armstrong a Riza, mientras que Pinako miraba la escena con una sonrisa, al igual que Rose.

-Creo que él… va a dejar de huir de su pasado, para poder vivir su futuro sin miedo alguno.- dijo simplemente Riza, mientras veía a la pareja subirse sobre una de las mesas.

-Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor- agregó Pinako.

-Muchachos, damas y caballeros.- dijo sujetando la mano de Winry y desabotonándose la camisa que llevaba para poder mostrar su automail derecho- Tengo algo que decirles…

Hasta aquí dura esta historia. La reacción del público es para el siguiente capitulo; ahora, para acabar el capitulo…

* * *

**Epílogo del capitulo: El canto de la dulce niña – Heideröslein ("rosita del matorral") (Una suerte de Songfic medio espeluznante… espero que lo disfruten ^^)**

**10 de Marzo de 1924**

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-¿Pues que más? la curé.

-Ella no pudo haber enfermado así de fácil.

-Sí pudo, nada que unas pequeñas dosis de cianuro en las comidas no puedan hacer. De cualquier manera, tenía que experimentar con ella tarde o temprano o iba a sufrir el mismo destino que su madre. Sólo necesitaba que enfermara un poco, casi al punto de morir…

-Hiciste parecer que sufría una enfermedad mortal, para que Richard no sospechara y te pidiera ayuda.

-Exacto… y para ayudarla tuve que experimentar con ella... y así salve a nuestra pequeña Mädchen (niña). De una u otra manera lo iba a hacer y… ¿Quién me iba a detener? ¿Tú? ¿Richard? ¿Esos pusilánimes lamebotas que dejaste vivos en Briggs y que trajiste aquí para que sirvieran cómo carne de cañón? Te dije que no te preocuparas: Ella sigue siendo la misma… aunque ahora tenga 3 espíritus en su pequeño cuerpo, sigue siendo la misma.

-¿3 espíritus? ¿No debería tener los mismos o más problemas que yo?

-No. Uno es tranquilo, pero es más joven que el de Leena, también es más fuerte ya que es un espíritu muy singular, el otro es el de Leena y el otro esta más débil, pero… bueno, eso lo veras pronto.

-¿Y que hay del síndrome de Elba? Dijiste que eso puede acabar con nuestra pequeña debilidad.

-Si bien es cierto, que masacramos 19 pueblos y no pudimos encontrar al portador del síndrome, no es indispensable para la creación de más miembros de nuestra especie, un claro ejemplo, es nuestra pequeña niña, sólo mírala: Es la Atanathoi más perfecta que se ha creado hasta la fecha y, por si fuera poco… la más poderosa de todos… después de mi, claro esta. Cabe decir que aprende muy rápido y es muy talentosa para las canciones.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Él simplemente sonrió.

En esos momentos, una chica de apenas 9 años de edad, vestida con botas de cuero marrón oscuro y un vestido color rojo oscuro, largo cabello castaño claro con dos mechones adornando su frente, sonrisa y mirada inocente, que se reflejaban en sus tiernos ojos azules, se dirigía al encuentro de varios soldados que al oír sus pisadas y ver su silueta en la oscuridad, preguntaron…

-¿Quién está ahí?

A lo que ella respondió, acercándose cada vez más, dejando atrás los restos de quienes se cruzaron en su camino, mientras canturreaba tiernamente:

Heideröslein

Sah ein Knab' ein Röslein stehn,

(Un muchacho vio una rosita,)

Röslein auf der Heiden,

(rosita del matorral,)

war so jung und morgenschön,

(era muy joven y bella como el día,)

lief er schnell, es nah zu sehn,

(corrió raudo para verla de cerca,)

sah's mit vielen Freuden.

(la contempló con gran gozo.)

Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot,

(Rosita, rosita, rosita roja,)

Röslein auf der Heiden.

(rosita del matorral,)

Los hombres corrieron para socorrerla.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?- preguntó un Teniente de más o menos 27 años.

-¡Señor Allan, miré!- exclamó un soldado horrorizado apuntando con la linterna a un lugar donde sólo se distinguía el rojo de la sangre que manchaba las paredes. Los hombres, pensaron lo peor y se alejaron de la niña lo más que pudieron, apuntándole con sus armas.- ¡Alto o disparamos!- gritó el mismo soldado a la niña que seguía cantando y acercándose a los hombres…

Knabe sprach: "Ich breche dich,

(El muchacho dijo: "¡Te voy a cortar,)

Röslein auf der Heiden!"

(rosita del matorral!")

Röslein sprach: "Ich steche dich,

(La rosita dijo: "Yo te pincharé,)

dass du ewig denkst an mich,

(para que pienses en mí siempre,)

und ich will's nicht leiden."

(y yo no quiero (soportar) eso.")

Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot,

(Rosita, rosita, rosita roja,)

Röslein auf der Heiden.

(rosita del matorral,)

En ese momento, sus lindos ojos azules se abrieron mucho más, se tornaron de un color verde intenso, pero sin brillo de vida y su sonrisa inocente se torno en una mueca que no expresaba ni alegría ni tristeza (en pocas palabras: cara de yandere), acto seguido, comenzó a acelerar el paso hacía los soldados que descargaron sus armas contra ella… pero eso no le impidió seguir cantando…

Und der wilde Knabe brach

(Y el muchacho impetuoso tronchó)

's Röslein auf der Heiden;

(la rosita del matorral;)

Röslein wehrte sich und stach,

(la rosita se defendió y le pinchó,)

Empezó a correr a una velocidad sobrehumana, los hombres vieron, con horror, como una silueta negra empezaba a destruir sus armas, sus uniformes, sus linternas, todo se volvió oscuridad y no tardaron en aparecer los agonizantes gritos de socorro.

Half ihm doch kein Weh und Ach,

(sus quejas no le sirvieron de nada,)

musst' es eben leiden.

(no tuvo más remedio que sufrirlo.)

Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot,

(Rosita, rosita, rosita roja,)

Röslein auf der Heiden.

(rosita del matorral,)

El Teniente Primero, Allan Redfield, logró salvarse, por los pelos, de esa masacre. Cuando se detuvo el canto de la chica, junto a los gritos de sus hombres, empezó a escucharse un sonido que podía describir cómo "sonido de huesos quebrándose"… Sentía pánico de volver allí, pero debía, sacó su linterna, la puso bajo su pistola y, al momento de alumbrar, descubrió… nada… ni un cadáver. Sólo sangre por todos lados… y a esa niña, mirándole con sus ojos azules y sonrisa tierna, en lugar de ese rostro monstruoso que llevaba antes.

-¿Qué… eres tú? ¿Eres humana?- y ella, se pone el dedo índice bajo el labio inferior y le responde.

-Mi hermano grande, Jacky, y mi maestro me dijeron mmm…Ah, sí… Atanathoi – concluye con una tierna mirada al oficial, que ya no volvería a casa para ver esa mirada en sus dos pequeños hijos.

**En ese momento, en la misma mina pero en otra galería:**

_-__**"¿Ese es el sujeto que los fabricó?"**_

-Sí, Hughes, no hay duda…

_**-"¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?"**_- Luego de meditarlo bien, respondió…

-Mi trabajo...- dijo avanzando y entrando a la galería, donde estaba el "hombre" de casi 2m y medio, su cara cubierta por una hermosa máscara de plata que estaba unida a un yelmo y su cuerpo cubierto por una gran capa.- Sr. Richard Anton Sayer ¿No es así?- El hombre le responde…

-¿Ha venido a matarme Sr….?

-Sinfjotli Lentz… y sí… llego el "día del juicio".- dijo preparándose para abrir los sellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí es el capitulo de hoy, una vez más me disculpo con la demora. Espero que este capitulo no cause pesadillas, traumas, suicidios, magnicidios, conflictos internacionales, etc XD. También sé que estoy loco por haber convertido un bello poema de Goethe (Heideröslein), que fue adaptado a canción por Franz Schubert, en una canción para escenas a lo Alucard, Hanibal Lector, Freedy Kruger o el psicópata que ustedes prefieran, pero es que contrastaba con las escenas y con la tierna voz de Leena (la canción la pueden encontrar en youtube). Cómo dije en el capitulo anterior, aquí se hablaría más de los antagonistas y así fue; también se han hecho referencia a los acontecimientos anteriores a este fic, que a lo mejor los público en otro y con respecto a la historia de diciembre **"Cacería de muérdagos"**, sólo digo que tendría eso de 10 capítulos (está en proceso de planeación) y que la mayoría de la historia ocurre en Briggs (uso este nombre porque no se cómo referirme a la parte norte de Amestris). En el siguiente capitulo, se revelará el resultado de la incursión a la mina abandonada, así cómo otros sucesos. Gracias por esperar, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Cuídense, que les vaya bien, dejen sus reviews, bye-bye… ^_^


	13. Cap12: Encuentros

¡Hola! Lamento la demora ^_^'. Tras una eternidad y media, les entrego el capitulo 12 y de aquí a unos días subo el primer capitulo de la historia de diciembre. Sobre esa historia, precisamente, algunas líneas de este capitulo le hacen referencia. Sobre este capitulo: me hubiera gustado sacarlo el mismo día que "Liebe ist für alle da", el nuevo cd de Rammstein, pero bueno, ningún plan es perfecto n_n. Aquí se explica como salio la misión, quien ganó la pelea ¿Sinfjotli o Richard? y el título dice el resto. Tecnicamente, apartir de aquí, es como una especie de "arco de respuestas". Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, ojalá les guste este capitulo.

"_Oh, non rien rien"_-pensamiento de personajes, (Oh non, je ne regrette rien)- nota del autor,** (Wenn ich ihre haut verliess)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*Der Frühling Blutet in París*) - efecto de sonido.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Encuentros… buenos y malos, pero encuentros al fin y al cabo XD**

**Rizembull – Viernes 13 de Marzo de 1924**

La puerta de la habitación es abierta a tropezones por la pareja que no puede apartar sus labios. Sin ver siquiera, tan solo guiados por los pies, ambos se dejan caer sobre la cama. Una vez allí, él deja de presionar sus labios con los de la chica y se queda viendo sus bellos ojos azules mientras recupera el aliento. La chica, siente una agradable incomodidad al tener los ojos ambarinos de Edward clavados en su mirada; ambos jadean por lo intenso que fue aquel beso sólo para reanudarlo con mayor intensidad, dejándolos cada vez más cansados. Las ropas eran un obstáculo para la piel que se moría por entrar en contacto con la del muchacho; pronto, la ropa desapareció y sólo las palabras separaban a ambos del clímax de aquella noche apasionante.

-Te amo- le decía el joven, mientras que miraba la cara de la chica que era tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna

-Yo también te amo- le respondió Winry. Luego de esas palabras, empezó un gran e incomodo silencio. Él la miraba con la duda marcada en la cara, duda que desapareció cuando ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos.- No quisiera que esto fuera un sueño.

-Aún así, sabes que lo es…

-Entonces, haz que desee que no lo sea.- le dice suavemente al muchacho.

-Sabes que yo no haría nada que tu no quisieras.

-¿Acaso te dije que no quiero que lo hagas?- sus labios se vuelven a acercar y sus manos palpan cada parte del cuerpo de la chica. Al momento de separarse, Ed suelta en un susurro, mientras que todo se convierte en luz…

-Despierta... Winry…

Y de esta manera, volvemos a la realidad…

-¿Edward?… ah… ¡AH!- grita la chica al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo mientras soñaba- (*jadeo y respiración agitada*) ¿Cómo es que puedo soñar esa clase de cosas?- se dice con los ojos semi-cerrados, tratando de levantarse cuando siente que un peso la atrae al colchón. Cuando voltea a su lado y ve "que" o, mejor dicho, "quien" es lo que la mantiene pegada a la cama, se termina topando con Edward, que estaba sumido en un profundo sueño y la tenia bien sujetada por la cintura.-_ "No vas a gritar… No vas a gritar… No vas a gritar… aunque ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Después de todo, es mi novio ¿no? Además… ¿Esta no es su habitación?"_- Se preguntó viendo la habitación en la que estaba: -_"Lo que me recuerda…"_ -¿Qué estoy haciendo en la casa de Ed y Al?- una idea se le vino a la mente y un intenso rubor invadió su cara cuando la visualizó, aunque luego desechó aquella idea al ver que estaban con sus ropas de vestir- Creó que… nos quedamos dormidos. Al parecer la última reunión fue algo pesada para Ed.

Efectivamente, Edward eligió el peor momento para revelar su identidad al pueblo: en esa semana, se celebraban las cosechas del pueblo y, siendo él y su hermano todas unas "celebridades", no podrían faltar en la lista de invitados. De esta manera, los dos hermanos se vieron obligados a ir durante los últimos días a las parrandas que ofrecían los granjeros y comerciantes, y que no acabaron, sino hasta la noche de ayer, en la que, cansado por tanto baile y alcohol en la sangre, no le quedaron más fuerzas sólo las necesarias para arrastrarse a la cama y dormir.

De alguna forma, Winry logró soltarse de los brazos de su novio. Lo arropo lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar y comer algo de lo que tuviera Edward.

**Mientras tanto, en la casa de Pinako:**

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente en la sala de la casa de Pinako Rockbell y, para desgracia de esta, ella se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa.

-¡Rose! ¿Podrías contestar por mí?

-Rose esta ocupada en la cocina, yo contestaré, no se moleste- se ofreció amablemente Riza- Aló, residencia Rockbell ¿Qué se le ofrece?- una voz algo alterada le respondió.

-¿Riza? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Roy? ¿Qué milagro llamas aquí? Pensé que habíamos hablado hace 6 días. Si es sobre mi estado, te digo que aunque hoy cumpla 9 meses eso no quiere decir que…- pero fue interrumpida.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero esta vez no es para eso ¿Se encuentra Rockbell?

-¿Cual Rockbell? ¿Pinako o Winry?

-¡Rockbell, Winry Rockbell!- dijo con algo de prisa

-Ahora esta en casa de los Elric.

-¿Tienen teléfono? ¿Puedes dármelo?

-Sí, sí te lo daré, pero ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Te oigo muy agitado.- entonces se acordó de la misión- Roy ¿Qué fue con la incursión hacía la mina? ¿Cómo resultó?

-Fue un éxito.- Esto alivio a Riza, pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila y era el hecho de que Roy llamará a un mecánico de Automail… a menos que…

-¿Roy? ¿Alguien ha perdido una extremidad?- el silencio en la línea le decía todo, pero su temor fue confirmado por la respuesta de su esposo.

-Riza… dame el teléfono de los Elric.

-Pero Roy…- la respuesta casi imperativa de Roy, la dejo sin opciones.

-Tnte. Coronel Mustang, no es una petición: es una orden.- ante tal argumento no pudo hacer sino darle el teléfono de los jóvenes.- Gracias Riza… trata de volver a Central lo antes posible para estar al tanto de tu situación.

-De acuerdo, Adiós.- apenas Roy colgó el teléfono se dejo caer en sillón más cercano-_"¿Qué ocurrió?"_- se preguntó la mujer. En ese momento a cientos de kilómetros de allí, Roy Mustang, meditaba en todas las formas posibles sobre cómo podría explicarle a su mujer lo que había pasado, pero…

-_"Lo lamento Riza… pero aún no he encontrado las palabras más apropiadas para decírtelo"_

**-Flashback (10 de Marzo de 1924)-**

-¿Hay alguna noticia del campo de batalla?

-Negativo señor, no se han tenido llamadas en los últimos minutos… ¡aunque, esperé! Estamos recibiendo una señal del 1er batallón.

-Señor… tenemos el perímetro de la entrada norte asegurado y las cargas explosivas han sido puestas… el 2do batallón nos pidió que le informáramos que tienen la entrada sur y… el 4to batallón tiene la entrada Este asegurada y lista para… ser volada…

-Excelente ¿Y que hay del 3er batallón?

-Aún no hemos recibido noticias… el capitán Boris… hemos perdido contacto con él desde hace media hora y el Teniente Redfield tampoco contesta… espere… estamos recibiendo una transmisión de una radio… creó que es del Teniente Redfield…

-Teniente Redfield ¿Cómo va la situación?- preguntó Roy

-…

-¿Teniente Redfield?- insistió el Comandante. La respuesta, lo dejo sin palabras…

-… Allan ya no esta…- le respondió una voz dulce, casi cómo de una niña- Er ist in mich, Mein Herr (Él está en mí, mi señor)... Él las extraña mucho... a ellas y a él… (*Llanto y lagrimas*)… y por mi culpa… él… no volverá jamás…

-¿Qué? ¿Quien demonios eres tú?- pero la voz infantil ya no se escuchó más- Maldición ¡Soldado!- llamó Roy por la radio al hombre del 1er batallón

-¿Señor?- contestó el soldado.

-¿Qué hay de Lentz?

-El Mayor Lentz se ha comunicado con él 6to batallón hace ya casi una hora: Informó que halló el centro de producción de esas cosas, pero… Oigan ¿Qué es eso?...- Señor ¿Usted también puede verlas?- Roy mira fuera de la tienda de campaña y mira que de la entrada Oeste del perímetro salen 3 bengalas. Sabía lo que significaba: una bengala, era señal de misión cumplida, dos bengalas de misión abortada, pero las tres bengalas era estado de emergencia y en esos casos sólo se podía recurrir a un método…- Envíen refuerzos y…- pero un grito que parecía venir de un megáfono los ensordeció.

-¡¡MÉDICO!! ¡¡UN MÉDICO!!- luego de eso se escuchó una explosión sumamente fuerte en la entrada oeste

-¡Lentz!- gritó Roy al reconocer la voz. Inmediatamente volvió a la tienda de campaña.

-Comandante, es el capitán Hubert del 1er batallón: pregunta si deben proceder con las explosiones al igual que el 3er…- la orden de Roy calló al oficial.

-¡Qué procedan!- acto seguido se escucharon tres fuertes explosiones en las entradas norte, sur y este.

-Hecho señor… pasaremos a revisar las cuevas a profundidad…- Roy dejo el transmisor y se dejo caer pesadamente en una silla. En ese momento, entró Arzu.

-Señor, escuché la llamada de auxilio del 3er batallón: como miembro de dicho batallón, creo que…- pero no la dejó terminar.

-Llévese a unos 8 soldados con usted, Tnte. Mendelsen: comuníqueme por radio sobre la situación de los miembros de su escuadrón.- le ordenó, sospechando cual sería el estado de los soldados del batallón…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Hola, residencia Elric ¿Qué se le ofrece?- interrumpió el sonido del auricular los pensamientos del Alquimista de Fuego. Era la voz de…

-¿Winry Rockbell?

-¡Roy! ¿Co- como supiste este…?

-Llamé a tu casa y me contestó Riza. Al parecer le estas haciendo compañía a Acero ¿verdad?- preguntó de manera socarrona.

-Eh… bueno, yo… pues ya sabes, él es algo desordenado y necesita tener a alguien que le ayude con las cosas y…- se excusaba la chica cuando cayó en cuenta que- espera ¿Para que quieres hablar con Edward?

-¿Yo? Nunca dije que quería hablar con él. De hecho, quería hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, nada en especial. Es sólo que… necesito de tus habilidades.-tras meditarlo un poco, preguntó- ¿Quieres más detalles?- luego de un largo silencio ella respondió, seriamente.

-Te escucho- tras recibir los detalles del encargó, se despidió de Roy y salió con dirección a su casa.

Unos minutos después, Edward, se levantaba de la cama con toda la pereza del mundo. Se dio cuenta que otra vez había dormido de más; si bien es cierto, su trabajo cómo creador de fuegos artificiales, que había obtenido hacía menos de 3 meses, era agotador, más lo había sido las últimas 5 parrandas a las que lo habían invitado.

-Ah… ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido hoy?- miró el reloj: 11:15 AM- (*bostezo*) Supongo que debo ir a ver si Alphonse está despierto.- se puso una camisa blanca y un pantalón marrón y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, pero sólo encontró a sus tres gatos y al de Stephen, cabe decir que cuando esté vio a Edward, empezó a cubrirse la cabeza y se hecho al suelo, casi como si sintiese algo malo en él.- ¿Ustedes saben donde está Al?- preguntó a los gatos que estaban haciendo cualquier cosa menos escucharle, pero Neko Al se le acercó y le señaló con su garra la puerta.- ¿Debería interpretar eso cómo que ha salido?- el gato parpadeó un par de veces y luego maulló.- Supongo que sí, gracias.- le respondió acariciándole la cabeza. Se dirigió al primer piso, donde comprobó que estaba sólo.- Vaya ¿ha donde habrá ido todo el mundo?

-Yo no lo sé, recién he regresado.- le responde Winry apareciendo por detrás del chico.

-¡¡WAA!!... me asustaste ¿Por donde entraste?

-Por la puerta de atrás, es mucho más rápido entrar por ahí, en especial con todo el equipo.- dijo llevando una mochila y una caja de herramientas muy grande.

-¿Desde cuando tenias planeado viajar? ¿Y a dónde?

-Rush Valley: Roy llamó a mi casa, pero Riza le contesto y le dio este teléfono, afortunadamente para ti, estabas dormido y yo contesté, aunque creo que él ya sabe que estas aquí.

-¿En serio? Supongo que saldrás después del almuerzo.- le dijo el muchacho.

-No, de hecho, voy a tomar el tren del mediodía- le respondio, causando una sonrisa en él- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Jejeje no podrás llegar.

-¿Porqué no?

-En primer lugar, de aquí hasta la estación te demorarás, a lo mínimo, 30 minutos. Y en segundo lugar, porque…- agrega mirándole con una sonrisa extraña.

-Sí quieres que te haga el desayuno, pues estas loco. Además ¿Sabes cocinar verdad?

-Sí, pero… para que comer si te tengo aquí- dice sujetándola por detrás, rodeando sus caderas con los brazos y apoyando su pecho sobre la espalda de la chica.- ¿Por qué crees que te dije que no podrás tomar el tren de medio día?- le susurra suavemente al oído, lo que hace que a Winry se le suba el rojo a la cara.

-Ed, tu no serías ca… - su voz se entrecortó a causa de las caricias que Ed dejaba con sus labios alrededor de su cuello. Este, empezó a palpar con su mano izquierda, el muslo de la chica, para luego subir hasta la cadera, luego a la cintura, el abdomen, luego sobre su seno y se detuvo en el centro de su pecho, donde pudo sentir el salvaje palpitar su corazón.

-¿Tú querrías hacer esto, Winry? Yo no sería capaz de obligarte a hacer algo que no quisieras - le susurro de una manera sensual a la chica.

-¿Si… si quiero? Ah… pues…- decía lentamente, tratando de retener sus impulsos que le indicaban que se entregara a la pasión: hacía ya unos meses, en diciembre, se entregaban a las caricias y hubo un punto en que hubieran satisfecho la necesidad y el deseo de ambos… pero, ese mismo día, Pinako lo tuvo a Edward avanzando la construcción de su casa, ya que Alphonse y Stephen se habían ido de excursión a Briggs, cosa que le brindó privacidad a la pareja. Ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad, el deseo, debía admitirlo, era irrefrenable, tanto para ella como, obviamente, para Edward; no había nadie que los detuviera, ni Pinako ni Al, así que por única respuesta volteó a ver a los ojos a su novio, quien, al parecer, no podía esperar por su respuesta. Pero tal parece que, o Alphonse siempre esta destinado a arruinar este tipo de escenas o el autor de este fic, por ahora, no tiene ideas claras para el Lemon; de cualquier manera, el sonido de la puerta de atrás abriéndose, alertó muy tarde a la pareja que aún seguía abrazada, cuando Alphonse entró en escena.

-¡Hola, hermano! ¿Cómo pasaste la noche con…?- se quedó callado al ver a ambos, ruborizados, abrazados, a Winry con la blusa desordenada, a Edward con la camisa semi-abierta y fuera del pantalón.

-Alphonse, Winry ¿Ya nos…?- decía la Tnte. Coronel Mustang cuando entró, junto a Armstrong, a la cocina y vio la misma escena.

-Eh… esto… bueno, nosotros…- dijo la pareja tratando de excusarse.

-Lo sentimos, tomaremos el tren de las tres, por favor continúen…- replicaron los tres a la vez que daban media vuelta y salían de la cocina, con un tono de lastima, como si hubieran arruinado un momento muy esperado (y vaya que lo hicieron)

-¡E-e-esperen! ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Todos ustedes se van?

-Sí, bueno, como sabes, ya cumplí los nueve meses, por lo que el bebe podría nacer en cualquier momento y no quisiera que Roy se lo perdiera.

-¿Y tú Al?

-No es que este aburrido de este lugar, es sólo que he pensado que viajar durante unas cuantas semanas no es una mala idea, dichoso sea de paso, pesco algo de inspiración para mis esculturas.

-_"¿Aún sigues con eso?"_ Apropósito ¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido y con Riza en ese estado?- Los tres se miraron las caras y le respondieron de manera simple y sencilla.

-Vinimos volando…

-¿Ah? ¿Podrían explicarme eso?

-Me encantaría pero tenemos un tren que tomar y un vecino se ofreció a llevarnos hasta la estación en su camioneta.- respondió Al

-¿Y para que vinieron aquí entonces?- preguntó Winry

-Por mis gatitos, por supuesto… y para despedirnos de Ed - respondió Alphonse mientras subía las escaleras con prisa.

-¿Despedirse?... No, no, no, no… visto que todo el mundo va, yo también voy. _"Demonios: ni un mes que llevo viviendo en mi nueva casa y ya debo irme de viaje"_- pensó a la vez que subía las escaleras para irse a su habitación a hacer sus maletas.

-¿De verás? No hay ningún problema si quieres quedarte…- le pregunto Winry

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Qué haré yo sólo aquí? Bueno, podría seguir creando cohetes y todo eso, pero me aburriría si no los llevo a otros lugares para venderlos o mostrarlos.- decía amontonando con prisa cualquier cantidad de ropa que podía.- Además ¿Qué harías viajando sin mi?

-Disculpa, pero he estado sin ti durante los últimos 5 años, viajando entre Rizenbull y Rush Valley yo sola y, como ves, aún sigo de una sola pieza.- le respondió la chica mortificada.- Por último, estuviste sólo por 2 años para luego volver aquí y llevarte a Alphonse, así que no vengas a decir que te aburrirás o te sentirás solo.

-Mmm… tienes razón; pero no me dirás que no has tenido problemas cuando viajabas ¿verdad? –Le respondió Edward desde el segundo piso- ¡Al! ¿Dónde esta mi sobretodo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Tú también vienes hermano?- le preguntó Alphonse a la vez que le entregaba el abrigo- Genial, entonces… ¿Se la van a montar en algún hotel?- la respuesta le vino como una patada que lo mando escaleras abajo, junto a la caja con los gatos a los que les evito el dolor de la caída - Ouch… me lo merecía.

-Me refiero a hombres en el tren que te vengan con piropos tan ridículos como "¿Qué hace una belleza cómo tu viajando sola?" o "Hola, amiga ¿Estas sola?"- dijo Edward que bajaba las escaleras lentamente con una mirada seria y un par de maletas: una grande con ropa y una más pequeña.- Por no decir que hallan tratado de ponerte una mano encima. Después de todo…- en ese momento salta los tres últimos escalones, pasa sobre Alphonse, y queda a unos milímetros de distancia frente a su novia.-… hay algo en ti que convierte hasta al más civilizado de los hombres en una bestia salvaje, algo que puede desarmar hasta a la armadura más dura…

-Y ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sí se puede saber?- le preguntó altaneramente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Tu boca, tu cuerpo, tus cabellos, tus ojos y todo tu ser… eso es lo que me convierte a mi en todo eso: una bestia, un montón de hojalata… y ahora me pertenecen.- agregó sonrientemente al ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica.

-Eso fue muy tierno y profundo…- le respondió con una voz sensual acercando sus labios a los de él, que empezaban a prepararse para recibir el beso de la chica, cuando ella pone un dedo sobre estos y cambiando su tono de voz por uno más simple- pero debemos irnos ahora o perderemos el tren del medio día, así que, andando, Ed.- dijo la chica dejando al chico completamente anonadado. Por su parte, él sólo miraba como se iba hacia la entrada, vigilando cada movimiento de su pelo al viento, sus brazos, sus caderas, su… ¿mano?

-¿Hermano? ¿Ed? ¿Se encuentra Ed en casa?- decía Alphonse pasándole la mano una y otra vez frente a los ojos.

-¡Hey, muchachos! ¿Acaso quieren perderse el tren?- preguntó Pinako que estaba esperando con Rose, Riza, Armstrong y Winry en la camioneta.

-Claro que no, abuela.- dijo Ed echándole llave a la puerta de la casa.- Ok, Al, parece que vamos a tener que viajar una vez más.- le dijo a la vez que emprendían el camino a la camioneta.

-Sí, pero me agrada que esta vez no sea para misiones o acciones peligrosas: Esta vez, podremos pasear y disfrutar como cualquier otro turista ¿Verdad, hermano?- este, sólo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Afortunadamente para todos, llegaron a alcanzar el tren del mediodía y, una vez entregado el equipaje en el vagón determinado, se dispusieron a partir.

-Bien, de aquí hasta Rush Valley, calculo serán unos… 6 ó 7 días.- especuló Edward.

-Pues, la verdad, son 5 días y medio. – le corrigió Pinako

-¿Tan poco?- preguntó sorprendido

-Es por el nuevo sistema de trenes.- le respondió Riza

-¿Había un nuevo sistema de trenes?- cuestionó Ed

-Sí y todo es gracias a ti, aunque no lo creas.- le dijo Winry

-¿A mi? ¿Y yo que hice?

-¿Recuerdas cuando volviste en esa extraña nave voladora?- le interrogó la chica, que fue asentida por Edward- Pues, los restos que quedaron de ella, no explotaron y cuando cientos de investigadores fueron a revisar las ruinas de la ciudad subterránea, se encontraron con los restos de tu nave. Cuando extrajeron el motor y lo estudiaron, pudieron determinar como estaba hecho y lo usaron en diferentes cosas: misiles, autos, etc. También lo aplicaron a los trenes, aunque en algunas ocasiones ocurren desperfectos, pero, si no hay ningún problema, estos pueden llegar a aumentar su velocidad y alcanzar sus destinos en menos tiempo.

-Con razón llegamos aquí en tiempo record. -(*sonido de pitido del tren*)- Creo que ese es nuestro tren, es mejor ir abordando.- dijo a la vez que entraban en su respectivo vagón, se sentaban en sus sitios asignados y se despedían (por la ventana) de Pinako, Rose y Kain.

-Cuídense y que les vaya bien- decía Rose

-Tía Winry, me saludas al mono y al tío cascarrabias.

-¡Se llaman Panilla y Dominique! ¡Y no me digas tía!

-Como sea, adiós tía Winry

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi nieta.- le advirtió Pinako a Edward

-¿Y que si lo hago?- la retó el alquimista- (*sonido de tuerca golpeando contra un cráneo*) Ouch… ya entendí _"Que buena puntería ¿No se estaba quedando ciega?"_

-Si hacen escala en Central y ven a Stephen, díganle que vuelva pronto para que nos ayude a llevar el negocio.- agregó Rose, empezando a correr dado que el tren ya estaba en movimiento.

-Sí, se lo diremos si lo encontramos. Adiós, cuídense.- agregó Alphonse que llevaba su caja llena de gatos.

-Adiós, señor Armstrong. Señorita Mustang, que tenga mucha suerte, sea varón o mujer.- agregó Rose refiriéndose al bebe.

-Gracias Rose, cuídense.- dijo Riza a la vez que se acababa la estación y solo pudieron despedirse agitando sus manos.

-¡Vuelvan para él almuerzo!- gritó Pinako antes de que su voz se hiciera inaudible para Alphonse, Edward y Winry, que habían salido a despedirse desde el balcón principal del tren. Desde ahí observaron como se perdía, a lo lejos, su pueblo natal.

-¡¡YAHOO!! Ahora podremos probar la vida de turistas que nunca pudimos tener cuando buscábamos la piedra filosofal.- exclamó un sonriente Alphonse

-No te emociones, que ahora el viaje no nos lo esta financiando el gobierno.

-No, pero, técnicamente, se pudren en plata.- le respondió Winry

-Así es hermano, hay que aprovechar y vivir la vida- agregó Alphonse rodeando el cuello de su hermano y de Winry con sus brazos.- después de todo: somos jóvenes, ricos y solteros (*sonido de disco rayado*) Oh, espera… ese soy yo. Dejémoslo en jóvenes y ricos ¿les parece?- dijo tratando de calmarlos.

-No abuses de tu estado de soltero- le reprochó Edward con molestia.

-¿Insinúas que no te gusta que sea tu novia?

-No, no es eso.- negó Edward

-Pues a mi me parece que sí- afirmó Alphonse

-¿Quién te metió en esto?- le preguntó Ed

-No evadas el tema, Edward.- lo enfrentó Winry empezando a molestarse.

-¿Evadir que?- le pregunto Ed empezando a sentir molestia

-¿Puedo sugerir algo?- dijo temerosamente Alphonse

-¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó la pareja al unísono.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya me callo.- dijo Alphonse a la vez que entraba de vuelta al tren y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, desde que llegaron hasta ese mismo momento: Vinieron desde otro mundo hasta su tierra natal, se encontraron con las que consideraban su familia, su hermano confesó los sentimientos al amor de su vida y esta le correspondió. En un viaje a Briggs, había ganado un amigo como lo era Stephen y se había enamorado de un alma en pena (ahí un spoiler de la historia de diciembre), había reconstruido su vieja casa, no para que él viviera allí, sino para que su hermano viviera allí con Winry, cuando llegara el momento, claro esta. Había conseguido trabajo vendiendo esculturas y habían revelado su verdadera identidad… por ello, pesé a que dejó a la mujer que amaba en otro mundo, se sentía satisfecho.- _"Es mejor que vivas y me recuerdes como soy ahora… en lugar que te quedes aquí y me veas agonizante" _No me hubiera importado, yo te hubiera cuidado hasta el final- murmuró tristemente, cuando sintió que todo estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso…-¿Eh? ¿Esos dos ya no están peleando?- abre un poco la puerta para ver y encuentra a su hermano y a Winry enfrascados en un apasionante beso, que quiebran al ver a Alphonse.

-Eh… esto… bueno, nosotros…- dijo la pareja tratando de excusarse.

-Lo siento, volveré al vagón o quizá me vaya a jugar cartas con alguno de los pasajeros, por favor, continúen- dijo de manera cancina, por haber arruinado otro bonito momento, mientras que ambos lo seguían, con sus caras completamente ruborizadas, tratando de explicarle la situación. En ese momento, no sabían que se dirigían al ojo de la tormenta.

**Las montañas de Rush Valley - Sábado 14 de Marzo de 1924**

Una gran sombra remontaba vuelo sobre las montañas de Rush Valley… Finalmente, se detuvo al lado de un joven de cabellos claros, rostro frío e inexpresivo, que iba acompañado por una niña de cabello castaño corto, peinado con un flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho, ella iba vestida con botas gris claro, un vestido color amatista, de una sola pieza que tenia mangas largas y le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla (resumido: estilo gothic lolita), y, sobre sus hombros, llevaba un chal negro. Al verlos, la "sombra", que no era más que una enorme bandada de criaturas deformes, parecidas a murciélagos, empezó a revolotear a su alrededor para, luego, llegar a juntarse y formar la imagen de Sifridus que miró inquisitivamente a ambos.

-Veo que te las arreglaste para escapar, Malaquías.- el joven, de unos 20 años, sólo asintió moviendo la cabeza.- ¿Y que hay de ti?- le preguntó a la niña cuyo único ojo marrón claro miraba al hombre con curiosidad- ¿No tuviste problemas en escapar?

-Malaqui---as, ayu---do a Vic---toria- respondió la chica pausadamente- ¿Don---de esta pa---pá?

-Lo lamento, Vicky: Papá no volverá jamás.- dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

-Entonces ¿Richard murió?- preguntó Jack apareciendo de la nada juntó a un gran número de autómatas.- Eso no es bueno, si Leena se llega a enterar…

-Ya veo…- se escuchó, por detrás de Jack, la voz lastimera de la niña- así que… papá… él…- amargas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué murió? ¿No era que nosotros no podíamos morir?- dijo rompiendo en llanto abrazándose de Jack que, ante esas palabras, al igual que todos se sorprendió.

-_"Se supone que ella aún no lo sabía" _Leena… no, ese ya no es tu nombre ¿Cómo sabes que somos inmortales? ¿Cómo sabes que no puedes…?- pero sólo le basto a Sifridus ver el estado de las ropas de ella para entenderlo: el vestido rojo oscuro que llevaba, ahora tenía una gran cantidad de cortes, casi como si la hubieran apuñalado repetidas veces.- ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Contra quien te enfrentaste?- y ella respondió

-Contra el "Alquimista Sin Nombre"- ante la sola mención de ese titulo, Malaquías abrió sus ojos a sobremanera, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Sifridus.

-Malaquías ¿Qué sabes de él?- interrogó, siendo respondido por el joven, cuya voz era grave y pausada.

-Su verdadero nombre es Sinfjotli Lentz, o por lo menos el dice eso. Es natal de Aquroya, tiene 18 años.

-¿Y por qué ese titulo?- preguntó Jack- Es decir, he escuchado, alquimista carmesí, de fuego, de acero, de los mil rostros y otras pavadas más ¿Pero "sin nombre"?

-Al parecer, se debe a que su habilidad va más halla de todo entendimiento humano. Pero creo que nuestra pequeña niña puede ilustrarnos más.- dijo mirando a la chica.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Cómo te hizo esto?

-Él… empezó a sacar un líquido rojo de sus manos, luego formaba hilos, una chica lo acompañaba y… luego yo…

-¿Tú?

-Ya no recuerdo-(*-todo el mundo se da una caída tipo anime-*)- pero cuando recuperé la memoria, pude ver que él me tenía miedo, y me empezó a lanzar cuchillas que salían de ese líquido de sus manos. Luego cogió a la chica y creó un gran montón de murallas con las piedras de la mina para detenerme. Luego "ella" tomó posesión de mi cuerpo y me sacó de la mina.

-Ya veo… dime, ese líquido ¿era de este color?- dijo a la vez que un pedazo de su mano se separaba y empezaba a flotar, convirtiéndose en una masa oscura que comenzó a girar velozmente, hasta cambiar su tono por un rojo oscuro medio brillante.

-Sí, así era.

-Ya veo- dijo Sifridus

-¿Qué era eso?

-Materia viva en su forma más pura… bueno, con un solo contaminante: sangre humana.- Jack, que estaba sumamente sorprendido, iba a preguntar, pero Sifridus lo interrumpió- Ya me encargaré de él más tarde. Malaquías ¿has obtenido información sobre "la fuente" del síndrome?

-Al parecer, está recluida en un sanatorio en Central. Sin embargo, mis fuentes me han informado que donó para el banco de sangre de Amestris. La sangre fue usada, hace ya cinco años, en una chica.

-¿Sabes quién es y donde se encuentra?

-Sé que trabaja en una cafetería en Central. Ha salido de viaje al sur. En cuanto tenga más información, les haré saber.

-Entonces, Jack, prepárate para viajar: quiero a ese portador vivo y sin daño alguno.

-Entendido-dijo el joven a la vez que se preparaba para partir, acompañado de sus autómatas - ¡vamos! ¿Leena puede venir?

-Ya te dije que ella no es Leena… y ella debe quedarse: tenemos que seguir preguntándole y hay que ver su estado. En su lugar, Malaquías te acompañará.

-Viajar con un humano, aunque este sea mi mejor amigo, hará este viaje más largo.

-Te recuerdo que no sabemos a donde se dirige el objetivo. Por último, debo negarme a ir, ya que recaudaré más información si indago en Rush Valley.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella ha ido hacia el sur, más allá de Rush Valley; el tren siempre va tener que pasar por esta ciudad, pues no hay camino más rápido para llegar a Central y, cuando haga una escala, me infiltrare. Luego, Jack aparecerá.

-Ya veo, interesante. Bien, entonces llévate a Victoria, quizá le puedas enseñar un par de cosas.

-¡¡SÍ!! ¡Va-mos Jacky, se-rá diver-tido!- dijo la niña, muy alegremente, pero Sifridus la retiene- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, maes---tro?- el se inclina a su oído y le murmura unas cuantas palabras- ¡Uhmmm! Entendi--do- le responde la chica. Acto seguido, se sube sobre la espalda de un autómata de metro y medio, cuadrúpedo y con cabeza de lobo.- ¡Vamos, Kuno!- este solamente mueve la cabeza y emprende la marcha junto con Jack.

-Sabes que era más útil enviar a Leena que a Victoria ¿Verdad?- le informó Malaquías.

-Sí, e irá cuando sea el momento, pero deberías dejarla descansar un rato: ella es la más dolida por la muerte de Richard. Y, por último, ella ya no es Leena.

-Has estado diciendo eso desde hace buen tiempo ¿Porqué?

-Leena tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos pardos, en cambio, nuestra fräulein (señorita) tiene el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules. Eso significa que uno de los 3 espíritus que hay en su cuerpo, se esta imponiendo ante los demás.

-¿De veras? ¿Pero como? Leena era mucho más joven.

-Pero, aunque eso la hacia fuerte, no la hizo lo suficiente: el espíritu que se impuso ante los otros dos, es el resultado de un experimento… para ser exactos, es la combinación casi total de dos sujetos totalmente diferentes.

-Espera… tratas de decir que…

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Es hora de irnos ¿Estas lista?- ella, que ha escuchado todo, le pregunta, antes que se convierta en una bandada de esas criaturas…

-Entonces ¿Cómo me llamaré?

-¿No es obvio?- le pregunto al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se convertía poco a poco en esos cuervo-murciélagos tan raros, que rodeaban a Malaquías y a la niña.- Tu nombre, de ahora en adelante, es…- el sonido de los aleteos, ensordeció la voz de Sifridus, que envolviendo a los presentes en esa bandada de alimañas, alzó vuelo hacia el noroeste.

**Rush Valley – Domingo 15 de Marzo de 1924 (11:55 PM)**

"_¿Porqué debo recordar esto? No logro entenderlo del todo… Pero ¿Qué salio mal?... no… nada salió mal… la pregunta es ¿Por qué ocurre todo esto?" _–En la cabeza del muchacho se visualiza así mismo en el traje militar para climas secos (que es lo mismo pero con mangas hasta el antebrazo), entrando a una habitación decorada como si fuera la bóveda de una iglesia, la cual estaba en plena remodelación dado el hecho de que hubieran andamios en muchas de las columnas. El lugar estaba repleto de exoesqueletos, autómatas sin almas ni materia viva que los moviese; también había biombos que servían para dividir el lugar en pequeñas estancias.-_ "Sí… aquí empezó la pesadilla"._

**-Flashback-**

_-__**"¿Ese es el sujeto que los fabricó?"**_

-Sí, Hughes, no hay duda…

_**-"¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?"**_- Luego de meditarlo bien, respondió…

-Mi trabajo...- dijo avanzando y entrando a la galería, donde estaba el "hombre" de casi 2m y medio, su cara cubierta por una hermosa máscara de plata que estaba unida a un yelmo y su cuerpo cubierto por una gran capa.- Sr. Richard Anton Sayer ¿No es así?- El hombre le responde…

-¿Ha venido a matarme Sr….?

-Sinfjotli Lentz… y sí… llegó el "día del juicio".- dijo preparándose para abrir los sellos.

-¿El día del Juicio? Jajajaja… de veras tiene un buen sentido del humor, Sr. Lentz. Dígame ¿De que se me acusa?

-Homicidio premeditado, más de cien cargos de homicidio indirecto y traición a la patria, al servir a un grupo subversivo.- le responde mientras, a las espaldas de Richard, transmuta la materia viva en finos hilos.

-Ya veo… El mundo perderá a un genio el día de hoy- dice a la vez que chasquea sus dedos metálicos. Acto seguido, seis autómatas caen del techo en dirección al alquimista, que con tan sólo mover sus muñecas y dedos, los corta en innumerables trozos.- Ya veo, así que en eso consiste su habilidad Sr. Lentz.

-Esas son tus creaciones, con ellas mataste ha cientos de aldeanos inocentes ¿Por qué?

-Por que soy un hombre de palabra

-¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES!- Le grita el muchacho, enfurecido por tal respuesta, a la vez que le lanza sus hilos, los cuales son evadidos por un salto, humanamente imposible, de parte de Richard, que cae sobre un andamio- ¡INFELIZ! ¿¡COMO PUEDES ANTEPONER TU PALABRA ANTE TANTAS VIDAS INOCENTES!?- la única respuesta que recibió, fueron más autómatas, esta vez unos dieciocho que venían a toda velocidad hacia él. A todo lo que daban sus manos, Sinfjotli, destruyó a unos 8 con los filamentos, sin embargo, un par de autómatas, hechos de una aleación más resistente, lograron sujetar sus hilos.

_**-"¡Libérate muchacho! Que en un momento nos van a arrancar la cabeza!"**_

-No es necesario que me lo digas- convierte la parte de los filamentos que aún sujeta en 8 cuchillas (4 en cada mano) y se las lanza en el rostro a los muñecos metálicos, que caen aturdidos, pero no muertos- Así que es verdad: no mueren tan fácilmente.- no pudo seguir diciendo nada más, pues los autómatas aún iban a por él. Con la materia viva que tenía en las manos, transmutó un par de _"patas"_ (Espadas hindúes: consisten en un guantelete unido a una espada. Para mayor información, ver la wikipedia en inglés XD) y se lanzó al combate. Con ambas espadas, logró desarmar y mutilar parcialmente a 3 de los autómatas. Finalmente, tuvo que abandonar las_ patas_, pues la materia seguía fluyendo por sus manos, causándole un gran dolor.

_**-"Deberias cerrar el sello"**_

-Tranquilo Hughes… yo sé cual es mi límite.- dice esto, a la vez que siente como su visión se hace más aguda. Él no puede notarlo, pero unas líneas rojas, sumamente delgadas, empiezan a aparecer por su rostro y palmas.

_**-"No, de veras… detente un rato"**_

-¡PRIMERO LO MATO Y LUEGO DESCANSO! ¿TE PARECE?- le grita a la vez que vuelve a sacar 4 cuchillas y empezó a lanzarlas de manera errada a los autómatas.

-"_**¿¡Estas loco!? ¡No le has dado a nada!"**_

-¿Eso crees?- dice al mismo tiempo que los autómatas que aún quedaban se le lanzaban encima. Al instante flexiona sus falanges y se distinguen los filamentos que iban atados a las cuchillas que, además de regresar hacia su portador, terminan clavándose en los autómatas y enredando los filamentos que los unían, en las articulaciones de estos.- Esto acaba aquí.- dice jalando con más fuerza, esta vez con sus brazos, haciendo añicos a los muñecos. –Interesante pasatiempo el que tiene, Sr. Sayer.- el muchacho capta un movimiento entre los biombos de la habitación y lanza sus hilos hacia ellos. De la nada, Richard reaparece y sostiene los hilos con una fuerza descomunal.- Parece que nos encontramos con algo realmente preciado para usted.

-No es algo… es alguien.- respondió secamente- Querías saber porqué lo hice ¿no? Pues, mírala- ante sus ojos apareció algo que "parecía" ser humano, de no ser por el hecho de que parte de su rostro apenas estaba cubierto por piel y sus cabellos pardos eran escasos. Iba vestida con un vestido victoriano, que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-No sea descortés con mi esposa, Sr. Lentz

-¿Tu… esposa? -_**"Chico, pero vaya gustos tiene este tío"- **_"Cállate" ¿Pero como es que…? ¿Por qué?

-Al principio, creí que era imposible: traté de revivir a mi esposa e hija, para ello tuve que realizar muchos sacrificios. Sin embargo, ninguno dio resultado.

-¿Sacrificios?... Espera, tu no habrás… -dijo con la cara desencajada por la rabia que sentía

-Hasta que él me demostró que en este mundo, que en esta vida NADA es imposible.

-¿Estas loco?

-¿¡NO TE DAS CUENTA!? Mírala: ya casi parece un humano…ella era como esas cosas que te atacaron y ahora esta por obtener esa hermosa forma humana…- dijo mientras acariciaba la figura de su esposa, sin soltar los filamentos de Sinfjotli.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Es imposible… un alma en un cuerpo inorgánico no puede desarrollar sangre o vísceras o huesos… a menos que…- miró sus manos: sus sellos de los que seguía manando la…- ¿¡materia viva!? ¿QUIÉN LO HIZO? ¿QUIÉN?

-Me temo que eso confidencial, en especial, para un Alquimista Estatal

-Dime ¿Estas seguro que ellas son tu esposa y tu hija?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero claro que lo es!

-Mientes: puedo sentir tus pulsaciones nerviosas a través de mis filamentos. Los ojos de tu esposa… no eran azules como los de esa cosa ¿verdad?

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡NO SON AZULES! ¡SON PARDOS! ¿QUÉ NO LO VES?- le gritó tratando de negar lo innegable. Sinfjotli, no podía ver su rostro por la máscara, pero si podía visualizar una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada vacilante en el rostro del hombre.

-No. Es claro que no quieres ver, ni aceptar lo evidente… no me dejas otra opción.- aprovecha y transforma la materia que tiene en su mano izquierda en más filamentos y, aprovechando que Richard sigue sosteniendo los hilos de la mano derecha, se los lanza a la "mujer" y la destroza.

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!! ¿¡PORQUÉ LA MATASTE!? ¡¡¡ELLA NO SE LO MERECÍA!!!

-¡ELLA NO ERA TU ESPOSA, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! Esa cosa era…

-¡¡¡CALLATE!!! ¡MENTIROSO, MALDITO Y VIL MENTIROSO! ¡TE HARÉ PAGAR TU OSADÍA EN EL INFIERNO!-dijo jalando los filamentos, atrayendo al joven hacía si mismo. Sinfjotli, que no se esperaba eso, salio volando en dirección al enfurecido hombre que sacaba una espada que llevaba oculta bajo la capa en su espalda. El muchacho, transforma los hilos de su mano izquierda en una espada, con la que para en seco el brutal golpe que le dirigía el sujeto. Ambos empezaron a forcejear con las espadas. El chico estaba concentrado, no sólo en resistir el golpe, sino en observar el monstruoso cuerpo metálico que manejaba el hombre: Sus piernas, eran automails sumamente altos, que asemejaban a las patas de las aves; su torso, era de acero, resaltando, en especial, sus "pectorales", que no eran más que una coraza, mientras que, su zona abdominal, estaba recubierta y protegida con una armadura de placas.

De repente, Sinfjotli vio que Richard, con la mano que le quedaba libre, sacaba otra espada de su espalda y esta vez, si el no se alejaba, sería su fin. Haciendo lo debido, se alejo antes que el golpe de la segunda espada cayera sobre su cabeza.

– Es una pena… si mis autómatas no estuvieran encargándose del grueso de tu batallón, entonces me ayudarían a destriparte.

-¿El grueso de mi…?- entonces cayo en cuenta a quien se referían- El capitán Boris… no tengo tiempo que…-pero no pudo completar la frase porqué Richard se le abalanzó, con ambas espadas preparadas para cortarle el cuello. Entonces, él, para retener al hombre, crea cuchillas y se las lanza, pero estas son bloqueadas hábilmente por el sujeto. Entonces, transmuta la materia en un par de cimitarras (espada curva árabe) y se lanza al combate con una habilidad que ni él mismo imaginaba.- "¿Cómo es que puedo luchar así? Si tome clases de esgrima en mi pasado, debo decirte que no recuerdo nada" _**"Quizás sí, quizás no: cuando te encuentras en peligro, eres capaz de recobrar habilidades de manera inconsciente. Aparte, como la cantidad de materia viva, dentro de tu cuerpo, ha aumentado, tus capacidades y sentidos se magnifican"**_-"¿Tú crees?"-le pregunta el chico a Hughes en el momento que esquiva un sablazo dando un salto con el que logra pasar por encima de su oponente (de 2.50 m de estatura)-"Wow, tenias razón"- pensó a la vez que lanzaba un golpe lleno de furia, con las dos cimitarras, sobre el sujeto y este lo bloqueaba con sus espadas._**-"Sin embargo, ten cuidado: el sobreexceso de materia viva en el cuerpo, puede traer consecuencias catastróficas" **_"¿De veras? ¿Cómo qué?"- entonces sintió un aguijoneo en su cabeza que le hizo perder la concentración; aún así, aumento la presión que ejercía sobre las espadas de su enemigo _**"Eso que sentiste, fue tu sistema nervioso, sintiendo el peso de la materia viva sobre tus conexiones nerviosas"**_ "Aún así… me ha dado más fuerza, lo he hecho retroceder… ¿Pero que?"- se preguntó al ver como otro par de brazos, que le salían del torso del hombre, le sujetaban las muñecas con una fuerza espectacular.

-JAJAJAJA… No se esperaba esto ¿Verdad, señor Lentz? ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!- Le dijo a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza las muñecas del chico que, presa del dolor y el pánico, soltó las espadas y cayó de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha. Richard, sintiéndose ganador, convirtió uno de sus pies en una garra- Quiero ver tu rostro deformado por el dolor, antes de que te mate.- le dijo de manera burlona, a la vez que dirigía su pie sobre el rostro del Alquimista. Pero este, moviendo su torso y su cuello a un lado, pudo evadir la garra y, aprovechando que Richard estaba sobre un solo pie, le dio una patada en la pierna, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Richard, viendo que empezaba a tambalearse soltó las manos del chico para así poder evitar la caída, no sin antes romperle las muñecas.- ¿Cómo esperas luchar ahora?- le preguntó seriamente, a la vez que, con su otro par de brazos, sacaba un par de espadas cortas que tenía guardadas bajo unas aperturas en sus codos. Sinfjotli, se había alejado de él otros cuantos metros.

-Demonios… ¿Qué puedo hacer?- se dijo en voz alta, a la vez que veía como el hombre se lanzaba al ataque-_**"Tranquilizat**_**e… sólo espera un poco"** "Es fácil decirlo"_**"YA… ahora, intenta mover tus muñecas"**_"Pero como…"- el chico lo intenta y ve que puede hacerlo-"¿Cómo lo lograste?"_**"¿Te dije que la materia viva da un mayor índice de regeneración?"**_"No, pero gracias por decírmelo"- dijo sacando 16 cuchillas (8 en cada mano) que luego arrojó sobre un sorprendido Richard, que empezó a bloquearlas con las espadas.

-"Es imposible… ¿Cómo pudo recuperarse de esa fractura?... a menos que"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano derecha que tocó la armadura de placas en su abdomen: el chico, aprovechando que, el último bloqueo de las cuchillas, dejó su torso expuesto, golpeó con su mano derecha la armadura de placas, para reconocer sus componentes y luego, con la otra mano, le dirigió un manotazo a la misma zona con la que destruyó por completo la armadura de laminas que cubría su abdomen.-"Maldita sea"- se dijo a la vez que veía como su columna vertebral de acero, quedaba expuesta, así como parte de la materia viva.

-"Es mi oportunidad"- pensó Sinfjotli, a la vez que transformaba la materia de su mano que en un sable curvo- ¡MUERE!- gritó dirigiendo un golpe con este hacía la cara del hombre, que, por poco, logro esquivarlo. Aún así, su máscara fue cortada. Richard retrocedió, aturdido por el golpe, tratando de sostener ambos trozos de la máscara, pero, al darse cuenta que era inútil, decidió dejarla caer y enfrentar al muchacho con su rostro descubierto y sin el yelmo: su rostro estaba completamente retraído, casi cadavérico, bien sea por el hecho que ahora no necesitaba comida, por las grandes y profunda ojeras o por las pocas horas de sueño; sus cabellos, sólo eran mechones delgados, que le colgaban inertemente sobre su casi pelado cráneo… y, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban encendidos por el fragor de la batalla.- Tú… ¿Realmente eres humano?

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte ¿no crees?

-¿Qué?- preguntó el joven, aterrorizado.

-De cualquier manera no importa… porque morirás aquí y ahora.- dijo a la vez que un tercer par de brazos, mucho más cortos, salían del espacio que antes estaba cubierto por la armadura de láminas y clavaron sus garras en el brazo del chico: por el susto y la impresión, este, había olvidado guardar distancia del hombre. Rápidamente, empezó a propinarle patadas al muchacho que no podía hacer nada sino soportarlas.

Precisamente, eso era lo último que Sinfjotli podía hacer: su cuerpo no podía soportar más, la materia empezaba a propagarse más rápidamente por su cuerpo, los golpes que recibía, las garras clavándose en su brazo… su último impulso fue crear filamentos con su mano derecha, pero no tenía fuerzas… había sobrepasado su límite y la voz de Hughes se le hizo imperceptible… por un momento, todo se hizo oscuro y recordó su sueño… ahora podía oír las palabras del chico: _**"Qué patético eres… un hombre no debe retractarse de sus palabras… levántate… hermano, juntos llegaremos a casa… ¿no es verdad, Winifred?" **_– Le dijo el niño a la niña _**"No exageres, Max"**_- le respondió ella-_**"Aún es un bebé, apenas tiene 2 años… " "Jejeje… lo sé, pero tampoco es para que exagere, después de todo, ha caído sobre la hierba que es más suave que las rocas… ven, ponte de pie… Johannes"**_… "¿Johannes? ¿¿Johannes?? ¿Quién… quién es él? No puedo morir, no puedo… no hasta saber"… ¿¡QUIÉN SOY!?-gritó cuando las cuatro espadas estaban a punto de ser clavadas en su pecho. Richard se paralizó por un momento al ver el rostro del joven y su piel… pero cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta que su tercer par de brazos habían sido destruidos y que el joven se había colado por entre sus dos piernas y ahora estaba detrás de él a unos cuantos metros.

-Creo que tendrás que hacerte otro par de brazos.- le dijo a la vez que sus heridas se cerraban rápidamente y lo miraba amenazadoramente con sus ojos, que ahora estaban de un color verde intenso y con las pupilas rasgadas como las de los gatos. Las líneas rojas en su piel se habían vuelto más notorias y formaban distintas formas alrededor de sus brazos y manos.- Es tiempo de morir, Sayer.

-Tú… no eres normal. Es mejor que acabe contigo en este moment… - su boca fue callada por cuatro cuchillas que volaron al lado suyo, sin atinarle. Estas eran seguidas por el muchacho que, a una endemoniada velocidad, se había situado en medio de sus cuatro brazos- Idiota… ¡Estas muerto!- exclamó a la vez que descargaba cuatro sablazos sobre el chico que lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica. Eso no le hizo gracia y mucho menos le dio buena espina, algo andaba mal… y tarde se dio cuenta de que era: sus brazos no se movían.-¿¿Qué… qué fue lo que hiciste??- entonces, las vio: las cuchillas que Sinfjotli lanzó, tenían filamentos atados en los mangos. Al halar de ellos, las dagas regresaron hacía el dueño o hacía donde el quería clavarlas, en este caso, las articulaciones de los brazos.

-No sé si te lo dije, pero es poco probable que, en una situación así, yo falle un tiro.- dijo sujetando con fuerza los hilos que iban atados a las cuchillas, mientras que, con la mano izquierda, sujetaba la columna vertebral artificial de Richard y empezó a crear filamentos dentro de ella- ¿Puedes sentir tus piernas, RICHARD?- le gritó mientras sonreía al ver la cara de horror que ponía el hombre- Claro que no: tus nervios inferiores, ahora, están desconectados de tu sistema nervioso. He ganado Sr. SAYER- volvió a gritarle a la vez que cerraba la mano izquierda y empujaba el torso de Richard con su pie con tanta fuerza que destruyó la vértebra y partió al infeliz en dos: El torso, cayó pesadamente a un lado y, las caderas y piernas, en otro lado. –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…TENÍAS RAZÓN: EL MUNDO HOY PERDERÍA A UN GENIO… JAJAJAJAJAJA… VAMOS ¿ACASO ESTE ES EL FINAL? ¡PARATE! ¡LEVANTATE! ¡MUESTRAME TU ROSTRO DEFORMADO POR EL DOLOR!- se burla Sinfjotli del caído que empieza a soltar lagrimas de pena; es entonces que el muchacho se mira y escucha a si mismo y se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo- no… NO… ¿Qué se supone estoy haciendo? Así no soy yo… ¡Este no soy yo! _**"Pues ya era hora que te enteraras"**_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _**"Te salvo de la locura: la materia viva, te lo dije claramente, afecta a los nervios, por ende, al sistema nervioso. Uno de los efectos es el trastorno de tu personalidad"**_ ¿Dices que esta cosa me esta…? _**"Sí, ahora ¡Cierra los sellos de una vez!"**_-el muchacho obedeció al espíritu y los cerró-

Richard, miraba con desconcierto la galería en la que agonizaba: había sido organizada especialmente por él, para que funcionara como habitación, taller y cuarto de juego para sus dos niñas. Ahora, se preguntaba que sería de ellas, pues él ya no estaría ahí para cuidarlas. Luego, miró al muchacho que le quitó la vida: su mirada despectiva, su sonrisa despiadada… habían desaparecido. Fue entonces que se preguntó en voz alta…

-¿Por… por qué… a mi? ¿Porqué… alejaste a mi esposa de… mi?

-Porqué esa no era tu esposa: quien sea que la "revivió" lo único que hizo fue juntar los espíritus de un bebé de siete meses, muerto en Ishval; una anciana, que murió de neumonía el invierno pasado; una joven madre, que se suicido por el abandono de su pareja; y una jovencita que falleció de una infección renal. Esta última tenía los ojos azules que mostraba "esa cosa".

-¿Co-como puedo creer…?

-Una de las tantas habilidades que poseo, es ver el pasado de las personas usando su sangre… en este caso, fue materia viva.

-Quieres decir… que... yo… fui ¿engañado?- el muchacho asiente

-Te negaste a ver la realidad: Pese a que sabias que tenia ciertas diferencias físicas con tu esposa, te seguías aferrando a esa idea errada, sólo porque ya no querías sufrir más ¿verdad?- él asiente con la cabeza

-Estaba cansado de buscar… cansado de que las respuestas se me escaparan de las manos… cansado de… los sacrificios…- en ese instante, una explosión resuena en alguna de las otras galerías.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Parece... que tu equipo empezó a tener problemas… eso seguramente fue en la galería 14… esta es la galería 58. Deberías ir… con ellos… - él lo mira de manera inquisidora- ja…jaja… si quieres información, entonces déjame decirte que… con mi muerte… la producción de Autómatas no parará.

-¿Porqué?

-Lo siento, pero ya te dije lo suficiente… como para que… se me considere un traidor…Ahora… acaba con este idiota… que se dejo llevar por sus sueños y pasiones y termino desatando un infierno.

-Creer en los sueños y las pasiones…- dice transmutando una vara de metal en una Alabarda- nos pueden hacer lograr grandes cosas y nos puede llenar de satisfacción. Pero si a eso le agregas la desesperación, entonces lo único que lograrás será acabar con tus sueños, tus esperanzas, contigo mismo y a quienes amas.- termina la frase, colocando el filo del arma sobre el cuello del hombre.

-Traicionado… usado… manipulado… ni en mis más aterradoras pesadillas imagine que este sería mi final… mis sueños y esperanzas… ahora son solo sombras y arena… lo siento, Eva… Victoria… lo siento… no podremos jugar… más tarde…

…

…

… (*Sonido de metal cortando la carne*)…

…

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

"_Y cuando creí que todo había terminado… pues… no fue así…"_

-Flashback-

"Richard confesó que la explosión ocurrió en la galería 14. Ya he registrado casi 40 galerías y parece que todas ya han sido registradas por el escuadrón. Aunque estoy seguro que, si estan más adelante, por lo menos debieron haber dejado a un escuadrón en la retaguardia"

-¿Maestro Sinfjotli?- se escuchó tras su espalda

-¡¡WAAAA!! Ah, eras tu Jane.- dijo aliviado el chico.

-Me alegro de verlo ¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Logró encontrar al creador?

-… Eso… es historia ¿Eres parte de la retaguardia?

-Sí: yo dirijo la retaguardia, pero hemos perdido contacto con la vanguardia que estaba comandada por Boris.- aparecen algunos soldados tras ella

-Averigüé que hubo una explosión en la galería nº14. Ahora debemos estar en la 21 y me dirigía a compro… ¿Jane?- le pregunto cuando vio en ella una cara de pavor

-Quizás tu no lo sabias, pero el capitán Boris, siempre que iba a misiones con un alto riesgo, cargaba con él una gran cantidad de explosivos. De hecho, creo que tenía explosivos atados alrededor de todo su torso.- El muchacho no supo que decir en un principio: ellos significaba que la vanguardia habría sido aniquilada.

-Entonces, supongo que… no podemos hacer nada. Volvamos.- Entonces, un soldado le informó al alquimista.

-De hecho, señor, aún tenemos que buscar al Tnte. Allan Redfield y a su grupo de asalto. Hace aproximadamente 45 minutos que hemos perdido comunicaciones con ellos.

-Nos tememos lo peor, mayor Sinfjotli. Puede que…- pero la aclaración de la soldado fue acallada por unos apenas perceptibles lamentos.

-¡Aa… aa… ayu…da… Ayuda…!

-Esa voz… es Allan. Parece que esta en problemas

-Pues que esperamos, ustedes cinco vengan con nosotros.- los siete soldados (contando a Jane y Sinfjotli) asintieron y empezaron a avanzar. Luego de haber recorrido un largo trecho, encontraron un sobreviviente en un estado muy lamentable: su pecho presentaba cortes delgados y finos al igual que su espalda, sus brazos… ya no los tenía completos, habían sido arrancados hasta el antebrazo, y su cara estaba empapada con la sangre que brotaba de debajo de sus parpados cerrados. Sinfjotli lo reconoció.

-¡MIJAÍL! ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven con miedo

-Mijaíl, mírame, abre los ojos- le dijo una de las soldados- ¡Ah! ¡Dios! Tus ojos…

-¿Qué pasó, Carla?

-Sus ojos… sus cuencas oculares han sido vaciadas por completo…

-Oh, Dios mío ¡Hay que salir de aquí!-gritó desesperadamente un soldado, pero fue detenido por Sinfjotli.

-Tranquilízate, Giovanni.- le calma el alquimista- si quieren irse, no se los negare. Pero llévense con ustedes a Mijail: salvarlo es nuestra prioridad.

-Sí, señor.- los soldados se van llevando a Mijaíl en brazos. Sin embargo, hay una que no se va.

-¿Porqué no te has ido, Jane?

-Estás demente si piensas enfrentarte tú solo a lo que sea que le haya hecho eso a Mijaíl.

-Jajaja… No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

-¿Quién se preocupa por ti? Es sólo que aún necesito enseñarte más cosas acerca de la vida en el ejército, cómo mejorar tu habilidad en el Póquer: realmente eres pésimo.

-Igual te preocupas por mi ¿no?

-Si serás… ¿Escuchaste eso?- le dijo Jane, dejando de quejarse.

-Parece el llanto de una niña, apresuremos el paso.

Ambos empezaron a correr y no tuvieron que avanzar mucho hasta encontrar a una pequeña niña de unos 9 años, llevaba un vestido antiguo de color rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, tenía cabellos largos color castaño claro y ojos azules que apenas se distinguían en la oscuridad de la cueva.

-Hey niña ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo… yo… lloro por… lloro por…

-Maestro, mire-dijo Jane señalando a un lado del pasillo: un soldado, cojo y desangrado, se encontraba tirado a un lado -Cristóbal ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién fue?

-Se- señor…Le…Lentz… seño… rita… Jane… huyan de aquí e… esa niña es- en ese momento, los ojos de la susodicha, sufrieron un dramático cambio ante la atónita mirada del alquimista.

-lloro… por ustedes- dijo la niña completando su frase a la vez que su mueca de tristeza se deformaba en una horripilante sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo uno de sus mechones se alargaba y envolvía la cabeza del soldado caído y luego la comprime haciendo que la sangre y los sesos se desparramen, ante una aterrorizada Jane.- Que molesto; si él no hubiera hablado habría vivido un poco más- dijo mirando a Sinfjotli con una cara de inocencia, que era iluminada por sus ojos, ahora verdes y brillantes.- es una pena ¿no crees?- agregó mientras estiraba su mano hacia la cara del aterrado chico que no podía moverse por el miedo.

-¿PERO QUE HACES, IMBÉCIL?- le grita Jane a su maestro a la ves que lo empuja y le lanza los hilos de su mano derecha a la niña que logra evadirlos saltando ágilmente hacia atrás.- ¿Qué demonios eres?- le interroga a la vez que empieza a usar los hilos de ambas manos (los de la mano derecha: retienen; los de la izquierda: cortan)

-¿Cuántas veces debo responder a esa pregunta?- dice con molestia mientras esquiva los hilos de la chica. Finalmente, en un "descuido" cae, enredando sus brazos con los filamentos de la derecha de Jane.- (*suspiro*) supongo que no tengo elección, tendré que repetirlo, pero esta será la última vez ¿ok?- dijo de manera infantil, para luego continuar- Soy una Atanathoi- exclamó, pero lo extraño no fue eso. Lo extraño fue que la voz que salio de su garganta no era otra más que la de…

-¿¿T-Tnte. Allan?? ¿Cómo es que?- pero no puede seguir pues ve como la niña, para su sorpresa, se libera de los filamentos, dejando sus brazos en ellos. Ahora se dirigía hacia ella a una endemoniada velocidad- ¡T-tu… demonio!

-¡Jane, Cuidado!- le grita Sinfjotli al ver que la sangre de los cortes de la niña se han convertido en un par de hojas de acero-"¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Con materia viva?"- se pregunta a la vez que abre los sellos a todo lo que dan sus manos y lanza sus propios filamentos que son cortados con facilidad por las cuchillas que tiene la niña por brazos.-Imposible... ¡JANE, SAL AHÍ!¡¡LOS FILAMENTOS NO SIRVEN!!-Grito cuando la susodicha estaba estirando su brazo izquierdo en un último intento por acabar con la pequeña. Pero esta, fue mucho más rápida, para mala suerte de Jane.

-Muy lenta, hermanita.- le dice con una sonrisita a la vez que de un solo movimiento de su brazo, corta la mano izquierda de la militar. Al principio, la joven solo sintió un golpecito un par de centímetros por encima de su muñeca. Cuando su mano y muñeca se separaron de su brazo y la sangre empezó a manar del corte, fue que el dolor inundo su ser.

-¡¡AAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!- gritó la chica, pero fue acallada por 3 tiras de pelo de la niña, que se le clavaron como lanzas en su hombro izquierdo, lado izquierdo del abdomen y pierna izquierda.

-Qué ruidosa eres. Aprende de mí: tú me arrancaste los brazos y no solté ni una sola lágrima. Ahora, vamos a estar iguales ¿te parece bien?- Le dice con una sonrisa cruel mientras mira la cara de terror de la chica. El placer no le duró mucho, porque una lanza perforó su pecho y la empujó contra la pared de aquel corredor: Sinfjotli, lleno de rabia, le había clavado aquella arma y, ahora, tenía 4 cuchillas listas en su mano derecha.

-Maldito demonio… ¿Por qué no mueres?

-Jajajajajaja… no lo sé hermanito, pero como puedo ver... tú y yo no somos tan diferentes… es más… creo que… somos iguales

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!- grita el alquimista, lanzándole las cuchillas al pecho, para luego crear otras 4 cuchillas y lanzárselas, repitiendo este proceso varias veces, cada vez con más desesperación que la otra- ¿¡PORQUÉ!? ¿¡DE VERDAD TÚ ERES ESTE MONSTRUO!? ¿¡QUÉ TE HAN HECHO!? ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ!?- le gritaba a la chica que al principio se reía pero luego de un momento, sus ojos verdes, se volvieron a tornar azules otra vez. Es en ese momento que sus gritos de dolor, ahogados por la sangre, que salía de su garganta, empezaron a hacerse audibles.

-He-her… hermano …gr…grande... para... por favor... herma... no... gran…de…- pedía ahora con voz lastimera y lagrimas en los ojos. El chico se dio cuenta de cómo había dejado a la niña: en su torso estaban, además de la lanza que le clavó, unas 44 cuchillas que la habían dejado literalmente pegada a la pared. Él, creyéndola muerta, pidió silenciosamente disculpas y fue a atender a Jane.

-Jane, resiste… estarás bien, te lo juro.

-Ma…estro…- murmura la chica al ver los ojos del alquimista entre la oscuridad y sintiéndose golpeada por el dolor. Sin embargo, también puede distinguir un brillo verdoso tras la silueta de Sinfjotli- Ah…ah… ella… ella si… sigue…- El chico escucha esto y cuando voltea mira, con horror, que el ojo de la chica, anteriormente azul, había vuelto a tener esa tonalidad verde brillante. Y era ese ojo el que, ahora, lo miraba directamente y luego, para sorpresa de ambos, la niña movió lentamente su brazo hacia una de las cuchillas, la tomó del mango y se la sacó del pecho, con una calma aterradora. Era todo lo que podía soportar: Sinfjotli cogió a Jane entre sus brazos y, aprovechando que el sello estaba abierto, corrió a más velocidad de la que pudo haber imaginado, no sin antes usar alquimia para sellar esa parte de la cueva. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero, al final, logro llegar a la entrada de la cueva

-Es suficiente, nadie puede hacer nada contra esa cosa.-mira la materia viva que sale de sus manos, deja caer un poco a la arena- Creo que puedo suturar la herida con esto.- acto seguido usa la materia viva para cauterizar la herida del brazo, rasga parte del uniforme de Jane para curar sus heridas y, cuando esta curándole la herida de la pierna, se percata de las bengalas.- "es hora"- el muchacho coge las bengalas y las hace funcionar al mismo tiempo. También acciona los explosivos que el batallón había colocado en la cueva. Luego, usando la materia viva y la arena del lugar, transmuta un megáfono de vidrio, en el que grita con todas sus fuerzas. -¡¡MÉDICO!! ¡¡UN MÉDICO!!- fue lo último que pudo decir: luego de cerrar los sellos, siente como los recuerdos de los espíritus que componían el "alma" de la esposa de Richard empezaban a taladrarle la cabeza.- Te lo dejo a ti… Maes- murmuró antes de desmayarse por el dolor. Lo último que vio, fue como llegaban a socorrerlos los cinco soldados que se habían llevado a Mijaíl.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"_Eso que vi ¿fue parte de mi pasado? Son raros… tantos nombres… Max… Maxmilien… Winifred… Johannes… Johannes… Johannes… Johannes…"_- el dolor volvió por última vez, haciendo que lance un grito el cual lo devolvió a la realidad: a un cuarto del hospital de Rush Valley.

**Rush Valley – Hospital (supongo que tiene que haber ¿no?) – Lunes 16 de Marzo de 1924 (6:54 AM)**

Un hombre de mediana edad, tez blanca, rostro cansado, aspecto descuidado… al demonio: el reflejo de Van Helsing y Gregori House en este mundo, Abraham Grigori Van Haus, capitán retirado, especialista en sacarle información al enemigo, así como un reputado médico, se dirigía ha visitar a uno de los tres pacientes que su aprendiz atendía

-¿Como es el estado del muchacho?

-Esta bien, pero me sorprende que duerma tan…- pero es interrumpida por unos gritos.

-Debe estar muy saludable para gritar de esa manera.- le dice dirigiéndose junto a su aprendiz, Arzu Mendelsen, a la habitación del chico- ¿Cómo lo ves a tu novio?

-No es precisamente un buen momento para su sarcasmo, maestro.

-¿Cómo que no? No me dirás que "eso" se lo hizo un idiota cualquiera ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.- se defendió la chica- pero por lo que él dijo es demasiado raro…

**-Flashback-**

Arzu y un grupo de paramédicos y soldados se dirigían a atender la llamada de auxilio que se había oído hasta el campamento del Comandante Mustang. Finalmente, encontraron a 8 soldados: 3 heridos y 5 que los atendían, entre los heridos logro reconocer 3 caras muy conocidas…

-¡Mijaíl! ¡Jane! ¡Sinfjotli! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- dijo al ver el estado de todos: Sinfjotli estaba desmayado, Jane también pero en vez de mano izquierda tenía un muñon y también tenia la ropa desgarrada en la pierna y el hombro izquierdo, y Mijaíl estaba mucho peor: sus brazos, habían sido arrancados desde el ante brazo hasta las manos, su torso estaba completamente ensangrentado por unas heridas superficiales y sus ojos estaban vendados.

-Cálmese, Tnte. Mendelsen. El único que esta conciente aquí es Mijaíl.

-¿Arzu? ¿Dónde estas? ¡¿Arzu!?

-Mijaíl.- le dice la chica arrodillándose al lado suyo y dándole un beso- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-La… niña. Había una… niña. Yo… y otros 4 soldados la vimos y… ella… ella- el chico contrae su cara mostrando una expresión de miedo- ella nos atacó… ella me… me hizo… todo esto…

-¿Una niña? ¿Te arrancó los brazos?

-No sólo eso, señorita Mendelsen.-agrega Carla, mientras le retira los vendajes de los ojos- Mijaíl… ahora esta… completamente ciego.- Arzu, mira con escepticismo los parpados cerrados de Mijaíl, pero cuando este los abre siente una oleada de tristeza, miedo y desdicha, al ver vaciadas las cuencas oculares de su novio.

-Mijaíl…yo…- la chica no dice más y lo abraza fuertemente, mientras el joven sólo atina a derramar sus lágrimas, que se mezclan con la sangre de su cara.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Una niña, eh… si tu novio estaba sobrio y en sus cabales, entonces es posible que se haya topado con ese Atanathoi del que la chica me ha hablado- decía a la vez que seguían caminando a la habitación del paciente.

-¿Quién? ¿Jane despertó? ¿Qué dijo?

-No dijo mucho sólo algo como "E-E-esa niña, ma-maestro…ella… yo… mi-mi mano ¡MI MANO!"- dijo el Dr. Van Haus a modo de imitación- y luego se volvió a desmayar cuando vio que su mano había sido cortada.- dijo poniendo una cara mucho más seria de lo normal.

-Estas pensando en algo ¿verdad?

-No, sólo contemplo la majestuosa forma en que pintaron el techo del hospital.- dijo con sarcasmo- Me preguntaba, teniendo en cuenta que todos los miembros del equipo están sobrios ¿Qué clase de niña puede hacer desaparecer cadáveres, rebanar miembros de manera tan precisa y sacar ojos de forma profesional?

-¿Un Atanathoi?

-Eso es más que obvio, mi estúpida aprendiz. Pero no se parece en nada al altercado del policía al que hicieron trocitos o al de los ataques hacia las villas. Definitivamente el _Modus Operandi_ es diferente.

-¿Contra quien o quienes luchamos? ¿Eso quieres averiguar?

-Y lo vamos a averiguar, gracias a nuestro ruidoso alquimista.- dice abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con un alterado Sinfjotli. Haus lo mira como si fuera lo más común del mundo- Soy el Dr. Van Haus y usted no debería estar aquí, por que simplemente no esta enfermo, ni herido. Así que, tiene 5 minutos para ponerse sus pantalones y largarse de aquí.

-Eso ya lo sabía, Doctor.- dice el chico cansinamente, vestido solamente con sus boxers. Luego repara en la chica- Hola Arzu…- esta, responde con un movimiento de cabeza.

-(*suspiro*) Necesitamos respuestas y, estoy seguro, que tú, mi buen y desequilibrado amigo, nos las puede dar.- continúa el hombre

-Es sobre la niña ¿verdad?

-Vaya ya estamos progresando. Bien, escupe todo lo que sabes…

-De acuerdo, será como usted diga…-para resumir, le cuenta todo lo que ya se vio en el Flashback de Sinfjotli- y eso fue todo lo que pasó.

-Por algo no los llaman inmortales ¿o acaso creías que morirían así de fácil?

-Maestro, por favor, el paciente acaba de salir de una crisis nerviosa y no debe estresarse mucho.

-¿Qué? Tu aún no asimilas la idea de que tu novio nunca podrá volver a ver tu escultural cuerpo y aún así te estas estresando- al ver la cara de su aprendiz, cambia de tema- Buscaré en los archivos de Central, tendré suerte si me topo con la "niña de tus sueños".

-Jeje… buena suerte.

-Es lo último que necesito- dice el hombre saliendo cansinamente del lugar- oh, por cierto, olvidé decirte que tu noviecita pidió que le hicieran un automail.

-¿Noviecita? ¿Automail?... Espere ¿no se referirá a Jane?

-Cómo se llame, a la que le falta una mano, ella pidió que le hicieran un automail. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un tren que abordar.- el hombre sale de la habitación. Arzu sólo atina a sentarse sobre la cama del muchacho.

-Algo raro tu maestro ¿Siempre es así?

-Sí, pero cuando llevas estudiando 5 años con él, su comportamiento se te hace muy normal.- dijo la chica mirando al suelo, mientras apretaba sus manos entre si. Sinfjotli notó todo eso.

-Lamento lo que le pasó a Mijaíl. Sí pudiera crear órganos mediante la materia viva, podría devolverle la visión. Aún así, yo…

-No tienes porqué martirizarte por esto, Sinfjotli. Mijaíl sabía los riesgos de su trabajo, después de todo, es un veterano de la guerra contra Drachma.

-Arzu…- la chica se levanta de la cama y busca en el armario el uniforme del alquimista. Cuando lo encuentra, se lo entrega diciéndole...

-Jane está descansando. Puedes pararte, así que, si quieres verla, está es una buena oportunidad.

-… Gracias por cuidar de mi Arzu. Por favor, cuida bien de Mijaíl: A partir de ahora, él te necesitará más que a cualquier otra persona.- Le responde apenas termina de cambiarse.

-Jeje… sí, gracias.- el chico se va y deja a la joven sola con sus pensamientos… que son interrumpidos por las lagrimas que durante tanto tiempo tuvo que contener.

**Hospital de Rush Valley – Lunes 17 de Marzo de 1924 (5:54 PM)**

Jane Fallwind se encontraba pasando el tiempo en su habitación del hospital. Miraba con tristeza la ventana del cuarto que apuntaba a la calle y dejaba ver la ruidosa y pequeña "ciudad de los automails". A veces veía a algunos pájaros volar y posarse en el marco de la ventana. En su infancia eso le parecía algo simplemente hermoso: Ella solía poner migas de pan o granos de trigo molido en su ventana, solo para que los pájaros se asomaran y comieran. A veces, gustaba de poner comida en sus manos para que ellos comieran de esta. Ahora, cuando un ruiseñor se poso en la ventana de su cuarto, esta trato de estirar su mano izquierda (la ventana esta a su izquierda) para tratar de tentarlo con unos trozos de pan. Su desilusión era el hecho de que por mano ahora tenía un muñón en su izquierda.

-¿Por qué ocurre todo esto? ¿Cuánto más debo sufrir este tormento, padre?- sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Sinfjotli que pregunta desde la puerta

-¿Jane? ¿Estás despierta?

-No, estoy dormida. Claro que estoy despierta, maestro.

-Hey, sólo preguntaba; no vaya a ser que abra la puerta y te vea en paños menores ¿verdad?- se excusa el chico acercándose a la herida.

-Ya quisieras

-Sí, ya quisiera…

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-No creo que hayas venido por nada ¿verdad? Bueno, las últimas 14 veces han sido para cambiar las flores, contarme noticias, jugar póquer y perder tu tiempo conmigo.

-Sí, pero esta vez, ya es una "reunión laboral"

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué?

-Va ha venir el Comandante Supremo a hacer unas preguntas y quiere nuestro testimonio.

-¿Si? ¿Y a que hora va ha venir?

-Justo ahora- dice Roy entrando sorpresivamente a la habitación.- Hola Jane ¿Cómo van tus heridas?

-Ya no duelen mucho. Supongo que viene por respuestas, señor.

-Así es, el muchacho te ha informado bien.- le responde a la vez que se sienta en una banca al lado de la herida y el alquimista.- bueno ¿por donde quieren empezar?

(Unos 52 minutos después)

-Interesante ¿Y dices que el maestro de Arzu está tratando de averiguar la identidad de esta Atanathoi?

-Sí. Pero no veo en que nos pueda ayudar eso.

-Oh, así siempre ha sido él: cada misterio que ve intenta resolverlo, cueste lo que cueste.- dice Roy sin inmutarse- Así que, con la muerte de Richard no se van a acabar los autómatas ¿cierto?

-Así es, él mismo lo dijo. Además…

-Comandante Mustang, Mayor Lentz…

-¿Tnte. Mendelsen? ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Mijaíl, las heridas en su pecho... cicatrizaron…

-Sí, es obvio que tenía que pasar…

-¡No es eso señor! ¡Sus heridas forman un mensaje!

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

-Hay letras en su pecho. Forman palabras que no podemos descifrar.

-¿Qué palabras?

-Será mejor que ustedes vengan a verlas.- Ambos alquimistas salen del cuarto y se dirigen a la habitación del soldado ciego. Este se encontraba apoyado en la mullida almohada del hospital y pudo distinguir el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-Roy Mustang, Sinfjotli y yo- dice Arzu- no te alteres.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Nada en especial. Déjanos ver tus heridas en el pecho.- este accede y ambos quedan petrificados al ver el único mensaje que estaba escrito con letras grandes y delgadas en el pecho del soldado:

"Das ist der krieg begínn"

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- preguntó Roy (acuérdense que ellos no saben alemán)

-No tengo idea ¿Por qué me lo pregun…?

-"Este es el comienzo de la guerra"-dice Sinfjotli- eso significa el mensaje.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Roy, sorprendido.

-Yo… no lo sé…- dijo el muchacho con una cara llena de duda.

**Ciudad Central - Martes 18 de Marzo de 1924 (12:00 M)**

("Ahora tengo acceso a la información de Central. No completamente, pero si a una pequeña parte. Lo único que quizás me da bronca es el hecho que haya tenido que entregar a las autoridades mi preciado informe. Lo peor es que este no esta bajo la jurisdicción de Mustang, sino de otro general. Para empeorar las cosas, mi investigación se va a retrasar, pues, hace unos días, uno de mis antiguos superiores, el Dr. Van Haus, me pidió que investigara sobre una niña de ojos azules y cabellos castaños claros. Cuando le pregunte la edad, él me dijo que fuera mayor de 3 años y menor de 11. Es así que he terminado con 13 distintos historiales de fotos y casos. El Dr. dijo que estaría llegando entre hoy día y mañana y que ya tiene un identikit de la persona que esta buscando. Espero llegue hoy día")- piensa el joven William Buckler, a la vez que redacta aquella última frase en su bitácora. Inmediatamente le da un sorbo a ese café que tenía sobre la mesa, mientras veía por la ventana el calmado paisaje del mediodía en la ciudad. Sobre la mesa de la cafetería, estaban los 13 historiales que había conseguido para su superior.

-Anna Lenos, Jessica Borden, Amanda Sunshine, Jenny Mahler, Sarah Amarilis, Nina Tucker, Rika Angels, Emma Swartz y las otras 5 no han sido identificadas. La identidad de la Atanathoi... sí hay alguien que puede descubrir este secreto es Van Haus: si sus teorías racionales fallan, siempre tiene sus teorías irracionales y oscuras.- se dijo así mismo.

-No pensaba que te dedicaras a esos pasatiempos, William.- comentó Anais al mismo tiempo que miraba las fotos de las niñas- Dime una buena razón para que no te saque a escobazos de mi cafetería- le comunico con una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

-No pienses mal de mi Anais, para empezar, ellas ya están muertas. Y para terminar, estos son documentos oficiales del estado, no el trabajo de seguimiento de un pedófilo.

-Más te vale.

-Apropósito ¿Dónde está Elsie?

-Ah ¿preocupado por mi hermanita, Doctor?- al ver que su cara no mostraba signos de vergüenza, decidió contarle "¿Porqué este es inmune a mis comentarios?"- La verdad es que se fue de viaje a Dublith por un tiempo. A lo mejor, debe volver en unos 4 ó 5 días ¿Por qué pregunta Dr.?

-Pues…-Al recordar las coincidencias del uso de la última bolsa de sangre AB- con la transfusión que Elsie necesitaba, decidió arriesgarse a obtener respuestas- No te amargues, pero… ¿Tu hermana nunca ha sentido una necesidad… extraña?

-¿Extraña?

-Sí, algo así como… no sé… comer cosas saladas o dulces en exceso, gritar por las mañanas, nadar excesivamente… comer insectos o cosas raras, hacer daño a otros, asustar gente ¿O algo así?- Al parecer estas tres últimas le provocaron cierto miedo a Anais, por lo que el doctor terminó con una frase menos intimidante- No creo que eso halla ocurrido ¿verdad? Jejeje…

-Sí, aunque Elsie sea un poco callada y tímida, no quiere decir que sea alguien con esas actitudes.- le respondió la chica con su eterna sonrisa. Sin embargo, su mirada reflejaba una duda, que luego comentaría- ¿Qué es lo que cree que le sucede?

-mmm… no sé si podría ayudarte, pero… pienso que tu hermana puede poseer un problema sumamente grave. Dime ¿Qué tipo de sangre es tu hermana?- preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo del café

-Es AB- ¿por…? ¿William?- le preguntó por su reacción: casi se atraganta con el café cuando escuchó cual era su tipo de sangre. ¿Qué ocurre?- entonces, William la sostiene fuertemente de los brazos y le pregunta de manera desesperada

-¿Cuándo empezó a hacerse las transfusiones?

-Ha- hace 6 años- dijo la chica, intimidada por la mirada del hombre. Al escuchar esto, el hombre se tambaleó sobre la mesa y casi derrama el café sobre los expedientes de las niñas.- ¿Q-qué es lo que ocurre?- El hombre sólo atina a recoger los expedientes y su bitácora, pagar le cuenta y dirigirse a la puerta. Antes de irse, le advierte a Anais.

-Cuida de tu hermana. Que no sea infeliz y que no sufra… porqué si eso ocurre, probablemente, se desencadene una tragedia.

-No es necesario que me lo digas para que así sea.- responde la chica más calmada y tratando de reponer su sonrisa. Unos minutos después, Uther entraría al local.

-**(¿Anais? ¿Estás bien?)**- le escribe Uther

-Sí- le responde la chica alegremente y con una sonrisa vacía. El joven se da cuenta de eso y se lo reprocha con una mirada.- Bueno, la verdad, no lo estoy. Es William: dijo algo sobre Elsie.- Entonces, Uther, aprovechando que no había nadie más que ellos dos en el café, dispuso el cartel de cerrado. Luego, le hace un gesto a Anais, para que le cuente- Parece que… una de las transfusiones de sangre estaba mal o algo así.

-**(¿Él lo dijo? ¿Por qué le crees?)**- Le escribió.

-Pregunto por la fecha en que Elsie empezó a requerir las transfusiones de sangre y también pregunto por el tipo de sangre. Al parecer, le impactaron los detalles y antes de irme, me dijo que cuidáramos a Elsie y la hagamos feliz, porqué sino, ocurrirían tragedias.- terminó la chica, que ya no le sonreía al muchacho- Dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no podemos ayudarla?- le dice tomándole de las mangas de la camisa. Él, solo atina a abrazarla, cosa a la que ella corresponde. Entonces, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Uther empieza a murmurar palabras, sumamente pausadas y con mucha lentitud, pero con una voz suave y agradable

-No sé si esta… en… nuestras manos… el poder curar… a Elsie… Si lo único… q-que… pode…mos… hacer… es… (*Tos sangrante*)- el chico mira la mano con la que se ha cubierto la boca y también el rastro de sangre que le quedó.

-Las heridas de aquel día no se han recuperado del todo ¿verdad?- le dice ella limpiando la sangre de su mano con un pañuelo y sonriéndole tiernamente- No te esfuerces mucho, acuérdate que prometiste no hablar para prolongar tu vida.- le dice de manera triste

-A veces… es tan… molesto…dejar que… los marcadores hablen por mí.

-Lo sé, sobretodo con lo que me gusta tu voz. Pero prefiero no oírla, con tal que sigas a mi lado.- le dice acercándose más al rostro de Uther, dejando una distancia casi nula, distancia que deja de existir gracias al muchacho que aproxima su rostro al de la pelirroja uniendo sus labios por unos segundos con los de ella. Luego, se separan- Dime ¿Cuándo me dirás tu verdadero nombre?- ante esto, el joven vuelve a coger la pequeña pizarra y le escribe:

-**(No te importa :-P)**- le escribe

-¡Hey! ¿No decías que te molestaba que los marcadores hablaran por ti?

-**(A veces…sólo a veces XD)** - le responde el chico, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Ese mismo día – 4 horas después, en Rush Valley (4:30 PM)**

Luego de 5 días y algunas horas en tren, nuestros protagonistas llegan a…

-¡RUSH VALLEY! Oh, cada vez esta más bonita. Mira, mira: los nuevos modelos que han llegado apenas hace un par de días ¿No son bonitos? Ah, mira, había leído acerca de estos: hacen maravillas en las tuercas y no pueden faltar en ninguna revisión técnica decente. Hey, mira que…- y así, Winry Rockbell, empezaba su recorrido por Rush Valley, seguida por unos cansados, con excepción de Riza que obtuvo una habitación con cama en los vagones debido a su estado, Edward, Alphonse y Armstrong, que avanzaban por aquella árida ciudad, siguiendo a la entusiasmada chica.

-_"Vaya, ella está muy emocionada."_- pensó Alphonse- _"Me pregunto a quien le estará hablando"_

_-"Y pensar que esto es sólo la estación de trenes ¿Qué pasará cuando entremos en la ciudad?"_-Se preguntó Edward al ver a la chica en un estado tan hilarante.- Oye, Winry ¿Ya podemos irnos de la estación?

-No, Roy dijo que nos estaría esperando aquí.

-Pues me sorprendería que ese idiota realmente cumpliera sus promesas.

-¿Qué? ¿Han pasado ya 6 años desde la última vez que nos vimos y lo primero que me dices es idiota, molécula de acero?- dijo Roy apareciendo por detrás de Edward.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE HASTA LAS PULGAS LO PISAN!?- le reclama el chico.

-Yo no dije eso…- ambos se miran con seriedad y frialdad, casi como si fuera a empezar una pelea. Ambos se ponen en guardia: uno se ajusta los guantes y el otro aproxima sus palmas. La gente alrededor los miraba con incomodidad, excepto Riza que ya sospechaba como iba a terminar todo ese encuentro- JAJAJAJAJAJA

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Coronel idiota.

-Lo mismo digo para ustedes, Alphonse y el microbio de acero, aunque veo que has crecido… un poco.

-¿Como que un poco? Soy casi de tu mismo tamaño

-Mira bien- dice parándose enfrente de él: Ed se da cuenta que es más bajo por algo más que un centímetro.

-¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! Aún así, no quita el hecho de que he crecido mucho.

-Si como sea, ahora, a lo que vine: Winry Rockbell, necesito tu ayuda en el hospital de la ciu…- entonces puede distinguir a Armstrong caminando entre la multitud. El hombre llega hasta donde esta Mustang y, a su lado, se encuentra Riza con un avanzado estado de gestación- A ti también te quiero ver en el hospital de la ciudad.- Le dice a Riza luego de ver su estado y de abrazarla- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llamaste a Winry para que implante un automail ¿cierto?- él asiente con la cabeza- Bien, pues mi equipo era parte de esta operación y necesito enterarme si están bien. Además ¿Acaso creías que perdería la oportunidad de ver tu cara cuando veas a tu hijo o hija?

-No, claro que no.

-Eh, lamento interrumpir este hermoso momento.- dijo Alphonse- pero nos puede explicar cual es el trabajo de Winry porque… eh… mejor miren ustedes.- todos miraron a la chica que empezaba a comprar distintos materiales, que terminaban bajo los hombros del pobre Edward.

-¡Vamos Edward! Aún quedan más puestos que ver en la ciudad.

-(*murmullo*) ¡Ayúdenme!..

-Oh, sí… por supuesto.- dijeron todos, sumamente perplejos.

**-Hospital de Rush Valley-**

Sinfjotli se encontraba en serios problemas…

_-"Simplemente es imposible escapar… este es mi fin… no puedo hacer más… estoy acabado…"_- Bah… me rindo. Tengo una pésima mano.- dijo dejando caer los 4 reyes y el comodín que tenia por mano. La chica se quedó desencajada.

-_"¿Es que acaso este es tonto? ¿Me está dejando ganar a propósito o qué? ¿Debería decirle que ha sacado una mano más alta que la mía?_....O_o…_ Ni muerta" _Sí, lo siento Sinfjotli, suerte para la próxima.- dijo a la vez que estiraba los brazos para coger las pastillas de la mesa de apoyo, que hacían el papel de fichas… cuando se vuelve a percatar de que sólo tiene una mano para cogerlas, lo que la vuelve a deprimir.

-_"Oh, vamos. Tanto que me esforcé, encima me deje perder en esta última partida, para que se vuelva a deprimir así"_** "Sabes, hay otras formas en que podrías animarla" **_"Sí, pero proviniendo de ti, no me atrevo a imaginármelas"- _Ah, animo Jane: el ingeniero en Automail llega hoy, es más, escuche que el mismo Comandante acaba de ir a la estación a recogerla. Lo que me recuerda, nunca he visto un automail en mi vida.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?- al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico, le explica- ¡ESTA CIUDAD ESTA PLAGADA DE ESAS COSAS HORRIPILANTES!

-¿Plagada? ¿Horripilantes? ¿Te refieres a esas prótesis de metal? Creí que tenían otro nombre. Pero ¿Por qué son horripilantes? ¿No te gustan? ¿Por qué? – tras dudarlo unos minutos la chica respondió.

-El hombre que asesinó a mi padre, Jack Hagen, lo recuerdas ¿verdad?- él asiente- Lo mató arrancándole el corazón. Para ello, destrozó su esternón con las garras de su automail y le sacó el corazón de golpe.

-… Entonces ¿Por qué quisiste que te pusieran un automail? ¿Acaso no te detendrás hasta que tengas la cabeza de Jack en tus manos? ¿De verdad crees que tu padre hubiera querido que te convirtieras en un monstruo que vive por la venganza y no en la bella chica que eres, con la que he pasado misiones, hablado de mis problemas, con la que juego cartas y me divierto hasta en las situaciones más adversas?- le preguntó el alquimista inclinándose sobre el banco para poder ver a los ojos a la chica.

-¡Es precisamente por eso que lo pido!- le reclama- Si me quedo así, no podré seguir a tu lado, no podré hacer misiones, no podré ayudarte nunca más. Yo quiero seguir a tu lado… para aprender, para seguir un camino diferente al de la venganza…por eso, aunque me desagrade la idea de usar un automail, accedí a que me hicieran la operación.

-Jane…yo- la chica lo calla abrazándolo, a la vez que empieza a llorar

-Por favor, no me digas que me equivoqué en tomar esta decisión… - le recalca entre lágrimas la joven.- él simplemente le corresponde al abrazo, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Los veo muy unidos.- dijo Arzu al entrar a la habitación- Díganme ¿ya lo hicieron? Porqué, si es así, no tengo ningún problema en sellar esta habitación o decir que la están fumigando o ¡hey!…- los hilos del guante derecho de Jane, atan a la chica por los pies y los brazos.

-Si has venido a decir algo, dilo y lárgate- le dice Jane con cara de pocos amigos.

-Jeje… que simpática. Venia a decirles que el Comandante llegó con la técnica de automail y que esta quiere verte para hacer las medidas de tu prótesis.

-Ya veo ¿Dónde están exactamente?

-Ahora están viendo a Mijaíl. Apenas termine con él, pasará por aquí.

-Bien, entonces es mejor que yo me reti…- la chica lo sostiene de un brazo para evitar que se vaya.

-¿Po-podrías quedarte en lo que dura todo esto, por favor?- le pidió mostrando una cara de temor.

-De acuerdo.- Le respondió casi por inercia.

**En la habitación de Mijaíl**

-No puedo creer que todo esto halla ocurrido.- le decía Riza a Roy, mientras él, Edward, Alphonse y ella observaban a Winry hacer su trabajo.- La mitad de mi equipo fue exterminado, pero no se halló ningún cadáver ¿Cómo explicar eso?

-No lo sé. Tenemos a Haus para revelar la identidad de este enemigo, lo cual no es de mucha ayuda pero, de todas formas, sirve de algo.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo haría algo como eso? Arrancarle los brazos, sacarle los ojos de sus cuencas y escribir un mensaje cortando su pecho.

-Hablando de eso ¿Han tomado alguna foto a ese mensaje o lo han copiado aparte?- preguntó Alphonse- Quiero ver si puedo ayudar de alguna forma.

-Claro- dijo Roy alcanzándole un papel- Ese es el mensaje, francamente, no lo habríamos...

-¡HERMANO! ¡Esto está en alemán!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¿Alemán? ¿Así se llama ese idioma?- preguntó Roy, incrédulo- No lo habríamos podido descifrar de no ser por nuestro nuevo alquimista.

-¿Nuevo alquimista? ¿Lo descifró?- ambos hermanos se miraron y luego, Ed, preguntó.

-¿Puedes presentárnoslo?

-Claro, está en la siguiente habitación que vamos a visitar.

-Comandante Mustang, Tnte. Coronel Mustang, veo que tenemos invitados.- dijó Arzu al momento que entraba- Tnte. Arzu Mendelsen, jefa del escuadrón de paramédicos, encantada de conocerlos.

-Alphonse Elric y este es mi herma…-Edward le tapa la boca para evitar que mencione su nombre… aunque ya fuera muy tarde.

-¿Alphonse Elric? ¿Y usted es Edward Elric? ¡Vaya sorpresa!- dice como si fuera poca cosa conocer a dos de los alquimistas más talentosos de todos- Muchos creíamos que ustedes habían muerto, pero mira que tenerlos aquí vivitos y coleando ¿No serán Athanatoi?

-¿Atha…natoi?

-Oh, aún no les había explicado eso. Pues, verán…- pero Roy es interrumpido por Arzu.

-Se los explica luego: Jane está lista para la revisión.

-Ya veo. Hablaré con nuestra experta para que pase al siguiente cuarto.- Le responde Roy. Winry se encontraba observando las terribles heridas que sufrió Mijaíl; al mismo tiempo, se dedicaba a su trabajo, tanto ayudando al paciente como obteniendo alguna información que le sirva.

-¿No has crecido en estos últimos años?

-No… la verdad es que no me di cuenta. Parece que Arzu ya está aquí: puedo escuchar su voz al otro lado de la habitación.- la chica, sonríe al oír eso.

-¿Es tu novia? Es muy linda.

-Jajaja… sí, aunque a veces sea un dolor de cabeza. Ella es muy importante para mí: sin ella, quizás yo no estaría aquí.

-Bueno, debo irme, hay otro paciente esperando. Volveré cuando te hayan implantado la base en los antebrazos para colocar los automail.

-Ok, gracias señorita Rockbell.- cuando esta se va junto con los Elric y el matrimonio Mustang, le dirige la palabra a Arzu- No necesitas tratar de asustarme: hace tiempo se que estas aquí.

-¿Cuándo te los colocarán?

-Dijo que primero hay que implantarme la base para los automail en los brazos. Quizás estén listos para la siguiente semana.- él joven siente como la chica le rodea el cuello con sus brazos.- Puede que no vea, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda dejar percibir tu dolor, ni de oler tu perfume… o sentir tus lágrimas resbalando por mi cuello.

**En la habitación de Jane:**

Sinfjotli escucha que tocan la puerta y que tratan, inútilmente, de abrirla

-Ahg, esa Arzu, cerró la puerta con seguro.- dice Jane

-Tranquila, iré a ver quien es ¿si?- le dijo el alquimista a la vez que se para y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta**, **Roy vuelve a tocar por tercera vez.

-¿Hola? Jane, Sinfjotli ¿Pueden oírme?

-¿Sinfjotli?- pregunta Alphonse extrañado

-Es un nombre algo extraño ¿no lo creen?- dice Winry

-Ah… Sí- responde Edward- _"¿Sinfjotli? Ese nombre me suena, pero ¿de dónde?"_

_-"Si no me equivoco, ese es un nombre noruego de la obra épica "Nibelungenlied"…_ (El cantar de los Nibelungos) _Más exactamente, de la Saga de los Volsungos…Esa era el cantar favorito de…"-_ En ese momento, se abre la puerta y se puede apreciar a un chico de casi el mismo tamaño que Alphonse, vestido de civil, cabello rubio con castaño oscuro en algunas partes; este era largo, atado a una pequeña coleta, con varios mechones de pelo que le caen por la frente resaltando tres más largos; sus ojos azul verdosos terminaron por delatarlo ante los hermanos- _"No… como es posible"_

-Ah, justo a quien quería ver: muchachos, les presento a Sinfjo…- pero los Elric lo interrumpen.

-¿Jo- Johannes?

-¿Johannes?- pregunta Roy, mientras que Riza no puede más que poner cara de desconcierto- ¿Ese es su nombre? Pero si yo creí que era…- pero ahora es Winry la que lo interrumpe.

-¿Markus? No, no puede ser posible: tú estabas…- dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta por la sorpresa que se había llevado. En tanto, Sinfjotli/Johannes/Markus o el nombre que reciba el muchacho, la tenía mucho peor: frente a él, todas esas caras conocidas. La chica que tenía en frente suyo, en su mente se reflejaba en la bella niña que veía en sus sueños. En cuanto a los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a él, empezaban a aparecer nuevas memorias, nuevos recuerdos que empezaban a taladrarle la cabeza: viajes, alguna que otra riña, risas, almuerzos, cenas, caminatas y pero lo que más le atrajo la atención fue la imagen de una casa de campo, una mujer era sacada de allí a la fuerza y luego… todo se empezó a volver borroso. _– "No, espera… quiero recordar… ¿que pasó?... Esos son mis recuerdos… son mi identidad… devuélvemelos… ¡DEVUÉLVEMELOS!"_- el dolor era demasiado fuerte, es entonces que se da cuenta de algo- _"Tu también vuelves a recordar ¿Verdad, Hughes?"_

Fuera de la cabeza del "alquimista sin nombre", todos los presentes comenzaron a oír los gritos de dolor del mismo, que se revolcaba por el peso de los borrosos recuerdos.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- preguntó Winry, sujetándolo de los brazos para evitar que se cayera, siendo ayudada por Alphonse- Tú… tú no puedes ser Markus.

-¿Markus?- pregunta Edward- ¿Quién es él? Este de aquí es Johannes Erhart Engel von Jungingen…- dijo Edward, quien más que intrigado por saber quien era ese tal Markus, estaba confundido. Si bien es cierto que existían los reflejos, siempre presentaban alguna que otra diferencia: en Alfonse, el reflejo de Alphonse, esta el color de pelo, ojos y piel; en él mismo, estaba la edad; en Marysia, el reflejo Sciezka, la personalidad. Pero este no podía ser el reflejo de Johannes, pues era completamente idéntico. Es entonces que empezó a murmurar nombres entre sus gritos de dolor, que se habían intensificado mucho desde que Edward mencionó su supuesto nombre…

-E… Ed…ward… Al… alph…onse….Elric… Wi… Winifred… Ave…ling... von... Dusseldorf...- Medio mundo se quedó congelado, especialmente Edward, cuando escucharon ese nombre: todos esperaban oír Winry Rockbell, pero se escuchó otro completamente diferente.

-¿Winifred Aveling von Dusseldorf?- preguntó Alphonse, que no puede dejar de mirar al joven que se desmayó en sus brazos y los de Winry, mientras que su hermano sólo se abstiene a mirarlo con sorpresa. Una idea extraña empezó a formarse en la mente de Alphonse, que ayudaba a transportar al muchacho a la cama adyacente a la de Jane, que había presenciado todo desde la puerta y estaba más que sorprendida.

Al final, encerrado en su mente una vez más por los recuerdos, Sinfjotli, se dijo así mismo:

"_Estoy cerca de recuperar nuestra identida..."_- una idea empezó a florecer en la cabeza del chico- _"Eso... es peligroso... pero podría funcionar"_

_

* * *

_

Y eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Lamento mucho la demora, pero la universidad me quita mucho tiempo, y bueno pues, debo admitir que mi inspiración y mis ganas de escribir han estado bajas en estos dos meses, por ello me demoré demasiado T_T. Sobre el capitulo de hoy, he estado dudando un poco si me quedó bien (creo que ya le metí más misterios de los que hemos resuelto) y sobre el siguiente capitulo, necesito que me digan: ¿Qué quieren que sea el retoño de los Mustang? ¿Niño o niña? Ya saben, Riza ya tiene 9 meses y de un momento a otro ella podría dar a luz (La verdad lo estuve pensando varias veces pero no me decidía, así que se los dejo a ustedes juajuajuajua n_n) En fin, muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, nos vemos, cuidense y saludos por casa.

PD: De inspiración para este capitulo sirvieron las canciones "VII" y "Katayoku no Tori" de Akiko Shikata (las lineas "muestrame tu rostro deformado por el dolor" vienen de las estrofas que son casi imperceptibles "mostrami di piu viso deformato dal dolore" de la canción "VII") y "Frühling in París" de Rammstein, sólo como una aclaración y sugerencia, bye bye ^^.


	14. Cap13: Confrontación

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la demora, espero que todos hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que pasen un próximo buen año. Debido a un viaje que debo hacer en breves instantes les cargó el capitulo con algunos errores, pero bueno, espero lo disfruten ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**Capitulo 13: Confrontación**

Pero antes que nada...

"_feliz año"_-pensamiento de personajes, (feliz año)- nota del autor,** (feliz año)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*Feliz año*) - efecto de sonido.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

**El cafetín del Hospital **

-Esta semana ha estado llena de sorpresas ¿no lo crees, hermano? ¿Hermano?- Al preguntaba inútilmente: los pensamientos de su hermano estaban en otro lugar… en Suiza, aquel día que encontraron a Johannes… y en Viena, aquella noche en que…- ¿Hermano, que ocurre?

-Ah, nada, no pasa nada.

-Esto no es broma Ed ¿Qué hace Johannes aquí? Y más importante: pienso que Johannes ha conocido al reflejo de Winry.

-¿Y que con eso? Es muy probable que eso halla ocurrido.- dijo al momento en que se retiraba.- _"Necesito tomar un café"_

-Eso no me sorprende. Lo que sí, es que pienso que…- Ed, no lo termina de escuchar: sale cerrando fuertemente la puerta. _"Haciendo eso sólo haces que sospeche más de ti, hermano"_

-¿Alphonse?

-Comandante ¿La Srta. Riza ya esta en su habitación?

-Sí, fui a dejarla hace unos minutos.- dice Roy a la vez que se sienta y pone una expresión seria- Alphonse ¿Hay algo que nos puedas decir sobre Sinfjotli? Y más importante ¿Puedes decirme si de alguna manera los sucesos que se desarrollan ahora tienen relación con su regreso?

-Bien, no sé exactamente que es lo que esta ocurriendo- dijo el joven sentándose y apoyando los brazos en la mesa- pero sí puedo contarle sobre "Sinfjotli"; eso sí, mande a traer una galletas y té.

-¿Porqué?

-Es una historia larga… muy larga.

**En la habitación de Jane**

-Es increíble

-¿Sucede algo, Srta. Rockbell?

-Oh, por favor, no debes ser tan formal, llámame Winry ¿Ok?

-Eh, ok seño… Winry ¿Sucede algo con mi muñón?

-No, nada en especial. Es sólo que estas suturas han sido hechas de una manera muy poco común: casi parece como si hubieras nacido sin mano. Mis felicitaciones al doctor que te la hizo.

-No, no fue un doctor.

-¿No?

-La verdad, fue mi maestro.

-¿Maestro? ¿Te refieres al muchacho que se desmayó en la puerta de la habitación y que me llamó Winifred?

-Sí, ese al que llamaste Markus. Dime ¿De verdad ese es su nombre?

-Eso pensé al principio: Markus era el hermano de mi asistente, murió hace algunos años.- dijo la chica con tristeza.- Es imposible revivir a los muertos.

-El otro chico, Edward Elric ¿Es ese el verdadero Edward Elric?

-Sí

-Wow… creí que era más bajo.

-Ha cambiado en estos cinco años como puedes ver jejejeje

-Él lo llamó Johannes ¿Qué crees que esta sucediendo?

-Mmm… la verdad, no estoy segura. Ed nos habló sobre sus aventuras en un lugar muy parecido a este- dijo la chica tratando de explicar algo tan descabellado como lo es un viaje por espacio-tiempo- Allí rescató y conoció, en ese orden, a un muchacho llamado Johannes Engel. Tu maestro es igual a la descripción que nos dio Ed sobre el chico. Pero ahora debo preocuparme por tu mano. Hacer una mano de automail, en lugar de un brazo, es algo muy poco común y lo es mucho más con un diseño como el que me pides.

-¿Sí? De veras lamento las molestias.

-No hay problema, me encantan los retos.- dijo con una sonrisa y empezando a hacer las medidas para la base.

**En otra habitación**

"_¿Mi imaginación esta volando? ¿O sólo estoy recordando más cosas? Creo que es lo segundo. Nuestros recuerdos aparecen como fugaces visiones, como una película a alta velocidad… veo prados verdes, nunca los he visto por aquí, ni en Briggs; aún así, creo que ya estuve allí… la escena cambia… siento más años, quizá unos 13. Es un estudio sumamente ordenado… libros de leyes, economía, historia y otras ciencias, reposan sobre las estanterías y en la mesa hay un violín y gran cantidad de partituras dentro de un portafolio que reza el nombre de Dieter Ferdinand Lentz. Ese apellido, el tutor que me dio mi padre, aquel que sería mi mentor e ideólogo. La escena se mueve… Maximilien ha crecido, ha cogido las maletas y se prepara a marcharse, para reunirse con alguien especial para él. Münich es una ciudad realmente hermosa, ojalá pueda ir a visitarlo algún día. Todo pasa otra vez… ahora oigo a mi madre llorar… los periódicos indican "Ayer, 8 de Noviembre de 1923, miembros del Nationalsozialistische Deuschte Arbiteipartei, encabezados por Adolf Hitler, provocaron un fallido intento de golpe de estado iniciado en la cervecería Der __Bürgerbräukeller… Entre los fallecidos se encuentran…"_

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza tanto? ¿Hughes? ¿Estas ahí?

-Vaya, al fin despertaste.- dijo Arzu, entrando con una bandeja de comida para el alquimista.- Lo lamento, tuvimos que moverte de habitación, no queríamos que el trabajo de la técnico de automail fuera a interrumpir tu descanso.

-Ya veo…-se dijo así mismo, pero luego recuerda - ese hombre… Edward Elric… ¿Dónde está?

-Ah, el señor Elric ha salido a caminar un rato. Seguro lo encontrarás en algún café, hey ¿A dónde vas?

-No tengo tiempo, debo buscarlo.- dijo apresuradamente mientras se colocaba el abrigo y se preparaba para salir, cuando la chica se puso en medio de la puerta- ¿Arzu?

-Sabes, esta es la tercera bandeja que te traigo: las otras dos se me cayeron camino a la habitación. Así que, antes de irte a por cualquier estupidez que tengas que hacer, se un buen chico y comete toda la comida.

-Pe- pero… - al ver la mirada asesina de la chica, se resignó - Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy…

**En algún café de Rush Valley**

-Buen día, señor ¿Desea que le sirva algo?

-Una tasa de té, por favor.- respondió secamente el muchacho- "_Esto no es bueno ¿Cómo fue que Johannes llegó aquí? ¿Será posible que todo lo ocurrido en este mundo halla sido causado por él? No, no lo creo: él siempre ha sido un buen chico, no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Por otro lado ¿Cómo supo de la existencia de Winifred?"_- entonces, Ed recordó- **"Hace varios años, vivía en Magdeburg. Allí me hice amiga de dos chicos, uno era de mi edad y el otro era unos años más pequeño. Ahora debe ser todo un hombre jejeje"**- _"Wini… ¿No te habrás referido a…?"_- en ese momento, la puerta del café se abre, dejando entrar al joven que se había desvanecido en el hospital.

-Al fin te encuentro, Edward Elric.- dijo el joven, parándose frente a él.

-¿Qué deseas, chico?- dijo manteniendo la calma.

-Respuestas. Tu sabes quien soy realmente, cual es mi pasado y como llegué aquí ¿Verdad?

-No tengo respuestas a cuestiones existenciales.- respondió con simpleza

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso.- dijo el chico, irritándose

-No es así. Es simplemente que sería mejor que no te preocuparas por el pasado; tienes una buena vida, pues vívela.- El muchacho se quedó congelado por la respuesta de Edward, que se paró para salir. Cuando Ed cruzaba por la izquierda de Sinfjotli, este, sumamente enfadado, lo cogió de la solapa y le dijo de manera fría…

-¿Te parece que esta es una vida bella? Tú eras alquimista estatal ¿Verdad? Entonces no tengo que decirte lo difícil que es ir a una misión sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que respiras ¿Porqué eres tan terco? – el chico se soltó de su agarre y se dispuso a salir. Entonces, el alquimista, le dijo- Quizás esa chica que esta atendiendo a Jane pueda darme las respuestas que busco.- Ed, se quedó congelado en la puerta del café.- Veo que ella sabe algo ¿verdad?- esta vez fue Edward el que lo cogió de la solapa.

-No te atrevas a preguntarle algo ¿entendido?

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué harás? ¿Demandarme? No haría nada fuera de lo legal con preguntarle- le retó el muchacho- Esto no pasaría si no fueras tan cabeza dura y me dijeras lo que quiero saber.

-¿No ves que no lo hago porqué no quiero perjudicarte?

-Me perjudicas más si no me dices nada… veo que no hablarás, así que no me dejas otra opción…- el chico sacó un cuchillo y le apuntó a la cara- Te desafío a duelo, dentro de 3 días, a las afueras de la ciudad. Consíguete un padrino y prepárate: si yo ganó, me dirás toda la verdad. Si pierdo, no te pediré nada, ni a ti, ni a tu novia ni a tu hermano.- Edward no pudo decir sus condiciones pues estaba atontado por la declaración…- Bien, nos veremos en 3 días.- el chico se fue y Edward siguió con cara de ¿¡WTF! Por unos 5 minutos… tras los cuales sólo atino a decir…

-¡ME LLEVAN TODOS LOS….!

Lo que ninguno de los 2 notó fue al joven que salió después de ellos, cuya peculiaridad eran sus ojos plomizos y su cabello castaño claro.

**En algú****n lugar, en las afueras de Rush Valley**

Sifridus Waldemar Kroenen von Ruhenheim se encontraba sentado sobre un gran sillón hecho de talco (la roca más suave del mundo), pensando en la última incursión de los militares: ahí, donde perdió a su ingeniero más importante, aquel que le dio vida a los autómatas. Pero Sifridus no era tonto, él había previsto eso, así que ese asunto no era exactamente lo que tenía entre manos.

-Hey ¿Ya decidiste que modelo quieres?

-Mmmm… no estoy segura… ¿No puedo elegir otro modelo que no sea victoriano?- dijo la niña, sentada en el suelo semidesnuda, únicamente cubierta por sus cabellos castaños y su ropa interior, mirando el catálogo de vestidos que el mismo hombre había dibujado (Créanlo: hasta las personas más siniestras tienen gustos raros)

-No, es todo lo que tengo.- dijo Sifridus con cierta aspereza, pues habían pasado 4 horas desde que la chica le pidió el catálogo y aún no se decidía- podrías elegir un color como el anterior, que te quedaba bien y dichoso sea de paso no lo manchabas con la sangre de tus víctimas.

-Pero ¿No tienes otro color?

-(*Suspiro cansado*) Mira, niña: sólo te ofrezco color vino tinto, rojo en todas sus tonalidades, negro, azul noche y varios matices de gris ¿Cuál eliges?- la niña se demoró un poco en decidir

-Quiero esta blusa roja oscura y este vestido sin mangas de color negro. También unas botas negras y mmm…. ¡Ya sé! ¡Una sombrilla!

-¿Una sombrilla? ¿No querrás también un abanico?- dijo con molestia el hombre ante la insistencia de "su" nueva "hija"

-¡Por favor, maestro! No volveré a hacer nada malo, ni dejaré que "ella" se apoderé de mí cuando se le dé la gana.

-Ciertamente, eso me sería de mucha ayuda: A diferencia tuya, "ella" es una molestia cuando despierta. De acuerdo, me convenciste.- dijo el hombre el cual se recostó en el sillón, apoyando el torso de sus manos en los brazos de este y abriéndolas: Entonces, la materia viva salio de sus manos rápidamente, las juntó y visualizó el pedido de la niña. Segundos después, la pequeña recibía sus prendas con mucho agrado.

-¡Yaiiii! Gracias, maestro.- dijo la niña empezando a vestirse. Sin embargo, cuando se había terminado de poner el vestido sobre la blusa, recordó que le faltaba algo- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde esta mi sombrilla?- el hombre la miró con desconcierto, pero la niña sólo tuvo que hacer un puchero para que accediera a su petición: él, le entregó una pequeña sombrilla negra, que resaltaba por los bordados, hechos de un negro más intenso que el de la sombrilla.- Gracias, maestro.

-Me alegra que te guste. Ahora, hay que esperar un poco, que muy pronto volverá…- en ese instante entra el mismo joven que presenció la discusión entre Ed y Sinfjotli- No te esperaba tan temprano, Herr Malaquías Mandorf ¿Disfrutaste tu café?

-Sí, es más, te traigo noticias.

-¿Así? ¿De que se trata?- el joven le contó todo lo ocurrido- Así que nuestro joven alquimista se va a enfrentar en duelo con un civil ¿eh?

-No es cualquier civil: Antes se le conocía como "El Alquimista de Acero", Edward Elric ¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa a los dos?- preguntó Malaquías al ver la reacción de ambos al escuchar ese nombre: Ambos se sujetaban la cabeza y ponían una expresión de dolor en sus rostros.- Ahh… ¿dije algo malo?

-No, nada… jajajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…- le responde Sifridus que empieza a reírse de manera descontrolada.

-Y dime ¿Siempre se ríe así?

-Ah, no. Sólo cuando está emocionado o los fines de semana.- dice la chica mientras que mira a su maestro reír de esa manera- Por cierto ¿Cómo volviste tan rápido?

-Me trajo Culann- respondió el joven al mismo tiempo que entraba un gigantesco autómata cuadrúpedo con cabeza de lobo que se recuesta en el suelo y se lame las patas con pereza- Es más rápido de lo que pensaba, casi tan veloz como Kuno.- de repente se dan cuenta que Sifridus a parado de reír- ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?

-Jajaja… perfecto… no pudiste haberme dado una mejor noticia.- el hombre mira a la niña y le sonríe- Vigílalos ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, maestro.- dice la niña a la vez que levanta su rostro adornado por una siniestra, brillante pero inocente sonrisa.

-Así se habla... mi querida Nina.

**Volviendo a la cafetería del hospital**

-Y ese es un breve resumen de nuestra historia- dijo Alphonse mientras vaciaba la novena taza de té e iba por la décima- Como vez, no fue exactamente un viaje de placer- al ver la cara sumamente confusa de Roy, preguntó- ¿No entendiste ni jota de lo que dije?

-Sólo un poco. La verdad, me parece poco creíble.

-Es normal esa reacción.

-Lo que tratas de decirme es que, probablemente, la causa de todos estos problemas venga de "ese" mundo ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Así que, lo más recomendable es que ni yo ni Ed llamemos la atención o nos metamos en algún lío…mmmm no sé, algo como…- en ese momento entra Edward, se planta frente a Al y Roy y anuncia…

-Johannes me ha retado a un duelo y quiero que tú seas mi padrino, Al.

-Lo ve Comandante, a esto me refería ¿Cómo que un duelo? ¿Por qué?

-Me negué a decirle la verdad sobre sus padres.

-Ouch, sí que era una decisión difícil.

-Trataré de detener esto.- dijo Mustang, pero Alphonse lo detuvo.

-No, Roy, mejor déjelo así. Podríamos sacar algo interesante de todo esto.- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa- de acuerdo, hermano ¿Dónde será el duelo?- en ese momento Johannes entró y respondió la pregunta de Al.

-A algunos kilómetros de la entrada Sur del pueblo, dentro de tres días. Apropósito ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Vine a buscarme un padrino como pediste ¿Y tú?

-También, lo tienes a tu costado- dijo el chico señalando a Mustang

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Por que usted es la cuarta persona no implicada que sabe de esto, por eso mismo.- el chico miro a los muchachos y volvió a sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza.- Eso es… todo…- dijo con dificultad- los veo en tres días.- y salió lo más rápido posible. Apenas estuvo fuera del cafetín, la voz de Hughes empezó a resonar en su cabeza.

**-"¿Porqué no paras toda esta locura?"**

_-"¿Porqu__é él no me dice que le ocurrió a mis padres, a Maximilien y a Winifred? Por alguna razón sé que él lo sabe"_

**-"¿Y si no lo supiera? Por favor, Johannes o Sinfjotli o como te llames: recapacita"**

_**-**__"Entiendo que sientas afecto por esos dos. He visto tus recuerdos pasar por mi mente ¿Sabes?"_

**-"…"**

_-"Tambien vi el rostro de tu asesino: una dama de cabellos negros cortos que se transformo en la apariencia de mi amable casera"_

**-"…"**

_-"Esta es una oportunidad única para descubrir nuestras verdades ¿No lo crees, Hughes? El destino de mi familia y mi amiga de la infancia… y la identidad de tu asesino__" _(Acuérdense que él nunca supo como era Envy: sólo lo vio en una caricatura)

**-"Me… me has convencido… pero recuerda: no me haré responsable de lo que te ocurra"**

-_"Dudo que el "Alquimista de Acero" pueda hacer algo contra los poderes que la ciencia humana no ha logrado comprender"_

**-"No me ****refería a eso"**

_-"Entonces ¿A qué?"_

**-"Lo sabrás en su momento"**

_-"Hey Hughes ¡Hughes!"_- pero el hombre no respondió, se había vuelto a sumir en sus pensamientos- Demonios… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

**Esa noche, a las afueras del norte de Rush Valley (9:45 PM)**

En lo que parecía ser un campamento de comerciantes, dos figuras se reunían alrededor de una fogata… algo bastante normal de no ser porque avivando las llamas habían pedazos del torso de tres hombres, una mujer y dos niños.

-Fueron muy amables al dejar que nos quedáramos a comer ¿no?

-…

-¿Qué? Ellos preguntaron por que te gusta de comer y tu misma respondiste "Los muslos y las mejillas" ¿Recuerdas cómo reaccionaron? ¡Casi nos querían linchar! De no ser por mi y los autómatas ahora tendríamos que volver donde Sifridus para que te haga otro vestido.

-¿J-Jack?

-¿Sí, Victoria? _"Debe estar dolida por la muerte que les dimos a estos pobres diablos"_** "Trata de no hacerla alterar, háblale con propiedad" **_"¿Para qué? Ella es un monstruo que necesita comer carne humana fresca para desarrollarse, cuantas más almas mejor ¿no?"__ "Kimbley… ¿Nunca has tenido hermanos menores, verdad?"_

-¿Po-porque… S-si Vi-victoria c-come to-todo… la- la gente su-sufre?

-Porque somos diferentes, aunque nos veamos iguales. Nosotros somos Atanathoi y autómatas, no humanos y tú, para desarrollarte y llegar a ser como nosotros, necesitas consumir la esencia humana y eso es lo que los hace sufrir… pero ellos no entienden que sólo así, tu cuerpo estará completamente cubierto por los tejidos de la carne y la epidermis- explicó Jack acercando su mano a la parte del rostro que cubría el flequillo de la chica, que rehuyó a la mano del joven. Este, sólo atinó a sonreír.- Si sigues comiendo algún día serás una chica sumamente hermosa, tal y como tu padre quiso que fueras.- La chica se queda en silencio durante un buen tiempo, recordando a su padre muerto.

-No pu- puedo llo-llorar… pero e-el dol-or que embar-ga mi-mi pe-cho… es t-tan… fu-fuerte…

-Tranquila, es normal sentir eso cuando muere un ser querido.

-¿Cómo l-lo sabes?- tras un largo silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas, Jack respondió…

-Porqué le he causado ese mismo dolor a cientos de personas… muchos me odian por eso. Hace tiempo, en mi última misión para el GLAP, se me encomendó matar a un militar, un héroe de la guerra de Drachma. Al final, terminé matando a un joven que se interpuso en mi camino. Meses después, sus conocidos casi me atrapan y fue cuando pude ver esa mirada llena de odio…

-¿De quien?

-De la mujer que lo amaba…- se hizo un largo silencio que fue roto por Jack cuando agregó con un tono relajado y jocoso- era toda una belleza, el muchacho tenía buenos gustos jejejeje…- acto seguido, se para y empieza a caminar hacía la tienda de campaña armada por los finados- vamos a dormir, hay que levantarnos temprano para esperar ese tren, deja a Kuno haciendo guardia.- la chica asintió y luego de darle las instrucciones al gran perro, se fue a dormir.

**Mañana del 19 de Marzo de 1923 (2 días para el duelo) – Hospital general de Rush Valley – 11:00 AM**

Jane se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, meditando sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida y empezó a cuestionarse si de verdad había sido una buena idea seguir la vida de un militar: Su padre, un detective y agente del gobierno que se encargaba de espiar a el GLAP, murió de una forma horrible, su madre cayó en la locura y su maestro murió en la guerra de Drachma.

-(*suspiro*) ¿Es posible que haya alguien con peor suerte que yo?

-La mayoría de mis clientes dicen eso- dice Winry al entrar con unas leves ojeras que indicaban que no había dormido o que, si lo hizo, durmió muy poco.- Pero luego empiezan a ver las cosas de manera diferente.

-Oh, Winry ¿no ha dormido mucho?

-No, he estado ocupada en el taller de mi maestro preparando una base adecuada para tu muñeca- explicó la chica- Verás, usualmente las personas piden bases para el brazo, la cual es una zona que no suele variar su tamaño. Sin embargo, la muñeca es más complicada pues varía conforme el peso y el crecimiento cambien.

-En pocas palabras…

-Sí, tendrás que cuidar más tu figura: eso implica moderarse en determinados alimentos, hacer ejercicio, etc. Pero por como te veo estarás… ¿Bien?- dice al verla cubrirse la cara.- ¿Eh? ¿Jane?

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Tendré que moderarme con las tortas de chocolate?- le dice mirándola con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

-Ah… sí, pero… no te preocupes: una por semana no estará mal.- su estado empeora- ¿ahora que dije?

-No, nada… es sólo que yo solía comer tres por fin de semana.

-Jajaja ya veo _"¿tres por fin de semana? ¿Qué clase de menú sirven en el ejercito?"- _pensó la muchacha- pero no te ves nada mal, es decir, mírate: seguro que con esas tu compañero no es capaz de mirarte a los ojos- le dice la chica con un brillo en los ojos al ver el buen busto que tiene la joven que, avergonzada, se cubre con sus brazos.

-¿¡Eeeh! ¿¡M-m-mi co-compa-pañero! ¿¡T-te refieres a Si-Sinfjot… digo Jo-ha-hann- eh- di-digo Markus!- Ambas se quedan calladas al oír este nombre, sobretodo Winry que pone una mueca de tristeza- Eh, lo siento Winry, la verdad no quería incomodarte- se disculpa la muchacha.

-No hay problema- le responde con una sonrisa

-Debió ser alguien importante para ti… sé como se siente eso.

-Sí, de verdad lo era.

-¿Puedes contarme sobre él?- ella la mira con extrañeza- ¡Ah! N-no hay problema si tu no quieres.

-Jejeje tranquila, no hay problema. Además, tendré que hablarlo algún día con Ed, así que contigo veré que palabras puedo escoger para explicárselo.- y se sentó a su lado y empezó a contarle sin saber que alguien escuchaba su conversación. En otro lugar, más precisamente en un café, Edward estaba sentado, mirando aburrido como las personas iban de un lado a otro. Varias ideas flotaban por su cabeza, pero una de ellas estaba empezando a interesarle…

-¿Quién es ese Markus del que habla Winry?- se preguntó para si mismo- Por como reaccionó ella, debe ser el reflejo de Johannes, pero…- quería hacer varias preguntas pero ¿Con que autoridad moral? Si es verdad, Winry nunca le había dicho nada sobre Markus, él nunca le había dicho nada sobre Winifred.

-¿Habrá habido algo entre los dos? Eso piensas ¿verdad?- le pregunta Alphonse, apareciendo súbitamente y haciendo que su hermano se asuste.

-Eh, sí… Eso es algo obvio. Pero yo me pregunto ¿Habrán llegado a algo más… como decirlo… intimo?- al ver la cara de (O_o) que pone Alphonse, Ed se apresura a explicarse más claramente- Me refiero a… eh… no sé… compromiso o matrimonio.

-_"No tienes porque ocultar tus preocupaciones con esas preguntas, hermano"_¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Dudo que se niegue a responderte ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

-A averiguar algunas cosas…- dijo mientras se dirigía al hospital. Mientras tanto, Winry estaba por empezar su relato a Jane.

-Nos conocimos hace casi tres años, de una manera muy peculiar: él acababa de llegar de Briggs junto a su hermano y…

**-Flashback: Rizenbull hace**** casi tres años (debido a problemas con la cronología de la trama- que espero corregir en los siguientes días- estimamos que ocurre alrededor de 1920 y 1919 en ese mundo)**

Volvía de una reunión en casa de unos vecinos. Usualmente solía volver con mi novio, pero había terminado con él hace algunos meses. Lamentablemente, el pareció no entender el mensaje y seguía manteniendo contacto conmigo… no digo que mantener contacto sea malo, pero cuando se trata de seguirte, mandar a que te sigan o acompañar a uno u otro lugar aunque digas que no, francamente, creo que a eso le podría llamar acoso. En fin, fue precisamente él y dos amigos suyos los que esperaron a que yo pasara por allí para interceptarme y ofrecerme su nada grata compañía.

-Vamos, Winry… No te incomoda que te acompañe ¿Verdad?

-No me incomodaría si tu o tus amigos no apestarán a alcohol. Yo también los vi bebiendo en la reunión y lo que menos me inspira su estado es confianza, muchachos. Así que, si me disculpan.- Al parecer, esa forma educada de decirle "no gracias, échate a descansar hasta que se te vaya la resaca", le pareció arrogante, cosa que no debió sorprenderme. Él me agarró con fuerza del brazo y me atrajo hacía él.

-Sabes que siempre me encantó que te hicieras la difícil.

-Y yo te decía que, si me hacía la difícil, es porque…- alzo la rodilla y le doy en la entrepierna. Por alguna razón, me gustó esa cara que puso cuando recibió el golpe-… ibas a salir lastimado.- uno de ellos se me abalanzó encima.

-¡Zorra!- Tuve suerte que llevara oculta en mi bolso una pequeña, pero durísima, llave de tuercas, que saqué rápidamente e incruste en la cabeza del borracho. Pero el tercero logró quitarme el "arma" golpeándome la mano con una botella. Mi mano sólo sentía dolor y ahora de verdad tenía miedo pues ambos ebrios que había noqueado, ahora se levantaban. Obviamente, trate de no mostrarles miedo y estaba dispuesta a sacar una segunda llave de tuercas que llevaba en el bolso, cuando dos encapuchados que venían por el camino vieron todo el panorama y uno de ellos preguntó…

-¿Eh? ¿Todo anda bien, señorita? ¿Caballeros?

-¿Ehhh? ¿Quién es este que viene a hablar como caballerito aquí, eh?- dijo el tipo al que le había golpeado con la llave.

-Mira, niñito- dijo mi ex-novio, sosteniéndolo de la capucha- no te metas en lo que no te importa ¿entendistes?- fue muy tarde para él cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo solamente la capucha del chico: Este, se la había sacado y le dislocó uno de los codos a Alain (así se llamaba el 3ro): lo hizo jalando su brazo para abajo y ejerciendo una gran presión en su codo. Lo mire impresionada: vestía como un joven de Central, pero por su cabello rubio claro, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules, parecía de Briggs.

-Bien, si alguien más desea sufrir algo peor que esto, pues adelante.- dijo preparándose para enfrentarlos a los otros dos. El que me golpeó la mano pareció animarse y se lanzó con todo, pero fue evadido por el joven- Stephen, encargarte de ese, no debe ser un problema.

-Como digas- el susodicho sujeto de la muñeca al sujeto y le dislocó el hombro ejerciendo fuerza con su pie sobre ese mismo lugar. El último, al ver como acabaron los demás, sólo escapó. Yo los mire sorprendida: ambos eran parecidos, excepto por los ojos… me recordaron a Edward y a Alphonse, por lo que no pude evitar que se me escaparán algunas lagrimas.

-Disculpa ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tanto te duele esa herida?- yo negué con la cabeza y les dije

-Me alegro que hayan regresado- ellos me miraron como quien mira a un bicho raro.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, nada… es sólo que nosotros nunca hemos venido aquí.

-Sí, somos nuevos en el pueblo: Somos los hermanos Lloyd, yo soy Stephen- dijo el más joven y el que no se había quitado la capucha.

-Y yo soy Markus, Markus Lloyd. Es un placer conocerla ¿Señorita…?

-Rockbell, Winry Rockbell

-¿Winry Rockbell? ¿La de los automails que casi manda a la quiebra a Rush Valley?- preguntó Stephen. Cuando yo asentí, su entusiasmo no hizo más que crecer- ¡Wau! De verdad es un placer conocerte, la verdad vine aquí para que me enseñaras sobre automails y quizás ganarme la vida como…- su hermano lo calla

-Ya Steve, no hemos encontrado casa y ya estas buscando empleo. Primero hay que buscar alojamiento.

-Si ustedes quisieran, yo tengo algunas habitaciones libres en mi casa. Así que, si gustan…- entonces Stephen le dio un apretón de manos a la chica en muestra de agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias señorita, Rockbell!- dijo Stephen agitando sus manos y echando a andar.

-Perdónelo, es muy entusiasta.

-Jeje no hay problema ¡Ouch!- me quejé al mover mi muñeca. Él me miró con preocupación.

-Definitivamente, esto no esta bien ¿Tienes vendas en tu casa?- yo sólo asentí- Entonces vamos, yo me encargaré del resto.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Así fue como los conocí: Stephen se convirtió en mi aprendiz y ayudante; y Markus se dedicaba a los estudios de anatomía.

-Eso explica porqué sabía todas esas llaves. Oh, cierto, continua.- la chica continuó, mientras que, en otra habitación, Riza recibía a…

-Edward, que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Sólo venia a ver como estaba, señorita Riza.- ella lo mira como si le dijera "venga hombre, pregunta lo que quieras" y él simplemente se deja llevar- Bueno, hay algo que me incomoda.

-¿Es sobre el Markus que Winry mencionó?- Ed asiente y Riza empieza a explicar- No sé mucho sobre como se conocieron, pero te puedo decir algo con certeza: Si tu hubieras vuelto cuando él estaba vivo o si el nunca hubiera muerto, Winry ahora sería su esposa.- eso fue un golpe duro para Edward.

-¿Por qué…?- no pudo acabar la frase porqué sólo le basto ver los ojos de la mujer para entender a que se refería- Tratas de decir que…

-Markus Lloyd, era un joven dedicado a la anatomía y a la botánica. Él era muy parecido a ti: fue autodidacta, al igual que tú y tenía un hermano menor. Sus investigaciones le obligaban a estar años en un solo lugar. Sin embargo, al llegar a Rizenbull y conocer a Winry, supo que había encontrado el lugar que había estado buscando: Al pie de las montañas de Rizenbull crecía una diversidad increíble de plantas que él, nos confesó, planeaba seguir investigando toda su vida; ello junto al hecho de permanecer al lado de la mujer que amaba le hacían muy feliz, al igual que ella.- Edward se dejó caer en el sillón. De verdad, él era igual a él, la diferencia quizás fue en el momento de tomar las decisiones: Él decidió quedarse, mientras que él decidió irse.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces?

-Markus murió en Central, durante un desfile que se ofrecía a los héroes de la guerra con Drachma.- Edward abrió los ojos y dijo…

-Espera: no me digas que fue el mismo desfile en el que intentaron matar a Mustang.- Ella simplemente asintió y Edward pudo darse cuenta de que fue lo que sucedió, aún así Riza se lo contó…

-Roy estaba con algunos de los generales, cuando un asesino del GLAP, Jack Hagen, salió de entre la multitud e intentó matarlo de un tiro en el corazón… Entonces, cuando Jack dio el golpe, tarde se dio cuenta que alguien había cubierto a Roy y había recibido el disparo mortal: Ese alguien…- explicó Riza

-…Era Markus.-concluyó Winry en otra habitación unos minutos despues.- Hacía unas pocas semanas, él me había propuesto matrimonio y yo no supe que responderle. Entonces me dijo que iría a Central a atender unos asuntos y que le gustaría escuchar mi respuesta a su regresó.- la chica dejo caer unas lagrimas, mientras que la soldado apenas podía contenerlas.- Hasta ahora me arrepiento de no haberle respondido en ese momento, porqué así quizás no hubiera tenido que irse y morir de esa manera.

-Las cosas suceden no porqué estén predestinadas, sino porqué simplemente ocurren, por lo menos eso es lo que pienso. Quizás esto simplemente debió pasar, al igual que él regreso del Sr. Elric. Hablando de eso ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él regresaba y la veía casada o como novia del Sr. Lloyd?- ella se sorprende ante la pregunta de la joven. Por otro lado, unos minutos antes de las lineas de las chicas, Edward se despide de Riza; esta, antes de que él se vaya, le dice:

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con ella: nunca podrás saber si de verdad se siente bien estando contigo y teniendo un duelo en su corazón por otro si no hablas con ella.

-La teniente tiene razón, debo aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ella me dijo _"Si tu hubieras vuelto cuando él estaba vivo o si el nunca hubiera muerto, Winry ahora sería su esposa."_- él alquimista lo medita un rato y luego cae en la cuenta de que Riza tenía razón- Cuando estaba aquí ¿Qué hice por ella? ¿Realmente, hice algo por ella, algo que realmente le gustará? Sólo arriesgaba mi vida y destruía los automails que me fabricaba. Triste pero cierto: hice muy poco por ella en lo que viví aquí. Aunque… hay que recordar que nuestros trabajos eran diferentes y yo no puedo competir con algo así y… - Edward trata de calmarse y ordenar sus ideas- Ah, cálmate Edward Elric, no puedes caer en algo tan tonto o infantil como los celos.- se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía avanzando hasta la puerta de la habitación donde se encontró a- ¿Johannes?- el muchacho que estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la puerta de la habitación, se aproximó a Edward; cuando estuvo a su lado, se acercó a su oído y le dijo en voz baja:

-Quieres hablar con ella sobre ese muchacho con el que me confundió ¿verdad?- Ed sintió una punzada en la espalda y empezó a preguntarse… -¿Porqué hoy todos hablan de "él"? Es lo que piensas ¿no?- Edward se quedó paralizado porque, en verdad, eso era lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo mis trucos… Sabes, podría contarte todo sobre "él": lo he estado escuchando de boca de tu novia y podría servirte. Claro, todo tiene un precio.

-¿Cuál precio?

-Mmm… un poco de tu sangre.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que quieres mi sangre?

-No me creerías si te lo dijera.

-El sólo hecho de que estés aquí, ya me parece anormal. Así que dime ¿Para que la quieres?- tras pensarlo, el joven se resignó.

-(*suspiro*) ¿Qué caso tiene si pones cualquier excusa? Me voy…- pero se detiene y le dice sin mirarle- Me alegra que no hayas tomado el camino fácil y vayas a hablar con ella, digo, es lo que vas a hacer ¿verdad? Después de todo ¿Quién mejor que ella para contarte sus sentimientos?- Edward no le responde- Cuando decidas hacerlo, buena suerte.- le dice y continua su camino.

Ahora es Edward el que se detiene en la puerta de la habitación y la mira como si hubiera un tesoro detrás de ella. Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó la pregunta de Jane: "¿Qué hubiera pasado si él regresaba y la veía casada o como novia del Sr. Lloyd?". La sola idea de escuchar una respuesta negativa empezó a taladrarle la cabeza. No quería saber que haría si escuchara algo cómo "A lo mejor, lo rechazaría (a Edward)", esa idea le aterraba. Entonces, recordó lo que le dijo Riza: "Él era muy parecido a ti". No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se diera cuenta: Si Winry lo amaba a él (Edward), entonces amaba a Markus por su gran parecido con él, al igual que él (Edward) ama a Winry porque ella es muy parecida a…- _"¡No! ¡No puede haber dos personas iguales! Y si nuestra relación solamente esta unida porque nos recordamos a quienes amamos y perdimos, entonces… entonces… nosotros…"_- Edward decidió acallar sus pensamientos e irse a otro lado. Se pasó de largo la puerta y siguió caminando por el pasillo. En ese momento, Winry salió de la habitación y vio a Edward al final del pasillo.

-¡Ed!- le llamó la chica. El muchacho sólo le devolvió la mirada y un saludo con la mano… pero la joven creyó ver en el rostro del alquimista una mueca de confusión y pena.- ¿Edward? – Pero el muchacho siguió caminando y la chica se temió lo peor- _"¿Acaso él no habrá escuchado…? No, creo que no. Lo mejor será concentrarme en el trabajo por ahora y luego hablaré con él"_- pensó la chica dirigiéndose en otra dirección. Mientras que, en otro corredor, Johannes miraba toda la escena y luego de un largo suspiró murmuró.

-Idiota- dijo refiriéndose al alquimista.

**Noche del 20 de Marzo de 1923 (1 día para el duelo)**** – Ciudad Central**

"_Otro cuadro terminado"_- pensé. Ya son casi 5 años desde que me mude a Amestris y unos meses desde que nos mudamos a central y, aún así, no me acostumbro a su clima tan calido y la verdad creo que nunca lo haré. Prefería el clima de Drachma, aún así, mi pequeña hermana, insistió en mudarnos aquí por alguna razón. Debe ser por la calidad de enseñanza, la cual es superior al de nuestra antigua residencia en Briggs. Una sombra se asoma en el oscuro cuarto en el que me encuentro, me giro y la veo.

-Onig... ¿Aún no estas dormido?

-Beatrice… eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. Como ven, mi nombre no es de esta nación: me llamo Onig Alletrop (se pronuncia Onik Aletrop) y soy natural de Drachma, al igual que esta joven de 16 años llamada Beatrice Da Baltakis. Ella se aproxima a ver mi obra y sonríe.

-Es hermoso

-¿Tu crees? A mí me aterra.- le dije mirando el cuadro en el que se veían dos ejércitos a punto de colisionar: uno estaba compuesto por guerreros vestidos de azul y era dirigido por un hombre que llevaba un estandarte con una salamandra roja con dos lanzas en cada mano en un fondo azul, mientras que el otro parecía un ejercito sombrío por las armaduras negras y los delgados brazos de los guerreros y era dirigido por un encapuchado del cual sólo se distinguían sus manos pálidas y llevaba un estandarte con un águila negra de aspecto amenazante con una blanca cruz gamada sobre su pecho, sobre un fondo blanco y negro.-¿Crees que signifique algo?

-Mmm… no lo sé, pero mira- me dijo alegremente enseñándome los poemas que ella suele escribir muy a menudo. Cabe decir que varios de estos problemas apenas tienen rima, aún así, los leo detenidamente y me doy cuenta de que algo… no anda bien:

"_Ni una década ha de pasar,_

_Hasta que la sangre se vuelva a derramar,_

_Él hijo del cielo bajará_

_Y con sufrimiento progresará."_

"_Guiado por los que en mi tierra lucharon… Él ha de derramar su sangre"_

"_Al poco tiempo, el deforme hijo del águila resurgirá_

_Para crear su "tierra celestial"_

_Encontrará al que falló en matar _

_A quien acabó con la capital de Hevonen Maa_

_Y a él, con engaños,_

_En su esclavo le transformará"_

"_Los hijos del portador de Luz_

_Volverán a su hogar_

_Sólo para ver __que, con su regreso,_

_Provocarán desgracia y nuestra completa infelicidad"_

Bien, es oficial: Esto es aterrador. No es la primera vez que leo esta clase de poemas de Beatrice, es más, creo que esto es de familia: Beatrice y yo fuimos separados siendo niños y ella fue adoptada por la familia real del _Voivoda _de la región fronteriza de Hevonen Maa cuya capital está en la ciudad deBaltakis. Yo la conocí cuando tenía 18 años y fui contratado para pintar un retrato de la familia real. Lo curioso es que no fui yo, sino ella la que me reconoció como su hermano. Debo admitir que eso no dio miedo, lo que sí dio miedo fue cuando ella me enseñó sus poemas y me di cuenta de algo sumamente aterrador: sus poemas habían descrito lo que había sido la guerra hasta ese momento y luego profetizarían la muerte de su propio hermano adoptivo y la caída de la ciudad. Entonces recordé otros cuadros que hice, en los que un León, que aparentemente simbolizaba a Amestris, atacaba a un caballo, que probablemente representaba a Drachma… más concretamente, a la región de Hevonen Maa (según Google: tierra de caballos en finlandés... quizás escriba una precuela con respecto a eso).

Sí, el mismo caso con esta pintura mía, la cual hice por la simple necesidad de hacerlo. Recordé a un viejo conocido, un doctor alquimista con el cual tuve la oportunidad de hablar; quizá, el sepa algo de lo que signifique todo esto. Seguí viendo la pintura: entre los "soldados azules" resaltaban un hombre cubierto completamente por un manto pardo que sólo dejaba ver, además de algunos rubios mechones, su brazo derecho, cubierto por una armadura y otro encapuchado que tenía varias aves de brillantes ojos grises girando en torno suyo. Por el lado de los "soldados negros" estaba una clase de antagonía del primer sujeto pues estaba cubierto de gris y negro y su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una armadura, y a su lado, iba una niña vestida de negro, cuyos cabellos evitaban mostrar su rostro. Y en medio del campo, en el cielo se distinguen los tenues contornos de un ¿círculo de transmutación? Y sobre él, se distingue el contorno de una persona cayendo…

-"El hijo del cielo"- murmuré. Ya no tenía dudas: cogí el teléfono, llamé a su casa y contestó.

-Diga algo interesante o de lo contrario cuelgue.

-¿Sr. Grigori? Soy Alletrop, Onig Alletrop.

-Ehmmm… dejame ver ¿el sujeto del bar al que le debo 220 cens? Ya te dije para el lunes.

-No Sr. Van Haus, soy…- me daba vergüenza decir ese apodo que el me invento, pero no quedaba otra- "el loco que ve el futuro haciendo cuadros"

-¡Ah, ya te recuerdo!- dijo con ironía- Tienes algo interesante por lo que veo.

-Sólo venga a ver esto, por favor: estoy seguro que usted sabe más cosas gracias a toda la información de la que dispone.

-Bien, iré para allá… mañana por la mañana- colgó y yo también.

-_"Sólo espero que esto no acabe en otra matanza… no quisiera mudarme a Aerugo"_

**Tarde del 21 de Marzo de 1924 (a 2 minutos del duelo)**

Ambos contendientes se habían reunido en el lugar acordado, con sus testigos respectivos. El lugar era amplio, desolado, sin ninguna señal de vida en por lo menos 10 km a la redonda. Los contrincantes y sus padrinos se encontraban separados por 3 metros de distancia.

-¿Qué crees que planea, Al?

-Ni idea, pero no te fíes: acuérdate que nosotros lo entrenamos en artes marciales como la maestra lo hizo con nosotros.- mientras tanto, del otro lado…

-Comandante, aún esta a tiempo ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer el "Alquimista de Acero"?

-Sería injusto decírtelo ¿No crees? Además se merecen el no decirles nada

-¿Porqué?

-Riza, esta teniendo contracciones.

-¿Eso… significa que ella ha…?

-No, pero lo más probable es que sea hoy

-¿Hoy? ¿Más o menos cuando?

-En cualquier momento, posiblemente en unas horas, pero…- el chico lo interrumpió

-Bien, con eso es suficiente: esto va a durar menos de una hora. Comandante, Sr (Alphonse) Elric, si fueran tan amables- dijo el muchacho a lo que Roy y Alphonse retroceden, cada uno, unos metros y dibujan un circulo de transmutación en el lugar en el que se paran. Luego, lo activan y desde ambos puntos salen murallas que se conectan entre si formando un gran ovalo.

-Una arena elíptica- dice Edward, asombrado.

-¿Te gusta? Mide 50 metros de largo y sus paredes tienen 15 metros de altura y 3 de grosor. De esta manera, nadie podrá molestarnos y no lastimaremos a nadie.- dice el joven orgulloso de la obra. Luego, pone una expresión más seria- Ahora, déjame decirte, Edward, que podemos evitar todo esto si tan sólo me dijeras lo que quiero saber.

-Lo lamento Johannes, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Porqué? Todos seriamos más felices así ¿No crees? Tu novia no tendrá que verte lastimado cuando acabe de atender a Jane y a Mijaíl.

-Ahora debo discutir con ella un tema que no te concierne- dice con cierta amargura- Pero no es por ella que no te digo tu pasado: Lo hago porque pienso que lo mejor es que empieces una nueva vida, que dejes atrás el terrible pasado que tuviste… y por último, así compruebo si de verdad pasaste por esa puerta y no te pasó nada.

-¿Puerta? ¿A que te refieres?

-Veo que no lo recuerdas… Eso es bueno.

-Jejeje… lo único que haces es que termine por interesarme más. Cómo sea, dejemos la charla y empecemos el duelo.- dijo Johannes empezando a juntar sus manos. Edward pensó que el muchacho haría uso de alquimia. Pero, para su sorpresa, el chico sólo gira sus palmas y las separa. Sobre la muralla de 15 metros, Alphonse también veía esto mientras se trasladaba al lado de Roy, el cual se preparaba para dar inicio al duelo.

-_"¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo?"_- Entonces pudo distinguir el liquido rojizo que salía de sus manos._-"¿Pero que demonios es eso?"_

-Preparados… listos… - decia Roy

-¿Estas listo, Edward Elric?- al no recibir respuesta, sonríe- bien, lo tomaré como un sí.

-Empiecen.- ambos contrincantes actúan: Ed junta sus palmas pero cuando se prepara para usar la alquimia ya tiene 4 cuchillas volando hacía su cara.

-Demonios ¿de donde las sacó?- el muchacho esquiva las cuchillas tirándose a un lado y usa alquimia para crear estacas del suelo que se dirigen a Johannes.

-¿Eso es todo?- responde el muchacho haciendo lo mismo. Ambas formaciones de rocas chocan entre sí creando una gran polvareda. Edward logra salir de todo ese polvo al que Johannes acababa de entrar. Entonces, de la nube de polvo, salen 8 cuchillas más.

-_"¿Cómo es que lo hace?"_- piensa el muchacho mientras esquiva las cuchillas; sin embargo, una voz a su espalda le pregunta.

-¿Sorprendido?- Ed voltea sólo para recibir una patada en el abdomen que lo manda a volar y que le pudo hacer más daño de no haberse cubierto con su brazo.- Deberías, yo también lo estaba cuando descubrí esta habilidad.- dijo mientras la "materia viva" salía de sus manos y se transformaba en las cuchillas que le había estado lanzando.

-Así que era eso.- murmura Edward al momento de sostener una de las cuchillas que el chico le había lanzado y que ahora estaban en el suelo.- Hierro, acero, titanio, cobre y otros elementos, todos son elementos que el organismo humano desarrolla. Este material podría ser fácilmente confundido con la "piedra filosofal", pero ella es sumamente diferente.

-Interesante, veamos que puedes hacer.- le responde su oponente lanzándole otras 8 cuchillas más. Para su sorpresa, el "Alquimista de Acero" logra evadirlas todas a una velocidad sorprendente y llega a unos pocos metros del "Alquimista sin nombre"- ¿Cómo?...- pero no puede seguir pues ahora él debe defenderse de las patadas y los golpes que Edward le lanza. Ambos comienzan a bloquear sus golpes mutuamente casi como si fuera una coreografía, pues ambos sabían a donde iba a atacar el uno y el otro.

-Veo golpes, pero ninguno de ellos acierta.- dice Roy.

-Puede que Johannes no lo recuerde, pero nosotros fuimos lo que le enseñamos a luchar. Por eso es que el puede responder y bloquear con facilidad los ataques de Edward.- le respondió Alphonse- aún así, viendo todo lo que ha hecho el muchacho, no está demás pensar que tiene alguna sorpresa bajo la manga.

La pelea que se desarrollaba bajo Roy y Al era en base a patadas y puñetazos que ambos se lanzaban.

-Tienes unos increíbles reflejos.- le mencionó el chico lanzándole 2 golpes más- Pero dudo que tus brazos puedan protegerte de una espada.- y dicho esto saca dos espadas cortas (parecidas a las tachis japonesas) y lanza dos golpes hacía Ed que los detiene con el brazo derecho.- Como lo sospechaba: Automails por pierna izquierda y brazo derecho ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Se supone que tú deberías saberlo. Después de todo, también pasaste por lo mismo ¿no?- le respondió sacándose el peso de las espadas de su brazo y convirtiendo su automail en una espada.

-No sé a que te refieres- le vuelve a decir Johannes lanzándole una estocada que Ed logra esquivar- pero dentro de poco lo averiguare- dice esta vez lanzándole un fuerte golpe dirigido a su brazo izquierdo el cual logra esquivar por muy poco.- será mejor sacar la artillería pesada.- dijo cuando Edward comenzaba a lanzarle estocadas a cada segundo.

Entonces Johannes da un salto largo hacía atrás, forma 8 cuchillas y se las lanza a Ed.

-No creas que eso funcionará de nuevo.- exclamó mientras usaba alquimia para levantar una nube de polvo que envolvió al alquimista. Tras unos segundos, la nube se disipo, dejando ver a las cuchillas flotando en el aire.

-¿Pero que demo…?

-Tus cuchillas son aerodinámicas; sin embargo, al combinar el calor y la densidad de la tierra con el aire, puedo crear un pequeño espacio donde el polvo y las rocas levantadas generan una mayor presión sobre las cuchillas y así dificultar su vuelo.- le explico.

-¿Dificultar? ¿Quieres decir que aún se…?

-Sí, aún siguen en movimiento; la única diferencia es que van a medio centímetro por segundo.

-Ya veo- dijo con tranquilidad el muchacho a la vez que juntaba sus manos que emanaban "materia viva" a montones y que luego se hicieron casi imperceptibles -entonces no me dejas más opción que cortar el aire caliente- agregó con una sonrisa maligna y estirando sus brazos hacía Edward, quien empezó a oír un silbido que parecía cortar el viento que se acercaba cada vez más a él. Y entonces las vio: 10 cuerdas delgadas que cortaron el aire caliente que lo rodeaba; apenas tuvo tiempo de chocar sus palmas pues los filamentos se arremolinaron alrededor de sus extremidades.

-¿Pero que demo…?- murmuró Ed

En ese momento, en una montaña cercana al lugar de los hechos, una niñita vestida de una forma muy particular observaba todo mientras se protegía del ardiente sol con una sombrilla negra. Su rostro muestra felicidad, tristeza y miedo a la vez, todo plasmado en una tétrica sonrisa.

-¿Esto debe ser una broma? ¿Porqué mi nuevo hermano grande pelea con mi pequeño hermano grande? –una voz interior le responde con un dejo que denota maldad

-**"Jejeje… no tengo idea, pero es muy divertido ¿no crees? Ver toda esta exhibición de poder y alquimia ¿No te parece realmente hermosa?"**

-No, esto no debería ocurrir.

**-"Pero esta ocurriendo. Sólo ****siéntate y mira el correr de las cosas, pequeña niña."**

-S-sí

Volviendo a la arena, Edward estaba completamente inmovilizado. Johannes sostenía los filamentos de tal forma que Ed estuviera con las extremidades completamente estiradas. Luego, jaló las cuerdas hacía si mismo y con ellas al alquimista, que quiso aprovechar su caída hacía el suelo para crear estacas de piedra contra el muchacho; pero este, las destruyo con los mismos hilos con los que lo sostenía.

-¿Cómo es que tú haces esta clase de cosas?

-Pides que entienda algo que ni yo mismo sé. Quizás si te rindieras y me lo contaras todo…

-Ni mamado- le responde a la vez que sujeta los hilos y los desintegra con alquimia para la sorpresa del joven- Lo que quería saber es cómo no me hiciste trocitos a mi como a las rocas. Pero eso ya no importa.- Edward se lanza al combate una vez más; esta vez se empieza a quitar su sobretodo pardo y lo lleva al hombro izquierdo. Johannes se quita el asombro de encima y le vuelve a lanzar los filamentos. Edward usa alquimia y se encierra a si mismo en una cúpula de tierra.

-¿¡Crees que así podrás librarte de mí!- se burla Johannes mientras que los hilos envuelven la cúpula y la hacen añicos; pero para su sorpresa debajo de ella no estaba Edward. Entonces una gran mano de tierra sale y atrapa a Johannes e inmediatamente después, Edward sale de debajo de la tierra.- Usaste la cúpula para cubrir tu huida bajo tierra… muy interesante, Edward Elric, lamento haberte subestimado.- le dice el chico, que se encuentra dentro de la mano gigante.

-Siempre fuiste muy confiado, Johannes. Sé perfectamente que esto no te puede detener y de verdad me siento impresionado con tus habilidades tan poco peculiares.

-Jejeje… creo que he estado muy hablador hoy día. Definitivamente, cuando salga de aquí no la vas a tener tan fácil.- tras un momento de silencio, el muchacho volvió a hablar- ¿Estas listo? ¿Sí?... bien- los filamentos cortaron las rocas en pedazos y estos fueron arrojados en todas direcciones. Ante esto, Edward se alejó lo más que pudo pero a lo lejos pudo ver como 5 cuchillas con forma de puntas de lanzas se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia él. Ed empezó a bloquearlas una a una sin dejar de correr; para su mala suerte, las cuchillas iban atadas a los filamentos que eran controlados por Johannes que también corría tras él, agitando sus brazos para dirigir las "lanzas" y atinarle al "Alquimista de Acero".

-_"Mierda, no importa cuantas veces las bloquee no puedo librarme de ellas…"_- entonces, miró su abrigo- _"A menos que…"_- Edward coge su abrigo y lo lanza contra 3 de las 5 lanzas que venían tras de él. Estas, atraviesan el abrigo pero su objetivo se escabulló por debajo de este y se dirigía velozmente hacía quien las controlaba. Ed corre en dirección de Johannes, con la mano izquierda preparada para asestarle un puñetazo, pero se sorprende al notar que su brazo no se movía, hasta que vio la razón: las otras dos "lanzas" se habían enredado en su brazo derecho.- Demonios…

-Despídete de tu automail.- dice Johannes enredando las tres lanzas restantes en su automail y cerrando su mano para destrozar el automail de Edward. Pero nada ocurrió: por alguna razón, el automail, no fue destruido.- E-e-esto es imposible, se supone que mis filamentos pueden cortar el acero como si fuera mantequilla ¿De que esta hecho esa cosa?

-No lo sé, mi mecánica me dijo que mezcló este automail con diversos metales algunos años antes de que yo volviera.- le respondió cerrando él esta vez su mano.- Creí que eso me traería problemas pero deberé agradecerle de la mejor manera posible cuando la vea.- apenas dice esto jala de las cuerdas atrayendo a Johannes con ellas.

-No creas que dejaré que esto termine así.- dice mientras envuelve su mano izquierda con materia viva y luego la transforma en un guante de metal- ¡Si no puedo defenderme, entonces también te golpearé!- le grita antes de que ambos choquen

-Me parece justo- entonces ambos se golpean: Ed, con su automail, le da un golpe de lleno en la cara y Johannes, con su guante de hierro, le golpea en el hombro izquierdo.

-Eso debió dolerles- dijeron los 3 espectadores a la vez al ver aquella escena.

-Es muy probable que sólo uno de los dos quede en pie- dijo Roy.

-Pero por la magnitud de los golpes lo más probable es que sea…- Entonces Johannes cae de rodillas sujetándose el rostro, tosiendo algo de sangre por el golpe. Las lanzas se desenredaron del brazo de Edward y este tomó distancia del chico para que se recuperara.- Edward… bueno, será mejor llevar al chico donde un médico para ¡¿Pero qué demo…!- Alphonse observa como Edward tiene que tomar más distancia pues ahora los filamentos empiezan a sacudirse alrededor de Johannes y cada vez abarcan una distancia mayor. Para empeorar las cosas, Edward, aún estaba afectado por el golpe que el muchacho le había dado en el hombro izquierdo pues se tambaleaba hacía ese lado durante su huída.- ¿Cómo es posible que haya podido resistir a un golpe como ese?

-No tengo idea; ese chico es un verdadero misterio para la milicia por lo cual fue admitido: para tenerlo vigilado y tratar de descubrir su origen.

-¿Es uno de tus subordinados y nunca lo has visto pelear?

-Es el subordinado de mi esposa y sólo lo he visto en la prueba para alquimista, es la primera vez que lo veo luchar en vivo y en directo.

-…- Alphonse se muerde el labio inferior, demostrando así una creciente preocupación por su hermano- _"Si esto sigue así…"_

-_"…Es probable que pueda perder"-_ piensa Ed a la vez que se sujeta el hombro, agobiado por el dolor, mientras mira al muchacho que aún sigue de rodillas y con la cabeza mirando al suelo. De repente, observa como el chico alza la cabeza: en su cara, además de distinguir el cansancio, se pueden distinguir delgadísimas líneas que toman un tono medio rojizo, sus ojos azul-verdosos acentúan más este último color y el hematoma y la hemorragia nasal que le produjo el golpe parecen haber desaparecido- _"Johannes… ¿En qué te has convertido?"_

_-_No quería tener que usar esto… pero ya me estoy agotando y quiero acabar esto lo más rápido posible- dice con una cansada sonrisa en el rostro mientras los filamentos se acumulan en sus manos y se juntan con la "materia viva" que ya tiene. Entonces saca 8 cuchillas y se las lanza.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- dice bloqueándolas, pero esta vez Johannes le lanza ráfaga tras ráfaga a una gran velocidad.- _"Esto no es bueno, son muchas y no puedo bloquearlas todas a la vez"_- piensa el joven que ahora empieza a evadirlas. Entre tanto, la niña miraba desde la montaña la nueva maniobra del "Alquimista sin nombre"

**-"Jejeje… ya comenzó"**

-¿Qué cosa?

**-****"¿No lo recuerdas? Él uso la misma táctica contigo: de aquí a un momento saca una cuchilla diferente"**- la chica parece darse cuenta de la situación

-¡Ah, no hay que permitirlo! ¡Debemos detenerlo!- pero su cuerpo parece no reaccionar a sus deseos- ¿Qué ocurre?

**-"¿No escuchaste a tu hermano grande? Nadie debe interferir y nadie debe salir lastimado, y nosotras podemos acabar interfiriendo o, en su defecto, podemos terminar lastimándolos"**

-…- la chica sólo puede sentarse y cubrirse con la sombrilla mientras que lágrimas de impotencia, resbalan por sus mejillas. Volviendo al campo de batalla, Johannes, efectivamente, usa muchísimas cuchillas y de repente usa alquimia para crear una elevación de tierra bajo sus pies, lo cual lo eleva por lo aires.

-_"Es hora"_- el muchacho, acumula una gran cantidad de materia en ambas manos y de estas salen 2 cuchillas negras de aspecto áspero. Roy al ver esto, cambia su semblante por uno más perturbado.

-¡ESPERA, SINFJOTLI!-le grita.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Alphonse

-¡Esas cuchillas negras, son explosivas!

-¡Hermano! ¡Johannes, no lo hagas!- pero ya era tarde: Sin perder tiempo ni decir nada, le lanza ambas cuchillas. Edward, que había escuchado los gritos de Roy y Alphonse, se apresuro a crear dos manos de tierra que chocaron con las cuchillas: apenas hubo un pequeño roce, las cuchillas explotaron de una forma tan violenta que, pese a que no cayeron cerca de él, Ed fue empujado algunos metros por la onda expansiva, lo cual lo dejo en el suelo. Del otro lado, Johannes se sostenía en pie a duras penas.

-¿Sorprendido?- dijo notablemente cansado- no puedo producirlas a gran escala, pero sí son más efectivas… aunque también muy agobiantes.- entonces volvió a crear las dagas negras sólo que estas son más pequeñas.

-Veo que esas habilidades tan extraordinarias te cuestan mucha energía y hacen estragos en tu salud. Sabes que para todo, incluso sacrificios, hay extremos ¿Verdad?

-Silencio…- le responde con voz apagada. Luego, le lanza las cuchillas… que explotan al más mínimo contacto con cualquier objeto que tocan. Ed logra esquivar todas, a la vez que trata de acercarse al muchacho; pero este lo mantiene a raya con un micro filamento que controlaba con su dedo anular, por lo que ahí murieron sus planes de un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Finalmente, una de las cuchillas logra rozarle la manga izquierda de su camisa: ante ese pequeño roce, la cuchilla explota y manda a volar al alquimista.

-_"ya veo... carbono, oxigeno, hidrogeno, un poco de nitrógeno... todos elementos combustibles y que se pueden encontrar dentro del organismo. Él se encuentra cada vez más cansado pues hay una cantidad mínima de nitrógeno en el organismo humano que puede ser usado como explosivo."_- pensó a la vez que se empeñaba en ponerse de pie y esquivar otras dos cuchillas. Entonces, se le ocurre una idea: Edward corre hacía Johannes, quien usa el filamento para sujetarlo. Sin embargo, es Ed el que logra sujetar el filamento.

-Grave error… Sr. Elric- le dice Johannes lanzándole una última cuchilla, pero este deja que pase por un lado y, cuando esta pasa a la altura de mano izquierda, la logra sujetar desde el mango.- ¿¡Pero como…!

-_"Esto puede ser peligroso, pero despejara todas mis dudas…"_ Lo siento, Johannes- le dice Edward a la vez que le lanza la cuchilla que va directamente al rostro del muchacho.

-_"¡Oh, No!"_- el muchacho suelta el filamento de la mano derecha de Edward y trata de detener la cuchilla. Efectivamente, la intercepta y esta explota… a medio centímetro de su cara- ¡Noooooo!- la cuchilla explota frente al joven, causando una fuerte explosión que lo envuelve en una nube de humo. Todos miran con estupefacción aquella escena.

-Johannes ¿Él esta…?- pregunta Alphonse

-Esperemos que no.- le calma Roy- a lo mejor tendrá unas quemaduras pero no creo que pase de eso. De cualquier forma, hay que atenderlo rápidamente.

-_"Para que algo fuera tan sensible al contacto y ser arrojado… debía ser un poco menos sensible por alguno de sus extremos, en este caso, el mango de la cuchilla…"_ ¡Mustang! Será mejor sacarlo de aquí para que reciba tra…- entonces se escucha el mismo silbido del viento siendo cortado y 5 filamentos envuelven con fuerza la pierna izquierda de Edward, con tanta fuerza que la pierna izquierda del pantalón es destrozada por la parte de la pantorrilla dejando al descubierto esa parte del automail.- ¿Pero qué?- Edward no puede decir más pues en ese momento Johannes sale a una velocidad sorprendente de todo el humo que lo rodeaba y le apuñala el hombro izquierdo con una estaca de hierro formada por sus dedos medio e índice de su mano izquierda- Ug… ¡Agggh! – grita el alquimista quien ahora mira sorprendido a Johannes: su rostro apenas mostraba quemaduras en el lado izquierdo, pero tenía otras más graves del lado derecho, es más, había perdido la vista de aquel ojo y su cola había sido chamuscada por la explosión. Todo indicaba que había logrado voltearse y cubrirse parcialmente y que sus gritos de dolor fueron hechos para ocultar el sonido de las transmutaciones. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió.

-¡HERMANO!/¡ACERO!/¡AH, PEQUEÑO HERMANO GRANDE!- gritan los espectadores al ver todo eso (desde sus respectivos lugares, claro esta)

-Creo que… quizás tengas razón, Edward. Viendo las habilidades de las que hago gala ahora, yo también empiezo a cuestionar mí humanidad.- le dice a la vez que sus ojos se van tornando de un color verde brillante y sus pupilas desaparecen, sus quemaduras se van curando, la piel se regenera a una velocidad increíble y, finalmente, su visión en el ojo derecho vuelve. Pero lo que más le causa curiosidad son las marcas en su rostro: ahora se han intensificado más y se empiezan a manifestar en los brazos del chico.- Eso no quiere decir que sea un homúnculo ¿sabes? Sigo estando vivo y sólo tengo recuerdos de mi propia vida y no de la de algún hombre muerto.

-¿Pe-pero como sabes tu que un homúnculo…? ¡Aghh!- el joven clava un poco más profundo en la carne de Edward y luego saca la estaca, la cual es convertida en una copa con la sangre del alquimista de acero.- _"Esa estaca… estaba hueca ¿Quería mi sangre?"_- piensa mientras se sujeta la herida y cae de rodillas.

-No lo tengo muy claro. Por eso ha sido todo este duelo- le explica mostrándole la copa que contiene la sangre de Ed- Poseo una habilidad la cual llamo hematomancia, es decir, veo el pasado y presente de las personas con tan sólo beber una determinada cantidad de sangre. Si me hubieras contado todo o me hubieras dado una determinada cantidad de tu sangre cuando te lo pedí, nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto. Creo que con esto es suficiente para resolver todas mis dudas.

-¿Qué? Espera… no lo hagas. El peso de todos esos recuerdos podría volverte loco.

-¡Johannes, es verdad!- le grita Alphonse- lo que nosotros hemos vivido, lo que hemos sufrido, lo que hemos atravesado puede llegar a ser una gran carga para tu alma. Recapacita por favor, Johannes.

¡Silencio!- grita el chico- ¿Acaso Johannes es mi verdadero nombre? ¿Quiénes y que tan importantes fueron Maximilien y Winifred para mí? ¿Qué les ocurrió a mi padre y a mi madre? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió y quien gritó mi nombre en aquel último instante, antes de que todo se volviera luz? ¡NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE OCURRIÓ NI QUE SOY! ¿¡ACASO NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO!- le grita a Alphonse. Luego mira a Edward, que lo observa estupefacto por todo lo que ha dicho.- A tu salud, Edward.- acto seguido se lleva la copa a los labios y bebe.

-No… ¡NO!- pero ya es tarde: el joven ha bebido su sangre y, segundos después, empieza a surtir efecto. Prueba de ello es que el muchacho cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte vacío, con las pupilas dilatadas y murmuraba con un horror indescriptible, una y otra vez…

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo el muchacho pues empezó a ver toda la vida de Edward pasando por delante de sus ojos (imagínense ver toda la primera serie de Fullmetal Alchemist incluyendo la película junto con escenas en la vida de Edward como su primer cumpleaños, los días de escuela, cuando toda la familia estaba unida, etc., etc.; todo eso como una película a alta velocidad y entender toda esa información de un solo tiro… Sí, yo me volvería loco)- _"Toda su vida… la he visto… esa puerta… ese brillo… lo he visto en algún lado ¿Pero donde? Luego… veo más recuerdos… Al final todo en lo que creía era falso… ¿murió? Ese homúnculo… Envidia, creo que encontramos a tu asesino, Hughes… ya veo: Alphonse se sacrificó por devolverle la vida y luego él hizo lo mismo por su hermano… Y apareció en esa ciudad… ¡ESA CIUDAD! ¡La conozco! Munich, yo… estuve allí… estuve ¡Agh! ¡Ahhh!_

**Flashback – 19 de Octubre de 1923 (en nuestro mundo)**** en un edificio de apartamentos de Munich – República de Weimar.**

Me es imposible describir el lugar donde estoy, pues es la primera vez que vengo aquí. Es un departamento pequeño y ordenado con un ambiente familiar. Este es uno de los barrios más tranquilos que se puedan hallar en la ciudad. Frente a mí, está sentado el niño con el que jugaba hace mucho tiempo, ahora convertido en un hombre alto, rubio y de facciones amigables. Una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro al verme luego de tantos meses.

-Willkomen, mein klein brütter (bienvenido, mi pequeño hermano) Sé que no es un apartamento de lujo, pero espero que te sientas cómodo, después de todo, debe ser incomodo viajar en tren desde Magdeburg hasta aquí.- Ya lo recuerdo: aquel que me habla de manera amigable y modesta es mi hermano Maximilien. En estos momentos, quisiera decirle muchas cosas, pero esto es sólo un recuerdo… así que mis palabras ya están programadas y atino a decirle.

-Pues esto tampoco esta mal, de hecho, parece muy acogedor ¿Cómo te ha ido, Max? ¿Has tenido algún problema últimamente?

-Pues, como puedes ver, no. Me he estado ganando la vida como todo buen ciudadano; aunque claro el sueldo que recibe un gerente de nuestra mermada industria nacional no es muy alto, pero tengo fe en que pronto este panorama cambiara para bien.- y empezamos así, hablando de sus negocios y quehaceres. Admiraba a Maximilien por ser… ¿como le dirían? Ah, sí: un Genio. A sus 22 años ya tenía el puesto de Gerente en una de las plantas de una de las empresas de aquel país y no era precisamente por su apellido ni por el status privilegiado en que nacimos, sino por su habilidad para dirigir a la gente e inspirarles confianza y simpatía. Cambiamos de tema aquella tarde: del trabajo a los recuerdos de la infancia, de los recuerdos a los recientes hechos en nuestra natal Magdeburg y de estos a la vida política del país.

-Eso he estado pensando últimamente. Sabes, la idea que apoyas me es muy interesante, ya sabes, apoyar la industria nacional y todo eso ¿Sigues siendo militante de la NSDAP (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbiteipartei), al igual que papá?

-Pues, la verdad, he estado pensando últimamente en ello… y creo… que me retirare del partido.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

-Jejeje… para alguien tan joven como tú un buen político es aquel que promete trabajo y una mejor economía. Sin embargo, todo es más complejo de lo que crees, Johannes. Tú lo ves de la misma forma en que lo ve un joven de 14 años y aún no estas listo para entenderlo con claridad. Además, no has estado al tanto de los cambios ideológicos de nuestra agrupación.

-Sí, ya sabes que a esta edad me aburre la política, pero te pregunto si estas seguro porque se ve que podrías tener un buen futuro allí. Y por cierto ¿A que te refieres con "cambios ideológicos"?

-Es que… nuestro nuevo líder es… bueno ¿Cómo decirlo? Extremista.

-¿Nuevo líder? Espera un minuto: Drexler sigue siendo el líder del partido.

-Sí, pero sólo en figura. Un miembro del comité central, el encargado de las propagandas, un tal Adolf Hitler, ese hombre tiene un increíble don de la palabra, sin embargo sus ideas antisemitas dejan mucho que pensar. Decir que hay que exterminar a judíos, gitanos y eslavos por ser los causantes de que perdiéramos la última guerra y sin prueba alguna, es francamente un exceso. Además, sabes que nuestra madre tiene sangre gitana por sus venas.

-Sí… aunque, yo no estaría tan en contra; es decir, he escuchado de comerciantes judíos que se unen para eliminar a sus competidores alemanes y dejarlos en la calle, también escuche que muchas de las casas de préstamo están manejadas por judíos.

-Johannes, por favor, no caigas en ese juego. Te doy un ejemplo que dejará sin sustento a todas esas acusaciones que has escuchado: Uno de los trabajadores de la fábrica es minusválido ¿sabes donde perdió su pierna? – Yo negué con la cabeza- En la batalla de Marne (1914) defendiendo este país ¿Tu crees que ese soldado tuvo la culpa de que hayamos perdido la guerra?- volví a negarlo.

-Bien, basta de hablar de momentos tristes- dijo una dulce voz entrando por la puerta del apartamento- ¿Cómo has estado, Johannes? Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que te vi por última vez.- La chica era alta y esbelta, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos azules ahora se divisaban tras un par de lentes. Ella era el vivo reflejo de la chica que había visto en el hospital de Rush Valley y en las memorias de Edward Elric, sólo que aquí contaba con 17 años. No pude hacer más que saludarla diciendo su nombre.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo, Winifred.- mis recuerdos de aquel día duraron hasta ese momento… el dolor de cabeza volvió y todo el escenario se desvaneció.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

_-__"He recuperado parte de mi memoría: al parecer mis primeros años los pasé en Magdeburg junto a mi familia y amigos. Sus recuerdos siguen fluyendo por mi mente… parece que se quedó allí por algún tiempo con su padre… luego se fue a Transilvania… veo los montes Carpatos, los campos de Rumania… ¿Satu Mare?... Ese nombre me suena ¡Agh!"_- (Antes de continuar y para evitar confusiones, aclaramos: Johannes va recobrando sus recuerdos conforme va viendo los recuerdos de Edward y no por orden cronológico)

**-Flashback- Condado de Satu Mare – Transilvania- Rumania**** – Locación exacta: falta confirmarse- 24 de Diciembre de 1926 (11:30 PM)**

-¡Muchachos, la cena esta lista!- anunciaba una mujer alta, de largos cabellos negros y de muy buen humor. En los recuerdos de Edward ella figuraba como María Ross, pero en los míos ella era Arabelle Winkler, una trotamundos que habíamos salvado junto a su novio, una familia de gitanos, un huérfano, un anciano, un húngaro que llevaba una vida bohemia y un anciano Rumano, de un terrible destino en un campo de exterminio. Recuerdo este lugar: Era la almena más alta de un castillo abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad de Carei, un pueblito del condado de Satu Mare; el lugar había sido arreglado para que los fuertes vientos no pudieran echar a perder la suculenta cena que la mujer y una adorable joven de cabellos castaños, habían preparado.

Hoy se celebra una fecha muy especial… no recuerdo con certeza que es… salvo que todos están alegres y animados… por alguna razón… me siento en paz y en calma. Llegue a la mesa acompañado de Radu y de Alphonse, pues ambos estábamos inmersos en los relatos del viejo.

-Y así fue como empezó la guerra que le costaría la existencia a los 2 más grandes imperios de Europa Occidental.

-Increíble todo lo que se puede desatar con la muerte de una pareja ¿No crees Johannes? ¿Joha…?- Alphonse pareció darse cuenta que acababa de decir una estupidez frente a mi y se apresuro a disculparse- Lo siento, Johannes… no fue mi intención, de veras.- me apresure a sonreírle y decirle que no había problema, que todo estaba bien. Mentira. Me sentía desolado: aquella fecha solía pasarla alegremente con mis padres y mi hermano y algunos amigos de la familia. Sin embargo, luego de "aquel día" no pude celebrar esta fecha con el mismo entusiasmo ni alegría. Me dolía el pecho, quería llorar, quería verlos y estar junto a ellos para no sufrir más. Por alguna razón, no podía más que dar una falsa sonrisa y una efímera muestra de alegría.

-Johannes ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó un joven de cabellos largos atados en una cola, cuya peculiaridad era tener un brazo un tanto más corto que el otro. Lo recuerdo, él era Edward Elric… al hombre que "conocí" en Rush Valley, lo había conocido "aquel" mismo día. No puedo recordar exactamente que ocurrió para nombrarlo como "aquel", pero parece que mis recuerdos se cierran a ese momento. Lo mire por un momento y le respondí…

-Nada, no es nada, Ed. Es sólo que estoy cansado con lo que hemos avanzado hoy.- Él simplemente me miró con calma y mientras un cura y una monja que no dejaban de discutir hacían su entrada, al igual que las otras personas que rescatamos, llegaban a la mesa, él me dijo…

-Sí quieres llorar, llora…

-¿Qué?

-Sé que no es fácil: cuando éramos niños, mi padre nos abandono para evitar que su familia fuera dañada y mi madre murió algunos años después. Algunas veces, me vi como tú: Pensé que estaba sólo, que no había nadie que estuviera con nosotros, que no teníamos una familia. Desde que murió mi madre pensé en que mi familia o lo que quedaba de ella, éramos yo y Al. Tarde me di cuenta que mi familia siempre estuvo a nuestro lado, con nuestra amiga de la infancia y nuestra abuela - dijo como si recordarlas fuera algo hermoso- Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Sabes que me avergüenza más?- yo negué con la cabeza- Qué ella había perdido a sus padres mucho antes que nosotros a los nuestros.- me quedé mudo ante tal confesión- Quizás no te diste cuenta, pero, al igual que yo, tu ignoras a alguien que ha estado sólo más tiempo que tú y aún así es feliz con las personas que le rodean.

-¿Así? ¿Quién?- Ed miró a Ulrich que se sentaba a mi lado y ahora se encontraba esperando su porción del lechón que habían preparado las chicas. El niño de 12 años nos miro con duda y luego nos sonrió. Me quede perplejo y le pregunte…- Ulrich ¿No extrañas a tu familia? ¿Nunca te has preguntado que haces aquí?- el muchacho nos miro con extrañeza y nos respondió:

-Mi familia era solamente mi madre quien huyó de casa para escapar de los abusos de mis abuelos que la maltrataban por ser madre soltera a una edad tan temprana. No la culpo por todas las cosas feas que me dijo, aunque muchas veces me pregunto ¿Porqué tuve que arruinarle su vida? ¿Por qué tuve que llegar si todo estaba bien para ella? Aún así, pese a que poco a poco acumulaba rencor contra mamá, por alguna razón, no quería alejarme de ella, me era imposible. Un día en que ella me regañó me escape de nuestra humilde casa. Pasadas 3 semanas, volví con ella, muy arrepentido de haberme escapado y la encontré en el suelo de la casa, tosiendo sangre y murmurando mi nombre. Pedí ayuda a un vecino que la nos llevó al hospital; allí me dijeron que ella había enfermado porqué había salido a buscarme por todo Mátészalka (ciudad húngara). Me sentí muy mal por lo que hice y no importa cuantas veces le dijera a mamá que no me abandonara ella me respondió que ya no importaba… que ya todo estaba bien y que me quería. No me dejaron estar más tiempo con ella. Me devolvieron con mis abuelos y estos me golpearon los 2 días que me quedé con ellos pues me culpaban de la desgracia de su hija. Escapé de casa y luego de algunas semanas, los soldados me hallaron vagando y me llevaron. Al inicio no me importaba lo que me sucediera, pero durante mi captura conocí a la familia de Zita quienes me han querido como a un hijo más- dice mirando a la familia de gitanos- Entonces me di cuenta que quería vivir, que no quería verlos morir a ellos también y recé por un milagro, por una salvación… y entonces ustedes nos liberaron y… siempre les estaré agradecido por eso.- dijo el chico profundamente agradecido y volviendo a comer como todos los demás.

-Vez que no era tan difícil- me dijo Edward. Me sentí algo ridículo pues, hasta ese momento, creía que era el ser más desgraciado de toda la tierra, pero resulta que sólo soy un pequeño grano de arena en este mundo. Me puse a reír sin querer y a Ed le llamó la atención- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada- le respondí sonriendo y alzando la copa que tenía a la mano, a la vez que repetía esa frase de la que, por alguna razón, me he olvidado su significado pero sé que nos daba mucha alegría oírla- Feliz Navidad.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"_Ahora recuerdo más cosas: Los "últimos" días de mi vida en aquel lugar los pasé con Edward, Alphonse… el cura, Domenico creo que se llamaba…la hermana Marisya… una joven gitana llamada Noah…__ Constante… ella era linda a su manera… por alguna razón su torpeza le hacía ver muy hermosa. Creo que una vez se lo dije a Alphonse y por alguna razón empezó a acaparar toda su atención durante 2 semanas jajaja… Ahora los recuerdos de Edward se mueven: Volvió a Munich y ahora… espera, esta fecha la conozco… 9 de Noviembre de 1923… ¡MAXIMILIEN!..."_

**-Flashback- Magdeburg, República de Weimar- 13 de Noviembre de 1923**

-¿Mamá?- pregunté a mi madre que lloraba desolada… por alguna razón no puedo escuchar sus palabras en este recuerdo… el cual es el mismo que he tenido hace 3 días en el hospital. Sin embargo, puedo escuchar la voz de mi padre.

-Agnes, no es necesario que lo expliques: Yo lo haré- Mi padre se sienta al frente mío y me dice- Johannes ¿Has leído el periódico?

-Sí, es terrible lo que ha pasado en Munich y sé que ha habido victimas en el partido, pero Max dijo que se iba a retirar y además él no figura en la lista de muertos o heridos.- mi padre me miró con una cara de asombro y tristeza- ¿Ist alles gut, vater?

-Nein, mein sohn, quisiera que fuera como tú dices… pero no es así- dijo entregándome una carta de un miembro de la policía pariente nuestro, en ella decía:

"_Querido primo Ludolf:_

_Te saludo en este momento de tristeza para ti y tu familia, pues es mi tristemente honroso deber el anunciarles que entre los muertos del fracasado "Putsch de Munich" no se contó a mi querido sobrino, tu hijo, Maximilien Adler Engel von Jungingen. _–al leer esta parte de la carta quedé petrificado. Quería gritar de rabia y dolor, pero decidí contenerme y seguir leyendo la carta-_ Sin embargo, mi buen primo, has de saber que nuestro querido Max no murió de forma común, sino de una manera muy extraña: Su cadáver fue hallado a un lado de la multitud y lejos del campo de tiro, con una bala en el pulmón derecho que, al parecer, fue hecho estando cerca de él. Les pido, no confíen en aquellos que les digan que él sobrevivió; como muestra de ello, les envío su anillo de compromiso._

_Lamento tener que informarles de esta aciaga noticia, esperamos capturar a los culpables pronto y someterlos ante la justicia_

_Atte: Endres Heinrich Engel Nordenheim » _

Dejé caer la carta al suelo y mi cuerpo en el sillón. Estaba destrozado: mi hermano, quien se acababa de comprometer con nuestra amiga de la infancia, estaba muerto. Pero había algo que no encajaba.

-¿Cómo puede estar muerto, si su nombre no aparece en el periódico?

-Ese es el problema: tu hermano murió apartado de la multitud por lo que deduzco que su muerte fue un ajuste de cuentas y quien lo haya matado tiene influencias en los medios.- no podía creer lo que mi padre decía, pero prosiguió- Yo y tu hermano presenciamos algo referente al partido y me temo que por eso murió. Ahora, puede que vengan por nosotros.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Nos iremos a Berna, a la casa de campo familiar, allí estaremos seguros por un tiempo. Dejaremos los papeles de la casa de Magdeburg y la carta con la ubicación de Margaret a tu tutor, Dieter Lentz.- en ese momento, entró un hombre de mediana edad.

-Herr Ludolf, todo esta listo y los documentos han sido entregados.

-Gracias Albrecht, prepara el carro que salimos cuanto antes.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"_Eso ocurrió en aquel momento… ahora se mueve… otra vez esa puerta… espera: se abrió desde el techo de esa villa… trato de recordar las imágenes… pero sólo recuerdo ese avión extraño y una discusión que tuve… pero no recuerdo donde…"_

**-Flashback- **

- Maldita bestia inhumana ¡Hoy, pagarás con tu sangre la vida de mi familia!- le grité con furia al responsable de la muerte de mi familia.

-jajaja_jajajaja tan enf_do estás por _ ellos fueron los que_naron a nostros_cian morir como las ratas que fuer_da.- me respondió. Aunque apenas pude escuchar poco de su dialogo fue suficiente para darle otro buen golpe… lo sé porque estoy escuchando y sintiendo como mi puño choca contra su cara. Harto de todo esto y tratando de darme prisa pues escucho voces en alemán a través del pasillo.

-Ist zeit sagen aufwidersehen (Es tiempo de decir adiós)

-Ja, Aufwidersehen (Sí, Adiós)- me respondió. En ese momento se escuchó una detonación… pero no era de mi pistola pues empecé a sentir un líquido caliente que brotaba de mi abdomen y recorría mi pelvis y se colaba por mis pantalones… empecé a perder aire y con él, la conciencia.

**-Se corta el Flashback-**

"_Agh… por ahora es lo máximo que puedo recordar de eso… no hay imágenes, sólo palabras en ese recuerdo. Volvió a su tierra y la vio devastada _(resumiendo: se ve toda la peli de FMA desde el punto de vista de Edward) _Una teoría de mundos paralelos que resultó ser verdad… Si bien recuerdo lo que me dijo la señorita Rockbell, yo me parezco mucho a ese joven Markus Lloyd, eso lo podría confirmar. Ahora… han recorrido toda Alemania para encontrar a su objetivo muerto. Pasan por París donde Alphonse rescata a Constance… y luego de mucho trabajo llegan a Berna… Berna… ¡BERNA!... ¡ESPERA! ¡ESE LUGAR ES! ¡ESA CASA ES! ¡ESE MOMENTO! ¡AAAAAHH!"_

**-Flashback-**

-Padre, hace un buen tiempo que hemos estado aquí ¿Cuándo podemos volver a Weimar?- le pregunté aquel día.

-Supongo que en unos meses.- me respondió con simpleza.

-No entiendo, querido ¿Porqué no nos fuimos mejor a Aarhus (Dinamarca) para estar en contac…?- pero mi madre se percató de mi presencia y pareció dudar de lo que fuera a decir, entonces miró hacia mi padre y este, tras soltar un suspiro, le dijo…

-El muchacho merece saberlo- entonces ella sonrió, como si se quitase un peso de encima. Me miró a los ojos y dijo…

-Johannes, hay algo que nunca te dijimos ni a ti ni a tu hermano… bueno, a él se lo contamos cuando adquiriera la mayoría de edad. Aún no eres un adulto, pero viendo la situación en la que estamos te lo diremos. Johannes, tú…- en ese momento tocan la puerta y ella va a abrir. Por alguna razón, trata de parecer aliviada pero la veo muy agitada en ese momento.- ¡Ludolf! ¡Es Sifridus!- llama mi madre a mi padre. Este sale de la biblioteca y recibe a su viejo amigo de la NSDAP. Yo estoy en otra habitación, mirando el reencuentro de mi padre con su amigo que a su vez es mi padrino, aunque creo que apenas me recuerda. De repente, mi padre se acerca hacía mi y me pide que baje a la bodega por un vino para el invitado. Yo, algo desconfiado por el tono de voz con el que me lo pidió, acepto y bajo a buscar un vino. Como conocedor de vinos y teniendo en cuenta quien es nuestro invitado, me demoré en decidir aproximadamente media hora. Cuando encontré el vino indicado para la ocasión y me disponía a subir, escuché un tumulto en la sala de mi casa y me apresuré a subir; sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, entreabierta de la bodega, pude ver a mi padre discutiendo con nuestro invitado y otros sujetos más que acababan de entrar a la casa. Eran 5 y portaban uniformes negros. Eso no me daba buena pinta y mucho menos la discusión que estaban teniendo.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres decir! Yo nunca he dicho nada de lo que vimos en Auschwitz.

-Tú no, pero tu hijo tenía la intención de hacerlo. Por suerte, se lo contó a la persona equivocada y no se llegó a mayor problema. Además, que clase de sujeto que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros se muda y se cambia de nombre ¿No lo cree Herr… Ernst Köning?- le dijo leyendo un papel que parecía ser algunas cartas que nos enviaron unos familiares que sabían de nuestra situación.- Eso es malo ¿no crees, Ludolf?- mi padre lo miró con rabia.- Arréstenlos.- mi padre en ese momento se interpuso en la puerta de la cocina y el comedor.

-Te advierto: si se atreven a cruzar esta puerta o tocan un pelo de mi esposa, los aniquilaré.- Los hombres no le hicieron caso e intentaron pasar… grave error: mi padre sacó una Mauser y un cuchillo y con ambas armas se cargó a dos de los cinco. Los tres restantes y sacaron sus Luger mientras su líder se resguardaba. Escuché como mi padre le pedía a mi madre que se escondiera y luego empezó el tiroteo. Tras varios tiros, mi padre logró acabar con los tres soldados y creyó que estaba a salvo; pero no fue así.

-Gut Kampf, Ludolf... (Buen combate, Ludolf) - le dice nuestro invitado a la vez que aparece por detrás de mi padre y le acerca su arma hacia su espalda - Nos veremos en el Valhala- agregó mientras disparaba. Mi padre sólo atinó a lanzar una especie de grito que fue ahogado por su propia sangre, luego cayó de rodillas y antes de morir, aquel hombre le susurro algo al oído, algo que pareció darle rabia, cólera y mucho sufrimiento, pero no pudo hacer nada pues luego de unos segundos dejó de existir.

Empecé a llorar y a contener mis gritos de miedo y desesperación. Entonces me di cuenta de que "ellos" habían escuchado algo… ¿Era yo? ¿Vendrían por mí y me matarían? La verdad, fueron al comedor y encontraron a mi madre que se quitó a los guardias de encima y se abalanzó sobre el cadáver de mi padre, a la vez que empezaba a llorar. Entonces, por un solo instante pude ver como mi madre miraba de reojo hacía donde yo estaba, entonces lo entendí: Ella había salido de su escondite para que no me atraparan. No es necesario decir que me sentí como un idiota por ello y ahora miraba como mi madre sostenía una discusión con aquel hombre. Tras una discusión que apenas pude escuchar, ella terminó por gritarles:

-¿Para qué deseas dejarme viva si según tu ideología las personas con mi ascendencia no merecen vivir?- le gritó antes de que un golpe la desvaneciera sobre el cuerpo de mi padre. Él la miró con desprecio y ordeno que se deshicieran de ella y salió antes que los soldados. Segundos después, los soldados se la llevaron a rastras y dejaban los cadáveres en el suelo. Yo los vi, atónito y paralizado, pero algo en mi reaccionó, como si me gritaran "¿dejarás que se la lleven y la maten como mataron a tu padre? Ella es lo único que te queda y lo sabes bien… Así que ¿Qué harás, Johannes?"

Al escuchar como mi madre lloraba, signo de que había recuperado la conciencia, mi respuesta no se hizo esperar: Salí de la bodega, cogí el cuchillo de mi padre y una Mauser que estaba en el suelo. Cuando llegué a la entrada vi a 2 guardias que miraban a mi madre a punto de ser ejecutada; ello desbocó mi ira y al dar un paso uno de los dos se dio cuenta de mi y sacó su Luger, la cual se disparó por inercia en el momento en que le metí un tiro en el occipital, estoy seguro que lo último que vio fue el cadáver de su compañero con el cuchillo de mi padre clavado en la yugular. Ya no tenía nada que perder, era un todo por el nada: salí corriendo en dirección de esos malditos y acabé con dos de ellos, lanzándole el cuchillo a uno y disparándole en el cráneo al otro.

Para mi mala suerte, eran más de los que pensaba y lograron detenerme… no, quizás hubiera seguido corriendo hacía una muerte segura de no ser por las súplicas de mi madre. Bajé el arma y el soldado, sonriente, me dijo:

-Muy valiente en verdad, pero también muy estúpido. Nosotros creíamos que esta pareja no tenía hijos. Sin embargo, creo que nos equivocamos: Debiste ser más considerado con el sacrificio de tu padre y de tu madre... chico.- dicho esto el hombre le apunto al vientre de mi madre.

-Nein! (¡No!) – Entonces, por alguna razón, me pareció escuchar tres gritos iguales y, del mismo modo, 3 detonaciones. Me quedé sorprendido al ver dos orificios de bala en la cabeza de mi enemigo, pero peor aún fue ver que el tercer tiro fue realizado por el sujeto, el cual perforó el vientre de mi madre.-¡MUTTER!(¡Madre!)- grité a la vez que apuntaba a los hombres, pero me di cuenta que no tenía balas, así que sólo me dispuse a morir en ese momento… cerré los ojos, esperando las detonaciones de los rifles que no tardaron en llegar… pero no sentía ni balas, ni dolor. Entonces abrí los ojos y vi a los soldados muertos por un tiro en el pecho de cada uno. Creí que era un milagro, había sido salvado; cuando volteé, dos jóvenes venían hacía mí: uno aparentaba 18 y el otro unos 15 o 16 años, casi mi misma edad, uno era rubio y de ojos dorados y el otro era castaño y de ojos plomizos. Al ver los rifles que portaban supe que eran ellos quienes me habían salvado.

Entonces recordé el estado de mi madre: sangraba abundantemente y su palidez no tenía límite, en ese momento supe que ese sería el adiós. Me acerque a ella y me dijo:

-Lo siento… mein liebe Johannes (mi querido Johannes)… debo partir. Lo que debía… decirte hoy… es que tú… tú tienes una hermana… a la que internamos en un… convento de Aarhus en Dinamarca… Quiero que… cuando estés listo… vayas por ella… ¿Sí?

-Sí…- le respondí sorprendido y entre lagrimas- Mamá… por favor… no te vayas…- Ella me sonrió y me dijo aquellas palabras que tantas veces me decía siendo pequeño y que llegué a olvidar sin querer.

-Mein klein kinder… bitte (Mi pequeño niño… por favor)… No olvides quien eres… nunca lo olvides… pues sólo así, seguiremos vivos en tus memorias y en tus recuerdos… für immer… und für die ewigkeit… (Por siempre… y por la eternidad)-luego los miró a ellos y les dijo- por favor, cuiden de mi hijo…- Al parecer, ellos asintieron porque no escuché un "sí". Y así, mi madre, dejó de existir…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"_Eran ellos… ellos lo sabían y quisieron que yo no recordará esto… mi madre… mi padre… mi hermano… esa frase… desde ese día empecé a guardar todos mis recuerdos… y ahora empiezo a recordar cada una de las veces en que memorizaba los hechos… desde mi nacimiento hasta los últimos hechos… ¡Aghhh!_- en ese momento Johannes siente un dolor terrible en la cabeza mientras que escucha a su propia voz decir los hechos importantes en su vida…

_Soy Johannes Engel, nací en Magdeburg, Imperio Alemán el 17 de agosto de 1910. Soy hijo de Ludolf Engel y Agnes von Jungingen y hermano de Maximilien Engel y Margaret Engel._

_Soy Johannes Engel, tengo 10 años. Mis padres le encomendaron mi educación a un tutor, Dieter Ferdinand Lentz. Él me enseñó retórica, filosofía, historia, geografía y matemáticas. También me enseñó francés e inglés, además de cómo tocar violoncelo y violín._

_Soy Johannes Engel… _- Y así, con esta frase, inicia todas las épocas que Johannes había atesorado en lo más profundo de su memoria: sus alegrías, sus experiencias, sus tristezas y sus desgracias; todo ello desfiló delante de su rostro y por sus oídos como su propia voz que le dictaba todos esos momentos

… _mi hermano murió el 9 de Noviembre de 1923_

… _mis padres murieron el 12 de Octubre de 1925  
_

…_Nuestro viaje nos llevó a Italia…_

…_a Austria, la última carta que recibí de Winifred fue enviada desde Viena..._

…_a Hungría…_

…_a Rumania… _

… _Finalmente, morí asesinado con una bala en el estomago el 8 de Octubre de 1928… O eso creía… Ahora, lo recuerdo más completamente…_

"_Creo que… esto es lo último…"_

**-Flashback- **

Ya puedo verlo: tras dispararme, aquel hombre de claros cabellos rubios, piel pálida y ojos azules, que vestía un uniforme de la SS, se acercó a la nave. Uno de mis compañeros gritó mi nombre pero una bala que impactó en su mano lo obligó a retroceder. Yo, por mi parte, no podía permitir que él los siguiera. El hombre trató de subir y alcanzar la cabina aún cuando el motor había sido encendido y ya empezaba a elevarse la nave… Y lo habría logrado de no ser porque yo lo sujete de la pierna y lo hice retroceder.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Aún vives?

-No soy tan fácil como creías- le respondí. Mientras él se sujetaba del alerón posterior yo le envolvía el cuello con mi brazo, tratando así de asfixiarlo, la nave ya estaba ingresando hacía la puerta. Escuché una última vez como alguien gritaba mi nombre y luego nos vimos envueltos por una luz enceguecedora…

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunté

-Está, es la puerta a Shambala.- me respondió el hombre. De repente, pareció notar que mis fuerzas estaban flaqueando.- Veo que… te estas muriendo.- ante esto sonrió de manera vil y empezó a darme codazos en las costillas y talonazos en las piernas. Era verdad, estaba por morirme…

-Pero no moriré sin matarte antes.- entonces me acorde del cuchillo que llevaba en el bolsillo, lo saqué y se lo clave en uno de los tres dedos que le mutilé a tiros hacía unos minutos. El dolor que sintió debió haber sido lo suficientemente intenso como para que se soltara del avión y nos separáramos en todo ese luminoso lugar.

Una vez allí, unas criaturas negras empezaron a acumularse a mí alrededor, consumiendo mi sangre y sujetándose de mis brazos. Mis gritos no fueron escuchados, de hecho, creo que ni yo los podía oír. Entonces, dejé de sentir mis brazos... de hecho, ya no los tenía para cubrir mi herida ni mi cuerpo desnudo. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve vagando, hasta que escuche una voz.

-Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a un humano pasar por aquí y mucho menos en esas condiciones.

-¿Quién… eres?

-Oh, lo siento, mira que modales los míos: en vida me conocían como Maes Hughes, era un militar que trabajaba para el gobierno de Amestris y, al igual que tú, morí de causas no naturales… Oh, espera ¿aún no has muerto?- me sorprendí por la ingenuidad del hombre...

-Sigo… vivo

-Dentro de poco no lo estarás, porque esas cosas te destruirán célula por célula hasta que no quede rastro de tu existencia- él pareció meditarlo durante un buen rato y finalmente agregó. -Tienes una posibilidad y no sólo eso: podrás tener todo el conocimiento de este mundo… a cambio de un precio.

-No quiero morir… ¿Cuál es el precio?

-Es verdad, eres muy joven y de verdad me recuerdas a mí en mis últimos minutos. Pero ¿Seguro deseas hacerlo?- le volví a insistir diciéndole…

-¿Cuál…?- no lo acabé pues él me respondió inmediatamente

-Tus recuerdos- en ese momento, no recordaba que tan preciados eran para mi, así que respondí...

-Yo… yo… sólo quiero… vivir

-Entonces, que así sea, Johannes.- entonces su forma luminosa se introdujo dentro de mi herida en el estomago. Dolía, era como el infierno. Empecé a sentir como mis brazos se volvían a formar y como la herida se cerraba y cómo dejaba de salir sangre. En cuanto a Hughes, ya no lo veía… pero escuchaba su voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-Prepárate, encontré una puerta abierta así que… pronto estaremos fuera de aquí.

Y así fue: todo se hizo luz y aparecí en Aquroya.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

_-"Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que ocurrió"_-entonces aparece la imagen de Hughes._-"¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Porqué me salvaste?"_

**-"Piedad… pena… nostalgia… la verdad, no lo sé. Quizá me recordaste lo injusto que fue mi final y por eso te ayude. La verdadera razón nunca la sabré ni yo mismo. Supongo que ahora puedes dejar de fisgonear en los recuerdos de Edward."**

-_"Sí, ya obtuve lo que quería… pero, hay algo que me inquieta"_

**-"¿Qué cosa?"**

_-"Ed tenía un secreto… uno tan grande que no se lo contó ni a su propio hermano. Ahora, tengo la oportunidad de saberlo."_

**-"Creeme: he visto lo que quieres ver y no creo que sea buena idea que tu lo veas… ¡Hey! Espera… ¡No lo hagas!"**- pero Johannes siguió mirando y vio la misma masacre que presenciaron Ed y Al en los bosques de Viena.

_-"Esto… esto es… esto no puede ser obra de un humano… tanta crueldad… pero espera…"-_ Johannes siguió mirando y recordó la excusa de Edward al momento en que volvió a salir ese día, luego de dejar a Alphonse en el hotel.-_"¿Beber café con Ruphel? ¿Por qué nos mintió? ¿Por qué volvió a ese lugar?_- las escenas que siguieron fueron tan brutales que se empezó a arrepentir de haber mirado de más en las memorias del muchacho.-_"¿Cómo es posible…?"_- pero fue la última escena la que lo terminó por desmoronar-_ "Espera… ella es… ella es… No… ¡NO! ¡No es posible! ¿Qué acaso él no la amaba?"_- entonces dejó de ver los recuerdos y volvió a ver a Hughes- _"¿Por qué?"_

**-"La curiosidad mató al gato, Johannes. En cuanto a tu pregunta, tú sabes quien la puede responder…"**- Entonces ambos dejaron de verse y Johannes volvió a la realidad.

Cabe decir que en la realidad no todo iba bien: Johannes se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y con las marcas de su piel intensificándose cada vez más; Edward estaba al frente suyo, tratando de hacer que reaccionara, mientras que Alphonse y Roy habían bajado de la plataforma y pensaban en alguna solución. Mientras tanto, aprovechando que ya no había nadie sobre el muro, una pequeña y sombría figura se plantó sobre el muro y ahora miraba la escena con curiosidad y preocupación.

-No reacciona, habrá que llevarlo al hospital.- dijo Alphonse

-Apenas han pasado 5 minutos, deberíamos esperar otros 5 minutos más.- sugirió Roy, pero fue callado por Ed.

-Espera, esta reaccionando.

-¿Por… por qué?- murmuró lentamente el joven que había recuperado la conciencia.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué… la mataste… Edward?...- al ver la cara de estupefacción del joven, decidió acabar la frase- ¿¡Por qué mataste a Winifred, EDWARD!- gritó su nombre cogiéndolo de la solapa y mirándolo fieramente.- ¿Acaso no la amabas? ¿Acaso no estaban saliendo cuando estábamos en Viena? Si es así entonces ¿Por qué la…?- Johannes no acabo la frase porqué Edward le estampo un puño en la mejilla que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-No digas tonterías, Johannes. Yo nunca hubiera hecho eso.- hubo un momento de silencio en el que Ed pudo distinguir el rostro desencajado de Alphonse y una mueca de extrañeza en la cara de Roy. Luego de eso, volvió a hablar.- En parte fue mi culpa: mi estado en aquel momento no me permitió ver cuales eran sus intenciones y… al intentar salvarla, acabé por matarla. Lo viste ¿verdad?- Johannes, silenciosamente, se vuelve a poner de rodillas y junta un poco de materia viva en su mano izquierda

-Lo sé… no lo pude distinguir muy bien en aquel momento. Acepta mis disculpas- dice colocando la materia viva en la herida de Edward y transmutándola- supongo que esta muy bien cauterizada… jejeje… ahora que yo lo sé… cuéntaselo a Alphonse…- le dice cerrando los sellos y dedicándole una sonrisa a la vez que cae al suelo agotado.

-Bien, supongo que tú has ganado, hermano. Ahora ¿Qué es ese secreto que no me has contado?- le dice con una mirada sombría.

-Eh, pues… Alphonse, yo…- pero una voz interrumpe la explicación de Ed.

-Es sobre una chica que conoció… pero mi pequeño hermano grande es muy vergonzoso para esas cosas ¿verdad?- todos giran a ver a quien ha hablado y las reacciones son diferentes: Roy la mira con desconcierto, Ed y Al la miran estupefactos y sin poder creerlo, y Johannes empieza a temblar y se cubre los ojos para no ver a la niña vestida de negro y cabellos pardos que acabó con sus compañeros.

-Es ese… ese… ¡ESE MONSTRUO!

-Es imposible… tú habías muerto… vimos tu cuerpo de quimera estampado en una pared de Central ¿Cómo es posible que estés viva?- dijo Alphonse mientras que Edward sólo atinó a decir:

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso Tucker lo logró en todos estos años? ¿¡Cómo es posible que estés aquí, Nina!

-¿Nina? Espera… ¿Nina Tucker? – preguntó Roy

-Jejejeje… me alegra que no me olvidaran. Eso me hace tan feliz.- dijo de manera infantil para luego mirarlos de forma sombría y hablarle a Alphonse con una voz más madura-** "Nunca pensé en verte aquí, cuanto tiempo ha sido desde que nos vimos en Briggs, Alphonse Elric."**- Alphonse parece reconocerla.

-¿Pero que demonios? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-**"Nada en especial… sólo fui atrapada por… bueno, tengo prohibido decir su nombre, así que te regalaré el beneficio de la duda"**- Roy interrumpe la conversación…

-Eh, disculpa que interrumpa este "lindísimo" reencuentro, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Tu aniquilaste a nuestros soldados en las cuevas de Rush Valley?

**-"Ah… claro, sabían deliciosos… en especial los que gritaban… ¡Ah! Las lágrimas les dan un sabor único… están quienes lloraban por su vida, otros por las cosas que nunca hicieron y por último…"-** en ese momento sus ojos cambian de color por unos de color avellana y su voz cambia por la de un hombre de unos 25 años-**"Aquellos que lloraban por no poder ver más a sus familias… ellos en verdad eran deliciosos"**- Johannes reconoce esa voz.

-¡Allan! ¡Mataste a Allan Redfield!

-**"Jajajaja… no hay porqué lamentarse hermani… ¡AHHHH!"**- grita la chica al sentir el fuego quemar su cara y ver como las llamas van envolviendo el suelo.

-Sí matas a los subordinados de MI esposa, ten por seguro que no saldrás indemne de esta- dijo Roy haciendo tronar una vez más sus dedos, haciendo que otra explosión impacte en la cara de la chica.

**-**¡AHHHHH! (*llantos de una pequeña niña*) ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Yo que les hice a ellos? –Pregunta con voz infantil y con la cara hecha añicos, que empieza a regenerarse rápidamente- "Ella" ha sido, yo no…Ahhh- en ese momento cambia de voz, dando pasó a una risa desquiciada y a una mueca de burla y completo sadismo- "**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Siga intentando Comandante! En un millón de años más lo logrará."- **la tercera explosión es evadida por la chica a una velocidad sorprendente- **"Lamento no quedarme a platicar… pero debo irme pues tengo asuntos que liquidar. Además es una suerte que este traje nuevo no se haya echado a perder con tantas explosiones jejejeje"- **entonces la chica salta hacía afuera de la arena y se pierde tras la muralla. Alphonse elimina las murallas, pero ya es muy tarde: No hay ni rastro de la chica.

-Demonios… ¿Qué era eso?

-Supongo que yo puedo responderte a eso, Alphonse Elric.- le dice Roy acercándose al muchacho, llevando a Johannes en su espalda y seguido por Edward.- Pero primero vamos a dejar a Sinf- digo Johannes al hospital… y a propósito…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntan pero quedan intimidados cuando Roy los mira de manera amenazante.

-Sí por culpa de este estúpido duelo han hecho que me pierda del nacimiento de mi hijo…entonces vayan despidiéndose de este mundo.- dijo a la vez que se ajustaba los guantes.

-S-sí, cla-claro. Como diga, Comandante.

**-En ese momento, a varios kilómetros de la entrada norte de Rush Valley-**

Un tren se dirigía rápidamente hacía Central; ya hacía 140 Km. que habían pasado Rush Valley y faltaba un largo trayecto para llegar al siguiente pueblo. Ahora el tren pasaba por los rieles que habían colocado entre los estrechos cañones.

Elsie Fabre se encontraba sentada en el vagón de pasajeros, observando con su inalterable semblante el monótono paisaje desértico.

-_"… Esto hasta a mi me aburre. Lo peor quizás es que mi hermana me llama diciéndome que Stephen ha pasado por Central unos días y yo no me encontraba."_ (*Suspiro*) Ah, supongo que…- entonces el tren se detiene de manera estrepitosa- ¿Qué ocurre?- se empiezan a escuchar gritos desesperados y entra un guardia que anuncia desesperadamente.

-¡Abandonen el vagón, refúgiense en los camarotes o si es posible salgan del tre… (*Sonido de carne siendo desgarrada*) Aghh!- grita el hombre al ver como tres garras atraviezan su torso-¡Co-corran!- Elsie y los demás pasajeros no se hacen de rogar y empiezan a correr como si los persiguiera el diablo.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué a mi?- se pregunta la chica a la vez que llega a su cabina y guarda silencio para evitar ser detectada. Mientras tanto, escucha desde detrás de la puerta, como los que no logran llegar son destrozados y aniquilados. La chica empieza a temblar de miedo. De repente, algo destroza la puerta de su cabina: un enorme "lobo" de cabeza y garras metálicas, que se acerca hacia ella y… la lame.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Parece que encontramos la fuente. Buen trabajo, Kuno.- dice un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, vestido con un sobretodo gris y una desgastada capucha. En sus manos, lleva la cabeza de un niño.- Ahora, si tuviera la gentileza de seguirme, señorita.- ella coge una pequeña navaja que llevaba en su bolso y lo hiere bajo el esternón (eso es un golpe mortal), pero para su sorpresa, él sólo sonríe, se quita la navaja de la herida y le dice- No va ha ser tan fácil, señorita.- Su mirada paraliza a Elsie y su sádica sonrisa sólo le indica una cosa: Su sufrimiento apenas a comenzado.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Lamento la demora (que ha sido demasiada) pero debo confesar que este ha sido, quizás, el capitulo MÁS rayado que he escrito en lo que va del fic. Bueno, aquí se ha resuelto el dilema existencial de Johannes y se ha visto como entró Markus Lloyd en la historia (además de una pequeña referencia a como acabó su vida). Sobre el otro fic, el capitulo aún no lo he terminado y a lo mejor lo entregue para los primeros días del siguiente año. En fin, me despido dejándoles algunos "spoilers" del siguiente capitulo:

"Será mejor que intentes algo mejor si quieres vencerme, pequeñín"- Paninya

"Se ha detectado una última galería en las afueras de Rush Valley"- Roy Mustang

"Eso es… ¿Un gato?"- Jack Nikolás Hagen

"Es irónico: la única persona que ha entendido mi arte es aquella a la que debo exterminar"- Alphonse Elric

Eso es todo, será hasta el siguiente capitulo. Cuídense, nos vemos el año entrante, que tengan un feliz año y que lo empiecen de maravilla n_n. Bye-bye.


	15. Cap14: La Última Galería

¡Hola una vez más! Tras casi 4 meses de demora traigo otro capitulo del fic. Bueno, en todos estos últimos meses han ocurrido cosas muy impactantes: Dos terremotos, uno en Haití quien dejo una increíble cantidad de muertos y la capital reducida a escombros y el mayor terremoto del año que se dio en Chile, aprovecho para mandar mis condolencias a quienes hayan perdido familiares en ambos países, les deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero estén empezando a salir adelante (Sí, se que es algo tarde para decirlo, pero espero puedan aceptar este mensaje de solidaridad de este humilde servidor); una película peruana fue postulada al Oscar, no ganó pero pienso fue un gran paso para el cine nacional y, bueno pues, entre otras cosas que ya ni recuerdo…

En fin, si tuviera que mencionar todos los sucesos de los últimos meses me ocuparía otra página de Word y mi archivo de 36 páginas sería de 37, así que empecemos. Ah, lo olvidaba, dos cosas: la primera, corregí el capitulo anterior, pues Markus no moría de un golpe sino de un disparo de Jack, y segundo, con respecto a la votación sobre el sexo del/la hijo/a de Mustang… bueno, mejor léanlo ustedes mismos. Por cierto, agradezco a Patrick A'Sakura por la ayuda con respecto al nombre del/la recien nacido/a ¡Muchas gracias!

Pero antes que nada...

"_Il cielo__"_-pensamiento de personajes, (fu avvolto)- nota del autor,** (da nubi)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*oscure*) - efecto de sonido.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

**Capitulo 14: La última galería**

"_Blanco… todo esta blanco… siento que coloco mis manos enfrente mío, pero no las puedo ver… una vez más… sólo veo luz... y ahora escucho una voz zumbando por mi cabeza"_- pensaba Johannes al escuchar unos "parece que esta despertando" que venían desde afuera de su cabeza

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Edward quien lo miraba desde su silla

-Sí ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Aproximadamente 10 años- anuncia Alphonse dejando a Johannes con una cara de "¿WTF?"- pero tranquilo que…- Edward le golpea la cabeza- ¡Ouch! ¿Y ahora que hice?

-Tranquilo, sólo has dormido unas 6 horas, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Díselo a la chica que esta afuera, hermano

-¿La… chica que esta afuera?

-Eh… Disculpen ¿Ya puedo pasar?- dice Jane asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

-Oh, por su puesto, es más, los dejamos solos- dice Alphonse jalando a la chica hasta el borde de la cama de Johannes, acto seguido coge a su hermano de la solapa y cierra la puerta.

-Alphonse ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-Sólo les di su espacio, todas las parejas lo necesitan ¿No crees, Winry? ¡AH, Winry! ¿Cuándo apareciste?

-Hace unos segundos, buscaba a Jane para empezar con la operación en un momento.- la chica repara en la presencia de Ed- ¡Hola Ed!- el aludido responde balbuceando

-Ah… Ho-hola Winry…- la chica se da cuenta de ello, lo coge del brazo y se lo lleva aparte

- Edward ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-¿Qué me sucede? ¿A que te refieres? No recuerdo haber hecho nada raro hoy día.

-No, me has estado evitando desde hace unos días ¿Ocurre algo?- el muchacho piensa en todo lo que ha escuchado: Markus, su vida y su muerte, y por otro lado lo que le dijo Johannes…

-_"¿Porqué tenía que recordármelo?"_- piensa el muchacho. Luego, mira a la chica: su mirada ya no es de molestia, sino de preocupación.-_ Maldición, no me mires así_.- piensa el muchacho- Y que… hay de ti…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hay de ti, Winry? ¿Por qué últimamente… hablas tanto de él?- Ella se muestra confundida. Pero tras pensarlo detenidamente, ella se da cuenta acerca de quien está hablando Edward.

-"_Pe- pero ¿Cómo pudo él…?"_- entonces el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado es arruinado por Arzu, quien aparece de la nada.

-¡HOLA!

-¡Waa! Señorita Arzu ¿No se supone que no se debe gritar en los hospitales?- le recuerda Winry.

-¿En donde?- pregunta la chica haciéndose la tonta- Oh, aquí esta, señor Elric.- acto seguido se cuelga del brazo del muchacho para sorpresa de Winry-El Comandante lo requiere en este momento, a usted y a todos los presentes.

-¿Mustang?

-Sí, quiere que esperen con él al nacimiento de su primer hijo ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? ¿Ehh?

-Señorita Arzu ¿Esta bien?- pregunta Alphonse a lo que la chica responde.

-Oh, sí… sólo me tome unas cuantas bote- digo, copas con el Comandante y bueno, yo sola ya no puedo más… Ah, tranquilo que no le he dicho a nadie sobre el duelo que tuvieron Edward y Sinfjotli… ¿Ahora se llama Johannes, verdad?- Ambos hermanos quedan hechos piedra cuando ven la cara que Winry puso al enterarse del duelo (obviamente no es una sonrisa lo que ven ^^'). Arzu, al ver la expresión de enfado y tristeza de Winry, parece ponerse sobria y antes de que la chica envíe a los jóvenes a la sala de urgencias, los coge a estos de la solapa y los arrastra a todo lo que dan sus piernas hacia donde esta Roy, seguida por una iracunda Winry, que va armada con dos llaves inglesas, una para cada Elric.

-¡ESPERA, ARZU! ¡NO TE LOS LLEVES! ¡NO HASTA QUE LES ARRANQUE SUS DIENTES A GOLPES!

-¿¡no decías que no se podía gritar en un hospital!- le responde aumentando la velocidad. Apenas los cuatro jóvenes desaparecen de esa parte del pasillo, Jane sale a ver que causaba tanto alboroto.

-Seguro fue Arzu, me pareció escuchar su voz.- dijo Johannes con la mirada clavada en la pared del cuarto- Creo que van a acompañar al Sr. Mustang, pues pronto nacerá su primogénito.- Ella lo mira extrañada, pues no podía creer la agudeza del oído de su maestro.- Sí deseas, ve con ellos, yo aún me siento débil y quiero descansar un poco más.- Ella se va hacía donde se fue el grupo, a la vez que piensa en la pequeña conversación con su maestro.

**-Flashback- Hace unos 15 minutos aproximadamente-**

-Hola…

-Hola, Sinfjotli…- el muchacho niega con la cabeza y le responde

-Llámame Johannes.- Ella se acerca y manteniendo su sonrisa de alivio… le da una bofetada, la cual recibe sin sorprenderse- era lo menos que me esperaba.- Ella se sienta al borde de la cama y lo mira.

-¿Porqué hiciste todo eso?

-Ya sabes lo que pienso: Mi futuro no es nada si no tengo un pasado.

-¡Deja de decir eso! Si es así ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward no tenía tus recuerdos?- el silencio del chico favorece a la muchacha. El joven baja la cabeza y suelta secamente…

-La vi… una vez más…

-¿A quien?- el toma su brazo mutilado y responde

-A quien te hizo esto…- ella siente un golpe en el pecho, pero luego se recupera. El chico continúa- Ella no murió allí, lo cual nos comprueba que es una Atanathoi y al parecer es muy poderosa. Su nombre es Nina Tucker.

-Ya… veo.- ambos mantienen un largo silencio, cuando empiezan a escuchar los ruidos del otro lado de la puerta y sueltan algunas risas- jajajaja… ¿Qué no se puede gritar en un hospital?

-Parece que lo ignoran. Esa era la voz de tu mecánica ¿No te está buscando?

-Sí, dentro de poco me van implantar el automail y… bueno, yo quisiera que tú…

-¿Qué yo…?- le pregunta sonriendo al ver como la chica se sonrojó.

-Qué tú me acompañaras para la…- pero ahora escuchan a Winry gritar y perseguir a Arzu por el pasillo- … ¿operación? Creo que va a tener que esperar…- ella sale a ver que es todo ese alboroto, pero ya no hay nadie.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

En otro lugar, Roy Mustang estaba sentado en la sala de espera, afuera de la sala de urgencias. A su lado se encontraban 6 botellas de vino vacías y una séptima que ya estaba medio vacía. Su impaciencia era tan grande como las ojeras que tenía pues había estado durante casi 12 horas esperando a que su mujer diera a luz. Arzu interrumpió intempestivamente su borrachera…

-Comandante, Aquí/les/traigo/a/los/hermanos/Elric/y/ahora/si/me/disculpa/me/voy.- dice a como si quedarse a beber con él fuera el trabajo más peligroso del mundo- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡AL FIN SOY LIBRE!- grita la chica alejándose.

-¡Hey, Mustang!- saluda Edward- ¿Estas bien?

-Hey, Acero, Elric… ¿Dónde esta?- Winry aparece atrás, con Jane sujetándola por la espalda para evitar que maté a los dos jóvenes- Rockbell, Fallwind… bien, ahora que estamos la mayoría ¿Qué les parece acompañarme con algunas botellas más?- todos lo miran con rareza, pero para no hacer enfurecer al Comandante deciden acompañarlo.

-_"¿Qué podría salir mal?"- _se preguntan todos.

**-2 Horas, 12 vinos y 3 Wiskys después-**

La sala de espera del hospital de Rush Valley se parecía más a un antro de delincuentes (sólo imagínense la cantina de Moe…) que a una sala de espera: botellas amontonadas sobre y bajo la mesa, el cenicero estaba repleto de cenizas y colillas de cigarrillo y los comensales estaban, o bien dormidos, como Winry, Al y Jane, o bien cabizbajos como Ed y Roy.

-Y yo le dije… ¿Qué le dije? ¡Ah, sí…! ¿Qué quiere el seguro social? Y él me respondió alzando su copa: ¡SALUD!- ante la palabra Roy y Ed vaciaron su último trago, y de verdad fue el último pues 5 segundos después el médico encargado sale y mira a todos con seriedad.

-_"Parece que tendré que recurrir a "eso""_ – Señor, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero tuvimos que amputarle las piernas.- la noticia del médico cayó como bomba a los comensales que se despertaron o se les pasó la resaca.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE AMPUTAR! ¡ELLA ESTABA EMBARAZADA, NO HABÍA QUE AMPUTARLE NADA!

-¡Hey, Comandante! Tranquilícese, era para sacarlo de la borrachera que se había metido

-Y funcionó- le respondieron todos al unísono.

-El punto es que… Felicidades: Es una niña.- Roy no sabe que decir, apenas escucha las felicitaciones del doctor y sus compañeros: sólo quiere entrar y ver si su esposa y su hija están bien.

-¿Pu-puedo…?

-Oh, sí, adelante.- el hombre entra con los nervios a flor de piel y la mirada cansada, aunque todo eso parece importarle un bledo cuando llega al lado de su esposa, que sostiene entre sus brazos a su primogénita, que duerme acurrucada entre las mantas en las que fue envuelta. La mujer sonríe al ver a su desarreglado esposo.

-Hola, Roy… mírala, es hermosa…- dice con una sonrisa de cansancio; ella le presenta a la recién nacida: Roy distingue los escasos y finos cabellos rubios que lleva la niña y sus ojos canela, haciéndola el vivo retrato de su madre. El hombre se sienta sobre la cama, al lado de su mujer y estira un dedo hacía la mano de la recién nacida, que lo aprieta con fuerza. Roy mira esa escena, emocionado como nunca. En algún momento, por su cabeza se le cruzó la idea de que así es cómo Hughes se debió haber sentido al tener a Elysia.

-_"Ahora entiendo la emoción de ese loco jejeje"_ Es bellísima… -dice al ver a la niña, para luego mirar fijamente a su esposa y besarla.- No te imaginas todo lo que siento en este momento, además de un gran cansancio.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí?- le respondió sin perder su sonrisa- Tener a quien a estado dentro de mí durante tanto tiempo, ahora en mis brazos… A esta pequeña niña que me ha valido antojos, desvelos y entrar en un retiro forzado que ALGUIEN me impuso- dijo mirando de reojo al comandante que sólo atinó a reír.- Tener a esta hermosura entre mis brazos me causa algo más inmenso que la felicidad misma… algo que no se puede describir en una simple palabra… tenerla aquí, a mi pequeña Clarice.

-¿Clarice?- pregunta Roy

-Debe tener un nombre ¿No? A mi me gusta ¿A ti no?

-Deberíamos pensarlo, aún hay tiempo para inscribirla en los registros civiles… estaba pensando en algo como Mae, pero si te gusta…- ella medita un poco y luego dice…

-Mae Clarice Mustang… Me gusta como suena.

Mientras tanto los otros cuatro personajes (Al, Ed, Winry y Jane… sí, excluimos al Dr.) miraban la escena desde el medio de la habitación, sin atreverse a interrumpir el momento familiar… hasta que los invitaran a hacerlo, claro está. (Sorry, no tengo mucha experiencia en esta clase de eventos T_T)

**En ese mismo momento, en una estancia oscura (al parecer, una cueva) **

Elsie Fabre no podía distinguir nada en aquella "habitación": estaba completamente oscuro, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien, prueba de ello, era ese fastidioso entumecimiento que sufría en sus muñecas y el frío viento que hacía temblar sus pantorrillas… y sus muslos… y su entrepierna…-_"¿Espera un minuto?"_- Ella trataba de vislumbrar su cuerpo, pero cada vez que trataba, una presión descomunal sujetaba sus muñecas, y al parecer sus tobillos, dejándola postrada en lo que parecía ser una rueda gigante de piedra (Una rueda de la tortura: Se usó en Francia en el S XVI y ahora en Amestris). No le quedo nada más que gritar…

-¡HOLA! ¿¡QUÍEN ESTÁ AHÍ Y QUE QUIEREN DE MI!- silencio; la chica volvió a intentar- ¿QUÉ ACASO NADIE ME ESCUCHA? ¿ALGUIEN… PODRÍA DESATARME? ¡ME DUELEN LAS MUÑECAS Y LOS TOBILLOS!- de repente las luces se prendieron dejando ver lo que parecía ser una derruida galería minera. Segundos después, un joven de cabellos y ojos negros hace su aparición: el mismo que ella había "matado" y que la capturó.- ¡TÚ!

-Buenos días, señorita. Veo que al fin despertó.- dijo el muchacho, que llevaba una manta en sus brazos. Al ver que la chica lo miraba con rabia y no se daba cuanta de su condición, le dijo:- Nunca esperaba que la "fuente" de nuestra posible salvación tuviera un cuerpo como el tuyo, cariño.- la chica vio perturbada como el muchacho se relamía los labios y pudo ver que estaba desnuda, encadenada a una rueda de tortura de piedra por 4 grilletes: 2 le sostenían las muñecas juntas, por encima de la cabeza, y otros dos le sostenían los tobillos separados por los lados de la rueda, dejando sus piernas abiertas y ofreciendo una visión completa de su entrepierna. La chica se sonrojo de inmediato, pero no le dio a su captor el placer de oírla gritar.- Mira como te has sonrojado, toma.- dice cubriéndola con la manta.- Permíteme presentarme: mi nombre es…

-Te conozco, eres Jack Hagen, el asesino del GLAP que para apareciendo en los periódicos de Central… ¿verdad?

-Eh… Sí, vaya…- dijo consternado, pues todo el mundo lo reconocía antes de que se presente- _"Ese golpe fallido me costo mi perfil bajo"…_ parece que mi fama me precede.

-Tu infamia, maldito bastardo ¿Acaso crees que es bonito destruir la vida de las personas? ¿Acaso te hace sentir vivo?- dijo con calma. El muchacho la mira y sonríe.

-Jajaja… mi vida no ha sido fácil, señorita ¿Acaso sabes lo que es el perder todo y no tener nada? ¿Crees que yo quise ser un asesino a sueldo? Me importa un bledo quien me hubiera contratado, si el ejercito o el GLAP, no tengo ideología fija, sólo el deseo instintivo de sobrevivir… sobrevivir en este mundo en el que el que o vives de otros o vives por ti mismo… y yo elegí deshacerme de otros para mantenerme vivo y no para sentirme vivo. Ahora, debo empezar aclarándote el porque estas aquí: Hace mucho tiempo, cuando eras más joven, tú recibiste una transfusión de sangre. Esta transfusión estaba contaminada con restos de piedra roja, un remanente de una falsa piedra filosofal. Al parecer ello mezclado con el metabolismo de la donante causó una alteración en su flujo sanguíneo que producía un aumento en materias anómalas en ella. Esto le causó ataques de locura, una necesidad por hacer daño a sus semejantes y, por lo que parece, inmunidad al dolor… y todo ello después de que sufriera un quiebre psicológico emocional. Ahora, ella esta en un hospital especial y, como no queríamos llamar la atención de todo Amestris, decidimos ir a por ti, la segunda fuente del llamado "Síndrome de Elba".

-¿Co-como puedes estar tan seguro?

-Kuno, el perro-autómata que te encontró, es sensible a la esencia de las piedras rojas. Ahora- le arranca la manta, dejando a Elsie otra vez sonrojada pero sin reflejar miedo en su rostro- ¿Por donde debería empezar?

**-Las siguientes escenas incluyen un toque de Lemon, así como técnicas de tortura física y psicológica e instrumentos para dicho uso que podrían herir la susceptibilidad del lector o bien crear una nueva generación de psicópatas… en cualquier caso, si desea, absténgase de leer esta parte y baje hasta nuevo aviso-**

El joven se quita el polo sin mangas que llevaba, quedando con el torso desnudo. Luego posó su automail sobre el vientre de la chica, haciendo que esta se contraiga al contacto con el metal frío.

-Tienes una piel tan blanca y hermosa…- le dijo el joven acariciando todo su estomago aproximando su automail de vez en cuando hacia la vulva de la chica o hacia sus pechos- De no ser por el peligro de contaminación sanguínea te hubiera hecho mía en el momento en que te quite la ropa.

-¿T-tú…?

-Oh, sí: yo te desvestí. Debo decirte que fue muy difícil contenerme.- agregó dándole una sonrisa cruel- En lugar de violarte, tengo una mejor idea: En la primera relación sexual, usualmente el inicio es doloroso y el final placentero; bueno, yo haré todo lo contrario: primero te haré sentir placer y luego desearas no haber nacido.- dicho eso, empieza a masajear sus senos, apretando y pellizcando sus pezones, haciendo que la chica se retorciera, a la vez que intentaba zafarse como sea de los dedos del hombre; sin embargo ello le resultaba extremadamente doloroso, pues sus piernas y sus brazos estaban entumecidas, además de que al moverse de esa forma sus muñecas sentían el metal presionándolas por los lados.

-E- Estos gri-grille-tes… (*Gemidos de dolor y placer casi simultáneos*)

-¿Te gustan, preciosa?- le pregunto mientras bajaba su cabeza hacia sus pechos- Los diseñé especialmente para ti: cada vez que te sacudas, unas pequeñas púas romas te golpearan las muñecas. Tranquila, no dañarán ninguna vena, pero si pueden llegar a fracturarte las muñecas- apenas terminó de decir eso empezó a lamer dicha zona y a morder sus pezones, al principio suavemente, luego con más fuerza, a tal punto que ya empezaba a dolerle a la chica. Ella estuvo un buen tiempo sin emitir ni un sonido, cosa que sorprendió a Jack. Tras 20 minutos, Jack se separó del pecho de la chica y miró su obra: el pecho de Elsie estaba completamente rojo por los roces del frío metal, los masajes del joven y completamente empapado de sudor.- Creo que falta algo… Quizás necesite un rojo más intenso- dijo mientras convertía uno de sus dedos en una garra y lo paseaba silenciosa sobre los senos de la joven, haciendo círculos que empezaban desde el límite de estos y acababan en el mismo limite de sus pezones: Él repetiría este proceso unas 18 veces, enterrando su uña cada vez más, logrando arrancar de la chica sus primeros gritos de dolor.- (*Suspiro*) Oh, que hermosos son tus gritos. Bueno creo que ya trabaje mucho en esta zona, será mejor que empiece por la mejor parte.- le dice mirando su entrepierna.

Por su parte, Elsie sentía como sus nervios le sumían cada vez más en una silenciosa locura: todas las veces que Jack relamió, masajeó y mordisqueó sus senos y pezones, le habían obligado a retorcerse y, por ello, a ir destrozando sus muñecas. Antes, aquella desagradable sensación de placer le había nublado sus sentidos y ahora empezaba a sentir un terrible dolor en sus muñecas y sus tobillos. A ello se sumaba el hecho que sus extremidades estaban entumecidas, lo cual hacía su dolor más indescriptible. El sudor que le había causado la tortura le impedía mantener sus ojos abiertos y le fastidiaba enormemente no poder moverse para limpiárselo, tener esas gotas sobre su cara, sentirlas escurriendo le producía una sensación incomoda, dolorosa y, en cierto modo claustrofóbica por el hecho de no poder moverse. Se limpió el sudor con la punta de su hombro, lo cual le fue muy doloroso por los grilletes. Cuando pudo ver, pudo distinguir a Jack arrodillado, tocando y besando sus pies.

-¿Qué… haces?

-Tus pies son bellísimos… casi me parece una herejía tener que hacerte esto.- el joven transmuta dos barras en una especie de calzado que solo abarcaba la mitad de la planta del pie (serían parecidas a unas "sandalias franciscanas"), las cuales estaban unidas a la rueda mediante una cadena. Eso no daba miedo, lo que sí lo infundía estaba en la punta del calzado: apuntando hacía los dedos, se extendían 5 agujas de 3 centímetros aproximadamente. Jack se las colocó preocupándose porque cada aguja encajara debajo de una uña. Luego, para las manos creo unos "aplastapulgares" que poseían una peculiaridad: tenían las puntas de los dedos atrapadas contra otra barra de metal, la cual también estaba dotada por las dichosas agujas. Apenas se los pone a la chica, transmuta la rueda para hacerla medio centímetro más ancha, logrando que Elsie abra las piernas un poco más. La chica pega un grito de vergüenza y empieza a lagrimear por sospechar que va a hacer el chico. Él ve eso y lo explota: se coloca entre las piernas de Elsie y la cubre con su torso desnudo (recuerden: sólo tiene el torso desnudo), rozando su pecho contra los senos de la chica- Jejeje ¿Tienes miedo, corazón? ¿Acaso no sería agradable que tu primera vez sea con alguien como yo? ¿O acaso hay alguien a quien le tengas reservado ese lugar?- ella le escupe, a lo que él sonríe y se aproxima más a su rostro- Oh, eres valiente… eso me gusta. Si te hubiera conocido en circunstancias diferentes…- coge el mentón de la chica y la besa, algo que ella apenas puede evitar girando su cuello y apretando sus labios. Tratando de defenderse, intenta patearlo pero, al hacerlo, las cadenas de los "zapatos" se tensan y las agujas de estos se clavan con fuerza bajo las uñas de los pies de Elsie. El dolor del que fue presa la chica fue tan terrible que Jack tuvo que quebrar el beso pues sus gritos eran incontenibles.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGG! ¡Duele! ¡Duele demasiado!- grita. Jack mira los pies de la chica y ve como escurren poco a poco gotas de sangre de los "zapatos".

-Tanto tu calzado como tus guantes tienen púas de acero, que se clavarán bajo tus uñas al menor movimiento brusco que hagas, lo que es ideal para lo que voy a hacer.- El chico se arrodilla, quedando su rostro frente a los genitales de la chica. Ella se da cuenta de la perversa tortura que esta por sufrir.

-¡No! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que me vuelva a doler como antes!- El joven la miro con pena, pero no por eso se detuvo: se acercó más hasta el punto en que su aliento rozaba con sus genitales- No… por favor…- El muchacho miró con curiosidad la virginidad de la chica y, tras unos minutos, empezó a lamer aquella zona, al principio con suavidad y luego a una mayor velocidad-¡Nooo! ¡Pa-para! ¡Detente! ¡No sig-(*sonido de cadenas estirándose*) ¡AHHH!- las agujas seguían clavándose bajo sus uñas y a cada sacudida de su cuerpo era mayor el dolor. Placer y dolor, mezclados ambos en su mente, enloquecían la mente de la pobre chica que se retorcía por ambos. Su piel, por el esfuerzo, físico y psicológico, estaba empapada por el sudor y sus manos y pies estaban pegajosas por la sangre derramada. Jack siguió con esa tortura por un buen tiempo, de vez en cuando acariciaba otras zonas erógenas del cuerpo de Elsie (Zona erógena: zona de mayor sensibilidad en el cuerpo el cual puede estimular sexualmente a una persona, Ej.: los genitales, los muslos, el cuello, pezones, espalda, ano, etc.… no especificaré cuales usó) sin descuidar su atención en los genitales de la chica, lo que le causaba un mayor placer/dolor. Esa tortura duró, aproximadamente, 30 minutos.

**Si decidió saltarse la tortura, entonces puede volver a leer desde aquí mismo**

-Eso es todo… por ahora. Me sorprende que no te hayas quebrado: la última mujer a la que le aplique esta tortura, soportó lo mismo que tú, pero cuando le dije que continuaríamos, me imploró piedad y me contó todo lo que sabía.- La chica no le respondió: tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de la cueva, pero aún conservaba la seriedad en su rostro.- Deben incomodarte ¿verdad?- dijo refiriéndose al calzado. Acto seguido, saca las cadenas y abre los "zapatos" mostrando el terrible estado de los pies de la chica: Las agujas se habían clavado tan profundamente bajo sus uñas que estas se habían levantado de su lugar al punto en que casi eran separadas de los dedos. Entonces decide sacárselos, lo que le causa a Elsie un profundo dolor que decide callar con lágrimas.- Que terrible. **"Si que es fuerte la muchacha" **–el chico no le respondió al espíritu de Archer, sino continuó hablándole a la chica- Te dejaré por ahora, alguien va ha venir a curar tus heridas y luego continuaremos con algo más… fuerte.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No… entiendo… ¿Me curas… y me vuelves a torturar?- el joven, suspirando, transmutó la rueda en una mesa, en la cual se sentó al lado de la chica y le contó:

-¿Has escuchado la historia del titán Prometeo?- la chica lo negó- Es obvio, no es una historia de este mundo, mi jefe me la contó: Prometeo era un titán, una especie de Dios, que para darle a los hombres un mayor poder de desarrollo les entregó el fuego sagrado del dios solar, Helios. Como castigo por robar el fuego sagrado, el señor del Olimpo y dios del rayo, Zeus, lo condenó a una eterna tortura: Sería encadenado en lo alto del monte Cáucaso y, cada día, un águila bajaría desde el Olimpo para devorar el hígado del desgraciado titán, el cual volvía a crecer por la noche sólo para ser devorado al día siguiente ¿Entiendes a que me refiero con esto?- la chica no dio señal alguna de miedo, pero en su interior se sentía sumamente aterrada con la idea de ser torturada, curada y torturada una vez más hasta quebrarse.- Tranquila preciosa… no soy un humano cualquiera, así que la tortura será continua. Además, nuestra localización podría ser descubierta tarde o temprano, así que deberíamos darnos prisa en hacer que te quiebres.- esto último lo dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla y saliendo de la habitación.

**-"Antes de empezar la última parte de la tortura, te sentiste más triste que serio… ¿Nostalgia?"-**preguntó Archer

-Si lo sabes no preguntes.

-"_**Ambos sabemos que te recuerda el triste destino de tu hermana"**_- le espetó Kimbly. Jack sólo atinó a golpear el muro que tenía al lado y a gritar

-¡CALLATE!-el joven mira al frente y ve a Nina, vistiendo un traje de enfermera estilo 2da Guerra Mundial. La chica cree que el muchacho le ha gritado a ella y empieza a lagrimear.- Ah… lo siento, Nina. No te quería gritar a ti, sino a estos espíritus insolentes que llevo dentro.- la chica se sintió más tranquila con la explicación.

-Sí, controlarla a "ella" también es difícil (ya les diré como se llama "ella"). Pero es mejor que vaya dándome prisa o la paciente se podría desangrar- le responde con una sonrisa (:D) y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, pero antes de entrar se detiene y su voz cambia notablemente- **"Por cierto, Jacky…"**- pregunta mostrándole unos aterradores ojos verdes y una sonrisa paralizante-** "¿No habrás violado a la chica, verdad? Sabes que ello podría causarte muchísimos problemas ¿Cierto?**"

-Sabes que no iría en contra de las órdenes del jefe, a menos que sea necesario.

-**"jujuju… No mí estimado Jacky: Ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello, no tienes que desobedecerle… Eso será tu perdición."**- sus ojos vuelven a ser azules- bueno, ya me voy, bye-bye.- el joven solamente se despide con la mano mientras ve a la niña alejarse.

-Ella sí que es aterradora -**"Ella sí que es aterradora"- **_**"Ella sí que es aterradora"- **_pensaron Jack y los otros entes. En ese momento, Nina se acercaba a Elsie, que estaba atada a la mesa de fría piedra.

-Tú… ¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo?... Mi maestro me dijo que si me preguntabas eso te respondiera- sus ojos se ponen verdes una vez más y su voz se hace suave y maliciosa- **"La encargada de que "tu hígado" vuelva a crecer"**- la chica la mira con pavor, a lo que Nina responde- **"Démonos prisa en restaurarlo, antes que "el águila" vuelva para arrancártelo". **

**Rush Valley, 22 de Marzo, algunas horas después en las afueras de la ciudad- 9:45 AM**

El sol se posaba fuertemente sobre los cañones de Rush Valley, haciendo que las sombras de estos se replegaran con el pasar del tiempo. En medio de estos cañones, iba caminando una chica de piel, ojos y cabellos morenos, cuya particularidad era el brazo de automail que se notaba por su polo camiseta sin mangas.

-Ah… (*Suspiro*) el viejo debe estar gritando por lo tarde que estoy llegando.- se quejó la chica- estoy seguro que apenas llegue él me va a decir: "¿Qué clase de ayudante eres que llegas a estas horas, Paninya?" y yo le responderé "Lo siento, Dominique pero no puedo salir sin tomarme un buen desayuno" y él me dirá "Claro, comer un buen desayuno es empujarse 8 sándwiches de jamón en …"- la chica para su monologo al escuchar un sonido estridente- ¿Qué fue eso?- sigue caminando y ve la causa del sonido: frente a ella, está arrastrándose lo que parece ser un hombre en un manto harapiento y roto.-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un animal o un vago?- la chica se dirige a verlo y logra distinguir un brillo metálico tras la manta que lo cubre- ¿Automail? Disculpe, señor, yo… ¡HEY! ¿¡Pero que demonios…!- grita la chica al ver que esa "cosa" se pone de pie y mostrando 2 cosas: primero, sus 2 metros de largo y segundo, que cojea con la pierna derecha.- Parece que esta vez la tengo difícil… pero de todas maneras, me las arreglare para acabar con esta cosa.- El autómata se dirige hacia Paninya a toda velocidad, pero esta, más ágil y en mejor estado, logra saltar por encima de él, quedando atrás, frente a la vulnerable espalda del monstruo- Será mejor que intentes algo mejor si quieres vencerme, pequeñín- dice a la vez que le muestra su rodilla y le lanza un misil que despedaza a su enemigo- pero me temo que ya no podrás hacer más… ¿Qué?- se pregunta la chica al ver que esa cosa se sigue moviendo, pese a que le han volado las piernas y los brazos.- ¿Qué demonios será eso?... En fin, será mejor entregárselo a los militares, seguro ellos saben algo.- Dicho esto, con su automail le arranca la mandíbula al autómata, mete sus pedazos en un saco en el que llevaba los metales para los automails y se dirige a la ciudad.

**Una hora después 11:00 AM , en algún hotel de Rush Valley**

Edward se retorcía entre las sabanas mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su novia hace apenas unas horas

**-Flashback- hace algunas horas**

-Me siento feliz por Roy y Riza. De veras es una hermosa niña la que han tenido.- le decía Winry a Edward apenas llegaron a la puerta de su habitación- Además, nunca te había visto con esa cara antes Ed.

-¿Qué cara?

-Es difícil de describirla, ya sabes, cuando Mae tomo uno de tus dedos con su manito, hiciste una expresión muy… melancólica, triste y alegre a la vez ¿Qué pensabas?

-En nada… sólo recordé el nacimiento de Elisia y… a una pequeña niña _"Qué no pude salvar"_

-¿Una niña? ¿No te referirás a…?- el chico no recuerda haberle contado muchos detalles sobre Nina Tucker, pero si recordó mencionarla cuando salvó a su novia de Barry "El Carnicero"- No tienes que mantener el peso de su muerte sobre tus hombros Edward.

-Es difícil olvidarse de algo como eso. Lo que me recuerda ¿Qué hacemos hablando en el corredor? Entremos y hablemos más cómodos allí.- Edward abre la puerta y se dan con una habitación agradable, con una iluminación media y con una cama de… dos plazas. Ambos jóvenes están notoriamente sonrojados.- Winry ¿Quién hizo las reservas en el hotel?

-Creo que Alphonse.

-Lo sabía… ¿Y que pasó con la habitación que tenía hace 2 días?

**-En la planta baja del hotel, la recepcionista habla con Alphonse.-**

-Sr. Eidrich (siguen fingiendo fuera de Rizenbull), hemos hecho el traslado de habitación que nos pidió esta mañana.

-Excelente jijiji… excelente… (*Maullidos*)- el joven agita levemente la caja que lleva en sus manos para que los gatitos se callen. La recepcionista, se dio cuenta.

-Disculpe señor, pero no se admiten mascotas en el hotel.- el chico se queda helado.

-_"Creo que estoy en problemas…"_

**-Volviendo con la pareja en el segundo piso…-**

-_"Qué bueno que me encargue de conseguir un hotel en el que no se permiten mascotas"_- pensó Edward con malicia. Ambos se sientan en la cama a una distancia considerable (50 cm) del otro. Winry se recuesta y le dice al joven.

-Ahora ¿Podrías terminar de decirme que es lo que te está pasando?- él la mira con extrañeza y ella le insiste- Me dijiste que hablo mucho acerca de "él" ¿A quien te referías?- él chico, sin poder soportarlo más, le responde:

-Markus Lloyd… ¿Quién es él en realidad?- la chica gira la cabeza hacia el muchacho…

-¿Quién te habló de él?

-Tú lo mencionaste cuando viste a Johannes y se lo pregunté a la Mayor Hawkeye.- le responde a la vez que se recuesta al lado de la chica.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Quien era, a que se dedicaba y… como murió.- ambos se quedaron en silencio- Y… también me dijo que te propuso matrimonio.- La chica respondió secamente.

-Así es… Aún recuerdo sus palabras al entregarme el anillo.- dijo ella como si le gustará recordar ese momento.-Cuando nos avisaron que había sido asesinado, yo ya lo llevaba en el dedo.

-¿Acaso debes mencionar esa parte?

-¿Y acaso no puedo? Dime ¿Porqué no? Fue uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida y lo hubiera sido más de no haber sido por ti. Además ¿que te importa lo que yo haya hecho antes de que volvieras? Tú no me has contado lo que le ocultas a Alphonse, cual era la razón por la que te demorabas mucho en las investigaciones en Viena…- silencio- De cualquier manera tu no eres la única persona que puede tener secretos, Edward, es algo en lo que tú y él no se parecen.- El aludido la miró y notó algo en el rostro de la chica…

-¿Algo? ¿Entonces admites que él era parecido a mí? ¿Y a que te refieres con que hubiera sido mejor de no ser por mi?- la chica se quedó callada y, para acabar, el muchacho preguntó- ¿Estas ebria o cansada?- Ella le respondió con más fuerza.

-Y si lo estuviera, igual te reclamaría por lo mismo… Él y tú… se parecían, no tanto en físico, pero sí en la personalidad: noble, carismático, sumamente testarudo… por alguna razón, cuando estaba con él, a veces te veía a ti. Por eso es que yo, no podía disfrutar todos los momentos que pasé con él… pesé a que lo amaba más de lo que te ame a ti…- bien, Edward no se tomó este comentario muy deportivamente que digamos: la tomó de los brazos, posicionándose sobre ella y la miró con cierto… ¿rencor? A ella, por alguna razón, le pareció divertido- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te lo esperabas? Acaso… ¿Estas celoso? Jejeje…

-¿Qué hay con esa risa? ¿Acaso te burlas de mis sentimientos?- Winry dejó de reírse y aplicando una fuerza casi inhumana sobre el joven, lo puso a él bajo ella. Ed pudo notar, en su mirada, que la chica estaba claramente ofuscada.

-No, Ed… Tú te has estado burlando de los míos ¿Acaso soy yo la única que tiene que contarte todo acerca de mis relaciones? ¿Qué hay de ti? NO ME HAS DICHO NADA.- él, entonces, recordó la pregunta de Jane.

-Entonces, sí eras tan feliz ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo volvía y seguías siendo su novia o estabas casada con él?- Ella lo mira y empieza a lagrimear…-¿Y bien?

-Tú me enseñaste… el día que quemaste tu casa, que una vez que se toma una decisión, hay que hacer todo lo posible para mantener el rumbo…- él, entendió que eso era un rotundo "me hubiera quedado con él"…- pero, yo… yo no…- la chica no continuó: sólo se cayó sobre los brazos de Edward y, derramando silenciosas lagrimas, se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Él la miró detenidamente: lo que había dicho le dolió, pero sus últimas palabras ("pero, yo… yo no…") le dieron una efímera esperanza.

-Sería un alivio saber que tú y yo...- murmura lentamente el chico- hemos pensado lo mismo en la misma situación: Yo también quise dejar mi viaje de vuelta por la felicidad que había encontrado, pero… yo no…- él también se queda dormido en esta línea.

**-Fin del Flashback -Volvemos a la realidad-**

El sonido de unos repetitivos golpes en la puerta despertó a Edward. Se dio cuenta que ambos, él y Winry, se habían quedado dormidos en plena discusión. Recordó la discusión y miró a la chica que, como él, no se había cambiado de ropa y seguía durmiendo con la misma del día anterior….

-"Demonios… y yo que quería que discutiéramos todo de una manera más tranquila y no ebrios y cansados sobre una cama… bueno, pudo haber sido mejor pero…" (*Golpes en la puerta*) –Ya voy, ya voy…- se puso sus zapatos y abrió la puerta- Alphonse ¿Porqué tocas tan fuerte?

-Será que porque estas no son horas de despertarse.- el joven le muestra el reloj de bolsillo a su hermano.

-Bueno, son las 11:00 AM, pero no tenemos nada que urgente que hacer ¿verdad?…

-Eso no es precisamente exacto.- le interrumpió Al, cogiendo a su hermano del brazo- Te lo explico luego, ven conmigo.

-Espera Al ¿Qué es esto?- él, volteó y dijo con un tono inquietante.

-Una orden del Comandante Mustang.

**-En ese momento en Central, Casa de Onig Alletrop-**

El anfitrión habla con su excéntrico invitado en la sala de estar de su casa.

-Bien, Sr. Haus ahora que ha visto el cuadro ¿Qué me dice?

-No te puedo decir nada, no hasta que llegué el muchacho del que te hable.

-¿Más té Sr.?- preguntó Beatrice, a lo que el hombre negó.

-¿Y porqué eso?

-¿Cuántas veces más debo repetírtelo, niño? El sujeto ese tiene unos folios con unas fotos y además esta investigando la identidad de una Atanathoi.

-¿Atanathoi? ¿Qué es eso? Espero que no sea un secreto de estado

-ES un secreto de estado.- el muchacho escupió el sorbo de té que había bebido y se paró con una mirada atónita.

-¿Cómo que es secreto de estado?

-Tranquilízate, con suerte nadie te hará nada y podrás vivir lo suficiente como para tener nietos.

-¿Con suerte? (* golpes en la puerta *) Debe ser él- el chico va a abrir y se encuentra a un hombre vestido con un sobretodo pardo y sombrero, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro hasta la nuca y sus cuencas oculares estaban bien marcadas.- Usted debe ser el Dr. Buckler.

-Así es, de casualidad no habrá llegado ya…

-Aquí estoy.- respondió Haus secamente.- podrías venir a ver este cuadro que ha hecho el chico.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido, que acabo de recibir una llamada de la comandancia del sur. Me pidieron que te avisara.- llegan hasta el estudio del joven y el muchacho ve la pintura.- ¿Pero que demonios?- el Doctor mira el cuadro completamente asombrado; entonces Haus se acerca al cuadro y le muestra al personaje de la niña cuyos cabellos no dejan ver sino una pequeña parte de su rostro.

-Si tienes tu folio de niñas muertas, busca a una con este color de cabello.- el hombre obedece y tras revisar fotografía por fotografía, finalmente encuentra una completamente idéntica…

-Nina Tucker… Entonces, se podría decir que estos Atanathoi no son más que…

-"Muertos vivientes"… es lo más probable. Ahora ¿Que es lo que quieren en el sur conmigo?

-Ha ocurrido una desgracia... y nos requieren para revisar los pocos restos que quedan.- Haus se hastía pues no le respondieron la pregunta.

-¿¡Pero que ocurrió, hombre!

-Una masacre…

**-Ese mismo momento, en un tren de Central que iba camino a Rush Valley-**

-_"Uther y Anais me dijeron que Elsie iba a estar en la estación anterior, pero por alguna razón no pudo llegar. Supongo que se habrá quedado en Rush Valley, así que espero darle el encuentro allí"_- piensa Stephen Lloyd a la vez que mira el paisaje árido. De repente, el tren se detiene para sorpresa de muchos pasajeros. Al principio Stephen cree que se trata de una simple falla mecánica y espera durante 15 minutos. A los 20 minutos, empieza a creer que algo anda mal -¿Qué estará pasando?- baja junto a otros pasajeros y encuentra un panorama desolador- ¿Pe-pero que es esto?- ante sus ojos, está un tren entero, varado en pleno desierto, siendo registrado por un numeroso grupo de militares.- ¿Qué es lo que a pasado?- le pregunta a uno de ellos.

-Lamentamos las molestias señor, pero me temo que no estamos autorizados para dar dicha información.

-¿Al menos puede decirme a donde iba el tren?

-Hacia Central, pero algunos pasajeros iban a bajar en la siguiente estación.

-¿De casualidad no tiene una lista de los pasajeros que bajaban en esa estación? Es que tengo una conocida que…- el hombre entiende lo que le esta diciendo el muchacho y lo interrumpe.

-Por aquí, por favor.- el soldado lo lleva hasta una pequeña tienda de campaña donde un superior le espera- Disculpe señor, aquí hay un joven que esta preguntando por un conocido suyo que iba en ese tren.- el soldado le entrega a su subordinado una lista.- gracias señor. Aquí tienes muchacho.- el chico empezó a recorrer los apellidos de la lista compulsivamente.

-Ewolt Andrew, Ewigkeit Bernard, Fabre… Elsie…- Stephen siente un inmenso dolor en el pecho a causa de la impresión, pero tras pensarlo bien, habló- discúlpeme, pero no se si…- un soldado entra repentinamente e interrumpe la conversación.

-¡Señor! Discúlpeme, pero hemos encontrado un sobreviviente.- Todos los presentes se tornan hacia el soldado y lo miran con sorpresa.

-¡Sácalo del tren y llévenlo al hospital de Rush Valley!- luego se vuelve hacia el muchacho- ¿Qué decías?

-¡Por favor, señor, envíenme con el sobreviviente a Rush Valley!- el hombre lo medita un poco y luego responde.

-Busca el camión plomo al lado del tercer vagón, diles que te envía el Sgto. Mayor Robertson junto con el equipo de salvataje.

**-Volviendo a Rush Valley – Edificio de Operaciones Estatales, Sede Rush Valley- (11:45 AM)-**

-¿Dices que un tren fue emboscado a las afueras de la ciudad y que no ha habido sobrevivientes?- preguntó Edward

-Hasta ahora: sólo ha sobrevivido un bebe de 9 meses que fue ocultado por su madre, antes de que esta fuera despedazada y devorada.- respondió Roy

-¿Devorada? ¿Qué lunático haría algo como eso?- insistió Ed

-La pregunta no es quien haría algo como eso, sino quien crearía algo que hiciera algo como eso.- respondió ahora Johannes a la vez que entran a una sala con una mesa de disección en el medio y sobre ella, un "objeto" tapado con una sabana blanca - Su nombre era Richard Anton Sayer, 45 años, viudo, oriundo de Rush Valley y mecánico de profesión. Él creó esta calamidad- corre la sabana y muestra a un autómata moribundo y desmembrado. Edward, se sorprendió ante tal cosa.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Les llamamos "autómatas", lo poco que sabemos de ellos es que no son humanos y que son animados mediante "materia viva" y una o más almas implantadas en esta, que a su vez es puesta en esta coraza metálica… ah, y también comen carne humana.- explica Johannes.- este espécimen parece estar muriendo, bien sea por sus heridas o por otra causa desconocida.

-¿Heridas?

-Fue traído por una chica que logró derrotarlo.- la puerta se abre y la susodicha entra.

-Disculpen, pero quería saber si me darán algo por…- todos miran a la chica y Edward reacciona.

-¡Ah! ¡Tu eres la chica mono que me robo el reloj aquella vez!

-¿Chica mono? Mi nombre es Paninya y… - la chica lo ve muy atentamente y pregunta- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Qué no me recuerdas?

-Mmmm...¡Ah!... No, lo siento, no te recuerdo.- todo el mundo se cae de la impresión.

-Soy yo, Edward Elric, el alquimista estatal ¿recuerdas?- le dice mostrándole el automail

-Oh, ya te recuerdo… ¿Pero que no eras un enano?

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ENA…!

-¡LUEGO CONTINUAN CON SU DISCUSIÓN!- les calla Roy- Johannes, explícame que harás con esta cosa que tengo que tengo sueño _"Me despertaron para ver el lugar del incidente… apenas dormí unas 5 horas"_

-**"Es duro ser padre ¿no Roy?"**- piensa Hughes al verlo- De acuerdo, Comandante.- el joven abre los sellos de sus manos y se prepara para tocar la materia viva.- Al igual que con la sangre, también puedo ver el pasado de las personas con la materia viva, en este caso, el pasado del autómata… no será nada agradable.- el muchacho toca el material y empieza a ver los últimos recuerdos del monstruoso ser. A cada imagen, describe lo que ve y siente a los demás.

"_Estoy hambriento. Desde el momento de mi creación, no he tenido muchas oportunidades para comer como mis hermanos. Mi pierna me duele, mucho… Ser humano otra vez, es lo que nos impulsa. Sólo debemos comer, devorar y alimentarnos de la esencia de ellos. Al parecer mi pierna se había atascado entre las ruedas del tren y casi me termino por matar allí. Entro cojeando, oigo los gritos de todos los pasajeros, hay una joven cuyas ropas han sido destrozadas por las garras de dos de los nuestros, que pasan a devorar su carne, otro arranca de los brazos del inerte cuerpo de una mujer a su bebe y lo devora sin vacilación. Yo estoy comiendo el brazo de un muchacho que trato de defenderse, pero mi superior me ordena ir con él: este es un joven de cabello ondulado, negro y corto; ojos tan oscuros como el cabello, un automail por mano izquierda, con un sobretodo gris y debajo polo negro. Lo sigo, junto con un gigantesco autómata-lobo al que llama Kuno. Entra a un vagón, donde lo recibe un niño llorando, él le pregunta que sucede y el niño responde que no encuentra a su mamá. Él le dice que lo llevara con su mamá, al tiempo que pone su mano sobre el hombro del niño y este sonríe confiando en su palabra, segundos después, el hombre convierte su automail en una hoja de hoz y le corta la cabeza al niño, en cuyo rostro aún se reflejaba su sonrisa. Él se disculpa por el acto, pero dice que no había opción, pues su madre estaba siendo devorada por mis hermanos. Continúa caminando, con la cabeza del niño en la mano, hasta que Kuno se detiene frente a la puerta de un camarote. Kuno destroza la puerta y mi superior la abre. Puedo oír la conversación._

_-Parece que encontramos "la fuente". Buen trabajo, Kuno. Ahora, si tuviera la gentileza de seguirme, señorita.- la mujer pelirroja de cabellos cortos saca un pequeño puñal de su bolso y le da un golpe mortal en el esternón.-__No va ha ser tan fácil, señorita.- entonces el le da un golpe en la sien que la deja aturdida y luego desmayada._

_Nos estamos llevando a la chica a la base, pero no puedo moverme muy rápido: no comí mucho, estoy herido y…estoy resbalándome por el cañón… caí al fondo… trato de recordar donde esta la base… lo recuerdo: en una montaña al noreste de la ciudad a menos de una hora y media de esta …parece que ya es de día… tengo hambre, veo a una chica caminando cerca de aquí _(-cuenta toda la batalla con Paninya-)_ y ahora… sólo quiero… morir"_- Johannes deja de hablar y la materia viva desaparece: el autómata, murió. Todos están sorprendidos, pero Roy lo esta aún más.

-Johannes, ese hombre del que hablas, no es otro que el mismísimo Jack Hagen ¿Acaso el es un…?

-Me lo temía desde que nos lo encontramos en Briggs, señor.- dice Johannes con la mano sobre la frente.

-Aún así ¿Para que secuestrarían a esa chica?-preguntó Alphonse, a lo que Johannes le responde sin poder contenerse más.

-También conozco a esa chica: su nombre es Elsie Fabre, trabaja en una cafetería en Central que lleva con su hermana y un amigo de ambas. Al parecer, ella tiene algo que los Atanathoi buscan.

-Sea lo que sea, es peligroso. No podemos permitirnos esto… (*Bostezo*) mandaré a un equipo de búsqueda.

-Recordándote la masacre que hicieron con el batallón de tu esposa, lo mejor sería encontrar la cueva primero ¿no lo crees?-le sugiere Edward.

-¿Para que creías que era el escuadrón de búsqueda?- le responde con sarcasmo- Iré a avisarle a los demás escuadrones acerca de la chica, a lo mejor pudo escapar y la encuentran vagando por allí. Johannes, ve y descansa un poco: esas imágenes debieron afectarte.- el muchacho obedece y se retira, seguido de Alphonse y Paninya.- Edward, estoy seguro que tú más que nadie quiere entrometerse en algo como esto, pero, cuando llegue el momento ¿Qué harás?

-De momento, no lo sé. Todo es confuso: los atanathoi, la llegada de Johannes… Sin embargo, este es mi país, mi mundo y haré lo que este al alcance de mis manos, sin desvirtuar la nueva vida que quiero tener.

-¿Te refieres a que ayudaras pero si sientes que arriesgas tu nueva vida no lo harás?

-Probablemente- le respondió Edward sin vacilaciones.

-Que egoísta.

-Acuérdate que estoy "muerto" y que ya no soy un perro del estado.

-Cierto, cierto. Bueno, me voy a trabajar y luego a dormir de nuevo, suerte Acero.- Ambos salen del lugar y toman diferentes rumbos. Mientras tanto, Johannes sale del edificio y se dirige al hospital de Rush Valley, seguido por Alphonse, mientras que Paninya se dirige al taller de Dominique. Y, mientras tanto, en una de las camionetas del ejército, una radio empezó a sonar…

-Aquí escuadrón 6… sí, aja… ¿Cómo dice? ¿Una prisionera?... De acuerdo.- el hombre cuelga la radio y le comunica a los soldados y a Stephen- Muchachos, iremos a dejar al chico y al bebé al hospital de Rush Valley, luego tenemos que registrar los cañones del noroeste de la ciudad, al parecer una joven fue secuestrada en el tren.

-¿Cómo era la infortunada, Sargento?- pregunta un soldado

-No sea morboso, cabo Glasgow. Pero como es parte de la misión, te lo diré: es pelirroja, de cabello corto, facciones finas, piel clara, delgada y de ojos plomos.

-¡ELSIE!- gritó Stephen haciendo que el hombre casi pierda el control del auto y se desbarrancaran.

-¡Chico! ¿Tratas de matarnos?

-La chica que raptaron, ella es mi… mi amiga.- todos lo miran.

-Parece que tendremos que llevarte con nuestro superior inmediato.- el hombre descuelga la radio y llama a la central.- Hola, Cabo Rachel, me puede decir donde esta el Mayor Lentz… ¿Cómo? Ya veo, no me importa como se llame ahora ¿Dónde esta? Ok, vamos para allá.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Estas muy preguntón hoy, Glasgow. Parece que el Mayor tenía amnesia y acaba de recordar su nombre: Johannes Engel.

**- 20 minutos después, en el hospital de Rush Valley-**

-¿Me implantaran el automail mañana?- preguntó Jane

-Sí, me temo que Winry esta muy cansada y no podrá atenderte hoy- se excusó Alphonse.- Aún así, la base del automail le será implantada hoy por la tarde por el maestro de Winry, más bien, disculpe las molestias, Srta. Fallwind.

-No te preocupes, entiendo el hecho de que este cansada.- Alphonse se retira y se queda Johannes.- No te veo muy bien ¿que fue lo que pasó?- el chico se sienta en el sillón al lado derecho de la cama de la chica.

-Revise a un autómata, vi lo que ocurrió en la masacre del tren…

-Eso explica…

-No es todo. Elsie, ella iba en el tren y fue secuestrada por "ellos" - Jane abre los ojos sorprendida.- y lo peor de todo es que el atanathoi que comandaba el ataque no era otro, sino Jack- Jane se cubre la cara con su única mano y empieza a temblar de rabia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese desgraciado tiene que atacar a todos mis seres queridos?

-Muy pronto no lo hará más.- ella se sorprende al oír esto- Estamos rastreando la última galería de los autómatas y en algunas horas la deben de descubrir, seguramente Jack está con ellos: Te juro que mataremos a Jack Nikolás Hagen, aquí, en Rush Valley o yo moriré.- ella sujeta su mano fuertemente.

-No hables así, me recuerdas a ti cuando tienes los sellos abiertos por mucho tiempo.- él recuerda esa forma de ser suya y se arrepiente de sus palabras. Entonces entra Arzu de manera intempestiva.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo esta la- (*mirada fija*)?... Creo que estas muy bien, de hecho disculpa por…- pero Johannes se levanta y la interrumpe.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-Oh, sí.- cambia su cara alegre por una que denota mucha seriedad- El único sobreviviente ha arribado.

-Voy para allá.- sale apresuradamente del lugar dejando a Arzu con las palabras en la boca.

-Hey, espera que también tienes que hablar con…- pero solo puede ver como se va- Oh, bueno, que se le va a hacer. Jane ¿Quieres jugar cartas?

-¿No deberías ir con él?

-Ah, cierto- entre tanto, Johannes acababa de llegar a la habitación del bebé. Allí, una enfermera le daba de lactar de su propio pecho al niño, a su lado, el Sargento que lo había traído.

-Lamento la intromisión, pero estoy aquí por la muestra de sangre del sobreviviente.

-En cuanto termine de lactar, Mayor Engel: ha estado casi un día sin ingerir alimento alguno.

-No pido mucho, solo 5 gotas de sangre, Sargento Larsson.- apenas acaba la lactancia y ya con Arzu en el lugar, empiezan la extracción de la sangre. Arzu coge una aguja de jeringa y la clava en el dedo del niño. Del otro lado caen las gotas de sangre al sello abierto de Johannes.

-**"Es posible que lo que veas no te gustará" **_"¿A quien le gustaría ver que su madre lo esconde a uno entre un montón de carga y luego va a morir con los demás?"_- al caer la 5ta gota empieza a sentir como los recuerdos pasean sobre sus ojos. Arzu, le pasa lápiz y papel para que escriba lo que va viendo en los recuerdos. No logra escribir mucho, pero si lo esencial. Arzu, lee el contenido.

_-"No se lo que sucede: escucho gritos y llantos que me acaban de despertar de mi siesta. Mi madre corre muy rápido… Ahora no sé lo que sucede, mi madre acaba de romper algo y me mete allí. Se siente blando y huele muy fuerte…ella me mira, me da un beso y me dice: No llores, por favor, te amo… dicho esto me hunde en esa cosa y luego, escucho sus gritos… No sé lo que pasó…luego de unas horas, empecé a llorar, pero nadie vino por mí… nadie… no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que me sacaron de allí."- _Arzu acaba de leer y pregunta- ¿Dónde encontraron al niño?

-Estaba bien acomodado entre paquetes de carne sazonada.- explicó el Sargento- como las especias de la carne evitan su putrefacción rápida y habían sido embarcadas en la última estación, se pusieron en un vagón no refrigerado con la excusa de que así no perdería el sabor- mira a Johannes que tiene la mirada baja- ¿Esta bien Sr.?

-No… para nada…- dice mientras no para de llorar. Cuando alza la cabeza todos pueden ver que sus ojos han perdido ese brillo de vida- Madre… madre… madre…

-Johannes, despierta…- le dice Arzu con un tono maternal que parece hacer que el chico vuelva en si.- vamos a que descanses un rato ¿sí?- el chico asiente con la cabeza. La Teniente, el chico cabizbajo y el sargento, salen de la habitación y en pleno pasadizo son interceptados por…

-Cabo Glasgow ¿Qué hace…?

-Lo siento señor, pero el muchacho quiere hablar con el Mayor Len- digo, Engel.- el chico se acerca al cabizbajo alquimista y le pone una mano al hombro.

-Discúlpeme Mayor, pero tengo información sobre la chica secuestrada.- al escuchar esto el joven alza la cabeza.

-¿Co…?- no acaba la frase pues no puede creer que, frente a sus ojos, este parado su mismísimo hermano, a quien creía muerto. Lo mismo era para Stephen, pues Johannes era el vivo retrato de su hermano.- No… no puede ser… no puedes… tu… tu estabas muerto… tu estabas… tu… t-t-t… No…. ¡NO!- sus palabras se hacen incoherentes se van perdiendo en balbuceos y su vista se va a sus recuerdos, en donde ese rostro no era el de Stephen Lloyd sino el de Maximilien Engel.

Así pasó gran parte del día, con relativa calma: Winry durmiendo, Edward entrenando y meditando todo lo que había pasado, Johannes inconsciente debido al shock, Riza esperando a que le den de alta en el hospital, Arzu atendiendo al bebé, a Mijaíl y a Jane… pero vamos hacía los únicos dos que no se han mencionado aquí:

**-Mismo día, 10:56 PM- Azotea del Edificio de Operaciones Estatales de Rush Valley-**

Alphonse miraba la ciudad en sus últimas actividades. Había pocas tabernas abiertas ese día y de hecho desde que empezaron las incursiones contra los Atanathoi nadie que valorara su vida saldría de noche. De vez en cuando miraba al cielo, a la luna llena que iluminaba el rocoso horizonte.

-Linda noche ¿no es así?- dice Roy acercándose al chico desde la espalda.

-Sí, demasiado linda para ser la antesala de un hecho espeluznante.- le responde el chico, apoyando su mano en un gigantesco objeto cubierto por una manta.

-Esa niña, Nina Tucker, cuando te habló estando en "modo psicópata" te dijo que hacía tiempo que no te veía ¿a que se refería?

-Nada en especial.- dijo el muchacho para no dar explicaciones.- Me temo que mañana nos la volvamos a encontrar.

-Espero que no. Se ha detectado una galería en las afueras de Rush Valley- le comunicó Roy a Al- por el noroeste como dijo Johannes. No sé si Acero querrá participar en esto, pero me sería de gran ayuda que, si no es él, por lo menos tú nos ayudaras.- Alphonse camina hacia el borde de la azotea, y estira su brazo hacia el horizonte: un águila que andaba sobre volando los cañones se posa sobre su mano y este, la sujeta como si fuera uno más de sus gatos.

-Al igual que mi hermano, pienso que esta "guerra" no nos concierne… pero, este también es mi mundo, mi país, mi hogar y si hay algo que lo ponga en peligro.- el muchacho voltea mostrando al Comandante, tanto él como el águila, el resplandor de sus ojos grises.- no dudaré en ayudar en lo que pueda.- acto seguido, deja al águila en el borde de la azotea y se dirige a la salida, dejando a Roy solo. Este se acerca al águila y mira que sus ojos ya no destellan ningún color y su plumaje no estaba hecho de plumas.

-Je, menuda habilidad la del muchacho. Espero que ello nos ayude a conseguir la victoria mañana.

**-Galería 18, estancia 13: sala de interrogatorios y torturas.- primeras horas del 23 de Marzo de 1924-**

Jack se encontraba cansado del trabajo al que se le había asignado. La había torturado de cientos de formas durante más de 24 horas seguidas, con diversos métodos: astillas ardientes bajo las uñas, ahogamiento, estiramiento, echarla en una cama de agujas de hierro que era calentada por una hoguera bajo ella y luego sumergirla en una tina de agua helada, le aplastó los pulgares, la quemó, la congeló, la cortó, una y otra y otra vez, pues siempre era curada superficialmente (es decir, solo le cerraba las heridas, le borraba las cicatrices y le curaba algunas hemorragias) por Nina. Salió de la cámara para descansar un poco, mientras Nina estaba haciendo lo suyo con la chica. En ese momento, Malakías aparece.

-¿Algún progreso?

-Sí, casi pierde la cordura un par de veces. El sueño, el hambre, la sed y el dolor la hunden cada vez más rápido en su locura.- su interlocutor sonríe y le entrega un folio con 3 fotos.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Su debilidad.- dicho esto se prepara para irse

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y como los conseguiste?

-Si no lo lograron los golpes, ni las torturas, usa la amenaza; parece que esta chica pasaba por este pueblo frecuentemente con esos chicos, sólo tuve que presionar al dueño de una tienda a la que eran asiduos… por supuesto, tuve que desaparecerlo después, de hecho, toma- le entrega el bolso que llevaba consigo- ya te di el material, ahora tú… se creativo.

-Hey, yo conozco a esta chica ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

-Han localizado la cueva, Nina te dará los detalles y las ordenes. Yo empacaré e iré a la nueva base. Adiós, Jack. _"Te veré en la eternidad"_

_-_Nos vemos.- el muchacho se prepara para volver a entrar a la cámara, cuando ve a Nina (con el mismo disfraz ya mencionado antes) salir de esta.- ¿Ya esta lista?

-Sí.- le responde alegremente.- ella es una chica muy linda y muy amable con Nina, aunque le tiene miedo "ella".

-Jejeje todos le tienen miedo Nina, es natural.- le responde acariciándole la cabeza y ella hace un puchero por el comentario.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle esto? ¿Por qué la castigas así? ¿Te hizo algo malo?- pregunto con tanta inocencia que hasta a Jack le empezó a doler la idea de entrar y quebrarla psicológicamente. Para su buena suerte, el lado oscuro de la niña se manifiesta.- **"(*****suspiro*****) ufff… justo a tiempo, mira que si yo no aparezco esa niña te convence de no acabar con su poca resistencia"**

-Malakías me dijo que te preguntara…

-**"Oh, sobre la situación actual y las ordenes. Bueno, como sabes, han localizado la cueva y seguramente mañana por la mañana nos estarán atacando. Como sabes, gracias a nuestros "patrocinadores", tenemos asegurado un futuro asentamiento al norte, casi por el centro del país. Entonces…"**

-¿Deberé guiar a todos los autómatas allí?

-**"No: Der Hochmeister (El gran maestro) se está hartando de esas patéticas criaturas, como él los llama. Técnicamente, sólo quiere conservar a Vicky, Kuno, Culann y a los más veteranos que serían algo así de… mmm… tres mil cuarenta y cinco autómatas. Aparte, la nueva producción esta haciendo nuevos modelos, más fuertes y destructivos… así que, para deshacernos del "stock", quiere que tú, Jack Hagen, encabeces un ataque masivo con los 965 autómatas que el maestro no desea."**

-Pero ¿Solo con esos? Es decir ¿Por qué no mejor con todos?

-**"Sería un desperdicio de fuerzas: después de todo, un autómata es el equivalente a 4 humanos adultos e incluso más. Buena suerte entonces y… trata de sobrevivir, si tu murieras, esta niña se sentirá sola"**

-No te preocupes, después de todo, soy un atanathoi, un inmortal.

-**"Como digas… por cierto, insisto: no te atrevas a usar la sangre de esa chica y mucho menos la hagas tuya… podría ser tu perdición"**

-Su sangre es muy valiosa y es nuestro pase hacia… ¿Nina?- la chica se acercó al joven y lo abraza.

-Por favor, hazle caso a ella y no lo hagas.- se lo pide con lágrimas en los ojos.

-(*suspiro*) De acuerdo, no lo haré.- la niña le sonríe y se despide de él dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego de que se alejó la chica, él entra a la cámara - Buenos días, señorita… bueno, ahora que lo pienso nunca me dijiste tu nombre.- ella estaba parada de espaldas a una pared y atada por las cadenas

-Y ojalá… ni te enteres- le respondió la chica con una voz cansada cargada de odio hacia su torturador.

-Oh, no hay problema. No hay necesidad que me lo digas, Elsie Fabre.- la chica se sorprende.

-¿Cómo lo… sabes?

-Mi informante tan solo me dio estos folios y esta bolsa, me pregunto que habrá dentro…-mete la mano en la bolsa y saca la cabeza de un hombre adulto, que la chica reconoce de inmediato- Ouch ¿Algún conocido tuyo?- la chica se desmorona y lo único que detiene su caída son sus cadenas.

-No… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hizo para que lo maten?

-Se negó a dar la información que le pedimos, pero al final lo logramos. Veamos… a esta chica, Jane Fallwind, creo que la conozco… ah, sí, ya recuerdo ¿Su padre no era el detective al que le arranque el corazón? Tiene un bonito rostro y parece que tiene un delicioso cuerpo- dice esto relamiéndose los labios, a lo que la chica lo mira con rabia-... veamos que más hay; este muchacho de aquí al parecer sólo se hace llamar Uther, pero su verdadero nombre es… ¿Qué? ¿No hay? Bueno, luego lo averiguaremos, me preguntó ¿No será para él que tu estas reservando tu virginidad?- ella se sonroja y él sonríe- Si el fuera, supongo que habría que torturarle para averiguarlo o… podríamos hacer que él no fuera capaz de…- pero ella lo calla

-No es él, no lo metas en esto, ni a él ni a Jane.

-Ya veo, que valiente. Entonces, como no me dejaras hacerles nada a ellos, supongo que tendré que divertirme con la que queda…- saca la última foto del último folio- y la ganadora es: Anais Fabre, tu linda hermanita gemela.- ella se asusta al escuchar eso. Jack, sin embargo, se alegra- _"Oh, parece que encontré algo" _Hey, te has puesto muy nerviosa... sabes, el hecho de que tu tengas un hermoso cuerpo y no pueda tomarlo, me hace sentir terrible; pero una vez que tenga a tu hermana aquí, podré descargar todo los deseos que te he tenido desde que te vi desnuda. – ella, ya sea por el cansancio, la tortura física o la psicológica, empieza a ilusionar: ve a su hermana, atada sobre un potro de tortura, siendo besada, tocada, cortada y violada las veces que ese monstruo que tiene delante desee. Luego, en alguna parte de su mente, empieza a escuchar sus gritos clamando su nombre…

_-"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?... Cierto, ya recuerdo: atacaron Central, esas armaduras que empezaron a disparar a quemarropa a todos en la calle… Yo me encontraba jugando en casa de los vecinos, todos murieron… entonces, la escuche…"_

-_"¿Elsie? ¿Dónde estas, Elsie?... Mamá y papá están bien, pero ¿Dónde estas tú? ¿Ahh?"- _La niña se aproxima a una de las armaduras semidestruidas y le pregunta _– Disculpe señor, pero ¿no ha visto a mi hermana?"_- Elsie ve como la armadura levanta el cañón de su metralleta y se prepara para ejecutar a su hermana y recuerda lo que pensó en ese momento.

_-"Disparale… rápido…ella siempre me ha fastidiado, siempre siguiéndome de un lado a otro, no importa que yo quiera estar sola, ella siempre me sigue. Es una molestia, muchos de mis amigos me fastidiaban porque siempre la tenía pegada como una garrapata y siempre debo disculparme por cada torpeza suya… ojalá nunca hubiéramos sido…"_- la niña se arrepiente de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucha a su hermana decirle a la armadura.

_-"¿Qué esperas? Deshazte de mí: Soy una inútil, al final y al cabo, siempre lo he sido. Ni por ser 5 minutos mayor puedo ejercer bien el papel de hermana. Yo… sé que ella me debe odiar… pero es que me preocupo por ella siempre_ (*llantos*) _por el peso que desde pequeña tiene que llevar por su enfermedad… ¡Lo sé! ¡Soy incluso torpe haciendo ese papel! Yo también he escuchado todos esos feos apodos que le ponen por solo ser mi hermana… por eso… por eso… ¡Por favor, matéeme! ¡Sr. Armadura!"_- ella ve que todo ese sufrimiento, también era llevado por su hermana a la que ahora estaba a punto de perder. No lo pensó más, sólo se dejo llevar por su culpa y su rabia hacía si misma. Salió corriendo desde donde se encontraba pese a que tenia una pierna fracturada, el dolor no le importó, cogió una barra de metal puntiaguda y corrió hacia la armadura gritando el nombre de su hermana…

-_¡ANAIS!_- ella volteo y lo único que pudo ver fue a su hermana clavando la estaca de hierro entre la visera de la armadura, que calló pesadamente. Anais también pudo ver que sus ojos despedían un resplandor rojizo.

-_¿Elsie?-_ cuando esta voltea, el resplandor ya no esta, tan sólo el brillo de las lágrimas de su hermana, que la abraza y se quiebra en llanto.

-(*sollozos descontrolados*) _Lo siento Anais…lo siento… lo siento mucho, hermanita…_

-Lo siento… hermanita…- murmuró fuera de sus pensamientos y con lagrimas en los ojos. Jack la escuchó y pareció comparecerse un poco, pues hizo que las cadenas estuvieran encajadas a la altura del torso de la chica y no sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, no paró con la tortura psicológica.

-Ya veo… parece que tu no valorabas mucho a tu hermana.- ella deja de llorar.- bueno, si es así, no te preocupes: yo la valoraré mucho más que tu, en especial cada vez que la penetre una y otra y otra vez, hasta que me canse de ella… y luego ¿sabes lo que haré?- ella siente una creciente rabia, su dolor va desapareciendo, su tristeza se va esfumando, su debilidad se evapora y su cordura empieza a morir con el brillo de vida de sus ojos y con las últimas palabras de Jack- se la entregaré a los autómatas, para que la despedacen.

-Jack… yo…- dice la chica en un tono serio que se va convirtiendo poco a poco en un murmullo. Cabe destacar que ahora ella esta parada erguida y no con las piernas dobladas por el cansancio y la tortura, aunque sigue cabizbaja.

-¿Qué?- ella sigue murmurando palabras que Jack no puede oír, haciendo que se acerque hasta la cara de la chica- perdón ¿dijiste algo?

-Dije…- entonces la chica alza la cabeza mostrándole a Jack unos hermosos y aterradores ojos rojos, a la vez que con un movimiento rápido de su brazo, captura la garganta del atanathoi, apretándola cada vez más y más fuerte.- **¡JACK, YO NO PIENSO ACEPTAR QUE UNA RATA MISERABLE COMO TÚ LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA A MI QUERIDA HERMANA!**- la joven aprieta más fuerte, sin importar que los grilletes le laceren las muñecas ni que esta se encuentre casi fracturada.-**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! TENÍAS RAZÓN: Es muy divertido ver como cambia el color del rostro de los estrangulados ¡JAJAJAJA! Dime ¿Qué se siente ser tu el torturado ahora?**- el chico no puede responder pues técnicamente gran parte de su garganta y su traquea están siendo atravesadas por las uñas de la chica. La sensación era terrible para Jack, su desesperación por respirar, pese a ser atanathoi, era completamente visible. Para liberarse, empezó a golpear las muñecas de la chica y logró destrozarle una, sin embargo, ella parecía inmune al dolor. Como respuesta a sus intentos de liberarse, ella le clavó sus uñas en la garganta, haciendo más dolorosa la agonía de Jack

-¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita perra!- la chica sólo se ríe y jala a Jack hacía si misma aprisionándolo entre sus brazos y piernas- ¿Qué demonios?

-**Oh, lamento haberle hecho eso a tu lindo cuello… déjame recompensarte-** ella lo besa sorpresivamente, pero con una fuerza terrible. Su lengua se cuela entre los labios de Jack y entra en su boca, moviéndose como si fuera una serpiente. Jack experimenta, por tan solo unos segundos, el mejor beso de su vida, porque, apenas él mete su lengua en la boca de Elsie, esta cierra su boca con fuerza, mordiendo su lengua como si su vida dependiera de ello. Jack trata de librarse de ese abrazo mortal, pero las uñas de la chica ahora se han enterrado en su espalda y sus piernas siguen aplicando una tijera terrible a su cintura. No es hasta que la chica le arranca la lengua y la escupe al suelo que él logra escaparse.-** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿De veras creías que iba a dejártelo tan fa…? (*****Golpe sordo*****)**- Jack, cegado por el dolor le asesta un terrible golpe con el automail, pero ella no hace más que burlarse.-** ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Parece que alguien esta perdiendo la paciencia! ¡Ya me tienes como querías! ¿¡Qué harás ahora! ¿No querías mi sangre? ¿Qué esperas? **

-Es cierto… tu sangre hará que el dolor deje de ser un impedimento para nosotros y es muy necesario para las creaciones de mi maestro.- le confiesa el joven, a la vez que saca una jeringa de metal.- Me has recordado cuan doloroso es regenerarse, después de todo, nosotros producimos "materia viva" para regenerarnos, no somos ni poseemos una piedra filosofal. Así que…- manteniendo distancia de la chica y acercándose a la pared, hace que vuelva a salir la rueda de tortura.- Ahora no puedes moverte lo suficiente. Se una buena chica, Elsie.- Jack sostiene la jeringa y la clava en el brazo de la chica, sacándole una buena cantidad de sangre. Ella no cambia su expresión: rabia, furia, dolor, tristeza y alegría por la paliza que le acababa de dar a su torturador, se reflejan en su rostro.- Es suficiente con esto. Muchas gracias, Elsie. Ahora que tu lado "maldito" ha despertado vas a tener cientos de momentos como estos.- la chica no responde.- bueno, nos vemos.- Jack se esta retirando del lugar, cuando escucha pasos detrás de él: al voltear ve a la chica que, al tener las muñecas fracturadas, pudo safarse fácilmente de los grilletes que la ataban y, ahora, saltaba sobre el muchacho.- Ah, no, no esta vez.- Con un rápido movimiento, estira su automail, sujetando a la chica por el cuello y lanzándola con fuerza al suelo. Él la mira: esta tirada, sin moverse, desnuda, completamente dolorida, pero viva, y sus ojos ya no son rojos. Se acerca a ella, se hace una pequeña herida en el dedo, de la que brota materia viva y la esparce en las heridas producidas por el automail y la jeringa.- Lo siento, alguien vendrá por ti y serás trasladada a la nueva base. Ahora que has "despertado" serás mejor tratada, te lo aseguro.- dicho esto, sale de la cámara y mira la muestra de sangre.- **"Sabes, debe haber alguna razón por la que ella no quiere que bebamos su sangre"**- le recordó Archer.-_**"Él tiene razón, sería mejor no arriesgarse mucho ¿No crees?"**_- le dijo Kimbley. Ante sus recomendaciones Jack respondió…- Todo ello se verá a la hora de la verdad. No lo usaré a menos que sea en caso de emergencia ¿Les parece?- los espíritus parecieron conformes y el muchacho se alejó del lugar, preparándose para la batalla de mañana, con un efímero temor de que aquella sería la última.

**-23 de Marzo de 1924- 8:45 AM- Algún hotel de Rush Valley**

Edward se despierta encontrándose solo en la amplia cama de dos plazas. Mira hacia todos lados buscando a su novia, pero no la ve.

-Debió haberse ido al hospital, creo que tenía que atender a Jane. Lo mejor sería que yo también me levante.

**-mismo día- Hospital de Rush Valley**

-Muy bien Jane, el procedimiento es simple pero doloroso por la conexión de los nervios con el automail ¿Alguna duda?- le dice Winry.

-Sí, en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Qué tan doloroso es este procedimiento?- pregunta la aterrada chica.

-Mmmm… la mayoría le da un 9.97, pero no te preocupes, suelen exagerar ¿Estas lista?

-No…- responde atemorizada

-Preparada o no, aquí va…-Winry empieza a conectar los nervios. Jane siente un dolor agónico que le recorre todo el cuerpo.

-_"no voy a gritar… no voy a gritar… ah, que demonios" _¡AHHHH!- los gritos de la chica se escuchan hasta a 4 habitaciones de distancia, en una de ellas, están Arzu y Johannes.

-¿No deberías estar con ella?

-Me acabo de despertar, deja de hacerme sentir culpable ¿Qué no deberías estar con Mijaíl?

-Pase la noche con él, aún tiene pesadillas en las que lo desmiembran. Ese chico que te vio, tampoco se sintió muy bien: tuve que darle algunos calmantes ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Algún conocido?

- Es la viva imagen de mi hermano, Maximilien.

-El me dijo lo mismo.

-Por cierto ¿Quién es?

-Se llama Stephen Lloyd, es el ayudante de Winry y también conoce a Elsie Fabre, creo que salen juntos.

-Ya veo…- el chico abre los sellos y forma un ligero filamento- ¿Quién esta ahí?

-No se preocupe, soy sólo yo.- dijo Paninya a la vez que entraba.- Sólo quería saber si Winry se encontraba por aquí.- escucha gritos agudos a algunas habitaciones más adelante- veo que es más adelante.

-Paninya ¿cierto? Así es, es cuatro habitaciones más adelante.- la chica le agradece y se va, sin saber que tiene adherido a su automail un imperceptible filamento.

-¿Vas a espiar a esa chica?

-Ella escuchó un secreto de estado, además de los pensamientos de un autómata. **"¿Vas a vigilarla?" **_"hay algo que me preocupa"-_ Johannes siente que alguien sale de la habitación y se da cuenta que ambas chicas se han puesto a conversar silenciosamente. De repente, escucha algo que no le gusta para nada.-_ "Dime que esa chica esta loca" _**"Esa chica DEBE estar loca" **_"¿Alguna vez le dijimos que Jack era un Atanathoi?" _**"No" **– ambos piensan al unísono- _**"Oh, mierda"**_- Johannes trata de pararse pero un mareo le aqueja.

-Hey ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me siento mareado.

-No trates de pararte, aún tienes algo de vértigo.

-¡Sal y mira si las chicas siguen allí!- le ordenó el chico. La chica se asoma al corredor y niega con la cabeza.- ¡Demonios!- siente otra vez el vértigo y se cae en la cama.

-¡Johannes! ¿¡Qué ocurre!

-Ellas van a…- cuando escucha la respuesta del chico, sale corriendo del hospital, pero entre las concurridas calles de la ciudad no las puede localizar. Arzu, se toma la frente con la palma.

-La misión sale hacia las 9:00 AM aproximadamente. Aún puedo decirles que las encuentre antes de que lleguen.

**-Edificio de Operaciones Estatales de Rush Valley- Patio del edificio – 8:59 AM.**

-¿Cómo fue que tu también aceptaste la propuesta de Mustang?- le pregunta Edward a su hermano.

-También es mi país ¿no?

-Por ciertos ¿Qué llevas en la bolsa?- Alphonse, sonriendo, saca de la bolsa que esta llevando unas artesanías: pequeños picaflores con alas extendidas, hechos de hojalata y cerámica, y cuyos picos eran de un acero especial. Edward, pareció no entender las esculturas.- Eh… ¿Avispones?

-¡PICAFLORES!- le reclamó el muchacho.

-Silencio señores, el discurso esta por comenzar.- pidió un oficial, a lo que los jóvenes acataron.

-Bien muchachos de los escuadrones 2, 6, 7 y 10 del 3er batallón (no sé la distribución exacta, pero en este fic un batallón = 10 escuadrones, cada uno compuesto de 100 a 80 personas y una brigada = 10 a más batallones) estoy seguro que recuerdan que hace unos pocos días, durante nuestra última incursión hacia el antro del enemigo, estos diezmaron a 3 escuadrones de su batallón. Ahora, ustedes, quienes se han ofrecido voluntariamente de entre sus compañeros iguales, van a honrar la memoria de sus caídos. Hoy, le demostraremos a esos monstruos que no vamos a permitir que nuestra nación sea masacrada para sus fines egoístas y malignos.- anuncia Roy a los 375 soldados que se habían ofrecido para la incursión.- Se preguntarán ¿Porqué el número tan reducido? Pues, con nosotros van a ir, dos experimentados alquimistas- dice señalando a los hermanos Elric que habían aceptado la propuesta de Roy.- y yo, el Alquimista de la Flama, sin olvidar al mayor Johannes Engel, que nos dará el alcance en el campo de batalla…

-O ahora mismo, si es posible.- dice Johannes entrando con Arzu y Stephen al lugar.

-No esperaba verte ahora ¿ocurrió algo?

-Sí, de hecho…- le murmura toda la situación a Mustang.

-Aja… sip… ¿Cómo?... ¿Pero como fue que…? ¿Y hace cuanto tiempo?

-Aproximadamente 20 minutos. Seguramente ya deben estar por llegar.-Roy se pone más serio y les dice a todos los escuadrones.

-Damas y caballeros, hay 2 civiles cerca del perímetro o probablemente ya estén dentro del objetivo: Dos jovencitas, una de piel morena y cabellos negro y otra de rasgos caucásicos, rubia y de ojos azules. En caso que las encuentren, llévenlas al campamento que montaremos allí.

-Señor, sí señor.- todos saludan y se van, quedando solamente Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Johannes, Arzu y Stephen.

-Sabes, por la descripción que has dado, me temo que esa chica rubia a la que te referías era Winry ¿verdad?- preguntó en son de broma

-Pues… de hecho…-tras un silencio sepulcral, Edward y Alphonse pegan el grito al cielo.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡Y como fue que ellas…!

-Parece que nos descuidamos y Paninya escuchó que había una galería y por alguna razón se le ha dado por investigar la cueva.

-Esa chica no puede ser más imprudente.- murmura Edward.- ¿Aún podemos alcanzarlas?

-Me temo que llegaremos después que ellas.- le responde Roy- pero dejemos de perder el tiempo aquí y vamos avanzando ¿les parece?

-Por cierto, Stephen ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunta Alphonse

-No sé si lo saben, pero una amiga mía fue capturada por ellos. Además, Winry es mi maestra y jefa, por eso no puedo dejar este lugar sin saber que ambas están bien.- todos entran en un auto hecho para la ocasión, excepto Alphonse.

-¿Alphonse?- pregunta Ed.

-Lo siento, pero iré por mis propios medios, a lo mejor llego antes que ustedes.- Edward le hace caso y lo deja. Apenas ve que se van, Alphonse se dirige hacia la azotea del Edifico de Operaciones y remueve la manta y mira el objeto que desde la noche pasada ha estado ocultando. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara- Hora de volar.

**Mismo día, Entrada a la cueva de Rush Valley – 9:28 AM**

-_"¿Cómo fue que pudo convencerme de hacer esto?"_- se preguntó la chica a la vez que iba ingresando poco a poco a la cueva, la cual posee antorchas apagadas, que van prendiendo con forme van avanzando.-_ "Por lo menos debí haber tomado un baño: estoy apestando a cromo, aceite y otros metales… Lo que me recuerda ¿Porqué acepte venir aquí?"_

**-Flashback-**

-Trata de resistir un poco más, Jane…

-(*gritos de dolor agónico*) ¡No puedo! ¡DUELE DEMASIADO!

-¡Vamos! ¡Puedes lograrlo!- tras unos minutos, la chica deja de gritar y empieza a respirar agitadamente.- ¡Bien! ¡Ya lo tienes!- ella solo hace una señal de victoria con su mano izquierda y luego cae profundamente dormida.

-Uff… eso fue difícil, aún no termino de acostumbrarme a esos gritos…

-¡Winry!

-Oh, Paninya, cuanto tiempo sin verte. La otra vez que fui a ver al Sr. Dominique no estabas.

-Jaja… lo siento, había salido a comprar unas cosas ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, con algunos problemas pero nada del otro mundo.

-Cuando te refieres a problemas ¿Te refieres a problemas con el "mini" alquimista?- le pregunta ella

-¿Pe-pero de que estas hablando? Jajaja…- rió con nerviosismo. La chica le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No te hagas la tonta que Alphonse me lo contó todo ayer.- ella se queda pasmada por la confesión de la chica.- Eres mala, Winry, mira que negar a tu novio de esa manera.

-Bueno, de todas maneras ¿Qué haces aquí? Si querías saber sobre la operación, pues fue todo un éxito.

-No estaba por eso- ella se inclina un poco más y le habla a la chica, casi susurrando.- ¿Has escuchado acerca del incidente del tren?

-Sí- le dijo apenada a la morena.- es una pena, la chica que le gusta a mi ayudante estaba en el tren.

-¿Elsie Fabre?

-¿Cómo sabes su nom…?

-Shhh… habla más bajo, estuve cuando ese alquimista, Engel, averiguó con alquimia que había ocurrido en el tren. La cuestión es que Elsie ha sido secuestrada por esos "autómatas" y fue llevada a su escondite.- la chica se sorprende ante la declaración.- espera, aún hay más: Su base esta cerca de Rush Valley.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ayer el Comandante Mustang envió tropas a buscar la cueva, y yo los seguí: Sé donde queda y creó que trataré de ayudar.

-Ayudaría más si te quedarás y les dejaras hacer su trabajo.- le respondió ella a la vez que empezaba a alejarse.

-¿Mencioné que quien dirigió el ataque al tren fue Jack Hagen?- la chica se paró en seco apenas escuchó ese nombre.- No me imagino que es lo que le estará pasando a esa chica en estos momentos, pero yo conozco un atajó hacia el lugar y trataré de ayudarla.- Winry tenía que tomar una decisión: no podía dejar ir a su amiga sola, pero sabía que si iban sólo iban a arriesgar sus vidas y estorbar el trabajo de los profesionales. Pero al final…- Si no quieres venir lo entenderé, adiós.

-Si crees que permitiré que vayas sola, pues definitivamente estas muy equivocada.

-Conociéndote, tratarás de hacer que mi avance sea más lento para que así los soldados lleguen antes de nosotros ¿cierto?- le dijo la chica con seriedad, pero luego cambio su expresión por una sonrisa.- Jajaja no hay problema, verás que no podrás lograrlo ¿eh?- mira su brazo de automail y se da cuenta de que hay un pequeño filamento colgando de allí, por alguna razón se da cuenta de lo que es,- Demonios, nos están rastreando, vamos Winry.- le dice la chica a la vez que la coge de la muñeca y se la saca a rastras del hospital.

-Hey, Paninya, espera… ¡por lo menos déjame tomar un baño!- le reclama a la vez que es arrastrada por la chica.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-_"Y aún así me pregunto ¿Porqué debí aceptar…? ¿Eh?"-_ se pregunta la chica una vez que han avanzado un buen tramo- ¿Paninya? ¿Ocurre Algo?

-Algo se acerca.- la chica se preparó para entrar al combate y entonces aparecieron lentamente la silueta de 2 autómatas. Winry siente unas ganas naturales de correr, sin embargo, por alguna razón, los autómatas parecen ignorarla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- un autómata parece escucharla y voltea hacia ella. Apenas se mantiene callada, el autómata se sigue acercando a Paninya.

-Winry.- dice la chica en voz baja y entregándole una pistola que le había robado a un soldado antes de partir.- Quiero que salgas de la cueva, aprovecha que tienes la linterna y busca una salida. Por alguna razón, parece que no te detectan a menos que hagas ruido, es más, creo que tiene que ver con tu aroma… Cuando yo grite, empieza a correr, seguro más se concentrarán en mí- ella le responde asintiendo y va avanzando lentamente.- Muy bien malditos engendros del demonio- les dice la chica a los autómatas- Veo que sólo me quieren a mi de cenar esta vez… bien, si yo soy el platillo principal, entonces… ¡VENGAN POR MI, ESCORIAS!- apenas escucha el grito de guerra de su amiga, Winry emprende una carrera hacia nadie sabe donde, mientras que los autómatas se lanzan sobre Paninya que empieza su pelea dispareja contra los monstruos.

En ese instante, en las afueras de la cueva, cuatro soldados llegan a las afueras de la cueva donde se encuentran con…

-Sr. Alquimista…- dice uno al ver a Alphonse parado frente a la entrada- Somos un grupo de avanzada, el resto de escuadrones estarán aquí dentro de 15 minutos.

-Ya veo… pero me temo que tendremos que ir entrando: parece que las civiles que nos mandaron a buscar ya estuvieron aquí, es más, ya entraron.- les dice a los soldados mostrándoles las huellas de las chicas.

-Entiendo. Cabo Sands, haga lo suyo.- uno joven soldado saca una bengala y la dispara.- de esa manera el Comandante se dará más prisa.

-Muy ingenioso, ahora…- los soldados no se sienten seguros por la idea del muchacho, pero este los calma.- No tienen que preocuparse, puedo ir yo solo si quieren.- pero uno de los soldados le interrumpe.

-Señor, con todo respeto, no me puedo permitir que usted vaya solo. Además, nosotros nos hemos ofrecido de entre todos los batallones para enfrentarnos a los que dieron muerte a nuestros compañeros, en resumen, es NUESTRA venganza.-luego saca unos rociadores y se los da a 2 de los 3 soldados y Alphonse.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta el alquimista.

-Esencia de determinados químicos. Suprimen temporalmente el olor de las feromonas humanas y de nuestra transpiración. Al parecer los autómatas poseen solo un agudo sentido del oído y olfato, pero una pobre visión.

-Ya veo.- tras rociarse la esencia y ponerse unos guantes que tienen grabado círculos de transmutación, se prepara para entrar a la cueva, armado solamente con una bolsa de artesanías. Los soldados, cada uno armado con un fusil semiautomático (el equivalente al _M1 Garand_ del ejercito americano durante la 2da gran guerra) y un fusil anti-tanque (equivalente al _Fusil anti-tanque Boys calibre .55 pulgadas _del ejercito británico durante la dichosa guerra), dejan a uno haciendo guardia y explique la situación al Comandante. Antes de entrar, un soldado pregunta a Alphonse.

-Por cierto Señor ¿Cuál es su nombre?- el joven solo le responde con una sonrisa.

-Llámenme Alphonse.- todos entran, sin saber lo que encontraran más adelante.

Winry caminaba por las galerías, sin saber que encontraría tras cada estancia y así vagando entre el lugar, llega a una conclusión.

-Creo que me perdí. Demonios ¿Porque no se me ocurrió volver por donde vine?... (*Suspiro*) supongo que en una situación como esa, lo último que harías sería echarle la espalda al atacante… pero ¿Qué es…?- se pregunta al ver una estancia sorprendentemente más grande, iluminada y arreglada que las demás. Esta tenía un ancho aproximado al de un estadio o coliseo y el techo se encontraba a unos 100 metros de altura, con un agujero que permitía la entrada de luz solar. Ella se asoma y vislumbra que esta un balcón toscamente tallado entre las rocas, imperfecto pues aún tiene 2 enormes rocas en medio. Ella se asoma, siempre ocultando su cuerpo tras la inmensa roca y lo que ve la deja paralizada: aproximadamente 4000 de esas cosas están reunidas en el lugar, todas paradas, mostrando sus mascaras de hierro y sus 2 metros y medio de altura.- ¿Pero que es lo que planean?- en ese momento hace su aparición en otro balcón, el más elevado de todos…- Jack… Hagen…- dice ella al ver al muchacho, sorprendida de verlo en aquel lugar y dirigiendo esas cosas. También puede ver como luce con orgullo el automail que ella misma le hizo.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Ha llegado la hora de irnos! Sé que todos ustedes están cansados, hartos del desierto y los cañones, de escondernos en miserables minas de carbón abandonadas. Entiendo que sus últimas comidas no les han satisfecho del todo y que su transición a "humanos" se ha retrasado por ello. Ahora, es tiempo de partir para la mayoría de ustedes, mis chicos de la primera generación de Autómatas.- el joven continuó hablando- Los 3045 autómatas que han sido seleccionados para partir, salgan inmediatamente por las galerías que conducen al techo y de allí busquen a Nina y Victoria. El resto, bueno, saben que antes de irnos, siempre dejamos una huella. Al igual que Alfheim… ¡QUIERO VER ESTA CIUDAD ARDER! ¡QUIERO QUE ACABEN CON TODOS! ¡QUIERO QUE DEBOREN A CUALQUIER HOMBRE, MUJER Y NIÑO QUE ENCUENTREN! ¡DEJAREMOS COMO HUELLA DE NUESTRO PASO, LAS CENIZAS DE RUSH VALLEY! ¡AHORA, VAYANSÉ Y LLEVEN LA MUERTE Y LA DESTRUCCIÓN A ESOS MISERABLES HUMANOS!- los autómatas hacen caso y salen del lugar como se les indicó. Winry solo puede ver todo el desplazamiento con una mueca de terror pintada en su cara.

-Esto… no puede… no puede estar pasando.- murmura silenciosamente a la vez que un pequeño gorrión de ojos plomos y "plumaje" plateado entra por una de las puertas y se posa al lado de la chica sin que esta se de cuenta.

Minutos antes de que el discurso de Jack acabara, Alphonse y compañía se encontraron con…

-¡Paninya! ¿Qué significa esto?

-Ah, hola Al.- le dice la chica, sentada sobre los restos descuartizados de las criaturas.- tardaste demasiado.

-Ese no es el punto ¿Porqué vinieron aquí?

-Vinimos a investigar la cueva y a tratar de ver si podíamos ayudar a rescatar a…- pero Alphonse la calla.

-Olvídalo, varios autómatas se están desplazando hacía afuera y dentro de poco estarán pasando por aquí. Son casi 1000 autómatas.

-¿Mil? No, no, no… no podemos hacernos cargo de tantos.- le dijo uno de los soldados.

-Tengo una idea, pero, Paninya, necesitare que me perdones por lo que haré.

-¿Qué co…?- Alphonse le asesta un rodillazo en el estomago que la deja en el suelo- ¿Por qué… hiciste eso?

-Lo siento, pero no quiero exponer más vidas.- junta sus manos y hace que salga una pared que bloquea aquel pasillo, esta tiene una abertura para los rifles de los soldados, desde el otro lado de esta, el alquimista les habla a los soldados.- traten de matar a cuantos puedan, estoy seguro que ese muro puede resistir hasta que los refuerzos lleguen aquí, yo voy a ir por la Srta. Rockbell.

-Señor espere ¿Acaso sabe donde…?

-dos pasos adelante, tomo la 3era galería, voy por el 2do pasadizo, subo la 4ta escalera y salgo hacia la sala de reuniones ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Tengo mis métodos.- dijo mientras se iba corriendo con su bolsa de artesanías.

-¿Qué clase de alquimista es ese?- preguntó uno de los soldados.

Entre tanto, Winry veía como todos los autómatas salían y ella no podía hacer más que ver. En cuanto hubieron salido todos, ella se apresto a dar la vuelta, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Quién se supone que eres? Los autómatas pudieron haber confundido tu aroma, pero yo no.- le dice Jack saltando hacia la terraza sobre la que esta Winry y cayendo encima de la roca tras la que se ocultaba la chica. Al verla se sorprende.- Pero si eres tú… Winry Rockbell ¿No?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hagen.- le dice la chica alejándose de la roca.- Sabia que estabas causando problemas, pero nunca pensé que eran tan graves.- el chico salta sobre la chica y aterriza tras ella, bloqueándole la salida.

-¿De veras?- le pregunta acercándose a ella, quien va retrocediendo poco a poco.- Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, es decir, tu solo me reconstruiste mi automail antes de que tu supieras que yo maté a tu novio.- ella siente rabia por el recuerdo.

-No sabes cuantas veces he tenido pesadillas con ese momento.

-jajaja me alegra saber que, de alguna manera, sueñas conmigo… aunque sea en pesadillas, claro está.- le dice el chico, para luego ponerse serio.- Cuando llegué a Rizenbull aquel día, cuando estuve todo ese tiempo allí y fui conociendo esa parte desolada y abandona tuya…pensé por tan sólo un instante que tu te parecías a mi.

-¿Parecerme? Yo no soy un monstruo homicida.-el muchacho se irrita ante el apelativo de la joven, la sostiene del cuello y la pone contra la gran roca que tiene al lado.

-¿Monstruo? ¿¡Y que hay de Lucrecia! ¿Quién me la devolverá? Tú sabes cual es la razón de mi trabajo. – ella recordó una frase que Jack le dijo en Rizenbull _"Perdí mi brazo trabajando por el bien y en el nombre de mi única familia: mi querida hermana Lucrecia"_- más tarde se enteraría que ella había sido raptada, violada y asesinada hacía ya mucho tiempo (luego profundizaré más en la historia)

-¿Sigues empeñado en eso? (*tos ahogada*) Sabes que ella no regresará ¿verdad?- le dice con calma y tratando de evitar que se enfade, pero todo es lo contrario.

-¡CALLATE! Es imposible para un humano, pero no para alguien como yo. Ahora, sabes, hace unas horas había estado torturando a una chica…

-¿Elsie? ¿No me digas que tú la has…?

-¿Matado? No, es muy necesaria para nosotros… ¿Violado? No, no se me permitió, pero ver su provocativo cuerpo desnudo durante más de 24 horas despertó mis deseos más bajos… y ya no puedo contenerlos más.- le dice a la chica a medida que va acercando su mano libre hacia la chica, pasándola por su estomago, pechos y finalmente llegar hasta su mejilla.- Hasta ahora, ninguno de mi especie se ha cruzado con una humana ¿Qué te parece? Podríamos ser los creadores de una nueva especie de humanos.- le dice suavemente.- Ella saca la pistola que le dio Paninya y se la pone a Jack en la cara.

-No gracias, adiós Jack.- el joven le sonríe a su ejecutora y, luego, el disparo resuena por todo el lugar. Alphonse, que se encuentra cerca de allí, lo escucha y apresura el paso. Winry mira el "cadáver" de Jack y tira la pistola a un lado.- Lo siento tanto por ti, pero no puedes seguir viviendo. Ahora podrás ir con ella.- de la nada, Jack se pone rápidamente de pie y vuelve a tomar a la chica del cuello- ¿Pe-pero que…?

-Lo siento, pero más me gusta la idea de traerla a ella de vuelta. Pero mejor aún que te parece si me ayudas a "crear" una nueva Lucrecia.- le dice de forma lasciva. Ella no entiende por que el sujeto que acababa de matar esta ahora frente a ella, apunto de ultrajarla. _"Sálvenme… por favor… alguien sálveme… Edward"_- piensa la chica cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abre, lo primero que ve es la cabeza de Jack, siendo aplastada por una masa de guerra que le golpea desde la cien, con una fuerza tal que lo manda a volar fuera de la plataforma y lo hace caer hacia el centro de la estancia.- la chica ve la silueta de un chico, vestido con un sobretodo gris y cabello atado en una coleta.- ¿E-Edward?- el joven voltea y…

-Winry… ¿¡Dime en que estabas pensando cuando accediste a venir aquí!- le preguntó Alphonse a la vez que ponía una mueca bien parecida a una sonrisa para ocultar su irritación, mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas a la chica.

-¡Waa! ¡Alphonse! Lo siento, pero ¿Podrías soltarme las mejillas?- el chico accede y le dice todo lo ocurrido.

-Eso no es una buena excusa. De todas formas, dudo que ese hombre sea humano, mira.- La chica mira aterrada como el cráneo de Jack va reconstruyéndose hasta volver a la normalidad.- Huye de aquí, rápido.

-No te dejaré solo.

-No seas terca.

-Sé que hay un ejercito de esas cosas más atrás ¿acaso quieres matarme?

-Ahh… bueno, sólo quédate aquí y no hagas nada ¿Ok?- Alphonse se deslizó por la inclinada pendiente y cayó a una distancia considerable de Jack, sosteniendo en una mano la maza y en otro su bolsa de chucherías.- No hay nada mejor que un _Morgen Stern _("Lucero del alba" en alemán. Es el nombre que se les daba a las masas con pinchos de hierro medievales) de fibra de carbono para acabar con una batalla ¿No lo crees, Hagen?

-Antes de matarte, tengo curiosidad ¿Cuál es tu nombre y qué relación guardas con esa chica?

-Me llamo Alphonse Elric y soy su amigo de la infancia y cuñado.-dice esto último con una sonrisa inocente, cabe decir que Winry, al escuchar esto, le da un ataque de vergüenza.

-¿Alphonse Elric? ¿El alquimista? Jajajaja interesante, siempre había querido matar a una leyenda.-le responde sonriendo y juntando sus sellos de sol y luna de sus manos.- ¿sabes que el carbono es esencial para las explosiones?- Alphonse siente que el lucero del alba se calienta rápidamente y se lo arroja a Jack, que se aparta antes de que explote.

-¿Sellos de sol y luna? ¿Explosiones? ¿Cómo es que conseguiste las habilidades del Alquimista Carmesí, Zolf J. Kimbley?

-_**"Jajajajajaja ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?"**_ – le pregunta con la voz de Kimbley saliendo desde su garganta.

-Oh, ya veo… Supongo que tendré que dejar el plan de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- le dice dejando la bolsa en el suelo, juntando sus palmas y metiendo sus manos en la bolsa- Entonces, tendré que recurrir a "este" medio- Apenas termina esa frase la bolsa se hace pedazos y lo único que puede ver Jack, son 34 destellos plomos brillantes que empiezan a volar y le atraviesan una, dos, tres… 15 veces cada uno el cuerpo, a una velocidad tal que no puede sino recibir los golpes directos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunta agobiado por el dolor y siendo atravesado por esas "cosas" otra 19 veces. Alphonse no le responde en un principio: Solo se dedica a agitar sus brazos como si fuera un maestro de orquesta, dirigiendo cada movimiento de sus armas.- ¡Esto no me va a detener!- le grita estirando su automail para tratar de atravesarle la cabeza al joven, pero este hace que otra de esas "cosas" le atraviese la cabeza para dejarlo mareado. Jack, cae de rodillas pues no puede soportar todo el sufrimiento de su cuerpo ni la necesidad de regenerarse casi continuamente. Alphonse hace un gesto con sus brazos, dejándolos extendidos: sobre ellos van posándose uno a uno las "artesanías" tan raras.

-¿Picaflores?

-Wau… eres el único que no los confundió con avispones. Efectivamente, estos picaflores, más específicamente de la especie _Ensifera ensifera _(Conocidos como Colibrí picoespada), son simplemente artesanías hechas de cerámica, aluminio y una mezcla de metales llamada "Acero de Damasco" o "Acero Damasquino"; yo las llamo mis "balas mágicas".- Luego de la aclaración, Alphonse, que tenía los ojos cerrados al igual que los colibríes, los abre mostrando todos (los 17 colibríes y Al) que poseen los mismos ojos plomos.- Kimbley entiende que hace algunos años mi alma estuvo dentro de una armadura. Cuando recuperé mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que tenía una habilidad única: podía dividir mi alma en pedazos y depositarla en objetos inanimados. Cuando mi hermano y yo fuimos a un mundo paralelo, en el que la alquimia no era más que una ciencia olvidada, empecé a dedicarme a la escultura en cerámica, tan sólo por diversión y luego para ganarme la vida. Hace poco menos de 6 meses, me di cuenta que mi creciente talento como ceramista se veía reflejado en las esculturas que hacía con Alquimia. Poco a poco fui mejorando y cuando empecé a escuchar de ustedes, decidí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados: Comencé a crear estas bellezas, las hice aerodinámicas, les di alas y picos hechos de aluminio y "Acero de Damasco" (explicación al final). Y ahora, estoy aquí.- acaba su explicación con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… bueno, veamos cuanto te dura esa estúpida sonrisa.- pega un salto y usa sus sellos para provocar que el aire bajo sus pies explote con la suficiente fuerza para elevarlo por los aires y luego usa la misma técnica para caer en picada contra Alphonse quien envía a volar a sus criaturas y esquiva el ataque.

-No te será tan fácil…- Jack estira su automail y logra- apresar las manos de Alphonse para evitar que se muevan y así deje de mover a los colibríes.- ¿Cómo?

-Jajajajaja Ahora no eres tan peligroso ¿verdad Alpho…?- No acaba la frase cuando 3 picaflores le atraviesan la cabeza y los pectorales.- ¿Co-como?

-¿Te dije acaso que sus movimientos no dependen de mis manos?

-¡Suficiente!- grita Jack harto de todo- ¡KIMBLEY, INUTIL BUENO PARA NADA! ¿Dónde están tus habilidades y conocimiento para mí?- Jack siente que todo su cuerpo se retuerce y cae sobre sus rodillas. Luego, vuelve a alzar la mirada, mostrando un notorio cambio en sus ojos y voz-_**"Eso ha sido lo mejor que has podido hacer por mí, Jack"**_- acto seguido el joven empieza a moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana y aparece detrás de Al.

-Imposible.- él logra bloquear la patada que Jack le mando hacia la cara, pero retrocede por la fuerza del golpe.- ¿Qué eres?- le pregunta mientras que dos de sus "aves" se acercan a toda velocidad desde atrás de Jack.

-_**"Oh ¿No te lo dije? Soy un inmortal, creado de las almas de aquellos que murieron y que fueron colocados en cuerpos moribundos, pero con un deseo en mente: vivir, vengarse, amar..."-**_ Entonces voltea y sujeta ambas artesanías con las dedos y luego las hace volar en pedazos.-_** "mientras ese deseo siga vivo, mientras esa voluntad perdure… Nosotros viviremos, nos vengaremos, amaremos, odiaremos, mataremos…"- **_entonces la voz cambia otra vez a la de Jack- Por qué soy un Atanathoi.- acto seguido, otras 4 "aves" se acercan y Jack hace explotar el espacio alrededor suyo, aproximadamente unos 2 metros de distancia. Las artesanías quedan calcinadas. Alphonse aprovecha el humo que generó la explosión, crea una lanza y se dirige hacia la humareda.

_-"Si es un espíritu ajeno a su cuerpo el que le da tal poder, entonces debe haber un punto de anclaje… debo averiguar donde esta"_- dirige a lo que queda de sus "balas mágicas" hacia la humareda_.-"algo bueno de esta táctica es que en medio del humo no puedo ver bien, pero también puedo compartir el rango de visión de mis aves"_.- una de estas alcanza a Jack y el muchacho lo nota.- _"¡Allí estas!"_ ¡Te tengo!- Alphonse clava la lanza en su corazón y las aves le atraviesan la cabeza, el estomago, los pulmones, la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando el humo se disipa, Jack lo esta mirando como si nada hubiera pasado.-Esto… no puede ser…

-jejeje… ¿Qué estabas buscando, Alphonse?- Jack sujeta la lanza desde su estomago y le da un cabezazo y una patada que mandan a volar al muchacho que, a su vez, envía a todas sus aves a atacar a Jack.- Oh, no, no esta vez.- Usa su autmail como un látigo, destrozando a una velocidad increíble a todas las creaciones de Al.- Bueno, niño ¿Qué harás ahora?- Alphonse mira a sus creaciones hechas añicos.

-Todos son críticos…- dice con cansancio- bueno, no hay otra, habrá que usar "eso".

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Y como lo harás sin tus preciosos guantes?

-¿Qué?- el chico mira sus guantes: están rasgados por el medio del circulo.- Oh, ya veo…- Jack empieza a correr hacia él para acabarlo.- bueno, no hay problema.- le responde el chico con una sonrisa amable y juntando sus manos y golpeando el piso con las palmas. Jack no logra golpearle pues un gran muro de piedras, sedimento, y rocas empiezan a girar alrededor del joven.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?

-Mi más grande obra… mi homenaje personal a mi adorada mascota, Neko Al. Prepárate para sobrellevar la ira de un artista al que le han destruido sus preciosas obras.

-_"¿Obras? ¡Las usaste como balas, pelotudo!"- _pensó Jack mientras veía con preocupación como capas y capas de material sedimentario y piedras envolvía al joven e iban poco a poco tomando forma: Se alzaba sobre cuatro patas, el cuerpo en el cual estaban bien delineadas las líneas bien definidas que hacían el papel de pelos, los bigotes, los ojos, las orejas… pero estaban hechos de una manera algo excéntrica y rara. Aún así, Jack pareció entender que animal había querido hacer el joven artista.- "Eso es… ¿un gato?"- preguntó Jack al ver al enorme animal que alcanzaba los 50 metros de alto. Alphonse aparece en la espalada del gato y no puede creer lo que ha escuchado.

-Perdón, creo que tengo una basura en el oído… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-¿Eso es un gato?- Alphonse empieza a reirse.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Jajajajajajaja… Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.- dice el joven.-Es irónico: La única persona que ha entendido mi arte es aquella a la que debo exterminar.

-¿Entendido tu arte?

-Sí, usualmente habrían dicho "¡Qué bonito hurón!" o algo por el estilo.- Alphonse esta tan entretenido hablando, que apenas puede ver a Jack saltando sobre la cabeza del gato, con su brazo izquierdo hecho una espada.

-¡Al, cuidado!- grita Winry. Pero es muy tarde: Jack atraviesa el corazón de Alphonse. Ambos contendientes se miran: uno asombrado por el ataque y el otro sonriendo. Winry mira todo el espectáculo horrorizada… ¡ALPHONSE!

-Te dije que haría que borraras esa estúpida sonrisa- le dice con sorna. Pero una voz le murmura a su espalda.

-¿Te refieres a esta…?- Jack no se atreve a voltear… Sólo sabe una cosa: Aquello no puede ser verdad.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado. Lamento la demora de 3 meses, hubiera querido hacerlo en menos tiempo, pero no sabía como conectar las ideas que tenía en mente y poco a poco me fue surgiendo la inspiración y ¡paf! pude acabarla ^_^.

Con respecto al termino "Acero Damasquino": Es un acero que, como su nombre dice, fue creado en la ciudad de Damasco (Medio Oriente). Era usado para la creación de cuchillos y cimitarras (espada árabe) los cuales podían durar años sin perder su filo y, cuenta la leyenda, pueden rasgar un velo de seda en el aire. Ahora, les dejo unos spoilers.

-"Santo cielo, debes estar bromeando ¿cierto?"- Jack Hagen

-"¡Claro! (sarcasmo) Dejen soportar el peso al chico de los hilos cortantes"- Johannes Engel

-"Debes estar demente… yo nunca me podré parecer a ti"- Edward Elric

-"Nein, mein klein Kaspar… esto es sólo el inicio"- Sifridus Kroenen

No les traduzco el texto en alemán pues sería un spoiler muy obvio. Por último, agradezco a huevocartoon por la idea del seguro social XD. Cuídense, que les vaya bien, a los lectores que residen en Chile les deseo lo mejor, fuerza a nuestros hermanos del Sur, estoy seguro que podrán superar todo esto, mucha suerte a todos. Bye- bye, peace.


	16. Cap15: Mortis Liberabit Vos

¡Hola! Bien, tomó otros 2 meses, pero por fin pude acabarlo (no es un buen momento para mí: me cambié de carrera, jalé un curso de inglés, me castigaron, me presionan para destacar sobre los demás de mi carrera- en parte se justifica: en el Perú, hay demasiados abogados XD- blablabla, etc.…). Como el titulo lo dice, hoy muere alguien, supongo que ya saben quien, pero mejor miren como ocurre todo. El siguiente capitulo trataré de hacerlo más corto, este tampoco fue tan largo, pero no tenía muchas ideas. En fin, que lo disfruten n_n… Ah, por cierto: algunas explicaciones como nombres de armas o referencias, las pondré al final del capitulo.

Pero antes que nada...

"_Nipah!"_-pensamiento de personajes, (Au-Oomochikaeri!)- nota del autor,** (Uuu-uuuh!)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*Auu-auu*) - efecto de sonido.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

**Capitulo 15:** Mortis Liberabit Vos

-_"Maldición, Winry ¿A que demonios tenias que ir allí?"- _se preguntaba Edward a cada metro que avanzaba la caravana con todo el escuadrón de asalto.- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó por enésima vez el alquimista.

-En unos 10 minutos aproximadamente.- le responde Roy. En ese momento todos los presentes pueden vislumbrar el destello rojo de la bengala.- ¡Es la señal!

-¿Qué señal?- pregunta Edward.

-Le pedí al líder del bloque de avanzada que lleve una bengala y que la usara en caso las dos chicas hallan entrado a la cueva.- responde Johannes.- En caso que eso ocurra, tendremos que apretar el paso.- apenas acaba de explicar eso, el carro aumenta la velocidad. Entre tanto, dentro de la galería, Jack no podía salir de su asombro, pues acababa de escuchar la voz del hombre al que acababa de matar a su espalda…

-¿Te refieres a esta…?- preguntaba la voz de Alphonse Elric, a la vez que una espada le atravesaba la espalda y salía por su pecho.

-¿Pero… que demonios?- va a voltear a destruir al otro cuando siente que una lanza le traspasa la parte inferior de su pulmón derecho y sale por su hombro.

-¿Quizás te referías a esta?- le dice otra vez "Alphonse". Jack queda petrificado al ver a su último atacante: desde el lomo del gato en el que él y Al estaban parados, salía una versión en sedimento y rocas de medio cuerpo de Alphonse Elric, el cual le sonreía alegremente a la vez que sostenía la lanza con la que lo atravesó. Una vez más, la voz de Alphonse rompió el silencio.

-Tal vez ¿Podría haber sido esta?- preguntó otro "Alphonse" que salió desde el lado izquierdo de Jack, para clavarle una tachi (espada corta japonesa) entre el cuello y el hombro, sin obviar una sonrisa. Por último, el Alphonse que había sido atravesado, agregó…

-Yo estoy seguro que fue esta…- acto seguido abre la boca y cierra los ojos, sonriendo (XD) y desde su boca, sale una lanza de metro de largo que atraviesa la cabeza de Jack. El joven propina una patada giratoria a todos los Alphonse y ve, para su sorpresa, que sus oponentes no son golpeados sino que se desquebrajan y quiebran en mil pedazos. Del Alphonse al que atravesó sólo quedan las ropas (un sobretodo pardo, una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris y un pantalón pardo…).

-_"¿Pero como…? Espera, si lo veo con detenimiento, es posible"_- piensa Jack, mientras se lanza fuera de la espalda del gigantesco gato-_"Las voces de esos Alphonse tienen un ligero e imperceptible eco… como si sus gargantas fueran de cerámica"_- el hombre se saca la lanza del pulmón y la tachi que tenia en el omoplato.- Será más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no creo que el gato sea tan rápido…- el gato empieza mover su garra y da un golpe que Jack logra esquivar por poco, moviéndose apenas unos centímetros.- Uf… eso estuvo…- no acaba la frase porque una escultura de medio cuerpo de Alphonse sale de la garra y le tira un venablo (lanza arrojadiza) hacía el pecho.- Aghhh…

-Es raro…- menciona la escultura.- juró que te he golpeado en cada punto vital de tu cuerpo y aún así no mueres ¿Dónde tienes tu punto de anclaje, Jack?

-¿Punto de anclaje? ¿Crees acaso que soy un cuerpo inerte al que le han dado un alma?

-Pues… la verdad, no: Pienso que ustedes, los Atanathoi, no son más que seres humanos a los que les han logrado implantar más almas de las que su cuerpo puede soportar. Cuando atravesaste una de mis estatuas, pude sentir tres presencias: una es la tuya, la otra es de Kimbley y a la tercera, no la recuerdo. No sé que efectos secundarios trae esa transformación, pero estoy seguro que, además de esa fantástica habilidad para regenerarse, trae otras muchas más.

-Eh, parece que si estas enterado de esa clase de temas. Por cierto ¿Tu cuerpo esta dentro de ese gato gigante?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu voz parece viajar a través de tubos de cerámica, pues puedo escuchar un apenas audible eco en tu voz.

-Ah, eres listo, Jack. Efectivamente, mi cuerpo se encuentra dentro del gato y… ¡hey! ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Jack avanza rápidamente, destruye a la estatua, logra esquivar las zarpas y los colmillos del gato y vuelve al lomo de este.

-_"Qué idiota… decirme donde esta su cuerpo…"_- junta sus manos y se prepara para hacer volar al gato. Pero al tocar la escultura esta no absorbe aire ni explota.- ¿Qué sucede con esta estatua, maldita sea?- como respuesta, 5 pinchos salen desde la espalda del gato, pero Jack logra evadirlos.

-Oh, que pena, creí que había funcionado eso.- dice un Alphonse apareciendo frente a Jack. Este Al lleva un sable de caballería del siglo XVIII. Apenas acaba de decir su línea, aparecen otros 7 "Alphonse" del mismo material, cada uno portando un arma diferente.

-¿De que esta hecha esta cosa?- pregunta Jack

-Argamasa de barro.- dice un Al que lleva entre sus manos una _Zweihänder_.

-Arena.- agrega uno que sujeta una _Katana._

-Sedimentos de latón.- dice otro con una _Shang Dao_

-y relaves mineros, entre otros elementos no inflamables…- empieza la frase la estatua que sostiene una inmensa _Hacha danesa_.

-… para así suprimir los efectos combustibles de los restos de carbón que hay en esta mina y darle flexibilidad a la estatua de mi querido gatito.- finaliza la frase otra estatua que agita una_ Naginata_ sobre su cabeza.

-De esa manera no podrás encargarte de nuestro verdadero cuerpo.- le espetó otro de los "Alphonse", que esgrimía un par de cuchillos _Kukri_.

-Y ahora que te hemos explicado todo…- agregó el último Alphonse, quien sostenía entre sus manos una _Falcata Dacia_ de dos manos.

-muere…- dicen, calmados, y al unísono todos los Alphonse, a la vez que se lanzan sobre él con las armas apuntándole. Jack trata de retroceder, pero ve como un par de manos le sostienen las piernas con fuerza.

-Je… demonios… parece que la tengo más difícil de lo que pensaba.- piensa convirtiendo parte de su automail en espada y juntando otra vez los sellos de sol y luna. Mientras que, a la entrada de la cueva, Edward y los refuerzos han llegado. Apenas entran en la cueva, escuchan los ecos de disparos que salen de la cueva. Unos metros más adelante, efectivamente, los cuatro soldados y Paninya estaban disparando a todo lo que podían a los autómatas que empezaban a destrozar poco a poco la pared que Alphonse había levantado.

-¿Cuándo llegarán los refuerzos?- pregunta la chica al líder del grupo; el soldado, sin dejar de disparar, le respondió.

-No estoy seguro, chica, pero me temo que si no llegan a tiempo nosotros seremos la cena.- apenas acaba su frase, tira el cartucho que acaba de quemar, saca uno nuevo y sigue disparando.- ¿Tu nombre?

-¿Yo? Paninya ¿Por qué?

-Será mejor que logres anotarlo en tu automail o algo que no sea comestible, porque eso será lo único que quede de ti si ocurre lo peor. No es por ser pesimista, pero siempre hay que estar preparado para todo.

-Jeje… muy atento de su parte señor…

-Teniente Segundo Summers- le responde el hombre con el que había llegado a matar casi 18 autómatas e inhabilitar a cerca de 20.

-Summers, pero no pienso quedarme y morir aquí.- en ese momento, llegan 5 soldados.

-Teniente Summers, el Comandante ha llegado, dentro de poco el Mayor…- no acaba la frase porque los autómatas terminan de destruir el muro, los otros 2 soldados que acompañaban a Paninya y Summers, se encontraban cerca del muro y no pudieron escapar: fueron devorados.

-¡Jens! ¡Ian! ¡Malditos Bastardos!- les grita a las criaturas mientras retrocede sin dejar de abrir fuego contra sus enemigos, logrando matar a 3 e inhabilitar a 5. El pequeño grupo de refuerzo y Paninya siguen su ejemplo y disparan. Sin embargo, al disparar retroceden más lento y los autómatas se movilizan más ágilmente. Están apunto de ser rodeados, cuando un leve silbido, producido por el viento al ser cortado, llama la atención de Paninya.

-Esta aquí.- dice ella a la vez que los 20 autómatas que los rodean son descuartizados. Los demás que van al ataque caen o bien calcinados, destrozados por las balas anti-blindaje, atravesados por cuchillas voladoras o son aplastados contra estacas de roca salen del suelo y las paredes.

-Bien, parece que hay suficiente para todos.- dice Roy Mustang, seguido por Edward, Johannes, Stephen y unos 200 soldados.

-¿Estuvo bien dejar a los demás encargados del perímetro, Comandante?- pregunta Stephen

-Tranquilo, chico.- le responde este- Somos profesionales en esto. Además tienen a la Teniente Mendelsen para apoyarlos _"Esa mujer puede tener un agradable sentido del humor, pero cuando se pone sería puede ser más peligrosa que un batallón entero"_- piensa Roy. Johannes mira a los autómatas que se acercan sigilosamente y luego mira a Edward.

-Ed, aprovecha nuestra ofensiva y ve rescatar a Winry

-¿Qué? ¿Y que hay de ustedes? No puedo dejar que se encarguen de todo.

-No, sólo nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, después de todo, yo soy el único que no se ha rociado el supresor de aromas.- le responde el muchacho.- tu trata de avanzar lo más callado que puedas por entre las líneas enemigas mientras que yo llamo su atención.- Ed va a replicar pero Johannes lo calla.- Por favor, sólo hazlo: No quiero perderla aquí también.- Edward recuerda a Winifred y recuerda a la conclusión que llegó durante sus sueños.

-Ellas no son la misma persona…-le respondió dejando sorprendido a Johannes.- Serán casi idénticas pero no son las mismas personas.- En ese momento ambos empiezan a caminar lentamente hacia los autómatas.- Además, aunque lo fueran, no necesito que me lo pidas para que lo haga, porque ella es…- Edward se da cuenta del delgado filamento que le esta colgando del meñique y nota que el chico le esta leyendo la mente, así que sólo piensa en la respuesta, la cual parece gustarle a Johannes pues sonríe con más alegría y le responde.

-Eso es lo que esperaba que le dijeras hace algunos días… ¡Ahora, vamos! ¡Te alcanzaremos en unos veinte minutos!- Edward asiente con la cabeza y sale disparado en busca de su novia mientras que todos los autómatas se lanzan sobre Johannes. El chico abre los sellos y se prepara para la batalla – _"Debes estar orgulloso de él" _**"Lo estoy, de verás que al fin se dio cuenta de esa pequeña diferencia" **_"Bueno, hora de trabajar" _– saca los filamentos y luego le dice a los demás.- ¡Cúbranme!

-¡Yo soy el que da las ordenes, niño!- le responde Roy a la vez que hace tronar sus dedos incinerando a un autómata que se abalanzaba sobre el chico.- ¡Vamos, cúbranlo!

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ SEÑOR!- los soldados abren fuego hacía los autómatas que se acercan hacía el joven y este va usando sus filamentos para sujetar a algunos autómatas y golpearlos los unos contra los otros, de vez en cuando saca sus cuchillas y las lanza sobre ellos.

-_"Parece que quieren salir" _**"Entonces no hay que permitírselos… acabemos con la mayoría y esperemos que entiendan el concepto de retirada"**- pensaron ambos en el momento en que otros 8 autómatas se lanzaban contra él, quien los espera listos para responderles al ataque. De otro lado, Jack seguía combatiendo contra el arma gigante que Alphonse había creado. El panorama era nublado para el Atanathoi: sus explosiones apenas podían dañar al gato gigante, pues tenía que generarlas con el aire que rodeaba al gato y no con el gato en si; como si eso no fuera poco, a cada segundo salían como mínimo 8 Alphonse dotados de diferentes armas contundentes, punzo cortantes o arrojadizas. Lo más detestable de eso era que a cada golpe le seguía una dolorosa producción de "materia viva" dedicada a la reconstrucción de órganos dañados, huesos rotos, traumatismos, etc. Se iba cansando por el constante y agónico dolor que le producía su regeneración. Había ocultado la ampolleta con la sangre de Elsie en una parte del suelo y parecía que de un momento a otro la iba a usar.

-Este dolor es insoportable… - tras pensarlo un rato, se le ocurrió una idea: se abrió una herida en el brazo derecho y de su sangre creó 4 esferas del tamaño de un puño. Justo en ese momento, el gato se dirigía hacía él a una gran velocidad.- ¡Cómete esto!- Le lanza 2 de las esferas que tras absorber oxigeno y colisionar contra el gato, le terminan por volar el ojo y la oreja izquierda. Del hoyo humeante que quedo en la cara del gato, salió un Alphonse con expresión seria.

-¡Mi preciosa obra! Vas a lamentar esto, Hagen ¿Qué no sabes cuanto me costo crearla?- El comentario pareció agradarle a Jack.

-_"Es cierto, para crear tantas estatuas a la vez debió haber gastado mucha energía…"_- piensa a la vez que coge las otras 2 esferas y se las lanza al gato, pero 2 estatuas salen en defensa del felino y se inmolan junto con las bombas.

-¡No esta vez!- gritan 3 Alphonse que le arrojan 2 _pilum_ cada uno. Jack las esquiva y se da cuenta de algo: la voz de las estatuas es cada vez más cansada y pesada.

-_"Se esta cansando… eso puede ser una ventaja"_- el joven empieza a redoblar sus ataques hacia el gato gigante. Winry observaba desde la relativa seguridad del balcón a la vez que la invadía un sentimiento de inutilidad al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Alphonse. Mientras que, en el interior del gato, Alphonse empezaba a preocuparse:

_-"Maldición… Mis fuerzas van disminuyendo gradualmente… no creo que pueda resistir menos de 13 minutos ni más de 25… ¡Date prisa, hermano!"_- acaba este pensamiento y de la espalda del gato salen aproximadamente 50 Alphonse, algunos mejor diseñados, otros semi-deformados con hachas, lanzas, espadas, mazas y otros diferentes tipos de armas en lugar de manos.-_"Se acabó, este es el todo por el nada…" _¡DE UNA U OTRA MANERA, TE MATARÉ!- gritan las copias al unísono y saltan directamente hacía el muchacho el cual acababa de caer sobre el gato. Jack logra esquivar varios golpes, pero finalmente uno de ellos logra golpearle con un Espontón (lanza pesada) en el automail. Para su sorpresa, cuando un poco de los sedimentos cayó sobre el automail de Jack, vio que este estaba completamente desgastado, sin mencionar por el apenas perceptible chirrido del metal dentro de la estructura.- ¡Eso es! No sabes como regenerar tu automail ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó volándole la cabeza al Alphonse que le golpeó y que lo sigue atacando pese a estar decapitado.

-El chirrido del metal y el hecho de que tu automail este en pésimas condiciones... seguramente no sabes que aleación se ha usado.- le dice otro Alphonse que aparece por detrás atravesándole el pecho con una _cimitarra_.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunta aguantando el dolor agonizante de sus heridas, de la misma regeneración y el de las 5 _franciscas_, arrojadas por 5 copias, que se le clavan en el estomago.- Agh…- acto seguido, con su sangre, mezclada con materia viva, crea mini bombas con las que hace volar a las estatuas. Otro Alphonse aparece e intenta golpearlo mientras le dice.

-Porque... pese a que tienes el alma de un alquimista dentro de ti… no compartes su talento físico, cosa que es innata… o bien puede ser aprendida pero tras largos años… Por eso Johannes puede sólo cerrar heridas y…- de repente se detiene a pensar un poco en lo que acababa de decir._- "Espera… eso significa que Johannes…"_- no termina de pensar en ello cuando Jack empieza a tomar ventaja sobre las estatuas. Varias de ellas "mueren" a causa del automail de Jack que, al estirarse, se comporta como un látigo de hierro, que arrasa con todo lo que tenga delante.-_"No debo distraerme"-_ piensa mientras vuelve a lanzar ataques rápidos, esta vez usando armas arrojadizas. Jack se encuentra tan ocupado bloqueando y esquivando lanzas que no se da cuenta que cuatro estatuas se le vienen encima y logran sujetarlo. Una vez hecho eso, se funden con el lomo del gato, dejando a Jack echado con las piernas y manos estiradas.

-¡Demo… Agh!- grita Jack cuando por lo menos 30 armas diferentes, entre espadas, hachas, alabardas, lanzas, dagas, puñales, macanas y otras armas le desgarraban la piel.- ¡Aaaaaaggggggghhhhhhh!- el dolor le era completamente insoportable. Una de las estatuas mira el cuerpo de Jack regenerarse.

-_"Esa sustancia… al igual que Johannes, el también puede generarla. Entonces no sería tan descabellado pensar que quizás Johannes tenga un alma ajena a su cuerpo. Pero, a diferencia de Jack, Johannes tiene esos sellos…"_- pensó Alphonse.- La única forma de matarte sería reducir tu cuerpo en partículas sumamente pequeñas, hasta casi convertirlas en nada. En pocas palabras: hacer que tu cuerpo cambie de un estado sólido al líquido o al gaseoso y hacer que se conviertan en uno con en el ambiente. Pero lamentablemente no sé como hacerlo, así que…- Saca desde el lomo del gato un enorme _Bardiche_ cuya hoja estaba revestida por…

-¿Diamante?

-Exacto. Conociendo a Winry… su automail es tan resistente que no se romperá con facilidad… así que, al momento de formar a este gato, encontré entre los relaves u sedimentos, pequeñas formaciones de diamante y… bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes… - alza el hacha y se prepara para asestar el golpe. Pero algo ocurre: sus brazos se tambalean, los sedimentos se desprenden y Alphonse ve como el brazo de su estatua empieza a caer…- Oh… No…- murmura el muchacho antes que la estatua se desmorone y el gato entero empiece a colapsar.

-Eso… es tener suerte.- murmura Jack quien no cree que se haya salvado por los pelos. Por otro lado, Edward corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas para tratar de llegar hacia donde estaba llevándose a cabo toda la acción. No podía guiarse por su vista, debido a la completa oscuridad de la cueva, ni por el sonido: se escuchaba ruidos por todos lados, por la retaguardia y por adelante, de vez en cuando parecía que la mina colapsaría. De repente, Edward se detuvo en seco al escuchar un ruido delante de él, entonces, transmutó su brazo derecho en una espada y, gracias a la luz de la transmutación, pudo ver a la causa del ruido: Un enorme perro metálico, de grandes dimensiones.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- una voz infantil le respondió.

-Los Atanathoi tenemos alma propia, por ende, podemos ser capaces de controlar la alquimia y, a su vez, poseer poderes como los de un homúnculo.- explicó Nina, apareciendo detrás del perro, antorcha en mano.- En pocas palabras, este "pequeñín" llamado Kuno, es el espíritu y parte del cuerpo de un lobo al que dejamos moribundo y en el que introducimos gran cantidad de almas para su transformación en Atanathoi.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué usas el cuerpo de Nina?

-Jijiji… eso me entristece, pequeño hermano grande. Yo soy Nina, Nina Tucker, la hija del científico y alquimista Shou Tucker.

-¡Mentira!- le grita a la niña, perdiéndole el miedo al enorme lobo metálico y sujetando a la niña de los brazos.- Ella murió asesinada por Scar luego de que su padre, en su locura, la transformara en una quimera junto a su perro, Alexander ¡Es imposible que ella vuelva a la vida!- de repente, ella empezó a reírse por lo bajo y luego fue intensificando su risa, al punto de escuchársele otra voz.

-**"JAJAJAJAJA… Así que tú eres el famosísimo alquimista, Edward Elric. Te vez más alto que en las fotos, sin contar en lo de apuesto"**- le dice la chica acercando su rostro al del alquimista, que no se esperaba que la chica, sacara una lengua bífida y le lamiera el rostro.-**"Jejeje… ¿Será que la belleza es de familia? Tú y tu hermano son muy parecidos"**- le murmura a la vez que lo mira con sus ojos, ahora verde brillantes.

-¿De donde conoces a Al, monstruo?

-**"Digamos que… soy… una vieja amiga"**- en ese momento, la chica, que había mostrado hasta ahora sólo formas de ser sádicas y crueles, se sonroja avergonzada.-** "… tuvimos una pequeña "aventura" cuando el viajó al norte hace algunos meses. Ahora…"**- responde la chica, apartando al muchacho con sus uñas, las cuales se han unido en una sola y afilada espada, con la cual amenaza al chico.**-"Si fuera por mi, te mataría en este instante. Pero por ordenes de mi maestro, debo guiarte hacia donde están peleando Alphonse y Jack."**

-¿Jack? Espera ¿Tu maestro me conoce?

-"**Al parecer, sí. Pero sus órdenes fueron "guía a los refuerzos hacía el combate". **–Le dice la chica, haciéndole al muchacho un gesto con la mano para que la siga**.-"Francamente, y lo digo más por Nina, no me gusta la idea de traicionar a Jack. Pero ¿Qué es lo que yo puedo hacer? Desde que fui traída aquí desde Briggs, estoy a merced del Hochmeister **( Gran Maestro)**: él puede quitarme este cuerpo y me puede volver a imponer las restricciones"**

-¿Hochmeister? ¿Qué clase de persona es tu maestro?

-**"Lo averiguaras cuando llegue el momento."**- Edward se para en seco y apunta su espada-automail hacía la chica.

-No daré un paso más hasta que me respondas ¿Quién es tu maestro?- la chica ni se inmuta ante la amenaza.

-**"Me parece perfecto. Podemos quedarnos aquí y charlar, mientras que Jack viola y mata a tu novia y descuartiza a tu hermano, aunque esto último me duela en lo más profundo de mi corazón."**- le responde ella poniendo una fingida cara de tristeza. Edward se irrita por lo convincente que ha sido la chica.

-Avancemos…- murmura entre dientes.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, pequeño hermano grande!- le responde la chica con la voz de Nina, pero luego se tapa la boca y vuelve a tener los ojos verdes y la voz de una mujer.-**"Ups, lo hice otra vez jiji… lo siento, se me escapa de vez en cuando"**- se excusa sonriendo y continua avanzando.

-Por cierto…- le decía Edward a la chica y esta le interrumpe.

**-"Llamame Lygmante, Lygmante Endriukaitis."**

-¿Endriukaitis? ¿Eres de Drachma?

-**"Mmm… no precisamente. Veras, cuando yo nací la frontera entre Drachma y Amestris no estaba establecida, es más, la propia Drachma no era nada más que un grupo de estados que luchaban entre ellos: Durante ese periodo de guerras, mis padres, junto con mi pueblo, llegaron a la actual región de Briggs y ayudaron a los Amestritas en su plan de colonización de la zona."**

-Espera un minuto: los límites de Drachma y Amestris se establecieron hace más de 300 años.- la chica parece hacerle caso omiso y usa alquimia para crear una puerta.

-**"Aquí es… date prisa y acaba con todo esto."-** Edward va a avanzar pero la voz de Nina lo detiene.- Hermano grande ¿De verdad vas a matar a Jacky?- Edward se detiene por un momento y mira a la chica cuyos ojos están brillosos por las ganas de llorar.- ¿Lo harás?

-No tengo otra opción.- le dice Edward a la vez que abraza a la niña.- No sé si eres Nina realmente, pero si te aseguro una cosa: Algún día, te salvaré de tu tormento.- dicho esto abrió la puerta. Unos minutos antes de que Edward la abriera, la estatua del gato gigante empezó a perder forma y a desmoronarse. Jack creía que iba a salir ileso, pero de entre los relaves que se precipitaban al suelo, emergió un cansado Alphonse Elric, vestido únicamente con sus boxers. Este, recogió el hacha enastada de diamante que se estaba cayendo y le gritó a Jack:

-¡No creas que esto ha terminado, Hagen!- dicho esto, atina un golpe que, en vez de destrozarle el automail, le cae de lleno en el cuerpo del Atanathoi, abriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo. El grito de dolor del Atanathoi fue ahogado por la sangre que trataba de escaparse por su garganta y por el sordo rumor de su cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo. Alphonse, por otro lado, logró caer sobre un montón de sedimentos y rocas pulverizadas cuyo polvo se le impregno en su cuerpo empapado por el sudor. Winry lo vio caer y fue en su auxilio.

-¡Al!- gritó la chica al muchacho, que se incorporó hacha en mano, dio unos pasos y se desvaneció en los brazos de la chica, que había bajado del balcón para recibirlo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No muy bien…- dijo con cansancio el muchacho.- ¿De casualidad no tienes agua?- la chica niega con la cabeza- oh, demonios… jeje…

-No hables, necesitas descansar.- dice esto y se prepara para sacarlo de allí.- Vamos, la entrada esta cerca.- apoya al joven sobre su hombro y empieza a caminar, cuando una voz la congela en donde esta parada.

-¿Se van tan rápido?- ella voltea y ve a Jack, con un claro gesto de dolor en su rostro, su camiseta y el sobretodo desgarrados y sus heridas, aún sangrantes, cerrándose lentamente. Alphonse pudo notar que entre sus órganos visibles, habían unas marcas casi imperceptibles, que no dejaban de moverse- No puedo dejar que huyan de aquí.

-¿Cómo…cómo es posible, Jack? ¿Qué eres?- le pregunta la chica.

-Ya lo dije… no creo que sea necesario repetirlo.- le responde el asesino avanzando lentamente hacia ambos jóvenes.

-Aléjate de mí, monstruo.

-¿Monstruo?- pregunta Jack- Si tuviera energías me enfadaría y…- Alphonse aprovecha que ambos están hablando para, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, atravesar a Jack con la punta del _Bardiche_.- Ugh… Eres persistente ¿cierto?

-No… lo entiendo… ¿Cómo lo… pudiste hacer? ¿Cómo es… que mueves… tus puntos de anclaje?- Jack le sonríe.

-Así que… al fin lo descubriste, Alphonse Elric.- entonces aprovecha que el chico esta cerca de él y le da un golpe con el automail que lo manda a volar algunos metros.

-¡Alphonse!- grita Winry, pero, antes que pueda ayudarlo, es sujetada por Jack.

-Eres un gran observador, Alphonse… Supongo que puedes quedarte y observar como violo y mató a tu amiga de la infancia.- acto seguido, lanza a la chica sobre una de las paredes del recinto.

-¡BASTARDO!- le grita Alphonse que, viendo que no puede hacer nada, aprieta los puños y trata de arrastrarse hacia el sujeto.

-Jajaja… tanto dolor y sufrimiento… por fin podré desahogarme en ti.- le dice a Winry mientras destroza todos los botones de su blusa dejando ver su busto, resguardado por el sujetador. La chica lo mira muy seriamente, con algo de vergüenza y rabia, cosa que llama su atención.- ¿Eh? ¿No deberías llorar y suplicarme que no robe tu virginidad?- ella le responde con firmeza.

-¡Vete al demonio! ¡Nunca te daré esa satisfacción! El que hayas asesinado a Márkus, tratado de matar a Roy e incluso haber derrotado a Alphonse, no te hacen digno de nada más que mi desprecio. No tendrás ni mi miedo ni mis suplicas.- Jack suspira y sonríe un poco.

-Lo mismo dijo Elsie Fabre antes de que la tortura durante 2 días seguidos. Al último día terminó por quebrarse ¿Sabes cual fue la formula para lograrlo?- ella no responde y Jack alza las manos de la chica, las pone una sobre otra contra la pared y las atraviesa con uno de sus dedos de automail que ha convertido en una cuchilla. La sangre empieza a resbalar de los brazos de la chica y a bañar sus hombros. El dolor es insoportable para ella, pero no grita, sólo derrama lagrimas, pero sin cambiar de expresión.- Dolor y placer, señorita. A ella no la podía hacer mía… pero a ti sí que puedo y, es más, lo disfrutaré.- añade mientras que la besa a la fuerza y la obliga a abrir sus piernas. Ella resiste pero el dolor es tan fuerte que esta a punto de vacilar. Jack se separa un poco, sin dejar de atravesarle las manos y se prepara para sacarle el sujetador, cuando escucha un ruido de transmutaciones.- ¿Cómo es que…?- pero se equivocó: frente a él no estaba Alphonse Elric, sino más bien un rubio, con un automail por brazo derecho y cara de pocos amigos. Este saltó, le clavo su espada-automail en la cabeza y luego lo mando a volar de una patada giratoria y lo remató con cientos de estacas hechas con alquimia. Winry abrió los ojos y murmuró, con las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

-Edward… ¡EDWARD!- se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y empezó a llorar. El joven mira las heridas de la chica y luego le grita a alguien en algún lugar.

-¡ESTE ES EL BUEN CHICO DEL QUE ME HABLABAS!- Winry se pregunta a quien le dijo eso su novio, mientras que Nina, que se encontraba bien escondida, no hizo más que morderse su labio inferior por el remordimiento.

-_"No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti, Jacky… Lo siento…"_- piensa la chica a la vez que se retira y vuelve a los pasadizos junto con Kuno.-_"Será mejor cerrar esta entrada y poner señalizaciones para que los refuerzos lleguen por la puerta principal"_. Entretanto, en el medio de la estancia, Jack se vuelve a parar, aún regenerándose y con suma molestia pregunta…

-Tú debes ser… Edward Elric, supongo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Un viejo amigo me lo contó. Quizás tú lo conozcas, tenía una actitud muy explosiva… al igual que sus técnicas.- dijo a la vez que provocaba una explosión donde estaba la pareja. Edward, cogiendo a Winry entre sus brazos, logró esquivar la explosión.

-Winry, quiero que tomes a Alphonse y salgas de aquí.

-¿También tendré que decirte que "esas cosas" están por la entrada o ya lo sabes?- le preguntó su novia con seriedad.

-Claro que lo sé, acabo de venir por allí

-Entonces ¿Por qué me pides que vaya allí? Mejor dime "ve y muérete" ¿No?- Jack parece algo decepcionado de ambos jóvenes que empiezan una pequeña discusión en pleno campo de batalla. Finalmente, decide interrumpir.

-Eh… ¿hola? Chico malo esperando que acaben sus problemas de pare…- la pareja lo interrumpe.

-¡NO TE METAS!- Jack se calla y Edward acaba la conversación.

-Bueno, entonces deja de hacer líos, toma a Alphonse y manténganse a salvo ¿¡Entendiste!- le responde con incomodidad. Ella asiente, a lo que Edward le entrega su sobretodo. La chica se pone en un lugar seguro, cerca de la entrada de la estancia junto a Alphonse. Ella voltea a ver a Edward y este le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora, para luego mirar a Jack con seriedad.- Tú debes ser Jack. También he escuchado mucho de ti.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, fallaste un atentado contra Roy Mustang si no me equivocó.- Jack se golpea la frente con la palma al escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué será que todo el mundo se acuerda de eso? Bueno, no tengo tiempo para charlar, tengo una ciudad que destruir.- Convierte su automail en una cuchilla y corre hacia Edward, pero el muchacho lo empala con estacas de piedra sacadas con alquimia.- ¿Cómo es que…?- su protesta es ahogada por la sangre que sale de su garganta.

Edward no lo deja respirar: Salta hacia él con el automail hecho una espada, atraviesa a Jack, sacándolo de la estaca y mandándolo al otro lado del lugar.

-Dudo que vayas a destruir algo en ese estado.- Jack no le hace caso y se levanta.

-¿Cómo es que… mis habilidades hayan… (*Sonido de sangre en la garganta*-*vomitar sangre*-*Jadeos descontrolados*)… disminuido? Ahh… **"Si bien es cierto, tu habilidad regenerativa toma un tiempo y parte de tu energía, ello sólo restablece tus órganos y heridas graves… pero tu sangre perdida, no: Debes esperar un buen tiempo, entre 5 u 8 minutos, lo cual es mucho tiempo para una pelea."** Demonios… Entonces… ¿Qué debería…?- Jack mira como otro grupo de estacas se dirige hacia él y las esquiva como puede. Estas, al chocar contra la pared, generan una gran polvareda que es aprovechada por Edward para tratar de asestarle un espadazo al asesino, quien atina a cubrirse justo a tiempo.- Maldito…Glup… (*Vomita sangre*)… _"espera… esta no es sangre… es…"_…- Jack sonríe para si mismo, recoge su "sangre" entre sus dedos y la transmuta en pequeñas esferas negras (8 por mano) y se las lanza al alquimista.- ¡Trágate esto!- las esferas vuelan alrededor del joven, absorben el oxigeno y luego explotan violentamente dejando al joven enceguecido y sordo momentáneamente.

En tal situación, Edward empezó a ser presa del pánico, pero siempre trató de que Jack no lo notara. Pero ello no fue suficiente: Jack corrió hacia él y le hizo 4 tajos con sus dedos convertidos en largas cuchillas en el brazo izquierdo y la espalda. Edward lentamente fue recuperando la visión y oído, justo a tiempo pues Jack estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe mortal en el pecho: el alquimista pudo detenerlo con la mano derecha.

-Tal parece que este duelo se tendrá que decidir a la antigua.- le espetó Jack sonrientemente.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.- le respondió jalando su brazo y dándole una patada en la cara, para luego lanzarlo por los aires. En pleno vuelo, Jack, estiró su automail en un intento de acuchillar a Edward, pero este logró esquivarlo. Pero no contó con que el verdadero motivo de Jack era anclarse al suelo y luego impulsarse con su automail para lanzarle una patada aún más fuerte a Edward. El golpe lo deja en el suelo un tiempo, el suficiente como para que su contendiente transmute su brazo en una espada y empiece a lanzarle sabalazos a diestra y siniestra. Edward empieza una defensa sólida y aprovecha los vacíos entre los ataques de Jack para intentar contraatacar. Todo el duelo pasa a una velocidad cada vez más rápida: ambos contendientes se alcanzan un par de veces, pero los sablazos son lo que resuenan una y otra vez; Winry Rockbell, en su vida, habría imaginado ver que dos de sus creaciones maestras se estuvieran trabando en un combate tan encarnizado como ese.

-_"Esto es… tan espeluznante, pero…a la vez tan intenso que no puedo despegar mis ojos de las chispas que produce cada uno de los automails al chocar el uno con el otro".- _Sin embargo, Jack descuida su defensa lo cual es aprovechado por Edward para darle 5 estocadas rapidas..

Jack retrocede, agobiado por el dolor, pero más que nada por una furia ciega…

-¡MALDITO!-coge parte de su sangre y crea una cubierta negra para su automail. Entonces, se arroja hacia Edward y le lanza un sablazo que apenas es capaz de bloquear, lo cual es la desgracia del alquimista: La cubierta del automail de Jack explota en plena cara de Edward, mandándolo a volar unos metros atrás.

-¡EDWARD!- grita Winry. Jack sólo puede mirar a su rival: acababa de conseguir el tiempo que necesitaba para regenerarse y, mientras su rival recuperaba sus sentidos del oído y visión, el ya estaba casi listo para volver a la batalla.

-Por mucho tiempo… he soportado el dolor, por mucho tiempo… he soportado el cansancio… ahora, todo eso será historia… jajajajajajajaja- dice el chico golpeando la tierra y sacando una jeringa de acero inoxidable, que parece contener sangre.- **"Espera Jack ¿No irás a…?" **_"Oh, sí, Frank: esta sangre me asegurará un mayor poder, una mayor fuerza, restaurará mis energías y con ella aplastaré a mis enemigos"_- acto seguido, Jack se inyecta la sangre de Elsie y empieza a sentir sus efectos sobre su organismo: De repente, empezó a sentir un dolor más agudo, pero que poco a poco empezó a disminuir e incluso a darle una sensación de placer; siente que todas sus heridas se cierran, casi como si nunca las hubiera tenido, y su energía se renueva, como si no hubiera combatido con Alphonse.

-Jajaja… jajajaja… ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!- se ríe el sujeto de forma casi compulsiva.- ¡Esto es increíble! Siento como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido reconstruido como por arte de magia. Es casi como si no hubiera peleado con nadie. No entiendo porque me pidieron que no usara la sangre de esta chica ¿Será que temía que esto me pudiera pasar? ¿Qué su sangre me diera más poder? Jajajajaja que ingenuo, luego me encargaré de él, ahora…- dice mirando a Edward con un brillo rojizo en su perversa mirada- me desharé de ti ¡Edward Elric!

Edward, por su parte, solo pudo ver a Jack cuando mencionó su nombre y cuando se inyectó, lo que él ignoraba, era la sangre de Elsie Fabre: apenas Jack acabó su línea, desapareció de la perspectiva de Ed a una velocidad sobrehumana.

-¿Dónde está?- no tuvo que esperar mucho: apenas acabó de decir eso Jack le había rajado la espalda con sus 5 dedos de automail convertidos en garras.- _"¡Maldición!"_- pensó el muchacho a la vez que volteaba dispuesto lanzar una puñalada a Jack. Y así fue: Edward lanzó una estocada a la cabeza de Jack, pero este logró esquivarla con una facilidad que aterró al mismísimo Elric y, lo que era peor, la mano izquierda de Jack estaba lista para dar el contraataque.- _"¿Es que este infeliz me lee la mente?"_- Edward logra esquivar con las justas el corte mortal que le hubiera rajado profundamente el torso, desde el estomago hasta el hombro izquierdo; a cambio, solo recibió 4 cortes menos profundos pero igual de dolorosos.- _"Eso estuvo cerca"_- Se dijo el alquimista de acero a la vez que se defendía a como le daban todas sus fuerzas restantes de los ataques, ahora violentos y fuertes pero fríamente calculados, de su enemigo.-_"¿Qué es lo que habría en esa jeringa para que sus fuerzas fueran renovadas a ese nivel?"_- En esos pensamientos estaba sumergido cuando vio que su defensa había bajado, cosa que Jack aprovecho para convertir sus dedos en una sola espada y tratar de empalar al alquimista; desafortunadamente para él, Ed logró evadir el golpe y le dirigió un golpe mortal hacia el pecho, pero este, lejos de gritar de dolor, empezó a reírse.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Miserable Humano!- le grita cogiéndolo de la cara y estampándolo contra el suelo.- ¿¡De verás creías que algo así podría acabar conmigo!- El golpe había sido brutal desde la perspectiva de Edward y empezaba a sentir mareos. Tras lograr juntar sus manos, sin que Jack lo viera, hace surgir alrededor de 8 puños de tierra gigantes que lo mandan a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?... glup… (*Vomito*-*jadeos descontrolados*) ese golpe fue terrible.- Edward se siente a desfallecer cuando puede ver como varios destellos aparecen en el suelo; alza la vista y vislumbra a los símbolos de la luna y el sol brillando descontroladamente.- ¿Kimbley?- su expresión cambia al ver a Jack sonriendo.- No, entonces… ¡No puede ser! ¡Winry! ¡Alphonse! ¡Cúbranse!- dice a la vez que transmuta el suelo para cubrirse de la explosión que habrá a su alrededor y tratar de atacarlo a distancia con estacas de piedra. Segundos después, ambas técnicas hacen efecto. Las rocas vuelan por los aires y la luz cubre todo el lugar.

-¡EDWARD!- grita Winry que logra ponerse tras una gran roca junto con Alphonse quien empieza a despertar de su desmayo.

-Her… ma… no…- murmura lentamente enceguecido por la explosión.

Roy, Johannes y los demás escuchan y sienten en las resonantes galerías el terrible poder de la explosión.

-Esto no es bueno ¡Vamos muchachos, hay que darnos prisa! Ustedes cuatro, vengan con nosotros. El resto, avisen a los demás de la situación.- ordena Roy.

-¡Señor, Sí Señor!- gritan todos los presentes.

La explosión ocurre y acaba en una fracción de segundo. Toda la estancia esta hecha una polvareda, apenas iluminada por el rayo de luz que entra desde el agujero en el techo. Winry se asoma tras la roca y puede ver a Edward: Su camisa y chaleco están destrozados, casi son solamente tiras; el pantalón tiene las piernas casi destruidas. Su aspecto muestra cansancio y una gran debilidad, casi como si no pudiera escuchar nada. De repente, parece despertar de un sueño, forma una cuchilla de su automail y se lanza a la humareda. Entonces Winry lo ve todo más claro, luego de que se escuchará el impacto de metales chocando y se disipará el humo: Ante la brutal colisión de los automails, el viento destroza la cortina de humo y polvo, dejando visible a ambos contendientes, trabados por sus brazos izquierdo y derecho. Ambos aplican fuerza en sus automails y con su brazo libre preparan un último golpe: mientras que Edward le atina en la cara, Jack le da en el estomago. Ante el golpe, Ed se empieza a tambalear, siente que su centro de gravedad se mueve y lentamente cae de rodillas al suelo. Jack solo se sujeta la mejilla golpeada y le sonríe al alquimista.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Acero?- le pregunta con arrogancia.- Estas muy oxidado, parece que tanto tiempo fuera del campo de batalla te ha hecho mal.

-Que pésimo chiste.-le dice al joven.

-Era un comentario sarcástico.- le responde Jack sujetándolo del cuello y levantándolo.-

-Tampoco… fue muy bueno.- le respondió el joven con sorna.

-Me importa un bledo.- le dijo el asesino que empezaba a irritarse.- Creo seré piadoso y dislocaré ese cuello tuyo para darte una muerte más rápida. Tranquilo, te contaré lo que sigue: Primero descuartizaré a tu hermano, pero lo dejaré vivir el suficiente tiempo como para que vea como violo a tu novia, una y otra... (***Rajadura del metal***)… ¿vez?... ¿Que ocurrió con el automail? -Jack se siente extrañado: su automail se había rajado terriblemente desde el ante brazo hasta la muñeca. Aún así, estaba completamente funcional. Al ver que Edward le dedicaba una sonrisa pendenciera por lo ocurrido, se sintió más que dispuesto a acabar el trabajo- Bueno, no me queda otra: Adiós, Acero.- se preparó para desnucar al muchacho, cuando sintió que el ambiente se hacía pedazos y que el viento silbaba extrañamente. Fue cuando sintió como su brazo de automail sentía una gran presión para que luego las placas superiores se llenaran de rasguños producidos por los filamentos cortantes que lo estaban rodeando.-_"Maldita sea ¿Tenía que aparecer aquí?"_- trató de cerrar sus dedos para desnucar a Edward, pero cuando lo intentó los filamentos le habían arrancado los dedos y se habían llevado a Edward hasta la entrada de la estancia. El muchacho fue recibido por Roy Mustang y algunos soldados que llevaban agua y analgésicos. Winry y Alphonse miraron con alegría a los refuerzos.

-¿Estas bien, acero?- preguntó Mustang

-¿No puedes ser más lento, Coronel?

-Comandante Supremo.-corrigió Roy

-Como sea…- le replicó Edward.- gracias por sacarme de esa, Johannes. El aludido asintió y le dirigió la palabra a Jack.

-Jack Nikólas Hagen, queda arrestado por cometer crímenes de lesa humanidad, terrorismo, traición a la patria, un intento de magnicidio, el asesinato del agente Gustav Fallwind, Márkus Lloyd y otros 20 ciudadanos confirmados. Ríndase y póngase a disposición de la justicia, la cual, estoy seguro, lo condenará a muerte.

-Jajajajajajajajaja… Alquimista Estatal Sinfjotli Lentz… oh, perdón, creo que es Johannes Engel ¿Verdad?- el aludido se siente incomodo ¿Cómo pudieron saberlo?- Creo que le faltó las victimas del tren de hace 2 días ¿no? Jajajaja y también el secuestro de Elsie Fabre… ups, no debí decir eso. Aunque me extraña: esa chica- dice señalando a Winry- sabía que yo la tenía secuestrada ¿Cómo lo supieron?- Johannes no se atreve a decir nada acerca de sus poderes. Jack prosigue.- Con respecto a su petición, me temo que no puedo acceder, es más, me temo que tendrán que irse con las manos vacías o de lo contrarío mataré a esos dos.- dijo señalando a Alphonse y Winry que aún se encontraban al lado de la gran roca.

-¿Qué?- Johannes sabía que era virtualmente imposible hacer aquello: Jack se encontraba a casi 38 metros de distancia de sus "rehenes" y estos se encontraban a menos de 5 metros de la entrada de la cueva.- Eso es completamente…- Entonces vio con sorpresa y miedo como los restos de los dedos con los que Jack apuntaba a los jóvenes se estiraban a una velocidad aterradora, para luego clavarse al lado de la cara de la chica. Winry estaba aterrada, pues aquel movimiento pudo costarle la vida.

-¿Decías, Engel?- le preguntó el asesino. De repente su mirada de superioridad cambió a una de curiosidad.- Hey, ahora que lo veo bien, eres muy parecido a ese muchacho… mmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ah, por supuesto, Márkus Lloyd. Casi parece como si los muertos hubieran revivido y buscarán acabar conmigo. Pero ni aunque fueras Márkus podrías hacerlo… no, de hecho… nadie puede acabar conmigo… con la sangre de Fabre he alcanzado un nivel superior al de cualquier Atanathoi, incluso he superado a Nina… Nadie puede vencerme, nadie ¡NADIE!... y mucho menos un pobre diablo que se sacrificó por un soldado y mandó a la mierda toda su vida ¡Ja! Que inútil. Y, ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que no necesitó tomar rehenes… así que… junta las palmas para tratar de mandarlos a volar a todos, pero es detenido por el resonar de un rifle. Casi al instante, mira como la sangre brota de la herida de bala que acaba de aparecer en su estomago. El joven asesino mira a la entrada y puede distinguir a Stephen Lloyd, cargando un humeante rifle.- Jajajaja… ¿Acaso cre…? ¿Eh? ¿Uh? ¿Qué demonios…?- Jack empieza a sentir mareos y comienza a desesperarse al ver como su sangre empieza a derramarse descontroladamente de la herida.- ¿Pero que? ¿¡Qué esta pasando aquí, maldita sea!- La intervención de Archer no se hace esperar- **"Al parecer ese es el efecto colateral del que te advirtió Sifridus"** _"¿Qué?"_ _**"Se refiere a que no podemos mover nuestros puntos de anclaje como hacemos normalmente"**_ _"No… no puede ser" _** "…"**_ "Y ustedes… Ustedes lo sabían ¿Verdad?" __**"Sabes que la materia viva es como la sangre sólo que más pesada; es por eso que al no encontrar más espacio en los vasos sanguíneos invade el sistema nervioso y lo mantiene conectado al cerebro por más pequeño que sea el filamento de piel que una la cabeza con el cuello, es más, si te decapitan la parte de tu cuerpo en la que se encuentra el punto de anclaje puede convertirse en una especie de "sistema nervioso preventivo" y puede mantenerte vivo hasta por años. Sin embargo, si introduces piedra roja u otro material derivado de una piedra filosofal, es decir, que este hecho de almas, tu sistema nervioso se estancará de materia viva, al igual que tus vasos sanguíneos." **_**"Eventualmente, si no hubieras recibido el disparo, habrías explotado en media hora o menos" **_**"Sin embargo ese balazo te ha dado unos 15 minutos más… sin embargo, dado que la materia viva que produces es insuficiente y que no puedes regenerar el punto de anclaje…"**__ "¿Porqué no?" _**"Porque si lo haces, corres el peligro de transmutar toda tu sangre, junto con la materia viva y la piedra roja. Todo ello porque consumiste piedra roja mezclada con sangre"**…- Jack se queda pensativo unos segundos, mientras mira como la sangre que se derrama por el suelo ya a formado un gran charco de sangre: se acababa de dar cuenta de que lo habían traicionado, que el supuesto ataque a Rush Valley solo era una excusa para deshacerse de él y los autómatas. En el lapso de tiempo que Jack hablaba con Kimbley y Archer, los soldados aprovecharon para darle a Edward unos analgésicos y limpiarle algunas de las heridas, además de sacar a Alphonse, que se encontraba más débil y ya iban a proceder con Winry, cuando Jack volvió en si y miró con rabia a Stephen.- Tú, maldito…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jack. De verdad tienes cojones para hablar de mi hermano de esa manera.- le responde el chico.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué siempre tienes que aparecer para arruinarme los mejores momentos?- le pregunta Jack al joven, ante lo cual ambos, recuerdan el día que estuvieron cerca de capturar al asesino…

**Algunos años antes de la llegada de Edward a Amestris- 1921 (Sí, me adelante un año. En las siguientes fechas estaré corrigiendo ese error)**

Stephen volvía de comprar algunos enceres y víveres de una tienda cercana. Su mirada era taciturna y decaída, aunque de vez en cuando trataba de poner una sonrisa injustificable en su pálido rostro. La muerte de su hermano lo había afectado bastante. En pleno camino a casa, se encontró con que el Tnte. Coronel Alexander Armstrong había llegado recientemente a visitar a los deudos del finado Márkus.

-Ah, Sr. Arms…¡Aghh!- la mole de músculos que es el militar lo abraza al verlo tan decaído.

-Stephen Lloyd, entiendo por lo que estas pasando, ten por seguro que mis brazos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para ahogar tu tristeza.

-Más bien creo que/me/están/ahogando/a/mí/también… _"Allí voy, hermano"_- le respondió casi con un hilo de voz. El hombre lo soltó para que pudiera hablar con normalidad.- (*******Respiración agitada*******) Gracias, ah… bueno ¿Qué lo trae por aquí Teniente?

-Nada en especial, sólo la necesidad de ver a los deudos de Márkus Lloyd. A todos los que la conocemos nos preocupa la salud de la Srta. Rockbell, en especial al Sr. Mustang, el cual tiene una gran deuda para con ella.

-Ya veo.- dijo el muchacho.-Debe ser duro para él: asesinar a sus padres y que luego su prometido muera defendiéndolo a él.- le respondió, a la vez que emprenden la subida hacía la puerta de la casa.

-¿Y como va el negocio?

-Bien, no nos quejamos. De hecho, mi jefa debe entregarle su automail a un cliente.

-Y ¿Cómo es ese cliente?

-No lo he visto: parece que todas las veces que viene yo no estoy para verlo ¿Porqué?- Armstrong le mira con duda y Stephen se ríe.- Jajajajaja No tiene de que preocuparse, Armstrong; después de todo, la posibilidad de que una coincidencia como esa ocurra es de un millón a una.

-De cualquier manera, siempre es mejor prevenir.- dicho esto, saca una pistola y la deja en las manos del joven.- Toma, sólo úsala cuando tu vida corra un verdadero riesgo.

-No creo que deba, pero la tendré en cuenta, gracias Teniente ¿Quiere tomar algo de té?- le pregunta el joven a la vez que se prepara para abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado, Jack Hagen estaba compartiendo una amena conversación con Winry. Él la había reconocido como la novia del hombre asesinado hacía algún tiempo en Central, el hombre al que, sin querer, había quitado la vida. Durante media semana había ido a visitar a la chica para ver los avances en su automail. Pero ahora, aunque la chica ya había acabado de reparar su prótesis, seguía ahí, hablando con ella ¿Qué era lo que le atraía de ella? Se podría decir que muchas cosas: Su mirada, tan triste y acongojada, que no se reflejaba en su actitud positiva y su fuerza, le recordaba mucho a su hermana. La chica era hermosa, tenía que admitir eso, pero irradiaba un aire de soledad que envolvían al muchacho y lo ataban a ella. Quizás era por la muerte de su novio, pero también juraba que había algo más. Miró hacía un lado y pudo ver las fotos de la chica: había una en la que aparecía con dos niños. Ello le llamó la atención.

-¿Son tus hermanos?- la chica miró la foto.

-No lo son, pero los tratamos como si fueran parte de la familia.

-De alguna manera, se me hacen conocidos.- la chica se rió un poco y le respondió.

-Todos los conocen: son los hermanos Elric.

-¿Q-qué? ¿L-los hermanos Elric? ¿Los alquimistas?- la chica asiente- No puedo creerlo ¿Viviste junto a dos leyendas del país?- la chica asiente otra vez.- guau… Entonces, tú le hacías los automails a Edward Elric ¿Verdad?- ella vuelve a asentir- ¿Y como era?

-Bueno, no se la pasaba mucho tiempo aquí. Él tenía un propósito, una meta muy importante por la que estaba dispuesto a dar y dejar todo lo que tenía. Muchas veces le decíamos que siempre nos iba a tener aquí para él. Sin embargo, el no quería que nos involucráramos. En un principio me quejé, pero luego entendí que sólo quería mantenernos lejos de problemas… bueno, más específicamente, me quería mantener lejos de sus problemas.- Jack la miraba con atención.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Supongo que sí, a los dos…- respondió la chica- Pero ya no es tiempo de lamentarse…- ella es detenida por Jack, que la jala por el brazo.

-No tienes porque preocuparte.- le dijo.- Yo también he pasado por lo mismo: tenía una hermana mayor, la cual fue brutalmente asesinada. Ella fue mi única familia y me cuidaba con su vida y su corazón.- acto seguido, sujeta la barbilla de la chica con una mano.- Me recuerdas mucho a ella y, si yo pudiera, haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz… pero no es posible. Ahora, tu estas aquí y no quiero verte así… por favor, si yo pudiera darte esa alegría que necesitas.- le dice acercándose cada vez más a la chica, la cual no sabe como reaccionar. Pero para buena (o mala) suerte, la puerta se abre, permitiéndoles ver a Stephen y a Armstrong al misterioso cliente de Winry.

-Sabes, que bueno que me diste esta pistola.- le dice Steve a Armstrong con tranquilidad, a la vez que saca el arma y le apunta a Jack.- ¡Quieto ahí, asesino!

-¿Asesino?- murmura Winry, alejándose del sujeto. Acto seguido, Armstrong agrega:

-Jack Nicolás Hagen queda arrestado por el crimen de terrorismo, traición a la patria, un intento de magnicidio, el asesinato del agente Gustav Fallwind, Márkus Lloyd y otros 20 ciudadanos confirmados. Por favor, baje las armas y póngase a disposición de la justicia.- Winry mira con estupor la escena y sólo atina a mirar a Jack con miedo y desdicha.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo?...- El muchacho baja la cabeza, apenado, y responde…

-Creeme… él no era mi objetivo, pero si se puso en mi camino… entonces no puedo decir más que…- no sabía que decir, su ira no tenía límites: él, hasta ese momento, habría considerado dejar la vida que estaba llevando. Pero su rabia, pudo más que su bondad y espetó fríamente.- su muerte ha sido algo estúpida.

-¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!- le gritó Stephen, fuera de sí.

-Así cómo lo oyes ¿sacrificarse por alguien a quien no conoces y que no te da ningún beneficio? Eso es ridículo y sumamente patético.- el muchacho se hartó de escuchar las palabras de Jack.

-Púdrete (*sonido de balas*) (*sonido de metal impactado por balas*)- el asesino había bloqueado las balas con su nuevo automail y miraba con sorna al muchacho. Armstrong, por otro lado, no podía usar su alquimia sin destruir la casa.

-Dudo que con eso puedas (*sonido de tuercas desquebrajadas*) ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué me has hecho?- le pregunta a Winry, quien le acababa de clavar 3 destornilladores en una de las ranuras del automail, dañando parte del sistema hidráulico.

-Seria tonta si no conociera mis obras. Ahora que no puedes mover tu brazo, no tienes escapatoria.- le dijo la chica con una mirada decidida y firma. Su aspecto débil y soslayado, había desaparecido junto con el aprecio que le tenía a su cliente. Jack la mira con rabia y un deseo más perturbador por ella aparece en su mente. Sin embargo, solo atina a sonreírle y decirle:

-Oh, no preciosa: siempre hay una escapatoria.- de entre su saco, extrae una bomba lacrimógena. Stephen la confunde con una granada de guerra.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡SUELTA ESA COSA!- Jack hace caso omiso: le quita el cerrojo y la suelta en la habitación. Durante la humareda, el asesino revienta una ventana y escapa por la terraza, dejando a todos los presentes desconcertados.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Esta vez no tienes una bomba lacrimógena.

-¡Soy inmortal! ¿Qué no entiendes, pedazo de imbécil?

-Con más razón: te dispararé hasta que me canse.- le grita el muchacho volviendo a apuntar a Jack. Pero el asesino le responde retrayendo sus dedos de automail y lanzándole una estocada con estos a Stephen, quien la recibe en el hombro. Los soldados se pusieron alerta y prepararon sus armas para lanzar una ráfaga de balas sobre Jack. Pero este, se les adelanto a todos: junto sus manos y las apoyó sobre el charco de su propia "sangre" sobre el que estaba parado.- ¡MUERAN, MISERABLES!- del charco salen disparadas alrededor de 37 cuchillas rojas que se funden en la pared, más específicamente, sobre la puerta en la que están atrincherados los refuerzos, junto a los alquimistas y Stephen. Apenas las cuchillas se funden con la pared, esta explota, dando lugar a que una parte de esta colapse sobre el grupo. Winry, que en ese momento estaba a punto de unírseles en la puerta de la estancia, retrocede algo desconfiada por la explosión, lo cual fue un error pues ahora toda la pared se le viene encima… o eso hubiera ocurrido si Edward no hubiera dejado a los refuerzos y se lanzaba hacia la chica para moverla de allí.

-¡Demonios!- grita Roy.- ¡Retirada!- cuando voltea, ve que la entrada esta bloqueada.- ¡Maldita sea!- se prepara para hacer volar las rocas, pero estas ya están demasiado cerca.

-Tranquilo, yo me hago cargo.- le dice Johannes quien había abierto los sellos desde que habían llegado y tenía suficiente "materia viva" como para casi 7 Km. de filamentos cortantes. El muchacho empieza a mover los brazos, cruzarlos en varias direcciones y, tras un breve momento, acaba por dejarlos sobre su cabeza. Roy mira con su único ojo como una enorme roca, que estaba seguro iba a acabar con él, se detiene en seco, justo en sus narices. No sólo eso, todas las rocas alrededor de los soldados, Stephen y Alphonse quedan sujetas por los filamentos, de tal manera que casi "flotaran" alrededor de ellos, formando un domo de rocas y sedimentos.

-Buen trabajo.- en eso, una voz llama del otro lado del muro de piedras.

-¡Al! ¡Johannes! ¿Están bien?- Alphonse se incorpora y responde.

-Perfectamente gracias a Johannes. Pero me temo que no podremos salir de aquí hasta dentro de 5 minutos.

-Es tiempo suficiente para encargarme de Jack. En caso que algo me pase, por favor, cuida de Winry. Adiós, Alphonse.- le dice Edward, dejando a Al desconcertado.

-Debemos darnos prisa.- le apresura Alphonse a los demás.

-Eso quisiera…- dijo Joahannes- pero, como puedes ver, tengo las manos ocupadas y necesitamos transmutar todas las rocas en una estructura sólida para poder… salir de aquí.

-Será sencillo, sólo tenemos que fundir todas estas rocas en una sola estructura. Mientras tanto, sólo tienes que aguantar.

-¡Claro! Dejen soportar el peso al chico de los hilos cortantes- dijo Johannes con un dejo de sarcasmo, a la vez que la materia viva no dejaba de fluir y se iba derramando por sus brazos, empezando a causarle un gran dolor.- Si van a hacer algo, dense prisa…

-Por supuesto.- dice Roy.- ¡Cabo Zimermman!- uno de los soldados se presenta- présteme su encendedor.- el hombre lo saca de su bolsillo y se lo da al hombre, que lo enciende e, iluminado por la luz del aparato, empieza a trazar círculos de transmutación en las piedras.

Afuera del montón de rocas, Winry miraba a Edward, perturbada por las últimas palabras de Edward hacía Alphonse. El mismo alquimista, algo recuperado de sus heridas, pero que no por eso dejaba de estar en una condición lamentable, se preparaba para el último embate. La chica lo sujeta de la mano y lo mira con tristeza.

-¿Qué han sido esas palabras que le dijiste Alphonse? ¿Acaso piensas morir aquí?- el muchacho baja la cabeza un momento y luego le mira a los ojos de la chica.

-No es mi deseo morir… pero en mi estado, pese a que Jack está debilitado, mis probabilidades de ganar son muy bajas. Es por eso… que, si llega a ocurrirme algo…- la chica lo interrumpe.

-¡No digas esas cosas! Tu no debes morir, no tienes que morir ¡No puedes morir!- él la abraza para tranquilizarla y le da un corto beso.

-Sí, podría…- le dice a la vez que se va alejando de ella- pero, trataré de que no sea así…- se dirige hacia el medio de la habitación, donde Jack se esta sujetando el estomago y vomitando una gran cantidad de sangre. Al sentir la presencia de su enemigo a unos 12 metros de distancia, el asesino levanta la vista.

-Ya veo… no logré enterrarte.

-Tienes el alma de Kimbley atrapada en tu cuerpo ¿cierto?- el muchacho lo mira con incredulidad, pues lo había deducido perfectamente.

-jeje… así es. Por él supe de tu existencia.

-Por lo que pude escuchar, antes de entrar a esta estancia, tú puedes mover tus puntos de anclaje. Sin embargo, parece que esta vez no has podido ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Dado que voy a morir… Sí, por que no decírtelo…quizás de esa manera vengo la traición que me han hecho.- le dijo a la vez que transmutaba toda su sangre derramada en una lanza hecha enteramente de hierro.- Te seré sincero: desde el día que me convertí en Atanathoi quedé fascinado por estos poderes que había obtenido. Ellos dos, los espíritus que me fueron introducidos, el alquimista Zolf J. Kimbley y el Tnte. Coronel Frank Archer, me enseñaron el control y dominio de la alquimia…

-Entonces, no eres un alquimista nato…

-Así es. Pero eso no te ayuda: los Atanathoi no dependemos de un corazón, un cerebro o de sangre para vivir… Bueno, eso es porque, nuestro sistema nervioso es la base de nuestra existencia.

-Entonces ¿Cómo puedes decir que el cerebro no es…? Espera… no me digas que…- Jack sonríe.

-Sí, así es: nuestros nervios, todos y cada uno de ellos, actúa como un pequeño cerebro. Y, al estar los nervios rodeados enteramente por la materia viva, nuestro "sistema nervioso de respaldo" posee los materiales suficientes para regenerar los tejidos y el cuerpo. Supongo que ya sospechas que la única forma de matarnos es exterminándonos molécula por molécula, hasta que no quede nada de nosotros, ni siquiera en el aire. Sin embargo, ahora que no puedo reubicar mis puntos de anclaje, tienes una forma más fácil de lograrlo.- Edward lo mira con incertidumbre y Jack, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pasa un dedo sobre su cuello.- ¿Ahora lo entiendes?- Ed asiente.- Excelente.- le responde el muchacho blandiendo la lanza y apuntándole con ella- ¡Pero no por eso te lo dejaré más fácil, Edward Elric!- acto seguido se abalanza contra el alquimista, en un último y desesperado embate. Edward tampoco se queda atrás y se lanza contra el asesino, con la espada de automail. El impacto entre los automails, nunca sucedió: Jack clavo la lanza en el hombro izquierdo de Edward, peligrosamente cerca del corazón, pero cuando iba a rematarlo con el automail, este se trabó.- Diablos…- susurró.

Por su parte, Edward recibió el lanzazo y casi sintió que sus fuerzas le abandonaron en ese golpe que casi le da en el corazón. En un último y titánico esfuerzo, junto sus palmas y partió la lanza, en dos pedazos: se sacó la parte de la punta que aún tenía clavada en el hombro, se la clavó a Jack en el estomago y luego lo degolló. Luego de eso, ambos quedaron de espaldas a un poco menos de un metro del otro. El último movimiento que Edward pudo ver del asesino fue que este daba una vuelta sobre el lugar donde estaba parado y luego cayó de rodillas. Edward lo miró, como preguntándose que había hecho y fue cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo del abdomen que pudo darse cuenta: una nueva lanza se le había clavado allí. Jack le sonrió mostrándole su automail, el cual ahora no tenía ni muñeca, ni palma, ni los restos de sus dedos: los había transmutado junto con el trozo de la lanza que tenía.

-Ja…- dijo con cansancio- parece que este es el fin del camino. Pero, me alegro que… quien haya acabado conmigo… sea una persona tan bien parecida.- Edward suelta una risa sarcástica

-Debes estar demente… yo nunca me podré parecer a ti... No soy un… no, espera… técnicamente sí, lo soy…

-Con eso basta… jajajajaja no importa la razón… el hecho es que simplemente matas a alguien, acabas con su vida… y eso es lo que cuenta.- soltó Jack con cansancio y cayendo al suelo con pesadez. Winry, que vio el desenlace de la batalla, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para socorrer a…

-¡Ed!- gritó la chica al momento que llegaba a su lado y presionaba la herida del hombro para evitar el sangrado.- Tranquilo, vas a estar bien…- una risa de Jack interrumpió a la chica.

-Jajaja… jajaja… Esas, fueron las últimas palabras de Lucrecia… lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer: Nuestra familia había caído en la miseria… y nos contrataron, a la muerte de nuestros padres, una familia de arrendadores… allá, por el Noroeste… el patrón y varios de sus hijos… nos trataron como si fuéramos la peor mierda existente… hasta las cucarachas parecían tener más orgullo… que nosotros…- mientras Jack deliraba en sus recuerdos, Winry y Edward habían sacado la lanza del abdomen del susodicho y estaban presionando para evitar una hemorragia descontrolada. Aún así, seguían el relato del hombre.- Aquella vez, pese a nuestra tristeza interior… ella estaba alegre, muy alegre… su sonrisa me contagió ese sentimiento que había olvidado… me contó que, tras ahorrar mucho, logró tener lo suficiente… como para dos boletos de tren… estaba alegre… muy alegre por esa noticia… pero su error fue mencionarle a la matrona su voluntad de renunciar… la perra le dijo a su marido… y esté le dijo a sus hijos que se encargaran de que "no abandonáramos el lugar". Los tres idiotas… creyeron que se refería a matarnos… y esa noche, fueron a buscarnos a la cabaña donde dormíamos… ella se dio cuenta y me escondió… y me dijo lo mismo… "Tranquilo, vas a estar bien…" apenas dijo eso… los infelices entraron y la sacaron a rastras… la metieron al almacén de herramientas… los seguí y desde una ranura en el almacén, pude ver… como el cuerpo desnudo de mi hermana brillaba a la luz de las antorchas y la luna… luego, el mayor de todos, empezó a violarla… su boca era silenciada por el falo de otro de los malditos y sus manos sujetas por el del tercero… cada uno se alternó … para destruir cada rastro de la virginidad de mi hermana… todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar con impotencia… lo que más rabia me dio fue que hasta yo me excite con ese morboso y horrendo suceso… no me quedé a ver como la mataron… cogí una hoz y esperé… uno de ellos, al parecer uno que no quería mancharse las manos de sangre… a menos que sea la del himen de mi hermana… salió del almacén a orinar por los campos de maíz… tuve suerte: el idiota… pasó por mi lado y ni se dio cuenta… lo degollé… lo castré y lancé su pene y sus bolas a la puerta del almacén… el mayor de ellos salió a ver y tras gritar asqueado de los órganos de su hermano, salio a buscar el cadáver…. Había un machete cerca… lo cogí y mientras atendía a su hermano, lo destrocé a machetazos… sus gritos alertaron al último, el menor, un mocoso de 16 años, 2 años mayor que yo y de la misma edad que mi hermana, que, al verme literalmente "bañado" en la sangre de sus hermanos… salió corriendo y orinándose de miedo… antes de seguirlo, fui a ver a mi hermana… su cuerpo, cubierto de semen, sus manos atadas, sus senos carcomidos… sus piernas arañadas… su mirada perdida me dejo desolado… su voz ya no salía, su aliento tampoco… estaba muerta… desnucada… purifique su cadáver con el fuego que prendí en el almacén y en el maizal maduro… me dirigí a la casa… pude escuchar de lejos una conversación … ¡Cuando te dije que hicieras que no abandonaran el lugar, me refería a que les robaras el dinero! ¡No que los matarán, pedazo de imbécil!... le dijo el padre a su hijo, en la entrada de su casa… fue lo último que le dijo: al muchacho le arroje un hacha de mano que se le incrustó en la cabeza… el patrón alzó su mirada y me vio sosteniendo las cabezas destrozadas de sus hijos, una hoz colgando de mi cinturón y una antorcha en la otra mano… yo sonreía… me encontraba muy alegre esa noche… mi sonrisa se extendía a lo largo de mi rostro… jajajaja… el placer de acabarlos a los dos últimos… cabe decir que él infeliz se defendió bien: me dio un golpe de hacha en el brazo izquierdo y casi me lo arrancaba… a cambio, yo lo abrí en canal (cortar a alguien desde la pelvis hasta el cuello)… a su esposa la crucifique en la pared de la cocina… y la molí a palos para sacarle la verdad sobre mis padres… me reveló que ellos fueron los causantes de la ruina de mi familia… cuando escuché eso, la rocié con gasolina y le prendí fuego… a ella y a toda la casa… huí de aquel lugar, sin dinero, sin familia, sin nada y tan sólo con 14 años…- ambos jóvenes escuchaban impactados el relato del muchacho. El asesino tan despiadado con el que habían luchado, bien en el fondo de su alma, era un niño dolido por la muerte de su única familia.- Ahora… Je ¿Cómo fue que todo se fue a la mierda?... Lucrecia ¿Cómo es que… todo…?

-¿Jack?- preguntó Edward al escuchar estas últimas palabras que parecían las de un agonizante conversando con sus alucinaciones pre-mortem, además de el hecho de que dos serpientes negras salieron desde el orificio en su estomago y se dirigieron a una parte de la estancia, oculta por las sombras.

-… Lucrecia… perdón por no… traerte… de vuelta… no pude alcanzar… mis metas… no pude vengarme de todos los que ignoraron nuestro sufrimiento… ni de todos los traidores… y yo… yo, ya voy… hacía ti…- decía en su último suspiro, con los ojos marcados por lagrimas, cuando una voz interrumpió sus momentos finales.

-No, me temo que aún no, mein gelibter Jack (Mi estimado Jack)- una gran cantidad de materia negra en forma de garra apareció de súbito y recogió el cuerpo semi-decapitado de Jack. Y lo arrastró hacía donde habían escapado las serpientes. Tras unos segundos, apareció un hombre que Edward reconoció casi inmediatamente.

-Tú… no… no puede ser… ¿Cómo es que tú sobreviviste…? ¡Sifridus!

-¿Oh? ¿Tú eres? Ah, Herr Elric, por supuesto. Como no olvidarme de ti. Tu me obligaste a convertirme en esto para poder sobrevivir.- le dijo a la vez que le mostraba su brazo, el cual parecía estar hecho de una sustancia parecida a la que emanaban Jack y Johannes, pero esta era negra, tan negra como…

-"Los guardianes de la puerta"…No me digas que, tu los has….- Sifridus sonríe.

-Jajaja… que perspicaz….

-¿Qué le hiciste a Jack?- preguntó Winry, que sostenía a Edward.

-Oh, no se preocupe Fräulein Rockbell, él esta aquí.- de las sombras, apareció Jack en su estado agonizante, sólo que atado por la materia negra del brazo de Sifridus. Winry no podía creer que ese hombre de cabellos plateados, mirada congelante y vestido con un uniforme militar ajeno al de Amestris (más específicamente, uno de la Waffen-Schutzstaffel), que según su novio los había perseguido por el otro mundo, halla cruzado tiempo y espacio sólo para capturarlos ¿Qué tan fuerte debía ser su odio? Jack empezaba a despertar…

-¿Qué… qué es lo que esta pasando? Yo… yo estaba muerto…- mira a Sifridus con rabia y le grita.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de darme el maldito soporte de vida! ¿¡Para que me quieres vivo! ¡Primero me traicionas y ahora no me dejas morir tran… tran… No… no… Ahhhhh!- empezó a gritar Jack- ¡Deja mi… mi cabeza! ¡No juegues con mis recuerdos! ¡NO!...

-Debiste ser más obediente… Jack ¿Nunca te hablé del libro de cuentos infantiles _Der Struwwelpeter _(Se supone que significa Pedro "El desgreñado"?- Jack, que solo puede retorcerse de dolor, no responde.- Hay un par de cuentos que se adecuan a ti, mein kleiner (mi pequeño) Jack los cuales son el de _Die gar traurige Geschichte mit dem Feuerzeug _(La terrible historia de los cerillos) y _Die Geschichte vom Daumenlutscher _(La historia del chupa-pulgar)… Ambas historias tienen finales macabros para ser un cuento para niños: en el primero, una dulce niña, por jugar con cerillos, se termina quemando hasta que queda reducida a cenizas y en el otro cuento, un sastre le corta los pulgares a un niño, luego de que su madre le prohibiera chapárselos pues era considerado mala costumbre. Ahora, tu castigo por tu traición y por desobedecerme, creo que sería… mmm… no sé… ¿dejar que los diversos entes que me componen te consuman?- Jack miró con horror a su jefe y empezó con una suplica, tan conmovedora que hasta Winry sintió ganas de llorar.

-No… por favor… YA BASTA… DEJAME… DEJAME MORIR… POR FAVOR… ¡LIBERAME, MALDITA SEA!- le imploró el joven, que empezaba a derramar lagrimas.

-_Mortis Liberabit Vos_… La muerte te liberará. Es una pena, no considero la libertad para los traidores.- dijo marcando una sonrisa sádica, cuando Nina hace su aparición…

-¡Hochmeister, por favor, deténgase! ¡Déjelo ir!- le suplicó la niña. Sifridus la mira con duda.

-Su traición más te afecta a ti, Nina. Después de todo, tú tienes un organismo muy parecido al de él.- pero Nina no contesta, sino Lygmante.

-**"Y si hablamos de traiciones ¿No deberíamos empezar contigo, que traicionaste a Richard y mataste a Leena para crearnos a nosotras? ¿O por haber traicionado a Jack?"**

-¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, Bruja?

-**"Seré una bruja, pero tengo más años de los que tu pudiste alcanzar a vivir. Yo soy valiosa para ti y él ya no lo es… así que, si quieres que Nina este de buen humor y pueda actuar conforme a tus designios…"**-cambia su voz a la de Nina…- Por favor, suelta a Jacky.- Sifridus mira a la niña y, como respuesta, termina de decapitar a Jack, dejando caer al suelo, su cuerpo y cabeza.

-Quédate con su cabeza, si es lo que quieres. Pero su cuerpo aún me es útil.- Nina va a recoger la cabeza de Jack, cuando el montón de rocas que tapaba la entrada se solidifica y de ella sale una puerta que es abierta con una violencia notable. Encabezando la marcha esta Roy Mustang, a su derecha Alphonse Elric y a su izquierda un agotado Johannes Engel. Este último, luce sumamente irritado.

-5 minutos, sí, como no ¡Casi 10 minutos! Agradezcan que sigamos con vida.

-Sí, sí, como sea… Wow… ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí?- pregunta Roy y luego repara en Winry que esta sujetando a Edward, que acaba de perder la conciencia.- ¡Acero!- luego repara en el sujeto de negro- ¿Quién se supone que eres?- pero Johannes no le deja a Sifridus presentarse: saca 4 cuchillas y se las arroja. Las armas impactan en el cadáver de Jack, que Sifridus usó como escudo.

-¿¡Como es que sigues vivo, Du, verdammte Tier (Tú, maldita bestia)!- le grita Johannes al hombre.

-Jaja… jajaja… JAJAJAJAJA… escuche rumores de que estabas aquí, pero parece que todo era verdad: Johannes Erhart Engel von Jungingen, es el nuevo perro del ejército de Amestris.

-Ya decía yo que aquí había algo familiar ¿Tu eres el que ha estado detrás de todo esto?

-Mmm… sí, en parte… pero ¿eh?- Johannes aprovecha su falta de atención y le arroja los filamentos encima, a la vez que Roy le lanza flamas. Sifridus arroja el cadáver al suelo y estira su misma mano para sujetar y reprimir la llama que Roy le arrojo y, a la vez, sujetar los filamentos de Johannes. En el momento que sostiene los filamentos, Johannes se sorprende, no sólo de que no pueda cortar su brazo, sino también de que su energía este siendo drenada por el albino.

-Oh, que interesante relación tienes con esa chica… mmm… ¿como se llama? ¿Jane Fallwind? Y parece que tienes una bonita vida allí en Ciudad Central… ¿Qué no extrañabas a tu familia?- el muchacho empieza a perder energía y caerse.

-Déjame… suéltame… ¡NO JUEGUES CON MI MENTE!- le grita. Hughes le murmura mentalmente.- **"Johannes, deja eso de una vez: a cada segundo te va sacando más información de tus amigos, vida y familia, eso es peligroso"** "Tienes razón, debo soltar… los filamentos…"- el muchacho hace lo que piensa y cierra sus sellos.

-Como te decía, no todo lo he planeado yo: en parte está cierto grupo separatista.

-¿El GLAP? ¿Cómo podría ser?- pregunta Roy, recordando el informe que Johannes le presentó en Diciembre pasado.

-No lo sé, yo no soy el que rige este país… aún jejeje… Pero, ahora que me estoy deshaciendo de la basura.- dice mirando a Jack- te diré algo: busca en los altos rangos, quizás… le saques algo al general Eckter.- Roy y los soldados quedan perplejos. Nina, que en ese momento sostenía la cabeza de Jack, cambia su voz a la de una mujer madura y le dice con seriedad, aunque con lagrimas surcando por su rostro.

**-"Él acaba de morir…"**- Alphonse reconoce la voz

-¡Lygmante!- la niña voltea y parece que su expresión siempre sádica cambia por una más… ¿dulce?

-"**Creo que, después de todo, si pude seguirte… Pero, aún me pregunto ¿Será suficiente tener un cuerpo y una nueva vida para que me aceptes, Alphonse Elric?"**- le preguntó la mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de la niña. Alphonse miraba sorprendido, pues, cuando la conoció, ella era sólo un espíritu, el simple retazo de un ánima en pena durante casi 300 años (más detalles, en La Cacería de Muérdagos… cuando la continué, claro esta). Luego mira a Sifridus.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Herr Sturmbannführer (Sr. Mayor) ¿Ha sido usted el que le ha hecho eso a Lygmante y a Nina Tucker?

-Mentiría si dijera que no. Pero no te preocupes por ellas, están en buenas manos. Después de todo, son mis más valiosas creaciones del momento.

-Ustedes dos tan sólo no pueden hacer nada. Jack está muerto y tus hordas de autómatas destrozadas y replegadas por las montañas ¡Se acabó este juego!- le gritó Alphonse.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja… Nein, mein kleiner Kaspar (No, mi pequeño Kaspar- al igual que las armas, lo explicó al final)… esto es sólo el inicio… aunque creo que ustedes no estarán allí para verlo.- acto seguido, convierte su mano derecha en cientos de cabezas de serpientes que destrozan y devoran el cadáver de Jack. Cuando no queda nada, a cada cabeza de serpiente le sale un par de alas y estas vuelan hasta estrellarse con el techo-cúpula de la estancia.- Esas serpientes absorbieron la materia viva del cadáver de Jack y empezaron un proceso de absorción del oxigeno. En menos de 3 minutos, este lugar será historia y ustedes también. Aufwiedersehen.- dice eso último y se convierte en cientos de cuervos que salen volando por el único hueco de la estancia: un agujero de menos de 30 metros, ubicado a 100 metros de altura. Nina hace un silbido y, ante el llamado, aparece Kuno: la niña monta rápidamente al "animal" y sale de la misma forma que su jefe, no sin dedicarle una frase a Alphonse:

**-"Espérame… algún día, estoy segura, podremos hablar más tranquilamente."**- el muchacho se la queda mirando, hasta que desaparece por el agujero. Johannes lo devuelve a la realidad.

-¡Al! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! La puerta esta bloqueada y parece que las demás también lo fueron antes de hablar con Sifridus.- El alquimista mira a Johannes y le responde.

-Prepara a todos.- acto seguido Alphonse se sienta a meditar durante medio minuto.

-¡Sr. Mustang! ¡Mire la cueva!- el aludido mira el techo y ve que este empieza a ennegrecerse.

-¡Roy! ¡Stephen! ¡Johannes!- les llama Winry- Edward, no está bien: su sangrado en el abdomen es muy profuso.- Uno de los médicos se acerca y revisa la herida.

-Esto es grave. Necesitamos suturarla y darle una transfusión urgente de sangre.

-Yo me encargo de la saturación.- Johannes abre los sellos y con la materia viva cierra la herida y las hemorragias internas. Por otro lado, Roy apresura a Alphonse.

-¡Elric! ¡Date prisa, se nos acaba el tiempo!- el muchacho abre los ojos, junta las palmas y golpea el suelo.

-¡YA ESTÁ!- grita a la vez que una enorme águila de tierra sale del suelo: el detalle con esta, era que sus "plumas" parecían casi reales pese al material del que estaba hecho.- Bien, todo el mundo suba.- todos los presentes subieron al lomo del águila y Alphonse, se posicionó en el cuello de esta. A continuación, se recostó sobre ella y les dijo a los demás:

-Les encomiendo la integridad de mi cuerpo.- acto seguido, se desmayó y el águila adoptó unos ojos grises, que representaban el alma del muchacho; al poder controlar la forma del cuerpo del águila, Alphonse hizo que de su lomo salieran asas o "cuerdas" que sostuvieran a los "pasajeros". A los segundos, el ave alzó vuelo y destrozó el hueco del techo, acelerando el volumen de aire que entraba en la estancia y, por ende, haciéndola volar en pedazos… la explosión se escucho a varios metros… pero nadie vio nada… salvo un águila extraordinariamente grande que, se suponía, huía de aquel infierno.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado (No se me ocurrió un mejor final, lo siento). En fin, un malo menos, ya se sabe quien es el final boss y pronto todo se pondrá peor (aunque es difícil de creer, pero es verdad… tranquilos: ya sólo faltan 9 capítulos XDD). En fin, explicaciones:

-Zweihänder: literalmente significa "dos manos", es una espada procedente de Alemania. Fue usada por los Landsknecht en las guerras italianas. Podían llegar a medir más de 1.80 cm.

-Shang Dao: Espada larga china. Útil para destrozar las patas de los caballos.

-Hacha danesa: Un hacha de dos manos, usada por los Huscarls Sajones durante la batalla de Hastings. Muy efectivas para destruir una armadura.

-Naginata: El equivalente japonés de la alabarda occidental. Era una lanza con filo de hacha (o hacha enastada) Algunos personajes de anime lo usan o bien como arma (no tengo referencias) o como pasatiempo (Shiina Amamiya de Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu)

-Kukri: Si han visto Resident Evil 3 entonces la conocen: es un cuchillo curvo nepalés usado por Alice.

-Pilum: jabalina pesada, usada por la legiones romanas.

-Cimitarra: espada curva árabe.

-Franciscas: hachas arrojadizas.

-Bardiche: Otra hacha enastada, sólo que esta es de Rusia. La diferencia con la naginata y la alabarda es que esta es mucho más grande y más intimidante que las otras dos.

-Cuando Sifridus le dijo a Alphonse "Kaspar" hacía referencia al personaje de la ópera alemana, "Der Freischütz" (El cazador furtivo) que poseía unas balas mágicas que nunca erraban el blanco gracias a su contrato con el demonio, encarnado en el personaje de Zamiel.

-Der Struwwelpeter, como se explicó, es un libro de cuentos infantiles alemán del siglo XIX escrito e ilustrado por Heinrich Hoffmann. Lo curioso de sus cuentos es que, generalmente, sus protagonistas (niños pequeños en su mayoría) desobedecen a sus padres y acaban muriendo o sufriendo algún daño irreparable (más información e imágenes, Wikipedia XD)

Bueno, eso sería todo lo que tengo por ahora. El siguiente capitulo será corto, de eso si puedo estar seguro (este no lo ha sido tanto: fueron 28 hojas), además será el preámbulo para el 2do intermedio. Cuídense, hasta la próxima, Aufwiedersehen.

Spoilers:

-"Es muy probable. Ahora que lo pienso bien… esa acusación tiene mucho sentido"- Roy Mustang.

-"Te mantendré al tanto del caso, pero me alegraría más que no te metieses en esto."- Johannes Engel.

-"Sé que es muy pronto para pedirte esto, pero…"- Edward Elric

-"No digas nada, por favor. Tú quédate aquí: voy a estar bien… lo juro"- Uther.


	17. Cap16: Abducción

¡Hola! ¿Cuánto ha sido desde que publiqué el capitulo anterior? Creo que menos de 2 meses… bien, eso es bueno: gracias a Dios por las vacaciones XD… en fin, aquí les traigo otro capitulo del fic, espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones al final… Y bueno, mejor comenzamos ahora mismo…Pero antes que nada...

"_Ave Maria"_-pensamiento de personajes, (Ave Maria we've try)- nota del autor,** (Ave Maria we've cry)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*Ave Maria we've died*) - efecto de sonido.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Abducción**

Tras dormir lo que a ella le pareció una fracción de nada, Winry Rockbell, se levantó de la cama en la que había pasado la noche, en casa de la Señora Hughes en Central. Había pasado casi 3 semanas desde los sucesos de Rush Valley. La chica se quitó el pijama de una sola pieza y se vistió con una blusa blanca, una chompa, guantes para ocultar sus manos vendadas, una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y unas botas. Se dirigió hacía el baño y luego de su respectiva limpieza matutina, fue a la cocina del lugar a saludar a su anfitriona.

-Buenos días, Sra. Hughes.- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

-Buenos días, Winry.- le contestó la dama- El desayuno va a estar listo dentro de poco.

-Déjeme ayudarla.- le ofreció la chica, aumentando un poco su tono de voz, como si volviera a recuperar los ánimos, pero la mujer le negó su petición muy amablemente.

-No querida, gracias. Me molestaría conmigo misma si te ensuciaras y tuvieras que cambiarte de nuevo para ir al hospital.- la mujer mira las manos de la joven.- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?- preguntó mirando los guantes. La chica se los quita y permite que la mujer le retire las vendas para que vea las heridas: sobre sus palmas, habían dos heridas semi-cauterizadas de 2 cm. y medio.- No están tan mal, en unas semanas más estarán completamente cerradas.

-Sí, eso espero. Creo que tenía que terminar unos trabajos, así que quisiera que así sea.

-Ese es el espíritu.- le dijo la señora alegremente.- Ahora ve a la mesa, que ya esta listo el desayuno.- la chica se dirigió a la mesa donde Elysia y Johannes, vestido de civil, tenían una amena conversación, a la vez que cada uno tomaba una taza de leche chocolatada y té, respectivamente.

-Y por eso es que los gatos caen de pie.-la chica se le queda mirando asombrada

-Ah… así que era por eso. Yo creí que era por que las corrientes de aire que corrían bajo el cuerpo del gato, que tiene una menor densidad a la del humano, disminuía la presión que ejercía la gravedad en el cuerpo del gatito, dándole así un corto periodo de tiempo para lograr voltearse y ponerse de pie.- ambos jóvenes se quedan atónitos con las definiciones de física semi-avanzada que acababa de dar la niña y luego se echan a reír para desconcierto de la niña.- ¡Hey! No es mi culpa de que yo estuviera equivocada.- el joven alquimista para las risas y se acerca a la niña, le acaricia la cabeza "como si fuera su propia hija" y respondió:

-No, Elysia. Nos reímos de que siendo tan pequeña puedas saber tanto: si tu padre hubiera escuchado eso, estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso **"¡Y lo estoy TwT! Mi hijita es una genio… ¡AH! ¡No puedo más! ¡Déjame abrazarla!" **_"No seas idiota, este es mi cuerpo y ella es la hija de mi casera, tu esposa ¡Así que compórtate ¬¬!"_ **"Esta bien…"**- obedeció el espíritu a regañ joven reparó entonces en la presencia de Winry y, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, la saludó- Buenos días, Srta. Rockbell. Por favor, tome asiento.

-No necesitas ser tan formal, Johannes.

-Jejeje, discúlpame, es costumbre.- se excusó el chico, alcanzándole una taza y sirviéndole un poco de té.- En cuanto acabes, te acompañaré al hospital ¿Te parece bien?- la chica asintió y empezó a tomar el té. De repente, recuerda a alguien.

-¿De casualidad no has visto a Alphonse?

-Al no va a pasar por aquí, pero dijo que nos dará el alcance en el hospital.- de repente la chica se pone un poco más seria.

-Johannes, quiero que me digas ¿Qué es lo que está pasando exactamente? Ese hombre, Sifridus… creó que es el mismo del que Edward me habló hace algunos meses ¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?- el chico queda impresionado por la pregunta de la chica, hecha con una gran convicción que no había visto durante esas 3 semanas.

-Sifridus….- su voz temblaba de rabia al pronunciar cada letra de ese nombre, pero fue la voz de Elysia la que lo liberó de esa furia.

-¿Johannes?- el joven volvió a sonreír.

-No pasa nada, Elysia.- luego se dirige a Winry y con el mismo tono cordial le dice.- Hablemos de eso en el camino.

Apenas acabaron de tomar desayuno, ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa, pues había un carro enviado por Roy para recoger a Johannes. Se despidieron de la Sra. Hughes y su hija y salieron hacia el hospital. Allí, el alquimista explicó:

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si Edward te lo contó todo, sabes que él mató a mi padre e indirectamente asesinó a mi madre. Por lo que recuerdo, él nació en Hannover, hijo de una familia de clase media. Pese a que era mi padrino, nunca tuvimos una relación muy amigable, sin embargo no nos llevábamos mal. A él no le agradaban mucho los judíos, pues, al parecer, por culpa de unos comerciantes judíos, la pequeña tienda que dirigía su madre cerró, dependiendo únicamente del sueldo de su padre como campesino y obrero. Eso hasta que estalló la 1era Gran Guerra ¿Te contó acerca de eso?

-Un poco, pero, si tienes algo que agregar…- el joven siguió contando.

-Fue un conflicto armado internacional que comprendió a los tres imperios más poderosos de Europa contra un gran grupo de naciones aliadas. Al final de dicha guerra, desaparecieron 3 grandes imperios, entre ellos mi nación, conocido como el Deuscthes Keiserreich y fue impuesto el draconiano Tratado de Versalles, en el cual mi patria perdería gran parte de su territorio, todas sus colonias y pagaba 132.000 millones de marcos-oro alemanes a los aliados, una cantidad que causaría una inflación que derivaría en una crisis económica.- guardó silencio por un momento- El descontento social en mi tierra es grande gracias a eso. En parte, entiendo su punto de vista. En fin, seguro no me entenderías muy bien, pero en ese conflicto él perdió a su padre y varios de los generales y miembros de la entonces recién formada República de Weimar y otros medios periodísticos hicieron circular que fue la comunidad judía y comunista los que "apuñalaron por la espalda" (Dolchstoßlegende o leyenda de la puñalada por la espalda) a la nación. Pasados algunos años, el recientemente nombrado líder del partido político, Deutsche Arbitei Partei más tarde Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbitei Partei, un hombre llamado Adolf Hitler, usó dicha excusa política para conseguir adeptos a su partido. Siendo Hitler un miembro menor del partido, mi padre y Herr Kroenen le oyeron hablar en una cervecería de München: automáticamente les atrajo el discurso del hombre y se enrolaron en las filas del partido. Eso que te he contado es lo poco que sé de Sifridus ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

-Em… sí, Edward y tú mencionaron a una chica… Winifred se llamaba ¿Quién es o era ella?- Johannes calla un rato y tras recordarlo, le responde.

-Ella era mi amiga de la infancia y fue como una hermana para mí. Era muy unida a mí y a mi hermano, Maximilien. Lo demás, me gustaría que te lo cuente Edward, después de todo, él estuvo cuando…- decidió callarse pues no quería recordar aquello que vio en los recuerdos de Edward. Ella decidió dejar de preguntar por eso, sin embargo, él le dice…-Entiendo tu inquietud, Winry. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte: ese muchacho por fin entendió la diferencia entre los "reflejos" de las personas y los "originales".- la chica se queda extrañada por lo que ha dicho el muchacho. Finalmente, agrega- Deberías darte prisa y bajar del carro: ya hemos llegado- la chica voltea y mira que ya están en la puerta del hospital de Central. Terminó la conversación con una sonrisa y con un…- no deberías hacerlo esperar mucho ¿no crees?- la chica le devuelve la sonrisa y sale del carro, no sin agradecerle, y entra al hospital. El chofer, que estaba todo el tiempo callado, le preguntó:

-Señor, no es por ser entrometido, pero ¿No tenía que visitar a alguien allí?

-Jane debe seguir dormida: el viaje desde Rush Valley hasta aquí fue largo y agotador para una chica que recién ha recibido su implante de automail.

-Sí, pero ¿Desde hace 3 semanas?

-El cuerpo humano es todo un misterio ¿No crees Reinald?- dijo a la vez que miraba la palma de su mano, deformada por el circulo de transmutación que se había grabado a corte limpio- Cuanto menos pensamos, nos podemos adaptar a cualquier situación pero tras un determinado tiempo. En parte, debió ser por el clima: Aquí esta comenzando a hacer un poco más de viento, en comparación con Rush Valley.

-Sí, y eso que debería hacer calor: el verano se acerca.

-Sí…- respondió Johannes. En esos momentos, Winry aparecía en la recepción del hospital y la enfermera de turno la saludaba.

-Ha, Srta. Rockbell, buenos días.

-Buenas, Griseldis ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?- la enfermera niega con la cabeza- ya veo- responde la chica, como si se hubiera esperado esa respuesta.- Entonces creo que pasaré a verlo.- la mujer le permite el paso y la chica avanza con dirección a la habitación. Tras mucho buscar, finalmente llega a la habitación 265; al entrar, se encuentra con una habitación más o menos grande, una cama pegada a la ventana, la cual estaba abierta y, al lado del lecho, una mesa de noche y una vara donde colgaban sueros y soportes vitales. Echado sobre la cama, estaba Edward Elric: hacia 3 semanas, que no despertaba.

-Ese golpe en la cabeza…- recordó Winry, cuando Arzu revisó al alquimista a la salida de la cueva…

**-Flashback- hace 3 semanas, en Rush Valley- en el preciso momento después de que colapsara la cueva.**** (Advertencia: los procedimientos médicos aquí mencionados no se pueden aplicar en la vida real)**

El águila gigante en la que vuelan los sobrevivientes de la encarnizada batalla contra Jack, se prepara para aterrizar en lo que parece ser un campamento montado sobre los restos de un campo de batalla. Afuera de una gran tienda de campaña, esperaba la Tnte. Mendelsen y el Tnte. Summers. Del águila bajan Roy, Johannes, Stephen ayudado por Winry y los cuatro soldados llevando a los hermanos Elric entre ellos. Arzu y Summers saludaron al Comandante.

-Tnte. Mendelsen ¿Cuál fue el resultado?- la mujer mira hacia los autómatas caídos y sonríe despectivamente

-Aproximadamente 556 autómatas destruidos, nuestras bajas no pasan los 30 hombres.- el hombre la mira con incredulidad y frunce el ceño. La mujer suspira cansadamente y responde.- Está bien… la verdad perdimos casi 75 hombres, tuvimos 35 mutilados y alrededor de 78 heridos leves.- Roy cierra los ojos como lamentándose por los caídos y luego los abre con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

-Excelente trabajo, Teniente. Luego me dará su informe. Ahora, quiero que vaya a revisar al alquimista.- dice señalando a Edward, quien había sido internado en una tienda de campaña.

-Bien, bien, pero será mejor que me paguen un extra por esto.- dice la mujer en son de broma, pero aleja esa intención cuando mira el cuerpo de Edward.- Oh, dios mío.- la chica revisa la mayoría de cortes y determina que sólo unos pocos son profundos. Algo más la perturbaba…- tiene muchas costillas rotas, la herida en el abdomen, pese a que ha sido cauterizada, es terrible ya que perdió mucha sangre por allí ¿No ha sufrido algún otro golpe contundente?- Winry recuerda el golpe en la cabeza que le dio Jack contra el suelo.

-¡El suelo! ¡Su cabeza fue golpeada contra el suelo!- Arzu palpó el cráneo del alquimista: su mirada pareció ensombrecerse y sus ánimos decayeron.- ¿Srta. Mendelsen?

-¡Maldición!- gritó la mujer tirando la mesa con documentos que tenía al lado. Luego, se relajó un poco y le comunicó a Winry.- Me temo que, en este lugar, no tenemos los mecanismos necesarios para hacer una cirugía de esa manera…- la chica

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la mujer siente un nudo en la garganta, pero suelta su pronostico.

-Él está entrando en un coma, producido por una hemorragia cerebral, causada por el golpe que recibió.- todos los presentes la miran como si el Apocalipsis estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina ¿Aquel que había derrotado a Jack Hagen, iba a morir tras su victoria? Winry sentía que se desmayaba, cuando un soldado irrumpió en la tienda y anunció:

-¡Comandante! ¡Teniente! ¡Acaban de llegar el Señor…!- pero no termina porque es empujado por un hombre delgado, de aspecto desgarbado y barba desordenada; le seguía un joven más elegante y de porte serio, aunque desencajado por el accionar de su acompañante.

-¡Vamos muchacho! No tengo tiempo para esto- le dijo el hombre cansinamente al soldado al momento de empujarlo.

-Deberías ser más considerado, Haus.

-Y tu deberías aprender a referirte con respeto a tus superiores, muchacho.-le espeta el doctor. De repente, voltea y ve que todos lo miran como si fuera un bicho raro.- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el…?-no acaba la frase pues Arzu se le tira encima…

-¡Maestro!- grita la mujer como si viera a una estrella de TV, pero el viejo es más rápido y la evade, cayendo esta sobre Buckler.- Ouch ¡maestro! ¿Por qué siempre me hace lo mismo? ¿Y como llegó tan rápido?

-Extorsionó al hombre de la locomotora para aumentar la velocidad del tren. Gracias a eso, casi nos descarrilamos 6 veces y alrededor de 150 pasajeros han entablado juicios a Train's McLarren&Asociates S.A. (línea inventada, no tiene nada que ver con la historia).- todos se quedan boquiabiertos ante la declaración del joven William Buckler. Haus repara en el joven que esta sobre la mesa.

-¿Es un velorio? Rayos y yo que olvide traer lirios ¿No tienen café y galletas?- A más de uno se le cruzó por la mente golpear al Doctor, inclusive a Alphonse, pero fue Arzu quien protestó.

-No se haga el imbécil, maestro: Ese hombre esta vivo y necesita de sus habilidades como médico alquimista para ser salvado.

-Espera un momento, a mi sólo me han llamado para hacer una autopsia, así que, a menos que no tenga rigor mortis, no lo…-entonces Winry se planta frente al doctor, le toma de las manos y le pide encarecidamente con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor… ha sufrido un grave golpe en la cabeza y puede morir si nadie hace nada… su aprendiz no tiene los instrumentos adecuados para esta operación y… sólo queda la alquimia para salvar a Ed… por favor… sálvelo…- le imploró la chica. Mientras la chica rogaba por la clemencia del hombre, este la miraba: su piel blanca, sus cabellos rubios y su estado lamentable: estaba cubierta por un sobretodo, pero su blusa estaba medio desgarrada, lo cual le ofrecía una vista espectacular. Pero, por sobre todo, buscaba la verdad en sus ojos, los sentimientos que movían esa apasionada plegaría a un descarado doctor que acababa de conocer. Finalmente, accedió… a su manera particular…

-Como negarme ante un par de buenos pechos.- Esa línea hizo que Winry se sonrojara y se cubriese más de lo que ya estaba y que todo el mundo lo mirara con estupor al Haus, además de murmurar cosas como "maldito insensible", "miserable", "pervertido" o "viejo verde". El hombre sacó a todo el mundo del lugar, excepto a Arzu y a los heridos. Tras 20 minutos, se escuchó el sonido de una transmutación y 10 minutos más tarde, Haus y Arzu salieron de la tienda.

-Bien señorita, debo decirle que su novio estará bien y quizás recupere la conciencia en algunas semanas… o meses… o años… mejor dejémoslo en meses.- Winry no parecía entender lo que pasaba, así que Arzu se lo explicó más amablemente.

- Edward sufrió una hemorragia cerebral. Logramos detener la hemorragia y drenar la sangre, pero me temo que podría haber daño cerebral, parcial o permanente. Lo siento…- la chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba y se abrazó de la joven, empezando a llorar. Ese día, todos (los personajes principales), incluyendo Haus y Buckler, fueron llevados a Central, donde podrían observar la evolución del estado del "Alquimista de Acero".

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-El Dr. Haus dijo que irías recuperando la memoria lentamente. También dijo que despertarías a la 4ta o 9na semana…- la chica mira por la ventana: el día era hermoso, soleado, aunque con un vendaval fuerte.- Alphonse se recuperó rápido- le dijo la chica a su amante inerte- hoy parece haberse quedado dormido, pues no ha venido aún a visitarte. Roy apenas llegó y empezó a comprar muebles para la bebe casi compulsivamente jajajaja... Riza parece más serena y le reclama al Comandante que se parece a Hughes cada vez que habla de su pequeña hija. La otra vez fui a su casa: toda la entrada estaba llena de juguetes y juegos para infantes de diversos tipos y Roy estaba armando una cuna jajaja, te hubieras reído si hubieras estado allí…- decía la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero con un claro sentimiento de tristeza en su voz. Miraba el rostro de su novio, que no hacía ninguna mueca, ni reacción.- Lo siento…- dijo la chica de repente.- ojalá, nunca hubiéramos entrado a esa cueva… entonces, tu no… tu nunca hubieras…- la chica sujeto la mano del alquimista y apoyo su cabeza sobre su brazo, mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro-… lo siento tanto…

**Cede Principal del Parlamento Nacional de Amestris- Ciudad Central- 12:35 PM**

Johannes se sentó a esperar a que apareciera el Comandante Supremo Roy Mustang. La sala de espera del edificio era imponente, adornada con bellas arañas de oro y cuyo techo sostenían unas impresionantes columnas de mármol finamente tallado, plantadas sobre el suelo brillante por el encerado que con tanto esmero habían hecho los cuidadores de aquel palacio. Roy apareció en el instante en que el muchacho contemplaba algunas de las pinturas, donadas por artistas y hasta por los propios políticos del Parlamento.

_-"El León y el Caballo en la __Nemirtingas žemės upių _(Tierra de los Ríos Inmortales en Lituano... según Google, no sé como se pronuncia XD)_"_ la última gran batalla de la guerra con Drachma y la razón principal de la rendición por parte del joven _Didysis Karalius _(Gran Rey) Vytautas I Hedervari. Me parece la obra más hermosa de toda la colección.

-Pero no así es la mejor obra del maestro Onig Alletrop.- le dijo Roy

-Sí, ese viejo debe haber tenido una larga trayectoria para pintar obras tan hermosas como esas.

-De hecho, apenas voy a cumplir 24 años en Julio próximo.- dijo el pintor apareciendo con un cuadro bajo su brazo y acompañado por una jovencita de 16 años al lado suyo y por el Dr. William Buckler.

-¿Usted es… el maestro Onig?- el joven asintió ante la pregunta y el muchacho le hizo una reverencia.- mucho gusto, soy uno de sus más grandes admiradores, mi nombre es Johannes Erhart Engel von Jungingen. También me conocían como Sinjotli Lentz, "El alquimista sin nombre".- Onig parece reconocerlo.

-Sí, te recuerdo de las noticias del periódico. Está es mi hermana menor, Beatrice; y ya debes conocer al Dr. Buckler.

-¿Usted era el encargado de la señora Fallwind, verdad?- el hombre asiente, a la vez que todo el grupo es guiado por Roy…- Ya veo. Por cierto, Comandante ¿A dónde vamos?

-A ver al Primer Ministro.- Johannes se quedó congelado.

-¿A- al primer mi-mi-ministro? _"Demonios y yo que olvide ponerme corbata y lustrar mis zapatos"_- pensó el muchacho, el cual iba vestido con una camisa, chaleco, pantalón y sobretodo. De repente, Roy se detuvo frente a un escritorio, en el que la secretaría del 1er Ministro tomaba algunas notas, a la vez que contestaba el teléfono. Roy le dijo su nombre, su rango y mencionó la razón por la que se encontraban. La mujer sólo hizo una señal para que todos pudieran pasar. Traspasaron la gran puerta del despacho del 1er Ministro: parado frente a la ventana que daba una increíble vista a la ciudad, el Ministro revisaba unos documentos, cuando vio a sus invitados.

-Bienvenidos, tomen asiento.- dijo el hombre rubio, de cara y nariz alargada, además de labios finos, ojos pequeños y mirada calculadora.- Ninguno de ustedes, salvo el Comandante Mustang, me conoce en persona, así que me presento: Me llamó Iustinianus Hensel Coptom, Primer Ministro del Gobierno Parlamentarista de Amestris.- Johannes parecía haberlo visto hacía ya mucho tiempo antes, quizás en alguna de las visitas de Wilhelm Canaris, Almirante de la Kriegsmarine y amigo de su padre. Recordó que, un día, llegó con un joven subordinado, que le hizo compañía durante toda su estancia: efectivamente, aquel subordinado, a quien ahora conocía como el primer ministro Iustinianus Coptom, en este mundo llegaría a ser uno de los más sanguinarios oficiales nazis que haya habido jamás. Su nombre: Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich.- He escuchado noticias sumamente preocupantes del sur del país. Quisiera que me dieran todos los detalles posibles y es por eso que los llamé a todos ustedes… Espera un minuto ¿Dónde esta Van Haus?

-Me temo que ya lo conoce, señor. El viene cuando puede o bien cuando se le da la gana; además, esta encargándose de un paciente muy especial.

-Mmm… ya veo. Bueno, en fin ¿Por quien comenzamos? ¿Comandante Supremo Mustang?- Mustang habla durante un buen tiempo sobre los acontecimientos ya narrados en los capítulos anteriores.- Ya veo… así que el difunto Jack era un Athanatoi… y ese Sifridus Kroenen ¿Es segura su acusación?

-Es muy probable. Ahora que lo pienso bien…- dijo Roy a la vez que hacía memoria sobre las acciones del General Larry Eckter en la guerra de Drachma- esa acusación tiene mucho sentido: gran parte de las investigaciones hacia estos terroristas fueron encabezadas por subordinados del General. Aún así, esa no es suficiente prueba comparada con el descubrimiento que hizo el joven alquimista en diciembre pasado.- Iustinianus hace una señal al muchacho para que hable, y este se planta adelante del Ministro para contar su información.

-Empiece, Señor Engel.- el joven explica con lujo de detalles lo que encontró en su misión al norte (que se los pondré en la cacería de muérdagos… cuando pueda continuarla XD) y sobre todo, algo que llamó mucho la atención del Ministro- Así que encontraste documentos que relacionan a Eckter con el GLAP ¿Verdad?

-Así es. El Comandante Mustang le entregará dichos documentos en su reporte.

-Cielos, quien creería que el GLAP ganaba fondos con un negocio tan sucio y desalmado como el de la explotación y trata de personas. Sí esta información es cierta, estaremos atrapando a los implicados en las próximas semanas. Ahora, en lo referente a estos Athanatoi… ¿Qué es lo que han averiguado?- Johannes volvió a hablar.

-Le parecerá una locura lo que le voy a contar y me gustaría que quedará entre nosotros cinco lo que vayan a escuchar.- todos asienten y el joven pasa a relatar.- La persona que esta causando todo esto, señor, es de mi mismo lugar de procedencia: ambos venimos de la tierra de aquellas maquinas voladoras que asaltaron Ciudad Central hace ya 6 años. Sus intenciones, como pude verlas cuando trató de leer mi mente, es una sola: la erradicación de los humanos en este mundo y la creación de una raza de hombres y mujeres perfectos.- todos abrieron los ojos por el asombro- Ahora mismo, él está empezando a buscar las partes que él necesita para crear a esos "súper humanos". Él nombre de este sujeto es Sifridus Waldemar Kroenen von Ruhenheim.

-Entiendo- dijo el primer ministro- ¿Algo más que agregar?

-No, por ahora, señor.- respondió el alquimista. El siguiente en hablar fue Buckler.

-Buenas tardes, señor Ministro. Soy William Buckler, investigador de patologías del Centro Médico de Amestris. Debo advertirle que lo que dijo Johannes puede explicar el secuestro de una joven, Elsie Fabre: presumimos que fue secuestrada por su sangre, la cual estaba contaminada por ciertas substancias en la sangre de una de mis pacientes, Elba Fallwind. En este reporte.- dice el joven alcanzándole un folio al Ministro.- están los síntomas y consecuencias del llamado "Síndrome de Elba".- El hombre lo revisa un breve momento y se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

-Ya veo. Comandante ¿Algo más que agregar?

-Sí… pero, creo que lo mejor sería decírselo en privado.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, maestro Onig ¿Qué donación ha traído esta vez?- el joven saca el cuadro de su funda protectora y lo muestra: es el mismo cuadro que acababa de dibujar hacía unas semanas.- Increíble. Es esplendido, señor Alletrop, de verás una magnifica obra de arte.

-De hecho, señor, más que para donarlo, esperaba que los altos mandos inmiscuidos en este caso, me pudieran revelar los designios de este cuadro.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Al parecer, tanto yo como mi hermana, podemos ver el destino parcial o completo de una persona o nación, mediante diversas expresiones.- explicó el pintor al hombre. Este, no se creyó ni una palabra, pero por si las dudas, le preguntó a William.

-¿Le crees?

-Honestamente, al principio juré que era una coincidencia. Pero el cabello de aquella figura pequeña de negro, coincidía con el de una de los Atanathoi y, si lo analizamos bien, el que muestra su brazo izquierdo cubierto por una armadura podría haber sido Jack Hagen, así como esas figuras casi esqueléticas, los autómatas.- le confesó Buckler al político.- Además, Haus lo respalda.- el hombre soltó un suspiro y luego, soltó resignado.

-Quiero que le digan esto a Haus: Tienes un mes para esclarecer el significado de este cuadro. De no hacerlo, tendré que quitarle "ese" elemento.

-¿A que se refiere con "ese" elemento?- pregunta Roy. Iustinianus lo mira con curiosidad y luego le dice al pintor.

-Maestro Onig, esta es de veras una hermosa pintura. Quisiera darle algo por ella.- acto seguido el hombre hace un cheque de algunos miles de cens y se lo entrega al pintor.- Fue un gusto conocerlo, vuelva cuando quiera.- El joven y la chica se retiran de la estancia. Luego, el hombre de Estado se dirige a los militares- Hace algunos años, luego de la caída del régimen autoritario del King Bradley, se empezó una exhaustiva investigación hacia los proyectos Estatales hechos desde los primeros años del gobierno del finado. Yo en ese entonces era Ministro de Asuntos Internos y, como tal, dirigí una investigación a diversos laboratorios de investigación, casas de políticos oficialistas, generales y alquimistas estatales. Uno de mis agentes, un recientemente nombrado Alquimista Estatal, Abraham Grigori Van Haus, fue enviado a investigar a la casa de un desaparecido Alquimista Estatal: Tim Marcoh. Cuando volvió, me entregó un folio lleno de reportes y un cofre. Revisé ambos: el reporte era una gran cantidad de datos que hablaban sobre la transmutación humana y la creación de "Piedras Filosófales"; la letra no era de Haus, es más, él confesó que era un estudio realizado por el desaparecido Alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric.- ambos alquimistas se mostraron impresionados.- El contenido de ello y el hecho de que en la casa de Marcoh se encontraran algunas "piedras rojas semi-perfectas" nos llevó a deducir que el gobierno de King Bradley llevó acabo experimentos humanos para la creación sistemática de "Piedras Filosófales"- Ambos alquimistas se esperaban esa aclaración: uno la había escuchado y el otro lo había visto en las memorias de Edward.- Él parecía muy perturbado por eso, aún así, aceptó que yo le diera la autorización para quedarse con la piedra roja, con tal que la usara en fines médicos.- Johannes le reclamó.

-¿Cómo puede circular algo como eso en el ejercito si su creación es tan abominable?

-Tú tienes poderes inhumanos y aún así estas en el ejército.- le respondió Iustinianus.- Eso es porque queremos que estés de nuestro lado y no del lado enemigo, es por la misma razón que algo como la "piedra roja" es usado en el ejercito por un médico alquimista, y salvar a cuantas personas podamos, y no para potenciar los poderes del Comandante Mustang y arrasar una ciudad.- el muchacho se quedó mudo ante la aclaración del Ministro. En parte se sentía ofendido pues, pese a que siempre pensó que lo habían aceptado para tenerlo cerca, era casi como si lo trataran como un objeto.

-Me disculpo por la pregunta, señor… ¿Puedo retirarme?- el Ministro asintió y el joven se retiro callado, sin decir ni una palabra. Roy sólo miraba, hasta que el hombre le dijo…

-Habla con él, si quieres.- Roy sale de la oficina y alcanza a Johannes fuera de la secretaría.

-Engel, lamento las duras palabras del Ministro. Él puede ser algo frívolo, pero no es una mala persona.- el muchacho se queda callado y luego le responde.

-Sabía que me aceptaron a mí por ser un sujeto con poderes altamente peligrosos. Sin embargo, siempre que lo recuerdo pienso que, por una prioridad y un temor absurdo, arruinamos el sueño de una chica que deseaba ser Alquimista Estatal.- dijo el joven refiriéndose a Jane. Mustang le respondió…

-Creí que te lo había explicado cuando la nombre tu compañera: ella se iba a consumar en una acción de venganza y podría traerle consecuencias graves.-le dijo Mustang.

-¿Y si eso no hubiera ocurrido?- preguntó Johannes. Sin embargo, no quiso seguir más con el tema.- Tranquilo, señor, las palabras del Ministro pueden sonar algo fuertes pero no son un insulto para mi. Me voy a visitar a Jane.

-Buena suerte, Engel..- se despide del muchacho y vuelve a la sala de Iustinianus.

-Creo que fui muy duro con el chico.- comentó el hombre con seriedad, a la vez que le servía una taza de té a Roy…

-No, se lo ha tomado muy bien, Sr. Ministro.- El hombre suspira aliviado y luego le recuerda…

-Me ibas a contar algo sobre ese Sifridus ¿Qué es?

Roy frunció el seño y recordó viejos momentos, de una guerra que, en ese momento, parecía muy distante. En ese instante, Johannes ya había tomado un taxi hacía el hospital. Estando ya cerca del hospital, se preguntó si Jane estaría despierta en esos momentos y, efectivamente, la chica se encontraba despierta y más aburrida que de costumbre. Miraba de vez en cuando hacía la ventana y otras veces hacía la puerta de la habitación. En una de esas oportunidades, vio como Arzu entraba con una bandeja con tostadas, mantequilla y leche.

-¿Cómo está la paciente favorita de mamá?- le dice la Teniente Primera de manera cariñosa, para ocultar la intención de hacerle perder la paciencia.

-Muy gracioso, Arzu.- le dijo la chica sin ningún rastro de gracia en su rostro.- ¡dame eso!- le dice con cierta rudeza a la chica mientras le quita la charola.

-Jeje lo siento.- le dice la mujer.- no pude evitarlo, te veías muy aburrida ¿Aún no viene tu novio?- Jane casi se atraganta con la leche que había empezado a tomar.

-(*tos repentina*) ¿Mi novio? Pe-pero ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Bah, no te hagas la difícil: Te viene a visitar todos los días, conversan o juegan cartas durante casi 5 horas, te ayuda a ordenar esta habitación e incluso cambió 5 veces las flores del florero en tan sólo 3 semanas… dime, si eso no es amor, entonces ¿Qué es?

-A…a… a… - la chica no sabía que responder ante la presión de su superior y amiga, pero tras serenarse un rato, alzó su mano derecha, mostrándole a Arzu que estaba usando su guante de filamentos, con el cual la atrapó a la mujer- aquí sólo hay una bonita relación maestro-alumna y nada más que eso ¿entendiste, Arzu?

-Sí, sí como tú digas _"cielos, si que esta enamorada"_- dijo la chica sin mostrar temor ante el agarre de la teniente, que la soltó.- hablando de parejas, el joven Edward aún no ha despertado.- ambas se pusieron a pensar acerca de los últimos acontecimientos: los autómatas, los athanatoi, la muerte de Jack… todo les parecía tan extraño.

-¿Cómo ha estado la señorita Winry?

-Igual que tu novio: va a verlo todos los días, le habla como si de un momento a otro fuera a despertar, ayuda a bañarlo, desenreda su cabello y técnicamente esta todas las horas de visita.- Jane siente una punzada en el estomago al ver tan terrible situación para personas tan buenas.

-Dime ¿Qué esperanzas tiene de despertar sin daño cerebral?

-Pocas: podría despertar pero el daño esta hecho y, aunque sea con el poder de la piedra roja, las neuronas son células interconectadas entre si y además poseen parte de la memoria, sin mencionar que no se pueden regenerar.- Johannes aparece para incluirse a la conversación.

-Puede ser, pero recuerda que estamos hablando de Edward Elric: podría tener una o dos sorpresas bajo la manga.

-Buenos días, maes…

-Creo haberte dicho casi setecientas veces que me llamaras por mi nombre.

-La última vez que me dijiste eso fue cuando te llamabas Sinfjotli.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, me gustaría que me llamaras Johannes.

-Precisamente, es la única orden tuya que me gusta desacatar, M-A-E-S-T-R-O.- le dice la chica con sorna a lo que este solo atina a sonreír para ocultar las ganas de estrangular a su pareja.

-En fin…-dice el alquimista tragándose toda su molestia y empezando a hablar con su subordinada. En esos momentos, en el mismo hospital, Edward Elric seguía en coma. Sus pensamientos, se dirigían en esos momentos a un tiempo en el pasado, hacía aquel día en los bosques de Viena, en que toda su perspectiva de vida, cambió para siempre:

**-Flashback-**

**16 de Abril de 1926 – Viena, 1era República de Austria**

Luego de dejar a Alphonse en el hotel tras su colapso, Edward decidió informarle a Ruphel Brinckmann sobre el fracaso de la expedición y el horroroso descubrimiento que habían hecho. Pero, entonces, se puso a sospechar ¿Qué ocurriría si Ruphel también trabaja para ellos? Es decir, los Nazis estaban en Viena y tras leer el plan ideológico de Hitler en su "Mein Kampf" estaba seguro que Austria (país en el que, en esos momentos al igual que Weimar, el antisemitismo y el esoterismo "estaban de moda") todo era posible. No habría más remedio: saldría de la ciudad, se infiltraría en la base y averiguaría que demonios hacía la Schutzstaffel en Austria.

Tras recorrer el largo camino, volvió sobre sus pasos, encontró la base y se escondió en los matorrales. Allí, oculto, se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo y con su sangre dibujo un círculo de transmutación en su automail.

-Si la teoría funciona- se dijo a si mismo el chico, a la vez que chocaba sus manos y sacaba una cuchilla de su automail.- ¡Sí! Ahora, a buscar la forma de infiltrarse.-pero, cayó en cuenta que su peinado, en especial su coleta, le podría ocasionar problemas.- (*suspiro*) Aquí se van al menos un año de no cortarse el cabello.- dice el muchacho al momento de cortarse la coleta con su cuchilla y guardarla en un bolsillo interno de su sobretodo. Aprovechando el agua de la copiosa lluvia que caía, improvisa un peinado formal y se prepara.

El momento adecuado llega cuando un soldado va a orinar al bosque. Mientras el hombre se encuentra vaciando la vejiga, Edward se acerca por detrás y lo noquea, lo ata y amordaza. Para su buena suerte, el hombre es casi de su talla y su traje le queda perfecto (uniforme de la SS: pantalones negros, camisa parda, gabardina de paño negro, botas negras, cinturón, Luger y una gorra negra). Ahora Edward, vestido como un Scharfürher (Sargento 1ero) de la Schutzstaffel, se dirige hacía la segunda puerta del campamento. Caminando por los alrededores, ve una zona oculta por la oscuridad, sin iluminación y sin mucha vigilancia: sólo un oficial, un muchacho de unos 18 años. El joven mira a todos lados y se acerca al Sturmmann (Cabo Primero).

-Schön nacht, eh? (bonita noche ¿eh?)- le dice el alquimista al joven a la vez que se oculta sus brazos tras su espalda para disimular la cuchilla. El joven saluda respetuosamente a su "superior" y le responde antes de volver a recostarse sobre la reja.

-Ja herr, sehr ruhig (Sí señor, muy tranquila)- Edward lo imita y están un momento en silencio. Finalmente, Ed le dice…

-Verzeihe mich (perdóname)- el muchacho lo mira con incredulidad y le pregunta

-Warum? (¿Por qué?)- acto seguido Edward le estampa un codazo con el automail que deja inconsciente al muchacho.

-Für das (por eso)- le dice Edward a la vez que arrastra al joven hacía los matorrales. Un oficial que pasaba por ahí, no vio nada pero escuchó al chico chocar con la reja, se le acerco a Ed y preguntó.

-Wo ist der Sturmmann Friedland? (¿Donde está el Cabo Primero Friedland?)

-Er ist urinieren (Él está orinando)- le respondió Edward señalando hacía el bosque. El oficial se la creyó y se fue. Apenas estuvo sólo, el alquimista trazó 5 pequeños círculos de transmutación en diferentes partes de la reja, tal que al unir cada uno de ellos formaba uno sólo. Transmutó la reja en cuatro pequeñas dagas arrojadizas (una suerte de kunais) y se adentró en el campamento. Empezó a caminar, sin sorprenderse ni levantar sospecha: pasaba una tras otro por las largas casonas de madera, las cuales le daban un aspecto similar a un campamento de entrenamiento. Tras buscar unos minutos, encontró la sala que buscaba: la sala de oficiales. Entró sin hacer ruido y empezó a buscar entre los diversos documentos que se encontraban en el lugar, hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención…

-Proyecto "Endlosung" (Solución Final)- leyó el joven en voz alta- Esto es…- y empezó a leer rápidamente todo el documento, en el que se detallaban las diversas formas de encargarse de las "razas impuras", "errores humanos" y, por sobre todas las cosas, los judíos, la antitesis de la raza "superior", la raza Aria. Habían muchas formas detalladas: escuadrones de la muerte, desapariciones, etc., pero entre todas ellas, la más resaltante era la creación de "Campos de Concentración" en donde se recluiría a los judíos. En ese momento, Edward sintió una furia terrible: las personas aniquiladas aquella tarde, no eran criminales, ladrones o violadores, sino gente común, como él o su hermano, que por el simple hecho de ser judío, gitano, homosexual o minusválido era asesinado como un toro en matadero. La idea le pareció más aterradora cuando vio un sello de aprobación con la firma del mismísimo Adolf Hitler y del jefe de la SS, Joseph Berchtold. Entonces pasó por su cabeza que esa podría ser la prueba definitiva para hacer quedar a Hitler como un loco genocida, pero sus planes de llevarse la carta y acabar con esta locura se fueron cuando sintió pasos cerca de la habitación. Buscó un escondite y lo encontró tras algunos cachivaches de aquella habitación. Segundos después, entraron 4 oficiales: Ed reconoció al líder de todos, al hombre de cabello plateado, pero de los otros tres, no tenía idea. El líder se puso a hablar.

-Caballeros, quiero felicitarles por el éxito de la prueba. Gracias a esto, el Fürher y el Reichsfürher (título que recibía el líder de la SS) se han mostrado complacidos con nuestro desempeño y han decidido que esta forma de ponerle solución al problema judío es la más conveniente: en total, hemos ejecutado a casi 1200 personas en un mes de estancia aquí y nadie se ha dado cuenta de esta actividad.- Edward se sintió horrorizado cuando escuchó esto.

-¿Qué será de esta base de prueba, Herr Hauptsturmfürher (Sr. Capitán)?

-Será borrada de esta tierra: la incendiaremos, nuestros aliados en el gobierno Austriaco dirán que era una fábrica y se incendió. Es más, hay barriles de propano al lado de cada casona, por eso di la estricta orden de no fumar.

-¿Y los cadáveres?

-Hemos rociado las tumbas con gasolina y antes de enterrarlos pusimos cal viva para acelerar su descomposición. Lo más probable es que ardan mejor de de esa manera. Ahora, vayan a empacar sus cosas… excepto usted, Scharfürher (Sargento Primero).- Edward creía que se refería a él, pero se dio cuenta que hablaba con un oficial un poco más bajo que los otros dos y de facciones más finas. Una vez ambos soldados se fueron, el capitán le dijo- es difícil hacerse pasar por un hombre ¿Verdad, Frau Eisenberg?- el Sargento se quitó la gorra y mostró su cabello atado en dos largas trenzas que se habían ocultado en esta y se puso unos lentes que llevaba consigo. Edward la reconoció: Era la ayudante de Ruphel, Winifred Aveling von Dusseldorf, pero ¿Qué se supone hacía ahí? ¿Acaso no había tenido que viajar? La chica le respondió al hombre.

-No es muy difícil que digamos. Supongo que la SS también podría admitir mujeres.

-Hay cientos de mujeres de raza Aria, pero sólo algunas pocas pueden ser llamadas a cumplir la misión de exterminar a los enemigos de esta.

-Herr Hitler piensa contrario a usted, Herr Kroenen ¿Por qué le considera, entonces, un ejemplo a seguir?

-En parte tiene razón: nuestra sociedad es una bola de mentiras y engaños, alemanes tratando de acabar a sus vecinos, pero lo insoportable es…

-¿Qué judíos y gitanos traten de minar la sociedad alemana?

-Exacto. Ah, Frau Eisenberg, estoy seguro que llegará muy lejos con esa actitud suya.

-¿Y que hay de… los alemanes que tratan de oponerse a su limpieza étnica? Dudo mucho que una buena parte de la población este de acuerdo con eso.

-No le entiendo muy bien.

-Me refiero a que sí, es verdad, debemos mejorar nuestra industria, reorganizar el estado y buscar la forma de reestabilizar nuestra mermada economía. Pero exterminar a los judíos podría ser considerado algo muy extremista de su parte, sin contar con que buena parte de investigadores, banqueros y hombres que podrían ser de provecho para el futuro Reich son judíos.- Kroenen se empieza a reír.

-jajajaja ¿Hombres de provecho? No, mein Frau: si es judío, no nos sirve ¿Investigadores? Si un judío es un gran investigador, entonces un Ario lo es mucho más; los banqueros judíos no son hombres de provecho, son aves de rapiña que se alimentan del pueblo con sus altas tasas de interés y si hay algo que puede serle de provecho al Reich, son sus ganancias.- Winifred pareció saber que quería decir el hombre.

-¿Quieres decir que?

-El Fürher ya ha planeado algo: lo llamaremos Kristallnacht (literalmente significa, "Noche de los cristales" es el nombre común que se le da a "La noche de los cristales rotos") y será el día en que este plan se lleve acabo.- la chica suspiró, sacó una Mauser C-96 y apuntó al hombre, quien la miró con seriedad.- ¿Qué se supone que hace Scharfürher?

-Mi deber y obligación. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que esta locura continúe.

-¿Cómo se atreve a traicionar a la gloriosa Schutzstaffel?- la mujer se ríe un poco y le responde.

-¿Gloriosa? ¿Qué gloria tiene un grupo de asesinos?- entonces mete una de sus manos a la chaqueta y le muestra una identificación de la Abwehr- Yo sirvo únicamente a la República de Weimar ¿O acaso creyó que sus enfermizas ideologías influirían en mi?- el hombre se ríe un poco- ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Oh, nada. Es sólo que tus palabras me sonaban muy parecidas a las de un joven miembro del partido, uno de los gloriosos caídos en el Pusch de Munich.- la mujer abre los ojos por aquel sorpresivo comentario- No sé si lo conocías, se llamaba Maximilien Engel von Jungingen ¿Se te hace familiar el nombre?- la chica frunció el ceño y miró al hombre con rabia. Al ver que no obtendría respuesta de la muchacha, el sujeto habló.- Tenía una bellísima prometida, pobre chica, experimentó el dolor de ser viuda sin siquiera haberse casado ¿no lo cree, Frau Eisenberg? O debería decir ¿Frau Aveling?- ahora sí, la chica estaba sorprendida. Edward, por otro lado, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas: la chica con la que estaba saliendo trabajaba para el servicio de inteligencia del gobierno alemán… era todo muy difícil de asimilar, tan difícil de creer… pero continuó escuchando la conversación.

-¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo supo mi nombre y mi relación con él?- preguntó la chica. El hombre le respondió alzando los hombros y sus brazos como quien dice "no tengo la menor idea".

-Tengo mis métodos ¿Acaso creías que no iba a averiguar el historial de cada nuevo miembro de mi escuadrón? Me tomó un tiempo, pero pude averiguar tu procedencia y tus relaciones sociales. Me pareció increíble que la novia de un miembro del partido se uniera de repente y, más aún, que lograra ser admitida en la SS. Me pareció un excelente experimento: ver como se desempeñan las mujeres en el ejército, resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. Sólo que para la siguiente vez, necesitaremos mujeres al que no le hayamos matado el novio…- Ambos jóvenes, desde sus respectivas posiciones, miran escuchan atónitos la declaración del capitán, mientras que este sólo atina a sonreír y agregar…- ups, se me escapó jeje.

-¿Ustedes… lo mataron? ¿No había muerto asesinado por uno de los policías?

-Claro que no, fräulein: su nombre no aparece en la lista de muertos ni en los medios de comunicación. Seguramente la familia Engel te envió una notificación, diciéndote que había sido asesinado por un ajuste de cuentas.- la chica se ríe un poco.- ¿Qué?

-Gracias a Dios que tengo a personas tan buenas como ellas de mi parte. Sabía que murió asesinado por un ajuste de cuentas, pero nunca pensé que los responsables serían de su propio partido. Esta es mi venganza, Sifridus Kroenen: te mataré y entregaré esos archivos a las autoridades de Weimar, para que el mundo contemple las verdaderas intenciones de tu líder.

-Sí, supongo que tú ganas. Yo estoy desarmado y tu no… en parte me recuerda a la ejecución de esas personas "tan buenas" que tenías de tu lado.- la chica siente una punzada en el corazón y un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso. En un descuido fatal, baja un poco el arma: Sifridus aprovecha y activa un mecanismo bajo su manga que impulsa una pequeña pistola de bolsillo fuera de esta y va a parar a su mano. Winifred se da cuenta y vuelve a alzar el arma. Luego se escucha un único y tenue disparo… y Winifred cae de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose una sangrante herida de bala en su estomago.- ¿Creíste acaso que dejaría vivir al resto de la familia luego de la traición de su primogénito?- le preguntó a la vez que pateaba el Mauser, que ella había soltado al momento del impacto, justo hacia donde estaba Edward, quien contenía las ganas de gritar y matar al sujeto. La chica estaba llorando por la impotencia y la rabia.

-¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ LOS MATASTE? Herr Ludolf… Frau Agnes… y… ¿Ni siquiera le perdonaste la vida a tu propio ahijado?- Edward parecía recordar esos nombres y el apellido Engel, pero no recordaba de donde. El hombre la miró con seriedad hasta que un par de guardias entraron.

-Herr Haupstürmfürher, parece que alguien ha… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Nada en especial, esta zorra trató de asesinarme.- el hombre se le acera.- Mira niña, simplemente te lo resumiré porque no entiendes nada de lo que te trato de decir: esto es un secreto y nadie debe abandonarlo hasta que sea puesto en marcha; tanto Ludolf como tú amado Maximilien se retiraron del partido sabiendo esto. Nosotros somos una facción políticamente emergente y lo último que necesitamos para ganar sitios en el Reichstag (parlamento alemán) es un escándalo mediático en el que se nos acuse de "tendencia al genocidio". Oh y una cosa más…- se acerca a ella y le susurra algo al oído. Ella parece sorprendida y golpeada por lo que él le ha dicho, tanto que no puede pronunciar palabra.- liquídenla. Por cierto ¿Qué querían decirme?

-Alguien ha roto el cerco, hay un infiltrado…- explica un guardia a la vez que van a sacar sus Luger para cumplir la orden, pero no llegan a hacerlo cuando…

-Saquen sus manos de sus armas y no le pongan ni un dedo encima a la chica.- dice Edward sujetando ambas pistolas (su Luger y la Mauser de Winifred) y apuntando Sifridus con ambas.- O su capitán muere.

-¿El infiltrado?

-¡Edmond! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Así parece.- dice el capitán al ver la reacción de la chica.- tranquilo muchacho, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Así como acordaste la muerte de la familia Engel?- el hombre suspira

-¿También los conocías? Cielos, no debí haberlos matado jajaja- dice en son de burla.- Bueno, no me queda otra opción: muchachos, maten a la chica.- todos escuchan la orden sorprendidos.

-Pero, herr Kroenen…

-Veo que no te has dado cuenta de la situación en la que estas…- le dice Edward, cuando es interrumpido.

-No, joven: tú no sabes en que situación te has metido.- le dice con una sonrisa tranquila.- Este no es el único sitio de pruebas para el proyecto Endlosung, de hecho, hay tres campos más: uno cerca de Dachau, otro cerca de Mittlebau-Dora y uno más cerca de Hinzert. Todos han recibido la carta de aprobación del Fürher y todos tienen estudios parecidos a los que se muestran aquí. Si matan a un capitán o destruyen los documentos, entonces no cambiará nada.

-¿Estas diciendo que tu vida no vale nada? ¿Acaso no valoras tu vida?

-Valoro mi vida, pero la valoraría aún más si esta fuera invertida en algo tan útil como esto. Seré un sacrificio, pero valdrá la pena.- luego se dirige hacía sus guardias ¿Qué esperan para matarla?- Edward tenía que pensar en algo: matar al hombre y dejar que maten a Winifred o matar a los soldados y dejar que aquel hombre los matara a ambos, pues tenía otra pistola en su cinturón. No importaba la decisión que tomase, igual sus manos se mancharían de sangre. No quedaba otra, después de todo, era su vida y la de Winifred o la de ellos. Sólo tenía una chance para que todo saliera bien: disparó a los soldados mientras se lanzaba para cubrir a la chica de un ataque de Sifridus. Efectivamente, el capitán sacó su pistola y descargó dos tiros que fueron bloqueados por la espada de Edward, quien al final le lanzó los cuchillos, los cuales impactaron en el brazo del hombre.

-Es una excelente espada, debo admitirlo.- dijo Sifridus sosteniendo su herida e ignorando que el brazo y la espada del joven eran una misma cosa.- Sin embargo…- el hombre retrocede y finge tropezar contra su escritorio, yéndose para atrás y tumbando el escritorio para que le cubra y le dé tiempo de arrojar una granada (Stielhandgranate o granada de mango) por la ventana, cayendo al lado del barril de gas que habían posicionado a un costado de la casona de oficiales. Edward recordó ese detalle, cogió a Winifred y se lanzó hacía el rincón donde se había ocultado. Tras unos 5 segundos, la granada explotó, causando una reacción en cadena en todo el campamento. Sifridus aprovechó para escapar y culpar al intruso de la explosión que mató a por lo menos 2 soldados más.

-Encuéntrenlo y acaben con él.- dijo Kroenen a un pequeño grupo de 6 soldados, mientras que él y la mayoría de los soldados del campamento huían con los reportes. El muchacho se recuperaba del impacto de la explosión y miraba a la chica, que sangraba de manera continua.

-¡Wini! ¡Reacciona por favor, Winifred!- la chica lo mira con cansancio debido a la perdida de sangre.

-Ed…mond… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Encontre este lugar con mi hermano cuando fuimos a investigar las ruinas del castillo. Wini ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de esto?

-¿Me hubieras creído?

-Por supuesto, de hecho, ellos me persiguen por un altercado en el Putsch de Münich (*ligero sonido de llamas*) Ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí.- Edward carga a la chica y se dispone a salir a través del agujero de la casona, creado por la explosión. Antes de lograrlo, uno de los guardias que habían amenazado con matar a Winifred y que sólo había recibido un disparo en el brazo, se levantó y trató de detenerlos: Edward no tuvo más opción que atravesarlo con la espada.- Lo siento…- murmuró luego de sacarle la espada de la yugular. Vio también, al lado del escritorio derribado de Sifridus, un par de granadas: a través de las llamas pudo vislumbrar a unos 3 guardias, así que le iban a servir después de todo. Le quitó el seguro a una de esas y la lanzó por el agujero; automáticamente, se escucharon los gritos de alerta de los guardias.

-¡Granate (Granada XD)! ¡Cúbranse!- Edward supuso que se habrían tenido que separar para cubrirse de la explosión, así que aprovechó y tomó a la chica para escapar por la puerta de la casona. En la entrada encontró a uno: este le apuntó con su rifle de asalto MP40, pero el alquimista fue más rápido y le pegó un tiro de Mauser en la pierna. Pero el soldado insistió y, aún herido, trató de pararse para dispararle. Ed no tuvo más opción que apuñalarlo en el pecho. Los gritos del hombre fueron callados por la explosión de la granada. Por si fuera poco, el agujero que Edward había abierto en la reja, estaba por la parte que los 5 guardias restantes vigilaban; sabía que si quería salir con vida no tendría más opción que mancharse las manos con sangre alemana. No asimilaba la idea, pese a que acababa de quitarle la vida a 2 hombres (el otro soldado de la casona murió por la explosión junto con otros 2 soldados que estaban fuera). Winifred lo devolvió a la realidad: estaba sangrando mucho, ella había encarado a esos hombres que habían causado tantas muertes, ella luchaba por mantener una efímera paz que incomodaba a toda una nación pero que protegía a todo el mundo de un horror como el de inicios del siglo. Terminó por decidirse pero, primero, debía esconder a la chica antes de encargarse de ellos: la dejó entre unas herramientas, no sin antes cubrirle ajustadamente la herida para ralentizar el sangrado.

-Quédate aquí, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.- le dijo el muchacho, para luego subirse al tejado de la casona rectangular y poder contemplar mejor el panorama.- estaban siendo rodeados: habían 2 grupos, uno de dos soldados avanzando por el lateral y otro de 3 soldados que se había quedado vigilando. Por las insignias pudo distinguir que en el grupo de tres estaba un Scharfürher, así que decidió, por más loco que parezca, atacar al grupo de 3. Antes de la operación, tuvo tiempo de escuchar una corta conversación entre los hombres.

-¿A cuantos fugitivos perseguimos, Herr Fritzl?

-Uno nomás, sino hubiéramos tenido que traer más tropas.

-¿Quién cree que sea, herr? ¿Acaso un familiar de alguno de nuestros experimentos?

-Aunque lo fuera, tarde o temprano acabará como esa mierda que se esta quemando- dijo el hombre, apuntando hacía una de las tumbas masivas que se estaba incendiando por los gases de descomposición que emitían los cadáveres.-Descuiden muchachos, de seguro…- no pudo decir más, pues Edward le cayó desde el tejado, clavándole la espada entre el omoplato y el cuello. Los jóvenes cadetes, sorprendidos y atemorizados, dispararon a la vez que gritaban, lo cual llamó la atención de los otros 2, que volvieron apresuradamente. Cuando llegaron y encontraron a sus compañeros, uno estaba herido, por una bala de Mauser en el pecho, y el otro estaba muerto. Ambos, automáticamente, se pusieron de espaldas contra el otro, dejando un corto espacio, y empezaron a buscar al sospechoso, cuando el moribundo logró susurrar…

-a…rri…ba…- ambos soldados entendieron, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Edward volvió a bajar, pero esta vez cayó en ese corto espacio que dejaron los soldados entre sus espaldas. Tenía los brazos cruzados, uno sobre el otro, con una pistola en cada mano (para un mayor detalle, vean la película Equilibrium), con las cuales descargó una ráfaga de balas contra los soldados, matándolos en el acto. Luego, se dirigió al moribundo, quien le apuntaba a duras penas con su Luger, la cual soltó tras recibir un balazo en la mano por parte de Edward. Cuando estuvo frente a él, el soldado le preguntó…

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿¡Qué te hemos hecho!- Edward, con una mirada indolente y una voz fría como el acero, le respondió señalándole las enormes tumbas ardientes.

-Y ellos ¿Qué les hicieron a ustedes?- el joven soldado lo miró desconcertado y empezó a llorar…

-Lo siento… debes creer que somos monstruos, por favor, no me mates.- Ed pensó en dicha situación: es cierto, una de esas ratas muertas era por lo menos 100 personas a salvo, pero sabía que la muerte no puede equipararse con muerte, ni una vida con otra vida. Lentamente, esa idea, que había sido ahogada desde que llegó a esa base, volvió a florecer en su mente. Así que apuntó y- ¡NO!- gritó el soldado, mientras que Edward disparaba el arma… hacía el suelo…- ¿Qué?

-Tu herida, no te di ni en pulmones ni en el corazón, ni parece que he dañado alguna arteria. Cúbrela y presiónala, así detendrás el sangrado hasta que llegues a Viena o a una casa donde te puedan ayudar. Eso sí: te vuelvo a ver con ese uniforme… y te liquido.- el soldado asintió ante el hombre, ensangrentado con la sangre de sus compañeros y de mirada fría, apenas iluminado por la luna en el cielo y el fuego en la tierra. Antes de irse, cogió la daga distintiva de la SS de su superior abatido y saltó hacía el tejado. Cuando Edward volvió vio a Winifred, con el cabello suelto y cubriéndose la herida, desplazándose como ella podía hacía una salida. Ed la tomó en brazos y se la llevó hacía donde él había entrado, se adentraron al bosque que colindaba con la reja. Edward trató de buscar algún camino y al encontrarlo, se topó con 2 cadáveres: uno, era el cadáver del guardia al que le había quitado la ropa y, el otro, era el del muchacho al que había noqueado, los habían ejecutado por no cumplir su labor.

-Verzeihe mich- le volvió a decir Ed, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Caminando por el bosque de Viena, tratando de buscar ayuda, Winifred, finalmente le dijo a Ed que parara, que estaba cansada y quería descansar. Él la miró y ella le mostró el pañuelo, antes celeste, ahora de un color púrpura por la sangre que lo había manchado.

-No me queda… mucho tiempo.- le dice la chica con una sonrisa y reposando en los brazos del joven.

-No digas eso. No mereces morir aún.

-Yo… ya he estado muerta.-le dice cansadamente.- Desde que la SS me quitó todo… he estado muerta… mis padres ya no viven… mis amigos han muerto…

-¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Acaso no cuento?- ella lo miró con calma y le respondió.

-Tú tienes una meta que cumplir… tienes a alguien que te espera… ¿No?- Edward se sintió sorprendido.

-Pero… tú…. Tú no mereces morir aquí… no quiero perderte, no a ti- le reclamó sin nada que argumentar y entre lagrimas. Ella sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas…. lo que te dije… aquella vez que nos conocimos? ¿Recuerdas… mis primeras palabras… hacía ti?

-"Perdoneme, creo que me confunde con alguien más, señor"- la cita el muchacho con voz quebradiza.

-Exacto… jajaja… lo estas volviendo a hacer… Por favor, Edmond… quiero, que acabes con todo esto…- Edward entiende a que se refiere, pero él se niega.

-No

-Por favor, Edmond

-¡No lo haré y eso es todo!- le gritó a la chica… aunque está, tenía un último recurso

-Sabes, si me sacaras esta bala… aún tendría un tiempo más para vivir.- Edward obedeció: desenfundó la daga, pues para eso la había traído sólo que lo había olvidado y la metió lentamente en la herida. La chica le fue indicando donde estaba el proyectil, pero en una de esas instrucciones, ella fingió ver algo en el bosque, por lo que Ed volteó a ver. Ella, entonces, aprovechó y golpeó la daga hasta que estuviera clavada hasta el mango en su herida. El alquimista la miró desconcertado y ella lo vio a él con tranquilidad…

-Tú… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa manera?

-jajajaja… siempre fue di- divertido… engañarte así… Ed… ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Yo nunca te estuve esperando... pero me alegró mucho que tú… que tú aparecieras en mi vida… me salvaste de la desesperación… me reviviste… pero yo… ya no tengo tiempo… sólo he acortado lo inevitable…- le dice a la vez que le da un beso.- hey, no llores… ahora ya no tienes ataduras para seguir tu camino… voy a ver a todos aquellos a quienes he querido…

-No… no por favor… demonios… sabía que debí haber traído a Johannes para que me ayudara.- se dijo a si mismo, revelando el nombre de su aprendiz. La joven moribunda, escucha ese nombre y se alegra tanto que coge al joven de la solapa y le planta un profundo beso.- ¿Qué? ¿Winifr…?- ella lo interrumpe

-Gracias… Por lo menos sé que… él está bien.- le dijo la chica al muchacho para luego mirar hacía el cielo, hacía las estrellas y la luna llena que iluminaba aquel bosque, a la vez que dice su última voluntad- quema mi cuerpo… arrójame hacía el Noroeste… para que pueda volver con el viento a casa… a Magdeburg… donde podré volver a verlo… tanto tiempo a pasado… sin que lo viera… Max… Ed… mond…

-Edward…- le interrumpe a la chica, que ya apenas puede mover sus ojos.- mi verdadero nombre es Edward.

-Ed…Edward…- dice en un último suspiro, dejando que su alma vuele hacía el cielo estrellado. El joven grita ante la partida de la chica y llora muchos minutos abrazando el cadáver de su ser amado. Tras llorarle, recoge una buena cantidad de leña, cubre el cadáver con su chaqueta y tras volver de las ruinas de la base a recoger un poco de gasolina y kerosén, quema el cadáver de la difunta en una improvisada pira funeraria. Eran cerca de las 3: 35 AM del 17 de Abril de 1926, cuando Edward lleva las cenizas de la chica hasta un claro del bosque y las arroja en dirección al Noroeste. Luego, va a ver a Ruphel, al que le cuenta acerca de Winifred y la Abwerh: Él dice no saber nada acerca de eso y le da a Edward ropa nueva y sus condolencias por la partida de la chica. Luego, aquel día que abandonaron ese mundo, un agonizante Ruphel Brinckmann le revelaría que ambos, tanto Winifred como él, eran de la Abwerh.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Fueron momentos muy terribles ¿No lo crees, Edward?- el joven se ve así mismo, y a quien le dijo eso, en un sitio completamente distinto del cielo y la tierra, sólo todo blanco. Allí, a cierta distancia de él, estaba su padre…

-Ah, eras tu, Hohenheim ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta.- Ed la pensó un poco y entonces…

-Espera ¿Quieres decir que yo…?

-Bueno, casi.- le dice su padre quien ahora aparece frente a una enorme puerta negra.- Si entraras aquí no podrías volver jamás.

-¿Pero como fue que?

-Ese golpe en la cabeza ¿Acaso creíste que no te dejaría secuelas?

-…

-Mira que tuviste suerte: alguien te salvó usando una piedra roja perfeccionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es el pedazo de idiota que se atrevió a hacerlo? ¿Acaso no sabe de qué está hecha esa cosa?

-Ni idea de quien habrá sido, pero esa cosa de verdad a ayudado mucho a tu recuperación, aunque esta ha sido demasiado lenta, después de todo, 3 semanas de coma es un buen tiempo, pero es más que seguro que no tendrás muchos problemas nerviosos gracias al tratamiento…

-¿¡Qué! ¿3 semanas? Pero si yo ni he sentido el paso del tiempo.

-Lo sé. Pero lo que no me cabe es como es que no has podido escuchar todas esas súplicas.

-¿Suplicas?- Edward empieza a escuchar los diálogos de Winry con el cuerpo del Elric.- ¿Winry?- el padre asiente.

-Su voz indirectamente influyó en ti e hizo que recordaras esos momentos. La cuestión ahora es ¿Qué harás? ¿Lucharás una guerra que no te corresponde? ¿O vivirás en paz tu nueva vida con tus seres amados?

-¿No es obvio que la segunda opción?

-¿Y como esperas hacerlo si ella no sabe nada de esto? ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo si ni has encontrado la diferencia entre Winifred y Winry?

-Mira quien habla de ocultar secretos a tu pareja, viejo inútil, tú no tienes autoridad para decirme eso. En cuanto a lo otro, ya se lo dije a Johannes en la cueva: Amé a Winifred de una manera muy diferente a como amo a Winry, pues, pese a que eran físicamente iguales, no tienen parecido en absoluto: Winifred era amable hasta tal punto que nada parecía irritarla, mientras que Winry cuando se irrita lo mejor es ponerse a cubierto; Wini tenía un aire muy triste pese a su sonrisa, mientras que Winry no se guarda ni su tristeza ni su alegría, pues la muestra ante todo el que la ve. Resultaron ser chicas muy diferentes al final. Sé que la diferencia entre los reflejos, más que su físico, es lo que vives con ellos, lo que sientes de ellos, lo que aprendes de ellos y las circunstancias que los rodean.

-Mmm… entiendo tu punto de vista. No es acertado, pero va por allí. En fin, no me queda más tiempo, es hora de que despiertes.- la puerta se abre despidiendo un halo de luz.- Por cierto, no trates de mentirme: sé que también lucharías esta guerra, por el bien de ella.- se voltea hacía la puerta y empieza a avanzar.

-¿Te veré algún día, viejo?- el hombre voltea su cara hacía él y le dice…

-Jeje…tarde o temprano tendrás que entrar aquí. Cuando ocurra, tu madre tendrá que preparar más comida de la usual.- Edward lo mira, atónito.- No es un mal lugar, de hecho es muy acogedor. Cuídate, hijo.- dice eso una vez entra a la puerta, la cual se cierra.

-Je… nos vemos, viejo miserable.- responde con una sonrisa, antes de que una luz lo envuelva. Al despertar, ve a Winry, acompañada de Johannes, Jane, Arzu y Haus.- ¿De que me perdí?- pregunta el joven con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ed… ¡Edward!- grita la chica, llorando y abrazando al muchacho con una fuerza descomunal.

-¡Ahhhgg! ¡Winry! ¡Cuidado con la herida!- se quejó el muchacho, a la vez que le devolvía el abrazo… hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el doctor.

-Esto es tan tierno que voy a vomitar…- espetó secamente.- Muy bien señoritas, tengo que revisar al paciente, así que desaparezcan por unos minutos.- todos los presentes excepto Haus salen de la habitación.- Me parece increíble que hayas podido sobrevivir.- le dice el hombre cogiendo una linterna y revisando los ojos de Edward.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Por el hecho de que estuviste 3 semanas en coma, tu pronóstico era daño cerebral irreversible y pérdida parcial de memoria.- le pincha cada uno de los dedos con una aguja y ve que sólo 3 dedos no reaccionan a los pinchazos.- y sólo pareces haber perdido la sensación en 3 dedos… que interesante…

-Doctor…

-Haus…

-Dr. Haus ¿Fue usted quien me salvó allí en Rush Valley?

-No me lo agradezcas, ni siquiera deberías.- le dijo el hombre haciéndole unos últimos análisis.- ¿Cuántos dedos vez?

-Cuatro

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Edmond Eirich

-Correcto, pero preséntate por tu verdadero nombre que ya sé quien eres en realidad.

-Edward Elric

-¿Dónde vives?

-En una casa en el pueblo de Rizenbull

-¿Con quien vives?

-Con mi hermano, nos mudamos hace unos días de la casa de mi abuela.

-¿Con una mujer como esa a tu lado y sigues viviendo con tu hermano?- preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido- Sí, creo que es suficiente. Salvo la movilidad, la sensación de tus dedos y el hecho que sigas viviendo con tu hermano, todo está bien.

-Gracias doctor. Sabe, de todas maneras tengo que agradecerle el que me haya salvado la vida.- el hombre se acerca para escuchar mejor al joven y este le estampa un golpe en la cara con la mano izquierda.- ¿Acaso no sabe de que esta hecha una piedra roja?

-Claro que lo sé.- le dice el hombre sujetándose la mejilla golpeada.- ¿Pero no crees que de esta manera es más beneficioso su uso? Lamentablemente, el proceso de creación no se puede revertir y no se puede devolver a los humanos a la vida, además era esto o usarlos para propósitos bélicos.- Edward va a hablar, pero el Doctor lo interrumpe.- Si tanto te preocupa, te alegrará saber que las investigaciones de Tim Marcoh están bajo mi custodia, por propia orden del Primer Ministro.- la conversación es interrumpida por Winry que se asoma tras la puerta para preguntar…

-Disculpe doctor, pero quería saber si ya podíamos pasar.

-Sí, no hay problema. Justamente estaba por decirles el estado del paciente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntaron todos (Winry, Johannes, Arzu y Jane)

-Está bien, sólo tiene algo entumecidos algunos dedos, pero no parece sufrir de alguna parálisis permanente. De hecho, podríamos darle de alta mañana.

-¿Alguna recomendación, maestro?- preguntó Arzu.

-Oh, nada en especial, sólo reposo, comer bien, no estresarse, tomar algunas de estos calmantes,- dice a la vez que pone unas píldoras sobre la mesa.-hacer ejercicios de estiramientos y…- tras darle un vistazo rápido a Winry, dice sin ningún ápice de vergüenza, en frente de todos los presentes.- tener sexo también ayudaría, sugeriría que fuera por las noches 3 veces por semana.- Todo el cuarto queda en silencio y con todos los presentes salvo el doctor con la quijada desencajada y una mirada de "¿WTF?" en el rostro.- En fin, tenía que ir a ver al Primer Ministro hace horas así que debe estar muy enojado. Arzu les alcanzará mi cuenta.- dicho esto, se va. Todos permanecen en silencio un tiempo, cuando Arzu decide romper el silencio.

-Bu-bueno… yo… perdónenlo ¿Si? Es muy bromista y tiene un pesado sentido del sarcasmo.

-Ya me di cuenta.- dice Johannes.- ¿De verás te encuentras tan bien, Edward?

-Sí, pero… no logro entender bien ¿De verdad estuve 3 semanas en coma?

-Así es.- le señaló Jane, la cual había sido llevada allí en silla de ruedas por Johannes y Arzu.- Estuviste un largo tiempo dormido por lo que pude escuchar. De hecho, nos enteramos que despertarías porque empezaste a convulsionar y todos vinimos aquí a ver si podíamos ayudar.

-¿Convulsionar? ¿Pero cuando…?- entonces recuerda cuando estuvo escuchando a su padre.-_"¿habrá sido en ese momento?"_- Ah, ya veo.- dijo tratando de fingir calma.

-Además la Srta. Rockbell ha estado a su lado durante todos los días de tu coma: ha estado conversando contigo todo el tiempo como si estuvieras despierto y pudieras escucharla.- el muchacho mira a Winry y esta sólo atina sonrojarse.

-Esperaba que pudieras escucharme y… de alguna manera despertar…- el le sonríe y se toma la nuca a la vez que ríe nerviosamente.

-Jejejeje… eh… Winry… yo, lo siento, pero debí haber estado muy dormido porque no pude escuchar tu voz, lo siento.- la chica se sorprende ante esa respuesta.

-Oh, ya veo… lo siento, entonces…- ella baja la cabeza algo desanimada por el comentario y todos lo demás miran a Edward inquisitivamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, Winry, por favor, no te sientas así por favor… no quise lastimar tus sentimientos, pero si yo… es decir… además que yo…- el joven se calló un rato y ordenó sus ideas.- (*suspiro*) Winry, discúlpame, pero ¿Podríamos hablar de aquí a un momento? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero primero necesito hablar con Johannes.

-¿Algo importante?- el muchacho asiente- entiendo…- ella y las 2 chicas salen de la habitación.

-Espero que sea algo importante.

-Claro que lo es ¿Cómo fue que Sifridus llegó a este mundo?

-De la misma manera que yo: él trató de subir a su avión-cohete y yo traté de detenerlo, como resultado, ambos peleamos y caímos de la cola del avión mientras estaban cruzando la puerta. Por algún motivo, él también llegó aquí y obtuvo habilidades como esas.

-¡Demonios! De haber sido más precavido todo esto se pudo haber evitado.- se maldijo así mismo Edward.

-Si hay alguien que tiene la culpa aquí, soy yo por no haberlo matado cuando pude: estaba cegado por mi odio y prolongue su vida más de lo…- Edward lo interrumpe.

-No quiero culpables ni nada, Johannes. Lo hecho, hecho está, no hay otra alternativa. Esta guerra dejó de ser ajena a mi desde que descubrí que soy causante indirecto de ella, además que de el resultado de esta depende el futuro de mi mundo y de mis seres queridos. Por eso, quiero que me mantengas al tanto de la situación, es más, quiero que me digan cuando se encargarán definitivamente de Sifridus o de alguno de sus Athanatoi.- el muchacho mira a su maestro y tras pensarlo, le dice con cansancio…

-Te mantendré al tanto del caso, pero me alegraría más que no te metieses en esto.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-¿Acaso no has encontrado la felicidad en la mujer que amas? ¿Acaso no estas contento con llevar una vida normal, como un hombre dedicado al trabajo? Entonces ¿Porqué elegir el camino de la lucha?

-Ya te lo dije, en parte es mi culpa…

-¡Deja de martirizarte!

-¡No me martirizo, Johannes! ¡Sólo trató de defenderla!- el muchacho no le reclama a Edward y este le explica.- Sifridus se ha vuelto poderoso a consta de su cuerpo: probablemente, su cuerpo es una masa de energía, compuesta por los "guardianes de la puerta" a quienes absorbió.

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunta sorprendido por la declaración.

-Es una teoría, pero, lo quiera o no, irá tras de mí, de ti, de Alphonse o de Winry. Debo estar preparado para afrontarlo y eliminarlo, porque no podremos vivir en paz hasta lograrlo.

-(*suspiro cansado*) Ten por seguro que pasaran algunos meses hasta que te diga que tienes que actuar. Ojalá Dios permita que podamos resolver este problema sin ti.- le dice a Edward antes de retirarse.- Oh, por cierto ¿Le vas a decir a Winry acerca de…?- el muchacho asiente y Johannes sonríe.- jejeje veo que ese golpe en la cabeza te ha hecho bien.

-Lárgate ¿si?-le dice sonriendo a lo que Johannes obedece entre risas. Winry entra al momento de que Johannes se ha ido.

-Y bien… ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Es… acerca de la chica que conocí en Viena… veras yo…- la chica que estaba en la entrada de la puerta, apenas escuchó el nombre de la ciudad, cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de su novio en una fracción de segundo.- ¿Y esa velocidad?

-No quiero perderme nada de lo que me vas a decir.- le dice con calma.

-No te molestaras ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta la chica sosteniendo su bolso, donde, el chico sabía, tenía siempre una llave de tuercas.

-Jeje… por nada, todo empezó cuando…- y así le cuenta como se conocieron, cual era su relación (lo explicaré en otro capitulo… si es que puedo) y su trágica muerte. Todo eso habría durado casi 40 minutos.- Y eso fue lo que pasó.- cabe decir que la chica estaba conmocionada por toda la historia que le habían contado.

-Ya entiendo. Fueron momentos muy difíciles los que pasaste, al igual que yo con Markus. Sin embargo, no tenías porque haberme ocultado esto tan celosamente ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por miedo a saber cual era tu reacción, si no me equivoco tú tampoco me hablaste acerca de Markus por ese motivo ¿Verdad?

-Yo no te lo quería contar porque consideré que no era necesario. Si me lo hubieras pedido de buenas maneras hubiera sido diferente, además de no haber tenido que temer para contarme esto. Has hecho de un problema simple algo mucho más complejo.

-Cállate, quieres. T-tu también has hecho mucho teatro con respecto a Winifred, así que no digas que soy el único que exagera.

-Entonces dime, si exagero tanto ¿Porqué no te he destripado con un destornillador al enterarme que tuviste un amorío con una chica físicamente idéntica a mi y tu quisiste hacerme sentir la peor lacra del mundo por querer estar al lado de alguien casi idéntico en personalidad a ti?- el muchacho empezó a tartamudear y de vez en cuanto buscaba dar una excusa aceptable, pero la chica sabía que no había como contradecirle y lo miraba con un aire de cierta superioridad, lo cual incomodó tanto al muchacho que buscó cambiar de tema.

-Vamos al grano.- le dice el chico tratando de hacer más corto el tiempo.- Sé que es muy pronto para pedirte esto, pero…eh… bueno, yo… eh… ah… sé que apenas hemos terminado de reconstruir mi casa y aún no tengo un trabajo estable pero… eh, yo.- la chica al inicio lo miraba con curiosidad pero la duda del chico estaba haciendo que su paciencia llegará al límite. Finalmente, el joven soltó la duda.- yo quería preguntarte si… tú… ¿ACEPTARÍAS VIVIR CONMIGO Y QUE ALPHONSE SE MUDE A TU CASA?- el silencio fue total. La chica lo miró con sorpresa y se echó a reír.- Eh… ¿Conté algún chiste?

-Jajajajajajajajajaja ¡A esto mismo me refiero! Siempre haces un mar de un vaso de agua. Eres demasiado exagerado jajajajaja

-Je… que chistosa.- dice Edward con sarcasmo.- Hey, ya deja de burlarte de mi propuesta.

-jajajaja es que no puedo creerlo, por el tono de voz y tu cara de duda por poco creí que me ibas a proponer algo más serio como comprometernos o casarnos.

-Considéralo como lo primero.- le dice Edward avergonzado, a lo que la chica deja de reírse.- ¿Ahora q…?- no continúa porque la chica se arrojó a los brazos del joven.

-Claro que acepto…- le dice ella apretujando más a Edward. Este le sonríe y le responde.

-Excelente… pero podrías dejar de abrazarme que me vas a abrir otra vez la herida.- la chica se apartó de él rápidamente.- jajaja era una broma.- le dice con una sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta el cuerpo de la chica que se vuelve a arrojar a sus brazos pero esta vez con más fuerza.- Ouch… eso sí dolió.

-Te lo merecías… idiota.- le responde la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí… supongo…- agrega Edward sintiendo el peso de la chica y el calor del sol de las 2 de la tarde entrando por la ventana.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta de esa habitación, Johannes se retira silenciosamente, con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su interior: Por un lado, una creciente alegría por Edward y Winry, quienes acababan de solucionar sus problemas; de otro lado, estaba un profundo dolor y odio al escuchar que fue Sifridus quien mató al último de sus seres queridos, su amiga de la infancia Winifred.

_-"Esa rata miserable…__**"**_

**-"Deberías tranquilizarte. Sé que es terrible enterarse de algo como eso, pero enfadado sólo vas a lograr que nos maten." **

_-"¿Pero que puedo hacer? Ese mal nacido acabó con todos mis seres queridos y con toda mi familia…"_

-**"No con todos… aún te queda alguien"**

_-"Será mejor para ella ignorar para siempre sus orígenes: de esa manera no la perseguirán"_

**-"¿La dejarás vivir y morir encerrada en un convento en Dinamarca?"**

-_"… Ella verá si decide seguir allí o no después de los 19. Además, si mal no recuerdo, planee algo estando en Viena y estoy seguro que será leído por la persona correcta… En fin, creo que iré a…"_- en esos pensamientos estaba cuando llegó a la entrada del hospital, donde se topó con Alphonse.- ¡Hey, Alphonse!

-Ah, Johannes ¿Sales de visitar a mi hermano? ¿Sabes si despertó?

-Acaba de despertar.- el amante de los gatos, sonríe.

-¡Genial! No sabes cuanto me alegra. Iré a verlo en seguida.

-Bueno, aunque ahora esta ocupado con Winry pero…- Alphonse se detiene en seco en el marco de la puerta del hospital y da media vuelta, con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-"Ocupado" ¿Eh? Jejejejeje… entonces creo que puedo tomarme mi tiempo ¿Conoces un buen lugar para almorzar?

-Claro, sígueme…

Ambos caminan hasta una cafetería que Johannes conocía perfectamente.

-¡Bienvenidos! Soy Anais y seré su… ¡Oh, pero si es Johannes! Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí.

-Lo mismo digo Anais.

-Y veo que traes compañía ¿Quién es este joven tan apuesto? Espera ¿Te conozco?

-Es un viejo amigo, se llama…

-Soy Alderich Eidrich, el amigo de Stephen Lloyd.- ella parece no recordar- Nos encontramos en Briggs hace unos meses…- ella parece no recordar, y este recurre al único medio por el que se le recuerda.- "La bestia de los muérdagos"

-¡Ah! ¡Ya te recuerdo! Hiciste un buen trabajo con la columna de Petrov- le dice dándole codazos y guiñándole el ojo.- Sólo en caso que no me recuerdes, me llamo Anais Fabre.- Alphonse recuerda el apellido y decide mantenerse al margen del caso.- ¿Qué es lo que desean ordenar?

-Supongo que el menú de hoy.- dice Alphonse.

-Yo quiero un filete a las finas hierbas.

-¿Con arroz o patatas fritas?

-Lo segundo.- dice Johannes. La chica anota el pedido y va hacia la cocina.- ¿Nunca habías venido aquí?

-No, cuando podía venir a central comía donde la señora Hughes y mucho tiempo antes mi cuerpo era una armadura y no podía comer. En fin ¿Qué hablaste con mi hermano?

-¿Perdón?

-Supongo que hablaste con él ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Tu hermano quiere llevar una vida tranquila, vivirá en Rizenbull pacíficamente, trabajando de lo que pueda y con la mujer que ama.

-¿Con la mujer que ama?

-Sí, prepárate para desalojar tu habitación Alphonse: apenas vuelvan a Rizenbull, Winry se va a vivir con Ed.- Alphonse protesta.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto? Yo ayude a construir esa casa y ahora él y ella se van a quedar a vivir solos ellos dos sin…- Alphonse deja de alterarse y comienza a decir lentamente, mientras que algunos "pensamientos macabros" surcan su mente- sin nadie que los interrumpa, sin que nadie pueda detenerlos… entonces harán esto y lo otro y… y… ¡Sí! Vale la pena, me mudaré.

-¿Y tus gatitos?

-Podrán aguantar a Den y viceversa jajajajajajaja…

_-"No hay duda, acaba de enloquecer"_ Sin embargo, tu hermano también quiere formar parte de este conflicto

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Sí, al parecer se siente culpable de que Sifridus se encuentre aquí, cuando la culpa en verdad no fue de ustedes sino mía por no matarlo a tiempo.

-Hey, no busquemos culpables, busquemos soluciones ¿Te parece?

La conversación continua durante algunos minutos, entonces la puerta se abre y entra…

- Ah, Hola Uther.- El chico saluda a los comensales y de repente aparece Anais con los platos de los chicos.

-Aquí están las orde… ¡Uther!- dice la chica alegremente mientras, en un solo movimiento, salta sobre la barra y los clientes dando una vuelta de 360º en el aire a la vez que deja los platos frente a los parroquianos y aterrizando detrás de los mismos y frente a Uther, sobre quien se arroja con los brazos abiertos con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo tirado en el suelo (Si no entendieron la escena, no hay problema ^_^)- ¡Uther! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste?

-**(Apenas 15 minutos ¬¬)**

-Es que…. Es que… te extrañe demasiado- le dice la chica en un claro tono de exageración y con expresión de cachorro abandonado. El joven escribió…

-**(No seas tan exagerada, no iré a ningún lado ni te dejaré sola. Ahora encárgate de los clientes)**

-¡Sí, señor!- responde ella dando un saludo marcial

-Que pareja más interesante ¿Cómo los conociste?- preguntó Alphonse

-En mis primeros días en Central…- empezó a explicarle Johannes al muchacho a la vez que Anais y Uther se unían a la conversación (Uther vía escritura, claro esta). Tras acabar de almorzar, ambos muchachos salieron del lugar acompañados por Uther.

-**(Vuelvo en un momento, Anais)**

-Claro, no hay problema.- los muchachos salen y a los 2 minutos entra al negocio un hombre de extraña apariencia.- Bienvenido ¿Qué es lo que desea?- pregunta la chica, cabe decir que aquel era el único cliente en el lugar. El hombre solo sonríe y pregunta.

-¿Conoces a un violonchelista mudo?- entre tanto, el citado se encontraba una esquina más adelante, escuchando a Johannes.

-**(¿Dices que quien secuestro a Anais podría estar tras nosotros?)**

-Probablemente. Sé que ustedes no tienen nada que ver, pero es mejor prevenir una desgracia aún mayor.

-**(¿Por qué querrían a Elsie? ¿Por qué nos querrían a nosotros?)**

-A Elsie la querían por su sangre, la cual les resulta muy especial, pero dudo mucho que la maten. A ustedes no creo que los quieran pero, al hurgar en mi mente, ese hombre podría ser capaz de tratar de capturarlos.- hay un corto tiempo de silencio.- Estaré enviando patrullas para que vigilen mientras la cafetería esté abierta. Ya he dado la descripción del hombre: cabello rubio claro que se podría decir de color plata, ojos azul claro, fría mirada, alto, con un ligero vello facial a lo largo del mentón. Por si acaso, toma- agrega ofreciéndole una pistola, la cual Uther recibe y la guarda en el bolsillo, para después extenderle la mano y le dijo con pesadez y una voz suave pero firme.

-Gracias… Johannes.- el aludido estrechó su mano y se despidió de su amigo. Uther se dirigió de vuelta a la cafetería y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al hombre de la descripción, tomando tranquilamente un café.

-Ah, Uther, este hombre dice conocerte. Al parecer esta interesado en como tocas el violonchelo.

-Así que te llamas Uther. Es un gran nombre, lo llevaba un rey mítico de uno de los países que poblaron mis ancestros.

-Oh, que interesante ¿Y de donde viene, señor…?

-Sifridus, mein fräulein, Sifridus Waldemar Kroenen von Ruhenheim.

-Wow, que nombre más interesante.- le dice la chica quien ignoraba el peligro al que estaba expuesta.- Oh, huelo algo, parece que ya está listo el pan tostado.- la chica se voltea a ver el tostador. Uther aprovecha para meter la mano al bolsillo y tratar de sacar la pistola, pero Sifridus convierte 2 de sus dedos en una cuchilla y le advierte.

-Si sacas el arma, me temo que ella morirá.- le amenaza el hombre susurrando. El joven se queda petrificado ante la amenaza y decide hablar en el mismo tono.

-¿Qué… es lo que quieres de… nosotros?

-¿No escuchaste a la señorita? Solo vengo por ti, Du bist der Auserwählte, es decir, tu eres el elegido.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Simplemente… porque tienes todas las condiciones, eso es todo. Además, es divertido hacer sufrir a ese chico.- dice acabando su café.- En fin ¿Quieres decirle algo a la chica antes de irnos?- Uther saca la mano del bolsillo, va hacía la puerta que conduce a la entrada de la barra y pasa al otro lado, donde Anais estaba a punto de sacar el pan tostado y la manequilla en un plato para el cliente.

-Anais…

-Uther, es raro que hables y mucho más con ese tono de voz ¿Qué sucede?- Uther abraza a la chica con todas sus fuerzas, como si nunca quisiera soltarla.- Eh, sí, yo también estoy feliz de que te vuelvan a dar un puesto en alguna orquesta por tus talentos musicales, pero debo servirle al cliente ahora y…- el muchacho no hace más que seguir apretando a la chica- Basta, por favor ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¡Uther!- entonces, ella se da cuenta que el joven está llorando.- ¿Uther? ¿Estás llorando?

-No… sólo se me metió… basura al ojo… - le dice con pena, pero ella no se traga ese cuento.

-Uther…- el la interrumpe y le dice.

-Tristan… mi verdadero nombre es Tristan Wiells. Anais…. fue un gusto haberte… conocido…- ella abre sus ojos al escuchar su verdadero nombre, no por ese factor, sino porque recuerda que él le dijo alguna vez que se lo diría sólo en caso que algo terrible estuviera por ocurrir. Para empeorar todo, el joven agregó.- Tu deseo… se ha hecho realidad…- recordó entonces el día en que le dijo a Uther su deseo: "Quisiera llamarte alguna vez por tu verdadero nombre" que sumado a lo que le había advertido el muchacho era como decir "quisiera que algo terrible ocurriese".Ella quiere hablar, quiere detenerlo, pero el joven no se lo permite.- No digas nada, por favor. Tú quédate aquí: voy a estar bien… lo juro.- El muchacho se separa de ella, quien cae sobre sus rodillas y murmura…

-Pero… no quería que fuera… de esta manera…

Mientras esto acontecía en la cafetería, Johannes y Alphonse iban caminando por la calle, al lado de un puente cerca del río, hablando sobre asuntos de gran interés social.

-¿Y quien crees que gane el nacional de box? ¿El "rompe-columnas de Briggs" Valerian Petrov o el "Monstruo Drachmato-Amestrita" Manfred Andraitis?

-Creo que Manfred: verás, estando en Briggs me lo tope en la taberna de unos parientes de Anais y…- el relato se detiene porque ambos se topan con una niña, vestida enteramente con un vestido gris claro, con encajes plateados en el pecho y parte de la falda, la cual estaba adornada con bellos arreglos que asemejaban a águilas bicéfalas. Su cabello era corto, resaltando un cerquillo que cubría uno de sus ojos. Llevaba una carta entre manos, la cual se la dio, sin mediar palabra, a Johannes.- ¿Eh? ¿Que es eso?

-No lo sé ¡hey! ¡Niña! ¿Por casualidad no te has confundido de persona?- ella responde, posicionándose al lado de un hombre que parecía estar mirando el reflejo del sol sobre el agua.

-Para nada, señor alquimista.- Johannes abre los ojos, sorprendido ¿Cómo supo que era un alquimista si estaba vestido de civil y no llevaba su reloj? Fue entonces que el viento sopló y levantó parte de su flequillo, dejando ver parte de un ojo sin parpados ni sacos lagrimales. Para hacerlo todo más claro, ella dijo.- Después de todo, tú mataste a papá ¿verdad?- Johannes saca un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba al lado del cinturón y se lo lanza a la chica, quien es protegida por el hombre que estaba detrás de ella, que bloquea el cuchillo con su mano desnuda, sangrando como consecuencia.

-No tenías que ser tan modesto, Malakías.- le dice ella a la vez que es cargada por el sujeto, quien se trepa sobre la baranda del puente

-No era parte del plan revelar nuestras identidades, Victoria.

-¿Malakías? ¿Malakías Mandorf?- murmura Johannes- ¿También estás con ellos?- el muchacho lo mira como si no le importará y, mientras Victoria pega un silbido que resuena en gran parte del lugar, pega un salto largo hacía el agua. Johannes, que para ese momento, ya tenía los sellos abiertos, forma 4 navajillas y los arroja hacía la pareja. Sin embargo, ambos sirvientes de Sifridus son recogidos en pleno vuelo por un enorme lobo autómata, lo que causa que los proyectiles de Johannes erraran el blanco.- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- algunas personas que pasaban por allí salieron corriendo despavoridos cuando vieron a semejante criatura.

-Lee la carta, te llevarás una grata sorpresa, Alquimista.- le dice la chica.- ¡Los, klein Culann! (Vamos, pequeño Culann).- Dicho esto, la enorme criatura desaparece del lugar, saltando de tejado en tejado.

-Demonios, debo avisar cuanto antes al cuartel.

-¿Quieres que yo me encargue de eso? Tengo a un picaflor siguiéndolos, si nos damos prisa podemos alcanzarlos.

-Claro, pero primero hay que averiguar qué demonios es esto…- dice abriendo la carta y leyendo su contenido. Al terminar, arruga la carta, se la da a Alphonse y vuelve sobre sus pasos, a todo lo que dan sus piernas hacía la cafetería.

-¿Johannes?- se pregunta el joven al verlo correr, pero entiende su preocupación y lo imita en el acto, cuando mira el contenido de la carta.

_« Du bist wie das Feuer: sehr notwendig, sehr sicher, sehr lieber... _

(Eres como el fuego: muy necesario, muy seguro, muy querido...)

_Aber, du bist so warm, dass sie alle Ihre Freunde zu brennen_

(Pero, eres tan caliente que quemas a todos tus amigos)

_Jetzt, Uther ist in flammen » _

(Ahora, Uther está en llamas)

Ambos corren desesperadamente hasta llegar a la cafetería y al entrar al lugar, solamente encuentran a Anais, sentada en un rincón del lugar, sosteniendo su cabeza, derramando silenciosas lagrimas. Johannes va hacía ella…

-¿Anais?

-Tristan...- murmura la chica.- No ¿Por qué me ocurre esto a mí? ¿Qué es lo que yo hice? Primero Elsie, ahora Uther… no, Tristan…- ella alza la mirada y ve al joven: su mirada había perdido todo rastro de alegría, su sonrisa había desaparecido… de ella solo quedaba la imagen mental y el recuerdo, ahora, estaba completamente quebrada.

Johannes no puede soportar la culpa que pesa sobre sus hombros, ni el rostro deformado por el dolor de Anais: abraza a la chica y se pone a llorar con ella, como si el mundo se hubiera acabado. Alphonse voltea el letrero de la cafetería a cerrado y puede observar a una niña sentada en una banca del parque del otro lado de la calle, que lo mira muy fijamente.

-¿Lygmante?- murmura el joven, pero antes de que haga algo, un camión pasa y la chica desaparece. Cuando Alphonse cruza la pista y busca a la chica con la mirada, sólo encuentra una nota.

**(Estarán bien. Ellos sólo serán usados para crear a "la nueva raza", a "los combatientes inmortales puros" No te puedo asegurar que saldrán ilesos, pero sí que no moriran… Serán soltados en unos meses, hasta entonces, soporten su partida... Atte:Nina y Lygmante Endriukaitis)**

Alphonse se quedó pensando en la lealtad de la Athanatoi. En lo que quedó del día, Johannes ordenó la protección de Anais y empezó las investigaciones de las posibles madrigueras de Sifridus y sus tropas. Por otro lado, Roy Mustang se puso a disposición del primer ministro, quien le daría la orden para capturar al General Larry Eckter en cuanto las investigaciones concluyeran. Al día siguiente, Edward Elric sería dado de alta y ese mismo día, junto con Winry, Alphonse y Stephen, saldrían desde Central hacía Rizenbull. En la estación los despedían Johannes, Riza y la niña de esta, Mae.

**Terminal de trenes de Ciudad Central – 13 de Abril de 1923- mediodía.**

-¿En serio deben irse tan rápido? Apenas han podido disfrutar su estancia aquí gracias a todas las complicaciones.- se explicó Riza, quien llevaba a su niña en brazos.

-Gracias, pero se nos ha pasado el tiempo y tengo algunos clientes que me reclaman en Rizenbull.- se excusó Winry.

-Además se viene uno de los tantos festivales y quiero ganar la concesión para los fuegos artificiales- agregó Edward- Si desea, pásese por Rizenbull, las recibiremos a las dos con los brazos abiertos.

-Jaja es una tentadora oferta, Edward, espero poder ir si me es posible. Estoy seguro que a ella le encantará.- la niña mira a todos y hace los sonidos típicos de un bebé a la vez que mueve sus manitas hacía el aire como si quisiera agarrar algo.

-(*Un "Auuuuu…" general de todos los presentes*)

-Que bonita ¿Extrañarás al tío Alphonse, pequeña?- pregunta el chico, esta sólo se ríe.- ¡Que linda! Ten, toma un gato.- dice abriendo la caja, sacando a Johan y ofreciéndoselo a la pequeña.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi gato!- reclama Stephen

-¿Cuándo lo metiste allí?

-Cuando estabas buscando a los tuyos. En fin, Johannes.- el aludido lo mira.- Espero que me mantengas al tanto del caso de Uther y Elsie, por favor.

-No te preocupes, les seguiré la pista y no descansaré hasta encontrarlos y liberarlos.

-Gracias, cuídate y que tengas bastante suerte.- Stephen carga una de las maletas y entra al tren en el momento que este lanza su pitido.

-Bueno, fue un placer haberlos visto.- dice Winry a la vez que se despide de Riza, de Mae y de Johannes.- Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto, le mandas mis saludos a Jane.- Johannes se sonroja al escuchar algo como eso. Dicho esto, Winry y Alphonse entran al tren.

-Eh… sí, no hay problema.- finalmente, le dice a Edward- ¿Estas seguro que quieres que te siga informando del caso? Su quieres yo simplemente puedo…-pero Edward lo interrumpe.

-Estoy absolutamente seguro, Johannes. Ya te lo dije, no es culpa enteramente mía o tuya. Pero, sí es un problema que nos concierne a todos… en especial, como has podido ver, a nosotros tres (Ed, Al y Johannes). Ve con cuidado.- le dice estrechando su mano, luego se despide de Riza.- Nos vemos señorita Hawkeye, pequeña Mustang.- dice esto último refiriéndose a Mae. Acto seguido, sube al tren que estaba por partir. Apenas se va el tren, Riza le pregunta a Johannes.

-¿Estas seguro de informarle?

-Claro que no le voy a decir nada: a menos que lo amerite la situación no le avisaré, prefiero que viva una vida plena y pacifica, se lo merece después de todo.

-Jejeje entiendo… ¿Quieres acompañarnos a mi y a Roy en el almuerzo?

-¿Qué hay de la Sra. Hughes? Iba a almorzar con ella hoy

-¿No dije que vendrán también Gracia y su hija?

-Oh, si ese es el caso, entonces encantado.- dijo el muchacho a la vez que tomaba un taxi para dirigirse a la casa de la esposa del Comandante Supremo.

* * *

Y eso es todo del capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado (a mi el final me dio algo de mala espina, es decir, creo que no me quedo bien, pero bueno…) Aquí también acaba el 2do Arco de esta historia. El siguiente capitulo es otro Intermedio que, como el anterior, narrará historias ocurridas en los meses siguientes, en este caso serán 5 historias de las cuales ya tengo planeadas 3 y un epílogo. Aquí, un spoiler de las historias y el epílogo (excepto las no planeadas):

-"Algo de azufre, carbón, clorato de potasio… son los principales componentes, pero quiero lograr algo mejor ¿Entiendes, Winry?"- Edward Elric

-"Me entristece que haya sido yo y no ese Kazokai quien te mate"- Jane Fallwind

-"Su estado es grave, pero pueden sobrevivir"- William Buckler

-«Wer Ich bin? Ich bin dich, mein geliebter bruder» - ? (Personaje nuevo, perdonenme pero debo mantener el suspenso XD)

Eso sería todo. Lamento no darles los demás spoilers, pero si no tengo una idea clara es mejor no presentarlos. No sé en cuanto tiempo estará listo este nuevo capitulo ya que son historias más o menos cortas, pero tienen que ser concisas, además que salgo de viaje el siguiente fin de semana y me retrasaré un poco, así que mejor no doy una fecha cierta. En fin, será hasta el siguiente capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Bye-bye.


	18. Cap17: Intermedio II

¡Hola! Bueno, lamento la demora (extremadamente larga demora para traerles este capitulo extremadamente largo), que puedo decir, este intermedio me salió más largo que el otro (abarcó más meses en historia que el otro si no me equivoco). Esta vez nos centraremos en un 30% en la historia de los Elric y el resto (70%) será pura historia de los militares y los antagonistas.

"_Herr Mannelig"_-pensamiento de personajes, (_Herr Mannelig_)- nota del autor,** (****mi vorrai sposare****)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*per tuto quello che io ti darè*) - efecto de sonido.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

Capítulo 17: Intermedio Vol.2

Las historias aquí narradas corresponden a los meses de Mayo, Junio, Julio, Agosto e inicios y último día de Setiembre de 1923 en el mundo de la Alquimia.

**1era historia: Convivencia (Protagonistas: Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell; Co-protagonistas: Stephen Lloyd, Alphonse Elric)**

14 de Mayo de 1923 – Rizenbull

Empezaba un día más en aquel pequeño pueblo del Oeste al que la chica había aprendido a llamar hogar desde su tierna infancia. Eran ya las 9:35 AM y ella recién abría los ojos tras una tranquila noche junto al joven que le había propuesto vivir con él hasta dar el siguiente paso. Ella había trabajado hasta ayer en la tarde por un pedido de automail y tenía que recuperar sueño, pero le sorprendía que el muchacho no se encontrara dormido a su lado.

-Que raro- se dijo en voz alta.- usualmente soy yo la que lo despierta. No me digas que está…- la chica se calza las pantuflas y sale en su pijama de una pieza a buscar al muchacho por el rincón de la casa en el que cree que se encuentra: el sótano. Sabía que Edward se había echo adicto a esa pieza desde que había entrado a trabajar en la fabricación de fuegos artificiales. Al llegar al dichoso lugar, se encontró con un desorden, a su parecer, digno de cualquier alquimista: planos desordenados, prototipos, morteros con mezclas, algunas marcas de hollín y un penetrante aroma a sulfuro y azufre.- A veces no puedo creer que de verdad pueda respirar en este lugar. Sin embargo, parece que no está. Me temo que tendré que…

-Hola Winry.- dice el muchacho bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Waaaa!- grita la asustada chica.- Me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es lo que yo debería preguntarte ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que yo tengo mi taller en el sótano de esta casa y tú tienes el tuyo en el de tu casa.- la chica cruza los brazos y pone una cara de molestia.- Perdón, tu antigua casa.

-Mucho mejor. Sabes, he estado pensando en mudar mi taller aquí algún día para evitar el ir y venir tan constantemente.

-Sabes, me parece una buena idea, pero tendrás que adecuarte al ático, porque no pienso mover mi taller de un lugar a otro.- la chica le reclama con sutileza.

-¿Sabes que si revientas por lo menos una de esas cosas harás arder toda la casa, nos pondrás en peligro a todos y tu esfuerzo por construir tu hogar se irá al demonio?- el muchacho lo pensó y respondió.

-Lo dudo mucho. Además, no podrías trabajar aquí debido al hedor de los químicos que uso.

-Cuando te vayas de aquí se irán contigo.

-Ja…ja…ja ¿Eso es lo que piensas?- agrega bajando las escaleras y dejando sobre la mesa una bolsa llena de elementos químicos, algunos muy inflamables. Ella mira la bolsa con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

-Algo de azufre, carbón, clorato de potasio… son los principales componentes, pero quiero lograr algo mejor ¿Entiendes, Winry?- la chica entendía que su novio trabajaba en la elaboración de fuegos artificiales y motores a reacción. También entendía que él estaba investigando una especie de motor a propulsión, cosa que muchos científicos e investigadores amestritas no creían posible; sin embargo, Edward parecía iluminado por los nuevos conocimientos que había traído consigo de su intenso viaje desde otra dimensión. Pero, al oírle decir tantos elementos químicos, solo atino a responderle:

-Para serte sincera, no.

-Ja ja que graciosa.- le respondió con ironía

-En serio: seré un genio en los metales, pero no puedo sugerirte nada con respecto a esa clase de elementos.

-Como sea, si no tienes nada que apor… (*Rugido de estomago*)

-No tomaste desayuno ¿verdad?- el joven asiente con la cabeza.- jaja vamos a desayunar entonces y luego continuas trabajando.

La vida que ahora tenía el muchacho era técnicamente tranquila: alejado de problemas, dedicado al trabajo, sin nada que sacrificar ni nada que dar a cambio mas que sus horas en el taller y la paga de los clientes satisfechos. La mayoría de sus encargos eran fuegos artificiales, pero, al menos una vez al mes, llegaban de las compañías de trenes o de la base militar del Oeste para solicitarle asesoramiento. Edward no había viajado desde que volvió de Central, siguiendo las recomendaciones del Dr. Haus… excepto tal vez que no había cumplido esa última "recomendación" que le había dado Haus.

-_"tener sexo también ayudaría, sugeriría que fuera por las noches 3 veces por semana."_- pensó el muchacho a la vez que aparecía una imagen mental de dicha escena: avergonzado por ello, escupió el café que estaba tomando.

-¿Pasa algo con el café?

-No, nada… esta delicioso.- se excusó el joven.

A unos minutos de distancia, Alphonse Elric se dirigía hacía el patio trasero de la casa de Pinako Rockbell, donde había improvisado un pequeño almacén, el cual servía de caballeriza para la última gran adquisición del muchacho: un caballo color mostaza claro y de crines blancas.

-Buenos días Leopold ¿Cómo dormiste?- el animal solo relincha como si fuera una afirmación.- Excelente, porque hoy tenemos mucho camino por recorrer.- Le respondió el muchacho, quien ahora llevaba todas sus artesanías en una carreta con la cual atravesaba toda la comarca y llegaba hasta las partes más alejadas del pueblo.- Creo que hoy iremos hasta el siguiente pueblo.- Montó sobre la carreta y empezó a avanzar por el camino agreste; entonces, pasó frente a la casa de su hermano.- Creo que debería visitarlo un momento antes de seguir mi camino.- se dijo el muchacho en voz alta, a la vez que dirigía la carreta hacia la que antaño fue su casa. En ese mismo lugar, el mayor de los hermanos se encontraba hablando con su novia.

-Algo te esta atormentando ¿Cierto, Ed?

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porqué no es necesario ser un genio en alquimia para ver que le estas echando sal a tu café y azúcar a tu omelet.- el alquimista reacciona ante la advertencia de su novia y deja caer la cuchara de sal sobre su café, con tan mala suerte que la taza se cae hacía los pantalones de Edward, haciendo que este se retuerza de dolor por la bebida caliente sobre sus piernas e ingle.- Oh, rayos ¿Estas bien?

-¿Te parece? Ouch… ahí van mis hijos…- se queja el alquimista.

-Espera, yo te ayudo.- la chica va con un paño húmedo, sin dejar su taza de café, dispuesta a ayudar a su pareja: se agacha donde esta él y empieza a limpiarle el pantalón.- Deberías ser más cuidadoso. Vaya forma más estúpida de quemarte las piernas.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el muchacho, cosa rara en él.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- preguntó extrañada la chica ante la distracción de su pareja. Edward respondió secamente.

-Haus…

-¿Eh?

-Haus dijo… sobre… bueno, tú sabes…

-¿Haus? ¿Yo sé qué…?- la chica hace un poco de memoria y entonces recuerda la "cura milagrosa" que le recetó el excéntrico doctor a Ed.- ¿¡Eh! Pe-pe-pero ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de eso ahora?

-¿No te parece? Te recuerdo que en Diciembre pasado me dijiste que no te importaba ir rápido (para más información, ver el Cáp. 3 del fic "Cacería de Muérdagos")

-¿Sí? ¿Dije eso? Perdón, pero…- la chica, por los nervios del momento, termina por derramar su propio café encima de las piernas del alquimista, quién pega un alarido de dolor. Alphonse, quien se encontraba en las afueras de la casa, escuchó el grito de su hermano y fue a la puerta trasera que dirigía a la cocina.

-¡Ah! Maldición, no seas tan brusca Winry

-perdón/perdón/perdón/perdón no quería lastimarte.- le decía la chica quién le pidió previamente a Ed que se quitará los pantalones para ver si había tenido quemaduras. Entonces Alphonse irrumpe en la habitación.

-¡Hermano! ¿Estás…- el muchacho se queda viendo la escena: Edward en el suelo, con los pantalones a media pierna y Winry arrodillada sobre su hermano, con un trapo húmedo cerca del muslo derecho de este (el muslo izquierdo es de metal), además del pequeño dialogo que hubo antes de que entrara- bien?... _"Rayos, lo hice de nuevo"_

-¡No es lo que tu…!- se apresuró a exclamar la pareja.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, me voy, continúen donde se…

-¡ALPHONSE!- Tras convencerlo de que no había interrumpido nada, Alphonse accedió a pasar a la casa. Una vez allí, los tres mantuvieron una conversación casual acerca de los últimos días, el trabajo de cada uno…

-Y dime Al ¿Has conocido alguien que te interese en todos estos viajes?- pregunta Winry.

-Jeje… pues, la verdad no entiendo tu pregunta.

-Vamos, Alphonse.- le responde la muchacha.- En esta comarca hay muchas jovencitas que tranquilamente pueden estar esperando a un apuesto muchacho como tu. Seguro que si les das algo de atención van a ser menos tímidas y vas a tener más atención.

-Cierto, Al.- agregó su hermano- No hay nada de malo en que vendas tu arte y, a la vez, vayas tras las chicas. De hecho, creo que sales ganando.

-Bueno… con la situación actual, pues…

-Bah, no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo son problemas del Estado. Si nos necesitan nos llamaran y no creo que los Athantoi nos manden a matar ¿Verdad?

-No deberías hablar tan despreocupadamente de ese tema, Ed.

-Lo siento… acabo de recordar que tu primera experiencia con ellos no ha sido exactamente la mejor.- Edward miró a la carreta de su hermano, la cual se encontraba estacionada al pie de la colina sobre la que estaba la casa.- ¿Te es rentable el negocio de las esculturas?

-Bien, técnicamente con lo que tenemos no nos hace mucha falta, pero ha habido veces en que he vendido o bien todo lo del carro o bien ni una sola escultura ¿Y como te va con lo de los pirotécnicos?

-Sin problemas, no me quejo… aunque quiero crear algo nuevo, algo diferente a todos los fuegos artificiales que existen. Aparte también me gano algo más cuando les entrego investigaciones al gobierno.- Alphonse cambia su rostro a uno más serio.

-¿Qué clase de investigaciones?- preguntan su hermano y Winry, quien también había escuchado. Edward los mira y entendió que se le fue la lengua.

-Vengan conmigo.- Edward los lleva al taller, a la parte más profunda de este.-Sé que debí habérselos dicho antes, pero la verdad es que temía que me intentaran persuadir de no continuar con mis investigaciones.- finalmente, llegan ante, entre las muchas cosas que tenía el alquimista en su estudio, un aparato cubierto por una sabana blanca.

-¡Hey! Estaba buscando esta sabana desde hace tiempo.- le reprocha Winry a su pareja.- ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?

-Lo siento, no podía dejar que lo vieras.

-Y por cierto ¿Qué es esa cosa?- le pregunta Alphonse a su hermano al ver aquella cosa parecida a un tuvo de casi medio metro, que le recordaba a un mortero, solo que este no parecia apoyarse en el suelo, sino más bien… parecía cargarse en un hombro.

-Estudié algunos planos de morteros y obuses y finalmente llegué a crear esta cosa: una especie de lanzamisiles. No tiene mucha precisión, pero estoy seguro que si le coloco cargas explosivas a las municiones y perdigones entonces podrían causar daño a un área determinada, destrozando así a los Athanatoi que se encuentren cerca.

-Esta tecnología es incomprensible ¿La creaste basándote en los cañones de la gran guerra, verdad?

-Como ya te dije, sí. Pero estos son más móviles.

-Así que para eso estás creando armas. Es una buena motivación, pero cuando se acabe este problema ¿No temes que los amestritas lo usen para futuros conflictos?

-Sí, también tomé eso en cuenta y tome una precaución.

-¿Cuál?

-Me temo que es un secreto que no puedo revelar a nadie… por ahora.- el alquimista tapó el aparato y llevo a su hermano y novia de vuelta a la sala. Alphonse se fijó en la hora que daba su reloj de bolsillo.

-Ups, se me hace tarde. Gracias por su hospitalidad.- el joven es acompañado por su hermano a la puerta de la casa.- En serio, piénsalo bien con respecto a fabricar armas para el ejercito. No creo que sea la opción más saludable.

-¿Porqué? Mustang nos conoce y estoy seguro que él entendería el porqué de mis condiciones.

-Precisamente, no es por Roy por quien me preocupo, sino por los demás mandos.- agrega su hermano tranquilamente.- Que tengas un buen día, Ed.- el hermano del susodicho se retira y Edward vuelve a la casa. La pareja no vuelve a hablar dado que ambos empiezan a trabajar en sus proyectos y nada saca al mayor de los Elric de su concentración si no es la voz de Winry que anuncia la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Rayos! ¿Tan rápido son las 2:38 de la tarde?- el joven subió y se reunió con su novia en la mesa. Ninguno de los dos habló, lo cual no era común, pero tampoco extraño, después de todo, cuando ninguno tenía nada agradable o importante que decir ambos preferían quedarse callados. Acabado el almuerzo, Edward agradeció y se disponía a levantarse de la mesa cuando Winry lo interrumpió.

-¿No tienes nada más que contarme?

-¿Sobre qué?- ella lo mira haciendo un puchero y él entiende a que se refiere.- Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No tenía porque rendirte cuentas… además, tampoco quería preocuparte.

-Lo que me preocupa es que estés creando prototipos de armas de destrucción masiva en tu propia casa ¿Acaso no sabes que corres riesgo de morir si algo se prende allí abajo?

-Ya te dije que no tienes de que preocu…- la chica se acerca a él y apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio.

-Y tampoco quiero que pases a la historia como el creador de un arma mortífera. Prefiero que sigas siendo el muchacho que desapareció en medio de un golpe de Estado.- Edward abraza a la chica y acaricia su cabeza.

-Tranquila... tenía que reunirme con el capitán del Cuartel General del Oeste en…- mira su reloj que le señala las 3:30 PM.- ahora, en una tienda del pueblo. Le dije que si no estaba ahí que me viniera a buscar a casa.

-¿Le entregarás esa cosa?- Ed sólo atina a responder…

-¿Por qué no mejor haces té y unas galletas para el invitado y me dejas esto a mi?

Tras unos cuarenta minutos de viaje en carreta, el capitán enviado por el Cuartel General del Oeste y veterano de la guerra con Drachma, Harold Kristianssen, tocaba la puerta de Edward Elric. El mismo alquimista salió a recibirlo.

-Señor Elric, supongo. Soy el capitán Kristianssen, venía a hablar sobre su creación.

-Un gusto capitán. Por favor, pase.- el hombre de ojeras marcadas, mas no pronunciadas, y labios delgados, entró a la sala de estar, donde vislumbró la figura de Winry Rockbell, quien estaba dejando el té y las galletas sobre la mesa de café.- Supongo que debió haber oído hablar de mi novia, la Srta. Rockbell.

-Por supuesto, una amiga mía obtuvo una prótesis de usted: la Srta. Adela Saint ¿La recuerda?- la chica hace un poco de memoria y termina recordando a una joven de unos 22 años, de cabellos rubios con una tonalidad medio rojiza, que adoraba el chocolate caliente y para diciendo que, apenas pudiera volver a su pueblo, se casaría con "ese idiota".

-¡Claro! La Srta. Adela ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Se casó con su novio y se dedica a escribir libros de misterio, le daré sus saludos en cuanto la vea. En fin,- ahora se dirige hacía el alquimista.- si fuera tan amable de enseñarme los planos y explicarme su funcionalidad.- Edward hace lo propio en la sala, le muestra los planos y explica como funciona cada una de las partes de la nueva arma.- interesante… con esto fácilmente podemos tener una oportunidad contra los Athantoi. Entonces, Sr. Elric ¿Tiene un prototipo que pueda presentar en la base del Oeste?

-Pues… ahí es donde quería hablar con usted más seriamente. Verá, dado que ha habido últimamente ciertos incidentes dentro del ejército, creo que me daría más confianza mostrárselo al mismísimo Roy Mustang en persona.- Harold arquea una ceja ante la propuesta.

-¿Insinúa que no soy una persona confiable, Sr. Elric?

-Insinúo que sus superiores no son confiables, que ellos podrían, bien es cierto, usar esta arma contra los Athanatoi o bien para motivos más ambiciosos. También me preocupa que, acabada esta crisis, Amestris quiera usar estas armas para expandirse territorial y políticamente.

-Me ofende su pensamiento, por más cauto que sea, Edward Elric. Como veterano de Drachma, le aseguro: estar en el frente no es divertido. La pólvora, la sangre y el fuego dejan un hedor en tu piel que no te lo quita ni el mejor jabón y los gritos de agonía, en caótica armonía con los estallidos de bombas y granadas, resuenan en tus oídos por años. Hasta los soldados, Sr. Elric, deseamos la paz… y créame que, si deposita en mis manos esta arma, no será disparada, sino en un campo de pruebas reglamentario.

-Me agrada su punto de vista, Capitán. Pero me temo que, al igual que usted, sólo hago lo mejor para la nación.- entonces Edward saca una carta que le había llegado hacía días.- Esta carta es de Roy Mustang, en ella me advierte que el líder del cuartel del Oeste, el General Lazarus Michels, está bajo investigación por supuestamente estar estrechamente ligado al GLAP.- Kristianssen lee la misiva y, tras pegar un suspiro, se levanta. La pareja lo mira y por alguna razón se ponen tensos, como si temieran que aquel gigantesco hombre pudiera sacar un arma de su bolsillo de repente. Pero, en vez de eso, coge un par de galletas y se las lleva a la boca.

-Si ese es el caso, para que su viaje sea más seguro, yo mismo y una escolta de mis hombre de confianza lo escoltaremos hasta Amestris junto con su prototipo ¿De acuerdo?- Edward mira al hombre que le tendió la mano repentinamente, para luego responder a la oferta con un apretón de manos.

-Hecho.- el capitán esboza una agradable sonrisa y pasa a retirarse.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana a las 9:00 AM, Sr. Elric.- dicho esto, se dispone a cerrar la puerta cuando parece recordar algo.- ¡Srta. Rockbell!- la chica voltea a ver que desea el oficial.- Gracias por salvar a Adela… y si pudiera pasarme la receta de esas galletas de canela, que han estado realmente deliciosas, le estaría muy agradecido.

-Claro, capitán. Mañana le entrego.- el oficial hace un gesto para agradecer a la chica y se retira.- Parecía un buen sujeto ¿Cuándo fue que te llegó esa carta?

-Hace unos días, pero no tiene mucha importancia (*bostezo*) voy a descansar los ojos un rato, ayer me quedé trabajando hasta tarde.

-No duermas demasiado, luego no podrás dormir… Apropósito, Ed…- el muchacho se detuvo en medio de las escaleras y miró a la chica, como preguntándole que cosa deseaba, pero Winry desistió.- No, nada… más tarde te lo digo.- la chica mira la hora y se da cuenta que son las 5:00 PM, muy temprano para preparar la cena y mucha pereza le daba volver a su casa a trabajar, por lo que decidió quedarse y revisar algunas cosas en la antigua habitación de Alphonse.

La chica, desde que este se mudara, había encontrado la habitación del menor de los Elric como un lugar para escapar de los convencionalismos de la rutina y como un portal a un mundo con el que no podía hacer más que soñar. Libros de historia ilustrados, textos en alemán, leyendas misteriosas y románticas de seres heroicos seres, hijos de libidinosos dioses de una cultura imperecedera del Mar Mediterráneo o de sanguinarios, honorables y trágicos dioses guerreros de las tierras nórdicas, destinados a perecer en el Ragnarok. En sus tiempos libres, la chica fue investigando todo ello sola, para ello tuvo que iniciarse en el alemán, aprendiendo su forma básica rápidamente pues se parecía mucho a la lengua hablada y escrita en Amestris (inglés probablemente: algunas cartas de los personajes estaban en ese idioma). Otras veces prefería hacer dibujos a base de lápiz y papel de varias de esas leyendas y de ciertos pasajes de la historia de aquel mundo que le interesaban: de repente podía imaginarse a ella en el papel de una dama en la corte del Sacro Emperador Romano y con Edward como un caballero dedicándole su victoria en algún torneo o quizás a Alphonse como un peregrino que recorre todo el camino hasta Tierra Santa. Era un mundo realmente interesante, pero absolutamente lejano para ella, quien sólo podía dedicarse a mirar por el umbral de la puerta que eran ese montón de libros, textos, mapas y alguno que otro objeto. El tiempo se pasó volando y ella se percató que ya iban a ser las 7:00 PM. Dejó el libro de historia Napoleónica sobre la gaveta y se dirigió a ver si Edward estaba despierto. La casa estaba a oscuras, nadie había prendido ni una sola luz.

La habitación estaba entreabierta y el muchacho estaba dormido boca arriba, con un aire de tranquilidad que le provocó a Winry una sonrisa y un breve recuerdo de las pocas veces que él volvía… para luego irse… siendo la última vez que se fue y no volvió a saber de él sino hasta 5 años después. La sonrisa se desvaneció en el recuerdo y el temor de la chica, temor que no sentía desde que él le dijera que vivieran juntos. De repente tenía miedo, miedo de que él se fuera otra vez. Cuando estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, se iba acercando más a la cama y empezaría por tomar su mano, pasar por su brazo y detenerse en el rostro sereno de Edward, quien empezó a despertar por unas fugaces lagrimas que dejó caer la chica.

-Algo te está atormentando ¿Verdad, Winry?- ella lo mira y le sonríe.

-Idiota… ¿Por qué lo dices?- el pasa su fría prótesis por el rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo para derramar esas lágrimas? ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

-¿Por qué viajarás otra vez? ¿Por qué siempre que ocurren cosas como estás debes actuar como un superhombre cuando sólo eres un pobre diablo con una pierna y un brazo diferentes? No quiero… no quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas… no quiero simplemente verte en mis sueños.

-¿Y de que cuento has sacado eso?- la chica no quiere seguir escuchando las insignificantes excusas de su novio: se abalanza sobre él y le estampa un beso en la boca al cual él, gustosamente, corresponde con una pasión desmedida, mientras sus manos van trepando por las caderas de la chica para despojarla de la playera verde claro que llevaba. Edward cambió de posición y ahora era él quien recostaba a la chica sobre la cama, se mordió el labio inferior al ver que tendría que lidiar con ese molesto bra para poder contemplar los pechos de su novia. Ella lo miró avergonzada por la posición en la que estaba y su novio sólo atina a besarla más profundamente a la vez que empieza a pasear sus manos por encima del brasier de la chica.- No quiero retroceder…y aunque quisiera, no podría y lo sabes…- ella se miró a si misma y luego a su novio, quien la observaba fijamente.

-Es un día seguro… no retrocedas _"Pero, por favor… no te vayas"_- pensó la chica quien estaba por experimentar algo que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida.

**Achtung- Escena Lemon- quienes deseen abstenerse, bajen hasta nuevo aviso-**

Una vez más, la pareja se fundió en un beso que duro un buen tiempo. Las lenguas bailaban en las bocas de cada uno, acariciándose hasta que el aliento lo permitiera. Las manos de Winry buscaron los botones de la camisa, desabotonando la mayoría y rompiendo los 2 últimos. El joven deja la camisa en la cama y se concentra en la ardua tarea de sacar el bra de ahí, logrando hacerlo en menos tiempo del que pensaba. Apenas vislumbró los pezones de la chica empezó a succionarlos con fuerza, arrancando gemidos por parte de su novia. Mientras él succionaba y masajeaba los pechos de la chica, esta acariciaba los cabellos del alquimista y trataba de controlar sus piernas que se retorcían a causa del placer.

Finalmente, Edward se cansa de los pechos de la chica y decide ir más a bajo: pasea su cabeza desde los pechos hasta el vientre de la muchacha. Antes de seguir bajando, libero las piernas de la chica del pantalón que las cubría y también, casi inmediatamente, de la ropa interior de la chica. El alquimista mira fascinado aquel espacio entre las piernas de la chica, la cual trata de cubrirla.

-N-no mires, es muy embarazoso.

-Te ves tan adorable cuando estás avergonzada…

-Cállate, idio… ¡Ah!...- la lengua de Edward pasando una y otra vez sobre sus labios mayores empiezan a generarle una placentera sensación que no la deja articular palabra.- N-no, no me lamas allí, por fa… ¡ah!- los espasmos de placer ser intensifican y la excitación de la chica ya no cabía en su cuerpo, por lo que los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos entrecortados.

-Jejejeje… parece que lo estás disfrutando, querida.- le dice su novio con una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que con sus dedos busca una parte específica de la vagína de la chica y la encuentra al toparse con el clítoris de esta.- Entonces, quiero ver si sigues reprimiendo tus gritos.- empieza a frotar el clítoris suavemente entre sus dedos, lo que le provoca a Winry una sensación de placer aún mayor, haciendo que su espalda se arquee y que sus gemidos sean más audibles.

-E-edward… ¡I-idio-taaaaaa!- el cuerpo de Winry se retuerce entre espasmos de placer y una sensación que, está segura, la llevará al orgasmo en cualquier momento. Aquel instante llegaría unos minutos después, junto con un gemido prolongado de la joven. El Elric mira a la chica, quien se siente avergonzada. Su respiración dificultosa, su cara ruborizada y su voz, ahora suave y tímida, la hacen ver más linda a los ojos del alquimista. La chica, de otro lado, toma la mano de acero del chico y este la mira: su bello rostro brilla por el sudor ante la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se cuelan por la ventana.- No te vayas… no quiero otra vez esperarte eternamente y ver que nunca vuelves a mí. Al verte dormido de esa forma, me recordó cuando volvían… tú y Al… apenas estaban unos días, a veces menos de una semana… y luego desaparecían por meses... y no llamaban y no sabíamos de ustedes… no quiero pasar por eso otra vez… - Edward la volvió a besar.

-No me iré otra vez… no te dejaré como en aquellos tiempos.- ella parece recobrar sus fuerzas y ahora ella empuja al muchacho, quien no se deja caer sobre la cama, sino que ambos quedan sentados sobre esta, el uno al frente del otro.

-Es imposible que puedas cumplir algo como eso… te conozco perfectamente, Ed.

-Quizás hay partes de mí que no conoces.-entonces el alquimista siente como una fuerza impresionante aprieta fuertemente su falo. Entonces, al ver a la chica, nota en ella una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Efectivamente, hay partes de ti que no conozco… aún.- la chica empieza a palpar con más fuerza el miembro del alquimista, a la vez que besa su cuello, haciendo que ahora sea él el que sienta placer, el cual expresa en leves gemidos y gruñidos.- jejeje… ahora no pareces tan hablador ¿verdad?- Edward le facilita el trabajo a Winry quitándose los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando ambos amantes completamente desnudos. Antes que Winry pueda "acabar" con Edward, este la hecha sobre la cama.

-Winry… yo… no puedo más…tú… ¿Estás li…?- entonces ella le sonríe, coge la mano metálica del muchacho y la pone sobre su corazón…

-Si eres tú... no tengo ningún problema, Ed… - por último, agrega una frase que toma por sorpresa al alquimista.- Ich liebe dich, mein klein alchimist (Te amo, mi pequeño alquimista… lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada más XD). Edward siente un ligero escalofrío: el alemán de Winry era en sonido casi idéntico a la voz de Winifred… recuerdos fugaces pasaron por la cabeza del alquimista, quien los apartó de su mente para seguir contemplando la bella figura de su chica. Esa frase fue el inició del fin de aquel acto que coronaba esa noche de pasión entre ambos amantes que pospusieron este momento durante tantos años.

-Und ich zu dich (y yo a ti).- le respondió a la vez que penetraba el interior de la chica, uniéndose ambos de esta manera, unión que hubieran querido concretar desde hacía tiempo atrás. Unos segundos estuvo Edward sin moverse, sólo manteniendo su "pequeño amigo" dentro de la vagína de su novia, quien sentía el calor de aquel miembro viril dentro de su ser. Tras la conmoción del primer impacto, la chica se vuelve hacia su novio.- Empezaré a moverme…- la chica sólo asiente con la cabeza y el muchacho empieza a mover las caderas lentamente.

Cada movimiento es, para la chica, un paso más cercano a un éxtasis parecido al que experimentó minutos atrás. El falo del muchacho penetraba profundamente en el interior de la chica, solo para salir y volver a entrar con más fuerza, una y otra vez. El sudor perlaba ambos cuerpos que se encontraban en las caricias de él a los pechos de la chica y de las piernas de esta aprisionando la cadera de su novio. El brazo de automail de Edward hacía sentir escalofríos a la chica con cada caricia que este le daba a sus pezones e igual sensación le provocaba el frío metal de la pierna izquierda del joven al rozar su derecha. Los gemidos de placer que salían a cantidades incontables de las bocas de ambos y estas sólo caían silencio al encontrarse en los apasionados y prolongados besos que dejaban sin respiración a los amantes. Entonces, tras minutos de haber empezado, el control desapareció del pensamiento de Edward: los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Winry sintió este aumento en la fuerza del muchacho.

-Ed… ah… no seas tan… ¡ah! brusco…

-Lo siento… no puedo contenerme por mucho más tiempo…- la chica entonces, se yergue para quedar cara a cara al muchacho: ambos, él sentado sobre la cama y ella sobres sus piernas y aún aprisionando su cintura con esas increíbles piernas que volvían loco al alquimista.-… ¿Winry?

-No me parece bien… que tu hagas todo el trabajo…- entonces la joven rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio y empezó a mover las caderas, a la vez que atenazaba más la cintura del mismo. La sensación de placer que Edward experimentó fue entonces superior a cualquier otra que haya experimentado antes y sólo pudo calmar sus ansias de gritar besando vorazmente el cuello de su amada quien, ante la extasiante sensación que recorría su ser, atinó a morderle la oreja a su novio. La pasión se descontrolaba de sus cuerpos a cada minuto, a cada instante y estaban a tan sólo un paso de caer en la locura.- Ich liebe dich, Ed… Ich… liebe…- entonces ninguno de los dos pudo más, llegando ambos al orgasmo. Winry sintió un líquido calido recorrer su interior, para luego sentir el peso de su novio tirarla nuevamente a la cama, para luego caer él a su lado. Estaban separados ahora tras varios minutos en que estuvieron unidos por el placer y la pasión que sólo poseen dos amantes… sólo sus manos, tomadas firmemente por ambos, los mantenía unidos, además de sus miradas que luego se desviarían hacia la ventana del cuarto de Edward, para mirar el firmamento.

**Si decidió saltarse el Lemon entonces puede empezar a volver a leer desde aquí-**

La pareja miraba el cielo estrellado por la ventana que coronaba la cabecera de la cama de Edward. El lugar estaba tan solo iluminado por la luz de las estrellas y la luna, al igual que los cuerpos desnudos de los amantes, quienes yacían silenciosamente sobre el colchón tras consumar su amor en aquel acto.

-Es tan hermosa esta vista.- dice el alquimista con total calma. Winry mira a Edward y lo toma del brazo.- ¿Winry?

-Asegúrate de llevar suficientes mudas de ropa, quizás haga frío en la noche.

-¿De que hablas?

-Mañana viajas ¿verdad?- pregunta la chica, sin un ápice de humor en su voz. Edward queda intrigado ante la pregunta y responde…

-Viajamos… ¿No te dije que no me separaría de ti?- ella sonríe un poco.

-No prometas imposibles…

-Bueno, a menos que lo requiera o sea por tu bien, tú vendrás conmigo a cualquier viaje… si estás dispuesta, claro esta.

-¿Y si no lo estoy? ¿Y si quiero quedarme aquí y no viajar a Central?- Edward la mira fijamente para empezar a matarse de risa unos segundos después.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Jajajajajajajaja… ¿Desde cuando a ti te ha desagradado ir a Central? Bueno, cuando éramos más jóvenes fuiste secuestrada y todo eso, pero en la mayoría de casos me usabas como tu billetera humana, así que siempre lo disfrutaste.- ella hace un puchero ante la revelación y este atina a abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de su novia antes que las uñas de esta le rajen la cara.- quédate a dormir.

-Duermo aquí, en la habitación de al lado…

-No en esta casa: aquí, conmigo…- ella se sonroja ante la propuesta, la cual no era tan atrevida como el acto de consumar su amor.

-Recién son las 8:00 PM

-Hay que dormir temprano para tomar el tren mañana.

-¿Y la cena? Luego vas a estar buscando comer algo en medio de la noche.

-Puedo aguantar.

-¿Estarás cómodo? Es una cama para una sola persona.

-Cierto… pero cabemos los dos, así que no le veo problema ¿O quisieras comprar una de dos plazas?- la chica se sonroja aún más ante la proposición de su novio y tan sólo atina a besarlo una vez más antes de intentar dormirse en los brazos de este.- Aunque… quizás no sea el momento.- murmuró Edward antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

…

…

…

…

**-25 minutos después-**

(*Cuerpo cayendo pesadamente sobre un suelo de madera*)

Winry, semidormida, se asoma al borde de la cama y observa a Edward, quien se cayó ridículamente de la cama.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que sí es el momento adecuado para una cama de dos plazas.

* * *

**2da historia: Una verdad incomoda (Protagonistas: Roy Mustang, Johannes Engel, Jane Fallwind, Larry Eckter; Co-protagonistas: Alex Louis Armstrong, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Malakías Mandorf, Wilhelm Van der Kamp)**

20 de Junio de 1923 – Ciudad Central

Era una tarde lluviosa en Ciudad Central. El Comandante General del Ejército, Roy Mustang, se encontraba ese día pasando lista a las tropas que conducirían el asalto final hacía la residencia (por no decir mansión) del General Larry Eckter.

-Bien soldados, aquí frente a nosotros tenemos la residencia Eckter, donde se encuentra su objetivo. Afortunadamente para todos, Madame Eckter y la Srta. Sybil están de vacaciones en algún lugar lejano, por lo que no serán testigos de la captura de su marido y padre, respectivamente. Ahora, somos 3 batallones los que dirigiremos el ataque: El primer grupo lo dirigiré yo, el segundo el Teniente Coronel Armstrong ¿De acuerdo?

-Como ordene, Comandante Mustang.

-Y el tercero lo dirigirá el Mayor Engel, sé que es algo joven e inexperto, pero espero que confíen en él ¿De acuerdo?- los soldados asienten.- Excelente ¿Algo que agregar, Engel?

-No señor, sólo que estoy muy agradecido por la oportunidad que me ofrece, pero…- Roy no le deja terminar.

-Excelente. Ahora, cada grupo debe seguir detalladamente una estrategia para entrar por cada flanco de la residencia. Nosotros, los líderes de grupo, tienen que planear cuidadosamente la forma correcta en que sus soldados se van a desenvolver dentro de la residencia de forma tal que los tres equipos puedan apoyarse entre sí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, señor.- asiente Armstrong, obedientemente.

-Por supuesto señor, pero debo informarle que…- pero Roy no lo vuelve a escuchar.

-Perfecto. Planeen la mejor forma de asaltar el flanco que les corresponde y nos vemos en 10 minutos.- El más joven de los 3 líderes se queda desconcertado ante la falta de atención de su líder y se va con su batallón. Pasados los 10 minutos, Mustang busca a ambos soldados por separado. Armstrong le presenta un elaborado plan en el que detallaba un complejo asalto liderado por él mismo. Mustang pareció satisfecho con la explicación y se dirige a ver el plan de Johannes.- _"Esto me tiene intrigado ¿Qué habrá planeado el muchacho?"_-para sus sorpresa, encuentra a todo el escuadrón en una apasionante juego de cartas, encabezada por Johannes, Jane y algunos cuantos soldados.

-¿Alguien tiene un 10 de espadas?- todos niegan con la cabeza- ¡rayos!

-Jim ¿Tienes un As de diamantes?

-Tengo una Q de espadas ¿Se la cambio por una K de tréboles, teniente?

-Ni muerta.

-Dámela a mí y te doy una Q de corazones.

-Hecho.- ambos soldados cambian cartas.- _"Jejeje… perfecto, un turno más y por fin tendré… ¿Eh? ¿Sombra?"_- El muchacho alza su cuello y observa al Comandante Supremo con una cara de pocos amigos.- ¡Wa! ¡Comandante! ¿Desde cuando…?

-Desde que pidieron el 10 de espadas.

-Por favor jefe, déme un turno más que tengo esta partida en la palma de mi mano y….-En eso, Jane roba una carta del mazo y contradice a su maestro.

-Me temo que no, maestro.- la joven muestra su mano, revelando 4 Ases y una K de espadas.- Gané.- añade la chica a lo que el joven tira su mano con 3 K de diferentes palos, un 3 de espadas y un 2 de rombos. La joven se retira de la mesa llevándose el equivalente a la mitad del sueldo de todos los soldados juntos.

-Me vas a dejar en la quiebra, mein schatz fräulein.- le dice antes de que salga de la habitación, a lo que la chica le pregunta.

-¿Mein schatz fräulein? ¿Qué significa?- el muchacho se pone nervioso ante la pregunta.

-_"¿Qué le digo? No le puedo decir que es el equivalente a "mi querida señorita" en mi lengua"_ ** "Yo soy partidario de que lo digas, pero como es divertido verte sufrir, te sugiero: la primera estupidez que se te ocurra" **_"Miserable…"_- Eh… Esto… yo… significa "pequeña tramposa" en mi idioma natal.- la muchacha pone un rostro que combina desconcierto y algo de rabia, pero los deja de lado para decirle a su superior con una voz tan helada como el hielo.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota.- la chica se va y todos se quedan mirando al joven, que esta hecho polvo emocionalmente hablando.

_-"¡Jesucristo! ¡La cagué! Ahora ¿Qué demonios hago? ¡Ayúdame, Hughes!"_ **"Te dije**

**que dijeras la primera estupidez que tuvieras en la cabeza, pero no me esperaba esa reacción… aunque también le dijiste pequeña tramposa ¿No se te ocurrió algo menos hiriente?"**- El joven "mira" al espíritu con cierto rencor, pero decide responderle a su jefe.- Estábamos jugando porque ya teníamos la estrategia de invasión por nuestro flanco, señor.

-¿Sí? ¿Y me la podría explicar acaso, Johannes?

-Con todo respeto… no lo creo, señor.

-¿No? ¿Y se podría saber porqué?

-Porque yo no la elaboré, sino la Tnte. Coronel Mustang quien se ha puesto al mando de mi escuadrón desde hoy en la tarde, señor.- Roy parecía anonadado.

-¿Riza? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de esto?

-Traté de decírselo pero usted no me escuchaba, señor. Si desea hablar con ella, se encuentra en la habitación contigua, revisando el plan de ataque.- El hombre se dirige a la habitación.- Comandante ¿Desea algo más?

-Prepara a tus compañeros: salen en media hora.- el joven asiente y se retira, mientras Roy se dirige a hablar con su esposa. Esta se encontraba dando las últimas instrucciones para el asalto final a la residencia de Eckter.

-Entonces ¿Todo está claro?

-Sí, señora.- dijo Havoc, quien también quiso tomar parte en la operación.- Nuestro grupo se dividirá en dos: Uno, valiéndose de las habilidades en alquimia del Mayor Engel, atacará la planta alta y el otro, valiéndose de las habilidades en alquimia de la Tnte. Fallwind, incursionarán por la primera planta. Ambos grupos estarán conformados por 20 soldados cada uno, incluyendo los líderes de grupo: usted irá con Fallwind, mientras que yo iré con Engel, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

-Le dije que fuera y le avisara a sus compañeros que la operación empieza en media hora.- Ambos militares voltean y miran a Roy Mustang en el marco de la puerta. Havoc se retira y deja a ambos solos.

-_"Que gane el mejor"_- pensó el hombre, temiendo que su amigo salga perdiendo a manos de su esposa.

-Riza ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Mi trabajo: oficialmente ya no estoy de baja y debido a mis habilidades en organización de operaciones especiales se me asignó esta noche para trabajar, claro que el Ejército me pagará un extra por salir de mi retiro por maternidad.

-Y hablando de maternidad ¿Quién está con Mae?

-Le pregunté a Gracia si se podría hacer cargo de ella por una noche y ella… ouch…- la mujer se voltea para que su esposo no la mire, pero la preocupación de este es mayor y va a verla.

-Riza que te pasa ¡ah….!- exclama el hombre sorprendido al ver que su esposa se esta sosteniendo el seno derecho.- Ri-Riza, no me digas que aún…

-No es problema, eran de esperarse después de todo están llenas de leche.- le dice la mujer avergonzada.

-Ya te dije que si quieres yo podría…- le dice amablemente su esposo, ocultando pervertidas intenciones a lo que ella responde con un…

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que es para Mae y no para ti?- le dice visiblemente irritada

-Oh, claro, claro… en fin, te voy a tener que pedir que te retires.

-¿Y eso?

-No estás en condiciones, como podrás mantenerte al nivel de tus soldados si llevas… bueno, "tu ya sabes que" en ambos senos.

-Sólo estoy aquí para asegurarme que el plan salga tal y como lo he planeado, además es mi escuadrón, no el tuyo.

-Pero yo soy el Comandante Supremo del Ejército de Amestris…- dijo esto con cierta autoridad, pues algunos soldados se habían detenido para ver la pelea entre la pareja.

-Si se trata de rangos, fue el propio Primer Ministro el que me dio el permiso para estar aquí.- Roy se tragó sus argumentos basados en el rango jerárquico. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse perder, no frente a los soldados, eso haría que fuera, en cierta forma, ridiculizado. Pero aún le quedaba una carta bajo la manga.

-Muéstramelo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La autorización del Primer Ministro para retirarte de la baja por maternidad.

-Eh… esto… en mi bolso… pero no es necesario que lo veas.

-Pero claro que sí es necesario, sino no puedo comprobar que dices la verdad

-¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?

-No, creo que me estas ocultando algo.- ella, resignada, saca la autorización.- Veamos… "Yo, Iustinianus Hensel Coptom, apoyándome en mi rango de Primer Ministro… blablablabla…concedo a la Mayor blablablablabla… permiso del retiro de maternidad blablablablabla…" ajá… aquí dice que "en caso presentes alguna complicación en tu salud, tu superior- se señala a si mismo.- esta en toda la autorización de retirarte el permiso y devolverte a tu baja por maternidad.- la mujer traga saliva, resignada porque sabe que no puede hacer nada… a menos que…

-Está bien, será como tú quieras…- Roy se sintió sorprendido, esperaba algo más de resistencia por parte de su esposa… lo cual, efectivamente, ocurrió a los pocos segundos cuando Riza se inclinó para murmurarle algo al oído.- Pero no creas que me quedaré en casa esperando tranquilamente a que regreses: Estaré planeando la forma de cobrarme esta… ya veré yo como lo hago, pero no saldrás indemne de esto, te lo garantizo… después de todo, dormimos bajo el mismo techo… en la misma cama… bajo las mismas sabanas.- Roy entiende perfectamente a que se refiere: Ella lo tiene bajo su merced. Trató de darle la contra, pero los brillantes, y en parte casi malignos, ojos canela de su esposa lo dejaron sin objeciones.- Bien, supongo que…

-Eh… sabes, no es un problema muy grave, además tu escuadrón te necesita y seria mejor que te quedaras aquí para la operación.

-¿De veras? Se lo agradezco mucho, Comandante Supremo, Señor.- le dice la mujer a la vez que le guiñe el ojo derecho y sale de la habitación, dejándolo con un amargo sabor a derrota y un grupo de soldados que empiezan a murmurar cosas como _"Así que ella es la que lleva las riendas" "Veo que el Comandante no maneja nada fuera del cuartel" "Qué decepción" "Sí, por eso me casaré a los 40" "No sé que le habrá dicho, pero lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano" "Seguro le amenazó con dejarlo sin su cuota de…" _

-¡PODRÍAN DEJAR DE MURMURAR IDEAS ESTÚPIDAS SOBRE MI MATRIMONIO Y PREPARARSE PARA LA PUTA INVASIÓN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Todos los soldados se callaron y salieron corriendo de la habitación, antes de que su superior les prenda fuego. Tras la media hora de preparación, todos los escuadrones que participarían de la incursión habían formado un perímetro alrededor de la residencia Eckter, la cual estaba rodeada de pequeños bosques.

-Bien, hemos comunicado a la agencia que presta servicio de seguridad y guardaespaldas a Eckter y les ordenamos que no presten sus servicios hoy.- explicó Mustang.

-Si es así, entonces ¿Para que tantos soldados?- preguntó Havoc.

-Eckter no es tonto: él debe tener a su propia guardia personal del GLAP listo para dar la vida por él y repeler nuestro ataque.- Explicó Mustang.- Ahora, cuando vean la bengala en el cielo es cuando va a comenzar el ataque, estén atentos.

Mientras que todos se preparaban, Johannes se sentó sobre las ramas de uno de los grandes árboles que rodeaban la residencia Eckter, contemplando su objetivo: Aquella era una casa de dos pisos, con una hermosa fachada, un jardín amplio y era increíblemente ancha y larga- _"Es casi tan grande como la catedral de Aquisgrán… aunque aún le faltan muchos metros de ancho y de largo para…"_- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye, idiota!- dijo la inconfundible voz de su aprendiz.

-Jane _"veo que aún sigues molesta"_ – el muchacho bajó del árbol.

-La misión comienza en cinco minutos ¿Qué hacías?

-Pensaba… creo que debo hablar con el Comandante antes de la misión.

-Hazlo rápido.- dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta para irse, pero es tomada de la mano de su maestro.- ¿Ahora que?

-Sabes que ambos podríamos morir aquí ¿Cierto?

-Es una pequeña probabilidad, pero no debería haber problemas contigo, después de todo tienes esas extrañas habilidades.

-Aún así, no quisiera irme con remordimientos… por favor, perdóname por lo de esta tarde… fue una estupidez.- la chica lo mira y a los segundos se suelta de su agarre para dirigirse al campamento.

-Considérate perdonado- le dice sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos- , ahora date prisa y dile al Comandante lo que tengas que decirle.- el muchacho asiente, a la vez que se pregunta si ella de verdad lo ha perdonado o no, mientras que esta, estando de espaldas, no hace más que sonreír.

Johannes llega al campamento de su grupo y se comunica por radio con Roy Mustang, quien presidía otro campamento situado en la sección del bosquecillo al frente de la mansión, y le dice la preocupación que lo estaba invadiendo desde que vio aquel inmenso jardín que les separaba 27 metros de la residencia Eckter.

-Señor, creo que el jardín está minado.

-¿De veras?

-Ahora que lo veo bien señor- le dice Riza- mire que las cuentas de Eckter han mostrado un gasto increíble en jardinería.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-La última vez que hablé con Madame Eckter, esta me dijo que la belleza de sus jardines se debía a que era ella la que cuidaba personalmente de ellos. Le pregunté si alguna vez ella o su esposo habían pensado en contratar un jardinero y me respondió que su esposo lo había hecho ¿Sabes lo que pasó después?

-No ¿Qué?

-Tuvieron una fuerte discusión y lo mandó a dormir al sofá durante casi una semana. Se enteró cuando, un día, un jardinero se le acercó para felicitarla por el hermoso estado de su jardín.

-Ya veo. Entonces, deja que Johannes proceda a limpiar el campo, yo haré lo mismo con el camino de la entrada principal y Armstrong con el flanco izquierdo. Los tres hombres, se preparan para limpiar la zona.- _"3… 2… 1… Perdónenos, Madame Eckter"_- los tres alquimistas limpian el camino de entrada: Johannes, quien había abierto sus sellos con anterioridad, usa sus filamentos para barrer una zona de 7 metros de ancho por 25 de largo, al igual que Roy lo hace con sus flamas y Alex con su alquimia a través de la tierra.

Ante ello, reaccionan casi 30 minas por cada flanco, las cuales explotan, levantando tierra y restos de flores mutiladas. Ello llama la atención de los de la casa, quienes se asoman a las ventanas y disparan con rifles de asalto sobre los invasores. En el flanco de Roy, responden al fuego con francotiradores entrenados por la esposa de este, quienes abaten a los defensores; por el flanco de Armstrong, este cubrió el camino que habían creado con tierra, a modo de túnel, para de esa manera poder entrar sin problemas; en el flanco de Johannes, este y Jane iban avanzando con sus subordinados detrás cubiertos por la barrera invisible que formaban los filamentos de ambos jóvenes. Riza, a quien su esposo convenció de ir a la misión pero no presentarse en la línea de fuego, mira el desempeño de sus soldados desde el bosque, donde logra cargarse a algunos defensores usando un rifle de francotirador. En una determinada distancia, Johannes usa alquimia para crear una elevación de tierra que funciona a base de ariete y destroza una de las paredes de la segunda planta.

-Aquí nos separamos, nos vemos adentro.- dice Johannes subiendo sobre la elevación de tierra junto a 14 soldados.

-Sobrevive.- le responde Jane, sin dejar de mover los filamentos. Johannes amplía el orificio de la entrada usando una de las cuchillas negras, la cual también hace volar a unos 3 defensores. El joven alquimista hace su entrada sosteniendo 4 dagas arrojadizas y lanzándolas hacía sus flancos, hiriendo a otros 6 soldados.

-¡Maldito!- grita uno de los 19 terroristas que lo rodean, quienes abren fuego contra el joven, pero sus balas no logran llegar hasta el muchacho, quien usa sus filamentos a modo de escudo.- ¿Pero como es que…?

-¡Alto, traidores!- grita uno de los 14 soldados que Johannes llevaba consigo y que entran disparando contra los susodichos.- luego de la balacera, todos los traidores resultan muertos o heridos, aunque también habían bajas por heridas y hubieron 2 finados.

-Si alguno de los hombres de Eckter ha sobrevivido, llévenlo al campamento. Ustedes 2, traten de hacer contacto con los otros grupos de asalto.-ordena Havoc

De otro lado, Armstrong había logrado destrozar la pared de la residencia y haciendo uso de su alquimia noqueó o mató a todos los enemigos, ni uno solo de sus soldados resultó herido excepto Armstrong, quien recibió disparos en los brazos y hombros. De otro lado, Roy había logrado entrar por la puerta principal, aunque tuvo que dejar a algunos soldados enemigos con quemaduras de 2do grado y algunos de sus soldados resultaron heridos, mas no muertos. Finalmente, Jane redujo el muro del primer piso con alquimia y no encontró mucha resistencia debido a que Mustang y Armstrong recibieron más atención que ella, quien debía reunir su grupo de 15 soldados con el de su maestro. Este precisamente se dirigía a la oficina de Eckter, ubicada en el segundo piso de la casa. Havoc se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero este argumentó…

- No se necesita más que un solo hombre para hacer que ese cobarde se rinda. De hecho, si Jane viene con su grupo, dile que ella sola venga a ayudarme.

-De acuerdo, muchacho.

El joven va solo al encuentro del General. Tras atravesar algunos pasillos, llega a una puerta perfectamente tallada, con mangos y bisagras doradas. Como amante del buen arte y las artesanías, detesta la idea de destrozar tan hermosa puerta, pero temiendo que haya una mina u otro explosivo detrás de ella, no le queda otra opción: usando una de sus cuchillas, parte la puerta en 4 pedazos de una manera sumamente limpia. Al no haber explosión se lamenta de aquel acto, pero queda desencajado al ver la maravillosa oficina del General: Era enorme, bien parecida a la del Primer Ministro, sólo que más pequeña y con menos lujos, aunque igual de envidiable. Al fondo de esta, un escritorio de madera tallado y de hermosos arreglos y, detrás de este y dándole la espalda al alquimista, una silla giratoria de cuero muy mullida en apariencia y de espaldar alto. Johannes supuso que aquel hombre estaba allí, así que le dijo su discurso reglamentario.

-Por los delitos de conspiración, asesinato en 2do grado y traición a la patria, queda arrestado General Larry Eckter.

-Es una pena, pero tu adorado general no se encuentra aquí.- dijo una voz burlona, haciendo girar la silla, mostrando a un joven pelirrojo, vestido con un atuendo militar negro y botas del ejército de Amestris, de aspecto despreocupado y cigarro en mano.

-¿Dónde está Eckter?

-Él, simplemente, no está aquí.

-Entonces ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?- preguntó el alquimista intrigado.

-Nadie en especial... quizás deberías preguntarle a tu adorada compañera, la señorita Fallwind ¿verdad?- el muchacho siente un pinchazo en su pecho.

-¿De donde la conoces?- pregunta irritado por la arrogancia del hombre.

-¿Molesto? No deberías. Sólo fuimos viejos amigos: al igual que ella, luché en la guerra contra Drachma... ah, que buenos tiempos aquellos en los que matábamos y aniquilábamos hombres y caballos de esos cerdos malolientes.

-Dices estupideces. Conozco a Jane y ella nunca disfrutaría del derramamiento de sangre.

-Jajajajajaja dices lo que vez… y sólo vez las cosas en tiempos de paz y no en la guerra. Pero, en fin, dejemos de hablar de mujeres y empecemos este pequeño baile.- dice a la vez que le da una última aspirada al puro y suelta una bocanada el humo, mientras que su adversario abre los sellos y permite que fluya la "materia viva" por sus marcas. Unos segundos después, el pelirrojo lanza el puro al aire, en dirección al alquimista, quien alza una mano con cuyos hilos hace trizas el puro, para luego lanzarlos contra su enemigo, quien salta sobre el escritorio de Eckter y luego emprende una apresurada carrera para tratar de alcanzar a Johannes: pega un salto en el escritorio, el cual es hecho trizas por los filamentos de su rival, y va ha apuñalarle con tres tubos parecidos a jeringas enormes que salen de su puño, pero es detenido en pleno salto por los hilos de Johannes. El joven mira su situación actual y le sonríe al alquimista.

-Creo que no estas en una situación muy favorable que digamos.- el joven, sin perder la sonrisa ni el puño derecho que mantiene cerrado y apuntando al pecho de su enemigo, le responde.

-Cierto. Sin embargo…- dicho esto, estira su pulgar derecho, accionando un dispositivo en las agujas que hace que de ellas salgan disparadas tres púas, las cuales impactan a la altura del omóplato izquierdo de Johannes: Este, casi instantáneamente, tiene que poner la rodilla al suelo y empieza a respirar de manera muy dificultosa.- nunca se esperan algo como esto. Es un veneno rápido y, para tu buena suerte, no mata, sólo ralentiza las funciones motoras de un sector del cuerpo… en este caso, tu pulmón y brazo izquierdo.- El aludido se saca las púas.

-_"¿Pero como demonios pudo haber sacado todo ese mecanismo desde su propia mano?... A menos que…"_- el muchacho usa los hilos de su mano derecha para atacar la derecha de su enemigo: al destrozar su guante y la parte inferior de la manga de su camisa descubre un automail en lugar de carne humana.- Me lo temía… ¿Acaso todos los… miembros del GLAP… tienen que tener automail?

-Jajajajaja… veo que también conociste a Jack. En mi caso fue por la guerra de Drachma: use mis brazos para defenderme de la explosión de un mortero, aunque según el doctor podría sobrevivir y seguir usando mis 2 brazos casi perfectamente, yo decidí que me hicieran ambas prótesis.

-¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer… semejante… barbaridad?

-Yo soy el que decide que hacer con su cuerpo, joven Johannes. Así como yo decidí unirme a esta organización, sirviendo a mi superior y por el bien de mí maestro.- Johannes se sorprendió: si este joven era un militar y su superior era Eckter entonces… ¿Quién era su maestro?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Maestro"? ¿Acaso Eckter… no dirige el GLAP?

-Eso es una suposición de ustedes…- le dice el muchacho sujetándose la nuca.- pero mejor te diré la verdad cuando estés al borde de la muerte…- dicho eso, de su codo flexionado salen disparadas hasta 5 cuchillas circulares que Johannes logra bloquear a duras penas con los filamentos de su brazo derecho.- Eres muy hábil con los filamentos, en verdad, mi buen amigo. Sin embargo, dudo que ellos puedan protegerte de casi 150 mil agujas que llevo en cada brazo.- Johannes se queda boquiabierto ante tamaña confesión.

**-¿Qué ocurre muchacho?** _"¿Agujas? Una cosa son PÚAS y otra MUY diferente son AGUJAS" _**Oh, no me digas que…** _"¡Cállate! No admitiré eso… no en plena batalla" _**"¿Será que el "gran y poderoso" Alquimista "Sin nombre" le tiene miedo a las agujas?"**_ "Bueno pues… ¡Sí! Me aterran las agujas desde que tenía 5 años y mucho más aún si están envenenadas. Ahora, deja de joderme la vida y ayúdame" _**"¿Y como quieres que te ayude?" **_"¡Podrías empezar dejando de hacer comentarios estúpidos y dejándome esquivar las agujas que me van a lanzar!"- _le "grita" el joven al espíritu del hombre.

-¡Aquí va!- grito el desconocido a la vez que le muestra su antebrazo, que tiene marcado 4 círculos, de los cuales salen disparados, en dirección de Johannes, 4 cilindros que se abren en pleno vuelo y liberan una lluvia de agujas envenenadas sobre el joven, que, tras pegar un grito en el cielo, se trata de defender con desesperación de estas.

De otro lado, en el primer piso, los grupos de Mustang, Armstrong y Fallwind se encuentran en la sala de estar.

-¿Tuvieron problemas para entrar?

-No muchos.- responde Armstrong, quien carga con algunos enemigos heridos por su alquimia.- los demás están tirados por el pasadizo, señor.

-Excelente y… ¿Fallwind?- le pregunta a la mujer quien se pasa de largo el lugar y va con sus soldados al segundo piso.- ¿A dónde va?

-A ayudar a las tropas de mi Maes…- se escucha el grito de Johannes resonar en toda la mansión…- hay, no…- murmura ella.- ¡Debo darme prisa!- ella y sus soldados se aventuran al 2do piso, mientras que Roy y Armstrong miran perplejos la escena.

-Jóvenes…- soltó Armstrong cansadamente.- ¿Acaso no es maravilloso serlo, Comandante?

-Y que lo digas.- le respondió a la vez que se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la casa.

En la oficina de Eckter, Johannes no se encontraba en el mejor de los estados: Si bien es cierto, había logrado bloquear la mayoría de agujas, por lo menos unas 30 habían impactado en su cuerpo y ahora le estaban pasando factura…

-Mi… mano… derech-… no… puedo… respirar… muy bien…

-Jajajaja… a diferencia de las púas envenenadas, las agujas no poseen mucho veneno, por lo que su efecto es más leve y desaparecerá con el tiempo. Pero tranquilo, no sentirás nada cuando te corte la garganta.-le dice a la vez que se golpea el muslo izquierdo y de su rodilla flexionada sale una cuchilla del tamaño y las dimensiones de su pantorrilla. En ese momento, se da cuenta que las piernas del sujeto también son de automail.- Muere.- le dice mientras blande el sable y se acerca hacía él.

-_"No, no puedo…prometí que sobreviviría… no puedo morir aún…"_- Johannes no lo sabe, pero su mente se bloquea y sus retinas toman un color diferente, lo cual despierta la curiosidad de su enemigo.

-Esos ojos…- el joven sonríe para sí.- ¿No me digas que tú eres…?- pero cuando va acabar la frase, un chasquido suena y su antebrazo derecho, con el cual sujetaba el sable, cae al suelo.- Oh, pero como demonios pasó esto. Bueno, no importa…- dice alzando en el aire el brazo caído con su pie para patearlo en dirección al alquimista.- toma eso…- Johannes usa sus filamentos para destruir el "misil" pero, debido al veneno, no es lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el siguiente movimiento: mientras el destruía el antebrazo, su enemigo sacó otra cuchilla y ahora se escurrió a través de su defensa de hilos cortantes.- Ahora sí, estás muerto.

El cuchillo empezó a cortar el cuello de Johannes y este no parecía dar señales de dolor. Pero, para mala suerte del hombre, cuando estaba cortando casi 3 cm del cuello, su brazo es cortado por otro juego de filamentos.

-_"¿Qué? Espera, este no es él…Entonces ¿Quie…?"_- una patada en la cara saca de sus pensamientos al asesino y lo devuelve a la realidad: entre él y un casi muerto Johannes, está una muchacha vestida de militar, de pelo negro y por mano izquierda un automail. Al joven no se le ocurrió mejor manera de saludarle que con un…- ¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo ¿No lo crees, Jane?

-¡Wilhelm! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Creí que habías muerto.

-Estuvieron cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Ahora, fuera de mi camino.

-Me temo que no podrá ser así. Eres parte del GLAP y casi matas a mi compañero… me temo que no tengo más opción que…

-¿Matarme? Jajaja tranquila, ya estoy muerto...pero si es lo que deseas.- el muchacho vio un objeto extraño incrustado en la palma del automail de Jane y también que este tuviera una especie de "uñas" de un material diferente del acero, pero no le prestó atención. Sin brazos, no le quedaba otra que matar a su compañera a base de patadas. Así es que se lanzó a todo lo que daban sus piernas y trató de asestarle 2 patadas; pero la chica fue más rápida: esquivó las 2 patadas, evadiendo al hombre y de pasó le cortó las piernas. En el preciso momento en el que Wilhelm caía al suelo, ella le dio el golpe de gracia: con su mano de automail creó una pequeña reacción atómica, lo cual calentó sus uñas a una temperatura de más de 250 ºC, convirtiéndola en una cuchilla capaz de desintegrar cualquier cosa. Aquella "arma desintegradora" destrozó gran parte del torso de Wilhelm, quien aterrizó sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

-Oh, maldición.- se lamentó el asesino.- y a mi… que me hubiera gustado charlar un poco más…

-No hay nada de que hablar Wil. Sólo cierra los ojos y muere…

-¿Tan enfadada estás? Jajaja… deberías aprovechar y matarlo ahora que está débil.- le dice señalando a su maestro.

-Pe-pero que tonterías dices ¿Cómo podría matarlo y para que?

-Porque él acabará todo esto… y con ello vendrá el final de todos ustedes… por cierto, si buscas a Larry (*vomitando sangre*)… hay un pequeño búnker bajo esta casa... con salida al bosque… date prisa, cariño jejeje…- dicho esto, vomitó una buena cantidad de sangre y, con ella, su último suspiro.

-Adios, Wilhelm. Me entristece que haya sido yo y no ese _Kazokai_ el que te mate.- dijo como recordando cuando vio a un soldado enemigo que se acercaba a su entonces compañero para rematarlo. Ella no se quedó a ver y le dio por muerto. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos: su maestro se estaba recuperando.- ¡Maestro! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-…Por supuesto…

-Me alegro

-Por supuesto… que no…- termina la frase con una cara de fastidio. La chica le lleva hasta la silla giratoria de Eckter y lo sienta ahí para que descanse. Johannes mira el cadáver del joven.- ¿Quién era ese?

-Wilhelm Van der Kamp, mi compañero de armas y mejor amigo durante la guerra con Drachma. Lo dimos por muerto cuando un mortero explotó en su trinchera y vimos una patrulla Drachmata que remataba a los cadáveres. Me sorprende que haya sobrevivido.

-Recuéstame en el suelo…- le dice el joven con voz agitada.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo… sentado no puedo… respirar bien…

-¿Qué te hizo?- le pregunta al tiempo que lo saca de la silla y lo recuesta sobre la alfombra de terciopelo guinda de la oficina, sobre la que ella se sienta al lado de su maestro.

-Me envenenó…- le dice mostrándole una de las agujas- ¿Qué son?- ella las olfatea y responde

-No sé mucho de antidepresivos… pero me atrevería a decir que es una mezcla de algún barbitúrico con Éter o Cloroformo. Él tenía un padre y un hermano farmacéuticos y ¡Hey! Estás sangrando del cuello

-Ah, eso…

-Espera, déjame ver la herida.- la chica pone la mano en el cuello de su maestro.- No puede ser, no hay herida, ni cicatriz… ni nada ¿Cómo es que lo haces?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé…- ella lo mira preocupada y desconcertada a la vez. Finalmente, el muchacho le dice- Wilhelm dijo que… tu adorabas matar… durante el conflicto con Drachma…- ella se sorprende ante la declaración y le responde.

-Siempre fue un bromista, uno de los más pesados. Es cierto que maté a mucha gente, pero nunca disfrute de hacerlo.- él sonríe y le dice.

-El sedante dejará de hacerme efecto… en algunos minutos. Diles… a mis hombres que vengan y registren el lugar… tú ve con tus soldados y avísale a Mustang… encárguense de Eckter de una vez.- ella lo escucha y va a irse, pero el joven la logra sujetar de la muñeca.- Jane…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-"Mi adorada señorita"… eso significaba realmente "Mein schatz fräulein".- le confiesa sonrientemente. La muchacha se sonroja ante tamaña declaración.

-Pe-pe-pero ¿Por qué ahora?

-Hace poco creí que iba a morir… recordé que te había prometido que sobreviviría… pero por sobre todo eso… quería vivir para decirte el verdadero significado… y así ya no estuvieras molesta conmigo…- Ella se siente sorprendida y avergonzada por las palabras de su maestro, por lo que sólo atina a apretar los puños y salir de la habitación, mientras sonríe de felicidad y ahoga los impulsos de dejarse caer sobre el pecho del herido. Johannes, entonces recoge el filamento que había atado al meñique de su aprendiz y habla como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación.- Tenías razón… decirle todo fue lo mejor que pude hacer… ahora, por lo menos sé que se fue feliz… a cumplir con su misión.- se dice en voz alta a la vez que Havoc llega para auxiliarlo.

Precisamente, la muchacha baja rápidamente las escaleras y llega donde se encuentran Armstrong y Mustang para avisarles acerca de la información que les dio Wilhelm.

-Seguramente tiene una salida subterránea.- supone Armstrong

-Entonces no hay que dejarlo escapar, en marcha.- ordena Mustang, a la vez que moviliza a sus tropas.- tras una rápida inspección a todas las habitaciones del primer nivel, Armstrong encuentra una puerta que conducía a un pasadizo subterráneo.

-Déjenme esto a mí, háganse todos a un lado.- el hombre alza el brazo y hace volar la puerta herméticamente cerrada y de hierro chapado.

En ese momento, en el mini búnker del general Larry Eckter, el susodicho y dos asistentes suyos escucharon el estridente sonido de la puerta al hacerse pedazos debido a la fuerza del "Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte".

-Este lugar ya no es seguro, señor. Deberíamos escapar por (*explosión*)…

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta el cada vez más asustado General.

-Quizás necesitaron darle otro golpe a la puerta para derribarla. Venga señor, lo sacaremos de aquí.- lo calmó el guardia, quien abrió la puerta trasera y se dio con la sorpresa de que el pasaje que conducía al terreno boscoso tras la mansión estaba completamente tapado por rocas, tierra y piedras.- ¿Qué demonios?- por si fuera poco, en ese momento, la puerta principal salta, por la potencia del puño de Alex Louis Armstrong, y golpea a otro de los soldados que queda fuera de combate.- maldición grita el hombre apuntando el arma, la cual explota luego de escucharse el tronar de los dedos envueltos en los guantes de ignición de Roy Mustang. Por la misma explosión, el soldado queda tendido en el suelo.

Eckter es el único que queda. Con la pistola desenfundada y su mano temblorosa apuntando al Comandante Supremo del Ejercito de Amestris.

-Das un paso más y pasarás a mejor vida, Mustang.

-¿Eso cree?- dice él.- Yo no soy quien debe encargarse de usted, General.

-¿Qué?- entonces, Eckter mira como el cañón de su pistola se destroza en pequeños pedazos, por una fuerza invisible.- ¿Co-como fue que…? Ah, seguramente es ese muchacho… ¿Dónde está ese monstruo? ¡Muéstrate, mal nacido!- otra fuerza invisible hace que las piernas de Eckter se junten y se resbalen hacía adelante. Entonces las ve: las apenas perceptibles fibras que son manipuladas por…- ¿Fallwind?- la muchacha aparece tras Roy Mustang y se planta frente al General.

-Por los delitos de conspiración, asesinato en 2do grado y traición a la patria, queda arrestado General Larry Eckter.- a la sentencia agrega.- No le agrego el cargo de faltarle el respeto a una autoridad militar, maldito infeliz.

-Parece que es mate, Eckter. Por favor, ríndete y dinos lo que sabes.- le ofreció Armstrong. El hombre sabía que no tenía más opción que aceptar la generosa oferta de sus enemigos; pero, viese por donde fuese, él seguiría siendo el enemigo, el villano… a menos que contara toda la verdad.

-Está bien, les diré todo: la verdad, es que yo no funde el GLAP.

-¿Qué? Eckter, está bien que le estemos dando una pequeña amnistía, pero si no dice la verdad entonces no podremos…

-Hablo en serio Mustang. De los tres generales implicados en esta organización, es decir, Haruko, Michels y yo, ninguno era la mente maestra, sino simples peones. El verdadero jugador siempre estuvo en primera línea. Él se vendió a los Athanatoi, nos vendió a nosotros al ver que ya no éramos útiles, usó a mis soldados para crear esas… esas… "cosas"… ¡Todo siempre fue idea de… (*Disparos continuos*)!- Eckter sintió como 5 balas atravesaban uno de sus pulmones y su píloro-(*vomitando sangre*) ¡Aghh!- el hombre cayó gravemente herido.

-Maldita sea ¡Armstrong! ¡Fallwind! ¡Busquen al intruso!- rápidamente, la última respondió.

-¡Allí!- entre los restos amontonados en la puerta trasera, se distinguía el cañón de un rifle de asalto de largo alcance, el cual estaba bien camuflado como un tubo de drenaje entre esos restos.

-¡Alto ahí!- gritó Armstrong a la vez que convertía los restos, con un puñetazo, en miles de arpones de tamaños diversos y que salieron disparados en dirección al intruso. Al hacerlo, no encontró nada, salvo el rifle. Siguiendo el largo camino de esa puerta trasera, se llegaba hasta un pequeño bosque en las fronteras del terreno: El asesino lo usó para su beneficio.

-Eckter, resista.- le increpa Mustang- traeremos a Engel para que lo cure y…

-Por favor… lo último que quiero es que ese pequeño monstruo me salve… Además, es mejor así… entonces ellos no tendrán que (*vomita sangre*)… amenazar a mi… fa...milia… para no… decir na…da…

-Entonces ¿Quién era la mente maestra?

-Mala…kí…s… Man...do…- un chorro de sangre sale de su boca y Larry Eckter deja de existir. Todos miran anonadados el cadáver del hombre. Mientras lo cubren y un equipo de investigación se encarga de registrar el búnker, Mustang y los otros dos líderes de grupo, acompañados por Havoc, se dirigen hacía la sala de estar de la casa.

-¿Malakis Mando? ¿No habrá querido decir Malakías Mandorf?- dijo Jane

-Mandorf. Sí, creo que así se llamaba un general o comandante: Silver Mandorf, sino me equivoco.- dijo Havoc.- Era uno de los generales más raros que había visto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestiona Mustang.- En las pocas reuniones a las que era invitado por los altos mandos yo lo veía y… espera, ahora que lo dices, sí había algo raro en él.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Armstrong- Yo nunca me lo he tropezado ni visto en toda mi carrera militar.

-Es obvio que pocos lo conocieran, su participación en Ishval fue poca, por no decir nula. Lo raro de él era su compañía: No solo iba a las reuniones y fiestas con su esposa, sino también con su menor hijo, de apenas 6 años.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Mustang

-¿A quien? ¿Al padre? Fue asesinado en su casa, junto a su esposa.- le comunicó Havoc

-¿Y a Malakías?- preguntó Jane

-Mató a su padre y a su madre, también trató de asesinar a sus hermanos, pero falló.- le respondió Havoc, a la vez que una sensación de miedo le cruzaba por la mente.- Además, al joven se le atribuyen diversos atentados, los cuales fueron hechos bajo ordenes del GLAP.

-Entonces no queda más opción, hay que encargarnos de Malakías. Apropósito ¿Qué hay de Lazarus Michels?

-Envié a mis subordinados para apresarlo. Está bien custodiado en su casa.

-Excelente, lo interrogaremos más tarde.- dice Roy a la vez que entran a la sala y se encuentran con los soldados de Johannes y este se encuentra sentado sobre uno de los mullidos sillones de la familia Eckter.- Muchacho, veo que sigues de una sola pieza.

-Gracias a la señorita Fallwind.- responde el joven, quien trata de pararse pero es detenido por un paramédico.- El efecto del veneno no pasa, así que creo que tendré que salir en camilla de este lugar.

-Eso te pasa por descuidado, ojalá así aprendas a no bajar la guardia ante cualquier enemigo.- le reprocha la muchacha.

-Calladita te vez más bonita.- murmura el joven.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le dice la chica.

-Nada, nada…

-Bueno tórtolos, tengo que ir a ver a mi esposa y a relevarla de su cargo para que vuelva a su retiro por maternidad.- Roy siente una presencia _non grata_ a sus espaldas y se da cuenta que es su esposa, quien lo mira con un gesto… digámosle, "inexpresivo pero aterrador"- Ri-ri-riza… desde cuando…- la mujer lo calla poniéndole el índice en los labios y le dice calmadamente.

-Esta bien, no hay problema. Iré a la casa de Gracia a recoger a Mae y volveré a casa.- la mujer se da la vuelta y se aproxima a la puerta y antes de cerrarla le dice, con una sonrisa macabra y unos ojos sin brillo a su esposo.- Espero ANSIOSAMENTE a que vuelvas a casa, cariño… jejejejeje…-acto seguido cierra la puerta. Roy solo puede temblar ante la idea de qué es lo que le hará su esposa, mientras sus subordinados, incluyendo Havoc, se alegran de seguir solteros. Tras un largo silencio, Mustang, habló.

-Havoc…

-Dime

-¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa?- casi instantáneamente le cayó la respuesta.

-No.

A menos de un kilómetro de allí, en lo profundo del bosque de la propiedad de los Eckter, el asesino del dueño de la casa se escabullía entre los matorrales, los robles y pinos. Cojeaba, razón por la cual se encontraba retrasado. Su pequeña acompañante lo esperaba en un claro de aquel tétrico bosque, montada sobre un enorme lobo de fauces metálicas. La niña, al verlo, agitó su mano y apeó al monstruoso canido hacía el muchacho.

-Tardaste demasiado.

-Lo siento, fui alcanzado por una "piedra"- le dice al mostrarle uno de las innumerables arpones creados por Armstrong.- Tuve suerte de salir con vida.

-No hay problema, Malaky.- le dijo la chica al muchacho de mirada gélida y rostro sereno.- El maestro te curará.- El asesino mira su mano teñida por su propia sangre y murmura.

-Sí, Victoria… aunque me temo que sólo será por esta última vez.

* * *

**3era historia: Durmiendo con el Enemigo (Protagonistas: Alphonse Elric, Lygmante Endriukaitis; Co-protagonistas: Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell)**

17 de Julio de 1923 – Rizenbull (02:54 AM)

_-"¿Cuándo fue que terminé así?"_.- se pregunta un anonadado Alphonse Elric, a la vez que mira a la niña que duerme desnuda y acurrucada al lado suyo: nada menos que la viva imagen de Nina Tucker, pero que respondía al nombre de Lygmante Endriukaitis.- _"Y lo peor de todo es que si ella sale de esta habitación, entonces yo quedaré como el culpable: Ya puedo ver a medio Rizenbull corriendo tras de mi con antorchas y trinches, al grito de "¡Maten al pedofilo! ¡Rata miserable! ¡Pervertido! ¡Castren a esa basura!"- _ y aún así no le cabía en la cabeza, cual fue su error… quizás no lo advirtió hasta que volvió a recapitular su día.

**-Flashback-**

16 de Julio de 1923- Rizenbull (17:47 PM)

-Gracias por su compra, señoritas.- dice el joven quien fuera una armadura parlante hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Observaba como dos jovencitas de entre 16 y 19 años se iban cada una con una pequeña escultura de un par de perritos y un águila real. El joven siempre mantenía una sonrisa tranquila y nunca se mostraba osco con nadie; aunque algunos clientes no entendían sus esculturas antes, ahora la gente se familiarizaba con "su arte" y no erraban en saber que animales eran los que vendía el chico. Por si fuera poco, hasta donde él estaba se podía escuchar a ambas chicas diciéndose cosas como "es lindo ¿no lo crees?" "¿La escultura o el escultor?" "¡Los dos!" y acto seguido se reían.- No puedo pedir nada mejor: me va bien en el trabajo, tengo casa, tiempo, buena salud, las chicas me adoran y…- observa dentro de su carreta de ventas y mira a sus 3 gatos, que ya están grandes y acompañan a su amo en cada día que sale junto a su carreta ambulante-, por sobre todo, los tengo a ustedes. En fin, será mejor empezar a volver a casa ¡Arre, Leopold!- le dice Alphonse al caballo que jala la carreta. El equino responde con un relinche y emprende el camino hacía la casa de Pinako Rockbell. Desde que se mudó a esa casa y empezó su propio negocio de venta itinerante de esculturas, cada día era interesante: durante los 2 meses que habían pasado, había pasado por varías villas aledañas e incluso más alejadas de Rizenbull, conociendo gente, aprendiendo diversas cosas, rompiendo los corazones de las muchachas que quedaban cautivadas por sus artesanías; rápidamente se hizo de un nombre en toda la región.

Sin embargo, no había perdido la noción de la realidad: Se mantenía comunicado con Johannes, quien le había comunicado los acontecimientos referentes a los Atanathoi y a la caída del GLAP. La situación se hacía cada vez más preocupante, en especial para Stephen, quien nunca dejaba de preguntar por Elsie. Pero dejando de lado aquel tema, Al empezó a hablar con su caballo, pensando en su próximo negocio…

-Sabes Leopold, he estado pensando en comprar algunas mercancías que sólo se consigan en lugares realmente alejados de este lugar y venderlos o intercambiarlos con los pueblerinos u otros comerciantes. Luego, quien sabe, podría pasarme algo interesante, como conocer a una chica a la que le gusten…mmm… no sé, las manzanas tal vez… y empezar juntos una larga travesía hasta algún lugar en los confines de este país ¿No lo crees?- (N/A: Cualquier parecido con Spice and Wolf, es pura coincidencia XD) el caballo le responde con un relincho- Sí, lo sé, debería conseguirme novia. Ahora que Edward y Winry están juntos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, no tengo ningún impedimento para seguir con mi vida. En fin, será mejor que… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- tirada en medio de las hierbas del prado, Alphonse pudo distinguir una pequeña figura, el cuerpo de una niña desnuda, de unos 9 años.- Oh, Dios ¡Hey, niña! ¿Estas bien?- dijo a la vez que paraba la carreta y saltaba hacía el lugar donde se encontraba la niña, pero grande fue su sorpresa al poder distinguir que aquella niña no era otra más que-… ¿Ly- Ly-Lygmante?- la niña miró al chico como si fuera un bicho raro y le sólo atina a decirle.

-**Vaya, justo a quien quería ver…**- Le dice con la voz de la mujer, a la vez que un par de orejas de zorro le salen de la cabeza y una cola de la parte baja de su espalda.- **… Eh, no es lo que tu piensas. Tampoco creo que tengas esa clase de fetiches ¿O sí?**

-¿Cómo se supone que…?- la chica se lanza hacía él antes de que tenga tiempo de coger alguna de sus esculturas y lo hace caer al gras. El muchacho creyó que era su final, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica colgarse de su cuello.

-**No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando este día.**- le murmuró la chica con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No me ibas a explicar como te salieron esas… "cosas"?

-**Oh, cierto… verás, yo estaba buscándote para comunicarte algo realmente importante. Vagué durante casi 2 semanas hasta que logré encontrar el pueblo en el que vivías. Sin embargo, en pleno camino…**

**Flashback de Flashback XD**

**Hace 5 horas**

-(*rugido de tripas*) Auuu...

- **"¿Ocurre algo?"**

-Nina tiene hambre ¿no hay nada para comer?

**-"Es raro. El Hochmeister dijo que los Athanatoi no debemos sentir hambre, puesto que ya no somos humanos. Creo que no tendremos otra más que buscar algo de comer."**

-Mira: ahí hay un lago.

**-"Excelente idea."-** dice Lygmante a la vez que empieza a controlar el cuerpo de la chica y hace que se empiece a quitar la ropa.

-Waaaa… no, espera… ¿Por qué nos quitamos la ropa?

**-"Para meternos al lago y pescar ¿no?"**- le responde la mujer, a la vez que se deshace de la última prenda que le queda.- "**No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho."**- la muchacha se metió dentro del lago, pero tuvo una mala pesca: solo capturo 2 pescados tras casi 4 horas de pesca. Al salir, se dio con la sorpresa de que sus ropas…

-Waaa… ¡mi ropa no está!

**-"Algún pueblerino debió haberla confundido con la de alguien más y se la llevó… maldición"**

-Aún tengo hambre.

-**"¡Mira! ¡Un faisán!"-**le dijo el espíritu a Nina. En ese momento el faisán es atacado por un zorro.-** "Bueno, supongo que será un dos por uno"**- agregó lanzándose sobre ambos animales, dándoles muerte y devorándolos en el acto.** – "Sabes Nina, lamento haber sido tan sádica con ellos, pero realmente tenías hambre"- **Lygmante ve como la chica es ahora quien controla su cuerpo- **"Hey ¿Qué haces?"**

-Tengo sueño, quiero dormir…

**-"Hey, no, espera… primero debemos encontrar a… ZZZzzzz-zzzZZZZZ-ZZZzzzz….."**

**-Fin del Flashback de Flashback-**

**-"Cuando desperté tenía estas orejas y cola… Y ahora estoy aquí ¿Entiendes?"**

-Perfectamente, Lygmante, perfectamente.- le dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacía la carreta, sacaba un vestido de campo (chaleco y falda) y una camisa púrpura de manga larga y se lo lanzaba a la Athanatoi.- No es bueno que una niña ande desnuda por allí. Cámbiate y sube a la carreta cuando acabes.

**-"Es un bonito atuendo ¿De donde lo sacaste?"**- preguntó la chica mientras se cambiaba.

-Me lo regalaron unos vecinos por hacerles una estatua.

**-"Recibes regalos muy raros ¿Sabes?"-** le dijo la chica plantándose ante él con el vestido puesto.-**"¿Cómo me veo?"**

-Como un monstruo bien vestido.- al ver la expresión asesina de la chica, se apresuró a cambiar la frase.- Te ves hermosísima.

-**"Mucho mejor"**.- apenas terminó de decir eso, las orejas y la cola de zorro que tenía, se asomaron nuevamente.-**"Rayos…"**

-Jajajajaja… toma, usa esto.- Le dice entregándole una capucha (N/A: Repito, cualquier parecido con Spice and Wolf es pura coincidencia XD)- De esa manera no tienes que preocuparte por las orejas y la cola.

-**"Gracias…"-** La chica se pone la capucha y sube al carro, situándose al lado del muchacho y apretujándose contra su brazo.- **"¿Nos vamos?"**- El muchacho asiente, aliviado de que esa criatura le tenga simpatía y aterrado por estar a su merced.

El camino de regreso a Rizenbull se hizo largo, entre los dos pasajeros de la carreta y el caballo que la tiraba, reinaba un silencio sepulcral, que amenazaba con ser eterno. En eso, se acercó a la carreta, un granjero que acababa de labrar sus tierras de cultivo.

-Alphonse ¿Ya vuelves a casa?

-Así es señor ¿Usted ya acabó con sus labores?

-Ya casi, ya sabes tú, tenemos que apresurar el trabajo o toda la cosecha se hecha a perder ¿Quién es esta bella señorita?- agrega el hombre al ver a la niña.

-Eh… pues bueno, ella es…

-**"Clair Spielhur, hija de unos amigos de la familia Rockbell. Me encontré a Al cuando me dirigía hacía la casa de la señora Rockbell."**

-Un placer señorita. Espero que este disfrutando su viaje.

-"**Por supuesto. Tenga una buena cosecha**."

-Gracias por sus deseos, señorita. Hasta luego Alphonse.- Tras retirarse del lugar, Lygmante volvió a hablar.

**-"Uff… eso, estuvo cerca"**

-¿Clair Spielhur? ¿Qué clase de mentira es esa?

**-"Tú solo sigue ese patrón y no tendremos problemas."**- la chica volvió su silenciosa mirada hacía las praderas verdes del lugar**.-"Me gusta este lugar… tiene un gran parecido a mi tierra."**

-¿A Drachma? Jajajaja debes estar bromeando: allí nieva todo el tiempo y hace un frío de los mil demonios ¿Cómo pueden…?- la chica lo mira feo por su comentario anterior.- Eh… digo, sí, ahora que lo veo bien, se parecen mucho.

**-"No, tienes razón: nevará y hará frío allí, por lo que sí es diferente, pero es por el silencio y el soplido del viento que me recuerda mucho a mi cuna."**- Alphonse va a comentar algo, cuando…

-¡Alphonse!- una joven de unos 17 años, cabello castaño claro y corto, se acercaba por el otro lado del camino. A Lygmante no le hubiera preocupado de no ser por el hecho de que la chica tenía una delantera espectacular, que la hacía quedar a ella como la niña que era.

-Oh, pero si es Vivian.- dijo sorprendido de ver a la chica en ese momento del día.

**-"¿Cómo conoces a esa… niña?" **_**"Maldita sea ¿Es humanamente posible tener unas TAN grandes y ser TAN joven?"**_.- pregunta la Athanatoi sin contemplaciones y ocultando su envidia hacia la chica de grandes pechos.

-Es una de mis clientas habituales.- no puede explicar más ya que la joven llega donde ambos.- Hola Vivian ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-No estaba enterada de que estabas pasando por aquí, de haberlo sabido habría acabado mis quehaceres antes para pasar el día contigo.- esto último lo dice con un tono más meloso y estrujando su prominente busto contra la izquierda del alquimista, quien solo puede sentir una muy agradable sensación a pesar de que la Athanatoi hervía en rabia.- ¿Quién es esta pequeña niña?- preguntó finalmente la joven al reparar en la chica a la derecha de Alphonse.

-Bien, ella es Clair Spielhur y…- antes de que pudiera presentar a su "amiga de la familia", está se lo hizo… pero de diferente manera.

-**"… ¡Soy su esposa!"**- no es necesario decirles que todos los presentes estaban desencajados ante la declaración, pero mucho más lo estaba Al pues la "niñita", que se había cubierto el torso con la capucha, se levanta, mostrando que había crecido 10 cm de altura y 2 tallas en busto (de "AA" paso a "C"… Pero no igualaban a la "D" de la chica) en tan solo 30 segundos de conversación.

-¿Pero cómo demonios fue que…? ¿No se suponía que eras mi amiga de la familia? _"¿Acaso se volvió loca? Vivian se dará cuenta, creerá que hay algo extraño y si lo descubre seguro que la mata…"_ Perdónala Vivian, es una bromista y… ¿Vivian?- la chica acababa de sacar unos lentes circulares y se los puso para ver mejor.

-Ups, lo siento amiga, habría jurado que eras una niña cuando te vi a lo lejos y sin lentes.- se excusa la joven quien, gracias a no llevar lentes, se salvó de una muerte segura. Tras una corta y embarazosa conversación en la que Alphonse logró explicar en todos los dialectos posibles que Lygmante no era su esposa, la jovencita los dejó pues tenía que volver a casa. Apenas se fue, Lygmante volvió a su "modo loli".

**-"Era una chica muy agradable después de todo"**- dijo la bruja en el cuerpo de niña.

-Entonces ¿Por qué rayos me hiciste semejante papelón?

-**"Lo siento, soy muy celosa con mis presas"**

**-**_"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"_ Ya llegamos- le dijo el joven a la vez que detenía la carreta al pie de la colina y le señalaba la casa.- Te sugiero que te subas por el tejado y entres por la 3era ventana del segundo piso.

-¿Qué lugar es ese?

-Mi habitación

-**"¿Tan rápido vamos a hacerlo?"**- pregunta poniendo una cara inocente

-¿Co-como se te ocurre eso? Lo digo porque no puedo hacerte entrar por la puerta principal ¿Qué crees que pensaría la familia si me ven llegar con una…? ¿Lygmante?- pero la mujer ha dejado plantado al muchacho y se ha adelantado hacía la puerta.- ¡MALDITA SEAAAAAA!- emprende una rápida carrera hacia la puerta de la casa, coge a la niña entre sus brazos y la lanza hacía el tejado. En ese momento, Rose abre la puerta.

-Oh, Alphonse, ya volviste.- la mujer ve tras del joven al caballo y la carreta.- ¿Planeas guardar a Leopold?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí por supuesto jajajaja… solo había tocado la puerta para avisarles que había llegado… Entonces, voy y guardo a Leopold y vuelvo ¿sí?

-De acuerdo.- el joven se monta en la carreta y la dirige a la parte trasera de la casa. Desde el tejado, la Athanatoi le pregunta…

-**"Y esa chica es…"**

-Una amiga, no tienes porque ponerte celosa.

**-"¿Yo? ¿Celosa? No me hagas reír"**

_-"Pero si hace rato lo admitiste"_ En fin, espérame en mi habitación por favor.- el muchacho va al establo improvisado que hizo para su caballo, le deja algo de heno y saca a sus gatitos de la carreta. Va a dentro de la casa, justo en el momento en que Rose, Pinako y Kain están dispuestos a salir.- ¿Van a algún lado?

-Estamos yendo a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Puedes comer unos bocadillos que hay en la nevera, si así lo deseas, pero no comas mucho si quieres cenar.- le explica la anciana.

-De acuerdo, creo que comeré algunos… ah, por cierto.- alcanza a decirles antes de que se vayan.- ¿Cuánto tardarán?

-Quizás entre 2 o 3 horas.- le responde Rose.- Nos vemos entonces.- dicho esto, cierra la puerta.

-Bien… será mejor ver que es lo que quiere Lygmante.- Va a subir a la habitación, pero la chica le dice desde arriba.

-**"Si no vienes con nada que comer, entonces me tendré que bastar con tus gatitos"**.- el muchacho va a la cocina y saca todos los bocadillos que hay en la nevera. Una vez en su cuarto, la chica se harta con toda la comida que le ha traído Alphonse. Apenas ambos hubieron consumido toda la comida de la que disponían, el alquimista le ofreció una taza de té a la chica, la cual aceptó gustosamente.

-Y de esta manera me convierto en esclavo dentro de mi propia casa…- entonces suena el timbre de la casa.- Es muy temprano como para que sean la abuela y Rose ¿Quiénes serán?- sale a ver y se encuentra con su hermano y la novia de este, quienes venían a hacerle una visita a la familia.-Oh, vaya sorpresa _"Rayos… lo último que esperaba era esto"_ ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Nada en especial, solo veníamos a visitar a la familia ¿Dónde están la abuela, Rose y el niño?

-Han salido a comprar algunas cosas.

-Oh, ya veo… Entonces ¿Nos vas a invitar a pasar o necesitamos invitación?

-_"Cielos, por Edward está bien, él ya conoce a Lygmante, pero por Winry_…" Eh… saben, la verdad este no es un buen momento para…- la mirada de la pareja se torna en una de sospecha.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Estas ocultándonos algo ¿Verdad?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No, no, no… para nada ¿Qué les podría ocultar yo?

-Por favor Al, si tienes una chica en casa no tienes porque ocultárnoslo.- dice Winry entrando con una tarta de manzana en sus manos, dirigiéndose a la mesa para depositarlo. Edward le cuestiona a su hermano.

-Y… ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?

-Perfectamente, ya se vieron antes.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Ven conmigo.- Alphonse y Ed suben a la habitación del primero mientras que Winry se queda en la cocina a cortar la tarta. Para sorpresa del mayor, lo que encuentra es a nada más y nada menos que…

-Tú… Ni... Lygmante.

-**"Genial, supongo que ahora podrán entender mejor mi mensaje"**

-¡Ed! ¡Al! No deberían estar… abajo.- preguntó Winry hasta que pudo ver a la niña que estaba en la habitación de Alphonse, jugando con los gatitos de este… una vista demasiado linda para la chica, quien se lanza a abrazar a la niña.- ¡Awwwww! ¿Quién es esta linda niña Al?

**-"Sí… ¿Quién es esta linda NIÑA Al?"**- preguntó Lygmante a Alphonse… pero con una clara referencia a Winry.

-Eh… eh… ella es… una de mis clientas más adoradas, me compra esculturas casi regularmente.- ambas mujeres parecieron estar satisfechas con la respuesta.

-Ya veo ¿Y que la trae aquí, señorita…?

-**"Spielhur, Clair Spielhur… Pues, la verdad Alphonse me invitó a pasar a su casa. Además, tenía que entregarle un "mensaje": Es acerca de la "condición" de mi "padre" y sus "intenciones" de adquirir nuevas esculturas."**- Tanto Alphonse como Edward se sintieron atraídos por la respuesta de la niña: claramente, se notabaque tenía algo muy interesante entre sus pequeñas manos. Afortunadamente para todos, Winry no notó el doble sentido en la confesión de Lygamante. Tras comer la tarta de manzanas, Lygmante fingió estar cansada y se echó a dormir en la cama de Alphonse. A los minutos, Pinako, Kain y Rose volvieron de sus compras e invitaron a la pareja a quedarse a cenar, cosa que negaron pues ya era demasiado tarde. Alphonse se despidió de Winry y de Edward. Este último le dijo:

-Ese mensaje que tiene Nina... Sabes que es lo que planea ¿Verdad?

-¿Tu también lo supones? ¿Qué está traicionando a Sifridus?

-Así parece. Haz que te lo diga todo, al parecer tiene un gran afecto por ti… seguro que lo logras. En fin, suerte hermano.- dicho esto, el muchacho se va junto a su novia. Alphonse vuelve a casa, se excusa de no tener hambre y vuelve a su cuarto, donde se encuentra la chica sentada sobre su cama.

-**"Son muy buenas personas, de verdad te envidio por tenerlos cerca…"**- Alphonse mira a la chica y decide retirarse. La voz de Lygmante, que refleja angustia, le detiene.-** "¡Espera! No te vayas."**

-Me iré a embriagar y me quedaré a dormido en el sofá, así nadie sospechará nada.

-**"¿Tanta vergüenza te da dormir conmigo?"**

-No es eso ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de lo que me harían si me encuentran en la cama con una…?- Lygmante se para y se muestra así misma de la misma forma con la que se presento a Vivian.

**-"Vaya excusas que tienen los hombres para no dormir con chicas de pechos pequeños"**- la chica dice eso mientras se quita la falda, saliendo a la luz su cola de zorro, para luego doblar la prenda y dejarla sobre la cama. Acto seguido se sienta sobre esta.-** "Tú lo sabes, yo era así, excepto por la cola y las orejas, antes de desaparecer… yo hubiera desaparecido como tú me lo pedías, hubiera ido tras la paz que me dijiste que había luego de esta vida…"**

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste? ¿Qué quieres aquí?- le pregunta a la vez que se sienta a su lado.

-**"No lo hice porqué Jack me ofreció aquello que tu no pudiste darme: venganza y un cuerpo… un cuerpo para buscar a quién llenó el vació de mi alma. Y es para beneficio de esa persona que estoy aquí"**- dice esto último a la vez que se recuesta sobre el pecho del joven. Alphonse siente un temblor en todo su cuerpo, al notar como las orejas de zorro de la chica se mueven sobre los cabellos de esta.**- "… Desde que murió Jack, sentí que el Hochmeister nos tenía como meros experimentos y me di cuenta que era verdad. Su propósito es crear al Athanatoi perfecto, para lo cual ha estado experimentando muchas veces con humanos: la mayoría se ha convertido en abominaciones o en muñecos sin alma. Pero hay una esperanza que eso cambie… tu sabes con quienes ¿Cierto?"**

-Uther y Elsie… entonces ellos…- Alphonse es arrojado hacía la cama por la muchacha, la cual se le tira encima y lo encierra entre la cama y su cuerpo.- ¿Qué haces?

**-"Hay una forma más efectiva de que sepas toda esa información"- **Le susurra a la vez que sus ojos toman un color medio plateado y su cabello cambia de un color castaño intenso a uno más claro.- **"El intercambio de fluidos entre un Athanatoi y un mortal transmite los recuerdos del primero al segundo y viceversa. Un ejemplo sería cuando Johannes bebió la sangre de Edward ¿Recuerdas?"**

-Entonces… ¿Tendré que beber tu sangre?- la chica le lanza una mirada traviesa y empieza a acercar su rostro y le susurra.

**-"Puedes decir que yo te forcé… No tienes que preocuparte por nada: este cuerpo mío, desgraciadamente para mí, no es capaz de procrear."**- al mismo momento empieza a desabotonar la camisa del muchacho, mientras que besa el cuello de este. Alphonse está congelado, sabe que aquel momento es decisivo, podría saber los planes de Sifridus y todo lo que ignoraba Ed y los demás. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su corazón aún quedaba el recuerdo de Constance, lo que le daba un cargo de conciencia terrible.-** "Lamento no ser como esa persona…"**

**-**¿Qué dices?

**-"Se puede ver en tu mirada que extrañas a otra persona ¿Acaso la querías lo suficiente como para dejar ese mundo y volver aquí donde no te esperaba absolutamente nadie?"- **Ahora es Alphonse quien se tira sobre la Athanatoi, pero de manera más brusca: de un solo movimiento, la pone entre la cama y su cuerpo.

-Yo no lo hice porque quisiera. Ella me lo pidió.

-**"¿Para qué querría alejarte ella de sí misma? "**

-Ella… sufre de una enfermedad terrible. En nuestra búsqueda, traté de encontrarle una solución, una cura para la tuberculosis. Sin embargo, todo fue imposible.- Ella lo mira con lastima y acaricia su triste rostro.

-**"¿Y entonces… viniste por qué? ¿Para buscar una cura? ¿O por temor a que ella muera y tú te quedes eternamente sólo mientras tu hermano goza de una vida feliz junto a quién ama?"**- Alphonse mira con cierta cólera a la chica, pues lo había dejado sin argumentos.**-"Es eso ¿ver…?"**- Alphonse cierra sus labios con los suyos. No puede escuchar más de esa mujer. Cuando ella se libera del beso del muchacho, le pregunta sorprendida.-**"¿Qué… se supone que fue…?"**

-Tan sólo estaba harto de escuchar tu voz.- la Athanatoi es ahora quien besa al chico, a la vez que se deshace de la camisa que lleva puesta. Pasa sus manos por su torso y llega hasta el rostro de este.

**-"Besos no es exactamente lo que quiero, cariño."**- La mujer empieza a bajar sus manos al pantalón del muchacho, pero las manos de este la detienen.- **"¿Qué ocurre?"**

-Quiero que me prometas algo.

-**"Sabes que no estás en posición de pedirme nada ¿verdad? Podría matarte si quisiera"**

-Ya lo habrías hecho si quisieras. Es más, puedo hacerte ese favor.- agrega sacando un trozo de arcilla que se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, transmutándolo en solido y colocándoselo en la yugular. La chica deja su actitud amenazante.

**-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"**

-Deja a Sifridus…

-**"¿Y huir contigo?"**- Agrega ella quitándose el chaleco

-¡Y busca tu paz! ¡Sea donde sea! ¡Busca tu paz, encuéntrala y vívela!- Entonces ella sujeta las manos del muchacho y las pone sobre los botones de la blusa que él le obsequió, a la vez que sus orejas de zorro se mueven con ligereza.

-**"¿Qué paz puedo hallar en un mundo donde no existes? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me liberó?"**- Alphonse suspira con pesadez y le responde a la vez que desabotona la blusa de la mujer.

-No eres más que un alma en pena que trata de vivir aferrada a ardientes sentimientos que se perdieron en una noche de tormenta. Encerrada ahí, en ese cuerpo, eres eterna, mientras que yo soy mortal, tarde o temprano, quieras o no, moriré y tú volverás a la soledad, a tu eterna soledad. Yo te liberé, Lygmante, pero tú, al aceptar la oferta de Jack, volviste a tu prisión.- ella siente una presión en su pecho y salta sobre el muchacho, dejando la blusa sobre la cama. Su rostro refleja angustia y pena. Finalmente, la chica acepta el trato.

**-"Entonces libérame nuevamente de este sufrimiento… y yo, me liberaré de Sifridus."**

-Será como tú quieras, _Missgna_ Endriukaitis.

**Achtung– Escena catalogada como Lemon- quienes se abstengan sigan leyendo hasta nuevo aviso**

Alphonse siente un escalofrío sobre su cuerpo al sentir la fría y tersa piel de la Athanatoi pegándose a su pecho. Los cabellos de la joven parecían tener vida propia pues se enredaban entre los brazos y dedos del alquimista. Este puso sus manos sobre la espalda de la criatura y empezó a acariciar su suave espalda generándole un cosquilleo que la hizo contraerse de placer. Las manos de Alphonse llegaron hasta la falda de Lygmante, de la cual se deshizo a la vez que era besado por la chica, quien lo arrojaría sobre la cama.

**-"Podría acabar esto rápidamente… pero no. Quisiera disfrutarlo un poco más."**- las manos de la mujer se mueven ágilmente por el cuerpo del muchacho, rozando las zonas más sensibles de su torso, arrancando de este unos gemidos y una expresión de placer que trata de ocultarle a Lygmante.-**"Jejeje… si crees que es lo mejor que tengo, espera a ver lo que puedo hacer con "eso"."-** le dice a la vez que le saca el pantalón y la ropa interior al Elric, dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto del muchacho.-**"Veo que estás bien equipado… ¿De esto es lo que disfruta Vivian cuando te acompaña?"**

-Ella no tiene nada que ver: somos amigos, además que es… ¡Ah!- Alphonse siente la lengua de la chica rozando su falo, por lo que no puede articular palabra alguna más que simples gemidos.-… es menor de edad y… ah…- la chica se ríe ante tal excusa, sin dejar de realizar su labor.

-**"Siempre tan correcto… es una parte linda de ti. Pero alguna vez la habrás deseado, quizás te la imaginaste sin ropa o como estamos ahora, así que no puedo creerte…"**- ella succiona la punta del pene del hombre, lo cual excita demasiado a este, para luego sentarse frente a él, mostrarle sus pechos y decirle con una mirada y voz sumamente tiernas decirle…-**"después de todo, los hombres generalmente adoran los pechos grandes. Dime ¿Acaso son demasiado pequeñas para ti?"**- En el modo en el que se encontraba, Lygamante tenía el equivalente a copa C o menos, pero aún le faltaba mucho para igualar en tamaño a Vivian o a Winry. Sin embargo, Alphonse solo atinó a abrazarla y besarla para luego decirle.

-Me gustan así como están.

-**"Lo dices porque te mataría si dijeras que no"**

-Por eso y también porque me gustan así como están.- agregó el alquimista a la vez que era ahora él quien ponía a la chica sobre la cama. Ella abrió lentamente las piernas para que el alquimista pudiera acomodarse.- ¿Estás lista?

**-"Desde que me liberaste. Y tu ¿Estás listo para lo que verás? Acuérdate que compartiremos información durante un periodo de tiempo."**- El muchacho asiente, a la vez que empieza a inclinar su cuerpo. Lygmante mira como los labios van recibiendo el glande y como el miembro viril de Alphonse va adentrándose en respiración de la mujer se hace dificultosa y por un breve momento Alphonse ve algo que nunca creyó podría ver en ella: miedo. Cuando la cabeza hubo entrado en la vagína de Lygmante, esta sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Estás bien?

**-"Este cuerpo es virgen. Es obvio que me duela al principio… ¡Hazlo ya!"**- el alquimista obedece y penetra en la vagína de la Athanatoi. Un dolor increíble se apodera de la chica, pero lo soporta lo suficiente para decirle al muchacho.-** "Ya… puedes empezar… a moverte"**- Así lo hace, al principio con delicadeza, logrando arrancar de la boca de la chica una gran cantidad de suspiros de placer. Los movimientos, Lygmante lo nota, empiezan a ser más rápidos y una sensación de placer se apodera de la criatura, haciendo que las orejas y cola de zorro se retuerzan de forma descontrolada, buscando aliviar la locura producida por la pasión y la lascivia. Su mente vuela en recuerdos de aquel amor que sintió por su amante y que ahora revive con este joven mortal con el que yace sobre un lecho común.

Por su parte, Alphonse más que concentrarse en la placentera sensación que le provoca el sexo de la joven, lo hace con las imágenes que empiezan a circular por su mente. Al placer del acto sexual, se le suma el dolor de la información que recibe su cerebro: La creación de una raza perfecta, el pueblo ario idealizado, una raza de superhombres y mujeres quienes llevaran a la humanidad al cenit del desarrollo científico, artístico, cultural y moral, de que lo que necesitan es capturar más cuerpos y almas, quizás al suroeste o al noreste del país y con el sacrificio de los Athanatoi primogénitos, es decir, él y Johannes Engel… todo ello dicho con una expresión que denotaba que apenas lo lograra ya no necesitaría a su 2da más grande creación del momento, debido a que no podía procrear. La mano que Lygmante posó en su rostro, sacó a Alphonse de sus pensamientos.

-**"Si te pierdes mucho en la información, colapsarás… no te apresures en ello ¿sí?"**- Alphonse hace caso y empieza a concentrarse más en las envestidas dentro del esbelto cuerpo de la chica, entrando en la acción de succionar los pezones de esta, lo cual hizo que el placer que experimentara la muchacha fuera infinito. Llegado el cenit del acto, Alphonse abrazó fuertemente a la chica mientras esta recibía la eyaculación del alquimista dentro de sus entrañas junto con una sensación de placer tan profunda que, al responderle el abrazo al muchacho, le clavo sus filosas uñas en la espalda. El joven cae rendido luego de aquel acto placentero, y doloroso, y termina echándose al lado de Lygmante.-** "¿Viste algo que te gustará?"**

-Nada bueno… es lo que quiere hacer Hitler, sólo que él creara a su pueblo elegido... y piensa crearlo dándose muerte junto con Johannes… pero ¿Porqué?

-"**Ni idea… a medida que pase el tiempo procesarás la información con más profundidad…"**

-Ya veo… gracias, Lygmante…- le dice el muchacho dedicándole una sonrisa. Entonces, la chica parece recuperar sus fuerzas y se monta sobre el abdomen del joven: en sus ojos hay un brillo de malicia y lujuria.- Eh…. ¿Lygmante? ¿Qué estás…?

-**"Pensandolo bien… a lo mejor necesites tener una retrospectiva…"**

-Eh, no gracias, con lo que vi es suficiente, en se…- un beso calla la boca de Alphonse y los ojos verde brillantes y afilados como los de un gato, mientras su cola zorruna se mueve traviesamente tras su espalda.

-**"Dejame ponértelo más sencillo: NECESITAS una retrospectiva, mein gelibter Alphonse… y parece que tu cuerpo así lo desea"**- dice fijándose en la pétrea forma de su falo.

-Ah, Ly-lygmante… no, no hay que apresu-apre-a… Ah… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- grita el alquimista con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan antes de que la Athanatoi goce a vivos gritos y gemidos de placer, unas tres veces más, con el cuerpo del alquimista, quien no se lo dejaría fácil a la joven. Tras la última ronda, las orejas y la cola de la chica desaparecen y esta vuelve a su "modo loli" dejando al muchacho con una sensación de temor a ser linchado por todo el pueblo.

**Si quiso saltarse la escena anterior, empiece a leer desde aquí mismo**

Y ahora estaba donde comenzamos esta historia. La chica se despertó a causa de un suspiro del mismo

**-"¿Qué te preocupa?"**

-El hecho que toda la casa haya escuchado tus gritos y gemidos.- la bruja suspira y le señala a su amante las paredes y el suelo.

-**"¿Ves esos brillos que hay en tus paredes, suelo, techo y ventanas?"**- Alphonse no lo había notado, pero sí: habían unas finísimas líneas brillantes por toda la habitación.

-Sí ¿Qué son?- ella entonces mueve su larga cabellera y todos los filamentos desaparecen.

-**"Son como receptores de sonido: lo reciben y lo contienen, pero no lo liberan hacía afuera; así que, técnicamente, nada de esto saldrá de esta habitación."**- Alphonse se relaja ante la aclaración, entonces la chica se agarra de su brazo.-** "Déjame quedarme media hora más"**- el muchacho sabe que no puede hacer nada, así que accede. Exactamente media hora después, a las 3:30 AM, Lygmante viste sus ropas y se reúne con Alphonse en el techo de la casa.

-Entonces ¿Eso querías decirme? Ya sabes, acerca de Sifridus y los Athanatoi.- le pregunta tras procesar toda la información, a la vez que mira las estrellas en el firmamento.

-"**Todo lo que viste al momento del coito es lo que yo sé sobre nosotros: sabes exactamente que lugares vamos a atacar para conseguir más almas y cuerpos, sabes que la meta del Hochmeister es dejar morir junto a Johannes Engel para la creación de la nueva raza y también entiendes que no tengo más que hacer allí tan sólo ser una marioneta hasta mi inevitable fin. Si yo fuera tú, no le diría a nadie nada de lo que sabes."**- La chica mira por un corto periodo el cielo en completo silencio y luego agrega.- **"… aunque puedes decirle al Comandante Mustang que envíe tropas, aunque será por gusto: sólo serán más carne para ellos."**

-Que ya no seas humana no te da derecho a subestimarnos ¿sabes?

-**"Me consta: nunca creí que me hubiera divertido tanto con un humano…"**- dice la niña a la vez que se levanta de su sitio.

-¿Eso fue un insulto o un halago?

-**"Tomalo como tu quieras…"**- Lygmante se arrodilla y le da un beso corto pero intenso.**- "Adiós, Alphonse Elric… nunca te olvidaré"**- se da media vuelta y se dispone a marcharse…

-Hablas como si fueras a morir…- Ella se detiene en seco ante el comentario- ¿Volveré a verte algún día?

**-"Quizás en la eternidad o en la inmensidad del espacio-tiempo… Porque dudo mucho verte el día de mi ejecución."**- le responde con una sonrisa tranquila, para luego pegar un silbido el cual es correspondido por Kuno, quien se aparece de la nada.-**"Los, mein schatz"** (Vamos, cariño)- ante la orden, lobo y niña desaparecen en la oscuridad de la madrugada, dejando a Alphonse pensando en las cosas que vio en aquel momento de intimidad.

**Algunos días después:**

Una niña llega a lo que parece ser una antigua granja, pues está completamente en ruinas. La tierra de cultivo está inutilizable, producto del fuego por la que fue devorada años atrás. En un lugar apartado de aquel lugar, estaban los restos de lo que fuera un almacén y, al medio de aquel lugar, unos rosales habían florecido y, en medio de ellos, había un único lirio marchito.

Lygmante llama a Kuno, quien vomita de sus entrañas la cabeza de quien fue en vida Jack Nikolas Hagen y, tras hacer un agujero bajo el lirio, entierra la cabeza de su querido protector.

-Ya descansas en paz, Jacky.- murmura Nina, quien no puede frenar las lágrimas.

**-"Tienes que dejar de llorar, Nina. Él ha ido a un lugar mejor que este tormento… y nosotras también podremos si encontramos a ese loco."**

-Lo sé… aunque después de tantos años… me sorprendería que papá siguiera con vida.- exclama la niña, volviendo a montar al enorme animal y saliendo en dirección al sur.

* * *

**4ta historia: Liberación (Protagonistas: Jane Fallwind, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Johannes Engel, Tristan Jakob Wiells, Elsie Fabre; Co-protagonistas: Anais Fabre, Lygmante Endriukaitis)**

Hace 13 años, en alguna casa de Ciudad Central

Era una tarde alegre como cualquiera de esos días. La pequeña de apenas unos 5 años y medio caminaba por la casa, como si buscara algo o alguien. Estaba con las manos juntas, apoyadas como si fueran una pistola y las tenía recogidas a la altura del pecho. De la nada, se aparece a sus espaldas una mujer de cabellos color castaño claro, atados en una coleta, y ojos pardos. La niña voltea y mira a los ojos a la mujer, ambas comparten 1 minuto de silencio, mirándose fijamente y entonces la chica le apunta con sus manos y hace un gesto de que dispara una pistola.

-¡Pum! Te maté, ladrona.- le dice alegremente.

-Oh, no. Me dieron.- responde la mujer de una manera cómica, coloca sus manos en el corazón y se deja caer al suelo.

-¡Sí! ¡Gané!- celebra la niña, quien al no poder salir a jugar "policías y ladrones" con sus amigos por culpa del lluvioso clima, se quedó en casa a jugar con su madre.- ¿Jugamos otra vez mamá?... ¿Mamá?- la niña vio que su madre no abría los ojos ni se movía del suelo y empezó a agitarse y a sacudir el cuerpo de su madre.- ¡Mamá! ¡Mami! ¡Mami!- la niña ya sentía como las lágrimas subían a sus ojos, cuando su madre despertó y la recogió entre sus brazos.

-Te tengo… jejejejeje- le dijo la mujer a su hija.

-¡MAMI! Creí que tu… buaaaa…- la niña empieza a llorar de alegría al ver que su madre no estaba muerta y que ella no la había matado de un "balazo".

-Oh, ya Jane… no llores ¿si? Quería darte una sorpresa, no hacerte llorar… ya, ya mi cielo, ya…- le dice la madre dulcemente a lo cual la infante deja de llorar.- Bien, ahora que te parece si hacemos galletas para recibir a papá.

-¡Sííííííí!- la niña es dejada en el suelo por su madre y sale disparada hacía la cocina. Su madre, Elba Fallwind, la seguía hacía la cocina, cuando su hija se le acerca.- Cierto mamá ¿De que trabaja papá?- la señora lo piensa un poco y decide contarle a su hija.

-Que sea un secreto entre tú y yo ¿De acuerdo?- la niña asiente con la cabeza.- Tu papá es un gran detective de la policía de Amestris y trabaja en muchos asuntos para el país.

-¡Guauuuuu!-exclama la chica sorprendida.- ¡Genial! Yo también quiero ser una detectiva…

-Se dice detective, cariño.- le corrige su madre.- Pero ¿Detective? ¿No quisieras ser otra cosa como abogada, doctora o profesora? ¿Y porque no mejor psicóloga como mamá?

-No, mamá. Quiero ser una graaaan detecti…ve.- la mujer carga a su hija en brazos y la aprieta contra si.- jajajaja ¡mamá!

-Estoy seguro que lo serás. Tu padre se pondrá orgulloso de ti.

-Ya lo estoy, querida.- dijo un hombre de unos 30 años, cabellos negros, que le llegaban hasta la nuca y le cubrían parte de las orejas, y ojos grises. Entonces, saluda a su hija- Hola preciosa.

-¡Papi!- gritó la niña estirando los brazos, mientras su madre la depositaba sobre los de su padre.

-Llegas tarde, Gustav- le dice la mujer a la vez que lo besa.- ¿Te volvieron a causar problemas?

-No, la verdad me enviaron a hacer papeleo.- se excusa el hombre.- No tienes que preocuparte así, Elba. Te prometí que no haría ninguna locura, como meterme en un caso peligroso, por el bien de nuestra hija.- le explica por enésima vez el hombre a su esposa.

-Nunca estaré tranquila: promesas como esa, para ti, valen un bledo.

-Jajajaja no mientas de esa manera frente a Jane ¿Qué pensará? ¿Qué su papá es un mentiroso?

-¿Papá es un mentiroso?- la pareja se mira y se ríen de buena gana.- Hey ¿Qué es tan gracioso?...- al no recibir más respuestas que risas, la niña siente que se burlan de ella, a lo que sus lagrimas vuelven a asomarse por sus ojos.- ¡buaaaaaaaa!- ambos adultos paran de reír al escuchar los llantos de la niña. Mientras la madre le pide disculpas y el padre la abraza y le canta una corta canción, esta se queda dormida.

**9 de Agosto de 1923 – Centro Médico de Amestris, Cede de Ciudad Central, Pabellón de Patologías**

Jane despierta, está vez en la realidad y no en el pasado: Tal y como hacía siempre, 4 veces cada 2 semanas, iba a visitar a su madre al Centro Médico. Ahí, usualmente, hablaba con ella acerca de su vida, sus problemas, sus amistades, el trabajo y otras cuestiones que, estaba segura, le interesarían a su progenitora. Muchas veces los doctores le decían que no se durmiera sobre la cama de su madre, pero esta vez el sueño le había ganado al temor de morir a manos de la mujer que le dio a luz durante uno de sus violentísimos "ataques de ira".

-Buenos días, preciosa.- le dijo la mujer, quien ahora era diferente: sus ojos, pese a la sonrisa que adornaba su cara, denotaban cierta tristeza por su condición, su cabello y cejas castaños ahora eran tan blancos como las nubes que a ella le encantaba mirar por la ventana de la habitación en la que pasaba recostada casi 9 horas diarias, sin contar las horas de dormir. Al parecer, ella también acababa de despertar.- Has tenido mucho trabajo esta vez ¿Verdad, Jane?

-Mamá… ¿Desde hace cuanto…?

-Será unos 2 minutos.- le respondió su madre a la interrogante de Jane.- Me recordaste cuando eras niña: siempre que yo o tu padre estábamos durmiendo una siesta y tú querías ir a algún lugar, te sentabas a esperar a que despertáramos hasta que te quedabas dormida sobre la silla, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el colchón de la cama.- la chica sonrió, no sabía si por el bonito recuerdo o si era por el alivio de que su madre recién había despertado y que no le arrancó la cabeza en su locura.- ¿Cómo están tus amigos?

-Bien… bueno, Anais está recuperándose de lo que le ocurrió a Elsie y a Uther. Siempre mantiene la esperanza de que vuelvan pronto y espera cada día por ello.

-Ya veo… ¿Tienen alguna pista?

-Unas pocas, pero nada que nos pueda indicar un paradero exacto. Sospechamos de algunos lugares, pero las probabilidades son remotas.

-¿Y quien está a cargo de la investigación?

-Mi maestro y superior, Johannes Engel.

-Ah… ¿Ese chico tan amable que vino contigo la otra vez?- Jane se sonrojo al recordar esa visita: su madre le reprochó por no presentarle a su novio con anterioridad y, ella y el muchacho, trataron de explicarle en todos los dialectos posibles que no era así, solo para que la mujer les refutara con un juego lógico de palabras digno de un psicólogo. Evidentemente, su madre seguía conservando la socarronería de la que hacía gala durante su juventud y que ella no pudo heredar.- Ya veo, entonces estoy segura que van a conseguir algo pronto.

-Mamá…

-Dime…

-¿Por qué me sucede todo esto? Es decir, yo lucho por mi nación, soy una buena ciudadana, no hago cosas legalmente inaceptables o ilegales y termino con mis amigos secuestrados, mi madre en un psiquiátrico, mi padre muerto y sin mi mano izquierda ¿Acaso no hay cuando la vida me recompense?

-Jajaja… niña mía, no deberías ver tu vida de esa manera. Sabes que yo te envidio ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Pese a tus desgracias y problemas, yo ya quisiera tener una vida como la tuya: salir sin problemas, ir a donde yo quiera, trabajar para ganarme el pan… todo ello sin temor a matar nadie en un ataque de locura.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, mamá. Pero no es eso a lo que yo me refería. Yo quise decir ¿Qué carajos hemos hecho los Fallwind para tener tan mala suerte? El abuelo por servir a la nación, murió en Ishval; mi padre por hacer lo mismo, terminó muerto; y yo, por la misma causa, perdí mi mano izquierda y a 2 de mis amigos ¿Qué más falta?

-Esas cosas pasan, mi niña. No siempre podemos evitarlas, pero estoy seguro que tu padre sabia que eso podría llegar a ocurrirle… después de todo, el quería ayudarlo…- Jane abrió los ojos ante esa frase.

-¿A quién?

-Te lo diré otro día, querida. Ahora, tienes que irte.

-Pero ¿Por…?- ella vio que su madre empezaba a apretar un botón de manera compulsiva: era el botón de servicio a la habitación. Las pisadas de los enfermeros se empezaban a escuchar en el pasadizo.- ¿Otra vez?

-No quiero que me veas así… por favor, Jane…- le rogó su madre, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada desesperada. Jane sólo asintió, cuando un grupo de enfermeros irrumpieron en la habitación y empezaron a sacar las correas de seguridad que había debajo de la cama. Dos de ellos llevaban una gran cantidad de jeringas con calmantes.

-Adiós, mamá. Encontraré la forma de sacarte de aquí…- su madre le dedica una sonrisa y sale del lugar. Para su sorpresa, se encuentra, en la puerta de la habitación, con Johannes y el Dr. William Buckler.- Hola

- Debe ser terrible ver a tu madre en esa situación.- le dice Johannes para expresarle su congoja.

-No, ya me acostumbre.- le responde ella sonriéndole de manera triste.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Se me ordenó comunicarte que encontramos uno de los escondites de Sifridus: a lo mejor Elsie y Tristán están allí… - un gran tumulto empieza a armarse dentro de la habitación de la madre de Jane.- Será mejor que vengas con nosotros, te lo contaremos en el camino.

Así, los dos militares y el médico, se dirigieron en auto hacía una parte alejada de la ciudad, una zona industrial.

-¿Cómo es posible que estén en un lugar como este? Se supone que esta zona está completamente activa, es más, aquí fabrican la comida para perros que compra la Sra. Mustang.

-Lo sé, pero es precisamente ese el problema.- entonces Johannes mira al Comandante Mustang, quien los esperaba en la puerta de una de las factorías.- Buenos Días, Comandante.

-Buenos Días, niño.- le dijo él en el preciso momento en que llegaban Riza, quien llevaba consigo a Anais.- Riza ¿Por qué la trajiste a ella?

-No quería hacerlo, pero escuchó que habíamos encontrado a ambos y quería verlos lo más rápido posible.

-Lamento si les estoy causando molestias, pero no puedo esperar a verlos.

-No creo que te convenga verlos ahora como están ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?- la joven asiente.- Sólo déjame decirte que te lo advertí.- Roy abre la puerta y Jane le pregunta a sus superior inmediato.

-Maestro ¿Por qué el Comandante ha dicho eso?

-Porque, quienes se encontraban trabajando en esta factoría...- se abre la puerta e iluminados por la luz que entraba por la puerta, se hallaban alrededor de 25 trabajadores muertos: todos estaban mutilados.- Fueron asesinados. Al parecer, sólo vinieron a devolvernos a Elsie y a Tristán.

A medida que el grupo se adentra en la factoría, cruzando por la zona de las maquinarias y dirigiéndose hacía la zona administrativa, la sensación de seguridad se iba desvaneciendo. Pese a que las luces de la zona industrial estaban encendidas, el grupo compuesto por 2 alquimistas, una aprendiz de alquimista, 5 soldados (Riza y 4 "n" soldados), un doctor y una civil, se sorprendió al ver que todas las luces de la zona administrativa habían sido destruidas.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta.- murmuró Jane. Tras avanzar un buen trecho, en medio del laberíntico lugar. Llegaron, finalmente, a un almacén refrigerado, el cual era una gran habitación llena de víveres y productos fabricados.

Allí, al final del lugar, dentro de 2 enormes cilindros de cristal llenos de una sustancia transparente e iluminados por luces que le daban una tonalidad verde claro, se encontraban Elsie Fabre y Tristán Wiells: ambos presentaban diversas cicatrices en el cuerpo, cicatrices de heridas profundas; Elsie parecía la más afectada, pues además de dichas heridas tenía las marcas que rememoraban su tortura a manos de Jack Hagen.

- Esto… esto es inhumano ¡Elsie! ¡Uther! ¿Qué rayos les han hecho?- gritó Jane al ver a sus dos amigos en semejante estado, mientras que iba con los soldados a tratar de liberarlos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde se encuentran?- preguntó Roy a Johannes.

- ¿Qué puedo decirle, jefe? Esos contenedores son demasiado grandes para transportarlos y no ser vistos. A lo mejor estén cerca.

-¿Cuál es el estado de las víctimas, Doctor?- preguntó Johannes.

-Según esta hoja de vida que dejaron los secuestradores: Su estado es grave, pero pueden sobrevivir.

-No los perdonaré por esto.- dijo Jane indignada.- ¿Alguien tiene una maldita idea de cómo se abren estas cosas?

-Presiona el botón rojo para vaciar los tanques, pero preferentemente hazlo con un médico cerca, pues la condición de esos dos no es muy buena, hermanita.- explica la voz de Nina, quien se aparece en la entrada, justo detrás de todos.- ¡Hola!- agrega sonriendo la niña. Jane, que ya estaba demasiado enojada por lo que le habían hecho a sus amigos, perdió la paciencia y le arroja los filamentos de su mano izquierda a la Athanatoi, la que termina sujetándolos como ocurrió en su enfrentamiento anterior.- Es un lindo Automail el que tienes hermanita.- su voz cambia a la de Lygmante.- **"¿Quieres que te empareje la otra mano?"**

-Créeme: si lo haces, no importa cuántas veces tenga que rebanar tu cuerpo, te mataré.- le dijo Johannes, apareciendo detrás de ella, sosteniendo una cuchilla, cuyo filo rozaba la yugular de la niña inmortal. Esta, ni se inmutó.

-Jaja… me tienes, Johannes…- le dijo con la voz de Nina, para luego pasar a la de Lygmante y preguntarle algo en el idioma natal del muchacho.- "**Weißt du, wer dein Bruder getötet?"**- cuando el aludido escuchó esas palabras, una mueca de cólera que ninguno de los presentes había visto nunca en él, se dibujó en su rostro.

-Was du weiß, Klein mönster?- preguntó cada vez más enfadado

-"**Kommt mit mir, lieber jajajajaja****…"-** Le respondió la niña, a la vez que soltaba los filamentos de Jane, se liberaba de la cuchilla y escapaba por la puerta. Johannes sale tras ella, gritando cosas que nadie entiende.

-¡Maestro!- gritó Jane a la vez que se iba a precipitar a perseguir al joven, pero fue detenida por una enorme figura vestida con una túnica negra con una esvástica blanca grabada en el pecho y, bajo esta y cubriéndole la cabeza por debajo de un casco, una cota de malla y una máscara plateada. Ante esta aparición, los soldados y el matrimonio Mustang se ponen en guardia- ¿Autómata?

-Es el nuevo modelo, diseñado por nosotros y fabricado por una fuente anónima, Srta. Fallwind.- explicó Malakías, que apareció tras la criatura.- Son los Kaiser-totenjägers (Kaiser= Emperador, Toten= Muerto, Jäger= Cazador. En resumen: Cazadores muertos del Emperador, literalmente), maquinas hechas a la viva imagen y semejanza de quien en vida fue Richard Sayer. Siéntete honrada, Jane Fallwind, de poder ser tú quien mida su poder y fuerza.- Todos en la habitación se quedan mirando al joven y al monstruo, quien se lanza sobre la chica.

-Oh, por favor.- murmura Jane a la vez que le lanza los hilos, de su izquierda, al autómata, quien los recibe con un solo brazo. La joven jala con fuerza de los filamentos pero, para su sorpresa, el brazo de la criatura no se rompe.- ¿Pero qué demonios?- El autómata se precipita sobre Jane, pero esta, con los filamentos de la derecha, le sujeta los pies y lo azota contra las paredes y el techo.- Eso debe ser suficiente.- mira a Malakías, quien se muestra inexpresivo.- ¿A esto le llamas mejora? Es igual de patético que…- Sin embargo, la criatura se levanta y muestra algo nuevo en su arsenal: saca otro par de brazos de debajo de su túnica y estos llevan incorporados 2 mini ametralladoras Gatling.- Oh, mierda.

-Olvide decirte que cada unidad tiene equipo especial personalizado para eliminar a por lo menos 26 soldados antes de que sean destruidos… oh, y por cierto,- agregó a la vez que las Gatling empezaban a girar.- los contenedores detrás de ustedes no son aprueba de balas.- Jane abrió los ojos con desesperación: Si bien su maestro le había enseñado a bloquear balas con los filamentos, sabía que un fuego de semejante calibre y velocidad, estaba a un nivel muy superior a sus habilidades.- Auf Wiedersehen, Frau Fallwind.

El resonar de las metralletas llega a Jane antes que las balas, que rebotan en los filamentos. Recordaba la explicación de Johannes.

**-Flashback- Algunos meses atrás.**

-¡PRESIONA EL GATILLO, JANE!- Le gritó Johannes a la chica, que obedeció ante el grito de su maestro. La primera bala es interceptada y cae al suelo con ligereza.- Bien, eso fue con una bala. Como verás, es fácil hacerlo con una, pues su trayectoria sigue siendo la misma ahora y siempre, hasta que impacte con algo.

-Entonces, la cuestión es tratar de ver la trayectoria del cañón ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Ahora, coge esa ametralladora y dispárame una ráfaga entera.

-¿Qué? Maestro ¿No crees que exageras un poco?

-No, es más, luego de esto te toca a ti recibir las balas.

-¿Qué? No habla en serio ¿verdad?- el muchacho la mira con seriedad y le dice.

-Prefiero que aprendas ahora y, si en caso sales herida, curarte, que intentes hacer esto en plena batalla y morir.- Ella entendió el mensaje y le dispara una ráfaga de 30 balas, las cuales él logra bloquear.- Como pudiste ver, los movimientos más usuales en el bloqueo son el cruzar las manos y moverlas de arriba abajo. Si puedes, trata de mover los dedos cuando no puedas alcanzar las balas. No te guíes por el sonido, guíate por los movimientos del rival, recuerda que tienes que anticiparte por una fracción de segundo al enemigo o será tu funeral. Ahora es tu turno.- la chica le entrega la M1911 y el muchacho le apunta al pie.- No te pongas nerviosa, o no lo lograras.

-N-n-no lo estoy. Vamos, date prisa y dispara.

-¿Lista?

-¡DISPARA!- el muchacho aprieta el gatillo, el joven dispara y la chica logra bloquear el tiro.- ¡Sí, lo hice!

-Excelente, ahora, segundo nivel.- dice apuntando al muslo. Ante una señal de Jane este dispara y ella vuelve a bloquear.- Bien, siguiente.- apunta al estómago y tras la señal dispara para ser bloqueado otra vez.- Excelente, ahora la más complicada.- apunta al corazón de la chica. Ahora es él quien duda en hacer el tiro.- ¿E-estás lista?

-¿Preocupado?

-No, para nada.- mentía el joven quien tenía un filamento atado a su índice, listo para actuar en caso de emergencia.

-Entonces dispara.- Johannes dispara y, para su sorpresa, la chica bloquea el tiro con éxito.- ¿Ves? No había porque preocuparse.- El joven sonríe ante la aclaración y decide dejar el entrenamiento por ese día.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-_"¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió preguntar como bloquear una de estas metralletas? Agh…"_- se quejó ella por la bala que no pudo bloquear y se incrusto en su muslo izquierdo.- No puedo fallar ahora.- susurro a la vez que bloqueaba con todas sus fuerzas las pesadas balas que salían del autómata. Tras ella, se protegían Roy, quien no podía usar su alquimia por que los filamentos de la chica cortaban la libre circulación del aire alrededor, Riza, los demás soldados y Anais, quien no dejaba de temblar de miedo ni de mirar a su hermana y a su amante. Otra bala que Jane no pudo esquivar se le clavó en la cintura.- ¡Aghh…! ¡RAYOS!

-En estas ocasiones me siento inútil.- murmuró Riza a su esposo mientras que Jane los protegía.

-Hay una forma en que ambos podemos ser útiles.- le dice Roy a la vez que le entrega una navaja.

-Jeje… Srta. Fallwind, no puedes bloquear balas como tu maestro ¿Quieres saber por qué? Pues porque Johannes Erhart Engel von Jungigen no es humano ¡Dejó de serlo desde que pisó este mundo! Él es un Athanatoi ¡Al igual que mi maestro! ¿Acaso creías que un humano podría tener semejantes poderes? ¿Crees acaso que tu mano cortada sólo fue suturada por él? No, él te devolvió sangre cuando usó "Materia viva" para acabar con la hemorragia y cerrar completamente el corte, es más, te recompuso la piel con ello.- A Jane le impactaron esas palabras pero ella sin detenerse en su labor, le respondió.

-Eso sólo hace más que confirmar la humanidad de mi maestro: usó sus poderes, todos los recursos de los que disponía para salvarme y siempre le estaré agradecida por ello. Antes de irme a la guerra, vi los casos de mi padre: si vieras la cantidad de casos, creerías que los humanos podemos ser más inhumanos que los animales.- le dijo a la vez que una bala le rozaba el brazo izquierdo.- Ese acto de generosidad, es lo que demuestra su humanidad y su valor como ser humano ¿Acaso crees que tú mereces ser humano? ¿Tú, que asesinaste a quienes te dieron hogar?- Malakías siente un escalofrío en su espalda al escuchar eso.- Oh, sí. Todos aquí lo sabemos, Malakías Heinke Mandorf Eltz… fue tu nombre alguna vez ¿no?- El muchacho, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, alzó su voz en rabia

-¡FUEGO A TODA POTENCIA!- el autómata se prepara para obedecer, cuando el sonido de la transmutación resuena en la sala: Roy, que le había pedido a su esposa que grabara un círculo de transmutación en el suelo con el cuchillo, había creado estacas que el autómata apenas pudo esquivar. En esos 16 segundos que Jane bajó los filamentos, todos y cada uno de los militares descargaron sus pistolas sobre el autómata. Finalmente Roy lanzó 3 descargas con sus guantes, pero fue bloqueado por el primer par de brazos del autómata, quien sólo pudo conservar el par que portaba las gatlings.

-Acero reforzado, casi 2 cm de grosor y de muy buena calidad. Aún no hemos logrado encontrar un buen material que resista a esa maravillosa habilidad del Sr. Mustang, pero tranquilo estoy seguro que…- algo parece llamar la atención de Malakías.- Ups, me temo que mi tiempo se ha agotado, pero no se preocupen, les dejo con buena compañía.- dijo al tiempo que aparecían 2 autómatas más.- Adiós.- dicho eso, el joven desapareció.

-Oh, no. Tú no te vas.- le espetó Jane a la vez que empezaba una pequeña reacción térmica en su mano y le lanzaba un corto rayo que destrozó la mitad del torso de uno de los autómatas y que por poco erradica de la faz de la tierra la cabeza de Malakías. Este último se siente sorprendido por la técnica de la mujer.

-Alto al fuego.- ordena a las criaturas.- Así que con eso mataste a Wilhelm. Francamente, no puedo dejarte salir viva de aquí. Morirás antes que TU Athanatoi venga a salvarte.- dijo de manera despectiva refiriéndose a Johannes.- Mátenla.- murmuró antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Ante la orden, los otros 2 autómatas sacan un tipo de arma única: el que había sido alcanzado por el rayo de Jane, convierte uno de sus brazos en un primitivo lanzamisiles y el otro convierte sus 2 brazos en lanzallamas.

-Así que ha esto se refería con equipo personalizado. No tengo problemas con el del lanzallamas.- dijo Mustang lanzándole fuego a la criatura, quien esquivo el ataque y se trató de acercar al Comandante.- ¡Riza! ¡Soldados! ¡Cuando yo diga! ¿Eh?- Roy se dio cuenta de que su esposa y los soldados se lanzaron contra el autómata del lanzamisiles.- ¡Riza! ¿Quién me va a…?

-Lo siento Roy, pero si este desgraciado lanza el misil, volamos todos.

-¡Carajo! ¿Y ahora que…? ¡Waaa!- grita Roy quien logra esquivar las llamas que le arroja el autómata- _"¿Esto no puede ser más irónico?"_- entonces, mira como el autómata de las gatling apunta a Riza y sus compañeros.- ¡RIZA!- la mujer se da cuenta pero no puede defenderse ni huir. Entonces Jane entra para usar sus filamentos de la derecha para tratar de atar de manos al autómata.

-Mandorf, como te atreves…- dice cansada y debilitada por las heridas.- Johannes… él es tan humano como yo o como cualquiera aquí… y por eso yo… Por eso yo lo….- antes de poder decir algo más se da cuenta que el autómata, pese a su fuerte atadura, logro acomodar los cañones de su ametralladora y las apuntó sobre Jane.- Yo… no… yo lo…- Antes de que se escucharan los disparos, se escucha el rumor del acero siendo cortado y es cuando ella puede verlo: su maestro estaba allí, cortando los cañones del ser biomecánico.- Ma-maestro.

- Lamento haberme perdido tanto tiempo, Jane.- dijo a la vez que, con otra cuchilla de "materia viva" le vuela la cabeza al autómata. De otro lado, Roy evade hábilmente los ataques del autómata del lanzallamas, cuando Anais, quien se había escondido entre unas cajas de carne congelada a pedido de Riza, sale con una escopeta de dos cañones.

-¡Srta. Fabre! ¿Sabe usar esa cosa?- ella asiente.- Entonces, haga lo que le pediré (*Fuego saliendo de lanzallamas*) ¡Waaaa! ¡Dispárele a la espalda de esa cosa y tírese al suelo!- ella apunta, pero su estado mental, al no ser tan estable por el shock vivido, no le permite mantener el blanco.- ¡Apúrese, por favor!- Entonces, William, quien había estado vaciando los contendores para sacar a los rehenes según la instrucción de Nina, se lanzó sobre Anais a quien le quitó el arma y la cubrió con su cuerpo, a la vez que apuntaba el arma al autómata. Roy se alejó lo suficiente de la criatura y entonces William gritó…

-¡CUBRÁNSE!- el disparo resonó en todo el lugar y cuando la bala de grueso calibre perforó el contendor de propano del autómata, este voló en pedazos.

-Gracias, Doc.- murmuró Mustang quien fue el único alcanzado por la onda expansiva y cayó sobre un montón de cajas de cartón.

-Agradézcaselo a 3 años en el club de tiro y a 4 de servicio militar- dijo el hombre a la vez que se acercaba a los contendores, que habían sido cubiertos por los filamentos de Johannes, y abrió las compuertas de estos. Terminó agregando- … y no me diga Doc.

Los refuerzos aparecieron al poco tiempo, avisados por los dueños de la fábrica. Además de ambos jóvenes rehenes, los militares se llevaron al autómata del lanzamisiles. Sin embargo, un sistema de autodestrucción del cohete se activo y tuvieron que dejarlo hacerse pedazos en una parte desierta de la fábrica. Los rehenes fueron llevados al hospital, donde serían internados. Anais, Johannes y Jane se quedarían en el hospital con ellos. El diagnostico de ambos secuestrados era enigmático: Uther presentaba sustancias extrañas en la sangre, mientras que Elsie parecía haber sido sometida a una especie de cesárea, cosa rara pues, pese a que su vientre parecía haber albergado un feto de unos pocos meses, los análisis no mostraban indicios de penetración o destrucción del himen… en pocas palabras, había concebido un hijo siendo virgen. Roy y Riza Mustang, conducían por las calles de Amestris.

-Esto no parece tener buena pinta ¿No crees?- le dice su esposa al Comandante.

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar: Autómatas más resistentes, armas de uso bélico ¿Puedes creértelo? Ese tal Sifridus va en serio, hay que detenerlo cuanto antes. Lo que hemos averiguado por parte de Eckter va a ser de mucha ayuda, después de todo, esa fábrica figuraba entre los lugares que, se suponía, el GLAP usaba como almacenes o puntos clave para sus misiones.

-Lo cual significa que podemos esperar lo que sea de esos lugares. Entonces, sería buena idea ponerlos bajo vigilancia… aunque, pensándolo bien…

-¿También lo pensaste? Si ponemos vigilantes, solo lograremos que sepan lo que sabemos y que masacren a nuestros soldados.

-Entonces… hay que confrontarlos directamente ¿Una batalla?

-Sí, me temo que sí.- el carro se estaciona frente a la casa de los Hughes.- ¿Qué hay de la petición de Johannes? Tu eres su superiora, así que…

-No importa cuánto ruegue o si esa Athanatoi le puso sus cabellos en el cuello y amenazó con decapitarlo: sería suicida dejarlo ir sólo allí. Ya viste a Mandorf, casi parece que ellos están interesados en él. Ahora, si me disculpas, nuestra hija espera a que la recojamos.- dice la mujer saliendo del carro y dirigiéndose a la casa de su amiga.

-Jajaja… ¿ahora eres una madre responsable, cariño?

En el hospital, maestro y aprendiz conversaban en la habitación donde esta se recuperaba de las heridas de bala.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo con el bloqueo allí en la fábrica: siendo una ametralladora Gatling el arma agresora recibiste pocas heridas.

-Gracias, no lo hubiera logrado si no me hubieras educado en el tema.

-Jajaja… oye ¿Quieres que te ayude con esas heridas?- le pregunta abriendo los sellos y sacando algo de materia viva.- Así podrás recuperarte más rápido y podrás ver a tu madre.- ella asiente y empieza mostrándole su muslo. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, uno ante la vista de aquella blanca y suave piel de la chica y la otra por el contacto con el muchacho.

-Maestro…

-Di-dime…

-¿Qué ocurrió ahí con Nina? ¿Qué le dijo para que se enfureciera tanto?- el muchacho sólo se preocupo por curar bien la herida de la muchacha y luego le respondió.

-Me habló sobre mi hermano muerto… eso era todo.

-La Sra. Mustang me dijo que habías solicitado ir a un lugar sólo ¿Acaso es cierto?- el joven pareció ignorar esa pregunta.

-Muéstrame la otra herida.- El rubor de la chica fue total, pues la otra herida había sido a la altura de la cadera. Ella, vestida solamente con la túnica del hospital y su ropa interior, sintió vergüenza al principio, pero de verdad quería ir a ver a su madre; así que descubrió, sin sacarse las panties, la herida en la parte izquierda de su cadera.

Johannes, si bien estaba teniendo una bonita perspectiva del cuerpo de la chica, sentía que su corazón aceleraba a mil. Dentro de él, Hughes hablaba como una cotorra y no dejaba de restregarle en cara que esa había sido la mejor táctica que había visto en toda su existencia para poder tocar a una mujer (no pongo ese dialogo o me tomará otra página XD) Una vez hubo terminado, Johannes preguntó…

-Jane…

-Dígame

-Allí tu defendiste mi humanidad… te lo agradezco mucho. Pero, tengo curiosidad ¿Qué querías decir con "Johannes… él es tan humano como yo o como cualquiera aquí… y por eso yo… Por eso yo lo…"?- Jane sintió como si la tierra se abriera y se la fuera a tragar en ese instante ¡Había olvidado por completo aquel monologo que había hecho!

-Eh…Ah… pues… yo… yo lo… yo lo…- Johannes la miraba con una sonrisa, no de satisfacción ni de burla, casi como una sonrisa de inocencia.- Yo… YO… YO LO ADMIRO MUCHO, SÍ, ESO ES… jajajajajaja- rió nerviosamente la chica a la vez que un rubor de proporciones épicas se adueñaba de su cara.- ahora, creo que tienes que retirarte, me voy a cambiar para ir a ver a mi madre. Bye-bye, Auf biterzen o como se dice en tu idioma, adiós.- le dijo cuando lo sacaba a rastras del cuarto y lo cerraba con llave.

Johannes quedó parado tras la puerta, esperando a que el delgado filamento que había soltado en la herida de Jane para coser su herida, y que aún estaba conectado a su índice, saliera por debajo de la puerta y se consumiera dentro de su sello para así obtener la información de la actividad neuronal de su aprendiz. Cuando la recibió, sonrió para sí con cierta malicia, pero con mucha felicidad interior… Pero sabía que no era tiempo de alegrarse: desde esa tarde, él sabía perfectamente que su propia existencia, aún pendía de un hilo.

* * *

**5ta historia: Sweet Sacrifice (No es un song fic, pero algunos diálogos están basados en parte de la letra de la canción de Evanescence… Protagonista: Malakías Mandorf; Co-protagonistas: Sifridus Kroenen, Jack Hagen, Larry Eckter)**

11 de Setiembre de 1923

Es cierto… todos estamos un poco locos… Aún así, aunque se me ordenara hacer alguna clase de locura "que sé yo, envenenar, espiar, cortar comunicaciones o quemar los fusibles de un hospital entero para que el respirador artificial de un político importante dejara de funcionar y este muriera a consta de otras miles de personas", yo no dudé en hacerlas. Puede ser en parte porque nunca aprendí a discernir el bien y el mal.

¿De donde vengo? Ni idea. Fui recogido un día como cualquier otro en una calle de una ciudad cuyo nombre ya ni recuerdo, salvo que se hallaba al suroeste… tampoco recuerdo el nombre del hombre que tomo mi cesta y la sacó junto conmigo de aquel callejón oscuro al que iban a coger prostitutas o a calmar su vicio los drogadictos. Aquel hombre resultó ser un miembro del ejército; sin embargo, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de adoptarme sino hasta que un día, mientras me visitaba en el orfanato en el que me dejó hacía 4 años, pudo verme sentado afuera del salón de clases, jugando con algunos juguetes que mi profesora me dio. Cuando preguntó porqué, le respondieron algo de que había acabado las tareas de todo el mes y que paraba tan aburrido que sólo me gustaba pasear por todo el salón en silencio, lo cual incomodaba a mis compañeros. En un principio creí que estaba mal, pero está tan claro ahora que estoy desencadenado de todo vínculo humano… bueno, no del todo… aún: No había mal en lo que hacía, nunca lo hubo… porque todo lo hice por mi bien.

Aquel sentimiento era bien una de dos opciones, o bien las dos: envidia o miedo. Hasta hoy nunca he sabido cual de los dos, pero supongo que antes de alegar cada uno de ellos, tengo que continuar con este relato… Aquel hombre me adoptó, creyendo seguramente que era un diamante en bruto y me agregó al círculo familiar: mi nueva madre y mi hermano, cuyos nombres olvidé con el tiempo, y una niña de año y medio mayor que yo llamada Lysebette… vaya, me acorde el nombre jajaja... eso no es bueno. Todos éramos unidos, sin embargo, mi nuevo padre no tenía el mismo trato hacía mis hermanos para conmigo… y no digo que me nos haya golpeado o algo así, sino que luego de la escuela me llevaba consigo a las charlas con sus compañeros del ejercito… no diré que eran interesantes _"para que clase de niño de 6 años era interesante saber detalles acerca de la masacre de Ishval",_ sin embargo, por alguna razón me gustaba escuchar esas historias de soldados que mataban a malvados Ishvalitas, seguidores de una estúpida creencia como la existencia de un Dios… la destrucción de Ishval, las historias de los héroes de guerra, como el entonces capitán Roy Mustang, el General Basque Grand, el Mayor Alex Armstrong y Zolf J. Kimbey… Kimbley… era quizás mi héroe favorito: Efectivo a la hora de exterminarlos a todos, escuché que podía erradicar a cientos de ishvalitas con un movimiento de sus manos… me fascinaba y me producía ese sentimiento del que tanto me preguntaba: miedo.

Sólo él y los perros me daban miedo. En varias ocasiones, el perro de nuestros vecinos me ladraba cuando yo pasaba… lo más odioso era que siempre tenía que pasar por ahí para ir a la escuela, era un perro grande y feroz, cuya raza y nombre olvidé también. No fue hasta los 9 años que le dije a mi hermano, el cual era menor que yo, pero él solo se rió y bromeó conmigo acerca del tema. Mi hermana, cuando un día el perro me ladró y yo fui a protegerme tras ella, me dijo:

-No tienes porque temerle.

-Pero yo le tengo miedo por sus dientes, ladridos y…- ella me interrumpió y me dijo algo que hasta ahora me repito una y otra vez…

-El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes, apoderándose todo el tiempode nosotros… sólo tenemos que encerrarla en un oscuro rincón de nuestra mente

-El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes, pero está apoderándose todo el tiempode nosotros…- repetí una vez más- sólo tenemos que encerrarla en un oscuro rincón de nuestra mente.

Así fue. Desde ese día, yo le perdí el miedo a ese animal. Sin embargo, pese a que dejé de temerle, seguía ladrándome siempre. Así, poco a poco, el antiguo miedo que le tenía a ese cuadrúpedo se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en algo diferente: odio. Lo empecé a detestar, su mera existencia me provocaba nauseas, sus ladridos taladraban mis oídos y sentía repugnancia al ver su baba caer con cada ladrido. Me tenía harto. La solución la encontré en una de las tantas reuniones a las que me llevó mi padre: uno de sus amigos, quizás al sentir curiosidad de que pensará el único joven de 10 años sentado con todos esos viejos generales y comandantes más o menos jóvenes, preguntó a la vez que contaba su justificación a la masacre de Ishval.

-La matanza en aquella región habría sido necesaria para prevenir un posible levantamiento. Después de todo ¿Tú no destruirías aquello que pueda ser una amenaza potencial o que inspire miedo a toda la nación, como el riesgo de una guerra más grande?- le preguntó a mi padre en un principio, para luego desviar la pregunta a su destinatario original- ¿Tú que piensas, Malakías?- ¿Qué pensaba? Pues que…

-Es una magnifica idea. Si se ve de una forma más casera, es un acto inherente del ser humano: cuando alguien ve una abeja trata de hacer 2 cosas, matarla o alejarla; sin embargo, si tienes un jardín de flores cerca y por eso esta no se va, no tendrás más opción que desaparecerla. Lo mismo, en cierta forma, puede aplicarse

-Jajajaja este chico será un gran militar. Incluso pienso que podría ser el siguiente Fürher.- pasé ese comentario por alto. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: aquella noche me escapé de casa, crucé la cerca y forcé la reja de los vecinos. Como esperaba, mi Némesis salió a buscarme, corrí lo más rápido que pude y logré ocultarme en un lugar que ya tenía previamente preparado: el lugar apestaba a azufre y otros deshechos, por lo que dude en parte de que el perro fuera a buscarme hasta allí; pero no fue así, él apareció un momento después, tratando de rastrearme. Yo me había subido a una escalera de emergencia, por lo que lo primero que hice fue caerle encima con un garrote de aluminio circular: El primer golpe fue directo en el lomo, rompiéndole algunas costillas y parte de la columna. El animal aulló como nunca, pero yo fui más rápido y con 6 golpes más, lo acabé. A cada golpe, le hablaba como si

-Tú, pobre cosa inocente ¿Ahora aúllas de dolor? ¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE CONMIGO! ¡TU SABES QUE VIVES PARA QUEBRARME! ¡PARA DESTRUIRME! ¡NO LO NIEGUES!¡SÓLO POR ESO DEBES MORIR!- Ese último golpe lo asesté con fuerza en el mismo lugar, lo cual lo dejo inerte.- Contigo he sacrificado mi miedo y mi temor. Ya no estarás más para hacerme sentir mal o hacerme sentir repugnancia. Gracias por tu noble sacrificio… no, por tu **dulce sacrificio.-** Al ser la zona de deshechos de una pequeña fábrica de productos químicos, nadie habría visto nada. Lleve el cadáver a la primera pista de la calle y lo deje tirado ahí, para que sospechen que había sido arrollado por un carro: los golpes se los propine todos en la misma zona, por lo que todos pensarían eso. Hecho eso, volví a mi casa y dormí. Me levanté más temprano de lo usual para bañarme y quitarme el apestoso aroma del azufre, además de mandar a lavar mis ropas a una lavandería, la cual pagué con mis ahorros. Al regreso de esta, no escuche ni un solo ladrido a mi regreso. Pese a que ya no sonreía desde aquel momento en que el perro murió, sentía una enorme satisfacción por dentro.

Pasó el tiempo, y con ello descubrí el propósito de mi padre al llevarme a todas esas charlas y reuniones: quería prepararme para meterme en la carrera militar. A lo largo del tiempo, había demostrado ser una persona con grandes talentos para el cumplimento de deberes, demostré ser un genio en estrategias, en liderazgo, en todos los cursos de la escuela era considerado un genio, incluso aprendí algo de alquimia básica. También llegué a ser conocido por mis compañeros como "El Espíritu de la niebla" por dos factores: el primero, por mis pocas expresiones faciales, por mi frialdad; y el segundo, por el hecho de que desaparecía y aparecía de cualquier lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Técnicamente, era la maquina de matar perfecta pues, a todo lo ya mencionado, le agregaba un factor extra: No parcializaba el bien y el mal, no me inmutaba ante nada, es más, siempre he pensado que el bien de unos, al final, es el mal de otros, así que no importa lo que hagas, tardarás dañando a alguien, lo quieras o no. En fin, la cuestión es que, al ponerme a la academia militar a la edad de 13 años, mi padre me dijo.

-Siempre sigue el camino que dicta nuestro gran Fürher. Nunca traiciones a tus superiores y, por sobre todo, no traiciones tu palabra, ni tu honor, ni ideales: de hacerlo, estarías sumiendo a tu familia en una desgracia peor que la muerte.- Al igual que mi hermana con respecto a lo del miedo, repetí la última frase.

-peor que la muerte…- Esas palabras resonarían en mi interior hasta el día de hoy. Así me convertí en un estudiante aplicado en la academia. Sobresalía en cualquier actividad física y mental, se me consideraba un genio. Además, tenía el incentivo de mi hermanastra Lysebette: Cada vez que crecía con ella, sentía que absorbía cada uno de mis calidos sentimientos que apenas mostraba a mis conocidos.

Así fue hasta finales de 1915, unos meses después de que cumpliera 15 años. Un acontecimiento estremecía a la nación: El Fürher, King Bradley, había muerto en un golpe de estado liderado por el Coronel Mustang. Mi padre, como un mando del ejército que sirvió al King Bradley, para mi sorpresa, pidió un puesto en el nuevo gobierno parlamentario. No dije nada en aquel momento, sino hasta un año después, tras meses de cumplir 16 años. Pedí licencia por unos días y fui a visitarlo. Aún recuerdo esa conversación.

-He escuchado acerca de tu petición, padre.

-Sí, entiendo que debes sentirte decepcionado hijo. Pero entiende que cuando un hombre tiene una familia a quien proteger, debe sacrificar todo lo posible para su bienestar.

-¿En serio piensas eso, padre?

-Sí

-Que raro. Yo pensaba que lo más importante era darlo todo por la nación y por la patria. Pensé que los ideales tenían que seguirse y defenderse no importara que pasara.

-Espera, eso es cierto pero…

-¿Pero qué? Tu mismo lo hiciste ¿no?

-¿De que hablas?

-Sacrificaste a tu propio "hijo" para crear a un nuevo Fürher ¿cierto?- mi padre pareció sorprendido por lo que le dije. Proseguí.- ¿No te pareció algo cruel que llevaras a tu segundo hijo a todas esas reuniones donde los grandes hablaban tan tranquilamente de incursiones, asesinatos y emboscadas? Dime ¿Lo valía?

-Espera, Malakías, lo malinterpretas. Nosotros no…- no lo deje terminar, saqué la pistola con silenciador y le apunte a la cabeza- ¿Pero que estas haciendo, hijo mío?

-Tú no buscabas protegernos, lo hubieras hecho si aceptabas tu culpa y te pusieras a disposición del parlamento. Tú, al igual que Haruko y los demás "lamebotas" de Bradley sólo buscan una fuente de ingresos y poder basándose en su rango militar. Lo esperaba de todos los generales, menos de ti, padre.

-Ma-Malakías.- acabe dedicándole su propia frase

-"Siempre sigue el camino que dicta nuestro gran Fürher. Nunca traiciones a tus superiores y, por sobre todo, no traiciones tu palabra, ni tu honor, ni ideales: de hacerlo, estarías sumiendo a tu familia en una desgracia peor que la muerte."- le cité- Dado que toda la familia sufre algo peor que la muerte, les concederé ese regalo a cada uno de ustedes.- dicho eso, le volé la testa a quien me había recogido de la calle hacía 16 años.

Avancé a la habitación de mi madre. Ella se encontraba dormida, la desperté avisándole que me volvía al cuartel. Recostada de espaldas a mí, me respondió que vaya con cuidado y que me llevara algo de la cena que había dejado en el refrigerador, que seguro extrañaría la comida hecha en casa. Esa era mi madre, tan amable y bondadosa; estando atrás de ella, me arrodille hasta la altura de la cama, le di un beso sobre la mejilla y le disparé a la altura del corazón. Nunca me hubiera gustado ver su rostro desfigurado por una bala. Seguí con mi hermano, a quien lo encontré en su habitación haciendo sus tareas. Estaba tan cansado que dijo que ya se iría a dormir y que lo dejaría para mañana. Lo ayude a acostarse, le conté una pequeña historia y le dije que durmiera. Apenas sentí que estaba lo suficientemente dormido, le disparé a la altura del pecho. Luego me enteraría que no le di en ningún órgano vital, pero sí en la columna y que quedó paralítico desde la mitad de la cadera para abajo. Finalmente, fui a por Lysebette.

La encontré en la sala de la casa, acababa de visitar a unas amigas suyas. Me acerque por la espalda, sin hacer ruido, le apunte a la cabeza y entonces… nada… ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no podía matarla? Estaba ahí al frente, sólo tenía que apuntar el gatillo y se acababa pero… ¿Por qué? Ella voltea y se asusta al ver el arma sobre su cara.

-Malaky- me dijo, así como cuando éramos niños- ¿Qué haces con esa arma?

-Nada en especial. Sólo te salvo a ti y a toda la familia de un destino peor que la muerte.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Es esto alguna clase de broma?

-Lo mismo dijo papá. Estoy seguro que mamá y nuestro hermano deben estar agradecidos por haberles hecho el mismo favor.- una mirada de horror se formó en su rostro.

-No, no me digas que tú…- asentí silenciosamente- ¡Monstruo! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que nuestro padre me creo para servir a un estado al que el abandonó, tarde o temprano me iba a abandonar a mi también. Traicionó su palabra, su honor e ideales: al hacerlo, sumió a la familia en una desgracia peor que la muerte… y, más que a todos, a mi.- ella me abofeteó.

-¡Él te quería como si fueras su propio hijo! ¡Eres adoptado! ¿Lo sabías?...- tras un gran silencio, le respondí secamente y con un tono de sarcasmo…

-Oh, sí… lo sabía desde el momento en que el me escogió de entre ese montón de huérfanos, sólo por demostrar ser un genio innato. Oh, sí… sabía que me quería lo suficiente como para llevarme a sus reuniones y aburrirme haciéndolo escuchar charlas sobre guerras, matanzas y muertes… gracias a eso, no puedo entender que es bueno y que es malo ¿Hay alguna diferencia?- le pregunté. Antes que pudiera responderme, yo lo hice.- Ninguna, por supuesto: muchas veces, el mal que hacemos a unos es el bien para nosotros y viceversa.- agregué acercándome a ella

-Detente, por favor… no te acerques…

-El hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo si me hubiera querido como yo te quiero a ti.- le dije a la vez que sentía como las lagrimas paseaban por mi inexpresivo rostro.- Adiós, mi amada hermana.- dicho esto, le disparé en el hombro. Al verla herida, sentí algo que hasta ahora no puedo describir… una presión en el pecho, algo que me hace sentir mal a veces…- ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?- ella estaba en el suelo herida, llorando. Decidí no hacerlo, no quería sentir ese dolor otra vez.- Me voy… tranquila, estoy seguro que no volverás a saber de mi. Un día, olvidaré tu nombre y ustedes sólo serán para mí un bello recuerdo.- ella hirviendo en rabia e impotencia me gritó.

-¡LARGATE, MONSTRUO! ¡Destruiste nuestra vida! ¡A tu propia familia! ¡Te queríamos y nos quitaste todo! ¡Te quería! Ojalá temas por tu vida como yo he temido hoy...y un día… y un dulce día, te vas a ahogar en mi dolor perdido dentro de tus recuerdos.- le respondí sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

-"El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes, apoderándose todo el tiempo de nosotros… sólo tenemos que encerrarla en un oscuro rincón de nuestra mente"- la cité.- por esa frase te he querido desde siempre. Adiós.- abrí la puerta y salí, escuchando un último y desgarrador "Malaky" al cerrar la puerta.

Ese día empezaría mi vida como fugitivo de la ley. No faltaban carteles de búsqueda, los cuales me obligaron a salir del suroeste:

"Vivo o Muerto: Malakías Heinke Mandorf Eltz.

Se ofrece recompensa de:

cens

Cualquier información, contactar a los teléfonos: …."

¿A dónde podría ir? Al lugar más y menos indicado para refugiarme: Ciudad Central. Más, porque conocía algunos generales que no se encontraban conformes con su cuota de poder en el Parlamento de Amestris y quizás podría darles un "empujón" para levantarse en pos de sus ideales y ambiciones; lo malo, era que si fallaba me podría esperar la cárcel y, peor aún, el cadalso. Sin embargo, pensé en que sería mejor esperar a que algún evento inesperado ocurriera, para así entrar en contacto con los generales inconformes con el nuevo régimen. Y ese día llegó un 23 de Noviembre de 1917, cuando, estando en Central, pude presenciar una invasión de magnitudes apocalípticas: gigantescas naves voladoras empezaron a arrojar cantidades de armaduras armadas con metralletas, fusiles y demás armas de fuego, y empezaron a hacer estragos entre las personas… muchos murieron ese día y otros más hubieran sufrido el mismo destino, de no ser por la oportuna intervención del entonces rebajado a soldado de frontera Roy Mustang. No podía creer que el antaño héroe de la guerra con Ishval, quien se alzó contra el Fürher Bradley, ahora un simple y pobre soldado fronterizo, se encontrara ayudando en el campo de batalla a la nación que lo despojó de su poder: esa entrega, ese sacrificio por la gente, esa forma de comandar y luchar… no lo entiendo… me es incomprensible pensar que alguien goza de luchar por otros y no por uno mismo… no puedo entender ese ideal casi romántico… en cierta forma… me enferma…

Pero bueno, continuo con la historia: Tras aquel incidente, Mustang fue repuesto en su cargo de General de Brigada y, lo que es más, también se le dio un puesto en el Parlamento. Cabe decir que hubieron quienes se opusieron, por el hecho de parecerle injusto o porque veían en aquel hombre a un diamante en bruto de la política y temían tenerlo cerca… Ellos nunca entendieron que el miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes, pero está apoderándose todo el tiempo de nosotros…

Así fue como visité por separado a cinco generales que no se mostraron muy contentos con el ascenso del General de Brigada Mustang: Gerald Burnfield, Harold Morris, Lazarus Michels, Haruko y Larry Eckter. Hablé por separado con ellos, usando ropas densas y sacos de solapa alta que hicieran que mi rostro no fuese visible. A cada uno le hice ver en lo que se habían convertido: De los hombres que controlaban el poder del Estado, a simples piezas reemplazables de un nuevo sistema, el cual les había quitado el poder de antaño y que, para colmo de males, habían aceptado a un antiguo rebelde en el corazón político de Amestris, el Parlamento. Los 2 primeros declinaron mi oferta y amenazaron con acusarme de conspiración. Les dije que desaparecería, pero que por lo menos recibieran un presente por las molestias, el cual consistía en una caja de bombones: el veneno de efecto retardado que coloque en ellos, se encargó de todo… bueno, en el caso de Burnfield, también de su esposa y su hijo a quienes, seguramente, les invitó. Al hablarle a Haruko y a Michels de su situación actual, estos entendieron que tenía razón y prefirieron preparar algo, pero de manera clandestina. Originalmente, tenía planeado ser yo quien controlara la operación desde las sombras y que los Generales sean mis títeres, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando tuve que hablar con Eckter: el hombre sabía quien era y cual era mi condición. Me tendió una emboscada en el mismo sitio donde habíamos quedado para hablar. Es ahí donde, para negociar mi liberación, le convencí para desempeñar el papel de su asesor personal y que él sería el que reclamaría el poder como Fürher cuando llegara el momento. Nunca se lo dije a ninguno de los otros dos, pero sabía que, desde que Eckter cambió mis planes, el entonces recientemente formado Grupo de Lucha Anti-Parlamentarista (GLAP) estaría destinado al fracaso. Sin embargo, quería ver si de una u otra manera podría remontarlo.

Así empezó esa pequeña organización... pero faltaban miembros. De eso se encargaron Eckter y Michels, quienes reclutaron a dos "caídos en combate" para que fueran los Lugartenientes junto a mí. Efectivamente, aquellos dos hombres que respondían a los nombres de Jhon Erford Kruspe e Iván Néstor Huntington, eran dos soldados heridos de gravedad o que, supuestamente, desaparecieron en acciones bélicas como, en este caso, de la invasión de las naves a Central. Sólo necesitábamos un hecho que desatará el pandemonio… y llegó cuando estalló la guerra con Drachma… No niego parte de la responsabilidad: uno de nuestros agentes, Anatoli Kolnas, contactó con un espía drachmata y le dio valiosa información sobre la condición actual de Amestris. Supuse que el joven _Karalius _Vytautas I, impulsado por la ambición de sus consejeros y por su inexperta juventud, nos daría la cortina de humo perfecta… y así fue, aunque claro, fue a costa de la vida de Haruko a quien decidí no contar nada acerca de nuestro pacto secreto con los drachmatas. La muerte de Haruko no era necesaria, pero de esa manera no sólo me deshice de Mustang, quien fuera enviado al norte para recuperar los territorios perdidos y a Drachma para una contraofensiva, sino que también evitaba que otro de mis "títeres" descubriera mi condición actual. Muerto Haruko y empezada la guerra, se unió a nuestra organización un joven desconocido, de ondulados cabellos negros y un automail por brazo izquierdo… se hacía llamar Jack Hagen. Con su llegada empezaron nuestras operaciones: Surgimos como un grupo que criticaba el sistema político de Amestris, por los recientes conflictos habidos en los últimos años. Fuimos buscando miembros en cada aldea y pueblo en la que el Estado Parlamentarista no haya brindado ayuda y fuimos implantando lentamente la voz de protesta. En poco tiempo, técnicamente medio año de empezada la guerra, habíamos reunido bajo nuestra influencia a casi 6500 adeptos. Los últimos aportes llegaron en un antiguo vendedor viajero con ideas extremistas, llamado Kaspar Julien Sorel y en un Teniente Segundo que había sido recuperado por Eckter en Drachma, llamado Wilhelm Van der Kamp. Aquí empezaba la otra etapa del plan: derribar los focos centrales del gobierno en las ciudades más avanzadas del Sur, Este y Oeste del país, así como en ciudad Central claro está… del Norte no habría que preocuparnos, pues estaban tan ocupados con la reconstrucción, la cual había sido asignada a Eckter, el cual se encargó de convertir, de forma clandestina, el norte en nuestra base principal.

Así empezaron los atentados, en plena guerra contra Drachma. En un principio creyeron que se trataba de espionaje y atentados realizados por agentes drachmatas. Sin embargo, luego de algunos meses, se revelaría que éramos nosotros, rebeldes Amestritas, los que realizábamos estos ataques, aunque fue muy tarde según creo yo: para esa fecha, murieron 5 parlamentarios, volamos 7 edificios gubernamentales y ejecutamos a las autoridades del gobierno en varios poblados. Yo actué en misiones de asesinato, de hecho, yo era el mejor asesino del GLAP hasta que Jack logró superarme al asesinar a 4 parlamentarios, mientras yo sólo logré matar a 1 de los 5 asesinados por la organización. Asesiné un sexto parlamentario en mi pueblo natal pero, escabulléndome sigilosamente de la escena del crimen, me topé con alguien a quien no esperaba encontrar…

-Lysebette… Esto parece una escena de película o sacada de una tragedia ¿No lo crees?- le dije apuntándole con una pistola, mientras ella me apuntaba con otra.

-Silencio, monstruo ¿Acaso no te bastó con matar a papá y mamá?

-Entonces… Nuestro hermano ¿sobrevivió?- Ella asiente y, entonces, sentí algo extraño en mi corazón: no sabía si era alegría por la noticia o si era rabia por haber fallado en el asesinato.- Ya veo… con respecto a lo que dices, sólo hago lo que padre hubiera querido que haga: Después de todo, el me entrenó para convertirme en el próximo Fürher ¿Y como seré un Fürher sin un reino al que dirigir?

-Estás demente.- sonreí al escuchar su tono de voz

-No me sorprendería que te guste odiarme. De hecho, se justifica… ahora fuera de mi camino, que no quiero incrustar una bala en tu bello rostro.

-Una pena, yo sí quiero.- me respondió la chica disparando hacía mi pecho, pero logré hacer que la bala impacte en mi hombro. Acto seguido, di una vuelta sobre mí mismo por la fuerza del impacto, y logré darle 2 disparos en ambas piernas, lo cual hizo que cayera pesadamente mientras gritaba de dolor.-Miserable ¿Porqué no acabas el trabajo?- él mira a su hermana y le responde.

-Porque ahora tengo asuntos de más prioridad. Adios, Lysebette… dudo que nos volvamos a ver algún día.- le dije… no sabía que así sería. En los siguientes meses continuaríamos sembrando el terror en Amestris, sólo intervenidos por los soldados al servicio de Eckter, quien facilitaba el escape de nuestros secuaces poco después de ser capturados. Pero pasó algo que yo tampoco contaba: Tras apenas 2 años y medio, en Junio de 1921, la guerra terminó. Roy Mustang, el hombre que había sido nombrado Comandante Supremo del Ejército y había dirigido la recuperación del territorio perdido, el contraataque hacía Drachma, logrando penetrar territorio enemigo e infringiendo derrotas severas e incluso la conquista de la ciudad de Baltakis, ahora era reconocido como un héroe. No supe ni como me sentí ese día, pero Eckter y Lazarus, evidentemente, se sintieron muy incómodos con esto, así que mandaron a Jack para asesinar a Roy. Lo que no sabían era la situación actual del joven asesino: hacía unos meses, lo había ayudado a acabar con un brillante detective que le seguía la pista, Gustav Fallwind; pero, para nuestra mala suerte, este había descubierto y divulgado la identidad de Jack antes de morir. El resultado fue un asesinato casi perfecto, porque, de entre toda la multitud, una persona pudo reconocerlo y frustrar su misión… era un simple muchacho de Rizenbull llamado Markus Lloyd.

Eckter se lamentaría de aquello: Gracias a ese intento de asesinato, los pocos seguidores que teníamos se alejaron de nosotros, por su simpatía al nuevo héroe nacional. Pero no sería la última de todas las estupideces que haría: lo siguiente fue echarle la culpa a Jack y perseguirlo. El muy idiota nunca entendió que encontrar a un asesino entre toda una multitud es tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar y nunca pudo encontrarlo. Para ese entonces, sabía que el GLAP estaba cruzando sus últimos momentos. Subsistíamos del negocio de la trata de personas y sin una fuerza militar estable era sólo cuestión de tiempo para ser exterminados.

Pero un día, en diciembre del año pasado (1922), un viejo amigo me contactaría: Era Jack. Me lo encontré en un campo, a las afueras de Briggs, de una manera un poco… peculiar…

-¿Has venido a vengarte?

-Exacto ¿Tienes alguna objeción, Malakías?- como respuesta saqué mi pistola y le apunté al pecho.

-No puedo permitir que arruines mis planes así como así. Duerme en paz, mi viejo amigo.- disparé, pero, para mi sorpresa, la bala que le había incrustado en el corazón no lo mató.- Esto es… imposible…- le dije a la vez que él me hablaba de su nuevo maestro y la organización a la que ahora pertenecía: una que estaba dispuesta a crear a los hombres y mujeres perfectos, que estaba dispuesta a convertir a Amestris en la joya de este mundo…pero claro, primero teníamos que reducirla a cenizas. Me encantó la idea.- Tu maestro… ¿Necesita algún otro hombre de confianza?- sonrió ante mi pregunta y me respondió.

-Primero, muéstranos tu lealtad.- Y así lo hice: ayudé a Jack a destruir nuestra propia base en el norte. No puedo divulgar más detalles referentes a dicho tema… lo cierto es que hace algunos meses, al momento de conocer a Herr Kroenen, entendí que mis oportunidades de convertirme en el futuro Führer se volvían casi nulas: su forma de dirigir, dar ordenes, sin vacilar y tomando casi cualquier riesgo… en cierta manera me aterraban, pero a la vez me fascinaban… era lo que este país necesitaba en un líder…

-Así que… este es el muchacho con potencial que me decías le vendría bien a la organización ¿Jack?

-Así es maestro: este es el mismísimo cerebro detrás del GLAP, quien planeó toda la organización desde sus cimientos, reunió a sus miembros y le dio una base firme, Malakías Heinke Mandorf Eltz.

-Ya veo, así que tú eres el jovencito que desafió a todo un país ¿eh? Me gusta tu carácter, tienes agallas para semejante hazaña… pero dime ¿Porqué un joven como tú, que a tu edad deberías estar dirigir autos o motocicletas en lugar de organizaciones terroristas o ganándose el corazón de las muchachas en vez de adeptos a su causa, ha hecho todo esto?- le respondí secamente.

-Porque nací para esto, porque me criaron para esto, porque era mi futuro y me lo arrebataron un grupo de rebeldes sin causa… yo estoy haciéndoles lo mismo ahora.

-¿A consta de cientos de vidas?

-Para lograr establecer su querido Gobierno Parlamentario, un ejercito entero fue sacrificado en Lior y muchos otros soldados perdieron sus vidas en el Cuartel de Central, luchando contra los insurgentes ¿Acaso sus vidas fueron menos que las de los otros? ¡Que importa si solo fue un ejército o un grupo de soldados! ¡ACASO SUS VIDAS NO VALIERON PARA DEFENDER UN IDEAL!- le gritó al albino, quien sonrió al ver la determinación del joven.- ¡Ahora les tildan de traidores! ¡Defensores de la opresión! Pero si la revuelta de Mustang no hubiera resultado en triunfo ¡ELLOS SERÍAN HÉROES, NO VILLANOS!...- hubo de repente un silencio repentino, interrumpido sólo por Sifridus.

-Niffelheim…

-¿Eh?

-En la antigua mitología de mi país, el Niffelheim era el reino de los muertos o infierno como se le llama actualmente. No era un lugar de fuego y demonios, pero era terrorífico. En tus ojos, Malakías, puedo ver reflejado todo el Niffelheim... estoy seguro que tus enemigos, aquellos a quienes viste a los ojos antes de darles muerte, habrán visto el infierno sin siquiera llegar a él. Olvídate de tu segundo nombre, Heinke… y toma tu lugar a mi lado como Niffelheim.

-Malakías… Niffelheim… Mandorf- pronuncié lentamente a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en mi boca y una sensación de alegría brotaba de mi pecho… la primera vez que ocurría en tantos años.

Desde aquel día han pasado ya meses… y desde que cree el GLAP, años… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creyeron que un solo hombre como Eckter tendría los cojones para lanzarse contra toda una nación? Pues no, la verdad, siempre fui yo… yo le di forma, yo lo planee todo… y ahora, por mi nuevo ideal, por aquel que considero mejor capacitado para dirigir Amestris y este miserable mundo…yo seré el sacrificio a pagar…

**-Flashback- Hace unos días**

Aquel día, Sifridus me dijo que fuera a la cámara de incubación de los "Himmelkrieger" (guerreros celestiales) y ahí me enteré porque ese nombre: era una sala llena de enormes tubos de vidrio, en el que reposaban los frutos de los experimentos con Elsie Fabre y Tristan Wiells. Allí, me confesó cual era su destino:

-¿Cómo que morirás asesinado?- le pregunte a Sifridus.

-Eventualmente, mí estimado Malakías. Sin embargo, no será un humano quien acabe con mi vida, sino un Athanatoi como yo, el difunto Jack o Nina.

-Entonces es por eso que has creado a todos estos…- le preguntaba a la vez que observo los enormes tanques tubulares llenos de un liquido desconocido, el cual actúa como soporte vital. No pude terminar de formular mi pregunta, pues Sifridus me puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me dijo…

-No, los cree para que conquistaran, destruyeran y arrasaran… pero ninguno de ellos es capaz de hacer mi voluntad. El último de mis hijos, mi estimado Malakías, saldrá de tus cenizas.- Me quedé helado ¿Acaso me sacrificarían a mi también?

-¿Planeas convertirme en un Athanatoi para lograr tu plan de destruir este lugar y crear un nuevo mundo?

-No, es una idea tentadora, pero para eso ya existe alguien. Yo quiero que seas mi "profeta"… "mi enviado divino"… pero no aquí, sino "allá".- La declaración del "Hochmeister" me dejó sorprendido.- Dime, muchacho ¿Aceptarás?- Sabia que de aceptar, quizás ya no sería el mismo de antes, pero de no hacerlo me esperaría un destino peor que ese.

-Ja, mein meister.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Y eme aquí, sentado en mi habitación. La vista del desierto es impresionante: estamos a algunas pocas horas de Lior pero, si bien el pueblo no se distingue, la vista es maravillosa. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que el tiempo se agota: ya son las 5:40 PM, cuando se ponga el sol, es decir, a las 6:00 PM, llegará el momento de mi "ascensión". Este largo escrito va dirigido para mi amada hermanastra Lysebette y a mi querido hermanastro Paul a quien le mando mis más sinceros saludos. Me despido de los dos, les ruego les envíen lirios a nuestros padres, aunque estoy seguro que no lo harán en mi nombre. Siempre los recordaré, hasta la otra vida.

Atentamente: Malakías Heinke Mandorf Eltz

Acabada su carta biográfica, el muchacho se levanto, dejó sus cosas ordenadas y esperó a que dieran las 5:45 PM. Entonces, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, entrando por ella Victoria.

-¿Estás listo, Malaky?

-Sí…- responde el joven con cansancio. Se quita la ropa que lleva puesta y se coloca una túnica que le cubre desde los hombros hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas.- Victoria, hay una carta en aquel escritorio, quiero que se la lleves a su destinataria.- Victoria recoge la carta del mueble y acompaña al joven hacía el lugar en el que sería sacrificado.-"Bueno, aquí acaba mi historia… estoy seguro de que no me arrepiento de nada… ¿Pero qué demonios?"- Se pregunta el muchacho al ver como Culann, que habría entrado en ese momento, se le tira encima.- "Maldita sea… es como en aquella ocasión…" – Malakías quiere correr, pero el temor lo aferra al suelo y no le deja moverse- "Carajo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?"- Pero es muy tarde, el lobo se lanza sobre él y lo tumba.- "No voy a gritar, no voy a gri…"- pero para su sorpresa, el "animal" no lo muerde, sino más bien lo lame con su lengua incompleta.

-Culann ¡No! ¡Malaky tiene que ir solo!- le grita la chica a la criatura, que se aleja del joven, quien se encuentra en el suelo, profundamente shockeado, pero no debido a que le saltó el enorme lobo Athanatoi encima, sino porque…

-Me… me lamió… ¿Me lamió? No… no puede… no puede ser…

-Claro que si puede ser: Culann y Kuno, ambos poseen espíritus en sus formas más puras, pueden distinguir de un humano y otro, es más, si se te pegan sin hacerte daño, quiere decir que hay probabilidades casi nulas de que otro animal te ataque.- Esto dejó desencajado al muchacho, quien se dejó guiar por la chica hasta la habitación del "Sacrificio".

-_"Eso… eso significa que… nunca debí haberle temido… entonces… yo… lo que yo hice… yo… yo… ¿Yo lo maté y el no me iba a atacar? No… ¡No! Es imposible… Entonces… Mi filosofía… eliminar todo lo que me atemorizara, basado en las conversaciones de los militares… todo era… ¿errado? Esto parece una broma de mal gusto… entonces… Yo… yo… No, definitivamente no puede ser ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ALGO DEBE DE ESTAR MAL AQUÍ! ¿QUÉ CARAJOS SUCEDE? JAJAJA… yo… yo lo maté y él… él sólo quería jugar conmigo… ¿Qué es este dolor? ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento?... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?... Entonces… Yo… mamá… papá…. ¿POR QUÉ DUELE? Tengo miedo… me duele… quiero que paré… me duele maldición… Ahora…. Ahora yo estoy por… y Lysebette… No puedo creerlo, le hice tanto daño… no puedo entenderlo… ¿Porqué lo hice? ¿Lagrimas? ¿Por qué lloro?... Y nunca le dije que la amaba y… ahora… y ahora… voy a… voy a mo… voy a morir ¿A MORIR? No… ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡INCONCEDIBLE!... No, no quiero morir… ¡NO QUIERO!"- _Finalmente, Victoria y Malakías llegan hasta la habitación: Es amplia; las paredes, techo y piso están adornados por símbolos alquímicos, cristianos, pre-cristianos y paganos… y en medio de todo el lugar, al frente de una mesa de piedra que hace de altar, está esperando Sifridus. Para sorpresa del Nazi, Malakías entra a la habitación con una cara que refleja miedo, angustia y temor, que su típico serio e inexpresivo rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Malakías?- el muchacho no responde.- ¿Estás listo para tu "ascensión"?- Al escuchar esto, el joven alza la mirada y retrocede: su rostro era lo más parecido al de un niño temeroso que al del asesino fundador del GLAP.

-No… ¡NOOOOO!- grita el muchacho a la vez que escapa del lugar.

-¡Malaky!- Sifridus detiene a la chica de que siga al muchacho.- Pero…

-Déjalo, no irá a ningún lado.- la chica va a volver a insistir, pero su maestro la interrumpe.- Todo el lugar está siendo custodiado por los Keiser-totenjägers, solo le quedará volver a su habitación: Está aterrado, pero eso no le evitará pensar con cuidado las cosas y entender que su fin es inminente.- ella se mantiene en silencio y luego habla.

-Usted sabía de la Cinofobia de Malaky ¿No?- el hombre mira a la Autómata y le sonríe.

-Sí, lo veía en su mirada y en el temblor de sus tobillos cuando se montaba en Kuno o Culann. Sin embargo, tenía un 5% de certeza en que fuera esa fobia el inicio de su búsqueda por erradicar todo aquello que fuera una amenaza para él.- se aleja de la mesa de sacrificio y se dirige a la puerta.- Iré a buscarlo, seguramente ya entiende que no tiene escapatoria.

Efectivamente, Malakías, tras haber tropezado 4 veces con los autómatas, logró volver a su habitación. Tras pensar detenidamente en la situación, sin perder su recientemente adquirido miedo a la muerte, comprendió que no tenía salida, a menos que se convirtiera en Athanatoi.

-No me gustaría irme de este mundo sin disculparme con_… "Espera ¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué siento culpa ahora? No lo entiendo… duele… mi pecho me duele demasiado"_… con los dos… con Lysebette y Paul.- Malakías empezó a escribir una rápida carta, en la que plasmaba todo su arrepentimiento, el cual había emergido de su corazón de una manera un tanto brusca y no le permitía dejar de llorar. Lamentablemente para él, el tiempo había terminado: 3 golpes sonaron en su puerta y la voz del Hochmeister le llamó.

-Malakías… llegó la hora… lo que sea que estés haciendo, acábalo de una vez…- El muchacho empezó a escribir más rápida y desesperadamente, tratando de ganarle tiempo al tiempo, llenando la carta con lagrimas y algunas gotas de mucosidad que resbalaban de su nariz. Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de terminar la carta, con una letra que denotaba desesperación, la puerta es destrozada en pedazos y Sifridus entra a la habitación.

-Se acabó el tiempo de la despedida, Malakías.- le dice a la vez que su brazo se alarga, lo envuelve en la materia negra que compone el cuerpo del albino y lo estruja para atontarlo y evitar que suelte sus gritos de dolor y miedo. Por la cabeza del asesino, solo pasaron imágenes de su pasado y lo último que volvería a ver antes de que su existencia como humano acabara, serían los símbolos de la cueva donde tuvo lugar su sacrificio, en especial aquel gran techo en el que se reflejaba un inmenso círculo de transmutación. Cuando llegó el momento de su último respiro, pudo sentir la presencia de alguien conocido, un joven muerto hace mucho tiempo… pero cuyo nombre, así como el de muchos otros, nunca se tomó la libertad de aprenderse.

**Una semana después**

Una joven despertaba en alguna ciudad del suroeste de Amestris. Tras ponerse su vestido y tomar el desayuno, se aprestó a preparar algunos panes, jamón, queso, té y un jugo de naranja en una bandeja, la cual llevaría a la habitación de su hermano, quien desde hacía años estaba paralizado de las caderas hasta los pies. Estaba lista para llevar todo a la habitación del segundo piso, cuando el timbre de la casa suena.

-Ya voy.- dice la chica, quien abre la puerta pero se sorprende de encontrar a nadie del otro lado.- Vaya, esto es raro.- pero al bajar la mirada encuentra un sobre con su nombre grabado en él.- Lysebette- lee la chica con detenimiento a la vez que abre el sobre, el cual contiene 2 cartas: una grande y bien trabajada y la otra corta y menos ostentosa. Lee la primera, la cual le causa repugnancia y miedo, pues en ella reconoce a la bestia que mató a sus padres.- Infeliz… aún tienes la osadía de escribirnos luego de lo que nos has hecho.- dijo indignada la chica, quien no terminó de leer la misiva y, más bien, la arrojó al suelo.- La otra carta, venía envuelta en otro sobre, el cual tenía la palabra "Rectificación" en el frente. Lysebette no tenía planeado leerla, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su voluntad y abrió el sobre: La carta que estaba allí había sido redactada con una caligrafía desesperada, al principio impecable y para las partes medias y finales se denotaban terribles errores ortográficos.- ¿Pero qué…?- empezó a leer la carta, la cual le daba una idea del destino sufrido por su hermanastro:

"_**Querida hermana…**_

_**Sé que la carta anterior es repulsiva y miserable. Espero no la hayas destruido, puede ayudarte a brindar información sobre nosotros al ejercito. Te escribo para decirte lo arrepentido que me siento… Aquí, en mis últimos minutos de existencia… me he arrepentido de todo cuanto he hecho… - se que no puedes perdonarme y no te pido que lo agas… tienes derecho a odiarme… aora ke no keda tiempo... solo qeria decirte qe…- no… sto no es lo…- sta por akabrse tdo…te amé… pro, estoy seguro qe ya no imprta… lo lamentotanto. Diles qe busen -crca Lior, en l desierto, un gran montaña… ahí empezra el fin de la hmanidad… Adios, Liseb…" - **_(las líneas representan manchas de tinta, sangre, lagrimas y algunos que otros fluidos nasales que Malakías dejó caer al redactar la carta y al ser atacado por Sifridus)

La chica acaba de leer la carta y se deja caer en el sofá más cercano. No llora ni ríe, pero siente un gran alivio, no por la muerte de su hermano, pero si por el hecho de que volviera a ser el mismo niño con el que compartió su infancia.

-Idiota… Malaky… pequeño, idiota.- murmura la chica, sujetándose los parpados para evitar llorar por el asesino de sus padres.

* * *

**Epílogo: Doppelgänger**

**24 de Setiembre de 1923- 5:36 PM**

No recuerdo con precisión mis primeros instantes de vida… ¿Quién lo haría? Al fin y al cabo no entiendes ni una sola palabra de lo que en ese momento, para ti, son solo sonidos incomprensibles, pero ordenadas de tal manera que hasta se pueden crear las más bellas melodías que uno pueda imaginar en su vida. Palabras… cosas inconsistentes, que sin ser acolchadas y suaves como las almohadas son tan cálidas y reconfortantes; y que sin tener el filo de una daga pueden hacer tanto daño y dolor… dolor al punto de causar incluso la muerte.

Esa fría mañana de Agosto, las palabras que sentí sonaban tan cálidas… casi tan cálidas como la manta que cubría mi ensangrentado cuerpo, recientemente extraído del vientre de mi madre. Las manos que acariciaban mis escasos, casi nulos, cabellos ahogaban mis llantos de recién nacido y me daban una sensación tan agradable… tan calmada… tan… tan… indescriptible.

-Mein lieber kind… ist sehr schön, Ludolf (Mi amado niño… es muy hermoso, Ludolf)

-Ja… er ist sehr schön. Wie ist ihr name? (Sí, es muy hermoso ¿Como lo llamaremos?)

-mmmm… ich nicht habe idee. Ich hatte viele namen im kopf, aber… (Mmmm… No tengo idea. Tenía muchos nombres en la cabeza, pero…)- entonces, la voz de un niño se coló entre la habitación. No pude verle la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero pude escuchar su voz.

-Ohhh! er ist hier! Im der ende, er ist hier! Mein klein bruder, Johannes. (¡Ohhh! ¡Él está aquí! ¡Al final él está aquí! Mi pequeño hermano, Johannes.)- abro los ojos y veo al chico: es rubio y de ojos verdes, tiene una sonrisa hermosa y blanca como su piel.- Oh! Er geöffnete die Augen. Ist sehr schön, mama! (¡Oh! Abrió los ojos ¡Es muy bonito, mamá!)

- Ich denke, unser Maximillien kennt die Antwort (Creo que, nuestro Maximillien sabe la respuesta)

-Johannes?- preguntó la mujer de repente- Ich mag es, aber Ich auch mag Erhard. (Me gusta, pero también me gusta Erhard)

-Nicht problem.- el hombre me carga entre sus brazos y me alza para que pueda ver su rostro: al igual que el niño, es rubio pero de ojos azules y con un rostro más sereno y desgastado.- Ihr name wird sind Johannes IV (vierte) Erhard Engel von Jungingen. (Su nombre sera Johannes IV Erhard Engel von Jungingen)

-Vierte? Warum? (¿Cuarto? ¿Por qué?)- le preguntó la mujer que me reclamaba de vuelta a sus brazos y me sostenía contra su pecho, al cual busqué casi por inercia: ella tenía la cabellera de un copioso color pardo intenso y su piel era un poco más bronceada que la de mi padre, pero sus ojos eran de un color verde idéntico al de las hojas de las flores que reposaban en la mesa de noche.

Y mientras lactaba y me perdía en mi primer sueño fuera del vientre de mi madre, entre las explicaciones de mi padre que remontaban su linaje y el de mi madre hasta los tiempos de un tal Ulrich von Jungingen, y las risas, palabras de asombro y peticiones de mi hermano para llevarme en brazos, un pensamiento floreció en mi mente, el primero de los muchos que brotarían de esta cabeza mía, que ahora descansaba sobre el pecho de mi madre.

-Ich liebe sie

El carro que me llevaba hacía mi destino se detiene y el hombre que me despierta me dice que ya llegamos.

-Son 8 cens.

-Cóbrese y conserve el cambio.- le digo dándole un billete de 10 cens. Frente a mí, está un gran complejo industrial abandonado, uno de muchos en Amestris.-_"Esto no sería usado por organizaciones terroristas si fueran demolidas a tiempo…"_- En contra de la voluntad de todos mis seres queridos... que serían Jane; Anais; Elisia y Gracia Hughes y el matrimonio Mustang, decidí aceptar el reto de Nina.

**-Flashback- hace unos meses-**

-"Jaja… me tienes, Johannes… **Weißt du, wer dein Bruder getötet?" **(¿Sabes quién mató a tu hermano?)- abrí los ojos ante tamaña frase y sólo atine a preguntar.

-Was du weiß, Klein mönster? (¿Que sabes tú, pequeño monstruo?)

-"**Kommt mit mir, lieber jajajajaja…" **(Ven conmigo, querido jajajajaja)**-**me dijo a la vez que escapa de la cuchilla que le puse en la garganta. La perseguí como un perro persigue a un conejo, vociferando en mi lengua improperios y amenazas.

-Scheiße! Ich wird töt dich, miserabel tier! (¡Mierda! ¡Voy a matarte, miserable animal!)- la perseguí desoyendo la orden de mi líder y mi compañera y aprendiz. Esa "cosa" era demasiado rápida para poder alcanzarla, así que le lancé una cuchilla explosiva. Ella volteó a verla y la bloqueó con la punta de sus cabellos, los cuales quedaron pulverizados.

-¡No! ¡Mi cabello!- se quejó la niña con una voz similar a la de su apariencia. En lo que se quejaba, la alcancé, le propine 3 puñaladas y la clave con 4 lanzas contra la pared del lugar. Sus gritos de dolor, parecían satisfacer mi furia reprimida.

-¡Maldita zorra!- le grité fuera de mis cabales y cogiéndola de la gorguera de su vestido- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de eso?- ella dejó de llorar y me respondió con una sonrisa y una voz diferente.

-**"No mucho… pero si quieres más detalles…"**- dijo haciéndome un gesto para que mirara hacía atrás. Cuando lo hice, me encontré con una especie nueva de Autómata: su vestimenta me recordaba ligeramente a la de los Caballeros Hospitalarios (Explicación al final). Tenía una Espada Bastarda en una mano y un hacha en la otra, con las que me atacó. Logré evadir los primeros golpes, pero a cada uno de estos, la velocidad de los mandobles era cada vez mayor. Finalmente, pude atrapar sus extremidades con mis filamentos, y traté de cortarlas… pero no pude, al parecer eran de una aleación muy diferente, parecida a la que usaba Sayer. Pude parar sus movimientos y para destruirlo recurrí a una técnica demasiado peligrosa: convertí mis filamentos en el mismo material que el de las cuchillas explosivas. Al jalarlos, volaron en pedazos al autómata.

-Con eso debe bastar ¿Eh?- en uno de los pedazos del autómata, pudo vislumbrar un mensaje en alemán.- Ese bastardo "Ve al sector 5to sector industrial para una pequeña reunión entre paisanos. Espero verte, Johannes." Maldita rata mise…- una explosión llama su atención y se da cuenta que atrás están teniendo problemas.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Bueno, pero al fin estoy aquí y no hay nadie…- una sombra moviéndose sobre los tejados de las factorías llama mi atención.- o quizás sí…

**Estudio de Onig Alletrop5:48 PM**

-Así que… ¿Cuál es el honor de tenerlo aquí en mi humilde estudio, Primer Ministro?

-Simple, maestro Alletrop: Quería preguntarle ¿De qué están hechas sus pinturas?

-Uso diversos tipos de pinturas, algunos oleos de un color determinado y otros varios de volúmenes más espesos que le dan cierto contraste a la pintura.

-Ya veo.- el hombre recibe una taza de té de parte de la hermana del joven artista y pregunta.- ¿algunos de tus oleos están hechos de material orgánico?

-Pues… sí, algunos cuantos.

-¿Ello tiene alguna repercusión en la pintura? Digamos, oxido, putrefacción, invasión de hongos ¿o algo parecido...?

-A veces puede que los colores se tornen un poco más oscuros que cuando se empezó la pintura pero, fuera de eso, nada que la destruya.

-Ya veo.- tras tomar uno de los panecillos que se encontraban sobre la mesa de café, el político cambió de tema.- Dígame maestro, usted cree en la dualidad, ya sabe: bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, día y noche, opuestos pero necesarios para su propia existencia.

-Sí, en muchas de mis pinturas puede notar ese tema, inclusive en ese cuadro que le entregué hace unos meses.

-Y dígame ¿Qué oleos usó en aquella pintura?- el pintor calló por un momento, intentando recordar…

-No lo recuerdo, señor. Por alguna razón nunca recuerdo el material con el que fabrico cuadros como esos.

-"Esos" ¿Se refiere a su habilidad de predecir el futuro con sus pinturas? Ja, la verdad es que no le creo mucho. Haus se pasó todo un mes tratando de darle una interpretación, pero sólo me dijo tenía la interpretación de un poema de su hermana, Alletrop. Poema que usted le facilitó- el hombre saca un papel con una transcripción.-:"_Ni una década ha de pasar, Hasta que la sangre se vuelva a derramar" _Ello se refería a la guerra de Drachma: No ha pasado ni diez años y ya empezamos con las carnicerías "_El hijo del cielo bajará, Y con sufrimiento progresará." _"_Guiado por los que en mi tierra lucharon… Él ha de derramar su sangre"_- Pedí a sus superiores que me digan la procedencia de Johannes Engel: apareció en Aquroya, según él, cayendo del cielo. No es necesario decir que a quienes se refiere con los que luchamos en su tierra, por obvias razones somos nosotros, o que él, Johannes, ha derramado su sangre… o a lo mejor la vaya a derramar en breve…

-¿Qué?- en ese instante se abre la puerta del estudio y aparece un colérico Roy Mustang.- Comandante Mustang.- el Primer Ministro toma del hombro al pintor.

-Vaya a mi oficina, dígales que yo lo envío y que no se preocupen por nada.- el joven sale sin antes decirle a Beatrice que cuide el taller.- ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta irrupción?- Roy toma al Primer Ministro de las solapas y lo empuja contra una de las paredes del estudio.- Pero ¿Cómo se atreve…?

-¡No! ¿Cómo pudo usted enviar a Johannes hacía ese lugar pese a que lo habíamos prohibido? ¿¡Acaso se ha vuelto loco!

**Volviendo con Johannes**

Esas cosas están aquí. Las he visto saltar de tejado en tejado. He lanzado cuchillas pero las han esquivado con facilidad. He subido a las plantas altas de las factorías y he logrado verlas: armadas con diferentes armas cada una, su rostro está oculto tras cascos distintivos a los _Ritterbrüder _de la _Deutscher Orden_. Visten túnicas negras y al parecer tienen una armadura bajo esta, aunque apenas puedo distinguir la gorguera y las hombreras.

-¡Alto!- grito a la vez que lanzo las cuchillas, las cuales son bloqueadas con sus armas. Una vez bloqueados mis ataques, siguen su camino hacia los tejados.-_ "No puedo dejarlos escapar"_** "Entonces haz volar los tejados. Aunque no creo que sea necesario, pues ellos no tratan de escapar"** _"¿Cómo dices?"_** "Piénsalo, es obvio: ellos te citaron aquí ¿Para que querrían rehuir al diálogo?** _"Cierto, pero entonces ¿A dónde me llevan?"_- le preguntó al espíritu que reside en mi interior, al mismo momento en que me decido a destruir el tejado sobre el que estamos parados.- Al demonio con todo, al fin y al cabo lo pagará el Comandante.- creo con un poco de materia viva unas 35 esferas a las que uno a mis filamentos, las cuales arrojo más lejos que mis perseguidores y, cuando estas hacen contacto con el áspero tejado, se produce una explosión que destruye el techo. Esas cosas, sin embargo, tienen una capacidad de salto increíble: saltaron tratando de lograr alcanzar el soporte del techo.- Oh, no, no lo harán.- murmuro a la vez que lanzo los filamentos contra sus brazos para hacerlos caer. Los filamentos no los cortan, cosa que ya no me sorprende… pero me muestran algo que no me esperaba, un líquido rojizo que pocas veces es visto en autómatas, sobre todo al hacerles cortes en los brazos…- ¿Sangre?

**Volviendo con el Ministro**

-Ojala protestara con tanta intensidad cuando saco a su esposa de su retiro.

-Eso no lo puedo protestar porque los retiros los imponen el personal de recursos humanos. En este caso, YO di la orden de que no fuera a la citación de nuestro enemigo declarado ¿Acaso quiere matarlo, señor?- le pregunta más calmado y soltando la solapa del jefe de gobierno.

-No quiero que lo maten y, estoy seguro, no lo harán tampoco: Johannes, después de todo, es un Athanatoi como ellos y creo que por alguna razón lo quieren con ellos.

-¿Entonces lo ha entregado?

-No… sólo quiero saber qué es lo que querían hablar con él. Evidentemente, iba a enviar un grupo de apoyo tras él.- el hombre vuelve a mirar el poema-"_Al poco tiempo, el deforme hijo del águila resurgirá… Para crear su "tierra celestial"_ ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre a quién se refiere?

-Johannes nos ha contado muchas cosas acerca de su mundo. Una de las banderas es la de su nación, un país llamado "La República de Weimar", antes llamado "Imperio Alemán". El símbolo que lo representaba era un águila y dado que él y Sifridus son del mismo país, supongo que deben referirse a este último.- el primer ministro sigue leyendo

- Estas líneas deben estar dedicadas a Jack Hagen: _"Encontrará al que falló en matar… A quien acabó con la capital de Hevonen Maa"_ ¿Aún recuerdas ese día?

-No me gusta recordarlo.

-_"Y a él, con engaños,_ _En su esclavo le transformará"_ No podría haberlo descrito mejor.- al llegar a la parte final, el político siente un escalofrío.- Dime Roy… ¿Tienes alguna idea de estas líneas?- acto seguido, empieza a leer.-"_Los hijos del portador de Luz_…_Volverán a su hogar_… _Sólo para ver que, con su regreso…Provocarán desgracia y nuestra completa infelicidad"_ ¿A quienes crees que se refiere?- Roy empieza a pensar un poco en aquellas líneas.

_-¿El portador de Luz? ¿Quién podría ser aquel? ¿El que lleve la luz a la humanidad? ¿El que ilumine nuestros pensamientos?... el portador de luz… el dueño de la luz… el alquimista de la luz…_- Entonces, bien sea por haber encontrado una posible solución al enigma o por simple reacción, un nombre salió de la comisura de sus labios.- ¡Hohenheim de Luz!- es cuando el primer ministro reacciona que se da cuenta de su error- _"Oh, rayos"_

-¿Qué? ¿Hohenheim de Luz, el alquimista? ¿Tuvo descendencia acaso?- Roy sale corriendo hacia la puerta.- ¡Comandante Mustang!- el hombre se detiene en seco.- Si quieres decir o no a quienes se refiere con esa línea, no hay problema… pero tendré que enterarme por mis propios medios tarde o temprano. Si puedes contar con la ayuda de ellos, entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.- Roy asiente y sale corriendo del lugar, directo al lugar donde ha ido Johannes. Iustinianus entonces decide volver a su oficina.

**-Quince minutos después, en algún sector industrial en Central-**

-(*respiración agitada*) esto no puede ser… ¿Qué son esas cosas?- Mi fuerza y energía se están gastando. Tras haber volado ese tejado, la posición de esas cosas para conmigo cambió a una agresividad asesina. Hay algo que logré deducir: no son autómatas. Su armadura cubre extremidades anchas, las cuales parecen ser tan duras como mis filamentos. Sus movimientos no son tan "predecibles" ni "automatizados", son más como guerreros en lugar de muñecos de batalla. Definitivamente hay algo raro en todo esto. Ahora son ellos quienes me buscan; me he escondido entre las cajas de uno de los almacenes de este complejo industrial, es grande así que creo que tengo tiempo para… espera, algo no va bien: parece que me encontraron.- ¡Rayos!- exclamo a la vez que género más filamentos para hacer la maniobra con la que me libré de los Kaiser-totenjägers. Salgo a terreno despejado, al medio del almacén, donde hay un área libre de por lo menos 37 metros, lanzó los filamentos tratando de llegar a los cascos de las criaturas, pero estas los atrapan con las manos y jalan de ellas, dejándome con los brazos entendidos. Entonces, otro de ellos emerge de algún lugar y, portando una lanza, se arroja sobre mí. Antes de que llegue a empalarme, hago mi maniobra: convierto los extremos de filamentos que sostienen mis enemigos en aquel material explosivo y jalo de las cuerdas, volándole los dedos a estos; segundos después, evado la lanza y saco dos cuchillas largas, las cuales uso para, con la izquierda, ensartar al lancero y, con la derecha, para asestar un terrible golpe que hace pedazos el yelmo del enemigo, a la vez que rajo, en una sola línea, su cara, cuello y pecho.- ¿Los maté?- los dos a los que les volé los dedos se alejaron de mi a una distancia segura, mientras que el otro permanecía tirado a mi lado… pero vivo.-** "Al parecer va a hacer su aparición" **¿Quién? **"¿Quién crees?"**- efectivamente, en el lugar se presentó Sifridus, acompañado por Victoria, Culann y alguien más, una figura alta, cubierta por una capa y capucha y una mascara de estilo veneciano color plata cubría su rostro.- Esperaba que vinieras ¿Qué maquinación has creado ahora, Sifridus?

-El futuro.- respondió él con simpleza.

**-Paralelamente en la Oficina de Iustinianus Coptom-**

El artista no podía creer lo que había pasado con su cuadro. Onig Alletrop apenas podía entender aquello ¿Acaso era una broma? La pintura ahora, entre los enclenques y aterradores soldados negros se hallan siluetas semihumanas, con cascos astados y armaduras y en el cielo, justo debajo de la silueta que, según él, era el "hijo del cielo", se había formado otra figura, también humanoide, también algo borrosa…técnicamente, era idéntica.

**-Volviendo con Johannes-**

-¿Megas Athanatoi?

-¡Así es! Estos son la nueva raza, los humanos perfectos, la raza aria. Nacidos de un ser inmaculado, estas criaturas son superiores a los humanos: se regeneran, aunque algo lentamente, no mueren al primer golpe que reciban en sus órganos vitales, sus cuerpos no son frágiles y su fuerza y agilidad son incomparables. Estos son los Athanatoi definitivos, sin los mismos errores que poseía Nina.

-Hablando de ella ¿Dónde está?

-Ni idea. Su destino ya no me concierne, aunque tranquilo, ella sola no hará otra cosa más que vivir su vida.

-¿Vivir su vida? ¿Qué vida puede tener ella? Es un monstruo inmortal ¿Para ella que es la vida o la muerte?

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? Son simplemente ridiculeces, conceptos efímeros, irrelevantes y vacíos.

-No te hablaba a ti, sino a ellos ¿Acaso no pueden responder?

-Es cierto, no soy inmortal… Pero, de todas formas, eso significa para mí esos conceptos… y para nosotros.- los Athanatoi se quitan el yelmo y dejan ver su rostro: el rostro de Uther.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste, miserable!

-Jajajaja…el mismo trabajo de Gregor Mendel. La genética es algo con lo que nadie juega aún, pero al poseer mis poderes y mi conocimiento puedo aplicar su investigación en humanos. Para crear los embriones tuve que adaptar el cuerpo de la pequeña Vicky: al momento de ser creada, le dije a su padre que le preparara una cavidad ventral, capaz de albergar temporalmente un embrión o un cigoto. Sólo necesitaba 2 factores: un varón humano, no Athanatoi, de sangre pura, y una mujer humana, no Athanatoi, de sangre "plagada", no para que engendre a la nueva especie, sino para servirle de huésped a este.

-¿Entonces, básicamente tu secuestraste a Tristán y a Elsie para crear a estas abominaciones?

-Exacto. Aquella dama debería sentirse regocijada: apenas los genes de Uther se fusionaron con los genomas de Nina, que previamente había colocado en el interior de Victoria, y se hubieron formado cigotos, extraje este y lo implante en el vientre de Elsie. Sólo sobrevivieron 3 cigotos, los cuales fueron alimentados con la sangre portadora del "Síndrome de Elba". Y he ahí lo mejor de todo: al tener los cigotos genes de inmortales, reconocen los rastros de piedra roja que provienen de la madre, ya sea en la sangre o en el alimento. Los fetos finalmente cumplieron 4 meses dentro del cuerpo de la joven y decidí que ya era hora de sacarlos de allí, fue entonces que le practique una cesárea. De esa manera, tu amiga engendró una nueva raza sin dejar de ser inmaculada.

-Es decir que además de secuestrar a mis amigos, también atentas contra Dios ¡Es imposible y sumamente ofensivo lo que haz hecho! (acuérdense que en esa época la inseminación artificial no estaba en la mente de muchas personas-por no decir ninguna- por lo que se justifica la reacción de Johannes)- empuño las dos navajas y corro hacía Sifridus, pero el extraño encapuchado logra detener mi golpe tan solamente colocando su brazo.

-Espera, déjame acabar: los 3 fetos fueron puestos en células de crecimiento, como en las que encontraron a tus dos amigos, donde fueron alimentados, esta vez ya no por piedra roja, sino por materia viva. Uno de ellos no pudo soportar el cambio de ambiente, se deformó y murió a los pocos días. Pero los demás persistieron, siguieron evolucionando hasta que alcanzaron una etapa más o menos madura. La sangre de uno de ellos, la medida de materia viva ideal y una sola alma que se fusionara con la del huésped fueron los ingredientes para crear a quien tienes delante.- Sifridus se volvió a aquel hombre y le dijo.-juega un rato con él.- me aleje de el encapuchado apenas escuché eso y, con la materia viva que ya tenía formada en mis sellos abiertos, cree dos cuchillas. Pero él, sin tener que abrir algún sello como yo, sacó de sus palmas dos espadas cortas y embistió contra mi a una velocidad increíble: logré evadir el golpe de una de las hojas, y el otro lo quise bloquear, pero la fuerza de mi oponente fue tanta que cortó mis cuchillas y me hirió a la altura de la última costilla.

-¡Ah! Que fuerza más impresionante…- murmuré tomando distancia y formando los filamentos con la derecha y cubriéndome la herida con la izquierda… la cual extrañamente no sangraba- ¿Por qué no hay sangre?- bajé un segundo la mirada: parecía como si no hubiera habido herida nunca.- ¿Y eso porqué?- me pregunté a la vez que lanzaba los filamentos contra ese hombre, quien los corto con sus cuchillas mientras arremetía de nuevo contra mi. Se abría paso rápidamente y traté de frenarlo usando los filamentos de ambos brazos: los afilados cables destrozaban su manto, dejando ver una especie de uniforme que también se iba desgarrando mostrando carne y sangre, que se regeneraban a cada corte también se rasgaba pero no llegó a romperse. Pareció que los hilos funcionaron, pues empezó a parar sus movimientos como si estuviera oxidándose. Cuando dejó de moverse, tomó con sus manos los filamentos y los redujo a tan solo aire. Algo curioso: todo en él volvió a regenerarse, hasta las ropas que llevaba puestas.- ¿Qué eres?- en respuesta, soltó las espadas cortas y asomó desde debajo de sus muñecas, sin necedad de cortarse para que fluya la materia viva en su sangre, un par de enormes cuchillas de doble filo.

El primer golpe que me lanzó fue una puñalada, que logré evadir, a la vez que capturaba su brazo y le aplicaba una llave con la que lo dejaba en el suelo, para luego romperle el brazo. El infeliz no pegó ni un grito, es más, trató de hacerme una barrida estando en el suelo, la cual logré esquivar en el momento justo. En ese momento, él se levantó y reordeno su brazo dislocado y roto en menos de 15 segundos y volvió a arrojarse sobre mí. Los ataques eran feroces y, usando un par de espadas curvas que había creado con un extra de dureza en la aleación, logré bloquear cada uno de los embates de mi enemigo. Luego de bloquear casi una veintena de golpes, logré dar un salto sobre él justo cuando el encapuchado trataba de tajarme el pecho; la maniobra me puso atrás de mi rival, lo que aproveche para asestarle 3 cortes y una puñalada final con la zurda. Pero esta nunca llegó: el infeliz logró sujetar la hoja de mi sable con la palma de la mano, dio un giro para cubrir el espacio que había entre él y mi brazo y me dirigió un sablazo a la cabeza, el cual logré bloquear con el otro sable. Sin ambos poder asestar golpes de espada, nos dimos una patada al mismo tiempo, impactándole a él en el medio de la espalda y a mi al lado de mis costillas. Por el impacto de ese golpe ambos salimos impulsados por la fuerza de los golpes. El "descanso" no duro mucho: el Athanatoi se lanzó de nuevo contra mi, quien se sostenía las costillas por el golpe. Se arrojó de un saltó sobre mi, pero fui más rápido y antes de que su salto acabe con sus cuchillas clavándose sobre mi cuello, yo salté y usando materia viva que acumulé en la palma de la diestra, con la que creé el material explosivo de mis cuchillas negras, le di un golpe de palma sobre la cara, provocando una explosión tan potente que pudo haberle volado la cabeza… aunque sólo logró destruirle la máscara y dejarle el rostro con la piel quemada. Esa técnica me destruyó la mayoría de la piel en la mano y para no perder el sello tuve que remarcarlo con mis uñas en la carne quemada. La criatura retrocedió, mostrando por primera vez un ápice de dolor, de otro lado, Sifridus y su comitiva miraban sin asombro todo el espectáculo. Cuando esa cosa pudo regenerar sus ojos, me lanzó una mirada furtiva: sus ojos azul-verdosos me decían que no me perdonaría aquel ataque. Rápidamente, y aún cubierto con la capucha y sin la máscara, se volvió a lanzar con las mismas cuchillas saliendo de bajo sus muñecas, aunque ahora a una velocidad más aterradora. Apenas pude generar cuchillas: cuando ya las tenía en la mano, mi enemigo ya me estaba por apuñalar en el pecho con sus dos aceros; logré bloquearlos hacía arriba pero para hacerlo tuve que levantar las manos… lo cual fue mi condena: apenas levante las manos, transmutó una de sus cuchillas en acero liquido con el que me soldó las muñecas y la otra fue a parar directamente a mi corazón. Un piquete… un sonido a carne cortada… y luego un dolor insoportable. Caí de rodillas y con la misma violencia me sacó el arma del medio de mi corazón.

-(*vomitando sangre*) ¿Cómo es que…? Yo…¡Bluerg! (*vomitando sangre*)- No lo había notado, pero por todo mi cuerpo ahora se notaban intensamente por todo mi cuerpo, formando signos que nadie podría entender.

-¿Cómo sigues vivo? Simple: tu corazón no es tu órgano más importante, sino más bien tus nervios… aunque estos sean un sistema y no un organo. Es como Jack, si lo recuerdas, además tus heridas se regeneraran… dolorosamente claro está.- dejé de mirar a mi despreciable padrino y miré a mi ejecutor.

-¿Qué… o quién se supone que eres?- bajo esa capucha pude vislumbrar una sonrisa para, acto seguido, quitarse la capucha y mostrarme esos ojos azul-verdosos, los cabellos rubios y las facciones que… eran a mi imagen y semejanza.- No… ¡NO! ¡Esto es imposible! ¿Quién eres en realidad?- la criatura me respondió con mi misma voz, aunque con un dejo de crueldad en la respuesta.

-Wer Ich bin? Ich bin dich, mein geliebter bruder (¿Quién soy yo? Yo soy tú, mí amado hermano).- No lo podía creer ¿Qué era esa cosa tan igual a mi? Sifridus se adelanto y me miró con seriedad, cosa muy rara en él

- Creelo, niño: Das mein sohn, dein bruder… der definitiv Athanatoi (Este es mi hijo, tu hermano… el Athanatoi definitivo): Sigismund Volkmar Wehwalt König. Creado a base de la sangre de Frau Elsie Fabre, combinada con la fuerza de Herr Tristán Wiells, un poco de tu esencia que logré extraerte durante nuestra conversación antes de que Jack muriera y, por supuesto, el cuerpo de un mortal, en este caso…

_-_**"Malakías Mandorf… así que también lo usaste a él ¿Verdad?"**- Hughes hablaba mediante mí y, por alguna razón, Sifridus supo que era él.-**"¿A cuantos más de tus subordinados planeas sacrificar? ¿Con que sentido lo haces?"**

-Tú debes ser el espíritu que ha mantenido con vida a mi ahijado. Te lo agradezco tanto como no, Maes Hughes ¿Has disfrutado de estos meses con tu familia? Aprovéchalos, cuando llegué el momento y sean consumidas por la nueva raza rogarás para volver a la puerta de donde saliste.

-**"Como te atrevas a…"**- Entonces Sifridus chasquea los dedos y, ante esa señal, Victoria y los dos Athanatoi que portaban lanzas me apuñalan: la primera con sus diez filudas garras retráctales por la espalda y los otros dos bajo los pulmones.- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Hijo de…!- el dolor era insoportable, atormentador, apenas podía mantenerme despierto. El líder de los Athanatoi me habló entonces, con una seriedad que no había notado hasta hoy.

-Victoria tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerte eso, después de todo, mataste a su padre. En fin, Johannes, la razón por la que te he llamado aquí es para que vuelvas al lado de los tuyos.- lo miré con incredulidad ¿Los míos? Hasta lo que yo recuerdo, él era el mal nacido que mandó a matar a toda mi familia, aquel que acabó con tantas vidas por tan sólo un ideal.- Sí, sé que no somos amigos exactamente, pero por nosotros corre la misma sangre: Sangre de Athantoi ¿No lo ves acaso? Ambos somos monstruos sedientos de sangre, enemigos de la humanidad… lo notaste en Briggs aquella vez y cuando mataste a Anton ¿Verdad? Mi plan te incluye, niño: contigo a mi lado podré crear cientos y miles de los nuestros como Sigismund. Cuando lo haga, tú y yo desapareceremos de este mundo para siempre y seremos uno con los dioses, mientras que nuestros hermanos y hermanas devastarán este mundo y para levantar, de sus cenizas, una nueva y esplendorosa sociedad. Eso es lo que me impulsa.

-Demente… ¿Acaso crees… que me importa… eso? Yo… yo no traicionaré a quienes son todo para mí…

-Eres idéntico a Ludolf, igual de admirable y testarudo. Sabes, nunca me cayó mal tu padre, es más, éramos excelentes amigos. Aunque nunca me mostré de acuerdo con el matrimonio con Agnes. Te seré sincero: no le tenía mucha simpatía a tu madre… se podría decir que la odiaba.

-¿POR LA SANGRE GITANA EN SUS VENAS, BESTIA RACISTA?

-¡MÁS QUE POR ESO, PORQUÉ ELLA TUVO TODO LO QUE YO NO PUDE TENER! Una hija no reconocida de un joven perteneciente a una rama secundaria de la familia von Jungigen, apellido que personajes tan heroicos y prestigiosos de nuestra nación como el Hochmeister Ulrich llevaron con orgullo hasta la muerte, que vivió en la miseria, repudiada por sus dos familias, tanto los payos de su padre como los calé de su madre, sobreviviendo con una única criada gitana que la acompañó hasta que fuera adoptada por la adinerada rama principal de la familia de su padre, llegando a vivir en opulencia; de la noche a la mañana obtuvo todo lo que nunca tuvo antes y lo que nunca hubiera podido conseguir por si sola. Yo, en cambio, me esforcé por conseguir todo aquello que siempre deseé, me erguí sobre la ruina en que nos dejaron esos judíos estafadores a mí y a mi familia y me hice de un nombre propio y prestigioso… y ella lo tuvo antes de que se lo imaginara. No es solo por tu madre, sino por todos aquellos que lo tuvieron todo fácil. Pero eso no importa ya… honra el espíritu de tu padre con el que alguna vez compartí este ideal y únete a mi, Johannes.

-¿Ideal…? Jajaja… loca fantasía querrás decir… sé también que mi padre y Maximilien dejaron… eso no por el hecho de que su esposa y madre…tuviera sangre gitana, sino… porque ustedes tenían planeado erradicarlos de la faz de la tierra.

-¡Serían simples sacrificios por el bien de la nación! Ni tu padre ni tu hermano pudieron entender que ellos eran seres…

-¿Inferiores?... ¡ERAN HUMANOS! Quien no se dio cuenta… Sifridus… siempre fuiste tú… así que lo siento… no me uniré… voluntariamente a ti…- el dolor se hacía más y más fuerte, sentía que algo se apoderaba de mi razón y mis ojos se empezaban a tornar más verdosos que antes. Entonces no me daba cuenta por el dolor, pero mis heridas se habían cerrado. Igualmente no pude hacer nada: Sifridus, al escuchar mi respuesta, puso su palma sobre mi frente y me dijo…

-Entonces tendré que llevarte conmigo, encerrarte, licuar cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que no se pueda regenerar y poner parte de tu esencia en mis Athanatoi. Que sean estas las últimas imágenes que te lleves en tus recuerdos.- entonces empecé a ver algo que despertó en mi una furia indescriptible hacía ese hombre que tenía su mano sobre mi cara.

-Sabía que tú tenías algo que ver… pero ¡NO CREÍ QUE FUERAS CAPAZ DE HACERLO TU MISMO!

-La muerte de tu hermano era necesaria. Como puedes ve… ¿eh?- me había hartado. Aquella visión en la que vi como Sifridus acababa con la vida de Maximilien se empezó a borrar de mi mente y nuevas imágenes fueron apareciendo. Entonces, entendí, supe que eran. Sifridus no podía sacar su mano de mi frente: parecía como si estuviera pegada a las líneas rojas de mi cuerpo. Finalmente, tras un titánico esfuerzo se liberó y retrocedió al igual que Victoria. Los otros dos Athanatoi no tuvieron mucha suerte: sacando una fuerza de algún lugar de mi cuerpo, destrocé el metal fundido que conectaba mis muñecas, los tome de sus túnicas negras, los golpee con brutalidad el uno contra el otro por lo menos tres veces y, tras dar dos vueltas sobre mi mismo, los lancé hacía la pared del almacén.- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Pero… como es que…- Hughes vuelve a tomar mi lugar.-** "¿Es que acaso no lo vez? Tus lindos muñecos son tan sólo una copia barata de lo que somos nosotros dos: los Athanatoi no son criaturas nacidas de materia viva, almas humanas y piedras filosófales... el factor determinante es y siempre fue el sentimiento que conecta a las almas, el cual debe apoderarse intensamente del mortal. Por ejemplo, el sentimiento que me une con el cuerpo de Johannes es las ansias de vivir y la prepotencia por morir antes de tiempo, pero ese mero sentimiento no bastaba, fue intensificado con el deseo de venganza… Son estos sentimientos negativos los que afloran cuando estamos allí, en aquel lugar tan dorado y sombrío a la vez y por los que nacimos nosotros y cuya influencia es frenada por estos sellos que llevamos en las manos. Por eso los Athanatoi no son más que maquinas de matar, pues cuando aflora el sentimiento con el que uniste ambas almas, entonces estas se fusionan mediante la corriente de "materia viva" que circula en su ser para crear uno nuevo, cuyo principal sentimiento es aquel por el cual nació… en mi caso… sed de venganza."**- A partir de ahí, sentí que mis fuerzas flaqueaban. Lo último que vi fue como Hughes movía mis manos para cerrar los sellos y evitar que las corrientes de materia viva en mi organismo fundiesen nuestras almas. Cerré los ojos y lo último que recuerdo es la voz de Sifridus ordenando que me carguen y luego el sonido de un rayo que quemaba el aire a mi alrededor, seguido de unas voces que me resultaron muy familiares.

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo. Ah, no saben la satisfacción que me da acabar este capitulo tras casi 7 meses de haberlo comenzado (sabía que iba a ser largo, pero ¿70 Págs.?) quizás hayan errores ortográficos terribles, pero ya los corregiré más adelante ¡Jesucristo! Para la siguiente mejor lo dividiré en 2 partes, aunque ya no habrá más intermedios: A partir del siguiente capitulo, empieza el último arco de esta largísima historia. Dicho en cristiano: dentro de 7 o 5 capítulos se acaba "Los Espíritus de la Puerta", cosa que tengo programada para antes de que acabe el año (supongo que es lo mejor, con este serán 3 años desde que empecé esta historia). En fin, explicaciones y spoilers al final. Cuídense mucho, que tengan un buen año, dejen reviews, bye-bye ^_^.

Caballero Hospitalario: Eran monjes guerreros pertenecientes a la _Soberana Orden Militar y Hospitalaria de San Juan de Jerusalén, de Rodas y de Malta._ Se distinguían por usar mantos negros ataviados con una blanca Cruz Patada en el centro. El tipo de soldado que se hace mención esta basado en el videojuego de estrategia Medieval II Total War, más específicamente en los "Caballeros del Santo Sepulcro".

El apellido de Sigismund (Wehwalt) puede traducirse como "portador de penas" o "desgraciado". El nombre proviene de la opera de Richard Wagner, "Die Walküre" (La Valkiria)

Ulrich von Jungigen: Gran Maestre (Hochmeister) de la Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos (Deuschte Ritterorden). Murió en la batalla de Tanenberg, luchando contra el Gran Duque de Lituania, Vytautas I y el Rey Wladislaw de Polonia.

Missgna: palabra de una lengua inventada por quien escribe, derivada del inglés e italiano, la pronunciación sería parecida al ruso.

Día seguro: metodo para no quedar en cinta de efectividad dudosa, son los días en que la mujer tiene menos probabilidades de quedar embarazada. Hago referencia a él dado que en la serie nunca se hace explicita la existencia de un anticonceptivo efectivo (en este fic, será efectivo, pero en la vida real nada asegura que lo sea)

Spoilers (sin nombres esta vez):

-"¿Qué es lo que sacrificarás, Johannes? ¿Un mundo en el que tienes todo u otro en el que no te queda nada?"

-"Esto es imposible… tú ya no existes, pero aún así estás aquí ¿Cómo?"

-"Siempre hay una solución… sólo tenemos que buscar bien…"

-"Sabes que esto no será exactamente una reunión familiar ¿verdad?"


	19. Cap18: Medidas Desesperadas

¡Hola! Pues, aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo. Bien, debo decir que me sentí medio decepcionado por la cantidad de reviews del último capítulo (2) me bajó un poco las ganas de trabajar… en fin, si lo que incomodó fue las escenas Lemon, entonces les digo que sólo hubieron para ese capítulo: sí, me toman mucho tiempo (aparte que por ser la primera vez que las hago, a mi parecer, me salieron hasta las patas) y por eso no planeo hacer otra en lo que queda del fic. En fin, se me acaban las ideas, se me acaba el fic, se me acaban las vacaciones y… bueno, pues… no se puede hacer nada más que terminarla. Aquí tienen el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Si puedes ver a través de mi dolor…__"_-pensamiento de personajes, (_pues __dime ¿Algo anda mal en mi pecho?_)- nota del autor,** (Será acaso… ¿Qué ya no tengo alma?)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (* O será acaso que… ¿Ya no tengo un corazón?*) - efecto de sonido.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

**Cap 18: Medidas desesperadas…**

**Rizenbull: 5 de Noviembre de 1923**

Una deprimente y sombría figura se encontraba en la barra de un bar del pueblo de Rizenbull: apoyado sobre esta, con los ojos irritados y el aliento hediondo a cerveza, se encontraba Johannes Erhard Engel von Jungigen, vistiendo sus ropas de civil y llevando a cuestas una depresión tan grande que su sola presencia bastaba para transmitir malas vibras a todo el ambiente y el cantinero, pese a que el muchacho le había traído más plata al negocio que los borrachos habituales, ya lo quería fuera del local.

-¡Hey, niño! ¿Ya tuviste suficiente?

-No me jodas, viejo impotente: desde agosto pasado tengo diecinueve, así que, o me sirves otra copa…

-¿O qué?- pregunta el hombre, notablemente irritado por el insulto, enfrentando al descarado joven, quien también se irguió, quedando a la misma altura que el cantinero. Justo cuando todos creían que iba a correr sangre, una patada abre violentamente la puerta y una joven casi de la misma edad del buscapleitos y habría pasado por una de las tantas chicas que pasaban al local para sacar a rastras a su novio o hermano si su mano izquierda no fuera una pieza de automail. La morena mira en todas direcciones y termina dirigiendo una mirada seria al joven que se encuentra confrontando al cantinero. Johannes también la mira y, soltando un suspiro, se sienta…

-Disculpe mis modales ¿Podría tener la amabilidad de servirme otro trago?- el hombre mira al muchacho y sólo atina a obedecerle. Jane Fallwind, quien acababa de hacer su entrada triunfal a aquel antro de ebrios, se fue a sentar en el asiento al lado de su maestro.- Señor, traiga otra para la dama también.- luego, dirigiéndose a su aprendiz.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Un sujeto deprimido desde que despertó de su coma de mes y medio y no ha tenido tiempo de desahogarse… ¿Acaso creías que sería difícil?

-Buen punto… aunque ¿sabes? Definitivamente hubiera sido mejor permanecer en coma.- dice recordando todo lo acontecido desde aquel momento hasta ahora.

**-Flashback- Algún lugar – **

Caí en una profunda oscuridad. No veía nada: ni una luz, ni mis manos, ni mis pies, nada… pero sentía una paz interior muy regocijante… ¿Estaba muerto? Descarté esa idea cuando, aún en esa completa oscuridad, escuché la voz de mi padrino

**(Día 2 de Octubre de 1923)**

-Eres la última persona a la que quisiera escuchar ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Cómo? Yo debería preguntar eso

-A que te refieres…

-A que sólo estoy yo, en mi base principal…

-Hochmeister ¿Acaso se volvió loco?

-No, Vicky… parece alguna clase de conexión psió…-dejo de sentir la presencia de Sifridus y de escuchar las voces. De nuevo a la infinita oscuridad. Pensé entonces en aquel momento que Sifridus me hizo ver: la ejecución de mi hermano en una alejada calle de Munich. Sí, él lo había matado. Un disparo en el pecho y adiós a la joven vida de Maximilien Engel. Está demás decir que sentí ganas de acabarlo.

Entonces, volví a ver la luz… pero no en algún lugar que yo esperara:

**(Día 6 de Octubre de 1923)**

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- el techo rocoso denotaba lo que parecía ser un refugio subterráneo, pero una ventana me mostraba una amplia perspectiva aérea del desierto…- ¿Una montaña en el desierto?- una voz que conocía le llamó la atención.

-¿Sig? ¿Estás bien?- era Victoria, quien estaba a su lado. Este, la tomó frenéticamente del cuello.

-¿Victoria? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿QUÉ hago yo AQUÍ?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Sig? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Sig? ¿Acaso no reconoces a tu enemigo cuando lo ves?- ella negó con la cabeza y me muestra un espejo: ahí esta mi rostro, pero al ver mis manos me doy cuenta que no están los sellos.- ¿Los sellos? ¿Dónde están los sellos?

-¿Sellos? No me digas que tú eres… Johannes.- ahora es ella la que me toma de las solapas del uniforme nazi que viste mi cuerpo.- ¿Qué le has hecho a Sigismund?

-Eso quisiera saber… ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Ni idea, traeré al Hochmeister, estoy segura que…- entonces todo se volvió a poner negro. Sumido en la completa oscuridad ¿A que se debía esto? No lo entendía. El tiempo parecía pasar rápido y no sabía porqué… ¿Cuántos días estuve así? Realmente, no lo sé. La última visión que tuve fue de nuevo en el cuerpo de Sigismund: aparecí otra vez dentro de su cuerpo, sólo que esta vez estaba en una sala extraña, con símbolos alquimistas, cristianos, pre-cristianos y paganos en rededor del techo y un enorme círculo de transmutación en el suelo. Sifridus estaba allí y, a su lado, un vehículo raro, parecido a… ¡aquel avión cohete en el que Edward y Alphonse llegaron aquí!

**(Día 29 de Octubre de 1923)**

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

-Ah, ya llegaste. Demoraste 3 semanas y unos cuantos días en volver.

-¿3 semanas? ¿Cómo…?

-Disculpa si me equivoco, pero creo que estás en coma y tu alma rastreó a un receptor, en este caso, Sigismund, quien tiene parte de tu alma en su cuerpo.

-¿Es por eso que se parece a mi?

-Cerca… pero no. La verdadera razón es que el alma que hace que se parezca tanto a ti es de tu reflejo, un joven asesinado por Jack hace menos de 4 años….

-Markus… Lloyd…- vuelvo a mirar la nave-cohete- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con eso? ¿Vas a volver a nuestro mundo?

-No... Si lo hiciera, sufriría un destino igual o peor que el de Frau Dietlinde Eckhart. Eso pues, al igual que ella, ambos hemos sido "plagados" por los "guardianes de la puerta".- es entonces que puedo ver como el brazo de Sifridus se convierte en una masa negra para luego volver a tomar forma.- Sin embargo, nada detiene a Sigismund para que llegue allí y sirva para la creación de la nueva raza en nuestro mundo…

-Pero… si él…

-No, él no fue creado a base de los "guardianes": el fue creado a base de los "espíritus" que habitan dentro de la puerta, que viven en ese intervalo de tiempo y espacio.

-¿Los espíritus… de la puerta? ¿Acaso no son lo mismo?

-No… es lo mismo que yo vea a un hombre bien vestido en la puerta de una mansión: bien puede ser el dueño o bien el mayordomo, por lo que es muy fácil confundirlos. Un ejemplo es tu amigo Hughes.- vuelve a mirar a la nave y agrega.- Estoy creando una más… por si te interesa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que es hora que decidas, mí estimado ahijado: Cuando llegue el momento ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué salvarás?... o, lo que es mejor ¿Qué sacrificarás? ¿Un mundo en el que lo tienes todo u otro en el que no te queda nada?... Tú decides…

-¿Para que piensas enviarlo? ¿Para ayudar a tus locos amigos nazis?

-En parte… la verdad, no me importaría que perdiera el control y llegara a destruir el mundo…

-¿A que te refieres?

-En mi larga estadía en aquel túnel que divide nuestros mundos, aprendí una cosa: Ambos mundos poseen una existencia simbiótica, es decir, uno no existe sin el otro. Además, ambos mundos comparten, además de la identidad de sus habitantes, parte de su historia ¿Acaso no te contaron que aquí antes existía el cristianismo?

-Entonces, básicamente lo que quieres decirme es que… ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¿Cómo puedes si quiera amenazar con mandarnos a todos a la mierda?

-Simplemente, es una forma de ponerlos en jaque… a ti y a ese par de idiotas… sabes a quienes me refiero…Oh, por cierto: quiero probar cual es la velocidad de Sigismund para viajar a pie, creo que dejaré que se vaya a algún lugar…

-¿Dónde piensas enviarlo?

-Dejaré que su "corazón lo guíe", más exactamente, el corazón del que le dio su apariencia.- una idea aterradora me pasó por la cabeza.

-Winry…- acto seguido, todo volvió a ponerse negro., no sabía donde estaba. Todo el tiempo que pasó parecía tan solamente segundos… minutos… más no horas. Sólo el silencio y la soledad rodeaban mi mente y mi visión, hasta que empecé a escuchar una voz muy familiar: una chica gritaba asustada, decía que yo estaba convulsionando ¿Yo? ¡Pero si me sentía de lo más normal! Entonces, otra voz dijo que podría ser igual que el caso de Edward Elric… al escuchar ese nombre, también recordé a Winry, recordé el desierto, recordé a Sifridus…y por último, pude ver una última retrospectiva: estaba en medio de un vórtice dorado, flotando en medio de la nada; mis ropas estaban manchadas de sangre que salía de mi estómago y, poco a poco, estas iban desapareciendo por obra de unas pequeñas manos negras que también me arrancaron mis brazos. Fue cuando escuché la voz de Hughes que me di cuenta que recordé que ese fue el instante en que llegué a este mundo. El revivir esos recuerdos me dio tanto pánico que empecé a gritar, y no paré hasta que unas manos me tomaron de los hombros y la misma voz, que clamaba por ayuda para mí, me decía…

**(Día 30 de Octubre de 1923)**

-Johannes… tranquilo… todo está bien.- el aroma del shampoo que ella usaba la delató.

-Jane… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Jane!- dije abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas. Creí que nunca volvería a verla.

-Joha… digo, ma-maestro… tranquilícese, yo también lo extrañé, pe-pero…- entonces la solté.- Demonios, no nos vuelva a asustar así.

-Lo siento yo…- como respuesta, recibí un puñetazo de su mano izquierda.- Ouch ¿Y eso que…?

-Por desobedecer las órdenes del Comandante ¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¿En que estaba pensando?

-No lo tengo muy claro…

-Acaso no sabe cuan preocupados hemos estado por ti: estuviste casi un mes y medio en coma y convulsionaste anteayer y…- esas palabras me hicieron despertar: me levanté apresuradamente de la cama y, aún mareado por haber salido del coma y sin importarme que llevara una bata de hospital, empecé a buscar en el pequeño armario mis ropas. No me di cuenta que Jane me miraba con un rubor en su rostro debido a que había visto mi trasero desnudo. Mi preocupación era tal que me importó un bledo, aunque si me preocupaba el hecho que me viera cambiándome, pero la solución que propuse fue también muy poco ortodoxa.

-Podrías voltearte, por favor: quisiera cambiarme.

-Mejor pídeme que salga del cuarto.

-No, así podemos hablar.-ella se voltea y yo prosigo.- Nos vamos a Rizenbull esta tarde.

-¿Rizenbull? ¿Planeas tomarte unas vacaciones ahora?

-No, no es por eso. No me lo creerías si te lo contara, pero creo que Sifridus ha enviado a su último monstruo para allá ¿Tenemos gente en ese pueblo?- pregunté a la vez que metía mi camisa dentro de mi pantalón.

-Además de los hermanos Elric; Arzu y Mijaíl han ido para que la Srta. Rockbell le hiciera una revisión a los automails de este último ¿Acaso han enviado a esa cosa para acabar con los hermanos?

-Quién sabe ¿Tú lo viste, verdad? Era idéntico a mí.- Ella asiente mientras que me pongo mis zapatos y empiezo a hacer un cheque a nombre de quien creo me ha cuidado todo este tiempo.- Ve por tus cosas y nos vemos en una hora para tomar el tren de las 3 de la tarde: ya me contarás como me encontraron durante el viaje.- iba a salir y me topo con quien esperaba encontrarme.- Haus…

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Me voy, ya me siento bien, gracias…

-¿Desde cuando un paciente se da de alta así mismo? ¿Dónde crees que estamos?- lo miré seriamente y, tras soltar un suspiro, le dije…

-El cheque está sobre la gaveta.

-Que tengas un buen viaje.- me dijo el hombre, despachándome y mandando al cuerno el reglamento. Jane me acompañó hasta la entrada, donde discutimos temas referentes al viaje.

-¿Cómo haremos para el hospedaje?

-Le pediré el favor a los Elric o telefoneamos al cuartel antes de irnos.

-El Comandante podría relevarnos.

-El Comandante entenderá que lo hacemos por el bien de la nación.

-¿Cómo sabes que estará allí?

-Te lo explicaré en el tren. Ahora, ve por tus cosas y nos vemos en una hora.- Y así fue: tras tomar el tren de las 3 de la tarde hacía Rizenbull, sin habérselo comunicado al Comandante o a la Teniente Coronel Mustang, le conté a Jane acerca de lo sucedido: mis sueños, mis conversaciones con Sifridus vía Sigismund… obviamente no me creía al principio, pero luego dejo abierta la posibilidad de creerme. Además, ella también me contó sobre mi rescate de aquel lugar donde me encontraron medio muerto.

-Te lo juro, hasta un cadáver habría parecido más vivo que tu cuando te encontramos: tenías esas líneas rojas tan remarcadas que contrastaban con tu piel que, en ese momento, estaba pálida. Habías perdido una gran cantidad de sangre y Haus recogió un poco para analizarla.

-¿Con qué arma atacaste a Sigismund?

-Use el rayo a reacción, pero le había apuntado a Victoria: el infeliz la empujó y terminó sin mano. Su regeneración parecía actuar lentamente sobre su herida.

-Era de esperarse. Técnicamente, redujiste sus células a un nivel micromolecular.

-Me halaga, señor.- bromeó la chica.

-¿Con quienes fuiste?

-El Comandante, el Tnte. Coronel Armstrong, Havoc, Arzu, Haus y otros 30 soldados.

-¿El comandante escuchó algo de lo que dije?

-Sólo las últimas partes: parecía sorprendido, dijo que reconocía la voz con la que hablabas.

-Ya veo… ¿Algo extraño me pasó mientras tanto? Digo, además de las líneas rojas…

-Esas líneas rojas, Haus reconoció las formas que tomaban: eran idénticas a las usadas en los experimentos para la creación de piedra roja… creo que le llamaban gran arcano o algo por el estilo. Cuando tocamos tu espalda, parecía como si tuvieras tumores en los omóplatos y tus irises se habían apoderado de tus ojos, que estaban de un color verde intenso. Por último, tus dientes habían tomado un poco de filo.

-Ya veo… pero hay algo que no entiendo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Porqué tenían que abrir mi boca y verme los dientes?

-Fue una broma de Arzu: quería que te hiciera el RCP

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Claro que no: no era necesario. Pero sólo de esa manera nos dimos cuenta de tus cambios en las muelas.

-Jeje por su puesto…- en ese momento, mientras el tren empezaba su camino hacía Rizenbull, yo oraba para no llegar demasiado tarde y para que mis temores no se hicieran realidad.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la joven a su superior al ver que este no reaccionaba a sus llamados- ¿Estás soñando despierto?

-Creo que sí… no me siento muy bien que digamos.

-Te llevaré al hotel para que descanses.- la chica saca unos cuantos billetes y paga las bebidas de ambos. Al salir de la cantina los sorprende el cielo nublado de las 6:45 PM. Las nubes se arremolinaban y el rumor de los truenos empezaba a oírse por lo alto de ellas.

-Parece que va a llover…- murmuró Johannes quien no pudo sostener la mirada en el cielo mucho tiempo y, ayudado por su aprendiz, fue conducido hacía el hotel en donde se hospedaban Arzu y Mijaíl, quienes precisamente se encontraban hablando del ebrio…

-¿Crees que Johannes se encuentre bien?- preguntó Mijail, quien lucía un par de ojos de vidrio en sus cuencas vacías y automails por brazos.

-Está con Jane ¿Verdad?- respondió la albina a la par que se peinaba.

-Creo que sí

-Entonces estará bien: esa chica es más joven que yo, pero es tan sabia como mi abuela. Sí hay algo que le ha enseñado su dura vida es que no importa que tan mal te vaya, nunca hay que desistir.

-Sí, pero… esto es un poco más… terrible.- se expresó con preocupación el invidente, mientras recordaba el momento en que se encontraron con Johannes… o quien creían que era…

**-Flashback-**

-Bien, fue casi una semana de viaje en tren pero por fin llegamos a la cuna de los hermanos Elric: Rizenbull.- dijo Arzu entusiasmada.- Ahora… ¿Para que se supone que vinimos aquí?

-Hemos estado aquí hace 2 días y hablas como si recién hubiéramos llegado.- le dijo el ciego a su pareja.

-Conociéndote, si fuera por ti, iríamos directo a la casa de la Srta. Rockbell, haríamos que te revisaran y el mismo día regresaríamos a Central ¿Acaso no quieres estar un tiempo al aire libre, sin preocupaciones y contemplando este hermoso paisaje? Y ¿Hasta cuando piensas llevar esa falcata contigo?- pregunta señalando el arma que Mijaíl lleva ceñida a la cintura.

-¡Oh, sí! Me encantaría ver el hermoso paisaje…si pudieras devolverme mis ojos estaría bien…- le dice con cierto enojo por la broma cruel.

-Tranquila, cariño: yo seré tus ojos por lo que te queda de vida, así que puedes confiar en mí.

-Maldita sea…

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, vayamos donde la señorita Rockbell.

-Ya veo: estás ansioso por ver los pechos de tu mecánica.- Mijaíl siente como si algo le fuera a estallar si escucha otro chiste acerca de visión u ojos.-No es justo, yo los tengo tan grandes como ella…

-Me consta, pero deja de hacer esos chistes si no quieres que te tiña el pelo de rojo con tu propia sangre.

-¡Quiero verlo!- Mijaíl sale corriendo a ciegas, abrumado por la crueldad de la chica.-¡Hey! ¡Está bien, me pasé de lista! ¡Mijaíl, lo sientoooooo!- una hora después, de la cual quince minutos fueron invertidos en sacar al joven veterano de una zanja a la que había caído, llegaron a la casa de la familia Rockbell… solo para ser recibidos por Alphonse quien había terminado de almorzar y se dirigía a pasar el rato a casa de su hermano.

-Oh, Srta. Mendelsen y Sr. Alexanderson, bienvenidos ¿Buscan a Winry?

-Pues… sí.

-Me temo que se pasaron una casa: ahora ella vive con mi hermano.

-Wow ¿Sí? De verás se tomo en serio la receta de Haus ¿eh? Jejeje- le recuerda la chica.

-Pues, supongo que sí. Apropósito ¿Han visto a un par de gatos?

-Al único que he visto es a ese de allí.- le dice Arzu señalándole una de las esculturas del muchacho, quien se da una palmada en la cabeza pero no por la broma de la chica…

-Gracias… pero eso es una zarigüeya _"¿Porqué todo el mundo lo confunde con un gato?"_

-¿Era una zarigüeya?- ella mira un poco raro al artista pero en vez de herir más los sentimientos de los seres vivientes que se encuentran a su alrededor, la chica pregunta.- ¿Cómo son tus gatos?

-¿Una gata de pelaje amarillo y ojos azules y otro con un amarillo parecido al dorado y ojos del mismo color?

-Mmmmm… No, no los he visto ¿Tu los has visto Mijaíl? ¿Mijaíl?

-Por favor, pégame un tiro si ella vuelve a hacer esa clase de chistes crueles.- le pide el joven a Alphonse, a la vez que le pone una pistola en las manos.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Alphonse se ofrece a acompañarlos hasta la casa de su hermano y estos aceptan. Tras una pequeña caminata y arreglar la venta de algunas esculturas, llegan a la casa de Edward. Es precisamente el alquimista el que abre la puerta.

-¡Hola, Sr. Elric! Cuanto tiempo sin verlo ¿Me recuerda?

-Claro, la Srta. Arzu y Mijaíl.

-Así es. Y dígame – la chica le susurra al oído al mayor de los Elric- ¿Qué tan placenteros son los pechos de su mecánica?- los tres hombres miran en silencio a la chica y Edward, conteniendo un rubor fuerte en sus mejillas, solo atinó a responder con cierta molestia…

-Haré de cuenta como que no escuché nada…

-¿Quién es, Ed?- la chica reconoce a los invitados.- ¡Hola! Los estábamos esperando hace 2 días. Me sorprende verlos recién ahora ¿Dónde estaban?

-Disfrutando del pueblo. Ya sabes como es este muchacho: todo es trabajo, nunca tiene tiempo para divertirse ni relajarse, pese a que como militar es un completo inútil porque no puede ver nada.

-Apunta a la cabeza y no vaciles, Alphonse.- le dice Mijaíl al alquimista, pues ya estaba al borde del colapso por todas las bromas crueles de su pareja. Arzu se apresura a quitarle el arma y guardársela.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí. Por favor, no bromees con tu vida, Mijaíl.

-Bueno ¿quieren pasar a tomar algo antes de la revisión?

-Gracias, pero acabábamos de almorzar antes de venir por aquí, así que le dejaré a su paciente y, si me disculpa, le robaré un rato a su novio.- dice tomando a Edward de la mano y jalándolo hacía la entrada de la puerta. Winry hace un puchero ante la broma de Arzu y esta la tranquiliza.- no hay problema, todo esta bien, solo lo quiero para hablar un rato, te lo devolveré entero… aunque creo que con él no me bastará….- y toma a Alphonse y empieza a dirigirse de vuelta al camino de tierra por donde vinieron.

-¿Eh? ¡Hey! ¿Y yo porqué? ¿A dónde vamos?

-A caminar por ahí y a hablar de negocios.- luego se dirige a Winry.- te los devolveré en un par de horas, cuando me harte de ellos.- la mecánica mira como la albina se lleva a los hermanos y luego se dirige al Teniente Alexanderson.

-¿Siempre es así?

-Ya me acostumbré.- le dice con una cara larga

-Bien, sería mejor empezar ahora.- la chica hace un ademán al muchacho para que la acompañe, pero este empieza a tantear con las manos.- Ups, lo siento. Espera un momento.- la chica se mete un rato a un armario y saca un bastón.- Toma: es una antigüedad que Edward adquirió en su viaje.

-Gracias. Disculpe las molestias: suelo traer mi bastón, pero esta vez lo olvide en el hotel.- el militar sigue a la chica, quien lo lleva hasta su taller en la azotea de la casa. Una vez allí, la joven empieza a trabajar en la manutención de los brazos de Mijaíl. El mantenimiento se realizo con toda tranquilidad, en relativo silencio; pero Winry estaba intrigada por las cicatrices del cuerpo del muchacho: para la manutención, tuvo que quitarse la camisa que llevaba, demostrando un torso lleno de cicatrices de diversas armas. Ya cuando iban a acabar con la manutención, ella se atreve a preguntar.

-Eh… Mijaíl: Esas heridas ¿son de…?

-¿Drachma? Sí, es verdad. Muchas son del día en que destruyeron mi ciudad y otras son de las batallas que libré en el país vecino, tras unirme a las tropas Amestritas.

-¿Te uniste al ejercito que enviamos a tomar Drachma?

-¿Qué más podía hacer? En Deep White Mountain tenía a mis padres, tres hermanos, cinco tíos y tías, así como quince primos… y todos fueron asesinados en un solo día. La familia Alexanderson pasó a reducirse a un único miembro vivo: yo.

-Lo siento, no sabía que eso hubiera ocurrido.- el joven continuó…

-El responsable de eso fue un Kazokai apellidado Haakonson, cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Al parecer mi familia por parte de Drachma tenía problemas con ese clan. No quisiera darte detalles de cómo fue el encontrarlo y matarlo, pues técnicamente fue como convertirme en una bestia sedienta de sangre. Arzu y Jane me sacaron de ese infierno.

-Debe ser triste no tener a ningún familiar cerca. Perdí a mis padres en Ishbal, pero me quedaba a la abuela. Aún así, entiendo ese vacío que sentiste.

-Sí, es terrible. Pero por otro lado me da motivos para seguir adelante y llevar un plan de vida.

-¿Plan de vida?

-Ya sabes: ganarme el pan, salir adelante… ahora que estoy discapacitado sólo podré recibir mi pensión como veterano de guerra, así que por dinero no debo preocuparme.

-Entonces…

-Sí, lo siguiente es perpetuar la casa Alexanderson: quizás 4 o 5 hijos estarían bien para empezar- Winry se quedó muda

_-"¿cuatro o cinco? ¿¡Para empezar! ¿Con cuantos terminarían? Y yo que creía que si tenía hijos con Edward dos o tres serían demasiados y, hablando de eso,… aún no le he dicho que no he… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? No es el momento…"_- aún así, la pregunta se escapó de la boca de la chica.- Disculpa, pero ¿A que te refieres con "para empezar"?- _"Rayos ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_

-¿Eh? Bueno, pues en mi familia era común tener varios hijos, por ejemplo: mi padre era el tercero de nueve hermanos.

-¿nu-nu-nueve?

-Sí, aunque claro, sólo sobrevivieron cinco a los duros inviernos del norte.

-Eso explica lo de tener muchos hijos. Pero si vives aquí, por Rizenbull, no habría necesidad de tener tantos niños.

-Mi problema no es la manutención, sino la necesidad de devolverle la vida a mi familia, aunque más que un problema, es una motivación.- dice tranquilamente el joven.- Sí, sé que muchos hombres no buscarían esto en la vida, pero creo firmemente que es un buen camino a seguir… además que, de esa manera, quizás logre calmar la actitud de Arzu jejejeje…

-¿Arzu? Entonces es con ella con quien quieres…

-Ups… lo siento, no le digas que dije eso.

-Tienes mi palabra.- la chica termina de hacer unos ajustes- listo, ahora sólo hay que reconectar los nervios de ambos brazos.

-¿Va ha doler?

-Solo demasiado…- dijo la chica a la vez que jalaba ambas palancas y Mijaíl sentía la muerte en vida una vez más. Tras su dolorosa reparación, Mijaíl se sintió óptimo para irse.- déjame acompañarte, después de todo, sería muy peligroso para ti andar en sólo en esas condiciones, además que no conoces el pueblo.-el joven acepto agradecido y ambos empezaron el camino de regreso al pueblo. Iban por el camino de tierra, cuando Winry vislumbró a lo lejos una silueta conocida; el Alexanderson, por su parte, sólo pareció sorprendido cuando la rubia dijo…-Hey, Mijaíl, es Johannes ¿Vino con ustedes?- dijo mientras hacía señas con el brazo, como quien saludaba al muchacho desde lejos.

-No… dijo que iba a llegar hoy día, junto con Jane. Al parecer tenía que hablar algo con Edward.- respondió el invidente.- ¿Cómo está vestido?

-Ummm… algo raro: está vestido de negro y rojo oscuro y lleva un sobretodo que me dificulta ver su ropa.

-¿Lleva algo distintivo? ¿En la mano, por ejemplo? ¿Cómo está caminando?

-Lleva guantes, camina despacio y con los ojos cerrados, también parece estar murmurando algo… No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- la chica se da cuenta que el muchacho está cada vez más cerca.- Hey, vamos a saludarlo. A lo mejor quiera pasar a…- entonces, Mijaíl escucha algo en las pisadas del muchacho que no le dan buena espina.

-¡Espera!- la chica se para en seco ante el grito del soldado.- Ese no es Johannes.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-En primer lugar, sus pisadas son diferentes y, por último, él nunca anhelaría a la mujer de su maestro…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que anhelar a la mujer de…?

-Él está murmurando: "Winry… mi dulce Winry…"- la chica queda helada por esa revelación, pero entonces recuerda como la llamaba Markus cuando este vivía y Edward estaba a Dios sabe cuantos mega kilómetros de distancia. Eso y la enorme semejanza que había entre Johannes y él, era lo que le aterraba: era como si él, Markus Lloyd, hubiera resucitado.

-Sólo una pregunta más…- dice el invidente, sujetando la empuñadura de su falcata y sintiendo que su corazón está por salirse por su garganta,- ¿De que color son sus ojos?- ella no puede verlos pues los tiene cerrados, sin embargo, decide intentar llamar la atención del mismo, llamándolo por su nombre.

-Markus…- en ese instante, el joven muestra dos ojos azules que ella reconoce al instante y que la dejan sin habla…sólo atina a murmurar.- Azules…- en el acto, Mijaíl salta sobre el sujeto en cuestión, listo para desenfundar su falcata y preparado para matarlo o morir en el intento. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como la hoja de su falcata cortaba la piel pero parecía haber encontrado metal puro en lugar de músculos y tendones bajo la epidermis. Entendió entonces, aunque no podía ver, que el desgraciado acababa de parar su fortísimo golpe con apenas su mano derecha.

-¿Pero como es que…?- entonces empezó a sentir que algo apretaba la hoja de su arma: el monstruo estaba cogiéndola con los dedos y la doblaba para intentar romperla. Entendió que la fuerza que ejercía era demasiada y que sí sería capaz de destruir su arma, así que retiró está del brazo de su oponente e interponiéndose entre la chica y el mismo.- Este sujeto no es normal…- por su parte, Winry estaba aterrada.

-Habías muerto… se supone que tu cuerpo reposa aquí en Rizenbull desde hace ya casi 3 años. Esto… esto es imposible… tú ya no existes, pero aún así estás aquí ¿Cómo?...

-Señorita, este no es el momento. Por favor, aléjese antes de que todo empeore.- pero ella, en un último intento por obtener respuesta, le gritó al joven…

- ¿¡Qué te han hecho! ¿¡En que te han convertido!- para sorpresa de ambos, el aludido respondió…

-En un monstruo… que sólo quiere…- antes de que llegara a acabar, se escucha el metal entrando por el cráneo y la sangre saliendo a chorros por la frente… y aunque Mijaíl no ve nada, sabe que lo refuerzos acaban de llegar.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Un trueno, el rayo que le siguió a este y el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre la ventana llamaron la atención del muchacho y lo sacaron de sus recuerdos

-¿Habrán llegado ya?

-No lo sé, pero espero que se sepan proteger de esta lluvia… bueno, como ya te dije, si Jane está con él, entonces seguro que está bien.- le respondió su compañera mientras se aproximaba a la ventana para ver como el agua nublaba la visión.

En el mismo pueblo, a algunos kilómetros de allí, Edward Elric miraba hacía el camino, ahora húmedo por la sorpresiva lluvia. No hablaba, al igual que su mecánica, quien le estaba haciendo su revisión semanal ¿De que hubieran hablado? ¿De el hecho de que su ex novio "revivió de entre los muertos" y fue directo a Rizenbull para verla? Bueno, si uno se ponía a pensarlo bien, ese sería el tema más extraordinario del día y, por ende, el que más daría de que hablar… pero eso no era, precisamente, lo que tenía preocupado a Edward…

**-Flashback-**

La Tnte. Arzu Mendelssen se llevaba a los hermanos Elric a rastras de la casa de estos, por motivos desconocidos. Finalmente, Edward la enfrentó…

-¡Tnte. Mendelssen! Entiendo que sea muy bromista, pero quisiera saber que…- la mujer interrumpió al mayor de los hermanos y habló fuerte y claro.

-Tengo noticias sobre los Athanatoi.

-Soy todo oídos…- respondió Edward con un tono de voz suave

-Pues, la verdad…- y les explicó toda la información que tenía: la creación de un último Athanatoi, el coma de Johannes y la "transformación" que este sufrió durante el combate.

-¿Y se podría saber como es que no nos hemos enterado de eso que pasó hace ya casi 2 meses?

-No queríamos importunar a nadie. Aparte, no era tan grave como para preocuparse.

-Como sea ¿Hay algún rastro para poder localizar a ese Athanatoi?

-No tiene los sellos en las manos, sus ojos son azules y, técnicamente, no habla... demasiado.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda que digamos.- dice Alphonse.- a menos que podamos hablar con Johannes, nosotros no…

-¡Hey! ¡Edward! ¡Alphonse!

-Hablando de Johannes… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás de vacaciones en una situación como esta? ¿Y que planeas trayendo a Jane?- pregunta Arzu dándole codazos en un costado, para que luego el alquimista le pellizque las mejillas…-¡Auuuu!

-Deja esas bromas ¡Nos cansan a todo el mundo!

-Lo fiento, lo fiento ¡ahora fueltame!- Johannes obedeció.- precisamente estábamos hablando de ti y tu gemelo.

-¿Lo han visto?

-¿Está aquí?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No me lo creerán, pero… - y explica todo lo que aconteció mientras él estaba en coma.- ¿Entienden?

-Sí, pero apenas te lo puedo creer.

-Me importa un bledo si me crees. La cuestión es que un ser con el alma del ex novio de tu novia se dirige hacía acá y va ha…- una piedra golpea la cabeza del militar.- ¡AUCH! ¿Quién fue el gracioso?- un granjero aparece de un lado del camino, parecía sumamente enfadado.

-Mira quien habla, miserable ¡Págame por mi toro!

-¿Tu toro? ¿Yo que le hice a tu toro?

-¡Lo descuartizaste, maldito! ¡No te hagas el boludo conmigo! ¡Mi hijo vio cuando lo hiciste pedazos!- un niño de unos 12 años aparece en escena. Johannes y Arzu se acercan a él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Adler

-Bien, Adler… ¿Este hombre fue quien mató a tu toro?- el niño solo asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Acaso iba vestido de esta forma?- el niño negó con la cabeza.- ¿De que color vestía?

-Negro, señorita… y algo de rojo…- todos lo miran perplejos.

-Solo una cosa más… ¿Recuerdas de que color eran sus ojos?

-Azules…- el rostro de Arzu se contrae en una mueca de miedo: el solo hecho de pensar que "esa cosa" se dirigía hacía Mijaíl y Winry le atemorizaba. Se alejó del niño y se volvió hacía los demás.

-¡Maldición! ¡Debe estar cerca de tu casa!- Le gritó a Edward.

-No llegaremos a tiempo… a menos que ¡Alphonse!- el menor de los Elric se adelanto a la orden de su hermano y creó 2 aves de cerámica y tierra medianas.

-Suban a bordo.- Arzu y Jane se subieron sobre las aves, mientras Johannes se sujetaba de la pata izquierda de una, Edward de la derecha de la otra ave y Alphonse iba en medio de ellos, sujetándose a las dos garras libres. En poco tiempo llegaron al lugar, justo cuando Mijaíl trataba de frenar el avance del Athanatoi. Edward es el primero en saltar, convertir su brazo de automail en una espada y atravesarle el cráneo. El Elric notó que la cabeza había resultado ser más difícil de atravesar que la de un humano común, casi como si la masa cerebral fuera más densa. La regeneración de la masa encefálica empieza a derruir la espada, por lo que Ed se ve obligado a sacar la espada. Entonces, las 2 aves de Alphonse, sin sus pasajeros, se estrellan contra el Athanatoi a la vez que Johannes le lanza 3 cuchillas explosivas, Arzu vacía todo un cargador de su pistola de bolsillo sobre él y Jane le lanza un rayo de reacción. Sin embargo, Sigismund, que recibió todos los golpes y los soportó, logró contener entre sus manos aquel componente reactivo.

-Imposible…-murmuró la chica, sorprendida por lo que veía: con un gesto de dolor, Sigismund contenía con sus manos aquel rayo, que iba quemando y desintegrando periódicamente centímetros de guante, piel y carne que habían en sus manos. Finalmente, tras canalizarlo, lo lanzo hacía el cielo, donde atravesaría nubes enteras hasta llegar al infinito y desintegrarse por la falta de energía. Tras el brutal ataque, el Athanatoi se volvió a sus agresores y preguntó…

-¿Dónde estoy?- como nadie se atrevía a responder, Winry lo hizo.

-Rizenbull.- El aludido voltea y mira a Winry con curiosidad.- ¿Markus?- pregunta la chica creyendo que la reconoció, aunque, sin embargo, la respuesta es otra.

-El sujeto en cuestión "Markus Lloyd" fue una de las piedras angulares para la creación de mí, el primer "Megas Athanatoi", Sigismund Wehwalt. Cualquier recuerdo que él posea esta ligado únicamente a su subconsciente, el cual comparte con el de la segunda piedra angular, cuya personalidad rige sobre mí ser y mi alma, la cual es "Malakías Mandorf".- Winry lo mira decepcionada, pero con una extraña sensación de alivio. El Athanatoi voltea hacia los otros y anuncia.- pese a que tengo autonomía, no deseo pelear ahora. Digamos que mi "Maestro" es un pobre diablo que me envió aquí solo para darles el susto de sus vidas… ¡Oh! Y también para darles un mensaje: En un mes erradicaré a todos los que osen desafiarme… tanto "aquí"… como "allá"- Johannes entiende que quiso decir con eso, pero antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo, Sigismund sale corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, directo a un maizal, donde se le pierde de vista… nadie lo volvería a ver jamás. Pasado el peligro, Ed se dirige a su novia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias por preguntar ¡Aaaah!- la chica lanza un grito de horror mientras le dirige un derechazo al rostro del alquimista.- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi precioso Automail? ¿Acaso no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo pasé para hacerlo tan resistente que incluso pudo resistirte cuando te enfrentaste a Jack y también…?- y así continuó quejándose por la enorme rajadura que, como explicaría Arzu, fue ocasionada por la presión de la sangre, masa encefálica y materia viva en la cabeza de Sigismund.

-Podría ayudarte a mejorarlo: algunos de mis pacientes que trabajaban con eso me dieron unos tips sobre aleaciones que podría usar con mis utensilios.

-¿De verdad? ¡Excelente! Ed, dame tu brazo.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Aquí?- la chica no quiere perder más el tiempo, así que le aplica una llave a Edward que lo deja en el suelo, para luego sacarle el brazo de manera manual… no es necesario decir que le dolió terriblemente al joven.

-Gracias, cariño. Ahora, dime Arzu como…- y mientras Arzu, Winry, Mijaíl y Alphonse se dirigían a la casa de Edward, este último era observado por Johannes y Jane, que lo contemplaban parados a su lado.

-Debió doler mucho ¿No crees?- pregunta Jane.

-Sí, así parece por su expresión de infinito sufrimiento. Apropósito ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

-Lo siento, a veces se me sale.- Edward interrumpe la conversación…

-¿Podrían dejar de hartarme la paciencia y decirme que cuernos hacen aquí?

-Por esa cosa.- le explica el alquimista, sentándose a su lado.- Te parecerá raro… pero sé para que fue creada, cual es su propósito y, más importante, a donde va a ir.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas?

-Si te dijera que fue porque mientras estuve en coma durante 3 semanas y media tuve una conexión psiónica con esa cosa que fue hecha en parte a base de mi sangre y algo de materia viva de mi cuerpo y así pude descubrir todo el plan de Sifridus, entonces ¿Me creerías?

-No…

-Entonces no preguntes. El caso es que Sifridus creó a Sigismund con la intención de enviarla a mi mundo, como una clase de refuerzo para los Nazis.- Edward se paro de golpe, apoyándose con su único brazo.

-¿Qué? Pero ¡Eso es imposible! Cualquier cosa creada con alquimia en este mundo es destruida en el camino o muere al llegar allí...

-Al parecer no todas: el desgraciado logró encontrar la manera de darle inmunidad a su creación. Al parecer, no sólo juntó materia viva, cuerpos humanos, embriones, piedra roja y guardianes de la puerta: según él, también uso a los "espíritus" que habitan en ella.

-¿Espíritus? En aquella puerta residen únicamente las almas de las personas que han muerto ¿Acaso él…?

-Parece que él es un gran contenedor de ellas. Los guardianes son energía que toman la forma de individuos para reclamar "el peaje" para pasar a través de esa puerta, pero los espíritus son entidades diferentes.- Edward sonríe levemente

-jajaja… Parece que, al final, Sifridus no se diferencia mucho de un homúnculo. Creo que se como podemos ganar.

-Pero eso no es todo…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Volviendo al tema principal: Sifridus tiene creados dos aviones-cohete, ideales para el viaje por tiempo y espacio: En uno planea mandar a Sigismund.

-¿Y el otro?- Johannes lo mira con miedo, pero como si una silenciosa suplica saliera de sus labios. Edward parece entender su petición y niega con la cabeza.- No, no, no, no…

-Me es difícil admitirlo, pero no puedo regresar.

-¿Porqué razón?

-A diferencia de Sigismund… yo no soy inmune: tengo el alma de alguien ajeno a mi persona dentro de mi cuerpo, pero, a diferencia de Sigismund, no fui concebido con "él".

-¿"Él"? ¿A quien te refieres?

-Cuando estaba moribundo, allí, en medio de esa luz infinita, alguien me hablo... me dio una nueva oportunidad… me ofreció su mano para ayudarme. No fui concebido junto con él, pero cuando entró por la herida en mi cuerpo para complementar mi alma y dejarme vivir, me convertí en lo que soy ahora.

-¿Quién es?

-A lo mejor lo conozcas… se llamaba Maes Hughes.- tanto Jane como Edward estaban completamente sorprendidos.

-Johannes… dime ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Porque, francamente…- entonces Hughes se apresura a responder.

**-"Lo siento, pero no es ninguna clase de broma"- ** soltó Johannes a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban amarillos, como los del difunto.- **"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ed…"**

-Deja esa broma barata, Johannes ¿Porqué vienes a meter a Hughes en esto?

**-"Jajajaja tu escepticismo no me sorprende. Pero es verdad, en estos momentos, comparto un cuerpo con tu joven aprendiz ¿Recuerdas a Nina Tucker, la actual Athanatoi? Ella puede modular la voz de las almas que residen en su cuerpo, como Lygmante Endriukaitis, o las de las personas que ha consumido, como Allan Redfield… tu estuviste ahí ¿Recuerdas?"** (N/T: quien no recuerde, consulte el capitulo 14 "Confrontación")

-Rayos… es cierto.- Edward se sujeta la cabeza mientras trata de formular alguna explicación para ese suceso, mientras que Jane, por otro lado, le pregunta al espíritu de Hughes.

-Todos aquí te conocemos ¿Porqué nunca te revelaste como tal?

-**"Bien… creí que sería mejor hacerlo luego de solucionar todo este lío. Pero parece que no pude contenerme, que te puedo decir, mi presencia es indispensable"**

-¿Tu familia sabe de esto? ¿Acaso piensas decirles de la nada, a tu esposa y a tu hija, que has "vuelto a la vida"?

**-"Pues… no. Definitivamente me gustaría hacerlo, sabes. Hay veces que quisiera besar a mi esposa y tener a mi hija sobre mi regazo y abrazarla como si fuera un osito de felpa… pero luego me miro en el espejo y me doy cuenta que, pese a que estoy aquí, técnicamente "vivo", sigo muerto para ellas."**

-Hughes…- el silencio reina sobre los tres alquimistas durante un par de minutos. Entonces, Edward le propone algo.- ¿Has pensado en despedirte de ellas?

-**"¿Perdón?"**

-Ya sabes: Envy te asesinó y ni siquiera pudiste decirle adiós a tu familia adecuadamente.

-**"Pues… más que eso estaba pensando en la manera de obtener otro cuerpo. Pero, como todo ser, mi tiempo expiró hace ya muchos años: hacer eso, sería contranatural. Es una buena idea Edward... pero, dejando de lado el tema, quiero hablarte de algo que Johannes teme preguntarte…"**

-Ya dije que…

**-"¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar que Alphonse vuelva al mundo de Johannes?"**

-¿Alphonse? ¿Porqué él?

**-"Porqué tú no puedes: hay alguien que te quiere aquí y tú también dependes de ella; de otro lado, si nosotros vamos, moriremos; pero Al, él no tiene nada que perder y podría ganar mucho…"**

-No… no podría… Sé que viste por las memorias de Johannes a Constance y su relación con Al, pero hay algo que sólo yo y Alphonse sabemos: Ella, al igual que su madre, también padece tuberculosis y su estado, el día que partimos, había empezado a decaer como consecuencia del invierno en los Cárpatos.- Jane miraba en silencio como la mirada de su maestro se tornaba pesada y algo dubitativa, como tratando de buscar más opciones en un lugar donde todos los trucos ya se habían probado. Entonces, las pupilas del Engel se tornaban azul verdosas, mientras que su rostro adquiría un aire de impotencia y se dejaba caer en la hierba.

-Maestro ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sabes… sí yo pudiera, volvería.- estas palabras dejaron paralizada a Jane pero, por alguna razón, apenas mellaron la fría mirada del Elric. Johannes miró a su aprendiz y luego desvió su mirada hacía Edward de nuevo.- Es cierto, no me queda a nadie… salvo una persona. Le prometí a ella que la iría a buscar cuando nuestros perseguidores se cansaran de nosotros y la edad me lo permitiera. Pero… ahora…- el muchacho se pasa los dedos sobre sus cabellos y luego se pone el pulgar en la barbilla, pensando en lo que podría hacer.

-¿Porqué no puedes volver? ¿Acaso no va a ir también Sigismund?

-**"Ya te lo dijimos: a diferencia de mi, que me uní a Johannes cuando este estaba muriéndose, Sigismund nació con el alma parcialmente mezclada de ambos, Malakías y Márkus. Lo menos que le puede pasar es que sus almas se combinen y creen una nueva alma dentro de su mismo cuerpo… en cuanto a nosotros, lo más seguro que nos ocurrirá si tratamos de viajar es que mi alma sea arrancada del cuerpo de Johannes y él muera apenas llegue a su mundo."**

-¿Es una posibilidad?

-**"Más que eso… es una realidad… Y eso no es lo peor de todo: resulta que ambos mundos poseen una existencia simbiótica, es decir, que si uno de ellos llega a ser destruido…"**- Edward saca una rapida conclusión acerca de la información que le brindó Hughes…

-No… él no podría…

**-"Puede… y créeme, si es posible, dejará que ocurra: mandará un ser capaz de usar alquimia a ese mundo y, evidentemente, lo terminará destruyendo…"**-Todo vuelve al silencio y Johannes se dirige esta vez a su aprendiz.- lamento que estés aburriéndote aquí Jane.

-No, señor, no es ningún inconveniente. Apropósito, quisiera informarle acerca del caso de Nina Tucker.- Edward parece tomar atención al tema.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

-Pues… parece que se ha separado de los Athanatoi.- le informa la chica

-Era de esperarse luego de la muerte de Jack ¿Qué harán con ella?

-Exterminarla: nuestro seguimiento de ella es exhaustivo, según deducciones nuestras, puede que se esté dirigiendo a buscar a su padre.- le comunica Johannes.

-Shou…Tucker ¿Qué crees que haga con él? Dudo que le guarde resentimiento.

-A lo mejor Lygamante lo busca para algo en especial. Alphonse parece llevarse bien con ella, deberé preguntarle si tiene alguna idea.

-¿Cómo piensas matarla? Ya trataste y te has dado cuenta que es técnicamente inmune a nuestras armas.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.- Edward se para.- ¿Ed?

-No… creo que hay otra forma… ¿Cuándo vas a ir?

-Mañana por la mañana salgo para allá: es un pueblo al oeste, a dos días y medio de aquí ¿Acaso piensas…?

-No… pero creo que sé como derrotarla. Dependiendo del resultado de esta misión, veré si es posible deshacernos de Sifridus y evitar que Sigismund abandone este mundo con vida.- Johannes mira, incrédulo, como el muchacho se levanta y da media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa.- No quiero irme, Johannes. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo me siento a gusto con mi vida… pero si lo requiere la situación o si por alguna manera ocurre algo, quiero que tú cuides de mis seres queridos ¿entendiste?- el aludido lo mira y desea que se lo trague la tierra: no tiene palabras con que poder responderle a su maestro.

-Lamento venir hasta aquí solo para ponerte entre la espada y la pared. Me avergüenza que solo puedan ser tú o Alphonse quienes puedan salvar a mi mundo, a mi tierra de origen… la verdad, si yo pudiera…

-No nos engañes, Johannes…-le interrumpió el mayor de los Elric a la vez que lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila.- ambos sabemos que no lo harías…- el joven sintió su orgullo herido, pero, en el fondo, sabia que Edward tenía razón: ni por todo el dinero del mundo y ni aunque su joven hermana se encontrara allí, sola en aquel mundo, el volvería a su tierra. Eso era, en esencia, lo que le molestaba y lo que, por consiguiente, lo hacía sentir como la peor basura egoísta que haya existido jamás. Y así dejó Edward a los dos militares, a un Johannes devastado por la impotencia y conciente de su propia inutilidad, y a una Jane que solo podía imaginarse el conflicto de intereses que se libraba en el interior de la mente de su maestro.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Un fuerte dolor en el brazo le despertó, seguido de un grito que no era el suyo…

-¡EEEEEEEEDWARD! ¡La reparación está lista!- el dolor recorre su cuerpo por completo y vuelve a la realidad: ante él, la nueva cubierta de su ante brazo brillaba a la luz de una lámpara como si estuviera hecho de un metal precioso.- Espero que te guste: esta hecho de una nueva aleación.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo la hiciste?

-La desarrolle en base a una de las formulas que encontré en uno de los libros que Alphonse tiene guardados: la técnica se llamaba algo así como "Acero Damasquino", pero pensé en agregarle algo de titanio y cilicio a la mezcla. Espero que sea más duradero de esta forma.

-Seguro que lo será… gracias.

-¿Ocurrió algo? Digo, no has estado muy conversador últimamente

-De acuerdo, podemos hablar de lo que ocurrió esta tarde…- la chica se sonroja al recordar aquella escena y se queda completamente callada.- Lo supuse… ¿te parece si salgo un rato para probarlo?

-Claro, eso sería excelente. Practica un poco mientras preparo la cena…- el aludido se va a retirar cuando…- Edward…- la chica lo llama y se le queda mirando, como buscando las palabras más adecuadas para hablar con su novio, pero parece no encontrarlas. Tras un par de minutos, el alquimista habla.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada… te iba a decir algo pero me olvidé jejeje… debo estar algo torpe por las impresiones de hoy… ve tranquilo a ejercitarte.- el muchacho se va y la chica queda sola con sus pensamientos…- Rayos, a lo mejor esté equivocada… sé que lo hemos estado haciendo desde esa vez, pero no creo que… quizás sería mejor esperar a que el doctor confirme mis sospechas, dentro de tres días. De momento, será mejor que vaya a hacer la cena.- se dijo a si misma en voz alta, cuidando de no ser escuchada por nadie.

En ese mismo momento, la lluvia empezó a intensificarse y Edward se vió obligado a refugiarse en su casa. La misma suerte no corrió Jane y su beodo maestro, a quienes la lluvia sorprendió por un callejuela del pueblo, de camino al hotel donde se hospedaban con sus amigos.

-Demonios… el viento se intensifico más y la lluvia cae más fuerte que antes.- Johannes se suelta del hombro de su ayudante.- ¿Maestro?

-Dame un segundo.- el joven junta sus manos y crea un pequeño domo de tierra en el que ambos pueden guarecerse de la lluvia.

-¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió eso?

-Porque no es el plan más seguro: esto no resistirá mucho tiempo a la inclemente lluvia…- el joven se tiró sobre el frío suelo y se froto los parpados.- Soy un monstruo…

-¿Porqué lo dices así de repente? ¿Es por lo que dijo Elric?

-Claro…

-Acaso ¿Tenía razón? ¿Es verdad que usted no abandonaría este mundo?

-Es cierto…

-Pero dijiste que no podías ni aunque quisieras…

-Pero… no es que yo quiera… y tampoco que pueda… no es ninguna de esas opciones… no las quiero… a una ni a otra… sólo quiero quedarme aquí… contigo…- respondió con una determinación tal que a su aprendiz le pareció que no estaba ebrio, es más, terminó por sonrojarse ante semejante declaración.-… pero…. Para eso tuve que…- las lágrimas de culpa empiezan a salir de los ojos del hombre.- ¿Tuve que arruinarle su vida a quien me cobijó tras el asesinato de mi familia?- Jane lo sostiene de los hombros y pone la cabeza de su maestro sobre sus piernas.

-Él aceptó ayudarte a destruir a Nina, no a abandonar a sus seres queridos y a su mundo… no te sientas culpable de algo que no ha ocurrido aún…

-Conociéndolo, él aceptará volver si tiene que hacerlo: él no podría con el peso de la conciencia si sabe que un mundo entero sería liquidado sin su ayuda.- tras pensarlo un rato, Jane le responde…

-Pues, francamente, eres la peor basura que haya tenido la dicha de conocer.

-No sé si me siento alagado o peor que antes…

-Me da igual… tranquilo, maestro: nada esta decidido aún… ahora, supongo que tendremos que salir de aquí de una buena vez: empiezo a sentir como el lodo cae sobre mis hombros y mi cabeza.

-Claro…- y así, ambos militares salían de su refugio temporal para volver a adentrarse en el lluvioso camino hacia el hotel. Llegarían 4 minutos después, con la lluvia que aminoraba y sus zapatos y pantalones llenos de barro. Tras secar sus ropas con alquimia y recibir una reprimenda por parte de Arzu, ambos fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, para luego bajar a la hora de la cena y luego volver a encerrarse en sus cuartos hasta la mañana siguiente. Cabe resaltar que, antes de cenar, Johannes pidió prestado el teléfono del hotel para hacer una llamada telefónica a cierta persona…

De otro lado, un dubitativo Edward Elric recordaba las palabras de Johannes. Pero ¿Por qué? Creía que su convicción era demasiado fuerte como para no marcharse, pero ahora… ¿dudaba? Obviamente no dudaba por querer volver a ese mundo: era impensable, él ya lo tenía todo aquí ¿para que volver allá?... a lo que si estaba dispuesto era a acompañar a Johannes a acabar con Sifridus… pero ¿Y si Sigismund lograba huir? ¿Quién iría tras él? No podría dejar a Alphonse solo… además, estaba Winry ¿Acaso la dejaría sola? Había pensado en la idea de llevar a Winry hasta allí e irse ambos para ese mundo… pero ¿Cómo podría él y su novia, solos cazar a ese monstruo? Más importante ¿Cómo haría para que Winry llegara a la nave si, técnicamente, estarían en zona enemiga? Esta y otras preguntas aparecían en su cabeza y a ninguna le encontraba respuesta, además de que se iba olvidando del pollo frito y el puré de papas que tenia en frente y no había tocado desde hacía un rato.

-¡ED!- la voz de su novia lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que he cocinado?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? No, no, está delicioso…

-Tú dices eso, pero no has tocado nada de tu plato desde que te sirvieron, hermano.- dice el menor de los Elric desde la ventana semi abierta de la cocina. Allí, donde estaba Al, la lluvia se había transformado en una ligera garúa.

-Alphonse tiene razón, no has comi… ¡ALPHONSE! ¿Cuándo fue que…?

-Quería acompañarlos un rato… y también es porque la abuela ha preparado fréjoles.

-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

-¿Qué parte de "fréjoles" no entiendes, hermano? En fin ¿no hay problema si me quedo?- le preguntó a la chica.

-Claro que no, sólo que me asustaste apareciendo así de la nada. Pasa.- Winry le abre la puerta de la cocina y permitiéndole al muchacho entrar totalmente empapado a casa. Tras el almuerzo, el cual transcurrió con normalidad, Alphonse se retira y la pareja se va a dormir a la habitación que tienen en común. Edward se recuesta sobre la cama y sigue pensando. Winry lo vuelve a sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Has estado muy raro desde esta tarde.

-¿te parece?

-Por supuesto ¿De que hablaron tú y Johannes?

-De nada en especial… parece que están siguiéndole la pista a un Athanatoi, eso es todo.

-No sabes mentir muy bien Edward… ¿Qué me ocultas?

-Nada ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-La cara que pusiste a la hora de la cena ¿Sucede algo que no deba saber?

-No… es solo que, yo…- la chica se aproxima a él y lo besa, recostándose ambos en la cama una vez más. Ella se recuesta a su lado y mira sus profundos ojos dorados.

-¿Vas a tener que irte de nuevo?- el muchacho se sintió sorprendido por que Winry le había leído el pensamiento. En situaciones normales, hubiera recibido una patada y ahora mismo estaría durmiendo en el sofá, pero fue la chica la que sorprendió con su respuesta…- Lo entenderé… es por nuestro futuro, al fin y al cabo ¿verdad?

-Winry… yo…- ella le pone los dedos sobre la boca y no le deja acabar su replica.

-Sólo no te vayas para siempre; y, si lo haces... por lo menos deja que vayamos contigo.- Edward creyó erróneamente que su novia incluía a Al en la situación, así que no preguntó quién era el tercero y besó apasionadamente a su novia, listo para iniciar otra apasionante noche con ella, pero esta lo detuvo…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No… nada… solo que… _"dile, dile, dile ¡Vamos! ¡Solo son cuatro palabras!"_… estoy algo cansada por el trabajo y no creo que pueda contigo esta noche…_ "¿PORQUÉ NO SE LO DIJISTE?"_- Edward la mira con rareza- ¿Qué?

-¿Me estas ocultando algo?

-¿Ahora yo soy la que te oculta cosas?- le replica ella, retándole con una sonrisa. Luego de un breve silencio, ambos rompen en risas.

-jajajajaja… No te preocupes, puedo sobrevivir esta noche sin tu cuerpo… pero cuando vuelva, espero que estés preparada.

-No sabes lo que te esperará, estúpido alquimista…- le dice con suavidad mientras acaricia su rostro y hunde lo hunde sobre su pecho y este la abraza contra su pecho, sabiendo que probablemente, si la fortuna le daba mala cara, sería la última vez que la tuviera entre sus brazos.

Fue una noche tranquila para todos. Al amanecer del día siguiente, más exactamente a las 5:15 AM, el alquimista se despertó, vistió camisa, chaleco y pantalón negro, un sobretodo pardo y un par de zapatos. En una maleta, preparada con anterioridad, estaba todo lo indispensable para la misión… finalmente, redactó una carta a su novia, la cual dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Antes de irse, depositó un último beso sobre la frente de la chica dormida. Se dirigía hacía la salida, cuando una gata de pelaje amarillo claro y ojos azules le jaloneo el pantalón: era Neko-win. El joven miró a la gata y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Al te ha estado buscando por todos lados, señorita ¿Dónde te habías metido?- la gata solo maulló mientras sentía las caricias del joven. Al momento de bajarla, ante las pocas estrellas que quedaban en el firmamento, contempló que la gatita tenía un bulto a la altura del vientre: el Elric sonrió.- Alphonse va a estar muy feliz por esto.- entonces baja a la gata y desaparece del lugar.

Tras cuarenta minutos llegó a la terminal del tren, allí lo esperaban Jane y Johannes, por lo visto, Arzu y Mijaíl se quedarían un tiempo más.

-Buenos días.- saludó el Elric

-Buenos días, Edward…- respondió el alquimista.- ¿Estás listo?- el aludido asintió, pero en ese momento un grito les hizo volverse.

-¡HERMANO! ¿Qué rayos significa esto? ¿Piensas irte así como así?

-Lo siento… será por un tiem…

-¡No digas estupideces! Johannes me lo dijo todo ayer.- Edward miró a Johannes con una mirada fría, pero sabía que era inevitable que su hermano se enterase.

-Así que por eso fuiste a casa ayer a la cena ¿verdad? Querías convencerme de que no vaya ¿Cierto?

-Eso y porque odio los fréjoles ¡Los detesto! En fin, la cuestión es ¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no tienes ya una buena razón para quedarte? Tu vida, tu novia ¿Acaso no valen nada?

-Lo valen, pero no tienes de que preocuparte: solo iré a encargarme de Lygmante y volve…

-¡No mientas, Edward! Johannes también me habló de la posibilidad de que volvieras allí, a ese mundo.- Ed volteó hacia su ex pupilo con una mueca que ahora reflejaba molestia.- ¿Acaso vas a…?

-Eso no está definido: si detenemos a Sigismund antes de que lo manden, entonces nadie tendrá que irse…

-¿Y si no funciona? Yo quisiera ir si ese es el caso…

-No puedo permitirtelo…

-Oye, somos hermanos, pero eso no quiere decir que…

-¿Acaso crees que podrás salvar a Constance? La tuberculosis es una enfermedad irremediable ¿Qué harás cuando a ella le llegue el momento y fallezca? Eso es lo que me preocupa.

-Pero por eso no tienes que abandonar todo lo que tienes ahora. Siempre hay una solución… solo tenemos que buscar bien…

-Por ahora, hermano, esta es la única solución. Adios.- entonces, el menor de los Elric se apresura a tratar de tomar a su hermano por el brazo.

-Espera, no puedo permi…-un golpe de la mano derecha de su propio hermano lo dejó sin aire y puso su vista nublosa.- ¡Wagh! ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento, pero es necesario. Lo hago para salvaguardar la seguridad de ambos mundos.

-¿A que te refieres?...

-¿No te lo contó?... no importa, es mejor así… adiós Al, cuando vuelvas, pasa por mi casa: tu gata apareció, está allí…- Edward volteó y se dirigió al tren mientras Johannes se arrodillaba sobre Alphonse y le dejaba una nota en su bolsillo.

-¿Y esto?- susurró el joven.

-Unas direcciones y una explicación. Ten calma, Alphonse.- dicho esto, el militar se puso en marcha junto con su aprendiz. Una vez hubo partido el tren y se hubo recuperado del golpe, Alphonse se levantó y se dirigió hacía la casa de Edward para recoger a Neko Win. En el camino, leyó la nota de Johannes, lo cual lo tranquilizó, salvo por la post-data, la cual le informaba la dependencia simbiótica entre ambos mundos. Finalmente, tras varios minutos, arribó a casa de su hermano y la primera en recibirlo, fue su gata.

-¡Neko win! Cariño, te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo.- dice a la vez que alza a la gata y la frota contra su cara. Es en ese momento que siente un ligero golpecito que viene del estomago de la gata. Tras verla detenidamente, se da cuenta de cual es la razón- Mi-mi-mi Neko win está… está… ¡Excelente! ¡Seré abuelo! ¡Espera un minuto! _"No soy de los que creen en coincidencias, pero: si mis gatos pudieran ser una viva imagen de nosotros… entonces, eso significa que…"_- el sonido de unos pasos presurosos en el segundo piso lo obligan a dejar a su gata y a sus pensamientos en el primer piso y a dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano. Allí, saliendo del baño de la habitación, con el rostro descompuesto por las nauseas, la mano izquierda en el vientre y la derecha sosteniendo una nota escrita por su conviviente, se encontraba Winry quien sólo atinó a preguntar…

-Al… ¿Dónde está Edward…?- el muchacho sólo respondió en un gesto de impotencia…

-Oh, mier…

* * *

**-En otro lugar de aquel mundo-**

La chica seguía rastreando algo de lo que pudiera ser su esencia, la cual se albergaba en el cuerpo artificial creado por su padre, a imagen y semejanza de ella. El rastro era difuso, por ello es que durante casi cuatro meses de búsqueda desesperada no había logrado encontrar a su padre. Sus pies descalzos, pues sus botas se desgastaron por la ardua caminata, provocaban grietas por el suelo de piedra por cada paso suyo. Finalmente, ella se detuvo, olfateó el aire y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro.

-**"Está cerca. El falso cuerpo que nos crearon, está cerca…"**

-Pero… ese otro aroma... huele a sufrimiento, dolor, miseria y… muerte ¿Qué olor es ese?

-**"El de almas humanas, separadas de su cuerpo con violencia y ansiedad…"**

-Que cruel… papá no haría eso ¿O sí?

-**"Ya eres una niña grande, ya entiendes que lo que te hizo fue una atrocidad, Nina. Sin embargo, si hay alguien, además de Sifridus, que puede darnos una vida común, lamentablemente, es tu padre."**- la niña mira al horizonte, al valle repleto de árboles y montañas.

-¿Crees que esté feliz de verme?

**-"Quizás, pero sabes que esto no será exactamente una reunión familiar ¿verdad?**"

-Lo tengo en mente… a este paso llegaremos en un par de días.

-**"Sí… sólo un par de días y todo habrá acabado."**

**

* * *

**

Y así concluimos el capitulo de hoy. Rayos, el hilo argumental fue, personalmente hablando, difícil de definir y, por un momento, creí que era medio tirada de los pelos (casi forzada, en otros terminos). Es decir ¿Quién dejaría de lado todo lo que tiene para salvar un mundo que no es el suyo? Quizás haya quien me quiera matar por forzar esta historia a esta situación, pero ¿Qué puedo decirles? Just as planned (esa frase no ayuda mucho ahora que lo pienso ¬¬). El siguiente capitulo trataré que sea más acción y poco argumento. Por cierto, y antes de pasar a los spoilers, me agrada comunicar que Hiromu Arakawa se encuentra bien tras el terrible terremoto y tsunami de Japón: por si fuera poco, es probable que ocurra un desastre nuclear peor que el de Chernobil (demás esta decir que rezo por que nunca llegue a ocurrir… de otro modo, además de un número mayor de victimas, Tokio y parte de la isla de Honshu quedaría inhabitable y le diría adiós a mi sueño de visitar Japón T_T). En fin, espero les haya gustado, he aquí los spoilers.

-"Años de investigación y sacrificios, por fin rendirán frutos."- Shou Tucker

-"No intentes detenerme…"- Lygmante Endriukaitis

-"Sé que no es un buen momento, pero tengo una oferta que no puedes rechazar."- Riza Hawkeye

-"El himno de tu soledad resuena en las paredes de mi alma… déjame darte la paz que tu alma tanto anhela… mi dulce y cruel hermana… JAJAJAJAJA…"- Johannes Engel


	20. Cap19: El Deseo de una Chica

¡Hola de nuevo! Para empezar, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic (ya solo nos quedan algo de 5 capítulos) los reviews. Bueno, apunto de cumplirse dos meses del último capitulo y ya les hago entrega de este capitulo 19. Pues ¿Qué puedo decirles? no es muy largo (menos de 20 paginas de Word), no se avanza mucho de la trama, pero hay harta pelea, sangre y algunas bromas bizarras y fuera de contexto.

"Eloi…_"_-pensamiento de personajes, (Eloi…)- nota del autor,** (Lama…)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*Sabactani…*) - efecto de sonido.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

**Capitulo 19: El deseo de una chica.**

* * *

**Algún lugar a dos días y medio de distancia de Rizenbull- 8 de Noviembre de 1923**

En lo profundo de una instalación abandonada, la criatura busca la entrada a su guarida. Aquel sótano de refinería se parecía tanto a aquel lugar en donde trató de usar, inútilmente, al portador de la piedra filosofal. Tras poder ubicar entre la oscuridad el circulo de transmutación creado a imagen y semejanza del que había en su antigua "guarida", Shou Tucker, empezó a hacer los preparativos para lo que, estaba seguro, sería su más grande éxito: La completa resurrección de su hija muerta.

-Tan cerca… jajaja… estoy ya tan cerca… por fin… tras tanto tiempo… Años de investigación y sacrificios, por fin rendirán frutos.- se decía a si mismo en voz alta mientras sacaba un pútrido cuerpo, cuya única marca distinguible eran los largos cabellos castaños que colgaban del cráneo. Los ojos azules se habían podrido, la piel se tornó de una horrorosa mezcla de marrón, lila y verde pantano, así como de una contextura arrugada. Aquella momia era el cuerpo momificado de aquella muñeca a la que llamaba "su hija". Reía maniáticamente, pensando en el éxito de su futuro experimento mientras ponía el cadáver en el centro del círculo… manchado de sangre. Sí… había entendido todo desde que escuchaba las noticias cuando se escabullía para buscar alimentos. Su cordura había vuelto al ver que el cuerpo de su hija se podría y entendió que su experimento había fracasado. Pero la luz de esperanza volvió a su ser cuando vio, en un periódico, una foto de la Athanatoi… ¡ERA ELLA! ¡SU HIJA! Entonces una idea macabra apareció en su mente: si sacrificaba esa criatura con las almas suficientes para desarrollar una piedra filosofal, entonces, estaba seguro, podría lograr lo que nadie ¡UNA RESURRECCIÓN PERFECTA! A partir de ese momento, aprovechando que algunos pueblos circundantes eran atacados por los autómatas, se filtraba en las aldeas y raptaba a mujeres y niñas pequeñas a las que luego llevaba a su guarida para destriparlas y atrapar las almas en aquel circulo. Un plan infalible… hasta que se le escapó un testigo hacía casi una semana: un niño vio como un hombre oso, que hablaba muy amablemente, convencía a su hermana para que fuera con él. Por las descripciones del párvulo otros aldeanos se animaron a declarar: todos decían haber visto a un monstruoso oso con un hombre en la espalda llevarse a sus seres queridos o sus vecinas. Por último, en una de sus últimas misiones de caza, fue visto por un grupo de soldados. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que enviaran a alguien… pero eso era precisamente lo que quería: primero, estaba seguro, llegaría su hija, a la que resucitaría, y luego los militares, a los que se presentaría como un antiguo alquimista estatal y les mostraría su obra, la perfecta imagen de un ser resucitado: la prueba viviente de que los mortales podemos ganarle a la muerte.

-Esta cerca… ya la puedo sentir… sus pisadas, su respiración… puedo oler… su sed de sangre y… ¿Carne a la parrilla? ¿Qué demonios…? Seguro hay viajeros cerca… deberé echar un vistazo.

Y efectivamente, Nina Tucker estaba a, aproximadamente, media hora de distancia. Con lo que Tucker no contaba es que un pequeño escuadrón del ejército había llegado antes al lugar y hacía campamento afuera… de una manera poco convencional…

-¿Cómo quieres tu carne, Mijaíl?

-Arzu, se supone que deberíamos ser una fuerza oculta, no un grupo que ha salido de camping.- la chica mira a su pareja un rato y suspira pesadamente.

-Sí, lo que tu digas ¿Cómo quieres tu carne?- Mijaíl la "mira" como quien ve un bicho raro y solo atina a responder.

-Medio cocer, por favor…- observando esta escena, con una notoria molestia en su rostro, está Johannes Engel, quien tenía sobre sus hombros el peso de la misión.

-_"¿Se puede saber como es que hemos llegado a esta situación?"_

**-Flashback- Hace unas 18 horas…-**

El mentado alquimista sin nombre estaba vagando en medio del cuarto vagón del tren. Hacía poco tiempo habían recogido a otros 20 soldados que se habían ofrecido a participar de esta pequeña misión particular, liderada por el mismo. En pleno plan de vago, se termina encontrando con Edward, quien sólo se encuentra mirando el paisaje por la ventana de su lugar.

-¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Sí, fue una pregunta estúpida.- se sienta y se pone a mirar el paisaje también- ¿Sigues pensando en eso?

-Sigo creyendo que hay otra solución para todo esto.

-Yo también… ya verás que todo acabará bien para todos… de alguna manera…

-¡Así es!- dijo Arzu apareciendo de la nada, sentándose al lado de su superior mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre el hombro de este.- Cuando menos te des cuenta, acabaremos con Lygmante, con Sigismund y también con Sifridus para que puedas volver con tu novia… pero en caso no resulte tu te irás y ambos continuarán con sus vidas en mundos distintos, ella encontrará otra persona, se amarán, tendrán hijos…- al ver la cara de depresión de Edward, Arzu quiso darle un cambio a la explicación.- eh… pero luego ella ganará algunos kilitos, se descuidará, quizás le salgan arrugas y ¡OUCH! ¿Y yo que hice? ¿Por qué fue eso?- le pregunta a su pareja quien le dio un fuerte lapo en la cabeza para que dejara de hablar.

-Por razones obvias, principalmente porque no puedes con el filo de tu lengua.

-¿Cuándo se supone que entraron aquí? ¿No se supone que se quedarían en Rizenbull por unos días más?

-Pues, no: Nos enteramos a quien estaban buscando y decidimos venir con ustedes, ya saben, Lygmante tiene una deuda conmigo por los ojos y brazos de Mijaíl.

-Ya veo… bien, mientras no cometas alguna estupidez ni nada que llame la atención…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

_-"¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió que ella haría algo como esto?"_ ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-¿No es obvio?

-Cierto, me confundí de pregunta ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE NOS MATEN? ¿Cómo se te ocurre encender una fogata y cocinar con ella estando de misión?

-Bueno, Shou Tucker conoce a Edward Elric y el mismo tiene experiencia en la transmutación humana. A lo mejor lo vea y querrá usarlo en alguno de sus experimentos.

-Buen punto…- dice Jane apareciendo en escena.- pero ¿Qué harás si llamas la atención de Lygmante?

-… Rayos, no había pensado en eso… Supongo que cogeremos nuestras cosas y saldremos volando como los cobardes que somos.

-¿ESA ES TU MEJOR EXCUSA? ¡Apaga esa fogata en ese instante y…!- Arzu ensarta un bife recientemente cocido y lo pone en la boca de su histérico líder- ¿be bemobios babes? (¿Qué demonios haces?)

-Tranquilo, sé que es tu primera misión a cargo y sé que es importante para ti… pero creeme, sería bueno que Tucker se enterara que estamos aquí, después de todo, eso ayudará a tu plan ¿cierto?

-Cierto: una vez lo haga, nos dejará entrar a la cueva y podremos enfrentarnos a Lygmante sin ningún problema.- Jane se une a la discusión y pregunta…

-¿Seguro que no me necesitará?

-No creo… pero, de todas maneras, estate atenta en caso que necesitemos ayuda.- Johannes voltea y mira a Edward, quien estaba sentado sobre una roca, observando atentamente la entrada de la refinería.- En cuanto podamos visualizarlo, todos saldremos a darle el encuentro.

-Él me pedirá ayuda para su experimento ¿verdad? Creo que sí podremos hacer esto. La pregunta es ¿Lograremos encargarnos de Lygmante?

-Si tu teoría es cierta, entonces es posible. Si no lo es… bueno, tuvimos una buena vida, tristemente vamos a acabarla en el estomago de una chica de nueve años.- le dice con calma Johannes a la vez que le pone una mano en el hombro.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?- le pregunta Edward ante su sarcástica respuesta.

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Porque allí está Tucker…- dice el alquimista señalando hacía la puerta del local.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Arzu, activa la trampa!

-¿Qué trampa?- la chica mira la cuerda y las cosas que había dejado a un lado para encender su fogata y se da una palmada en la frente al darse cuenta que no había montado la trampa.- ajajaja sabía que me olvidaba de algo.

-(*suspiro cansado*) Santa María ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi?- Johannes saca un filamento de cada uno de sus dedos y los lanza contra Tucker, quien no puede ni verlos ni evitarlos, por lo que termina siendo enredado y arrastrado hasta la espesura del campamento del alquimista.- Usted debe ser el Sr, Shou Tucker, teníamos algunas preguntas y, bueno, mi mentor quería verlo desde hace tiempo… ah, y también debemos ejecutarlo por haber experimentado con su hija, nada personal.

-Espere Mayor… sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero estoy a punto de lograr finalizar mi más grande investigación. Apropósito ¿Quién es su mentor?

-Yo lo soy.- dice Edward apareciendo por detrás de Johannes.- Ha pasado tiempo, doc.

-Ah, Edward Elric. Es un milagro que estés aquí. ¿Cómo está tu hermano? ¿Lograste recuperar su cuerpo?

-Sí

-Pero parece que no así has logrado recuperar tu brazo y pierna ¿cierto?

-Dejemos de hablar de mí y hablemos de usted, Tucker ¿Por qué lo persigue Lygmante?

-¿Lygmante? Te refieres a Nina ¿verdad? Ni idea, esperaba que ustedes me lo dijeran y, es más, que me ayudaran.

-Has llamado mi atención- dice Arzu, aproximándose al hombre.- ¿Ayudarte a qué?

-Esa cosa tiene el alma de mi hija en su cuerpo. Si pudiera sustraerla de ella, podría tener resultado en mi intento por traer a la vida a mi hija.

-¿Para que quiere lograr ello?

-Para redimirme por mis pecados, por todo lo que le hice a mi hija. Quisiera, además, si pudiera, poner mis servicios y mis últimas investigaciones al servicio del Estado, con tal que ellos me prometan mi seguridad… y, si ellos desean, una pensión para seguir realizando inve…- Edward coge a la vestía y desde su pelaje y le grita al rostro…

-¡Esto es lo único que siempre has querido! ¡Poder y Dinero! ¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

-Porque tu también has pensado en ello ¿No es verdad, Edward?- le respondió el hombre con una macabra sonrisa. Ed solo lo soltó, no sin fruncir el entrecejo y hacer crujir sus dientes.- Quisiera que tú me ayudaras, Edward.- el alquimista de acero volteó ante tal propuesta.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó resignado, mientras que Tucker sonreía para su interior y Arzu reía por lo bajo: todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

De otro lado, los pasos se sienten cada vez más fuertes entre las rocas. La atanathoi iba lo más aprisa que podía: Sentía el aroma de una bestia, de un oso, pero también el de su padre, aquel hombre que podría darle una vida normal tras todo su sufrimiento. Pero, además de eso, percibía otros olores muy familiares; en ese momento, de verdad agradecía el hecho de tener el olfato y oídos de ese perro, Alexander.

-Parece que mi pequeño hermano grande se encuentra allí.

-**"Y me temo que no hay señal de Alphonse… que triste, hubiera querido despedirme de él… Johannes, Jane, Arzu y Mijaíl también están allí. Creo que tendré que hacer una carnicería antes de volver a ser normal otra vez."**

-No será necesario. No creo que nos detengan si les explicamos a que estamos llendo.

-**"Tienes razón, es más, puede que incluso quieran ayudarnos jajaja…"**- como Nina no se reía, la bruja preguntó a sus anfitrionas.- **"¿Hay algo que les preocupa, niñas?"**

-A mi, nada, salvo… ¿Qué haremos después? Es decir, no sabemos que es lo que va a pasar, ni siquiera se si mi alma saldrá sin problemas o si…

-**"No te preocupes: incluso si nuestro sacrificio trae por resultado una nueva alma a este mundo, ten por seguro que nos ahorraremos décadas de sufrimiento innecesario."**

-Sí… hey, creo que esa es.- la chica llegó al lugar: tal y como creyó, estaba completamente vacío. Había señales de un campamento en las cercanías, pero parecía haber sido abandonado.- Parece que no hay nadie… habrán creído que no hay nadie aquí ¿Puedes oler algo?

**-"No… es raro, solo huelo a hierbas… Será mejor entrar a la fabrica."**- la chica entra al lugar, dejando los restos del campamento en completa soledad. Una vez hubo entrado, el grupo dirigido por Arzu, Jane y Mijaíl salió de la espesura del bosque, a unos 50 metros del lugar donde acampaban.

-Adoro esta hierba: cuando esta seca es un excelente condimento para carnes y, cuando esta húmeda, despide un olor tan fuerte que su fragancia se puede oler a varios metros a la redonda.- dijo la chica cuya piel y cabellos estaban de un color medio verde amarillo por la hierba húmeda y machacada que se untaron ella y sus soldados.

-Sí… solo espero que podamos ahuyentar a los osos- le dijo Mijaíl.

-¿Osos? Jajaja… los osos no comen esta hierba, Mijaíl… ¿O sí?- todos se quedan callados, mirándose los unos a los otros en busca de respuesta.-carajo…

En ese momento, en el interior de la cueva, Lygmante avanzaba despacio: sabía, casi inconcientemente, que algo la esperaba por alguno de los pasillos. Cuando hubo recorrido buena parte del lugar, llegó a una habitación medianamente grande, apenas iluminada por tres ventanas, por las cuales penetraba la luz del sol de medio día. Allí, sentado en una mesa de planos, se hallaba Johannes Engel, mirándola de manera inquisitiva y con los sellos de sus manos abiertos.

-Lygmante…

-**"Johannes… lo siento, llevo prisa…"-** el muchacho golpeó un circulo de transmutación en la pared y, automáticamente, la puerta fue sellada.**-"No intentes detenerme…"**

-Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo. Además, lo que tú buscas esta en el sótano.

-**"Entonces…"**- la chica golpea el suelo, tratando de destruirlo para llegar rápidamente, pero se da cuenta que es inútil.-**"Reforzamiento con materia viva… eres bueno. Bien, me convenciste, seré grosera: Déjame ir, pequeño idiota."**- le dice uniendo sus dedos en una única cuchilla y haciendo que sus cabellos empiecen a moverse como serpientes.

-Ni soñando, niña sin tetas.- en ese momento, el ambiente cambió de forma radical. Lygamante tenía la mirada gacha y algo parecía salir de sus ojos…-_"¿lagrimas?"_

**-"¿Co-como… me… llamaste? ¿Cómo… como puede haber hombre que le diga a una… a una doncella, semejante… atrocidad…? ¿A mi, la gran bruja del Norte, Lygmante Endrikaitis? ¿Ni-ni-niña sin tetas? Eres… eres… un… ¡MALDITO, MISERABLE INSENSIBLE!"-** Los cabellos de la chica se erizan como si fluyera electricidad a través de ellos y su mirada cambia a una de rabia y furia, a la vez que sus uñas se convierten en garras.- **"¡HOY VAS A CONOCER EL INFIERNO!"**- le grita la ofendida Athanatoi lanzándole una treintena de metales que había en una esquina. Johannes, quien estaba aterrado por la reacción de la chica, reaccionó a tiempo creando las cuchillas negras y lanzándolas mientras decía…

-Mierda… yo y mi gran bo…- la explosión resultante acalló su comentario.

De otro lado, un par de pisos más abajo camino al gran sótano, Edward y Tucker sintieron como el techo se estremecía por la potente explosión.

-Que ruidosos que son… por aquí, por favor…

-¿Qué es lo que has estado planeando? No creo que esto se te haya ocurrido con apenas unos pocos días de anticipación.

-Que observador. Es verdad, esto lo he estado planeando desde que escuché de estas criaturas, los Athanatoi: fue hace mucho tiempo que salí de mi antiguo escondite y precisamente, mientras buscaba uno nuevo, escuché de ellos.

-¿Y como supiste que tu hija era uno?

-Fue una corazonada, nada en especial… bueno, también unas descripciones que escuché por allí. En mi búsqueda terminé hallando el lugar ideal…- Tucker enciende las luces del lugar y este queda iluminado, exponiendo un sótano adornado por un círculo de transmutación en el suelo y otro en el techo: ambos estaban embadurnados con sangre seca. Edward miraba con asombro, suprimiendo así mismo su asco y ganas de querer matar a Tucker, el morboso lugar.- Tuve la "suerte" de que en esta fábrica los athanatoi perpetraran horrendas matanzas. Al parecer, para no llamar la atención, los trabajadores fueron llevados aquí y exterminados, por lo que hay suficientes almas para realizar el ritual… sólo necesito tu ayuda ¿Colaborarás?- a la vez que apretaba su puño y tragaba saliva y su dignidad, Edward respondió con una fingida sonrisa.

-Claro…

Un par de pisos más arriba, Johannes era atacado salvajemente por Lygmante, quien no paraba de intentar apuñalarle con sus puntiagudos cabellos. Cada uno de ellos, agrupados en mechones que resultaban tan puntiagudos como una estaca, buscaba penetrar la carne del athanatoi. Tras esquivar quince estocadas destinadas a su pecho y cinco a su cabeza, Johannes sacó un par de cuchillas de sus sellos y se lanzó al ataque, a la vez que creaba filamentos, los cuales manejaba con cada movimiento de sus armas.

-_"Está realmente enfadada… pero no puedo mantenerme solamente a la defensiva ¡Debo ganar más tiempo!"_- empieza a agitar sus cuchillas, las cuales mueven los filamentos que deberían cortar la carne de la chica, pero solo rasgaban su dura y sonrosada piel.

-**"¿Acaso crees que con esto vas a tener alguna oportunidad, hermanito? Solo retrasas tu inevitable destrucción."- **le dice la chica a la vez que avanza con una aterradora rapidez contra el muchacho, quien ahora tiene que hacer uso del filo de sus cuchillas para enfrentarse a la athanatoi que comienza a golpearle con sus uñas, las cuales había convertido en garras de 30 cm. Ambos empiezan a darse golpes, ninguno se logra golpear, sólo hacen resonar sus armas en el vacío del momento. Finalmente, cuando Lygmante esta por golpear un punto no protegido de Johannes, siente como si algo la jalara a la dirección opuesta: es en ese momento que se da cuenta que Johannes había enredado varios filamentos sobre sus brazos y los había juntado todos para crear una aleación más potente, capaz de penetrar su piel.-** "Rayos…"**- murmuro la chica a la vez que era lanzada contra la pared más próxima, para luego ser arrojada contra el techo y el suelo.-** "Miserable..."**- Johannes la jala una vez más y la lanza contra otro de los muros, pero Lygmante, antes de ser arrojada, se separa de sus propios brazos, quedando libre de sus ataduras y formando, con la materia viva que sale de sus brazos amputados, dos enorme cuchillas, similares a los de una mantis religiosa.

-¿Cómo…?

**-"A que no te esperabas esa ¿verdad?"**- exclamó a la vez que se acercaba por la espalda del alquimista, a quien trató de trocear en tres pedazos. Los golpes fueron evadidos con gran agilidad por el athanatoi, quien aprovechó un descuido de la niña para tratar de darle una estocada en el cuello.-**"Oh, no… ¡Eso no!"**- le gritó la chica quien logró detener el golpe con sus dos manos-cuchillas, para luego arrojar el arma del muchacho a un lado para, acto seguido, lanzar dos golpes que el muchacho logró evadir, logrando únicamente que la chica le raje su uniforme militar, dejando expuesto su pecho. Las ropas de Lygmante no estaban en el mejor de los estados: los brazos del hermoso vestido victoriano ya no existían, el corsé que envolvía su abdomen estaba cortado pero aún seguía en su lugar, la falda estaba destrozada, dejando mostrar la ropa interior negra de la muchacha, sus pequeños pezones de vez en cuando asomaban por las tajadas que se habían abierto en la parte del pecho. Johannes, más que vergüenza de ver a la chica en esa condición, sentía miedo por esos ojos verde brillante que clamaban por sangre- "¿**Eh? ¿Porque me vez así? ¿Será acaso que esta "niña sin tetas" a logrado cautivarte con su belleza? Jujuju si lo aceptas ahora, podría perdonarte la vida…"**- Johannes pareció calmarse ante el comentario de la muchacha.

-Lo siento, hermanita… no eres mi tipo. Además, tengo a alguien aguardando por mí allá a fuera.

**-"Auuu… seguro es esa chica, Fallwind. Lo sé, es una pena que mis pechos no sean tan hermosos como los de ella ¿verdad? ¿Y si la mato y me implantó su delantera?"**

-Estás loca…- dijo Johannes sacando materia viva de sus sellos y formando una espada montante.

**-"Jajajaja… solo bromeaba: a Alphonse le gustaron su tamaño**- dice la chica cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho y haciendo que el cuerpo de Nina se transforme en el de Lygmante.**- y su opinión es la única que me importa."**- dicho esto, convirtió sus cuchillas en brazos otra vez. Una vez hecho esto, sacó espinas de su antebrazo y unió sus dedos en un par de filudas cuchillas, lista para destruir a su enemigo.**-"Sabes… siempre me he preguntado…"**- le dice la joven mientras le da un golpe que Johannes bloquea con la espada, para luego lanzarle uno con el otro antebrazo, el cual logra evadir.

-¿Qué cosa?- le responde el mismo alquimista, quien evade otros tres golpes y lanza un terrible golpe con la montante sobre la cabeza de Lygmante, el cual es frenado por los cabellos de la chica antes de que impacte en su testa. Entonces Johannes se dio cuenta, al ver la sonrisa maligna de la chica y que sus brazos estaban envueltos por los cabellos de esta, de que ese movimiento le costaría caro. Y no se equivocó: solo un segundo después, el brazo de Lygmante paseó frente a su rostro, cortando sus brazos a la altura del codo, mientras la bruja drachmata decía, aún sonriente…

-**"¿Qué pasaría si te quito lo único que te permite ser humano? ¿Qué harías sin tus valiosos sellos?"**- el dolor empezó a inundar el ser de Johannes y pronto se hizo insoportable. La sangre salía a borbotones y con ella la materia viva. El desgarrador grito de dolor del alquimista destruye la calma del lugar

-_**"Esto es malo"**__"¿Qué quieres decir?" __**"Sin ningún sello que restrinja el nivel de materia viva… nuestras almas empezarán a juntarse y… ahg… nosotros… nuestra existencia..."**__ "¿Qué cosa? Waaaaaaa"_- el dolor era tan insoportable que no lo dejaba pensar. Entonces vio como sus recuerdos pasaban frente a sus ojos y desaparecían uno por uno, cada fibra de su memoria y su vida se juntaba con la de Hughes y se dio cuenta que formaban algo nuevo… pero horrible.

Cuando Johannes lanzó su grito desgarrador, Jane se encontraba en la entrada de la factoría. El grito resonó por todo el lugar, y ella, quien había sido enviada por Arzu para ver el avance de la operación.

-_"Maldita sea, Johannes. Si has muerto te voy a matar… eso no sonó muy congruente ¿cierto?"_- Otro grito de su maestro vuelve a destruir la ya inexistente calma del ambiente.- ¡MAESTRO!- grita la aprendiz del alquimista quien busca desesperadamente las escaleras para socorrer a su maestro. Mientras tanto, arriba, el aludido alquimista se retorcía de dolor: su cuerpo mostraba las marcas rojas típicas del "gran arcano", de sus brazos cortados salía materia viva mezclada con sangre y sus irises se tornaban de un color verde intenso, a la vez que sus pupilas se rasgaban y sus ojos se llenaban de materia viva y de sus omoplatos empezaban a surgir un par de bultos. El dolor era tanto que apenas logró escuchar el grito de su aprendiz, pero Lygmante sí llegó a escucharlo plenamente…

-**"Parece que tu adorada aprendiz está aquí… Genial, disfrutaré arrancándole su mano biológica y abriendo su vientre. Verás como me revolcaré en su sangre antes de consumir su cuerpo y su alma. Bye-bye"**- le dice la bruja al alquimista. La chica se dirigía a la puerta, lista para bajar y matar a Jane, cuando cinco púas bailaron frente a su rostro y se clavaron violentamente frente al marco de la puerta. Entonces la chica volteó a ver a Johannes: parado, con la cabeza gacha, el torso descubierto y una sonrisa aterradora en la que mostraba unos filosos colmillos, los cuales relucían a la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas del lugar. Por manos, el muchacho tenía ahora un par de enormes garras, cada uno de sus dedos acababan en filosas uñas, las cuales al parecer habían sido usadas como dardos contra ella. Pero quizás, lo más aterrador de todo, era que esos bultos en la espalda de Johannes rasgaron la piel del alquimista y asomaban como dos alas esqueléticas, sin fibras ni plumas que las cubrieran. Su voz, antes

-Jejejejejeje… ¿A dónde estás yendo, _klein mädchen_? Tu pelea es aquí…. No rehuyas a tu destino…

-**"¿Rehuir? ¿Yo? Jajajajajaja… que gracioso. Sólo quería darle algo de interés a esta pelea tan aburrida. Pues bien, no te tendré piedad herma…"**- antes que pudiera acabar la frase, ya tenía al frente a Johannes, quien, de un solo golpe, le clavo sus cinco garras en el abdomen, atravesando sus órganos y llegando hasta la columna vertebral de la chica.**-"Aaaagh… ¿Qué demo…?"**- una fuerza demoledora alza a la muchacha sobre el brazo del alquimista, quien la lanza directamente hacía el techo, chocando violentamente en él y rebotando en el suelo.-_**"Que fuerza… definitivamente no es el mismo de antes… ¿Eh?"**_- Se da cuenta la bruja entonces que cinco filamentos salen de su herida y se conectan a los dedos del monstruo que tiene al frente suyo. Sin dar tiempo para cortarlos, Johannes jala con fuerza de estos, los cuales estaban conectados a la columna vertebral de la chica, la cual, debido a la increíble dureza de su columna y a la fuerza ejercida por el joven, terminó siendo arrojada por los aires, colisionando contra las paredes tres veces seguidas. Finalmente, Johannes, quien en este punto solo reía con locura y salvajismo, jaló fuertemente de los filamentos, atrayendo hacía si mismo a la athanatoi a quien recibiría con un puñetazo que acabaría por partirla en dos.-**"Wagggghhhh….Ahhhhh…. -**_**¿Qué es esta sensación? Acaso yo ¿mo-moriré?... no, no… NO PUEDO MORIR AHORA… No cuando todo esta por acabar bien…"**_- La muchacha, en un movimiento rápido, estira sus cabellos para sujetar sus caderas y piernas, que había sido separadas de su abdomen y torso, y las junta nuevamente. Ahora que, gracias a que había sido partida en dos, ya no tenía los filamentos en medio de su columna vertebral, Lygmante tenía más libertad de movimiento.

Aún así, el hecho de haber vuelto a unir su cuerpo cercenado por la mitad la había dejado sin energías. Johannes se para y la mira con pena y soberbia. Una macabra sonrisa compuesta por afilados colmillos adornaba su rostro, el cual estaba surcado por las marcas del gran arcano que, poco a poco, se hacían más notorias. Sus esqueléticas alas se retorcían mutuamente mientras su voz, ahora deformada completamente, resonaba como si tuviera un efecto de eco.

-Tu sangre… tu historia… todo lo he visto, hermanita. Tu vida miserable no podrás ser reconstruida por nadie, no importa cuanto te esfuerces por recuperar tu humanidad.

-**"¿Qué puedes entender de sufrimiento? ¡Mírate! Eres solo una bestia asesina."**- Johannes salta al ataque. Lygmante usa el armamento que tenía en sus brazos para destruir de nuevo las manos de su atacante, pero, cuando está por apuñalarlo con las cuchillas de sus manos, siente como si dos lanzas se clavaran bajo sus hombros: las puntas de las alas esqueléticas de la espalda de Johannes acabaron por clavarla en el suelo. El dolor que la niña experimentaba era tan fuerte que hubiera gritado, si la mano regenerada del Engel no le hubiera tapado la boca, evitando así que suelte unos desgarrantes gritos de dolor. Ahora ella era la aterrada, sus ojos mostraban dolor y miedo ante esa sonrisa macabra y esos malditos ojos rasgados. El alquimista, miró su mano izquierda, también regenerada, y la bajó, colocando uno de sus afilados dedos sobre el vientre de la chica.

-El himno de tu soledad resuena en las paredes de mi alma… déjame darte la paz que tu alma tanto anhela… mi dulce y cruel hermana…- entonces, Johannes clavó su garra en el vientre de Lygmante y empezó a abrir su estomago. Los gritos y llantos de la chica eran ahogados por esa inclemente mano del muchacho…- JAJAJAJAJA… ¿Ahora? ¿Qué harás? ¿Por qué no te dejas morir, niña inmortal?- le dice mientras su dedo empieza a llegar a su esternón.

_**-"¿Qué puedo hacer?... el dolor es tan fuerte… Si lograra despertar a Johannes antes que Hughes y él se unan por completo… ¿Pero como?... ¡CIERTO!"**_- la chica, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, acerca sus manos a la cara de Johannes, que poca importancia le da a la agonizante muchacha. Lygmante puso la palma de su diestra bajo el lado izquierdo de la quijada de su enemigo y la izquierda sobre el pómulo derecho. Segundos después de esta acción, dos púas de veinte centímetros atravesaron el cráneo, la lengua y parte de la nariz hasta llegar al hipotálamo. Una vez la athanatoi hubo sentido que llegaba al lugar de destino, la chica canalizó un ligero pulso eléctrico… Nada… seguía riéndose… ya no podía esperar más…sólo un milagro…

En el interior de su mente, mientras tanto, Johannes empezaba a despertar de lo que parecía un sueño. Entonces, sintió como si alguien lo llamara.

-_**"Johannes… Johannes… ¡Despierta muchacho!"**_- el aludido obedece y abre los ojos: ante el, puede ver el rostro, torso y brazos incompletos de Maes Hughes.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cuerpo?

-_**"Déjame preguntarte lo mismo a ti…"**_

-¿Qué? ¡AH!- ante su sorpresa, de su cuerpo solo quedaba un brazo, una pierna, su torso y la mitad de su abdomen y caderas. También notaba como pedazos de su carne, piel y huesos eran separados y flotaban en el espacio.- ¿Dónde esta mi cuerpo?

-_**"Allí…"**_- le dice Hughes señalando el espacio que los divide: allí, una nuevo ser empezaba a formarse por sus restos desprendidos que se juntaban con los de Hughes.-_**"Al parecer, ya que los sellos han sido destruidos, no hay nada que controle el flujo de materia viva en nuestro organismo. Pronto, toda nuestra sangre no será más que materia viva y nos convertiremos en un Athanatoi."**_

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo podemos detener esto?

-_**"Hace poco, sentí un pulso eléctrico en nuestro hipotálamo. Nuestra parte conciente está reaccionando… Lo cual significa que…"**_

-Podemos deshacer esta abominación. Es hora de recuperar mi cuerpo ¡Ahhhhh!- tras lanzar aquel grito, tanto Johannes como Hughes volvieron a recuperar rápidamente sus cuerpos. La figura, de forma casi angelical que se formaba entre ambos, fue desapareciendo hasta que no quedó nada de esta. En ese momento, fuera de la mente de Johannes, el monstruoso ser que estaba destruyendo a Lygmante, se retorcía de dolor y no hacía más que agarrarse la cabeza y, en la palma de sus manos, la chica pudo ver como se coloreaban lentamente , como si fueran grabados a fuego, los dichosos sellos.

_**-"Es mi oportunidad…"**_- pensó la bruja, quien haciendo uso de la adrenalina que tenía gracias al miedo que experimentaba en ese momento, de tan solo cinco golpes logró hacer pedazos el suelo y llegar al primer piso. Dio la casualidad que Jane estaba cerca de allí y presencio como la Athanatoi caía del techo.

-¡Tú! ¡DETENTE!- le lanza los filamentos y trata de cogerla, pero la Athanatoi es más rápida y logra huir.- Se dirige al sótano.- va a seguirla, pero escucha los gemidos de dolor de Johannes.- ¡Mierda…!- sube por los escombros que ha dejado la chica al destruir el piso de esa oficina y se encuentra con su maestro en una lamentable situación: la parte de su torso de su uniforme está hecho pedazos, en su piel aún puede verse las ahora tenues marcas del gran arcano y una especie de huesosillos apenas asoman por sus omoplatos. Su cara no es visible pues se la cubre entre sus brazos, está arrodillado, con la espalda arqueada y la cabeza sobre el suelo, como si estuviera adorando a un Dios que ella no puede ver.- Johannes…

-No te acerques…

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que…?

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERQUES, MALDITA SEA!- le gritó el chico, irguiéndose y descubriendo su cara: sus ojos estaban verdes y mostraban una pupila rasgada, como la de los gatos y, al gritarle, dejó ver que sus dientes se habían convertido en colmillos. Al darse cuenta que había mostrado más de lo que debía y trató de ocultar su rostro de nuevo, pero Jane lo detuvo.- Lo lamento… no quería que me vieras así…

-Sabes que no me avergüenza verte así.

-¿Entonces porque estás sonrojada?

-E-e-eso es porque tu chaqueta y tu camisa…- Johannes se mira a si mismo y puede ver su torso desnudo descubierto ante los perplejos ojos grises de la chica. El sonríe ante esa actitud de su compañera: le gustaba esa forma en que se ruborizaba por tan solo verle el torso descubierto o cuando cometía alguna torpeza… siempre le parecía que se veía, de alguna manera… linda. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime Jane ¿Quién te mandó a buscarme si dije claramente que podía encargarme de esto yo sólo?

-A-arzu…pe-pero fue porque ella creía que algo podría salir mal.

-Tuvo razón… pero…- entonces cae pesadamente sobre su aprendiz quien, al recibirlo, no puede soportar su peso y cae al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Q-qué haces? ¿Te encuentras… bien?

-Sí… muy adolorido pero bien…- le dice mientras la morena se sienta y pone la cabeza del alquimista sobre sus piernas. Cuando pudo contemplar como había quedado la habitación luego de la batalla, Jane tuvo curiosidad…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- y mientras tomaba un respiro, mirando el techo del lugar, Johannes le contó todo.

Nina Tucker, quien había recuperado el control de su cuerpo, se alejaba llorando del lugar: El horror vivido a manos del alquimista sin nombre, era simplemente indescriptible.

-(*llanto silencioso pero desesperado*) tenia tanto miedo, Lygmante… creí que yo… que yo… buaaaaa…

-_**"No te pongas a llorar ahora… tu padre está muy cerca de aquí… puedo sentir su pútrida presencia"**_

En el sótano, mientras tanto, Edward había acabado de hacer los arreglos para el ritual.

-Bueno, eso es todo, tomó mucho tiempo pero por fin pudimos terminarlo.- decía el alquimista a la quimera.- Ahora, debes poner a tu pútrida muñeca sin alma en el medio del circulo.

-¿Seguro funcionará?

-Tengo buena memoria: si esto funcionó para traer el cuerpo de Al, entonces de hecho que funciona para fundir a Lygmante y al otro espíritu en tu hija. Será un simple juego de niños.

-Eso espero. Tu ayuda a sido realmente importante, Edward.

-Sabes Tucker…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Personalmente me resulta difícil creer esa historia tuya.

-¿Cuál historia? ¿A que te refieres?

-A que los autómatas hicieron una matanza entera en este lugar de la fábrica. Es decir, usualmente las masacres perpetradas por los autómatas eran en el mismo lugar donde encuentran a sus victimas.- Tucker frunce el entrecejo, pero trata de evadir la inquisidora mirada del muchacho.- ¿Acaso creías que me ibas a engañar con eso? Por último, vi unos planos muy curiosos allí arriba, que me hicieron recordar a los autómatas. Así que dime ¿A quienes has sacrificado en este lugar?- el silencio del depravado hombre no hace más que confirmar los temores del Elric. Su paciencia también llega al límite: forma una cuchilla de su prótesis de metal y con ella apunta al cuello del antiguo alquimista.- ¡Responde! ¿No me digas que…?- la insana risa del hombre empieza a esparcirse por todo el lugar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Bien, bien! ¡Edward Elric! Efectivamente, me preparé durante meses enteros para este momento: recogí una generosa cantidad de almas de niñas y doncellas para poder resucitar a mi niña, para lograr el éxito deseado. Pero lo mejor de eso es que no puedes detenerme… así que…- el hombre saca sus garras retráctales y trata de asestarle dos pares de zarpazos al joven, quien logra esquivarlos.

-Eres un monstruo ¿Lo sabias?- le pregunta mientras esquiva otros cinco golpes.- Tienes el cuerpo de un oso, puedes moverte como uno, pero aún no dominas la velocidad de uno ¿Crees acaso que podrás hacerme algo con eso?

-Yo, no. Pero ella… posiblemente.- Ed voltea y mira como unos cabellos le envuelven el cuello y su automail. La cabeza a la que le pertenecen esos cabellos es nada menos que a la de Nina Tucker.

-Nina…

-Lo siento, pequeño hermano grande.- dicho eso, lo jala con sus cabellos y lo tira a un lado- Papá… - le dice la chica con grandes lagrimas saliéndole de sus ojos azules.

-Nina… mi pequeña nina…- la quimera se acerca cada vez más a abrazar a quien fuera su hija.- me alegra tanto verte…- sus brazos se abren para recibir a su hija, pero antes que pueda concretar aquel acto, los cabellos de la chica repelen los brazos de su padre.- Pero… ¿Qué significa esto?

-Años y años… estuve allí, en aquel lugar luminoso… sola, desamparada, triste… no entendía que hacía allí, hasta que alguien me llamó desde lo profundo de esa eterna luz carente de oscuridad… papá, pude entender por fin lo que me pasó… lo que le pasó a Nina… me lo dijeron… (*Voz entrecortada por el llanto*)… me usaste… a mi y a Alexander… y a mamá… no quería admitirlo… Nina no quería…. Pero… yo… yo… ¿Por qué ocurrió todo esto?- la chica finalmente se quiebra y hecha a llorar con pena. Tucker quiere abrazarla para tranquilizarla y empezar con el experimento de una buena vez, pero los cabellos de la chica no dejan de impedirle el contacto. La voz de Lygmante sale de la garganta de la chica cuando Tucker intenta por quinta vez acercarse a su llorosa hija.-**"¿Acaso crees que permitiré que la toques si quiera? Te lo explicaré, quimera: estamos aquí por que queremos acabar con nuestra existencia como Athanatoi y empezar una nueva vida."**

-Y es precisamente lo que les ofrezco a ambas: las fundiré en la representación viva de mi hija. Reviviré a mi niña y por fin habré logrado lo que nadie ha logrado jamás: la resurrección perfecta de un ser humano.

-**"Eso suena hermoso y te llenará de fama… si sobrevives, claro está."**

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿No te lo dije, Tucker?- le dice Edward metiéndose en la conversación y en el circulo junto con los demás.- para traer el cuerpo y alma de Alphonse a nuestro mundo, yo me ofrecí a mi mismo como sacrificio a la puerta, ya que comparto con mi hermano, además de los genes, los mismos recuerdos y vivencias.- una mueca de miedo y de rabia se formó en su rostro.

-Entonces… ¿Dices que para complementar la resurrección perfecta es necesario arriesgar a alguien con las mismas vivencias y sangre que la persona a revivir?

-**"Y dado que tu usaste a su madre para crear una quimera que luego moriría… Tú eres el único ser viviente con nuestro mismo código ¿O acaso creías que te requeríamos como el ejecutor de ese ritual?"**- la quimera sintió como si la tierra se lo tragara: ahora sentía una rabia e impotencia por ello. Y fue que se dio cuenta que todos lo habían engañado desde el principio, desde los militares hasta su propia hija, porque todos sabían que él iba a morir ese día. Obviamente, no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

-No… no… ¡NO! ¡NO MORIRÉ AQUÍ!... – mientras grita esto, se toma la cabeza y retrocede, saliendo del circulo en el proceso.- Sacrificio ¡Sí! Conseguiré otro sacrificio.- dicho esto, pone una mano en un ladrillo de la pared: en ese momento, dos aperturas se abren y son lanzados, de cada una de ellas, dos aros de titanio con cierre hermético. Los cuatro aros atrapan a Edward y a una debilitada Lygmante.- Jajajaja no podrán… no podrán sacrificarme… yo soy el más grande alquimista de la historia…- la desequilibrada quimera se iba acercando lentamente al circulo.- la fama y la fortuna me aguardan… por eso no moriré hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca jajajaja- se arrodilló listo para hacer chocar sus palmas

-¡MALDITA SEA, LYGMANTE! ¿NO PUEDES HACER ALGO?

-**"Agradecele a Johannes por eso, cuñadito"**

-¿Cuñado? ¿Acaso tu y Alphonse…?- va a terminar la pregunta a la Athanatoi cuando siente como unos filamentos lo sujetan con fuerza y lo levantan lentamente.

-Jajajajajajaja es el fin, con esto acabaré todo y me convertiré en…- entonces Tucker ve con horror como Edward está volando sobre su cabeza.- ¿Qué? ¡NOOO! ¿Quién se atre…?- al voltear para ver al culpable, lo primero que siente es una cuchilla que atraviesa su pecho y luego, cuando ya puede distinguir a un adolorido Johannes Engel sosteniendo la cuchilla de sesenta centímetros que tiene clavada en su pecho y a su aprendiz detrás del mismo, recibe otras cinco puñaladas.- (*sonido de sangre entrando por la garganta*)

-¿No le dije que debíamos ejecutarlo por haber experimentado con su hija? Pues, supongo que esto no es el paredón, pero, véalo de esta forma, es mucho mejor…- le dice el Engel a la vez que de una patada lo mete en el circulo de transmutación, cayendo cerca de Lygmante. Edward, mientras tanto, es liberado de sus ataduras por Jane.

-¿Co…como… p-pu-pu-d-o… p-as…ar…es…?- Tucker no puede acabar la frase porque Lygmante, en ese momento y pese a estar inmovilizada de piernas y brazos por sus ataduras, logra erguirse. Ahora, con sus cabellos empezando a rodear peligrosamente a Tucker, como si fueran serpientes al acecho de una presa, su mirada se torna amenazante.

-**"Esto es por Nina… por su madre… por todos a quienes exterminaste aquí… te daré una muerte inimaginable…"**- dicho esto, los cabellos de Lygmante empezaron a apretar cada uno de los miembros de Shou Tucker, cortando y destruyendo carne músculo y hueso, la sangre salía a borbotones y a cada grito ahogado que profería Tucker, le seguía el de los colmillos de la Athanatoi masticando la carne del progenitor de Nina o el de los huesos del infeliz quebrándose. Finalmente, antes de acabar de devorarlo, la Athanatoi, desnuda, con su melena castaña cubriendo su cara y embadurnada con la sangre de la quimera, miró a Edward y le dijo…

-**"Apresúrate… y termina el trabajo."**

-Eso deberías decírselo a Johannes.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

-Los patrones que dibujé, no eran los mismos que usé cuando reviví a Alphonse: son los que llevas en tus manos. El único organismo viviente que conozco y que entiende ese patrón, eres tú.- el muchacho se acerca y se prepara para poner las manos sobre el circulo

-**"Dile a Alphonse… gracias por darme ese grato momento de felicidad… y también… que… nos veremos… algún día…"**- entonces Johannes pone sus manos sobre el circulo y una luz potentísima aparece desde el suelo. El alquimista, instintivamente, se aleja de ella unos cuantos metros y pude ver como los espíritus de varias niñas y jóvenes empiezan a entrar a lo que parece ser una enorme puerta luminosa. Uno de esos últimos espíritus que echó a volar a la eternidad era el de una hermosa joven, de cabellos rubios claros, piel albina como la nieve y ojos color plata. Su esbelta figura y sus pechos, formados aunque no muy grandes, reflejaban la luz y la calma que la rodeaban. Las únicas palabras que le dedico a Johannes le hicieron olvidar todo el miedo que alguna vez le profesó y que ahora se convertía en un sentimiento de nostalgia y pena.- **"Gracias…herr Engel…"**- una vez ella hubo volado en libertad, toda la luz se apagó del lugar.

-¿Alguien tiene una linterna?- Jane le alcanza una de kerosén a Edward- gracias.- el alquimista de acero se aproxima al lugar donde antes estaban el cuerpo destrozado de Tucker y una furiosa Lygmante devorándolo para encontrar en su lugar algo que lo llenaría de sorpresa, tanto a él como a todos los presentes.

* * *

**-Mientras tanto, en Rizenbull- en la casa de Edward Elric**

Stephen Lloyd salía de la habitación de su maestra: en su rostro iba reflejado la preocupación de no haber podido convencerla de salir de su habitación. Sólo había sabido, por medio de Alphonse, que había realizado una llamada telefónica a algún lugar de Amestris.

Y no era precisamente que ella se viera mal, al contrario: a Alphonse le parecía como si Winry actuara como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Edward nunca se hubiera ido… aunque Stephen y Rose notaron que era más que eso: para ambos, la mecánica estaba muy pensativa… extrañamente pensativa.

-Esto me preocupa: todo lo que hace es revisar el armario y el guardarropa, apenas come o habla.

-¿Cómo era cuando Edward no estaba?

-Antes de que llegara Markus, bien parecida. Generalmente no se le notaba deprimida ni decaída, pero a veces le entraban breves ataques de nostalgia y se echaba a llorar durante tardes enteras.- le respondió Rose al tiempo que miraba por la ventana de la cocina como su hijo jugaba con Den en el patio trasero.

-Bueno, no está tan mal entonces: por lo menos sí sale de su habitación e incluso hace algunas llamadas telefónicas.

-Sí, ella solía comunicarse mucho con la Srta. Riza cuando se sentía deprimida o cuando quería tener compañía distinta a mi, Steve o Mark.

-¿Sabes para qué…?

-Mmmm… que yo recuerde, cada vez que la llamaba, ella o Riza….- en ese momento, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen la conversación.- ¡Ya voy!- Rose abre la puerta y se encuentra cara a cara con Riza Hawkeye.- Ah, señorita Riza, que agradable sorpresa.

-Hola Rose ¿Cómo has estado?- le responde la mujer, quien entra cargando a su hija de un año y algunos meses de edad.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar… oh, y trajo a la pequeña Mae.- la chica de Lior toma la manita de la infante.- A Winry le animará verla tan crecida y bella.

-¡Señorita Riza!- dice Alphonse al entrar a la sala.

-Al ¿Qué ha pasado? Johannes me dijo hace seis días que viniera aquí cuanto antes y cuando Winry me llamó, hace tres días, me comunicó que se había ido con Edward y Jane hace algunos días.

-Que extraño, habría jurado que usted mandó a Johannes.- le dice Stephen

-No: el muy listo se despertó del coma y se vino para Rizenbull sin decirle nada a nadie. Al parecer sabía algo que nadie había descubierto.

-Ya veo. Pues ¿Quisiera saber que fue lo que Johannes sabía?

-Dime todo lo que sepas.- y Alphonse le dijo todo lo que Johannes les había dicho a él y a su hermano. Riza, quien había estado bebiendo el té que Rose les había servido, escuchó cada palabra con suma atención. Por último, le entregó la breve nota que le había dado Johannes.

"_Alphonse: _

_No tienes de que preocuparte. Estamos yendo a una localidad en donde se haya una antigua factoría de armas a dos días y medio de aquí. No vayas allí, a lo mejor, ya ni nos encuentres. Te sugiero, más bien, que te dirijas hacía Lior: Dentro de tres semanas o menos ocurrirá un evento que requerirá de su talento como alquimistas. Te estaré esperando."_

_P.D: _**(*Explicación exhaustiva acerca de la simbiosis por la cual el mundo de la alquimia está condenado si el otro mundo se jode*)**

-Eso explica muchas cosas… aunque yo tampoco le hubiera creído lo del sueño durante el coma.- Al escuchar unos pasos por las escaleras, todos desvían la mirada hacía aquel lugar: Winry Rockbell aparecía allí, aún vestida con su pijama.- Winry…

-Ah, hola Riza… lamento estar en estas fachas, pero he estado algo ocu…- la chica se estaba excusando cuando mira a Mae y un ataque de felicidad la invade.- ¡Oh! ¡Pero mira como estás, pequeña! Ya estas grande y se nota el parecido a tu padre…

-Ojalá no sea como él.- responde la militar con cierta socarronería. Tras el momento de bromas, la Hawkeye mira con seriedad a la chica- Por cierto Winry: sé que no es un buen momento, pero tengo una oferta que no puedes rechazar.- la chica, que aún sostiene a la bebé en brazos, la mira con extrañeza.

-¿Oferta? Oh, sí…. ¿Acaso tú vas a poder…?

-¿Te parece si lo discutimos en privado?- ambas suben a la habitación de la chica y se encierran con Mae durante un buen tiempo… por supuesto, los tres excluidos se fueron a pegar la oreja al cuarto de la mecánica.

-¿Qué crees que estén discutiendo?

-No lo sé, Steve. A lo mejor ella la está tratando de convencer que siga con su vida o algo así.- le responde Alphonse.

-No, no creo.- lo desmiente Rose.- Sí hay algo que he aprendido por vivir aquí tanto tiempo es que ni la señorita Riza ni Winry se reúnen para discutir una actitud sumisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que…- en ese momento la puerta se abre y los tres caen a los pies de Riza y Winry, esta última, flanquead por unas tres maletas.-… sí, algo así me esperaba.

-Winry ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Alphonse señalando las maletas.

-Lo he decidido….

-¿Eh? ¿Decidir qué…?

-…

-¿Winry?

-…

-¿Maestra?

-¡Iré tras Edward! ¡Lo traeré de vuelta o me iré con él a donde se tenga que ir!- los tres miran a la chica, en silencio, quien parece brillar por la convicción de sus palabras. Tras no emitir ni un sonido…

-….. ¿Eh?... ¿EEEEEEHHHHHHH?- la mirada desencajada de los dos hombres y la mujer no puede ser descrita ni en tres capítulos de este fic, y menos aún la de Alphonse cuando Winry agrega…

-Y tu vienes conmigo, Al.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? 

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Pensaba ponerles el dialogo entre Winry y Riza, pero decidí que mejor no, así le daría más suspense (sí, soy malo muajajajaja ¬¬). Como ven, el titulo no especifica quien es la chica a la que hacemos referencia, así que les dejo las conclusiones a ustedes. Ahora bien, quedan 5 capítulos (probablemente uno más o uno menos) y aquí viene el problema: este ciclo a empezado más brutal de lo que esperaba, por lo que tendré que dedicarle horas extra a la universidad y, probablemente, no tenga mucho tiempo de avanzar este proyecto. De todas maneras, cuando tenga tiempo se lo dedicaré y trataré de no demorar hasta Julio para traerles el capitulo 20. En fin, eso sería todo, me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas, espero que pasen un buen día, les dejo unos Spoilers, bye-bye.

P.D: ¡Felices Pascuas! ^_^

Spoilers:

-"Sí, es muy adorable… ¿Ya puedo cortarle la cabeza?"- **Arzu Mendelssen**

-"Seis mil inmortales, cinco mil autómatas y los dos mil idiotas del GLAP como carne de cañón... no suena nada mal…"- **Sifridus**

-"Ese ejercito por separado ha arrasado con más de 14 ciudades, 33 pueblos y 40 aldeas. En los últimos meses, nos han puesto en una situación crítica."- **Roy Mustang**

-"Todo se decidirá en el desierto de Lior… pero tu viaje empezaría lejos del campo de batalla."- **Johannes Engel**


	21. Cap20: La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

¡Hola de nuevo! Y así, tras ya casi tres años, llegamos al vigésimo capitulo de esta historia. De más está decirles que me siento extremadamente bien por ello y si pudiera haría algo especial para ustedes, pero es virtualmente imposible… así que me aguanto las ganas de hacer fiesta -_- y tan solo me limitaré a decirles: Gracias por seguir esta historia durante todo este largo camino, en verdad, se los agradezco mucho. Bien, basta de cursilerías XD, este capitulo básicamente habla de cómo todos se preparan para ir a la región que será el campo de batalla final… amen que les muestro como han quedado ciertos personajes. Espero que sea de su agrado.

"Mein herz…_"_- pensamiento de personajes, (Mein geist…)- nota del autor,** (Das visionen in spiegel)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*Ist sehr…*) - efecto de sonido.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

**Capitulo 20: La Calma Antes de la Tormenta:**

**Algún lugar, a 2 días y medio de Rizenbull:**

La tenue luz de la lámpara iluminaba el lugar que hace algunos momentos rebozaba de luz. Edward, Johannes y Jane. Los tres jóvenes buscaban en aquella penetrante oscuridad y el denso humo, producto de la transmutación, alguna señal de vida.

-¿Qué se supone que le hemos hecho?

-Recordé lo que me dijiste de los Athanatoi: dos almas o más en un solo cuerpo, ambos se complementan, pero no se mezclan… así que ¿Qué pasaría si se mezclaran?

-Se crearía el Athanatoi perfecto y puro: eso es lo que casi me ocurrió a mí allá arriba.

-Exacto. Pero ¿Qué ocurriría si mezclamos ambas almas junto con otras muchas más y a eso le agregamos nuestra intención, no de desaparecer, sino la de revivir o crear un ser?

-Entonces eso daría…-en ese momento, Johannes ilumina el medio del circulo y puede contemplar algo: un cuerpo desnudo, poco desarrollado, técnicamente el de una niña de entre unos cuatro o siete años, el largo cabello le cubría su espalda y una expresión de inocencia y frío adornaba su rostro… ante ellos, yacía la viva imagen de Nina Tucker.

-Esto… esto es… increíble ¿Tu…la… la….?

-¿Yo? No, has sido tú, Johannes.- ante las palabras de Edward, el muchacho cae de rodillas sobre al frente de la chica, atónito por lo que dijo su maestro.

-¿Yo lo hice?- Johannes mira a Jane y luego a la niña.- ¿Sabes que, de haber tenido la oportunidad, la hubiera matado por todos sus crímenes? Ahora… no puedo hacerle nada a esta… criatura.

-Dices bien, pues no es enteramente humana: las almas asesinadas por Tucker y la de Lygmante sirvieron para reconstruir el cuerpo y el alma de Tucker para recuperar las vivencias y memorias del sujeto. De otro lado el espíritu de Nina y el de la dueña del cuerpo se fusionaron para crear el alma de un nuevo ser.- Johannes vuelve a mirarla, suspira y pregunta.

-¿Qué debería hacer con ella?

-Tomarla en adopción ¿No querrías dejar a una niña sin padres sola, verdad?

-Bueno, no podría dejarla sola… pero no creo estar lo suficientemente preparado como para tener una hija. Además, tan solo con un padre no creo que… espera ¿Qué es eso?- dice Johannes al ver un ligero movimiento debajo de los cabellos de la chica. Tras revisar cuidadosamente, Johannes se encontró con unas tiras de piel peluda y larga en lugar de orejas.-¿Se puede saber… que se supone que es esto?

-Parecen… orejas… de perro.- explica Jane al mismo tiempo que palpaba las aterciopeladas orejas de la chica.- Se le ven muy lindas.- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Debe ser un efecto secundario por la transmutación. A lo mejor podría haber más.

-¿Más? ¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó Johannes, a la vez que Edward le ofrecía su hombro como apoyo y empezaban a avanzar, seguidos por Jane, quien llevaba a la niña sobre su espalda.

-Unas pocas o infinidad de ellas: falta de órganos, recuerdos confusos, recuerdos falsos, deficiencia mental e incluso un tiempo de vida más corto.- le respondió este mientras subían por las escaleras del lugar. Al momento de salir, se encontraron con el grupo de militares que los aguardaban… los cuales parecían esperar el ataque de alguna criatura del bosque, como un oso o una jauría de lobos.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- pregunta Johannes

-Ah, lo siento, creíamos que nos estaban siguiendo unos coyotes, así que decidimos quedarnos cerca de la puerta. Por otro lado ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Eliminaron a esa bruja?- le interroga Arzu.

-Bueno… algo así…- en ese momento sale Jane y deposita en el suelo a la chica. Mientras que todo el batallón mira con miedo a la niña, Arzu la observa con seriedad y pregunta, consternada.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso esta viva?

-Sí, pero no es la Lygmante que tú conocías: es un nuevo ser viviente creado del alma de Lygmante, Nina y la hija de Antón Sayer.

-Ya veo.- la chica mira con frialdad a la niña, cosa que hace desconfiar a Jane.

-Vamos, Arzu… es apenas una niña.

-Sí, es muy adorable…-le responde Arzu a su amiga, para, acto seguido, quitarle la falcata a Mijail y sostenerla de forma amenazante.- ¿Ya puedo cortarle la cabeza?

-¡ARZU!

-¡Tu no tienes un novio al que le hayan sacado los ojos y arrancado los brazos!

-¡No, pero tuve amigos que fueron devorados por ella! ¡De haber querido vengar a todos ellos la habría matado ahí dentro! Incluso el maestro confesó que querría haberla matado.- Arzu sigue sosteniendo la falcata, sin cambiar su fría expresión.- Por favor, Arzu… no lo hagas.- entonces Mijaíl toma del hombro a Arzu y le dice.

-Sé que estas enfadada. De otro lado, yo también me siento incomodo en esta situación. Pero, para serte sincero, no siento ningún mal en esta criatura que tengo al frente.

-Pero… Mijail… tus ojos, tus brazos… acaso no…

-¿Quiero vengarme? Creo que ya me vengué lo suficiente durante la guerra y, para serte sincero, es una situación aliviante al principio pero amarga al fin y al cabo. No quiero volver a experimentar eso, por favor.- el muchacho toma la mano con la cual la albina sostiene la falcata y esta deja caer el arma al suelo, siendo vencida por el deseo de su amante.

-De acuerdo… será porque tú lo dices.

-Bien… ¿Qué haremos con ella?- pregunta Johannes

-Podríamos adoptarla ¿No, Arzu?- la aludida se voltea a su pareja, sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Sí, quizás seas un peligro para ella.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada.

-Supongo que podría ser así ¿Por qué no lo discutimos en el tren?- sugiere Edward, a lo que todos están de acuerdo. Así toda la tropa empieza a moverse, pero Johannes decide quedarse atrás un rato.

-¡Kuno!- en ese momento, de la maleza, sale el enorme lobo athanatoi.- Tu ama no vive más… abandonó este mundo… lo siento…- el animal parece entender al muchacho, pues baja la cabeza con cierta pena.- Vete, haz lo que tengas que hacer.- la criatura mira un rato con curiosidad al chico y, tras agitar su cabeza y su escaso pelaje, sale corriendo del lugar

**En ese momento, en Rizenbull**

-Déjame ver si entendí ¿Planeas ir a buscar a Edward?

-Sí

-¿Aún sabiendo que el lugar donde lo encontrarás será en el campo de batalla más peligroso que se halla visto en décadas?

-Sí ¿Hay algún problema?

-¡Debes estar bromeando! Sería posible, pero hay una probabilidad de un 97.9999% de que mueras antes de encontrártelo.

-Mientras haya posibilidades… además, te tengo a ti: puedes llevarme volando si es necesario.

-No me sorprendería que tuvieran algún mecanismo de defensa antiaérea.- la chica se harta de las excusas de Alphonse, lo toma de la solapa y le dice con franqueza.

-No podremos saberlo si no vamos allí y averiguamos.- el alquimista no sabe que hacer ante la insistencia de la muchacha. Su temperamento era pura decisión, por lo que dedujo que las palabras que ella y Riza intercambiaron, provocaron que en su mente se formulara un plan para reencontrarse con su prometido.

**Flashback- en la habitación de Winry-**

-Bien ¿Qué planeas hacer?- le pregunta la mujer a Winry, mientras deja a su hija sobre la cama.

-Dijeron que iría a colaborar en un asunto y luego volvería.- le respondió la muchacha sacando una maleta más o menos grande.

-Pero tú sabes que a lo mejor no ocurra eso ¿verdad?- ella la mira, como quien dice que lo sabe, y vuelve a sacar ropa de su armario.

-Por eso quería que vinieras ¿Cuál es la situación que tienen que enfrentar?

-¿Edward no te la contó?

-Ya sabes como es de cabeza dura es ese hombre. Dirá lo que sea para mantenerme alejada de problemas, especialmente desde lo de Jack. Así que, Riza, cuéntame todo lo que sabes.- agregó sacando algunas blusas.

-Muy bien, si tanto quieres saberlo…-**(Explicación rápida y más o menos larga de cómo es la situación actual del ejercito de Amestris vs los Athanatoi)**- y así es como van las cosas.

-Pues no pintan para nada bien. – le respondió la chica cerrando la maleta con la ropa que tenía lista.- De cualquier forma, Alphonse quizás sepa algo.

-¿Qué clase de información?- Winry, quien se encontraba jugando sobre la cama con la pequeña Mae, le responde…

-No lo sé, pero debe ser importante: quizás sea del paradero de Edward o podría ser también acerca de la verdadera razón que impulsa a Edward a dejarme sola con una criatura en las entrañas.- la mujer se para de un salto y mira a la chica con incredulidad.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-¿No te lo dije por teléfono?

-¡No! ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a una mujer embarazada? Es decir ¿Qué clase de cerdo desconsiderado…?

-Hey, no seas tan mala…

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… yo no le dije nada.- la mujer le lanza una mirada que denota extrañeza y algo de comicidad, casi como si se burlase de la chica.- ¿Qué? El examen recién me lo devolvía el doctor al día siguiente de la partida de Edward.- la mujer soltó un suspiro y le dijo a la chica.

-De verdad están hechos el uno para el otro: uno no le dice en que cosas se esta metiendo y la otra tiene miedo a decirle que está en cinta. Pues ¿No querrás que ese niño crezca sin un padre, cierto?

-Lo sé, pero…

-Oye, si no quieres irte con él o si quieres ir hasta allá para traerlo a rastras a casa, es tu decisión. Pero creo que el se merece por lo menos saber que tu esperas un hijo suyo.

-Cierto, gracias Riza.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Y así fue como terminamos hablando de esto…

-Bien, no me opondré, pero ¿Si quiera tienes un plan de acción respecto a movilizarte? ¿Sabes donde están Edward y Johannes?

-Yo… bueno, ahora que lo dices… esperaba que tú me ayudaras en eso.

-¿Yo? ¿Como?

-Mmmm… no lo sé ¿No han compartido ellos alguna información importante contigo?

-Pues claro que… hey… ahora que lo recuerdo.- Alphonse se dirige a su habitación, busca su abrigo y de él extrae la nota que le dejó Johannes antes de partir. Volvió a la sala de estar y le pidió a Winry.- Espera aquí un rato. Srta. Riza ¿Podemos ir al pueblo a contactar con su esposo?- mientras ambos salen, no sin dejar a Mae con Winry y Rose, la mujer le pregunta al alquimista.

-¿Mi esposo?

-¿Se encuentra en Central?

-Pues… creo que sí. Pero está preparando las tropas para una movilización masiva ¿Por qué?

-Porque sé a donde deben dirigir su ataque masivo.- le responde mostrándole la carta de Johannes.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Amestris:**

Sifridus miraba desde la tosca ventana esculpida en la cima de aquella montaña de piedra desértica, como el árido paisaje formaba ilusiones producto del calor del día. Pese a ello, él no sudaba. Siempre llevaba ese uniforme de la Schutzstaffel, pues era como su piel en esos momentos: su carne había desaparecido, tragada por aquellas criaturas negras, por los guardianes, al igual que su ropa, órganos, cabellos y huesos… sólo algo de él no había sido devorado y, mientras ello no desapareciera, él seguiría vivo, con su cuerpo o sin él. Ahora su atención iba a un lugar lejano, allí donde su Athanatoi más perfecto, después de Sigismund, desapareció de su percepción.

-Así que... te has ido para siempre…- murmura mientras mira como las nubes cubren el sol. En ese momento, Sigismund entra al lugar.

-Mein Herr, los humanos remanentes del GLAP acaban de llegar.- al ver a su progenitor medio ido por la muerte de su predecesora, el athanatoi pregunta.- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-Tu hermana ha muerto.- el athanatoi no se inmuta ante la noticia.

-Lo lamento por ella, realmente habría sido de gran ayuda en la batalla.

-Sí, su perdida es lamentable.- agregó Sifridus sin mayor reparo.- ¿Cuántos son los del GLAP?- el gemelo de Johannes Engel le respondió automáticamente.

-Una fuerza no mayor de los 2000 soldados. Comparados con los athanatoi no son más que una milésima parte de nuestro ejercito.- tras pensarlo un rato, Sifridus le responde al joven inmortal.

-Pues usémoslos para nuestro provecho: vístelos como los Athanatoi.

-Con todo respeto, mein herr ¿Para que gastar armaduras de buena calidad, capaces de resistir balas normales en simplemente carne de cañón?

-Dime, Sigismund ¿Todos los animales que tienen plumas pueden volar?

-No, pero…- el Athanatoi se detiene en su cuestionamiento al entender a que se refiere su maestro.- ya veo…si ese es su plan, entonces no me opondré.

-Excelente. Ahora...- Sifridus saca dos serpientes debajo de su manga, las cuales se convierten en dos piedras redondas cuando las deposita en la mano del joven Athanatoi.- Dales el nuevo cuerpo que merecen… lo necesitaran para la batalla.- el joven desaparece de la escena mientras su maestro se queda mirando en dirección al enorme desierto, el cual, sabe, se convertirá en un enorme charco de sangre.

- Seis mil inmortales, cinco mil autómatas y los dos mil idiotas del GLAP como carne de cañón... no suena nada mal…- murmuraba para si mismo, mientras una tenebrosa sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Sigismund avanzaba con aquellas esferas, que tendrían el tamaño de globos oculares. Dentro de estas, el Athanatoi sentía como la energía se alteraban dentro de ellas. Tras subir dos pisos y atravesar cinco recamaras grandes y cuatro pequeñas, llegó a una habitación pobremente iluminada, salvo por un lugar: un estante con una armadura de aproximadamente tres metros de alto, técnicamente igual al diseño del cuerpo de Anton Sayer, solo que esta tenía una extraña particularidad…

-Hecho a base de varios cadáveres, acorazado con metal de 3.50 centímetros en el torso y de dos y medio en las extremidades y la cabeza. La carne de los cadáveres, ahora descompuesta, pronto se recompondrá una vez estas cosas estén dentro del modelo y generen "_lebenden substanz"_ y, dado que hay material orgánico en el autómata, podrán usar alquimia.- una mueca de sadismo se dibuja en el rostro del muchacho y, mientras sonríe y coloca ambas esferas en donde deberían ir los ojos del autómata, declara.- Entonces, vuelve ahora... y lleva la muerte a nuestros enemigos.- unos segundos despues... ante la mirada fría del muchacho... el autómata empezó a moverse.

**Unos minutos después, en Central**

Un apresurado Roy Mustang se dirigía hacía la sala de comunicaciones. Apenas pocos minutos antes, se le había comunicado que su esposa lo estaba llamando desde Rizenbull por un "asunto muy urgente".

-_"Algo me dice que tiene que ver con Engel... quizás ya se enteró de lo de sus visiones. Como sea, visiones o no, sobornar a un doctor, darse de baja a si mismo e irse sin consentimiento es…"_- decidió dejar sus pensamientos aparte y contesto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Riza?

-Hola Roy, creo que nuestras sospechas han sido confirmadas.

-¿Qué sospechas? Ah ¿te refieres a lo del escondite de Sifridus?

-Exacto, al parecer Johannes tuvo una especie de "visión" y vino para contársela a Edward y Alphonse: el muchacho piensa que, de alguna forma, Edward puede ayudar a detener al Athanatoi.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? Edward Elric ya no es parte del ejército de Amestris.

-No, pero Johannes, de todas formas, se dirige hacía Lior junto con él y un grupo de soldados.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién fue el inepto que autorizó esa movilización de tropas?

-La Tnte. Mendelssen y el Mayor Engel… con mi consentimiento, por supuesto.

-Eh… sabes, no quise decir inepto, de hecho…

-Guárdate las excusas para después. La cuestión es que Johannes le dejó una nota a Alphonse, diciéndole que, precisamente, el desierto a las afueras de Lior es el escenario de la última batalla.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Está Alphonse allí?

-Sí, te lo paso en un momento.

-Buenas, Comandante…

-Elric, esta situación es urgente, quiero que seas breve.

-Lo seré, señor **(Explicación rápida acerca de cómo este mundo y el otro están unidos en una suerte de simbiosis entre los dos)** ¿Entendió?

-Sí, ahora cuéntame una de abogados ¿Cómo quieres que crea semejante cosa?

-Me importa si me cree o no, señor. Estoy seguro que Johannes le dirá lo mismo cuando hable con usted.

-Como sea, mi esposa sabe algo de lo que nuestros informantes nos han estado diciendo: se han estado viendo movilizaciones masivas de "objetos no identificados" hacía esa misma zona de Lior, lo cual es raro dado que la mayoría de ataques se dieron en el noreste.

-¿Cuál cree que sea la magnitud del ejercito?

-Esas son cosas que no puedo comentarle a un civil y mucho menos por línea pública. Por cierto ¿De donde me están llamando? ¿Hola? ¿HOLA?- la línea de repente parece muerta.

**-En esos instantes, en Rizenbull-**

-Rayos, se me acabaron las monedas- murmuró por lo bajo el muchacho, quien ya no tenía monedas para hablar por el teléfono público.- ¿Tiene por ahí algunas?

-Tengo un billete de 300 cens.

-Démelo, iré a cambiarlo a la estación.- le respondió a Riza, mientras se dirigía hacía la tienda más cercana.

**-Volviendo a Central-**

-Supongo que estaban llamando de un público. En fin, será mejor preparar…- en ese momento el teléfono suena y contesta, jurando que se trata de su esposa.- ¿Hola? ¿Querida?

-Sabe Comandante, no tengo esa clase de preferencias, pero haré de cuenta que no dijo nada.- respondió Johannes, quien se comunicaba por la radio de su equipo, en el campamento que habían montado.

-¡Engel! ¡Pedazo de…! ¿Dónde carajos te has metido? ¿Acaso sabes…?

-Sí, señor, lo entiendo, en otro momento me suspende por mis acciones. Ahora escuche…

-¿Me estas hablando por radio? La señal por ese medio cuesta una fortuna, así que se breve…

-De acuerdo, pero, eso sí, si no me cree, no hay problema: verá **(Explicación rápida acerca de cómo este mundo y el otro están unidos en una suerte de simbiosis entre los dos)** ¿Entendió?

-Sí, sí lo mismo me contó Alphonse y no entendí nada.

-¿Lo llamó Alphonse?

-Hace algunos minutos, parece que se le acabaron las monedas.

-¿Dijo algo de que irían a Lior?

-Algo así…

-¿Solo van él y tu esposa?

-No lo sé, probablemente ¿A que se debe todo ese interrogatorio?

-A nada… ¿Sabe cuál es la magnitud de las tropas?

-A eso quería ir: los últimos movimientos de las tropas de Athanatoi han demostrado que se desplazan, precisamente, hacía Lior. No sabría decir cual es el número exacto de enemigos, pero ese ejército por separado ha arrasado con más de 14 ciudades, 33 pueblos y 40 aldeas. En los últimos meses, nos han puesto en una situación crítica.- Un tétrico silencio se apodero del otro lado de la línea. Edward y muchos de los soldados de Johannes, incluyendo a Arzu y Mijaíl, habían escuchado las declaraciones de su líder y empezaban a sentir que sea podría ser la última de sus batallas.- ¿Hola?

-Entiendo… no importa lo que pase, tenga la seguridad que estaremos en el campo de batalla, señor.

-¿De verás? ¿Y cuando será eso?

-En menos de 2 semanas estaremos allí. Por cierto, debo prevenirle de algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Descubrimos que Tucker había sido contactado, no sabemos si por Jack o por Sifridus, pero sí que estuvo trabajando en los modelos de Autómata que Anton Sayer dejó inconcluso. Probablemente haya algo más que temer en ese lugar.

-Sí, lo entiendo. En fin, dense prisa en llegar, nosotros empezaremos la movilización desde hoy día. Nos vemos.

-Adiós, Comandante. Lo veré en el campo de batalla.- el muchacho apagó la radio y el Comandante se quedó pensativo en la sala de comunicaciones. En ese momento, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-Comandante, soy yo, Alphonse.

-Hombre ¿No me digas que me estas llamando desde un público?

-Pues, sí…

-No deberías. En fin, Elric, necesito hablar con mi esposa…-el joven le alcanza el teléfono a la mujer.- Riza, debo avisarte de que Johannes ha llamado: planean dirigirse hacía Lior.

-Ya veo… en ese caso, también nos dirigiremos allá.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mi Mae?

-Cierto, pasaré primero por Central y lo dejaré donde Gracia.

-Espera, espera… ¿Acaso planeas dejar a nuestra hija sola? ¿Qué hay de ella?

-Si no acabamos con esto pronto, nuestra hija no tendrá ni hogar, ni padres, ni futuro y mucho menos una vida que disfrutar. Quiero estar a tu lado, por lo menos en este momento de urgencia.

-Veo que no puedo hacer nada contra tu palabra. Por cierto, dile a Lloyd que su novia y Wiells han despertado del coma.

-Eso es maravilloso. Y por cierto, más que mi palabra, es por convicción.

-¿Y de donde sacas eso?

-De una chica que quiere reunirse con su novio, incluso en el campo de batalla.- Mustang salta de la silla donde se había sentado al escuchar esa declaración.

-¿Qué? ¿Insinúas acaso de que Rock...?

-Ups, creo que me excedí. Adiós, querido, nos vemos en Lior.- El militar, anonadado por el sonido del teléfono colgado, se deja caer en la silla nuevamente.

-Rockbell ¿Qué locura pretendes ahora?

**-Volviendo a Rizenbull, minutos después, en la casa de Edward Elric-**

-¡Bien! Está confirmado.- proclama Alphonse abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que sabemos a donde irá mi hermano. Te lo cuento en el camino ¿Ya tienes todo listo?- la chica asiente.- Bien, entonces…

-Se van después del almuerzo.- sentencia Pinako, que había estado de visita en la casa.

-¿Abuela?

-Se van a ir a un lugar muy lejano y quizás nunca más los volvamos a ver ¿cierto? Entonces, por lo menos háganle un favor a esta vieja y almuercen con ella, aunque sea por última vez.- Alphonse no puede negarse a la petición.

-No veo ningún problema con ello. Además, Stephen también tiene que alistarse.

-¿Qué? Hey, espera, yo no quiero ir a…

-No, tú sólo te quedas en Central: me han informado que Elsie y Tristan han despertado del coma.- el joven se queda sin palabras ante la noticia y solo sale disparado a la casa de su maestra para alistar sus cosas para el viaje. Y es así que, tras el almuerzo, toda la familia va directo a la estación del tren… está demás decir que la despedida que se da entre la nieta y la mujer que la crió técnicamente durante toda su vida es realmente triste… en cierta forma.

-Llevas todo lo necesario ¿cierto?- la chica asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Qué dirían tus padres si te vieran?

-Seguramente estarían enojados porque no podrán ver el nacimiento de su nieto. Pero creo que lo entenderían, aunque les duela que su única hija nunca vaya a volver a casa.

-Sí, algo así siento justo ahora ¿Quién continuará con el negocio familiar?

-Siempre puedes adoptar a Stephen…- Pinako mira con detenimiento a Stephen, quien solo le devuelve una sonrisa inocente a la severa mirada de la anciana.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos allí…-ambas mujeres echan a reír mientras Stephen cambia su expresión por un apenado puchero.

-¡Hey! Eso fue cruel…- en ese momento suena el pitido del tren.- Jefa, ya es hora…

-Abuela… yo…- la mujer calla a su nieta.

-Llega el momento en la vida, tanto del hombre como de la mujer, en que tiene que separarse de aquellos que la criaron y seguir su propio camino. No pretendo que sacrifiques a quien amas para continuar nuestro negocio, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte.- Winry siente que sus lagrimas amenazan con escapar de sus ojos, por lo que no puede soportarlo y abraza a su abuela.

-Si pudiera llevarte conmigo… siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo que me enseñaste, nunca te olvidaré. Tú has sido por casi toda mi vida mi familia, mi guía y mi más estimada amiga. Te quiero mucho, abuela.- la dura anciana siente como un punzante dolor que no sentía desde hacía años se apodera de ella, a lo que solo responde devolviéndole el abrazo a su nieta y diciéndole.

-Deja de decir idioteces y vuelve para el almuerzo.- la chica se sorprende por la respuesta, pero devuelve una jovial sonrisa y se separa de ella.

-Cuídate mucho, Rose.

-Igualmente tú, Winry. Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos aquí, de verdad que la hemos pasado muy bien a tu lado. Kain tiene algo que decirte.

-Te extrañaremos, Winry.- dice Kain, con un tono de pesar y abrazando a la chica.

-Oh… nunca creí que lo diría, pero también te extrañaré. Prométeme que te portarás bien ¿sí?- el muchacho asiente y se suelta de la chica.

-Ve por él y no dejes que te suelte nunca.- le dice Rose con una decisión contagiada por el espíritu de su amiga.

-Más bien, nunca más lo dejaré ir… por lo menos sin mí.- le responde subiendo al tren y despidiéndose de aquel lugar que tantos años había llamado hogar. En el vagón del equipaje, Alphonse se encontraba revisando lo que habían empacado para el viaje: cinco maletas, en ellas habían textos en alemán, ropa de Alphonse, ropa de Winry, un equipo de creación y manutención de automails portátil y una maleta con 5 lingotes del oro nazi, cortados en trozos más pequeños.

-¿Quién hubiera creído que nuestro viaje volvería a empezar donde, supuestamente, había terminado?- el mismo sale del vagón y va hasta la última parte del tren, listo para contemplar por última vez su pueblo tan amado. Grande es su sorpresa al encontrarse allí con Winry.-Hola

-Hola.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes ningún problema?

-Sí, todo está bien.- el muchacho asiente con la cabeza y se esta llendo.- ¿Alphonse?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sé que hace poco me mostraba segura de mi misma. Pero la verdad es que algo me preocupa ¿Qué será de nosotros tres cuando llegue el momento? ¿Tendremos que…?

-¿Dejar este mundo? Eso depende mucho del contexto. El punto es, Winry, que ya has tomado una decisión, estoy seguro que aceptarás lo que venga.- la chica sonríe ante la respuesta de su amigo.

-Cierto… es triste, tener que despedirme de la persona que me crío todo este tiempo… pero algún día tendría que pasar. De todos modos, no espero a ver la cara de Edward cuando vea.

-Yo no puedo esperar a que le digas que estas embarazada.

-Sí, me muero por ver la expresión que pondrá. – la chica mira al cielo y sonríe, a la vez que pronuncia fuertemente.-En fin, espero que estés listo, Edward porque no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mi…

-Ese es el espíritu Winry ¿Winry?- pregunta el muchacho a la chica, quien pone una cara enfermiza, se asoma al barandal del tren y entonces…

-¡Bleeeeeeerggggghhhh!- Alphonse solo puede darle algunas palmaditas a la espalda de su amiga y comentar con cierta gracia.

-Creo que… tampoco será fácil deshacernos de tus nauseas.

-Cierra el pico…

Y de esta forma pasó una larga semana de viaje, con cada quien movilizándose hacía donde debían. El camino que tomaron Winry, Alphonse, Stephen, Riza y la pequeña Mae los llevaría hasta Central. Mientras tanto, Edward y el grupo de Johannes también se dirigían a Central, pero, al estar ellos más próximos a la ciudad, terminaron arribando 2 días y medio antes que el otro grupo de viajeros.

**Ciudad Central- 12 de Noviembre de 1923, 9:00 AM-**

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? ¿Acaso no iríamos al campo de batalla?- preguntó Ed mientras esperaban el transporte en la estación de la ciudad.

-¿Con un ciego y una niña con orejas de perro a cuestas? No lo creo, Jane acompañará a Mijaíl a la casa que comparte con Arzu y, después, dejará a Nina donde la señora Hughes. Además, tengo que reportarme ante el Comandante Mustang… si es que sigue en la ciudad.

-¿Si es que sigue?

-Sí, le dije que sería más conveniente si fuera movilizando las tropas.- entonces un hombre se aparece ante Johannes y Edward.

-Mayor Engel, estoy aquí por orden del Comandante Mustang, me pidió que lo lleve a todos los lugares a los que quisiera ir. Ya veo… Señor…- tras mirar la insignia con el nombre del hombre.- ¿Fuery?

-Sí, también es un gusto verte de nuevo Edward.

-Ya nos habíamos visto cuando vinimos a dejar el prototipo del arma.- le decía Edward a la vez que iban avanzando hacía el carro.- Por cierto ¿Ya equiparon los misiles?

-Las pruebas finales fueron anteayer.- respondió el hombre a la vez que encendía el motor del auto y ponía en marcha.- estamos en el proceso de empaquetamiento y serán enviados mañana junto con ustedes.

-¿Cuántos se han producido?

-Casi ochocientas unidades. Debo decir que el sistema de producción en masa es muy eficiente, pero lamentablemente hay la posibilidad de que algunas no cumplan su labor.

-Con tal que no exploten en los lanzadores y maten a nuestras tropas esta bien. Apropósito ¿Cómo están Elsie y Uther?

-Hacía allí estamos yendo.- el auto gira y se dirige al Hospital de ciudad Central. Una vez allí, se encuentran con alguien más.

-Sr. Buckler, cuanto tiempo…

-Lo mismo debería decir yo, Edward Elric. Johannes, tengo excelentes noticias…

-Ya me las dijeron ¿como se encuentran?

-Bien, ambos están estables. Pero me parecen increíbles los signos de recuperación que han estado mostrando los dos. Por un lado, Elsie estaba grave pues le habían extraído mucha sangre y, dado el daño que sufrió en su vagína, podría quedar estéril. Sin embargo, resulta raro que los síntomas del "Síndrome de Elba" hayan desaparecido totalmente de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?

-Al parece toda la sangre contaminada por la piedra roja fue removida.

-¿Qué hay con Uther?

-La situación de Uther era terrible: Le fueron extraídos algunos órganos y Haus tuvo que restaurarlos parcialmente usando la piedra roja. Actualmente, sigue muy delicado, aunque ya está conciente. Oh, y otra cosa…

-¿Qué?- apenas entran al lugar, el primero en saludar es Uther, quien se encuentra acompañado de Anais. En la misma habitación y en otra cama, Elsie descansaba tranquilamente.

-Hola, Johannes ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Uth…? Digo, Tristán… ¿Cómo es que puedes…?

-¿Hablar? Siempre he podido, pero los remanentes de mi operación no me permitían hablar con fluidez sin tener el riesgo de que mi garganta se desgarre por algunos huesos astillados en mi columna vertebral.

-¿Ah? Bien, William, explícame donde metiste al verdadero Tristán.

-Es el mismo, creeme.

-Eso fue cruel…

-Es que es una sorpresa ver que hablas tanto y tan fluido. No sabía que eras tan locuaz…- le dice Anais.

-Creí que lo sabías por la velocidad con la que escribía mis notas. De todas formas, esto no me ha venido gratis.- entonces el joven se alza la bata del hospital y le muestra a Edward y a Johannes su abdomen: estaba completamente desfigurado por cicatrices que le recorrían tanto transversal como horizontalmente.

-¿Pero que demo…? ¿Qué te extrajeron?

-Parte de un pulmón y el estomago. El Dr. Haus logró restaurar parte de estos órganos y, de paso, logró arreglarme mi problema en la garganta.

-¿Y donde está Haus?

-Justo detrás de ti.- dijo el doctor, entrando al lugar.- supuse que volverías, aunque me sorprende que no sea en una camilla.

-Adoro que me desee todo el bien del mundo… ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que iría con el comandante Mustang a supervisar los preparativos en Lior.

-Allí se llega en un tiempo relativamente corto, así que no tengo prisa. Quería saber, de hecho, que era lo que me trajiste.- le espetó el doctor, con sorna en cada palabra.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo ¿Qué fue de la Athanatoi que fuiste a derrotar? ¿Se esfumó en el aire? ¿O se transformó en…?

-Una humana imperfecta…- aclaró Johannes.

-Fascinante… ¿Dónde está?

-La señorita Fallwind debe estar por llevarla a casa de la señora Gracia Hughes.- interrumpe Edward a Johannes.

-Señor Elric, un gusto verlo. Digame ¿Le funcionó la "receta para la felicidad"?

-Sí y cierre la boca si sabe lo que le conviene.

-Lo mejor será irnos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo.- intervino Engel antes de que todo se pusiera feo.

-No habría podido decirlo mejor.- termina diciendo el doctor, quien emprende la marcha hacía la salida del hospital.- los espero abajo.

-Claro...- Johannes mira a sus amigos y se acerca a ellos.- Anais, Tristán…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta la primera.

-Probablemente esta sea la última vez que tengamos una conversación… así que quisiera decirles simplemente: gracias por todo, siempre los recordaré.

-Hablas como si fueras a morir.- le dijo Tristán con cierta pena. Anais se paró de la silla en la que estaba y le dijo…

-Tienes mucho por lo que vivir, tienes tanto tiempo que vivir y, más importante, tienes alguien por quien vivir. No digas que no volverás, porque no importa cuanto pase, te seguiremos esperando.

-Te debemos mucho, Johannes… gracias a ti es que puedo volver a ver a esta niña obstinada.

-Y gracias a ti, pude ver de nuevo a este imbécil. Vuelve pronto y pásate por la tienda para tomar un té y el sándwich con salmón que tanto te gusta.

-Uther… de ti me lo esperaba, pero… Anais… ¿desde cuando eres tan apasionada en estas circunstancias?- dice en tono de broma el alquimista, pero con cierta emoción en sus palabras.

-Jajaja… desde que secuestraron a este pobre violonchelista.- responde la chica, quien luego se acerca y abraza al chico como si de su propio hermano se tratase.- vuelve con vida.

-Lo haré…

-Bien, lamento mucho que vayas a morir, pero tenemos que irnos de una vez.- dijo Haus, interrumpiendo la despedida de los amigos. Dado que Elsie seguía durmiendo, el alquimista solo pudo dejarle una nota de despedida y deseándole una pronta mejora. Al salir del hospital, el grupo de Edward, Haus, William y Johannes, se encuentran con Fuery.

-¿V-v-van a venir todos?

- Tu solo conduce, que para eso te pagan.- le responde Haus.

-Sí, señor.- responde con sumisión el de los anteojos.- Tras conducir por las calles de Central, finalmente llegan a la casa de la Sra. Gracia Hughes. En el lugar, en la puerta y apunto de entrar, se encontraban Jane Fallwind y Nina Tucker, quien iba de la mano de la chica.

-Johannes… ¿Dónde estabas? Te eché de menos…- le dice la niña abrazando al alquimista por donde pudiera sujetarse de él.

-Estuvo preguntando todo el tiempo por ti: no podía esperar a verte.

-¿De verás? Wow… no sé que decir…- le responde el muchacho con algo de vergüenza.

-Interesante, no sabía que ustedes dos ya habían procreado…- dice Haus con sarcasmo, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta.- y mira que creció más rápido que un humano común.

-Por favor, déjese de bromas.- interrumpió Edward.- deberíamos dejar de hablar de esta clase de asuntos, mucho más aún enfrente de personas que no están metidas en esto.

-Cierto Haus, la señora Hughes no debe saber la verdadera naturaleza de esta niña.

-Con estas orejas, que dicen a todas luces "soy rara" por supuesto que va pasar de incógnito…- dijo el doctor con sarcasmo.

-En-en verdad ¿Soy rara?- pregunta la chica, con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-Felicidades, le acabas de dar su primer trauma infantil.

-Gracias, tengo una maestría en eso.

-¿Antes o después de doctorarte de "idiota"?

-Antes…- en ese momento, la dueña de la casa abre la puerta.

-Oh, vaya… yo esperaba visitas, no peleas en frente de mi casa.- todos se quedan callados, salvo Johannes que se expresa por los demás.

-Lo sentimos señora Hughes. La verdad, tenemos que pedirle un favor…

**-minutos después, dentro de la casa-**

-Ya veo… así que eso explica las orejitas de perro.

-Sí… por favor, si pudiera cuidarla por unos días, Johannes o Jane luego volverán para llevársela- le pide Edward a la anfitriona

-No veo porque no. Si no les ha causado problemas en todos estos días, entonces no creo que me los pueda causar a mi, además es muy adorable y bien educada.- dice la mujer mientras acaricia la cabeza de la chica, quien se quedó dormida en el sofá por el largo viaje.

-Me alegra que le guste, lamentamos la molestias de todas formas, solo será por unos días. Luego veremos que hacer con ella.

-¿No tiene nadie con quien quedarse? En ese caso, yo podría…

-No, no, no, no creo sería lo más correcto. Estaba pensando en conservarla conmigo o llevarla a Rizenbull cuando acabe todo esto, pero…

-Si que eres raro: hay cientos de parejas que no quieren tener hijos y tu quieres mantener la custodia de esta… niña.

-Aunque de todas formas, creo que Johannes se hospeda aquí ¿cierto?

-De hecho, adquirí un departamento hace poco, sólo que aún no me mudo. De todas formas, solo es por este momento. Luego, decidiré que hacer con ella.

-Entiendo.- dice la señora, sonrientemente.- aunque creo que me encariñaré con ella: se ve tan linda con esas orejitas.

-Jejeje, sí todos la han considerado una preciosura. En fin, será mejor que vaya a ver si tengo algo para llevarme.- el muchacho se levanta de su asiento y va a la habitación que viene usando desde hacía tanto tiempo: se mira al espejo y pronuncia en voz alta.- ¿Acaso no querrás despedirte?

-**"¿Te has preguntado como podría hacerlo? Además ¿Volveremos, cierto?"**

-Ser precavido nunca está demás. Deberías dejar una nota, se la dejamos a Jane y le decimos que le diga que, mientras limpiaban tu oficina, encontraron esa nota.

**-"¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mis asuntos?"**

-Desde que no me dejan dormir tranquilo: aún hay algo que tú sabes con respecto a nuestra unión que te preocupa a cada momento que nos acercamos a esta batalla. Si no me dices qué es, entonces ¿Que quieres que haga?

-**"De acuerdo, te lo diré cuando estemos en el tren..."**

-Ojalá sea así… ahora déjame revisar mis cosas, haber si encuentro algo para llevarme al viaje.

**-"Johannes…"**

**-** ¿Qué pasa?

-**"¿Dónde tienes una pluma y papel?"**- el muchacho sacó ambas cosas y se puso a escribir. Así, llegado el momento del adiós, cuando Jane va a buscar a su maestro a su habitación…

-Jane…

-¿Sí, maestro?

-Dale esto a la Sra. Hughes, lo encontramos revisando los archivos de los militares. Al parecer era una carta de su esposo.

-¿El señor Hughes la acaba de escribir?

-**"Es el único favor que te pediré "en vida""-** la chica guarda la carta en su bolsillo y al momento de salir de la casa hace entrega de la carta a la mujer.

-Disculpe señora: hace poco estuvimos revisando algunos documentos en la central y, entre ellos, encontramos este corto escrito de su esposo. Pensábamos que usted debería conservarlo.- la mujer lo recibe y mira la carta con cierta nostalgia.

-Gracias, Jane. La atesoraremos mucho.

-¿No va a leerla?

-Es extraño. Realmente extraño a Maes, yo y Elisia. No sé cuales habrán sido sus pensamientos antes de meterse en el caso que le costó la vida. Pero, creo que es mejor mantenerlo en nuestras mentes por ahora. Quizás en otro momento lea la carta, junto a Elisia.

-Ya veo. Aunque, creo que realmente debería: No muchos tenemos la suerte de saber la última voluntad de un ser querido.

-Lo sé… gracias por el consejo, Jane. Cuídate, saludos a tu madre.- la chica se dirige a la puerta del auto, donde la espera su maestro.

-**"¿Qué opinó?"**-murmura Hughes para que Haus ni Fuery lo escuchen.

-La leerá en otro momento.

-¿Por qué crees que fuera así?

-Tu deberías saberlo: lo triste que es recordar cosas de un ser amado que ya no está, hay muchos que no queremos recordar en el mismo instante. Además, es algo vergonzoso llorar en público y frente a tus invitados.- dijo mientras entraba al auto con todos los demás, seguidos por su maestro.

-Entiendo… "No lograste lo que querías…"

-**"Pero me quité un peso de encima. Sólo espero que cuando la lea, recuerde que esos sentimientos siempre seguirán presente: que siempre seguiré amándola"**

-"Que cursi…jajajaja"

**-"Jajajaja… cállate"**- le dijo el espíritu a su contenedor, mientras el automóvil avanzaba hacía el cuartel, donde pasarían todo lo que quedaba del día hasta que tuvieran que ir a la estación.

**-En la estación del tren 3:00 PM.-**

-Fue tan solamente un día, pero fue muy agradable. Bien, supongo que esto es el adiós. Cuídese, Fuery.

-Igualmente, Mayor Engel.- se despidió el hombre mientras que Haus le pregunta…

-¿Acaso no vienes, cuatro ojos?

-Lo siento Sr. Haus, pero ya sabe, alguien tiene que encargarse de lo que es comunicaciones y esas cosas. En la batalla yo sería… algo inútil.

-Como digas, adiós.- Edward, Johannes, Jane y Haus abordan el tren militar que los llevará a ellos, junto con 500 soldados más y algunos de los paquetes de misiles que serán enviados durante los siguientes 5 días. Al día siguiente, Edward va hasta la última parte del tren y se queda contemplando todo el trayecto recorrido: Todos los lugares que conoció, todo lo que hizo y, por defecto, todo lo que perdía gracias a este viaje quedaba atrás. Pero sobre todo, era que sabía que, en el peor de los casos, podría perder a la persona más amada.

-Buenos días…- dijo Johannes entrando al mismo lugar.

-Buenas…

-¿Mirando el paisaje?

-¿Hay algo más interesante?

-Hay un bartender en el vagón-comedor que hace unos tragos increíbles.

-¿A esta hora de la mañana?

-Oh, cierto…- el silencio vuelve a reinar en el lugar, hasta que el más joven lo vuelve a romper.- ¿Piensas en como acabará la situación? ¿En que harás si no puedes volver con Winry?

-No es necesario que uses tus filamentos para saberlo.

-No estaba usándolos.

-Sí… esto me preocupa mucho, más de lo que te imaginas ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si Sigismund escapa a ese mundo? ¿Acaso no hay posibilidades de que no ocurra nada?

-Las posibilidades serían un equivalente a 50/50. Nada está dicho. Aún así ¿Te imaginas lo que haría alguna de las potencias mundiales si se apropiara si quiera de la estructura ósea de ese chico?

-Tenemos cuatro potencias: La Rusia comunista, cuyos ánimos de expansión al occidente son eclipsados por la Alemania Nazi, quienes mantienen viejos rencores contra Francia e Inglaterra. Europa es, en este momento, un crisol de elementos inestables, listos para estallar en cualquier momento. Y, si lo que vi en la puerta es verdad…

-Tú también lo viste ¿cierto? Esa horripilante nube con forma de hongo. Los gritos, los llantos y la miseria… si van a llegar a controlar eso, entonces imagínate un mundo con una de esas potencias manejando a uno o varios súper humanos en sus ejércitos.

-No podemos permitirlo. Aunque debo admitir que parece imposible que pueda llegar a empezar un viaje desde el campo de batalla.

-Oh, no… creo que me malinterpretaste: Todo se decidirá en el desierto de Lior… pero tu viaje empezaría lejos del campo de batalla…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es un plan arriesgado, pero creo que puede funcionar. Solo necesitaremos un poco de tus habilidades y… que los refuerzos lleguen a tiempo.

-¿Refuerzos?... sí, creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

-"_Sí… pero ni te imaginas que clase de refuerzos planeo traer…"_- pensó el joven, mientras veía pasar el paisaje, el cual empezaba a tomar un cariz árido y un calor tenue.

* * *

Y así acaba este capitulo. Algo retrasado, lo prometí para mediados de Junio y me demoré una semana más. Como sea, en sí no ha sido un capitulo muy agitado, pero el siguiente, prometo, será más emocionante (digamos, algunos muertos, etc.). Y bien, nos acercamos al final de esta larga historia. Geez, de haber sabido que me tomaría tanto tiempo, la hubiera empezado en el cole y no en la universidad ¬¬, así habría aprovechado ideas más frescas, es decir, lo que se te ocurre cuando tienes 16 o 17 años no es lo mismo que lo que piensas cuando vas a cumplir 2 décadas de existencia en este feo pero bello mundo… En fin, cosas que no se pueden solucionar, y hablando de eso, se me vienen los finales la siguiente semana, así que no podré empezar el próximo capitulo sino hasta el viernes de la 2da semana de Julio. Gracias por leer, les dejo los spoilers y hasta otra.

Spoilers:

-Me recuerda a la "Batalla de Alesia", solo que con trincheras, misiles, armas de fuego y sin Iulius Caesar…- Johannes Engel

-¿Infiltrarse? ¿Con esas cosas ahí? ¿Acaso se volvieron locos?- Jane Fallwind

-Me temo que llegaremos un poquito tarde…- Alphonse Elric

- Der Sieg wird sind unser ! Gehen, mein kinder, und geben den tod zu unsere feinde!- Sifridus Kroenen


	22. Cap21: At the Gates of Manala

¡Hola! Faltando 3 capítulos para el final (dos capítulos y un epílogo), les hago entrega de este, el capitulo 21. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones puedo dedicarle más tiempo a esto y aumentar mis probabilidades de acabarlo antes de octubre (Si las clases de inglés no me quitan tiempo, claro está ¬¬). De cualquier forma, como el mismo titulo lo dice (sacado de una canción de Apocalyptica), este capitulo va a ser un poco más intenso que el de la otra vez. En fin, basta de distracciones, les dejo el texto:

"_Sora e to massugu nobita_ _"_-pensamiento de personajes, Me ni mienu oobu musuu no*- nota del autor,** (****Kouki furameru ni tsunagu****)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*Sono ketsumyaku shi no shouchou Ayatsurareta ito no saki wa*) - efecto de sonido. (Canción usada para este segmento: "Chikai Hibiki no Igureja" de Asriel- ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Por qué nunca puse una aclaración como esta siempre que usaba canciones ¬¬?)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

**Capitulo 21: At the Gates of Manala* (En las puertas del Inframundo)**

**17 de Noviembre de 1923, Desierto a las afueras de Lior- Zona de "Las Puertas del Infierno"- **

Tras el largo viaje en tren, Haus, Arzu, Edward, Johannes y Jane llegaron al lugar indicado. Conocido popularmente por su calor abrasador como "Las puertas del Infierno", la zona ubicada en el desierto de Lior, a unos 290 Km. de la mentada ciudad, era un lugar desolador. Los habilidosos alquimistas que trajeron las tropas de Amestris, habían explorado la zona antes que el ejército y habían montado el campamento en un terreno donde debajo había pozos de agua subterráneos. El mismo se encontraba a 1.875 metros de la única y solitaria montaña que coronaba el valle: Mount Purgatory (Monte Purgatorio), una enorme formación rocosa de 220 metros de altura. Algunos metros atrás de esta, había algunas cuantas formaciones rocosas más, pero ninguna poseía un tamaño tan imponente como la ya mencionada. Tras almorzar en la ciudad de Lior, el grupo ya estaba técnicamente a pocos metros de unos enormes muros, los cuales se hacían más grandes a medida que se iban acercándoos. Y, finalmente, ante los ojos de los recién llegados, apareció una inmensa muralla de piedra de casi 6 metros de altura.

-¡Guau! No tenía idea de que el ejército tenía un reducto aquí.- dijo Johannes a la vez que observaba los enormes muros, que parecían hechos de arena solidificada.

-De hecho, señor, eso es el campamento que montamos hace 5 días.- dijo un soldado que había salido a recibirlos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso es una broma?- preguntó Arzu

-La verdad, no. Fue algo difícil, lo admito, pero luego de mucho esfuerzo lo logramos.- le responde ahora un hombre de unos 43 años, quien viste, sobre una camisa y su pantalón militar, una túnica blanca y holgada, lo que lo mantiene fresco en el calor del lugar. Su rasgo más distintivo, además de su cabello rubio largo hasta la nuca, su frente descubierta y sus prominentes patillas, era una cicatriz de quemadura que se extendía desde su pecho hasta la parte inferior de su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunta Johannes, a lo que Jane reacciona sorprendida.

-Idiota ¿Acaso no lo conoces?

-Pues, la verdad es que he estado tan ocupado todos estos días y contando con lo del coma…

-Ah, como sea...- Jane se para al lado del hombre.- Maestro, este es el Coronel Zacarías Gaveston, conocido por el título de "Alquimista de la Tierra", es uno de los tantos veteranos de la guerra con Drachma.

-Eso podría explicar lo de la cicatriz.- dice Edward- Oh, lo siento, hablé sin presentarme: mi nombre es Edmond…

-Viví lo suficiente como para escuchar y ver al "Alquimista de Acero" en acción. No es necesario que se presente, considero que lo mejor es mantener su identidad en el anonimato, Edmond Eirich.- le responde seriamente, haciéndole entender que sabe quién es realmente. – Y sí, allí fue donde obtuve la cicatriz. En fin, ¿pasan al campamento?

El Coronel Gaveston les da a los recién llegados un rápido recorrido por todo el lugar: el campamento se encontraba entre dos murallas de 10 kilómetros de largo y 10 metros de alto cada una, en cuanto al ancho del campamento este era el equivalente, para decirlo en términos que el lector pueda entender, a un campo y medio de fútbol: dentro de él, en el centro, se posicionaba una especie de bastión de piedra que sobresalía por su altura (10 metros) gracias a la torre de mando que se erigía en el mismo centro, también estaban, al lado de aquella especie de fortaleza, algunas estructuras montadas para hacer de hospitales de campaña; con excepción de estos edificios de piedra y los pozos de agua, lo demás eran tiendas de campaña. Respecto de las fortificaciones, de las dos murallas, solo la segunda, la que quedaba del lado de Lior, era la que cubría el campamento: la primera, la que miraba hacía la montaña, tenía casi 18 kilómetros de largo, los cuales rodeaban la mayoría del frente del monte. Afuera de esta muralla, pegadas al exterior de esta, se habían levantado unos 10 búnkeres de piedra y, delante de estos, estaban ubicadas tres líneas excavadas: las dos primeras eran fosas y la última, más próxima a los búnkeres, eran trincheras.

-Es increíble, realmente parece una fortaleza.- dice Edward, asombrado por la increíble rapidez en que alzaron tamaña estructura.

-Así que, técnicamente, el plan es encerrar al enemigo para que de esa manera no nos puedan flaquear o no tomen rehenes en la población civil ¿eh? Me gusta. Me recuerda a la "Batalla de Alesia", solo que con trincheras, misiles, armas de fuego y sin Iulius Caesar.- menciona Johannes.

-¿Y ese quien es?- pregunta Roy, a lo que Edward responde.

-Un estratega brillante

-Pero si me tienen a mí- dice Mustang con suma confianza, a lo que Ed y Johannes lo miran de pies a cabeza, como quien mira a un bicho raro.

-Como dijiste, sin Iulius Caesar.- agrega Edward

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

-Infelices…-Acabado el recorrido, todos los oficiales ya mencionados se reúnen en el torreón principal de la fortaleza, el cual sobresalía del edificio principal, únicamente superada en tamaño por la Torre Vigía.

-Y este es el centro de operaciones. Supongo que no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder, así que quisiera saber ¿Cuál es el plan, Comandante?

-Pues, es muy simple: Volaremos el monte

-¿Todo el monte?

-Para eso son los misiles, los cuales serán montados en cada una de las torres que ves allí.- dijo el Comandante, señalando unas torres que se alzaban por una cierta cantidad de metros de muralla.- Además, solo volaremos la cima de la montaña, lo demás no tiene importancia.

-Ya veo, es un buen plan. Aún así, queda la duda de que pasaría si atacan los autómatas ¿cierto?

-Sí, por eso es que le pedí que fueran alzadas todas estas defensas: como saben, existen 2 modelos de autómatas…- Roy extiende un plano en la mesa de operaciones y lo muestra ante todos.- los primeros tienen esta estructura, su coraza puede ser penetrada por balas comunes reforzadas, pero es mejor usar balas anti blindaje y explosivos, y si llegan al cuerpo a cuerpo, se recomienda usar armas contundentes como hachas y masas, buscando golpear la cabeza o las piernas para inmovilizarlos. El otro modelo, los "Kaisertotenkorps"*, son más resistentes a las balas antiblindaje, pero las mismas, igualmente, los pueden detener. Sin embargo, estos están mejor armados, poseen otro par de brazos y se regeneran lentamente si no son suprimidos. Contra ambos pueden ser usados los misiles.

-¿Y que hay de esos "Megas Athanatoi"?- Roy se queda callado, por lo que el Coronel tiene que insistir.- ¿Comandante?

-Me temo que, si los usan, solo los alquimistas podremos detenerlos.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Roy asiente ante la pregunta de Gaveston…

-Así es: un soldado común no puede matarlos, los únicos que han logrado hacerles daño hemos sido Fallwind, Engel y yo.

-Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer contra ellos?- reclama el Coronel, quien es respondido por Johannes rápidamente.

-Yo tengo una idea.

-Explícala…- pide Mustang.

-De acuerdo. Estando allí, en las murallas, pude ver que nuestra base está conectada con la base de la montaña por un largo cañón, que haría como una clase de camino por debajo de la superficie ¿cierto?

-Sí, es cierto, íbamos a taparlo hoy mismo, pero los trabajos decidimos postergarlos hasta mañana.

-Bueno, Coronel, no lo haga. Mi plan es simple: yo y un grupo de soldados seguiremos el camino de piedra erosionada y encontraremos la entrada.- Mustang y Jane miran con incredulidad al alquimista y el primero le increpa por su iniciativa.

-¿Con que motivo te piensas infiltrar allí?

-Porque es él quien controla a todas esas cosas: técnicamente, él, aunque lo niegue en todos los dialectos, domina la voluntad de sus soldados, él es el general aquí y si logramos detenerlo o mantenerlo distraído, entonces el desempeño de combate de los athanatoi disminuirá.

-¿Y que nos asegura eso? ¿Ya no recuerdas a esos "Megas Athantoi"? ¿Acaso no dijiste que ellos tienen voluntad propia?

-En parte, al final su lealtad es controlada. De todas formas, los autómatas son parte de su fuerza de asalto principal, es más, conociendo a Sifridus, puedo asegurar que ellos estarán en primera fila, los "Keisertotenkorps" en segunda y los "Megas" serán el grueso del ejército, los que vendrán a hacernos pedazos cuando estemos cansados.

-Si de alguna forma puedes hacerlo, entonces tienen mi permiso.- una vez escuchado esto, Johannes pasa a retirarse junto a Edward, quien es detenido por Roy.-Elric…- el aludido se detiene- Si vas en esta misión ¿Aprovecharas para detener a Sigismund?

-Sí, y de no poder lograrlo… quiero que cuides a Winry, que no le falte nada y dile… que lo siento mucho, que no pude cumplir mi promesa.

-Debiste habérselo dicho tu… pero si es verdad que no vuelves, entonces ten por seguro que así será, pero será la última vez que lo haga ¿Entendiste?

-Claro.- Edward sale del lugar y alcanza a Johannes, quien estaba avanzando por la primera muralla (la que está del lado de Lior).- Sabes, yo también pienso que es una idea desesperada la que has sacado.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Además, tú sabes que es la única manera de matarlo.

-Hacerle lo mismo que a Nina. Sin embargo, tengo una duda: sabemos que la puerta está aquí ¿cierto?

-Supongo.

-Pues te lo confirmo.- Edward extiende su brazo y le señala una sección de arena quemada antes de la base, a algunos metros más allá, antes de llegar a una gran duna.- ¿Ves esa sección de arena quemada?

-Sí

-Allí es donde Alphonse y yo aterrizamos. Luego de eso, caminamos hasta Lior.

-Ya veo. Entonces definitivamente la puerta está encima del monte: por allí ustedes salieron e impactaron en ese lugar y Sifridus eligió ese monte por eso.

-Exacto. La pregunta es ¿Cómo va ha abrir la puerta, si es que esta está en el cielo?- tras pensarlo un rato, Edward dedujo.- Lo tengo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Has visto los faros o las lámparas para niños? Ya sabes, esas con figuras en su cubierta, que cuando la enciendes reflejan las mismas con su luz en la oscuridad del cuarto (N/A: si no entienden lo que digo, busquen en Google "Lámparas Sha Do" o simplemente vean Sleepy Hollow- el hijo de la partera tenía una lámpara como esas-)

-Claro, mi mamá me hizo una de esas cuando era niño y fue destruida cuando quemamos mi casa en Suiza.

-¿Sí? Bueno, la cuestión es que la imagen se forma gracias a que la luz pasa por las figuras y se refleja en una superficie opaca.

-Pero eso no funcionaría en el cielo estrellado ni en el celeste cielo de la tarde o del día… a menos que…

-Sea un día nublado.- responde Edward, dejando pensativo al muchacho.

-Está esperando la oportunidad.

-¿Eso crees? Yo pienso que él sabe cuando va ha ocurrir.

-¿Cuándo crees tú?

-No lo sé, no soy meteorólogo. De cualquier manera, si vemos nubes de tormenta en el horizonte o algo por el estilo, entonces sabemos que ese día está cerca. Voy a descansar un rato y ver si puedo ayudar por ahí.- tras esto, Edward se va.

-Así que así será la cosa… bueno, es una probabilidad. Olvidé hablarle sobre los riesgos que acarrearían cambiar el circulo de transmutación, aunque son casi nulos…- Johannes escucha pasos apresurados tras de si y, al voltear, ve como Jane llega hasta plantarse justo frente a él- Oh, Jane ¿Qué es lo que…?- la chica lo interrumpe.

-Eres increíble

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Por qué? ¿A que clase de loco se le ocurriría hacer algo como lo que propones?- le reclama la chica a su maestro- ¿Infiltrarse? ¿Con esas cosas ahí? ¿Acaso se volvieron locos?

-La verdad, no. Si podemos detener a quien dirige a los autómatas entonces…

-No me refiero a eso: esas cosas son incontables y solo eres uno, aunque seas un athanatoi eso no te asegura la inmortalidad y lo sabes.

-_Memento Mori_

-¿Ah?

-Nada, es una frase en latín que significa "recuerda que morirás", se la decían a un general victorioso cuando volvía de una campaña con la finalidad de que no se le suba la gloria a la cabeza. Del mismo modo, gracias por hacerme recordar mi mortalidad y tranquilízate, no me dejaré morir aún.- le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a la chica mientras se alejaba en dirección a su tienda de campaña.- descansa, Jane. Mañana seguiremos evaluando el camino y pasado mañana empezaremos el plan de infiltración.- la chica lo mira alejarse, sin dejar de sentir una extraña e incomoda sensación recorriéndole su cuerpo.

-_"algo no va bien aquí"_

**Esa noche, a algunos metros de la línea de defensas antipersonales- 11:52 PM**

-Vamos Murdoch, Paterson, Klein, que no tenemos toda la noche.- dice el sargento a los otros soldados, quienes llevan las minas terrestres y dispositivos antipersonales que se colocarían en aquellas líneas. Si bien ya llevaban una buena área cubierta de minas y trampas explosivas, este espacio que esta noche ellos cubrían sería el último de todos.

-Pues creo que es la última línea de minas ¿cierto, Peter?- le pregunta Murdoch a Klein

-Sí Ferdinand, por fin dejaremos de desvelarnos y venir hasta aquí.

-Dejen de decir estupideces y concéntrense: si damos un paso en falso podemos acabar pisando una mina y haciéndonos volar en pedazos.- los soldados se callan ante la advertencia de su sargento y continúan con su labor. Tras un buen rato y ya cuando están por acabar su deber, un sonido los interrumpe su concentración.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué co-? ¡Ah-!(*sonido de metal apuñalando la yugular*) ag…-ggg…-*cuerpo arrastrándose por la arena*

-¡Peter!- Paterson ve como una sombra se mueve por la oscuridad del desierto.- ¡Tú! ¡Infeliz!- apunta con su rifle cuando un cuchillo vuela hacía su rostro y le da muerte.

-Ya te vi, bestia inhumana- el Sargento empieza a disparar contra el enorme autómata, pero ve que sus balas perforantes rebotan en la gruesa armadura chapada- ¡MURDOCH! ¡LANZA LA PUTA SEÑAL, REQUERIMOS REFUERZOS!- El soldado coge una bengala, pero con tanto nerviosismo y tan mala suerte que la deja caer en medio de la oscuridad.

-Ah… ¡AH! ¡Ayúdennos!- grita con fuerza el hombre, haciendo señas con la linterna. Uno de los vigías ve las señales y oye los disparos.

-¡ATACAN A NUESTROS MUCHACHOS!- da aviso un vigía

-¡MURDOCH! ¡LANZALE A ESTE INFELIZ UNA DE LAS MINAS!- le ordena el sargento quien logró esquivar los embates y los cuchillos que le lanzó el autómata, pero que lograron herirlo en el hombro.

-Pe-pero, Sargento Hayek…Usted…

-¡HAZLO, MIERDA!- en ese instante, el autómata se lanza sobre él y le da un zarpazo en el abdomen- ¡AAAAHHHGGGG!- y es entonces que el sargento ve que el autómata alza su brazo, como si estuviera dispuesto a golpearle la cabeza, pero grande es su sorpresa al ver que solo lo coge de la cara, lo alza y lo tira sobre Murdoch, para luego escapar.

-Sargento ¿se encuentra bien?

-No… yo…- en ese momento, la cabeza, y luego el cuerpo, del hombre se torna de un color negro.

-¿Sa-sargento? ¡SARGEN-¡-No puede decir más. En ese instante, desde las murallas, los vigías miran, atónitos, como una explosión sale del lugar en que antes se libraba una desesperada batalla, mientras que el autómata veía su obra destructiva desde una duna, cerca de la montaña.

* * *

**Mañana del 18 de Noviembre de 1923 -8:45 AM**

El lugar del incidente estaba repleto de cenizas y restos humanos que parecían haber sido volados con un potente explosivo. De todos los miembros de ese grupo, ninguno pudo sobrevivir.

-Quién hizo esto, si quería desaparecer todo y no dejar nada, pues simplemente hizo un buen trabajo.- Dijo Arzu, recogiendo los restos en una bolsa negra y poniéndosela al hombro.- Ferdinand Murdoch, Peter Klein, Samuel Paterson y el Sargento Rick Label. Salvo por sus etiquetas de identificación, su estado físico es irreconocible.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos ahora?- preguntó uno de sus doce acompañantes.

-Envuelvan los restos en sus mudas de ropa y envíenlos con sus familias… y recemos por no acabar como ellos.- respondió la chica. Entre tanto, Johannes miraba desde la muralla, junto a Edward, la triste labor de los forenses.

-Y pensar que cené con Paterson y Klein hace menos de 24 horas.- le dice el primero, con mucho pesar a su maestro.

-Es en estos momento en que descubres la fragilidad de la vida humana, chico.

-Ya tengo 19, deberías dejar de llamarme así.- insiste molesto el joven Engel.

-Como sea ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

-Quería hablarte acerca del riesgo que podrían acarrear mis círculos y el efecto de los círculos de transmutación que abren las puertas.

-¡Hasta que por fin! Ayer no pude dormir tranquilo por ese mismo tema ¿Qué te ha dicho Hughes respecto a eso?

-Bueno pues ¡hey! ¿Cómo sabes que Hughes me lo dijo?

-Un espíritu que está dentro de tu cuerpo, habla contigo y tiene conocimiento de todo lo que es alquimia ¿Acaso no aprovecharías para sacar toda la información que quieres?

-Cierto, eso es fácilmente deducible. Bien, te diré todo lo que sé: El círculo que abre la puerta no tiene la suficiente potencia como para absorber a Sifridus, apenas le quitará parte de su poder, pero no podrá absorberlo.

-¿Porqué?

-Podría si no se hubiera fortalecido, pero desde que ha estado aquí hace más de un año habrá absorbido más almas, partes corporales de algunas personas quizás, y su fuerza y poder aumentaron irremediablemente. Es por eso que es lo más probable que él use ese circulo, dado que no corre muchos riesgos y además, si queremos detenerlo, no podremos usar alquimia dentro del mismo.

-¿Porqué?

-A la mínima emanación de energía liberada por alquimia, el círculo reaccionaría de maneras inimaginables: Podrías terminar transmutando toda la caverna en magma, arena, vidrio o cualquier material derivado… o, en su defecto, podrías terminar transmutándote a ti mismo en nada.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Cambiaré el círculo por el que tengo aquí, en mis manos.

-Eso es lo que me temía ¿Si cambiamos el circulo acaso no cambiaría el destino de la puerta?

-La verdad, no. También lo pensaba, pero Hughes me dijo que la puerta es simplemente eso: un portal hacía un mundo diferente. La única diferencia con el círculo que has visto toda tu vida es la fuerza de absorción.

-Quieres decir que ¿Esa cosa tiene la suficiente fuerza para absorber a Sifridus?

-La suficiente como para que pueda matarlo mientras ustedes se van ¿Eso te deja satisfecho?

-Sí, se puede decir que sí. Aunque no dejo de pensar que me estás ocultando algo.

-No deberías pensar eso. Bueno, me voy a ayudar un poco en el campamento, de no hacerlo me tildarán de vago.- el joven se retira del lugar, en dirección a la enfermería, donde Arzu analizaba los restos del desastre de anoche.

-**"No le dijiste del riesgo que corres de hacer lo que dijiste que harías ¿cierto?"**

_-"No creo que sea necesario."_ Hola, Arzu ¿Qué noticias tienes?

-Algo más o menos inquietante: la explosión de anoche fue hecha con alquimia, igual a como lo hacía Hagen quien, según tú, está más muerto que este paraje.

-Entonces eso solo puede significar que…- tras relacionarlo con la vista de una autómata increíblemente grande en el lugar de los hechos, Johannes solo pudo imaginarse que era lo que les esperaría al momento de dar batalla.-… cielos, esto no va ha ser tan fácil.

**Mientras tanto, en un tren camino a Lior-**

Alphonse Elric miraba desde el último vagón del tren militar al que habían sido llevados él, Riza y Winry por el Teniente Coronel Armstrong. Sin embargo, no podía creer la suerte que eso les había acarreado.

**Flashback- Ciudad Central, 14 de Noviembre de 1923 -9:32 AM-**

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que demore la señorita Riza en volver?- preguntó Alphonse, quien estaba con Winry esperando en la estación a que el tren que habían tomado acabara su escala en la capital de Amestris.

-Dijo que iba a dejar a Mae donde Gracia Hughes. También se fue con Stephen, que seguramente se quedará en el hospital donde su novia, pero seguramente se separaron en el camino, así que debe estar por volver.- En ese momento, llegan cuatro trenes pertenecientes al ejercito.- Guau, mira eso.

-¿Trenes? Los veo casi siempre, cuando me canso de contemplar a las pastoras pastando a sus ovejas.

-Así que te gustan las pastoras ¿eh?

-N-no, no es así… es solo que a veces no hay nada que hacer y yo sólo contemplo como caminan con sus perros tras los animales y… ¡Hey! ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los trenes?

-Mira esos motores – Alphonse mira con detenimiento y ve una especie de tubos de propulsión al lado de las calderas.- esos tubos sirven para usar la presión dentro de las calderas para generar propulsión extra, la que se emplea generalmente en caminos rectos.

-Guau, sorprendente.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Sí… es la primera vez que escucho a una mujer hablar de motores.- la aludida saca una llave de tuercas y se la incrusta en la cabeza al muchacho.- ¡AAAAaaahhh! ¿Y eso que fue?

-Puedo esperarme comentarios sexistas del idiota de tu hermano, pero ¿de ti?

-Es que es verdad… auch… eso dejará marca…

-Veo que se divierten sin mi…-dice Riza apareciendo de la nada y, tras ella, Alex Lois Armstrong, quien saluda cortésmente a ambos jóvenes.-Y díganme ¿Van a quedarse mirando nuestro tren o van a subirse?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nosotros vamos a…?

-Sí, ya hice todos los arreglos, gracias al Teniente Coronel aquí presente, y su equipaje será puesto dentro de poco en uno de los vagones.

-No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, ha este paso llegaremos en cinco días o menos.

-Sí, y por lo que sé mi esposo y su grupo aún no han llegado a destino, así que aún estamos a tiempo.- en ese instante, el pito del tren suena fuertemente.- Bueno muchachos, será mejor subir ¿no creen?- dice la mujer confiadamente.

**Fin de Flashback**

-Y así emprendemos la última parte del viaje. Hace mucho que la tierra se volvió seca y el clima cálido, así que debemos estar allí alrededor de mañana por la mañana.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunta Winry, quien se une al monologo del muchacho.- Es difícil dormirse en este tren, levantarse por las mañanas en él lo es mucho más.

-Según la señorita Riza, estaremos en el campamento alrededor del medio día o de la una de la tarde dado que el campamento queda algo lejos.

-Será un viaje agitado, por lo que parece.

-Casi a 300 Km. de Lior, cerca de donde aterrizamos yo y Edward cuando llegamos aquí.

-¿Crees que Edward esté bien?

-Tranquila: mientras no haga nada estúpido como infiltrarse en la guarida del enemigo o luchar en primera línea, estoy seguro que le irá bien. Ahora, vamos a tomarnos un café ¿te parece?- invitó Alphonse a su amiga, sin saber que ese era él destino que su hermano tendría en algo más de 24 horas.

**Esa noche, en el campamento- 9:36 PM-**

Desde la atalaya principal, Edward miraba las estrellas, tan claras dado lo alejado que estaba el desierto de la ciudad. Johannes interrumpe su meditación.

-Así que seguiste mi consejo y viniste aquí para pensar ¿Eh?

-Sí, realmente la vista de las estrellas es hermosa desde aquí.

-Y… ¿Preocupado? Sabes, podríamos hacer algunas modificaciones al plan…- le propone Johannes, pero Edward declina la oferta.

-No, no… es solo que… ¿Qué se supone que haré apenas llegue allí? Es decir, no tengo ni un centavo y los lingotes los dejé en casa.

-Sabía que algo así ocurriría, así que…- el muchacho saca una carta y se la entrega a Ed.- si requieres ayuda, ve a la dirección indicada y busca a este sujeto.

-¿Dieter Ferdinand Lentz von Magdeburg?

-Sí, mi mentor y buen amigo de mi padre. Él tiene la llave de dos de las casas de mi familia, una en Magdeburg y otra en München, podrías usar alguna de ellas.

-¿Qué tiene escrito?

-Nada en especial, algunas mentiras blancas.

-Ya veo, tomaré en cuenta esto.- Edward vuelve a mirar el cielo, mientras se abriga con su sobretodo y suelta un suspiro.- Me es muy difícil dejar todo lo que tengo aquí ¿Sabes?

-No te obligaré a hacerlo.

-Es por el bien de todos, en especial de ella, no puedo dar marcha atrás.

-Tu hermano podría…

-Tu sabes que eso le traería más dolor del que pueda imaginar. Haré esto yo si fuera necesario, por supuesto.

-Sí, después de todo, Sigismund no ha partido todavía, por lo que hay tiempo para matarlo.

-Lo sé…- tras emitir un bostezo, Edward se da media vuelta.- bueno, será mejor irme a dormir. Disfruta la vista.

-Gracias, duerme bien.- el muchacho esta un tiempo en silencio, mirando el cielo estrellado del desierto, cuando una voz lo devuelve a la realidad.

-Maestro ¿Qué hace a estas horas aquí? Debería dormir ya.

-No puedo conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, Jane. Vine a meditar un rato y ver las estrellas.

-Son hermosas ¿cierto?- el superior de la chica asiente con la cabeza.- ¿No estás nervioso por la misión?

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Por qué debería?

-Por lo que me dijiste, te enfrentarás al sujeto que mató a tus padres ¿Cierto? supuse que sí lo estarías. Además, estás yendo tu y un grupo muy reducido, así que…- Johannes mira a los ojos a la chica y le pregunta de forma desafiante.

-¿Qué insinúa, Teniente?

-Deberías llevar más soldados o, de ser mejor, quedarse en la base a colaborar con la defensa.

-Es necesario realizar esta misión, cuantas veces debo repetírtelo.

-¡ES SUICIDA!

-¡ES IMPRECINDIBLE! Te dejo aquí porque pienso que tú serás de mucha ayuda. Todas tus habilidades pueden darnos la victoria… y, por favor, deja de llamarme maestro: por lo menos antes de ir a esta misión quisiera escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tus labios.- la muchacha se sonroja ante esa petición, pero su rubor no se puede distinguir por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Co-como qui-quieras… Ma…J-Johannes…

-Gracias, si algo me pasara y no volviera a verte, por lo menos podré llevarme un buen recuerdo de ti.- el joven da un bostezo.- Bien, hora de dormir. Adiós, Jane y gracias por todo.- la chica, muerta de vergüenza, se voltea y le pregunta en voz alta.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- tras quedarse un tiempo sin decir nada, el joven voltea y le sonríe

-¿Qué más esperabas? No creo haberme olvidado de nada.- le responde, volviendo a bajar las escaleras, dejando a la chica sola, con un nudo en la garganta que se disuelve en una única palabra, la cual grita en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Idiota!- ya al pie del bastión principal, Johannes escuchó el grito de su compañera.

-**"Creo que debiste decírselo ahora"**

-Pues… yo creo que no… A lo mejor la vuelva a ver mañana.

-**"No me refiero a eso: una torre alta y solitaria, las estrellas, la situación crítica… era el momento ideal para que te…"**

-Es verdad, pero no puedo ahora.- le responde el muchacho, entrando en su tienda de campaña y sacando un trozo de papel.- ¿Recuerdas a "mis refuerzos"?

**-"¿Alphonse y Winry? Claro, como olvidarlos."**

-Pues… tengo un pequeño encargo para Alphonse…

-**"Acaso tu vas a…"**

-Sí… francamente, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el destino de esa persona. De darse el caso, quisiera que Alphonse se encargue de ella.- decía el muchacho, a la vez que empezaba a escribir con su pluma en el papel, mientras que unas nubes empezaban a aparecer por el horizonte.

* * *

**Mañana del 19 de Noviembre de 1923 -7:00 AM-**

Una mano sacudió a Johannes en una tentativa de sacar al muchacho de su sueño

-Mmmm… cinco minutitos más, mamá…

-Ohhhh… realmente es una ternura cuando duerme. Una pena que me guste recurrir a métodos poco comunes para sacar el sueño de las almas de las personas.- la mujer coge una cubeta de agua helada y la vacía en la cara del alquimista, quien se despierta en un instante.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESTA ENDEMONIADAMENTE HELADA! ¿Quién es la cretina que…?- antes de completar la frase, el alquimista puede vislumbrar la figura de Arzu Mendelsen, sosteniendo la falcata de su novio y dedicándole una aterradora sonrisa.-Oh, así que eras tu jeje…

-"jeje…" claro, hazte el idiota…

-Sabes, lo de cretina no era en serio, de veritas.- le dice dándole una sonrisa inocentona.

-Sí, como digas, alístate y cámbiate, que salen en quince minutos.

-Espera ¿quince minutos?- el alquimista mira el reloj.- ¿Las siete? Bien, sé que no es temprano, pero la caminata hasta el pie de la montaña dura aproximadamente unas 2 horas y media a tres horas ¿Por qué habríamos de salir tan tem…?

-Es por lo del sellado del camino: Gaveston quiere que se encarguen de sellar el lugar, por lo que quiere que lo dinamiten o lo cierren con alquimia, lo primero que puedan hacer o usar.

-Ah, así que era eso…- tras pensarlo un poco, el muchacho se vuelve a echar en su cama y se acurruca con sus pocas sabanas secas.- bueno, dame cinco minutitos más…

-¡LEVANTATE INFELIZ!- le grita la chica agitando con una fuerza (y furia) increíble el arma de su novio.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy!- dice el aterrado alquimista huyendo del lugar, pero que se detiene en seco al ver el cielo, el cual está completamente nublado.- Hay, no…

En ese mismo momento, el tren que transportaba a Alphonse y compañía, arribaban a la ciudad de Lior.

-Ahhhh… es tan bueno poder bajar de esa cosa ¿A que hora iremos a donde está Edward?

-Según el Teniento Coronel Armstrong, saldremos a las 9:30 o 10:00 AM, así que creo que tenemos tiempo para buscar un hotel o una posada y descansar. De momento, hay que ir a tomar desayuno ¿no crees?

-(*bostezo prolongado*) Es la idea más brillante que he escuchado en días.- le dice la chica, quien acompaña al muchacho a buscar alguna cafetería abierta.

**Horas después, a la 1:40 PM**

Sifridus acababa de tomar revista de todas y cada una de sus fuerzas. En aquella enorme estancia, los autómatas, los athanatoi y los humanos forzados a asistir a ese macabro ejercito, se encontraban, todos reunidos observando a su líder desde el único balcón del lugar.

-¿Qué se supone que será de nosotros? ¿Has visto ha estas cosas?

-No sé, Michael. Lo único que recuerdo es que yo te dije para largarnos de esta organización cuando cayó nuestro líder.

-¿Sigues con eso?

-Tienes razón, seguramente por algo nos habrá traído el Capitán aquí. Ahora, cállate, parece que ese tío va ha decir algo.

-Caballeros, leales soldados y combatientes del GLAP. Gracias por estar aquí presentes para apoyar esta causa. Es infortunado que su líder, el General Eckter, ya no se encuentre entre nosotros; pero espero que ello sea un incentivo más para que ustedes, bravos combatientes, se sientan identificados con nuestra causa: Tras esta batalla, tendremos el camino libre para avanzar, no solamente a Lior, sino también a las demás ciudades, incluyendo Central. El fin de este ingrato gobierno, quienes han olvidado el sacrificio de sus amigos y familiares, quienes han tildado de traidores a quienes trabajaron y lucharon para los ideales del King Bradley, finalmente serán erradicados de esta tierra ¡Y LA JUSTICIA SE HARÁ PARA TODOS USTEDES!- los soldados, embriagados por la promesa de la victoria y por la pasión que aquel hombre le ponía a sus palabras, pegaron un alarido de apoyo al cielo, mientras su capitán observaba, justo al lado del orador, esta increíble escena.- ¡Vamos! ¡El enemigo está ahí delante! Busquen las cabezas de esos traidores y háganlos sangrar.- y luego, de su boca salieron palabras incomprensibles para los soldados humanos, pero muy entendibles para los autómatas, quienes compartían un nexo con el líder de los Athanatoi.- Der Sieg wird sind unser! Gehen, mein kinder, und geben den tod zu unsere feinde! (¡La victoria será nuestra! ¡Vayan, mis niños, y lleven la muerte a nuestros enemigos!)- Apenas dijo esto, las tropas se empezaron a movilizar. Sifridus se vuelve y se dispone a entrar.- ¿No irás a morir con tus camaradas?

-Fue interesante que usaras el nombre de Eckter, a quien, paradójicamente, enviaste a matar.- le respondió el hombre parado a su lado, quien respondía al nombre de Lawrence Balassa Mors.

-Y si no modera su vocabulario, Sr. Balassa, le aseguro que sufrirá un destino similar al del General.

-Francamente, prefiero quedarme aquí, a ver como su pequeño contingente de muñecos es destruido por todos esos débiles humanos a quienes tanto ha criticado.

-Se sentirá decepcionado, Capitán. Verá que en mis filas las sorpresas abundan.

-¿Y que hay de Engel? ¿Acaso no son las mismas criaturas usted y él?

-Bueno, contra él tenemos lo nuestro también.- en ese instante, aparece Sigismund.- ¿Qué noticias tienes?

-El grupo que salió esta mañana para infiltrarse a nuestra base está a menos de la mitad de camino. Estarán aquí en 18 minutos.

-Mmmm… ya veo… quisiera que demoraran un poquito más ¿Quieres salir a saludar a tu hermano?- el Athanatoi sonríe malévolamente ante la oferta de su padre.

-¿Puedo llevar a los "Totenkorps"?

-Llévate nueve de esos y seis autómatas, ni uno más- el joven se esta yendo, entonces, repentinamente, Sifridus lo vuelve a llamar.- Espera…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-También llévate 3 humanos contigo.- agrega con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro. Su creación le responde de la misma forma y se va del lugar. Apenas entra en una sala aparte, Sifridus distingue una presencia que no sentía hacía un buen tiempo.- Así que aquí estás… Kuno.- el animal, cansado por el largo viaje, cae rendido a los pies de su creador.- Ha sido muy duro para ti, mi pequeña criatura…- le dice acariciándole la cabeza al lobo athanatoi-… lo mejor para ti ahora es… descansar… cerrar los ojos y…- entonces, un brillo rojo empieza a surgir de la cabeza de Kuno.- dormir eternamente.- y en ese instante, toda la energía y las almas de Kuno se juntan en ese resplandor. El dolor invade el cuerpo de la criatura, la que es incapaz de moverse y solo atina a retorcerse de dolor hasta que su cuerpo, carne y alma son convertidos en una única piedra filosofal.- duerme… mi adorado niño… duerme…

En ese instante, a algunos metros de distancia de allí, el grupo de Edward, Johannes y los cinco alquimistas estaba en movimiento. El retraso de una hora y media por parte del grupo se debió al sellado del camino de tierra, pero ya casi estaban en el lugar. Con Edward iban Johannes Engel y cinco aprendices de Gaveston: Noah Richmont, Marius Lucardis, Sandy Heinz, Orson Hurley y Lukas Gibson.*

-Bien, muchachos, pongamos la última carga aquí.- ordeno Johannes, a lo que los alquimistas empezaron su labor: uno hacía varios agujeros donde colocaban de tres a seis cargas explosivas. Mientras los muchachos se encargan de eso, Johannes se trepa hasta el filo del acantilado y asoma la cabeza desde allí.- Parece que no viene nadie.- dice conforme y vuelve al fondo, junto a sus compañeros.

-No deberíamos confiarnos de eso.

-Creo que te preocupas demasiado… - entonces, el mismo alquimista escucha pasos en la arena y abre sus sellos.- aunque quizás tengas razón ¿Escuchan eso?- tras unos segundos, dos autómatas se lanzan dentro del paso, pero son destrozados por los filamentos de Johannes.

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Cúbranse!- grita Richmont. Apenas unos segundos después, 3 autómatas normales se asomaban por el cañón, mientras que otros 2 de esos y 4 de los Totenkorps aparecían dentro de este, en dirección contraria al grupo de militares

-Arriba del cañón y dentro de él, nos tienen acorralados.- dijo Hurley.

-Ustedes preocúpense por los que están dentro: si los que están arriba tratan de saltar dentro, mis filamentos los despedazaran.

-Quizás por eso están allí: sin usted, somos seis contra seis.-dice Lucardis cuando uno de los Totenkorps saca un par de Gatlings de sus brazos y empieza a disparar al grupo, mientras que los otros cinco autómatas se dirigían a los demás desplazándose por las paredes de 4 metros del cañón.

-Oh, no, no será así.- Richmont y Lucardis usan alquimia en las pared izquierda y derecha del cañón, sacando diversas manos y estacas que tratan de golpear y tumbar a los autómatas que se desplazan por ellas.

-Al suelo.- grita Edward quien logra levantar un muro para cubrir a los otros.

-Gracias por la ayuda.- dice Heinz trazando un círculo en el muro levantado por Edward.- Espero que esta técnica sea de su agrado, señor Elric.- la chica toca el circulo y el muro, que en ese momento recibía las balas se convierte en cientos de estacas que vuelan hacía el autómata, quien logra resistirlas. De otro lado, la táctica de los otros alquimistas contra los otros autómatas funciona y estos son arrojados al suelo arenoso del medio del cañón.

-¡Johannes! ¡Corta las Gatling!- el aludido, mueve uno de sus filamentos y destroza las metralletas, mientras que los autómatas que estaban tirados en el suelo amenazaban con pararse de nuevo.- No les permitiré eso. Ustedes, trépense a las paredes del cañón por un instante- Edward junta sus manos y transmuta el suelo a su alrededor en arena movediza, la cual empieza a tragarse a los autómatas, hasta que de ellos solo quedan sus manos. Una vez hecho eso, Edward solidifica el suelo y los muchachos pueden volver a bajar.

-Eso fue increíble, señor.

-Gracias, pero creo que no tenemos tiempo para esto- Edward se dispone a seguir, pero ve que su pupilo no avanza.- ¿Johannes? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Él está… cerca… Edward, adelántate un poco… Me encargaré de perseguir a esos 3 autómatas y me enfrentaré contra los que queden.

-Espere, Sr. Engel, no puede hacer eso sólo.

-Puedo, Richmont, y por el bien de la misión debo hacerlo. No demoraré nada, pero, si no vuelvo en diez minutos, que es lo que demoramos más menos en sellar este camino, quiero que lo cierren.

-Engel…

-Tranquilos, verán que llegaré de todas formas.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos allí.- apenas Edward dice eso, Johannes sube rápidamente por las paredes del cañón y llega a terreno elevado. Una vez allí, distingue a los tres autómatas, seguidos por ocho autómatas del modelo Totenkorp.

-Bien, yo esperaba algo más complicado.- se dice a si mismo mientras, con la materia viva que tenía en sus manos, saca cuatro cuchillas negras y cuatro cuchillas comunes.- _"supongo que tengo que agradecerte por estos nuevos sellos"_

-**"Así que te diste cuenta ¿eh?"**- Mientras Hughes le explica, Johannes lanza las cuchillas comunes hacía los tres athanatoi, cuyas piernas quedan incapacitadas.-** "Pues no hay porque, técnicamente son los mismos, sólo que, como puedes ver, los símbolos alquímicos a su alrededor son diferentes: permiten que la materia viva se genere causándole menos dolor a tu cuerpo…"**- en ese instante, el alquimista genera filamentos, los cuales usa para bloquear las balas de dos de los Totenkorps, mientras despedaza a los otros tres-**"hace que tus armas sean más fuerte y potencia tu agilidad."**- _"Increíble"_- le a dice Hughes mentalmente, mientras, con su mano libre, genera una katana y salta, sin dejar de bloquear las balas, sobre las criaturas armadas con las Gatling y las destaja en seis partes a cada una.**-"Sin embargo, tiene un defecto"**- Es en ese momento que Johannes mira sus manos, su piel: las líneas aparecen marcadas, al mover su lengua puede sentir el filo de sus dientes, especialmente de sus colmillos y, aunque no puede verlas, puede sentir un par de protuberancias a punto de salirle por su espalda.-** "Nuestras almas tardarán menos en juntarse… y nuestra transformación será cada vez más rápida." **_"¿Por qué no mencionaste eso antes?"_**"No creí que fuera necesario"**- en ese momento, los otros tres Totenkorps empezaban a huir del muchacho, aunque su velocidad no era mucha para sorpresa de este.

-No escaparán.- tan solo con alzar su diestra y extender sus dedos, los filamentos alcanzaron a los tres autómatas.- Parecen sufrir… pero no hay piedad para estas cosas que no conocen el dolor.- dijo a la vez que cerraba su puño, haciendo que los filamentos despedacen a las tres criaturas. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, de sus cuerpos inertes, no manaba materia viva, sino sangre humana pura.- ¿Qué?- dijo acercándose a los restos y pudo contemplar a tres sujetos, cuyas bocas habían sido amordazadas para evitar que emitieran algún sonido. Los brazos y piernas, despedazada tanto la carne como los huesos, yacían en un charco de sangre y telas negras, ante las aterradas pupilas rasgadas del muchacho, quien ahora sentía nauseas de lo que había hecho.- Esto debe ser una broma.- una lanza aparece volando y cae muy cerca suyo. Al mirar a donde provino el disparo, Johannes puede distinguir a Sigismund, quien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le responde.

-En efecto, era una broma ¿Qué te pareció, _Bruder_?- le preguntó sacando dos _xifos_* de sus palmas.

-Que no tienes futuro como comediante.- le respondió convirtiendo sus filamentos en dos hachas de mano, mientras que empezaba a sentir como sus "alas esqueléticas" por fin salían de su espalda.

-Esto será divertido.- murmuró el siervo de Sifridus a la vez que se lanzaba al ataque. En ese preciso instante, Alphonse observaba, desde el convoy militar en el que él, Riza, Armstrong y Winry viajaban, como el extenso desierto se extendía a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde se supone que está el campamento?

-Ya no deberíamos demorar mucho, creo que pasando está duna podremos ver el Mount Purgatory y, dos o tres dunas más adelante, podremos encontrarnos con el campamento.- Informó el cabo que conducía el automóvil.

-¿Y eso nos daría un tiempo estimado de…?- preguntó Riza quien observaba con preocupación que las dunas eran tan grandes y extensas que incluso llegaban a tapar el horizonte.

-30 minutos.

-Bueno, entonces creo que podemos ir tranquilos, es decir ¿Qué puede pasar en 10 minutos o menos?- preguntó Winry a sus acompañantes en un gesto tranquilizador. Y es, precisamente, que apenas a 8 minutos de empezada su pelea, Johannes había sido arrastrado por Sigismund hasta casi unos 230 metros de la torre. Su condición era lamentable: de no ser por su condición, los golpes en las costillas, cuello, pecho y demás partes mortales, le habrían costado la vida. Su "hermano" le había producido más de 121 cortes en brazos y torso, heridas que ya no eran visibles por su regeneración, pero no le propició ninguna puñalada. Sigismund, por su parte, estaba técnicamente ileso, con apenas unos cortes y varios golpes recibidos.

-Eres tan duro como las rocas, _mein bruder_. Sin embargo…- el joven salta con sus dos espadas sobre el alquimista, quien usa sus filamentos para intentar detenerlo.-… nada de lo que uses funcionará contra mi…- le dice el athanatoi cortando cuatro de los cinco filamentos. El quinto, sin embargo, se escabulló por debajo de la arena, lanzándole una gran cantidad de esta a la cara de Sigismund.- ¡Ah…!- apenas parpadea un segundo y al volver a abrir los ojos no puede ver a nadie.- _"No está por ningún lado"_- piensa mirando a su alrededor.- _"Entonces solo puede es-" _– antes de que acabe la frase, Johannes le cae desde el cielo, enterrandole en la cabeza las dos hachas de mano que tenía, para luego, de un salto, alejarse de él, generar ocho cuchillas negras y lanzarlas a la criatura tendida en el suelo.

-Comete eso…- la sensación de desahogo le duró poco: Sigismund salió de la humareda que dejó la explosión y a los pocos segundos estaba a menos de 20 centimetros del muchacho, sonriendo sádicamente, sosteniendo una Zweihänder. Johannes reaccionó a tiempo, y creo dos dagas _Cinquedea*_ con las que logró detener el brutal golpe dirigido a su pecho.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… magnifico: le haces honor a tu apellido…- le dijo al admirar las alas esqueléticas, a las que ahora les salían unas plumas de un color escarlata y un ligero brillo dorado por los bordes, las que hacían juego con las líneas carmesí que recorrían su cuerpo-…Engel.- el aludido, bloquea el mandoble hacía otro lado y, con una de las dagas, le corta la yugular a su par… pero claro, este termina por regenerarse y retroceder para ver como atacará después.- jajajaja… es increíble… como has podido despertar tal poder en ti mismo y sólo teniendo un alma en tu cuerpo. Definitivamente, eres muy superior a _mein vater_.

-No tengo la intención de compararme con Sifridus. Aunque quizás podría compararme con mi aprendiz.- le dice mientras sus dos pupilas rasgadas miran los vacíos ojos azules del athanatoi.

-¿Esa niña que me lanzo su rayo destructor la otra vez? ¿Cómo podría un monstruo como tú ser como esa criatura tan pura?

-Supongo que en habilidad…- y mientras dice esto, los filamentos de su mano derecha se levantan desde la arena, toman a Sifridus desde la cadera y los brazos, y empiezan a arrastrarlo hacía si mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? _"Rayos… son más resistentes que los de la última vez"_- Sigismund entiende cual es el punto cuando mira como la mano izquierda de Johannes se va convirtiendo en una esfera luminosa.- ¡Maldito! ¡Aunque no creo que puedas hacerlo si te arranco la cabeza primero!- le grita a la vez que se lanza hacía él con sus dedos transformados en garras. Antes de que pueda tocarlo, Johannes da su golpe con la zurda mientras que su enemigo lanza un golpe con la diestra, golpes que colisionan y hacen que la energía acumulada se empieza a liberar, destruyendo molécula por molécula cada parte de la mano de ambos.- Si seguimos así… los dos vamos a…

-No es que no estuviera preparado para esto… le haremos un gran… bien a muchas personas… si nosotros… desaparecemos…- le dijo Johannes, aguantando el insoportable dolor. De otro lado, Sigismund empezaba a preocuparse.

-_"Si no hago algo rápido, esa cosa tomará dirección propia y llegará hasta la montaña y la podría hacer volar por completo."_- entonces, el athanatoi hace que lo que queda de su brazo tome forma de serpientes que empiezan a cubrir la acumulación de energía y cuando apenas está cubierta alza su brazo y, rápidamente, la envía a volar al cielo, a donde vuela tan alto que las nubes que cubrían esa parte del cielo, se terminan evaporando, haciendo que las demás que están alrededor empiecen a tomar un tono más oscuro…- (*respiración dificultosa*) Gracias a ti… parece que va a llover… por lo menos nos salvamos de desaparecer por tu culpa…- y es en ese momento, por apenas un instante, que Sigismund observa parte de algo que parece ser… una vida pasada o por lo menos lo que el creía que era…- Aghh… ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo puedo adivinar, pero creo que quizás alguno de mis recuerdos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Digo, fuiste creado a partir de mis genes ¿no? Pues, cuando evitaste nuestra desaparición, hice que una de tus serpientes absorbiera algo de mi materia viva: así tendrás algunos recuerdos míos que, quizás te ayuden o te causen problemas.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunta mientras más imágenes circulan por su mente, para luego desaparecer de repente.

-Así parece. Y hablando de desaparecer aún tengo una duda ¿Acaso por ser el mismo sujeto, solo que de diferentes mundos, no deberíamos hacer que el universo desapareciera por tan solo estar en contacto el uno con el otro?- preguntó mientras su mano se regeneraba y volvía aparecer en su brazo.

-¿Será porque nuestras almas no son puras? Tú tienes a alguien más dentro, mientras que yo tengo a este tal Markus Lloyd dentro de mí.

-Es la respuesta más simple que me han…- en ese momento, el cielo se empieza a oscurecer y un resplandor azul aparece desde la cima de la montaña.- ¿Qué demonios?- Sigismund mira al cielo oscurecido y sonríe.

-Rayos…parece que me llego la hora.- estira su mano en dirección a la montaña y le dedica una agradable sonrisa a su hermano mientras una cadena sale disparada, desde la palma de su mano, hacía un balcón situado en lo alto de la montaña.- Fue un placer haberte conocido, Johannes. Ojalá encuentres una muerte gloriosa junto a tus camaradas el día de hoy ¡Auf Wiedersehen!- en ese preciso momento, la cadena se engancha en el balcón y el athanatoi es jalado hacía el mismo por la cadena, elevándose por los aires.

-¡ESPERA! ¡ESTO NO HA ACABADO!- le grita su enemigo alzando sus "alas" y apuntándole con sus goteantes "plumas" carmesí, las cuales salen volando como misiles hacía Sigismund. El mismo las mira volar hacía donde esta y transmutando materia viva en filamentos cortantes, bloquea cada una de las plumas: para sorpresa suya, cada una causa una potente explosión. Incluso las que no dan con él y chocan contra la montaña, provocan explosiones y destrozan la roca. Una vez en el balcón, a casi 85 metros de altura, Sigismund mira a Johannes por última vez y se adentra en el lugar. Este último, cerró los sellos y se dirigió a la base de nuevo, mientras sus "Alas" se petrificaban para, a continuación, pulverizarse en el aire.

-**"¿Qué haces? Edward está del otro lado"**

-Quiero cerciorarme que los refuerzos hayan llegado.

-**"ya veo… y luego le darás el alcance ¿verdad?"**

-Eso está más que claro.

De otro lado, en el campamento, la gente se apresuraba a alistarse: los encargados de las torres misileras colocaban los misiles, los alquimistas de las trincheras y los búnkeres se preparaban para accionar las trampas antipersonales cuando llegara el momento mientras que los soldados cogían sus armas, granadas y municiones anti-blindaje y se preparaban para la batalla. Desde el bastión, Jane se acercó a sus superiores.

-Comandante, todos estamos listos para la batalla.

-¿Alguna noticia del grupo de avanzada?

-Ninguna, señor.

-Ya veo. Fallwind, quiero que vayas a la torre media y ayudes Gaveston a dirigir la defensa.- la chica asiente y, tras mirar la tonalidad violeta y escarlata que toma el cielo, se dirige hacía el lugar que le indicaron. Una vez allí, uno de los vigías pegó la voz de alerta.

-¡Nos están lanzando algo!

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Gaveston

-¿Doy la orden de que disparen, señor?- pregunta un oficial, mientras que Jane, tras ver por unos binoculares, pide a su superior.

-¡Coronel, que no disparen! ¡Es mi maestro!

-¿Engel? ¿Nos esta lanzando un…- mira por sus binoculares y se da cuenta que lo que les lanzan no es un misil ni un proyectil, sino un…- Garfio?

-Está conectado a unos filamentos, creo que sé lo que quiere hacer.- apenas el garfio impacta en el muro de la torre, los hilos van tirando del alquimista, quien es jalado hacía la torre de forma tan fuerte que termina por sobrevolar todas las defensas y llegar hasta la pared de la atalaya. Al llegar, Jane puede ver que el cambio en su cuerpo es poco, casi nulo, las líneas que circundaban por su cuerpo se hacían cada vez menos tenues.-Maestro ¿Esta bien?- le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a subir el muro.

-Sí, pero será mejor… estar listos…

-¿Por qué?- Johannes señala al horizonte y es en ese momento, en que todos los que se encontraban allí, ven una gran polvareda: tras revisar por los binoculares, Gaveston puede ver un enorme grupo de Autómatas, caminando hacía la base. Se detuvieron a tan solo unos 1000 metros del lugar.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡COMANDANTE!- el aludido no perdió el tiempo

-Henrietta, comunícale al coronel que distribuya a los batallones por las murallas y las torretas misileras.- luego, cogiendo un comunicador, llamó a las tropas, bajo su mando, al frente.- ¡Batallones 28, 24 y 26! ¡Posiciónense en las trincheras y búnkeres! ¡Batallón 14 de alquimistas! ¡Distribúyanse mediante los sellos de las trincheras! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡El enemigo se acerca! ¡Batallones 1, 4, 5 y 18! ¡Vayan a las murallas! ¡Batallones 2, 8, 20 y 15! ¡Los quiero en los muros interiores y las torretas de misiles! ¡Muévanse, rápido!- ordenaba Mustang.- Coronel Gaveston, dirija las tropas según su estrategia.

-Entendido, señor.- mientras tanto, Haus preparaba a su gente para la batalla.

-Bien, gente de la 13era, son un cuerpo selecto de alquimistas y médicos a quienes conozco desde que osaron poner sus cochinas botas en mi oficina.- le decía Haus a un batallón.- Nos dividiremos, un grupo irá con esta sabandija…-decía señalando a Arzu- mientras que yo iré con la otra mitad. Nuestra misión es servir de apoyo: bien para curar o para atacar. Antes de empezar, dado que a lo mejor no vuelva a ver a alguno de ustedes… déjenme decirles que… fue un placer servir con ustedes.- dice el hombre mientras lo que parecen ser unas lagrimas de emoción asoman por sus ojos.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- pregunta un joven soldado.

-Por su puesto que no, Cabo.- responde el hombre volviendo a su roñosa actitud.- De hecho, pienso que son la más grande pérdida de tiempo que haya tenido en toda mi vida.- tras esas declaraciones, todos rompen a reír.- Así que háganme sentir orgulloso por eso.

-Señor, sí señor.- le responden todos esos hombres y mujeres, incluyendo Arzu. Todos y cada uno de ellos sabían que se encomendaban a las manos del destino y que posiblemente era el último día que verían: Todos y cada uno de esos 10.000 hombres y mujeres, repartidos entre muros, búnkeres y trincheras, estaban listos para morir… pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… no sin luchar hasta el final.

**En ese momento, al pie de la torre:**

Edward y los otros 5 soldados que lo acompañaban miraban perplejos el color que el cielo parecía tomar.

-Demonios. Ya ha empezado.

-Señor Elric, no podemos seguir esperando más tiempo al Mayor Engel: tenemos que dinamitar el cañón o este lugar se llenará de autómatas.- dijo Richmont. Edward, decidido, asintió con la cabeza.

-Destrúyanlo.- ordenó mientras el hacía chocar sus manos, abría una puerta en la base de la montaña y entraba por esta a la fortaleza de Sifridus. Richmont accionó el dispositivo y siguió raudamente a sus compañeros, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pues, segundos después, una serie de explosiones en cadena volaron el cañón entero, dejando a los enemigos sin una vía directa al campamento de los Amestritas. La infiltración, había sido un éxito.

**Volviendo a la Montaña:**

Tras subir unos cuantos pisos, llegó a la cámara de sacrificios, aquella donde vio por primera vez la vida, allí donde dejó de ser Malakías Mandorf y se convirtió en lo que era ahora. Sifridus lo recibe en la entrada.

-Todo esta listo para tu viaje, hijo. Buena suerte.- le dice mientras el aludido pasa por el costado.

-Gracias…

-¿Qué te ha pasado? No pareces el mismo…

-Tranquilo… solo me ha tomado desprevenido.

-Espero que no sea nada grave.

-Estaré bien…

-Sigismund…- le dice el hombre de cabellos albos antes de que el muchacho entre.- No me falles, de tu correcto desempeño depende la creación de la raza Aria en _Midgard*_. Sólo tú puedes crearla allí, mientras que, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta parte.

-¿_Midgard_? Oh, claro, recuerdo la mitología nórdica. No te preocupes por mi, de hecho, yo me preocuparía más por ti…- Sifridus lo mira con cierto asombro.- él sabe como matarte.

-Y él sabe que le ocurrirá si lo hace….- dicho esto, el joven entra al lugar junto a su creador. La sala, cuyas paredes estaban llenas de símbolos alquímicos y de diferentes cultos, ahora solo resaltaba por 2 símbolos: los círculos de transmutación en el techo y el suelo del lugar.

-_"Así que sí eran los mismos después de todo…bien, es hora de irse"_- piensa mientras se dirige a una de las dos naves cohete que hay en el lugar, entra en una de ellas, enciende el motor y mira al hombre, quien se mantiene fuera del circulo. A una señal de Sigismund, Sifridus ordena a siete Megas Athanatoi que se posicionen en cada uno de los ángulos del heptágono circunscrito que forma el círculo de transmutación, mientras que él mismo entra al medio del mismo. Una vez allí, lanza al aire la piedra filosofal que salió del cuerpo de Kuno. Curiosamente, esta se mantiene levitando sobre la cabeza del Athanatoi original.

-Hora de abrir la puerta a _Midgard._- dicho eso, da una palmada, lo cual hace que los siete Megas Athanatoi mueran y la energía del sacrificio fluya hacía el medio, hacía la piedra que levitaba sobre Sifridus, de cuyo cuerpo empiezan a despedir materia viva en cantidades relativamente pequeñas, engrosando el tamaño de la piedra filosofal. Cuando adquirió el tamaño suficiente, dio una palmada, la cual resonó en toda la habitación. En ese instante, el círculo del techo pareció transparentarse y el mismo símbolo apareció en lo alto del cielo. En un determinado momento, las manos negras empezaron a rodear a Sifridus.- Como si ustedes fueran a detenerme… ¡AUN NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ!- dice estirando sus brazos horizontalmente y con una fuerza y un poder tan potentes que las manos negras de la puerta y del sello dibujado en el piso, simplemente se desvanecen en el aire. Tras eso, la puerta aparece claramente en el cielo.- ¡SÍ!- en ese instante, Sigismund enciende los motores y la nave que lo lleva sale volando.- ¡VUELA! ¡VUELA LEJOS! ¡Y MUESTRALE A ESOS MALDITOS MORTALES DE QUE SOMOS CAPACES!

En ese preciso instante, en la atalaya que coronaba el medio de la muralla de contención, al lado de Jane Fallwind y Zacarías Gaveston, Johannes Engel veía boquiabierto como la puerta se había abierto a casi 100 metros de la cima de la montaña. Tras ver el grabado del círculo, atinó a murmurar con asombro…

-La puerta… hacía casa…

En ese momento, a varios metros de allí, Alphonse Elric observaba, perplejo, el panorama: faltaban aproximadamente unos 20 minutos para arribar al campamento y la señal de que la batalla estaba por empezar técnica y literalmente ya estaba flotando en lo alto de la montaña.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cabo, déle todo al acelerador!

-¿Qué significa esa cosa?

-Lamento no poder explicárselo ahora. Lo único que le puedo confirmar es que me temo que llegaremos un poquito tarde…

-Espero que "un poquito" no quiera decir recoger y enterrar cadáveres.- le dice Winry, devolviéndole la ironía al comentario de su amigo.

-Esperemos que no.- atina a decir Riza, quien mira con cierta preocupación el oscuro cielo del horizonte.

* * *

Y ahí está, el antepenúltimo capitulo (el epilogo, al igual que el prologo, no cuenta). Y ahora, damas y caballeros, nos acercamos cada vez más al inminente final. Para él siguiente capitulo, les auguro: sangre, muerte, sangre, alquimia, sangre, misiles y disparos, sangre, explosiones, sangre, sorpresas… ¿Mencioné "sangre"? (Bah, como en toda batalla ¬¬) Como sea, esta vez solo doy dos spoilers, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todo. Hasta la siguiente.

-Tanz mit mir, herr Kroenen.- Edward Elric

-Volemos una vez más…- Alphonse Elric.

N/A:

*Manala: nombre que se le daba al inframundo o mundo de los muertos en la mitología Eslava.

*No lo mencioné antes, pero es la forma personal en que Johannes llama a los Keiser-Totenjägers, el segundo modelo de autómata introducido en el intermedio II

*Xifos: espada común en las polis griegas

*Cinquedea: es una especie de dagas italianas, llamadas así por la forma de su hoja (literalmente, "cinco dedos")

*Midgard: Nombre de nuestro mundo según la mitología nórdica (Asgard era el mundo de los dioses)

*Respecto a esos tres últimos apellidos, solo diré que es raro: ese día estaba pensando en ketchup, motos y guitarras -_-'


	23. Cap22: Enûma Elish

¡Hola de nuevo! Bien, planeaba demorarme un poco más, pero me he enterado que vuelvo a clases a medio mes, así que me decidí por hacer este capitulo antes del dichoso día. Como todos sabrán, este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta larga historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

"_Shine, bright morning light, Now in the air, the spring is coming__"_-pensamiento de personajes, Sweet blowing wind, singing down the hills and valleys*- nota del autor,** (keep your eyes on me, now we're in the edge of hell)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*Dear my love, sweet morning light, wait for me you've gone much father... too far..*) - efecto de sonido. (Canción usada para este segmento: "Fake Wings", cantada por Emily Bindiger, compuesta por Kajiura Yuki.)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Enûma Elish* (Cuando en lo alto)**

Cuando en lo alto del cielo la nave del athanatoi alzaba vuelo, este ya había traspasado el magnificador de la luz y ahora iba directo hacía la puerta.

-_"Disfruté de todo cuanto viví aquí… pero es hora de irme y cumplir con mi misión…"_-segundos después de que estos pensamientos pasaran por su mente, Sigismund entró a la puerta y se perdió en aquel resplandor dorado. Desde lo alto de la torre vigía, Johannes observaba por sus binoculares como la nave se perdía en el resplandor.

-Ya no podemos detenerlo. Sólo nos queda combatir.- Jane le alcanza un vaso de agua a su maestro.- Gracias, Jane.

-¿Cuántas de esas cosas hay allí?- preguntó la chica con preocupación.

-¿De los autómatas? Ambos modelos sumarían algo de diez mil sujetos.- decía tranquilamente mientras se deshacía de su destrozada chaqueta militar, se quedaba con su polo sin mangas negro y tomaba del vaso de agua.- Afortunadamente, nosotros tenemos minas y armas de destrucción masiva. Mínimo caerán la mitad de ellos con la primera ráfaga de misiles.

-Entonces ¿Tenemos posibilidades de ganar?

-Contra los autómatas ¿Contra los athantoi? Es virtualmente imposible.- Jane volvió la mirada hacía el horizonte ante la respuesta de su maestro.

-¿Crees que podamos volver a Central?

-Quizás. En este punto de la historia, nada está escrito, _mein schatz_.- ella se sonroja un poco por como la llama y sonríe.- Es raro recibir a la muerte con una sonrisa, señorita Fallwind.

-No es por eso. Francamente, estoy aterrada.

-Contando contigo, ya somos diez mil.- ella lo mira y ambos rompen en risas: ninguno sabía si era porque querían pasar un probable último momento de manera agradable antes de morir o si era porque no tenían las palabras adecuadas para expresar todo el miedo que sentían de no verse luego de ese día. Finalmente, Johannes le dedica una sonrisa y le dice.- Buena suerte, Jane.

-Igualmente, Johannes.

En ese momento, a pocos metros de la cima de la montaña, Sifridus miraba por los ojos de sus siervos, de sus autómatas, la distancia del campo de batalla. Sabía que las tropas amestritas eran, por poco, inferiores en número, pero tenían minas bien posicionadas. Además, estaban esos cañones en las torres de la fortaleza y no sabía cual era su alcance, lo cual, estaba claro, le iba a costar la vida de algunos hombres… hombres… eso era…

-Tengo 2000 idiotas que pueden morir como carne de cañón. Con las últimas tropas que llegaron, los autómatas son una fuerza de casi tres mil comunes y cinco mil Keiser Totenkorps… las trampas y esos cañones podrían reducirme un número considerable, probablemente unos seis mil… pero esos humanos podrían aligerarme la carga.- entonces, el hombre cierra los ojos y evoca sus pensamientos en uno sólo de los muñecos que controla.- "_Kimbley, Archer… que los humanos vayan en primera, que sean la carne de cañón junto con los viejos modelos de autómatas… y también envía a unos treinta Totenkorps con ellos_. _Esos cañones… apenas veas cual es su rango de alcance, quiero que avances hasta una zona considerada…_"

_-"Entendido"_- respondió el que alguna vez fue Coronel del ejercito de Amestris. Empezó a caminar hasta la segunda línea e hizo una señal para que los humanos sean llevados hasta la primera, junto con los comunes.- Avancen a paso… ligero…- dijo con voz gutural y tétrica (digamos algo más o menos como la del Señor de los Nâzgul) debido a su garganta hecha de órganos putrefactos, al igual que toda parte orgánica de su nuevo cuerpo. Una vez estuvieron a cierta distancia, el mismo ordenó- ¡CARGUEN!- Apenas Archer dio la orden, todos, autómatas y humanos empezaron a correr hacía las líneas enemigas. Desde la torre vigía, Johannes, el Coronel Gaveston, Jane y Roy, quien se había trasladado hasta ese lugar, miraban el avance de las criaturas.

-¿No deberíamos usar los misiles?

-Tienen un alcance de 1km, pero sería preferente que estén un poco más cerca.- por lo que se decidieron esperar un poco más, y apenas estuvieron a 800 metros de las trincheras, Gaveston ordenó.- ¡TORRETAS PARES, ABRAN FUEGO!- de las 8 enormes torretas de misiles, sólo la 8, la 6, la 4 y la 2 lanzaron su mortal descarga sobre un grupo compuesto, según los Amestritas, de 4200 autómatas. Y es, precisamente, que durante las explosiones, los soldados de Amestris juran escuchar gritos provenientes del campo de batalla e incluso creen ver como algunos de los "Totenkorps" se quieren retirar del campo, pero son empujados por los otros. Los misiles van impactando contra las filas de autómatas, cada uno explota arrojando una mortal cantidad de esquirlas y metralla, las cuales son tan grandes como un cuchillo de cocina o tan pequeñas como una bala, a las criaturas. Los sobrevivientes de esa mortal ráfaga de fuego y acero, unos 140 sujetos, fueron abatidos por una ráfaga de balas, lanzadas por los francotiradores asentados en las murallas. Y es en esos precisos instantes que uno de los últimos miembros de los "Totenkorps" que se lanzó al ataque, se yergue, se saca el casco y alza los brazos: Los amestritas quedaron pasmados al ver la llorosa cara de aquel soldado clamando ayuda.

-¡Por favor! ¡No disparen! ¡SOY HUMANO!- el hombre se sigue acercando peligrosamente hacía el campo minado. Varios soldados, mediante señas, le dicen que se quede allí y no siga avanzando dado que no querían revelar cual era el lugar de inicio del campo minado. Desgraciadamente, el hombre no entiende las señas, sigue avanzando y pisa una mina que lo hace desaparecer, literalmente, de la faz de la tierra. Desde la torre vigía, Gaveston mira horrorizado.

-¿Humanos? ¿Están usando humanos como carne de cañón?- un suspiro de Johannes corta el tenso ambiente.

-Me temo que es verdad: Estando allí en el frente, antes de separarme del grupo de infiltración, maté a tres autómatas miembros de la "Totenkorp", y no fue sino cuando vi sus miembros humanos, sus rostros y su sangre pura corriendo por la arena que me di cuenta de ello.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-¿Qué hubiéramos podido hacer? El cañón de paso está destruido, el acceso está minado: solo podemos dejar que ellos escapen por si mismos.- cuando se despeja la cortina de humo y arena, generada por las explosiones, Johannes agrega- aunque me temo que no podrá ser así.- Gaveston y Roy miran al lugar y se dan cuenta que en el lugar habían cientos de restos, no solo de autómatas, sino también de humanos. Roy golpea el tablero de mando, presa de la rabia.

-¡RAYOS! ¡Gastamos nuestros misiles matando prisioneros! Y eso no es lo peor: Ahora saben donde empiezan nuestras minas.- Tras un silencio incomodo, Mustang, ya más calmado, le dice a Gaveston.- Creo, entonces, que tus alquimistas serán nuestra sorpresa contra esos monstruos, Zacarías.

-Espero que así sea, Comandante.- en ese instante, del otro lado de las lineas, el enorme autómata, que contenía las almas de Kimbley y Archer, meditaba su siguiente estrategia.

_-"De los 4200 enviados, hemos perdido 1200 humanos y 2000 comunes y 500 de los "Totenkorps"… los otros 500 están enterrados en la arena, esperando su oportunidad, aunque por lo menos unos 200 estarán heridos. Por lo menos 100 o más poseen misiles de mortero… eso puede serme de utilidad."_- el autómata mira las filas de trincheras y búnkeres, sonríe para sus adentros y luego llama a sus tropas.- ustedes, humanos… vendrán con el grueso de… los "Totenkorps" y los autómatas.- uno de los hombres, aún disfrazado como un Totenjäger, sale a darle la cara al autómata.

-¡ESTÁ LOCO! ¿HA VISTO COMO QUEDARON NUESTROS CAMARADAS? ¿ACASO CREE QUE…?- Harto de la palabrería del hombre, el autómata junta sus manos, le sujeta el casco levemente y, tras apenas, 20 segundos, el soldado explota en pedazos.

-¿Alguien más… tiene una… objeción?- los soldados, aterrados por el poder del monstruo, simplemente se quedan callados.- Iré… con ustedes… no deben preocupar…se…- dice lentamente el sujeto, mientras que se decía para sus adentros.-_"Lo demás te lo dejo a ti… Kimbley"_- como respuesta, una voz suave responde a Archer- _**"Como ordene… Coronel"**_

Un poco más atrás de las filas enemigas, Edward y el grupo de alquimistas estaban dentro del intrincado grupo de salas y galerías que componían el Mount Purgatory desde que Sifridus la había ocupado. Todo el lugar estaba escavado. En casi 10 o 15 minutos de estar dentro de ese lóbrego lugar, el grupo de alquimistas había pasado por 10 salones grandes, 15 pasadizos- 6 de ellos inacabados-, más de 8 escaleras- de entre 25 y 50 escalones cada una- y una habitación, la cual parecía ser la de una o dos niñas pequeñas, dado que había 2 camas. Edward se detuvo ante una de ellas: pegado en la pared, un dibujo de aspecto infantil, en la que se podían identificar a dos niñas, una mayor y otra menor.

-Por lo menos ella ya descansa en paz.- dijo tranquilamente. Entonces, el ambiente es arruinado por un ruido de pisadas.- ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunta Edward, convirtiendo su automail en una espada, mientras que sus acompañantes sacan sus armas de reglamento y apuntan a la puerta.

-Hey, tranquilos, me rindo, me rindo…- dijo un sujeto de cabellera abundante y gris, ojos pardos oscuros y expresión cansada.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Han venido a matar a ese loco?

-Sí ¿Vas a oponerte?

-No, para nada, es más, yo podría…- decía el hombre mientras recogía su maleta que había dejado en el suelo, pero una bala que se incrustó muy cerca de su pie le impidió hacerlo.

-¡Ni te atrevas!- le dijo Hurley.

-Hey ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunta Edward.

-Lawrence Balassa Mors, 2do lugarteniente de las bases del norte del GLAP. Se te busca por ser autor intelectual de varías revueltas en esa zona.

-Y de nada más… ninguna de esas revueltas, para mi suerte, ha dejado ni un muerto, solo graves daños materiales.

-Sí, y yo soy hombre.- le dice Sandy Heinz, apuntándole con la pistola al pecho, pero Edward le pide que la baje.- ¿Sr. Elric?

-Llévanos donde Sifridus.

-¿Cómo? ¿Señor, acaso ha perdido el juicio?- pregunta Lucardis.

-La verdad, no. Sólo pienso que este sujeto podría ahorrarnos más tiempo, después de todo, míralo: Es sólo un pobre diablo que se vio obligado a arrastrar a sus hombres a una muerte horrible para salvarse el mismo de ella.- el hombre apretó los puños al sentir su orgullo pisoteado por aquel hombre, pero sólo pudo, ante ello, forzar una sonrisa.- Sino mira esa estúpida sonrisa forzada que dibuja en su rostro.- el hombre le señala al muchacho, como si quisiera reclamarle por los insultos, pero Edward rápidamente sujeta su brazo y le aplica una llave para tenerlo controlado.- Escúcheme bien, Lawrence: no tengo idea de que fue lo que hizo ni que pena le espera de ser capturado, bien aquí por los oficiales presentes o bien afuera por las tropas amestritas, pero yo tengo que destruir a ese "hombre"… así que guíanos y luego, mi recomendación es, vuelve con estos oficiales a la base ¿De acuerdo?

-Ya… de acuerdo… pero suélteme...- el alquimista lo suelta y el hombre queda libre.- Vengan, es por aquí…- le dice el hombre. Tras recorrer otras 7 escaleras, llegan a un corredor amplio, el cual llevaba a una sala grande, y esta conducía a una última escalera. Es precisamente cuando el equipo está por entrar a la sala que sienten unos pasos atrás de ellos.

-¿Quién está allí?- como respuesta, un hacha vuela desde la oscuridad y se incrusta en el hombro de Marius Lucardis.

-¡AHHGGGGG!- grita el muchacho, presa del dolor. Los demás miembros pueden ver como de la oscuridad surgen 2 megas athanatoi y 2 totenjäger.- ¡Escorias!- les grita el muchacho, mientras que todos cruzan el marco de la puerta y el herido, usando alquimia, la bloquea para evitar el acceso al lugar.

-¿Estás bien?- todo el grupo puede sentir una explosión afuera del monte, en pleno campo de batalla, a la vez que tienen la impresión que la muralla que bloquea el paso hacía la estancia en la que se encuentran es golpeada con violencia por las criaturas.- Esa cosa no resistirá mucho.

-Señor Elric, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí con Balassa: usted siga adelante y encare a ese sujeto.- Edward asiente como única respuesta y sube las escaleras, mientras Lukas Gibson bloquea el acceso a la misma. Ya no había como retroceder y tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo, era hora de acabar con aquel que había arruinado su sueño de vida pacifica en su hogar y lo iba a hacer bajo cualquier costo. Finalmente, tras subir los 34 escalones, Edward Elric estaba frente a Sifridus Waldemar Kroenen von Ruhenheim, quien se hallaba en medio del circulo de transmutación que creaba la puerta ínter dimensional, engalanado con su uniforme de la SS y mirando a la infinita brillantez de aquel lugar, rodeado de símbolos paganos, cristianos y alquímicos. A un lado, fuera del circulo, estaba una nave cohete, bien parecida a la que él mismo creo para llegar a ese mismo lugar.

-Volvemos a vernos, Sifridus.- el hombre parece no hacerle caso: está con los ojos cerrados y, de la nada, empieza a hablarle.

-Hace apenas diez minutos, mis autómatas "Totenjäger", específicamente el modelo de quienes poseen misiles de mortero en sus brazos, se enterraron en la arena y lanzaron desde allí una ráfaga de misiles hacía las trincheras y los campos minados. No sé cuantos heridos y muertos habrá habido, pero seguro fueron pocos pues Johannes usó sus filamentos para cubrir las filas y los alquimistas en las trincheras. Eso ocurrió 3 veces, con las 3 ráfagas lanzadas. Llegado el tercer bombardeo, mis tropas cargaron por segunda vez a la fortaleza… el estruendo que oíste cuando subías las escaleras, eran los misiles de tus queridas torretas siendo destruidos en el aire por obra y gracia de Zolf J. Kimbley, a quien le di un cuerpo con el cual puede usar alquimia. Ahora, mis siervos tienen el camino libre para acabar con esos pobre humanos.- una vez hubo acabado de decir eso, el hombre abre los ojos y mira al alquimista.- Bienvenido, Herr Elric, bienvenido al lugar de partida hacía _Midgard_.- el joven levantó su brazo y se puso en posición de guardia.- Que grosero, te acabo de informar acerca del rumbo de la batalla que se libra allí afuera y vienes a apuntarme con tu arma desenfundada. Para que sepa, Sr. Elric, no tengo la más mínima intención de evitar su partida.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces me dejarías irme?

-Por supuesto, es más, hay un compartimiento en la nave con un cambio de ropa y unos cuantos marcos en billetes ¿Qué dice Sr. Elric? ¿Aceptará mi benevolente oferta a cambio de abandonar a su suerte a todos sus compañeros?- Edward golpea la pared que hay a su lado y grita.

-¡CALLATE, BASTARDO! ¿Acaso crees que yo abandonaría así como así? Has arruinado mis esperanzas de vida en este mundo y me has arrastrado hasta aquí para obligarme a salir de tu camino. Voy a patear tu inmortal trasero hasta que supliques misericordia.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja… ¡Bien! Ese es el espíritu.- dice el hombre mientras junta sus palmas y cierra el círculo.- Sin el circulo usted podrá hacer lo que quiera. Ahora…-entonces, su brazo se deshace y con la materia viva de este crea una enorme espada de dos metros, la cual, dada su fuerza, puede cargar con tan solo una sola mano.- ¿Crees que podrás contra mi?- el joven apunta su automail hacía el hombre y le responde confiadamente.

-Tanz mit mir, Herr Kroenen. (Baile conmigo, señor Kroenen)

-Jawohl, Herr Alchimist. (Por supuesto, señor Alquimista)- le responde el athanatoi mientras desaparecía a una velocidad increíble y aparece detrás de él.- Der waltz ist ende, mein freund. (El vals se acabó, amigo mío)- le dice antes de asestarle un tremendo golpe que Edward logra bloquear con su brazo. La fuerza del golpe fue tal que el joven pudo haber sido decapitado, pero el golpe solo produjo una leve abolladura en el brazo de acero del joven.- Es un increíble acero con el que esta…- antes que pueda terminar de pronunciar algo, Edward le lanzó una estocada en la garganta, atravesándosela por completo…- aghhh…- el muchacho solo puso una mueca de aversión mientras el hombre le sonríe y vuelve a alzar la espada para golpearle. Ed da dos saltos hacía atrás, quedando dentro del circulo.

-Se me hizo que no iba a ser tan facil: bajo tu garganta no hay más que ese líquido al que llaman materia viva. Eres una masa enorme de esa cosa… por lo que me pregunto es ¿Qué parte de ti es lo que queda?

-Es difícil de explicar. Pero creo que sería mucho mejor que tu lo averigües por ti mismo.- dijo apuntándole la espada y lanzándose hacía él.

-Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo.- le dijo mientras se lanzaba contra el athanatoi. Mientras que esto acontecía dentro de la montaña, afuera de ella, en el campo de batalla, Johannes y los soldados estaban apunto de recibir el ataque de los autómatas de forma casi directa, únicamente protegidos por las trampas alquímicas y las trampas antipersonales que no habían sido alcanzadas por los morteros. Antes de ello, había ocurrido todo cuanto Sifridus le había dicho a Edward, ni bien cesó el bombardeo de los "morteros Totenjäger"- cuyas bajas solo fueron unos 221 soldados heridos y 92 muertos gracias a los alquimistas que cubrieron las trincheras con un techo protector al momento del ataque y a Johannes que los interceptó con sus filamentos.-, los autómatas cargaron contra las filas y los misiles lanzados contra ellos fueron destruidos en el aire por Kimbley, lo cual desconcertó a los soldados y a los generales.

-¡TIRADORES! ¡FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN!- ordenó Mustang, notablemente ofuscado por la perdida de esa cantidad de misiles.- ¡GRANADEROS! ¡A MI SEÑAL, LANZAN LAS CARGAS! ¡METRALLETAS EN LAS MURALLAS, FUEGO TOTAL! ¡QUE NINGUNO QUEDE EN PIE!- Llega un punto en que varios de los Totenjägers muestran sus armas: ametralladoras gatling, lanzallamas, lanzagranadas, fusiles automáticos incorporados a los brazos, todas aquellas armas a distancia son descargadas sobre las trincheras, quienes responden con disparos y granadas. Los humanos y los athanatoi comunes son empujados a las trampas antipersonales y a las trampas de alquimia y son despedazados en la refriega. Las ráfagas de balas de los autómatas alcanzan y ciegan la vida a varios soldados que se asomaban por las trincheras y las murallas para disparar, mientras que las granadas arrojadas por las criaturas dañan levemente los búnkeres de piedra y sus esquirlas lesionan a varios soldados. Tras una gran refriega en aquella zona, y dándose cuenta que hay una sección libre de minas y trampas, los autómatas empuñan armas y saltan las dos fosas. En ese lugar, los soldados sacan las hachas y mazas de mano y las _rodelas_* que sus superiores les entregaron, mientras que Johannes, empuñando un par de cimitarras negras, y Arzu, con la falcáta de Mijaíl en mano, encabezaban la defensa.

-Tengan en cuenta esto: ustedes saben que hay humanos allí… pero no pueden hacer nada, sólo si ellos se rinden y tiran sus armas entonces no los matan, pero si los atacan, acábenlos… porque ellos harán lo propio. Hoy luchan no solo por su nación… sino también por vivir ¿ENTENDIERON?

-¡SÍ!- ante la respuesta, el joven lanzó las dos espadas hacía la multitud, las cuales explotaron frente a ocho autómatas.

-¡CARGUEN!- Ordenó el muchacho, quien se lanzó esta vez con 2 cimitarras hechas de materia viva. Los soldados se lanzaron contra los autómatas, apoyados desde lejos por los francotiradores desde las murallas y por los alquimistas, encabezados por Mustang, quienes usaban sus poderes para mover la tierra contra las criaturas, con excepción del comandante que prefería usar sus llamas desde lo alto de las murallas. Los soldados sabían pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la destreza y habilidad de los autómatas eran superiores: el resultado de ello fueron 3200 bajas, las cuales fueron 1600 muertos, 200 mutilados y 1200 heridos, entre leves y graves. Jane observaba la carnicería murallas, como autómatas cercenaban extremidades y cabezas, incapaz de hacer algo dado que su maestro la envió a colocar trampas de filamentos alrededor de la muralla. Su mirada estaba fija, al igual que la mayoría de los tiradores, en la dupla que hacían Johannes con Arzu: a su alrededor, varios autómatas habían caído, bien sea por los filamentos y las armas del muchacho o por la falcata de la muchacha.

-¿Cuántos vas?- le pregunta Johannes a su compañera de armas.

-cincuenta y seis…- en ese instante, evade el golpe de un "Totenjäger" da una vuelta sobre si misma y asesta un terrible golpe en las piernas de la criatura, destrozándoselas y haciéndola caer, para luego rematarla con tres terribles golpes en el pecho.-…y siete ¿Y tu?

-trescientos ochenta y cuatro…

-Perdóname por no ser una anormal con poderes sobrehumanos.- le dice mientras lanza una granada hacía una multitud que se aproximaba, inhabilitando a 4 de ellos.- Esas cosas son demasiado fuertes y cada vez estamos perdiendo más soldados ¡Hay que replegarnos a las murallas!-

-Tienes razón ¡Qué ordenen la retirada!- Arzu saca una bengala y la enciende. Los soldados entienden la señal y se retiran rápidamente a las trincheras mientras son cubiertos por los tiradores de las murallas y las ametralladoras del bunker. Una vez en las trincheras, los alquimistas las cubren con un techo de tierra y abren los canales subterráneos que llevan al otro lado de la muralla, donde son transportados los sobrevivientes y los heridos. Del enorme grupo de autómatas, se calcula que las bajas son más de la mitad, por lo que se retiran para participar como carne de cañón en el próximo embate. Los heridos se hallaban en grandes cantidades y varios de ellos no podían seguir luchando aunque quisieran. Sus heridas eran horripilantes: balazos, hachazos que habían convertido brazos en muñones, gasolina ardiente rociada por medio de los lanzallamas dejaron rostros, torsos, piernas y brazos con horribles quemaduras que sólo dejarían como solución la amputación de los miembros. Los ánimos decayeron por esto, hasta que una voz que provenía de la 2da muralla le devolvió la esperanza a los amestritas.

-¡Refuerzos! ¡Han arribado los refuerzos!- Johannes, quien acababa de volver a la fortaleza, apenas escuchó esto, salió corriendo al encuentro de las tropas de refuerzo. En la entrada, mientras tanto, se encontraban estacionados cerca de 35 camionetas con tropas y 5 camiones con municiones y unos pocos repuestos de misiles. Pero al alquimista sólo le interesaba buscar a una persona en especial, y lo encontró cuando se quejaba de la velocidad a la que habían llegado.

-veinte minutos… sí, claro, por supuesto ¿Cuánto nos demoramos? Casi 25 minutos.- se quejaba Alphonse, a la vez que avanzaba junto a Winry, Riza y Alex Armstrong.

-Alphonse…- le llamó Winry.- ese que viene hacía aquí ¿no es acaso…?

-¡Johannes!- le llama el joven. El mismo lo saluda desde la distancia.

-Me alegra que estén aquí, no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos darnos prisa, cada segundo es vital.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Él está… está en este momento en el escondite de Sifridus.- los presentes se quedan paralizados. Alphonse, alterado por la noticia, sujeta a su aprendiz de la solapa y lo pone contra la muralla, a lo que Johannes aprovecha y le deja algo dentro de su gabardina.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿Cómo es que está allí luchando sólo contra esa cosa?

-Está con un grupo de cinco alquimistas. Ni muerto lo hubiera dejado ir solo.- Alphonse lo suelta y termina por calmarse.- tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos alcanzarlo.- Johannes lleva a todos hasta la torre vigía, donde se encuentran, además, Roy, Arzu, Jane y Zacarías.

-Elric, tanto tiempo que no te veía, al igual que a la señorita Rockbell, no esperaba verla en las puertas del infierno.- luego voltea a ver a su esposa, la mira como quien dice "¿Qué rayos haces aquí?", para luego sonreírle.- Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Eso fue extraño… usualmente te pondrías histérico y me dirías que porque no estoy cuidando a nuestra hija.

-Pues, francamente esta vez no será así… más bien todo lo contrario.- el comandante mira a Johannes y le ordena.- explica tu plan, Engel.- el oficial, cansado por la batalla y con una mirada algo perturbada, cosa que se le notaba más por sus ojos verde azulados, tomo aire, sacó tres palomas de cerámica y las puso sobre el mapa que se encontraba sobre la mesa de piedra. Jane entendió inmediatamente cual era el plan.

-No… espera, debe haber otra forma…

-No la hay: Alphonse, la señorita Winry, el Comandante Mustang y yo sobrevolaremos las filas enemigas y nos uniremos a Edward en la batalla contra Sifridus.

-¿Cómo piensan ayudar?- le preguntó Zacarías Gaveston al muchacho.- Ese athanatoi, según tú, posee cientos de almas integrando su cuerpo, compuesto por materia viva. Además, como nos dijiste, la puerta que abrió no pudo matarlo.

-El círculo no pudo matarlo. La puerta puede ser abierta, pero no por un círculo especifico, por ejemplo, estos que tengo en mis manos.- dijo mostrándoles los círculos.- lo único que necesito hacer es trazar ambos círculos en el techo y el suelo, una vez hecho eso, la puerta se abrirá y la fuerza de absorción se llevará a Sifridus y todas las almas que lo componen.

-¿Y que será de ti?- le pregunta Jane.

-Yo sólo trazaré el círculo, no es necesario que yo lo active. Podría hacerlo el señor Elric, por ejemplo.- Winry es esta vez quien hace la pregunta.

-Dime, Johannes ¿Acaso Edward tendrá que irse de este mundo?

-Winry, a usted le debo más disculpas que a nadie: me temo que Sigismund, mi doppelganger, ha partido ya hacía el otro mundo. De no ser detenido, este mundo correrá la misma suerte que el otro.

-Y alguien debe detenerlo y Edward piensa que debe ser él ¿cierto?

-Quise convencerlo de que fuera Alphonse, pero es tan testarudo que no quiso cambiar de idea.

-Ese idiota. No se le puede detener, creeme, ya lo hemos intentado antes.- la chica se coge el tabique por un par de segundos y, tras meditarlo, responde.- no tengo opción, si quiero que ese idiota siga vivo, entonces tendré que irme con él.

-¿Qué? No, señorita, por favor, reconsidérelo. Si desea, yo podría noquear a Edward, los sacamos a ustedes dos de allí y Alphonse podría…

-Alphonse también viene.- respondió la chica de forma tajante, a lo que el aludido protestó.

-¿Y cuando decidiste eso?

-¿Acaso no querías ir?- le preguntó su amiga.

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces cállate y no te quejes.- volviendo a hablar con Johannes.- Por favor, quisiera que me llevarás con él.- el joven la mira y siente la intensidad de esos ojos azules que le piden silenciosamente que se cumpla su voluntad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanta…?- la chica le murmura algo al oído al joven y este solo puede abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa. Tras reponerse, atina a sonreírle a la mujer.- Está bien, nunca dejaría que una criatura pasara por un sufrimiento como ese.- el joven abre sus sellos y derrama sobre el suelo materia viva, la cual, por voluntad del chico, va escurriendo más rápido de lo normal.

-Bien ¿Y que haremos sin el Comandante? ¿Quién estará al cargo?

-Confío en que usted, el Teniente Coronel Armstrong y mi esposa puedan trabajar bien en equipo, Teniente Coronel Zacarías Gaveston.- el hombre mira, asombrado, a Roy, quien solamente atina a ponerle su mano al hombro.- Ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, espero pueda seguir haciéndolo después de esto.

-Dudo mucho que pueda vivir otra guerra, Comandante… además que planeaba jubilarme para fin de año. Será un honor dirigir este lugar junto a tan grandes soldados y camaradas.- Entonces, Johannes cerró los sellos y se sentó, presa del agotamiento, en una silla del lugar, a la que fue llevado por Jane.

-Alphonse, hazlo ya…

-Que emotivo, Sr. Gaveston.- se expresó Alphonse.- ¿Me puede prestar el techo de esta torre?

-Eh… claro, pero ¿Para…?- el joven se paró sobre la meza, hizo un circulo de transmutación y transformó el techo de piedra y la materia viva del suelo en 3 enormes águilas de tierra. Como resultado, todo el techo desapareció y en el suelo quedó un enorme hoyo.- Ah, ya veo.

-Este es el plan de vuelo, señores.- anuncia Alphonse.- Está águila posee un compartimiento suficientemente grande como para 3 personas y las otras tres son cargas explosivas que enviaremos al campo de batalla apenas estemos en la cima de la montaña. Winry, al ser tú nuestra pasajera más preciada, serás la primera en entrar ¿Cuáles de tus maletas tiene la muda de ropa?

-Estas ¿Por qué?

-Ya veo.- Alphonse mira a Jane y le da las dos maletas-Señorita Fallwind, se acaba de ganar 2 maletas llenas de ro- Winry golpea fuertemente al muchacho.- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Por qué regalarías mis ropas?

-Porque te verías como una rara vistiendo esas mudas al lugar al que vamos. De hecho, todos visten muy diferente a como tu sueles vestir.- la chica mira Alphonse y luego a Jane.- además, no tenemos suficiente espacio, aunque si quieres puedes llevarte la muda de ropa interior, estoy seguro que a Edward le encantaría ¡Ouch! ¿Y ahora que dije?

-Cosas muy vergonzosas y personales.

-Oh, así que sí lo disfruta ¿eh?- la chica lo golpea nuevamente- ¡Ouch! ¡Ya, suficiente!

-Bueno, es como dice Alphonse. Si estas ropas estorban, entonces mejor que se las de a quien las pueda usar bien.-la chica le entrega las maletas a Jane y le da un corto abrazo.- cuídate Jane.

-Gracias señorita Rockbell.- Winry entra al compartimiento. Alphonse hace contacto con sus aguilas y, segundos después, se desmaya.- Roy coge el cuerpo del chico y está dispuesto a meterlo en el compartimiento, cuando su esposa lo detiene.

-¿Estás seguro de este plan? No es que esté preocupada, sabes…

-La verdad, no estoy muy seguro... hay probabilidades de morir y en caso que eso ocurra, quiero que huyas, vayas a Central, cojas a nuestra hija, a Gracia y a Elysia y te largues del país.

-No digas idioteces, siempre que las dices ocurren desgracias.- ella abraza a su marido y lo suelta.- vuelve vivo, ya es suficiente con que hayas perdido un ojo.

-Lo intentaré.- dice mientras mete el cuerpo del alquimista y luego entra con él. Tras aquello, Johannes se para de la silla y se acerca al águila. Jane, quien estaba a su lado, mira al chico alejarse de ella. Una rápida imagen de su padre el día que se fue y nunca volvió a casa pasó por su mente y, por reflejo, se apresuró a tomar la mano del muchacho. El mismo, sin voltear a mirarla, le respondió fríamente.

-Debo ir, Jane.

-No… por favor, no vayas. Te necesitamos aquí, además no hay más espacio dentro del águila.

-Ataré un filamento a la pata del águila, iré colgando de las garras.- le explica mientras, abre sus sellos y ata el filamento a la pata del animal de tierra y materia viva.

-¡Te necesitamos aquí! ¡Esos athanatoi vendrán luego de deshacernos de los autómatas!- la paciencia del joven se agota ante el reclamo de la chica: la coge de los hombros y le dice con firmeza.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en que me quede? ¡ACASO NO CONFÍAS EN TI MISMA! Siempre he pensado que eres asombrosa, tus habilidades son increíbles… tú, que eres una alquimista que se desarrollo por su cuenta, que luchó una guerra mientras otras chicas estaban preocupadas por conseguir novio o estudiar una carrera… a diferencia mía que adquirí estos poderes, que adoro tanto como aborrezco, tu te desarrollaste por tu cuenta. Eres una gran mujer y una magnifica alquimista… y pienso que harás un gran papel en esta defensa, con o sin mí.- la chica no puede contener las lágrimas, sujeta al hombre por sus brazos y apoya su cabeza sobre su pecho, para ocultar las lágrimas que le bañan las mejillas.

-Promete… promete que volverás… que volveremos juntos a Central.- tras cinco minutos de silencio

-No lo prometo…- la chica alza la cabeza y mira el inmutable rostro de su maestro, quien, de la nada, la toma de las mejillas y la besa tiernamente. Al separarse, le responde, ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro -…lo juro.- tras esas palabras, grita el nombre del menor de los Elric y las águilas emprenden vuelo, llevándose al alquimista, quien, durante los primeros minutos del vuelo, solo tiene la mirada fija en la torre vigía, donde se quedaron sus pensamientos y la chica que amaba, la misma que solo llegó a murmurar un "te amo" que fue inaudible para el muchacho. Apenas un minuto después de esto, el último ataque de los autómatas empezaría, encabezado por Kimbley y los últimos Kaiser Totënjager. Ahora, en lo alto del cielo, Johannes sólo podía mirar… sus pensamientos fueron cancelados por la voz de Roy que provenía de la panza del águila.

-Fue una linda confesión, si me permites decirlo.

**-"Lo mismo pienso, pero fue algo forzado por la situación ¿no crees?"**- le dijo Hughes dentro de su cabeza, a lo que el joven no se animó a contestar.

-Ni siquiera pude decirle directamente que la amaba.

-Oh, tranquilo, ya lo harás cuando vuelvas… si es que vuelves, claro.- dijo el hombre.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Winry

-La verdad sobre ese círculo que tienes en tus manos, Edward me la contó antes de la misión: el heptágono, el siete, número que representa la divinidad, los pecados, los colores del arco iris, aquel capaz de abrir con éxito el lugar que divide lo divino de lo mortal ¿Qué significaría el octágono entonces?

-El octágono representa a aquel ser que busca superar el cielo, aquel que busca las estrellas, el firmamento y la inmensidad. Ese era el pensamiento que se tenía en la Edad Media, que el ocho representaba las estrellas y el firmamento*. Sin embargo, si se puede especular cual sería el resultado si aquel que quisiera alcanzarlos no fuera un mortal o Dios, entonces el resultado sería uno sólo: aquella persona sería un demonio, la encarnación del mal, condenada a la destrucción.

-Así que es por eso que aquellos que estén dentro del círculo serán absorbidos, para ser juzgados.- dijo Alphonse.

-Eso quisiera decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Espera y verás.- dijo el muchacho mientras la materia viva se expandía por su cuerpo y las alas empezaban a brotar de su espalda. A su vez, en el lugar del duelo, Edward no la estaba pasando muy bien: tenía varios moretones y un par de costillas rotas, sin embargo, su automail había sufrido unas pocas abolladuras. Sifridus, en cambio, no tenía ni un solo rasguño dada su regeneración, la cual se había vuelto un poco más lenta gracias a que el alquimista le había lanzado cuantos ataques podía hacerle, con alquimia o sin ella, en tan solo unos segundos.

-Ha luchado bien señor Elric, pero su cuerpo parece jugarle en contra ¿No desea ahorrarnos algo de tiempo y abordar su vuelo?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Además, parece que te quieres librar de mi más rápido de lo que piensas ¿Acaso tu regeneración te está jugando una mala pasada?

-Un poco, pero no debo preocuparme mucho por eso. Después de todo, en estos momentos, tu ejército se enfrenta a lo que queda de mi ejército de autómatas.

-¿Lo que queda? Se nota que vas perdiendo.

-Al contrario, ustedes son lo que necesito para deshacerme de esas cosas inservibles: apenas los hayan eliminado, estarán sumamente cansados, por lo que solamente tendré que enviar a mis Megas Athanatoi y… bueno, tú sabrás el resto.- el muchacho, lleno de ira, junta sus manos y golpea la pared que tiene al lado, de la cual salen más de un centenar de lanzas que se clavan en el Athanatoi.- Realmente, son admirables tus esfuerzos: tratar de salvarlos en lugar de huir… eres un hombre sin igual y mereces ser perdonado por tu valentía.- decía el nazi, ahora con una cara de seriedad.- Lastimosamente, tienes que morir con las lacras que defiendes.- entonces, al igual que Johannes, unas alas esqueléticas salen de su cuerpo, el cual comienza a arder con la suficiente intensidad como para reducir a cenizas cada una de las 102 lanzas que tenía clavadas en el cuerpo.- Hora de morir.- le dijo antes de desaparecer a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Pero donde…? _"¿Atrás?"_- el alquimista volteó instintivamente y, cuando vio que no había nada, decidió moverse para allá: ese movimiento lo salvo de una muerte segura, dado que Sifridus apareció encima del mismo lugar donde él mismo estaba hacía unos segundos. El crujir del suelo de piedra y el cráter en los pies del Athanatoi claramente decían que Sifridus se había lanzado desde el aire hacía aquel punto, con la intención de aplastar la cabeza del mayor de los Elric.

-Has tenido suerte hasta ahora… pero se acabó…

Fuera de la habitación, el grupo de cinco alquimistas descansaba después de la batalla… aunque ya no quedaban cinco, sino simplemente cuatro: Marius Lucardis, quien había recibido un hachazo en el brazo, murió desangrado por esa y cinco heridas más, de las cuales, la fatal fue un corte que le cercenó la yugular. Ahora, Sandy Heinz agonizaba, tras haber sido empalada por un _Espontón_*, en los brazos de Noah Richmont.

-¡Aguanta Sandy! Quédate con nosotros, no cierres los malditos ojos y respira con tranquilidad.- el hombre miraba desesperado a sus otros compañeros: Gibson y Hurley solo podían atinar a vigilar la entrada a la estancia, sellada nuevamente por los alquimistas luego que los athanatoi la destruyeran y entraran blandiendo lanzas, hachas y espadas. Lucharon hasta que Lucardis fue herido de gravedad y, luego de que Sandy fuera atravesada, el mismo Gibson abrió un agujero que se extendió por casi 7 pisos bajo ellos y arrojó allí a sus enemigos. El mismo sabía que esas cosas iban a regresar, que una caída así no los mataría. Por otro lado, Lawrence no puede más que mirar como la chica que recibió el lanzazo por él, agonizaba en el suelo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? A lo mejor cuando salga de aquí me espere la horca o prisión de por vida.

-Entonces… púdrete en ellas… tu no tienes porque caer aquí.- la chica sujeta el rostro de Noah, quien tiene las lagrimas a punto de resbalarse por sus parpados.- No tienes que ser débil… eres el mejor de nosotros… nuestro líder. Estoy… segura… que algún día… sobrepasarás al maestro…

-No te vayas… por favor…

-Lo siento… solo me arrepiento de no haber podido bajarme a ninguno de ellos… nos vemos, chicos… le enviaré sus saludos a Marcus…- diez segundos después, la chica dejó de existir y su cuerpo cayó inerte entre un mar de su propia sangre y de las lagrimas de sus compañeros. En ese preciso instante, fuertes explosiones se escucharon desde afuera. A Noah ya no le importaba que ocurriera, solo quería que todo acabara de una vez.

-Adiós, querida amiga…- decía mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre los ojos de la finada y los cerraba, para luego darle un beso en la frente.- Esas cosas volverán, hay que eliminarlas en esta ocasión.- Lawrence coge una de las armas que los Athanatoi dejaron en el suelo.- ¿Tu también lucharás?

-Le debo mi vida a esa chica: no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.- dice con algo de molestia en su voz. Entre tanto, afuera, la pelea afuera era brutal: esta vez los amestritas jugaron a su favor el hecho de que venía el grueso del ejército de autómatas y dividieron el fuego de los misiles entre el primer grupo y el segundo. Kimbley, sabiendo que en la primera se hallaban los sobrevivientes del primer y segundo ataque y que su desempeño no sería el más óptimo, decidió retroceder al segundo grupo y destruyó los misiles que iban a impactar contra ellos, mientras que el primer grupo de autómatas y humanos era destrozado por los misiles y los disparos de los tiradores y las metralletas desde las murallas. Apenas se dispersó el humo, el segundo grupo, encabezado por Kimbley, se lanzó al ataque. Rápidamente, los monstruos, sin soldados en los búnkeres y trincheras que los puedan detener, se dispusieron a trepar las murallas, en las cuales se encontraban los soldados, disparando sus fusiles y rifles automáticos, lanzando granadas y cualquier objeto contundente.

-Llegarán en cualquier momento y los masacraran.- una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Jane, quien no dejaba de tocar sus labios con sus dedos, llamó la atención de Zacarías.- ¿Pasa algo, Fallwind?

-¿Eh? No, nada en especial, es solo que recordé esas trampas de filamentos que Johannes me mandó a poner en los bordes de las murallas: apenas intenten trepar tocarán las cuerdas y, ni bien lo hagan, los filamentos se soltaran sobre ellos, destrozándolos o azotándolos contra las murallas en su defecto.- el hombre la mira sin palabras y Riza le da una palmada en el hombro.

-Se nota que estas de buen humor, algo raro para alguien que se enfrenta a la muerte.- le dice la mujer mientras observan como las trampas se activan y destrozan a cerca de 37 autómatas en cada sección de la muralla. Un instante después, los autómatas llegaron hasta la cima de la muralla y empezaron la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra los humanos, liderados en las murallas por Alex Armstrong y Arzu Mendelsen, y apoyados por otros soldados posicionados dentro del sector de la ciudadela, en la torre vigía y las torretas de misiles. Sin embargo, había algo que a Riza y al resto del estado mayor le preocupaba.- ¿Dónde está ese autómata que provoca las explosiones?- En ese preciso instante, el aludido monstruo se apareció de un solo salto, quedando plantado frente a Jane y Riza.- Mierda…

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió la chica mientras se lanzaba sobre la mujer y la tiraba al suelo, salvándolas a ambas de morir decapitadas por las cuchillas de la criatura. Zacarías usa alquimia en el reconstruido suelo de la torre vigía y lanza varias estacas sobre el monstruo metálico, el mismo efecto tienen las balas que le disparan los Riza y los soldados que se encuentran allí. La bestia junta sus manos y las enfoca sobre el grupo de soldados de la torre que le disparaban, los cuales son advertidos, en vano, por Jane.- ¡Aléjense de allí!- dos segundos después, un cuarto de la torre desaparece en una gran explosión, y con ella los siete soldados que se encontraban allí y el ante brazo de Zacarías Gaveston, dejando como únicos sobrevivientes al mismo, a la esposa del comandante y a Fallwind. La segunda se trata de incorporar para volver a dispararle a la criatura, pero es sujetada del cuello por esta, quien no puede estrangularla gracias a Jane, que lanzó sus filamentos a las muñecas del autómata.- si no puede mover sus manos, entonces no puede usar sus explosiones y menos podrá acabar con su vida.- entonces, la cosa habló.

-Deben estar… brome… ando si creen que… imposibili…tandome podrán… salvarse… miren allí… a sus hermanos y amigos… morir… todos… a manos de mis… tropas…- Archer no se equivocaba del todo: aún con Armstrong, quien podría ser el equivalente de 18 de esos autómatas, las tropas eran vencidas por esas cosas y habían otras que aguardaban su momento cerca de las murallas. Aún así, Jane no perdió la esperanza y menos aún cuando vio como 2 pájaros enormes se aproximaban en el horizonte.- Aún si tu… maestro llega donde… el mío… nada cambiará… niña…-dijo esta última palabra sacando otro par de brazos, cuyas palmas tenían los mismos símbolos de la luna y el sol y con ellas la misma función devastadora. Jane empieza entonces a canalizar energía en su mano izquierda de automail, pero ve que no puede ganarle en velocidad a la criatura. Pero, en el instante en que va a chocarlas, Zacarías, con su único brazo disponible, hace aparecer un par de brazos de tierra para sujetar las nuevas extremidades del autómata.

-No creas que puedes venir a hacer lo que se te pega la gana en mi castillo, monstruo.- en ese momento, golpea otra de las baldosas del lugar, ante lo cual salen una veintena de serpientes de tierra y arena que se meten en las articulaciones de la criatura para evitar su movimiento. Por último usó una última baldosa para convertir la tierra sobre la que estaba parado el autómata en arena movediza e inmovilizarle los tobillos. Archer no sea habían dado cuenta, pero cada baldosa de esa torre era un circulo de transmutación. En esa posición, Jane lo tenía bajo su merced y estaba a punto de golpearle con la energía acumulada en su brazo izquierdo cuando el segundo brazo derecho del autómata cogió la muñeca de automail de la chica. Aún en ese estado, Archer sabía que tenía ventaja: llevaba un brazo libre, el cual podía usar para matar a Riza, la cual ya luchaba cada vez menos para no ser estrangulada, y luego eliminar a Fallwind. El problema fue que no pudo concretar su plan dado que, tras dos enormes explosiones en las bases de la muralla, Alex Louis Armstrong apareció de la nada para lanzarle estacas de sólida piedra a Archer, destruyendo todo atisbo de concentración en él, lo cual provocó que soltara a Riza, cosa que fue aprovechada por Jane, quien usó sus filamentos para cortar la muñeca de la mano de Archer y así tener libre movimiento para ejecutar al antiguo coronel del ejercito de amestris.

-_"Así que este es el final ¿eh?" __**"Así parece ¿te lo llegaste a imaginar de esta manera?"**_- Le preguntó Kimbley a su compañero de armas mientras el cuerpo diseñado para ellos era destrozado, la cabeza por un puñetazo del "alquimista del brazo fuerte" y el torso por la bola de energía que Jane Fallwind había creado en su mano de automail.-_ "La verdad… no me interesaba mucho… sólo quería que ya llegara…"-_ respondió el hombre mientras sentía como su vida se extinguía. La energía en la mano de Jane estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos, había que liberarla.

-Suerte que tengo cuatro de estas.- dijo la chica mientras se deshacía de su mano de automail y la dejaba dentro del pecho del autómata.- ¡Ahora, Gaveston!- el aludido usó otra baldosa y de esta salió un puño de piedra que mandó a volar los restos de la criatura, la cual explotó al impactar contra el suelo, justo en medio de los pocos autómatas que quedaban en medio del campo de batalla. Los soldados en las murallas, quienes, ayudados por las águilas explosivas de Alphonse, lograron repeler el ataque, celebraron a lo grande cuando vieron como aquella explosión había acabado con los autómatas… sin embargo, no se imaginaban que, a penas un minuto después, sus sonrisas se borrarían de sus rostros. La explosión fue tan grande que incluso quienes volaban en el águila de Alphonse sintieron la onda de choque.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- preguntó el menor de los Elric mediante el animal de piedra que poseía.

-Ni idea… pero ya estamos por llegar.- decía Johannes, quien ahora estaba casi irreconocible: las marcas habían avanzado por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos mostraban unas pupilas rasgadas en sus cristalinos de color verde claro y las alas rojas y doradas brillaban en aquella creciente oscuridad.- Yo me encargo del techo.- dijo soltándose del águila y para luego alzar vuelo en medio de su caída. Mientras tanto, en el interior de la montaña, Edward peleaba con Sifridus, a la vez que observaba cuidadosamente el círculo de transmutación del suelo.

-_"Rayos ¿Cuándo se va a dignar en aparecer este Johannes? ya no puedo contenerlo más…"- _pensó para si mismo el joven, quien ahora tenía frente a él a una especie de ángel sombrío y demoníaco: la mitad del rostro de Sifridus se había tornado de un color negro con un cariz rojizo, al igual que su brazo, el cual ya no terminaba en un puño, sino en una filosa guadaña y unas alas incorpóreas (algo parecido a la materia oscura* pero con forma de alas) del mismo color, sólo que de una ligera tonalidad morado oscuro, saliéndole de su espalda. Su voz, cuando se dirigió una vez más al muchacho, ahora tenía un eco que la acompañaba.

-Los autómatas acaban de perder… ni uno sólo de ellos ha sobrevivido.

-Parece que tu ataque no ha servido de mucho.

-Jajajajaja… al contrario, joven: el ataque está por empezar.- dijo, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.- los inmortales caminan entre los restos y se dirigen al campo a acabar con los miserables humanos.- esto lo iba diciendo mientras que, afuera, los Athanatoi caminaban lentamente hacía donde los humanos aguardaban, ahora con una mirada atónita y el rostro desencajado.- Y allí están ellos listos para morir, cuando en lo alto de las montañas están los generales, quienes dirigen la batalla. Son ellos, soldados y athanatoi, quienes deberán morir por nosotros y, cuando en lo alto de esta montaña, bajo esta puerta maldita, sólo quede uno… entonces una nueva oportunidad empezará… para el viejo reino o para uno nuevo, dominado por la inmortalidad y la supremacía. El siguiente acto, _herr_ Elric, es el final.

* * *

Y así concluimos este penúltimo capitulo del fic. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad yo quedé satisfecho con el resultado, aunque sigo pensando que debí agregarle alguna parte más… Oh, bueno, ya está de todas formas. El siguiente capitulo acaba la batalla y la historia (el cual espero entregarlo, a más tardar, a fines de agosto o inicios de Setiembre) y luego le sigue un Epilogo (cuya entrega no sabría decir cuando sería). Y bueno ¿Algo más para agregar? Nah, la palabrería la dejo para el epilogo, por ahora no me queda más que despedirme hasta el siguiente capitulo ¿Spolers? Na, seré cruel esta vez y lo dejaré en suspenso (mua-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja... -_-'). Que pasen un buen día, hasta otra.

Notas del Autor:

*Enûma Elish: Además de la espada de Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) son las dos primeras palabras de un poema babilónico, en lengua acadia, cuyo significado es "Cuando en lo alto".

*Rodelas: pequeños escudos circulares de una sola asa, usados durante la Edad Media. Supuestamente, Johannes dio la idea de que se usen en la batalla.

*el número 8: si uno lo voltea puede ver el símbolo del infinito, quizás es por ello que (y esta parte ya es según Wikipedia) los antiguos creyeron que significaba la inmensidad del firmamento nocturno (para ellos, el mismo universo que uno podía apreciar a cada noche). Lo único que hago aquí es darle una interpretación personal a toda esta información ya dicha.

*Espontón: lanza francesa de hoja gruesa, usada en la edad media y durante el Siglo XVI


	24. Cap23: El Ocaso de los Ángeles

"_Riposa, Riposa in pace__"_-pensamiento de personajes, Nel Raconto che ho scritto, puoi volare in libertà*- nota del autor,** (Eco il mio ultimo incantesimo)**- cuando un personaje escribe, (*Afinché la tua luce non conosca ombra*) - efecto de sonido. (Canción usada para este segmento: "Byakumu no Mayu (Ricordando il Passato)" de Akiko Shikata)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

En un principio, juré que tenía poder,

Que era divertido, que podía vivir así,

Aunque no me sentía sólo gracias a ti,

Hasta que terminé por darme cuenta

Que mientras te tenga conmigo,

Mi compañera siempre será la soledad,

Es por eso que ya no quiero seguir con esto,

Me harté de todo, y le imploré a Dios,

Rogué que me escuchase, y que supiera

Que me harté de seguir siendo un monstruo,

Que sólo quería descansar en paz,

Pero ¿Acaso estas plegarías no tienen respuesta?

¿O será que quien las escucha… ya se hartó de hacerlo?

**Johannes Erhart Engel von Jungingen**

* * *

**Capitulo 23 (Capitulo Final): El Ocaso de los Ángeles**

El lugar conocido como "las puertas del infierno" era, para la hora en la que la batalla tenia desarrollo, un lugar mortalmente caluroso dado el resplandeciente sol que brillaba en esas horas. Sin embargo, en este momento, el sol no brilla más y el día está completamente nublado, especialmente la sección del cielo que está sobre la cima del Mount Purgatory, lugar al que una criatura alada llegó a posarse tras volar algunos metros hacía allí. Aquel ser era Johannes Erhart Engel von Jungingen, quien abría los ojos mientras el viento de la cima de la montaña besaba furiosamente su rostro, marcado por innumerables y brillantes líneas rojas. Su cuerpo ardía por dentro, su alma se iba juntando cada vez más con la de aquel hombre que residía dentro de si mismo. Ya no parecía humano: las alas de color sangre y dorado refulgían a sus espaldas, de las cuencas de sus ojos salía un brillo verde intenso, sus dientes parecían cada vez más afilados, sus uñas empezaban a parecer zarpas y sus pantorrillas estaban deformadas, casi como si fueran las patas traseras de un canido. Cualquiera habría podido reconocerlo, únicamente, por su voz, la cual sonó clara pese al inclemente viento.

-En un momento llegarán, apenas entren, tendremos que cambiar la forma de esto y luego luchar contra Sifridus.

-**"Eso se sobreentiende"-** dijo Hughes.-** "Este cristal puede retener la luz… eso es algo raro por si solo"**

-Debe estar hecho de materia viva. Hay muchas propiedades de ese material que no se han descubierto.- responde el joven mientras unos finos hilos de un ligero brillo escarlata, salen de las yemas de sus dedos y empiezan a movilizarse como serpientes, se meten por debajo de la superficie del lugar donde se encuentra parado y empiezan a rodear el circulo.- Ahora hay que esperar a que ellos suban.- decía mientras sus alas empiezan a hacerse más grandes y brillantes.

* * *

En la fortaleza, todo el mundo miraba a ese ejercito negro de seis mil sujetos, aproximándose, armados únicamente con hachas, lanzas, alabardas, mazas, espadas y otras armas de corto alcance, con excepción de algunas pistolas, y vestidos con esas armaduras negras y brillantes, luciendo esos terroríficos cascos enastados que se asemejaban al de los caballeros teutónicos. Haus había llegado a la torre vigía para curar, como pudiese, las heridas de Zacarías, mientras que Riza observaba la magnitud de las tropas enemigas y Jane volvía de buscar su repuesto de automail.

-Gaveston ¿Tus alquimistas pueden hacer algo para solucionar este dilema?

-Sí… temíamos que esto ocurriera… hay 7 puntos en las murallas marcados con círculos de transmutación: Si un alquimista usa esos círculos, la fortaleza tomará las ocho torres, su largo se reducirá y tomará una forma de cuña. Dicho de otra forma, la fortaleza tomará la forma de un triangulo, cuya punta estará dirigida hacía el ejercito enemigo.

-Sabes que al cambiar la forma de la fortaleza, en tu estado actual, aunque te haya cerrado la herida y la cauterizara, gastarás tanta energía que podrías morir.

-¿Cuántos morirán si no lo hago?

-Todos, probablemente…

-Bien, me parece un sacrificio justo.- dijo mientras se paraba, ahora con el muñón de su brazo cauterizado, hacía una señal desde el borde de la muralla y, luego, golpea el suelo: quienes se encontraban allí no olvidarían en los siguientes años como aquel hombre, cubierto por una túnica, con un solo brazo y apoyado por otros nueve alquimistas (que se encontraban en diferentes puntos del lugar), hacía que toda la fortaleza, incluidas las torretas de misiles, se movieran hasta llegar a ser una enrome fortaleza de forma triangular, mientras que el edificio principal era rodeado por cuatro enormes murallas, equipadas con 8 torres. Una vez acabada la transformación, Gaveston cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Hay que estabilizarlo, aunque no creo que sobreviva mucho tiempo.- dijo Haus mientras atendía al militar. De otro lado, en las murallas, Arzu y Armstrong miraban como los Athanatoi se acercaban a caminando. Los demás soldados contemplaban, desde almenas y murallas, como esas criaturas se iban aproximando y una sensación de miedo empezaba a elevarles el corazón en dirección a la garganta.

-Míralos- le decía un soldado a su compañero- son tantos y tan confiados en la victoria que ni siquiera muestran miedo.

-Son casi tantos como nosotros y sus habilidades son como las del Mayor Engel. Es imposible derrotarlos.- le respondió. Arzu, había escuchado lo que habían dicho los soldados y respondió no solamente a ellos, sino también a toda la soldadesca del lugar.

-Sé que parece imposible… sé lo que nos han dicho a cada uno de nosotros: que esas cosas son imparables, son indestructibles, que nuestras balas apenas pueden dañarlos y que nuestro escaso grupo de alquimistas son los únicos que pueden hacerles frente. Pero saben… ¡a mi todas esas advertencias francamente me llegan a la punta de mis botas! ¡NO PORQUE SOLO LOS ALQUIMISTAS PUEDAN HACERLES FRENTE YO NO PODRÉ! ¡HARÉ LO QUE ESTE A MI ALCANCE! ¡DISPARARÉ, LANZARÉ GRANADAS, GOLPEARÉ UNA Y OTRA VEZ A ESAS COSAS CON ESTA FALCATA HASTA QUE LA HOJA SE HAGA PEDAZOS O HASTA QUE ACABEN CONMIGO!

-¡La señorita Mendelssen tiene razón, caballeros!- varios de los soldados bajan sus cabezas, avergonzados por el reproche de su superior.- No se sientan avergonzados si es una damisela quien les da el aliento de lucha. Recuerden siempre, guerreros, soldados de Amestris, que su esfuerzo aquí tiene por repercusión la vida y la seguridad de quienes no luchan, de sus amigos y familiares, de sus esposas e hijos.- en esta parte del discurso, los Athanatoi empezaron a acelerar el paso.- Demostrémosles a esos inmortales de que estamos hechos los humanos.- Riza, quien había estado escuchando esos discursos desde la torre vigía, sonrió.

-Ahora están inspirados, no queda más sino combatir ¡TORRETAS! ¡Apunten!- ordenó la mujer, cuando los inmortales estuvieron a una distancia prudente, la mujer dio la orden.- ¡TORRETAS! ¡Fuego total! ¡METRALLEDORAS! ¡Fuego! ¡SOLDADOS! ¡Fuego!- los misiles fueron los primeros en impactar, los cuales dejaron heridos a casi 1798 Athanatoi, inhabilitados a 387 y muertos a… 92. Las metralletas, granadas y bombas caseras volaban desde las murallas hasta los monstruos, hiriendo a uno que otro, pero sin lograr grandes bajas. Finalmente, empezaron a escalar las murallas… corriendo sobre ellas.

-¡Alquimistas!- los mismos, golpearon los círculos de transmutación que tenían bajo sus pies, haciendo que de las murallas salieran brazos, pinchos o tocones que golpearan a los Athanatoi y los hicieran caer. La táctica tuvo dicho efecto, pero, algunos llegaron a la cima de la muralla. El primero que toco la plataforma de la muralla en la que se encontraban los soldados de Amestris, recibió una lluvia de balas, a la cual respondió blandiendo una sola vez la enorme hacha de dos manos que llevaba: medio segundo después, los cinco soldados que lo rodeaban caían con un corte en la garganta, pecho, estomago, abdomen y muslos respectivamente, logrando salvarse los dos últimos.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!- gritó un enfurecido alquimista quien se lanzó contra él, pero fue repelido de una sola patada que le destrozó las 2 últimas costillas. Un soldado le propinó un hachazo en la cabeza, pero este golpe apenas le hizo daño al Athanatoi, quien lo destajó en dos pedazos, verticalmente, con un solo golpe de hacha. Los heridos se arrastraban para quedar fuera del alcance de esa cosa. Entonces, el alquimista esta vez usa la muralla y hace salir pinchos de piedra para empalar al monstruo. Sin embargo, la dura armadura y la piel reforzada con "materia viva" logra ser más resistente. Ahora es el athanatoi el que se lanza contra el alquimista, quien logra desintegrar el hacha, para luego crearle un enorme hueco al estomago de la criatura.- ¿Lo he logrado?- se pregunta. Como respuesta, recibe una puñalada desde debajo de la quijada que le atraviesa la lengua y llega hasta el cerebro. El hombre cae muerto, mientras que otro alquimista usa el mismo suelo de la muralla para lanzar por los aires al inmortal, quien sale volando hasta 20 metros de largo. Lo desalentador para los soldados fue que vieron como ese mismo monstruo, que había herido a dos soldados y matado a cinco, se levantaba y volvía, esta vez caminando, al campo de batalla.

-¿Pero que carajos es esa…?- un mandoble por parte de un athanatoi le voló la mitad de la cabeza al soldado que decía eso. Los athanatoi ahora estaban en las murallas, enfrentándose cuerpo a cuerpo a los amestritas, quienes eran asesinados casi de manera instantanea por los inmortales. Arzu no podía creer la masacre que veía a su alrededor: con sus habilidades que había obtenido con el arma de su novio había podido herir a 5 y dejado fuera de combate a 2 pero no había matado a ni uno. Precisamente, se encontraba en un duelo de falcata contra la cimitarra de un Athanatoi, el cual la superaba en fuerza y destreza. El filo de la falcata había sido, gracias a Johannes, reforzado con materia viva, lo cual le permitía fácilmente cortar la armadura gruesa de los athanatoi. Ello quedó comprobado cuando la muchacha logra bloquear el golpe de la cimitarra con el filo de su arma y le devuelve un brutal y limpio golpe que le raja la cara profundamente al monstruo, quien deja de pelear por un momento y se lleva las manos a la cara, sin hacer ni un solo gesto que exprese dolor.

-Lo he logrado.- se dice a si misma la chica, pero al voltear se da con la sorpresa de que el mismo athanatoi, esta a tan solo centímetros de clavarle una _cinquedea_ en la yugular. Ese hubiera sido su fin si el puño de Alex Louis Armstrong no hubiera aplastado al atacante, quien se retorció en el suelo, tratando de pararse y volver al combate, por lo que el hombre volvió a rematarle usando su puño. Tras ese último puñetazo, lo que quedaba del athanatoi se retorció por última vez, para luego dejar de hacerlo.- Eh… gracias, Teniente Coronel.

-No tiene porque agradecerlo, Mendelssen. Es lo que haría cualquier camarada.- algunos athantoi, quienes habrían liquidado a varios soldados hasta entonces, voltearon a ver a ese par y empezaron a rodearlos.- Estos jóvenes son sujetos realmente habilidosos, son inmunes al dolor y su fuerza es descomunal.

-Y que lo digas, calvito. Francamente, dudo que podamos sobrevivir.

-Sin embargo, parece que ello no le afecta, señorita.

-¿Tu crees? La verdad me emociona tanto como me aterra… me temo que nunca pueda volver a ver a Mijaíl.

-Podría encargarme de ellos por usted, señorita.- le ofrece el hombre.

-Jajajaja que bromista que es usted Armstrong.- le responde la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.-¡VENGAN BASTARDOS!- los athanatoi parecen obedecerla y saltan contra esos dos, pero son repelidos por las estacas lanzadas por Armstrong, las cuales solo los golpearon, sin llegar a matarlos. Un athanatoi, que logró evadir las estacas, estaba por llegar donde el musculoso, pero Arzu lo decapita de un solo golpe y lo vuelve a golpear hasta partirlo en 7 pedazos distintos. Otros athanatoi se concentran en ellos, dado que lo que ocurría en las murallas era relativamente una masacre: los athanatoi mataban sistemáticamente a los soldados, habían producido ya casi 2000 bajas, entre muertos y heridos entre los amestritas. Arzu quedó expuesta a otro ataque en medio del frenesí de la batalla, pero es salvada por Jane quien hace picadillo, con los filamentos de su segundo guante de automail, al inmortal que la quiso atacar.

En la torre vigía, Riza no la pasaba muy bien: Gaveston seguía inconsciente, las murallas parecían colapsar y, finalmente, recibió una llamada que la obligó a tomar una difícil decisión. Un gran número de athanatoi estaba forzando la entrada de una de las torretas de misiles, por lo que el capitán a cargo le preguntó si podía hacerla volar, para así llevarse a los invasores con él. Alegó, además, que sus soldados habían escapado por el pasaje subterráneo que conducía a la ciudadela y solo quedaba él. La mujer finalmente decidió hacer una evacuación total hacía la ciudadela y, además, ordenó colocar cargas temporizadas en cada torreta.

-Dejemos que las capturen. Díganle al capitán que salga de allí antes que…- entonces, una explosión y fortísima se escuchó en aquella torreta: el lugar había volado junto con todo su polvorín. Al parecer, el capitán lo habría hecho estallar porque los inmortales estaban entrando.- ¡Rayos! ¡Ordenen la evacuación total a la ciudadela! ¡Retrocedan!- Los soldados hacen caso a la orden, llevándose con ellos a los heridos que pueden arrastrar o cargar. El resto que no pueden ser salvados, infortunadamente, son rematados por los inmortales.

Y es en ese momento, en medio de la retirada, que algunos soldados, especialmente los que estaban en lo alto de las torres, miraban como una enorme águila se elevaba sobre la cima del Mount Purgatory.

* * *

Precisamente, Alphonse y compañía estaban a punto de hacer su entrada en el lugar en que Edward y Sifridus se encontraban luchando. Fue precisamente el joven, cuya alma estaba dentro de su creación de tierra, quien habló sobre Johannes, a quien había podido ver por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? Se ve muy diferente

-Recuerda que es un athanatoi: ninguno de nosotros sabe a que clase de cambios puede someterse su cuerpo.- le responde Mustang.

-Cierto. Sujétate bien, Winry, vamos a entrar.- dijo Alphonse por medio del ave, la cual se elevó por sobre la cima de la montaña y encontró el hueco de entrada, el cual se cerró, por obra y gracia de Johannes, apenas el animal de tierra hubo entrado en el lugar. Era el preciso momento en que Edward y Sifridus cruzaban espadas, por trigésima vez en el duelo, que tuvieron que separarse porque el enorme animal cayó intempestivamente en medio del lugar, levantando una enorme polvareda.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Refuerzos?- acto seguido, las llamas del comandante salieron al encuentro del athanatoi, por lo que el mayor de los hermanos logró reconocerlo.

-¡Mustang!- gritó Edward, creyendo que era el único refuerzo… grave fue su error al poder distinguir a 2 figuras más cerca del Comandante-¿Al? ¿Winry? ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?- Alphonse, apenas abre los ojos, sale corriendo en dirección a su hermano y le propina un golpe en la mejilla izquierda que logra hacerlo caer.- ¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo, Alphonse?

-¡Es lo menos que debería hacerte por el golpe en el estomago y por no dejar que te ayudara! ¿Acaso no tienes idea de cuanto nos preocupaste?

-¿Pero de que hablas? ¿No entendiste de qué iba todo esto? ¿Y que hace Winry aquí? ¿Acaso…?- antes que pudiera acabar lo que decía, una llave de tuercas voló hacía su cara y le sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza que cualquiera de los golpes de Sifridus.- ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¿Acaso no es obvio?- le respondió la alterada chica.

-¡No! ¡No veo porque!

-¡Vengo aquí para que detengas esta locura!

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hay…?- el joven es interrumpido.

-¿Otra opción? Bien, si no la hay entonces...

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, dile a Alphonse que te escolte afuera de…- la chica le incrusta su puño en el estomago, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.- Ouch… Esta clase de peleas están fuera de contexto ¿sabes?

-Si no hay de otra, deja que yo vaya contigo.- dice sin tapujos. Su pareja la mira, atónito.

-¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca?

-Claro que no. Dime ¿Por qué esa obsesión de ir tu solo y sacrificar tu propia felicidad por el bien de salvar a los demás o de resarcir algo por lo que te sientes culpable?

-No, no es por eso… si logro hacer esto, entonces no habrá esta clase de peligros nunca más, ni para ti, ni para nadie ¿Acaso no lo ves? Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.- ella coge la mano del chico y la pone en su vientre.

-¿Y que hay de él? ¿Acaso merece sufrir lo mismo que tu? No puedo imaginarme vivir con él o ella y evadir su mirada cuando me pregunte "¿Dónde está papá?" o tener que escucharle decirte que te odia por haberme dejado sola o que eres un asco de padre ¿Acaso no pensaste en eso habiéndolo vivido tu también?- Edward parece sentir como si recibiera un baldazo de agua fría al escuchar lo que le decía la chica.

-Winry… ¿Desde cuando sabes que tu…?

-El día después que te fuiste, idiota. No pude decírtelo por eso, a lo mejor entonces lo hubieras reconsiderado.- le responde con una cara graciosamente seria. El Elric solo atina a morderse el labio inferior: le gustaría volver en el tiempo y recapacitar su decisión, pero en estos momentos ya no se puede hacer nada más que seguir adelante. Finalmente, se decide y, tragando saliva, le dice a la chica…

-El lugar al que voy no es como este país. No hay alquimia con la que pueda destacar, ni automails que tú puedas hacer. El mundo que te mostrare no es color de rosa, ni tenemos una casa donde vivir y quizás lo primero que tenga que hacer sea cazar a Sigismund ¿En serio quieres venir conmigo?

-Tonto ¿Acaso es tan malo? Ni que fueras a ir al infierno…- le responde ella sonriendo levemente, mientras el la mira con seriedad para luego romper a reír junto con ella. Entonces, ella lo abraza y le susurra.- Te he extrañado tanto.

-Y yo a ti.- El abrazo no duró mucho, pues Edward pudo ver como Sifridus se dirigía hacía ellos, con su brazo convertido en una espada, dispuesto a partirlos en dos.- ¡Apartate, Winry!- le dice el Elric a su novia mientras la empuja a un lado y solo atina a bloquear el golpe con su automail.

-Vaya, que hermoso es ver el reencuentro de dos amantes tras un largo tiempo separados ¡Será más hermoso hacer que se encuentren en el más allá!- le decía mientras el automail resistía, increíblemente, el peso del arma del athanatoi.- Es fascinante que ese pedazo de hojalata haya podido resistirme.

-No subestimes a un humano y mucho menos al trabajo de uno- dijo refiriéndose al automail creado por Winry, para luego pedir ayuda a...- ¡Mustang!- el aludido lanza dos inmensas llamaradas desde sus guantes ignífugos y estas terminan siendo bloqueadas por las alas de Sifridus, quien, con su otra mano libre, iba a empalar al muchacho. Alphonse entonces apareció de la nada, con una alabarda en mano, y le lanzó un golpe a la mano que iba a matar a su hermano. Sin embargo, el arma hecha puramente de hierro, se hizo añicos al chocar contra el brazo del nazi.

-Demonios.- se dijo el menor de los Elric quien, con el mango de la alabarda, le golpeó la cara al sujeto, logrando el mismo efecto que con la hoja de su arma.- ¿Acaso es indestructible?- Aún así, Sifridus se detuvo a medio camino de que sus filosas garras empalaran el pecho del Elric y se alejó de ellos, volviendo al medio del circulo, mirando al cielo y diciendo.

-Por fin, llegaste…

El círculo de cristal se quiebra sobre sus cabezas y el mayor de los Elric cubre a su novia con su abrigo ante los pequeños remanentes que llueven sobre ellos. Lo que le sigue a los fragmentos es la imagen más aterradora y hermosa que nadie en aquel lugar había visto: una criatura de oro y sangre, agitaba un par de enormes alas carmesí dorado, mientras que sus enormes manos, extensas como garras, se mantenían colgando de sus brazos, y sus ojos, completamente de un verde esmeralda y pupilas rasgadas finamente, brillaban a la vez que miraban al nazi. Solo su cabello que, pese a estar revoloteado por el viento y la energía que colmaba su cuerpo, tenía la misma forma y el eco de su voz que pronunciaba palabras que un humano no podría haber comprendido jamás, delataban que quien volaba sobre ellos era lo que quedaba de Johannes Engel, convertido en algo tan parecido a lo que su apellido indicaba.

-(¿Estas listo para pagar por tus pecados, Athanatoi?)- Sifridus, quien no dejaba de mostrar una morbosa y entusiasmada sonrisa al ver en lo que se había convertido su ahijado, le respondió en la misma extraña lengua.

-(En esta pelea ningún mortal intervendrá…)- decía mientras sus alas oscuras se hacían más grandes y su piel adquiría un tono negro mezclado con púrpura.- (Seremos dos entidades de destrucción, luchando por sus intereses.)- Johannes sólo le frunció el entrecejo a su enemigo y alrededor de un centenar de filamentos atravesaron una sección de su cabeza, destrozándole la cabeza al mismo. El nazi sonrió con la sección de cabeza que le quedaba, pero la sonrisa se esfumó cuando pudo percatarse que su regeneración era aproximadamente un 36% más lenta. El joven Engel sonrió ante la cara de frustración de su padrino.

-(¿Olvidé decirte que ese circulo nos quita algo de nuestros poderes? Supongo que ahora serás más cuidadoso de no recibir heridas)- el antagonista lanzó un grito cargado de furia y se lanzó sobre Johannes a una velocidad increíble, quien también se lanzó contra él, provocando ambos una colisión frontal. Roy, quien presenciaba el combate, pareció haber visto aquella situación antes, en el estudio de Onig Alletrop, en ese cuadro que tanto le interesaba al primer ministro. Cuando vio el contorno de Johannes en medio del brillo de la puerta, solo pudo atinar a decir.

-¿El hijo del sol? ¿Johannes? y esa voz que le hace eco… la he escuchado antes ¿Pero donde?

-¡Hey! ¡Deja de hacer el idiota y ven a ayudar con esto!

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ayudar con qué?

-¿Cómo que "con que"? Necesito que me ayudes a acabar de transformar el círculo de transmutación del suelo.- pero Sifridus, quien había escuchado eso, estira su brazo, el cual logra mantener ocupado a Johannes, mientras hace que sus alas se conviertan en un líquido negro-rojizo, del cual se forman diversas criaturas míticas, entre quimeras*, faunos, manticoras, estatuas de soldados con armadura, etc. El hombre los mira y les dice en la misma lengua extraña.

-(No interfieran, mortales)- una de las quimeras se lanzó sobre Edward, quien logró empalarla con estacas de tierra antes de que se le tirara encima.

-¡Maldición! Así será más difícil.- Entonces, cuando un grifo le estaba por caer desde el aire, un chispazo, acompañado de una llamarada, quemó a la criatura. Cuando Edward mira de donde vino, puede distinguir a Mustang, parado al lado de Alphonse, quien acababa de crear un pequeño grupo de estatuas de animales y otras a su imagen y semejanza. - ¿Pero que se supone que hacen?

-Estas cansado por la pelea con Sifridus ¿cierto? Lo mejor es que te dediques a crear el círculo y nosotros nos encargaremos de esas cosas.- le responde el militar.

-Exacto, hermano. Lucha si es necesario, no queremos que pierdas fuerzas.

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer?

-¡Quédate allí y que no te tomen como rehén!- le dicen los tres al unísono.

-Ok… _"aguafiestas"_.

-Bien, entonces… ¡vamos!- las estatuas, las criaturas sombrías y las llamas resuenan, cruzan y vuelan por aquella estancia, mientras que Edward Elric empieza a crear el círculo que terminaría con aquella locura.

* * *

Los muros del fuerte habían sido abandonados, las conexiones con las murallas destruidas y los pasadizos subterráneos cerrados mediante cargas explosivas. Aproximadamente unos 2420 amestritas, que aún podían combatir (sin contar a los 1578 heridos que languidecían de dolor en los hospitales de campaña subterraneos), miraban como los 5093 inmortales (la mayoría de los heridos pudieron regenerarse a tiempo y volver a la batalla) tomaban las 7 torretas de misiles que quedaban y las volteaban, apuntando hacía la ciudadela. La "ciudadela" era simplemente el edificio de roca sólida creada por Zacarías Gaveston a modo de último bastión: consistía en un enorme cuadrado rodeado por un muro de 20 metros de alto y con 8 torres, las cuales eran eclipsadas en altura por la torre vigía, la cual permitía una excelente vista del campo de batalla desde el edificio principal o baluarte. Riza sabía que eso era lo que haría el enemigo, tratar de destruirlos con su propia arma. Ahora, solo debía aguardar a que las bombas temporizadas hagan el trabajo. Los soldados no estaban enterados de esto, por lo que Jane le preguntó a su superiora sobre que acciones debían tomar.

-Simplemente miremos los fuegos artificiales.- la joven se quedó helada.

-¿Quiere decir que esperemos a ver como nos aniquilan?- la mujer simplemente le guiñó el ojo y le hizo una señal para que guardara la calma. La morena, sin entender a que se refería, dejó de insistir. Apenas pasaron algunos segundos de ocurrida esta escena, cuando las siete torres volaron casi al mismo tiempo. Los soldados miraron con asombro como las explosiones se llevaban a las murallas, las cuales se desmoronaban rápidamente, y a los athanatoi junto con ellos. Los gritos de alegria y los abrazos entre los/las compañeros/as de armas llegaron casi de inmediato, pero fueron detenidos por la llamada de atención de Riza.

-¡No se confíen! ¡El enemigo sigue allí, así que prepárense para el último asalto!- Algunos minutos después, los Athanatoi empezaron a surgir de entre los escombros y la arena. Algunos parecían cojear, pero la mayoría parecía estar en condiciones de luchar.

-Parece que están algo débiles.- dijo Jane, quien se encontraba al lado de Arzu y de Armstrong.

-Aún así no hay que confiarse, como dicen "La discreción es parte imprescindible del valor".- le respondió Armstrong.

-Claro, claro, lo que tú digas.- algunos segundos después los athanatoi empezaron a correr hacía las murallas, dispuestos a treparlas y matarlos a todos.

-¡Fuego!- las ametralladoras y fusiles resonaron una vez más en medio del desierto y las balas impactaron en las armaduras de los athanatoi, esta vez causándoles daños considerables. Claro, ninguno de los soldados se imaginaba que ello era por causa del circulo de transmutación que Johannes puso en sobre la cabeza de Sifridus.- ¡Han perdido poder! ¡DISPAREN A MATAR!- ordenó Riza, a lo que los soldados obedecieron gustosos, desde las murallas desde las torres y desde cualquier punto disponible. Las balas atravesaban la armadura y se incrustaban en la carne de las criaturas, causándoles heridas que, en el mejor de los casos, los inmovilizarían. Ello no evito que alrededor de 4438 athanatoi llegaran hasta las murallas y las empezaran a escalar.

* * *

La lucha había sido brutal y Noah Richmont lo había sentido en carne propia. La última lucha contra los "megas" y los autómatas había sido brutal y había costado caro a otro de sus amigos: Orson Hurley, había quedado inválido a causa de un golpe con hacha que le arrancó las piernas desde la altura de la rodilla, heridas que logró suturar con alquimia tras la pelea, pero que ahora lo dejaban sentado en el helado suelo de piedra. Lukas Gibson estaba sentado junto a los cadáveres de sus 2 compañeros y lloraba silenciosamente por su partida. Lawrence Balassa aún sostenía la lanza que había usado para empalar a uno de los athanatoi, a quienes recién pudieron matar cuando Johannes creo el círculo en el techo. Al ver llorar al joven, lo menos que puede hacer es ponerle una mano al hombro y consolarlo.

-Lo lamento muchachos… lo siento mucho.- el joven se restriega las lagrimas.

-Lo apuñalé… casi diecisiete veces lo apuñalé por debajo de su armadura… y aún así no pude evitar que le amputaran las piernas a Orson…

-No podías hacer nada… nadie podía.- le dice con sequedad Balassa, para clavar la lanza en el cuerpo del athanatoi más cercano y recoger el cadáver de Sandy Heinz y luego apoyar a Orson en su hombro.- vamos, chico.- Noah no se demora en reaccionar.

-¡Que se supone que haces!- le pregunta apuntándole con su pistola. En ese instante, desde la otra estancia, se escuchan gritos, explosiones y muchos ruidos estridentes.

-No es que quiera, pero creo que este lugar se hará añicos cuando la pelea de adentro termine. Gracias a esta dama estoy vivo, lo menos que puedo hacer es evitar que su cadáver quede entre piedras y escombros. También me llevo al herido para que así carguen con un solo cuerpo.

-Oye, sigo vivo.- le respondió Hurley. Noah lo mira con escepticismo por un breve momento y luego baja el arma.

-¿Qué harás después?- el hombre, sin mirarle, le responde.

-Lo que tú quieras.- Noah le dice con sequedad y sin ánimos de moverse o de dispararle.

-Espero encontrar solo a Orson y al cadáver de Heinz cuando baje. De no hacerlo… te disparo.

* * *

Los estruendos que había escuchado Noah eran producidos por los constantes golpes que Johannes y Sifridus le daban a sus armas de materia viva en su estado más puro: el sonido era parecido a truenos, además que, literalmente, eso era lo que salía de las espadas de ambos al impactar la una contra la otra. Ambos enemigos se lanzaban terribles golpes, que eran bloqueados casi inmediatamente. Johannes lanzó un golpe y aprovechó para, con la otra mano, crear filamentos con los que intenta despedazar a Sifridus. Pero antes de ser alcanzado por estos, el sujeto se transforma en miles de avispones negros y se recompone detrás de Johannes, a quien lo sujeta desde el cuello y lo estampa, estirando su brazo como si fuera de goma, contra la pared.

-(¡Veamos si te agrada esto!)- le dice mientras empieza a rotar sobre si mismo, arrastrando el cuerpo y el rostro de su joven enemigo contra el contorno de las paredes, para, acto seguido, golpearlo una y otra vez contra las mismas como si estuviera haciendo rebotar un balón sobre una pared. Finalmente, lo iba a volver a traer hacía si mismo para atravesarle el pecho con su mano izquierda, ahora convertida en una pica. Pero, antes de lograrlo, el joven le apuntó con sus alas.

-(Comete esto…)- las plumas salieron volando como misiles en dirección al nazi y le explotaron con una fuerza inimaginable. Quienes estaban abajo, luchando contra las "encarnaciones" de Sifridus, pudieron sentir la fuerte onda expansiva.

-¿No has terminado aún, hermano?- le preguntó Alphonse mientras enviaba a sus animales a encargarse de las tres manticotas que se acercaban a él, logrando obstruirles el paso, para luego subirse a una y transmutarla en polvo, cosa que volvió locas a las otras dos que en un arranque de furia, hicieron pedazos a los animales de Alphonse. El menor de los Elric se lanzó al ataque junto con sus clones, mientras Mustang lo cubría con una ráfaga de fuego. Entonces, tras la lluvia de plumas que bombardeó a Sifridus, Roy pudo notar un ligero movimiento a través del humo.

-¡Engel! ¡Cuidado!- Sifridus se lanzó directamente contra Johannes, el cual logró impulsarse con sus alas más allá del techo, cruzando la barrera amplificadora, lo que le permitió ver el campo de batalla en pleno desierto: No podía verlo claramente, pero el enorme fuerte se había transformado en apenas una ciudadela y allí veía el humo que se elevaba, producto de los disparos.

* * *

En la ciudadela, los soldados miraban aturdidos dos cosas: la primera, era ese resplandor brillante de color rojo y dorado que adornaba la cima de la montaña, y lo segundo, eran sus enemigos, quienes se habían quedado paralizados cuando aquel rayo asomó fuera de la montaña.

-Es nuestra oportunidad ¡Ataquémoslos! – gritó Arzu, quien empezó a blandir con violencia su falcata sobre los cuellos indefensos y las armaduras de los Athanatoi. Jane, quien se encontraba lidiando con 2 inmortales en una de las torres principales, estiró su mano como si quisiera tocar aquel rayo luminoso, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que esa cosa era su maestro.

De otro lado, Johannes se encontraba mirando el campo cuando, antes de que una fuerza brutal lo golpeara desde el estomago y lo elevara por los aires.

-(No deberías descuidarte de esa manera)- Sifridus mandó a volar a Johannes con una formidable patada y acto seguido, sacó una Zweihänder y voló en dirección del Engel. El joven athanatoi hace que de su piel brote materia viva para materializar una alabarda, la cual blande contra Sifridus. El impacto de las armas genera truenos ensordecedores, que se escuchan a lo largo y ancho del desierto.

Los soldados amestritas, entonces no entendieron lo que pasó, ni se imaginaban que los "megas" habían reaccionado psíquicamente a una entidad de igual poder que su creador. Pero lo que si entendieron fue que, apenas esa intensa sombra de tonalidad rojo sangre y morado, apareció y lanzó a ese punto luminoso, los athanatoi habían vuelto en si y ahora atacaban con mayor fuerza e intensidad. Arzu, quien estaba a punto de degollar a uno de ellos, fue evadida y recibió como respuesta un golpe con una _Morgen Stern_ que le rompió la mano derecha. Un segundo golpe le hubiera hundido la cabeza hasta la altura de su quijada, pero Haus apareció y, usando una piedra roja, separó la materia viva de la piedra roja en la sangre del athanatoi, lo que le costó la vida a la criatura.

-¿Qué acaso me van a seguir salvando en esta batalla?

-Si quieres te dejo sola con tu mano rota.- le dijo su maestro.

-No, gracias por salvarme, maestro.- le respondió la chica mientras que, con la izquierda, sacaba la pistola y disparaba a los otros. Jane había logrado despedazar a los inmortales y había trepado hasta la torre vigía. Riza estaba mirando como se desarrollaba la batalla, mientras que los tiradores estaban haciendo lo posible con las pocas balas que les quedaban.

-¿Acaso no hay nada más que podamos hacer?- Entonces, Zacarías Gaveston se levantó del lugar donde había estado inconsciente: su rostro más parecía el de un muerto que el de un vivo.- ¿Sr. Gaveston?- el hombre, sin mediar palabra, corrió hacía el borde de la torre y se lanzó al vació.

-¿Qué demonios va a hacer?- preguntó Riza. Y en ese instante, cuando Gaveston se iba a estrellar contra la arena del suelo, la tierra se abrió y se lo trago.- ¿Qué demonios?- Riza pudo distinguir como uno de sus alumnos, con lagrimas en los ojos, había hecho aquello posible. Apenas un minuto después de ocurrido el hecho, un enorme ser de arena emergió del suelo, empezando a golpear a los athanatoi y protegiendo a los amestritas. Jane supo que, tras eso, Gaveston moriría, por lo que, cansada de luchar, se sentó en el suelo de la torre y se quedó mirando hacía la montaña, donde la luz y la oscuridad seguían revoloteando sobre la cima.

* * *

Ambos destellos chocaban una y otra vez en el aire, rompiendo el silencio eterno del desierto. Las espadas padecían llorar y gritar ante cada golpe de los alemanes que se encontraban luchando en los alto del cielo. La velocidad a la que ambos se movían era imperceptible para cualquiera que los viera desde el suelo, solo podían distinguirse los truenos y relámpagos que despedían sus armas.

-(¡Jajajaja! ¡Tan aguerrido como tu padre! Me aseguraré que mueras como él…)

-(El único que irá al lugar donde él se encuentra ¡serás tú, miserable!)- le gritó al tiempo que le incrustaba la alabarda en el pecho, se la sacaba y le golpeaba con el torso del hacha, impulsándolo hacía abajo. El nazi, evitó caer devuelta a la montaña y voló a una velocidad sorprendente hacía Johannes, para asestarle 2 cortes cruzados en el pecho y luego tratar de decapitarlo con sus dos manos convertidas en cuchillas, las cuales fueron detenidas por el alquimista.

-(¿Acaso crees que te aguarda algo si ganas? ¿Crees que tu noviecita vive aún?)- el miedo empezó a apoderarse de la mente del muchacho y parece ceder en la fuerza de sus brazos.- (Jajajajaja… ¿A caso no lo sentiste? ¿No sentiste su presencia desvanecerse bajo el hierro y la fuerza de mis tropas? Se acabó, Johannes, no tienes nada… te lo he quitado… todo)- entonces Sifridus no lo notó, sino hasta que los brazos del chico ejercieron una fuerza inimaginable sobre los suyos y unas lagrimas de sangre brotaron de sus ojos verdes.

-(¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)- gritando como un loco, sus largos y deformes dedos se convirtieron completamente en filamentos, que hicieron pedazos los brazos de Sifridus, a quien luego sujetaría con los mismos filamentos y lo lanzaría desde aquella altura sobre la que volaban, hacía el suelo de piedra de la estancia del monte, lugar del cual habían salido. Sifridus no pudo frenar su propia caída esta vez, pues, cuando lo intentó, el mismo Johannes apareció por encima de él y lo impulsó de una sola patada hacía adentro de la cueva. Mientras tanto, en la estancia, Edward acababa de terminar el círculo. Alphonse y Roy habían logrado encargarse de todas las criaturas, aunque el primero terminó inconsciente por el sobreesfuerzo que le costo el controlar tantas estatuas y ahora estaba semi-inconsciente en la nave.

-Listo, ahora sólo necesitamos que…- Winry aparece de súbito y lo tomó de la solapa a una velocidad impresionante, sacándolo del medio del circulo.- ¿Por qué hicis...?- dos segundos después, ambos athanatoi cayeron desde el cielo, sobre el mismo lugar donde había estado parado el Elric, quien solo puede mirar estupefacto a la chica.

-De nada.- le dice su novia. Johannes, con sus manos aún convertidas en filamentos, ata a su enemigo al suelo de piedra. Este intenta soltarse, tratando de convertir su cuerpo en serpientes, pero se da cuenta que el circulo le impide aquella habilidad.

Ahora estaba amarrado por incontables filamentos que lo habían atado a la piedra del suelo, en el centro del círculo. Sifridus se movía lo más que podía para escapar de allí, entre los destellos fucsias y negros de su piel, pero era imposible, a cada intento las cuerdas se apretaban más, lo suficiente como para sujetarlo, no para cortarlo. Llego un momento en que Johannes, o la criatura que se suponía que era él, le puso una mano en el rostro y la otra la paseo sobre el torso de su enemigo, como si buscara algo en él. Sifridus, confiado, empezó a reírse y le dijo algo en aquel idioma extraño que ahora ambos hablaban:

-(¡Jajajajajaja… ¿eres idiota o qué? Una vez que este círculo obtenga lo que es suyo, es decir, el alma de los athanatoi originales, entonces mis hijos, los que yo he creado, serán libres para conquistar y destruir.)

-(¿Creías que no pensé en eso antes? ¿Crees que no sabía de aquello? Claro que lo sé...)- le dijo en esa lengua incomprensible mientras el vapor de tenue color dorado y sangre salía de cada poro de su piel y sus ojos enteramente verdes refulgían como llamas color esmeralda intenso en medio de un cuerpo que ardía en llamas doradas y rojas. La mano finalmente se detuvo y Sifridus miró con pavor como se introducía con violencia bajo su esternón y de allí sacaba algo parecido a un cristal transparente de un tenue color negro: adentro, refulgiendo en llamas azules y alimentado por la poca sangre que le quedaba, estaba el corazón de Sifridus, el cual se había mantenido en movimiento desde que el cuerpo de su dueño estaba en aquel estado. En esa cosa se hallaba los pocos vestigios de humanidad que había en la criatura y era lo único que le permitía mantener el control de tantas almas… pero… había algo que no cuadraba.- (¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu corazón? Lo que debería estar aquí es tu cerebro o una conglomeración de tus nervios y lo sabes bien ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Acaso tu no eres un…?)

-(Jejejeje… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA BIEN, JOHANNES… ¿Qué conclusiones sacas de esto? ¿Aún crees que soy un athanatoi más? A diferencia tuya y de los demás, los nervios no son mi fuente de creación…)

-(Aún así, tu corazón tiene nervios… yo… no puedo… dejar de intentarlo)

-(Sí, claro…)- en ese momento, las alas de Sifridus se transforman en una enorme cabeza de dragón que intenta devorar al Johannes, pero las alas del mismo logran frenarlo, aunque ello significó la destrucción de las mismas. Sifridus queda confundido… su poder estaba reducido… pero ¿Por qué?

-(Parece que… el consumir partes humanas al fin te pasó factura: si bien tu corazón no posee los suficientes nervios, los cuerpos y órganos que consumiste si los tenían. Y, como dije antes…)-le dice antes de cerrar sus sellos, haciendo que sus ojos se tornen del azul verdoso habitual y que de su piel desaparecieran las líneas y marcas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Lo único que no había podido cambiar era el color amarillento de su piel, el cual aún conservaba. Sifridus no podía creer lo que veía: el muchacho, quien se había convertido en un Athanatoi completo, acababa de volver a su forma humana de forma casi inmediata.-Sabía que dirías eso… por eso lo tenía preparado para el final... Si un humano activa esto, la puerta exigirá un mayor número de Athanatoi- el muchacho mira al cielo, sin dejar de sostener el corazón de Sifridus.- ¿ves esos símbolos a cada lado del círculo? Son Alfa y Omega, en nuestra religión podría ser el símbolo de Dios, lo que significa la omnipotencia y omnipresencia, principio y final, lo que representa el alcance de este circulo ¿Ves los símbolos en siete de los ocho ángulos del octágono circunscrito? Son los siete metales planetarios y ese octavo ángulo, que no tiene símbolo, es el espacio que le corresponde a la materia viva ¿Ves los símbolos fuera del círculo? Son símbolos zodiacales que representan los 12 procesos alquímicos por los que se puede alcanzar la unión, descomposición, separación o modificación de la materia.- en el medio, y en el lugar donde ambos estaban parados, se podía ver tan solo dos símbolos: el de Aries y el de Escorpio.- representan Descomposición por calcinación y Separación por filtración.

-(¿Quieres decir que…? Pero aunque estés en esta forma tú aún eres…)

-Lo sé… pero no interesa…- le responde a punto de aplastar el corazón del nazi, quien alza la voz para evitar el sacrificio.

-(¡ESPERA! ¡SABES LO QUE OCURRIRÁ SI LO HACES EN ESE ESTADO! ¡ACASO SABES QUE ELLA ESTÁ VIVA!)- el joven lo miró mientras las líneas de su cuerpo se hacían cada vez más tenues y luego le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía…pero, aún así… simplemente dejemos que esto ocurra.- dijo mientras aplastaba el corazón de Sifridus con ambas manos y luego tocaba el círculo de transmutación, iniciando el proceso de apertura de una nueva puerta: una puerta compuesta por el octágono circunscrito, aquella que daría fin a todos los seres similares a Sifridus y Johannes, la que desterraría a esas abominables criaturas de aquel mundo. Alphonse, Roy, Winry y Edward, pese a que se encontraban cerca, no sintieron nada más que asombro al ver el brillo que despedía el círculo pese a que los gritos de Sifridus hacían resonar el lugar entero. Un segundo después, en lo alto del cielo, la puerta se veía en las nubes, ahora con el diseño de los sellos de Johannes.

* * *

En el campo de batalla, los soldados se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como los athanatoi se quedaban congelados, aún con las armas en alto. Haus respiró tranquilo cuando vio como la lanza, que un inmortal le iba a clavar por el ojo, se detenía a escasos centímetros de distancia. Los soldados vieron entonces que no era como la otra vez, que simplemente se quedaban parados, sino que esta vez caían al suelo y ocurría algo que no habían visto en ningún momento de la batalla: sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, lloraban y gritaban de dolor…dejaban de ser inmortales, de ser inmunes al dolor y la materia viva en su ser empezaba a evaporarse, a salir por su piel y a dirigirse en un tufo rojizo hacía la puerta que se había abierto en el cielo. Los 1991 Amestritas que quedaban en el campo de batalla, se rieron de felicidad, se abrazaron, besaron, lloraron y gritaron de euforia al ver como sus enemigos caían derrotados. Arzu recogió los restos de la falcata de su amante, que fue partida en 2 pedazos cuando recibió el golpe de la _Morgen Stern_ y la sostuvo mientras lagrimas de felicidad surcaban su rostro y sus ojos se clavaban sobre la puerta brillante del cielo.

* * *

En ese momento, la última conversación entre ahijado y padrino tenía lugar en la estancia más alta del Monte Purgatorio.

-Así que… esta es la decisión que tomaste… - le dice el alemán al muchacho, mientras su cuerpo empieza a desintegrarse dejando tras de si unos pocos huesos y restos de piel que le pertenecieron a otros pobres humanos que fueron devorados por él.- Tu momento de gloria y… redención… seguido por tu prematura muerte…- sus piernas habían ya desaparecido, sólo quedaba su pecho, parte de sus brazos y su cabeza, la cual seguía hablando.- resarciste el honor de… tu familia… tus padres y hermano estarían… tan orgullosos… jejeje… ojalá puedas vivir con ello, los pocos segundos que te quedan de vida. _Achtung! Herr Johannes Engel…_- le dice cuando su cabeza se desintegra en el circulo…- Johannes se para y mira hacia donde están Edward, Winry, Roy y Alphonse.

-¡Johannes!- lo llama Edward, quien le ofrece la mano desde afuera del círculo. Este estira su mano, como si quisiera alcanzarlos, pero, un segundo después, los dedos del joven, se paralizan de una sola sacudida y, acto seguido, el muchacho empieza a vomitar materia viva de forma descontrolada.

-¿Pero que es lo que… (*Sonido de sangre saliendo de la tos del muchacho*) – Johannes mira como la sangre y la materia viva empiezan a salirse de por su tos. Edward corre a socorrerlo y lo quiere arrastrar fuera del círculo. Sin embargo, el muchacho no desea moverse de allí.- Ya no queda más tiempo… por favor, les suplico me perdonen... por todos los problemas… - Entonces un dolor agudo y potente se apodera de su cuerpo y lo obliga a gritar fuertemente.- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- y entonces ya no brota más materia viva, sino que empiezan a salir destellos dorados de su boca y abdomen. Lentamente, los destellos van saliendo de aquellos lugares y se van juntando en el aire, formando una figura humana: un hombre de aspecto maduro, vello facial, cabello corto y de puntas paradas, mentón cuadrado y anteojos. Johannes lo reconoció de los sueños y las largas conversaciones que solían tener, así como Winry y los Elric por los gratos momentos que les regaló en su casa y Mustang por la larga amistad que ambos llevaron hasta la muerte de aquel.- Estas… aquí… al final… viniste… Hughes…- el hombre sonríe y lo mira con cierta pena.

-¿Señor… Hughes?- murmura Winry, sorprendida por la aparición de aquel hombre.- ¿Es usted… señor Hughes?

**-"Winry… mírate nomás: ya no eres la niña que conocí hace años…"**- la chica empieza a soltar unas pocas lagrimas-** "¿Qué son esas lagrimas? No deberías estar llorando… estás con aquellos a los que amas… aunque en el fondo uno de ellos no maduró mucho que digamos"**- el hombre mira a los hermanos, sin perder la sonrisa del rostro.

-Hughes…- apenas pudo mencionar Edward.- Yo… yo… lo, lo siento… la verdad es que… de no ser por nosotros…

-**"Hey… no hay cuidado, chico. Todo lo que ocurrió no sólo lo hice por ustedes, sino también, al igual que tú, por mis seres queridos… por mi esposa… por mi hija… por mis amigos…"**- dice esto mirando al Comandante Mustang,

-De todos los lugares del mundo… este es el último lugar en el que juré que podría encontrarte.

-**"Jajaja…"**

-Supongo que ya viste el tipo de padre que soy ¿verdad?- el espíritu asiente.- Dime ¿Cómo lo hago?

**-"Lo estás haciendo jodidamente mal..."**- Mustang sólo atina a reír,-**"Pero no te preocupes… yo tampoco fui perfecto."**

-¿Es esto real? ¿Acaso no soy yo el que a muerto y está en el mismo lugar que tú?

-**"No, Roy… afortunadamente no es así… pero lo estarán tú y el chico si no traes ayuda pronto: libera la entrada… sácalo de aquí…"**- Roy se voltea y se dirige a la entrada.

-No era necesario que me lo dijeras… Gracias de todas formas, Maes.- el espíritu asiente y luego vuelve a mirar al joven germánico.

-**"Johannes… lamento, tener que abandonarte a tu suerte… tras tanto tiempo juntos, tras tantas experiencia… aquí es donde nos separamos…"**

-Gracias por permitirme vivir…

**-"No… muchacho… gracias a ti, por dejarme vivir… una vez más… adiós… chico"**- el joven lo mira desaparecer y siente como si un pedazo de él se fuera con esa presencia, la cual se desvanece en el aire y se evapora adentro de la puerta.

-No… no te… vayas… ¿Hughes?- Johannes se da cuenta que está completamente sólo dentro del circulo. Edward, tras recuperarse del shock de haber hablado con aquel hombre muerto, llamó a su aprendiz, pues aquel circulo de transmutación, sobre el que estaba parado, le empezaba a dar mala espina.

-¡JOHANNES! ¡JOHANNES! ¡VEN AQUÍ, MUCHACHO!- el chico, aturdido por el dolor, empieza a avanzar, tambaleándose, hacía aquellos que lo llamaban. Estira su brazo, listo para sujetar la mano que Edward le extendía… pero antes de tocarla, sus dedos empezaron a desvanecerse en el aire… luego, sintió que se tambaleaba más que antes y, al mirar a sus pies, pudo ver como estos empezaban a desintegrarse lenta y gradualmente.

-_Mein… lieber got… du bist hier, jetzt…_ (Mi… amado Dios… estás aquí, ahora…)_- _atinó a decir en medio de su locura.

-¡JOHANNES!- Edward trata de sacarlo del circulo, pero él le hace una señal para detenerlo. Junta sus manos, en un último acto de alquimia, hace que el suelo bajo la nave, en la cual se encuentran Alphonse y Winry, se mueva y lo lleve al medio del circulo, a donde Edward avanza, comprobando, con horror, que aquel acto le valió su mano izquierda a su aprendiz. Luego, con la palma sin dedos de su mano derecha, toca la nave, la cual se transforma en una tercera cabina para la nave.- Tú… ¿hiciste esto a consta de tus manos?

-Je…jejeje… ¿mis manos? No, maestro… Estos brazos y estas piernas, jamás me pertenecieron… por lo menos… no de la rodilla y los codos para abajo… todo era de Hughes… y ahora que él… ya no esta…- el chico cae, dado que sus pies terminan de desaparecer y Edward lo sujeta, mientras se da cuenta que está perdiendo sangre por una herida de bala en el abdomen: la misma que Sifridus le hizo hacía un año.- Vete… por favor.

-No te puedo dejar así…- el joven, lo mira y le sonríe.

-El comandante volverá pronto con tu grupo de avanzada… él me ayudará….- Edward mira a su amigo, quien le dedica una última mirada: sus ojos azul verdosos reflejaban una paz interior que tranquilizaron al alquimista. -Date prisa… o se cerrará.- Edward abraza al joven, por una última vez.

-No te olvidaremos nunca, Johannes.

-Ni yo a ustedes, Edward… Alphonse… Winry…- Johannes puede ver que el menor de los Elric, con los ojos entre abiertos, pronuncia lentamente su nombre y este le quiere responder moviendo los labios, pero con tan poca fuerza que ni una palabra sale de ellos. Edward sube a la nave y enciende los motores. Unos minutos después, la nave se impulsa y se eleva en el aire. – Ups… creo que Alphonse no escuchó de la carta dentro de su abrigo… bueno… espero que la lea…- se dice a si mismo.

El moribundo Engel apenas puede estirar lo que le queda de brazos para despedirse de quienes fueron su familia. Su cuerpo desnudo, apedreado por el dolor y la agonía, empezaba a definirse y dejar de desintegrarse: de sus piernas solo quedaron muslos y rodillas y de sus brazos, solo quedó medio antebrazo y una parte del codo. Y entonces, tanto él y los soldados, desde el campo de batalla, pudieron contemplar aquella nave pequeña y de extrañas proporciones, atravesar el amplificador de cristal y perderse en la puerta de espacio tiempo.

-Aquí, de esta forma… por fin… acabará mi historia…- murmura Johannes mientras eleva lo que queda de sus brazos, los cuales se iban desintegrando, ya que, al fin y al cabo nunca le pertenecieron. Una sonrisa irónica y unas lágrimas de profunda tristeza adornaban su rostro, el cual había vuelto a poseer la tez sonrosada que siempre tuvo. Su cuerpo desnudo, completamente adolorido, estaba sobre el suelo de piedra de aquel lugar, cuando empezó a notar como las paredes se resquebrajaban y el magnificador de cristal del techo se empezaba a quebrar.- Quizás estaba destinado a ello… a convertirme en esas cosas… en un espíritu de la puerta y… esperar a que un mortal aparezca para volver a vivir… a soñar… a amar….pero… ya no hay más que hacer… es hora de descansar… es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que… me siento… completamente… solo…- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos azul verdosos y se encomendaba silenciosamente al dios que, tras largo tiempo, había vuelto a oír sus súplicas. Ya no le importaba saber que clase de ser habían creado al sacrificar las almas de Hughes y de Sifridus, solo quería descansar. Lo último que Johannes Erhart Engel von Jungingen escuchó fue los gritos del Comandante Mustang y otros 2 sujetos más.

De otro lado, en el desolado campo de batalla, los rostros asombrados de los victoriosos humanos, por la brillantez de aquella puerta celestial, se tornaban en miedo y desolación al ver como la cima del monte se hacía añicos y, con él, el equipo de avanzada, Johannes y su querido Comandante…

* * *

Y así, damas y caballeros, concluye esta larga historia, la cual di inicio hace ya casi 4 años… Sí, este es el final… bueno, de hecho no, pues aún le falta el epílogo, el cual saldrá a fines de Setiembre (si tengo mucho trabajo, para inicios de Octubre). Siento que hubiera podido darle más, pero la verdad es que el tiempo que prometí ya se pasa y las ideas no me salen con más palabras y detalles como quisiera, así que disculpen por eso. También me disculpo por la demora: este ciclo ha comenzado de forma "brutal" por decirlo menos (2 controles de lectura en la 2da semana, 2 más en la tercera y 3 en la 4ta TwT y en la sexta semana tengo 3 más -_-… supongo que alguno de ustedes se lo imagina o sabe como se siente ¿cierto?). En fin, antes que acabe el mes, a lo mejor, les presento el Epílogo ¿Qué pasará? ¿Johannes y Roy habrán sobrevivido? ¿Edward y compañía habrán llegado al nuestro mundo? Eso es precisamente lo que tocaremos… eso y algunas cosas más. De antemano, y dado que técnicamente ya se acabó el fic, agradezco a todos por el constante seguimiento de esta historia, sus opiniones, comentarios y el hecho de leerlo. Gracias por todo. Nos vemos en el cierre definitivo.

*Quimera: dicese del monstruo de la mitología griega con dos cabezas (una de cabra y otra de león) y una serpiente por cola.


	25. Epílogo

Y tras largo, laaaaaargo tiempo, aquí está, finalmente, el epílogo. Oficialmente, se puede decir que esta historia ha concluido. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Observaciones y comentarios de quien escribe, al final del relato.

Y ahora, por una última vez en esta historia…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**.**

* * *

**Epílogo: **

"**El legado de aquellos que ya no están con nosotros"**

**Ciudad Central, 2 meses después de la batalla de "Las Puertas del Infierno"- Apartamento de Onig Alletrop.**

Siempre lo mismo luego de cierta cantidad de días: Aparezco en medio de ese brillante lugar, es enorme y, además de despedir una sensación a melancolía y soledad, es algo aterrador. Casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de hablar con alguien en ese lugar, aunque parece que aquel día fue la excepción. Resulta que estaba vagando como siempre, cuando una enorme maquina voladora pasó por mi costado. Sin saber como, logré igualarla en velocidad y vi su interior: dentro iban un joven rubio, quien tenía el control de la nave, mientras, a su costado, dormían otro muchacho, de cabellos más oscuros, y una chica rubia. Al parecer, aquel que iba despierto logró verme.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? ¿De donde has venido?

-No sé como llegué aquí, pero soy de Amestris y me llamo Onig Alletrop.

-¿Un amestrita? Ya veo…- dijo mientras sonreía con cansancio.- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Tú y tu joven amiga?

-¿Amiga?- voltee y pude ver que Beatrice también estaba allí.- ¿Bea?- como todas las veces que estamos aquí, ella no es la misma que suele ser.

_-"Somos mensajeros, canales de esta puerta… Podemos asegurarnos que tu mensaje llegue… pero no que sea descifrado…"_

-Entiendo… entonces quiero que le digan a Johannes Engel que nosotros…- el resto del mensaje se perdió en la comisura de los labios de ese sujeto, quienes luego se aproximaron a una ventana dentro de ese enorme e interminable salón dorado. Fue por sólo unos segundos, pero, cuando me asomé a aquel lugar, pude ver cientos de cosas: un hombre de mostacho y uniforme militar, legiones enteras de hombres en uniformes negros, un enorme hongo de humo elevándose por los cielos, miles de personas intentando tirar abajo un muro lleno de garabatos, dos maquinas voladoras estrellándose contra dos enormes montañas de vidrio en medio del pavor y sufrimiento… no pienso dibujar aquello...

Así, desde ese sueño, ha pasado ya un mes. Varios detalles reviven cada vez que duermo, aunque sea por tan sólo una hora o quince minutos. En este caso, habían pasado durmiendo casi 8 horas, antes que Bea me despertara.

-Onig… ¡Onig!

-¡Ah! ¿Eh? Oh, buenos días Bea… ¿De casualidad sabes qué hora es?

-Las 10:05 AM- mi mirada somnolienta cambia a una de completa actividad.

-_Prakeijâksik_ (Maldición, en idioma Drachmata)

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía una cita muy importante hoy. Bueno, usualmente es para fin de mes, pero esta vez es realmente muy importante.- menciono mientras me lavo la cabeza, me pongo una camisa blanca, un pantalón y un chaleco plomo. Mi hermana, algo preocupada, me mira con seriedad y me dice.

-¿Te verás de nuevo con esa mujer, Onig?- fríamente, pero sin perder la forzada sonrisa de calma y sin dejar de ponerme el sobretodo negro, le respondo.

-Esa mujer, mi querida hermana, tiene nombre. Apreciaría que la empezases a llamar por el mismo.

-Como quieras, pero no será hoy día.- me terminé de calzar las botas y le acaricié los brillantes cabellos rubios.

-No tienes remedio.- le dije sin perder la compostura ni la seriedad.- Volveré para antes de la cena, Beatrice.- la joven me sonrió y salí con calma, mucha más de la que esperaba pese a haber tenido aquel sueño. Recordaba que tenía que contarle del mismo a aquel muchacho… pero no era el momento adecuado, ciertamente no lo era, en principio porque el mismo se encontraba "indispuesto" y, en segunda, porque yo tenía una cita muy importante este día. Llegué lo más puntual posible y, aunque otras veces era yo el que esperaba, esta vez era ella quien estaba sentada en una de las tantas mesas del café. Sus largos cabellos negros, ojos pequeños y sus facciones que me recordaban la extraña belleza de las mujeres de la tierra oriental de Xing la hacían reconocible entre la gran cantidad de cabelleras rubias y castañas del lugar.- Lamento la demora, aunque usualmente soy yo quien suele esperarte.

-No te preocupes, no llegaste tan tarde.- me dice mientras me sujeta de la corbata negra y me la ajusta alrededor del cuello, haciéndome ver que algo había olvidado, además de afeitarme el bello facial.- ¿Y a que viene todo esto? Usualmente nos reunimos para fin de mes ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Pensé mucho en la pregunta y mi situación financiera: mis últimos trabajos me habían permitido ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprar una casa, mudarme de ese mugroso departamento y mantenerme durante algunos meses hasta vender los demás cuadros que tengo… y la casa que había visto era demasiado grande para mi y Beatrice... por lo que ella fue la primera y única persona que se me vino a la mente.

-Pues, sí…verás, la verdad es que me mudaré de mi departamento y yo quería preguntarte si tú…- me atreví a preguntar mientras sólo podía extasiarme con sus ojos oscuros y morirme de celos por no poder poseer la habilidad necesaria por plasmarlos, en su belleza, en alguna de mis obras. La respuesta que saldría de sus labios, al igual que mi futuro, se lo dejo a la creatividad de Dios.

* * *

**Ciudad Central, 4 meses después de la batalla de "Las Puertas del Infierno"- Hospital General de Amestris -18 de Mayo de **

Elba Fallwind estaba paseando en su silla de ruedas, acompañada de su enfermera y dos celadores, cuando recibió la visita de su hija.

-Mamá.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, no me quejo.- le respondió su hija, quien iba vestida con un vestido azul claro y una chaqueta ploma.- Estaré de vacaciones por dos meses más, aunque tendré que presentarme al consejo militar la siguiente semana.

-Ya veo ¿Y eso porqué? si se puede saber ¿Acaso crees que…?

-Bueno, podría ser... pero francamente, ahora que lo pienso, la idea no me entusiasma mucho como el año pasado.

-¿De verás? Pero pensé que ser Alquimista Estatal era tu meta.

-Lo era pero… es extraño ¿sabes? Cuando estuve bajo la tutela del maestro Danglars, estaba admirada de todo lo que él podía hacer y quería ser, a como de lugar, igual a él. Cuando murieron él y papá… bueno, me empeciné con más fuerza en esa meta. Pero desde hace algunos meses… he estado pensando diferente a como era antes.

-Ya veo… así que es ese chico ¿verdad?- la chica sólo atinó a sonrojarse, haciendo notar que la temperatura de su cuerpo superaba a la del propio ambiente invernal que se respiraba en Central.- Dime ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo por aquí.- la chica, entonces, sólo atina a callarse y bajar la mirada y recordar, brevemente, aquel momento en que volvería a encontrárselo tras su despedida en lo alto de la torre vigía.

**-Flashback- tras la caída de Sifridus y el colapso de la cima de Mount Purgatory**

Todas las camionetas disponibles, y que no habían sido tocadas o seriamente dañadas por los Athanatoi (apenas 4 camionetas en resumidas cuentas), se atiborraron de los pocos soldados que estaban, o creían estar, en las condiciones indicadas para luchar o, en el peor de los casos, buscar cadáveres.

-_"Vamos, Johannes… no puedes morir aquí y dejarme sola. Me juraste que volverías conmigo a Central ¡No olvides tu palabra y vive, infeliz!"_- pensaba para si misma la joven mientras conducía la camioneta a una velocidad endemoniada, aplastando los restos de autómatas y athanatoi que estuvieran delante de ella. Tras recorrer un largo trecho, terminan por llegar al pie del monte. Allí, varios de los soldados contemplan la cima, pero solo los alquimistas distinguen algo raro en ella.

-La cima… el espacio entre la zona que se ha derrumbado y la parte de la montaña que sigue intacta… ¿Puedes verlo, Armstrong?- murmuró Arzu.

-Perfectamente... pero mis ojos me deben estar engañando ¿Acaso esa cosa está levitando?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Riza.

-Que hay algo que evita que la cima de la montaña se desplome.

-¿Crees que nos de tiempo para sacar a nuestros soldados de allí?

-No estoy seguro pero… ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!- le responde el alquimista del brazo fuerte.

-Espera, voy contigo.- dijo Jane mientras bajaba de la camioneta y avanzaba hacía donde estaban ellos. Pero cuando el pequeño grupo se iba dirigiendo hacía la base de la montaña para entrar en ella, la cima empezó a desmoronarse.- ¡Rayos!

-No podemos acercarnos más, hay que retirarnos unos cuantos metros si no queremos que nos caiga nada encima.- todos los soldados se vuelven a montar en las camionetas y se disponen a irse, cuando uno de ellos visualiza a un hombre que se arrastra sobre la arena. Tras mirarlo fijamente, logra reconocerlo.

-¡Es Orson! ¡Orson esta vivo!- los soldados van a socorrerlo pero él les hace una señal para que no lo hagan. Uno de los soldados nota que, con su brazo, el herido está cubriendo algo o a alguien. Entonces, una voz, proveniente de la montaña llama la atención de los militares.

-¡CUIDADO ABAJO!- en medio de las piedras que caían desquebrajándose por el peso de la montaña, una explosión producida por alquimia hizo un enorme hueco en el medio de la montaña y otra reacción alquímica creo una especie de puente que se extendió desde la mitad de la montaña hasta unos 80 metros del suelo. La voz que muchos reconocieron como la de Roy Mustang resonó como una queja a sus 2 acompañantes.- ¿Acaso no puedes crear un puente más grande?

-No hay tiempo, no hay energía, no hay materiales y… al demonio ¡avance de una vez!- le dijo Noah. Mustang, quién sostenía el cuerpo de un joven desnudo, se apresuró a avanzar por el delgado camino.

-¡COMANDANTE!- gritó Orson.- Cuando lleguen a mitad de camino, salten hacía donde me encuentro.

-¿Qué?

-¡Orson!- grita Noah mientras avanza, seguido por Lukas, quien cargaba el cadáver de Marius Lukardis.- ¡Usa tus "amortiguadores" de arena cuando saltemos!

-No tienes que decírmelo ¡Solo salten cuando deban!- Roy siguió las indicaciones y cuando llegó al último trecho pegó un salto largo- ¡Te mataré si no me atrapaaaaaas!- le gritó a Orson mientras saltaba junto con con Lukas y Noah.

-No necesita decírmelo.- le responde el muchacho, quien activa el círculo de transmutación, haciendo que un enorme remolino de arena tome forma, se eleve 60 metros de altura y se tragara a los 5 hombres. El remolino duró cerca de un minuto y, cuando se desvaneció, dejó a aquellos que habían entrado en él intactos sobre el suelo, aunque sumamente llenos de arena.

-¿Dónde estás, Orson?

-Aquí ¿Puedes oírme, Noah?- el aludido toma a su compañero por el brazo.

-Claro que te escucho, vamos a salir de aquí.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de…?- Noah mira bajo el brazo de Orson y ve el cadáver de Sandy Heinz.

-¡Alguien ayúdenos!- pidió Noah a gritos, los cuales fueron escuchados por Alex Louis Armstrong quien apareció casi inmediatamente al lado de los hombres.

-¿Qué se les ofrece, caballeros?

-Recoge el cuerpo de Sandy, por favor.- rogó Orson. El musculoso acató la petición y recogió con delicadeza el cadáver de la joven. Mientras los cuatro hombres salían corriendo del lugar, cada uno llevando un cuerpo a rastras, la cima del monte empezó a colapsar. Finalmente, con un crujido seco, la cima de aquella montaña se fue abajo y los escombros empezaron a llover sobre la arena del desierto, levantando una polvareda insoportable.

Fuera de la polvareda, los demás soldados, encabezados por Riza, Arzu, Jane y Haus, esperaban a quienes habían estado adentro de la montaña. Cuando vieron surgir sus figuras desde afuera de esta, los vítores y gritos de alegría de los soldados estallaron. Algunos dispararon sus armas al aire para hacerle saber a sus camaradas, quienes aún seguían en el campamento, que sus hermanos de armas y su Comandante seguían con vida. Riza corrió al encuentro de su esposo, quien, cansado por correr tanto luego de luchar, había caído de rodillas sobre la arena.

-Es la primera vez que un Comandante Supremo se arrodilla ante un oficial inferior.

-Y creeme que no será la última.- la mujer se arrodilla frente a él y mira al muchacho desnudo que tiene entre los brazos: le costaba creer que ese chico que ahora yacía sobre la arena, sin la mitad de sus piernas y sus brazos, además de una herida sangrante en el abdomen, era el mismo que había reclutado hace más de un año atrás.

-¡JOHANNES!- escuchó Riza tras de ella. Jane se acercó a los Mustang y se arrodilló también frente al muchacho.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho? ¡Johannes!- el chico parecía no responder y ella temió lo peor.- No… ¡no puedes morirte! ¡Juraste que volverías conmigo a Central! ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? ¡Por favor, despierta!- los gritos de Jane alertaron a Arzu, quién fue inmediatamente a ver que sucedía con su camarada. De otro lado, los otros soldados subían los cadáveres de los otros dos alquimistas, en medio de lamentos y congoja, mientras que otros conversaban con Noah y Lukas acerca de que había sucedido en aquel tenebroso lugar.

-Jane, cálmate por favor.- le dijo Arzu mientras tomaba el pulso del chico. Tras unos segundos, dijo…- Veamos que es lo que podemos hacer con estás heridas.- la joven miró a la albina, con las lagrimas a punto de desbordársele por los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Así es: sigue vivo.- la morena mira a su amiga y la abraza por la noticia que le da.- ¡Hey, hey! No te pongas tan empalagosa que aún hay que salvarle la vida. Primero, hay que cerrar está herida en el abdo…men- dijo ella mientras desviaba la mirada hacía la zona abdominal del muchacho sin poder evitar ver la "parte" más notoria de la entrepierna del joven.-_ "Parece que este chico siempre estuvo perfectamente "equipado" jejeje…"_- tras ver la expresión de Jane, mortalmente sonrojada, a diferencia de ella que tan solamente había quedado sorprendida por la dimensión de aquella parte del cuerpo del muchacho, suspiró con cansancio.- _"Se ve tan linda cuando se avergüenza…"_ ¡Maestro! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí y ayúdame con este!- Haus apareció casi al instante.

-¿Qué es lo que…? Guau ¿Acaso planeas salvar a este "ejemplar" para tu provecho mientras tu novio ciego no puede…?- la mujer le da un golpe en el estomago con su fracturada mano derecha, la cual cruje al impacto con el doctor.

-Dejese… de bromas…- respondió lentamente mientras evitaba gritar ante el clamor de sus falanges doloridas.- además… eso le corresponde a mi compañera aquí presente.- la aludida le apretó la mano derecha.- ¡OUCH! ¿Qué?

-Como sea, esta parece una herida profunda, hecha por una bala. Parece haber sido hecha hace mucho tiempo. Lo único que puedo hacer es usar piedra roja para cerrar la herida y tratar de recuperar la carne quemada.- Haus saca una de las mentadas piedras rojas y la acerca al abdomen del chico. Jane lo detiene al último instante.

-¿Dolerá?- Haus la mira y de manera despreocupada le responde.

-Mucho.- entonces, aplicando energía a la piedra roja, el doctor alquimista provoca una reacción que cura al joven, pero cuyo dolor lo hace aullar.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

-Aguanta, Johannes…- el chico, por unos breves instantes, parece reaccionar a la voz de la chica y, unos segundos después, cae inconsciente.- ¿Qué le pasó?

-Le cauterizamos la herida, pero ha perdido mucha sangre. No servirá de nada, hay que llevarlo al campamento y tratarlo en el hospital de campaña subterráneo.- dijo Haus mientras cargaba al muchacho y lo llevaba a uno de los camiones.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

La madre de Jane sospecha lo peor y se adelanta a darle condolencias a su hija.

- Mi… niña, lo siento tanto… yo no sabía que él…

-No, no, mamá… no está muerto: desde que volvió ha estado en un coma muy profundo y hasta ahora no despierta.- la mujer suelta un pesado suspiro de alivio ante esas palabras.

-Rayos… esa carita tuya siempre me trae malos augurios.

-Lamento haberte confundido, madre.

-No te preocupes, yo también fui algo precipitada.- la mujer mira al cielo semi nublado, el cual anticipaba una ligera nevada.- ¿Quieres acompañarme por una taza de té?

-Por supuesto.- le respondió su hija.

Varias cuadras más atrás, en el Hospital General de Ciudad Central, Elsie y Anais Fabre, junto con Tristán Wiels, se dirigían a la habitación 143.

-¿Crees que ha progresado en su recuperación?- preguntó Tristán quien cargaba una caja de bombones surtidos.

-Claro, él siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien fuerte. Además, estás hablando del "alquimista sin nombre" uno de los más temidos y famosos en estos lares.- exclamó Anais de forma alegre, mientras agitaba el ramo de flores que le traían al chico.

-Creo que eso fue demasiado exagerado.- le recalcó Elsie

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí. Pero, tú sabes a que me refiero ¿cierto?- dijo su hermana abriendo la puerta de la habitación: frente a ellos, conectado a un respirador y otros aparatos de soporte vital, Johannes Engel, el cual ya no poseía ni manos ni pies dada su carencia de pantorrillas y antebrazos, estaba sumido en un profundo e indoloro sueño.- Es decir, míralo ¿Acaso no crees que es un milagro que esté vivo en un estado como este?

-Pues, déjame decirte que no tengo la menor idea.- le responde Arzu, quien entraba en el lugar en ese preciso instante y se sentaba en la cama del chico.- He visto muchos casos y cientos de heridas, pero este muchacho es muy especial.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La herida de bala que recibió en el abdomen: parecía como si la tuviera por más de 3 horas. Esa lesión, en alguien común y corriente, habría significado la muerte en 20 minutos a lo menos. Si me piden mi opinión, creo que este chico sigue siendo especial.- decía la chica mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios del joven

-¿Cuánto tiempo más le das hasta que despierte?

-Mmmm… a partir de hoy: Unos días.- le respondió la albina al muchacho, sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatara del ligero movimiento en los parpados del muchacho.

* * *

De otro lado, en la casa de la familia Mustang, el Comandante Supremo se encontraba recostado en el mullido sofá de su sala de estar. Sobre su pecho, envuelta en una manta, se hallaba la hija con la que no había podido compartir su tiempo dado los convulsionados últimos acontecimientos.

-Así que lo hago "jodidamente mal" ¿eh? Supongo que tenías razón, pero ahora ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?- se preguntaba como si la interrogante fuera para Hughes. No podía terminar de procesar la idea de que él se encontraba donde estaba y no bajo escombros y ruinas como debía ser… de no ser por ayuda, obra y gracia, de esa… "cosa".

**-Flashback, segundos después de que Edward, Winry y Alphonse huyeran de este mundo.-**

Roy hizo volar la doble pared con la que habían cubierto la entrada de la estancia y clamaba por la ayuda de Noah Richmont y a Lukas Gibson quienes subieron a socorrerlo. Apenas Edward se fue en la nave, Roy se apresuró a entrar en el círculo para rescatar lo que quedaba de Johannes.

-¡COMANDANTE! ¡ESTE LUGAR SE CAE A PEDAZOS! ¡HAY QUE IRNOS!

-¡NO SIN EL CHICO!- le respondió el hombre mientras alzaba a Johannes entre sus brazos. En ese instante, un montón de cristales rotos caían sobre ellos y estaban a punto de empalarlos.

-¡COMANDANTE!- gritó Gibson. Roy sabía que no podía hacer nada y que ese era quizás el momento más cercano a la muerte. Dentro de él se arrepentía de no poder abrazar a su hija ni a su esposa y espero, cerrando los ojos, a que los vidrios lo mataran al instante y no sobrevivir para sentir que las piedras le aplastaban cada uno de sus huesos. Al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos, mirando hacía Noah y Lukas, quienes solo miraban, incrédulos y desencajados, a la cabeza de Roy… o a algo que había encima del mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en el cabe…- el hombre voltea y mira como los cristales, piedras rocas y demás ruinas, levitan encima suyo.-…llo? ¿Pero como es que?- entonces puede distinguir que, en el aire una figura se contornea y va tomando un color piel muy natural de los humanos. Finalmente puede verlo: es un ser idéntico a un humano, de cabello negro, alto y tiene un ligero vello facial…está alzando una mano, como si con ella sostuviera todo el techo. Roy lo reconoce.- ¡HUGHES!- aquel ser idéntico a su amigo, cuya única diferencia eran sus ojos, los cuales despedían un resplandor blanco, lo miró y le sonrió.

-Cuando sacrificas 2 seres inmortales, lo que obtienes va más allá del entendimiento humano, en pocas palabras: un Dios. Infortunadamente, el alma de uno de los Athantoi fue dada de forma incompleta: sólo la de Maes Hughes pudo ser sacrificada para crearme, por lo que no soy ni un Dios ni un Athanatoi. Semejante abominación no merece existir en este ni en ningún mundo ¿Entiendes, Roy Mustang?

-Sí… claro que sí…- dice el hombre irguiéndose y cargando al muchacho.- ¿Qué sucederá con el alma de Hughes?

-Tranquilo, Mustang: apenas yo desaparezca, él será libre. De momento ¿No quieres saber como será el futuro, Roy?

-¿Tu que sabes de eso?

-Averigualo…

-¿Qué será de este mundo? ¿La puerta volverá a abrirse? ¿Llegaran amenazas más grandes que los Athanatoi?

-Esta puerta, probablemente, no vuelva a abrirse jamás, ello porque esta plataforma será destruida y la única forma que habría de abrirla sería desde otra dimensión. Mientras tu vivas, Roy, ninguna amenaza como está volverá a suceder.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con Johannes?

-Luego de esto no será el mismo de antes. Pero nadie va a ir tras él o de eso tienes que asegurarte. Lo mejor para él y para todos es que la gente olvide a los Athanatoi, que los borre de su memoria y que los confunda con un grupo terrorista o algo por el estilo.

-¿Coptom seguirá como primer ministro?

-Dejará el cargo el siguiente año. Si esas son todas tus preguntas, entonces es mejor que te vayas si no quieres morir.

-Espera… sólo una cosa más ¿Qué sucederá con Gracia Hughes? ¿Seguirá manteniendo su duelo por su esposo?- el espíritu se mantiene callado un rato y después de algunos segundos responde.

-Encargate de que ese duelo acabe y que continúe su vida: será lo mejor para ella.

-No puedo hacer eso ¡Sólo ella sabe que es mejor y sólo ella puede hacerlo, Maes!- el hombre mira sorprendido al mortal y luego le sonríe.

-Eres un gran hombre, Roy. Tu hijo algún día se sentirá orgulloso de su padre.

-¿Hijo? Pero si yo tengo una…- los fragmentos empiezan a ceder y Roy empieza a alejarse del lugar, sin dejar de mirar al hombre.- Adios, Maes…

-Cuídate, Roy… nos veremos en la eternidad.- Mustang voltea y sale del lugar. Noah Richmont lo esperaba a la salida de la estancia.

-¿Por qué se demoró tanto?

-Viejas amistades ¿Dónde está Gibson?

-Aquí…- se oye desde otra estancia. Tras correr un buen trecho, llegan al lugar donde estaba el alquimista.- Bien, he creado un circulo para abrir una ventana en esta zona de la montaña, luego tendre…- el crujir de las rocas al desprenderse de la cueva y caer encima una sobre otra provocan temblores internos en la montaña.- Díganme que eso no era la montaña ¿cierto?

-¡DATE PRISA Y SACANOS DE AQUÍ!

-Como sea, convierto esta sección de la muralla en material inflamable y usted la hace volar ¿de acuerdo?

-Hecho.- el joven hace lo suyo y Mustang se encarga del final.- ¡CUIDADO ABAJO!- una vez hubieron escapado del peligro, Roy deja el cuerpo de Johannes en el suelo del desierto, mientras es atendido por Jane, Haus y Arzu. Su esposa, quien había ido a recibirlo, mira como su esposo contempla lo que queda de la montaña mientras recupera el aliento tras la carrera de varios metros para evitar los escombros y las rocas.

-Adiós, viejo amigo… fue un gusto verte de nuevo.- susurro Roy.

-¿Roy?- su esposa lo miraba con extrañeza.- ¿A quien le estás hablando?

-¿Yo? A nadie…- responde lentamente y sin voltear su mirada hacía su esposa, quien lo abraza por la espalda. Su única respuesta es posar su mano sobre la suya y suspirar.- Me alegro de haber sobrevivido a esto.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasará?

-Creo que… debería retirarme: hay una mujer y una niña que requieren mi atención y mi presencia.- Riza sonríe y se queda con él hasta el momento de irse del lugar.

**-Fin del Flahback-**

El ventilador del techo seguía estático en aquella tarde. Roy había dejado de verlo para posar sus ojos en el enorme cuadro que hacía algún tiempo Onig Alletrop entregara a Iustinianus Coptom para adornar su oficina. Ahora, antes de entrar al retiro por voluntad propia, Mustang tenía una última misión

**-Flashback- Hace unos días.**

-¿Destruir el cuadro?

-Sí, así como lo oyes.-dijo el Primer Ministro con calma, mientras tomaba una taza de té y, gracias a un tocadiscos, oía una melodía muy similar al Allegretto de la Sinfonía n# 7 en A mayor, Opus 92 de Ludwing Van Beethoven.-¿Qué fue lo que viste aquel día, Roy? Muchos soldados me dijeron que al ver este cuadro recordaron una serie de emociones que sintieron en el mismo fragor de la batalla. Todos y cada uno de ellos reconocieron en el cielo del desierto los mismos colores que se forman en el medio de la pintura: los mismos que se crean cuando las auras del hijo del cielo y el ángel negro colisionan.

-¿Y sólo por eso quiere destruir ese cuadro? ¿Por qué la historia de los Athanatoi se refleja en el mismo?

-Ser supersticiosos no es tan malo como piensas, Roy. Pare empezar, es como tú dijiste hace unos días, lo mejor será olvidar que pasó todo esto. Respecto a Johannes, sus servicios serán valorados y recompensados, pero no volverá a ser un alquimista estatal.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Si bien la exclusión de los miembros con automail, que probablemente se los pondrán cuando despierte, ha sido derogada, su invalidez es demasiado grave como para que siga siendo miembro del grupo. Además, no sabemos si su poder y potencial han disminuido por esto.

-Ya veo.

-De todas formas, se le dará una casa o departamento, si le falta por supuesto, y también una pensión para solventar sus gastos. La suma es generosa, así que no creo que tenga quejas.

-¿Quién entrará en su lugar?

-Fallwind ha demostrado ser una candidata perfecta para ello. Su desempeño en la batalla ha sido increíble. Creo que será la más indicada.- Roy se para del sofá sobre el que está sentado y se dirige a la salida.- Te enviaré el cuadro mañana por la mañana, destruyelo antes de fin de mes ¿De acuerdo? El siguiente año empiezan las elecciones y quisiera dar una buena impresión, aunque de seguro no me reeligen jajaja…

-Agradezcámosle ello a Sifridus, Sr. Coptom.- susurró Roy.

-Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada, Señor. Me retiro.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Aún tengo pesadillas cuando veo esa cosa.- murmura el hombre mientras acaricia los cabellos de su hija.

-Entonces ¿Que esperas para quemarlo?- dice Riza, quien se posa en la cabecera del sofá, mirando directamente a los ojos de su esposo.- ¿O es que acaso vacilarás en ello?

-Creo que sí. Digo, el maestro Alletrop habrá sufrido mucho para hacerlo ¿no crees?

-Seguro. Entonces, simplemente guárdalo en el sótano y cubrelo con una tela: nadie tiene que saber que está allí. Por cierto, ese chico Alletrop ¿No es el que te vino a dejar un recado para Johannes?

-Sí, dijo que saldría de viaje. Es algo extraño ¿sabes? Son solo unas cuantas palabras sin sentido.

-Déjame verlo…- tras leerlo, la mujer pronunció, algo intrigada.- ¿Rin y Elba? ¿Qué significa eso?

-No tengo idea.- en ese instante, el teléfono suena.- ¿Diga? Oh, Dr. Buckler ¿Qué se le ofre…? ¿CÓMO?- preguntó el hombre, sobresaltándose y haciendo despertar a su bebé, que empezó a llorar.- Oh, lo siento Mae. Riza, coge a la bebé.- una vez que Riza sujeta a su primogénita, el Comandante se para.- ¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho? Ajá… ya veo… por supuesto, vamos para allá.- Riza, que acababa de calmar a Mae, mira a Roy con un gesto inquisitivo.- Busca tu abrigo y el de Mae.

-¿Qué pasó, Roy?

-Es Johannes…- la mujer no necesitó preguntar más para saber de que se trataba.

* * *

Jane Fallwind estaba comiendo panecillos y té con su madre cuando una enfermera la llamó y le pasó el teléfono.

-Ya veo… voy enseguida.- la joven colgó el teléfono y volvió con su madre.- Discúlpame, ma. Tengo que irme.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Algo malo?

-No, no… todo lo contrario.- respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me alegro hija. Apropósito, no he tenido ataques en estos últimos 5 meses.

-Ya veo… entonces eso quiere decir que tu…

-Sí, con algo de suerte me devolverán a casa en dos meses más.

-¿Cómo pudieron haber parado esos ataques tuyos?

-Supongo que si hay un dios después de todo…

-A mi me gustaría creer más que fue un ángel y no un dios, madre. Nos vemos.- la mujer la despide agitando su mano.

La chica salió del hospital y tomó un taxi: Ante su madre, ella había ocultado la felicidad interior que la quemaba por dentro. No podía esperar a que el taxista la dejara en su destino. Fueron 15 incontables minutos para la chica, hasta que por fin pudo bajar del taxi y llegar al hospital. Rápidamente, cruzó todos los pasadizos y subió todas las escaleras que tenía que subir y, finalmente, se encontraba frente a la habitación de su maestro.

-_"Espero que se encuentre bien"_- pensó ella antes de entrar. Medio segundo después, abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo que no se esperaba: todos los presentes, la familia Mustang, Anaís, Elsie, Tristán y Arzu estaban con una cara de sorpresa inimaginable, con excepción de William Buckler quién estaba al lado de un sorprendido y algo aterrado Johanne Engel que acababa de despertar de su profundo coma. Jane no logra entender aquello, pero eso no impide que su felicidad se manifieste.- ¡Johannes!- grita mientras se abre paso entre los presentes y abraza al muchacho, quien mira sumamente perplejo a la chica de cabellos azabache que lo ha abrazado.- Estaba tan preocupada… creí que no volvería a escuchar tu voz.- tras unos segundos de silencio, el joven abrió la boca y reveló cual era la razón por la cual había dejado a todos asombrados.

-Tú… siento tantas cosas en estos momentos… pero… aunque creo que ya te conozco… realmente… no logro… recordar completamente… ¿Quién eres tú?- la piel de Jane pronto se tornó pálida como la nieve y su rostro adquirió la misma incrédula expresión que los demás.

-¿Qué? Johannes ¿No me… reconoces?- el chico mira el rostro de esa muchacha que hacía un momento lo había abrazado con una felicidad indescriptible y que ahora reflejaba un agonizante dolor del cual se sentía culpable. Las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos al muchacho quién empezaba a murmurar sólo una palabra.

- Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento tanto… lo siento…- Jane sólo pudo abrazarlo, mientras todos seguían mirándose unos a otros, perplejos por lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

**Rizenbull, 2 meses y medio después de la batalla de "Las Puertas del Infierno"- Casa reconstruida de Edward Elric- 13 de Julio **

Mala suerte… nunca en su vida habría llegado a pensar que quizás se transmitía de generación en generación, como los rasgos de parentesco entre padres e hijos. Por ejemplo, por parte de los Engel, estuvo su abuelo, Sieghard Engel von Bayern, quién murió durante las guerras franco prusianas y, más recientemente e ignorando a su padre y su hermano, su tío, Rudolf Engel, quién cayó durante la primera gran guerra cuando una ráfaga de vientos contrarios hicieron que las cargas de gas mostaza que lanzaron sus camaradas fueran a parar hacía donde él y su escuadrón descansaban sin tener, si quiera, las máscaras de gas puestas, por lo que varios murieron en medio de fuertes y horribles convulsiones y en charcos de su propio vómito.

Mejor suerte no tuvo la familia Von Jungigen, cuya mala suerte parece remontarse a siglos antes de la existencia de los Engel: para empezar, estuvo su ancestro lejano y _Hochmeister_ de la _Deutsche Ritterorden_ Ulrich Von Jungigen, quien, tras perder y morir en la batalla de Tanenberg, sumió a la Orden Teutónica en la crisis que llevaría a su inminente colapso. Luego, hay rumores de un tal Maximilian Ottokar von Jungigen Stangenwalt, un afamado Doppelsöldner que luchó contra los otomanos en el primer asedio de Viena y terminó como desaparecido en aquella batalla. Siglos después hubo un Ludwig Andreas von Jungingen Ruppel, quién moriría decapitado por una bala de cañón durante la batalla de Austerlitz, cuando Austria luchaba contra la Francia Bonapartista y habían registros de la existencia de un tal Paulus Erhart von Jungigen Selnecker que luchó en la Guerra Franco-Prusiana y que, casualmente, se topó con Sieghard Engel, cinco minutos antes de que una carga de artillería francesas los arrojara de sus caballos y los matara. Por último, su abuelo, Erasmus Linhart von Jungigen, heredero de la familia, era un mujeriego empedernido que tuvo una larga descendencia en sus cortos 35 años de vida. Todo lo que le quedaba a la familia lo dejó a sus dos últimos descendientes vivos pues, curiosamente, de los casi 14 vástagos que tuvo, sólo dos lograron sobrevivir a la guerra. Uno de ellos fue su madre, quién sería 2da en la línea de sucesión tras la muerte de su tío abuelo, el hermano de Erasmus, Wenzel Niklas von Jungigen, quién también murió en lamentables circunstancias… atragantándose con un palillo de dientes. Y bueno, sus padres… su historia ya es conocida.

Más increíble aún, parecía que su mala fortuna se hubiera acumulado en sus hijos: primero fue Maximilien, quién moriría estando comprometido y luego sería él, Johannes, quién perdería a sus padres y terminaría en este lugar. Claro, también estaba su hermana menor, Margaret, de la cual no sabia nada desde hace años… Aún así, Johannes no se hacia problemas, realmente le gustaba estar allí, pero… ¿Dónde es "aquí"? Muchas cosas le eran borrosas desde aquel día y muchos de sus recuerdos han desaparecido de la mente. Cuando despertó en el hospital muchas personas fueron a visitarlo y varias de ellas pusieron una expresión de pena o de desconcierto cuando les respondió "¿Quién eres tú?"

Un tal Dr. Buckler dijo que podía ser una amnesia postraumática o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, ello no podía ser: él recordaba casi perfectamente su pasado, cosas como si cumpleaños, su nombre, el de sus padres y hermanos, así como otras muchas cosas, excepto las que acontecieron luego de una lucha en una cueva en Rumania. Después llegó un sujeto, quien se presentaría como Roy Mustang, diciendo que su situación actual le recordaba a los primeros días de su aparición "en este mundo". Para empezar ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso no estaba donde debería? Es raro, pero creía que estaba precisamente donde quería y donde debía estar. Aún así, sentía que hacía falta algo dentro de él. En ello se encontraba pensando cuando la puerta del cuarto se abre y ella entra:

-Johannes.- lo llamó Jane quien vestía un largo y holgado vestido blanco de una sola pieza y sin mangas. Estaba acompañada por Leena.- Vamos a dirigirnos al pueblo ¿Vienes?

-Claro, vamos.- le respondió el muchacho desde su silla de ruedas y haciendo un gesto con su automail. Algunas semanas después de haber despertado, él accedió a que le otorgaran las prótesis, motivado por el hecho de que empezaba a recordar muchas cosas que, él creía, había olvidado. Lo primero que recordó, paradójicamente, no era nada relacionado a los athanatoi ni a Hughes, sino como conoció a Jane, lo cual le llevó a recordar como conoció a Riza, a Arzu, Elsie y Tristán. Rápidamente recordó muchas cosas, pero no concretamente cual era la relación que tenía con Jane, aunque, de algún modo, se hacía una idea de ello: Por alguna razón, cuando estaba junto a ella, sentía que todo el mundo se reducía a ellos dos y que no necesitaba nada más. Era un sentimiento raro que se manifestaba como un temblor en lo que le quedaba de sus brazos y detrás de su esternón. Ahora era precisamente ella quien se encargaba de su cuidado, de llevarlo a pasear en su silla de ruedas de vez en cuando y de ayudarlo en sus aún infructuosos intentos de volver a aprender a caminar. En el primer piso de la casa, los esperaban Stephen y Elsie, así como Arzu y Mijaíl, quienes habían ido a visitar al alquimista y, de paso, a hacerle compañía a Noah Richmont, quién iba a dejar flores a la tumba de Sandy Heinz, quien era oriunda del pueblo: ya había hecho lo propio, antes de salir de Central, con la de su mentor y maestro, Sacarías Gaveston, cuyo cuerpo se encontró en medio de una enorme pila de arena tras la batalla en Mount Purgatory. Arzu, que ya estaba recuperada de su fractura de mano, saludo a la teniente y le explicó la razón de su estancia en el lugar.

-Ya veo. Entonces, a lo mejor, nos encontramos con Noah de paso que vamos al pueblo.

-¿Quién es Noah, Jane? ¿Lo conozco?

-Sí, Johannes, no te preocupes, seguro que lo reconocerás ¿Les parece si vamos yendo?- el grupo de jóvenes empezó su caminata hasta el lugar.- ¿Por qué Anaís y Tristán no vinieron con ustedes?

-Alguien tiene que cuidar el negocio.- dijo Elsie con simpleza.- A ella realmente le hubiera gustado venir.- entonces Leena jaloneo la manga de la blusa de Elsie y le preguntó.

-Elsie… Elsie… ¿Cuándo volverá Alphonse? ¿Sabes si va a venir?- nadie supo como responderle, sino como siempre lo hacían en aquellos casos.

-Volverá dentro de algunos años, tuvo que salir de viaje.- todos esperaban, obviamente, que su cariño por el joven alquimista se apagara lentamente.

En pleno camino al pueblo, pasan por un campo de césped que los niños suelen usar para jugar con una pelota de cuero de vaca. Los niños se encuentran jugando con un extraño invitado: un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años recién cumplidos, cabello corto y pelirrojo, aunque de una tonalidad oscura y poco brillante, contextura delgada y tez clara medio bronceada.

-Vamos, niños ¿Acaso dejaran que un extranjero los venza?

-Vamos, chicos ¡Quitémosle la pelota!- los niños iban y rodeaban como sea al hombre, pero este los evadía con mucha precisión y lo hacía de tal forma que incluso se ponía a hacer piruetas con la pelota mientras esquivaba y burlaba a los párvulos. Fue una niña de casi 9 años, que lucía un vestido de verano de una sola pieza, de seda color amatista y un sombrero de paja simple, quien recriminó al sujeto.

-¡Hey, Lawrence! Deja de ser malo con esos pobres niños y vamos a buscar algo de comer.- Johannes sujeta la mano de Jane, como señal de que se detengan.

-¿Sucede algo, Johannes?- el joven voltea y le responde.

-Me pareció escuchar una voz familiar. Disculpen muchachos, pero ¿Pueden ir adelantándose? Los encontraremos allá en un momento.

-Guau, Johannes, me sorprende que busques esta clase de situaciones para seducir a Jane y más aún estando en silla de ruedas.

-¿Eh?

-¡Arzu! ¿Qué no puedes mantener tu boca cerra…?-antes que pueda acabar, la chica le levanta la parte inferior del vestido a Jane, dejando a la vista del muchacho no solamente las torneadas piernas de la chica sino también su ropa interior. Demás está decir que Johannes no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía.- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué haces?

-Sólo le enseño las partes más bellas de tu cuerpo a Johannes ¿Qué tiene de malo? Digo, tienes unas hermosas piernas, además tú ya viste el "armamento" de este muchachote.- la chica recuerda entonces aquel momento y, pegando un grito en el cielo, bajó su falda y lanzó una patada reversa que dio de lleno en la albina y la mandó a volar en dirección de su novio, quién, ciego gracias a Nina, fue impactado por el peso de su amante y cayó de bruces al suelo.- Y vaya fuerza que tienen esas lindas piernas tuyas…- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo.- de otro lado, Elsie se había encargado de hacer que Stephen no viera nada… vendándole fuertemente los ojos por lo que el muchacho se quejaba de una fuerte presión alrededor de la cabeza.

-¿Y yo que hice para que me golpeen? ¿Sabes que estos ojos que tengo son de vidrio y que de hecho no puedo ver ni un carajo?

-Lo siento, Mijaíl.- y luego, dirigiéndose a Arzu.- él… ya me había… vi-visto… así… antes.- la mujer entonces parece reaccionar como si le dijeran que han hallado el Santo Grial.

-¿De veras? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque sabía que reaccionarias así.

-Jo… bueno, no te molesto más… los dejamos en su "apasionante" momento de intimidad.- le dice a Jane mientras le guiñe el ojo y se va arrastrando a los demás tras de si. Apenas están solos, Fallwind le pregunta al Engel.

-¿Por qué querías que estuviéramos a solas?

-Pues, la verdad, quisiera acercarme a esa niña de allí- dijo señalando al campo de juegos, donde ya no se encontraba ni un alma- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se fueron?

-Atrás tuyo, probablemente…- dice una voz y, al voltear, Johannes puede ver a la niña de manera más completa: su peinado lleva un cerquillo que le cubre un ojo. Algo parece reaccionar dentro del muchacho. Al lado de la chica, se haya el joven que respondía al nombre de Lawrence Balassa Mors.- Pero si es el hermano del _Hochmeister_.

-Hola… tanto tiempo sin verte, Victoria.- le dice el joven.

-¿Quién es esta niña, Johannes?

-Supongo que no se conocen: Jane Fallwind, Victoria Sayer, la chica autómata creada por Sifridus para recompensar a Anton Sayer por haberle creado su ejército de autómatas. Victoria Sayer, Jane Fallwind, mi antigua aprendiz y próxima alquimista estatal.

-Gusto en conocerte… "rayitas".- dijo la niña a Jane a modo de saludo y refiriéndose al diseño de su ropa interior, lo que hace que la chica se avergüence.- Así que ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me recupero, como puedes ver: no puedo mover mis brazos y piernas aún y muchas cosas que conocía he llegado a olvidarlas luego de la lucha contra Sifridus… o por lo menos eso me dijeron.

-Ya veo… pero ¿Me recuerdas a mi, verdad?

-Recientemente, pero me acuerdo de todo lo concerniente a nuestra relación.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes?- pregunta Jane, intrigada, a lo que Johannes responde, con mucho pesar y seriedad en su voz.

-Yo… yo maté a su padre…razón por la cual ella me odia y por la que seguramente querrá matarme ahora…- Jane escucha esto y se pone en guardia, colocándose delante de su maestro y haciendo centellear los filamentos de su mano izquierda. La autómata mira a la chica y sonríe inocentemente.

-Papá tuvo sus pecados… yo tengo los míos, pero si quiero pagarlos debo vivir esta vida inmortal que se me concedió. Te mataría y de veras que querría hacerlo… pero ¿Qué gano con eso? El _Hochmeister_ ya no está y tengo suficiente con las almas que ya he consumido, me atormentaran por la eternidad.- dice la niña acercándose hacía donde están Jane y Johannes.

-¡Aléjate de él!- ordena la morena, a lo que el rubio la aparta y avanza hacía la chica.- ¡Johannes!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ofrecerme, entonces?- la chica mira el brazo del muchacho: a los pocos segundos, la manga de la camisa es hecha jirones por la autómata.

-Interesante, parece como si la carne de tu brazo invadiera el automail ¿no te diste cuenta? O… será que… ¿Ya lo sabías y no querías decírselo a nadie? El hecho de que eres el remanente del poder de los athanatoi… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no querías que te trataran como un monstruo? ¿Cómo el último de los tuyos?

-No fue por eso…

-¿Entonces por qué fue?

-No quería preocuparlos…

-No es necesario mentir…- le dijo ella mientras se mordía su labio inferior y almacenaba sangre dentro de su boca. Cuando tuvo la suficiente, se apoyó en los hombros del joven y lo besó, vertiendo toda la "sangre" de ella dentro de él. Jane quedó estupefacta, y antes de que pudiera hacer trizas a la autómata, ella se alejó rápidamente del chico.- Lo digo porque yo también hago lo mismo, al ser la última de mi especie…- tras pensar un rato, la chica se corrigió.- bueno, la penúltima.- Johannes sintió el sabor de la sangre muy diferente al de la habitual… y pronto no pudo evitar sentirse mareado.

-¿Qué fue lo que…? ¡Ah!- un dolor de cabeza repentino casi lo hace irse de cara al suelo, de no ser por Jane que lo sujetó.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Nada, solo le di algo de mi sangre… verás que en personas como él, mi sangre tiene un efecto realmente positivo.- La chica se da media vuelta y se dispone a irse junto a su acompañante, cuando Johannes se yergue y le habla nuevamente.

-Es una buena opinión la que sacaste… pero la verdad es que ya no soy un athanatoi: sólo tengo un alma, no tengo más que eso. Sé también cuales fueron las consecuencias de haberme separado de Hughes: afortunadamente no perdí ni un órgano… pero probablemente mí tiempo de vida no sea el de antes.

-Me alegra que seas consecuente…- le dice ella sin voltearse.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Hay tantas cosas que conocer… tengo una eternidad por delante, un guía mortal que tiene todo que enseñarme y un transporte que funciona a 9 ovejas por semana.- dice la chica sin que Jane entienda a que se refiere.

-Ya veo… pero no irás muy lejos con tu ojo en ese…- la chica voltea, se alza el flequillo y le muestra al muchacho un ojo completo, con parpado, pestañas y cejas completas.

-¿Como me veo?

-Más hermosa que nunca…- le dice en tono de broma. La automata sonríe ante el halago.- Vuelve cuando quieras… siempre me tendrás a mi.- la chica asiente y pega un silbido, ante el cual aparece un enorme lobo gris.

-_Los, Culann_… (Vamos, Culann) y tu también, Lawrence.

-Sí, sí… como digas.- le responde el hombre montándose al lomo de la criatura

-Nos vemos, Johannes…- luego mira a Jane y le sonríe.- rayitas, cuídalo bien.- la chica se sonroja y pone una cara de vergüenza que provoca unas risitas apagadas en la niña, quien da unas palmadas al lobo y los tres desaparecieron en medio del horizonte.

-¿Ese no era Lawrence Balassa Mors, el miembro del GLAP?- preguntó Jane

-Sí… pero parece que Noah lo dejó marchar.- dice Johannes mientras Jane vuelve a tomar la silla de ruedas y empieza a avanzar.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? Luces diferente.

-Me mostró partes de su pasado… como para que pudiera conectarlas con mi propia historia.

-¿Y que recordaste?

-Muchas cosas… aquella vez que hubo una lluvia de estrellas, la ocasión en que te vi… eh… bueno, en el hotel de Briggs. También recuerdo cuando me reencontré con Ed y Al.

-Y… ¿Ya puedes recordar… que relación teníamos… nosotros?- pregunta ella algo temerosa. El cierra los ojos, alza la mirada al cielo y responde.

-No…- la chica cierra los ojos y empieza empujar la silla de ruedas con ella.

-No importa, ya lo recordarás más adelante…- llegados a una parte del camino, él le responde.

-No… no me refería a eso.- le dice mientras levanta su brazo de automail, del cual se sabía, apenas podía mover los dedos, para pedirle a la chica que pare.- no necesito la ayuda de Victoria para recordar cual era nuestra relación...- le dice mientras se va levantando, poco a poco, sin ayuda de nadie. Finalmente, tras un titánico esfuerzo, el joven se yergue completamente y mira a Jane a los ojos, desde la misma altura.- Simplemente porque lo he sentido desde que desperté… esa sensación que te oprime el pecho cuando te veo, cuando estas conmigo y cuando me cuidas. No necesito recordar que cosas hice para saber que te…- antes de acabar con lo que tenía que decir, sus fuerzas flaquean y está por caer al suelo, pero su acompañante lo sostiene. Ella lo mira, sin entender porque sus parpados le pesan.- Deberías dejar de llorar por todo, le dice él mientras acaricia sus mejillas.- ella lo sienta sobre la tierra y lo abraza.

-Idiota… no te fuerces mucho.

-Vamos… todos nos están esperando.- la chica vuelve a sentar al muchacho en la silla y empiezan a avanzar.

-Por cierto ¿Qué ha sido de los Elric? ¿Recuerdas algo de ellos?

-Bastantes cosas… en cuanto a su destino, algo me dice que están bien.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- el chico recuerda las líneas del poema que compuso Beatrice Alletrop y que le llegó por manos de Roy Mustang, quien en esos momentos debería encontrarse de vacaciones, en algún lugar del país, junto a su hija y a su esposa, de la que , se rumoreaba, estaría nuevamente embarazada:

"_Vislumbre en sueños a aquellos que partieron…_

_Con palabras amables me calmaron, me regocijaron y me consolaron… _

_Apaciguaron mi temor y mi duda... _

_Y se dirigieron a la tierra entre el Rin y el Elba… _

_El legado de aquellos que ya no están con nosotros… _

_No caerá en las garras del olvido… Nunca…_

_Jamás…"_

-Los versos del destino, Jane. Simplemente eso…

* * *

**Francia, Ile de France, París- 13 de Julio de 1930**

El hospital_ Hotel-Dieu de Paris_ ("Residencia de Dios" de París) es el hospital más antiguo de la ciudad. Fundado por el obispo Saint Landry de París en 651 D.C, se encuentra en la explanada de la Catedral de Notre-Dame y reconstruido por el _Empereur_ Napoleón I Bonaparte luego de que, en 1772, un incendio destruyera buena parte del hospital, no fue adquirido por la red de hospitales de la ciudad, la _Assistance publique – Hôpitaux de Paris_, sino a fines de la primera mitad del siglo XVIII. En uno de los fríos pasadizos de estilo arquitectónico de la época del primer imperio, donde hasta 1908, sólo podías encontrar monjas agustinas, se hallaban casi una veintena de personas, entre enfermos, familiares y conocidos de internos. Uno de ellos acababa de llegar y se dirigía a la habitación donde lo esperaban: tras evadir a un cuarteto doctores, dos enfermeras, un leproso, un hombre manco, la esposa de este y dos niños, logró hallar la habitación que buscaba.

-_Bonjour!_- saludó Alphonse Elric a tres personas: uno era un sujeto que vestía de la forma usual en esas épocas, habiendo dejado su atuendo de sacerdote en un cajón de su nueva residencia en Viena, el otro era un húngaro de aproximadamente 34 años y, sentada en una de las dos camas de la habitación, se hallaba la chica de pelo pardo que él no había podido olvidar.- Domenico, Matyás… Constance…- mencionó el muchacho mientras le daba un apretón de manos a los dos primero y a la tercera la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Es bueno verte aquí, Alphon... digo, Anselm.- saludó el italiano.

-No hay cuidado, esa es sólo mi identidad dentro de Weimar.- les dijo el muchacho, que figuraba en los registros de dicha ciudad como Anselm Bartolomeus Kassel Salier.- aquí entre nosotros, simplemente soy Alphonse.- les dijo a los tres.

Habían llegado hacía menos de 6 meses a aquel mundo, aunque su aterrizaje fue tan intempestivo que su llegada fue confundida, por algunos lugareños, como el "fin de los tiempos."

**-Flashback- Castillo de Čachtice, Checoslovaquia, Noviembre de 1930**

El suelo de las ruinas del antiguo castillo de la condesa Bathory empezó a temblar y brillar con fuerza. Las pocas personas que, por esas horas, caminaban por ese lugar maldito, huyeron al creer que se trataba de los espíritus de las doncellas desangradas hasta morir, presas de la insaciable sed de vida y juventud eterna de su patrona. La verdad, es que simplemente se trataba de la apertura temporal de la puerta ínterdimensional que traía a los viajeros ha este mundo.

De repente, el resplandor desapareció y en medio de la noche se pudo ver una enorme nave que se elevó por los aires e, inesperadamente, cambió de dirección, desviándose hacía un lago cercano.

-¿Hacia donde conduces, Edward?- preguntó la rubia.- ¿Acaso no sabes donde estamos?

-¿Y como quieres que lo sepa? Solamente vi ese lago y pensé que la tierra húmeda sería un buen lugar para aterrizar.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que primero tenemos que evadir esos árboles?- le preguntó su hermano.

-¿QUÉ COSA?- evidentemente, Edward no había pensado en aquello, pero, afortunadamente para él, las copas de los árboles absorbieron la fuerza de la nave, la cual terminó aterrizando forzosamente en el lugar que el mayor de los Elric esperaba.- ¡Listo! A que soy bueno en esta clase de situaciones ¿cierto?

-Díselo a mi espalda.- le responde su hermano.

-Eres el único que se queja por esto.- el mayor baja de la nave y se dispone a bajar sus cosas de la misma, cuando una voz le dice en húngaro.

-No se mueva.- el mayor de los Elric no necesita a saber que su interlocutor tiene un arma y le está apuntando con ella.

-Tranquilo, no pienso hacerle daño.- respondió el joven en el mismo idioma, volteándose para ver a su captor. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de quien era.- ¿_Úr_ Farkas? ¿Matyás Farkas?- el hombre pareció reconocer el nombre y bajo el rifle.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-¡Hey, Alphonse! Mira quien está aquí.- el menor de los Elric salió de la nave, resignándose de tomar su pistola para defenderse, cuando vio al hombre que los había amenazado.

-¡Señor Farkas! ¡Que sorpresa verlo aquí!

-No puedo creerlo… jajaja Por Dios ¿Cómo pudo ser posible?- dice el hombre soltando el rifle y dirigiéndose a recibir a los Elric.

Mátyas Salamon Farkas, quién hubiera luchado junto a ellos aquel día que abandonaron ese mundo, ahora era el primero en darles la bienvenida. Rápidamente, los llevó a su residencia en un pequeño poblado checoslovaco, donde residía junto con la familia Craciun, quienes también se alegraron de verlos (si no recuerdan a alguno de estos personajes, consulten el Cap8: CSFD Volº3). Tras contarles acerca de la suerte de los demás miembros de su grupo y descansar unos días en el lugar, decidió llevarlos hasta el Imperio Alemán, a ver a ese tal _Herr _Lentz.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Ahora habían pasado 8 meses desde su regreso a aquel mundo, pero en ese lapso habían pasado tantas cosas. Apenas un mes después de eso, Edward se casó con Winry en una ceremonia civil en la alcaldía de un pueblo alemán, cerca de la frontera con Checoslovaquia. En la ceremonia hubieron pocos invitados conocidos (Farkas, la familia Craciun) y más vecinos del pueblo… lo normal para una pareja cuyos contactos habían sido perseguidos por la _Schutztaffel_ y _Sicherheitsdienst_: desde el momento de la boda, ambos figurarían en los registros de la República de Weimar como Edmund Dietmar Kassel Salier y… bueno, Winry no tenía ningún antecedente, así que siguió conservando su nombre. Tras una corta estadía, los recién casados y sus acompañantes se dirigieron a la dirección que Johannes le había dejado a Edward para encontrar a su mentor. Al tocar la puerta, Edward no tenía ni la menor idea de que el mentor de Johannes era la versión de peli-pardo de Zolf J. Kimbley.

**-Flashback- Frankfurt am Main, Imperio Alemán (República de Weimar), hogar de Dieter Ferdinand Lentz, 2 de Enero de 1930-**

-Espero que sea importante, debo partir en media hora hacía _Paulskirche_.- dice el hombre mientras observa a la pareja que había ido a visitarlo. Nunca en su vida los había visto, pero al saber que eran conocidos de su pupilo los hizo pasar sin pedir explicaciones: ya habría tiempo para pedirlas.- tomen asiento por favor, _Herr und Frau…_

-Kassel.

-Claro. Como ya deben saber, mi nombre es Dieter Ferdinand Lentz von Magdeburg, fui mentor de tu buen amigo Johannes Engel von Jungingen. Quisiera saber ¿Qué ha sido de él?

-Yo y mi hermano lo encontramos en Suiza y lo ayudamos a vengar la muerte de sus padres, asesinados por la SS de los Nazis. La cacería del responsable nos llevó hasta Rumania, donde le dimos muerte.

-¿Y se puede saber quien era aquel?

-_Schutzstaffel Sturmhauptsfürher_, Sifridus Waldemar Kroenen von Ruhenheim.- el hombre pareció asombrado al oír eso.

-¿Su padrino?- tras pegar un pesado suspiro, el hombre comentó.- siempre pensé que un sujeto tenía algo malo, pero nunca creí que fuera tanto ¿Qué pasó después?

-¿Después?- el joven no había pensado bien que decir, pero había tenido una idea.- La última vez que lo vimos fue dirigiéndose en un tren hacía Tesalónica. Lo demás lo explica en esta carta.- le dice el joven entregándole una carta. El hombre la toma y la lee.

"_Estimado Dieter:_

_Está es quizás la última vez que te escribo. Mis pasos me han llevado por un camino de venganza que han conllevado a mi propia perdición. Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre y no tengo el valor de sujetar con ellas las de mi hermana para llevarla a casa. Me estaré enrumbando hacía Suez, en el lejano Egipto, y me uniré a la tripulación de un capitán con el que ya he llegado a un acuerdo (El barco se llama "HMS Charon", si no me equivoco): Mis conocimientos pueden servir aquí y ojalá me lleven a algún pedazo de tierra en el que pueda hallar la redención. Respecto a Margaret, le legué a alguien de mi más entera confianza una carta en la que explico su situación: espéralo, tarde o temprano, él aparecerá. Gracias por todo, maestro. Auf Wiedersehen!_

_Johannes IV Erhart Engel von Jungingen.__"_

-Ese tonto...- murmura mientras se le hace un nudo en la garganta.- enseñarle tantas cosas para convertirse en marino.

-Lamento eso.- Edward entonces siente la necesidad de ir al baño.- disculpe _Herr _Lentz, pero no sé si usted…

-¿El baño? Por supuesto, en el pasillo, la cuarta puerta.- el joven se va y queda Winry con el hombre de la casa.- Es raro verla casada con otro hombre, _Frau_ Winifred.

-Disculpe, debe estarme confundiendo con alguien más.- el hombre la mira con incredulidad. Tras unos segundos, aún con dudas, le dice…

-_Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?-_la chica lo mira con incredulidad.

-¿Quién cabalga tan tarde a través de la noche y el viento? ¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa?- el hombre se ríe de buena gana al oír está respuesta.- ¿Qué dije?- pregunta la chica, consternada.

_-Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind._- responde el hombre.- _Der Erlkönig,_ _mein schatz_. Es uno de los poemas de Johan Wolgang von Goethe. Disculpe, señorita…

-Winry Rockbell.

-Winry. Perdóneme el haber dudado, pero usted se parece tanto, salvo que Winifred nunca olvidaría un verso de Goethe, ella lo admiraba a muerte. Cuando Maximilien, el hermano de Johannes, me la presentó ella habló de su fascinación por la literatura de Goethe. Esos tres jóvenes eran increíbles… y ahora… no queda ninguno.- dijo el hombre mientras sentía como si su alma se saliera del cuerpo.- No queda ninguno.

-Pero… Johannes le dijo que volvería luego de su viaje ¿Cierto? No creo que él pueda…- el hombre la interrumpe.

-No. Algo que le enseñe a ese muchacho, y que supo desarrollar con gran habilidad, han sido los mensajes cifrados. Usted puede leer "_HMS Charon_" son siglas en ingles que significan Nave de Su Majestad (His Majesty's Ship) Caronte, el nombre del barquero del inframundo. Ello quiere decir dos cosas: que está muerto o que nunca volverá. Una pena, supongo que este es el fin de la rama de Ludolf.

-Pero, aún le queda una hermana ¿verdad?

-Cierto, pero hasta que la persona correcta llegue, quién sabe cuanto tiempo deba pasar.- En ese momento, Edward aparece.- Gracias por informarme sobre el paradero de Johannes. Ahora ¿Qué es lo que…?

-En ese sobre que le di, hay una carta más.

-En serio. Veamos que hay…- Tras leerlo, el hombre sonríe.- Ese muchacho… supongo que tengo las llaves por aquí.- el hombre desaparece en una habitación y vuelve luego de un rato.- Esta es la llave de la residencia Engel en München, les daré los siguientes pasos para que puedan figurar legalmente como los dueños.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Unas semanas después, Edward, Winry y Alphonse ya estaban asentados en München. Aunque en un principio obtuvieron ayuda económica del señor Lentz, pero luego Edward consiguió un empleo como maestro de ciencias en una academia del lugar, mientras que Winry se dedicaba a la repostería, sin olvidar sus dotes de mecánica, practicando en la pierna y brazo de su esposo. Conocieron, también, a miembros de la familia Engel residentes en esa misma ciudad como fue la familia Engel Kuchmeister, compuesta por Andreas y Anne, padre y madre respectivamente, y un muchacho de unos 15 años llamado Konrad; cabe decir que Alphonse y Edward casi se murieron de la risa al ver que padre e hijo eran los reflejos de Halling y Kayal (Kyle o como se escriba), mineros que habían conocido en Youswell. Edward y Winry no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la ciudad y mucho menos a su residencia de dos pisos del barrio de Laim, en lo que antes fuera la ciudad capital del Reino de Bavaria.

Alphonse, sin embargo, parecía algo distante, se solía comunicar mediante cartas con Matyás y, tras unos cinco meses, el mismo receptor de las cartas llegó con compañía: eran Domenico y Marysia, quienes habían sido contactados por el húngaro y guiados por el mismo hasta el lugar de residencia de los Amestritas. Allí, Alphonse les preguntó respecto a la Constante, ellos le comunicaron que se encontraba internada en el _Hotel-Dieu_ y la primera medida que tomó el joven fue empacar maletas y dejar sus ahora, a punta de horas de estudio y titánico esfuerzo, mejoradas artesanías en manos de algún vecino que las pudiera vender, a cambio de una justa comisión. Antes de salir, sin embargo, Edward le dijo que ellos irían con él, cosa que a Al no le agrado dado el avanzado estado de embarazo de su cuñada, pero aún así, solo logro que esta también se uniera a la idea de su esposo.

-No me perdería esto por nada.- le dijo la chica, de 7 meses de gestación, como única respuesta a su cuñado.

Así, todos salieron en un viaje que se prolongaría (por las diversas paradas que tuvieron que hacer gracias a Winry) por casi medio mes (cuando usualmente hubiera tomado menos de dos semanas), hasta llegar a París. Alphonse encontraría a la chica en uno de sus paseos matutinos, en silla de ruedas y acompañada por una de las enfermeras: él se acerco, se arrodillo delante de ella y la abrazo, mientras ella sólo atinaba a decir.

-Sabía que volverías.

Ahora había pasado una semana desde que llegaron a París y al día siguiente volverían en un tren, lo más rápido que pudieran a München, pues Winry se acercaba peligrosamente a los 9 meses. Y mientras Alphonse paseaba con Constante en el hospital, Domenico se había dirigido al Louvre, donde lo esperaba Marisya.

-Supongo que debe estar feliz.- dijo la polaca al italiano.

-Claro que lo está. Aún así, no creo que eso vaya a cambiar nada ¿sabes?- la mujer mira inquisitivamente al hombre.

-¿Es por eso que no le dijiste nada al chico?

-Se lo diré después. Ahora él tiene derecho a ser feliz ¿no crees?

-Oh, resultaste ser sensible.- le dijo la mujer, mientras que una sonrisa le cruzaba los labios.- ¿Será por eso que colgaste el habito?

-No precisamente, es solo que no podía estar en Roma y dedicarme a mi carrera al mismo tiempo.- la monja mira el cuadro que tiene al frente.- _Le Sacre de Napoleón _(La coronación de Napoleón) de David. Tienes buen gusto.

-Gracias…- tras un incomodo silencio, la religiosa preguntó al italiano.

-¿Cuánto le han dado de tiempo a la chica?

-En el mejor de los casos… un año y medio. En el peor… meses- la chica suspira al escuchar aquello.

-A veces… también quisiera creer que el amor puede hacer milagros.- le dice ella apoyándose en el brazo de su amigo.

-Yo también, _cara amica_… yo también.

El _Champ-de-Mars_ de París es un enorme campo de 780 metros de largo y 220 de ancho. Muchas cosas habían acontecido en aquel lugar: la aceptación de la primera constitución francesa por un incompetente Rey Luis XVI, la masacre en nombre de la corona que produciría el Marqués de La Fállete durante la revolución y la ejecución de cientos de "enemigos de la revolución" quienes podían variar en edad, tamaño, sexo y confesión. El único evento que no había teñido de rojo sangre el lugar había ocurrido recientemente, cuando el ingeniero Alexandre Gustave Eiffel construyó, por motivo de la Exposición Universal de París de 1889, empezó a construir una enorme torre de acero. Ahora, sentados en una de las tantas bancas, y casi al pie de la inmensa torre, los esposos Edward y Winry miraban con asombro toda la extensión de la estructura metálica de 300 metros.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es como me la imaginaba: fantástica, bella… algo diferente en estilo a los demás edificios de la ciudad, pero verla cada mañana que he despertado aquí ha sido realmente gratificante.- el hombre mira a su esposa y ríe.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, nada… es solo que me cuesta creer que alguna vez tú y yo estaríamos aquí.

-Cuando me contabas sobre este mundo tan extraño en el que la gente habla diferentes lenguas por cada dos a tres países que visita, jamás imaginé que me traerías aquí.

-Yo tampoco…

-¿Algo te preocupa?

-Sigismund… esa cosa no ha aparecido en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí. Solo pueden haber dos posibilidades: la primera, que se halla desvanecido al venir aquí y la segunda es que lo hayan capturado y lo estén preparando para algo grande. Me temo que esta paz sea puramente efímera, Winry.- la chica lo mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si le divirtiera ver la preocupación del joven y no dudó enjugar con ella.

-¿Tan efímera como tu estadía en nuestro mundo? ¿Será que acaso solamente fuiste, no para verme y decirme que me amabas, sino para arrastrarme contigo hasta aquí?- el amestrita le quiso responder.

-Tu sabes que...- la chica le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le dijo, con seriedad en el rostro.

-Era broma, Ed.- la chica se levantó, luciendo su vientre de 8 meses, cubierto por una chaqueta de terciopelo pardo, que cubría el vestido de una sola pieza que usaba desde hacía 4 meses.- Está es la decisión que he tomado y creeme que por ello seré…- la chica, entonces siente un par de golpecitos dentro de su barriga.- Ouch… digo, seremos felices… siempre que estemos a tu lado.- el chico sonríe ante el pequeño discurso que le ofreció su pareja, se levanta, rodea sus hombros con su brazo metálico y hace que la cabeza de ella repose sobre su hombro de acero.- nunca más te dejaremos ir solo.

-No sabes en que líos te has metido ahora.

-No es que quiera saberlos, es decir, ni que la guerra fuera a estallar ahora ¿cierto?

-No… por lo que parece, no lo creo.- le responde el joven mientras avanzan por el inmenso campo.

-¿Podemos subir la torre?

-¿Con esa barriga? ¿Acaso quieres poner en peligro a nuestro hijo?

-¿Desde cuando eres un padre responsable?

-Desde que tu…- su mujer lo vuelve a interrumpir. En este punto, Ed empezaba a sentir que nunca tendría la última palabra.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí.- la chica recordó entonces su última visita al doctor y se acordó de la posibilidad doble que el galeno le había mencionado, dado el gran tamaño de su vientre. Ella no se lo había dicho a su esposo, prefirió no contarle nada, esperaría a que se diera cuenta.-Entonces vamos a una mueblería.

-¿Para qué?

-¿No es obvio? Necesitamos una cuna.

-Espera… ¿No tenemos una ya en casa?

-Así es…- la chica respondió sonrientemente y con los ojos cerrados, haciendo una mueca de orgullo mientras, con sus manos, acariciaba su prominente vientre. Su esposo, pareció no darse cuenta de la indirecta.

-Entonces no veo necesidad.- ella suspiró, tratando de aguantar la risa.- ¿Qué cosa?

-Nada… - le decía mientras lo tomaba del brazo y seguía caminando por el campo, junto a él, disfrutando aquella última decadente tarde en París.

* * *

**Los Espíritus de la Puerta**

**-Fin-**

* * *

Y así, damas y caballeros, hemos acabado esta historia. Lo que me recuerda, el 10 de Octubre pasado se cumplieron ya 3 años desde que empecé este relato (empecé, no publique: eso ocurrió algunas semanas despues)…como vuela el tiempo ¿cierto? La verdad, no sé que decir, he estado tanto tiempo con este proyecto y en el transcurso del mismo he concebido otros (los cuales no son fanfics, por si acaso) que, francamente, se me hace imposible creer que ya no voy a volver a sentarme en la compu a escribir sobre todos estos personajes y acontecimientos (aunque aún tengo ese sub-fic "Cacería de Muérdagos" que debo terminar y que pienso retomar a fines de noviembre o inicios de diciembre… buenas noticias para los que les gustó ese personaje al que bauticé como Jack Hagen).

Sobre mis razones para este final… seguro que algunos se preguntaran _"Si a este sujeto le desagrado el final de la película ¿Por qué hizo que todo volviera como al final de la película?"_ Simple: luego de ver la película, aparecieron las Ovas de la primera versión de FMA, una de ellas (si la memoria no me falla,- pues fue a inicios del 2008- se llamaba _Kodomo-hen_) muestra el brazo de un Edward Elric que ese día cumplía 100 años en algún lugar de nuestro mundo. Lo curioso es que ese automail que lucía la versión senil del alquimista no parecía ni de 50 ó 70 años (mucho menos gastado tras la 2da Guerra Mundial y la Guerra Fría) Y entonces pensé _"¿Acaso se habrá traído a Winry desde su mundo para que se lo repare? Jajaja nah, imposible"_ pero tras días y días que pasaban, no pude quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Entonces idee una trama, una forma, una posibilidad y ¡PUM! 6 meses después estaba escribiendo este fanfic. Aunque sí, debo admitir algo: me pasé con los OOC, demasiados para un fic y en cierta forma deje relegados a muchos personajes de la trama original... otra cosa que debo admitir es que me pasé en "empalagosería" en algunas partes, creo que me alejé un del estilo de Hiromu Arakawa al hacer escenas algo-muy roamnticas -_-'

Por último, quizás a alguno le parezca que este fic tendrá una secuela y, además, en capítulos anteriores, también hablé de una precuela. Pues, debo decir simplemente que nada está confirmado, pero, si pudiera, creo que una secuela sería más viable (me acabo de dar cuenta que, si monto una precuela, estaría adentrándome en el peligroso mundo del copyright… y eso no es nada divertido T_T). De cualquier forma, no niego la posibilidad de hacerla, no estaría nada mal n_n

En fin, esto es, definitivamente, todo. Fue un placer y un gusto el haber escrito esta historia (demasiado larga hasta para mí). Espero la hayan disfrutado y que les haya traído gratos momentos de diversión, alegría, horror, lagrimas, asco, ira, aburrimiento o el sentimiento/sensación que en ustedes haya brotado al leer esas líneas. A los que siguen mi otro fic, nos vemos en Diciembre; a los que sólo siguen este fic, gracias por leer esta historia, me despido con toda la gratitud que les puedo expresar. Adiós.

Atte. Blutigen Lycanii.

Este Fic se terminó de escribir el 11/10/11, siendo 2 años y, aproximadamente, 351 días los transcurridos desde el primer capítulo publicado.


End file.
